Beso
by Constantine Moore
Summary: Él, era al que Helga más había molestado, pero también era el único a quien había besado.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

* * *

 **Beso  
** _Por: Constantine Moore._

* * *

 **.**

.

.

El paso de la niñez a la adolescencia pasaba sin mayor pena ni gloria, los chicos tenían ya un par de años en preparatoria, comenzaban a estresarse con la universidad, las carreras que elegirían o los destinos a que partirían, las parejas formales ya se habían establecido así como las amistades que permanecerían inalterables para toda la vida.

Cada uno de ellos ensimismado en su propio universo, preocupado por las materias que tenían que acreditar para no perder el pase universitario o los sentimientos que tenían que confesar para no quedar por siempre olvidados. Atrás quedaron las inocentes inseguridades, los coqueteos nerviosos, la incertidumbre de descubrimiento porque quien diría que llegaría un momento donde personajes como Helga G. Pataki regresaban de las vacaciones Decembrinas transformada en toda una mujer.

Sucedió, al igual que la tempestad, el paso de las estaciones y la voz gangosa de todo chico que se convierte de la noche a la mañana en un suave o grueso barítono que a toda fémina hacia suspirar. Fue un cambio brusco, en toda medida traumático para los que tuvieron que sobrevivirlo junto al "Terror Pataki" ella se negaba rotundamente a usar sostenes cursis y femeninos a pesar de que su pecho insistía en reventar los tejidos y botones de toda camiseta, su cintura se acentuó como la de una avispa, las piernas se tornearon debido el deporte que durante toda la infancia había practicado. No es que fuera poseedora de una belleza romántica y sensual como la de Lila o sinuosa, inocente y discreta como la de Phoebe, su belleza era más dramática como toda ella. Salvaje en sus cabellos revueltos y los rasgos fuertes pues aunque sus curvas eran femeninas, no pasaría por damisela de cuento encantado jamás. Ella conservo sus modales bruscos y arrebatados, su conducta irreverente y bendito sea el cielo por los sostenes deportivos que no eran para nada finos o delicados, pero sostenían lo que tenían que soportar y ocultaban de la vista y del morbo lo que no se tenía que observar.

La "uniceja" pasó a ser historia antigua, gracias a una intervención clínica de Miriam y Olga, la sometieron a depilación láser en contra de su voluntad, pues afirmaban que era el regalo perfecto para el despertar de su "muñequita adorada" Helga amenazó con asesinarlas mientras dormían esa misma noche pero una llamada telefónica de Phoebe le hizo creer que quizás, la nueva Helga podía conquistar al nuevo Arnold.

Una promesa platónica, embaucadora y en cierta medida cruel pues cuando se vieron, luego de una pausa de casi seis meses porque el paso de la secundaria a la preparatoria no sucedía de manera tan inmediata si tenías el invierno más crudo de los últimos ochenta años y se cerraban calles y escuelas de Hillwood hasta que se derritiera todo vestigio de hielo.

No hubo bromas, palabras hirientes, ni miradas secretas. Sólo un silencio prolongado entre dos personas que creían conocerse perfectamente bien y que de pronto descubren que se desconocen por completo.

Helga había chocado accidentalmente contra él, distraída como solía suceder ahora con los mechones de sus cabellos que se quedaban atrapados por debajo de las correas de su mochila, él se tardó más de cinco segundos en reconocerla, ella que lo conocía a plenitud grabó en su memoria cada nuevo detalle: el cabello más largo y peinado hacia atrás, la presencia de una barba ligeramente bohemia, la estúpida gorra gracias a los Dioses había desaparecido y aunque seguía utilizando camisa larga a cuadros, esta no parecía más una ridícula falda, los músculos de sus brazos y pecho parecían un poco más marcados, en estatura seguía siendo un poco más alta que él pero era una diferencia de escasos tres o cuatro centímetros, cuando terminaron su evaluación visual, uno del otro Arnold sonrió con ligereza y se disculpó por su torpeza.

Un simple: —Por favor discúlpame, Helga. —a pesar de que había sido ella la que chocó contra él.

—Pierde cuidado, Arnold. —a pesar de que el chico la había observado de pies a cabeza sin ninguna clase de recato.

Su voz, invariablemente de adolescente sería la fuente de inspiración para los poemas de esa misma tarde y si ella no se desmayó ó dejó de respirar en ese preciso segundo, se debió única y exclusivamente a que en ese momento sonaron las chicharras anunciando el inicio de clases.

.

.

.

Escuela más grande, tres veces más alumnos de los que estaban acostumbrados, ellos ya no compartían todas las clases pero se veían en las que consideraban importantes.

Esto es, que él podía ver a la verdadera Helga en literatura y ella podía ver al verdadero Arnold en historia, el encuentro con sus padres lo había llevado a querer seguir sus pasos, aún no sabía si como antropólogo, historiador o arqueólogo pero quería explorar tierras, encontrar mundos, conocer tribus y empaparse de toda clase de cultura. Se decía entre voces que pasó cuatro de sus seis meses de vacaciones en la Selva, que aprendió a escalar y sobrevivir en condiciones infrahumanas. Helga podía apostar a que ya no era el mismo debilucho enclenque de antes, de hecho, si pudiera sentir la fuerza de sus brazos al rededor de la cintura, no pediría más en la vida.

Los clubes deportivos no cambiaron en absoluto, ella logró coronarse una vez más como capitana de Béisbol, división femenina, lo que no le hizo demasiada gracia pero las reglas impedían que jugara en las grandes ligas. Es decir: rodeada de un montón de toscos, sudorosos y mal hablados hombres. Gerald era el capitán del equipo de Baloncesto, Phoebe de Voleibol, Rhonda volvía a liderar a las animadoras, Harold participaba en Judo y Arnold, no lo iría gritando por los corredores pero se había conseguido una posición respetable en el Fútbol Soccer.

Así pues, de manera lenta y segura las cosas terminaron de colocarse en su sitio, hubo amistades que se rompieron y nuevas alianzas que se hicieron, ellos dejaron atrás el Campo Gerald para acudir a otros sitios como bares, cafeterías, centros comerciales y parques de diversiones ubicados a las afueras de su pueblo. Arnold, ni bajo tortura china lo admitiría, pero en sus ocasionales encuentros solía extrañar sus malos modos, su sonrisa embustera, el tono de voz grosero y altanero, su violencia física y es que él tenía que tener el caso más extremo de síndrome de Estocolmo, porque la veía jugar en el campo y era "Su Helga" la que recibía el calificativo de guerrera amazona, pues se había llevado la copa de oro dos Campeonatos seguidos.

Si la veían en la base, otros retadores se retiraban, las apuestas subían y el dinero corría. Ella era un poco indiferente a todo esto aunque podía ver en sus movimientos, la luz de sus ojos y la sonrisa sincera que se sentía libre, de una manera en que no podía serlo con la literatura o cualquier otra clase de asignatura. Su cabello largo trenzado por debajo de la gorra, la goma de mascar en los labios, el uniforme ceñido a sus curvas y aquí tuvo que pellizcarse de manera mental cuando asoció la palabra "curvas" con la imagen de Helga —su abusadora personal— Pataki.

No siempre tenía oportunidad de verla, a decir verdad asistía al campo de Béisbol únicamente cuando escuchaba que eran otros los que iban a verla, hasta Gerald apostaba por ella y es que podría no soportarla, ni querer tenerla cera, pero…

—Viejo, está haciendo milagros por mi fondo Universitario.

Algunas ocasiones creyó verla en las gradas cuando era él quien jugaba pero siempre que lograba identificarla, otras voces lo llamaban.

Él, era popular entre las chicas, de una manera en que nunca antes lo había sido, le gustaba que fueran lindas con él y le tenía sin cuidado si eran morenas, rubias, altas, delgadas o bajas, aunque si se podía elegir, se inclinaría por la que consideraba el amor de su vida.

Lila, siempre estaba en la primera fila del campo de soccer para apoyarlo y a él le bastaba con una sonrisa de su cara para olvidar lo que hacía y renovar fuerzas.

Su relación personal si quiera había mejorado, continuaban las palabras coquetas, las miradas distantes, el servilismo que no terminaba en nada y las citas que se prolongaban hasta elevadas horas de la noche dónde él intentaba besarla y la pelirroja giraba el rostro para que el beso acabara en alguna otra parte de su cara.

Hablando de parejas, Sid pretendió declararse a Rhonda en la fiesta de fin de curso del primer año pero tuvo que cancelarlo porque cuando la encontró, ella ya estaba llegando a segunda base con Curly, Gerald le pidió matrimonio accidentalmente a Phoebe en lugar de simplemente pedirle que fuera su novia, Eugene tuvo su esperado encuentro con un grupo de sexis bomberos el mismo día que Sheena decidió por fin invitarlo a salir, Harold se veía más de lo estrictamente necesario con Patty y en cuanto a Helga, bueno ella se seguía resistiendo a participar en el "espectáculo" la primera vez que apareció una "carta de amor" sobre la puerta de su casillero se esperó hasta que pasara él y lo interceptó en el camino.

—Disculpa que te moleste, querido amigo con Cabeza de Balón, pero si tuvieras la gentileza de explicarme como funciona "esto" —y al mencionarlo le mostró la carta con escritura burda que sin lugar a dudas debía pertenecer a cualquier chico de la escuela. Él se encogió de hombros, no muy seguro de entender, qué era lo que le pedía.

—Se supone que es un halago, Helga.

—Ya, esa parte la entiendo, sé leer desde el jardín de infancia, por si no lo recuerdas. Mi punto es, ¿Si tú escribieras una carta para "halagar" a tu noviecita Lila, la dejarías simplemente y te irías? ¿O esperarías a que la leyera y te diera alguna clase de respuesta?

—Esperaría, por supuesto…

—Gracias, eso es todo lo que quería saber. —acto seguido sacó la goma de mascar de sus labios. Un aroma a mango le llegó por lo alto, combinado con su perfume que debía ser a flores o dulces, la goma terminó sobre la carta, luego la arrugó en el interior de su puño y la arrojó al primer depósito que encontró en su paso. Él quiso explicarle que quizás su admirador secreto era un chico tímido, tenía que ser paciente. Ella era una romántica, ¿No es cierto? ¿Qué no era eso lo que les apasionaba a todas las chicas desde Walt Disney?

—¿A ti te parece que seguimos en cuarto grado?

—¿Perdón…?

—Que si para ti está bien seguir suspirando por los pasillos y sostener su mano cuando a Lila le dé la gana, por mi perfecto. Pero otras personas maduramos más rápido y lo que queremos es una declaración formal, sin medias tintas, directo a la cara. —su estómago se revolvió cuando escuchó todo eso. Vagamente fue consciente de que no estaban solos ni en un sitio íntimo, estaban a medio pasillo donde cualquiera los podía ver y peor aun escuchar. Nadie reparaba específicamente en su charla, con excepción de los Beisbolistas que recién iban saliendo de práctica.

Helga, arrebatada como siempre era, lo había tomado por las solapas de su camisa y se había acercado a él, como en los viejos tiempos cuando cerraba el puño diestro por lo bajo y amenazaba con tirarle los dientes por el simple acto de estar respirando. Su pulso se aceleró al recordarlo, algo en su mente y su pecho reaccionó. Él tenía que tener problemas de carácter clínico, si estaba ahí, deseoso de que Helga G. Pataki, le rompiera la cara.

No sucedió nada de eso, ella lo liberó de su agarre y le acomodó las ropas, su camisa de vestir a cuadros y algunos cabellos que se le habían desacomodado, él tuvo el impulso de imitar la acción, los cabellos de Helga estaban por buena parte de su cara, vestía con camisas holgadas de cuello redondo y generalmente en diferentes tonos de rosa, jeans azules deslavados, rotos de abajo y ajustados por lo alto, zapatos deportivos del mismo color rosado. Nunca la había visto con zapatillas, aunque sí solía verla en ausencia de todo calzado porque los pies se le hinchaban luego de practicar demasiado.

Se despidió sin mayor ceremonia, giró el cuerpo y se perdió a lo largo del pasillo. A partir de entonces, la escena de la carta se repetía y no solo con las notas de papel, sino con lo que sea que dejaran en su casillero: números telefónicos, animales de felpa diminutos y con chupón que se adhería a cualquier superficie, globos multicolores y hasta chocolates y dulces. Esos últimos los desplazaba a los casilleros de sus costados. Nadine, estaba especialmente feliz de tener golosinas gratis, el chico del otro casillero, sólo tuvo que preguntar una vez, si a caso ella lo estaba invitando.

—¡Por supuesto que no, tarado! ¡Dáselos a tu propia novia, la escuché quejarse en los baños de que eres bastante tacaño!

Su resistencia a salir en citas, aceptar obsequios o responder coqueteos, la estaba convirtiendo en una especie de reto a superar. Los que se decían Casanovas juraban que antes de terminar el año, tendrían un beso de sus labios, los mas osados, no sólo querían besarla, sino hacerla suya de las maneras menos propias…Él tuvo que contar hasta cien, más de una vez en la cafetería, el campo de soccer, laboratorio de química y donde quiera que escuchara esa clase de salvajada.

Helga podía cuidarse sola, él sabía que podía cuidarse sola, pero aún así, no le gustaba lo que de un tiempo hacia acá se venía escuchando.

Gerald vomitó en la cafetería el miércoles, dos días antes de San Valentín, cuando el capitán de Béisbol de la división masculina comenzó a gritar que estaba decidido a acostarse con ella, describió detalladamente sus generosas curvas, mismas que se adivinaban de manera perfecta cuando el uniforme deportivo se pegaba a sus formas debido al sudor. Él le había enviado las cartas, los dulces, además de los animales de felpa y comenzaba a sospechar que ella sabía que era él quién lo hacía.

—¡¿Oye viejo, no crees que deberías aceptar un no, como tal?! ¡Ninguno de esta escuela le interesa! Pasó seis meses completos en Paris, ¿Cómo sabes que no conoció a un Franchute contra el cual ni tú ni nadie, podría competir? —se quejó su amigo luego de terminar de devolver el almuerzo que recién acababa de ingerir.

El aludido no le dio importancia, si quiera volteó a verlo. Capitanes de otros equipos no se llevaban entre sí. Gerald era famoso y reconocido por sus estrategias ofensivas y capacidad de líder, pero su equipo no había ganado ningún oro, sólo platas. Jake, quien era el capitán de Béisbol, se levantó con la charola de alimento en mano y sin más declaró.

—Si digo que tarde o temprano caerá, es porque lo hará…

Un mal sabor de boca se instaló en el interior de sus labios cuando escuchó ese relato, sabía que Gerald se lo diría a Phoebe y que ésta a su vez se lo contaría a Helga, lo que no terminaba de entender era por qué su mejor amigo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de referírselo a él.

—¡Es que es Helga! ¡Y ese tipo me enferma!

—¿Más que ella?

—Crecimos juntos, ¡Maldición! es como si hablaran de querer tirarse a mi propia hermana.

—¿Perdón…?—por un segundo le pareció divertido que mirara a Helga como a su hermana, luego consideró que al ser ella, la mejor amiga de su novia más que nada sería cuñada.

—¿No entiendes?—interrumpió el moreno su línea de pensamiento. —¡No habla de querer ser su novio, enamorarla, invitarla, sólo quiere…!

—Ya entendí…—y su estado de ánimo ensombreció, su estómago se revolvió, la sangre al interior de sus venas, hirvió.

No hubo tiempo para indagar en eso, suponía que Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine y las demás estarían enteradas y cuidando de Helga. Era una tradición entre chicas, flanquear distancias y mantener apariencias, cosa que no acostumbraban los chicos, ellos simplemente se plantaban de frente y tiraban dientes.

La antigua Helga plantaría la cara y soltaría algunas patadas, la de ahora tenía otro tipo de plan.

Llegó San Valentin, con sus declaraciones de amor, bailes improvisados y besos apasionados en cualquier parte del edificio.

La tradición de su escuela indicaba que los chicos regalaban chocolates a las chicas y si estas correspondían se comían la golosina. Lila ya estaba degustando una barra enorme de chocolate blanco cuando él tuvo oportunidad de ir a buscarla. Le dejó el suyo que era de chocolate negro y que además tenía forma de corazón.

Rhonda obligó a Curly a comprarle una decena de sus favoritos, los que eran excesivamente caros y exclusivos, Harold llevó galletas de chocolate horneadas en casa, Patty las devoró con ansias, a excepción de una, esa sería para su mamá. Gerald le compró un enorme chocolate en forma de oso a Phoebe, de color blanco y con coco. Eugene, le obsequió un pequeño chocolate a Sheena, la chica lo aceptó, aunque no se lo comió.

Helga por su parte instaló un puesto de chocolates en la explanada principal. Colocó un letrero fluorescente en el dónde decía. "No llores, sólo come" había chocolates de todo tipo, las chicas "sin pareja" se abalanzaban por ellos en avalancha. Gerald silbó por lo alto, ampliamente impresionado, Harold pidió que le recordaran si Helga era hombre o mujer.

—¡Es una mujer, estúpido! —gruñó Rhonda, porque obviamente el centro de atención ahora que tenía novio debía ser ella, y no la antigua uniceja. Reprendió a Nadín sonoramente por estar ahí y tener las mejillas impregnadas de chocolate, Pataki le dijo que la dejara en paz, todas tenían derecho de disfrutar este día. Además no era obligación de los hombres repartir golosinas.

—¡Claro que lo es! Se llama tradición. —reclamó la pelinegra.

—Pues tú celebras el amor, yo la liberación...—al comentar eso le dio una generosa mordida a una barra de chocolate que curiosamente era de la marca que a él más le gustaba. Su estómago sintió un nuevo estremecimiento. No podía creer que todos sus admiradores, se abstuvieran traerle chocolates ese día. Pero más tardó en pensarlo que en lo que Jake Cabot, estaba delante de todos armando un escándalo.

—¿Es esta tu respuesta?—preguntó temerario, aunque su tono de voz, no sugería interrogación, sino más bien reclamación. —Helga, le arrojó una carta a la cara que obviamente atrapó en su mano.

—Mi respuesta es que te olvides de la idea, estoy ocupada, no me interesas. —hubo murmullos por todas partes, miradas indiscretas y algunas personas que optaron por la retirada antes de que los ánimos se calentaran.

—Los chocolates…

—Te agradezco el gesto, pero no tenías que invertir tanto dinero. ¡No soy un objeto que puedas comprar! pero si tanto te interesa aliviar tus "ansias" puedes intentar con cualquiera de ellas. —las chicas con chocolate en las manos y cara tragaron duro, no tenían idea de cual era el escenario completo.

Había de todo tipo, desde las inseguras que salieron corriendo, a las tímidas cuyas mejillas se incendiaron y cabezas bajaron, Nadine sonrió esperanzada, levantó el rostro además del pecho. Helga se terminó la barra de chocolate que sin lugar a dudas debió comprar en la cafetería y se levantó de su asiento. Jake la destruyó con la mirada, sobretodo por la exhibición y humillación pública.

Eso no se quedaría así, todos lo supieron, pero decidieron no pensar en eso.

—¡Hey! Phoebe, Cabeza de Cepillo, Balón, les guardé uno.

—¿Qué? —Gerald salió de su trance, las personas igualmente se dispersaron, la mesa de chocolates aún tenía algunos que permanecieron intactos. Nadie, con excepción del personal de limpieza se atrevió a tocarlos.

—Antes de dártelo necesito saber si no fuiste tacaño con Phoebe, Geraldo—comentó la rubia mostrando tres barras de chocolate que sacó de su mochila, eran de diferentes marcas. Los favoritos de Gerald, eran los chocolates amargos, los de Phoebe eran los blancos, los suyos eran aquellos que Helga ya se había devorado, pero quedaba otra barra que era de chocolate almendrado.

Pensó que esa sería para él y que constituía el sabor favorito de Helga…

—¡Por supuesto que no fui tacaño! Y disculpa si no me lo creo, pero tú jamás, en diecisiete años de vida has tenido la intención de hacerme alguna clase de regalo.

—Tampoco te emociones tanto, zopenco. Supe de labios de Phoebe que me defendiste en una especie de "situación incómoda" Así que tómalo como una forma de agradecimiento, porque no iba a colgar cartulinas fluorescentes con tu nombre escrito en alguno de los pasillos. —Gerald se sorprendió por completo, Phoebe sonrió complacida. La rubia se tomó la libertad de recordarles que San Valentín, no era el día exclusivo de los enamorados, sino también de la amistad.

—Celebro por nosotros…—y al comentarlo le entregó el chocolate almendrado. La siguiente clase comenzaba de inmediato, la chicharra además de las voces a grito de algunos profesores se los recordaron, él fue directo a algebra y sobre el chocolate, claro que se lo comió, pero por alguna razón, no se lo terminó. Helga nunca les había regalado algo, hasta Phoebe decía que en su relación de mejores amigas, no intercambiaban regalos.

 _"Helga, no cree en los obsequios, piensa que si quieres decirle a alguien que lo quieres, lo demuestres con palabras o acciones. Nada que se compre con dinero"_

Lo siguiente en la tradición de su escuela, sucedía el 1ero de marzo. Si los sentimientos de ambos eran correspondidos e iban en serio, ese día las chicas aceptaban salir con los chicos. Él invitó a Lila, la pelirroja aceptó —como amigos— pues antes de su cita que podría ser después de las seis, iría a comer con otro chico llamado Larry.

—¿No te molesta, cierto?

—En absoluto…—respondió resignado. —ya era el final de las clases, era viernes y por consiguiente todas las citas se estaban planeando para un fin de semana romántico. Tomó su chaqueta del interior de su casillero, Lila le siguió el paso, ella traía unos libros sueltos en los brazos, él se ofreció a sostenerlos cuando una voz a grito llamó la atención de ambos.

—¡Suéltame!

—Te estoy diciendo que saldrás conmigo en este momento.

—¡¿En qué idioma te debo decir que no me interesa?!

—En el único que de verdad importa…—Jake tenía a Helga acorralada en una esquina, varias personas observaban, entre ellos sus amigos de Secundaria. Rhonda, Curly, Stinky, Harold, Phoebe y Gerald. Resultaba impresionante, por no hablar de indignante ver a la mujer que conocieron como una buscapleitos, abusona y golpeadora, acorralada por un hombre que le superaba no solo en estatura sino en masa corporal. Él sintió el impulso de separarlos, de hecho soltó los libros de la pelirroja que cayeron como en cámara lenta, al mismo tiempo que Cabot tomaba el rostro de Helga y la besaba a la fuerza.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, a él la sangre se le congeló al interior de las venas, Lila soltó un diminuto grito, se llevó las manos al rostro al igual que el resto de féminas. Phoebe gritó el nombre de su amiga. La única que podía saberlo era ella, después de todo eran amigas de toda la vida.

Lo único bueno que el gran Bob había hecho por sus dos hijas, era llevarlas a clases de defensa personal. Él no era estúpido, era un patán, avaro, ensimismado en su negocio que reconocía por sobre todas las cosas que también era un cerdo y como tal, no quería que otros cerdos se tomaran libertades con sus hijas. Claro que no, primero muerto que verlas sufrir por algún degenerado demasiado mañoso y fue por eso que aún presa del horror, Helga escuchó su nombre y recordó quién era.

Se afianzó firme sobre la planta de sus pies, reunió fortaleza, no supo de donde y le descargó un codazo lo más fuerte que pudo en el pecho, Jake se fue hacia atrás, levantando el rostro visiblemente indignado, tenía los labios rojos, húmedos de ella, la imagen de él la devastó, así que después le dio un puñetazo que esperaba le hubiera roto la nariz y tuvo que detenerse ahí porque obviamente, sus piernas amenazaron con dejar de sostenerla. Phoebe era rápida, de hecho su velocidad era algo que le daba ventaja a la hora de jugar voleibol. Antes de que su amiga desfalleciera, ella ya estaba ahí y como la respetaba y protegía su dignidad, la obligo a caminar en dirección de los baños. El silencio entre los presentes se prolongó aún con un chico que gritaba indignado que Helga G. Pataki se arrepentiría de sus actos. Muchos ya no fueron dueños de sí mismos, porque sí. Ella había convertido sus infancias en un martirio, pero también había apoyado y participado en todos los momentos que la necesitaron y sí, era una patada en el culo, con una actitud de los mil infiernos, pero jamás…

Jamás, había hecho a ninguno de ellos llorar.

Y esa era la parte más vulnerable de todo esto, que mientras lo golpeaba, primero en el pecho y después en el rostro, hubo lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Y ellos hasta ahora, nunca la habían visto llorar. Ella daba la cara, peleaba sus batallas aun a sabiendas de que no iba a ganarlas, si perdía se humillaba como la tradición indicaba, pues Helga G. Pataki aceptaba la derrota cuando la misma llegaba. Arnold quería ir con ese sujeto y repartirle su propia tanda de golpes, claro, él era un pacifista, estaba en contra de la violencia física, pero…en este momento, en serio, no sabía de lo que sería capaz en este momento, porque él sí la había visto llorar, pero por sus padres, su historia personal, sus sueños de infancia, no por esto, y en su corazón sentía que ninguna mujer tendría que llorar por esto.

Levantó el rostro y habría cumplido su cometido de poner en práctica las lecciones de karate que no sabía si recordaba cuando fue Harold quien levantó la voz por todos.

—Si la vuelves a molestar, el único que se arrepentirá de sus actos serás tú, mi amigo. Y eso no va sólo por Helga, sino por cualquiera. Si una dama, te dice que no. La respuesta es no, de lo contrario, voy a romperte los huesos y si me dices que no…voy a ignorar por completo el sonido de tu voz…

Harold había llegado casi el metro ochenta de estatura, en masa corporal seguía estando pasado de peso, pero no era grasa, sino músculo. El deporte, las artes marciales que por consejo de Patty recién practicaba lo habían convertido en un ser impresionante e imparable. Jake, se limpió la sangre del rostro, claro, él tenía el apoyo de todo el equipo de Béisbol, pero después de Harold se unió Gerald, cuyo equipo de Baloncesto no tendría problemas en romperse el alma contra ellos, Curly no tenía demasiado que ofrecer pero ahí estaba, Eugene salió de la nada, sus cabellos rojos al mismo tono de su indignación, comentó algo sobre abrirle el pecho y bañarse en sus entrañas si otra vez la tocaba. Stinky se mostró de acuerdo y por alguna razón, entre todo el barullo él no se movió.

Él, era al que Helga más había molestado, y también era el único a quien ella había besado…

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará…_**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

—Viejo, andando…

Gerald se le había unido de nuevo, después de que entre todos escoltaran a Jake Cabot a la salida. Él tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de caer en la cuenta de que efectivamente la puerta principal ya estaba libre de problemas. Las chicas se habían retirado, Lila ya no estaba a su lado, ni ella o los libros que dejó caer en su pequeño exabrupto.

—¿Gerald…?—el moreno rodó los ojos y comenzó a tirar de su brazo para obligarlo a caminar junto a él.

—Si, Tierra llamando a Arnold. Sé que no es un espectáculo de todos los días, pero ya no tenemos nueve años.

—¿Qué?

—Que defendiera a Helga no es para tanto, ¡No iba a estar enfadado con ella toda la vida! y Phoebe tiene clases avanzadas los viernes. Si la conozco, como creo que hago, Pataki no permitirá que arruine su historial académico por algo como "esto" —él asintió mecánicamente con el rostro. Aún no procesaba lo que era "esto" ni tampoco le llegaba la revelación de ¿En que momento de la vida Gerald aprendió a conocer a Helga? pero ya estaban llegando a los baños y había un montón de personas que cuando los vieron llegar discretamente se replegaron.

—¿Van a llevarla a su casa, cierto?—preguntó Rhonda como si fuera una orden, además de la cosa más obvia. Gerald le mostró las llaves de su auto. Desde los dieciséis años conducía un viejo mustang coupe rojo que perteneció a sus abuelos y normalmente era Phoebe la única chica que se subía, pero por hoy haría una excepción.

—De acuerdo, antes de irnos hagamos un pacto sobre esto, ¿Quieren?—sugirió Rhonda ante la atenta mirada de todos.

Eran los mismos chicos que se reunían para jugar en el callejón del Barrio y el patio de la escuela hace poco más de diez años, independientemente de sus relaciones personales o de que se agradaran entre sí, asintieron a la petición de Rhonda y esperaron a escuchar su propuesta.

Era algo simple, no iban a hablar sobre esto.

Nadie tenia derecho a preguntar a Helga sobre sus sentimientos, esencialmente porque apenas si se enteraban de que tenía sentimientos y que era una mujer, que como tal y como todas, era sensible y vulnerable. Ellos no la tenían propiamente en un pedestal de oro, pero no iban a mancillar la imagen de su bravucona por culpa de un idiota. Todos se mostraron de acuerdo y luego de estrechar manos y despedirse en pos de disfrutar con sus parejas del fin de semana se fueron.

Gerald llamó a la puerta del baño, tres veces seguidas, luego hizo una pausa y tocó dos veces más.

—Es un toquido secreto —explicó.

—¿Para que despiertes a todos en casa de Phoebe o para qué?

—¡¿Ehh?! Claro que no es para eso, es más…¡No te interesa! —la puerta se abrió luego de unos cinco minutos. Phoebe tenía el rostro un poco sucio debido al rímel. Se le había corrido el maquillaje del rostro, sus cabellos negros los llevaba atados en un sencillo moño, el color azul seguía siendo su preferido para vestir además de las camisas holgadas que por más que lo intentaba delineaban sus discretas curvas: la cintura breve, las caderas anchas, los pechos pequeños pero bien formados, completaba el atuendo con una falda tableada a la altura media de los muslos, medias transparentes, botas cortas de tacón cuadrado y gafas de montura gruesa, su mochila era de tirantes y de color negro, la llevaba a la espalda, como una extensión de sí pues los estudios, así como sus amigos eran de lo más importante en su vida. Saludó a Arnold con un movimiento de mano y después dejó que pasara Helga, la rubia había soltado sus cabellos y los había vuelto a atar con una liga en una coleta floja que le caía sobre el hombro diestro, al lado contrario le pasaba la correa de su mochila, un morral de color rosado con estampado de flores. Ella, aún estaba dudando sobre cómo actuar, cómo reaccionar, cómo comportarse y finalmente optó por gritar.

—¡Le tiraré los dientes al primero de ustedes que me mire con si quiera un poco de compasión! —declaró mirando con furia tanto al Cabeza de Balón como al Cepillo, Gerald levantó las manos en son de paz y respondió con el mismo tono elevado.

—¡Como si existiera un Universo en el que yo pudiera dedicarte algo como eso!

—Bien Geraldo, ¿Y tú? —sus ojos azules eran como centellas: coléricos y electrizados, él los sintió invadir su cabeza, penetrar sus defensas pero también, debajo de todo eso reconoció un poco de miedo. Negó con el rostro, guardando las apariencias. No le correspondía a él juzgarla o criticarla. A decir verdad, no entendía por qué Gerald lo había obligado a acompañarlo.

—Todo está igual entre nosotros, Helga…—comentó sin dejar de verla a la cara, advirtiendo el conjunto completo de sus mejillas pálidas y los labios rosados, húmedos, delineados por alguna clase de brillo o labial. Hasta ahora era consciente de que Helga usaba maquillaje, aunque no era tan elaborado como el de Phoebe, sus ojos no estaban delineados, ni sus pestañas rizadas. Solamente eran sus labios y curiosamente eran esos los que habían provocado.

—¡Más te vale, cabezón! —lo amenazó como antaño y él sintió nostalgia, aunada a un nuevo y desconcertante _estremecimiento_. el estómago vacío, la cabeza dando vueltas. Helga dio el asunto por terminado y giró el rostro en dirección de su amiga, la asiática estaba un poco más calmada pero visiblemente afectada.

Le dolía la agresión que sufrió la rubia, la fachada de mujer ruda que hoy día aún obligaba a sostener y le dolía de más que no pudiera ser honesta con sus sentimientos, que siempre debiera mantenerse de pie, cuando lo único que quería era derrumbarse en el piso y llorar.

Durante los breves minutos que se encerraron en el baño era eso lo que había hecho. La dejó caer en lo que revisaba que el baño estuviera vacío y colocaba el cerrojo en la puerta porque no quería las miradas indiscretas de Rhonda y su comitiva. Helga lloró como la antigua niña, porque seguía siendo esa mujer romántica y apasionada que guarda sus labios para la persona indicada. Ese beso, "el que te toma desprevenida y de manera forzada hasta desvanecer tus defensas y reclamar tu lengua" estaba destinado a Arnold. En su mente y su corazón, aún tenía sentimientos por Arnold y mentiría si dijera que en sus fantasías recurrentes, no era él quien tomaba la iniciativa y le dedicaba una carta, una sonrisa, una palabra.

Esa ilusión, del amante osado se terminó, ¡Ese maldito se la arrebató! y dolía, porque Arnold, aparentemente ni se inmutó.

 _"Phoebe, acabo de darme cuenta, de que le importo menos que nada…"_

 _"No digas eso Helga, él es un pacifista y la situación…la verdad es que a todos nos tomó por sorpresa"_

 _"No quiero que me canonicen, ni que me martiricen"_

 _"¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres….?"_

 _"No lo sé…"_

Estaban discutiendo eso, cuando escucharon el llamado de Gerald a la puerta. Helga se incorporó de inmediato y lavó su cara además de tomar un poco de agua directo del grifo y escupirla en el lavabo. ¿Por estas cosas las niñas bien, llevaban pasta dental y cepillo en sus bolsos? A ella jamás se le habría ocurrido incluir eso como el contenido esencial de su bolso. Phoebe le ofreció una toalla facial que llevaba extra para las prácticas de voleibol y después le regaló su brillo labial.

 _"Es de cereza, lo compre hace unos días"_

 _"No me trates como Princesa"_

 _"Jamás lo haría pero ni tú ni yo queremos que la boca de ese pelmazo sea lo último que toque tus labios"_

 _._

—Llegarás tarde a tu clase, Phoebe ¿No necesitabas todas las asistencias para tener mas oportunidades de obtener el pase universitario?

—Sí, pero…

—Pero nada, Cabeza de cepillo te esperará en las canchas de Baloncesto para después llevarte a tu casa.

—E…espera, en realidad, yo…—Gerald tiró las llaves que olvidó sostenía en su mano. Helga sonrió socarronamente pero no lo miró, seguía concentrada en su mejor amiga, en el secreto que las dos compartían desde que decidió que amaba a Arnold, mucho más de lo que lo odiaba. Phoebe la abrazó con fuerza, Arnold anotó de manera mental que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

Helga parecía conocer los hábitos deportivos de Gerald así como el moreno parecía conocer la vulnerabilidad de ella, ¿Desde cuando eran tan íntimos? Y más importante que eso ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Phoebe rompió el abrazo, se limpió unas lágrimas traicioneras del rostro y después se inclinó para recoger las llaves y devolvérselas a su novio.

—¿Estás segura de que estarás bien?—preguntó por ultima vez, sin dejar de mirarlo a él. Gerald sonrió con la misma complicidad que compartían ellas.

La respuesta a sus preguntas le llegó de manera inmediata.

Era Phoebe quien los había unido de alguna extraña y misteriosa manera. Ella compartía cosas de su mejor amiga con su novio y viceversa. Ellos debieron terminar por aceptarlo porque la querían.

—Ya te dije que si, y no me lo tomes a mal melenudo pero lo último que quiero en este momento en encerrarme en algún sitio con cualquier clase de c-h-i-c-o, ¿Tú eres un chico, cierto?—Gerald rodó los ojos y replicó.

—Si, Helga, soy todo un hombre pero no tan varonil como tú. —Helga le levantó el puño cerrado, aunque tuvo que disimular el dolor, porque se le estaba inflamando. Gerald sonrió y se abrazó a su novia para llevarla al salón de cálculo avanzado.

—¿La acompañas tú, viejo? —inquirió sin pensarlo Johanssen. Él aún estaba estupefacto por la revelación. ¿Dónde tuvo la cabeza durante todo este tiempo? Ellos eran "amigos-amigos" del tipo que se hace bromas pesadas y se apoya en situaciones desesperadas. Él seguía siendo el chico de respaldo, a quien llamas cuando no tienes a nadie mejor que llamar.

Helga dejó que se fueran los enamorados, sacó una goma de mascar del interior de su bolso y la metió en su boca, "mango" pensó para sus adentros y de recordar la vez que estuvieron tan cerca el uno del otro, con unas palabras de amor no confesas, se le hizo agua a la boca. Ella giró sobre la suela de sus VANS desgastados y emprendió la huida con paso calmo, él se movió por inercia. No sólo por obligación o cortesía, sino porque quería estar dónde ella fuera.

—No tienes que acompañarme, Arnoldo puedo cuidarme sola.

—L…lo sé, —comentó de inmediato. Caminando un poco por detrás pero sin dejar de mirarla en su totalidad, resuelta, plena y a pesar de todo ello, frágil y fémina. —Pero vas a necesitar una venda y algo de hielo para eso…

—¿Cómo…?—Helga detuvo sus pasos y así él pudo señalar el puño que tenía ya bastante inflamado.

—Cuando se enfríe el músculo podría dolerte mucho. —ella resopló, porque ya le dolía demasiado, pero estaba tan enfocada en no ponerse a llorar delante de él que apenas si lo notaba.

—Tomaré analgésicos.

—Pero te puedo llevar...

—¡No voy a entrar a la enfermería…!—y eso lo dijo mas que nada porque si volvía a pasar por ese lugar, todas sus defensas se derrumbarían. Arnold suspiró cansado, ella se relajó, confiada de ganar esta batalla.

—¿Puedes venir entonces a la casa de huéspedes?

—¿Por qué…?

—Para que pueda curarte —y ella ya no dijo nada, pero accedió a que él la guiara. Arnold no tenía auto como Gerald, tomaba el autobús al igual que el resto pero en esta ocasión optaron por caminar. Uno junto al otro en ceremonioso silencio.

No se sentía incómodo, más bien un poco ansioso. Él hubiera querido tomar su mano sana, sentir su calor y decirle algo como que un beso no era tan importante, pero la verdad es que para él también lo era. Dejaron atrás la zona de la escuela, algunas tiendas departamentales, cafeterías y negocios. Ahora estaban por el parque y de pronto Helga sintió la necesidad de romper el momento.

—¿Entonces…así es como siempre te sientes…?—preguntó deteniéndose de frente a él porque si había alguien que conocía todas sus facetas ese era él.

—¿Perdón?

—Hablo de las veces en que te besé por la fuerza y por…sorpresa —Arnold se quedó de piedra, porque claro, él también había estado pensando en eso. En los besos que compartieron durante toda su historia y es que ni siquiera se trataba de uno, sino de cinco.

Tres en la tierna infancia, uno más a los doce años y el último antes de entrar en la preparatoria.

Helga lo miraba de manera intensa. Siempre era así, no tenía otra forma de describirla como no fuera "una mujer apasionada y directa" Estaba de cara a él, como en el momento en que confesó sus sentimientos y le dio un largo y profundo beso.

Al evocar el pasado, recuerda que se aterrorizó de inmediato, como es natural y como era de esperarse al tratarse él de una inocente víctima en las afiladas garras de su asesina. No movió un solo músculo y durante las primeras centésimas de segundo pensó que estaba perdido. Ella lo mataría, o después de besarlo, lo abusaría pero honestamente estaba exagerando y eso no fue lo que sucedió.

Aquel, no era su primer beso, ni el segundo entre ellos, era el tercero y mientras lo pensaba podía afirmar que los labios de Helga eran idénticos a los de la falsa _Cecile_ , pensó en su figura, su ternura, creyó que por fin se había apoderado de él la locura heredada a su abuela, pero no era un invento. Era cierto, Helga y Cecile, eran la misma persona que decía quererlo.

Cuando terminó el beso y su mente llegó a la conclusión de que este podría ser el tercero de muchos o el último de pocos, Helga habló de "la locura del momento" No era verdad que sintiera por él, algo como eso.

¿Amor?

¿Era eso, lo que "no" estaban sintiendo?

Él no se lo preguntó por demasiado tiempo, acababa de encontrar a sus padres y de descubrir un nuevo mundo de posibilidades. Lo que lo llamaba a voz en grito era la aventura y lo que menos le interesaba era esta nueva clase de _estremecimiento._

 _._

El cuarto beso sucedió en otra obra de teatro.

Eso no estaba planeado así porque Helga ni siquiera participaba en la obra, era la guionista y asistente de dirección. Él se quedó una vez más con el papel protagónico porque en esta ocasión, sí sería Lila Sawyer a quien besaría, más en séptimo el ensayo, (media hora antes del estreno) cuando la pelirroja seguía sin poder besarlo, Helga perdió los estribos, arrojó sus papeles al suelo y se dirigió a él como una leona en cacería.

Lo tomó de las ropas que por cierto ya eran las de la obra: un traje color negro de corte inglés con chaleco y corbata grises a juego, tiró de las solapas de su saco, él cerró los ojos y levantó rostro por acto reflejo, tan acostumbrado a la diferencia de altura entre sus cuerpos, a la forma de sus labios y lo intempestivo de sus arrebatos, separó los labios, contrario de las ocasiones en que aún eran niños, saboreó su boca y sintió su lengua danzar junto a la suya.

Fue un beso breve que disfrutó en cierta medida y que se vio roto por la necesidad de Helga de recalcarle a Lila lo _fácil_ que era.

 _"Eso es un beso, Sawyer. Arnold no muerde y no se te van a caer la piel, los labios o la cara por tocarlo. Son amantes, ¿Recuerdas?" —gritó señalando los papeles en el piso. "Su esposa por fin murió de Tifoidea, la enterraron hace unas horas y él no quiere llorarla, quiere recordarla a través de ti. Tú eres la razón de que le fuera infiel en su lecho de muerte porque le recuerdas a la mujer que amó en los años que fue verdaderamente bella…"_

La obra fue todo un éxito, por el guión más no por la actuación. Al final, él terminó besando a Lila un poco más abajo de los labios, inclinó el cuerpo para que no se notara que sus bocas no se habían tocado. Siendo honestos, ahora que lo pensaba, quizás la obra era una proyección de los sentimientos de Helga.

 _"Tú eres la razón de que le fuera infiel, porque le recuerdas a la mujer que desde siempre amó"_

Su corazón dio un diminuto salto al llegar a esta conclusión, las imágenes de "la falsa Cecile y Helga Pataki" revolotearon en su cabeza. ¿El estaba enamorado de ella? Nunca antes se lo había preguntado. La rubia permanecía con él, aunque se había dirigido a una banca en el límite del parque. Él la siguió, aún sin decir nada, sospechaba que faltaba poco para que Helga se hartara, su relación se resumía en esto:

Ella gritando, confesándolo todo y él quedándose mudo.

.

.

.

El ultimo beso, pudo ser interpretado como despedida.

Sabía por boca de todos que Olga tenía un puesto reconocido en una Universidad Francesa, sus padres planeaban visitarla a finales del año, pero los rumores también decían que si los Señores Pataki se divorciaban, Helga y su madre se quedarían con ella.

Era el término de las clases, ultimo año de Secundaria, al regresar de vacaciones estarían en Preparatoria y tampoco es como si muchas cosas de la actual Helga lo hubieran tomado por sorpresa. Los jeans desgastados que vestía entonces ya se ceñían a su cadera, las camisetas sin mangas daban una buena idea de la que sería su sensual anatomía.

Y sí, lo dijo bien porque él ya conocía a Olga y la única palabra que tenía para describir a su hermana mayor era "sexy" Obvio resultaba suponer que la menor de los Pataki tendría una figura así de envidiable. Cuando se despidieron, Gerald ya iba algunos metros por delante con Phoebe y el resto de sus amigos, también los habían dejado a solas.

Se miraron por segundos que parecieron minutos, palabras murieron en aquel momento y otras no pronunciadas nacieron. Sus ojos se buscaban con ansiedad y a la vez se evitaban. ¿Qué le podías decir a una mujer que pasó de ser tu golpeadora personal a una amiga distante pero sincera?

—¿Así que París…?—preguntó por curiosidad y cortesía. Ella se encogió de hombros, el tirante de su hombro derecho cayó. Él lo acomodó en su sitio, como si el roce de su mano sobre su piel pálida fuera algo común entre ellos, una caricia espontánea, un gesto esperado. Helga no dijo nada, pero sus ojos por el contrario, lo devoraban.

—¿Qué vas a hacer tú? ¿Explorarás todo el Continente?

—Sólo Perú y Ecuador

—Trata de hacer que no te maten…

—Y tú trata de hacer que no te deporten…—Ambos sonrieron por el comentario, luego ella le pidió que prestara atención al lugar dónde se habían parado. Era el gimnasio de la escuela así que él no entendió a lo que se refería hasta que hizo hincapié en los decorados navideños.

—Oh…

Un muérdago se elevaba por encima de sus cabezas. Y ahora tenía sentido que todo el mundo los hubiera dejado solos. —cerró los ojos en el momento exacto que sintió el roce de sus labios. Sabor a mango envió descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, separó los labios como en el teatro, la sintió abrirse paso en su boca, jugar con su lengua. Un beso húmedo, ansioso y quizás un poco desesperado. Las manos de Helga estaban una vez más en su cuello, él relajó los músculos, cerró un poco el espacio entre sus cuerpos, sin tocarla…invadirla, lo importante para él, era respetarla.

Y el beso acabó con una simple frase.

"Feliz Navidad…"

.

.

.

—Ar…nold…

Dejó de viajar por el mar de los recuerdos, Helga tenía el rostro rojo, húmedo de llanto, su primer instinto fue pensar que la había lastimado al quedarse tanto tiempo callado, pero después la miró doblarse del dolor y contempló el puño diestro que de rojo comenzaba a ponerse morado.

—¿¡Te has estado aguantando todo este tiempo!?

—¡No me grites!

—¡Yo quería llevarte a la enfermería! ¡Y fuiste tú la que empezó a gritar!

—¡Eres tú, el que apagó su cerebro!

—¡Yo no apagué mi cerebro!

—Claro que sí, yo lo vi muy claro. Solo hizo falta preguntar lo obvio…

—¿Qué…?

—¡Me odias!

—Helga…—él no tenía paciencia para ella. Es decir, siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas pero para llevar la fiesta en paz y en pro del pacifismo no ahondaba de más en la herida. La dejaba hacer sus rabietas, amenazarlo, golpearlo y sí, besarlo.

Se aclaró la garganta en lo que hacía un barrido visual del espacio a su alrededor por si veía al vendedor de helados y como mínimo le compraba algo para ponérselo en la mano. No vio nada, además de parejas que ya comenzaban a besuquearse y toquetearse por los rincones. Helga terminó por levantarse, él la frenó tirando del brazo sano.

—No te odio, y nunca pensé demasiado en los besos que me has _regalado…_

—¿Perdón…?

—Cuando éramos niños, decidí que eran cosas de niños y en el ensayo de la obra, pensé que era sólo teatro…

—¿¡Así besaste a Lila…!?—preguntó con ojos enormes a lo que él, simplemente negó.

—No nos besamos, pensé que le daba pena hacerlo delante de tantos, pero ha decir verdad….ella y yo…nunca nos hemos besado.

—¿¡Qué!? Pero…si han estado saliendo desde…

—El origen de los tiempos, yo lo sé, pero no nos hemos besado y aún no he terminado. Lo que "hiciste" nunca me pareció ofensivo o repulsivo. Sólo un poco intimidante, porque…tú sabes. Se supone que somos los chicos los que besamos a las chicas.

—Claro, soy el ejemplo viviente de eso…—señaló ofendida, Arnold se empeñó en mirarla a los ojos. Verde sobre azul, las aguas calmas de él intentando mezclarse con el profundo mar que habitaba en su ser.

—El ultimo beso fue diferente.

—¿Diferente, cómo?

—No era solo el muérdago, éramos nosotros. Se sintió correcto.

—¿Y entonces por qué…?—se atrevió a preguntar, a pesar de que estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar de dolor. No cerró el puño correctamente al momento de soltar el golpe. _Sí, era una mujer atlética que se mantenía en forma, pero el calor del momento, el traumatismo emocional de ser besada por otro sujeto, el nivel de su enfado al ver la sonrisa prepotente de ese descarado, la llevaron a reaccionar sin pensar y seguramente se había fastidiado un tendón, un dedo, un nudillo o dos._

—¿Por qué no dije nada desde que nos volvimos a ver…? —Helga asintió con el rostro pero en esta ocasión no pudo evitar volver a doblarse del dolor. ¡Quería drogas y de las fuertes! ¡Las necesitaba ahora! Arnold la levantó con soltura, tomándola de la cintura. Un gesto involuntario y que honestamente se sintió de lo mejor, comenzó a escoltarla hacia la casa de huéspedes. No estaban demasiado lejos y su abuela con toda seguridad tendría algo para calmar su dolor y bajarle la hinchazón. Retomó la conversación a medida que adquirían un paso firme, relajado. —Porque como te dije, nunca pensé demasiado en eso y ambos regresamos tan diferentes…

—Y tan nosotros…

¿Existía un "nosotros" entre los dos?

La pregunta se quedó en el aire, pues lo siguiente que quería saber era lo que sintió al ser besada por ese bastardo. Si se lo hubiera preguntado a él, le diría que lo que sintió fue que se moría, que la persona que era se transformaba en otra pues desde siempre, había sido ella la que lo besaba a él. La que decidía a quién querer, la que encontraba formas de volver íntimo un espacio público, la que no tenía miedo, sólo pasión y convicción.

Verla temblar entre las formas de Jake, verla llorar por causa de él, despertó algo en su interior que no podía comprender, la sangre se congeló en el interior de sus venas, algo en su mente se fragmentó. La imagen de Helga a los nueve años diciendo que lo quería, que le gustaba con pasión y locura, que escribía decenas de poemas inspirados en él y que hasta guardaba un altar en su alcoba.

Eso era lo que le impidió reaccionar, recomponerse de la impresión, porque esa niña era asombrosa y no merecía ser tocada por un cualquiera.

.

.

.

—¡Santo cielo! ¡¿Pero qué fue lo que les pasó, Arnold?! —su abuelo estaba barriendo las escaleras de la entrada principal, al sonido de su voz se unió la de su abuela.

—¡¿Qué está…?! ¡Eleanor! —Helga levantó el rostro y por extraño que pareciera corrió a reunirse con su abuela.

—¡Gertrude!

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará…_**

 _N/A: Chicas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que les está gustando! Hasta la próxima._


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Phil tuvo que apartar a Arnold luego de que al chico casi se le cayera la mandíbula con la imagen de su abuela y Helga apretándose en tremendo abrazo. Es decir, sabía que Puki estaba algo loca y que Helga también, ¿¡Pero, esto!? Ninguna de las dos lo abrazaba a él ¡Es más! Ninguna de las dos le mostraba ese "lado" a él.

Iba a comenzar a protestar a voz en grito, cuando de pronto su abuelo le hizo una seña para que prestara atención al sonido.

Sollozos, leves y apenas perceptibles, que le hicieron guardar silencio y seguir obedientemente a Phil hacia adentro.

—Déjalas unos minutos hombre pequeño y ahora que estamos aquí, dime ¿Qué demonios fue lo que les pasó?

Estaban en la cocina, Arnold sacó una silla, se acomodó a la mesa y trató de organizar sus ideas. Phil por su parte, estaba ocupado revisando alacenas de manera aleatoria.

—¿Esa Eleanor, es la niña furiosa que golpeaste con tu bola de béisbol, cierto?

—Se llama Helga, abuelo.

—¿Helga Eleanor? ¡Pff! Con razón todo el tiempo se la pasaba gruñendo.

—No, su segundo nombre empieza con G

—¡¿Geleanor?! —se quejó. —Estos padres y sus nombres "modernos" arruinan la infancia y el estado emocional de sus hijos… —Arnold suspiró para sus adentros, resignado a que tu abuelo llamara a Helga como quisiera.

—Si, es ella.—interrumpió, antes de que Phil encontrara una forma de relacionar los nombres modernos con la Segunda Guerra mundial.

—Oh, ya tiene tiempo que no se pasaba por aquí, es decir…estando tú aquí.

—¿Qué?—Arnold levantó la vista. Su abuelo ya se había acomodado en la silla de enfrente y colocado sobre la mesa un par vasos con whisky.

—Yo pregunté primero, soldado. Ahora, bebe

—Sabes que no bebo.

—Estás más pálido que la muerte, Arnold. Y esa chica tenía el rostro manchado de llanto, tú la abrazabas por detrás como si quisieras protegerla de la vida misma. No es que no seas caballeroso con todas las personas, pero creo identificar algo cuando lo veo.

—¿Qué clase de algo?—inquirió interesado.

—Dime lo que les pasó y luego te diré lo que yo creo que sucedió. —La mirada de su abuelo debía ser la misma que usaba en el ejército ya que no admitía vacilaciones. Arnold se rindió y aceptó el trago que le era entregado. Levantaron los vasos como demandaba la tradición y después bebieron de un solo golpe.

El sabor amargo se le escurrió por la garganta como fuego líquido hasta aterrizar en el estómago, luego observó la imagen del vaso vacío, como si poseyera las respuestas a las preguntas que a penas y se estaba haciendo. Trató de pensar en una forma cuerda narrar la situación, mientras su abuela y Helga entraban por la puerta principal y se dirigían al salón de lectura.

Un cuarto privado, reservado exclusivamente para Gertrude. Cuando se metía ahí, ni siquiera Phil se atrevía a molestar, era su santuario. Todos necesitaban uno, hasta Arnold que seguía conservando la habitación del techo.

Él, nunca le habló a sus abuelos sobre la complicada relación que mantenía con Helga. La intimidación a que era sujeto durante las clases y en los casilleros, los extraños y contados momentos en que se trataron con respeto, la declaración de amor y el apasionado beso. ¡Oh, no. Eso jamás! Ni a Gerald se lo contó, porque seguramente él se lo diría a todos y pronto sería el hazmerreír de todo el vecindario o peor aún, Helga se enteraría y no dudaría en volver a…

 _¿Golpearlo o Besarlo?_

 _¿Fue tan malo, ese beso?_

 _¿Por qué nunca pensó en ese beso? ¿O en el siguiente?_

Definitivamente, cuando intentaba besar a Lila, pensaba en el ultimo. Quería saber si los labios de Lila se abrirían de la misma manera que los de Helga, si su ternura sería la misma, la textura de su lengua, el olor de su perfume, la calidez de su piel…Creyó, que por ser más dulce y más linda, el beso sería distinto, como fresas tiernas, derritiéndose en su boca, pero ese beso nunca llegó. Y a Helga…

Otro hombre la besó.

 _¿Sentiría distinto? ¿Querría volver a besarlo? ¿Estaría dispuesta a dejar que alguien más la besara?_

 _¿Y por qué le importaba ahora, a quién besara o quién la besara?_

—¡Ahh…! ¡Simplemente, no lo entiendo! —gritó de pronto, dejando caer el vaso junto con su cabeza sobre la mesa. Phil, lo miró de reojo se sirvió otro trago y lo bebió.

—¿Qué tienes que entender si todo para mi es muy simple hombrecito? —Arnold resopló pero permaneció tumbado en la mesa. —Su abuelo bufó con sorna y de ser más joven o más hábil, desearía tener a mano una de esas cámaras digitales y hacerle una fotografía. "Primer dilema de amor" así la pondrían en el álbum, pero como no tenía nada de eso, se conformaría con guardar su estampa en la memoria.

—De acuerdo, si quieres una pista. Sólo habla con ella.

—¿Para qué?—Levantó el rostro, mirando a su abuelo porque en serio. ¡Necesitaba una explicación para lo que estaba sintiendo! ¿Pero a quién se la iba a pedir? ¿Gerald? Se desmayaría ante la contemplación de la idea, él se estaba quedando sin oxígeno en el cerebro ante la contemplación de la idea. ¿¡Él y Helga!? ¿¡Él quería besar a Helga!? ¿¡Y agarrarse a golpes con Jake por haberla besado!? No, no era solo el beso, era que la había lastimado, ella estaba llorando. Y él no quería que nadie la hiciera llorar.

Phil miró la tortura en la cara de su nieto, y mentiría si dijera que no disfrutó el momento.

—¡¿Cómo que para qué?! La chica furiosa, te trae de cabeza. ¿Quién lo diría? Tal vez la maldición se transfirió a ti y por eso no me morí.

—¿Otra vez vas a empezar con eso de que debías morir a los noventa y un años?

—No somos eternos, Arnold.

—Tú y la abuela, están perfectamente bien de salud.

—Claro que lo estamos, si tú vas a pagar la maldición viviremos hasta los doscientos años.

—¿¡Qué maldición!?—preguntó entre fastidiado, interesado y desesperado por cambiar el tema de conversación.

—¡Oh, ya déjalo en paz! —comentó Gertrude entrando en la cocina. Su abuelo se emocionó al verla. Arnold, había pasado el suficiente tiempo con ellos, como para reconocer que sus abuelos en verdad se querían. Eso lo relajó y tranquilizó.

—Ah, Galletita. ¿Me preguntaba cuando ibas a aparecer por aquí?—comentó Phil, aún divertido.

—Cómo si extrañaras tenerme por aquí, viejo zorro. —respondió su abuela, señalando la botella y los vasos de Whisky en la mesa. Acto seguido se dirigió a él.

—Dejé a Eleanor con el puño sumergido en una cubeta de hielos, el doctor Evans, nuestro único inquilino dice que debe bajar la hinchazón para poder hacer una valoración. Le sugerí que durmiera un poco, pero quizás aprecie más que la acompañes un rato.

—Está bien.

—¿Qué tan fuerte golpeó ese poste de electricidad?

—¿¡Eh…!?

—El poste, Eleanor dijo que recibió una mala noticia y por la impresión, golpeó el poste. —Arnold miró a su abuela como si por fin se hubiera vuelto totalmente loca. El problema con eso era que no había locura en sus ojos. Helga le mintió y Gertrude sabía que lo hizo, pero no la presionó. En su lugar, lo mandaba a él para que la cuidara.

—Creo...que lo golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo.

—¿Y esa noticia fue tan mala?

—Espantosa…

—Con razón tú estabas tan pálido y a la pobre le dio por llorar. Eleanor nunca baja la guardia, trátala con respeto Arnold.

—Lo haré…—se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a reunirse con ella, pero cuando alcanzó el umbral de la cocina, no se resistió a preguntar.

—¿Desde cuando ustedes dos, son tan cercanas?

—Oh, Eleanor solía pasar mucho tiempo por aquí, Arnold

—Claro que no.—se quejó de inmediato.

—Claro que si. —se obstinó su abuela. —Siempre que tú no estabas, claro está.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Y por qué…?

—No te pongas celoso, sabes que tengo cientos de libros en ese cuarto. Ella venía a leer y a pasar tiempo con una pobre vieja que todos tienen por senil y loca.

—¿Está hablando en serio, abuelo? —preguntó sin creerlo. Phil asintió con una enorme sonrisa como de tiburón. Ese gesto quería decir "Te trae de cabeza y ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta" —roló los ojos cansado. Se suponía que con la edad llegaba la madurez, pero sus abuelos descubrieron que con la edad, ya no les importaba el daño colateral que producían sus actos. Retomó la huída y entonces fue el turno de Gertrude. Se acercó misteriosa a él, susurrando a su oído.

—Espero que esa noticia, no sea que voy a ser Bisabuela…

—¡AHH! ¡ABUELAAAAAAAA! —Puki y Phil se comenzaron a reír a mandíbula suelta, cómplices de su fechoría. Él escapó lo más rápido que pudo y se encerró en el único cuarto silencioso de toda la Casa de Huéspedes.

.

.

.

—¿Arnold? —Claro, su cerebro de verdad se apagaba. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que en ese cuarto estaba Helga? —la miró nervioso, sintiendo el rostro caliente por la vergüenza que le hicieron pasar sus abuelos.

—¿C…como te sientes, Helga?—preguntó, tratando de sonar normal, pero sonó como alguien con neumonía. La garganta la sentía seca, las manos sudorosas, el rostro ardiente, al tono de los cabellos de Eugene. ¿Qué más le faltaba? ¿Que alguien viniera a ponerle el traje de conejo? Definitivamente, eso no fue tan humillante como esto.

—Mm…mejor, el doctor me dio muchas, muchas muchas, drogas.

—¿Tantas?

—Creo, porque nunca te había visto tan colorado, Cabeza de Balón.

—Si, debe ser por eso.—mintió y se acomodó en el sillón a su lado.

—Espero, no te moleste la mentirilla piadosa.

—¿El doctor, no se dio cuenta?

—Aún puedo abrir y cerrar el puño, no es una fractura, a lo mucho un desgarre. Tú practicaste artes marciales, sabes lo que pasa si no cierras el puño correctamente.

—Eso fue durante un mes, a los nueve años y no volví a practicar jamás

—Lo recuerdo, amas la paz y la vida…—respondió comenzando a quedarse medio dormida.

—¿Ya llamaste a tus padres?—la pregunta la agarró desprevenida por lo que no hubo oportunidad de ocultar el gesto amargo.

—No hay a quien llamar, Arnoldo

—No digas e…—ella lo interrumpió con una de sus miradas. Intensa, Helga estaba volviendo a ser sincera con él.

—Miriam se quedó en Europa con Olga, y Bob se supone que debía estar conmigo pero hace un tiempo que se fugó con una Secretaria de treinta y dos años que bien podría pasar por mi hermana mayor.

—¿¡Qué...!?

—Fue cerca de las vacaciones de Verano, dijo que no le comentara nada a mi madre porque tú sabes "No queremos que regrese a su problema de alcohol" Y si Olga lo supiera, no pararía de llorar en semanas. Además de que me obligarían a volver, y yo no quiero estar en París...

—¿Por qué no?—Helga cerró los ojos, Arnold supuso que no escuchó su pregunta, ya que continuó hablando.

—El trato que hicimos fue este: Yo me quedaba callada y él seguía pagando mi educación y los servicios de la casa.

—¿Llevas viviendo sola, todo este tiempo?—preguntó acercándose de más a su cuerpo, Helga lo dejó hacer, acomodando la cabeza en su hombro, el puño herido estaba sobre su muslo, el hielo en la cubeta ya casi se había derretido, por lo que no servía de nada que lo tuviera ahí. Su piel aún se veía roja y ligeramente hinchada. Arnold quiso sostener su mano, enlazar sus dedos o en su defecto, acariciar la superficie hasta que ya no sintiera ningún atisbo de dolor.

—No es como si hubiera mucha diferencia en realidad, ellos siempre se olvidaban de mi. Mi nombre, mi cumpleaños, mi lugar en la mesa, mis alergias…

—Aún así, debió ser duro…—Y no es que la revelación fuera una sorpresa. Él ya había visto los descuidos de sus padres, prácticamente desde que se conocieron, pero esperaba que todo eso ya fuera agua pasada. Que encontraran una forma de relacionarse ahora, que Helga, ya era prácticamente una adulta. Nunca se imaginó que la dejarían sola, porque él jamás estaba solo. Creció sin sus padres, pero sus abuelos, pocas veces lo hacían sentir solo.

—Sólo al principio, después te acostumbras…—lo estrechó, como solía hacer en sus más íntimas fantasías. Para Helga esto era un sueño, ella debió quedarse dormida en el sillón largo como le sugirió Gertrude, por tanto podía acomodarse con él, sincerarse con él, _olerlo a él..._

—¿Ya no te duele…?—acarició finalmente su mano y secretamente agradeció el contacto. Que ella lo abrazara, aún si era por el velo del medicamento.

—¿Hueles a Whisky?—inquirió sin mirarlo. Dormida, siempre hablaba dormida hasta que finalmente se vencía.

—Helga…—la rubia ya no respondió. Sólo soltó un suave suspiro, evidenciando su desconexión con el mundo. Quizás esto era un sueño. Uno demasiado extraño y de un Universo Alterno, dónde sus cuerpos encajaban juntos y no eran necesarias las palabras o los pretextos para estar unidos. Suspiró a su vez, perdiéndose en la imagen de Helga y el momento.

El salón de lectura era verde en su mayoría. Tres paredes y media revestidas de estantes a rebosar de libros. Un sillón largo a manera de diván que era el mismo dónde se recargaban ellos, alfombra roja con motivos florales a sus pies y pequeñas ventanas angostas por la parte alta, casi pegadas al techo, conferían una iluminación tenue pero romántica. Phil insistió en poner mesitas de centro en las esquinas y junto al sillón con lámparas de escritorio para que su Galletita no perdiera la vista, pero Gertrude no acostumbraba encenderlas, por el contrario tenía candelabros y velas de cera en diversas formas y tamaños. Arnold observaba todo eso, mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

Él y Helga nunca antes habían estado así de cerca. Ella contra su hombro, él estrechando su mano, las piernas dobladas por la parte baja del sillón. Esta era una situación irreal, totalmente ilusoria. Era un sueño, no podía ser real.

.

.

.

—Deja de espiarlos, Galletita.

—¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo tú, si se puede saber?—respondió ofendida.

—¿Yo? Pues vine a quitarte de la puerta.

—Claro que vienes a eso, ya hiciste suficiente dándole a beber ese Whisky que podría derribar hasta a un caballo.

—Es un Shortman, tiene que aprender a beber, y a tratar a una dama.

—¿Dama? ¿Entonces ya no es la maldición?

—¿Te dijo la chica furiosa, lo que en realidad pasó?

Cerraron la puerta y volvieron a la cocina. Los huéspedes habituales de la Casa, hacía un par de años que se habían retirado. Su plan a futuro cercano era vender el inmueble y mudarse a una casa más pequeña en el campo. Arnold se iría pronto a la Universidad y su hijo continuaba viajando por el mundo, él y su esposa tenían su propia casa en Brasil, así que ellos, disfrutarían sus últimos días en pareja viendo crecer el pasto, florear las rosas, caer las hojas en el otoño. Era un plan agradable para alguien que ha trabajado durante tantos años.

—No me dijo nada, pero te apuesto un riñón a que tuvo que ser cosa de algún otro chico.

—¿Apuestas de órganos, eh?—preguntó divertido. Buscando su maza de cartas en el armario. —Bueno, un pulmón a que volverán sus visitas a horas inapropiadas.

—¿Tu pulmón? ¿Para qué quiero esa cosa marchita de más de cincuenta años de fumar? Ofrece tu cadera.

—La tuya está más buena. —respondió guiñándole un ojo a su esposa. Ella ya estaba sacando lo necesario para preparar la cena.

—¿Qué había de malo con sus visitas a horas inapropiadas?

—Nada, desde que dejó de espiar a nuestro nieto mientras dormía a pierna suelta.

—Exageras, eso casi nunca pasó.

—¿Nunca? ¿Qué tu vives en la Luna?

—En Plutón, si tanto así quieres saberlo. Y sólo fueron unas cuantas veces.

—Las anoté en un diario, esas y las noches de declamación de poemario.

—Ah, si te molestaba tanto. ¿Por qué nunca subiste con una escoba a bajarla de nuestro tejado?

—No quería despertar a Arnold.

—¡Mientes! Esperabas que algún día despertara y la descubriera.

—Pero eso no iba a suceder jamás, si tú lo dejabas en coma con esas cenas "especiales"

—Lo dice el que acaba de usar la misma estrategia.

—Fue para quitarle lo pálido.

—Pues lo mío era para que durmiera más cómodo.

—¿Siendo espiado?

—Tú me tuviste bajo vigilancia militar por los primeros tres años de relación.

—Es diferente, tú ya estabas por tu cuenta y yo tenía que protegerte de miradas externas.

—¿Quién defendía a quién en las peleas callejeras?—preguntó señalándolo con la punta de su cuchara de madera.

—¿Crees que fue una pelea callejera?—preguntó Phil, sumamente interesado.

Eso tendría sentido: Un bravucón los atacó a ambos y la chica furiosa terminó rompiéndole la cara y rompiéndose la mano. Debió llorar por lo poco hombre que era Arnold. Aceptaba la culpa, lo consintieron demasiado, nunca le enseñaron a ser un hombre como demandaba la tradición, pero a decir verdad, tampoco con Miles habían hecho un gran trabajo. Gertrude y él, eran más del tipo "vive y deja vivir" además, la "maldición" de la familia decía que a todo Shortman le llega la suya.

Una mujer con carácter que ponía su universo de cabeza. Por la que dejaban de andar en las nubes y se enfocaban en responsabilizarse, trabajar y sentar cabeza.

Ya le hacía falta a su hijo bajar de las nubes, pasaba demasiado tiempo soñando despierto, aunque ha decir verdad. Él hubiera preferido una chica un poquito menos "loca"

Gertrude lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, él se acababa de vencer a sí mismo en el "Solitario"

—Ya te dije que sí, ahora sirve de algo y ve a comprar carne para el estofado.

.

.

.

El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse en el cielo, ellos seguían juntos en la misma habitación, pero Phoebe continuaba preocupada y distante. Sabía que no sería una tarde "normal" con su chica, después de esa escena en la escuela. Jake era un idiota y todos ellos unos ingenuos. Aún eran chicos del vecindario, fueron criados con valores, respetaban a sus mayores, ayudaban a las personas. Claro, sabían defenderse y demás, pero nunca serían de los que se acercan directamente a besar a una chica cuando la respuesta ya fue, no.

Si Phoebe lo hubiera rechazado cuando se declaró, él se habría retirado. No sólo por orgullo sino por respeto. Él estaba enamorado de ella desde hacía años, aunque no tenía entonces muy definida la parte de la fidelidad. Probó a salir con otras chicas antes, pero finalmente se rindió porque a todas las terminaba comparando con Phoebe. No eran tan listas, lindas, tímidas… No disfrutaban sus bromas, no entendían nada de deportes, ni lo seguían a dónde fuera.

Su chica, era ella porque la quería y la pensaba por horas y horas a lo largo de los días y como es natural y normal, justo ahora que estaba jugando nerviosa con la pantalla táctil de su celular que permanecía negra porque Pataki no atendió una sola de sus llamadas, ni había respondido los mensajes de texto, él sugirió que fueran a visitarla.

—Se está haciendo tarde, así que podríamos ir un rato.

—¿Qué?

—Le diremos a tus padres que vamos por un helado y te traeré de vuelta antes de las ocho como juré que haría el día que nos anunciamos como novios.

—¿Estás seguro?

—De lo que estoy seguro, es de que no dormirás tranquila hasta que la veas o hables con ella. Yo no me preocupo tanto porque sé que es una chica ruda, seguramente está ocupada aterrorizando parejas en los parques.

—No, ella no es así.

—Claro que si, estará entre los arbustos mascando su goma, intimidando pobres diablos para que no se pasen de listos con sus novias. Tomándolos por la chaqueta y colocándolos contra alguna reja…

—¡Gerald! —Phoebe pocas veces subía el tono de voz y cuando lo hizo, no tardó demasiado en asomarse su padre por la puerta. Si, estaban juntos, en su habitación, pero él estaba acostado en la cama, recargando el cuerpo contra la pared y ella sentada en su bonita silla de escritorio. No se tocaban, no nada de nada. (hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad)

—¿Todo bien, aquí dentro?—inquirió el mayor.

—Claro que si, padre. Sólo me alteré porque Gerald se muere por comprar un helado, cuando es obvio que tú ya no vas a dejarnos salir otro rato. —el señor Heyerdahl, miró su reloj de pulso. Él y su esposa confiaban demasiado en su hija. (Diecisiete años de excelente comportamiento le habían ganado ciertas libertades, como tener a su novio de visita en casa y en su recámara) Aún quedaban tres horas para las ocho de la noche.

—De acuerdo, pero si llegan un minuto tarde, se cancelan las salidas del fin de semana. —los dos asintieron en tono militar. Su padre, regresó a sus asuntos, es decir a mirar el televisor sobre el sillón de su sala, dónde lo esperaba su linda y amada esposa.

—Traigan pan blanco para la cena. ¿Te quedas a cenar, Gerald?

—Seguro, muchas gracias por invitarme Señora Heyerdahl

.

.

.

El pueblo, no se había alterado demasiado con el paso de los años. Los edificios seguían siendo los mismos y estando en su lugar, sólo que se habían modernizado y ahora contaban con cosas como: Cafés Internets, centros de video juegos y esas cadenas de mini-mercados que estaban por todos lados. La tienda de localizadores del señor Pataki se había ido a la quiebra con la llegada de los teléfonos inteligentes. Tuvo que renunciar a su orgullo y aceptar un contrato en la firma de su competencia, ganaba más dinero que antes, eso era un hecho pero también lo era, que se había sentido "menos hombre" al perder algo tan valioso como su negocio. Su casa seguía estando al fina del vecindario, llegabas fácil en bicicleta, pero ellos iban a pie, tomados de la mano y cortando por el mercado. Se encontraron con el abuelo de Arnold al pedir el pan blanco y Gerald no dudó en saludarlo.

—¡Hola, Phil! ¿Ya preparando la cena?

—Si, esa mujer loca nos quiere tener a todos en engorda. ¿Pero bueno, ustedes que hacen afuera tan tarde?

—Ibamos a casa de Helga, —respondió Phoebe. —No se sintió bien en la escuela y quisiera saber si ya está mejor.

—¿Helga…? ¡Ah, hablas de Geleanor!

—¡Sip! —respondió animada. Gerald no entendía nada, pero un codazo en las costillas lo obligó a mantenerse callado.

—Pues no vayan tan lejos, está en la Casa de Huéspedes, Arnold la llevó ahí, porque la chica furiosa no quiso ir al médico.

—¿Y se encuentra mejor?

—Evans es un gran doctor, pero también un caballero. No quiso decirle la verdad a ella.

—¿Significa que está peor?—preguntó Gerald, sintiéndose mal por haberse burlado.

—Las lesiones en las manos suelen ser delicadas. Si no quiere tener futuras complicaciones, debe estar fuera del deporte o las peleas callejeras como mínimo dos meses.

—Oh…—comentaron al unísono.

—Si, ahora que lo saben y que se ve que son buenos muchachos. Vayan a decírselo cuando la vean.

—¿¡Qué!?—gritaron asustados.

—Ya se los expliqué, el doctor no tuvo el valor de decirle la verdad a una chica "tan bonita" entonces o lo hacen ustedes o se lo encomiendo a Arnold.

—¡Él es el que tiene complejo de buen Samaritano!—gritó el moreno, escudándose detrás de su novia.

—¡Gerald!

—¿Qué, es la verdad? Si se lo digo yo, seguro me salta encima y me muerde el cuello como hizo el de Walking Dead

—Ya te dije que Helga no es así.

—¿Si? Pues, mi abuela siempre decía "crea fama y échate a dormir"

—¡Eso qué!

—También me enseño, "más vale aquí corrió que aquí quedó" y yo prefiero ayudar a tu madre en la cocina o enfrentar a tu padre en ajedrez a decirle a Helga que no puede jugar más Béisbol. —salió corriendo por el mismo lugar que habían llegado. Phoebe se disculpó con Phil, y si "Geleanor" seguía en su casa, le pedía de favor que le diera sus saludos y le pidiera que atendiera su celular.

—Ah, eso debe ser por el medicamento. Tenía mucho dolor cuando llegó y por eso Evans la durmió. Arnold la está cuidando así que no te preocupes por nada.

—¡Gracias!

—Ahora, ¿Tú que eres tan linda y amable, me vas a decir qué fue lo que pasó?

—Me encantaría, Señor Shortman pero tengo que alcanzar a mi novio antes de que se caiga y aplaste el pan.

.

.

.

El olor a estofado llegó a sus sentidos, también una sensación cálida y que nunca antes había experimentado. Le trajo recuerdos de la más tierna infancia, antes de las peleas, los llantos y el alcohol. Cuando se abrazaba a su madre y ella le decía que la quería, que la amaba más que a nada y ella ingenuamente le creía porque obviamente. Ni su padre o su hermana, eran nada.

Despertó, aún sin abrir los ojos, disfrutando el recuerdo y sintiendo un ligero hormigueo en la mano lesionada. La sensación cálida se extendía por todos lados, alguien la abrazaba y ella conocía su aroma, la loción para después de afeitar que usaba. Era Arnold, y el conocimiento de ese hecho, único y extraordinario la llevó a abrir los ojos y levantar el rostro.

Él estaba ahí, recostado junto con ella en el sillón largo de Gertrude, su mano estaba enredada en la suya y sus ojos verdes, las musas inspiradoras de más de un soneto o poema estaban en los suyos. Contrario de lo esperado, él no se quitó, la abrazó, más fuerte, más firme, más íntimo y definitivamente, más real.

—¿Estoy soñando?—pregunta estúpida y desesperante porque él, no respondió. La seguía mirando como siempre deseó que hiciera cuando tenía nueve años y escapaba de su casa para buscarlo. Porque Olga no estaba y sus padres peleaban. ¡Porque no entendía de lo que se trataba! Si dos personas estaban casadas, era porque se querían, porque se escogieron y decidieron pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos. Eso decían las películas, los libros, los cuentos de hadas que desde que aprendió a leer disfrutaba.

¡Pero no sucedía!

Miriam lloraba, Bob gritaba. No había besos al pie de la escalera, ratones que hablaban, calabazas mágicas. Había reclamos furiosos, gritos aterradores, manchas en prendas de vestir arrojadas a la cara, relojes, platos, todo lo que tocara sus manos arrojado a las paredes o al piso.

Y entonces ella salía por la ventana y corría, se escapaba de esa vida y entraba en alguna otra. Dónde los papeles se invertían porque no era ella la princesa dormida, ni él el caballero galante.

Arnold, siempre parecía calmo al dormir, feliz, ajeno a las maldades y perversiones del mundo. Por eso le gustaba tanto, porque él era amable y nunca prefería pelear. Él no protagonizaría una escena de esas, no lastimaría a su pareja.

Él era la pareja ideal, para una persona irreal.

Ella, no podía aparecer como era delante de él. No podía ser la que era delante de nadie. No podía dejar que todos en el pueblo supieran que Bob y Miriam no eran la pareja feliz que decían ser. Y fue entonces que se colocó una coraza, ruda e impenetrable, la misma que justo ahora parecía caer a sus pies, porque Arnold la miraba a ella, la mujer que era. No la niña temerosa, egocéntrica, agresiva y furiosa. Sino la chica que soñaba con el beso de su príncipe galante, que la miraría así y la estrecharía así.

—¿Te estoy lastimando?—preguntó Arnold, soltando su mano, ella negó. Pero una vez que empezaba a llorar, era difícil hacerla parar. Por eso no lo hacía, delante de nadie, que no fueran Phoebe o Gertrude. "la hermana y la madre que tanto necesitaba"

—Helga…—se acomodó de nuevo, de manera correcta en el sillón. Haciendo caso omiso de "esto" porque a ella no le pasaba algo como "esto" Ella no tenía citas, ni recibía caricias, ni era abrazada o consolada por la persona que amaba.

Ella, no era una princesa. Eso desde hacía años lo tenía más que claro. Ella era la que se quedaba fuera del cuadro, la que tomaba las fotos de las parejas envidiables, la que escribía de deseos y pasiones ingobernables, porque eran las proyecciones de todo lo que anhelaba, más no tenía.

Arnold la abrazó por detrás de nuevo, su primer instinto fue hacerlo a un lado pero resistió.

 _Esto era un invento..._

 _Esto era un sueño…_

 _Esto no estaba sucediendo..._

—Es real…—comentó la voz de Arnold, porque todo lo que creía que estaba pensando, lo enunció en alto. El rubio buscó su mirada, limpió sus lágrimas ¿Quién además de Arnold llevaba un pañuelo blanco en el bolsillo interno de su pantalón? —Estamos en mi casa, en el salón de lectura y yo he decidido decirte, que en realidad, me gustas, gustas…

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

.  
 _N/A: Capítulo un poquito más largo, espero que les gustara. ¿Dudas? Quejas o sugerencias, son bienvenidas. **¡Muchas gracias a todas por los Comentarios!**. Sobre las actualizaciones, normalmente subo un capítulo x semana, pero depende de la inspiración y los ratos libres para escribir. Si puedo subir otro el jueves o viernes, se los dejo. Cuídense mucho. Bye._


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Helga se quedó tan quieta después de escuchar sus palabras, que por un momento Arnold creyó que se había enfadado, que la había ofendido, que ese momento no podía ser, sino el peor de todos para confesar sus sentimientos. Sin embargo dejó de llorar y también de temblar. Sus ojos lo miraban con insistencia, él se esforzó por mostrarle su cara más honesta.

Después de todo, escuchó su declaración.

 _"Ella no era una princesa, no era acariciada, protegida, valorada, amada"_

Y descubrió que estaba de acuerdo con todo eso, porque a partir de ahora quería ser quien lo hiciera. _Acariciarla, protegerla, valorarla, amarla..._

—¿Estoy siendo muy atrevido?—preguntó, sin dejar de verse en sus ojos, ella al parecer haber perdido del todo la capacidad para hablar, así que prosiguió.

—En la escuela dijiste que te gustan los hombres que dicen las cosas de frente y sin medias tintas. Bien,…—suspiró y dejó caer un poco la cabeza hacia atrás. Eso de confesar no era su fuerte, pero si recordaba la escena correctamente, cuando lo dijo a parte de él, Jake estaba en el pasillo. Pensar en el beisbolista hizo que se le congelara la sangre de nuevo. _¿Cabot escuchó sus palabras y pensó que era "esto" lo que quería? ¿Una declaración directa y un beso robado a la fuerza?_

 _¿A caso él no se moría por besarla de igual manera?_

—Arnold…—levantó el rostro, dejando pasar su molestia, escapar los demonios de su naturaleza.

Él la quería, pero de manera distinta. No se atrevería jamás a dañarla, ofenderla, ¿forzarla…? ¡Sería impensable!

—Helga…—sus miradas temblando, diciéndose mil cosas sin pronunciar ninguna. Los ojos de ella. _¿Por qué tardó tantos años en reconocer que siempre lo miraba de manera intensa?_ —Por favor déjame terminar.

—Pero no tienes que hacerlo. —interrumpió. —Yo, sé que no te gusto. Si crees que me harías un favor con tu compasión…

—¡Es que no es eso! —casi saltó a su regazo, ella se replegó contra el respaldo y desvió el rostro.

La habitación estaba a tenue iluminación. Sus abuelos encendieron algunas lámparas de noche pero no todas para no despertarlos. Sus rostros se delineaban por esa extraña combinación de luz y sombra, sus ojos destellaban con dramatismo, los de Helga siempre tan expresivos, habían pasado del escepticismo a la tristeza y ahora lo miraba con algo de recelo. Él intentaba ser honesto, no sabía si ella lo comprendía pero tenía que decirlo, aclarárselo. Antes de que se fuera.

—Te lo digo en serio, lamento que tuviera que pasar algo como "esto" para que me diera cuenta de mis sentimientos.

—¿Qué…?—preguntó levantando la mano diestra. Estaba a la defensiva, dispuesta a soltar otro golpe, así se rompiera el puño en el intento.

—Helga...cuando lo vi besarte, dejé de ser yo mismo…—se levantó, porque no podía decir todo esto teniéndola tan cerca. Cerró los ojos y de haber podido le daría la espalda, pero eso ultimo no lo hizo porque sería una falta de respeto y además se había comprometido a ser sincero.

—Me invadió un sentimiento, una sensación que no sé describir y que no pude controlar. Por eso no me moví, porque ni yo mismo sabía de lo que sería capaz, si me acercaba a los dos.

—¿Cómo dices…?—ella se levantó también, buscando su rostro porque sabía que esto era difícil para él, pero también que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—¡Que quería separarlos! —gritó. —En cuanto lo vi acorralarte y cuando te besó quise más que golpearlo, asesinarlo…—confesó, de frente a su rostro. La diferencia de sus estaturas, tan mínima ahora, sus cabellos rubios, la palidez de su piel, sus mejillas llenas, la gruesa línea de sus labios,…el labial se había esfumado, eran una vez más sus labios rosados. Los observó a detalle, sin disculparse por estar siendo tan osado.

—Arnold…—Helga lo escuchaba con fascinación o quizás, él estaba en medio de alguna especie de alucinación. Como fuera sus manos se encontraron, la zurda de ella y la diestra de él. —advirtió un tenue velo de preocupación en sus ojos, la adoró por eso.

—Sabes que jamás haría algo como eso, pero por un momento desee ser la clase de hombre que monta en cólera y se va a los golpes para defender a la mujer que quiere.

—¿Qué…? —ella seguía sin creerlo pero la vacilación de su mirada hacía un rato que se había esfumado. Arnold se acercó a su cuerpo, acechándola como si bailaran pero en lugar de rodear su cintura, capturó su rostro con la mano libre.

—Me gustas Helga, me gustabas desde hace tanto, sólo que no quería aceptarlo. Siempre encontraba excusas para evadir lo nuestro, pero se me acabaron cuando lo vi...

—No…esto, no puede ser cierto…—Helga renegó para sus adentros, cerrando los ojos mientras Arnold delineaba su labio inferior con uno de sus dedos, permitió el roce, la caricia íntima y la desairó en su fuero interno. Él no podía estarle diciendo eso porque había una línea demasiado fina entre su cordura y su locura.

Esa línea se estaba perdiendo y si ella no pasara el ochenta por ciento de sus días soñando "con esto" tal vez podría creerlo.

—Mis pretextos…—prosiguió Arnold, invitándola a mirarlo de nuevo. —Los temores, la venda en mis ojos se desprendió segundos después, cuando Phoebe gritó tu nombre y tú te defendiste, pero había lágrimas en tus ojos…—la rubia quería llorar de nuevo, golpearse en el rostro y despertar, mas no lo hizo porque el dolor en la mano herida aún era constante. No paralizante pero si un aliciente para indicar que no estaba durmiendo y que Arnold, por fin estaba diciendo lo que por más de siete años había querido escuchar.

Más que eso la tenía tan cerca de su cuerpo, acariciando su rostro, en una habitación a rebosar de libros, velas románticas y luz nocturna. Se sintió como una "Princesa" _Bella, bailando con la Bestia,_ aunque sinceramente, su príncipe de cuento era más atractivo que el promedio.

—¿Todos lo vieron…?—preguntó por protocolo y también por orgullo. _¿Cómo la verían Rhonda y las demás al saber que era una patética, cursi y débil mujer, que en un momento de distracción fue sorprendida por el Lobo Feroz?_

Arnold hizo caso omiso de la pregunta, aún no terminaba con su explicación.

—Helga, lo único que pensé entonces y que no he dejado de pensar hasta ahora, es que tú eres la única mujer que de verdad me ha besado y que yo quiero ser el único hombre que de verdad te haya besado…

 _—"Acepto"_ —respondió sin palabras pues una vez más tenía la garganta seca. Las piernas le temblaban, su estómago se revolvía. Si no la besaba ya, iba a ponerse a gritar. Pero claro, su cabeza de balón, era tan propio y bien educado que aún no culminaba la declaración.

—¿Quieres ser mi…?—ella no lo dejó terminar. ¡Claro que quería ser su novia, su mundo y su vida! pero por sobre todas las cosas, lo que quería era besarlo. Húmedo y hambriento, reclamó su boca sin violencia. Aunque milésimas de segundo después el recuerdo de Jake la hizo vacilar y perder la concentración. Arnold debió suponerlo, ya que la rodeó con su cuerpo, la mano que estaba en su rostro pasó a apoderarse de su cintura y ella lo abrazó con el brazo herido, lo aferró hasta que el dolor le aseguró que esto no era un sueño y que quien la besaba era él.

Su amado, por siempre, Arnold…

Eran sus labios, sus formas, texturas y Dios bendito, porque también era su sabor, ella lo saboreo como una niña a la más exquisita golosina y él la saboreó a su vez, como la más tierna y dulce de las fresas, iban a continuar por ahí, perdiéndose el respeto mutuo pero entonces, la puerta del cuarto fue abierta de pronto, seguida de un grito histérico de su abuela.

Ambos por acto reflejo se separaron del otro. Ella se lastimó el puño otra vez porque obviamente era diestra y estaba acostumbrada a usar sus puños para absolutamente todo. Chilló de dolor al abofetearlo y gritarle "mañoso" Arnold no podía estar más confundido y avergonzado. Phil también entró aunque él lo hizo con una jodida "escopeta" y preguntando a voz en grito por "dónde estaban los nazis"

El Doctor Evans, fue el último en unirse a la escena, pues si bien estaba acostumbrado al escándalo de sus caseros esto era demasiado. Vio a su joven y bonita paciente, más roja que una granada acariciando su puño, después vio al nieto de los Shortman con el rostro igual de incendiado y se hizo una buena idea del espectáculo.

Llamó a la calma e invitó a Eleanor (así la presentó Gertrude) a su consultorio.

Él estaba interesado en adquirir la Casa de Huéspedes. Aún no hacían el papeleo formal pero los abuelos y él no tenían problema con esperar a que Arnold terminara sus estudios e ingresara a la Universidad. De momento era el único inquilino, había transformado tres cuartas partes del pabellón de las habitaciones en consulta, sala de espera y una especie de quirófano. Helga estaba impresionada por todo esto, ciertamente no tenía la más mínima o remota idea.

—No queremos correr la voz de la clínica hasta que todo esté pagado. La Universidad de Arnold para ser mas exactos. —comentaron los ancianos. Ella asintió con el rostro, aunque ese pequeño golpe de realidad ponía inquietos a sus demonios.

Un año y medio…es lo que les restaba para partir a la Universidad, era lo que podrían estar juntos, si es que lograban seguir juntos. Si Arnold no descubría lo rota que estaba por dentro y decidía que no quería permanecer con ella…

—¿Hay dolor?—preguntó el doctor examinando su mano. Ella siseó un poco, pero no le dolía la mano. Tenía miedo, pavor de estropear su sueño…

—Te enseñaré a vendarte, pon atención porque deberás explicarle a la persona que vaya a ayudarte con la curación. Asintió con el rostro, esforzándose por obedecer. Arnold se quedó en la consulta, sus abuelos se habían retirado a preparar la mesa.

—¿Te quedas a cenar, cierto? —preguntó Gertrude antes de salir por la puerta. Ella asintió otra vez, pero Arnold podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos. _¿Quién iba a ponerle las vendas? ¿Quién iba a quedarse con ella?_ A él le parecía sumamente cruel que se quedara sola. _¿Si tenía dolor a mitad de la noche y no podía alcanzar los vasos en la alacena...?_

—No me mires así…—interrumpió las atenciones del médico la nítida voz de Helga.

—No te estoy mirando de ninguna manera.—respondió. —¿Y qué no estabas poniendo atención?

—Lo hacía, pero tu mirada inquisidora, literalmente me mata. —el doctor suspiró. Pensó, acertadamente que apenas se estarían conociendo.

—Puedes hacerlo tú misma, lo único importante es que no queden ni muy flojas o demasiado firmes. No te cortes la circulación ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo capto, Doc

—Y esto último es para asegurarnos, de que no vuelvas a abofetear a tu novio…—les guiñó un ojo a los dos. Arnold bajó la mirada, ella miró a la nada. Evans se retiró un momento para abrir un anaquel y extraer de el una muñequera.

—Así no harás movimientos bruscos.

—Yo no…—la calló con una mirada. Ella se exasperó porque claro, el doctor no era ningún estúpido y ya había captado que no golpeó ningún poste de luz. Le golpeó la maldita, cuadrada y dura quijada a un hijo de puta, más insistente que una cucaracha.

—Si hay dolor en la noche, tomate una de estas. —le entregó un frasco con píldoras, además de una receta con los horarios de las curaciones. Debía cambiarlas cada mañana o cada noche, dependiendo de cuando acostumbrara tomar su baño, durante un mes entero.

—Entiendo que es tu mano dominante y que aún vas a la escuela, es probable que tus compañeros puedan ayudarte con las tareas. La nota te excusará de las actividades deportivas.

—¿Perdón…?—Arnold tragó en seco. Sería más fácil sacar agua de una roca que decirle a Helga que no podía jugar Béisbol.

—Nada de actividades físicas, señorita…

—Pataki —Helga se levantó un poco de su asiento, Arnold revisó que el doctor no tuviera objetos punzo cortantes a mano.

—¿Eleanor Pataki?—preguntó para anotarla en su registro.

—En realidad, ese es un apodo entre la querida Gertrude y yo. Mi nombre es Helga G. Pataki y quiero una segunda opinión.

—Claro que puedes tenerla, pero te apuesto mi cédula profesional a que todos los médicos de este pueblo te dirán lo mismo. Reposo absoluto por lo menos quince días.

—¿Pensé que era un mes?

—Lo ideal sería un mes, pero ya que eres tan insistente, te haré una segunda evaluación en esa fecha para descartar que tengas complicaciones a largo plazo.

—¿Qué clase de complicaciones podría tener? Por si no lo notó Doc, yo no soy una "muñeca" no me quiebro a la primera.

—Lo note, pero tampoco has tenido la mejor alimentación últimamente.

—¿¡Qué!? —Arnold y ella reaccionaron al mismo tiempo.

—Tienes varias uñas quebradas, se te cae mucho el cabello y no creo que este "accidente" fuera tan aparatoso en sí, pero es obvio que no estás consumiendo suficiente calcio, hierro o proteína a diario.

Helga no agregó nada porque obviamente, una chica de diecisiete años _¿Qué iba a saber de alimentación balanceada?_ Cuando vivía con sus padres por lo menos se hacían cargo de comprar la comida, ella la preparaba pero había de todo en su cocina. Desde que combinaba los estudios con los deberes del hogar, se limitaba a una comida diaria y normalmente eran hamburguesas, patatas fritas y sodas. Si no fuera por el béisbol se pondría como vaca...

 _¡Oh, dios mío…Arnold la dejaría por ser una vaca!_

Evans agregó vitaminas a la prescripción, además comer más frutas y verduras.

—Las complicaciones que te quiero evitar son que pierdas fuerza en el puño, que no puedas sostener objetos o cerrarlo en su totalidad.

—¿¡Todo por golpearle la cara a ese bastardo!? —Evans miró a Arnold, el rubio puso cara de "Mis papás ya estaban casados"

—¿Que tan cerca tenías al…"nacido fuera de matrimonio"?

—¿Importa?

—No soy policía, ni la Santa Inquisición, ¿De acuerdo? y en realidad esto es muy sencillo, sólo aliméntate bien, ponte la curación junto con las vendas, usa la muñequera y evita la actividad física de "alto impacto" —eso ultimo lo dijo mirando alternativamente a Helga y Arnold. Ninguno de los dos entendió la indirecta, sonrió, eran tan lindos y jóvenes.

—Lo que ordene Doc. Ahora, dígame por favor que tiene una terminal para pagar sus servicios.

—¿Terminal?

—Helga sacó una tarjeta de debito del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y agregó que sus padres trabajaban todo el día. Ella se hacía cargo de sus gastos, indirectamente, claro.

—Pues no tengo nada de eso pero la consulta podría correr...

—A cuenta del depósito por la Casa de Huéspedes. —Declaró Arnold, Helga iba a replicar pero el rubio fue mucho más rápido. Agradeció los servicios y la ayudó a levantarse de su asiento.

—¡Pero…!

—Pero nada…—la arrastró al pasillo, Evans cerró la puerta de su consulta y volvió a sus asuntos.

—¡Arnold, qué crees que…!

—Es parte de nuestro acuerdo con el Doctor, y si me permites cambiar de tema, tal vez deberías dejar de mentir tanto.

—¿Perdón…?

—Que no está bien que le digas a todos que sigues viviendo con tus padres.

—Si se enteran de la verdad, me sacarán de la escuela. ¡Estoy demasiado cerca de la independencia real!

—¡También de una hospitalización real…! —Oh, genial. La mirada de Arnold, era diferente a todas las que conocía y que tenía almacenadas en su memoria. Estaba molesto pero no porque ella le arrojara bolas de papel al cabello o se negara a trabajar en equipo. _¿Le molestaba que no procurara su cuerpo_? ella definitivamente, no se esperaba esto. Intentó huir pero él la acorraló de nuevo. Sus manos al rededor de su rostro, su cuerpo por delante del suyo, sus ojos mirándola sin permiso con detenimiento, preocupación y sí…un ligero atisbo de amor.

—N…no es para tanto…—dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos. _¿Por qué le fascinaba y asustaba tanto?_ No quería enamorarse más de él porque cuando supiera todo. Lo frágil que era, lo abandonada que estaba, se decepcionaría de ella.

—Lo es, tú sabes que lo es. —sus ojos, entre furiosos y preocupados. _¿No lo hacían ver endemoniadamente apuesto y peligrosamente sexy?_

—Cc…comeré verduras…—pronunció a media voz, porque si él seguía con eso, ella se iba a desmayar. Una voz interna sugería que podría vivir de sus besos y caricias locas _._ Para reafirmar este punto iba a demandar otro beso, pero una vez más los interrumpieron.

—Todas las que quieras...—comentó su abuela que había ido a buscarlos para que se sentaran a la mesa.

—Agradezco la invitación pero en realidad, creo que debería volver a mi casa...

—Si temes por tu virtud encerraré a Arnold en el baño…—el aludido volvió a sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Helga también aunque por otro lado, podría acostumbrarse a esto.

—No es por eso…en realidad…me están esperando…—Arnold la reprendió por la mentira y entonces se separaron. Él, la tenía contra la pared, como el zorro a la deliciosa oveja.

—¡Qué bien! Porque odiaría tener que castrarlo…

—¡AAAAAABUELA! ¡YO NO…! —Arnold corrió hacia ella tratando de defenderse, Gertrude levantó el rostro y lo amenazó con la cuchara de madera.

—¡Estoy loca, no ciega! Sé muy bien lo que veo con mis ojos jovencito y eso es ilegal a menos que me digas que ustedes dos ya son…

—¡Lo somos!—gritó él con las manos en son de paz para no recibir un cucharazo.

—¿Lo son? —preguntó la anciana, mirando ahora a Eleanor. La rubia estaba encantada con esto. ¡No sabía, que no era la única que torturaba a Arnold! Adoraba a su abuela, y sólo por eso se atrevió a cuestionar.

—¿Lo somos…? Arnold estaba ahora mas confundido y dolido que al principio. Si una declaración de veinticinco minutos y dos pergaminos no eran suficientes para Helga. _¿Entonces qué lo era?_ iba a darse la vuelta, gritar que las dos estaban locas y encerrarse en su alcoba pero en ese momento Phil apareció de la nada, le sacó una fotografía y casi lo deja ciego con el flash de su muy antigua y ostentosa Polaroid.

—¡Por fin te atrapé, enano! Claro que son novios Galletita, sólo mira la miseria en su rostro. —comentó mostrando la foto recién salida de la cámara. Gertrude estuvo de acuerdo. Helga iba a ofrecerles las joyas de la corona a cambio de esa foto, pero entonces el abuelo tuvo la mejor de las ideas.

—Geleanor, párate junto a él. —Arnold aún estaba viendo estrellas de colores, cuando una malévola Helga se pegó a él y susurró a su oído, coquetamente como si lo besara.

—Eres mío, Arnold Shortman. Tus días de paz y tranquilidad, se acabaron. —la vida, el alma o mejor fuera dicho su instinto de conservación se le escurrieron por los pies. Su abuelo eligió ese momento para sacar la foto y así es como aparecían: Él, más lívido que la muerte y ella más sonriente que un sensual gato con complejo de asesino.

Se reunieron en la mesa a compartir la cena. Helga adoraba el estofado de Gertrude y lo habría devorado con avidez de no ser por esa estúpida cosa en su mano diestra.

—¿Te ayudo?—sugirió Arnold, al verla sufrir por el hambre y su poca capacidad para meter en su boca la cena.

—¡¿Crees que no puedo alimentarme a mi misma, melenudo?! —Lo amenazó igual que Gertrude con su cuchara, Arnold roló los ojos y volvió a su plato. Phil hizo un comentario acerca de los "sobre nombres modernos" ¿Qué había de malo con los viejos apodos como Galletita y…?

—¿Horroroso adefesio?—lo llamó su esposa.

—Arpía desdentada.—contra atacó.

—Costal de huesos...

—Momia disecada…

Helga podía ver una suave sonrisa en el rostro de ambos cuando se insultaban, tan diferente de como lo hacían sus padres y se rindió con la cuchara permitiendo que Arnold la ayudara. En alguna carpeta dentro de los miles y miles de archivos que tenía almacenados sobre fantasías con Arnold, había algo de ellos dos comiendo en un Restaurante, dónde él le invitaba de su plato.

La escena real no era idéntica a esa, pero vaya ¡Se estaba desmayando de hambre! y nunca antes había usado la mano zurda para nada mejor que sostener a un individuo, antes de golpearlo con la diestra. Tendría que practicar el fin de semana.

Terminaron sobre las ocho treinta de la noche, pensó en que Phoebe estaría despidiendo a Gerald en el umbral de su casa con un beso y quizás algunas palabras sobre lo que harían en la mañana. Era el fin de semana romántico que todos estaban esperando. Las tradiciones escolares siempre la habían molestado, la ponían nostálgica pero no era el momento de pensar en esto. Agradeció la comida y le juró a Gertrude que no es que no se quedara por temor a las manos largas de Arnold.

—Si ella es la que empieza…—comentó el rubio en un tono tan bajo que solo Helga logró escucharlo.

—De acuerdo, pero eres bienvenida siempre que quieras. —le aseguró la anciana.

—¡Pero no quieras! —le gritó su abuelo, desde su sillón en la sala.

—La dejaré en su casa y regreso en seguida.

—Vayan con cuidado, este barrio ya no es tan seguro como antes.

—Lo haremos.

.

.

.

Partieron a pie, él de su lado izquierdo para que ella pudiera abrazarlo o tomar su mano, la verdad es que esto de caminar juntos era un poco extraño, pero en absoluto incómodo.

—¿Qué dices de una tregua?—preguntó la rubia cuando ya habían avanzado un considerable tramo.

—¿Perdón?—Helga se adelantó un poco más y caminó hacia atrás, para poder verlo a los ojos.

—Tú no me delatas y yo prometo cuidar más mis hábitos alimenticios.

—No pensaba delatarte, sé que puedes cuidarte sola. Pero "esto" pudo ponerse más feo…

—¿Más que sentir que me moría por dentro? ¡Tú querías matarlo! ¡Yo me estaba muriendo! ¿Sabes que soy alérgica a las fresas?

—No…

—Bueno, si pruebo una, literal "me muero" y en ese momento sentí que me estaba comiendo una fresa gigante...

—Helga…—él sabía que tenía tendencia a cambiar de tema y hablar de más cuando se sentía acorralada. También sabía que era una chica lista y que al igual que él, debió cruzarle por la cabeza la posibilidad de que se rompiera un hueso al jugar en el campo. El béisbol no era un deporte de gran contacto pero aún así tenía sus riesgos. Una bola perdida, o una bola lanzada a gran velocidad. _¿Si al robar la base alguien la golpeaba demasiado fuerte…?_

—¡No me mires así!—prohibió colérica, deteniéndose en seco por delante de él. Arnold le devolvió la cortesía, igualmente colérico.

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga, si me preocupo por ti?—Su cabeza de Balón tenía nuevamente esa mirada entre apasionada y furiosa. A la luz de la calle, se veía de lo más fascinante pero ella no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

—¿Porque soy tu novia, ya decidiste que soy de papel?

—No eres mi novia…—Helga casi deja de respirar ahí mismo, Arnold prosiguió con una sonrisa un poco traviesa.

—Eres la mujer que me vuelve loco y no pienso que seas de papel. Creo que eres arriesgada, apasionada e imprudente, además de la persona más valiente que he conocido porque pocos a nuestra edad aceptarían el riesgo de vivir por su cuenta. Y claro, te concedo el que no cuidaras tus hábitos alimenticios porque la única vez que nos dejó a solas la abuela, Phil y yo no pudimos hacer nada mejor que meter la lata de frijoles al microondas y verlo explotar.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Vinieron los bomberos, él me culpo a mi, por cierto. Pero yo sólo sugerí abrir una lata, él la metió al microondas. —su comentario aligeró la tensión del momento.

—Sé que pudo ponerse aún más feo. Que toda la escuela pudo enterarse que estoy por mi cuenta y me enviarían a Servicios Sociales o de vuelta a París con mi hermana y mi madre.

—¿Por qué no quieres estar con ellas?

—Por la misma razón que no quiero que me mires así

—¿Así cómo?

—¡Cómo si te importara! —explotó, volviendo a caminar sin él. Arnold la siguió a corta distancia, luego la tomó por el brazo sano y la hizo detenerse a la sombra de un árbol.

—Me importas…

—¿Y cómo es posible, si hasta antes de las tres de la tarde, tú y yo no éramos nada?

—Sabes tan bien como yo, que "nosotros" nunca hemos sido "nada"

—¡AHHHH! ¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN INSUFRIBLE?—preguntó para sus adentros, aunque una vez más lo terminó gritando. Y era una suerte que no hubiera tanta gente en la calle pues más de uno habría pensado que era él quien la acosaba. Arnold sonrió por la declaración de su _novia_ y luego la vio tratar de tirar de sus cabellos con ambas manos pero no funcionó porque tenía la diestra vendada.

—¿Por qué eres tú tan difícil?! —preguntó acercándose de nuevo, en una silenciosa tregua.

—Porque todas las personas a las que se supone que debía importarles, no hicieron más que abandonarme…

.

.

.

Reanudaron la marcha sin agregar más nada, ya estaban en su calle y prácticamente en su casa, las luces del pórtico estaban apagadas. Arnold no se impresionó por el hecho pero a Helga le extrañó.

—Grandioso. Bob, por fin dejó de pagar la luz.

—¿Dejas las luces encendidas?

—Sólo la de afuera…—subieron los escalones de dos en dos, al llegar al último encontraron varios vidrios rotos.

—¿¡Pero qué….!? —Helga buscó apresuradamente las llaves en su bolso, Arnold intentaba encontrar el origen de los vidrios.

—Creo que es tu foco…

—¿Y cómo…?

—¿Niños jugando a la pelota? —Helga encontró las llaves y las colocó en el cerrojo. No era una teoría descartable, aunque dudaba que se atrevieran a lanzar piedras o pelotas a la casa de "La señora loca" como ya la llamaban esos mocosos insufribles de siete, nueve y doce años.

Encendieron la luz una vez adentro. Bob no dejó de pagar los servicios y el interior estaba justo como ella creía recordarlo.

—Disculpa el desorden…—comentó en automático aunque no había demasiado que disculpar. Salvo algunas prendas de vestir sueltas entre los sillones y las sillas, todo lo demás estaba en su sitio. Helga se desprendió de su bolso, dejándolo sobre el sillón de una pieza, él la observó, mientras entraba en la cocina, tomaba un plato a medio llenar de croquetas y comenzaba a llamar a alguien llamado "mantecado"

—¿Es en serio?—cuestionó impresionado.

—Les dije que me estaban esperando.

—¿Y se puede saber qué es mantecado?—preguntó mirando por los rincones por si se aparecía un conejo, un cuyo ó quizás fuera un Schnauzer, aunque jamás imaginó que Helga fuera de mascotas pequeñas, rechonchas y adorables.

—Tu competencia...—respondió filosa, comenzando a subir las escaleras. Arnold notó, sin querer que todos los marcos estaban de cara a la pared excepto uno dónde aparecían sus padres, hermana y ella en una época mucho más vieja. Helga era una niña de brazos, Olga parecía de seis o siete, su madre llevaba los cabellos largos, casi a la misma altura que usaba ella. Su padre miraba a su madre y ella a su vez lo miraba a él. Se veían felices, un cuadro perfecto.

—¿Competencia?—inquirió para no perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Un rubio cenizo de ojos imposibles y bastante escurridizo.

—¿Esa es tu descripción de una mascota?

—Es mi descripción del amor de mi vida...—él se sonrojó por el comentario, ella decidió echar más leña al fuego. —Por cierto, ¿A ti te parece bien, meterte de lleno a la casa de tu novia herida, que por cierto vive sola?

—¿Eh...? Bueno, yo...—Helga soltó una carcajada y entró en su habitación.

—No te emociones, Arnold. Hace años que deseché el altar y los libros de poemas.

—¿Qué...?

—Nada, ¿Te importaría...?—Arnold captó que quería que buscara a mantecado bajo la cama.

—¿No va a morderme la cara, cierto?

—Es un tigre dientes de sable, ¿Qué esperas que haga?

—¿Tigre...? ¡Espera, tienes un gato!

—En efecto, Sherlock. —ella corrió las cortinas para revisar la ventana, encontró más vidrios sueltos, además de a su gato.

—¡Mantecado! —el felino maulló en respuesta, parecía sucio, molesto, además de entretenido. Estaba deshaciendo una pelota de béisbol con su boca. ¿¡De dónde sacaste eso...!? —preguntó arrodillándose a la altura del pequeño que la miró con unos filosos ojos asesinos. Verdes como los de Arnold y a decir verdad, su pelaje era rubio, pero de un tono más oscuro que el de su enamorado.

Phoebe se lo regaló cuando supo que estaría por su cuenta. Según la asiática necesitaba un guardián en su casa. "Valiente caballero estaba hecho" a parte de apoderarse de la casa, "mantecado" (como decidió llamarlo en honor a su adorado) no había hecho gran cambio en su vida, comía, dormía, montaba orgías o peleas callejeras en su tejado y básicamente, hacía lo que quería.

—¡Entrégame esa pelota o voy a comerme tus croquetas! —mantecado la miró como evaluando su amenaza. Ciertamente, habían más croquetas suyas que comida para humanos. Luego vomitó la pelota, le siseó a su ama y notó a la otra persona en su recámara, a él le siseó más feo y le mostró todos los dientes completos. Arnold estaba impactado por la interacción entre "ama y gato" aunque lo más importante para él, era la ventana rota en la habitación de Helga.

 _Creo que no fue un simple accidente..._

—¡Mantecado! —las pisadas del gato dejaban un pequeño rastro de sangre. Claro, a su bola de pelos le pareció genial la idea de quedarse ahí, sobre los vidrios cortados devorando esa maldita pelota.

—¡Vuelve aquí para que te revise! —el gato siseó de nuevo pero caminó como un rey de puntitas hasta la entrada del baño. Helga corrió detrás de él, el botiquín de primeros auxilios estaba en el mueble del espejo, mantecado pareció comprender el nuevo predicamento de su brazo, así que saltó al lavamanos y se acomodó de tal forma que ella pudiera verle las patas.

—¡Un día de estos, juro que te echaré a la calle!

—¡Miau! Miaau Miaaau! (traducción: Un día de estos cambiaré la cerradura)

Arnold decidió revisar el resto de la ventana, además del patio. No se veía gran cosa con el foco destrozado, iba a ir por una escoba y recogedor para levantar los vidrios pero en su lugar, decidió prestarle atención a la pelota.

Tenía una palabra escrita con marcador negro.

 **"Mía"**

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _N/A: Me encanta mi continuidad espacio/tiempo. Cuatro episodios y seguimos en el mismo día, aunque ya casi se acaba. ¿Qué creen que hará Arnold? Le dirá a Helga lo de la pelota, la dejará pasar la noche en su casa o abogará para que se quede con ellos en la Casa de Huéspedes? Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Una vez más gracias x los reviews! Son de lo mejor chicas. Me alegran el día._

 _Hasta la próxima._


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

"Jake"

El nombre del beisbolista apareció tan claro como el agua en la mente de Arnold, quiso tomar la pelota en su mano y rumiar por lo alto pero en ese momento Helga lo llamó desde el baño.

—¿Podrías ayudarme dos segundos, Arnold? —salió de su trance y corrió al baño. Helga y Mantecado, no sólo parecían haberse duchado en el lavabo sino que justo ahora sostenían un silencioso duelo a muerte. Músculos tensos, miradas intensas, ella tenía las patas delanteras del animal en el interior de su puño izquierdo, el diestro estaba doblado sobre su vientre, el agua oxigenada y las gasas esterilizadas descansaban libres de pecado sobre el mueble a su lado.

—¿Qué necesitas que haga?—ella, obviamente no lo estaba mirando a él, trataba de hipnotizar a su gato y aparentemente lo estaba logrando. El felino la miraba embelesado y puede que se tratara de la "maldición" de su abuelo o de que él efectivamente fuera un honorable nieto de Gertrude, pero por un instante imaginó a Helga cuidando con esa clase de devoción a _su hijo._ —Se reprendió de manera mental— Aunque pensando bien no era tan descabellada la idea, es decir, ella algún día...

—¡¿Quieres apresurarte?!—gritó la rubia, pues Mantecado ya estaba siseando y retorciéndose como gusano. Él tomó el agua oxigenada, humedeció una gasa y después buscó donde aplicarla. La pata izquierda del felino tenía un pequeño corte como de ocho milímetros, al presionar la superficie, siseó como loco y trató de salir huyendo pero entonces Helga lo tranquilizó con el sonido de su voz.

No era un canto, ni el tarareo de una melodía, era un simple susurro para tranquilizar al minino. Mantecado ronroneo complacido en contestación, dejó de retorcerse como loco y luego ella le pidió que le vendara la pata.

—Come mejor que yo, así que sanará pronto…—el comentario no le hizo ni pizca de gracia pero obedeció. En el mueble del espejo había algo de cinta, además de tijeras. Notó otros objetos que eran imposibles de ignorar ya que eran cosas mucho, muy, demasiado, bastante, femeninas. (tampones) las pasó de largo y ahora entendía las prohibiciones del doctor y las amenazas de su abuela. Ellos ya no eran niños, ella era una mujer, malditamente hermosa y que hacía le sudara la piel. Cortó algo de cinta, un pedazo de gasa, la humedeció en el agua oxigenada y después se la puso al gato que sacó todas sus garras y a punto estuvo de arrancarle un dedo.

Helga se llevó la peor parte, ella recibió una mordida en la mano sana pero no fue profunda, luego de terminar, el gato indignado y ofendido les regaló su respectiva amenaza de muerte y se retiró cojeando a algún otro rincón de la casa.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó porque en serio se asustó cuando la mordió.

—No fue su culpa, no está acostumbrado a que lo manoseen o le pongan cosas en su preciosa, delicada y "Real" pata.

—Déjame ayudarte

—¿Te estás acostumbrando a esto, no es cierto?—preguntó extendiendo la mano para que él la limpiara y le pusiera su propia gasa.

—¿A qué?—cuestionó entretenido. Era bueno con las manos, tenía un pulso firme y un tacto agradable. Helga no pasó por alto el hecho de que se estaban tomando de las manos. Era la primera vez que lo hacían (desde que eran novios) sin estar huyendo, peleando o siendo observados.

—A rescatarme…—comentó cuando él terminó de curarla, su mano se quedó sobre la suya, era más grande, cálida, fuerte. Intercambiaron miradas, ella sentía la necesidad de sus labios, él por su parte sintió la necesidad de abrazarla.

Sucedieron ambas cosas, él tiró de su brazo acercándola a su cuerpo y besó sus labios sin permiso pero con consentimiento. Había urgencia en los besos de ambos, desespero en sus manos, se comieron la boca por los años perdidos, el tiempo desperdiciado y también para borrar todo vestigio de aquel extraño.

Cuando se separaron, fue porque Helga necesitaba verlo otra vez. Sus ojos verdes en ella, sus manos en su piel, tenía los labios húmedos de su boca, las mejillas sonrojadas por estar con ella. La revelación la estremeció de gozo, de la cabeza a los pies, luego Mantecado soltó un maullido breve, seguido de algo siendo roto. Arnold recordó los vidrios, la pelota con esa palabra escrita y no dejó que se fuera.

—Helga…

—¿Qué pasa…?—su mirada. Había tantas cosas que él desconocía de ella y tantas que ella desconocía de él. Siempre observó a distancia, creyó saber quien era o como se comportaba pero al parecer, Arnold Shortman era una persona totalmente diferente en privado.

—Hay algo que necesito que veas…—la condujo de regreso a su alcoba. Helga, confiaba en él, lo amaba con toda su alma pero aún así, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

—¿N…no piensas abusar de mi, cierto?—Arnold volteó a verla, más roja que nunca y la verdad es que se veía adorable. Quiso cobrarse algunas cosas de la infancia y por tanto en vez de soltar su mano la presionó con mas fuerza.

—¿Sería abuso…?—Helga separó los labios, como pez fuera del agua, él sonrió de esa forma que sabía ahora, le hacía temblar las rodillas. Sus manos sudaron, más no se soltaron.

—Tt…—las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de la rubia, él liberó su mano y soltó una carcajada.

—¡ARNOLD!

—Lo siento, pero debes admitir que me la pusiste muy fácil

—¡Pagarás por esto!

—Cuando quieras…—siguió abriéndose paso en su recámara. Ella titubeó un poco, la familiaridad con que se trataban, la naturalidad con que se introducía en su mundo.

Esa casa, había pasado tantos meses abandonada que honestamente, ya comenzaba a ver "fantasmas" no que su demencia llegara a niveles alarmantes y lo inventara a él, sino que a estas alturas, hasta extrañaba a su hermana.

Tenerlos, aún si ella y sus padres nunca se llevaron bien era una constante en su vida. Miriam bebiendo sobre la mesa o dormida en el sofá, Bob rumiando en el pasillo porque ella dejó encendida una vez más la luz de su recámara. _"¿Qué no sabía que tan altas llegaban las facturas?"_ ella lo sabía pero lo hacía a propósito para que su padre recordara que existía.

Arnold estaba agachado junto a los vidrios que olvidó que debía levantar. _¿Era eso lo que quería que viera? ¿Qué tan dañada quedó su ventana? ¿Cómo la tapaba? ¿Dónde se compraba un vidrio nuevo?_

—Esto rompió tu ventana. —comentó él mostrándole una bola de béisbol. Tenía una inscripción en ella que hizo que le corriera un ligero escalofrío por la espalda.

 **MÍA**

No era una amenaza, ni siquiera significaba nada. Los niños del vecindario tal vez tenían esa forma de recalcar la pertenencia sobre sus cosas, pero aún así, con todas esas excusas, ella necesitó recostarse un momento.

—Creo que no fue un accidente…

—Desde luego…—interrumpió a su _novio_ quien soltó la pelota y la miró de regreso. Helga se sentó con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y la espalda recargada contra la cabecera de la cama. Las cobijas estaban dobladas de la manera en que las dejó al salir a la escuela esa mañana. Tres pares de tenis distintos, pero del mismo color estaban en el piso, aunados a unas pantuflas verdes, pantalones de dormir grises y una blusa larga del mismo color pero con un gato blanco estampado al frente. Todo eso yacía entre la cama y la silla de su escritorio, sobre el mismo había un montón de libros, libretas, hojas sueltas, lápices, pinturas y un pequeño portarretratos en forma de corazón, con su foto…

Era él, a los nueve años. _¿Desde entonces guardaba su foto? ¿Por qué le sorprendía tanto? ¿A caso no fue esa la edad en que dijo estar perdidamente enamorada de él?_ Escribir sonetos, poemas, seguirlo a luz y sombra por toda la escuela. La voz le salió un poco ronca, él no creía estar a la altura o ser merecedor de todo ese amor.

—Helga…

—Creo que deberías irte.

—Eso ni pensarlo

—Es tarde, tus abuelos están esperando y yo necesito…—el argumento de ella ya no pudo ser concluido, el celular de Arnold comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Se disculpó y atendió la llamada, era Gerald.

.

.

.

—Viejo, tenemos problemas serios.

—Dímelo a mi…—bufó por lo bajo saliendo de la habitación, ahora que Helga había aprovechado el interludio para esconder el rostro entre sus piernas.

—¿Tan mal lo tomó Pataki?—preguntó, recordando su breve encuentro con Phil en el mercado.

—¿Qué sabes tú de ella?—inquirió caminando lo justo para sentarse al inicio de las escaleras.

—Tal vez demasiado…—el tono de su amigo sonaba extraño. Falto de la antigua jovialidad que añadía a cada uno de sus comentarios. Él no se exasperó, esperó a que continuara. —…Hace unos cincuenta minutos estaba saliendo de casa de Phoebe, tú sabes que mis padres solo me permiten sacar el auto de la casa a la escuela y viceversa, así que iba a pie por la bien conocida avenida. Los audífonos puestos, pensando en mi chica, todo normal hasta que un maldito auto rojo casi me aplasta.

—¿¡Estás bien!?

—Por los pelos, viejo. Total que agité el puño y le grité barbaridades a ese imprudente cuando me fijé en su reflejo en el espejo lateral izquierdo y noté que era Cabot

—¿Jake?

—No, la chica bonita de la serie de Televisión. ¡Claro que era él! O mejor sea dicho, lo que quedó de él, tenía una venda horrorosa a mitad de la cara. Creo que Helga por fin la hizo buena, sé que fue en defensa personal, pero ese sujeto está enfermo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Iba a mas de cincuenta en dirección de su casa, como soy un caballero, además de un chico de lo más intrépido decidí investigar por mi cuenta. Subí corriendo hasta alcanzarlo, él efectivamente estaba ahí pero ella no estaba. O si lo hacía, no salió. —Arnold bufó de nuevo, sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a hervir en sus venas. Gerald tosió un poco, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió. —Estaba aporreando su puerta como un demente, gritando igual que en la escuela, lo caro que pagaría. Como no hubo respuesta, volvió a su auto. Pensé que eso era todo, el maldito loco se iría, pero no. Sacó un bate de Béisbol además de una bola sobre la cual escribió una maldición. Lo primero que hizo fue destrozar el foco de la entrada principal con el bate, lo segundo lanzar la bola a la ventana. ¿Te acuerdas del árbol?

—¿Qué árbol?—preguntó un poco descolocado.

—El árbol, había uno frente a su casa muy grande y frondoso. Phoebe me dijo que Helga solía escaparse por ahí cuando las cosas adentro se ponían densas…en fin. Es la primera vez que noto que ese famoso árbol no está y eso solo porque la bola se fue directo a la ventana. Escuché un grito en respuesta como un chillido aterrorizado, creí que era ella, así que salí de mi escondite y me atreví a enfrentarlo.

—¡NO!

—Claro, antes de eso ya había marcado al 911 y levantado la denuncia pero tú sabes. Hay algo con eso de que sea la "hermana" de mi chica que me hace cometer cosas estúpidas. Le dije que se fuera, que esa no era su casa y además le mencioné mi llamada a la policía. El tipo ni se inmutó, la locura en sus ojos, si en la escuela parecía alarmante, ahora me pareció escalofriante, arrojó el bate al piso, cerró los puños y dijo que se moría de ganas, desde hace un tiempo por patearme el trasero.

—Gerald…

—Sí, ya sé. Phoebe se pondrá como loca, peor que mi madre, porque puede que le devolviera uno de tres golpes, pero el resultado dio asco.

—¡Por Dios! ¿¡Estás en tu casa!?

—Sip, me golpeó en la cara, pateó a mis futuros hijos y remató en el estómago. Es un cobarde y por cierto, la patrulla nunca llegó, ni Helga…

—Ella estaba en mi casa…—interrumpió. Aunque no sabía si para defenderla o para completar la información.

—¿Tan tarde, seguía ahí?

—Mis abuelos insistieron en que se quedara a cenar y antes de eso, bueno…las cosas se complicaron un poco.

—Escuché por ahí que no jugará más béisbol. —se burló. Aunque otra parte suya lo resintió. Verla jugar era como ver a Xena, la princesa Guerrera, aunque sin esas cosas lesbicas que le producían sueños húmedos en la pre-adolescencia, claro.

—¿Podrás jugar Baloncesto?—interrumpió su amigo la fantasía delirante.

—Claro que sí, lo que no podré es salir con mi chica mañana.

—Phoebe no es superficial como otras.

—¡Pero yo soy vanidoso! —comentó en un claro berrinche. —Además de que la llamé antes que a ti y cancelé nuestra cita.

—¿Sin comentarle lo sucedido?

—¡Es para protegerla! Ahora escucha, esta es la verdadera razón por la que te llamé. ¿Recuerdas que destituyeron a mi viejo y lo mandaron de la acción a pudrirse detrás de un escritorio?

—Lo recuerdo, tu padre era el último policía honesto que quedaba en el pueblo.

—Bien, Jake Cabot es hijo del oficial que lo está reemplazando. Vinieron de otro estado hace dos años y medio, en el momento exacto que iniciamos clases. En su otra escuela fue fichado por conducta violenta, sus evaluaciones son un asco pero siempre termina pasando por su excelente desempeño en deportes. Adora golpear cosas con un endemoniado bate y su ultima novia, además de dejar la escuela, levantó una orden de restricción en su contra, pero la retiró días antes de que se mudaran a Hillwood.

—¿Cómo averiguaste todo eso?

—Phoebe me enseñó a hackear la base de datos de nuestra escuela.

—¿Para qué querría ella hacer algo como eso?

—Para demostrar que puede. Ya sabes, toma todas esas clases avanzadas y eventualmente tenían que servir para algo.

—Es genial, pero ¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo?

—¡¿Qué no es obvio?! Ese demente tiene a la justicia de su parte y Helga le partió la cara delante de toda la Preparatoria. Puede que antes quisiera…tú sabes...a-costarse-con-ella, (Gerald seguía sintiendo escalofríos e inmensas ganas de vomitar ante la idea de Helga y el sexo) ahora creo quiere matarla. ¡Oh, no sé, viejo! ¡No sé!

—Cálmate…

—¿¡Calmarme!? ¡Me arde la cara! ¡Las joyas de mi familia fueron devaluadas! Y por si fuera poco, mis sensuales músculos resultan que no sirven para nada.

—Sólo descansa, mañana nos vemos y hablamos de esto.

—¿Y si ese demente regresa a su casa?

—Le avisaré…

—Ya lo intenté pero su teléfono está desconectado. ¿¡Tienes idea de la cantidad de películas violentas que comienzan con un teléfono descompuesto!? Ahora, si involucro a mi viejo, tengo miedo de que lo degraden aún más en su empleo.

—Gerald…

—Ni siquiera les dije la verdad sobre los golpes, inventé un cuento sobre un asalto "por la custodia de mi teléfono celular y ipod" ¿Pero, y si le pasa algo? ¿Si llama al 911 y la llamada vuelve a ser ignorada?

—¡Basta! —su amigo estaba al borde del paroxismo, así que esto lo mandaría a la tumba pero irremediablemente tendría que decírselo. —Estoy en la casa de Helga.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Yo…—no sabía como hacerlo así que simplemente continuó hablando. —vine a traerla hace un rato, encontramos los vidrios rotos, además de la bola. El grito que escuchaste debió venir de su gato.

—¡MATÓ A SU GATO! ¡DIOOOOOOS POBRE GATO!

—¡NO! Mantecado está bien, sólo se lastimó una pata.

—¿Mantecado? —Gerald iba a profundizar en lo ridículo de ese nombre cuando decidió echar un ojo a la pantalla de su celular y el bonito reloj que marcaba las nueve treinta y tres de la noche.

—Si, Mantecado, ahora, puedes…

—¡NO! Tú puedes explicarme ahora, ¿Qué haces tan tarde en la casa de Helga?

—Ya te lo dije Gerald, vine a dejarla…

—Eso es en la puerta y te vas

—Había vidrios rotos y ella tiene la muñeca vendada

—¿Entonces…?

—¿Lo tienes que saber ahora?

—¿Prefieres mañana con té y galletitas? Le puedo pedir a mi hermana sus viejos sombreros con flores, si gustas.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿Estás sentado?

—Recostado, a decir verdad

—¿Nauseas, mareos?

—¡HABLA YA, SHORTMAN!

—Estoy en su casa porque en el transcurso de este día decidí y recordé que Helga Pataki, en realidad me gusta, gusta.

—¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEE?! —al grito ensordecedor de Gerald se unieron los de sus padres y hermana demandando que se callara o lo "callaban"

—Se lo dije a ella y justo ahora podría decirse que…

—¿¡Qué…!? —Gerald podría asegurar que estaba más pálido que la muerte, sus manos temblaban, el teléfono celular estaba a nada de abandonar sus manos por el sudor y del otro lado, Helga había temido que Arnold se hubiera ido y salió a buscarlo. Escuchó su conversación al teléfono desde la parte en que le decía a Gerald que había venido a dejarla, así que le arrebató el celular ahora que estaban en la mejor parte.

—¿Qué, viejo? ¡No me dejes con el suspenso!

—Que es más mío que tuyo…—la voz de Helga al teléfono fue para Gerald como escuchar la voz de Sadako (la niña del aro) y el conocido "Seven days" la llamada se terminó en ese momento y el moreno pasó el resto de la noche preguntándose si Jake Cabot, lo golpeo tan duro que su cerebro se le escurrió.

.

.

.

—¿Ya tan pronto dando las buenas nuevas?—preguntó la rubia devolviéndole su teléfono. Arnold notó que se había puesto las ropas de cama, además de lavar sus dientes y trenzar su larga cabellera.

—No pensé que fuera un secreto.

—No lo es…—le obsequió una sonrisa y él quiso besarla de nuevo. El momento tendría que retrasarse, comenzaba a hacer frío y no tenían idea de con qué tapar la ventana.

—Creo que hay focos en una caja de la cocina.

—Eso puede esperar…

—Y bolsas de plástico para la basura, con suficiente cinta debería de bastar.

—Déjame hacerlo.

—¿Ya llamaste a tu casa? —el reloj marcaba ahora quince minutos para las diez. Él no era partidario de las mentiras, pero concedía que podían existir sus excepciones.

—Llamaré, pero me niego a irme. No soy un pervertido, acosador, ni nada de lo que puedas imaginar. Me quedo porque podrías necesitarme para tapar la ventana, levantar los vidrios, cambiar tus vendas y averiguar dónde se metió tu gato.

—¿No lo haces por la bola de béisbol?

—Creí que no querías hablar de eso.

—Y no quiero, pero si vas a quedarte, hablaremos…

Helga regresó a su alcoba, él no tenía idea de para qué, pero llamó a sus abuelos. Phil contestó más dormido que despierto, sorprendido de que no estuviera en su cuarto.

—Hombrecito, creímos que hace horas que habías regresado.

—No, lo siento. Me encontré con la madre de Gerald en el camino, dijo que tuvo un accidente y vine a verlo. Voy a quedarme en su casa.

—¡Santo Cielo! primero la chica furiosa y luego tu mejor amigo. ¡Es la maldición, Arnold! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Nadie está a salvo!

—Por eso, n…—se sentía mal de mentirles. Él no acostumbraba mentirles, pero ahora no se trataba de él, sino de Helga. —...No quisiera arriesgarme.

—Es más seguro así, regresa mañana a la hora que puedas. Confiamos en ti y los Johanssen, salúdalos de nuestra parte.

—Claro, abuelo. Disculpa que te despertara. Buenas Noches. —Terminó la llamada y le envió un mensaje de texto a Gerald.

 _"Mis abuelos creen que me quedo a dormir en tu casa, cúbreme"_

 _"¿Es enserio? ¡Yo me llevo los golpes y eres tú el que le va a reventar su cherry!"_

 _"No seas imbécil"_

 _"¿Yo? Sólo te advierto que no voy a cuidar bebés cabezones con uniceja"_

 _"Cállate"_

 _"Jodete Shortman, quiero la exclusiva mañana, si es que puedes levantarte en la mañana"_

Iba a escribir que no pensaba acostarse con ella, pero en lugar de eso decidió borrar los mensajes. No quería que Helga o sus abuelos los vieran. Hablando de la rubia regresó con su ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

—Elige ahora o sufre para siempre.

—¿Perdón?

—Si vas a quedarte por temor a que vuelva el Lobo Feroz, pienso que es estúpido que tu estés abajo y yo arriba.

—¿Por qué sería estúpido?

—¿A dónde supones que podría correr o que tan bien crees que me podría esconder? El único acceso es la entrada principal y todas las habitaciones con excepción de la mía y el cuarto de baño están cerradas con llave. Bob, no quiso que rentara los cuartos a vagos o armara "fiestas demasiado locas" así que se aseguró de que me sirviera para lo estrictamente necesario. El árbol que en años mejores fue mi mejor amigo y secreto confidente fue talado hasta la raíz. No hay casas tan cercanas a la mía como para que pretendas saltar al tejado vecino y en conclusión, si brincaras en un acto de desespero a la nada te romperías una pierna, es una caída de por lo menos seis metros. Así que, elige.

—¿El qué?

—Dormimos en mi cama o acampamos en la sala.

—La sala.

—Sabia elección. Ahora te dejé algunas cosas en el baño que creo…que te podrían funcionar…—se ruborizó un poco al comentar lo último, luego le dio la espalda y volvió a su cuarto.

—¿Qué haras tú?

—Revisar la cámara oculta para verte desnudo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Voy a bajar las sábanas, a menos que quieras dormir sobre el piso!

—Yo lo hago

—¡Yo puedo!

—El doctor dijo que no hicieras esfuerzos

—ARNOLD

—¿QUÉ…? —Aparentemente, a Arnold Shortman le encantaba acorralar a su novia con su figura, no es que ella se quejara, que no lo hacía. Su cabeza de balón tenía un cuerpo delgado pero bien trabajado. No sabía si por los meses de vagar en la selva o por jugar fútbol soccer, lo que fuera, le había formado unos brazos fuertes aunados al torso duro y de atrayente musculatura, su loción ya se había esfumado pero no tenía un aroma desagradable, era él, solo él y la tenía justo ahora tambaleando a la orilla de su cama. Sus ojos llamándose a gritos, invitando al pecado, como ella gustaba de jugar con fuego, se atrevió a besarlo, tirando de sus ropas para ver cual era el resultado.

Cayeron irremediables sobre la cama, comiéndose la boca y buscándose con manos ansiosas, cuando los ánimos se calentaron y los dos sintieron la urgencia de hacer desaparecer la ropa, él se quitó de encima y ella se levantó de un salto.

—Voy a buscar las bolsas de plástico y la cinta para tapar la ventana…

—Voy a usar tu baño…

La habitación, oficialmente estaba prohibida.

Helga desapareció más rápido que una exhalación. Él tenía las mejillas incendiadas y el corazón latiendo al cien al interior de su pecho, le dio risa, lo rápido que se "entendían" o quizás fuera mejor decir "encendían" siempre le gustaron los besos de Helga, no por nada los recordaba con el pasar de los años. Tenerlos ahora cuando quisiera, lo hacía sentir como un niño pequeño. Uno muy caprichoso y adicto a las golosinas. Antes de encerrarse en el baño decidió levantar los vidrios pero cayó en la cuenta de que Helga ya lo había hecho, también corrió las cortinas y de manera improvisada colocó un pedazo de papel en la ventana. Era bastante autosuficiente, no le gustaba depender de nadie, lo que en realidad le gustaba aunque pudiera causarles problemas, debido a su complejo de buen Samaritano.

Suspiró para sus adentros, entrando en el baño, echó el cerrojo a la puerta y encontró un cepillo de dientes nuevo, además de un juego de pantalón y camisa rojos que podrían quedarle algo ajustados.

Su _chica_ era única, lista e independiente, tomaba sus propias decisiones y el punto aquí era, que le había dado a él a elegir.

 _"Elige ahora o sufre para siempre"_

 _¿Significa que de haber votado por la cama, ellos…en realidad…lo estarían haciendo?_

—¡AHHHHH! ¡ESA MUJER SOLO TRATABA DE VOLVERLO LOCO! —lavó sus dientes, su cara y se cambió de ropas. Los jeans, el cinturón y la camisa a cuadros no serían cómodos para dormir. Además le estaba dando unas ropas deportivas que debían venirle bastante grandes a ella. Olían a su perfume _¿flores, dulces?_ No, Helga olía a mango _y él ya quería un nuevo beso de sus labios._

Salió del baño ya cambiado, colocó sus ropas sobre la silla del escritorio, Helga le dejó la bolsa de plástico negro además de una cinta plateada para que tapiara la ventana. Lo hizo con cuidado y además de eso, colocó refuerzos en el resto del marco. Creyó ver una silueta de negro sobre la acera mientras trabajaba pero rechazó la idea.

Eran sobre las diez treinta de la noche. Jake Cabot no podía estar tan loco, ¿Oh, si?

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _N/A: Esta historia me está resultando bastante adictiva, jaja. Gracias a todas x sus comentarios! Me animan a seguir escribiendo. Nos leemos en la próxima. PD: A nuestros chicos les espera una noche bastante larga._


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

Helga Pataki tenía muchas facetas. No que él no lo hubiera notado desde cuarto grado. Estaba la chica ruda, la tímida, vulnerable, romántica y también la apasionada que luchaba contra corriente y se enfrentaba a las "sombras" para devolverle a él algo tan importante como sus padres.

Cuando supo que era ella quien se ocultaba bajo el disfraz, no pudo creerlo. La acorraló, (como seguía haciendo) para dejarla sin argumentos pero también para arrancarle las máscaras porque él necesitaba conocerla a ella, la verdadera Helga, la que se escondía detrás de todas esas capas de hostilidad y mal genio. La chica de sus "sueños" y puede que aquello hubiera sido una exageración o que estuviera totalmente acertado porque la niña que decía _"Que estaba bien" "Que lo hizo porque no lo odiaba, en realidad lo amaba con pasión y locura desbordante"_ Sólo podía pertenecer a sus sueños, luego esa misma niña lo besó, marcando el destino de los dos.

 _¿Porque era destino, cierto?_

Ellos estaban juntos porque sus mundos chocaron en ese momento y cada decisión tomada desde entonces hasta ahora, los había llevado a admitir que irreparable e innegablemente, estaban enamorados el uno del otro. No existía ninguna maldición que él llevara en la sangre, ni tampoco estaban bajo el ojo inquisidor de ninguna entidad malévola, ¿Cierto?

Jake Cabot, no estaba escudriñando en sus jardines a la espera de que Helga saliera para hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Esa clase de cosas no sucedían en su pueblo, en su mundo, en sus vidas.

Terminó con la ventana y volvió a cerrar las cortinas, hubiera preferido asegurarse de que todas las ventanas estaban igualmente cerradas, pero se conformó con verificar que las puertas de las habitaciones sí lo estaban, el cuarto de baño tenía una pequeña y angosta ventana con vidrios esmerilados, no creyó posible que una persona pudiera meterse por ahí, de hecho parecía ser la salida de emergencias de Mantecado ya que el gato rubio y de ojos profundos, lo estaba observando de mal modo cuando él terminó de hacer el recorrido de la planta alta.

—Hola pequeño…—el aludido lo destruyó con la mente o al menos eso le pareció a él. La bola con pelos le daba ternura, tenía un nuevo objeto en la boca, intentó ver lo que era y casi se va de espaldas cuando lo descubrió. Le arrojó un bendito "reloj" que marcaba las once de la noche a los pies y luego siseó como advirtiendo que si no salía por la puerta grande sus días en la tierra estarían contados. Él pasó saliva por la garganta e intentó de nuevo. Los animales, normalmente lo adoraban, él era el chico bueno que todos amaban pero más tardó en acercarse que en lo que Mantecado le mostró la dentadura completa y saltó sobre su cabeza, como es natural gritó de pavor, porque eso de ser desfigurado por un gato no debía sentirse nada bonito pero el felino solo escapó por el pasillo y se perdió en las escaleras. Helga gritó desde abajo si estaba todo bien.

—¿Te viste en el espejo o por qué gritas tanto? —él roló los ojos y agradeció que su humor negro no se hubiera visto afectado a causa de su "relación" Bajó los escalones con cuidado luego de tomar las cobijas y almohadas de cama, estaba por llegar a la sala cuando Mantecado se metió entre sus piernas y lo envió a rodar tres escalones abajo.

Helga corrió en su auxilio, aunque más que preocuparse por él, le inquietaba que hubiera aplastado a su gato.

—¿Estás bien, amor? —el felino subió a su regazo y maulló como si estuviera ampliamente traumatizado. Él se levantó "sin ayuda" y señaló que había sido el gato quien trató de asesinarlo.

—¿A caso te volviste loco?

—No le agrado.

—Por supuesto que no. —agregó sin mirarlo a los ojos, estaba ocupada haciéndole cariñitos a la bola de pelos. Eso no le gustó y replicó.

—¿Por qué el es "amor" y yo Melenudo?

—Porque él es mi amor y tú un melenudo—para reafirmar este punto, Mantecado se derritió entre sus brazos, ella lo apretujo amorosamente y tras besarle la frente le dijo que lo sentía mucho pero que el cabezón feo de ahí se quedaba.

—Miau, miau, miau….—negoció, mostrando todo lo lindo, regordete y hermoooso que era. Helga tenía debilidad por sus ojos verdes, le recordaban a los de Arnold y ha decir verdad, todo en su mascota le hacía evocar al desgraciado.

—De verdad lo siento amor, se queda por hoy pero puedes "jugar" con él —esa declaración fue suficiente para el felino que escapó de sus brazos y se perdió entre las sombras.

Arnold no quiso preguntar las implicaciones de la palabra "jugar" pero sospechaba que no pegaría el ojo en toda la noche. Volviendo a lo que les atañía, Helga ya había acomodado los sillones largos de la sala de tal modo que quedaban uno frente al otro.

—¿Qué entiendes tú, por no hacer esfuerzos con la mano lesionada?—preguntó, porque en serio, si este era el trato, ella hubiera tapiado la ventana y él acomodado los sillones.

—Tienen ruedas y no son tan pesados, Arnoldo.—agregó la "O" porque él no era su padre, ni su madre, de hecho tenía como cuatro horas de ser su novio. Y eso no le confería mayor derecho que besarla cuando a ambos les diera la gana. Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, su muñeca diestra la traicionó y dolió como una puñalada, quizás si se había excedido pero para eso estaban las pastillas que le obsequió el doctor.

—¿Segura que no te lastimaste?—insistió, evaluándola con su mirada. Ella adoraba esa expresión entre sombría y seductora pero el orgullo era más fuerte así que lo mandó al carajo, dándole la espalda y buscando las pastillas en su bolso. Arnold suspiró y regresó a levantar las sábanas y almohadas que dejó en el piso, acomodó las "camas" también revisó la puerta principal, Helga ya lo había hecho, además de asegurar todas las ventanas con cerrojo.

No había más vidrios rotos y la oscuridad de la calle era casi total.

Su casa vacía no le asustaba, estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, era una buena compañera cuando te conoces a plenitud y crees estar satisfecho con lo que eres. Ella había hecho las pases con sus demonios internos hacía largo tiempo. Luego apareció Jake Cabot y su universo…lentamente se derrumbó.

Necesitaba que lo supiera Arnold, era una parte crucial para el éxito de su relación, por no hablar de la "situación" pero honestamente, no se le ocurría por dónde debía iniciar la conversación.

—¿Gustas algo, un vaso de leche, agua, cereal?—preguntó ahora que se servía un poco de agua para ingerir las pastillas.

—Estoy bien, gracias.—se tomó dos, aunque la nota decía específicamente que tomara una. Miró la mesa redonda de reojo, evocando la imagen de su madre, tantas mañanas atrás. Sobre la única vez que la impresionó, por no decir que la aterrorizó, Miriam tenía una botella de licor en una mano y un montón de pastillas, redondas y pequeñas en la otra. Su estómago se revolvió de inmediato pero reprimió el impulso, levantó el rostro, se armó de valor y como hacía cada mañana, de cada día de su vida, se repitió que no moriría, sólo era otro día.

—Yo pido el sillón más largo.—comentó al ver que Arnold estaba por acomodarse en el.

—Por supuesto.—se cambió de lugar, ella sonrió con sorna. Tan bobo, tan dócil y tan lindo.

—Y también la palabra.—soltó un profundo suspiro, sus manos temblaron, el estómago una vez más se quejó.

—Te estoy escuchando.—la miró a los ojos, ajeno a su infierno interno. _¿Debía trata de explicarse o callar para siempre? ¿Qué fue lo que llevó a sus padres a la inminente separación?_ La palabra o el silencio, ella tenía que tomar una decisión.

—¿Deberíamos poner música de fondo? ¿Un video? ¡Ya sé, una película de miedo!

.

.

.

Nerviosa, la notó Arnold. Helga una vez más estaba nerviosa y un poco histérica. Esta era una situación irreal, tratándose de ellos pues si bien se conocían de casi toda la vida, nunca antes habían compartido esta clase de intimidad. Gerald y Phoebe llevaban meses de novios y él dudaba que ya hubieran vivido una situación similar.

 _¿Esto era porque Helga, siempre iba demasiado rápido? ¿O porque él era demasiado lento? Tal vez, tenía que ver con el temor de que sus momentos juntos, debido a lo diverso de sus temperamentos, jamás se repitieran._

Helga encendió el televisor y navegó entre canales hasta encontrar una película de suspenso.

"Mírame"

A él no le parecía tan buena idea contemplar la escena en que el psicópata asesino llama al teléfono de casa y comienza a describirle a la chica cada objeto que tiene a su lado. Helga observaba atenta, acomodada ya en su sillón. Mantecado se adueñó del restante y se hizo un ovillo sobre el bolso de su dueña, él se sentó junto a ella, es decir.

Al parecer, aún no se iban a dormir.

Cuando el asesino de la película irrumpió de pronto, rompiendo los cristales de la gran puerta de vidrio, Helga se impresionó y él la tranquilizó. _¿De eso se trataba ser novios? Proteger, procurar, amar…_ rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, sus miradas se encontraron, luego ella presionó el "mute" con el control remoto y se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Por un momento deseó besarla, recostarla, contemplarla en pijama de pies a cabeza pero, ella no lo dejó.

Colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, dijo que era importante, necesitaban hablar.

En su corta experiencia de chicas que solo salían con él para olvidarse o celar a alguien más, la frase "necesitamos hablar" significaba, "vamos a terminar lo que ni siquiera empezó porque ya cumpliste tu papel" Él no tenía papeles que interpretar con Helga, sabía que lo amaba así que accedió.

En el televisor el asesino ya estaba destrozando la casa, la chica intentaba llamar a emergencias pero él arrancó el cable de la pared, Katie salía del armario y corría despavorida escaleras arriba, Melvin la seguía por detrás con el cuchillo en alto, mientras tarareaba una estúpida tonada que no sabía por qué se sabía, pero se sabía. Helga soltó un suave suspiro, apenas perceptible y de no ser porque él estaba concentrado 50/en la pantalla y 50/en su novia, no lo habría notado.

—Pienso que esto de Jake, es mi Karma…—comentó serena, acomodándose de tal manera que le daba la cara a él e ignoraba la película. Su declaración le pareció tan descabellada y ha decir verdad estúpida que no pudo evitar replicar.

—¿De verdad, Helga…?

—Tú no lo sabes y en verdad esperaba que jamás lo supieras, pero hubo una época en que…—suspiró de nuevo, él pudo notar, cómo se arrepentía y aferraba, todo en el mismo respiro. —…te acosaba en serio.—concluyó. Evadiendo sus ojos, ocultando su precioso rostro bajo la sombra de sus cabellos.

—Lo sé…—respondió calmo. Si eso la torturaba, lo mejor es que parara.

—No, Arnold no lo sabes.

—Helga, dijiste que escribías poemas, que me seguías a todos lados en la escuela y que hasta tenías un altar con mi imagen en tu armario.

—También me metía a tu cuarto, hurgaba entre tus cosas y te espiaba por la ventana horas después de que te habías ido a dormir.

—¿¡Qué!?—la cara de Arnold, en las milésimas de segundo que la miró con horror definitivamente marcaban un fin a su relación. Eso la atemorizó y se defendió por instinto.

—¡No es tan horrible como suena! —lo hizo a un lado (por no decir que lo empujó con ambos brazos para que se alejara lo más posible de ella) Mantecado volvió a saltarle encima. No lo atacó, más bien lo pasó de largo para subirse al regazo de la rubia que lo apretujó entre sus manos.

Él no se marchó de la sala, pero entendió que necesitaban retirarse a sus esquinas, si es que pretendía escuchar el resto de la historia.

.

.

.

En la película, luego de una basta persecución y pelea Melvin tenía a Katie bajo sus formas y le enterraba el puñal en el pecho una y otra y otra vez. Ella preguntaba con escasas fuerzas los motivos, ¿Por qué le hacía algo como esto? Era porrista, además de hermosa y la chica más rica y popular de la escuela. (En circunstancias normales, Helga se habría burlado de la escena argumentando que ese sería el final dramático de Rhonda) El asesino terminaba el trabajo y antes del pase a los créditos decía que era porque ella, jamás lo había notado.

 _¿Jake Cabot asesinaría a Helga porque ella jamás lo había notado?_ No, ciertamente, ella lo notó, lo rechazó y también lo humilló. Conocía los riesgos y las consecuencias de sus actos, como hace unos minutos que lo besó, tirando de sus ropas para cayeran en la cama.

Si le estaba diciendo esto, es porque creía en verdad que se trataba del "karma" en su diccionario mental, eso era equivalente a un ajuste de cuentas, castigo divino o mano a mano. Él no creía que Helga hubiera hecho algo tan terrible (como para merecer a Jake Cabot)

Bueno, si lo besó a la fuerza, pero no pudiera decirse que él se resistió o que _no le gustó..._ miró su posición tensa, la vergüenza en su rostro. Si ella quería confesarse, lo menos que podía hacer era escuchar. Se veía tan pequeña, atormentada por sus secretos y no tendría por qué estarlo.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y ahora que lo pensaba, su presencia en la Casa de Huéspedes podría explicar cosas que siempre quiso entender. "Envolturas de goma de mascar y comida chatarra que aparecían de tanto en tanto en la azotea" "Objetos que dejaba en un sitio y aparecían en otro" "Un relicario de oro que encontró alguna vez y que su abuela abruptamente le arrebató"

Era eso, pensó para sus adentros.

Ambos parecían cómodos y acostumbrados a la presencia de Helga en la casa.

 ** _"…Ya tiene tiempo que no se pasaba por aquí, es decir…estando tú aquí…"_**

 _¿Pero qué tan idiota podía ser?_

Eso se lo dijo Phil, Gertrude comentó algo similar.

 ** _"…Eleanor solía pasar mucho tiempo por aquí, Arnold. Siempre que tú no estabas, claro está..."_**

La conexión en su mente, la revelación de hechos que le fueron confusos durante buena parte de su infancia lejos de volver a enfadarlo, le hicieron querer saber _¿Cómo o por qué es que lo hacía? ¿En verdad lo amaba? ¿O solo estaba…ligera y enfermizamente, obsesionada?_

Mantecado interrumpió el momento, ronroneando para su dueña. Un sonido suave, repetitivo y calmo, ella acariciaba su pelaje y ambos se miraban a los ojos como si compartieran los secretos místicos del universo.

Él se perdió en ella, la verdadera Helga, _¿A caso, no era esto lo que quería? Contemplarla sin máscaras, palabras crueles, bromas que se tintaban con matices de verdad._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El "por qué" se lo dio a conocer de a poco, en una narración de eventos desfasados. La mente de Helga tendía a mezclar sucesos pasados con los presentes. Así que él la escuchó con la misma fascinación con que se sumergía en una novela histórica.

Como si fuera otra persona y no ella, la que le decía que necesitaba aferrarse a algún vestigio de amor en su tierna infancia y que fue él, el desdichado —o afortunado— objeto de su adoración.

Las pasiones que no compartía, los sentimientos que tan inocentemente vertía, los fue comprendiendo a profundidad a medida que iban creciendo. Sus abuelos tuvieron que ver con eso, cansados ya de verla suspirar y llorar a elevadas horas de la noche.

La invitaron a pasar, una ocasión que estaba lloviendo. Sus padres rebasaron el límite de lo permisible y a ella ya no le importaban el frío, la lluvia o la noche. Sólo quería escapar, gritar, llorar…Le abrieron las puertas de su casa, también de su corazón, bajo la condición de que entendiera que lo que sentía por él, no era amor.

Siempre fue una chica lista, encontró en los libros de Gertrude historias crudas, crueles y verdaderas dónde el amor se acaba, el príncipe abandona a la princesa o ésta muere atravesada por cientos de agujas para que él pueda ser feliz en brazos de otra.

Aceptó, que como en su casa no existía "el felices por siempre" y que ni ella ni él, "estaban destinados a corresponderse" Después de todo, su confesión, el tercero y que creyó sería el último de sus besos hacía un par de años que se había dado, sin ninguna clase de resultado.

Estaban en secundaria, él salía con la perfecta de Lila y ella estaba más fascinada por la literatura y el teatro. Escribió aquella obra que les obsequió su cuarto beso. No había segundas intenciones en ese beso, aunque reconoció que sus labios se abrieron y que él correspondió el beso.

El amago de las viejas costumbres, la nostalgia por la niña enamorada que fue, la llevaron a volver a notarlo. Sin obsesión pero aún a distancia. Reconoció los atributos que habían cambiado en él y las costumbres que permanecieron inalterables en él. Su generosidad, cordialidad, galantería y optimismo. Le gustaba, ya no el príncipe de sus sueños sino el verdadero Arnold, aunque honestamente ya no aspiraba a tenerlo en sus brazos.

Apreciaba a Lila y también aprendió a llevarse bien con él, sin ocultar sus sentimientos bajo una capa de hostilidad. Los sobrenombres permanecieron, los modos arrebatados también, ella ya no visitaba la Casa de Huéspedes y es que si de algo se había convencido en los últimos quince años de vida, eso era de que Helga Geraldine Pataki, no era una "Princesa" a lo mucho sería escudera y por tanto le tocaba forjarse un camino entre fuego y hierro.

Le dio oportunidad a otros chicos, salió con algunos, así como él alternaba sus citas entre Lila y esas bobaliconas que sólo querían usarlo como reemplazo, pero no funcionó porque sin importar lo que hicieran, ella terminaba comparándolos con él.

 _Sus ojos verdes, sus cabellos dorados, su estúpida cabezota de balón._

Si, quería conocer los misterios de una pasión, saber si su corazón podía experimentar y merecer amor pero todo eso quería hacerlo con él, así que se retiró. Ya no eran niños, ya no tenía miedo de los gritos de su padre o de los "comas etílicos" de su madre. Ya no podía subir por la escalera de incendios y esconderse detrás de alguna estructura para verlo.

Ahora tenían las horas de clase, los círculos de estudio y también los encuentros inesperados que los seguían sorprendiendo a medio pasillo.

Su ultimo beso (previo al noviazgo) lo hizo definitivo.

Lo disfruto y agradeció, pero a pesar de la diminuta flama de pasión que ardió en su corazón no pudo negar que una vez más fue ella quien lo besó. La que se entregaba, la única que amaba. Él correspondió, quizá por cortesía, tal vez siempre era así como lo hacía. De la manera que fuera, lo alejó de su lado y se despidió.

Iba a olvidarlo, seis meses en Paris le harían superarlo pero esa era la Ciudad del Amor que daba vida al fantasma de la falsa _Cecile,_ así que en lugar de eso decidió volver a escribir. No de manera platónica como acostumbraba hacer, sino como los autores que crearon las novelas que le prestó Gertrude. Los mismos que amaron a distancia y jamás fueron amados en respuesta.

Lo extrañaba, tanto al inventado y que nunca fue, como al apuesto rubio que ahora es. Quería verlo, escucharlo, despedirse de nuevo.

Una ultima palabra, un ultimo beso.

Sólo uno.

Dejó que su madre y hermana la convirtieran en esta. La transformación no le molestó tanto, luego de que Phoebe sugiriera que tal vez, así podría enamorarlo. Se suponía que tendría que pasar algo, pero cuando se encontraron el primer día de escuela ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hacer algo.

Él seguía saliendo con Lila y a ella, ya se le habían acabado las ganas de luchar.

El divorcio de sus padres fue devastador en más de un sentido, ella no tenía fuerzas, además de que entre más pasaba el tiempo, más se iba enfrascando en la escuela, el futuro, la vida...

Jake Cabot, la agarró por sorpresa, con la guardia baja porque Bob tenía poco de haberla _abandonado_. Estaba distraída, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada. Reconoció que al recibir la primer nota, su instinto natural la obligó a pensar en él, pero no era él… _nunca sería él_.

—Helga…—interrumpió su alegato. Ella no lo miraba a los ojos, en todo este tiempo lo más que había hecho era apagar el televisor y aferrarse aún más a su gato, los ronroneos del peludo animal intentaban comprenderla, acompañarla, consolarla. Él hubiera querido intervenir desde antes porque Helga se encontraba en un error.

 _Claro que merecía experimentar y poseer amor. Además de que él también la extrañó. Nunca lo admitiría en alto, pero algunas noches, mientras vivió con sus padres se descubrió a sí mismo pensando en ella…_

—Déjame terminar…—su voz, apasionada como la recordaba se había transformado en un leve susurro. Estaba cansada, como ella misma mencionó y eso en verdad lo asustó. _¿Por eso no procuraba su cuerpo? ¿Una vez más, no le importaban el frío, la lluvia o la noche?_

 _No…, lo que no le importaba era comer, dormir, luchar por merecer amor…_

—Estoy en mi límite, Arnold. Acepto que me pasé de la raya al humillarlo públicamente, pero si tú hubieras leído el resto de notas que me escribió, burdas, obscenas y tan asquerosamente tórridas, probablemente habrías hecho lo mismo.

—¿¡Qué te escribió!?—preguntó entre colérico y preocupado. Las palabras de Gerald se repitieron en su cabeza. _"No habla de querer seducirla, enamorarla, invitarla. Ese sujeto, sólo quiere…"_

—¡No quiero recordarlo! —gritó. Mantecado salió huyendo por su arrebato. Ella cambió de posición en el sillón y agregó. —¡Tampoco deseo ser vista, ni tratada de esa manera! ¡Sigo siendo yo, Arnold! Una depilación, unas ropas nuevas y esta estúpida " _anatomía"_ no me convirtieron en otra. Por eso no te impresioné porque tú me conoces bien.

—Me impresionaste…—confesó, esperando hacerlo con total sinceridad y convicción.

—¡Cállate!—se ruborizó, porque él no la miraba con terceras intenciones, sino con honestidad y puede que un _poco de amor._

—Pero es la verdad.—insistió. Quiso acercarse a ella, pero lo rechazó.

—No he terminado. ¿Qué no ves lo difícil que esto es para mi? —lo veía, pero como solía suceder con todo lo que le trataban de explicar, no lo entendía. _¿Por qué era necesario desgarrar su alma, remontarse a la niña de su tierna infancia? Si quería asustarlo, lo único que había logrado era enamorarlo._

Quería estar con ella, definitivamente quería ser quien cuidara de ella.

—Lo reté para que toda la escuela supiera que Jake estaba sobre mi y que yo no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer. —sonrió con pesadez, al tocar su brazo herido. También porque a media batalla, se le había metido él en la mente y la piel. Compró los chocolates ese día para regalarle uno a él. Phoebe ya le había dicho lo que sucedió en la cafetería. Hasta el cabeza de cepillo la defendía, pero y Arnold

 _¿Dónde estaba, su Arnold?_

—El mensaje fue claro, todos nos preocupamos.—comentó el rubio, buscando sus ojos, ella lo miró de vuelta. Una expresión entre desapasionada y resignada. Jamás creyó que vería algo así en ella.

—Excepto yo…

Ella había estado más distraída ensamblando los fragmentos de su torturada alma. Recordando la cantidad de poemas que le escribió, las veces que lo siguió entre clases, cómo se colaba en su habitación cuando sus abuelos la dejaban entrar por la puerta principal y entre un descuido suyo y un acto de gran osadía propio, lo invadía.

Nunca le robó nada. —aclaró. (aunque omitió decir que ganas no le faltaron) tampoco le dejó nada. Se sentía estúpidamente feliz con sólo estar ahí, tirada en su cuarto. Era su puerto seguro, a los nueve años de edad y cuando sólo quería gritar, llorar y escapar, ese cuarto con "cielo" era su lugar favorito en el mundo.

Imaginarlo a él, en su serenidad, ambicionar o desear una familia así de ideal.

No era perfecta, sus padres estaban ausentes pero aún así se querían. Podía reconocer el amor y el afecto que se tenían cuando se veían. En su casa, sólo hubo lo mismo que reflejaba en la infancia: hostilidad, altanería, violencia.

Y ahora no quedaba, ni eso.

Pensó en el fin de semana romántico, imaginó que él y Lila bailarían a la luz de las velas en el Chez Paris, ella nunca volvió a ese restaurante, ni a sentir la música o aquel candor en su corazón, pensaba en todo eso cuando el gran imbécil la abordó.

 **"Vas a salir conmigo…"** —¡Ni siquiera era una pregunta o una invitación! El hijo de puta le estaba ordenando y aquello la enfureció. ¿¡Qué derecho tenían, de pasar así de que quién era ella!?

Él, al ignorarla y Cabot al _inventarla._

Le dijo que no, que estaba ocupada, lo mejor era que se fuera pero no la escuchó. Colocó una mano a la altura de su cintura con la otra la tomó por el brazo.

 **"¡Suéltame!"**

Arnold recordaba la escena desde ese punto, estaba con Lila, quien estaba pensando en ese chico Larry o Barry, no le importaba. La voz de Helga hizo corto circuito en su mente, fuego líquido, descarga eléctrica, la reacción que tuvo fue la que ya comentó.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes…?—interrumpió la rubia las cavilaciones de su mente. Él solo entendía que estaba loca. ¡Se arriesgó tanto, durante tantos años porque tenía la estúpida idea de que no importaba lo que pasara con ella! _¿¡Cuantos accidentes pudieron pasarle!?_ Un auto pudo golpearla, un loco asustarla o un maniaco secuestrarla.

Sólo era una niña, una niña perdida y asustada. La misma que llegó por si misma a su primer día de escuela porque sus padres olvidaron llevarla.

Se horrorizó entre más la escuchaba y también la entendió. Comprendía ahora el amor con que ella y su abuela se abrazaron. Además de las reservas de su abuelo a tenerla de vuelta.

Phil era más sobre protector con él, era su "hombrecito" le recordaba a su propio hijo. No que Gertrude no lo quisiera, pero ella era como Helga, es decir que estaba loca.

—Entiendo que tratas de convencerme de que todo esto es tu culpa, pero no lo es…

—¡No! Arnold, tú no puedes…—Helga volvía a sentir el rostro ardiendo, amenazando con derramar llanto pero lo reprimió. Evocó una escena más del pasado y se convenció de que él, era su enamorado, su amado, por siempre, Arnold…

.

.

.

En el recuerdo a que hacía referencia, se trataba de Gertrude, fue ella quien le dio su mano, quien la invitó a pasar a su casa. Ella no entendía _¿Por qué no estaba llamando a la policía o despertando a Arnold para decirle que su compañera de escuela era una desquiciada, enferma, acosadora y loca?_ La anciana le colocó una toalla sobre los hombros, comenzó a secarla y entre más lo hacía comentó.

 _"No sé que clase de culpa crees que estás pagando castigándote así, pero no tienes que hacerlo" "Si no tienes a dónde ir, siéntete libre de venir aquí"_

 _—¿Por qué...?_

 _"No se lo diremos a Arnold, está claro que no quieres que se entere nuestro Arnold, pero te dará pulmonía si sigues saliendo con este clima"_

 _La abrazó, limpió sus lágrimas, además de sus ropas._

 _Esa noche, Bob había golpeado a Miriam y a ella le dio tanto pavor tener que interponerse entre ellos, recibir un golpe o peor aún, tener que abrazar a su madre después de que se hubiera ido su padre. Lloró hasta quedarse seca, hasta que Phil se despertó y comenzó a rumiar sobre lo mucho que desde siempre había detestado al inconsciente de Bob Pataki._

 _Hicieron un pacto silencioso, le dieron las llaves del salón de lectura. El santuario de Gertrude, con todos los libros que la salvaron de cometer alguna clase de locura._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Arnold, era el hijo innegable de ambos, _¿Quién sino él podría disculparla por sus actos?_

—Helga, lo que sea que hicieras en el pasado, ya quedó en el pasado. Y lo que sucedió en la escuela, no tendría por qué haber pasado. Tú le dijiste que no, él insistió y te besó.

—Hizo más que eso…

—Te hirió…—y eso era algo que él, no podía tolerar. Se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a confortarla. —No eras tú y aún ahora creo que no eres tú…

—¿Qué…? —respondió con voz medio rota. Las lágrimas no salieron de sus ojos, pero su rostro seguía ardiendo. Él reprimió el impulso de besarla pues si la culpa pertenecía a alguien, era a él.

—Que me estás dando todas las razones que se te ocurren por las cuales podría dejarte, debido a que estás cansada de luchar. Has estado peleando contra el mundo durante tanto tiempo que es lógico que ahora quieras descansar. Entiendo que tienes miedo, que has esperado, imaginado o deseado tanto lo nuestro que ahora que es verdadero, temes que se vaya a acabar. Y ese miedo, aunque con fundamento, no es algo que vaya a pasar.

Te prometo, que no va a pasar. No voy a dejarte escapar. —se acomodó a su lado, de rodillas frente a ella, tomando su mano izquierda entre las suyas, besó la superficie, ella se sintió una vez más como la princesa de algún cuento encantado.

—Arnold…

—Dijiste que yo era tuyo, bueno tú eres mía. Y si quieres escuchar las razones por las cuales podrías dejarme esas son mucho mas breves. ¡Soy un estúpido! Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, si te hubiera buscado antes, si te hubiera cortejado y amado antes, nada de esto se habría suscitado.

"Amado" era la primera vez que él decía que la amaba…—el llanto que estaba reprimiendo, finalmente escapó. Arnold la atrajo a su rostro, besando sus labios con recato. Ella dudó al principio pero finalmente se rindió, disfrutaron del beso, de sus temores, de verse a la cara sin máscaras u otra clase de maldiciones.

—¿Entonces, no estás molesto?—inquirió sin creer que no se hubiera marchado.

—Estoy impactado y molesto, sí, pero con tus padres y mis abuelos. No sé cual de todos fue mas inconsciente. Tú necesitabas a alguien que estuviera a tu lado.

—Ellos me acompañaron…—comentó refiriéndose a sus abuelos.

—También te ocultaron.

—No estaba lista para dejar salir este lado mío al mundo...

—¿Y lo estás ahora?—inquirió, porque la Helga que estaba rota, era indeciblemente hermosa: frágil y delicada cual muñeca de porcelana. Pero no era esa la mujer que amaba.

Helga tenía muchas facetas y todas convergían en la misma asombrosa mujer. La que le ayudó a superar sus miedos, la que se quedó con él cuando todos los que decían apoyarlo ya se habían retirado. La que alguna vez lo abofeteó, humilló y desairó porque su exceso de bondad y patetismo ya la estaban enfermando.

Ella lo levantó alguna vez de sombras, le ayudó a recuperar la confianza en sí mismo. Y era hasta ahora es que se estaba enterando. Siempre quiso saber, _¿Por qué estaba ella cuando más la necesitaba?_ Para darle una palmada en el hombro, un puntapié, para hacerle olvidar a alguna otra mujer…

Helga no respondió a su pregunta, comenzaba a quedarse dormida. Este había sido un día demasiado largo, lo mejor que podían hacer era descansar. Mañana hablaría con Gerald, ella sin lugar a dudas querría hablar con Phoebe, estaba pendiente el asunto de Cabot, el cómo lograr protegerla de alguien que estaba claramente, enfadado, obsesionado y desquiciado.

—Lo que me gustaría, es que te quedaras todas las noches a mi lado…—Dormida, Helga decía cosas interesantes cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

—Podría ser…—reconoció luego de recostarla en el sillón, la cubrió con las sábanas, ella sonrió con sorna. Él estaba hablando en serio. No iba a dejarla sola, así que tenían dos opciones. O ella se mudaba a la Casa de Huéspedes o él conjuraba un hechizo místico que permitiera que sus abuelos lo dejaran quedarse con ella.

—También te podría lastimar…—comentó a media voz y con los ojos ya cerrados.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Jake…

—¿Te amenazó en sus cartas?

—No…pero creo reconocer el peligro cuando lo veo. —y al comentarlo pensó en su padre arruinando el bonito rostro de su madre.

Diecisiete años luchando por no convertirse en Miriam Pataki y esto era lo mejor que lograba. Arnold no entendería. Era dulce que se quedara con ella, que aceptara su locura y fantasía delirante pero no era eso lo que quería que supiera.

Al final del día, resultaba que no tenía tanta fuerza, no logró confesarse.

Ella no creía que ser el objeto de adoración de un desquiciado fuera consecuencia obvia de haberlo acosado. El karma no funcionaba así. Te apuñalaba en la cara, años después de haberle dado la espalda a tu madre.

.

.

.

Cuando escapó de su casa aquel día tormentoso, Miriam gritó su nombre pero ella no la escuchó. No quería ser parte de todo eso. ¡No quería ver, escuchar, sentir! Maldita sea, _¿Por qué tenía que sentir? ¿Por qué la maldijeron con un corazón que se aferraba tanto a sentir? ¿Con una familia que no hacía más que herirla?_ Y entonces corrió, hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, hasta volver a estar en el tejado de su "adorado" el príncipe dormido, el caballero galante que jamás lastimaría a nadie.

—No dejaré que te haga daño.—prometió él, mirándola dormir.

—Ni yo, que te lastime a ti…—Arnold se sorprendió al escucharla. Pensó que estaba dormida, pero aún sonaba lúcida y coherente. Tal vez, sólo estaba agotada. Él tendría que acostumbrarse a esto, ser mucho más paciente porque en su historial, la que levantaba espadas y luchaba contra dragones era ella y no él.

 _¿Podría protegerla de Jake Cabot? ¿Cómo demonios iba a lograrlo?_

—¿Arnold…?

—¿Sí…?—él ya se había acomodado en el otro sillón, se cubrió con las sábanas hasta el pecho y el endemoniado gato volvió a hacer su aparición arrastrando una manta que debía ser suya pues la hizo bolas y en ella se acostó. Marcando el territorio virgen entre los dos, suponía que si intentaba moverse Mantecado le arrancaría un brazo así que mejor no lo intentó.

—Prométeme ahora, en este instante, que no vas a dejar que te haga daño...

—Helga…—sus miradas se encontraron. Ya no había temor o inseguridad en la suya, sólo convicción y súplica. _¿Por qué insistía en que importaban todos, excepto ella? ¿A caso no veía lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella?_

—No te rebajes a su nivel, júrame que no serás como él.

—Lo juro…ahora tú promete que no vas a dejarme fuera de esto. Si tienes algún otro secreto, quiero saberlo. —Helga huyó de su mirada, es decir que sí había otro secreto.

—Lo prometo…te lo diré, cuando pueda. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algún secreto?

—Te escribí una carta, mientras estaba con mis padres en la selva…

—¿A mi…?

—Y nunca pensaba dártela, pero ahora…te la cambio por tu dolor...

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _¡Gracias x los reviews adoro leerlos! PD: Esto me quedó un poquito angst, pero es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia. Ella ya arriesgó todo lo que tenía por él, ahora es el turno de Arnold, de reconstruirla, protegerla, recuperar a su Helga. Nos vemos en la siguiente. Besos y abrazos._


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

—¿Tu carta por mi dolor…?—inquirió la rubia con voz desapasionada y quizás un poco molesta. Él tuvo que reprenderse de manera mental y volver a recordarse que Helga, estaba acostumbrada a librar sus propias batallas y jamás mostrar su debilidad.

—No tienes que…—intentó reparar el error pero ella levantó la mano sana en son de paz.

—Cállate, Arnold. ¡Duérmete ya! —dicho esto se dio la vuelta y cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana. El suspiró, buscando el apagador de la luz con la mirada. La casa de Helga era bastante amplia, bellamente decorada pero no transmitía un ápice de calor de hogar. Debió ser duro, demasiado difícil para ella, vivir siempre a la defensiva, esperando lo peor de los demás.

Hizo a un lado la sábana que lo cubría, Mantecado abrió un solo ojo y él hubiera querido patearlo o como mínimo enseñarle el dedo de en medio pero el gato ya estaba sonriendo. Seguro, que si Helga tenía que elegir, el que dormiría en el baño o en el patio sería él, así que continuó su camino y se encargó de apagar la luz. De regreso, ya más relajado tuvo que escudriñar las sombras, no fuera a pisarle la "real" cola al "amado" gato de su novia. No sucedió eso, lo que pasó es que Mantecado se subió a su sillón y enroscó su osamenta en el lugar dónde él había estado posando su cabeza.

—¡Baja! —le ordenó en un susurro.

—Ssss…—el desgraciado, le mostró las garras. Pero bueno, él era un pacifista, no se iba a pelear con la bola de pelos mas desesperante del mundo, ni con nadie. Así que hizo lo único lógico y "suicida" que alguien en su situación podría hacer, es decir: se metió en el sillón con su novia.

—¡¿Ehhhhh?! ¡¿Qué crees…qué…?!—se quejó la rubia, dándole un codazo en las costillas, él resistió el golpe y de todas formas se acomodó junto a ella. Ya habían demostrado en la casa de huéspedes que podían compartir el mismo espacio.

—¡Arnold…!—volvió a golpearlo, él la rodeó con sus brazos. _¿Esto era una canallada? ¿O un abuso de confianza_? No lo sabía, pero se sintió feliz de ganarle en su juego al gato.

—Mantecado me corrió del otro sillón y no pienso dormir en el piso.

—¡Usa una silla, súbete a la mesa, improvisa!

—Eso es lo que hago, aquí cabemos los dos…—le susurró al oído y ella instantáneamente se relajó. Su aliento en el cuello enviando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

—Intenta lo que sea y te arrancaré los brazos, melenudo.

—¿Intentar? Si la única que tiene pensamientos macabros eres tú…—dicho esto cerró los ojos y relajó cada uno de sus músculos. ¿Aroma a mango? No, mas bien, era el aroma natural de su novia inundando sus pulmones, sus manos rodeando su cintura, el brazo herido de Helga estaba por la parte alta de sus cuerpos, procuró no moverlo demasiado para no lastimarlo.

Mantecado permaneció con sus hermosos ojos perfectamente abiertos, escudriñando las sombras, descifrando misterios en la oscuridad de la noche.

.

.

.

Helga, no soñó con nada nuevo.

Revivió escenas pasadas que la llenaban de vergüenza y algo de tormento, pero la antigua desesperación que solía consumir sus fuerzas cada que rememoraba esos eventos, no apareció. El roce de las manos de Arnold, la prisión de su cuerpo, el calor de tenerlo, la hacía sentir segura, amada y acompañada.

La soledad, que usualmente derrocaba sus fuerzas y aplastaba su espíritu, ya no estaba. La sintió desprenderse, al igual que todas las otras máscaras. Ella, ya no era la chica ruda, orgullosa, malditamente atormentada por lo que pudieran decir o juzgar de ella, porque cierto es que lo primero que aprendió de su padre era aquello de que "es mejor ser temido que querido" y ella había preferido eso.

Para proteger su corazón, su vulnerabilidad, para salvarse a si misma de terminar como Miriam.

En algún rincón de su mente aún tenía miedo de mirarse en el espejo y parecerse a ella. Se dejó crecer los cabellos tanto como solía usarlos su madre, aunque no sabía bien el por qué.

Eran como un espejo, una de la otra, pero aún así se atrevía a desafiar el destino, a gritar al viento que era más orgullosa, valerosa y poderosa, que estaba por encima de cualquier idiota que osara mostrar interés en su piel…

Nadie la tocaría, nadie la humillaría, nadie dejaría una cicatriz tan profunda que buscaría sanar con alcohol o estupefacientes por el resto de sus días.

El destino, no la alcanzaría.

El karma, jamás la aplastaría.

Eso era lo que se repetía cada vez que jugaba en el campo. Cuando golpeaba la pelota con todas sus fuerzas y corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, huyendo de sus demonios, de sí misma, de la historia que según los profesores en materia, existía para no repetirse.

Arnold la abrazó un poco más fuerte, como si presintiera la batalla que estaba librando por dentro. A la sensación de su aliento en el cuello siguieron las descargas eléctricas que se fundieron en la sangre que bombeaba su corazón.

Se sabía segura con él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quiso creer que todo estaría bien.

.

.

.

Arnold, soñó con las sombras.

Estaba en San Lorenzo, en aquella selva nutrida de árboles y exótica fauna. Sus pasos lo conducían al volcán que lo vio nacer en una escena similar al ritual que se llevó a cabo cuando cumplió los catorce años de edad.

Para los "ojos verdes" esa era la edad en que se convertían en adultos y por tanto paso de ser "niño" a "hombre milagro" le hicieron participar en ritos, bastante impresionantes y que involucraban pruebas físicas, místicas y de inteligencia.

Todas las superó con creces, granándose el respeto de "su gente" además del amor y orgullo de sus padres.

Regresando al sueño. Se encontraba solo, sentado en posición de loto ante una gran fogata, detrás de él se levantaba su tienda fondeada por la frondosa selva.

Se suponía que debía meditar, centrar su cuerpo, su alma y su mente, aislar cada componente externo hasta que no escuchara, ni el cantar de las aves, el susurro del río o el crepitar del fuego. Lo fue haciendo de a poco, hasta que lo único que escuchó fue el sonido relajado de su respiración y los latidos de su corazón...

.

* * *

 **—/—**

SAN LORENZO,  
DOS AÑOS Y MEDIO ATRÁS.

.

Como "niño milagro" se esperaban cosas asombrosas de él. Sus abuelos siempre estaban diciendo las cosas maravillosas que algún día lograría hacer pero ha decir verdad, todo en su vida se sentía como seguir las instrucciones de un manual. Era educado, caballeroso y amable, porque se suponía que lo tenía que ser. Se involucraba en los problemas de los demás porque decían que era él, quien sabía mejor que nadie lo que tenían que hacer. Se la pasaba todo el tiempo soñando despierto porque desde muy pequeño, le dijeron que existía otro lugar al que debía pertenecer y aunque no era el mejor deportista, el mas arriesgado o el más ingenioso, nunca le faltó el espíritu de la aventura porque sentía en su sangre que efectivamente, había más cosas que tenía, podía y debía hacer.

El manual a seguir era muy simple:

"Sé la mejor versión posible de ti"

"Ayuda a otros, porque llegará el momento en que te despidas de todos" "Arriésgate, goza, sufre, ríe, enójate, pero no te dejes gobernar por las emociones, porque tú fluyes como el fuego. Eres lava ardiente durmiendo en un volcán y si estallas, cosas terribles pasarán"

Él podía con todo eso, ya era un maestro dominando cada aspecto de ello y ciertamente pocas personas ponían a prueba su temperamento.

Pocas, por no decir: Helga.

Al pensar en ella pasaban cosas que tenían que ver con los demonios internos de su naturaleza.

Fuego, lo sentía arder al interior de sus venas, una descarga de energía que no sabía bien como interpretar porque Helga lo ponía al límite, pero también le hacía conocer sus limites.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento. En los meses que pasó con la tribu de los ojos verdes, aprendiendo sus costumbres y tratando de estrechar lazos con sus padres. Él sólo se relajaba o enfadaba cuando la recordaba a ella. Y fue sugerencia de Miles, luego de constantes gritos a mitad de la noche que se sentara al calor de la hoguera, meditara como los nativos le enseñaron a hacer y se concentrara únicamente en lo que hacía rabiar o estremecer a su corazón.

Mintió.

Cuando preguntaron _¿Por qué despertaba gritando?_ bañado en sudor y con el corazón acelerado. Él sólo dijo que había visto sombras. Soñó con las sombras, más nunca aclaró que entre ellas, la había visto a ella. Sus cabellos rubios, los ojos celestes, la tez clara, su dedos delgados, la cintura estrecha, dónde había querido colocar las manos la ultima vez que se besaron pero no se atrevió.

Miedo.

Era eso lo que carcomía su alma, lo que no le dejaba dormir de la noche al alba, así que haciendo de tripas corazón y a sabiendas de que regresaría a la mañana siguiente a Hillwood, obedeció.

Ataviado únicamente con el pantalón de cama, pues su camisa de dormir una vez más se había pegado a sus formas por el sudor. Salió de su tienda y encendió una hoguera. No quería más pesadillas, más pensamientos, más recuerdos, ¡más nada! relacionado con Helga, así que meditó.

Una chica preciosa lo acompañó esa noche. Cabellos negros, piel morena y ojos verdes que destellaban como luceros.

Ellos se conocieron durante aquella encomienda, se enfrentaron a las mismas pruebas, tenían la misma edad y los "ojos verdes" no discriminaban entre un hombre o una mujer. El rito, de manera general servía para convertirlos en guerreros. Hombres y mujeres de gran valía que protegerían los secretos de la tribu y darían la vida por su pueblo.

Él más que nada se convirtió en estratega. No usó sus músculos para combatir, ni las herramientas para responder a la violencia. Se valía de su astucia para superar cada prueba y esto de "Helga" se lo tomó como la ultima de ellas.

Anthea, ya había expresado sus sentimientos. Se sentía atraída por él y aunque le halagó y sentía exactamente lo mismo (físicamente) rechazó su propuesta. Él no viajó todos esos kilómetros para conseguirse una novia, lo hizo para afianzar lazos con sus padres, para estar dónde le dijeron desde niño que debía estar, para sentirse uno con la naturaleza porque cierto era que había algo que despertaba en él cuando se sentaba a las faldas del volcán, pero aún así. Como toda fémina que expresaba interés en él, era perseverante y terca.

No dijeron nada, él adoptó la posición de loto y ella lo imitó, de frente a él con la hoguera ardiendo entre sus cuerpos. Vestía un conjunto de top y pantalón marrones que la hacían lucir como alguna ninfa mística del bosque. Cerró los ojos, ignoraba si ella lo efectuó a la vez pero como sea, se obligó a relajarse y pensar en su mayor temor.

"El Terror Pataki"

Y al pensar en sus formas: el cuerpo de que niña comenzaba a transformarse en mujer, la luz de sus ojos con todas esas cosas que él sabía que se moría por decir pero que nunca más se atrevería a decir. Ese fuego interno que parecía dar vida a la sangre que corría por sus venas, reaccionó.

—¿A dónde vas….?—preguntó Thea, cuando aclaró las cosas con los demonios internos de su naturaleza y se levantó comenzando a juntar tierra para apagar la hoguera. Ella a su vez se incorporó, arrodillándose a su lado, enlazando sus manos una vez el fuego se hubiera apagado. Podía ver, gracias al resplandor de la luna y la inmensidad de la noche una flama de pasión y deseo similares a los propios ardiendo en sus ojos, pero aunque era preciosa. (con Dios de testigo que era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en su vida) él, no la siguió.

Lo invitó a pasar la noche en su tienda. Ante sus padres y la tribu de los "ojos verdes" ya eran adultos, podían enlazar sus destinos, ser el uno del otro y a pesar de que entendía lo que le ofrecía y su cuerpo lo quería, el corazón no lo sintió correcto y por tanto no cedió.

Se encerró en su tienda, encendió una vela y escribió una carta.

Todo lo que le quería decir, todo lo que le hacía sentir, todo lo que por cuatro meses no lo dejó dormir, lo expresó en letras. Nunca las diría en alto, jamás volvería a leerlas, eso se lo prometió a sí mismo pues cuando concluyó, la dobló en cuatro, anotó sus iniciales como todo nombre y la selló con cera.

"H.G.P"

.

 **—/—**

* * *

Regresando al inicio y a su sueño. Él meditaba de nuevo, en total soledad, de frente a la misma hoguera. Ya no había dudas en su corazón. Decidió a quién quería en su corazón pero ahora necesitaba volver a ser lo que fue.

El guerrero, el estratega, el por algunos llamado. "Hombre milagro"

.

.

.

Era ya bastante entrada la mañana cuando ambos se levantaron, él abrió los ojos y encontró la mirada intensa de ella. No decía nada, no se movía, pero lo miraba. Hubo una discreta sonrisa en su cara cuando lo vio despertarse, él la correspondió. Y hubiera sido maravilloso besar sus labios con devoción pero escucharon unos cuantos golpes contra la puerta y eso los puso alerta.

Arnold se levantó primero, Mantecado ya estaba arañando y rumiando contra la puerta. La persona al otro lado lo llamó con afecto.

—No te pongas así, Soy Phoebe…—la sangre se les congeló en el interior de las venas a ambos. La pelinegra insistió, llamando ahora a Helga.

—¿Está todo bien ahí dentro? Nunca respondiste mis llamadas o mensajes de texto y hay vidrios en tu pórtico. ¡Dios, mío! ¿Qué le pasó a tu ventana? —Helga le pidió que no se moviera con un leve susurro, de nada serviría esconderse de Heyerdahl, más que nada porque Gerald ya lo sabía y el rubio le pondría un altar a su mejor amigo por haber protegido su secreto la noche entera. Pataki se apresuró a medio acomodar sus cabellos y responderle a su amiga a voz en grito.

—¡Espera un segundo! No encuentro las llaves.

—Siempre las dejas detrás del televisor…

—¡Ya lo sé, Bob! —Phoebe soltó una risita, Mantecado rumio más, al parecer estaba decidido a ser quien diera la exclusiva sobre las visitas indeseables en casa. Una vez la llave entrara al cerrojo y la puerta se abriera, la bola con pelos escaló al regazo de la morena, Phoebe se distrajo un poco con eso, cerró la puerta por detrás de su cuerpo, después vio a su mejor amiga y por ultimo….se quedó de piedra.

—Oh…—dos cabezas rubias la miraban a los ojos con gestos avergonzados y culposos, y aunque había evidencia de un campamento improvisado en la sala, se obligó a sí misma a ser paciente y esperar una explicación. Los cabellos sueltos de ambos no mentían, las ropas de cama tampoco, las sábanas estaban tiradas entre ambos sillones, una almohada parecía haber sido usada por Mantecado, la otra estaba en el sillón mas largo, el control remoto igualmente descansaba en el piso, no había calzado a la vista o demás prendas que despertaran sospechas.

—¿Sucedió algo aquí de lo que me debería preocupar a largo plazo?—ambos negaron, aunque sus rostros se sonrojaron.

—¿Tiene que ver con lo que le pasó a tu pórtico y a la ventana?—ambos asintieron, como chicos de tres años, atrapados con golosinas en la mano.

—¿Él es la razón de que no me respondieras una sola llamada?—Helga asintió, avergonzada, sumamente culpable por haber dejado de lado a su mejor amiga y como Phoebe la conocía y disfrutaba un poco con la tortura china, bajo al gato y espetó.

—¡Toma tus cosas Mantecado, nos vamos! ¡Este lugar ya no es apto para criar a un gato! —el peludo corrió por la sala en dirección de la cocina, tomó su tazón de croquetas con la boca y siguió a la morena.

—¡E…espera, Phoebe…! ¡Mantecado…!—el gato, ni la miró se enroscó a los pies de Phoebe quien simplemente cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y agregó.

—Helga, me has…decepcionado.

—¡No pasó nada! —se defendió.

—Pasó mucho por lo que puedo ver, dime si no durmieron en la sala o si Arnold no trae el pants deportivo que te compró Bob y por el cual bramaste como loca durante horas porque tu padre cree que eres tan gorda como una vaca…

—¡Puedo explicarlo!—insistió.

—Te doy veinte segundos…—la morena fingió tomar el tiempo mirando su reloj de pulsera. Arnold no sabía si meterse en la línea de fuego o correr escaleras arriba y volver a ponerse su ropa.

—Phoebe, por favor…—suplicó.

—Diecisiete, dieciséis…—comentó sin despegar la vista del reloj, luego volvió a mirar a la rubia y enfatizó. —de acuerdo, sólo responde dos cosas y quedamos a mano.

—Lo que quieras.

—¿Te rompiste la muñeca?

—No…—la culpa se le escurrió por los pies y descargó un suave escalofrío en su espina dorsal. Claro que lo más importante para su amiga, no era la presencia de Arnold en su sala, sino la muñequera que saltaba a la vista sin importar quien la viera, acarició la maldita cosa que seguía en su sitio y al hacerlo sintió un hormigueo que se extendió por el brazo completo. Phoebe lo notó, pero aún así prosiguió.

—¿Arnold y tú…?

—¡N…nosotros…estamos juntos…!—contestó el rubio y después se atoró un poco con las palabras. —Quiero decir, que después de que salimos de la escuela, me di cuenta de lo mucho que me importa Helga y de que no quería…que la besara o fastidiara otra vez, el idiota de Cabot...

—Ajá…—comentó la asiática con las gafas ligeramente empañadas y una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. —¿Desde que salimos de la escuela hasta el momento de ahora, tú no encontraste un solo momento en el cual pudieras hacerme una llamada?—Helga se ruborizó por completo, estaba por tirarse a los pies de su amiga y suplicar perdón. Mantecado ya estaba tratando de abrir la puerta, le dijeron que se iban, así que él ya se iba, por la puerta grande, como los humanos cuando hacían de las suyas.

—¡Es que no podía decírtelo por teléfono o mensaje de texto! ¡Es Arnold! ¡El que dijo que le gusto y que quería estar conmigo es Arnold! No Stinky, Brainy, Eugene o Alan ¡Tenía que decírtelo en persona, debes creerme, hermana…!—la desesperación en su tono de voz era todo lo que necesitaba Phoebe para corroborar que estaba siendo sincera. Se soltó a reír mientras abrazaba a su amiga y le aclaraba que todo estaba como siempre. Arnold por su parte anotó los nombres de los susodichos en su cabeza. _¿Todos ellos habían expresado su interés en Helga?_ Sabía de Stinky, de hecho tenía entendido que su primer novio había sido Stinky, _¿Pero, los demás? Brainy era su acosador personal…_

—¿Eugene, no era gay? —preguntó en alto sacando a las féminas de su abrazo. —Phoebe y Helga lo miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y después rompieron a reír a mandíbula suelta.

—Es bisexual y no te traumes demasiado por eso, ¿Quieres?—sugirió la rubia, pero la morena vio una oportunidad y la utilizó.

—No le mientas Helga, como hemos sido amigos durante toda la vida seré honesta contigo, Shortman…—Heyerdahl, lo miró a los ojos, sus anteojos brillando con un nuevo matiz de seriedad o maldad.

—¡Phoebe, no lo hagas…!—suplicó Helga tirando del brazo diestro de su amiga, Phoebe sonrió mínimamente, la apartó con suavidad y continuó hablando.

—Tengo que hacerlo, es el mejor amigo de mi novio y además, no me es indiferente del todo…

—¿Qué…?—se atrevió a preguntar él, mientras la pequeña asiática le guiñaba un ojo. Phoebe era linda, no "linda, linda" pero linda, sus mejillas se colorearon.

—Te lo voy a decir una única vez así que mas te vale poner atención…—como mejor amiga de la buscapleitos número uno de su escuela, Phoebe conocía el sutil arte de la intimidación. No solía utilizarlo, claro. Ella era más elegante y sofisticada que eso. Se bastaba de su inteligencia para derrotar a sus enemigos y Helga era una pieza importante en su vida, era su Reina (porque siempre renegaba de ser Princesa) pero era todo lo que por mejor amiga tenía, así que debía protegerla. Se aproximó a Arnold, como si fuera a compartirle el más íntimo de los secretos y susurró a su oído.—Todos menos Alan, tuvieron su oportunidad con Helga y la desperdiciaron, trátala mal y voy a encargarme de que él sea el caballero de cuento encantado que mi querida amiga cree que ve en ti.

Te dejará tan mal parado que no quedará de ti, ni un recuerdo. ¿Y sabes cómo voy a conseguir eso? Dándole mi apoyo al ciento por ciento. Soy prácticamente su hermana, además de la chica más inteligente de la escuela, que no se te olvide que podría destruir tu vida, si te atreves a herirla. —terminado el discurso besó su mejilla. Un beso helado que se le antojó a él como el beso de la muerte.

Helga miró el espectáculo recordando la amenaza de muerte que le había susurrado a "Geraldo" cuando osó pedirle a Phoebe que se convirtiera en su "esposa" la pequeña descabellada había dicho que sí.

 _...Y toda la escuela estalló en aplausos y vítores, todos menos ella, claro está. Ella permaneció en las sombras, detrás de una planta junto al baño de los caballeros y esperó a que el Cabeza de Cepillo decidiera ir a deshacerse del "miedo"_

 _Lo interceptó antes de que sacara a su amiguito del pantalón, (no quería traumas futuros, aunque le hacía ilusión que mojara su entrepierna) le colocó una mano a la altura del cuello, cortándole la respiración mientras gritaba a todo palurdo que estuviera en el baño que saliera por la puerta grande o se preparara para el show. Tres hombrecitos corrieron, dos con las prendas a medio colocar y uno con la mercancía al aire, ella se ordenó no perder los papeles, Phoebe era más importante que el trasero de nadie..._

Suspiró por los viejos y buenos momentos, Arnold ya estaba más pálido que la parca y su amiga, más sonriente que una serpiente.

Adoraba a su hermana.

—De acuerdo, antes de que te los encabezados del periódico, ¿Puedo saber a que se debe el honor de tu visita? ¿No es hoy el gran fin de semana romántico? —Phoebe acomodó sus gafas y jaló una silla de la mesa pues no le apetecía sentarse en el sillón. Helga roló los ojos, comenzó a levantar las sábanas y almohadas mientras gesticulaba en dirección de ella:

 _"que no hicimos nada"_

 _"tendrás que conseguir otra sala, si pretendes que me siente como si nada"_

Respondió su amiga, gesticulando de la misma manera. Tenían su propio idioma, cosa que fastidiaba a Gerald y que próximamente fastidiaría a Arnold, al tirar de una sábana rebelde, su mano volvió a doler así que siseó de dolor y Shortman salió de su estupor.

—¿Estás bien…?—preguntó acercándose a su novia.

—¡Odio esta maldita cosa!—se quejó, golpeando su muñeca contra el piso.

—No deberías…—sugirió el rubio, ella lo mandó a callar con un juramento.

—¡Sé perfectamente bien lo que debería o no hacer, Arnoldo! —él suspiró e intentó conciliar desde otro ángulo.

—Platica con Phoebe, yo arreglo la sala y voy por _mis…cosas…_ —el rubor fue imposible de ocultar en el rostro de ambos. Heyerdahl sintió el impulso de tomar una foto, llamar a su novio y contárselo todo, pero él era la razón de que estuviera ahí, molestando a su mejor amiga en el fin de semana romántico.

—Se trata de Gerald…—anunció como si no hubiera habido interrupción. Helga se olvidó de Arnold, porque resultaba fácil olvidar que llevabas como doce horas de vida con novio cuando tenías trece años de ser la mejor amiga de alguien.

—¿¡Ese gusano se atrevió a dejarte!? ¿¡Voy a tener que matarlo!? —inquirió levantando el puño que la hizo retorcer de dolor mal disimulado hasta que le lloraron los ojos. Arnold suspiró de nuevo, dobló las sábanas, juntó las almohadas y buscó al gato asesino pero ya se había escapado...subió escaleras arriba, esperanzado de caer de nuevo.

—Primero estaba muy emocionado—continuó narrando Phoebe. —toda la semana habló de eso…

—Ahórrate los detalles de "eso" ¿Quieres…?—comentó Helga, buscando en las alacenas superiores algo para preparar de desayuno. Encontró carne seca y tenía huevos en la nevera. Sería un desayuno campesino, a Arnold le gustaba lo "campesino" —pensó para sus adentros, destruyendo un inocente huevo en el interior de la mano vendada.

—¡Helga! —Phoebe miró lo que hacía, se levantó de inmediato buscando un trapo limpio, la llevó al lavabo para atender su mano. —Tienes que tener más cuidado, sé que no estás acostumbrada a usar la mano izquierda, pero…

—Sólo fue un accidente, ¿Si…?

—¿Esos accidentes han sido frecuentes? —le quitó la muñequera y comenzó a levantar las vendas, su mano aún estaba inflamada y el dolor, era evidente que seguía siendo materia constante.

—Escucha, cuando salimos de la escuela fuimos directo a la casa de huéspedes, me encontré con Gertrude y me puse algo histérica, lloré como bebé hasta quedarme dormida, luego resulta que estaba con Arnold y él estaba algo sensiblero, se disculpó por haberse tardado en reaccionar tanto…

—¿Ves? ¿Te dije que había motivos!

—Fueron más que motivos, dijo que en ese instante se dio cuenta, de lo mucho que me quería…—Phoebe reprimió un gritito de emoción, Helga se puso más roja que una granada y continuó explicando. —Yo no lo creía, pero él insistió, luego nos besamos y todo se salió de control…

—¿Dices que no estás feliz con su relación?

—¡NO! Sólo que…¡No sé como manejarlo! ¡No sé si la receta mágica de la felicidad es la completa sinceridad o la ausencia de ella! ¡No sé si lo que llevó a mis padres a la destrucción fue la verdad o el silencio!

—Tranquila…—Phoebe, entendía sus temores y le hubiera gustado abrazarla, pero respetaba su espacio. Buscó otra toalla para secarla, luego de haber limpiado y examinado su mano, se veía bien, el daño profundo sin lugar a dudas debía ser interno. —…Sabes que Gerald y yo nos contamos prácticamente todo, por eso es que estoy aquí.

—Lo siento, te interrumpí…

—No importa, como te decía Gerald parecía muy emocionado antes, luego me llamó a las nueve de la noche y canceló nuestra cita. Dijo que no podía explicarme ahora, que surgió un imprevisto, pero no se me ocurre nada que…—Helga percibió un poco de temor en el tono de voz de su amiga y se obligó a ser fría, sincera y lógica.

—Sabes que aunque deteste al Cabeza de Cepillo y siga creyendo que es muy poca cosa para ti. Él te quiere en serio, no te lastimaría a propósito o yo cumpliría mi palabra de sacarle la espina dorsal por la boca. —Phoebe sonrió. Debió agregar un detalle de esos a la amenaza que le soltó a Shortman. —Si fuera el de antes, te diría que seguramente cometió alguna estupidez como darle chocolates a otra chica al mismo tiempo que a ti, pero Gerald ya no es así.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Crees que he dejado de vigilarlo? Sólo tiene ojos para ti. No hay ninguna atrevida, aparte de las fans locas que lo siguen en el baloncesto pero eso se soluciona cuando el idiota dice por el micrófono "la plata que ganamos hoy, va por mi chica" —Phoebe se sonrojó y reconoció que eso era cierto. —Eres su chica, él está orgulloso de hacerle saber a todos en nuestra escuela que tiene algo serio con el cerebrito, número uno en todo el estado, Heyerdahl.

—Tienes razón.

—Pero si estás preocupada por él, vamos a verlo…

—¿¡De verdad!?—esa era la verdadera razón de que fuera a buscarla. No tenía el valor de ir a buscarlo, sola.

—Dame unos…veinte minutos para ducharme.—normalmente serían diez, pero con la mano herida…

—De acuerdo, pero…—la mirada en su amiga una vez más cambio.

—¿Pero…?

—¿Si yo no hubiera llegado…los dos se habrían bañado…?—Arnold escogió ese momento para regresar a la sala, escuchó sus palabras y volvió a caer por los últimos tres escalones. Mantecado que sigilosamente lo había estado siguiendo lo disfrutó, se subió a su cabeza cuando aterrizó. Phoebe se sorprendió por el golpe y corrió a auxiliarlo, Helga ni se inmutó.

—¡Santo Dios! ¿Estás bien…?—preguntó la asiática dispuesta a levantarlo.

—Está bien, así es como baja mis escaleras. —respondió la otra para molestia de su novio.

—Que graciosa…

—Es la verdad…—Arnold ya llevaba sus ropas puestas, además del celular que se quedó sin batería y por tanto no tenía manera de saber si alguien lo había estado tratando de localizar.

—Toma el cargador del mío, debe estar en mi escritorio pero creo que sería mejor si Phoebe te lo alcanza…

—Esperaré en la sala…—la pequeña Heyerdahl disfrutó la incomodidad de ambos, escoltó a su amiga mientras el chico con cabeza de balón, encendía el televisor y navegaba entre canales hasta encontrar algo entretenido.

.

—No respondiste mi pregunta, Helga…—insistió Phoebe, pues la rubia había requerido asistencia para quitarse su maldito sostén deportivo.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Si no hubieras llegado, el cabezón se regresaba a su casa y yo te llamaba para que vinieras a ayudarme!

—Ajá…—pronunció en un tono tan desapasionado que denotaba todo, menos que le estaba creyendo.

—¡Es la verdad! ¡Cuando me trajo a casa encontramos los vidrios en el pórtico, luego la ventana de mi alcoba rota y su paranoia aunada al espíritu de gran Samaritano le impidieron volver a su casa.

—Te creo, sólo me estoy divirtiendo con esto.

—¡Phoebe!

—¿Qué? He esperado más de siete años a que suceda esto ¡Déjame disfrutarlo…!—Helga tomó su toalla además de ropas y se encerró en el baño. La morena buscó el cargador que estaba donde dijo, además del celular de su amiga, traía su propio cargador en el bolso, supuso que apreciaría el detalle. Volvió a la sala donde Arnold estaba aún incómodo, intercambiando miradas letales con Mantecado.

—¿Entonces…?—cuestionó ofreciéndole el cargador.

—Te juro que lo único que hicimos durante toda la noche fue platicar.

—¿Sólo eso…?—Mantecado rumió, maullando como loco.

—De acuerdo, nos besamos unas cuantas veces…—reconoció luego de conectar y encender su teléfono. No había llamadas perdidas o mensajes nuevos. Eso lo tranquilizó.

—¿Y que más…?—Phoebe conectó a la corriente el teléfono de la rubia pero no lo encendió. Ella, pensó Arnold le daba un nuevo significado a la palabra "intimidación, él estaba por confesar hasta cuantas veces fue al baño pero en su defecto comentó.

—Le dije que la amo, porque es cierto. Y eso de la ventana y el foco de la entrada, sé que fue obra de Jake.

—¿Lo sabes? —él asintió. Pensando en si debía decirle la verdad a Phoebe o esperar a que se enterara por sí misma. _¿Cuál era el protocolo para la novia de tu mejor amigo?_ Gerald había protegido a Helga dos veces en el pasado, suponía que el silencio era una forma de proteger a Phoebe, eso pensaba Gerald pero él no lo creía así.

 _Los secretos impidieron que él y Helga estuvieran juntos hacía tanto…_

—Si, lo sé. Pero creo que no soy yo quien debería decírtelo.

—¿A qué te refieres…? —escucharon ruidos en la parte de arriba y ella quiso apresurarse por si la necesitaba su amiga. —¿La atendió un médico, cierto? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Debe cambiar las vendas y ponerse una curación para desinflamar el músculo.

—¿La tienes?

—Debió quedarse en su bolso…—Phoebe buscó entre las cosas de Helga, encontró lo que buscaba, además de la prescripción médica.

—Gracias por hacer todo esto, Arnold. —comentó antes de ir escaleras arriba.

—No has preguntado una sola vez por sus padres, así que asumiré que ya sabías que estaba sola.

—Si, y como charlaron toda la noche voy a suponer que estás al tanto de lo delicado de la situación.

—¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que alguien más lo supiera? —preguntó recordando la silueta que creyó haber visto en el patio.

—¿Alguien como Jake?—inquirió y pensó la respuesta en lo que Helga parecía estar peleando con el agua del baño. —Un poco de hackeo en la red y te darías cuenta de que los pagos de servicios se hacen por transferencia electrónica, las compras las hace Helga con tarjeta de débito, la gente del pueblo ya estaba acostumbrada a verla solo a ella. Su madre no solía ir al mercado pero le daba una lista detallada, probablemente noten que no está comprando como antes, pero lejos de eso…

—¿Qué pasó con la línea de teléfono?

—No lo sé exactamente, Helga dice que Bob decidió cancelarla porque ninguno de los dos la usaba. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, me parece raro que Bob cancelara…

—¿Por qué?

—Los teléfonos celulares destruyeron su negocio, así fuera sólo para fastidiar a Helga, Bob optaría por llamar al teléfono fijo…—Helga llamó a Phoebe, la morena se disculpó y corrió escaleras arriba. Él se acercó al teléfono, el cable estaba desconectado. Helga lo desconectó

¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

La única razón que se le ocurrió, es que estaba recibiendo llamadas indeseadas.

 _"...Si tú hubieras leído las cartas obscenas que me escribió..."_

¿Y si no se limitaba a escribirle? ¿Si consiguió su teléfono fijo? Como hijo de un oficial de policía asumía que sería bastante sencillo.

Le marcó a Gerald.

.

.

.

—¡Hey! Si estás despierto, hombre con suerte…—saludó efusivamente el moreno.

—Cállate, Gerald.

—Qué genio, cualquiera diría que después de…

—Sólo hablamos, —interrumpió.

—Pfft, con razón tienes ese humor.

—¡Basta! Phoebe está aquí, te apuesto mil dólares a que convencerá a Helga de ir a buscarte a tu casa.

—¿Qué? ¡No viejo! No puedes…

—¿Qué quieres que les diga? ¿Sabes que Phoebe puede soltar amenazas peor que "El Padrino"

—Oh, te tocó esa cosa de "Lastima a mi hermana y te sacaré la espina dorsal por la boca"

—A mi me amenazaron con destruir la totalidad de mi existencia sobre el planeta.

—Esa es mi chica.

—Bueno, quieras o no debemos charlar todos.

—¡¿Por qué?!—inquirió comenzando a ponerse nervioso. Los golpes en su cara no habían sido muchos pero aún se notaban, se veía como el saco de boxeo de Pacquiao.

—Porque estamos involucrados todos. Tú, ya te metiste hasta las narices y anoche creo haber visto una silueta observándonos por la ventana de su cuarto...

—¿Su cuarto?! ¿Qué no cerraron las...?

—¡QUE NO ME ACOSTÉ CON ELLA!

—¡Pues deberías, maldito amargado!

—¡GERALD!

—Oh, vamos, es tu primer novia. Tengo que sangrarte por esto.

—No es mi primer...

—Lo es...tú lo sabes, Helga lo sabe, Dios lo sabe...

—Tú no eres...

—Gracias, hermano. Me parezco pero acepto que no soy Dios. —Arnold bufó, aunque ya no sabía ni porqué se molestaba por esto.—¿Algo más?

—Sí, ¿Qué tan fácil es conseguir el número telefónico de alguien?

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Curiosidad, para los hijos de oficiales de policía, ¿Qué tan difícil es?

—Depende que tan cercano seas a tu viejo o que tanto aspires a seguir los pasos de él... Mi padre nos enseñó hace años, mi hermano le sacó más jugo que yo.

—¿Por qué?

—Esas cosas de C.S.I, no son lo mío. ¿Te veo al rato?

—Sabes que si, no me perdería tu funeral.

—¿Tan mal crees que me va a ir?

—Escuché que Phoebe cree que le cancelaste por otra chica...

—¿¡QUE!?

—Helga te defendió...

—¡DIOS...! ¡Primero, yo la defiendo a ella, luego ustedes se hacen novios, ahora ella me defiende a mi! ¿Es el fin del mundo y no me enteré?

—Sí, no le digas a Phoebe que ya "sabías" no se tomó nada bien el no tener la exclusiva y no creo que sea el fin del mundo, tal vez solo sea...

 ** _"Es la maldición Arnold, la maldición"_**

Evocó las palabras de su abuelo y un mal sabor de boca se instaló en sus labios.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Continuará...  
N/A: Lamento la demora en la reciente actualización, se me ocurrieron mil ideas para continuar la historia y finalmente me decidí por esta. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Saben que me hacen el día, en fin. Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima._


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

Helga y Phoebe regresaron a la planta baja en busca de Arnold, el rubio no se encontraba donde la morena lo había dejado y eso llamó la atención de la otra, revisaron a conciencia desde su posición el amplio espacio que se abría a su alrededor. Paredes con cuadros que daban la espalda, papel tapiz neutro y con algunos motivos florales que por el paso del tiempo ya se estaban desdibujando, los sillones seguían siendo los mismos de siempre, la alfombra bajo la mesita de centro también pero ahora que los miraba _pensaba en él…_

Sus mejillas se colorearon, sintió las rodillas temblar y algo como su niña interna de uniceja y coletas desprendiéndose de su centro, revoloteando por la sala gritando y bailando. "¡ES MÍO! ¡POR FIN LO LOGRÉ! ¡LO TUVE ENTRE MIS BRAZOS UNA NOCHE ENTERA Y ES MÍO!" esa niña pequeña andaba saltando de sillón en sillón mientras Phoebe encontraba a Mantecado mirando fijamente la puerta, como si quisiera evitar que la misma se abriera y sonrió, a la vez que caminaba resuelta hacia él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo travieso? —el minino evadió la pregunta, cambiando de posición y lamiendo su pata diestra. "Aquí casual, tomando una ducha en la entrada. ¿Tú que tal? ¿Nuevas gafas?" sus ojos verdes la evaluaron minuciosamente, Phoebe se inclinó dispuesta a abrazarlo pero el ágil caballero peludo escapó entre sus piernas y se perdió escaleras arriba.

Segundos después se escucharon unos suaves golpes contra la madera.

—¿Helga…?—la rubia salió de su trance, luego de verse a sí misma de nueve años arrojando pétalos por todos lados y aspirando el perfume de Arnold que posiblemente quedara adherido a las telas del sillón. Se reprendió de manera interna, aunque cierto desliz se le debía permitir luego de diez años de dedicación e insana obsesión…Tendría que visitar al psicólogo escolar algún día, aunque por ahora se conformaría con acercarse a sus amigos luego de que Heyerdahl abriera la puerta para que entrara Arnold con cara de vergüenza.

—¿Se te olvidó algo, cabezón?—preguntó con los brazos cruzados al frente porque honestamente se le hacía de muy mal gusto que saliera por la puerta grande sin despedirse.

—No se me olvidó nada porque no pensaba irme, Helga.

—¿Y que hacías afuera?—inquirió con una nueva inflexión en la voz. Phoebe decidió salir de la línea de fuego y disfrutar el show detrás de la barra de la cocina. Arnold miraba el piso y no a Helga, quien obviamente se molestó más por ese hecho.

—¿Dónde está?—preguntó aún sin mirarla

—¿El qué?—respondió sintiendo como comenzaba a hervirle la sangre por dentro. Lo adoraba y todo, pero en serio que a veces le daban ganas de volver a golpearlo por ser tan tarado.

—¡Tu gato me dejó afuera!

—¿¡QUÉ!?—gritó la rubia como si hablara de que la luna era de queso o que el "hombre paloma" era ciento por ciento verdadero.

—Lo que oíste. —respondió mirándola por un momento para después dirigir sus pasos a la escalera. Esa bola de pelos tenía que estar arriba, lo que estaba perfecto porque el baño también estaba ahí y él iba a arrojarle un balde de agua helada. En alguna ocasión leyó que los gatos odiaban el agua, ese pequeño aprendería. Helga presintió sus intenciones o quizás solo estaba furiosa porque pensó que él era la clase de hombre que se va después de… _dormir con su chica._

Pataki le cerró el paso, Phoebe abrió una bolsa de patatas fritas que encontró en la alacena de arriba.

—¿Oí que estás culpando a Mantecado?

—¡Eso fue lo que pasó!

—Es un gato: cuatro patas, cola, orejas puntiagudas. ¿Quieres que te dibuje un esquema o qué?—Arnold roló los ojos, sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que ella: que la sangre le hervía y que esa mujer era la única en el mundo que lo hacía perder el control. Respiró hondo, como le enseñaron a hacer los nativos para mantener la calma y después se explicó.

—Fui a la cocina a buscar la caja dónde tienes los focos, encontré uno y pensé en cambiar el que se rompió en tu pórtico. Estaba haciendo eso, levantando los vidrios y arrojándolos en el depósito de la basura cuando tu gato me cerró.

—¿Cómo sabes que fue él y no el viento? —preguntó acercándose de más a su cuerpo. Un acto reflejo de años de peleas en el pasillo de la escuela.

—No había viento y además lo escuché.—él imitó la postura, quizás sujeto a la misma predisposición.

Phoebe que los conocía de siempre y que había atestiguado más de uno de sus encuentros, encontró interesantes las diferencias de entonces a ahora. Ya no había temor en los ojos de su amiga. (lo dijo bien porque regularmente Helga disfrazaba la pasión que sentía por él con esa furia desmedida, pero era tan arrebatada en sus actos que las más de las veces tenía temor de perder los papeles y sucumbir a la tentación de besarlo) Siempre que peleaban ella quería besarlo. ¡Hacer que usara su boca para algo más que decirle lo mucho que lo sacaba de quicio! Lo mal que creía que estaba de la cabeza o lo equivocada que se encontraba en sus argumentos. Por su parte, Arnold ya no la veía como a cualquier persona, no había seriedad e indiferencia en su mirar, la veía con disfrute, de hecho ella estaba dispuesta a apostar a que el rubio por fin estaba coladito de amor por su amiga.

—Claro, Mantecado es tan inteligente que en nuestra primer semana juntos le enseñé a imitar una risa macabra, también hace malabares con cuchillos y oculta una granada de humo en el tazón de croquetas.

—Muy graciosa…—respondió filoso, casi por encima de ella. La diferencia de estaturas tan mínima ahora, que ha decir verdad, gozaría el momento en que fuera más alto que ella. De momento sus alientos se mezclaban, las manos picaban, los ojos evaluándose con descaro. Helga dibujó una sonrisa de superioridad. Él sintió el impulso de reclamar sus labios.

—Lo sé, es un don…—Arnold levantó el cuello y besó su boca. Phoebe casi se ahoga con una patata y se dio golpecitos contra el pecho a medida que se escurría de la barra hasta alcanzar el piso porque claro, ella no era una fisgona.

Bueno, sí.

Pero, no...

Los novios se separaron tan abruptamente como se habían juntado. Arnold le susurró a Helga que "ese" era su verdadero Don, ella se puso roja hasta las orejas y él terminó la pelea argumentando que escuchó al gato "sisear"

—Las serpientes sisean, no los gatos.

—Lo que sea que haga tu gato para señalar su desprecio, sé que fue él porque me detesta.

—Claro que lo hace, estás robando la atención de su única fuente de techo y comida.

—¿Entonces me crees?

—Creo que no te irías sin decir adiós…—Arnold tomó sus manos en el interior de las suyas, teniendo especial cuidado de no lastimarla. Disfrutó la mirada que le dedicaba ahora, lucía tan femenina y adorable que no entendía dónde podía existir esa niña furiosa de antes.

—No lo haría…—respondió de inmediato. —Es decir, no después de…—Helga presionó sus manos, el rubor de su rostro dando paso a otro tipo de sensación, ¿adrenalina?, ¿deseo?, ¿la necesidad de tenderse con él en el sillón de su sala otra vez? los ojos de Arnold parecían comprender lo que sin voz decía, más sin embargo no era una mirada promiscua, descarada u obscena la que le obsequiaba.

Ellos estaban por encima de eso, lo que compartían era más grande que el sexo.

—Sé que no te irías después de eso…—cerró los ojos e inclinó el rostro dispuesta a recibir otro beso pero entonces otra personita los interrumpió.

—¡¿E.S.O…?! —gritó Phoebe que había pasado de la barra a esconderse en el lateral del sillón. Quería escuchar lo que decían. (Sí, tantos años siendo la secuaz de Helga, de acompañarla en las sombras para perseguir a dónde fuera que el rubio se metiera, le dejó sus propias secuelas y no pudo aguantar más)

Arnold soltó sus manos y se alejó lo más posible de Helga, sus rostros sonrojados no dejaban una sola cosa a la imaginación, tampoco el beso recién compartido que en el caso de ella, le había dejado el labio inferior ligeramente inflamado. Shortman gustó en esta ocasión de morderle la boca. "Helga Pataki lo volvía loco, loco, loco, cuando se ponía así de insufrible y necia, tanto que él quería demostrar que podía con toda esa locura y terquedad desbordante" Phoebe que para estas alturas había pasado del color normal de su piel a uno mucho más pálido demandaba respuestas que ninguno de los dos se mostró dispuesto a otorgar.

—¡Lo sabía, Helga me mentiste! ¡Vámonos Mantecado! —el gato bajó como un rayo de luz dorada y trepó por las piernas de la asiática hasta alcanzar su regazo. Phoebe giró con dramatismo dispuesta a salir de la casa o comenzar a ser sobornada.

—¡Te compensaré! ¡Soportaré a tu estúpido novio toda la tarde sin decirle una palabra ofensiva!

—¿Que hay de los apodos?

—Lo llamaré por su nombre, hasta seré dulce, tierna y amable, le diré lo "apuesto" que se ha puesto con el pasar de los años…—la ultima parte le dio escalofríos pero los disimuló bastante bien. Phoebe se mostró de acuerdo pero aún así no soltó a Mantecado.

Si había un loco atacando la casa donde vivían, no quería que se quedara a solas, le acarició la barriga y el peludo bigotón se derritió entre sus brazos. Se hacía un poco tarde, lo mejor sería apresurarse.

—¿Ya están listos o van a comer algo?

—La mamá de Gerald prepara unos deliciosos….—comentó Arnold, para aligerar las cosas.

—Wafles —concluyó Phoebe la oración por él y sonrió encantada con la idea.

Helga dijo que sólo tenía que encontrar su pequeño bolso entre todo lo desparramado en el sillón de una pieza y tomar su chaqueta, los celulares de ambos ya estaban cargados aunque el suyo permanecía apagado. Arnold tomó nota de eso y del teléfono fijo desconectado. Si la línea hubiera sido cancelada el aviso automático sería ese. "Suspendida o fuera de servicio" pero el número de Helga sonaba eternamente ocupado. Él le marcó desde su celular para corroborar la "mentira" y al no saber como enfrentarla decidió "ponerse a trabajar" cambiar el foco, limpiar los vidrios de la entrada, también le hecho una buena mirada a la puerta y la cerradura. La suya, era una casa no tan vieja pero sí bastante descuidada, al menos el Gran Bob, invertía en un buen trabajo de cerrajería.

La rubia encontró lo que buscaba debajo de una pila de libros, como era el "fin de semana romántico" no les dejaron deberes. Así que por ese lado se podrían relajar, le mandó un mensaje de texto a su mejor amigo en lo que Helga tomaba su chaqueta, indicando que iban para su casa y que además de eso se morían de hambre.

La respuesta le llegó en un escueto.

"NO INVENTES"

.

.

.

La familia de Gerald era bastante grande, acogedora y quizás un poco conflictiva pero en la medida de lo posible hacían sentir bienvenidos a sus invitados.

Como no cabían todos en el comedor de la sala, les permitieron comer sus wafles en la habitación del moreno, quien por cierto se encontraba un poco "indispuesto" Arnold se sorprendió de que los señores Johanssen no comentaran nada sobre el "asalto" quizás Gerald tenía mayor poder de convencimiento del que creía, pero como fuera, lo encontraron en su alcoba, sentado a la sombra en una esquina de su cama, jugando con las cuerdas de una guitarra.

Jamie' O, al igual que todo jovencito que recién llega a la pubertad había sentido el impulso y deseo irrefrenable de "convertirse" en una alocada estrella de Rock, sus padres le compraron la guitarra clásica porque antes de la eléctrica tenía que dominar esa y como es natural el chico decidió que eso no era cool, ni estaba a la moda, además de que le dolían los dedos después de practicar y simple y sencillamente la abandonó.

Gerald por su parte tuvo el mismo impulso apenas comenzó a salir con Phoebe, contrario de su hermano mayor, él no quería ser "nada" tan solo le gustaba complacer y sorprender de vez en cuando a su chica y es así que al pensar en lo sucedido entre ayer y hoy muchas cosas comenzaron a poblar su cabeza.

La primera, más importante y la que no lo dejó dormir a pierna suelta, fue la de Arnold y Helga "juntos" el baile horizontal, en una cama, de la noche al alba y por eso fue que comenzó a tararear poco después de saludarlos, aún bajo el manto protector de las sombras y pedirles de favor que se acomodaran como quisieran alrededor de su escritorio que fungiría como mesa.

Julian, (su madre) les había dejado todo puesto tan pronto como escuchó el llamado a la puerta y fue así que comenzaron a repartirse la mantequilla, mermelada de moras y el jarabe de maple mientras Gerald decía con voz de trovador algo así como…

 ** _"…_ _La noche que se quisieron,  
_** ** _duró hasta lo que pudieron,  
_** ** _se arrancaron la piel,  
_** ** _perdiendo el norte en sus besos._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Saliendo de la escuela,  
_** ** _esa que fue testigo,  
_** ** _de un tupido cuento de bullying, acoso y delirio…"_**

 ** _._**

—¡Voy a matarte Johanssen! —gritó Helga tan pronto como terminó de cantar, provocándose un jadeo de dolor, porque claro, tenía que ser, aplastó la botella de maple en el interior de la mano diestra. Arnold estaba más rojo que la granada y Phoebe, sinceramente quería saber como es que su novio tenía facilidad para crear "este tipo de cosas" pero sacaba seis en literatura y redacción. Suspiró atormentada, cortando un trozo de wafle y metiéndolo en sus labios.

¡Estaba exquisito!

—Toma un número y has fila, gruñona. —respondió Gerald con poco de sorna y mucho de molestia pues no le agradó para nada ver la muñequera en su mano. "Ese tipo era un demente" Tenían que detenerlo y honestamente no se le ocurría el cómo, entrevistó a su padre poco después de que volvió de su turno doble en la Comisaría.

James Cabot, ya no era solo su reemplazo, era el segundo al mando, mano derecha del Comisario, es decir, un pez demasiado gordo para que lo pudieran atrapar. Dejó la guitarra donde no se cayera y se dignó al fin a salir de las sombras. Phoebe ahogó un nuevo grito, Helga se tragó el siguiente reclamo, Arnold se sintió impotente y sumamente molesto. El rostro de su "hermano" estaba marcado en el pómulo diestro por un golpe sin lugar a dudas dado con el puño cerrado y tenía además el labio inferior roto e inflamado por la parte media.

Phoebe se levantó de su asiento corriendo a "revisarlo" sus atenciones fueron respondidas con unos cuantos. "Estoy bien, nena" "No fue nada"

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡¿Por esto no querías que te viera?! —preguntó luego de haber revisado a conciencia, sin permiso, ni pudor cada poro de su piel.

—No, no quería que me vieras porque soy demasiado apuesto y el mundo no merece verme siendo "esto"

—Gerald…—Phoebe le regaló un beso que sorprendió al moreno pues su chica, por lo general era sumamente reservada. Nada de contacto labio a labio a no ser que estuvieran a solas. Respondió gustoso pero se lamentó de inmediato pues el labio inferior le ardió. Heyerdahl se disculpó y procedió a acomodarse junto con él en la cama.

—¿Hey, tú estás bien?—preguntó Gerald con un tono que sugería verdadera preocupación por ella. Helga sintió escalofríos, luego asintió restándole importancia a su mano.

—Un par de semanas con esta cosa y quedaré como nueva.

—¿Tan dura tiene la cara ese idiota?

—Díselo tú…—interrumpió Arnold, pues no le gustó nada el diminuto lapsus de camaradería que compartieron los dos. Gerald frunció el ceño, él se mostró firme en su declaración.

—¿De qué están…?—inquirió Phoebe, su novio suspiró y dijo que estaba bien.

.

Les contó todo, desde que dejó la casa de su novia hasta que necesitó unos diez minutos para levantarse y salir del jardín frontal de Helga.

Las dos estaban visiblemente alarmadas y sorprendidas por lo ocurrido.

.

—¡¿Pero cómo pudiste ser tan imbécil?! —gritó colérica Helga, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a él.

—¿¡Imbécil!?—respondió en el mismo tono, levantándose a su vez. —¡No sé en que clase de caverna oscura y primitiva te hayan criado, pero a mi me enseñaron que lo que hice es correcto!

—¿Recibir una paliza por una mujer que ni siquiera te agrada te parece correcto?! ¡¿Y si estuviera armado?! ¡Si en lugar de los puños te hubiera golpeado con el bate de béisbol! —gritó comenzando a ponerse un poco histérica.

Por suerte para todos, Jamie'O ya había reclamado el televisor de la sala y subido el volumen a todo lo que daba. Sus padres estaban en la cocina lavando los platos y haciendo limpieza, su abuela ya estaba prácticamente sorda y se había llevado a Mantecado a su cuarto, tenía bolas de estambre que podría apreciar y en cuanto a Timberly, ella estaba ocupada en la línea telefónica hablando de chicos y estrellas de POP con su mejor amiga de la escuela.

Gerald contó internamente hasta diez. ¡Claro que consideró todas las cosas que la rubia le estaba gritando! ¡No era tan idiota! y por las caras que tenían Arnold y su novia, parecía que el consenso general era que él, era un idiota.

—Lo pensé, ¿De acuerdo? Y no, no soy del tipo estúpidamente heroico que se arroja a una lluvia de balas sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Lo escanee, soy bueno midiendo a la gente, observando detalles. Les juro a los tres que estaba ciento por ciento seguro de que no traía armas blancas o de fuego.

—¿Ahora resulta que tienes visión rayos "X"? —preguntó Helga a punto de perder los estribos, el rostro le ardía los ojos amenazaban con ponerse a llorar.

¡Ella no quería nada de esto! ¡Jamás lo quiso! ¡De verdad…!

—Te lo dije anoche, Arnold. —respondió dirigiéndose a su hermano, el cual tenía un gesto de lo más desconocido en el rostro. _¿Qué era esa mirada de gánster asesino serial y poco hablador que tenía su viejito? ¿Celos? ¡Claro! Helga y él prácticamente estaban uno encima del otro mientras se gritaban, pero siempre estaban así cuando se peleaban. Era para dar más énfasis a las amenazas. No porque se amaran o secretamente…se desearan…_ —la contemplación de la idea le produjo un notorio escalofrío que no pasó desapercibido por Phoebe.

—¡Gerald..!

—Todo está bien, nena. —le guiñó un ojo y le sopló un beso. Helga dobló los brazos a la altura del pecho, apretando su estómago porque una vez más estaban ahí las inmensas ganas de vomitar. Arnold resopló sin dejar de destruir a su amigo con la mirada. "Los demonios internos de su naturaleza" "La lava ardiente de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción"

Si así se ponía con Gerald, no quería ni pensar en cómo reaccionaría el lunes que se topara con Jake en cualquier lugar de la escuela.

—Jamie'O es el de las cosas CSI, yo el de las intelectuales. —Helga dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. Gerald la mandó a callar con un movimiento de mano y se continuó explicando. —El punto es que sabía en lo que me metía y creo adivinar que tú también. —declaró señalando a la rubia que estaba a nada de regresar al mundo el par de wafles que había ingerido.

—No me señales con tu "atlética y musculosa mano" —respondió Pataki apegándose a la promesa de ser gentil con el afro. Gerald enarcó una ceja, Arnold sintió el impulso de alejar los cuchillos y tenedores de su campo visual porque no fuera que los llegara a "utilizar"

—No te señalo pero quiero saber de una vez por todas la historia completa. —Solicitó como todo un oficial al mando. Helga presionó sus manos, la diestra dolió, una punzada profunda que comenzaba a necesitar de manera frecuente para separar la realidad de la fantasía.

 _¿No decían en las novelas de Gertrude que las mentiras tarde o temprano salen a la luz? ¿No decía su conciencia que todo lo malo que había obrado en algún momento tendría que pagarlo? ¿A caso alguna vez dejo de ver el rostro maltratado de Miriam en sus pesadillas?_ Se replegó hacia atrás, sin ser consciente de que estaba comenzando a hiperventilar. No era asmática, ni tenía problemas de vías pulmonares o nada por el estilo. Sólo era propensa al drama, la divina comedia que era su vida completa, se dobló un poco más cuando choco con la silla y estuvo a punto de caer irremediable a la nada. Arnold la atrapó a tiempo, la rodeo por la cintura y después la atrajo a su cuerpo. Ella aceptó y agradeció el gesto abrazándose a él, dejando de temblar y finalmente apartándose de él.

—Estás con nosotros, lo que sea que sucediera…—comentó el rubio, tratando de tranquilizarla.

—No vamos a juzgarte…—continuó Phoebe, acercándose también y Helga se sentía como una pequeña oveja rodeada de un montón de zorros hambrientos. ¿Por dónde empezaba?

—¿Qué hizo realmente para molestarte?—inquirió Gerald. —Sé que lleva meses asechándote, usaría la palabra "cortejar" pero ambos sabemos que no era eso a lo que se dedicaba. —Helga asintió, pasando de la silla de escritorio y adquiriendo una posición mucho más cómoda en el piso. Junto a la puerta, con las rodillas dobladas al frente, mismas donde le gustaría ocultar el rostro, pero no lo hizo.

—Si quieres saber la verdad, te diré que todo esto comenzó con el Béisbol…

Yo quería ser Capitán de la liga varonil, no femenil

¡No me miren así! Ustedes son las únicas niñitas que verdaderamente he entrenado y para ser más honesta. No me gusta entrar a los vestidores con toda esa "pompa" femenina. Perfumes, maquillajes, cremas correctivas compradas en todas partes del mundo, lencería de diseñador. ¿¡Cuantos años se supone que tenemos!? ¿¡Diecisiete o veintidós!? luego toda esa cháchara innecesaria de muchachos y citas, me tenía harta.

La liga varonil entrena una hora después de nosotras, Si conseguía un cambio de "administración" podría usar los vestidores para mi sola. Diez minutos, no más. Sin ser una Barbie, una Princesa o una Zorra cualquiera.

—¡Helga!—reprendió Phoebe su uso del lenguaje, pero esa era otra cosa, que apreciaba de conducirse con un montón de palurdos. Los chicos no tienen problemas con soltar palabrotas de vez en cuando. Se los hizo saber y continuó narrando.

—El entrenador me dio por segunda vez en la historia un rotundo "NO" le reclamé haber ganado dos oros para él, ¡Demostré mi capacidad, también mi valía como Capitan! pero el señor Thompkins dijo que no era decisión suya, sino de Jake Cabot.

—¡¿Qué, tiene comprado al equipo ese imbécil?!—inquirió Gerald.

—Fue lo que pensé, así que ese mismo día lo encaré…—Helga dejó escapar un suspiro. Sus amigos que bien la conocían imaginaban el tono y la disposición con que decidió ir a encararlo.

—Lo encontré en los vestidores. Si Gerald, Phoebe, Arnold, me metí en los vestidores a buscarlo. ¡No estaba pensando! Nunca estoy pensando, bueno sí, más bien diría que nunca pienso en lo que debería estar pensando.

Solo sé, que quería ser Capitán y dejar de sentirme acomplejada entre tanta "mujercita esplendorosa y perfecta" que me recordaba a Lila Sawyer…—Arnold sudó frío por la mención de Lila, Gerald deseó por un momento que lo tragara la tierra y lo escupiera en otra recámara.

La debilidad de Helga, era algo que si bien, venía conociendo y escuchando desde que comenzó a salir formalmente con Phoebe, aún no le terminaba de caer bien. La rubia concluyó esa parte de su discurso diciendo que si no podía tenerlo a él, por lo menos quería disfrutar a plenitud la tercer cosa que más amaba en la vida. Arnold se sonrojó por completo, Gerald se burló arrojándole un cojín a la cara, Phoebe se reprendió de manera interna por no estar al tanto de nada de esto.

Sí, seguían siendo amigas, y sí, se seguían viendo todos los días, pero desde que tenía una relación formal, la amistad entre ellas se estaba enfriado. Helga nunca trató de separarlos o boicotearlos, había sido una amiga excepcional que al saberse vencida (en materia del amor) se retiraba a su esquina para no molestar. Le debía tanto, su lealtad, honestidad, su fortaleza, porque cierto es, que si bien le dio el sí. A las dos horas ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Sus padres eran demasiado tradicionales, obligarían a Gerald a presentarse, puede que su padre hasta lo pusiera a "prueba" y a todo eso Helga le dijo que estaba bien.

 _"¿Tienes alguna mínima y remota idea de lo cruel que eres?"_

 _"¿Cruel, de qué estás hablando Helga?"_

 _"De nuestros sueños de infancia, bueno. De los míos. El caballero galante, el alma gemela, el hilo del destino. El chico que te conoce en la tierna infancia y que al llegar a una edad madura decide que es a ti, a quien ama con locura"_

 _"Helga..."_

 _"Es cruel, porque es mi sueño. Pero al mismo tiempo es hermoso porque es verdadero. Si se tratara de mi, no dudaría ni un segundo. Tus padres son asombrosos, ¿Qué tiene de malo con que sean formales y tu padre quiera retarlo a un duelo de espadas?"_

 _"Papá ya no practica la esgrima"_

 _"Lo que sea, tienes todo para ser feliz. No dejes que el miedo te venza"_ —y ahora que lo recordaba, creía haber visto un ligero matiz de nostalgia en las facciones de su amiga. Le hubiera gustado tanto en ese momento que sus historias fueran la misma. Que no se hubiera dejado vencer por la oscuridad de su corazón y permitido que Arnold solo la viera como una chica gruñona y molesta. Si conociera a la verdadera, si alguien que no fuera ella llegara a conocer a la verdadera Helga, su historia de amor surgiría...

Dejó de pensar en eso y volvió a prestar atención a la conversación.

—Me abrí paso entre un montón de pesados, no vi a nadie desnudo por si lo están considerando. Era casi la hora en que entregan las instalaciones así que estaba segura de que todo el mundo ya debería de estar entre un 60 o 70 por ciento vestido. Pregunté a un pelirrojo por su Capitán de equipo. Me respondió cortésmente aunque sus ojos me observaban como si me tratara yo de alguna especie de alucinación. Dijo que el Capitán estaba revisando que estuvieran cerradas todas las duchas, así que fui con paso firme hacia allá. —los tres chicos conocían las duchas y vestidores. Mismas instalaciones tanto para chicos como para chicas, para alternar entre ambos sexos estaban los horarios de tal modo que "supuestamente" no se cruzaban jamás.

Y aún así, Helga Pataki lo había logrado.

—Jake Cabot, el gran bastardo en persona. Disculpa la palabra, Gerald.

—Di las que quieras.

—Correcto, él estaba ahí con su metro ochenta de estatura y unos noventa u ochenta kilogramos de altanería y soberbia. No eres el único bueno estudiando a la gente, Johanssen. Llevaba la chaqueta del equipo con su nombre bordado así que lo llamé por tal. Giró en redondo, sorprendido de escuchar una voz femenina y me evaluó sin consideración de la cabeza a los pies.

Yo, como ya aclaré, no estaba pensando. Sabía lo que quería, ser Capitán, nada más.

Pero aparentemente, el mensaje que envié fue que quería ser la Diosa de todo ese harem.

Phoebe ahogó un grito más prolongado entre ambas manos, Gerald silbó por lo alto, obsequiándole una reverencia porque en serio, Helga Pataki si que sabía hacerlas buenas. En cuanto a Arnold, bueno él necesitaba un poco de aire y algo que golpear.

—Claro, eso no lo supe entonces. Yo le hablé inmediatamente de Béisbol, de mis intenciones de tomar su lugar como Capitán y la idea le provocó risa. No sólo a él, sino a todos. Le repetí mis méritos, dijo que ya los conocía aunque claro, solo de oídas. Al maldito jamás se le ocurrió que valiera de algo la liga femenil, teniéndolo a él en la varonil, luego me dirigió una de esas miradas que hacen que quiera romperle a cualquiera la cara e intentó tocar mi cabello y yo lo aparté de un manotazo.

Se burló de nuevo, yo lo llamé idiota. Preguntó, ¿Cómo es que una muñeca tan bella tenía una lengua tan sucia? y le dije que se detuviera, porque no era eso lo único que tenía...—Arnold sintió la sangre hervir en el interior de sus venas, Gerald y Phoebe presintieron que el resto de la historia no sería placentera. Helga suspiró de nuevo, escondiendo el rostro con la sombra de sus cabellos.

.

.

.

Evocó en su memoria la conversación completa.

—Puedo verlo,—escupió Cabot con un mediocre intento de coquetería. —Todos pueden verlo,—insistió llamando la atención del equipo completo. La tenían rodeada y hasta ahora era que se venía dando cuenta. No eran todos, suponía que solo los patanes como él, se quedaban a observar la fiesta. —¿Cómo te llamas, amor?

—Helga Pataki, y no soy tu amor.—aclaró en un tono elevado que no admitía réplicas y hasta cerró el puño diestro como acto reflejo.

—Lo serás,—respondió confiado, sonriendo como todo un idiota, pero según las chicas de su propio equipo, sonreía como todo un galán. —Si yo lo digo, lo serás...—hubo un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina. Al mirarlo ahí, por delante de ella, considerablemente más alto, ¿fuerte?, ni se diga y acompañado de sus amigos. Ella no era tonta, nunca lo había sido y en todas las peleas que se había metido, por lo menos tenía la certeza de estar en igualdad de condición "uno a uno y en la misma media de peso" Exceptuando a Patty, pero esa fue una situación extraordinaria que se salió de sus manos y no venía al caso porque la chica finalmente le terminó agradando y adoraba la pareja que hacía con Harold.

No le convenía pelear, pero jamás, ¡Jamás! había aprendido cuando se tenía que callar.

—¿Tienes el ego tan inflamado que no escuchas lo que te digo? —sugirió con sorna, segura de una sola cosa y esa era de que era excepcional "huyendo" siempre escapando. Le daría una patada en los bajos y saldría de ahí, no la atraparían. El Gran Bob, nunca logró atraparla para darle una merecida paliza, así que ellos no lo harían.

—Escucho que quieres un favor, amor. —sonrió de nuevo, dando una indicación con las manos que aparentemente quería decir que lo tenía controlado y lo mejor era que se fueran. Lo hicieron, aunque no sin antes decir unas palabras que por respeto a la casa de Gerald, ella no iba a pronunciar.

—Favor con favor se paga…—quiso tocarla de nuevo, ella se apartó. No lo golpeo, ni siquiera lo tocó. La idea de todo contacto le produjo asco, así que giró en redondo y salió corriendo.

Escuchó risas, más palabras "prohibidas" y entonces podría decirse que se convirtió en la favorita del "Diablo"

Jake Cabot, era el **"Diablo"** del campo de béisbol, así como ella era la **"Guerrera Amazona"**

.

.

.

—¡Dios Santo, Helga! ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?—inquirió Phoebe ahora que la rubia parecía haber terminado.

Gerald y Arnold encontraron algo de sentido o relación con las salvajadas que a su vez habían escuchado. Sobre lo atrevida, arrebatada y osada que era. Sobre los lugares donde querían montarla y las posiciones en que querían colocarla.

A ninguno se le ocurriría jamás que la "Guerrera Amazona" había sido capaz de meterse en el vestidor con todos los chicos del equipo de béisbol adentro. No que no cometiera locuras en la secundaria o primaria. ¡Pero ya no eran niños! Ese era su gran problema, que ella no aceptaba que ya no eran niños. No aceptaba que era una mujer hermosa, que atrapaba miradas y despertaba pasiones. Helga, creían los dos, se seguía viendo a sí misma como lo que fue.

La chica que algunas veces confundían con chico, por lo arriesgado de sus actos.

Heyerdahl se abrazó a ella. Helga, no había terminado. Les habló de las cartas, que no eran exactamente las mismas que de tanto en tanto aparecían pegadas en la puerta de su casillero, les contó que en cada partido posterior a esa "entrevista" él la seguía. Como capitán endiosado y aparentemente consentido del entrenador Thompkins, se paseaba por todos lados, aguardaba detrás de las gradas, le cerraba el paso cuando quería ir a cambiarse e inclusive le quitaba el agua, bajo sugerencia de que la tomara de sus labios.

Interpuso una queja formal en Servicios Escolares pero no procedió.  
Interpuso una ley de hielo, pero entonces otros ánimos fueron los que se levantaron.

Envidia.

De sus compañeras de equipo, las mosquitas muertas que ella había levantado para convertirlas en jugadoras respetables le daban la espalda porque aparentemente Cabot era un Dios en la tierra de humanos y ella era la única incapaz de notarlo.

—Pues, si es bastante atractivo pero, definitivamente no es nuestro tipo. —comentó Phoebe a lo que recibió una sonrisa discreta de su amiga.

—Bueno, entonces ya no solo era él, sino "ellas" pero sé manejar a las "Rhondas" del mundo desde hacía tanto que honestamente, me recordaron algunas de las cosas para las que he venido al mundo.

—¿Trapeaste el piso con ellas?

—Soy la capitana, hermana. Es decir, que soy el "Rey Simon" y lo que yo digo se hace. Creo que hice llorar a más de una y aunque sé que está mal, disfruté hacerlo.

—¡Me da mucho gusto, Helga!

—¿Verdad...?

—¿Y entonces, por qué no me dijiste nada?

—¿De qué serviría, Phoebs?

—¡¿Cómo que de qué, yo podría...?!

—Fastidiar a Gerald, por solo hablar de mi y destruir tu relación con el único idiota que menos te merece en el mundo pero que te ama más que a su vida.

—¡Oye!—se quejó Gerald, pero ninguna de las dos lo escuchó. Estaban en "su mundo" hablando en "su idioma" cosa que Johanssen detestaba pero respetaba, porque ninguna de las dos tenía "hermanas" bueno, Pataki si, pero jamás entendería ¿Cómo es que puedes ser enemigo mortal de alguien de tu propia sangre? siendo que él tenía una familia bastante grande y claro que se peleaban, pero a la vez se adoraban.

—No importa que esté con Gerald, tú sabes que...

—Lo sé, —interrumpió. —Y tú sabes, que tengo una sobrada tendencia a solucionar mis problemas sola.

—¡Pero este no es un solo problema! —se metió Gerald. —¡Ese tipo está desquiciado y demente!

—¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!—respondió la rubia, rompiendo el abrazo que sostenía con su amiga y levantando el rostro de nuevo.

—Sé que sabes que es insistente, pero creo que hasta ahora te das cuenta de que es peligroso. —Helga boqueo un poco, como pez fuera del agua. Arnold se sentía apartado, una vez más era el que estaba de más en el cuadro.

Gerald sabía de antemano que ella vivía sola. ¡Por eso lo había llamado y estaba tan preocupado! Al igual que Phoebe jamás hizo mención a sus padres. Cuando le pidió consejo, lo hizo porque sabía, que estaba sola e indefensa.

¡Él era un idiota! Tan obsesionado con Lila, tan perdido en su mundo, soñando tanto con pertenecer a otro lugar que finalmente no encontraba lugar dónde quería estar. Miró a Helga, porque definitivamente era con ella donde quería estar y se atrevió a declarar.

—Lo sabías desde antes, ¿No es cierto? —preguntó levantando la voz. —El teléfono de tu casa no está suspendido sino desconectado.

—¿Estuviste hurgando?—inquirió fingiendo molestia, pero no tenía nada que reclamar, siendo que ella se había metido hasta por debajo de sus cobijas.

—No sé cuantas veces te he dicho que lo único que hago...

—Es preocuparte por mi...—terminó la oración por él, aceptando la mano que le ofrecía para levantarse del piso y ahora que estaba ante él, aparte de querer vomitar, comenzaba a sentirse mareada.

—¿Era algo de esto, lo que no me podías decir?

—Tal vez...—mintió, él sabía que lo hacía porque no lo miró.

—Helga...—insistió buscando su mirada, verse en su mirada para consolarla, abrazarla, besarla. ¡Todo lo que quería es que esta locura acabara! Como se resistió, él tuvo que acorralarla contra la puerta de la habitación de Gerald y era una suerte que el sonido del televisor siguiera rebasando los niveles de lo admisible. Helga se quiso escapar, él no se lo permitió así que explotó.

—¡AÚN NO PUEDO DECIRLO! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ACEPTAS QUE ES MI CASTIGO?!

—¡Porque no puedo creer que estar enamorada secretamente de mi, meterte a los vestidores o humillarlo delante de toda la escuela sea la causa de esto!

—Pero lo es, ¡Todo esto es una consecuencia de eso! ¡Yo, nunca quise involucrar a nadie más en esto! ¡Gerald, aunque diga que te odio, realmente no te odio... Yo...!—Helga decía incoherencias cuando se sentía acorralada, pero también, y lo sabían los tres. Solía rendirse y confesar la verdad.

—¡Tú no hiciste nada malo! —insistió su novio y ella se soltó de su agarre para colocarse en otra posición y gritar.

—¡LO HICE, ARNOLD! ¡LO HICE! ¡Bob golpeó un día a Miriam y yo estaba en el medio! Pude decir algo, recibir los demás golpes o quizás tratar de detenerlo. Lo he imaginado decenas de veces con una acción diferente, pero la única verdad es que no quise hacerlo. ¡Ella me llamó a mi, dijo mi nombre! ¡Por una vez en la vida dijo correctamente mi nombre y yo la dejé! ¡No quería ver, escuchar! ¡No quería estar ahí, así que me fui!

¡Ahora estoy sola!

Pago el precio de mis actos.

¡Y ese golpe que tiene Geraldo, debería estar en mi cara!

¡Ahora que lo saben digan que me odian, que soy un ser cruel, miserable e ingrato y que no quieren volver a verme jamás!

.

.

.

* * *

 _Continuará..._

 _N/A: Lamento la demora, y no sé si aún les siga agradando la historia. Recuerden que pueden dejar sus sugerencias o comentarios. Si creen que la estoy regando...jejeje. Hasta la próxima._


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

Arnold se acercó a Helga después de escuchar lo disparatado de su discurso, observó su cuerpo que temblaba en diminutos espasmos, las lágrimas manaban como un caudal, mismas que intentaba retener con las manos sin poderlo lograr y aunque Phoebe sintió el mismo impulso de envolverla en sus brazos y jurarle que no había escenario, universo o mundo en el que la pudiera odiar, comprendió que no era a ella a quien correspondía consolarla.

Shortman la abrazó con algo de resistencia porque la rubia atormentada y terca, insistía en no merecer consuelo, consideración, amor. Jamás lo había recibido y a estas alturas de la vida no esperaba comenzar a tenerlo.

Quizás "esto" era otra consecuencia…

Una condena…

Por pretender que por fin podría estar con él…

Arnold la besó, tan pronto escuchó eso ultimo, la envolvió entre sus brazos, presionándola contra la puerta que se quejó en sus goznes pero que afortunadamente no cedió. Helga intentó apartarlo con esa voluntad férrea que poseía pero finalmente correspondió, se abrazó a él, abrió sus labios para él, dejó que mas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos por él.

Gerald, sintió unas enormes ganas de abrir la ventana y tirarse en caída libre a la nada. Phoebe tomó su mano, le pidió que mantuviera la calma, y aunque él lo sabía, lo entendía, lo escuchó todo y tampoco la odiaba…la situación lo rebasaba.

Diez años…

.

.

.

Según Phoebe, Helga estaba enamorada de "alguien" de toda la vida. No era un secreto a voces, todos lo sabían desde que estaban en sexto grado y el Director Wartz tuvo la genial idea de revelar en el auditorio, frente a todo el cuerpo estudiantil, la identidad de la ya tan famosa y aclamada "Señorita G"

Helga G. Pataki.

Los murmullos, gritos, señalamientos y hasta desmayos no se hicieron esperar. La furiosa chica que él y sus amigos conocían estalló cual "anima del infierno" y saltó de butaca en butaca hasta alcanzar en el estrado al Director.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir mi nombre, si teníamos un trato?!

—¿Trato? Ah, claro. Pero como ya está en su ultimo año, "Señorita G" pensé que sería prudente dar a conocer a todos su "identidad"

—¿Mi identidad? ¿¡Quién se cree que es para decidir eso, sin consultarme primero!?

—En este momento, no me creo nada. Soy el Director de su escuela y por tanto soy responsable de mantener informado a todo el personal.

—¡Patrañas! Lo que quiere es vengarse porque no acepté representar a la escuela en el maldito concurso de deletreo.

—Ese concurso, ahora que lo menciona era lo único que mantenía a flote la "reputación" de nuestra escuela. En el área correspondiente, claro está.

Helga se puso aún más loca y al parecer ni a ella, ni a Wartz les importaba el espectáculo que estaban dando. Algunos chicos de tercero y quinto grado comenzaron a escaparse del auditorio, los profesores a su vez salieron intentando retenerlos.

Esa, fue una junta "extraordinaria" y aparentemente el único asunto de interés era ese.

Su "grupo" acorraló a Phoebe, entre Rhonda, Curly y prácticamente todos, rodearon a la pequeña asiática que intentaba a duras penas mantener la calma. El rictus firme, la barbilla en alto, defendiendo como siempre los intereses de su amiga, pero obviamente, nadie la iba a dejar en paz, si no se atrevía a confesar.

—¡Habla ya Heyerdahl! Tu guardaespaldas personal, está muy ocupada ahora como para venir a salvarte ¡Así que escupe! —demandó Rhonda en un tono que definitivamente no le gustó pero hasta él "Gerald Johanssen" estaba sumamente impresionado por la revelación del Director Wartz.

Phoebe ahogó un pequeño suspiro, inhaló profundo y sin más pronuncio.

—Dime lo que quieres saber, Rhonda

—¿Ella es la Señorita G?

—Pues…—en el estrado, Helga ya estaba siendo sometida por dos sujetos enormes que él identificó como parte del personal de limpieza. Supuso que era eso, a falta de verdadero personal de "seguridad" que le quitara a la pequeña lunática de encima al Director, creyó que ahora sí la expulsarían de la escuela, pero no tenía tanta suerte, él jamás tenía tanta suerte.

Phoebe dio otra respiración profunda y comentó.

—¿La han leído, cierto? Todos ustedes se sienten aireados y sumamente ofendidos porque la han leído y disfrutado, profundizado o simplemente encontrado identificación y sosiego en cada una de sus palabras y por tanto no conciben que quien las escriba sea Helga.

"Su chica" que desde entonces ya hacía que se le llenara el estómago de mariposas, descendiera su temperatura corporal, le sudaran las manos y prácticamente se congelaran su cerebro y corazón. Logró que todos sus agresores se detuvieran en seco, múltiples rostros miraron al piso, otros más suspiraron para sus adentros, los más afectados parecían reflexivos.

Él por su parte, tenía ganas de vomitar porque ¡Claro que la había leído! y no entendió un carajo, pero se leía bonito, era profundo, interesante, invitaba a la meditación y no como las matemáticas o las ciencias exactas. Sino como algo que te hacía pensar en la persona amada, porque era lógico que buscaras palabras "para fantasear" cuando estabas atrapado en una edad que tu cuerpo comienza a cambiar y no sabes si tirarte al piso, arrojar piedras a la ventana o gritar que la amas y la odias porque sientes tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que crees que vas a explotar.

Y su bella pelinegra estaba en lo cierto. Resultaba imposible, que quien hiciera eso, quien sintiera algo tan profundo e intenso fuera Helga.

 _Si lo recordaba correctamente, La Señorita G se volvió popular en su escuela, luego de un concurso de poesía que ganó con dicho pseudónimo. Se publicó en el periódico mural y apareció también en la página central de la Gaceta, los directivos y profesores pretendían identificar a la autora._

 _El sobrenombre no les decía nada y tenían "propuestas" para ella._

 _Un mes después, la publicación se repitió. Nuevo poema, mismo alias._

 _La popularidad aumentó y comenzado el mes siguiente había un verso, poema o pensamiento nuevo a la semana. Él no era un fan ¡Claro que no era su fan! Es más volvería a casa y se lavaría el cerebro para olvidar todas esas cosas cursis y metafóricas que le hacían suspirar como niña y pensar en la "hermosa Phoebe Heyerdahl" como un idiota._

 _Se golpeó internamente. Basta de fantasías. ¡No podía ser Helga!_

—¿¡Estás diciéndolo en serio!? —preguntó y gritó Rhonda, regresándolo a la realidad.

El auditorio estaba vacío, supuso que se llevaron a Helga con camisa de fuerza o como mínimo a rastras. El resto del profesorado debió llevarse a sus alumnos y nadie reparaba en ellos puesto que el responsable de su grupo, también era responsable del "Terror Pataki" silbó por lo alto, al menos le reconocía eso. Su demencia no tenía límites.

—Creo que el mensaje del Director fue bastante claro,—respondió Phoebe. —Además de que los "arrebatos" de Helga lo confirmaron.

—Pero, ¿¡CÓMO, CÓMO!? —Rhonda le quitó una Gaceta a Nadín de las manos, arrancó las hojas, una tras otra hasta llegar a la página central y comenzar a recitar.

 ** _._**

 ** _"Siempre tuyo,_**

 ** _nunca mío,_**

 ** _y por más que lo trato de evitar,_**

 ** _eterno._**

 ** _Este sentimiento,_**

 ** _este dolor,_**

 ** _la dulzura disfrazada de indiferencia_**

 ** _pero que,_**

 ** _sin lugar a dudas es amor"_**

 ** _._**

Stinky salió corriendo mientras lloraba y gritaba, que sentía exactamente lo mismo. Por "ella" siempre sentiría lo mismo, Sid lo siguió, gritando que no cometiera alguna locura como volver a salir con "ella", Harold y Patty se sonrieron de manera discreta, Sheena miró por lo bajo a Eugene, éste estaba más ocupado tratando de no apuñalarse los ojos con un lápiz que tenía Curly descansando en el oído mientras que Arnold le decía a Lila que no entendía nada de lo que decían.

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué tiene de malo que Helga sea poetiza? Es decir, ya todos sabíamos que era bastante buena en esa materia.—la pelirroja suspiró mirándolo como si fuera de otro planeta y comentó.

—No me lo tomes a mal, pero no lo entenderías Arnold. Los sentimientos de una chica, son demasiado complicados. —acto seguido sacó un pañuelo de sabrá Dios donde y comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas imaginarias del rostro. Se disculpó con todos porque tenía que irse. Se verían en la siguiente clase. Claro que para estas alturas a nadie le importaba la clase.

—Te acompaño…—comentó Shortman.

—¿No te quedas a escuchar?

—Como dije, no entiendo por qué arman tanto escándalo. —salieron por donde Stinky y Sid habían corrido. Él suspiró para sus adentros, porque en serio, a veces no entendía a su hermano.

Phoebe se ajustó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz y agregó.

—Lee entre líneas, Lloyd. Está bastante claro que la "Señorita G" escribe a un amor no correspondido.

—¡PERO CÓMO! —gritó la morena, amante de la moda. —¡¿CÓMO PUEDE ESCRIBIR ALGO COMO ESTO Y SALTAR COMO BASHEE DISPUESTA A SACARLE LOS OJOS AL MISMÍSIMO DIRECTOR?! ¿QUÉ, TIENE MÚLTIPLE PERSONALIDAD? ¿TRASTORNOS MENTALES? ¡¿ESTÁ MEDICADA Y ABANDONA REGULARMENTE SU TRATAMIENTO?! —él prestó atención a eso ultimo. Porque si estaba medicada explicaba taaantas cosas sobre su comportamiento.

—Por supuesto que no. Ella es una persona perfectamente normal, sin ninguna clase de trastorno emocional o mental. Se comporta de esa manera, porque como señalé, su amor la rechaza y tortura diariamente.

—Un segundo,—interrumpió él. —¿Dices que es una loca, violenta e impulsiva porque el chico que le gusta, le restriega en la cara, todos los días a su novia? —preguntó evidenciando lo que todos estaban pensando. Phoebe se mordió el labio inferior y segundos después asintió.

—¿De verdad?—inquirió sin creerlo, la asiática insistió. Dijo que sí, que Helga estaba enamorada de él, desde hacía tanto que un día simplemente no logró controlarlo.

—¿Y se desquita con nosotros? ¿Esa es su justificación? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando, Phoebs! para que eso tuviera sentido ella tendría que estar enamorada desde el jardín de niños porque no recuerdo un solo día de nuestras vidas en el que Helga se haya comportado como una persona nor…m…al…—alargó la ultima palabra porque el estoicismo de Heyerdahl era todo lo que necesitaba para confirmar.

—¿¡Es en serio!? —insistió Rhonda, pero en esta ocasión Nadín la cayó.

—¡Si esa es la razón, es suficiente justificación para mi! Un amor no correspondido lo explica todo.

—¡Así es!—confirmó Sheena y tanto Eugene como Curly las secundaron. Prosiguió un debate entre un nuevo grupo y subgrupo de personas, hasta que Rhonda volvió a levantar la voz.

—¡De acuerdo! Supongamos que creo que esa mujercita vulgar tiene sentimientos en algún rincón retorcido de su alma. ¿Quién es él?

—¡¿Cómo?!—respondió Phoebe quien ya se había levantado dispuesta a irse.

—Su nombre, debo tenerlo para poder correr el chisme por la escuela completa.

—Alucinas si crees que te lo diré.—respondió su chica cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Bien, pues más vale que te prepares para algo que es demasiado bajo para mi, pero que podría "costear" para que efectúe alguien más. —hizo el amago de traer un fajo de billetes y Harold captó el soborno. Él se preparó para comenzar a gritar como niñita, porque no iba a dejar que le pusieran las manos encima a su tierna y dulce Phoebe.

—¿Rhonda, en serio te piensas rebajar a ese nivel? Creí que eras más sofisticada que eso. —se burló Phoebs. —Además, sabes lo que te pasará si me haces lo que sea a mi.

—Lo sé, lo sé, tu matona personal me saltará como araña en la primer esquina que pase, pero aún así quiero saberlo.

—¿Conoces a Helga de toda una vida y crees que sería tan estúpida como para decirme su nombre?

—Eres su mejor amiga, queridita.

—También soy una persona íntegra que respeta los sentimientos y secretos de los demás. Helga no me ha dado un nombre y yo no se lo he pedido jamás. Pero si quieres saber como lo referimos para hablar de él, su nombre "clave" es mantecado.

—¿¡Qué!?—gritó histérica. Sin creerlo.

—Así es, corre por los pasillos a decir que Helga G. Pataki tiene un amor no correspondido por el mantecado de fresa. Lo ama tanto pero no puede tenerlo porque es alérgica y si lo come, se muere. —Rhonda gritó frustrada, levantando los puños en dirección de la pequeña morena. Phoebe levantó el rostro, segura de que Helga la vengaría y trapearía el piso de toda la escuela con Lloyd.

—¡Pruébalo!—demandó prácticamente por encima de ella.

—Si te muestro una sola de nuestras conversaciones privadas, ¿Te das por bien servida y juras no volver a tocar este tema?

—Lo juro, nadie volverá a hablar de Helga y su "amor no correspondido" —Phoebe sonrió con un poco de superioridad, tomó su teléfono móvil y accedió a los mensajes. No tuvo que buscar ninguno.

Los dejó leer el último.

 _"...Oh, mi dulce, cruel y tormentoso Mantecado yo debería tenerte en mis brazos…"_

Harold suspiró al terminar de leer y comentó algo así como que "él también le escribiría al mantecado" Patty agregó que su amor verdadero era la tarta de manzana. Curly ovacionó al pie de queso con mermelada de frambuesa, Sheena al pastel de chocolate, Rhonda gritó que todos eran idiotas y que no estaban hablando de postres.

—¡HELGA NO LE ESCRIBE AL MANTECADO DE FRESA!

—Claro que si,—la interrumpió Patty. —Lo acabamos de leer, sufre, grita, maldice y golpea porque en el fondo ella es como yo…

—¿Como tú?—preguntó Lloyd quien para estas alturas lucía sumamente alterada.

—¡Sí, por eso me buscó pleito en cuarto grado! ¡Es una gorda en pausa!

—¿¡QUE!?—gritó él, porque en serio. No podían creer eso. ¿Oh, si?

—¡SÍ, lo es…!—confirmó Phoebe tratando de aguantar la risa. Rhonda gritó otro poco pero esa parte se la perdió porque el objeto de su adoración, es decir Phoebe Heyerdahl se escapaba por donde lo hicieron todos y él prefirió seguirla.

La conclusión oficial de aquel altercado fue esa. Helga G. Pataki era una gorda en pausa. Amaba las golosinas más que a la vida misma y maldecía diariamente porque no podía consumirlas. Luego de su "espectáculo" con el Director Wartz la columna de la Señorita G fue cancelada y todos se olvidaron del tema.

.

.

.

Él nunca había vuelto a pensar en el supuesto amor "no correspondido" de Helga, en su eterno enamoramiento por el mantecado de fresa hasta este momento en que los veía deshacerse a besos contra la bendita puerta de su cuarto que tendría que incinerar, arrancar o como mínimo desinfectar porque en serio.

Jamás lograría verla de la misma manera.

Cuando la rubia se tranquilizó y su "amigo" dejó al fin de succionarle la boca, su cerebro siguió procesando, conectando ideas y la revelación fue directa.

—Mantecado…—pronunció en un tono tan bajo, que ni siquiera Phoebe lo escuchó. Unos segundos después en que Arnold se tomaba la libertad de limpiarle las lágrimas a su chica con los dedos de ambas manos, se escucharon golpes contra la mencionada puerta. "Romeo y Julieta" se hicieron a un lado, lo suficientemente rápido como para que Jamie'O pudiera asomar su fea cabezota y escupir una indirecta.

—¿Por qué tanto silencio? ¿Se están portando bien?—los escudriñó a todos, menos a Helga porque la chica lista decidió darle la espalda a la puerta.

Su hermano lo taladró con sus ojos de medusa esperando convertirlo en piedra, él resopló.

—Nos portamos bien. ¿Ves algo que no se encuentre bien? —Jamie'O hizo un nuevo barrido ocular, Helga se recompuso en lo que aparentemente era un talento innato y le dirigió a su hermano la mirada más plana y neutral que pudo mostrar.

—No lo sé, enano. Mi instinto dice que aquí hay demasiadas hormonas reunidas y tu declaración no me convence del todo.

—¿Entonces piensas sentarte aquí? ¿No estabas viendo la tele?

—Mamá y papá fueron con Timberly al cine, la abuela se quedó dormida y yo estoy a cargo de que ustedes "NO HAGAN BEBÉS"

—¿¡QUEEEEEE!? ¡PERO QUÉ….! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡LÁRGATE! —le arrojó a su hermano lo primero que encontró, que fue una almohada, el idiota se comenzó a reír y abrió de más la puerta.

—De acuerdo, no me quedaré con ustedes porque seguramente hablan de cosas demasiado estúpidas e incoherentes pero sí les pondré un vigilante.

—¿Disculpa?—Gerald cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, el resto de invitados tenían las mejillas incendiadas y no sabían dónde meter las caras por el bochorno.

Jamie 'O disfrutó su poder de mando y permitió que entrara como Faraón una simpática bola de pelos que Gerald jamás había visto.

—Mr. "M" cuida que no hagan nada malo. —Mantecado "siseo" hizo ese sonido que perseguiría a Arnold en sus más profundas y retorcidas pesadillas por el resto de sus días y el hermano mayor de Gerald, tomó todos los platos sucios, junto a la mermelada, mantequilla, jarabe de maple y salió por donde había entrado.

Dejó la puerta abierta, pero el gato la "cerro"

Hubo dos centésimas de segundo en las que cada uno procesó lo sucedido, Arnold no soportó más porque claro, había "prioridades" en esta vida y ganarle la pelea a su "enemigo jurado" era número uno en la lista.

—¡Así fue como lo hizo! —le gritó a Helga quien tenía la misma expresión seria. Phoebe comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras Gerald, sentía cómo le temblaban las rodillas porque evidentemente eso de "hacer bebés" era algún tipo de trauma que les metieron sus padres cuando pequeños.

Arnold insistió en que el gato había hecho algo verdaderamente malo, Helga lo llamó tarado y después comenzó a reír a la par de Phoebe, el Faraón, Mantecado alias "Mr.M" se trepó con elegancia y dramatismo propios de un agente secreto o asesino serial a la silla, pasó de ahí al escritorio y luego le mostró la dentadura completa a Arnold para finalmente treparse en él.

Su amigo con cabeza de balón gritó como si lo estuviera atacando "Freddy Krueger" las chicas volvieron a retorcerse de risa y él tuvo que imitarlas porque, viejo.

Esto era de otro mundo.

—¡Quítamelo, quítamelo, quítamelo! ¡Gerald, Phoebe, HELGA!

—¡Mantecado, basta! —pronunció la rubia una sola vez y el felino saltó de la cabeza de balón al escritorio. Todo un caballero, bien sentado, como si nada hubiera pasado, es más hasta se concentró en lamer su pata izquierda. Arnold lo miró como si fuera la cosa más horrorosa de todo el poblado.

—¡Casi me…!—comenzó a quejarse.

—Tú empezaste,—interrumpió la rubia. —No deberías levantar cargos en presencia del acusado.

—¡AHHHHHH! ¡¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes?!

—¡Porque no te hizo nada! —Helga buscó en el bolso que seguía teniendo a la altura de la cintura y extrajo un espejo para que pudiera ver "que no tenía nada" a Arnold lo único que le importaba es que le ardía la cara y que algún día….Algún día, le diría a su abuela que preparara "estofado de mantecado" sí, eso es lo que haría.

—¿No estás feliz ?—preguntó Helga al ver el ceño fruncido de Arnold, el rubio bufó, volvió a acomodarse en su silla y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho. Helga suspiró resignada y se dirigió al faraón.

—Mantecado, discúlpate con él.

—¿Miau miau? (Traducción: Disculparme, yo)

—Discúlpate ahora o te quedarás aquí para siempre. Puede que tengas bolas de estambre en abundancia pero yo te compro croquetas de la mejor marca.

—Miau... (Traducción: ¡Ja!)—desestimó el peludo, volviendo a lamerse las patas.

—Te dejo atrapar roedores, afilar tus garras en las patas de las sillas y el sofá, también desayunar "canaritos" ¿Crees que alguien más te va a consentir de esa manera? —Mantecado dejó de lamer y miró a su dueña como si estuviera "jugando" Helga le sostuvo la mirada.

El resto de ellos creían que esto era una "broma" la interacción ama-gato no debería ser así, pero sucedía.

Helga dibujó una sonrisa siniestra, el gato se bajó del escritorio y se convirtió automáticamente en una "adorable" máquina de "ronronear" pasó junto a las piernas de Arnold, trepó por las mismas hasta subir a su regazo y quedarse ahí, hecho bolita, en "modo automático"

La expresión del rubio era la misma a que lo estuviera tocando un Demonio o un ser abominable extraído de las profundidades del infierno. Mantecado temblaba como todos los mininos que hacen ese ruidito que para él era algo así como un motor encendido.

—¡Acarícialo, Arnold! Te está obsequiando su máxima muestra de afecto. —ordenó Helga.

—No…—él honestamente quería que le quitaran esa cosa de encima antes de que le hiciera la peor canallada de todas, es decir. Lo orinara.

—No va a hacer nada malo.

—Disculpa si no me lo creo.

Gerald miraba a su amigo y al gato, pasó de uno a otro con ojos expertos encontrando las similitudes y diferencias como en esos cuadros que venían en las tiras cómicas de antaño.

La luz que se había encendido previamente en su cabeza se volvió a prender.

—¡Él es mantecado!

—Brillante deducción, Sherlock —se burló Helga.

—No mantecado el gato, sino mantecado, mantecado. "El Mantecado" —las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas, Helga señaló a su amiga a la vez que susurraba: "¿Cuánto le has dicho de mi a este tarado?"

—Yo no le dije nada específico, Helga. —juró reacomodando sus gafas y saliendo de la aparente línea de fuego. Gerald se levantó e insistió con una sonrisa de lo más estúpida en la cara.

—Pero sí hubo algo cuando estábamos en sexto grado. ¡El día que descubrieron a la Señorita G!

—¡Cállate Geraldo!—amenazó la rubia.

—¡NO, NO VOY A CALLARME! ¡EL RUMOR ERA CIERTO! —gritó a la vez que corría para escapar de los golpes que le soltaba Pataki. Arnold que lo escuchó todo y que una vez más volvía a sentirse fuera de la conversa trató de recordar.

—Tú eras la Señorita G y después corrió el rumor de que estabas obsesionada con las golosinas y…¿el sobre peso…? —comentó y preguntó a su novia. Helga que ya tenía a Gerald acorralado contra una pared se quedó de piedra, el moreno escapó y miró una vez más al gato y a su hermano.

Eran idénticos, cabellos dorados, ojos verdes. El gato ganaba el concurso de belleza, pero ¡Bah! El misterio de su infancia al fin estaba resuelto.

—¡TODO LO QUE ESCRIBIAS ERA PARA ÉL!

—¿Mantecado?—preguntó el rubio observando al gato. —Phoebe ahogó una pequeña burla. "si que era lento" Gerald roló los ojos y comenzó a buscar en su librero, tiró montones de cosas hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

—¡Sabía que guardé uno!

—¡GERALD, NO TE ATREVAS! —amenazó Helga con los puños en alto, el dolor pasando desapercibido ante la amenaza de ser "humillada" Johanssen la ignoró (como solía hacer) encontró la página que quería, luego se aclaró la garganta y dedicó una reverencia a su amada.

 ** _._**

 ** _"Dicen que no debo_**

 ** _dejarme llevar por el amor_**

 ** _Sé que no es un juego_**

 ** _pero a veces pierdo la razón._**

 ** _Sé lo que me hago_**

 ** _y aunque me haga daño, aguantaré,_**

 ** _Por miedo a convertirme_**

 ** _en alguien que no sepa querer._**

 ** _Quiero ver la luna caer,_**

 ** _Las estrellas del revés_**

 ** _aunque alguna se estrelle._**

 ** _Quiero cosquillas en mi piel_**

 ** _quiero ver mi amanecer_**

 ** _sin condiciones._**

 ** _Seré..._**

 ** _Un loco enamorado más_**

 ** _Qué más da si yo te quiero a rabiar_**

 ** _aunque después me duela más"_**

 **.**

Phoebe aplaudió fascinada, Helga le arrebató la gaceta dispuesta a romperla en mil pedazos pero el moreno la recuperó.

—¡Eso es mío, Pataki!

—¿Tú seguías a la Señorita G? —preguntó Arnold, ampliamente anonadado.

—¡Sí, me gustaba y qué! Tú eras el único de toda la escuela que no la leía. Lo que le habría años de terapia a esta maldita lo…ca—Gerald paró su discurso al percibir la sombra de la muerte en la gélida mirada de la rubia, quizás se había pasado. Un poquito, no mas…corrió a esconderse a las espaldas de su novia y desde ahí comentó.

—¿Ya dije que me gustabas? Bueno, no tú, tu talento, las palabras, es decir…¡CLARAMENTE ERES UN TARADO! —Arnold se sintió ofendido por lo que intentó levantarse para replicar pero "Mantecado" parecía, haberse ¿Dormido? entró en pánico. Conocía historias de horror por "despertar" a los gatos así que permaneció en su sitio y protestó.

—¿Por qué discutes con Helga y me insultas a mi? Es más, desde hace un rato, no entiendo nada de lo que están hablando.

—Porque eres taaaan denso.

—¿Me estás diciendo lento de pensamiento, Gerald?

—Digo que no es posible…

—Déjalo así Johanssen, —comentó la rubia. —Lo que no le interesa, NO LE INTERESA.

—¿De qué demonios están hablando?—insistió Arnold.

—¡POESÍA! —gritaron los tres.

—Helga es poeta, eso lo sabemos desde sexto grado ¿Cual es el misterio? —Phoebe, quien era por muchos considerada la chica mas lista y paciente de la escuela, hizo a un lado a su novio y se acercó al rubio.

—¡Que todo lo que escribía y sigue escribiendo te lo dedica a ti! Cada letra, enunciado, párrafo. ¡Tú eres el "mantecado" de su vida! Ese gato se lo di porque se parece a ti y ni siquiera de eso te has percatado.

Arnold se quedó de piedra, Gerald agradeció que no matara a su "viejito" si era un poco lento para las cosas del amor, pero en general era un buen tipo, lo seguía queriendo en su vida.

Helga por su parte, comentó algo como:

—¡Dios! ¿Así es como se supone que guardas mis secretos?

—No, así es como evito cometer, homicidio.

Mantecado despertó por los gritos de la morena, lo observó a los ojos, destrozándolo, disfrutándolo.

Vergüenza.

¿La olían los gatos? él pensó que sí y examinó a la bola de pelos. "NO SE PARECÍAN EN NADA" él no fue creado por Satanás, sólo consiguió que un volcán no hiciera erupción, al momento de nacer pero no había nada de anormal o extraordinario en eso. El gato le sostuvo la mirada, él recordó las palabras de su novia al momento de preguntarle si era esa su descripción de una mascota. _"es mi descripción del amor de mi vida"_ sintió como la sangre coloreaba sus mejillas a causa del bochorno. Helga trató de decírselo en todo momento, _"él es el mi amor, tú un melenudo"_ Claro, él era el idiota número uno de todo Hillwood porque jamás pudo ver lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

Mantecado sonrió, como si leyera sus pensamientos. _¿Los gatos no podían hacer eso, cierto?_ Decidió que en serio, odiaba a ese gato. Y sobre lo que leyó Gerald, sobre lo que dijo Gerald.

Se sentía tan culpable…

Helga suspiró, aclaró su garganta y dijo que si ya habían terminado, cubrió su cuota de humillación pública por una semana, mes o quizás hasta año.

—No, Helga. No hemos terminado —comentó Phoebe. —He estado analizando lo que dijiste hace un momento, referente a tus padres. ¿Fue por eso que talaron el árbol?

—Si…

—Pues si es así, teníamos diez años. Tú no puedes seguir castigándote por eso, y aún si quisieras, si lo consintieras, asumo que perder tu "vía de escape" fue suficiente condena.

—No para eso…

—Helga…—Phoebe miró a los chicos y decidió que necesitaban un poco de intimidad, les ordenó que se fueran, porque eso de pedir no se hacía con el puño cerrado y mirada asesina.

Gerald accedió, solo pidió que por lo que más quisiera, no la dejara "hurgar" en sus cosas.

—¡Cómo si me interesaran las revistas de modas y chicas que tienes bajo la cama!

—¡Yo no tengo…!

—¡FUERA, LOS DOS AHORA!—interrumpió Phoebe porque sabía la habilidad que tenían esos dos para empezar a pelear y olvidarse de lo importante. Cerraron la puerta detrás de sus cuerpos. Mantecado se acomodó junto al umbral como todo un soldado.

"Por aquí nadie pasa"

.

.

.

—Helga…

Phoebe sintió que aunque la conocía de toda la vida y creía ser la única testigo de las múltiples facetas de su amiga, había demasiadas cosas que aún no sabía. ¿Por qué no se lo decía? ¿A caso, alguna vez la hizo sentir incómoda? ¿No confiaba en ella?

—No te lo dije por ninguna de las razones que sé que estás pensando…—comentó Helga, como siempre. Leyendo sus pensamientos, viendo a través de sus miedos.

—¿Entonces?

—Tú, eres como lo mejor y más puro y bueno que he tenido en mi vida. Así que en algún momento pensé que si te compartía todos los horrores con los que vivía, los temores, el dolor. Te contaminaría y esa pureza, esa belleza tan característica tuya se mancillaría.

—Helga…—Phoebe se abrazó a ella, porque sus sentimientos seguían siendo nobles y hermosos. Porque se seguía preocupando por ella, cuando debía preocuparse por sí misma. Y evocando el pasado, todo lo que supo de aquel altercado, fue que sus padres "la descubrieron" la buscaron por todos lados y no la encontraron.

Nunca le dijo donde pasó la noche, pero a la mañana siguiente contrataron a alguien para que talara el árbol.

En las columnas de la "Señorita G" hubo toda una semana dedicada a la "naturaleza" Harold adoró esas letras, Sheena, Lila y varias personas también. Creían que se refería al viejo Pete, o que hablaba de la vida en sí.

Sólo ella logró leer entre líneas, sólo ella supo que las referencias al viejo amigo, el secreto confidente, aquel que te acompaña en tus momentos más desesperados y que finalmente se aparta, estaban dedicadas al árbol que le brindaba más que sus brazos, alas para volar.

Concluyó el abrazo diciéndole a su amiga que no era ninguna clase de monstruo o ser desalmado, que ni ella ni Gerald, y por supuesto Arnold, iban a dejarla. Que no tenían motivos para odiarla, que los padres son los que deben proteger a sus hijos y que si bien ella estaba decidida a ser la escudera y no la princesa de su cuento de hadas.

Aún eran niños...

—Teníamos diez años, Helga. Tu madre no tenía ningún derecho a ponerte en el medio, es más ni siquiera debió pronunciar tu nombre porque lo que ella tenía que hacer, era protegerte de todo mal. Lamento que no sucediera así, que te hiciera sentir culpable, porque supongo que con el alcohol y los estupefacientes, más de una vez debió haberte culpado por las acciones de Bob.

—Así es…

—Pues no es tu culpa, mírame a los ojos Helga. ¡No lo fue! Tú no tenías porque estar en el medio, no tenías porque escucharlos o verlos. No tenías por qué consolar a tu madre cuando era ella quien consentía los maltratos de tu padre.

—Miriam le tenía tanto miedo…

—Lo sé, es una reacción natural tenerle miedo a aquellos que nos lastiman, pero tu madre lo permitió…—Phoebe iba a continuar con su discurso hasta que unas cosas llevaron a otras y fue una conclusión totalmente diferente a la que llegó.

"Jake" él estaba intimidando a Helga, la estaba presionando tanto que su amiga llegó al límite, evocó su pasado, recordó a sus padres, cometió una estupidez detrás de otra porque obviamente, estaba decidida a no repetir la historia de Miriam. Los temores de Arnold estaban bien justificados. ¿Por qué desconectó la línea de teléfono? ¿Por qué ya no respondía sus mensajes y llamadas a celular? Ella pensó en eso a lo largo de toda la noche pues desde que salía con Gerald, asumía que Helga decidió concederle intimidad pero no se trataba de eso.

¡Helga ya estaba siendo acosada por Cabot!

¡Lo mataría!

Bueno, ella no era así de imprudente, ambiciosa o visceral, pero sí descubriría lo que Helga les estaba ocultando. Todas las llamadas telefónicas dejaban un registro electrónico en algún lado, los mensajes también. Puede que Gerald pudiera ayudarla o Jamie 'O ahora que trabajaba en el departamento de justicia de otro condado porque la "situación" laboral de su padre no permitió que ingresara al de Hillwoood, pero tenía acceso a claves y esas cosas que necesitaban.

La rubia sollozó otro poco, sin alarmarse por el silencio que recientemente se había creado, la animó a que recompusiera su estado.

—Sé que fue duro, que intentas pagar alguna clase de culpa, pero no tienes qué hacerlo…

—Phoebe…

—No, Helga. Por esta vez en la vida hazme caso. —tomó el rostro de su amiga con ambas manos, la miró a los ojos y comentó. —No eres un monstruo, no le debes nada a tus padres porque si fuera así, no estarías sufriendo por esto. Tienes sentimientos, corazón. Eres una persona maravillosa que no sé como es que ha podido sobrevivir a todo esto, sin pedir ayuda a nadie. Pero ahora que lo haces, te juro por nuestra amistad que no vamos a dejarte caer.

—Gracias.

—Eres fuerte, la persona más fuerte que he conocido y eso no va a cambiar. ¿Saber por qué? Porque Arnold te ama…—Helga se ruborizó hasta las orejas y su amiga le aseguró que era cierto. Su único defecto era el nulo interés por la poesía o literatura en general, pero no todos los hombres podían ser perfectos. Gerald, coleccionaba más revistas de modas que de deportes.

—Es una niña.

—Una que tarda en arreglarse más que yo…pero así lo amo.

—Yo también lo amo, —comentó refiriéndose a Arnold. —Aunque jamás, me haya notado.

—Ahora te nota y el lunes en la escuela, todos lo comprenderán y aceptarán de la misma manera en que hizo Gerald.

—Aún no te perdono por convertirme en una "gorda en pausa"

—Si lo hiciste, cuando te dije que a Rhonda le dio un tic nervioso que casi terminó en parálisis facial, lo hiciste.

.

.

.

En la sala Jamie 'O observaba a los chicos con gesto reflexivo, se burló internamente. "Problemas de chicas" jamás creyó que vería así a su hermanito y a su amiguito.

—¿Qué pasa, gusanos? ¿Los corrieron por meter las manos donde no debían?

—¡NO! —gritaron los dos.

—¿Entonces los corrieron por **no** meterlas manos donde **no** debían?

—¡DIOS! ¿QUÉ ESA CLASE DE MIERDA ES LA ÚNICA QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA?—se quejó Gerald para deleite de su hermano.

—No, sólo quería comprobar que aún seguían respirando. Parece que llevan todos los problemas del mundo sobre los hombros y si los conozco como creo que lo hago, diré que una vez más se metieron en más problemas de los que pueden controlar. —Arnold y Gerald miraron a Jamie 'O como el adulto responsable que desde hacía un par de años era. El moreno les pasó un par de cervezas. Atrás quedaron los años de beber soda para olvidar el dolor.

—¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Tiene que ver con el asalto que no fue un asalto?—Gerald tragó en seco, su hermano, no preguntaba. Afirmaba. —Tal vez puedas engañar a mis padres, porque claro, sigues siendo su bebé. Pero para mi, eres un gusano en la cuerda y nadie te golpea que no sea yo. —Gerald miró a su hermano como si fuera lo que en realidad era. "un oficial de policía ampliamente calificado" y asintió.

—Entonces, "extraoficialmente" ¿Qué sucedió? La rubia que trajeron, no fue la que te golpeó ¿Cierto?

—¡No! Al que golpeaba era a él. —se defendió señalando a Arnold quien se molestó de inmediato. Jamie 'O sonrió, chocando su cerveza con la del rubio. —Y ahora te golpea duro contra el muro. ¡Bien hecho! —Arnold casi se ahoga con el trago recién dado, Gerald estalló a carcajadas chocando los cinco con su hermano.

—¡Que solo dormí en su sillón! —bramó, dejando la cerveza en la mesa de centro.

—Pues claro, con la mano que tiene lesionada ¿Cómo iba a pasar algo más…?—comentó el mayor, dejando su cerveza vacía por igual.

—Eso no los detiene de estar como sanguijuelas. —comentó Gerald haciendo ademanes con la lengua y las manos.

—¡BASTA LOS DOS!—gritó Arnold, sintiéndose mucho más molesto.

—Nop, quiero saber la verdad. ¿Quién te golpeo y a quien golpeo?

—Yo te daré la exclusiva porque creo que podríamos necesitar de tu ayuda. —comentó Phoebe entrando en la sala y dejando en claro que tenían pocos minutos. Su amiga estaba en el baño, no creía que se tardara demasiado.

—Cuñada…—saludó el moreno con efusión.

—¿No tienes cervezas para todos? Helga, podría sorprenderte.

—¿Helga…?—inquirió Jamie buscando en su base de datos mental. —¿El "Terror Pataki"?

—La misma.—concedió con una sonrisa de lo más esplendorosa.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que le gustaban los…—Arnold puso tal expresión de fastidio que el moreno no terminó la oración.

—¿Se puede saber cómo es que la conoces?—preguntó impresionado. Al parecer todos la notaban, menos él.

—¡Tu chica, es una Diosa para las luchas! Siempre que vayas a la arena apuesta al mismo que ella. ¡Jamás pierde! Bueno, si hubo una vez pero se enfadó tanto por el resultado que ella misma saltó al ring y fulminó al vencedor. El árbitro levantó su mano y preguntó su nombre.

"Helga, el Terror Pataki" Todos le entregamos nuestro dinero, alguien hasta arrojó su ropa interior. Fue épico.

—¿Cuánto hace de eso? —preguntó Gerald.

—¿Cuánto llevas sin usar pañal?

—¡CONCENTRENSE!—gritó Phoebe.

—Tendremos tiempo, si el gruñón va a distraerla.—comentó el mayor. Arnold contó hasta diez y se levantó. ¿Así sería cuando todos en la escuela lo supieran? ¿Cada persona que conociera encontraría un momento para restregarle lo idiota y falto de sentido común que era? Claro, por qué no. Hasta donde estaba entendiendo a Helga solo le faltó pilotar un avión y escribir en el cielo cuanto lo amaba.

Fue escaleras arriba, hasta alcanzar la habitación de Gerald, ella ya estaba ahí con la Gaceta en manos, releyendo sus letras.

—Lamento, no comprender la poesía.

—Si lo hicieras, tal vez no me gustarías tanto. ¿Dónde fueron Phoebe y Gerald?

—Nos están dando espacio.

—¿Más?

—¿A qué te refieres?—cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Seguro de que Phoebe ya habría descifrado algo que conectaba a Cabot con el pasado de Helga, sus miedos, su culpa. ¡Ese bastardo era el causante de todo esto!

—Estoy segura de que ni siquiera ellos, se han besado como nosotros en este cuarto.

—Te volveré a besar así, cada vez que pienses que debes pagar un precio por estar a mi lado.

—Arnold…

—Te amo, no lo supe hasta ahora. Pero eras tú, siempre tú.

—Y dices que no entiendes la poesía.

—No son metáforas, es la verdad. Quiero estar a tu lado, lo que abre el preámbulo a otra cosa que te quería preguntar.

—¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio?—inquirió con sorna. No había diversión en el rostro del rubio por lo que ella sintió que se le secaba la garganta y le temblaban las piernas.

—No, somos muy jóvenes para eso, además de que no hemos conversado en absoluto de ello. Quiero que te quedes con nosotros, en la casa de huéspedes.

—¿Qué? —ella lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Es una casa de huéspedes, mi habitación es la más apartada del resto, pero si aún así te parece incómodo, creo que podría convencer a mis abuelos de ponerte una cama en el salón de lectura. Estarás segura y si intento cualquier cosa, ya sabes "mi abuela va a castrarme"

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Si dices que no, será a la inversa. Convenceré a mis abuelos de quedarme contigo.

—¡Espera! ¿Por qué…?

—Porque Jake sabe dónde vives, intentó hacerte salir rompiendo tu foco y ventana. Además no creo que lo detenga el hecho de que seas una mujer.

—Sé defenderme…

—Lo sé y ese es el punto, que si vamos a estar juntos. Lo hacemos en todos los sentidos, los dos defendemos, ninguno se esconde. No más.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _.  
N/A: Gracias chicas por sus palabras y su apoyo, pensé que la historia ya no les gustaba debido a la baja de reviews pero no importa. Ahora estoy mas tranquila y segura de que seguimos por el rumbo correcto.  
Sobre la redacción, que a veces se pierden cuando cambio de narrador, intentaré prestar más atención a eso, o hacer más evidente, cual de los chicos es el que está hablando. Nos leemos en la siguiente._

 _Excelente inicio de semana. Ciao._


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

—Arnold…—el escepticismo en los azules ojos de la chica hicieron probable la idea de tenerse que mudar. _¿Cómo se lo diría a sus abuelos?_ es más _¿Cómo lo tomarían sus abuelos?_ Hasta donde ellos sabían, él y Helga solo llevaban un día de novios...

Un día y ninguno de los dos la llamaba por su verdadero nombre. Sonrió, evocando la forma en que la referían.

Geleanor y Eleanor.

 _¿De dónde salió ese nombre? ¿A caso ella podía ser todas y a la vez ninguna? ¿Dónde estaba la verdadera Helga?_ La única, auténtica, la que hacía que sus sentidos se pusieran al máximo, la que ponía a prueba sus demonios internos, la lava ardiente de su volcán.

La observó de nuevo, de pie ante él, la gaceta terminó sobre el escritorio de Gerald, sus ojos lo estudiaban atentos, directos, emulando decisión cuando por dentro se encontraba sufriendo.

—¿Aún no me crees?—preguntó, acercándose a ella. Acarició su mejilla, Helga cerro los ojos agradeciendo el contacto, luego se tomó la libertad de llevar un mechón rebelde de rubio cabello a la parte trasera de su oído. Pataki suspiró, tímida, trémula. Él la disfruto, porque en verdad le gustaba verla así, trágica, dramática. La princesa del cuento encantado.

Pero sabía bien, que ella era más que eso.

—¿No he logrado convencerte de que te amo? —preguntó colocando los dedos sobre su barbilla, ella lo miró. La decisión permanecía en su mirar, junto al temor.

—No se supone que tengas que convencerme…—comentó mirándolo con una nueva intensidad. —Creo en lo que veo y en lo que escucho. Sé que hablas en serio, Arnold.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué siento que te estás alejando?

—Me pides que renuncie a mi…

—Eso no es…—Helga lo interrumpió, rehuyendo al contacto de sus manos, apartándose lo mínimo para continuarse explicando.

—Mi casa, mis pesadillas, mi convicción. ¿Qué pasará cuando lo que quede, no sea lo que quieres? —él no pensó exactamente eso, aunque ahora que lo mencionaba _¿A caso estaba diciendo que necesitaba flagelarse día con día para enfrentar el mundo con esa arrogancia tan característica suya? ¿Era posible que esa fuerza que amaba en ella, esa seguridad y pasión, vinieran de la mano con el dolor?_

Por supuesto.

Pero ella negaba el dolor, rehuía a su pasado, lo enterraba junto al amor y por eso en lugar de decir "te amo" pregonaba "te odio" la contempló a totalidad, no solo sus cabellos desordenados, cayendo por buena parte de su cara, los ojos azules con ese amor incondicional, irrefrenable, las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios llenos, mismos que como siempre, ya se moría por probar. Admiró su fortaleza, ya que cualquier otra persona, luego de confesar lo dicho o de vivir lo mismo, ya se habría dejado derrotar. Se habría dado al alcohol o las drogas, en la preparatoria era bastante sencillo acceder a ambas cosas, había grupos que te ofrecían, te invitaban una probada o si querías más intimidad, bastaba acudir a las fiestas o bares indicados.

Helga pudo caer en algo así, pero seguía aferrada a ser como es…ingobernable, inquebrantable. Sus ganas de luchar se estaban desvaneciendo, pero en lugar de rendirse, ser cobarde y huir, se mantenía en pie, por él…

¿Cómo lo llamó anoche? El inventado y que nunca fue contra el apuesto rubio que ahora es.

Aún si esto era karma. (Cosa que sinceramente, seguía sin creer) él quería permanecer a su lado, luchar sus batallas, arrebatarle el dolor...

—Quiero todo de ti…—pronunció sin chistar. Helga lo miró impresionada, ligeramente desconcertada. Lo supo porque hubo vacilación en sus ojos y una maldición, no pronunciada en el temblor de sus labios.

Él le sonrió y continuó explicando. —Quiero que vivas conmigo porque soy yo el que necesita sentirse tranquilo. Porque no lograría dormir una sola noche sabiendo que hay otro tipo que te ha besado y que además de eso, desea hacerte daño. Nunca dije que no llevaras las maletas, tus miedos, pesadillas, lo que quieras traer a cuestas, te ayudaré a cargarlo.

La carta, por cierto. Sigue siendo parte del trato.

—¿La que nunca pensabas darme…?—inquirió con apenas un hilillo de voz. Arnold sí que sabía como dejarla sin aliento, argumentos, pretextos…

La madurez propia de la adolescencia le había otorgado una seguridad notable. Ya no se andaba por las ramas, decía lo que pensaba y le encantaba.

—Si…—hubo un silencio entre ambos, como si una vez más se retiraran a sus esquinas para planear la siguiente estrategia. ¿Esto era una pelea? ¿Un duelo de confesiones? ¿De voluntades? ¿Por qué todo con él…era tan diferente?

—¿Y por qué…?—preguntó recuperando el aplomo, viajando en su nube haciéndose mil ilusiones porque quizás…quizás, él la amaba desde antes, pero no se atrevía a confesarlo.

—Porque...honestamente, no tengo idea de lo que escribí en ella.

—¿¡Qué!?—gritó molesta. Él se rascó la nuca, sabía que se enfadaría, pero era la verdad.

—Hay rituales,—explicó. —Ceremonias en las que participé para ganarme el respeto y honor de la tribu. Una de esas incluía meditar frente a una hoguera, relajar el cuerpo, aislar la mente…

—Tu mente siempre ha estado aislada Cabezón…—se burló. No porque deseara interrumpirlo, sino porque "necesitaba" interrumpirlo. Su mente, hiperactiva desde siempre creaba infinidad de escenarios. Las palabras "rituales" y "tribu" la llevaban a pensarlo con muy, pero muy poca ropa.

—¿Me dejas terminar? —Pataki dijo que sí pero negó con el rostro. Él la miró sin entender el bochorno en sus mejillas y la mirada esquiva. _¿Creía que esto, que le decía era una broma?_

—Helga…—la llamó, porque aparentemente, en su relación. La única con derecho a ponerse "seria" era ella. Y eso lo enloquecía, acrecentaba la lista de cosas en esa mujer que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

—¡Te estoy escuchando!—se defendió, pero seguía sin mirarlo. —¿Por qué no lo recuerdas? ¿Qué era lo que conseguías luego de meditar frente a una hoguera y aislar tu mente?

—Volver a dormir…—respondió con un barítono que no sabía, ni de donde se sacó.

—¿¡Qué…!?—inquirió ahora si, mirando el conjunto completo. Porque no es que no lo notara antes, ella siempre lo notó desde antes, pero Arnold Shortman era más que un simple rubio apuesto. Estaba bellamente trabajado, muy bien esculpido, esos músculos que había tenido en torno a su piel a lo largo de la noche entera, aparecieron cuando volvió de la selva y su cerebro, entre más pensaba en eso, estaba dejando de enviar la señal para que entrara el oxígeno necesario a su cuerpo.

La forma en que la miraba Arnold, esa oscuridad seductora que descubrió apenas ayer que la volvía loca, estaba otra vez ahí, juzgándola, retándola…se mordió el labio inferior y fingió sumo interés en lo que sea que le estaba diciendo.

—Tú me quitas el sueño, Helga…

—¿Qué…? —¡Dios, si que la ponía idiota! Nunca había repetido la misma palabra tantas veces en un periodo tan reducido de tiempo. Shortman sonrió, acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, ella sintió que si se acercaba más se moriría ahí mismo y si la tocaba ¡Mejor que no la tocara! —se replegó hacia atrás, el chico se extrañó por el acto. Pensó que estaba molesta o que su confesión aún le parecía una broma pero nada de eso explicaba el nerviosismo y bochorno, la forma en que humedecía sus labios, el cómo miraba su cuerpo, porque obviamente, él notaba cómo miraba su cuerpo.

—¿Me estás escuchando o solo finges para tenerme ocupado?—Helga dio una inhalación profunda, calmó sus impulsos, sus ansias. Tenía años de experiencia en eso, lo tenía controlado. Si, controlado. —se mintió.

—Te estoy escuchando…—insistió, sin mirarlo a los ojos, porque esa mirada oscura, peligrosa y sexy era lo que indudablemente la llevaría a la perdición.

—Mientes.—sentenció.

—¡No lo hago!—replicó.

—Puedo ver claramente que estás divagando.

—¡Tengo problemas de concentración! —gritó. —Aparecieron el primer día de escuela, cuando fuiste estúpidamente amable y te convertiste en mi fantasía delirante.

—¿Perdón?—se burló, agradecido y halagado por su honestidad.

—¡Que te hagas a un lado! ¡Agotas el oxígeno en este cuarto, tan absurdamente reducido, y por ultima vez. Sí te estoy escuchando!

—¿De verdad, que fue lo último que dije?

—¡Algo de que no puedes dormir! —respondió un poco furiosa, aunque sus mejillas seguían rojas y sus labios humectados. Él se acercó otro poco más, Helga ya no tenía a dónde escapar, chocó con el escritorio de Gerald, él prosiguió, quizás con intención o gozo, de saberse su perdición.

—Así es, intento decirte que cuando estaba con mis padres, lejos de todos y todo lo que había conocido. Despertaba alterado, (omitió el "gritando") pensando en ti.

—¿Por qué en mi…?—miró sus ojos, la sensualidad de esos ojos, el poderío, la fortaleza, mezclándose con su alma noble. Sintió que se le secaba la garganta, que se le encogía el estómago, que quería anclarse a él, arrancarle las ropas y fundirse en su piel…¡No Helga! ¡No pienses en eso!—se gritó de manera interna. Pero otra voz le contestó a esa, que fue él, quien empezó. ¡Tan apuesto, maduro, ardiente! ¡Tan, él…!

—No lo supe entonces pero estoy seguro de saberlo ahora…—confesó. Mirando el adorable rubor de sus mejillas, el nerviosismo de sus ojos, el temblor de sus manos, la intención…que le hizo recordar sus sueños.

Las pesadillas que la incluían a ella y al ultimo de sus besos. Ese que se dieron en navidad, dónde saboreó su lengua y se entregó al clamor de sus labios, dónde supo indudablemente que se trataba de ella y que podría besar a otras, pero que ninguna, lo besaría como Helga.

Un beso lento, que se volvió apasionado. Un beso que parecía hablar de ellos, lo inconcluso, lo confeso pero jamás vivido.

En la pesadilla, él se rendía. Dejaba caer sus barreras, mandaba al infierno a esa voz que decía que debía separarse de ella. Porque sí, eran conocidos, eran amigos, pero jamás habían compartido algo tan íntimo. Helga era su "bully" pese a haber confesado amarlo, era la mujer que lo ponía contra las cuerdas y le hacía perder toda pelea. Era la que le daba la mano y después volvía a tirarlo o patearlo. Era la mujer que quería y a la vez temía porque si lo entregaba.

Helga G. Pataki, haría pedazos su corazón.

Él lo sabía, lo comprendió desde el principio, que sus pasiones eran desmedidas, que ella era fuego y él viento. Que uno de los dos, si es que terminaban juntos consumiría al otro, pero por alguna razón, no podían mantenerse demasiado lejos del otro. Intentaba olvidarla, negarla, conformarse con ser su amigo, hacer caso omiso de todo lo dicho.

Pero cuando lo estaba logrando, cuando conseguía avances con Lila o cualquier otra chica, aparecía de nuevo. El encuentro inesperado a medio pasillo, el choque de sus cuerpos, la pelea entre ambos, el movimiento de sus labios diciendo mil maldiciones, cuando todo lo que pensaba él, era que quería besarlos.

Más no se atrevería a tocarlos porque él, era el caballero, el muchacho amable, el que siempre pedía permiso…Y ya estaba cansado, de seguir las reglas del manual.

La besó de la exacta manera en que habían hecho e hizo lo que en el sueño tanto había repetido. Se abrazó con una mano a su barbilla, con la otra a su cintura, la pegó de tal manera a su piel que la sintió entre sus formas con toda su fortaleza. Y no tenía idea de qué era con lo que Helga había estado divagando pero debía estar en la misma línea de pensamiento puesto que sus manos, lo aferraron de la exacta manera, la muñeca herida en su cuello, la otra por la parte baja de su cintura, pegando sus pechos, separando las piernas, acomodándose a él, moldeándolo a él.

Hubo un momento en que los alientos se agotaron y sus labios se separaron, él no quería liberarla, dejarla…mordió el labio inferior de la mujer como hizo en su casa pero en esta ocasión sí logró lastimarla. Helga lo dejó hacer, lejos de abofetearlo o tirarlo y golpearlo, lamió la herida recién abierta y lo miró con desafío.

¿A caso no eran los dos jugando con fuego? ¿Deseando rebasar los límites, conocerse, sentirse? Helga lo retó con un movimiento de rostro, en realidad no supo si eso fue lo que hizo, pero él así lo sintió.

Su fuego, la lava ardiente del volcán.

La acorraló de nuevo y se olvidó de pensar. La levantó por los glúteos, sacándole un grito que ahogó al reclamar su boca. Helga enredó las piernas en torno a su cintura y se aferró a él para no caer, hubo tiempo para la sorpresa, para la vacilación, para que le temblaran las rodillas puesto que este era un movimiento nuevo y jamás había intentado levantar a su novia.

El equilibrio se fue al demonio, intentó apoyarla, pero no alcanzaron el escritorio o la pared, chocaron contra el librero que sostenía sobre la parte mas alta un trofeo de baloncesto que por el impacto de sus cuerpos juntos se fue irremediable a la nada y se rompió en pedazos.

Helga gritó, él la bajó, o quizás fuera mejor decir que la dejó caer una vez recordó donde estaba la cama de su amigo. Ambos tenían ahora las respiraciones agitadas, los labios hinchados, las ropas fuera de sitio...

Gerald, iba a matarlo.

.

.

.

En la parte baja de la casa, Jamie 'O intentaba hacer algo con la información que recientemente le habían dado. No le gustó lo primero, aborreció lo segundo y definitivamente iba a rumiar durante horas por lo tercero, pensó en comenzar su discurso diciéndole a Gerald que estaba "bien" que defendiera a su amiga, que persiguiera a ese loco, pero que estaba tremendamente "mal" que lo hiciera sin estar preparado.

Tenía las palabras exactas en la punta de la lengua cuando se escuchó un sonoro golpe, en la parte de arriba seguido del grito de la rubia.

Los tres se miraron con sorpresa. Obviamente el lobo feroz no estaba en la casa, era imposible que Jake Cabot irrumpiera en "su" casa y por tanto la explicación era solo una.

Se dibujó en sus labios, en la sonrisa bobalicona que hizo que Gerald se pusiera más pálido que la misma muerte y Phoebe más incómoda que cuando sus padres insistieron en que viera las fotos de Gerald de bebé.

Era un bebé lindo.

Y hablando de niños…

—¡ESTÁN HACIENDO BEBÉS! —gritó como lema de guerra, como el líder de los Espartanos con escudo y lanza en mano. Su hermano saltó del sillón, subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo gritando como era de esperarse a todo pulmón.

—¡NO PUEDEN HACERLO EN MI CUARTO! ¡NI SIQUIERA YO, LO HE HECHO EN MI CUARTO!

Jamie'O estalló a carcajadas, Phoebe en serio que no encontraba dónde esconderse. Su "cuñado" le dio golpecitos en la espalda para tranquilizarla argumentando que Gerald era tan torpe, algunas veces, de verdad, le facilitaba tanto el burlarse en su cara. Y si "lo estaban haciendo" el susto que se llevaría al abrir la puerta, no tendría nombre, ni apellido.

Phoebe suspiró, Gerald obviamente no pensó en eso. Pensó en años de psicoterapia para volver a dormir en su muy amada y pachoncita cama.

Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y encontró a los culpables de su mal humor, los morados en su cara y de que no tuviera un fin de semana "romántico" manoseando "algo" en su escritorio.

—¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO?! —los rubios levantaron las manos, como si aquello fuera un arresto y mostraron el cuerpo del delito. Descansando sobre la madera opaca, partido en tres partes que eran las mismas que lo conformaban.

Antes de que comenzara a gritar, porque como todo adolescente tenía su carácter y su habitación era su templo, mismo del cual él era el Dios, absoluto, inquisidor y quizás….muy en el fondo benévolo.

Helga lo cayó.

—Puedo repararlo, soy bastante buena de hecho. Años de experiencia destruyendo y "reparando" los trofeos de Olga, sin jamás ser atrapada y antes de que lo digas. No fue un acto premeditado, nosotros…

—NO ME HAGAS PENSAR EN USTEDES COMO UNA UNIDAD. —respondió furioso. Y los obligó a separarse.

Esta, no era la primera vez que ese trofeo se caía y se partía. Timberly lo había botado accidentalmente cuando golpeo el librero con una pelota, porque la "señorita" no entendía que el soccer se practicaba afuera y no "dentro" de la casa. Su madre lo tiró cuando movió el librero para "levantar" su chiquero. Su padre y hermano lo tiraron como seis veces más cuando su lugar no era ese, sino una de las mesas de la sala.

No era "el gran trofeo" estaba hecho de resina y plástico, mal acabado y no representaba un primer lugar o un oro. Era de color plata y decía segundo lugar, pero hacía referencia a una competencia estatal y eso era lo que le gustaba de tenerlo postrado.

Los "novios" lo miraron temerosos a la espera de su veredicto y él tuvo que tragarse los argumentos al caer en la cuenta de que, la que estaba más "desvestida" era Helga. Su camiseta tipo jersey estaba fuera de sitio, sus cabellos sueltos más enmarañados que de costumbre, pero la cereza del pastel, no era esa, sino que tenía una herida como la propia, en los labios.

Al "Terror Pataki" nadie la había marcado con un puñetazo en la boca. Su novio, casi le arranca la boca. Y eso de verdad, le agotó la paciencia.

—¿Helga, por qué no bajas con Phoebs en lo que yo hablo con Arnold?

—En serio, puedo...

—¡NO ME IMPORTA EL TROFEO! ¿Puedes salir, antes de que me porte como un verdadero tarado, contigo? —la rubia asintió, el bochorno visible en sus afilados rasgos y antes de que atravesara el umbral por completo, Gerald comentó.

—Tal vez quieras acomodarte la ropa primero, mi hermano…

—Entiendo y de verdad, lo siento…—cerró la puerta y corrió a esconderse en el baño con la vergüenza ardiéndole mucho más que los labios, además de la maldita muñeca doliendo como el infierno porque le dio miedo y sorpresa y se aferró al cuello de la camisa de Arnold con todas sus fuerzas temerosa de caer, aunque ahora no sabía el por qué.

Él nunca la dejaría caer. Era fuerte, indómito, salvaje…

¡Dios…!

¿Y así, quería que se fuera a vivir con él?

Gertrude, iba a castrarlo.

.

.

.

—¿¡TE VOLVISTE LOCO!?—gritó Gerald, sumamente molesto. Porque las dos veces que habían comprometido la santidad de su cuarto, el que comenzó fue Arnold.

—Lo siento, Gerald.

—¡No! ¡No lo sientes, porque si fuera así, no la estarías provocando!

—¿Qué, tienes cámaras?—preguntó molesto, frustrado porque aparentemente Gerald, se había auto proclamado el guardián de la virtud de Helga.

—No me hacen falta, sé leer a las personas y de los dos, ella era la única con los labios rotos. Escucha, sé que es tu novia, entiendo que sea más que bonita…

—¿Que dijiste...?—inquirió con aún más molestia en la voz. Gerald supo por dónde iba y le agradó la idea de arrojar más leña a la hoguera.

—Que no es bonita, es sexy…ardiente.

—Retráctate.

—Todos antes que tú ya lo habíamos notado. ¿Por qué otra razón crees que vamos a verla jugar? Jake Cabot es un animal en celo, pero al menos es un animal honesto. ¿Cuál es tu pretexto?

—¿Estás comparándome con Cabot?—preguntó, ya no molesto. Sino furioso, porque el dedo seguía en la yaga. El hecho de que todos vivían en este mundo, menos él. ¿Qué le pasaba a su mente? ¿Se iba a Narnia y no regresaba? No era el momento de pensar en eso. Era el momento de decirle a Gerald que bajara los humos o él, le rompería lo que le quedaba de cara.

—Estoy tratando de entender, viejo. Sé que la loca era ella, la enamorada, apasionada. Si sigues con esta "patética idea" sugiero que vayas a la P.S 118 y pidas los números de las Gacetas donde publicó "La Señorita G" a todo nos hizo reflexionar, amar, crecer…

—Gerald,—interrumpió. —¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? ¿Y a qué te refieres con patética idea?

—Me refiero a que puedo con el hecho de que siga enamorada de ti, pero ¿Cómo esperas que crea que de la escuela a tu casa, te enamoraste también?

—¿Perdón?—inquirió pasando de la furia al deseo homicida. ¿Quién era él para cuestionar sus sentimientos por la mujer?

—Por lo que veo y entiendo. Al igual que a Cabot, a ti solo te gusta su cuerpo…—Arnold soltó el primer golpe, mismo que fue esquivado y respondido.

En sus años de amistad, varias veces se habían peleado y no en todas Shortman salía bien librado. Esta vez era diferente, porque le ofendía y enloquecía todo lo que el moreno decía. _¿A caso Gerald, guardaba más que sentimientos de amistad por Helga?_

Se lo preguntó.

—¿No serás tú el que desea estar con ella?

—Tanto como desearía, pasar la eternidad en el infierno.

—Entonces, no entiendo…

—Porque eres denso, Arnold…—el calificativo le enfureció y en esta ocasión, sí lo derribó y golpeo. Johanssen escupió un poco de sangre, el labio inferior se le volvió a abrir y sonrió con dientes blancos, manchados de carmín.

—Helga, es la hermana de mi chica. Yo no pretendo otra cosa, más que llevarme al altar a mi novia. Puede que no ahora, pero cuando terminemos nuestras carreras, estemos titulados y tengamos muchos ceros en nuestra cuenta. Phoebe será mi esposa y eso convierte a Pataki, en familia.

—¿Espera, qué...?

—Mi propia hermana, está convirtiéndose en una mujer de lo más hermosa y mi trabajo es procurar que no existan "Jake Cabot's" en su vida. Cuidar de Helga, puede que me ayude a proteger a Timberly, así que disculpa si debo insistir.

Arnold, que para estas alturas estaba encima del otro con los puños cerrados, en espera de asestarle el golpe fatal se disculpó de manera interna por haberle abierto el labio a su mejor amigo, por haber pensado cosas que no estaba permitido pensar, por besar de manera arrebatada, alucinante y apasionada a su novia dentro de una que "no era su alcoba" e iba a decirlo en alto, pero Gerald no era precisamente un luchador honrado.

Le colocó un puñetazo en el ojo izquierdo, lo derribó al piso y preguntó de nuevo, haciéndole una llave de lucha que seguramente todos conocían menos él, porque no veía luchas, ni participaba en ellas, ni acostumbraba acabar de cara al piso con un moreno que pesaba como el tormento rompiéndole los huesos.

—¡No fue de la escuela a mi casa! —replicó, golpeando el piso con la mano libre, en espera de ser liberado. —¡Me gustaba desde antes, desde el Chez París, la tercera vez que nos besamos!

—¿¡Tercera…qué!?—Gerald aligeró un poco la fuerza con que lo sometía, pero no lo liberó. Ahora estaba molesto por no saber de qué diablos le estaba hablando. Al Chez París, que él supiera. Sólo había ido con dos chicas: la primera era Cecile y la segunda era Lila. ¿Dónde demonios encajaba Helga? ¿Y cuales fueron el primer y segundo beso?

—No te lo dije nunca porque hablamos de Helga, mi bully personal, tú pensarías que estoy loco.

—Ciertamente, eso es lo que pienso…—presionó un poco más el brazo que le doblaba cruelmente hacia atrás y el rubio gritó.

—¡Gerald, basta! ¡Suéltame!

—¡NO! —y fue su turno de convertirse en el vasallo del Diablo. Le susurró al oído, como un sicario o un ser de lo más desalmado. —Me vas a decir todo lo que no sé, supuesto "mejor amigo"

.

.

.

En la sala, Helga ya se había unido a Phoebe y Jamie 'O, el adulto responsable tuvo la cortesía de disculparse e ir a meterse a la cocina. ¿Querían tacos? ¿Hamburguesas? Apostaba a que podía hornear un pastel.

—Hamburguesas estaría bien. —comentó Phoebs, recordando que Gerald, amaba ese platillo en particular. Cuando quedaron a solas, Helga no sabía con qué taparse la boca y eso le dio risa a su amiga. _"¿Quien pensaría que esa era la forma de mantenerla calladita y bien sentadita?"_

—¿Sigues segura de que no han hecho nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir en no sé, nueve meses aproximadamente?

—Totalmente segura…—respondió con la mano herida en la boca. La morena disfrutó y picó otro poco.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Si!—se quitó la mano de ahí para darle más énfasis a su enojo. Ella sonrió de lado y siguió.

—¿Aún no has contado los lunares que pueda tener en las abdominales y la espalda baja?—inquirió. Porque lo intuía, entre más maduraban y la rubia insistía en seguir pregonando su amor a los cuatro vientos. Ella sabía, que si llegaba a tenerlo, no se podría controlar. Ya no eran fantasías, ya no eran poesías, ya no era la edad de los unicornios rosas. Era la edad de las hormonas y la sorpresa era que aparentemente, Arnold tampoco se podía controlar.

La envidió, porque Gerald era un caballero y ella estaba ligeramente…"interesada" en algo más. Demasiado control parental en su vida, necesitaba portarse mal, lo compensaba cuando salía con Helga, pero maldición.

La rubia se puso totalmente roja y volvió a taparse. Ya no la boca sino toda la cara. Phoebe terminó por reír, soltó una risa afable, amigable. Helga la miró como si estuviera loca. Sabía que Heyerdahl tenía el talento para reinar en el infierno, sin jamás haber juzgado a nadie.

Sólo los picaría con su tenedor gigante, a la distancia prudente y sin sentirse culpable.

Cuando iba a comenzar a molestarla también, escucharon los gritos en el piso de arriba, los golpes que indudablemente hablaban de una pelea y las dos, junto con Jamie'O se miraron aleatoriamente como para decidir, ¿Quien iría a separar a los niños?

—¡Tú tienes prohibido volver a salir de mi campo visual! —le comentó a Helga, quien volvió a tomar un cojín del sofá y taparse la cara.

—Iré yo…—sugirió la morena.

—Pero si están peleando y te metes en el medio saldrás volando. —comentó Helga, puesto que su amiga seguía siendo delgada y baja de estatura. Phobe no se ofendió, sabía de sus nulas posibilidades en campo armado. A Jamie'O se le quemaba la carne en la estufa, así que accedió a que subieran las dos.

—¡Pero más les vale que bajen los cuatro o los amarraré a una silla y los obligaré a ver documentales de paternidad!

—¿¡QUÉ!?

—Si van a hacer bebés, deben saber como cuidarlos…

—¡NO ESTÁBAMOS HACIENDO BEBÉS!—gritó Helga, con el rostro incendiado pero gracias al "beso" de Arnold, ninguno de los dos le iba a creer. Los gritos en la parte superior aumentaron.

"¡YA SUELTAME!"

"¡JAMÁS!"

A las dos les dio pánico que de verdad se estuvieran golpeando, Gerald ya estaba algo maltratado cuando llegaron y Arnold tenía las habilidades combativas de una patata. Subieron corriendo, Jamie'O regresó a la cocina y comenzó a cantar.

"…PRIMERO TÚ ME DAS, LUEGO YO TE DOY…"

Pasaron de largo el pasillo de las habitaciones, todas abiertas con excepción de la de Gerald, por el rabillo del ojo alcanzaron a ver a la abuela, sentada en su sillón reclinable, viendo el televisor con Mantecado acomodado a sus pies, tejía o al menos eso pretendía porque el peludo bribón estaba haciendo trizas la inocente bola de estambre. Intercambiaron miradas, una vez alcanzaron la puerta indicada, ya no se escuchaba nada.

Ni un susurro o murmullo.

—¿No creerás que…?—preguntó Helga pues Gerald se veía realmente molesto cuando la corrió de su cuarto. Y como deportista que era, además de la hermana ignorada, entendía que los trofeos eran importantes, marcaban la diferencia, hacían saber tu posición en la familia.

Se sentía horriblemente mal por destruir esa maldita cosa. De hecho, se sentiría menos culpable, si hubieran tirado su diploma de secundaria.

Phoebe le sonrió.

—No creo que Gerald llegara a matarlo, recuerda que viene de una familia de oficiales de policía. Pero puede que lo obligara a matarse a sí mismo o que esté construyendo justo ahora, una delicada pero perfecta escena del crimen. —Helga casi admiró el brillo malévolo en los fríos ojos de su amiga, recordando "por qué" se hicieron amigas. Ambas amaban planear, eran metódicas, inteligentes y por supuesto, cínicas y obsesivas. Ignoró el comentario y colocó los dedos de la mano sana sobre el pomo.

Lo habían hecho decenas de veces, en la primaria y secundaria para espiar a Arnold y la estúpida Lila cuando tomaban su almuerzo en cualquier otro salón para tener intimidad. De recordarlo le hervía la sangre, pero bueno.

Ahora el pequeño "bastardo" era suyo y adoraba su enorme, balonesca y estúpida cara.

No quería que se la deformaran. (más, a decir verdad)

Giró el pomo con soltura, Phoebe se acomodó por detrás, como siempre lo hacía, cuidando sus espaldas, analizando las sombras a la espera de mirones, personal administrativo o de intendencia que las hiciera correr como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección de la nada. Abrió la puerta, apenas una rendija, las dos aguzaron su vista y después…

Después…

Veían a sus novios, uno encima del otro en una posición de lo más íntima y una gritaba, mientras la otra huía, porque la palabra del día era "BEBÉS" y llámenlas locas, ¿Pero qué otra cosa se podía pensar de esas llaves grecorromanas que aparentemente Gerald Johanssen sabía hacer?

Los chicos se separaron al grito de Phoebe, que fue secundado por la voz histérica de Helga, la abuela no escuchó nada pero Jamie'O soltó su sartén, apagó la estufa, se quitó los guantes, gorro, mandil y si no fuera porque era su casa, habría tomado el arma de fuego y revisado las balas en el cartucho.

Salió a paso firme, llegando a la sala y a tiempo justo para ver. Como su querida cuñada y su odioso hermanito se caían por las escaleras.

Arriba, aún en la seguridad del pasillo, Arnold tenía a Helga fuertemente agarrada del brazo, el sano, no el herido, el que ya le dolía y le dolió a un más porque no pudo reprimir el impulso de abofetear a su novio.

—¡IDIOTA!

—¡Yo no hice nada!

—¡POR ESO! —A como Helga entendía, uno no se dejaba atrapar por una llave de esas y simplemente se quedaba tirado esperando clemencia. ¡Era por dignidad! ¡Sentido común, virtud, valía! ¿¡Cómo ese idiota no lo entendía!? —bajó las escaleras hecha una furia, solo los dos escalones que le tomó ver a su amiga aplastada por su novio y desparramada en el piso.

—¡PHOEBS!

.

.

.

Jamie'O cumplió su amenaza, una vez le colocara a cada quien, cada cosa en su lugar.

Es decir, que Helga tuvo que quitarse la muñequera, tomar sus drogas felices y cambiarse de vendas porque la mano la tenía el triple de hinchada, Arnold recibió la carne de su hamburguesa cruda para ponérsela en el ojo y un poco de ungüento para los golpes de su quijada y la "bofetada" Gerald, tenía los labios hechos una auténtica desgracia, así que no podía ni abrir la mandíbula. Su hermano revisó que no requiriera sutura. No era así, solo tenía que mantener una compresa con hielos pegada a los labios durante un considerable rato. Phoebe, se rompió los lentes en la cara y ahora se arrepentía por "pecar de pensamiento" la próxima vez que quisiera más "acción" en su vida, se subiría a un juego mecánico y accidentalmente olvidaría cerrar su cinturón. Al menos así conservaría su "vista" sin los lentes no veía una mierda, solo manchas borrosas y su cuñado los castigó, repartiéndolos en los sillones de manera que él creía que estarían tranquilos.

(Arnold con Phoebe y Helga con Gerald) para que miraran documentales sobre educación sexual y cuidado de infantes.

Phoebe, estaba ciega pero no sorda, quería apuñalarse los oídos con un lápiz bien afilado de la pura vergüenza. Arnold, que tampoco veía demasiado bien la entendía. Gerald, que ya había dejado de sangrar estaba resignado y "tranquilo" hizo que Shortman le confesara cosas desde el día que se conocieron y eso para él era un éxito.

—¿Y entonces ustedes sacan seis y tres en biología porque no saben o entienden…?—comentó la rubia señalando la pantalla donde una mujer y un hombre, estaban a punto de enseñar científicamente "cómo tener sexo".

—¡CÁLLATE, HELGA!—gritaron los tres pero la chica estaba drogada. Y desde siempre había tenido problemas para mantenerse callada.

—¿Tus problemas conmigo, siempre han sido porque te quitaba la atención de Arnold? —preguntó, ladeando el rostro y mirando al moreno que tenía a menos de siete centímetros de distancia.

—¡Cierra el pico, Señorita G!

—¡No me llames así!

—¿Qué demonios significa eso para empezar?

—Señorita Golpeadora, grandísimo idiota.

—¡Ja! Claro, "amor, amor, amor" todo lo que escribías eran un montón de cursilerías.

—¡Qué leías!

—¡Para pensar en Phoebe!

—¡Pervertido!

—¡Lunática!

—¡YA BASTA! —gritó Heyerdahl, porque la falta de visión le estaba dando un tremendo dolor de cabeza. —¡La "G" es por su segundo nombre, que prácticamente es tu nombre!

—¡PHOEBE!—gritó molesta. E intentó levantarse, pero esas drogas felices eran materia pesada. No tardaría en quedarse dormida, Arnold lo sabía y suspiró pensando en _¿Cómo la iba a sacar para llevársela a casa?_ —la contemplación de la idea lo puso feliz y nervioso. Más lo último, el pedazo de carne en su ojo terminó por caer directo a su estómago.

—¿Mi nombre?—preguntó Gerald, mirando al a "ebria" que se le había tumbado encima porque ya no podía con su alma. La sostuvo exactamente igual que Arnold a "Mantecado" como si le diera urticaria con tan solo tocarla.

—Si, Geraldo. Mi segundo nombre, es el femenino del tuyo. Y ahora ya sabes por qué lo escondía tanto.

—¿Tu nombre completo es Helga Geralda? —Arnold estalló a carcajadas, Phoebe rumió pensando en aclararle la idea, pero entonces Helga contraatacó.

—¿Y tú dices que Arnold, es el denso?

—No se puede ser perfecto en todo, Helga.

—Phoebs mírame a mi, le estás hablando al perchero.

—Te lo advierto, sé demasiadas cosas vergonzosas sobre ti, así que no seas cruel

—En la lista de días más locos que hemos vivido, este se lleva el premio.

—Sip —concedió la morena, menos amenazante y más divertida.

—¿No fue romántico? Gerald y Arnold se confesaron sus sentimientos…

—¡HELGA!—gritó Arnold y la rubia se mordió la lengua.

—Está bien, solo quiero que me digan que versión vamos a dar el lunes en la escuela para poder relajarme y apagar mi cerebro.

—Podría ayudarlos con eso, aunque sería un movimiento bastante arriesgado. —Comentó Jamie'O que había terminado de llevarle la comida a su abuela.

—¿Arriesgado? —cuestionó la rubia. —¿Dirás que nos subiste a tu auto y lo estrellaste en la autopista?

—No, aunque eso también podría funcionar. Pensaba en ajustar cuentas con ese tal, Jake Cabot, —Helga, se bajó la embriaguez de los fármacos y se acomodó de nuevo sobre el respaldo del sillón, los demás miraron a Jamie como si fuera un tarado, pero que él recordara nunca le dijeron que la rubia no podía estar enterada.

—¿Qué clase de cuentas tienes con él?

—Tenemos historia. Su padre le quito el puesto al mío y ahora él golpeó a mi hermanito. Puedo abrir un expediente con eso, investigarlo de manera directa y decir que tal vez, no golpeó solo a Gerald.

—Eso ultimo sonó peligroso. —comentó Helga. —Todo lo anterior me parece bien, pero si lo que quieres son más cargos contra él, toma esto…—buscó en el bolso que traía en la cintura y sacó su teléfono celular. Seguía apagado.

—¿Qué clase de prueba es esta?—preguntó Jamie pues en su explicación, los chicos solo llegaron a la parte en que Gerald fue golpeado. No aclararon que Cabot llevaba meses acosándola y que fue a él, a quien ella golpeó.

—En la comisaría de aquí se burlaron de mi. Me acusaron de provocarlo por el simple hecho de estar "respirando" _¿A dónde esperas que mire? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que piense?_ Su padre, como ya dijiste trabaja en el cuerpo de policía y aparentemente la versión oficial es que _"Yo me ofrecí"_ No pude levantar una denuncia porque soy menor de edad y eso significa que no existo, ni tengo derechos, ni nada de nada hasta que pueda votar.

La razón principal de esto, es que vivo sola. Y si insisto en hablar de él, me sacarán de la escuela y enviarán mucho, muy, demasiado, bastante, lejos.

Jamie'O se quedó de piedra, los chicos también porque ella solo había comentado que intentó proceder de manera legal "dentro de la escuela" No tenían idea de que había agotado todas sus opciones en Hillwood.

—¿Quien te dijo eso en la comisaría?—preguntó Jamie, el detective privado, el oficial a cargo.

—¿Que lo provoqué? Prácticamente todos, es un pueblo pequeño, lleno de cerdos, sin ofender a tu difunta y deliciosa mascota, Arnold.

—¿Y lo de enviarte lejos?—inquirió mirando a su hermano y a los otros chicos. Porque eso era delicado, una menor de edad no podía estar viviendo sola, ni siquiera en Hillwood

—Eso es más complicado. Jake lo sabe, no sé como. Y me ha estado amenazando con decírselo a todos. Empezando con su padre y no sé como proceda de manera real, pero me hace sentir como indocumentada a punto de ser atrapada por migración. Generalmente aguanto, pero este ultimo mes, la pasada semana. Todo se fue al carajo.

—¿Esas amenazas están aquí?—insistió Jamie presionando el teléfono, sin decidirse aún a encenderlo. La chica asintió, sin mirarlo a él.

—No tengo recursos. Si crees poder ayudar, debes saber que mi familia está dividida. Lo último que supe de mi hermana y madre es que de Francia se irán de tour por toda Europa. Mi padre sigue pagando los servicios, enviando dinero a la tarjeta de débito pero por más que llamé y envié mensajes de texto, correos electrónicos, Bob no respondió.

Creo que debí poner en el remitente "Olga" en lugar de Helga…—Jamie'O no supo a lo que se refería, los demás sí y sintieron ganas de patearle la cara al Gran Bob Pataki.

—Mi punto es, que si vas a usar eso para ajustar cuentas con el tipo que tiene en la mira a parte importante de tu familia, solo puedes verlo tú. No quiero que lo vean, ni se involucren Phoebe, Arnold o Gerald.

—Desde luego.

—¿Si salen las cosas mal, tendré que testificar?

—Nada saldrá mal. Tú continúa con tu vida, confía en mi.

—Es lo que he estado haciendo las ultimas cuarenta y ocho horas de mi vida…

Porque era muy probable que Jake Cabot abriera la boca y arruinara su vida. Nunca debió golpearlo, nunca debió humillarlo, nunca debió retarlo.

Pero entonces…

 _¿Nunca debió estar con Arnold?_

Se quedó dormida. Esas cavilaciones se las guardó para sí misma y los demás, llegaron a las mismas.

.

.

.

—¡Si se lo dijo a su padre, es probable que ya la estén buscando!—comentó Phoebe.

—No lo creo, ese tipo fue directo a su casa. —la tranquilizó Gerald. —Quiere asustarla, pero no va a entregarla. Si se la llevan de Hillwood, no se podrá acostar con ella.

—¡Gerald! —reprendió Jamie.

—¿¡Qué!? Eso es lo que quiere, por eso me atreví a seguirlo.

—¡Bien! Pues mi consejo es el mismo. Sigan con sus vidas, si preguntan por los golpes en sus caras "chocamos con el auto" Y si tienen algún voluntario para ser "tutor" temporal de su amiga, inclúyanlo en la fiesta rápido. No podemos ser nosotros porque ya estamos bastante involucrados, Gerald.

—¿Phoebs?—preguntó el moreno.

—Hablaré con mis padres, pero nuestra casa no tiene habitaciones disponibles.

—En teoría, solo tendrían que decir que estaban enterados de que sus padres se irían y hacerle algunas visitas de tanto en tanto. Su padre, le sigue dando dinero para sus gastos. Y entonces, el único problema que queda es la seguridad de su casa.

—Yo me ocuparé de eso. —comentó Arnold ante la atenta mirada de todos.

—¿No estás planeando montar guardia en la puerta de su casa, cierto?—comentó Gerald.

—Le pedí que se mudara con nosotros a la casa de huéspedes. Aún no me ha dado respuesta.

—Si estaban como sanguijuelas poco antes de tirar su trofeo, la respuesta es sí. —comentó Jamie'O para el bochorno de Arnold y la diversión de Phoebe y su hermano.

—¡Bueno, ya quiten esas caras! ¿Quieren otra cerveza? ¡Esperen, alguien debe acompañarme a chocar el auto!

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _Vengo corriendo, pero ya saben que agradezco mucho su apoyo y el que sigan de cerca la historia.  
_ _Nos leemos en la_ _próxima._


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

Después de todo lo sucedido en casa de Gerald se habían vuelto a quedar donde Helga.

La rubia no estaba segura de mudarse con él, eso fue lo que dijo pero en realidad, Arnold creía que tenía miedo o vergüenza de que sus abuelos supieran que estaba por su cuenta. Convencieron a Jamie'O de llevarlos al hogar de los Pataki, el joven adulto accedió aunque no sin darles unos cuantos sermones sobre educación sexual.

—¿Quieren terminar sus estudios y largarse de este pueblo, cierto? —preguntó el moreno aparcando frente a la enorme y casi abandonada casa.

—¡Claro que queremos! No somos estúpidos Johanssen, lo que pasó en tu casa fue un…"pequeño arrebato del momento" no es nada de lo que te debas preocupar.—comentó Helga.

—Pues me preocupo, porque no hay nada más peligroso que dos adolescentes solos.

—¿Y qué, te vas a quedar a velarnos?—se burló, bajando del auto junto con su gato.

—Nop, "Mr.M" puede cuidarlos bien. —el gato maulló como si comprendiera y se lo tomara en serio. Arnold resopló, Helga ni se inmutó. A Jamie'O se le hacía tarde así que se despidió. —De acuerdo, gusanos. La oferta inicial sigue en pie.

—¿Qué oferta?—inquirió la rubia, buscando sus llaves en su bolsa.

—Ah, claro. Te quedaste dormida. Si ven cualquier cosa sospechosa me llaman…

—Seguro, porque tú vives tan cerca…—interrumpió con sorna.

Jamie'O se había mudado al Centro de la Ciudad vecina. Una urbe bastante considerable de población y delincuencia. Sólo visitaba a sus padres los fines de semana, por eso estaba en casa y al ver a Gerald con la cara golpeada quiso quedarse a indagar al respecto. Su jurisdicción obviamente no incluía Hillwood pero, le debían favores, además de que James Cabot (el padre de Jake) no era santo de la devoción de ninguno.

Se rumoraba que consiguió su plaza de manera turbia, él no dudaba que fuera así, ya que su padre era de los pocos hombres honestos que quedaban en el pueblo y en unos meses habría candidaturas para la alcaldía. Su pueblo natal seguía en la mesa de subastas. Ya no pretendían derrumbar su vecindario, sino todo Hillwood para convertirlos en una urbe similar a Chicago o Nueva York, lleno de tiendas departamentales, centros comerciales, recreativos, hoteles de paso, lujo y demás.

Derrocar al hijo, puede que abriera el camino para advertir las verdaderas intenciones del padre. Jamie'O estaba seguro de poder conseguir algo con esto. Así que no quitaría el dedo del renglón.

—Estoy a dos horas de camino, muñeca. Y además, te voy a dar esto.—le ofreció un teléfono desechable. Helga estaba familiarizada con ellos, los detestaba pues cada mensaje o llamada que recibía de Jake, venía de uno de esos simpáticos números. La compañía celular se lo dijo y su poca paciencia la orilló a mejor apagar y olvidarse de su teléfono.

Se lo pensó al principio, esperanzada a recibir alguna llamada de Bob, Olga o Miriam, un pensamiento infantil y estúpido sin lugar a dudas, porque ni siquiera cuando vivían aquí se molestaban en hacerle una llamada para saber como estaba.

Phoebe telefoneaba de vez en cuando pero coincidían regularmente en la escuela, compartían el almuerzo los lunes y jueves, además de que solía recogerla los miércoles. Día que Gerald practicaba baloncesto y se quedaba hasta muy tarde. Los martes y viernes, su mejor amiga podía prescindir de su presencia. No se lo reprochaba, lo entendía.

Se veían tan bien juntos…ella y Gerald.

 _¿Y ahora, era su turno?_

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Arnold, luego presionó el teléfono desechable en el interior de su mano. ¿Tanto tiempo se durmió en el sillón de su sala? No lo creía.

—¿Me estás dando algo que perteneció a alguna víctima?—inquirió furiosa, porque si se negaba a ser tratada como "Princesa" imagínense ser tratada como "Víctima"

—Lo llevo en la guantera para cualquier emergencia. —respondió de manera serena. Con las manos en alto y en son de paz. —Ese número es monitoreado por mi oficina las 24horas del día. Así que manda un "911" si te vuelve a molestar ese bastardo y verás acción SWAT de primera mano. —eso le gustó a la chica, claro que no abusaría del poder.

—Solo usalo para emergencias, ¿De acuerdo? —le indicó Jamie'O con un movimiento de manos que sugería una despedida.

—De acuerdo —respondió guardando el celular en su bolso y con el mismo movimiento de manos.

—Entonces, si ya no tienen mas reproches. Los veo la próxima semana, gusanos —se metió en su auto, luego de chocar los cinco con Arnold y disculparse por el derechazo y la llave de luchas que le aplicó su hermano.

—No te preocupes, también fue mi culpa

—Y recuerden, no hagan bebés.

—¡NO VAMOS A HACERLO! —gritaron los dos a punto de arrojarle una piedra o mejor aún, patear el auto. Jamie'O estalló a carcajadas, encendió el motor, comenzó a ir hacia atrás y entonces Helga le gritó que detuviera el auto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntaron los dos. Pero la rubia ya estaba corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba su gato.

Mantecado encontró el bate de béisbol de Jake, (oculto entre la maleza de meses y meses de no podar el césped) y lo arrastraba de manera forzada en dirección de ellos. Adentro de la casa estaba la bola que arrojó contra su ventana. Eso era evidencia, ¿Cierto? Le servía para armar el caso, quizás para obtener sus huellas y conseguir una orden de arresto o restricción.

—¿No es un chico demasiado listo, cierto?—preguntó el moreno una vez tuviera ambas cosas.

—Es más visceral. —respondió Arnold.

—Cierren bien la puerta y no es que quiera presionar pero en serio. Me gustaría más que te quedaras con él.

—¡No es tan fácil!—gritó Helga, pero Jamie'O ya estaba partiendo en su auto.

—Sí lo es…—respondió Arnold, buscando su mano para presionarla en el interior de la suya.

Entraron en la casa, Mantecado como el primero, corriendo a reclamar cada pertenencia suya en la sala. Ellos cerraron la puerta, revisaron las ventanas y cortinas que continuaban corridas.

—¿Quieres que mueva los sillones?—inquirió el rubio sin mirarla.

—No hace falta, Arnold

—¿Por qué?—estaba a su lado, dirigiendo una de esas miradas intensas a él.

—Si voy a mudarme mañana, quiero pasar contigo, esta noche en mi cama.

Helga sabía como ponerlo nervioso con esa lengua rosada, gráciles labios, además de lo sugerente de sus palabras. Comenzó a caminar por delante de él, los Johanssen los invitaron a cenar en compensación por los "malos tratos" de su hijo, así que para esas alturas ya era bastante entrada la noche.

Él la siguió, como la abeja a la miel o esos mosquitos que siguen la luz y se electrifican al tocarla.

Metió su celular en la parte trasera del pantalón, volvió a decirle a su abuelo que se quedaría con Gerald, aunque no dijo nada de tener un ojo morado o haber besado a su novia hasta el cansancio. Phil le dijo que estaba bien, pero mañana lo querían de vuelta a primera hora del día. Sus padres llamaron a media tarde preguntando por él, era poco común que lo hicieran, así que él también quería hablar con ellos.

Una vez en su alcoba, Helga tomó sus ropas de cama y se disculpó para cambiarse en el baño. El conjunto de pantalón y sudadera rojos que le prestó la noche anterior estaba donde él lo había dejado. Decidió cambiarse también y mientras lo hacía con un nerviosismo y torpeza que nunca antes había sentido perdió el celular en el piso y pensó en un mensaje de texto que recibió entre la narcolepsia de Helga y el regreso de los padres de Gerald.

.

.

.

Ni siquiera recordaba que tenía una cita con Lila.

 _"…Arnold, por favor no me lo tomes a mal, pero las cosas están saliendo muy bien con Larry. ¿Podemos vernos cualquier otro día? Te lo compensaré…"_

Él miró la pantalla de su celular como si aquello se tratara de una broma pesada, después dirigió sus orbes a la rubia que seguía tendida por el largo del sillón y sobre las piernas de su mejor amigo y sonrió. Phoebe notó su exabrupto, supo que recibió un mensaje, pero no veía bien sin sus gafas.

—¿Todo está en orden?—preguntó instintiva, directa.

—Olvidé que vería a Lila, pero acaba de cancelarme.

—¿¡Esa creída, cómo se atreve!?—respondió como lo haría Helga, cerrando los puños y frunciendo el ceño. Arnold se sorprendió por el acto pero le restó importancia.

Su abuela solía decir que "Si el demonio duerme, su espíritu astral se posesiona de cualquiera"

Volviendo al celular, él no supo como sentirse o reaccionar, pensó en responder con alguna bobada como siempre lo hacía. _"Está bien, no pasa nada. Podemos vernos cuando quieras"_ luego pensó en decirle que no había problema porque _"Él también tenía una cita que estaba resultando bastante bien"_ Solo que aquello, no era una cita.

Ellos se confesaron, se acompañaron, compartieron cosas que él creía que la gente común no decía en "la primera cita" iban más rápido que todos ellos juntos, por temor, ansiedad, inseguridad…

.

.

.

La rubia salió del baño, sus ropas de vestir dobladas en una mano, la pijama gris con el gato blanco cubriendo sus delicadas formas. Él la miró de pies a cabeza, seguro de que la amaba, la quería, respetaba y como hombre, claro que la deseaba.

No comentaron nada, él también se ocupó de doblar sus ropas. Helga le echó una mirada al cuarto, dijo que no tendría demasiado que empacar.

—Solo las cosas de la escuela y no tengo demasiada ropa.

—¿Que hay con los libros de poemas y el altar?

—Los tiré, ahora me basta con esto. —abrió su armario. Como mencionó, no había demasiada ropa, el interior parecía más bien un librero, tenía un espejo ovalado de marco plateado sumamente ornamentado y una cosa que parecía un árbol de la que pendían algunas joyas como aretes, collares y anillos. _¿Serían de su madre, hermana o suyos?_ Le pareció muy lindo, femenino, acorde a _"Cecile"_ y tan poco _"Helga"_ pero se calló, cuando la rubia tomó un relicario en forma de corazón y se lo ofreció.

Se parecía al que su abuelo le obsequió a su abuela en su aniversario. El que creía que Gertrude le arrebató de las manos aquel día que lo encontró tirado pero no era ese, sino este.

—Abrelo. —sugirió. Dándole la espalda para ver las demás cosas que podría llevar u olvidar. Él abrió la pequeña pieza bañada en oro, en el interior no se sorprendió de encontrar su foto, pero contrario del porta retratos en su escritorio, ese no era él a los nueve años. Sino diecisiete, llevaba la camiseta del equipo de soccer y una sonrisa estúpida que obviamente, no le dedicaba a ella.

—Helga…—se abochornó y enterneció. Todo al mismo tiempo, quería besarla, jurarle devoción. Prometerle compensación por tantos años perdidos.

—Soy una acosadora de nivel profesional. —reconoció con una sonrisa cínica, digna y esplendorosa.

—¿Vas a llevarlo en la escuela?—inquirió porque la Helga que conocía, no solía usar joyería.

—Sólo si tu llevas algo a juego. —respondió conocedora de que él no tenía nada que hiciera referencia a "ellos"

—No es justo.—se quejó devolviéndole la joya.

—La vida nunca lo es, melenudo.—lo colocó en su sitio y cerró el armario. Tras hacerlo comentó, sin mirarlo. —Ahora, deberíamos dormir si mañana vamos a meter todo esto en cajas y llevarlas a tu casa.

—Creo que debería hablar con mis abuelos primero.

—Correcto, entonces tu vas a casa y si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, vienes por nosotros. —la palabra "nosotros" le cayó como un balde de agua helada. Él no quería vivir con la cosa peluda, horrorosa y malévola. Pero definitivamente, Helga no iba a dejar a su "mantecado"

—Te llamaré.—prometió, luego de darse por vencido. El peludo era un buen guardián, encontró el bate y la bola de béisbol. Si entraba en la casa, Arnold podría jurar que a Jake, si le destrozaría la cara con sus afiladas garras.

—¿Cual crees que sea el número de esta cosa?—comentó sacando el celular desechable porque no iba a conectar la línea telefónica.

.

.

.

Sobre la vez que la desconectó, se trató de Jake, su voz gruesa, desapasionada y directa.

Llamándola amor, diciendo que sabía dónde vivía y que además de eso estaba sola.

 _"No tienes dónde esconderte, ni la escuela o en tu casa"_

 _"¡Déjame en paz, maldito bastardo!"_ —iba a colgar pero el chico listo, la interrumpió.

 _"Caerás…"_

 _"¿¡Qué!?"_ —se atrevió a preguntar, mirando como en la película que disfrutó junto a Arnold, las puertas y ventanas, por si el "asesino" se encontraba en casa, pero no había nada.

 _"Te romperé, tarde o temprano. Eso es lo divertido de todo esto. Tú no sabrás cuando, pero caerás"_

Terminó la llamada, ella desconectó el cable del aparato. Las llamadas a celular siguieron poco después.

Un número distinto cada vez, le molestaba menos pues si no tenía el número registrado se limitaba a no contestar. Pero después le envió mensajes.

Y ella no podía, no leer…

Curiosidad aunada a un cierto instinto autodestructivo. Como fuera, los leyó.

Una amenaza detrás de otra, de corte colérico, obsceno y hasta erótico. En una cadena de mensajes describía la manera exacta en que "se lo haría" ella tomó el celular y lo arrojó contra la pared más cercana que tenía.

Lloró de furia e impotencia.

.

En algún momento de sus vidas, Olga pasó por lo mismo y ella recordaba el momento exacto en que atravesó la puerta de su casa y se abrazó a su padre a la vez que decía que de todos los hombres "él era el único envidiable" Bob la abrazó, Miriam resucitó de su "coma etílico" y entre los dos preguntaron qué era lo que pasaba.

Un chico, un motociclista rudo, vulgar y sucio se atrevió a seguirla de camino a la Preparatoria y de vuelta a casa. Eso no sucedió únicamente ese día, había pasado toda la semana y ella lo ignoraba, pero ese día el motociclista se cansó de observar algo más que sus piernas largas y ajustadas faldas, le cerró el paso, bajó de su vehículo y la acorraló contra una pared de ladrillos.

Ella sintió el impulso, que siempre sentía de defender causas justas. Quiso salir con toda su prepotencia, indignación y violencia a buscar al bastardo y tirarle todos los dientes de su horrenda cara. Puede que no se llevaran, que jamás se comportaran como amigas, confidentes o hermanas, pero esa idiota, era su hermana.

Nadie que no fuera ella tenía derecho a humillarla, rebajarla o hacerla llorar. Helga G. Pataki, no lo permitiría jamás. Pero entonces fue Bob quien montó cólera y salió a "arreglar" ese asunto.

.

Las cosas que la rompía empezaban ahí, en una familia disfuncional que habría luchado contra fuego y marea por defender a su hermana, más no a ella. _¿Jake lo sabía? ¿Lo intuía? ¿Cómo supo que estaba sola? ¿Lo decían sus ojos, su cadencia, la forma en que golpeaba a la pelota en cada juego de Béisbol y corría por el campo esperando que con eso, el viento se llevara sus gritos desgarrados?_

No lo sabía…

.

.

.

Y no podía distraerse con eso porque Arnold estaba de pie frente a ella, mirándola con esos ojos verdes, curiosos e inteligentes, preguntando mil cosas que aún no diría por respeto o protocolo. Probó a guardar el número que se sabía de memoria y que correspondía a él.

En su haber, pocas veces se habían marcado. Solo lo hacían para ponerse de acuerdo cuando les tocaba hacer algún trabajo escolar juntos o cuando Gerald y Phoebe no podían reunirse con ellos porque se habían escapado a una cita romántica juntos.

 _Cuando Arnold se sentía demasiado triste y se sorprendía llamándola a ella._

 _Cuando Helga se sentía igual y marcaba pero antes del tono prefería colgar._

Marcó esta vez, el celular de Arnold sonó y apareció el número "privado" en la pantalla.

—No creo que funcione.—comentó desilusionado.

—Solo oprime marcar de vuelta.—insistió la rubia, él lo hizo y funcionó. En la pantalla de Helga apareció "A.S" —¡Perfecto…! —comentó con un ligero velo de la anterior desazón que se demostró en el quiebre de su voz y en la transparencia de unas lágrimas que no derramó.

Arnold comenzaba a conocerla mejor que nadie, a ver entre cada una de sus facetas. Distinguir cuando se encontraba melancólica y triste, así que en el momento que dejó el celular en su escritorio, decidió hacer lo mismo y abrazarse a su cuerpo.

Sin preguntas, ni indirectas. Ella se lo diría cuando tuviera fuerzas o estuviera lista. Aún así, suponía que el celular que dejó en manos de Jamie'O tenía información suficiente como para hacerla sentir vulnerable.

Y Helga detestaba sentirse o saberse, vulnerable.

La besó y ella suspiró en el interior de su boca, abrazándose a él con todas sus fuerzas hasta que los alientos se agotaron. Se separaron, sin perder la intimidad del momento, Helga se dirigió a la cama y levantó las sábanas.

—¿Qué lado prefieres? —preguntó con la normalidad con que se pregunta _¿Que sabor de helado prefieres?_ La cama era parte central de la habitación, dos burós estaban a sus costados, por la parte trasera la ventana y al costado diestro el armario de pared a pared, del lado izquierdo se encontraba el escritorio, junto a un cesto de ropa sucia y un perchero lleno de bolsos, chaquetas y hasta zapatos deportivos. Él le dijo que no importaba.

—Claro que importa, yo podría empujar hasta tirarte si no recuerdo que estás ahí.

—Izquierdo. —supuso que ella dormiría más cerca del armario. Ahí estaban sus libros, sus secretos, sus tesoros.

—Entonces, apaga la luz y ven aquí. —él obedeció de inmediato. La rubia se recostó, aunque no dejó las cosas así.

—Por cierto, antes de que te emociones. Te estoy invitando a dormir. No ha cumplir mis más tórridas y oscuras fantasías. —Sonrió, porque así era Helga. Y ha decir verdad, él tampoco estaba pensando en cumplir sus más tórridas y oscuras fantasías. Sólo quería estar junto a ella... _su Helga._

Apagó la luz y al hacerlo pasó saliva por la garganta, repitiéndose a sí mismo que esto no era diferente a dormirse en el sofá de la sala.

¡Claro que lo es! —recalcó una voz de su cabeza pero él la mandó a callar, porque era el caballero, el chico amable, el mismo que prometió cuidarla de los cerdos "honestos" (por usar las palabras de Gerald) como Jake.

Arnold mentiría si dijera que luego de meterse en las sábanas, no sintió el impulso de abrazarla, pegarla a sus formas de la manera exacta en que hizo la noche pasada. Sus manos extrañaban su cintura, la nariz su perfume, la barbilla la forma de su hombros, ese hueco entre el cuello y el hombro donde estaba descubriendo que le gustaba apoyar la cabeza y ella se dejó hacer, bajo la amenaza inicial de arrancarle ambos brazos si se pasaba de listo.

Soñaron sin pesadillas, despertando con las primeras luces del alba pese a ser Domingo y no tener ninguna alarma conectada. _¿Serían los nervios? ¿El escepticismo?_

En esta ocasión, él no resistió el impulso de buscar sus labios, luego de descubrir que en algún momento de la noche, ella había girado y buscado su regazo. Estaba contra su pecho y él podía aspirar el perfume de sus cabellos y contemplar lo apacible de su rostro. Fue el primero en despertar y poner alerta los instintos de su compañera.

Sus ojos azules, la suave sonrisa, el innegable amor tantas veces profeso, lo llevaron a inclinar el cuello y reclamar su boca.

Un beso corto, casto, seguido de un "Buenos días" que se les metió hasta lo más profundo del alma.

Se cambiaron en el mismo orden de antes, ella en el baño y él usando su cuarto. Cuando estuvieron listos, Helga ofreció preparar algo de comer, pero él prefirió irse para aprovechar la mañana.

—Te llamaré lo antes posible.

—De acuerdo, vaquero.

—No hables como mi abuela.

—¡Hablo como yo quiero, zopenco!

Salió disparado en dirección a la Casa de Huéspedes. Su abuelo ya estaba barriendo las hojas sueltas de la entrada, su abuela terminando el desayuno, los dos pegaron el grito en el cielo tan pronto como lo vieron.

Su ojo no lucía tan mal. (según él)

—¿Qué fue lo que hicieron, chaparro? ¿Salir a buscar al que asaltó a Gerald para reclamar sus cosas?

—Claro que no.

—¿Entonces…? —su abuela fue aún más drástica que Jamie'O, le puso un filete completo, rojizo y sangrante en el ojo. La explicación de "absolutamente todo" no hizo felices a sus abuelos.

Extrañó la botella de whisky y el mazo de cartas en la mano diestra de su abuelo, además de la cuchara de madera en la fuerte mano de su abuela. Los dos tardaron en ponerse de acuerdo, de hecho lo mandaron a la sala con su plato de cereal en lo que discutían y llegaban a alguna clase de resolución.

Cuando lo llamaron de nuevo, él ya estaba considerando irse a vivir con Helga, pero no por decisión propia, sino porque sus abuelos lo echarían. Lo sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron el regaño.

Lo que más les enfurecía es que "guardara esa clase de secreto"

—Te educamos mejor que eso, Arnold.—reclamo Gertrude, con los brazos en jaras a la altura de la cintura.

—Además, es tu obligación, por no decir que deber, poner a salvo a _tu_ mujer. —gritó Phil. —¿Qué es lo que planeabas? ¿Que los golpearan a los dos con ese bate de béisbol, si ese demente regresaba y se metía a su casa?

—No…—respondió culpable, porque obviamente, su seguridad era número uno en la lista de prioridades de sus abuelos.

—Pues no entiendo por qué no la trajiste de inmediato, Arnold. Si estaba sola, la habríamos aceptado, esa misma noche tu abuela insistió en que se quedara con nosotros. ¿Oh, es que acaso...?—los ojos de su abuelo se pusieron oscuros y muy pero que muy negros. Gertrude tomó la cuchara, pero no la de madera sino una de metal que pensó dejaría marcas feas en su piel, le quitó la palabra a su esposo.

—Arnold, ¿Le arrebataste su virtud a Eleanor?

—¡NO!—gritó de inmediato, pero su abuela aún así golpeo la mesa con la cuchara.

—Si es así, no entendemos ¿¡Por qué guardaste tantos secretos!? Dormiste en su casa, no solo una, sino dos noches y ahora vienes a pedir que la recibamos. Cosa que por supuesto vamos a hacer, pero no sin antes saber ¿¡Qué pretendes exactamente con esa mujer!?

—¿¡QUÉ!?—miró a su abuelo, buscando salvación pero Phil conservaba el gesto profundo y colérico. Él no era un pervertido. _¿Por qué todos insistían en verlo como uno?_ (los golpes que le propinó Gerald, extrañamente le volvieron a doler)

.

.

.

Que él recordara en diecisiete años de vida pocas veces lo habían regañado. Ni siquiera las contaba con los dedos de una mano y normalmente tenían que ver con cosas que sucedían por consejo o coacción de los demás.

Gerald, convenciéndolo de ir al Centro de la Ciudad vecina a conseguir ropa, accesorios y zapatos deportivos a precios de fábula que resultaron ser robados y que por supuesto casi logran que los metan a la cárcel.

Sid y Stinky convenciéndolo de que le diera una "fumada" a los habanos del padre de alguno de ellos hasta hacerlo sentir que moriría de enfisema.

Lorenzo, sugiriendo que fueran a esa fiesta de chicos mayores que ofrecían todo tipo de bebida que era "adulterada" y lo llevó a vomitar por horas y horas y horas.

Por decisión suya, nunca había hecho algo tan estúpido, como "dormir y escaparse con su novia dos noches seguidas" pero se sentía casi un hombre. De hecho, según la tribu de los "ojos verdes" él ya era un hombre y si se quedaba con Helga, habría fogatas, ceremonias y bailes de la noche al alba.

Pensó fugazmente en Thea, sus ojos verdes, la piel morena, la invitación a convertirse en "su hombre"

No sintió la misma pasión con ella, que con Helga.

En la Tierra que lo vio nacer, decidió que a quien quería era a Helga. Y lo plasmó en papel, en una carta que celosamente guardó, antes de beber el brebaje que le haría olvidar todo lo aprendido y vivido para que no divulgara los secretos de la Tribu con ningún extraño.

Así fue, él era "el hombre milagro"

Pero vivía entre extraños, en tierras desconocidas y por tanto, lo trataban como un forastero que estaba de paso.

Olvidó todo lo sucedido en la selva y con su entrada a la Preparatoria y el retorno de la vida escolar, no profundizó de más en la experiencia.

No obstante, encontró la carta que era para Helga pero le dio miedo leerla y la guardó.

.

Al igual que ella, él tenía miedo de su pasado.

Su destino.

Ese que profetizaba grandes cosas, cuando lo único que quería hacer era viajar por el mundo y conocer nuevas tierras. Le preguntó a su padre, una vez la encontró.

 _"¿Tú sabes por qué pude haber escrito esto?"_ —Miles lo observó al otro lado de la cámara. Los ojos y los cabellos del mismo color que los propios. Su madre estaba en una expedición botánica con las demás mujeres de la tribu. En esa ocasión, pudiera decirse que compartieron un momento padre e hijo.

 _"¿Recuerdas que participaste en rituales para ganarte el respeto, honor y tu lugar en la tribu?"_

 _"Si…"_

 _"Bueno, cada uno tenía un motivo: Honor, lealtad, valor, amistad…Yo mismo presenté las pruebas, interesado en conocer a detalle los secretos y misterios de la tribu. Debo repetir que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, ya que has logrado hazañas con las que a tu edad, yo apenas si podía soñar"_

 _"Gracias…"_

 _"Volviendo al punto, fue a mediados de la prueba final que comenzaste a dudar"_

 _"¿Dudar?"_

 _"Si, Arnold. Despertabas gritando a mitad de la noche, agitado, desesperado. Diciendo incoherencias que tu madre achacó a la enfermedad "del sueño" que ataca a muchos de los lugareños. Te hicimos beber brebajes pero nada funcionaba. Fue por eso, que lancé una moneda al aire y te pedí que encendieras una hoguera y meditaras._

 _La prueba final, tiene que ver con el amor. Abrir tu mente y tu corazón, pienso que fue demasiado, debido a tu corta edad pero los "ojos verdes" creen que ya eres un hombre y por ser "milagro" ya tienes a tu "destino"_

 _"¿Destino?"_

 _"Sugiero que leas esa carta, creo que tiene un nombre escrito. ¿Cierto?"_

 _"Si, pero no puede ser ella…"_

 _"¿Por qué no?"_

 _"Porque no"_

 _"Entonces, confía en las palabras de los sabios. Cuando debas tener las respuestas, llegarán"_

 _"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"_

 _"Te hicieron olvidar lo vivido para que no lo contaras entre tus amigos de la escuela, pero ese conocimiento aún permanecen en algún lugar de tu memoria. Cuando estés listo, puede que en un año, diez o tres, recordarás por qué la escribiste. Y lo más importante, se la darás"_

 _"No hay forma de que haga eso papá"_

 _"Pero ya lo hiciste, la escribiste porque quieres dársela. No te atormentes con esto, Arnold. Lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento"_

Terminó la llamada su padre y él pensó en romper la carta, leerla o quemarla.

Su historia se repetía como en cámara lenta hacia atrás, empezando por el ultimo beso y acabando en el primero.

La confesión de sus sentimientos, que no eran otros mas que de amor.

Y pensó que era otra broma.

Ya no de ella, sino del destino, burlándose en su cara por seguir fielmente las reglas del manual. Metió la hoja doblada en cuatro y sellada con cera en el anuario de la escuela primaria, donde estaba la foto de su grupo y ahí la dejó.

.

.

.

Volviendo a la cocina y a la mirada furiosa de sus abuelos, finalmente respondió.

—Guardé en secreto que vivía sola porque decidí esperar a que Helga les contara ese hecho. Y me quedé en su casa esas dos noches porque no quería dejarla y ella no estaba segura de venir. Hablamos, más que nada se trató de eso. Ahora sé que no mentían al decir que ella solía pasar demasiado tiempo aquí. Que le tenía miedo a su padre porque solía golpear a su madre y creo que esa fue la razón principal de que no te dijera la verdad sobre lo que le pasó a su muñeca, abuela.

Gertrude resopló. Sacó la botella de whisky y sirvió tres vasos mismos que se tomó y volvió a servirlos, ahora sí para ofrecer el correspondiente a cada uno.

—De acuerdo, vaquero. Yo te cambié los pañales así que voy a asumir que lo que dices es cierto.

—Lo es…—respondió sincero y si no tuviera un filete sangrante en el ojo, se habría visto mucho más maduro al hacerlo. Su abuelo se tomó el trago de ambos y tras hacer una inclinación de rostro comentó.

—¿Tus intenciones Arnold, cuales son?

—No estoy seguro de comprender la pregunta, abuelo.

—Es muy simple, chaparro. Mientes, te escondes y pides a todos que hagamos locuras por esa escandalosa y furiosa mujer. ¿Vas en serio con ella o es otro de esos tontos enamoramientos que tienes por niñas bonitas que te dejan con el corazón herido y llorando en una esquina?—Phillip Shortman le sirvió un generoso trago y Arnold se lo tomó, liquido amargo corriendo por la garganta hasta aterrizar en el estómago.

—Voy en serio, abuelo.

—¿Tan en serio como para luchar a muerte contra sus siete hermanos con tal de tener su mano? —¿¡Qué!? —se preguntó de manera interna porque ya se le hacía raro que el "lapsus" de lucidez de sus abuelos durara tanto.

Gertrude parecía emocionada con las palabras de su abuelo.

—Fueron tres, mis hermanos eran tres y los derribaste uno a uno en la casa de mis padres.

—Eran finales de la guerra Galletita, todo lo que quería era hacerte mía.

—No tenías que romperle el brazo a Steven.

—¿Ese no era el que dijo que te consiguieras algo mejor?

—Quien lo dijo fue, Stuart y el que lo secundó fue Simon.

—Pues, les tocó a los tres por igual. Y tú Arnold, si ya tomaste una decisión, ve a ducharte y cambiarte, esa chica furiosa tiene carácter, si tardamos demasiado va a mandarte al carajo.

—¡Gracias abuelo! —respondió con una resplandeciente y enorme sonrisa.

—Las reglas de la casa son las mismas, Arnold Shortman. —sentenció su abuela. —Veo manos fuera de sitio y voy a _anular_ tu descendencia.

Su abuelo estalló a carcajadas y comentó que quizás ese hubiera sido un método efectivo para terminar con la "maldición" Él seguía sin entender de qué iba eso, pero estaba mas emocionado con la idea de avisarle a Helga.

Le marcó.

 _"Mis abuelos están de acuerdo, en un par de horas iremos por ti"_

 _"Nosotros, y no te asustes si vomito en el camino"_

Ella no vomitó, pero si intentó hacerse un ovillo sobre el asiento trasero del auto y ocultar su rostro bajo la sombra de sus cabellos y una gorra de béisbol. Los cambios la ponían nerviosa. Esto de recibir "caridad" la hacía sentir patética y famélica.

.

La mudanza fue breve, la vida de Helga como ella misma refirió cabía en cuatro cajas: escuela, ropa, artículos de uso personal y las cosas de mantecado.

El felino bravucón y colérico estaba aferrado a su tazón de croquetas y miraba receloso a todos desde su caja de arena. De hecho, se metió ahí y no salió hasta que lo instalaron de nuevo. En el salón de lectura no podía quedarse por lo que el Doctor Evans sugirió que pusieran la caja de arena en el techo, él se ocuparía de limpiarla a la vez que alimentaba a las palomas y demás aves.

Helga le colocó un cascabel a su "bebé"

—Lo siento amor, pero aquí no puedes atacar palomas o canaritos.

—Miau, miau, miau. —negoció, mirándola con el corazón roto. Ella lo abrazó y le juró que no era su culpa que tuviera que cambiar de rutina.

—Es temporal, cuando volvamos a casa te ayudaré a atrapar al pájaro más gordo y jugoso que elijas. Mantecado se mostró de acuerdo pero en el resto del día, no le vieron ni el polvo.

Su abuela, (porque tenía mejor madera que él y su esposo) en compañía del Doctor Evans, metieron un sofá cama en el pequeño cuarto de lectura.

El médico general no hizo preguntas, pero sí se dio a la tarea de revisar las heridas de los muchachos.

El puño de Helga iba de mal en peor, le colocó nuevas vendas y le sugirió algunos ejercicios para sanar la articulación y bajar la hinchazón. Si en el transcurso de la semana no mejoraba, le pondría un cabestrillo, la idea la horrorizó pero terminó accediendo. La mordida en el labio inferior casi desaparecía pero aún así, Evans le obsequió una crema.

—Supongo que no quieres malos entendidos en la escuela. —ella iba a rezongar, pero después consideró que estaba en lo cierto. Si nadie sabía de lo suyo con Arnold, supondrían que quien la marcó fue Jake Cabot.

—Y por favor, deja de golpear a tu novio. —comentó divertido, aunque ni ella, ni Arnold lo desmintieron.

—El ojo está bien. —comentó mientras lo revisaba. —Si descansas lo suficiente mañana por la mañana no tendrás nada.

Agradecieron las atenciones y después fue el turno de ella de encarar a sus abuelos.

Como no era buena con las disculpas, ni los argumentos, se limitó a prometer que sería una inquilina modelo. No la verían, no los molestaría, es más, podía comer en la calle y no convertirse en una carga tan pesada.

—Oh, puedes ponerte una sábana blanca, si tanto quieres pasar por aquí como un fantasma. —comentó Phil, con algo de sorna. La rubia se ruborizó hasta las orejas, no sabía que tan hondo podía meter la pata con los Shortman.

—Estamos en la misma posición de antes, Eleanor. —comentó Gertrude. —Si no tienes a dónde ir, eres bienvenida aquí. Nuestra casa es tuya, también nuestro Arnold. —aseguró guiñándole un ojo. —Siempre y cuando estén conscientes de que para todo hay momento y lugar. —los adolescentes se tomaron de las manos y asintieron.

—Lo que la vieja bruja quiere decir, es que nuestra casa será pera huéspedes pero eso no la convierte en ningún hotel. —resumió Phil, para la diversión de su esposa y vergüenza de ellos.

—Les juro que Arnold y yo…—comenzó a comentar la rubia pero los ancianos la interrumpieron.

—Son jóvenes, —concedió su abuela. —Están en la flor de la vida y creo que los conozco lo suficiente como para tener mis reservas. Pero, aún así los quiero y deseo lo mejor para ustedes.

—Respétense —ordenó el abuelo. —Y no tendremos que amenazar, castigar o "castrar" a nadie.

—Lo haremos. —prometieron. Sin soltarse de las manos. Y ambos adultos mayores recordaron el momento en que Phillip pidió la mano de su esposa en matrimonio.

¡Claro que se respetaron! De camino a la habitación y nada más. —intercambiaron miradas cómplices, pero no agregaron otra cosa a sus argumentos.

El día se les fue en un parpadeo y aun no terminaban el "rol" para el uso del baño.

Como los dos iban a la escuela en el mismo horario y ellos no querían que se encontraran a medio vestir o peor aún sin vestir. Uno se ducharía en la noche y otro en la mañana.

Helga pidió la noche.

—Entonces, te ayudaré a preparar el baño querida. —acotó Gertrude. —Es una tubería bastante vieja y asumo que debes estar exhausta...

Su abuela se llevó a la rubia, él se quedó con su abuelo. Aún tenían que resolver lo de Jake Cabot.

.

—¿Estás seguro de que ese bravucón, no fue a su casa de nuevo?—preguntó su abuelo.

—No volvimos a ver o escuchar nada, aunque ya era algo tarde cuando nos dejó Jamie'O

—El chico Johanssen es listo, podemos fiarnos de él, pero los patanes nunca se quedan quietos. Eso de ser golpeado por una chica, no va a gustarle Arnold. Tienes que estar preparado

—¿Crees que será capaz de...?

—Si se atrevió a amenazarla delante de toda la escuela y se fue a los golpes contra Gerald, porque tu amiguita no salió de su casa. Sí, creo que planeará hacerle algo pesado a tu dama

—¿Y cómo…?

—No lo sé, en circunstancias normales te diría que llamaras a las autoridades. Pero esa jovencita está en una situación delicada. No dejaremos que se la lleven los de Servicios Sociales y la coloquen en un hogar temporal o alguna de esas faramallas. Vas a tener que estar atento a cada uno de sus movimientos.

—De manera regular, ni siquiera lo veo. No sabía de su existencia, hasta los comentarios de Gerald, lo sucedido el día de San Valentín y este viernes que la besó por la fuerza...

—¿Y sentiste ganas de asesinarlo?—inquirió el mayor entre curioso y serio.

—Mas o menos...—respondió sincero. Su abuelo lo estudió, como en ese momento que le comenzó a salir la barba y optó por enseñarle como afeitarse.

—¡Hmp! Eso me recuerda que llamamos a tus padres para enterarlos de todo y esperan que los llames de vuelta. Estarán hasta mañana en el campamento así que llámalos pronto o quédate con las ganas hasta el siguiente bimestre.

—¿Te dijeron si van a desheredarme?

—Parece ser que si esta noche hay luna llena, te caerá la maldición por partida triple. —se burló y después recuperó el aplomo. —Están de acuerdo en que tu novia viva con nosotros, siempre y cuando tu estés en la torre más elevada del Castillo y ella oculta en el sótano. Es en serio Arnold, los vemos como conejos una sola vez y tu abuela y yo...

—Ya me quedó clara esa parte.—pronunció algo aburrido y fastidiado. (solo fue una mordida y solo fue un intento de levantarla para tenerla mas cerca de su cuerpo. Sentirla completa y saber si podía con ella y claro que podía) Sonrió como idiota, su abuelo, lo golpeó con un periódico enrollado en la frente.

—Pon atención, porque lo segundo que querían decirte es que ese volcán estuvo un poco activo estos días.

—¿Pero están bien?—inquirió preocupado.

—Pregúntales tú, chaparro.

Lo mandó a su cuarto y luego de cambiarse las ropas para dormir enlazó la llamada de video por Skype, sus padres tardaron un rato en contestar pero después de seis intentos estaban ahí, en una tienda de acampar mucho más moderna que la ultima que había visitado pues incluía servicios de electricidad y una red inalámbrica algo errática, pero latente.

Le sonrieron de inmediato y lo saludaron.

—¿Cómo has estado, hombre pequeño? —preguntó su padre, aunque se retractó de inmediato al señalar el ojo inflamado.

—¿Te pusiste sándalo?—inquirió su madre, él le dijo que no. Sólo dos filetes y algo de ungüento.

—No importa, campeón. —recuperó la jovialidad su padre. Suponía que como se perdieron prácticamente toda su vida, no se sentían con la autoridad para regañarlo o corregirlo por ninguno de sus actos. —Queríamos saber cómo has andado de ánimo estos días.

—¿Ánimo?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Si,—prosiguió su madre. —El volcán presentó actividad, el viernes a media tarde y no ha parado de soltar ceniza desde entonces. Los nativos nos preguntaron por ti. Están preocupados por ti.

—¿No siguen pensando que estoy vinculado a ese volcán, cierto?

—Aún tenemos nuestras reservas pero lo cierto es que lo estás.—comentó Miles, sereno y calmo. —Tu abuelo, nos puso al tanto de la situación y tu cara lo dice todo.

—Papá…—comentó molesto, porque si escuchaba eso de que debía ser la "encarnación de la benevolencia en la Tierra" iba a ponerse a gritar. ¡Él no era responsable o causante de la erupción o calma de un volcán!

—Tranquilo. —medió su madre. —Solo queremos saber cómo estás. ¿Nos presentarás a esa chica… _Eleanor_? —Stella, no logró disimular cierto matiz de dolor cuando la mencionó. Él se preguntó ¿Por qué? ¿A caso su madre sentía nostalgia de que ya fuera un hombre y no la incluyera en su vida diaria? ¿Lo sentían mas lejos ahora que conocía a la mujer de su vida? Le habría encantado preguntar pero la chica en cuestión irrumpió de pronto en su habitación.

—¡Mira, cabezón! Tu abuela me dio una grabadora como las que usaban los reporteros en la era dora…da...—Helga congeló su discurso cuando cayó en la cuenta de que él, no estaba navegando en redes sociales o viendo vídeos graciosos en su Laptop.

Conversaba con sus padres, quienes se impresionaron al verla.

—Lo…siento mucho, Arnold. Bob y Miriam nunca me enseñaron a…—Se disculpó con la cara incendiada. Él la miró como a una bendita aparición porque así era Helga.

Tenía esa sobrada tendencia a meterse en su alcoba sin jamás llamar a la puerta. Nunca le molestó que lo hiciera y justo ahora, no sabía si le molestaba. Su madre la reconoció del pasado, porque en su momento, ambas féminas intercambiaron palabras.

—¿Tú, eres Eleanor?—la rubia miró a la pantalla de la pequeña Laptop, Stella Shortman la miraba científicamente, clínicamente y eso la hizo montar en pánico e intentar huir, Arnold que bien sabía que eso es lo que haría, la sujetó por la mano herida, sacándole un gemido de dolor que lo orilló a soltarla pero aún así, le ordenó mantenerse donde estaba.

Su padre carraspeó al otro lado de la cámara. Helga los miró a ambos a punto de liberar lo que en el transcurso del día no había soltado.

Es decir, vomitar.

—¿Ese es tu nombre?—insistió Stella y poco después agregó. —Porque si es así, creo que te estoy confundiendo.

—No lo hace, señora Shortman. Soy yo, Helga…aunque Gertie, me dice Eleanor por alguna misteriosa y desconocida razón.

—Oh, que curioso, mi Suegra tan divertida y yo toda angustiada. Por favor llámame Stella, te presento a mi esposo, Miles.

—Que gusto.—el antropólogo saludó con una inclinación de rostro, igual de confundido que su hijo, así que se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Ustedes fueron de compras a la misma tienda o cómo es que…?—hubo algo más que el pánico en los azules ojos de la rubia. Stella lo advirtió y a pesar de que era una promesa, se decantó por romperla y confesar.

—Verás, querido. Cuando recién reencontramos a Arnold y viajamos a Hillwood junto con él, tenía dudas sobre cómo acercarme a nuestro hijo. Como buscarlo, como llamarlo. Esta jovencita se acercó a mi, una tarde en que me rendí y fui a esconderme para llorar de frustración y rabia en los columpios del parque.

Se sentó junto a mi, entonces llevabas dos coletas y un vestido rosado con zapatos blancos y camisa de cuello redondo del mismo color, mascabas una goma de sabor cereza, el olor me llegó poco después de que reventaras una bomba y comenzaras a hablar de lo maravilloso que es nuestro Arnold.

Sus gustos e intereses. Me dijiste todo lo que necesitaba saber para perder el miedo de acercarme a mi hijo, así que siempre te estaré agradecida por ello.

.

Arnold miró a la rubia que estaba parada junto a él de nuevo. _¿Ella hizo eso? ¿De verdad hizo eso?_ Quiso preguntarle, pero antes de que sucediera, Helga se dobló por la mitad, sacándoles un susto de muerte a todos y vomitó en el bote de basura que afortunadamente alcanzó.

Miles, no pudo evitar preguntar, si de verdad esa era su novia.

—Así es. —respondió él, palmeándole la espalda a la escurridiza mujer que regresaba toda la cena que no hacía mucho que había ingerido en el precioso bote que ahora tendría que desechar.

—¡WOW! —comentó su padre, recibiendo un codazo en el pecho de parte de su madre.

—Me alegra que al fin, se decidiera a confesar lo que siente por ti…—comentó Stella y él no supo que responder. Porque Helga lo confesó hace mucho y en realidad…

—Él que acaba de decidirse y confesar soy yo.

—¿Le corresponde la carta?—inquirió ahora su padre, para sorpresa de su madre.

—¿Qué carta?—preguntó la botánica.

—Cosas de hombres….—respondió, seguro y algo pomposo.

—¡Los hombres no escriben cartas, Miles!

—Claro que si…—Arnold sonrió al ver a sus padres y después a Helga que había terminado de devolver el estómago y ahora se tapaba la cara con ambas manos a la vez que repetía.

"Esto no está sucediendo, no está sucediendo, no está sucediendo, no…"

—Está sucediendo, Helga. —pronunció, en un suave barítono llamando la atención de todos. La ayudó a levantarse poniendo una mano a la altura de su cintura.

—Que forma de perder la pena…—comentó la rubia para deleite de su novio y sorpresa de sus "suegros"

—Ah, es tradición familiar. —agregó Miles. —Si alguien no se avergüenza o se humilla públicamente, no es amor de verdad.

—¡Cállate, son unos niños!—le recordó su esposa.

—Pero es la verdad. ¡Yo literalmente me tiré a los pies de tu madre, Arnold! ¡Y sigo ahí diecinueve años, después! —la morena con cabeza de balón, le dio otro codazo a su marido, quien intentó escapar del golpe y a consecuencia de eso, la conexión inalámbrica se cayó.

Helga suspiró a la pantalla negra y después comentó.

—Dime que eso no significa que voy a vomitar cada vez que los vea.

—No lo sé… ¿De verdad, le dijiste todo eso a mi madre?

—Arnold, lo creas o no. Eso no fue producto de mi tremenda o delirante devoción a ti. Tenías unos padres, que de verdad querían agradarte. Atravesaron medio continente para conocerte y reencontrarte. ¿Crees que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, viéndolos partir sin abrazarte?

—Igual se fueron.

—Porque la vida no es color de rosa. Pero te quieren, los admiras, deseas ser como tu padre, no mientas. Y en cambio yo, me mataría si llego a ser como alguno de mis padres…

—No lo serás. —Gertrude gritó desde abajo que haría revisión de alcobas en diez minutos y esperaba que cada uno, estuviera en la suya. Se sintieron pequeños, traviesos e ingobernables de nuevo.

Arnold, se dirigió a su librero y rebuscó entre volúmenes hasta encontrar el anuario de la primaria.

—Es para ti…—le ofreció la carta una vez la encontró.

—¿Ya sabes lo que dice?

—No con exactitud.

—Entonces no la quiero. ¿Qué tal que escribiste todas las razones por las que tú y yo no debemos estar juntos? ¿Lo mucho que me odias, por ser una fastidiosa, mandona y golpeadora?

—Dudo que escribiera eso.

—Y yo me niego a tenerla hasta que estés seguro de que debo leerla.

—¿Todo contigo tiene que ser así de difícil?

—Acabo de vomitar delante de tus padres, déjame en paz.

—Y yo que te pensaba besar…

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**  
Besos a las hermosas personas que comentan. ¡Son un amor! Y espero que no me quedara demasiado revuelta la presente entrega. Como muchos me dicen que ya los quieren ver en la escuela, tuve que apresurar las cosas y el resultado fue este. _

_Ojalá haya sido de su agrado. Nos leemos en la siguiente._


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

.

Los enamorados dedicaron un momento a contemplarse en silencio, ella perdida en los ojos de él, Arnold perdido en la suculenta y bien delineada boca.

Esa, sería la primera noche que "no pasarían juntos" que Helga no sentiría sus brazos al rededor de la cintura o se confortaría con su aliento soplándole al cuello. La duda apareció de manera inmediata, el temor de que todo esto se tratara de alguna especie de sueño.

 _¿Y si Jake le regresó el puñetazo, la golpeo en la cabeza tan duro que esto no era más que una "muy vívida" alucinación?_

Se acercó a Arnold, acarició su rostro de una manera en que nunca antes había hecho, el gesto sorprendió al rubio pero no la interrumpió. Por el contrario, cerró los ojos permitiendo el contacto de unos dedos que comenzaban a ponerse fríos por la temperatura o el miedo. Tan pronto como consideró esto último la observó en su vacilación, el rostro que comenzaba a aprender de memoria y que diría con las manos al fuego que pertenecía a la mujer que amaba estaba triste, melancólico.

Así que se atrevió a comentar.

—No va a pasar nada…

—¿Qué?—inquirió retirando las manos, saliendo de su diminuto trance.

—Creo que te asustan los cambios por eso me advertiste que podrías vomitar en el auto y me parece que es así porque eres una persona sumamente aferrada. Firme en sus convicciones, leal en el amor…

—Arnold…—comentó desviando la mirada, apartándose pero no demasiado. Aún quería sentirlo cerca de su piel, convencerse de que "esto" no iba a desaparecer.

—Te asusta lo que vaya a pasar mañana, pero no cambiará nada. Seguiremos haciendo las mismas cosas de siempre, sólo que las haremos juntos…—ella se ruborizó al escuchar eso ultimo, él adoró ese matiz coloreando sus mejillas pero desapareció tan pronto como había llegado.

—No te emociones demasiado con eso, melenudo. —pronunció, atemorizándolo con la dureza de su voz.

—¿Perdón…? — _¿A caso quería…terminar?_ Pensó para sus adentros, sin disimular el temor por lo que Helga, sonrió restando dramatismo a la situación.

—Digo que borres la entrada de "Romeo y Julieta" de tu cabeza. No soy una Princesa.

—¿Quien dijo que buscaba princesas?

—¿La historia de tu vida, hasta ahora? —Arnold sonrió. Claro, él era el idiota más grande de todo Hillwood. Si aquello fuera la época antigua, los juglares cantarían canciones y los bufones narrarían su historia entre risas y maldiciones, pero por hoy...

Si Helga necesitaba algo para asegurarse de que no romperían o "desaparecerían" al amanecer pensó en darle un objeto que además de eso, la obligara a pensar en él.

—¿Estás segura de no querer la carta?—preguntó señalando el sobre que terminó en una esquina de su escritorio, junto a la Laptop.

—Tanto como tú, al elegir el sofá en lugar de mi cama. —golpe bajo y para rematar le guiñó un ojo. Acción que por supuesto lo hizo sudar frío mientras buscaba lo que quería en el interior de su armario.

Contrario de ella, él tenía montones de ropa mal doblada por todas partes, juguetes de cuando era pequeño, figuras de colección, revistas deportivas, cómics y una cosa que parecía ser un emparedado de algo que jamás se comió y que empezaba a generar su vida propia.

Ese lo dejó donde estaba, si algún día respiraba o se movía, le pondría nombre y lo adoptaría como mascota.

Encontró lo que buscaba tomándolo entre sus manos.

—La voy a necesitar el martes…—comentó arrojándole una prenda a la cara.

—¿¡Oye, pero que te…!? —era su camiseta de fútbol soccer, la única que tenía porque los uniformes escolares salían en un ojo de la cara y él no quería abusar de la seguridad financiera de sus abuelos. Helga terminó más roja que el carmín al reconocer la prenda.

Él sonrió satisfecho con su treta.

—Creo que querrás cambiarte eso y además…—se acerco a su presa, señalando la parte alta de su pijama que terminó manchada de vómito.

Helga tuvo una diminuta confrontación de ánimas.

Sus "suegros" no solo la vieron vomitar como si no hubiera mañana, también la conocieron en su "sensual" pijama de conejo gris con morado. _¿Las cosas con la familia de Arnold no podían terminar peor, cierto? ¿¡CIERTO!?_ —le preguntó a la voz de su cabeza pero esa maldita estaba callada, sofocada, pues Arnold Shortman la tenía en la mira y no contra la pared o el armario pero sí demasiado cerca de la puerta.

Imágenes del beso en la casa de Gerald embotaron su sistema, hicieron que se le nublara la mente, se secara su garganta y su boca se hiciera agua…

Arnold, no la besó de nuevo, no rozó sus labios aunque aquel parecía el destino de su tentadora boca, (eso definitivamente tenía que ver con que ella aún apestaba a huevo podrido y existían límites en el amor profeso entre dos personas que recién salían) susurró a su oído algo que le quitaría el sueño, además del miedo y le haría maldecirlo a la vez que adorarlo.

 _"Espero que sueñes conmigo"_

Gertrude se autoinvitó a pasar en ese momento. Vio a su nieto alejarse como el zorro astuto de la exquisita oveja y a Eleanor salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo escaleras abajo. Le dirigió una mirada asesina a su "hijo" el jovencito de cabellos dorados y ojos color jade se encogió de hombros, juró que no hizo nada. Es más, ya se iba a la cama.

Ella no había nacido ayer, así que le cerró la puerta y la aseguró con llave.

—Te liberaré de tu arresto domiciliario a las 5:00am, vaquero.

—Como quieras, sólo no vayas a olvidarlo abuela.

—¿Cuándo te he olvidado?

Touché.

Pero aun sí, él se quedó encerrado con un bote que apestaba a "vómito de Helga" quiso abrir la ventana, sacarlo al tejado, pero entonces se encontró con la "bendita" bola de pelos dorados, alias "mantecado" "Mr.M" o mejor dicho, "su enemigo número uno en todo el mundo" y lo miró de tal modo que sin lugar a dudas quería decir:

"Atrévete a abrirla y te arrancaré los dedos"

—¡Helga me quiere más que a ti! —se le ocurrió gritar. El gato, maldijo (¡De verdad, lo hizo!) Se tradujo en un maullido horrible que llamó a otro séquito de felinos.

—Miauuuuuuuuu…

—Meawwwwwwww….

—Rwaaaaaaaw…

—¿Ese último era un mapache? —Arnold se quedó con los ojos cuadrados y ahora entendía qué era lo que el condenado hijo de "Helga" había estado haciendo desde que le perdieron la pista (Conocer el vecindario, darse a respetar entre los lugareños) suspiró, resignado a tener concierto gutural de bestias por la noche completa. No importaba, no planeaba dormirse tan pronto. Aún quería salir de dudas, leer la carta.

Recordar por qué, le escribió una carta. La tomó entre sus manos rompiendo el sello con cuidado.

Esa, era su letra, él conocía su forma de crear las palabras, el como las inclinaba hacia la derecha, pegando algunas, separando otras y sin cerrar completamente las "a" y las "o"

Eso tenía que ver con la madurez y el carácter pero de momento, lo importante no era eso, sino esto:

 ** _Helga:_**

 ** _Comienzo a notar que te pienso,_** **  
** ** _Y empiezo a asustarme de nuevo._** **  
** ** _Sin embargo lo guardo en secreto,_** **  
** ** _voy a dejar que pase el tiempo._**

 ** _Empiezo a creer que te quiero_** **  
** ** _y ya empiezo a soñar con tus besos._** **  
** ** _Sin embargo no voy a decirlo_** **  
** ** _hasta que tú sientas lo mismo._**

 ** _Porque tengo miedo, miedo de quererte_** **  
** ** _y que no quieras volver a verme._**

 ** _¿Dejé pasar demasiado? ¿O aún no ha sido suficiente?_** **  
** ** _¿Querrás escucharme, encararme?_** **  
** ** _¿Volver a besarme?_**

 ** _Por eso,_** **  
** ** _Si lo hacemos,_** **  
** ** _Si coincidimos de nuevo,_** **  
** ** _dime que me quieres,_** **  
** ** _o que ya no lo sientes,_** **  
** ** _que ya no corre por tus venas_** **  
** ** _ese calor que siento al verte._**

 **¡No lo intentes!**

 **Sé que me mientes...**

Estrujó la carta, antes de terminar de leerla, pensando en todas sus negativas, todos sus encuentros furtivos, las miradas esquivas, los intentos de "transformar" lo dicho, hecho, expuesto…

Su ultimo beso, bajo un muérdago. Ambos comiéndose la boca, suspirando, anhelando hasta que ella se separó tan abruptamente como se había acercado. Lo miró a los ojos, tímida, bella, separó sus labios una vez más para él, para despedirse de él.

Una disculpa casual, tono de voz neutral a pesar de que él sabía que sus ojos querían llorar.

La dejó ir, como siempre, como el viento, la brisa marina, el agua corriendo entre sus dedos.

Eso definitivamente tenía que ver con la parte final de la carta.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Comienzo a notar que te pierdo,** **  
** **Y ya empiezo a echarte de menos.**

 **Sé que se va apagando lo nuestro,**  
 **Mas sin embargo, no voy a creerlo.**

 **¿Para qué negar, si no es mentira,** **  
** **que soy el único en tu vida?**

 **Y tú la única en la mía.**

.

.

.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, como tantas otras veces en el pasado, releyó las oraciones que parecían formar un verso, quizás un poema pero no lo sabía porque él no era poeta.

No era nada artístico ha decir verdad, al menos no, en ausencia de ella.

Su musa, su inspiración.  
Su amada y maldición.

Apretó la carta contra su pecho, siendo juzgado y observado por singular número de gatos. El techo transparente no era tan simpático a los diecisiete años. Él y sus abuelos pensaban cambiar los vidrios por algunos que le dieran vista al cielo e impidieran a los mirones observarlo de vuelta, pero como ya estaba a nada de irse a la universidad y Hillwood seguía siendo el pueblo más pacífico y aburrido del mundo, lo dejaron para después.

Suspiró, maldiciendo el "perfume" que se había encerrado en su habitación. ¿Con qué tapaba esa cosa? ¿La pila de cómics que ya no leía? ¿Las revistas de deportes? ¿El anuario? Lo que fuera, necesitaba taparlo ya o dejarlo como estaba y caer en un delicioso "coma" inducido por vómito.

Sonrió pensando en Helga.

Claro que no era princesa, ¿Cómo lo sería? Si se comportaba como un marinero ebrio.

.

.

.

Hablando de la aludida y encontrándonos en la parte baja de la casa de huéspedes, ella se desprendió de la prenda sucia arrojándola en el cesto que trajo desde su casa, luego hizo lo mismo con el pantalón y se colocó la camiseta de Arnold como prenda única sobre la ropa interior.

Ella, no era una chica especialmente femenina. Estaba peleada con su cuerpo desde prácticamente siempre. Desde que cada persona en su entorno social, la comparaba con su hermana, quien para fines prácticos nació siendo una Barbie, piernas largas bien torneadas, cintura de avispa, pechos redondos y firmes, que usara su cuerpo como principal arma de intimidación y distracción tampoco ayudaba mucho porque cuando iba a su escuela, a todos (incluyendo a Arnold) se les caía la baba y ella no podía más que rabiar porque era el opuesto a lo "bello" Harold Berman lo sabía y refería bastante bien.

Cuando insultaba sus orejas de "cabra" su estúpida ceja única, las piernas largas, sí, pero sin ninguna clase de curva. ¡Era una tabla! y ni siquiera una divertida para surf, sino una condenada tabla para golpear.

Pero justo ahora, que se contemplaba en un espejo de cuerpo completo que Gertrude insistió en traer de su alcoba matrimonial, podía ver y creer que era bella…la ropa de Arnold obviamente le quedaba justa, no era demasiado larga apenas si cubría lo importante, dejando sus muslos expuestos y parte del pecho también. Era una camisa tipo polo, ella dejó abiertos los botones de arriba y a consideración suya se veía sexy…

Arnold, la hacía sentir sexy, especial, única, diferente…

Apagó la luz y se dejó caer sobre las sábanas blancas, soñando como vaticinó aquel, en su amado, alucine, fantasía constante...

Cabeza de balón.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Arnold tenía un dolor de cabeza tremendo además del estómago revuelto porque el "delicado" aroma de su habitación, aunado al "concierto" de Mantecado, no lo dejaron dormir.

Antes que bañarse, buscar a la rubia o hacer cualquier otra cosa, sacó el desecho biológico directo al depósito junto con su "experimento casero"

Se disculpó con el emparedado que jamás se comió, pero en serio, las nauseas lo harían devolver el estómago y con uno de los dos que lo hiciera creía que era más que suficiente.

Cuando estuvo listo, un par de horas después (porque ni todo el jabón floral del mundo le quitarían la sensación de apestar a huevo podrido) se miró en el espejo de medio cuerpo que tenía en su habitación.

Nervioso.

Era así como se sentía, porque aunque Helga le dijera que no, él tenía expectativas y no es que esperara ser el centro de todas las miradas pero al menos esperaba algo de entusiasmo por parte de sus amigos más cercanos. Le intrigaba la reacción de Stinky y Eugene, (los que en su momento invitaron o salieron con Helga) por no hablar de lo que pudieran decir Rhonda o Lila.

La primera, por ser la cotilla número uno de su vecindario, además de la que movía la balanza hacia la aceptación o rechazo de cualquier "relación" la segunda, por ser su crush, alias "amor imposible e incondicional" de toda la vida.

 _¿De verdad, él estaba ahí, un lunes por la mañana, siendo novio de Helga G. Pataki y sintiéndose mal por Lila Sawyer? ¿A caso creía que podría lastimarla?_

 _¡Pero si ella misma le canceló, y él no contestó!_

 _Por eso, no sabía que debería decirle. ¿Cómo podría abordarla? Si llegaban a la escuela tomados de la mano, asumiría que todos se darían por enterados, pero Helga no era la clase de chica que se dejaba tomar de la mano…tampoco creía que lo dejara besarla. Debido al modo en que actuó Jake, sería un milagro si permitía que alguien más la besara…en la escuela, es decir._

 _Suspiró._

 _Lo primero en la lista era darle la carta. Hacerle saber que pensó en ella, con la misma insistencia en que lo pensaba a él._

Sonrió como todo un idiota y se miró por millonésima vez al espejo. Su ojo izquierdo ya estaba bien, como si no tuviera nada más que los vestigios de haberse desvelado y ahora entendía a Gerald cuando tardaba "siglos" en arreglarse para sus citas con Phoebe.

Él, no sabía que camisa ponerse, de qué lado peinarse, cuanta loción debía usar o si es que a caso ¿Se debería afeitar? No, nada de eso importaba porque lo que más le quitaba el tiempo, era la noción de que en realidad…

Ya le gustaba a su novia "de la manera que fuera" su estomago se retorció un poco, tomó sus cosas que incluían la carta en la parte más "privada" de su mochila y bajó a la cocina para desayunar en familia.

.

.

.

—¿Dónde está Helga?—preguntó en lugar de saludar. Su abuelo estaba en la silla de siempre, leyendo el periódico e ignorando la taza humeante de café postrada ante su rostro, su abuela terminando de freír el tocino, tarareando una canción de vaqueros. Al igual que siempre.

—Geleanor salió hace quince o veinte minutos—comentó Phil sin despegar la vista de la sección de deportes. —Dijo que tenía que presentarse antes si quería hablar con los profesores de su "problema especial"

—¿Problema?—inquirió él, desilusionado y un poco angustiado.

—La mano, vaquero. —acotó su abuela dejando el plato de tocino en la mesa. —Eleanor es diestra, no podrá tomar apuntes con esa cosa espantosa así que le di la grabadora. Creo que está prohibido usarla de manera deliberada por lo que deberá pedir autorización antes de ocuparla. Es una chica lista, espera emboscar a todos sus docentes en la sala de Profesores. Así no tiene que entrevistarlos uno por uno y someterse al escrutinio de sus compañeros de grupo.

—Oh…—comentó él porque obviamente, no le habría molestado acompañarla.

—Dijo que se verían en la tercera clase. —animó Phil con ligera sorna. —¿Tienen historia juntos?—él sonrió. Lo había olvidado.

—¿Ves? No está todo perdido chaparro.

—Gracias abuelo.

—Además, no la acoses demasiado o se terminarán odiando.

—No es acoso…—se quejó dándole una mordida a su rebanada de pan tostado.

—Claro, claro. ¡Pero termina ya o llegarás mas tarde que ese degenerado!

—¿Jake?

—No, Jack el destripador ¿Oh, como se llamaba el loco de Viernes 13?

—¿Jason Voorhees?

—También esta el asesino de la rosa negra…—comentó su abuela sentándose a la mesa. —Jacob Trent

—¿Que me dices de Jules Mayfair?—preguntó Phil a su "Galletita"

—¿El que violaba mujeres con buenas caderas?

—Las perseguía solo si tenían una gran descendencia. Verás, buscaba una madre apropiada para su hijo, Arnold. —acotó el anciano en lo que él se empinaba el jugo de naranja y corría escaleras arriba a lavarse los dientes.

—¡Claro que buscaba mujeres con grandes caderas! ¿Cómo si no, iban a tener una gran descendencia?—rezongó Gertrude cuando él volvió a tomar su mochila, despedirse de ellos y… congelarse en la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede, hombre pequeño? —preguntó el anciano, secundado por su mujer que estaba una vez más con la cuchara de metal en las manos.

—¿A…abuelo, crees que podrías hacerme un favor…? —preguntó un poco dudoso.

—Depende,—respondió el viejo zorro. Su mujer, detectó algo con su mirada de halcón, así que se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿A cuantos hombres hay que matar?

—Ninguno…—respondió trémulo, aunque con el rostro un poco incendiado a causa del bochorno.

—¿Entonces…?—preguntaron los dos, levantándose de sus asientos como en aquella ocasión que confesó haber perdido el reloj de su bien amado y respetado padre. (lo tomó sin pedir permiso para impresionar a una chica…)

.

Minutos después de explicar el "favor" Arnold corría por la avenida principal. No tenía la mas remota idea del horario escolar de Jake Cabot, pero a él se le hacía excesivamente tarde. Tal fue su interludio que no notó los mensajes de texto enviados por Phoebe Heyerdahl y Gerald Johanssen.

.

.

.

Ellos ocuparon su ultimo día libre en desarrollar todo un plan de espionaje y vigilancia que involucraba a gran parte de sus amigos. Los mismos que se mostraron dispuestos a defender a Helga y que ya estaban esperándolos como solían hacer todos los días a la entrada de la escuela.

Sabían, que si querían saber de qué iba la "treta" tenían que llegar un poco antes y aunque Pataki no solía unirse al barullo matutino, por lo menos los saludó cuando pasó de largo como una exhalación. (no notaron sus labios rotos, pero sí hicieron énfasis en que usaba colorete rojo. La muñequera se ocultó bajo una camisa con mangas demasiado largas, solía llevarlas de ese modo, así que nadie reparó en lo obvio).

Helga, elogió las nuevas gafas de Phoebe, los zapatos de Rhonda, el peinado de Nadine, el llavero que llevaba Patty atado a la bolsa y que por supuesto era regalo de Harold, a Sheena le aplaudió su buen gusto en estampado de flores, respecto a los chicos cruzó miradas, puntapiés, además de los clásicos gritos de ¡Hazte a un lado perdedor! y estos respondieron como una horda de soldados recibiendo a su general.

 **¡Helga! ¡Helga! ¡Helga!**

Una mano al aire, la otra golpeando el corazón y la rubia los llamó tarados, pero tenía una sonrisa enmarcando sus rasgos.

No por nada se gano el apodo de "Guerrera Amazona" ellos se lo pusieron, aunque ha decir verdad, la idea vino de Gerald luego de verla jugar una final.

Tras verla partir, se apostaron donde siempre. Arnold y Lila no parecían llegar y Rhonda no se abstuvo más de comentar.

—Dios, déjale algo para besar a su madre, Heyerdahl.—Gerald y Phoebe se pusieron mas rojos que la sangre. El labio inferior del moreno no estaba tan hinchado como los días anteriores pero aún permanecía marcado.

—N…no sé de lo que hablas. —respondió la asiática cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Claro que lo sabes. —contraatacó Curly, defendiendo los comentarios ofensivos de su mujer.

—Pero ustedes no, por lo que se puede ver. —intervino Gerald, algo fastidiado y a decir verdad molesto porque no fue "eso" lo que le pasó. Curly cruzó los brazos y levantó el pecho como indicando que en cualquier momento lo podría golpear. Gerald, imitó el gesto, mostrando la dentadura perfecta.

"Primates" pensó Rhonda.  
"Idiotas" pensó Phoebe.  
"Levanten las apuestas" pensaron todos, pero no estaban ahí para verlos pelear.

—¡Basta!—intervino Sheena. —Algunos queremos saber algo más que su vida privada.

—Lo dice porque no tiene una. —señaló Sid a lo que Stinky le recordó que ellos tampoco tuvieron citas.

—La tengo, salí con Eugene por si tanto quieren saberlo. —el pelirrojo llegó al tono de sus cabellos y asintió con el rostro.

—Fuimos al cine y después a cenar, eso es todo.

—Maravilloso, pero tu "novia" tiene razón. Por increíble que suene, ¿Queremos saber cómo se encuentra Helga? Escuché rumores de que Jake, tiene la nariz rota y que tampoco podrá jugar esta temporada. —acotó Rhonda, llamando la atención de todos.

—¿Tampoco…?—inquirió Lila, que recién llegaba con un chico moreno al que despidió con un beso en la boca.

Phoebe tomó nota mental de eso. En circunstancias normales temería por el estado emocional de su amiga, pues si bien nunca tuvo nada formal con Arnold, le fastidiaba que sus "chicas" lo mandaran al carajo.

 _¿Qué todas eran palurdas, moscas muertas o simplemente idiotas?_  
 _¿Qué no veían, lo que ella veía?_

Y aunque Phoebe lo hacía nunca encontró especialmente interesante a Arnold, era atractivo, eso ni como negarlo, educado, amable, pero a su consideración le faltaba algo de encanto, personalidad y por supuesto, esa chispa coqueta y divertida que tenía Gerald.

Recuperó el aplomo, carraspeando para llamar la atención de su audiencia y comentó.

—Helga se lesionó la muñeca al golpear a Jake y por tanto no podrá jugar más Béisbol. —todos se quedaron mudos, algunos (los que apostaron) patearon lo primero que vieron y los que no encontraron nada se conformaron con tirar sus mochilas y pisarlas. Ahora entendían por qué, al saludar. No pasó de la agresión verbal a la física, por qué huyó de sus miradas y quizás…sopesaron el por qué, del maquillaje cubriendo sus labios.

 _¿La habría mordido como Phoebe a Gerald?_

Ninguno la vio después de ese día. A nadie le gustaba ver a sus héroes caer, a los genios malévolos, las mentes perversas que llenan de suspenso y adrenalina tu vida. Suspiraron con resignación los más profundos, los más densos arremetieron.

—¡¿Desde cuando nuestra matona profesional olvidó como matar?! —se quejó Sid, Stinky lo volvió a callar y en esta ocasión el más bajo no dudó en empujarlo y mandarlo a volar algunos centímetros por los lados.

—¿Desde que se volvió mujer? —preguntó Harold para recibir un pellizco de Patty, pero era verdad. Todos lo pensaron, las implicaciones de que alguien invadiera así tu espacio personal, por no decir que se atreviera a hacer con tu cuerpo, algo que tú no quisieras que te hicieran.

Les revolvía el estómago y claro que por eso es que estaban ahí, preguntando por ella, cuando de manera regular estarían hablando de quien besó o invitó a quien, el "fin de semana romántico"

—Helga siempre ha sido mujer. —comentó Rhonda para sorpresa de Phoebe. —Y si se lastimó el brazo es porque obviamente, no estaba en su mejor momento. A todos nos ha pasado, así que dejemos el asunto de lado. Ustedes tienen cara de Gánsteres,—acotó señalando a Phoebe y Gerald. —¿Asumo que idearon un plan para vengarse de Cabot y por eso nos llamaron?

—Venganza es una palabra muy fuerte, Lloyd. —comentó Phoebe ajustándose sus gafas color azul eléctrico y abriendo su bolsa para repartir sus "planes" a cada uno.

—"Deportación" me parece aún más fuerte, queridita. Y por si ya lo olvidaste, te recordaré con quién estás hablando.

Soy Rhonda Wellington Lloyd y me niego a estudiar en la misma escuela que ese patán. De modo que el fin de semana "romantico" lo estuvimos investigando. Y si Jake Cabot comete otra falta como esa puedo hacer que lo suspendan. Para expulsarlo formalmente tendría que armar un escándalo de nivel colosal en la junta administrativa de fin de mes, pero con sus antecedentes no se me sería complicado lograrlo.

—¿Cómo sabes de sus antecedentes?—preguntó Gerald.

—Como presidente del Comité Estudiantil, se me concede cierto poder.

—¿Es decir?

—Que pudo solicitar información "privada" de cualquier estudiante y pedí la de él.

—Impresionante.

—Nadie que no sea yo se mete con mis súbditos.—comentó la morena cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. Aunque de manera personal y real, lo hacía por aquella ocasión en que Helga la defendió de un bravucón.

 _En ese entonces, ni siquiera eran amigas._  
 _Justo ahora, no sabía si eran amigas._

¡Pero lo importante no era eso! No quería pisar el mismo suelo que ese idiota. Verlo le daría náuseas, asco, cólera bulliciosa que amenazaría con transformarse en una úlcera gástrica y según su padre, era muy joven para tenerla.

La deportación, era mejor que solicitar un cambio de escuela o de horario.

Además, esto podría demostrarle a cualquiera de qué estaban hechos los Lloyd.

—De acuerdo. —concedió Heyerdhal, entregando las ultimas hojas a Harold y Patty

—¿Vamos a seguirlo?—preguntó Berman, intentando descifrar el horario que le habían dado.

—No exactamente. —explicó Gerald. —Jake, siempre ha estado ahí pero como nos importaba un carajo, nunca nos dimos cuenta. Lo que les pedimos, Phoebs y yo es que a partir de ahora "lo tomen en cuenta" para eso es el horario. Cuando coincidan con él al término de alguna de sus clases vean que hace, escuchen lo que dice. Si involucra a Helga en alguna de sus "conversaciones privadas" avísennos de manera inmediata.

—¿Y qué es lo que harán, ustedes?—inquirió Stinky, preocupado y _peligrosamente_ medio enamorado de la mujer.

—Mi hermano es policía, ¿Recuerdas? lo tenemos cubierto.

—¿No creen que suspenderlo o expulsarlo sea demasiado? Digo, sí cometió una canallada pero quizás…quizás pensó que Helga le daba alas.—comentó Lila, mirando el horario que estaba resaltado en las clases de química y matemáticas.

—¿Alas?—preguntó Phoebe, claramente alterada.

—Pues…si, estuve saliendo todo el fin de semana con un chico que tiene una hermana que juega béisbol con Helga y esa chica cree, que "eso" lo provocó ella. Se da tanto a desear en la escuela, que bueno…alguien tenía que cometer una locura en algún momento.

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntó la asiática, haciendo a un lado a su novio que pretendía refrenarla. —Tú eres una de las chicas más acechadas de toda la escuela y me estás diciendo ¿Que eso lo provocó ella? ¿Si se tratara de ti, lo referirías de la misma manera? —Lila suspiró, porque si. Seguía siendo de las chicas mas bonitas y solicitadas de la escuela. Nunca le faltaban obsequios e invitaciones a pesar de que solían verla con Arnold.

El siempre soñador y "ausente" Arnold, a consecuencia de eso, algunas veces la interceptaban en los corredores, a mitad de las escaleras o le sugerían en presencia del rubio que lo dejara y se "divirtiera" con ellos. Ella, era una dama y a todo decía que no. Tener a Arnold, honestamente era un buen escudo. Las ofertas que recibía nunca pasaban a más porque argumentaba tener algo con él. "No era nada formal, pero no quería lastimar su corazón"

Aunque, de tanto en tanto, si el chico en cuestión era especialmente insistente o apuesto, le permitía un beso.

Solo un tímido y a veces húmedo, cálido y hambriento beso.

—Si… —pronunció en alto. —Si se tratara de mi, si me hubieran robado un beso a mi, lo referiría por igual. Jake dijo que sólo quería ver si su negativa iba en el único idioma que le importaba, el físico... —Phoebe estuvo a punto de saltarle a la yugular. No era violenta o especialmente peleonera, pero había visto a Helga hacerlo cientos de veces y algo de eso se le debió de pegar. Rhonda la detuvo a medio vuelo, tomándola del brazo, regresándola a su sitio y recuperando la atención de los chicos.

—Claro, ese sería un escenario posible de no ser porque la vimos llorar…

—¿¡Qué…!?—preguntó la pelirroja ataviada con un coqueto pantalón corto color pistache, zapatos de piso blancos, abiertos del frente y camisa de vestir sin mangas del mismo color. Los cabellos los llevaba sueltos en su mayoría, se sujetaban por detrás con un par de trenzas atadas con un lazo verde. El peinado lo llevaba así, desde aquella esplendorosa tarde en que un travieso chico, comentó que lucía muy bien con ese estilo.

—Tú no lo notaste porque estabas haciendo una pausa para recoger los libros que te tiró Arnold —prosiguió Rhonda. —Pero los demás, que sí prestamos atención a nuestro entorno, la vimos llorar. ¿Una persona que da alas, se pondría a llorar? ¿Además, en que Universo crees que Helga se daría a desear? Ella es una cínica, descarada, mata pasiones de primera. ¡No quiso salir con nadie, porque a ti y a todos se les ha olvidado que ya está enamorada de alguien!

—¡¿QUEEEEEÉ?! —gritaron sus amigos histéricos a una sola voz.

Todos, menos Lila, Phoebe, Gerald, Eugene y Stinky

.

.

.

En referencia a los últimos dos, baste decir que cuando los terminó, Helga Pataki hizo referencia a ello.

No fue el clásico "no eres tú, soy yo" Pero sí comentó, que no era justo tener un corazón que si bien cuidaría y procuraría. No mantendría.

No eran ellos quienes poblaban su mente en aquel momento y aunque le gustaba pasar tiempo con cada uno, lo hacía porque no le impedían pensar en su amor verdadero.

A Stinky no le molestaba que pensara en otro hombre cuando intentaba besarla. A Eugene tampoco, aunque ha decir verdad, él ni siquiera lo intentó. Les gustaban las mismas cosas: el teatro, la ópera, el baile. Era grandioso estar con alguien que apreciara el arte y no hiciera comentarios hirientes sobre su preferencia sexual.

Stinky gozaba de leer junto a ella, compartir algún pastelillo o golosina, iban a bares bohemios, lugares donde se podía degustar un poco de café, arte plástico y poesía. Nada íntimo, pese a tratarse de lugares verdaderamente íntimos.

Cuando volvieron, (en primer año de Secundaria) ni siquiera lo planearon, coincidieron por casualidad en el recinto.

Él, que sabía de sus pasiones secretas, de sus letras ocultas, de su amor no correspondido, se subió al escenario y le dedicó una canción.

 ** _…Solo estoy deseando volverte a ver._** **  
** ** _Echando de menos tu piel._** **  
** ** _Solo estoy, sin tu amor._** **  
** ** _Y con mi guitarra donde_** **  
** ** _compuse la música que, me habla de ti_** **  
** ** _y habla de mi._**

 ** _Regresa a mi,_** **  
** ** _aunque sea una vez más._** **  
** ** _Te quiero muy lento amar,_** **  
** ** _regresa a mi, regresa a mi…_**

Y la rubia regresó, entre el estrépito de los que aplaudían y la llamaban a unirse a él una vez más en la vida. Helga era una flor, una rosa, tenía sus espinas, bastante filosas pero también una dulzura y perfume por los que él lucharía.

Y de hecho, lo haría…

Lo estuvo pensando el fin de semana completo, la llamó una decena de veces, pero el número de casa estaba desconectado y el celular apagado. Pensó en ella, en todas las oportunidades que tuvo para "estar con ella" besarla con decoro, arrebato pero eso sí, sin permiso.

Ella era como la "mujer bonita" Eugene y él, lo comentaron alguna vez en la escuela. Les permitía abrazos, roces, besos, en cualquier lugar excepto los labios. Esos eran para él…

El hombre a quien quería hasta desfallecer.

.

Y es así que mientras sus amigos dilucidaban, él pensaba en ella, pero la pregunta permanecía la mesa. ¿En quien pensaba Helga? Nunca se lo reclamó, aunque era imposible no hablar del tercero en la relación.

.

 _"No es nadie"—afirmó la última vez que rompieron._  
 _"¿Al menos es real?"—inquirió pues el velo de tristeza en las delicadas formas de la mujer, le caía verdaderamente mal._  
 _"¿A caso crees que padezco alguna clase de problema mental?"_  
 _"Lo has esperado tanto que comienzo a creer que es o muy idiota, muy afortunado. O le pasó algo demasiado malo"_  
 _"¿Muerto…?"—inquirió con una sonrisa rota que le oprimió el alma._ _"No está muerto, bueno quizás debería enterrarlo, pero no puedo lograrlo…"_

.

Lila carraspeó de pronto, llamando la atención de todos y sacando a Stinky de su vacilación.

Ella creía que Rhonda Wellington con su metro setenta de estatura, cabellos cortos al estilo "Bob" pantalones negros ajustados a las caderas, zapatillas de tacón del mismo color que obviamente no necesitaba pero usaba para sentirse mas "endiosada" y camisa carmesí de Diseñador, exageraba.

¡Claro que lo sabía y le enfurecía! Que Arnold no se diera cuenta y que Helga, no se lo dijera. Eran tan lentos esos dos que en serio, algunas veces quería gritarle a Arnold, que notara a la rubia histérica que estaba detrás de la puerta mirando.

¿Pero entonces, si Helga no lo "invitó" la hermana de Larry mintió? ¿Ella se sobrepasó en su declaración?

No lo creía.

Helga era tímida, sólo se trataba de eso. Quizás, al igual que ella, necesitaba un empujoncito, un beso de "esos" que te hielan la sangre pero calientan la carne. Lo merecía, era obvio que Helga G. Pataki necesitaba con quien "liberarse"

—Sé que está enamorada de "alguien" —gritó. —Pero también sé que ese chico, por más indirectas que ha recibido no le corresponde.—se defendió de las féminas. El resto de ellos intentaba recapitular los últimos diez años de su existencia.

—Mantecado… —pronunció Patty. Y los demás lo repitieron como una especie de mantra sagrado. La pelirroja continuó en su exabrupto, las clases casi comenzaban pero a ninguno podía importarle menos que nada.

—¡¿Qué a caso piensa morirse de amor por él?!—preguntó, esperando compasión, comprensión.

—¡Esa decisión no es tuya! —gritó Phoebe. —¡Y lo que dices, es horrible!

—Lo que digo es cierto. Jake, sólo quería saber si podía encender alguna clase de pasión en su ser.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—preguntó una nueva voz que pertenecía a Arnold. El rubio miraba a Lila como si fuera otra y no la chica por la que tantos años se la pasó suspirando.

Cuando lo reconoció, obvio resulto el sobresalto de Sawyer, pero si ya había comenzado iba a terminar.

¡Estaba cansada!

Él era como una especie de "servicio social" del que hacía mucho se quería liberar. Le estuvo cuidando "el mandado" a Helga por demasiados años, esperando que se animara y confesara. Orando porque él, algún día la notara pero eso jamás parecía pasar y por fin conocía a alguien a quien quería amar.

"Larry Lawless" y aunque le parecía cruel cortar de raíz su relación. No se le ocurría otra forma de arrancarle a Arnold el interés por conquistar su corazón.

—Si, lo creo. ¿Por qué quieren crucificarlo, si él solo pretendía invitarla? —insistió. Arnold se ofendió, la molestia fue notoria en su rostro pero ninguno se la explicó salvo por Phoebe y Gerald.

—Helga le dijo que no. —comentó aireado, pasando de todos y del espectáculo que aparentemente estaba montando. —Reiteradas veces en diferentes situaciones, comentó no estar interesada.

—¡Y por eso la besó! —la chicharra que anunciaba el inicio de clases sonó en algún lado. Los chicos miraron de uno a otro, pensando que jamás los habían visto pelear. Siempre eran los "términos medios" pasivos, afables y calmos. Eran la "nada" encarnada, como las parejas casadas que ya no se aman, pero que están tan acostumbradas el uno al otro que no se apartan.

Rhonda y Harold tenían que exponer en su primera clase, Sheena ya estaba baja de notas en la suya, Sid y Curly tenían examen así que de esta forma se fueron replegando, pero antes de dispersarse, comentaron que se apegarían al "plan"

—¡Abriré un chat de grupo por WhatsApp! puede servirnos para emergencias o cualquier otra cosa. —comentó Gerald corriendo a clases junto a su novia.

—¿Como para irnos de tragos, si lo expulsamos? —comentó Eugene, alegre. Rhonda gritó que nada de alcohol a menos que incluyeran a Lorenzo. (él, Alan y Brainy estaban en el turno de la tarde, ajenos a todo el ajetreo, pero podrían incluirlos de un momento a otro).

Volverían a estar juntos, como esas tardes en que bateaban una bola en el campo Gerald.

.

.

.

Volviendo a la explanada, Arnold continuaba furioso, mirando a Lila como jamás creyó que lo haría. La pelirroja jugaba con sus cabellos conocedora de que se había pasado de la raya pero aún así lo sostenía. Shortman, no podía con el cinismo en su rostro así que apretó los puños, y sin perder del todo la entereza comentó.

—La besó porque es un cobarde que no conoce el respeto por los deseos o sentimientos de nadie. Y por cierto, eso que llamas "invitación" yo lo nombraría "pasarse de listo"

—¡¿Es que quieres que se muera de amor o impotencia?!—gritó, torturada por la mirada inquisidora de Arnold y es que era bien sabido que tenía su carácter bastante guardado, pero letal y desalmado.

—Escucha Lila, Phoebe estaba en lo cierto, esa decisión no es tuya. Pero si tanto te importan las "relaciones" de Helga, te diré que ya sé, que soy al que quiere.

—¿¡Qué…!?—soltó en un grito, que se escuchó mas bien como un chillido.

—El hombre que ama, quien dijiste que por más que la ve, no le corresponde pero adivina qué, desde que nos dejaron en la escuela este viernes por la tarde, le correspondo…—Lila se llevó las manos a los labios, todo su cuerpo temblaba en diminutos espasmos y ni siquiera estaba segura del momento en que había comenzado a llorar, miró a los lados contemplando los pasillos a nada de quedarse vacíos. Esa ya no era la primaria o secundaria, era su responsabilidad si entraban o no a clases.

Aquí no había prefectos que les llamarían la atención o personal de limpieza que los llevara a escobazos hasta su salón.

Arnold y ella tenían casi todas las clases juntos, producto del "enamoramiento" que no era tal, y del "servicio social" que no se acercaba ni al estatus de "caridad" por tanto no tenía caso dejar el tema inconcluso o tratar de escapar.

—¿Cómo…?—preguntó, luego de sorberse los mocos y limpiarse las lágrimas con las manos.

—¿De verdad te importa? —respondió filoso. —Suena a que te interesa, a que quieres ser su amiga pero si lo fueras, tanto de Helga o mía. Me lo habrías dicho hace mucho.

—¡Ella no quería que lo supieras! Si la ibas a amar debías hacerlo por propia cuenta. ¡Y no te atrevas a reclamarme, porque te dio todas las señales y tú jamás las notaste!

—¿A caso no eras tú, quien ocultaba esas señales?—inquirió colérico. Porque en serio, no podía creer que Lila tuviera sentimientos o pensamientos tan feos.

—¡¿Yo…?!—se defendió con lágrimas nuevas ensuciando su rostro. —¡Yo recuerdo haberte dicho muy claramente que solo te quería como amigo! —la declaración hirió el orgullo de Arnold, porque efectivamente, eso fue lo que dijo pero él creía que si era constante, si se mantenía fiel a sus sentimientos, ella en algún momento llegaría a notarlo.

Se equivocó.

—Es cierto que lo hiciste, pero "esto" de ocultar que Helga estaba enamorada de mi, no me parece de amigos.

—¿Y por qué no le reclamas a Phoebe? ¡Ella es la novia de tu mejor amigo! son más cercanos que nosotros dos.

—¡Eso no es cierto, nosotros éramos…!

—Éramos, Arnold. —comentó, apartando la mano del rubio que pretendía tomar la suya. —Y lo creas o no, lo que hice fue por ustedes. Helga vivía dos vidas, por eso siempre aclaré que "los sentimientos de una mujer eran demasiado complicados para que tú los lograras entender"

Ella era dos personas en una misma y decidió que tú conocieras a la bravucona que luchaba sola sus propias batallas, ni Phoebe, ni yo tuvimos el valor que arremeter contra eso. No nos correspondía a nosotras, lo que sucediera entre ustedes, tenían que decidirlo solos. Y si bien me alegra o conforta que por fin lo sepas. Me hiere profundamente que te atrevas a pensar así de mi.

—Lila...

—No soy la villana de este cuento, Arnold. En todo lo caso, lo fueron ustedes, ella te puso contra la pared y tú nunca hiciste el amago por llegarte a defender.

—Por favor, discúlpame…—comentó, un poco mas relajado, buscando los ojos de la mujer. Los encontró apagados, reflexivos y melancólicos.

—No, porque no me retracto. Y por lo que veo, no vas a perdonarme.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que en esta "disputa" sigo estando del lado de Jake.

—¡No puedes creer que está bien lo que hizo!

—¡Pero lo está! Mientras siguiera "obsesionada" contigo nunca iba a avanzar. Los chicos como Eugene o Stinky, no lograrían apagar jamás la flama de su pasión, pero Jake…

—¿Por qué los mencionas a ellos?—inquirió nuevamente furioso. Lila sonrió con desazón, lo miró a los ojos. Atrás la mirada tierna, amable.

—Helga, ha salido con ellos, entre la primaria y secundaria. Después pareció resignarse, creo que tu "madurez" la dejó deslumbrada y a juzgar por tu reacción, valió la pena esperarte.

—Eso no significa que deje de preocuparme por ti…—comentó porque si pensaba así, sería el blanco perfecto para chicos como "Jake"

—¡Yo estoy bien! Larry me pidió que fuéramos novios. Hace semanas que salimos a espaldas tuyas.

—¿Qué…?—la pregunta se escapó de sus labios, aunque honestamente ya no valía la pena indignarse.

—Lo que oíste, no quería lastimarte así que no te dije nada. Pero este día planeaba hacerlo. Nos besamos cuando llegamos, esperaba que estuvieras con los demás y nos vieras hacerlo.

—Pero llegué tarde.

—Siempre lo haces, aún así…espero que seas muy feliz.

—Te diría lo mismo, pero honestamente. Lo que espero, es que nunca te encuentres a un cobarde como Jake.

.

.

.

La cafetería de la escuela comenzaba a llenarse de chicos que llegaron tarde y no fueron admitidos en su primera clase, Arnold se dirigió hacia ahí, la biblioteca no era precisamente lo suyo y Lila estaba convencida de que, si le sonreía de cierta forma al profesor de matemáticas, éste le daría el paso.

Seguía siendo la misma, perder lo que tenía con Arnold no le arrebataría nada, después de todo, ellos nunca fueron nada…pero aún así.

Algo en su pecho dolía.

.

.

.

El segundo periodo transcurrió sin mayor pena, ni gloria. Arnold cambió su lugar habitual sentándose en la parte de hasta atrás, Lila se quedó en la banca de siempre, algunos chicos se extrañaron pero de manera general, todos se sentaban donde querían. Lo que no solía romperse, era "quien se sentaba con quien" y como estaban acostumbrados a verlos juntos, asumieron que por fin "rompieron"

Las chicas le sonrieron a Arnold, los chicos a Lila, la pelirroja correspondió algunas miradas, coloreando sus labios de rojo intenso, Arnold, sacó un libro (que no era de biología) y enterró la cabeza en él, mientras el profesor en turno hablaba sin parar y dibujaba esquemas de sabrá el infierno qué.

En esa clase estaba un distraído Eugene, que no solía meterse con nadie y por tanto su presencia no alteraba a nadie.

.

.

.

Tercer periodo y el chat abierto por Gerald, comenzaba a ponerse intenso, como no le agradó el "encuentro" entre Lila y Arnold no los agregó, Pataki no tenía nuevo número y a su novia tampoco la incluyó. Sabía que lo mataría por hacerlo pero de momento fingiría demencia y seguiría de cotilla.

"¿Lila rompió con Arnold, por defender a Helga?"—preguntó Eugene.

"No seas idiota, no se rompe con alguien como Arnold por alguien como Helga" —respondió Rhonda.

"¿Por qué no?"—inquirió Curly

"Porque, no" —aseguró Lloyd

"¿Entonces, por qué se enfadaron?" —insistió el pelirrojo.

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" —preguntó Nadine.

"Pues...es la primera vez en siete años que no se sientan juntos"

"¿De verdad?"—se interesaron todos.

"Momento, no puedes romper con alguien que NO es tu novio"—apuntó Gerald.

"Cállate tú, claro que son novios, toda la vida han estado juntos" —remarcó Rhonda.

"Caminan juntos, estudian juntos, comen juntos, pero NO ESTÁN JUNTOS"—insistió.

"Si es verde, tiene plumas, canta como loro y se comporta como loro. ES UN LORO" —acotó Lloyd.

"Que NO, él es mi hermano y les digo que NO está con Lila Sawyer"

"Si lo hiciera, sería incómodo. Ella besó a Larry esta mañana"—intervino Sheena.

"¿Quien?" —preguntaron todos.

"Larry Lawless, el chico apuesto de física" —respondió la castaña y recibió puros vistos. (Pocas personas incluían física en sus clases regulares, si podías cambiarla por algo más sencillo como biología o química orgánica)

"De acuerdo, entonces rompieron porque ella lo _cambió_ por otro"—continuó Eugene.

"No lo cambio, dejémoslo en que se _decidió_ por otro"—aclaró Gerald.

"Esta semana, querrás decir"—comentó Sid algo filoso.

"¿Bueno, tú comiste gallo esta mañana o qué diablos te pasa?"—preguntó Stinky

"Solo digo que cada semana, lo _cambia_ por otro. Él es tan denso que no se ha dado cuenta o quizás si y por fin decidió que le molesta"

"¿Y si estabas tan enterado, por qué no nos habías contado?"—inquirió Harold.

"Nunca preguntaron y además, Gerald está en lo cierto. Ellos no son novios, solo salen juntos, como creo recordar que prefieren algunos" —la pedrada le llegó a Stinky, también a Eugene quienes tuvieron el impulso de disimular el pánico, pero eso era un chat electrónico y nadie veía si entraban en pánico.

Se preparaban para tomar su siguiente clase, estaban en los casilleros cambiando los libros, cuando de pronto dos personas chocaron.

Intempestivo.

Sus encuentros regularmente sucedían así. Cuando no era ella la que chocaba con él, Arnold lo hacía. Cada uno ensimismado en su propio mundo, universo, drama interno.

Helga lo mandó al Demonio como solía hacer.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas pedazo de animal! ¿Qué no ves que estoy herida?—levantó la mano vendada, además del rostro y cuando vio que era Arnold, sus mejillas se colorearon.

El aludido quiso morirse en ese mismo momento.

 _¿Esto era un dé jà vu?_

No, claro que no. Ambos tenían clase de historia y se dirigían al salón de manera apresurada porque él sabía perfectamente bien por qué estaba enfadado. (pero ni idea, de lo que la haría rabiar a ella)

"Miradas indiscretas por todos lados" ofertas de mujeres en las que jamás había reparado, ademas del cinismo de Lila y su manía de enrojecer sus labios y sonreírle a toda clase de pesado.

Estaba furioso, el dolor de cabeza no había amainado y honestamente…

Ni siquiera se acordaba de Helga, a pesar de que había soñado con ella.

Cuando la golpeó y la escuchó maldecir furiosa y colérica, todas las piezas de su universo encajaron, verla quedarse muda delante de él, colorear sus mejillas porque se trataba de él, no tenía precio. Así que sonrió y ella correspondió.

La escena fue vista por varias personas que siguieron en lo suyo, a excepción de sus amigos.

Todos escucharon la voz a grito de su Guerrera Amazona y sintieron pena por el pobre infeliz que se cruzó en su camino. El mencionado era Arnold, su siempre apacible y bonachón Arnold.

Pero no hubo disculpas ceremoniosas por parte de él, punta pies, ni amenazas con el puño cerrado protagonizadas por la mujer. Hubo un momento que hablaba de dos personas que se reconocen entre la multitud y están felices por encontrarse.

Stinky sintió sus pulmones vaciarse, la quijada de Rhonda estuvo a punto de alcanzar el suelo, Eugene intercambió una mirada cómplice con Sheena, Harold y Patty imitaron el gesto, Phoebe suspiró enternecida. (así era su amiga) Gerald, se aclaró la garganta porque él también tenía expectativas. (Sí, odiaba a Pataki pero adoraba a su hermano y merecía un escándalo de vez en cuando) más cuando él también sabía de las "indiscreciones" de Lila, pero Arnold se las tragaba por que "aún no eran novios"

En fin, estas oportunidades de dar exclusivas y humillar a "Geralda" no se daban todos los días y por tanto había que aprovecharlas.

—Y con ustedes, en presentación estelar "Mantecado y La Señorita G"

—¡NO!—gritaron Stinky y Rhonda.

—¡SI! —gritaron varios. —Sheena, Eugene, Nadine, Phoebe y Patty se abrazaron. Sid, le recibió algunos billetes a Curly (ellos lo sospecharon desde hacía años, pero claro. Los machos alfa, pecho peludo y ego de atlante no andan por ahí hablando de parejas o cosas sentimentales) Harold comentó algo como:

—Yo no veo ningún mantecado.

—¡PORQUE ERES IDIOTA! —gritó Rhonda. —¡Y ESTA ES UNA BROMA DEMASIADO PESADA, JOHANSSEN! —señaló al moreno, pero este se limitó a señalar a los rubios.

Ya habían salido del trance (de observarse como a lo más fascinante) y se hablaban con normalidad.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?—preguntó Arnold referido a su mochila.

—¿Qué sales con alguien y automáticamente, te vuelves su esclavo?—respondió con el mismo tono elevado, o quizás habló tan alto porque se sabían observados y los nervios la estaban acabando.

Lo suyo era la humillación pública, lo sabía de sobra porque cuando de meter la pata se trataba ella lo hacía hasta el fondo y si no era vomitar delante de sus "suegros" terminaba nadando en queso fundido o desmayándose en el auditorio después de que alguien más leyera su poema más exclusivo. Arnold persistió en su afán, le quitó el bolso pasándolo por la parte alta de su rostro y le dijo que sí…

—Aunque no sería lindo que me llamaras así.

—¿Prefieres horrible adefesio?

—Momia disecada…—se fueron por el largo del pasillo, ignorando las miradas curiosas, los gritos histéricos de sus amigas. (entre las cuales obviamente no se encontraba Lila) y las nuevas apuestas de los chicos.

—¡Cinco dólares a que duran una semana! —comentó Sid, señalando a Curly

—¡Cincuenta a que duran un mes!—respondió animado.

—¡Quinientos si se casan!—se metió Gerald, para la sorpresa de todos por lo elevado de la apuesta.

—¡¿QUEEEEEE?!—gritó Rhonda, aún sin creerlo o aceptarlo. —Si se casan, me ordenaré como ministro y oficiaré la boda.

—Tú no puedes porque eres niña. —acotó Harold.

—¡SI SUCEDE ESE MILAGRO CUALQUIER COSA SERÁ POSIBLE! Y no huyas, Heyerdahl, tú me lo tienes que explicar todo. ¡Lo sabías desde esta mañana! ¡¿Por qué no llegaron juntos?! ¡¿Es más, desde cuando están juntos?!

—Lo siento, pero no puedo. Ya se me hace tarde para química.

—¡Pero no puedes irte! ¡GERALD, TE ORDENO QUE LA METAS EN EL CHAT!

—¿Cual chat…?—preguntó curiosa.

—¡NINGUNO! —respondió dudoso, corriendo en dirección de su siguiente clase, al igual que los otros.

—¡GERALD! ¿Estás organizando otra fiesta a mis espaldas?—preguntó siguiendo a su novio.

—¡Claro que no...!—respondió aunque sin voltear a verla.

.

.

.

Ninguno de ellos reparó en otra pareja que estaba en el mismo pasillo observando la misma escena. Larry se acercó a Lila y borró de su rostro una traicionera lágrima.

—¿Segura que no sientes nada por él?

—Segura, y no es por eso que lloro.

—¿Entonces por qué...?

—No lo entenderías, son demasiado complejos, los sentimientos de una mujer...

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _.  
N/A: Si, ya sé que me odian por la demora, pero intenté hacerlo más largo en compensación. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Besos a los que comentan y como siempre. Se me cuidan. Nos leemos a la próxima._


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

La semana transcurrió en un parpadeo, ya era viernes, su ultima clase y Arnold simple y sencillamente no podía soportarlo.

Desde el lunes Helga lo estaba evitando. Salía a horas inhumanas de la casa, se perdía entre pasillos de la preparatoria y en las únicas clases donde podía encontrarla, se mostraba frívola y distante. Sus abuelos tampoco ayudaban mucho, temerosos de que "rompieran sus votos" se limitaban a preparar la mesa para que compartieran la cena y después los enviaban cada cual a su cuarto.

Lo peor, es que no podía decir que ya no lo amara porque era "ella" y aunque se comportara de manera extraña seguía teniendo sus detalles como en la clase de historia que lo mandó al cuerno porque la "distraía" demasiado.

.

.

.

"Quédate en tu lugar, Arnoldo"

"Pero yo creí…"

"Me importa un carajo lo que creas, lo que sé y es un hecho, es que no quiero reprobar la materia. Así que siéntate en tu lugar"

Él sonrió como idiota pensando que ya la distraía suficiente sentándose por delante de ella, la idea le agradó. Con excepción de que cuando acabó la clase, Helga recuperó su grabadora y se quedó charlando con el profesor e ignorándolo por completo"

"¿Se te ofrece algo, Shortman?"—inquirió el Señor Burnside, al tiempo que la escurridiza rubia tomaba sus cosas, agradecía la ayuda y salía por la puerta.

"No, nada…yo, solo esperaba a mi…"

"Oh…"—respondió el profesor, conocedor del tema. "Pues date prisa, porque se escapa"

La llamó en un tono que esperó no sonara tan desesperado, Helga congeló sus pasos y giró en redondo.

"Déjame asimilarlo, ¿Quieres?"

"Es que no entiendo"—comentó sincero porque estaban juntos y todos lo sabían. Bueno, no todos pero sí los que debían, es decir sus amigos. Helga se acercó, lo mínimo para ser confidentes, amigos, —¿Pero Novios?, él no creía que parecieran novios— lo miró a los ojos. Había amor en ese gesto, pero también preocupación.

"Yo creo que sí, pero no quieres aceptarlo"

"¿Se trata de Jake…?"—preguntó con precaución y ella asintió. ¿ _Así que no quería que los vieran juntos, porque le preocupaba lo que hiciera Jake?_ —grave error. Quiso tomar sus manos pero ella huyó del contacto. No desistió en su afán y en compensación, la acorraló contra la pared cubriéndola por completo con su cuerpo.

"Helga, yo puedo…"—quiso decirle que podía protegerla pero obviamente, eso no era cierto. Compartían solo dos clases de seis, sin mencionar los entrenamientos que en el caso de él, consumían buena parte de su tiempo. Aún no sabía lo que pensaba hacer ella respecto al béisbol, ese deporte era su vida. No poder jugar, debía estarla matando. La contempló en su vacilación, trémula, bella, miró sus cabellos rubios, los ojos que lo evitaban, esos labios que indudablemente adoraba y por delante de todo eso, levantándose como un monolito sagrado, la decisión.

"Lo que puedes hacer, es dejar que lo maneje a mi modo…" —temor, angustia. Eso fue lo que detectó en sus palabras y en serio le dolió.

"¿Al menos me dejas besarte?" —Helga le dijo que sí, con su mirada y la forma en que separó los labios mucho antes de pronunciar.

"Siempre…"—la besó, profundo y arrebatado, sin importarle los demás aunque como era cambio de clase y ellos se quedaron con Burnside hasta tarde, pocos eran los que andaban deambulando por los pasillos.

Cuando se separaron y contemplaron, ella fue directa en su resolución, dijo que almorzaría con Phoebe así que se verían hasta la cena.

De modo que el primer día de escuela, no llegaron, ni se fueron juntos a casa.

.

.

.

El martes, él tenía práctica de fútbol. La estuvo buscando al termino de todas sus clases y no la encontró por ningún lado. Comenzaba a sentir de nuevo ese dolor de cabeza punzante, aunado a un pésimo humor porque necesitaba la playera que le "prestó" _¿En serio dejaría que lo suspendieran del juego?_ Su entrenador era muy estricto con la "camiseta del equipo" lo obligaría a dar como mil vueltas a la cancha por no llevarla. Y estaba tan cabizbajo, meditando en eso, que no se percató de nada hasta que un objeto no identificado lo golpeó en la cara.

"Buenos reflejos, tarado"

"Helga…"—tomó la playera y suspiró. Ella tenía una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, bravucona en toda la norma. _¿A caso, lo hizo a propósito?_ Sus ojos brillaban con el destello malévolo de la guerra, así que era cierto. —¡La mataría!— aunque no a reproches, sino con besos. La acorraló de nuevo, estaban a la entrada de los vestidores, todos sus compañeros ya estaban cambiándose adentro pero él no entró porque no tenía que cambiarse para correr cinco mil vueltas.

Helga, no borraba la sonrisa de sus labios, él la disfrutó, porque aunque se vieran por las tardes y noches, la quería tener cerca en todo momento.

"Vas a llegar tarde…"—comentó juguetona.

"Me iban a regañar de todas maneras"—concedió, cerrando más el espacio entre sus cuerpos, aspiro su perfume, (en serio que le gustaba ese olor a mango o quizás fueran dulces y flores) Como sea, ella se sonrojó al notarlo, el hecho de que él enredara los dedos entre sus cabellos y levantara el cuello para observarla de lleno.

"Pero yo quería verte practicar"—susurró en un ligero puchero que le encantó. _¿A caso sabia que esta tortura, de distanciarse de él, hacia que la extrañara y deseara hasta casi desfallecer?_ la miró resuelto, indeciso sobre si besarla en el cuello o los labios.

"¿Porque somos novios?"—inquirió dándose algo de importancia, misma que por supuesto, ella asesinó.

"Porque estarás distraído y será muy divertido"—intentó alejarse, él la besó, sin soportar por mas tiempo la ausencia de su cuerpo. Helga respondió como siempre, amoldándose a él y cuando se agotó el aliento y se separaron pronunció con descaro.

"Dormí, usando únicamente tu playera"

El entrenador gritó su nombre en ese preciso momento como un ogro, demonio o troll furioso. La rubia le guiñó un ojo, luego lo empujó hacia los vestidores, ambas manos presionando su pecho a la vez que decía otra cosa como.

"Sufre"

Claro que sufrió porque era hombre y bueno, no haría casting jamás para canonizarse como santo. _¿Durmió desnuda, usando únicamente su playera? ¿Solo eso, nada más que eso?_ Su perfume estaba impregnado en toda la prenda, eso lo enloqueció y cuando preguntaron por lo enrojecido de su rostro y lo torpe de sus movimientos él comentó algo así como que estaba enfermo y le dolían el estómago y la cabeza.

Al entrenador, obviamente eso no le importó, a menos que cayera muerto o medio muerto y se convulsionara en el campo, él lo quería corriendo. Los torturó física y psicológicamente durante noventa minutos pero él resistió porque Helga estaba en las gradas, además de las novias de sus compañeros de equipo. Entre más pasaba el tiempo, algunos otros la notaron y preguntaron quien era. Él no les dijo su nombre pero aclaró que era su novia.

"¿Entonces, la pelirroja bonita de siempre, está libre?"

"Ya tiene novio"

"¡Maldición!"

"Y si no reaccionas, esa dulzura también" —señalaron a Helga y pudo verla charlando con algunos chicos. Eran Lorenzo, Brainy y otro sujeto que no reconoció. Ese parecía muy cómodo con su chica, así que él se olvidó de los últimos detalles de la práctica y corrió a ducharse y cambiarse para alcanzarlos.

"Es Alan, ¿Cómo no te acuerdas de Alan?" —comentó la rubia una vez partieron camino a casa.

Aparentemente, él se cambiaba más lento que un octogenario pues cuando salió, Helga ya estaba despidiéndolos. Dijeron algo sobre ir de tragos alguna noche para ponerse al día y él no estaba seguro de qué fue lo que les dijo, pero dos de tres lo miraron con recelo.

"Si se porta mal, llámanos"—sugirió Lorenzo.

"Damos palizas, gratis"—comentó Brainy. (Desde que superó sus problemas de asma, se comportaba como cualquier adolescente medio hablador, petulante y patán. Aún llevaba gafas de montura metálica y un corte de cabello a rape, similar al militar)

"Yo, les enseñé a hacerlo, señoritas"—respondió Helga levantando el puño herido y ellos imitaron la acción en lo que evidentemente era una especie de saludo "secreto"

No sabía que se llevara tan bien con otros chicos (que no fueran Gerald o él) aunque ahora que lo pensaba, con ellos no se llevaba bien, eran a los que molestaba. De modo que estos, ¿Eran sus amigos? por qué nunca los vio juntos. ¿Cuando se reunían? No, mejor era preguntar, ¿A dónde iban cuando se reunían?

Helga no agregó más nada, a la espera de que él recordará quién era Alan, de lo único que le sonaba ese nombre era del chico que Phoebe dijo que apoyaría incondicionalmente, si se atrevía a destrozar el corazón de su amiga.

Eso no le gustó y se lo comentó.

"¿Alan? ¡Dios, Phoebe está loca! Aunque debió mencionarlo ya que él y yo...nos encontramos en Francia"

"¿¡Qué!?" —preguntó o mejor fuera dicho que gritó. Ella lo miró, entre melancólica y divertida.

"Tranquilo, vaquero. Si recordaras quién es, sabrías que estudia fotografía y estuvo ahí para hacer una sesión fotográfica de sitios arqueológicos"

"¿Es decir, que hicieron turismo juntos?"

"Visitamos museos, avenidas, parques...pero antes de que lo agregues a tu lista de enemigos públicos, te recuerdo que en todos esos lugares encontré oportunidad para pensar en ti"

"Gracias..." —eso devolvía el universo a su sitio y disminuía el impulso asesino, que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Llegaron a casa pero lejos de entrar, se sentaron en los primeros escalones de la entrada. Era tarde, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de rojo a morado, vieron el atardecer en silencio pero a pesar del espectáculo de luz y sombra que ella tendría que adorar, permanecía misteriosa.

"¿Hay algo más que me quieras decir?"—preguntó arrebatando un mechón rebelde de su frente. ¿A caso, ella y Alan se besaron? En la ciudad del amor, dónde confesó haber hecho el ultimo intento por arrancarlo de su corazón… Lo creía posible y si era así, no tendría qué reprocharle. Pensó en lo duro del golpe que sería para él, pero a la vez atrajo a sus memorias los ojos verdes de "Thea"

Helga, no era la única que hizo "turismo" del brazo de alguien más y no sabía en qué momento se lo tendría que contar.

"Ni ayer, ni hoy fue a la escuela"—pronunció directa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Obligándolo a ser "serio"

"¿Jake...?"

"Sé que Gerald tiene a todos buscándolo entre las sombras. Eso me preocupa porque son demasiados. ¡Todos podrían salir lastimados!"

"¿A caso crees que él, no se los habrá explicado?"

"No lo sé, pero necesito verlo"

"¡¿Hablarás con Jake?!" —preguntó porque la idea de verlos en el mismo sitio le enfebrecía. Helga negó con el rostro y aquí tuvo que ser reflexivo. Él era el adicto a la historia y ella la Guerrera Amazona, supuso que necesitaba "verlo" para saber si haría algo al respecto. Si tomaría represalias contra ella o sus amigos.

Su novia, tenía espíritu guerrero. A los nativos de los "ojos verdes" les agradaría Helga porque sabía leer a las personas, intuía el peligro y actuaba a consecuencia.

"Te avisaré, si lo veo"

.

.

.

Miércoles, era el día en que practicaba Gerald así que todos se reunieron en las canchas de baloncesto para hablar del "desaparecido"

"Hey, ¿Dónde están las Señoras Shortman y Johanssen?"—preguntó Rhonda con fingida sorna.

"Los padres de Phoebe no la dejan volver tan tarde, así que Helga la acompañó a su casa"—respondió escueto porque en serio. Esa explicación del "por qué" no podían pasar esa tarde juntos le cayó como una patada en el hígado.

"¿Y ustedes son novios solo de palabra?"—inquirió Curly con cierto tono burlón y molesto.

"No"—respondió cruzando los brazos al pecho.

"Pues, nunca los vemos juntos y ya estamos a media semana"—agregó Harold. _¿En serio, hasta él se burlaba en su cara?_

"Eso es porque Helga, no quiere que nos vean juntos"—declaró.

"Jmp! uno creería que era más amante del espectáculo"—prosiguió Nadine, animada por Rhonda.

"Lo hace por Jake"—comentó sin mirarlos, concentrado en el partido aunque no tenía ni idea de cuantos puntos iban a favor de quién.

"¿Jake?"—chilló Sid y hasta ahora notaba que entre la multitud también estaban Stinky, Sheena, Eugene y Patty.

"Le preocupa lo que pueda hacer si sabe que estamos juntos"

"¿Entonces iba en serio la amenaza?"—preguntó Sheena con las manos a la altura de los labios.

"No lo sé, pero Helga cree que sí"

"¡Es PATÉTICO" —gritó Rhonda e hizo que alguien de la cancha se le fuera el balón. "¿Él está intimidando a nuestra bully? ¿De verdad, lo está haciendo? Sé que es una chica, con corazón, sentimientos y no sé lo que haría yo, si me besara el monstruo más horroroso del pantano. ¡¿Pero ESCONDERSE?! — volvió a gritar y el balón se le fue de las manos al que lanzó y no encestó. Gerald los vio desde su posición y les hizo una serie de señas obscenas con los dedos. Sid, Stinky y Patty la respondieron.

Rhonda prosiguió.

"Creí haberles dicho que una tontería más de ese gusano y haré que lo expulsen"

"¿De verdad?" —inquirió él, porque era la primera vez que escuchaba algo como eso.

"Te lo prometo, querido. Y él lo sabe, por eso no ha venido, precisa de un comportamiento ejemplar porque está a nada de ser enviado a un tutelar"

"¡No es cierto…!"—dijeron todos y Rhonda les habló de un archivo oculto que debía ser el mismo al que Gerald accedió.

"Conducta violenta en su anterior escuela, orden de restricción por parte de su ultima novia, servicio social obligado por daño a propiedad publica"

Harold silbó por lo alto, Patty se preocupó porque de todos, su novio era el único que lo _amenazó_. Era bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero seguía siendo demasiado noble y despistado. Un movimiento en falso y Jake lograría derribarlo. Los otros, en general comprendieron por qué Helga, quería esconder a Arnold.

"Debe amarte, demasiado"—comentó Nadine alegre y aunque él compartió su entusiasmo se sentía un poco decepcionado.

"¿Por qué no tratas de convencerla?" —sugirió Sheena. "Dile que todos estamos con ustedes, que no dejaremos que Jake Cabot se les acerque"

"¿Aún después de saber lo peligroso que es, quieren ayudarnos?"—preguntó impresionado.

"Pues, claro" —respondió Eugene. "¿Con quienes crees que estás hablando?"

El silbato sonó anunciando el final de la práctica. Entre todos se levantaron para irse a sus casas, él esperó a Gerald y preguntó por los avances de Jamie'O.

"No tiene nada" —comentó su amigo, luego de haber chocado los puños como en los viejos tiempos.

"¿Cómo puede ser, si se llevó todo?"

"Si, pero Cabot es demasiado listo o _afortunado._ El bat y la bola de béisbol están llenos de huellas dactilares, imposible aislar alguna. En cuanto a los mensajes de texto, son claras las amenazas pero todas son dirigidas de manera anónima y al ser números desechables podría ser cualquiera. Inclusive podrían alegar que vienen de varias personas, Jamie está furioso porque mi negativa a denunciar, tampoco ha ayudado a la construcción de su caso"

"¿Entonces, volvemos al inicio?"

"Si y no, ella tiene el número de emergencias que le dejo mi hermano. Tendría que denunciarlo en el acto"

"¿Sugieres que se use de cebo?" —preguntó, cerrándole el paso al moreno y mirándolo como si fuera un desquiciado.

"Ya sé" —rezongo con las manos en son de paz. "No lo digo en serio, solo es un hecho que tendría que atacar de nuevo"

"Así jamás pareceremos novios"—suspiró, apretando los puños, su mejor amigo le palmeó la espalda con resignación.

"Es la cruz que te tocó cargar"

.

.

.

Jueves, fue un espejo del lunes. El profesor Burnside estaba realmente animado con la grabadora de audio, sus compañeros de grupo pensaron que quizás se estaba volviendo loco o era tan excéntrico que pretendía grabar sus clases para adularse a sí mismo.

Como fuera, los minutos de clase acabaron al mismo tiempo que la cinta y todos se levantaron para salir en estampida a los pasillos, casilleros y de ahí a su siguiente materia. Él volvió a esperarla, el historiador se tomó la libertad de decir que hacían una bonita pareja, aunque lucían algo deprimidos.

"Parece que tienen miedo a quererse en serio, ¿Quien va a regañarlos, sus padres?"

"No…"—respondieron a una sola voz.

"¡Entonces salgan, disfruten!"

Los mandó de paseo y ellos obedecieron, en esta ocasión ella no se escapó. Le dijo que entregaría su puesto y renunciaría al béisbol.

"Pero, tú amas jugar béisbol"

"También amo escribir…"—se hizo a un lado, sentándose en el piso y él la acompañó, colocándose a su lado, Helga ocultó sus ojos con la sombra de sus cabellos y poco después comentó que estaba siguiendo las indicaciones del Doctor Evans al pie de la letra pero el dolor no se iba.

El médico hizo otra radiografía, todo estaba en orden, así que el problema, podría estar en su cabeza.

"¿Estrés?"—sugirió.

"Tal vez, pero si no mejora, ya no será un partido de béisbol, no podré sostener objetos, lanzar, escri…—la jaló, para confortarla entre sus brazos porque era evidente que comenzaba a ponerse intensa. Ella se aferró a él y suspiró contra su cuello, por precaución, él se fijó que no estuvieran siendo observados, los pasillos a esas horas del día, se encontraban a medio recorrer, así que se relajó también y trató de tranquilizarla.

"Sé que no quieres oírlo, pero esto de Jake, te está superando"

"No es cierto"

"Claro que si, Rhonda y los demás quieren que los dejes participar. Yo, quiero que me dejes ser tu novio de manera formal"

"¿Y permitir que te lastime? ¡Jamás...!"

"No ha venido en toda la semana"

"Por eso debo renunciar, sin su molesta presencia en la cancha"

"Si estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres, te acompaño…"

Helga le dijo que estaba segura, pero no logró reprimir el rastro de unas lágrimas que le limpió con soltura.

El entrenador Thompkins no se tomó nada bien su renuncia, lo adivinó porque se quitó la gorra, la arrojó al piso y después saltó sobre ella hasta dejarla plana. Helga, volteó a ver a sus compañeras de equipo, algunas lloraron, otras se alegraron. Esas, debían ser las que culpaban a su novia de darse a "desear" (si fuera otra clase de persona, él les habría hecho señas obscenas con los dedos, además de tomarles fotos para que Phoebe o Rhonda convirtieran sus vidas en un auténtico infierno) pero como no era así, cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y esperó a que se le uniera _su chica_.

"¡Pataki, espera!" —gritó el entrenador, cuando ya estaban por irse.

"¿Necesita, algo?" —preguntó él, porque Helga tenía pinta de estar a punto de tirarse a llorar y quería llevarla a algún lugar donde se pudiera desahogar.

"Tú, has pasado mas horas que yo entrenándolas, juzgándolas. Debes tener en mente a alguien digno de ser tu reemplazo" —las sonrientes víboras de antes se pusieron nerviosas, las que lloraban, se abrazaron y gritaron que a su "Capitán" ninguna podría reemplazarla. Helga también sonrió, como la Guerrera que era, las recorrió con sus ojos letales de una a una.

"¡Blake, limpia tu sucia cara y ve con el entrenador!" —las víboras sisearon, Helga las ignoró, el entrenador también estaba dudoso pero Pataki se mostró firme en su decisión.

"Para ganar, más que fuerza o velocidad, se necesita estrategia y corazón. La primera parte es cosa suya, la segunda de ella"

Se fueron por donde habían entrado, Helga ya no tenía clases por el resto de ese día, él tenía idioma extranjero pero no le importó…

"¿Vamos a escondernos un rato?"—sugirió y la rubia asintió.

.

.

.

Viernes, y como comentó de manera inicial, Helga lo estaba ignorando.

Clase de Literatura, la segunda materia en que coincidían y en la que se metió porque era un masoquista, odiaba su vida o _(le encantaba escuchar y ver declamar a Helga G. Pataki)_

La profesora tenía como sesenta años y le recordaba a su abuela. Cabello cano peinado en un moño alto, lentes de gruesa montura, vestidos largos y sacos entallados. Lo detestaba porque había cosas que simple y sencillamente no entraban en su cabeza, como la poesía y el teatro, tampoco encontraba sentido en diferenciar los géneros literarios porque para él, todo se resumía en lectura y ya.

 _¿Para qué hablar de tragedia, drama y romance? ¿Que no eran todos la misma cosa?_ pero cuando lo expresó, Helga abrevió por la clase y lo golpeó con un diccionario. Desde entonces, él se limitaba a ocupar su lugar en el salón, no hacer preguntas. Y la maestra lo intimidaba, atravesándolo con sus ojos furiosos y soltando comentarios hirientes como que no iba a pasar, "solo por estar respirando"

—Recuerden, el examen será la próxima clase. —todos bufaron en contestación y comenzaron a guardar sus cosas para salir del salón. Él suspiró, resignado a tener otro hermoso seis porque gracias al infierno, no todo era poesía y teatro. El ensayo científico lo entendía, también esas cosas de comprensión de lectura.

En fin, Helga una vez más se quedó hasta el final para recibir la grabadora que la astuta maestra metió en el interior de su saco para no llamar la atención.

—¿Te has pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer nada que ya te pegaste al asiento, Shortman?—preguntó la maestra dirigiéndose a él.

—No…—respondió sin disimular su total indiferencia por el destino incierto de esa mujer.

—Entonces, ve a robar oxígeno a otro sitio, seguro que esa noviecita tuya de cabellos rojos tendrá algo más _interesante que hacer con tu cuerpo._

—¿¡QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJO!?—gritó Helga, uniéndose a la conversa. Anabelle Beauvoir enarcó una de sus delineadas cejas y los miró a los dos sin vacilación.

—Vaya, creo que te juzgué mal todo este tiempo _Juliette._

—¿Perdón...?—inquirió Helga, a punto de destrozar la grabadora en el interior de su mano izquierda.

—Ya sabes, Juliette Drouet y supongo que _él,_ es Victor Hugo.

—¿Quién?—se atrevió a preguntar pero las dos féminas lo asesinaron con la mirada. Optó por salir del salón e indicarle a Helga que la esperaría en el pasillo.

—¿¡Es en serio!?—inquirió la rubia a su profesora en un tono tan elevado, que hasta él lo escuchó.

—Yo te preguntaría lo mismo, pero es evidente que sientes algo muy intenso por él…—espió por la ventana y pudo ver como la docente se daba la vuelta para comenzar a apilar sus documentos. Helga se quedó muda con el rostro incendiado y ha decir verdad, le encantó.

Salieron a paso lento, ultima clase del último día de la semana y como aún no había rastros de Jake, sugirió que fueran a algún sitio y se relajaran.

—¡Juliette Drouet! ¡Se atrevió a compararme con Juliette Drouet! —gritó la rubia ahora que estaban en uno de los jardines de la escuela.

Él hubiera preferido ir a la cafetería pero ese día tenían varias cosas con fresa en el menú de postres y ella no comía, ni tocaba absolutamente nada que pudiera estar contaminado con la fruta.

—¿Tan fuerte es tu alergia? —preguntó, porque le gustaban las fresas. _Aunque tenía años sin probarlas._ Un día, su abuela inventó algo sobre campos de fresas asesinas mutantes y dejó de comprarlas. _¿Eso tendría que ver con la llegada de Eleanor a su casa?_

Quien sabe, se lo preguntaría más tarde.

Volviendo a lo suyo, se dejó caer sobre el pasto, disfrutando con la vista de los árboles distantes, las pinturas frescas, esculturas y las pequeñas flores que se resumían a unos cuantos dientes de león, lirios y trinitarias. Su novia se acomodó junto a él, ignorando la pregunta inicial porque seguía rezongando y él no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran Juliette y Victor. _¿Conquistadores? ¿Inquisidores?_

Se lo preguntó.

—¿De verdad es tan malo?

Helga resopló, obligándose de manera mental a no llamarlo idiota, estúpido e iletrado. Sabía que la "literatura" no era lo suyo y que no había escenario o universo en el que supiera quién era Victor Hugo.

Juliette, (pensándolo bien) era una comparación razonable. La actriz francesa le escribió cartas de amor tan tórridas, pese a saberlo casado con esa insípida de Adèle Foucher, (y ahora tenía ganas de romperle la cara a esa profesora mirona, porque seguramente, Adèle era esa maldita campesina sin gracia de Lila Sawyer) amigos desde la infancia, madre de sus cinco hijos (Y al pensar en la palabra "hijos" destruyó el bonito jugo que sostenía en el interior de su palma izquierda).

Arnold que parsimoniosamente "divagaba" pasó saliva por la garganta pensando que quizás, el momento que tanto había estado esperando por fin había llegado, así que abrió su mochila y buscó la carta.

Helga, seguía asesinando a la buena maestra en su cabeza, lo adivinabas por su postura dominante, los músculos tensos y aunque sus cejas ya no eran una cuando se enfadaba en serio, parecían una.

Él carraspeó para volver a llamar su atención, ella reaccionó como era su tradición.

—¿¡QUÉ QUIERES!?—preguntó con el puño perfectamente cerrado. Quizás no era el momento indicado, pero era muy tarde para detenerlo.

Le extendió la carta, ella la reconoció y vació el contenido de sus pulmones, mientras que unos tres o seis metros por detrás, todos sus amigos lo hacían por igual.

.

.

.

Sí, estaban convencidos y "divertidos" de que fueran novios pero hasta ahora no los habían visto en ninguna clase de ambiente íntimo y ellos querían "disfrutar" por no decir que "atestiguar" el estado romántico de Arnold y Helga.

.

—¿Estás totalmente seguro de que debo leerla?—preguntó mirando el sobre blanco. Papel normal, tinta negra, la maldita letra de Arnold escribiendo las iniciales de su nombre y por debajo un sello con cera de abeja, finamente abierto.

—Así es…—respondió sincero, directo. No estaba nervioso, contrario de ella que de no haberlo derramado ahora intentaría ahogarse con su jugo de mango.

—¿P...por qué aquí? ¿N…no sería mejor en tu casa?

—Helga, ya me hiciste esperar toda la semana y aunque acepto que "perseguirte" por la escuela es divertido, prometiste que la leerías cuando estuviera convencido y lo estoy.

—Tt,..te fascina verme vomitar, ¿cierto?—comentó pero ya estaba desdoblando la carta. Arnold, no creía que fuera a devolver el estómago, aunque quizás no fue tan buena idea dársela después de que comieran un par de hamburguesas dobles con patatas, tocino y queso. (A las afueras de la escuela reinaba la comida chatarra en todas sus variedades y presentaciones. Nada de frutas venenosas, gracias.)

.

Metros por detrás, los chicos se empujaban unos a otros. No todos tenían la agudeza visual requerida para la encomienda por lo que las chicas eran las que narraban la situación.

—¡Están intercambiando cartas!—comentó Sheena.

—Claro que no, él le dio una carta. Ella aplastó su jugo. —Aclaró Nadine.

—¿Y qué dice?—preguntó Harold.

—¿¡Cómo esperas que sepamos que dice!?—gruñó Rhonda.

—Tal vez sea la renovación de su contrato. Los términos bajo los cuales aceptará "fingir" que es su novio.—comentó Curly (aún dolido por perder veinte dólares ante Sid)

—Puede ser…—concedió su mujer. (dándole por su lado, porque si no era ella, entonces quien)

—Pues si lo es, ella no parece feliz…—comentó Sheena.

—¿Por qué?—inquirió Eugene, él también necesitaba gafas pero como muchos prefería forzar la vista a arruinar su "apariencia"

—¡No puede ser!

—¡Helga!

—¡Está!

—¡Llorando! —gritaron a un mismo tiempo Patty, Nadine, Sheena y Rhonda.

Gerald y Phoebe (que recién se unían a la fiesta) intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. _¿Qué diría esa carta? ¿Las razones por las cuales ya no podía acompañarla? ¿A caso se hartó de que Helga no quisiera que se demostraran su amor?_ —Johanssen presionó la mano de su novia en el interior de la suya. Lo que sea que sucediera lo afrontarían juntos, aunque si rompían...perder cinco dólares sería el menor de sus problemas.

Stinky, vociferó algo como un juramento, cerró ambos puños y estaba a nada de correr hacia ellos y separarlos, porque ésta era la segunda vez en su vida que la veía llorar y puede que a Jake no lograra ponerlo en su lugar, pero a Shortman le arrancaría el alma entera. Su acto heroico se acabó tan pronto como inició, porque una vez concluyó su lectura, la rubia dirigió su mano herida al rostro del otro.

Una bofetada que le dolió a mas de uno. Arnold, no se preocupó por su rostro, (por el contrario, atrapó con su mano aquella que le había golpeado) no se disculpó por lo escrito, sino que se aproximó de más a ella, quien ya decía unas palabras que ninguno de los mirones lograba escuchar.

—¿Alguno de ustedes sabe leer los labios?—inquirió Rhonda sumamente interesada en la pareja.

—La que los lee, es Helga. —comentó Phoebe, con sus propias lágrimas surcándole el rostro. _¿Entonces terminaban? ¿Después de todos estos años, del fin de semana más apasionado que ninguno de los dos hubiera experimentado? ¿De mudarse a su casa…? Arnold Shortman decidía que simple y sencillamente…_ —se abrazó a Gerald, hundiendo el rostro contra su pecho, el moreno la abrazó, cerrando los ojos por igual. _—¿En serio era capaz de hacerlo? ¿Su viejo tenía tan erradas sus prioridades?_ No quería creerlo y después de un nuevo grito, supo que no había por qué creerlo.

—¡OH…!

—!POR…!

—!DIOS!

—¡LA ESTÁ BESANDO!

—¡SE ESTÁN BESANDO! —gritaron todos, tan fuerte y descarado que era imposible que no los hubieran escuchado, aún así Arnold no se detuvo en la acción de reclamar sus labios.

La carta terminó aplastada contra el pasto, debajo de la mano izquierda de Helga, mientras aquel se tomaba mas atrevimientos de los permitidos delante de todos sus amigos.

Ella escuchó sus gritos de desconcierto y aunque la parte malvada de su ser lo disfrutó y pensó en la cara de horror que tendría Rhonda, otra parte pensaba en los versos de esa carta.

 _._

 _"…No voy a decirlo,_

 _voy a dejar que pase el tiempo…"_

 _._

 _"...Dime que me quieres,_

 _o dime que ya no sientes,_

 _este calor que siento al verte._

 _No lo intentes, sé que mientes…"_

 _._

Quiso golpearlo de nuevo pero se le estaba agotando el raciocinio junto al aliento. Cuando se separaron, Arnold tenía una sonrisa traviesa, sensual pero no seductora. No era aquel gesto oscuro que le enloquecía, sino uno nuevo, satisfecho de hacerla perder en su propio juego, pues en su "relación" la que besaba y los hacía perder sus papeles de "víctima y verdugo" era ella y no él.

Arnold limpió sus lagrimas, aquello debió ser el aliciente o la indicación que necesitaban sus amigos para saber que todo estaba bien.

Phoebe suspiró de alivio, aunada a unos cuantos más que ya comenzaban a preguntarse _¿Cómo debían reaccionar? ¿Quien invirtió el universo? ¿Por qué, él la besaba y ella lloraba?_

Helga volvió a doblar la carta, acariciando sus bordes, llamándolo idiota, él se disculpó bajo promesa de no volver a hacer nada tan idiota.

—Eres un idiota. Todo lo que haces, has hecho y harás es idiota.

—Está bien...

Eugene, no contuvo por mas tiempo las ganas de correr y acercarse a ellos. Es decir, ya sabían que los estaban viendo y él necesitaba respuestas porque salió con ella y al igual que Stinky conocía el lado sensible y romántico de Helga y le emocionaba y le enloquecía (también le hacía rabiar de celos) pero por debajo de todo eso, se sentía feliz por sus amigos.

—¡Lo sé, interrumpo! Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento. Pero me tienes que dar detalles, _cariño._ —la ultima palabra le salió natural y bastante "femenina" Helga, escudriñó los alrededores.

Rhonda se había desmayado y Curly junto a Patty y Nadine intentaban devolverle el sentido. Stinky estaba golpeando a Sid, eso le sorprendió pero creía intuir la razón, Harold se ocupaba de separar a esos dos, lo que dejaba a la pobre de Sheena junto a Phoebe y Gerald, indecisos sobre si debían acercarse o no.

Agradeció que nadie más notara el "lado femenino" de Eugene, si bien ya no era un secreto que gustaba por igual de ambos sexos. No escatimaban en gastarle bromas cada que podían y eso la enfurecía.

Se sacudió el pasto de las ropas porque Arnold, en serio tenía problemas al tratarse de ella y la había tendido de espaldas a la vez que borraba todo registro del brillo con sabor a cereza (que usaba por él) de sus labios.

—¿Quieres que te acuse con tu abuela, manos largas?—inquirió luego de hacerle un gesto a los demás para que se acercaran.

—¿Eso…? Fue por haberme golpeado, _Juliette_.—respondió con una sonrisa bastante boba.

—¡¿Qué, a caso quieres que te golpee en serio?!—gritó porque la comparación con la francesa, aún le parecía de mal gusto.

—Depende, ¿Quieres que te declare mi amor en serio?—le guiñó un ojo y Helga terminó del color de la sangre. Luego, lo llamó "maldito descarado e idiota" y guardó la carta en el interior de su bolsa.

—¿Siempre se comportan así?—preguntó Eugene y Gerald se tomó la libertad de decir que sí.

—Tal y como los ves.—Johanssen tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. No tenía idea, de qué iba la carta o del por qué, su amigo decidió que sería buena idea hacer llorar a su chica, pero aparentemente se entendían.

—Entonces, ¿De verdad, eres mantecado?—inquirió Sheena, pues lo estuvo pensando en los días pasados y el misterio no la dejaba concentrarse en nada.

Hacían buena pareja, ahora que los veía juntos pero al momento de imaginarlos o recordarlos, no conseguía involucrarlos en un ambiente tan cercano.

No podía vincular los versos que la hicieron fantasear, ilusionarse, sonreír y soñar con Arnold Shortman, aunque había algunos que describían el dorado de unos cabellos en referencia a la luz del sol, ojos jade como piedras malditas, azul del cielo, — _¡Oh, cruel tormento!_ —

Arnold le dijo que sí.

—Yo soy el mantecado de su vida...

Pero Sheena, y algunos más todavía no lo creían.

Los habían visto pelear y discutir hasta el cansancio decenas de veces, era cierto que la única que lo llevaba al límite era Helga, porque Arnold tenía una paciencia inmensa con todos, excepto ella. También era verdad que cuando Helga se pasaba de lista y requería un escarmiento, era con él con quien se rendía.

Su relación (de la tierna infancia) a ojos suyos jamás cambiaría de "víctima y verdugo" pero en esta etapa de sus vidas, aceptaban que se querían.

Un viento fresco removió los cabellos de algunos, dejaron sus mochilas en el pasto y comenzaron a unirse a ellos.

Ese lugar estaba en la parte media de la escuela. No en la mas remota que muchos usaban para perderle el respeto a sus parejas, fumar hierbas, consumir bebidas alcohólicas, hacer pintas y hasta rituales satanistas, tampoco a la entrada donde podrían encontrar parte del personal administrativo.

Era zona "cultural" pegada a las obras de los futuros artistas, relativamente privada y por tanto la rubia se atrevió a _fantasear._

Esos, eran sus amigos de toda la vida. En los que confiaba y a los que quería aunque las más de las veces, _maldecía_. Se puso de pie, ante la interrogante mirada de su novio y es que ya estaban todos y Rhonda Wellington Lloyd tenía pinta de quererla y poderla asesinar si no obtenía en este segundo lo único que había ido a buscar.

Es decir, una escena digna de Romeo y Julieta.

Cerró los ojos e hizo fluir su poesía.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Y es que yo no he visto más cruel sol_**

 ** _que el de tus cabellos,_**

 ** _desestabiliza el cuerpo_**

 ** _y me altera el pensamiento._**

 ** _Provoca mi sonrisa,_**

 ** _que involuntariamente aparece_**

 ** _si es que estoy cerca de ti._**

 ** _Ojos verdes que me enamoran,_**

 ** _creando al instante la necesidad de ti._**

 ** _De observarte y entregar de nuevo,_**

 ** _todo el corazón._**

 ** _De esperar tu mirada_**

 ** _y labia distante,_**

 ** _junto con la luz del sol._**

 ** _Oh, dulce boca,_**

 ** _posa ya tus pasos_**

 ** _sobre estos desdichados labios,_**

 ** _desabridos por los tristes besos_**

 ** _que nos hemos dado._**

 ** _Dolientes por haber amado_**

 ** _como no se ama._**

 ** _Porque no era el tiempo._**

 ** _Porque quien te amó,_**

 ** _no era a quien amabas_**

 ** _con dedicación._**

 ** _Ahora espero, no sentir mas tormento,_**

 ** _confesaré que tengo miedo._**

 ** _De volver a amarte como en el pasado,_**

 ** _pero confiaré en tus ojos verdes_**

 ** _y en la luz del sol._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Su voz, que innegablemente fue ganando pasión además de volumen y entonación llamó la atención de los curiosos. Pintores, dibujantes, profesores de arte y demás dejaron sus labores para identificar a la dueña de tan elocuente voz. Se sorprendieron de ver a su Guerrera, a la Amazona de cabellos trenzados que solían ver atravesar el campo como si la persiguiera el destino, la muerte o alguna otra clase de maldición.

Cuando terminó, más de uno aplaudió, los enamorados se besaban, ella abrió los ojos para el objeto de su adoración y este correspondió el gesto dispuesto a levantarse y comérsela a besos, pero entonces otra cosa fue la que sucedió.

Un objeto perdido salió de la nada, impactando en la estructura de metal que tenían más cercana, el sonido que profirió al golpear les congeló el alma, el rebote impacto contra la cabeza de alguien e hizo que la poeta se fuera irremediable a la nada. Su novio corrió a socorrerla, los demás gritaban aterrorizados y es que el herido no era otro mas que el muchacho con peor suerte en el poblado.

Sheena estaba histérica, lloraba y gritaba, intentando reanimar a Eugene, los profesores de artes plásticas llamaron a la calma pero ninguno de ellos obedecía a la calma. Phoebe, (que aspiraba a estudiante de medicina) revisó de manera apresurada a su amigo, un golpe en la cabeza de esa magnitud no vaticinaba nada bueno, llamó a Harold, no tenían tiempo para que llegaran los de servicios médicos.

—¡Hay que llevarlo rápido a la enfermería!—ordenó al chico.

—¿Se va a poner bien?—preguntó Sheena con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Eso lo determinará un médico.—respondió, indicándole a Harold que no lo moviera demasiado brusco. Debía llevarlo sin correr pero caminando rápido. Los profesores intentaban imponerse, el resto de estudiantes ya habían huido despavoridos y ellos estaban decididos a actuar en lugar de escuchar.

—¿Alguien sabe qué lo golpeo?—preguntó Rhonda, buscando en los alrededores junto a Curly, Sid y Stinky. Helga se obligó a sí misma a salir de su estupor, buscó entre la hierba espesa, siguiendo la trayectoria del objeto y es que ella vio de manera indirecta como esa cosa pasaba, veloz y letal justo a un lado de su cara.

 _¿Ese golpe era para ella? ¿Una vez más era para ella, pero el que resultó herido fue el más tierno, dulce y frágil de sus amigos?_

Eugene era débil, ya no tan bajo de estatura pero igualmente delgado y en absoluto atlético. No practicaba deportes porque su constitución delicada aunada a la mala suerte siempre lo dejaban en la banca o la enfermería.

Ellos no solían molestarlo más allá de las palabras porque si le soltaban un golpe, por mínimo que este fuera, el moretón le quedaba por días.

La advertencia en sus juegos de niños solía decir

"Eugene es de papel"

Y aunque lo incluían en todo, sabían que contra él, no se debía arremeter.

—Es una bola de béisbol. —pronunció colérica. La tomó con la mano herida, Arnold que estaba por detrás, sintiendo sus emociones, prediciendo sus acciones, la vio levantarse y dejar en el pasto el relicario de oro que después de todo, sí había estado llevando.

—Helga…—tomó la pieza de joyería y se dirigió a ella, pero no lo estaba escuchando. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que algunos por la impotencia y preocupación. (el sonido fue tan intenso y el mundo estaba tan loco, que en una primera idea, todos creyeron que se trató de un balazo) Phoebe, se había retirado junto con Harold, Patty, Nadine y Sheena, la enfermería no estaba tan lejos, rogaban porque no tuvieran impedimentos en socorrerlo.

Un profesor se acercó finalmente a la rubia, temblaba como una hoja, más era de ira, no miedo.

—Señorita, es obvio que se trató de un accidente…—pronunció el aludido.

—No lo fue —respondió tensa. —Las canchas de béisbol no están ni remotamente cerca de aquí y aún si se tratara de alguien "practicando" la velocidad, además de la fuerza sugieren que fue un acto premeditado. (los que quedaron, además de él se miraron entre sí. Helga hablaba de más cuando estaba acorralada, pero en esta ocasión no pensaba en ella, sino en Eugene) —¿Qué clase "dice" da usted, Señor…?

—Thomas Harker, Dibujo Ambiental.

—Bueno, le agradezco la preocupación pero el daño ya está hecho. Nuestro amigo está siendo trasladado a la enfermería y si "en serio" cree que fue "un accidente" me parece que aquí ya no hay nada que usted pueda hacer. —el profesor la miró colérico. Helga no sentía respeto por ninguna figura de autoridad, en específico no, en situaciones así.

—Solo digo que lo tomen con calma, éstas cosas pasan.

—Eso le diré a su madre, si es que despierta…

Harker se enfadó aún más, gritó que si tanto creía saber de la situación, lo acompañara a la dirección. Helga resopló pero accedió.

—Déjeme tomar mis cosas… (miró a Gerald, el moreno supo lo que pretendía)

Llamar a Jamie'O quien estaba a un par de horas de distancia.

 _¿Jake se quedaría en la escuela?_ Por supuesto que sí, el problema era que ninguno lo vio entrar, _porque no estaba asistiendo a sus clases_ , estaba merodeando en los pasillos, quizás los observó desde el principio.

—¡Todos ustedes también! —bramó el profesor. —Si algo le pasa a ese muchacho, serán responsables por mover su cuerpo y no esperar al personal médico.

—¿Responsables, nosotros? —gritó Helga. —¿Qué me dice del que arrojó la pelota?

—Como mencioné, esto fue un accidente que lamentablemente, indisciplinados como usted intentan agravar. —Harker tomó del brazo a su novia para que se moviera más rápido. Eso no le gustó a él, pero no pudo reclamar nada porque al menos.

Ahí estaría segura.

La conocía a la perfección, sabía que ardía en deseos de buscar a ese bastardo y partirle la cara. Todos, de hecho. Pero en verdad, era peligroso. El destino fatal de esa bola, ¿Era Helga? No, entre más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que era él.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _.  
N/A: ¿Dudas? ¿Críticas? ¿Quejas? Sean libres de dejarlas. Y ya sé que les gusta la miel sobre hojuelas, pero en esta historia, no todo es dulce, ni color rosa._

 _P.D: Quisiera_ _ **agradecer enormemente al guest**_ _, que comentó sobre la aparición de Lila en el capítulo pasado._

 _No sabes el gusto que me dio saber que diste en el clavo. Entendiste perfectamente todo lo que quise decir con ella. No es la villana, no es la malvada. No es la clase de chica que cree que está bien que te falten al respeto los caballeros._

 _No, ella toma sus riesgos en el amor y todo lo que dijo sobre Jake, se debe a que no tiene ni idea de lo fuerte de la situación. Ahora es cuando se dará cuenta. Y volverá a ser el soporte y la amiga que siempre fue para Arnold._

 _Muchas gracias x sus palabras, por leer y comentar.  
Nos leemos en la próxima._


	14. Chapter 14

_**N/A:**_ _Suceden diferentes escenas en diferentes lugares y con diferentes personajes a lo largo de la presente entrega. Para que no se me pierdan tanto, cada que vean esas_ _ **separaciones**_ _de circulitos y puntitos es que_ _ **cambiamos de escena**_ _. Las_ _ **cursivas**_ _son para_ _ **pensamientos y recuerdos**_ _. Lo que está_ _ **entre comillas**_ _suelo usarlo para_ _ **diálogos en el chat o diálogos dentro de un evento pasado.**_

 _Si les quedan dudas o no me entendieron ni papa pueden preguntar, y en la respuesta a los comentarios se los aclaro._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—o.O.O.o—**

Los chicos habían pasado cerca de "hora y media" en la dirección, dando su versión de los hechos de manera individual y también por grupo, algunos se sintieron intimidados por sus bajas calificaciones, otros atacados de manera indirecta por su historial de mala conducta, pero en general quien se llevo la peor parte fue Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.

Como presidente del comité estudiantil se esperaba mejores resultados de ella. _¿Cómo permitió que ese jovencito de diecisiete años fuera levantado de manera tan brutal y salvaje? ¿Qué no sabía que las heridas en la cabeza son sumamente delicadas? ¿Quién firmaría como responsable?_

—Lo haré yo, por supuesto. —contestó determinada. Su padre era un prestigiado abogado, cualquier situación "legal" que se derivara de esto podría manejarla a la perfección.

—¿Y qué es lo que hacían en ese lugar? —inquirió el director Owen, ahora que terminaba de hablar con ella y requería de humillarla públicamente como efectuó con los anteriores. —Entiendo que las clases de algunos ya habían terminado, otros tienen asignaturas especiales o clases optativas. —los chicos se miraron entre sí, de manera "discreta" pero evidente. Sid y Stinky, eran libres por el resto del día, Curly tenía calculo avanzado junto con Phoebe, Gerald usaba esas horas "extra" para entrenar a solas en las canchas de baloncesto, Arnold de manera habitual, estaría asistiendo a Lila en la biblioteca (la pelirroja gustaba de auxiliar a la bibliotecaria, organizando volúmenes para que estuvieran listos el lunes por la mañana) y en cuanto a Helga, bueno ella estaría en otra parte de la escuela, acompañando a otra persona.

No pensó en él hasta el martes que la alcanzó en las gradas de soccer y eso ni siquiera fue porque lo hubiera invitado sino porque él la encontró con el lente de su cámara fotográfica. Iba en compañía de los habituales Lorenzo y Brainy, la saludaron como indicaba la tradición, chocando los puños y uniendo las manos, después comentó de manera sutil que el viernes pasado la había estado esperando durante casi una hora.

.

 _"Tuve un ligero accidente, como podrás ver"—se defendió, levantando el puño herido y fue evidente en los rostros de todos la preocupación._

 _"¿Béisbol?"—sugirió Lorenzo y ella asintió, dubitativa sobre si decir la verdad o no. ¿Qué tan cercana se sentía a ellos? ¿Qué tanto derecho tenía de invadir o comprometer la seguridad de ellos?_

 _"¿Por eso estudias la posibilidad de unirte al futbol soccer?"—preguntó Alan y ella carraspeó porque era estúpida la idea de que dejara su pasión por cualquier otra opción._

 _"Intenta de nuevo, vaquero"—respondió, imitando la postura y el acento sureño de Gertrude. Brainy fue el que adivinó, estudio el campo de soccer y encontró entre los jugadores al antaño objeto de su adoración. Arnold, atravesaba el campo como alma que lleva el diablo. "Celoso" pensó para sus adentros y una parte de su ser, disfrutó con que así fuera._

 _"¿Estás aquí por Arnold?"—inquirió expectante. Ella no le dijo que sí, pero se tomó la libertad de acariciar su cuello, encontrar la cadena de oro y tirar de ella hasta extraer el relicario en forma de corazón._

 _"¿Quieres abrirlo?"—sugirió con un leve toque de coquetería, por los años pasados, por todas las veces en que la siguió, observó y también se le declaró. Brainy tomó la diminuta pieza en el interior de su mano diestra, a sus espaldas Lorenzo y Alan prestaban suma atención, la abrió ejerciendo presión con sus dedos y después gruñó al observar la fotografía en el interior._

 _"¿No era más sencillo decir que otra vez lo persigues?" —se quejó el joven cerrando la pieza y devolviéndola a su dueña._

 _"Es que ese es el asunto, no lo sigo. Lo espero, Arnold y yo estamos saliendo"—los ojos de Brainy brillaron con desconcierto, después con desconfianza y finalmente con aceptación._

 _"No es cierto"—comentó Lorenzo, con una sonrisa de lo más tremenda._

 _"¿Crees que miento?"—comentó a la defensiva pero el semblante cabizbajo de Alan, debió servirle como alguna especie de confirmación. Él lo aceptó de inmediato aunque quizás se debiera a que captó mas de lo que quería con el lente de su cámara._

 _"Pudiste avisar"—comentó, volviendo a la actitud medio pretensiosa y desinteresada._

 _"Perdí mi celular a consecuencia del ataque"—se le escapó la palabra "mágica" y una vez más tenía la atención de los tres a su completa disposición._

 _"¿Te asaltaron?"—preguntó Lorenzo_

 _"Algo así…"—se volvió a guardar el relicario y después soltó un suspiro que debió metérseles hasta el alma. —¿Confiar?— Ciertamente, no era un asunto de confianza, era de comprometer la seguridad de otros._

 _Alan entendió su diminuta confrontación de ánimas. Seis meses en Paris, (aunque no se vieron todos los días) ayudaron a que él aprendiera a descifrar algunos de los misterios que albergaba en su ser._

 _"¿Esa es la razón de que te veas así?"—preguntó, dudoso sobre si debía tocarla o no. Ella lo supo, tan pronto como lo miró. Seguían siendo los mismos ojos profundos y anhelantes. El contacto de sus manos o cuerpos, sería demasiado para Arnold, así que rechazó el tacto y se hizo a un lado. No obstante, Redmond era insistente, acostumbrado a obtener siempre lo que quiere se atrevió a cambiar de pregunta. "¿Oh, a caso lo es él…?—el rubio se les unió, los jeans azules, los zapatos deportivos, la camisa a cuadros y su maleta rebotando en el hombro. Ella no entendió del todo la intención en sus preguntas, pero no hubo oportunidad de profundizar pues cuando Shortman los saludó, todos se despidieron._

 _"Tal vez podamos compartir algunos tragos la próxima vez?—sugirió Lorenzo._

 _"Y ponernos al día"—agregó Brainy. —ella les dijo que sí, aunque no debió lucir muy convencida._

 _"Anímate Pataki, unos tragos el día que quieras"_

.

Ella quería ahogarse en alcohol justo ahora, desconectar su cerebro, embotar su sistema. La vida sería mucho mas sencilla así, quizás por eso a Miriam le encantaba _vivir_ así.

Durante todo este tiempo Rhonda fijó su mirada en ella, se veía terrible. Pálida cual fantasma y llámenla loca pero ella estaba entre un setenta y ochenta por ciento segura de que había perdido peso en la ultima semana. _¿A caso tenía anemia? ¿Padecía demasiado estrés? —¿Y a quién se lo preguntaba?— ¡No podía ser la única que hubiera notado que de un tiempo hacia acá apenas si se pasaba por la cafetería!_ La evaluó sin pudor, llamando la atención del Director que seguía esperando respuestas, además de ejercer una ultima _intervención._

—Estábamos ahí, celebrando la unión de nuestros amigos "Arnold Shortman y Helga Pataki"—respondió. Los aludidos presionaron el agarre con que se sostenían, (la mano izquierda de ella, en la diestra de él) solo se soltaron cuando el rubio fue llamado a "declarar" e inclusive entonces, quien la sostuvo fue Gerald.

El moreno, no había cesado de repetir que en cuanto llegara su hermano todo estaría bien. Ella asentía con el rostro y es que su fortaleza inicial se había desvanecido tan pronto como todos optaron por _"protegerla"_

Temerosos de que sus pasiones se incrementaran a niveles insospechados y terminara inmersa en otra clase de problema, la hicieron callar, acaparando la atención del Director y dejándola atrás.

 _Ella, no era una Princesa…_  
 _No merecía protección, ni conmiseración…_

 _Lo sucedido a Eugene era culpa suya, solo de ella y de nadie más…_

Eso, era lo que pensaba mientras Wellington Lloyd, continuaba su explicación.

—No sé si lo sepa, Señor Director pero todos nosotros egresamos de las mismas escuelas de educación primaria y secundaria.

—Lo sé, puedo verlo en su expediente. —comentó y en esta ocasión, se dirigió a Helga.

—¿Entonces, a parte de Capitana de béisbol usted es amante de la poesía?—Helga asintió por delante de su novio, un leve movimiento de rostro. Y es que aún no sabía, en qué momento le permitirían hablar.

—¿Qué le pasó en la muñeca?—ella bufó, tratando de ocultar la mano pero el rostro del Director le indicó que no venía al caso efectuarlo.

Se quitó la muñequera y las vendas en el cuarto de baño, quince minutos atrás. Mientras entraba Rhonda y salía Gerald, explicó a los demás que le dolía demasiado. Ya no podía soportarlo y cuando sucedía así, lo mejor era que no llevara nada en la mano. Su puño, se veía casi igual que el otro con excepción de lo hinchado y que no obedecía a sus mandatos. Se crispaba involuntariamente y temblaba de tanto en tanto, como si quisiera cerrarlo y no pudiera lograrlo.

—¿Se lastimó en el altercado de hace un momento?—Helga negó, presionando la mano de su novio y soltando el aire de sus pulmones, Owen no era reconocido por su extraordinaria calma, así que se mostró un poco más severo.

—De acuerdo, todos ustedes salgan de mi oficina y de la Dirección ahora. Ya los entrevisté de manera individual por lo que no será necesario que esperen a esta jovencita.

—Pero nosotros…—comentó Arnold en casi una súplica.

—Ustedes, ya me dieron su versión de los hechos y estoy casi seguro de que querrán ir a la enfermería a "despedirse" de su otro amigo.

—¿Qué…?—preguntó la rubia, soltándose de su novio.

—Ah, con que si puede hablar. —Helga bufó, por no decir que gruñó, Owen sonrió de manera peculiar y prosiguió.

—Eugene Horowitz, será trasladado al hospital del poblado. Su condición es estable, pero aún no ha despertado.

—Vayan con él…—sugirió Helga mirando a Arnold. Él no sabía qué veía en ella. Si todo el amor, la bondad o el profundo dolor y arrepentimiento. ¿ _Lo culpaba por sugerir que se relajaran? ¿Oh, se culpaba por relajarse?_ —¿De verdad, se hacía preguntas así de estúpidas?— _¡Claro que se culpaba!_ A ojos suyos, ella era responsable por todo lo malo en el mundo.

Hubiera querido abrazarla, besarla y colocarle el relicario de oro para que supiera que seguía con ella pero cuando lo intentó, Helga le dijo que se lo devolviera mas tarde.

 _"…Cuídalo tú, con todo lo que está sucediendo, seguro lo perderé otra vez…"_

Susurró un "te amo" con los labios, al momento de ponerle su chaqueta sobre los hombros, no era la camiseta de soccer pero tenía que significar algo, ella agradeció el gesto, se despidió sonriendo.

La sonrisa más triste del mundo y luego salieron de la oficina del Director.

.

.

.

—Vamos viejo,—comentó Gerald, colocando una mano en su hombro. —Ella querrá saber cómo lucía Eugene en la camilla de emergencias.

—¿Y cómo esperas que luzca?—inquirió en respuesta. Si el alma casi se le sale del pecho en el momento mismo que Sheena gritó como loca y lo vio ahí tendido.

Extrañó su voz, alegre y despreocupada, gritando el conocido "Estoy bien" pero ni siquiera se movió. Sabía que era amigo _íntimo_ de Helga, la forma en que la llamó _"cariño"_ haciendo que sus celos se encendieran porque no sabía si quería _seducirla,_ invitarla a un cuarto _privado_ o llevarla de compras y convertirse en su nueva _"mejor amiga"_ pero nada de eso importaba ahora.

Estaban hundidos en espesa mierda y él tenía la imperiosa necesidad de quedarse con ella.

—¿Dormido pero tranquilo?—sugirió Gerald, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Rhonda y los demás resoplaron por detrás. (A nadie le gustan los " _daños colaterales_ ") Y por horrible que pareciera, su joven y atolondrado amigo se había convertido en eso.

—De acuerdo,—se disculpó Johanssen. —Digo idioteces cuando me pongo nervioso, pero en serio. Necesitamos al resto.

—¿Por qué?—gritó Shortman. Ahora que estaban en una de las jardineras frente a la dirección.

—Porque hice algo de CSI ahí dentro y necesito a mi chica para pensar en algo concreto.

—La mía, no ha vuelto. —respondió de inmediato.

—Entonces nos dividimos.—comentó Rhonda, pues también quería conocer el estado de Eugene. Sus padres (porque los llamó e informó de lo precario de la situación) la matarían, si había complicaciones de algún tipo, la desheredarían y después la asesinarían.

—No lo creo…—Gerald pidió tiempo, tomó a Arnold de los hombros y lo empujó hasta apartarlo un poco.

—¿¡Qué te pasa!? Sé que no la soportas, pero al menos deja que me quede a esperarla.

—Si la soporto… _en dosis pequeñas_ —aclaró. —Y esto que te voy a decir viene de mi corta experiencia mediando entre "ellas"

—¿Perdón…?—lo miró como si estuviera loco y es que de hecho, desde hacía dos minutos parecía un loco.

—Helga va a culparte, no ahora pero cuando se calme buscará culpables porque ella es la Guerrera Amazona y tu gusano en el alambre. Si quieres tener algunos puntos a tu favor, deberías ver a Eugene porque te apuesto lo que quieras a que nada desearía en este momento, más que estar con Eugene.

—Por favor…—se quejó sintiéndose medio harto, cansado, fastidiado.

—Piénsalo, viejo.—insistió. —Helga está sola, desde hacía mucho que está completamente sola. Ahora te tiene a ti, pero en el "ínter" nos tuvo a "nosotros" somos su familia y como su _novio_ , tienes que hacerle saber que velaste por su "hermanito" —Arnold resopló, sin convencerse con la idea. No porque no la creyera sino porque le enfurecía que la conociera tan bien, Gerald.

—Hablando de hermanos, ¿Cuánto tardará en llegar Jamie'O?

—¿Veinticinco minutos, treinta…? Es Viernes, la autopista está mas congestionada de lo usual.

—De acuerdo, ignoraré todo lo que dijiste porque no voy a irme, así que se breve ¿Qué fue lo que viste en la oficina del Director?

—¡AHH! ¡Eres insufrible, Shortman! —gritó, llamando la atención del resto. —¿Le mencionaste algo de Jake, cuando te interrogó?

—No, solo comenté lo mismo que dijo Helga sobre la fuerza y velocidad de la bola.

—¿En algún momento, llegó a abrir el cajón de su escritorio?—preguntó cuando se acercaron los otros.

—¿Hablas de un botón publicitario que dice "Vota por Cabot"?—preguntó Curly a lo que Gerald asintió.

—¿¡QUÉ!?—gritaron histéricos todos. Johanssen llamó a la calma y les recordó que en un par de meses tendrían votaciones por la alcaldía del poblado.

—Esto, es una suposición pero "digamos" que la escuela se sostiene de un porcentaje del dinero recaudado en las elecciones.

—¿¡Estás sugiriendo que el padre de ese demente, tiene comprado al Director!?—inquirió Arnold, devolviendo el favor de colocar las manos sobre sus hombros y ejercer presión.

—No sugiero, por eso quería que nos reuniéramos con el resto.

—Tendrás que conformarte con nosotros, porque quiero saberlo ahora. —ordenó Rhonda, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. Sin levantar sospechas o eso esperaban que pareciera. Gerald bufó, se liberó del agarre de Arnold y comentó.

—Cuando pasé, le dije al Director que sospechaba directamente de Jake Cabot, ya que él me emboscó el viernes y me rompió el labio inferior. El imbécil ni se inmutó, dijo que esas cosas "pasaban" yo me ofendí por la condición de Eugene y entonces él comentó que debería estar "agradecido" también me aconsejó andar con cuidado de ahora en adelante, suponiendo que yo " fuera su objetivo"

—No puede ser cierto…—comentó Rhonda vaciando el aire de sus pulmones, el moreno la miró a los ojos, procediendo a relatar exactamente lo que sucedió.

.

 _"¿Entonces, sabe que tiene un objetivo?"_

 _"Sé, que pasan cosas. Esta es una escuela demasiado grande. Y el fin de semana "romántico" suele generar este tipo de reacciones._

 _Hace dos años, una jovencita de sexto semestre se subió al edificio mas alto y amenazó con tirarse, si el chico que le gustaba no dejaba a su novia._

 _El año anterior a ese, otro idiota de cuarto semestre atacó a un pobre diablo con unas tijeras de diecinueve centímetros de largo por "acercarse" de más a la que "él" decía que era "su" novia. Solo le hizo heridas superficiales, no hubo dedos cercenados, pechos perforados o nada de lo que pueda estar imaginando. Lo que intento que entienda, es que estos "incidentes" se convierten en leyendas urbanas y apostaría a que ni siquiera los había escuchado porque como comenté de manera inicial, la escuela es demasiado grande y en general. Todos los involucrados se arreglan entre sí"_

 _"¿Me está diciendo que si quiero venir a golpear a alguien, puedo hacerlo siempre y cuando no lo mate?"_

 _"Le estoy diciendo que son cosas que pasan. El viernes fue usted, hoy ese pobre chico llamado Eugene, mañana quien sabe y así sucesivamente hasta que el agresor obtenga lo que quiere"_

 _"Entonces, sabe lo que sucede y no hará nada para evitarlo"_

 _"Sé que a los sujetos como Jake, nada los detiene y soy responsable de algo más grande que ustedes…siete"_

 _._

Al escuchar esa parte Arnold, se puso como loco.

—¡¿Y lo acabamos de dejar a solas con Helga?!

—¡Es el Director de la escuela, Shortman! —le recordó Gerald. —¿¡Qué querías que hiciera, armar un escena y conseguir que me expulsen de la escuela!? ¡QUIERO IR A LA UNIVERSIDAD! por si ya no te acuerdas. Nuestra mejor apuesta es esperar a que llegue mi hermano.

—¿¡Y qué hará él, si seguimos sin pruebas!? Aunque lo "denuncies" te tratarán de loco.

—¡No sé viejo, por eso quería a Phoebe, porque yo honestamente no lo sé…!—se alejó un poco, todos los demás estaban cabizbajos, sin creer en lo escuchado. Aprovechó el interludio para mirar su celular.

.

Nadine anunciaba por el chat que ya estaban subiendo a Eugene a la ambulancia, Sheena y Patty lo acompañarían pues Phoebe y Harold fueron detenidos para declarar _¿Por qué carajos movieron a un chico "herido" sin esperar al personal de servicios médicos?_

"¿Por qué?" —comenzó a teclear. "¿Tal vez porque la madre de Phoebe es neurocirujana y siempre ha estado versada en medicina avanzada?"

"Hey, no me lo grites a mi, yo solo quería notificar" —se quejó la rubia y Gerald se disculpó.

"¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?"—preguntó, ya más relajada.

"Fatal"

"Lamento leer eso"

"Dile a mi chica que la extraño"

"¿A cual de todas?"—respondió con un poco de sorna que ninguno de los dos compartió.

.

—Nadine manda saludos. —comentó. —Eugene va saliendo para el hospital justo ahora.

—¿Ellos están bien?—preguntó Rhonda, afligida por su amiga.

—Si, los únicos "interceptados" fueron Harold y Phoebs, la misma mierda de querer saber "por qué hicieron lo que hicieron"

—Tal vez debimos dejar que _estirara la pata_ en el césped. —comentó Curly con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. No lo decía en serio, solo que le enfadaba todo esto.

—Si me permiten decirlo…—comentó Stinky. —Creo que debemos vigilar a Helga y tú no estás haciendo nada bien ese trabajo. —acusó señalando a Arnold.

—¿Perdón…?—preguntó el rubio.

—Sé que "dices" estar "enamorado" y "cegado" por ese amor, pero toda esta semana, ella ha ido de mal en peor… —Arnold se molestó porque claro que lo había notado, hasta Gerald se lo había remarcado.

El día que se fueron juntos, luego del partido de baloncesto, encontró oportunidad para mencionarlo.

.

 _"Viejo, ¿Qué de a tiro, no la dejas dormir?—inquirió con algo de sorna, él enloqueció por la sugerencia pero aún así respondió._

 _"Como les dije, mientras practicabas. Se trata de Jake, está obsesionada, estresada y preocupada. Ya no por sí misma, sino por todos. Intento hacer que lo olvide, que se distraiga o relaje, pero Helga es…"_

 _"Inquebrantable"_

 _"Error, esa es la imagen que quiere que vean, pero en realidad…"—no pudo decirle a su mejor amigo que por dentro era sensible, trágica y frágil. Que se estaba derrumbando delante de él, aún si en los escasos momentos de intimidad, lograba irradiar de luz y fuerza su identidad._

 _Jake la estaba rompiendo. Lentamente, cumplía su palabra._

.

—¿¡En serio crees que no lo sé!?—reclamó a Stinky cerrando los puños por delante de su cuerpo, gesto recién aprendido o mejor fuera dicho, _copiado de su mujer._

—¡Si lo sabes, a parte de egoísta, eres sumamente cruel!

—¿¡De qué demonios me estás acusando!?—gritó. Llamando la atención de todos los que pasaran a su alrededor.

—¡Expresas tu "amor egoísta" por una mujer que no te puede corresponder!

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡Lee entre líneas! lo dijo en su poema "ella tiene miedo de ti" ¡Tú la estás lastimando!

Y contrario de los deseos de cualquiera, el primer golpe fue dado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—o.O.O.o—**

De vuelta a la Dirección. Helga escuchaba lo mismo que Gerald, sólo que enfocado de distinta manera.

—¿Lo dice en serio, Director Owen?

—La puerta está ahí, cuando esté lista se puede ir…

Con aprehensión, Helga se tragó las lágrimas que no derramó, luego buscó en su mochila, tomó el teléfono desechable cuyo único número en la memoria seguía siendo el de su _amor_ , escribió un mensaje corto, desapasionado pero iba al grano.

—Me _jura_ que si hago lo que quiere, se detendrá.

—Se lo pondría por escrito, pero eso está por encima de mi capacidad.

—Supongo que entonces, puedo dejar mis cosas aquí…—Owen no se impresionó por lo gastado de su bolsa y el celular que pertenecía como al siglo pasado, estaba claro que era de escasos recursos económicos y que con toda seguridad perseguía la beca deportiva que concedían a los jugadores más condecorados.

Él se aseguraría de que la tuviera.  
Ingresaría a la Universidad de su preferencia.

—¿Quiere que se las dé, a alguien en particular?—inquirió cuando le pareció que estaba lista. Ajustaba sus prendas, esa chaqueta azul que le dejó su novio y le venía bastante floja.

 _—Phoebe Heyerdahl…—_ respondió soltando sus cabellos. El dolor en general la estaba matando, aunque ya no sabía si era _real o inventado_. Si estaba en su cuerpo a leguas claras famélico o en su mente rota y fragmentada. Pensó en las pastillas que le recetó el buen doctor, recordó a su madre.

Una de las escenas más caóticas que en su corta existencia observó, había sido a su _mami_ dormida sobre la mesa y rodeada de un montón de pastillas. En aquel instante pensó.

Al fin, terminó.  
Bob, lo logró, Miriam se mató, pero su madre no murió.

 _¿Ella moriría? ¿Se parecía más a su madre o a su padre?_ No lo sabía pero supuso que en breve lo averiguaría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—o.O.O.o—**

Mientras tanto, Alan Redmond deambulaba por los rincones y lugares poco recorridos de la Preparatoria, tomando fotografías a diestra y siniestra pues como todo estudiante "había hecho" sus deberes y por tanto ya tenía las imágenes que les pidieron para la clase de fotografía. Sus objetivos habituales eran objetos inanimados, encuadres de texturas, líneas, curvas, le gustaba lo abstracto aunque de tanto en tanto encontraba alguna _musa_ y no dudaba en _capturarla_ bajo esperanza de descubrir su alma y _engatusarla._

Pensó en Helga, ya que todos los viernes (desde que regresó) era una especie de "tradición" que aquella lo acompañara en su "vacilación" no solían charlar demasiado. A ella no le gustaba la cháchara pero al menos le permitía _fotografiarla._

Miró al cielo, suspiró y capturó lo primero que se encontró.

Le gustaba, con el Diablo y Dios de testigos que esa chica, triste y melancólica de verdad le gustaba pero no podía enamorarla.

Créanle, lo intentó.

Sobre la primera vez que la vio, no fue en Hillwood sino en Paris, él estaba vagando por los rincones, estudiando la arquitectura, buscando algún encuadre interesante cuando de pronto, esa rubia preciosa se le apareció. Recargada contra la pared de un puente miraba a la nada. Hacia arriba o abajo, como si no pudiera decidir si acabaría su vida saltando o se iría a otro lugar _volando._

.

Al igual que ahora, lo que le gustó de ella fue su tristeza.

.

Es extraño, por no decir que perturbador, enamorarte de la pena de alguien pero lucía hermosa en su fragilidad. Detuvo a un comerciante de flores, tenía dinero de sobra así que le compró un ramo de rosas.

 _"Lamento tu pérdida…"—comentó en perfecto francés, ofreciéndole el obsequio._

 _"¿Quién dice que perdí algo…?"—respondió por igual. Un acento seductor, romántico y elegante. ¿No era por eso llamada, la Ciudad del Amor? Cada sonido de sus labios, cada movimiento de sus lenguas, así fuera para dar algo tan simple como una indicación, sonaba de lo más delicioso._

Aceptó las flores, apretándolas contra su pecho, aspirando su perfume y poco después suspirando. Pequeña, eso fue lo que le pareció, aun si usaba maquillaje en los labios, las mejillas y ojos, estilizaba sus piernas con zapatillas de tacón y acentuaba su cintura con esa cinta que se le antojó de lo más coqueta.

Se presentó, Alan Redmond.

 _"Sabía que no eras francés"—respondió con un brillo en la mirada, de inteligencia y bravuconería._

 _"¿Qué me delató?"—preguntó intrigado, fascinado._

 _"A los franceses no les interesan las chicas americanas"_

 _"¿Es que ya lo has intentado?"—inquirió enarcando una ceja, dando a entender que a él, lo tendría más que conquistado._

 _"Mi madre y hermana…"—dio la vuelta, zanjando el tema. Él consultó su reloj de pulsera, tenía una cita con su padre desde hacía diez minutos y si no llegaba en veinte más, lo mandaría a buscar con helicópteros y toda la onda 007, aun así alcanzó a gritar._

 _"No me has dicho tu nombre"_

 _"Tu mismo lo dijiste, lo perdí…"_

 _"¿Y cómo te encuentro otra vez?"_

 _"No lo harás"_

 _._

Pero lo hizo.

Volvió a pasar por ese puente todas las tardes y también en las noches. Ella salía cada cuatro días junto con la puesta de sol, los cabellos ondulados, peinados en una media coleta y un flequillo que le cubría buena parte del rostro.

Melancólica.  
Siempre triste, reservada y discreta.

En su tercer encuentro la fotografió con descaro, sin pedir permiso aunque bien sabía que se lo había dado. Cuando la noche se hizo espesa ofreció llevarla a "casa" ¿Se hospedaba en algún hotel?

 _"Mi madre y hermana viven sobre esta calle, llegando a la cerrada"_

 _"¿Pero, tú no?"_

 _"No…"—le pareció que sufría así que en lugar de insistir le ofreció un boleto para visitar el museo._

 _"¿Bruno Amadio?"—inquirió sin sorprenderse así que aparte de hermosa, era culta._

 _"¿Te veo aquí mañana, a las ocho?"_

 _"¿Qué no cierran el museo a las seis?"_

 _"Para mi no" —Su musa levantó una ceja. Así que eso tampoco la impresionó. ¿Lo investigó en internet? Él como tal, aún no era famoso pero su padre sí._

 _"Te acompaño, solo si no es una cita"—lo miró a los ojos, decidida e inquisitiva, él se contagió del gesto, era galante pero tenía su carácter._

 _"Es un encuentro entre dos personas que se atraen, por definición. Una cita"_

 _"¿Quién dijo que me atraes?"—inquirió tramposa, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho, él se confió._

 _"Tu predisposición a seguir viniendo a mi encuentro…" —Tenía que haber algo mágico en eso. Pensó. Aunque si habría de ser honestos, ella seguía vacilando sobre la vida y la muerte a espaldas del puente._

 _"Lo hago por respeto..."—respondió, ya sin verlo._

 _"¿A mi...?"—sugirió petulante, importante. Cuando eres rico, es imposible no darte, ciertos aires._

 _"A lo que perdí…"—confesó, señalando el puente, las aguas cristalinas del río Eure._

 _"¿Tu nombre?"—preguntó porque en casi un mes, seguía sin saber quien es._

 _"Mi identidad…"_

.

Esa no la descubrió hasta mucho después de citas que no eran citas porque lo que le gustaba era verla a ella. Atrapada en su propia piel, su pasado o tragedia, tenía decenas de preguntas por hacer pero aún si las hiciera, sabía que no iba a responder.

A ultima instancia, sentados en el sillón de unos de los cafés mas elegantes y románticos de Paris, se atrevió a cuestionar.

 _"¿Dama o caballero?"_

 _"¿Perdón…?"_

 _"Quien te roba el pensamiento"_

Su relación, en conformidad. Se desarrolló de tal manera que ella no tenía problemas para acompañarlo en sus misivas fotográficas siempre y cuando él no tuviera problemas con que se pusiera a escribir. Llevaba un libro rosa en sus comicios, luego fue rojo, azul y finalmente verde. Escribía durante horas, él lo supo pues dedicó toda una tarde a _capturarla_ con su cámara.

Su semblante cambiaba cuando lo hacía, de melancólico a uno profundo, enamorado y reflexivo.

Quiso leer sus letras, contemplar sus manos sin sentirse un extraño, dejarse describir por ella, saber si es que a caso, él ocupaba alguna de sus escenas pero jamás lo dejó efectuarlo.

De lo que observó, escribía en varios idiomas, a veces en español, francés o italiano. _Amante de las lenguas romances_ , honestamente no le sorprendió.

 _"Balón…"—respondió._

 _"¿Qué?"_

 _"Balón, pienso en un grandísimo idiota con cabeza de balón…"—y curiosamente, conocía a alguien que encajaba en tal descripción._

 _"¿El piensa en ti?"—picó en la herida, después de todo sabía que la batalla la tenía más que perdida._

 _"No lo sé…"—respondió con algo de nostalgia y esperanza en su voz._

 _"Pero quieres que lo haga"—insistió. Terminando su bebida y chasqueando los dedos para que le trajeran otra._

 _"Tal vez…"—respondió esquiva. Siempre lo hacía, engañar a sus demonios, huir de su pasión._

 _"¿Quieres que te ame, si o no?"—preguntó molesto, por no decir que ofendido y algo furioso porque ahí estaba él. Chico soltero, apuesto, culto y millonario perdiendo su tiempo con "Melancolía" pues a falta de un nombre real, así fue como la llamó._

 _"¡Si!"—gritó. Siendo reprendida por los franceses, pues ese café, sería precioso por fuera, pero demasiado estrecho por dentro. Cuando se disculpó y enrojeció, vio desvanecida toda la tristeza anterior. Advirtió en su rostro una sonrisa discreta, tímida pero sincera._

Pensar en él, le devolvía la alegría, así que tomó una resolución.

 _"¿Y siendo así, qué haces aquí?"—se limpió el rastro de café de los labios, ella tenía un poco de chocolate caliente también, no usaba su servilleta así que se tomó la libertad de tocar por primera vez su boca. A través del lienzo blanco, pero ahora sí la sorprendió._

Lucía mucho más hermosa sonrojada que trágica. Se lo comentó.

 _"¿No se supone que si te gusto, deberías dejar de insinuar que me vaya?"_

 _"Pero yo no te gusto y ese es un hecho que aunque no puedo cambiar, tal vez consiga remediar"_

 _"¿A qué te refieres?"_

 _"A que muchas veces la fantasía es mejor que la realidad. ¿Qué si sales con él y no es como lo esperabas? ¿Qué si no sabe ver, todo lo que yo puedo ver? ¿Si solo ama el envoltorio y no el contenido?"_

 _"Arnold, es un idiota pero en absoluto superficial"_

 _"¿Arnold? ¿No te estarás refiriendo a Arnold Shortman, verdad?"—y la vergüenza en su rostro, lo confirmó._

 _"¿Entonces, eres de Hillwood? ¿Su compañera de clase? ¿Cómo hace él para conocer personajes tan extravagantes? —la pregunta se le escapó, pues cuando su padre los presentó._

 _Él jamás se habría imaginado que tendría por conocido a un jovencito de ese pueblucho._

 _"Si, soy de Hillwood y él todavía no me conoce. Mi nombre es_ _Geraldine Laybourne._

.

Pensó que mintió cuando volvió al pueblo y desesperadamente la buscó, pero después de indagar con el dinero y personal de su padre supo que no lo hacía.

 _Geraldine_ era su segundo nombre y aquel, el apellido de soltera de su madre.

.

 _"No te iba a decir mi verdadera identidad, así como así"—_ comentó cuando finalmente la _reencontró._

Estaban en la entrada de la Preparatoria, le pidió a su padre que lo inscribiera en la misma escuela que ella pero por sus compromisos empresariales y actividades extraordinarias a lo más que pudo aspirar fue al horario vespertino.

Aún así lo agradeció, le gustó verla tal y como era...

Extrañó las zapatillas, vestidos cortos, maquillaje en su rostro pero adoró su fuerza, coraje y espíritu.

Lo invitó a verla jugar béisbol y además de eso le presentó a sus amigos, Lorenzo y Brainy, el primero era igualmente rico (pugnaba una especie de condena de humildad al ser enviado a estudiar a ese lugar) el segundo medio patán pero la seguía a todos lados con lealtad.

Se entendieron perfectamente cuando acabó el partido, "Helga" se llevó un oro y les sugirió que fueran a algún lado a celebrar.

No había más que ellos. Pensó que su "grupo" sería mas grande o estrecho pero seguía siendo solitaria y melancólica. Quiso indagar sobre el idiota de Shortman más lo omitió al ver lo rápido que vaciaba sus tragos. Lorenzo le daba cuerda, bebiendo a la par de ella, chocando copas al brindis del "viejo y no correspondido amor" Brainy le cuidaba la espalda, la protegía de cualquiera que quisiera tocarla.

Él se les unió de a poco, bebiendo, pensando, meditando.

Si estaba tan alegre, _¿Por qué parecía que en lugar de gritar de algarabía lo que quería era tirarse a llorar?_

La respuesta le llegó de inmediato.

Ella no estaba con ellos, al igual que en Paris, no estaba con él.

Estaba con sus pensamientos, con sus recuerdos, el pasado, deseando saltar del puente o volar junto a _él_ …

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—o.O.O.o—**

—¡YA BASTA! ¡Estúpidas e idiotas! ¿¡Quieren separarse de una maldita vez!? —gritó Curly, parándose en medio de los dos. Arnold y Stinky detuvieron su pelea para observarlo. _¿En serio, les gritaba así?_ Debía ser una broma pero no hubo momento de indagar al respecto.

Una secretaria bonita, caminaba hacia ellos, llevaba en el hombro la mochila de Helga.

—Phoebe Heyerdahl, ¿Conocen a Phoebe Heyerdahl? —inquirió mirándolos a todos. Gerald asintió, comentó que era su novia pero no entendía qué hacía con las cosas de su amiga.

—El Director dio orden de que se las diéramos a Phoebe Heyerdahl, pero es Viernes y tenemos mucho trabajo. ¿Alguno de ustedes podría entregarle esta bolsa?—Gerald asintió, recibiéndola entre sus manos.

—Yo se la doy pero no entiendo, la dueña de esta mochila, entró con ella.

—Claro que lo hizo, pero se sentía tan mal que la enviamos a la enfermería.

—¿¡Cómo que la enviaron!?—preguntó Arnold.

—Nosotros hemos estado aquí y no la vimos salir.—agregó Stinky

—Porque estaban "peleando"—les recordó la mujer robusta de falda corta, saco entallado y zapatillas de aguja.

—Esos dos estaban peleando, los demás esperábamos. —agregó Rhonda.

—Bueno, si no la vieron salir es porque lo hizo por la puerta de atrás. "Solo para personal autorizado"

—¿Desde cuando…?—la secretaria le paró el discurso a Rhonda, si no querían notas permanentes en su expediente personal, mejor que la dejaran trabajar. Ya tenían muchos pendientes, desde que los llevaron a "declarar"

—No me gusta nada de esto…—comentó Sid sacando su celular, preguntó en el chat si sabían algo de Helga.

"No sabemos de ella, Harold y yo seguimos en la enfermería, llamaron a nuestros padres y esperamos que vengan" —respondió Phoebe.

"Mamá va a matarme"—agregó Berman.

"Todos moriremos, pero algo me dice que ella lo hará más feo" —el comentario de Sid, puso en alerta los instintos de protección de Phoebe.

"¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Un resumen rápido sería que el Director "está con Cabot" y perdimos a Helga"

"¡NO! ¡NO ME DIGAS ESO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!"—fue toda la respuesta de la asiática.

"Tranquila, vamos a encontrarla"—ultimó Arnold.

Él también había sacado su celular y antes de acceder al chat, encontró un mensaje de ella.

 ** _"Voy a acabar con todo esto, por favor perdóname.  
Te amo."_**

Le pidió a sus amigos que se dividieran, Cabot era peligroso así que debían ir en parejas. Si lo encontraban y estaba con Helga, lo ultimo que debían hacer era atacarlo de manera directa. Debían alejarlo de ella, activar las alarmas contra incendios, gritar como locos que ese demente quería "asesinarla" o llamar de alguna manera su atención.

Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo, ya se les ocurriría algo para "improvisar" si se topaban con el bastardo. Se repartieron varias zonas de la escuela y además agregaron en el chat a todos los que pudieron.

.

"Si ven a Helga, manden una alerta"—anunció Rhonda.

"¿De qué hablan?"—respondió Lorenzo.

"¿Está bien? —quiso saber Lila.

"¿Qué pasa?"—preguntó Brainy

"Hizo enfadar a la persona incorrecta y si la encuentra va a lastimarla"—comentó Gerald.

"¡¿Quién es?!"—quiso sabe Brainy, saliéndose de la clase en la que apenas si acababa de entrar.

"El mismo que acaba de mandar a Eugene al hospital, es peligroso. Si la ven y está acompañada, no se acerquen a él"—Curly envió una fotografía de Jake sacada del anuario escolar. Todos la recibieron, Lila dejó caer los libros que acomodaba en la biblioteca, Phoebe y Harold intercambiaron una mirada tortuosa, se tomaron de las manos y soltaron una súplica, además de un juramento, pues no tenían idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lorenzo apretó los puños, guardando en su mochila la tableta electrónica y demás para salir de su clase.

"Ni los profesores o directores van a ayudarnos, por favor tengan cuidado"—les recordó Arnold.

.

.

.

Curly se fue con Rhonda hacia la zona sur, Sid con Stinky al norte, Lorenzo se juntó con Brainy, dirigiéndose a la zona "ruda" de la Preparatoria. Si pretendían "abusar" de su amiga, necesitarían un lugar apartado, el chico de gafas y corte militar, sugirió armarse con algo pero el otro le comentó que esperaba que no llegaran a tanto.

Arnold partió sin Gerald, si tenían una oportunidad de presentar "cargos" aquel debía esperar y escoltar a su hermano.

—¡Ve a los vestidores!—sugirió el moreno. —A los dementes les gusta "crear recuerdos" seguro ese sitio representa algo especial para él, fue donde se conocieron, donde la invitó y sugirió esa tontería de "favor con favor se paga"

Shortman asintió, a decir verdad también lo pensó. La sangre se congeló al interior de sus venas tan pronto como leyó el mensaje de Helga.

 _¿Iba a terminar con todo esto? ¿Es decir que se entregaría? ¿Dejaría que él…?_ ¡No...! mejor no pensar en eso.

Se lo envió veinte minutos atrás, cuando estaba peleando con Stinky porque el más alto decía que él _"no podía proteger a su mujer"_

 _¿Y no podía?_

 _¿Ella también lo creía, por eso en lugar de acercarlo se había desvivido por apartarlo? ¿Por eso lucía tan preocupada, pálida y demacrada? Porque sabía que la única opción era..._

 _Bailar con el Diablo._

¡NO!

Comenzó a correr pensando en todos los "rituales" toda la "preparación" toda esa "magia" que según la tierra que lo vio nacer lo convertía en "milagro" porque era eso lo que necesitaba para evitarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—o.O.O.o—**

Alan, continuaba _debatiendo._

Si ahora estaban juntos, —pensó para sus adentros— fotografiando el cielo, las copas de los árboles, cualquier cosa que le recordara a ella.

 _¿Entonces por qué, aún se veía melancólica?_

Había felicidad genuina cuando coincidieron en las gradas de la escuela, coquetería y presunción cuando sugirió a Brainy que descubriera la identidad de su amor. Orgullo, al decir que estaban juntos, tanto que hasta él, lo aceptó.

Pero después advirtió el miedo, una sombra, algo siniestro. Helga hizo énfasis al agravio que padeció y por eso él no se abstuvo de preguntar si esa sombra de oscuridad (porque ya no era melancolía lo que ensombrecía su rostro, sino algo más) era a causa de eso o de Arnold.

 _¿Estaba con quien amaba, pero él no la amaba?_ —descartó la idea cuando el muchacho en cuestión apareció.

No llegó diciendo "Hola, soy el novio de Helga" sino que saludó lo más cortés que pudo y después se concentró en ella. Ambos se observaban, se sonreían, se adoraban sin proferir una sola palabra.

.

Una pintora francesa creó un cuadro divino que describiría la escena a la perfección.

Se titulaba "Beso" y en el aparecía una pareja iluminando la noche eterna. Ella rubia, ligeramente mas baja que él, los cabellos sueltos, enredando los brazos en el cuello de aquel, quien era de cabellos negros, ojos azules y la observaba con devoción.

Sus labios no se tocaban, mas sin embargo se advertía en su intimidad, que eran el uno del otro. Un mundo completo, un universo perfecto.

.

Los dejaron a solas y desde entonces no había vuelto a verla, le preocupaba. No era especialmente supersticioso, pero esa oscuridad en su rostro, la falta de luz en su cabello, energía en su cuerpo, le preocupaba en serio.

Encuadró algo más a lo lejos y fue ahí que la vio, caminando tan silenciosa, misteriosa y distante que más que caminar parecía flotar. La capturó en foto y también la siguió, era demasiado tarde, de hecho él debería estar en su primera clase pero no le importó.

Quería saber sobre ella, entender qué pasaba con ella.

Estaba yendo en dirección de los campos deportivos. Era viernes, este día entrenaban los de Fútbol Americano pero cerca de dos horas después, hasta ellos debían haber terminando, fue sigiloso en su persecución, algo de esto no le gustó.

Helga mentía, levantaba sus mas oscuras pasiones y después se escondía pero lo hacía en la luz. No en las sombras.

¡Era eso! Su musa, perseguía sombras, completamente sola y la pregunta que se hacía, era _¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estaba Shortman? ¿Phoebe…? ¿No dijo tener una amiga llamada Phoebe?_

Pasados unos metros de camino incierto, se encontró con alguien.

Un sujeto alto, vestido en su totalidad de negro y como no distinguía bien sus rasgos lo fotografió, llevaba la parte media del rostro cubierta por una venda. Helga lo contempló orgullosa, satisfecha.

 _¿Ella fue quien lo lastimó? ¿O lo miraba con otra clase de intención?_

El tipo le dedicó unas palabras que no escuchó, la miró con descaro, aprobando o desaprobando sus encantos. Eso le ofendió, le enfureció. ¡La chica que conocía, no permitiría jamás esa clase de valoración! pero no hizo nada más que sostener una postura firme y levantar el rostro a la par del pecho.

 _Quien fuera_ , acarició un mechón de cabello suelto, su musa siseó, presionó los puños, pero no le hizo frenar en su acción. Él no entendía. _¿Qué sucedía? ¿Dejó a Shortman? ¿Engañaba a Arnold?_ ¡No, su musa, su inspiración, jamás podría actuar con tal descaro!

El hombre sonrió por debajo de las vendas, acto seguido colocó una mano a la altura de su cintura y la escoltó hacia el interior de la escuela.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Se entrometía? ¿Por qué lo engañaba con un completo extraño y no con…él?

Buscó su celular, al tranquilizarse. Le envió un mensaje a Brainy. _¿A caso ella, siempre había sido así?_ Sabía que rompió en pedazos el corazón de aquel pero jamás le dio detalles, sólo dijo que esa mujer no podía ser para él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—o.O.O.o—**

Los vestidores estaban ocupados, llenos a rebosar de jugadores de Fútbol Americano que aparentemente, no tenían para cuando acabar. Desnudaban a un novato y lo vestían de mujer para el momento en que pasó corriendo por ahí como una exhalación.

¿Dónde buscaba? ¿A qué lugar decidió llevarla?  
¡Maldita sea, Helga! ¿Dónde estás?

Arnold estaba a nada de ponerse a gritar y tirar de sus cabellos hasta quedarse calvo cuando se encontró con otro más. Un chico mucho más alto y delgado que él, cabellos castaño oscuro, ojos miel y una maldita cámara que debía costar más que su casa.

Ese, corría como desesperado no muy lejos de él. Le gritó.

—¿Has visto a Helga?

—Iba con un tipo de negro, los perdí hace diez minutos!

—¿Diez? ¿¡Por dónde se fueron!?

—No lo sé, entraron por este pasillo, ¿Qué hay en este pasillo? —Arnold se tomó dos segundos para reconocer dónde estaban, ahí había almacenes, era donde guardaban el equipo deportivo.

Una sola puerta al final del recorrido y estaba cerrada. Forcejearon contra ella, no escucharon nada, pero era su mejor apuesta.

—¡Hay que tirarla!—sugirió a gritos.

—¡Podría lastimarla!

—¿Se te ocurre otra forma?

—Si, —él tenía una llave maestra porque le encantaban los lugares "clandestinos" para sacar fotos. Según el abogado de su padre eso era "ilegal" pero según el "ingeniero" que se la consiguió podía abrir lo que fuera. Esperó que fuera cierto, la sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se la dio al rubio.

—Tu la abres, yo lo golpeo…—ofreció señalando la cámara. Era semiautomática y aún perteneciente a la vieja escuela, podría aplastar un cráneo con ella o eso decía la internet y nunca tuvo intención de ponerlo a prueba.

La llave giró con fuerza en la cerradura, Arnold sintió todos sus instintos ponerse alerta, el interior estaba escasamente iluminado, era un espacio amplio, jodidamente inmenso. Ellos podrían estar donde fuera, así que se separaron.

Dio varios pasos sin apenas hacer ruido, cuando los encontró.

Se escuchaban jadeos, un aliento siendo asfixiado. La figura de negro consumía con su peso a la que tenía por amada, estaban de pie y la tenía contra la pared.

Reconoció sus cabellos rubios por detrás de él, sus dedos delgados y pequeños, aferrándose a las gruesas y enormes manos de él, luchando por liberarse, respirar.

Arnold ya no fue dueño de sí mismo, gritó que la soltara en un alarido que indudablemente debió llamar a su amigo.

Jake, le arrojó el cuerpo de Helga para escapar, lo que hizo Alan ya no lo supo, se concentró en ella que aún luchaba por respirar, estaba roja, hinchada. ¿Qué le pasaba? la recostó e intentó revisarla, ella lo miraba aterrada, los labios separados, el aliento escapando a su cuerpo. Decía algo, él no entendía hasta que optó por pegarse a sus labios.

"Fre-sa..."

 _¿Sabes que soy alérgica a las fresas?_ —recordó. _—Bueno, si como una, literal…me muero._

La levantó en brazos dispuesto a llevarla a la enfermería. Muchas otras cosas debieron suceder mientras la buscaba pues sus amigos lo alcanzaron.

Jamie'O estaba con Harold, esposando a Jake, quien se retorcía como un loco y vociferaba. Phoebe también gritó, cuando lo vio emerger junto a su amiga, llamaron a personal médico que no tenía idea de dónde salió y le pidieron recostarla en una camilla, él obedeció pero, para entonces.

Ella, ya no respiraba.

¡No está respirando!—gritó algún paramédico. Él sintió que se moría ahí mismo, negó con el rostro y les informó de su alergia. Phoebe se tiró al piso llorando con desesperación, Gerald tuvo que socorrerla. Los demás también estaban ahí, los reconoció a todos incluyendo a Lila y algunos de sus ¿ _padres?_

Helga desapareció en el interior de una ambulancia y como es natural, él la siguió. Le abrieron las ropas, inyectaron una sustancia en el pecho, además de presionar la superficie a fin de reactivar su respiración.

Funcionó después de varios intentos y él sintió la sangre volviendo a correr por sus venas, luego los paramédicos informaron de un objeto que llevaba oculto en las ropas.

Era la grabadora de su abuela.

 _¿Qué fue lo que hiciste…?_ —preguntó a la rubia sintiendo su sangre volviendo a ponerse densa. Los paramédicos intentaron sacarlo, él les dijo que era su novio y se quedaría con ella. La grabadora era "evidencia" según un oficial de policía también presente y en el que ni siquiera había reparado.

—Jamie…

—Se la entregaré al Detective James Oswald Johanssen, personalmente. Cerraron las puertas de la ambulancia, el motor ya estaba rugiendo.

—¿Nombre de la paciente…?—preguntaron para ponerle una pulsera plástica en la muñeca. Les dijo quien era y preguntó, si existía algún problema con que llevara un par de placas con ella.

—¿Placas…?—repitió el enfermero que le colocó la pulsera además de otras cosas por el resto del cuerpo.

Él le mostró un juego de placas que mandó a hacer su abuelo, era similar a las que se usaban en el ejército. El viejo zorro tenía las suyas por haber servido a las tropas en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Se las guardaba su esposa y es que en aquel entonces se acostumbró que fueran dos. Una con el nombre y datos del soldado, otra con los de su amor.

Así, en caso de fallecimiento sabían a quién entregar el cuerpo.

—No parece tener fracturas así que dudo que la retengan por mucho tiempo.

—¿Perdón?—inquirió, mirando a la mujer que de momento se mantenía respirando por una mascarilla y tanque de oxígeno.

—Significa que cuando terminen los exámenes y la pasen a piso podrás colocárselas. La intoxicación por alergia se ve peor de lo que es, una vez el medicamento surta efecto, bajará la hinchazón y podrá respirar con normalidad.

—Pero, ella dijo que si comía fresas...literal, se moría.

—Si no la hubiéramos atendido a tiempo, si no lo hubieras detenido a tiempo, pero lo hicimos.

—¿Detenerlo...?

—No quiero abrumarte con esto, pero su agresor dejó huellas de sus dedos por todo su cuello, iba a asfixiarla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_ _  
PD: No me odias_ _ **Eggplant Gypsy Moon**_ _tendrás la escena super romántica que tanto aclamas, sólo que según yo...los chicos no pueden vivir un amor pasional, tórrido y verdadero si hay un loco detrás de sus huesos. ¿Que quiero decir con esto? Que el lobo feroz a salido del cuento y tendremos un poco de "felicidad" por el momento. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

.

A lo largo de la semana el clima de San Lorenzo se había visto brutalmente afectado. Las mañanas dejaron de ser soleadas, las tardes se volvieron frías, como si una tormenta estuviera a punto de arremeter pero no lo hiciera. El cultivo se vio dañado, la flora y fauna también. Los "ojos verdes" ofrecieron todo tipo de baile, ceremonia y ritual a las faldas del volcán pero hasta ahora, ninguna cosa había funcionado.

Al tercer día, aunado a la brisa que arrancaba las hojas de los árboles, asustaba a las aves y abría surcos irregulares sobre la tierra fresca, una lluvia de ceniza comenzó a caer, se inició en la noche y no paró por los dos días siguientes. Temerosos de que una erupción volcánica se llevara todo lo que tenían por amado hablaron con el líder de su tribu para que se reuniera con los forasteros.

Sabían, que el que reconocían como "milagro" había conocido a su "destino" y que como es natural, la calma del volcán ya no dependía de uno, sino de dos.

La pasión o traición que alimentaran los dos. La lava ardiente o paciente.

Anthea, (la nieta de su líder) estaba especialmente ofendida por ello. Su "destino" tenía que estar ligado a ese lugar, las tierras que lo vieron nacer, las mismas que según sus leyendas debía proteger pero le ordenaron no inmiscuirse, ni proponer.

Su abuelo se reunió con los padres del "Milagro" éstos dijeron que creían en su unión pues conocían a la chica en cuestión. Era débil de corazón pero fuerte de espíritu, confiaban en su decisión, en la fortaleza de su amor. No obstante, al cuarto día la ceniza dejó de ser blanca y se tornó cobriza.

Quinto día y despertaron con un leve movimiento sísmico, salieron de sus tiendas, observaron el cielo que permanecía negro, mas no por la ausencia del sol sino porque la ceniza lo ocultaba todo. Hubo que tomar decisiones, alejar a los ancianos, mujeres y niños para que no resultaran heridos.

A los forasteros se les pidió explicación. ¡Ellos dijeron que no debían temer a su unión!

 **"No es su traición lo que despierta la rabia del volcán sino algo más"** —anunció Antha, la esposa del líder y mujer mas anciana, sabia y respetada de la tribu.

"¿De qué se trata?"—quisieron saber los extraños, absortos por la desesperación y el miedo.

 **"Muerte, lo único que percibo en la ceniza del volcán es el preludio a una muerte"** —los padres del Milagro no escucharon mas subieron a su vehículo motorizado y volvieron al lugar dónde hacían sus estudios más sofisticados. Ahí habían instalado lo necesario para comunicarse con aquel pero por más que insistieron no atendieron.

La preocupación era notoria en sus rostros, también lo difícil y terrible de su "decisión" no podían dejar morir a un pueblo entero, pero tampoco podían dejar a su único hijo solo. Abrazados el uno al otro, enlazando tanto sus destinos como sus labios fue que lo decidieron.

Stella se quedaría en San Lorenzo, Miles viajaría a casa. Después de todo, sus padres, su historia, su vida, se encontraban ahí.

"Tú también eres mi vida"—comentó el arqueólogo mirando a su esposa con ternura.

"Pero Arnold, es nuestro todo" —un ultimo beso, aunado a la presión de sus manos como final despedida y se separaron.

.

.

.

La razón de que sus llamadas no fueran atendidas se debía a que Gertrude y Phil, no se encontraban en casa. Varias horas antes del movimiento sísmico que los despertó, el Doctor Evans bajó a la cocina de Sunset Arms para pedirles que por favor encendieran el televisor.

Las noticias locales informaban de dos estudiantes de la escuela preparatoria número 221, siendo trasladados de emergencia al hospital, el primero sufrió una herida de gravedad en la cabeza, la segunda intoxicación por alergia. Los detalles de esto no se dieron a conocer pero se pedía a los padres de familia que mantuvieran la calma. Se tomaría testimonio a los involucrados y se llamaría en privado a los familiares de los afectados.

Mientras anunciaban todo esto con la parsimonia con que se habla del bache en la calle seis que hizo derrapar a los pobres diablos que regresaban de una noche bastante alocada, los Shortman vieron a varios de los amigos de su nieto siendo captados por alguna impertinente cámara. La chica Heyerdahl lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de su madre, el mediano de los Johanssen estaba por detrás acompañado de su padre, varios oficiales de policía hablaban con los chicos, Lloyd, Berman y Peterson, otros como Sammy Redmond también andaban por ahí pero el barrido de la cámara regresó al presentador y no vieron por ningún lado a su nieto.

La sangre se congeló en el interior de sus venas, la saliva se secó en sus bocas, los instintos, la superstición por no hablar de los malos presagios se hicieron presentes.

Puki, intercambió una mirada con su esposo, se desprendió del mandil que llevaba sobre el vestido, Phil apagó el televisor y rumió sobre ir a buscar la escopeta, el Doctor Evans intentó llamar a la calma pero ambos tenían desde hace días un mal presentimiento.

Esa chica furiosa, a quien daban posada, si bien conservaba el ingenio e impertinencia de siempre, había estado sumamente deprimida toda la semana. No que le faltara el amor de su nieto pues éste, fiel a su educación había sido todo un caballero, galante y ocurrente, le sacaba sonrisas, además de regalarle besos que se consumían tan pronto como ellos los mandaban a dormir a sus cuartos. Preocupados por la situación, además de curiosos por su condición intentaron indagar al respecto pero la astuta chica solo dijo que se estaba "adaptando" a esto.

Nunca tuvo una familia que preparara desayunos o se preocupara por ella, unas figuras "paternas" que se miraran con amor, en lugar de hacerlo con fastidio y recelo. Tampoco había tenido una "relación" Sí, salía con chicos, admitía que le gustaba y se divertía con los idiotas que invertían su dinero esperanzados a obtener algo más de ella, pero no les daba nada…ni siquiera las gracias por ocupar aquel hueco que existía desde hacía tanto en su corazón.

No insistieron, entendían que la suya era una situación complicada. Aún así, querían que se relajara. Cada mañana le sugerían que esperara a Arnold pero se negaba. Tenía cosas que hacer. Un pendiente, una querella que la ponía nerviosa, ausente y notablemente decadente.

Intentaron desde otro ángulo, preguntando a su nieto pero respondió exactamente lo mismo. Ella se estaba "adaptando" quería manejarlo a su modo. _¿El qué?_ preguntaron ellos, _¿Su relación? ¿La mudanza?_

—Jake…

La respuesta no les satisfizo, pues ambos habían sobrevivido una guerra y conocido la hostilidad, el estado de alerta, el temor, angustia y paranoia. _¿Es eso lo que estaba experimentando? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué, el Universo se aferraba en castigarla de esa manera?_ No lo entendían pero aún así, sugirieron a su jovencito que no se alejara de ella, que fuera su soporte, su fuerza, que no la perdiera.

—Sé que es su único nieto pero antes de que cometan alguna locura, sugeriría que…—la voz de Daniel Evans se extinguió tan pronto como sonó el teléfono de casa. Un timbre conocido, común, corriente y que dadas las circunstancias les congeló el alma.

Viajaron en silencio hasta el hospital, teóricamente uno de ellos debía dirigirse a la escuela pero ahí no estaba su nieto y ellos querían ver a su nieto. Quien los llamó dejó en claro que Arnold no sufrió ningún agravio, fue su "novia" o la que él dijo que era su novia. Helga G. Pataki, les pedían a su vez que si tenían forma de contactar con sus padres lo hicieran.

—¿Qué le pasó a esa chica?—inquirió Phil, pues fue él quien atendió la llamada.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo autorización para…

—¡Pamplinas! —gritó el anciano colgando con un severo golpe y mirando al Doctor como sugiriendo que si no les prestaba las llaves de su auto (que era mucho más moderno y rápido) las robarían en lo que canta un gallo.

—Por favor, no vayan a chocarlo.

—No prometemos nada. —respondió Gertrude caminando hacia la puerta.

.

.

.

Arnold estaba "desecho" cuando llegaron. Un semblante adulto y cansino que ni en sus peores momentos le habían observado, corrieron a su lado para abrazarlo, el chico se desmoronó en llanto y cuando una enfermera quiso acercarse para recoger sus datos, Puki la miró de tal modo que se arrepintió hasta de haber nacido.

En la misma sala estaban los padres de Eugene, (Nate y Dedee Horowitz) además de Patty Smith acompañada de su madre Prudence y Sheena Shane junto a su padre Ethan.

Ellos exigían noticias del pelirrojo pero estaba en urgencias, siendo sometido a exámenes, estudios y no sabían que tanta otra cosa. Cuando Arnold se tranquilizó, se acercaron a él. Las chicas no habían podido aclarar nada en las pasadas horas. Se les fueron como agua entre el llamado y la llegada de sus padres, el alta medica de Eugene y la toma de datos generales.

Los paramédicos de la escuela admitieron su desconocimiento del tema, sólo llevaron al chico, les pagaban por llevar a tiempo a los chicos.

Como responsables de su estado, tenían etiquetados a Phoebe Heyerdahl y Harold Berman, Sheena y Patty le juraron a sus padres que no era así. Phoebs le había dado los primeros auxilios, Harold lo llevó a la enfermería, ellos eran sus héroes y a pesar de saber eso, no podían hablar de lo que pasó, porque ni ellas entendían lo que sucedió.

 _"Estábamos en uno de los jardines, Helga recitaba poesía y después alguien arrojó una bola de béisbol con tal fuerza que nos asustó a todos y noqueó a Eugene"_

La llegada de Arnold y Helga, escoltados por paramédicos pertenecientes al poblado les hizo suponer lo peor. Sus padres no entendían, **_¿¡Qué era lo que no les decían!?_** pero las histéricas chicas solo se limitaron a llorar y decir que no lo sabían.

Helga Pataki tuvo complicaciones minutos antes de llegar al hospital, su garganta volvió a cerrarse, los pulmones se negaban a recibir aire, el corazón sangre, su cerebro a generar impulsos eléctricos y por tanto hubo que entubar. Arnold sentía que la vida se le escurría, le dijeron que "no estorbara" palabras crueles que le sentaron como una puñalada pues no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarla.

Fue intervenida de una manera que le pareció violenta, más se reportaba "estable" cuando ingresaron al hospital y se olvidaron de él.

Era consciente de los demás en la sala, de la necesidad que tenían de reunirse y saber lo que pasaba pero su semblante debió indicarles que no se acercaran. Se sentó, lo más apartado que pudo y tomó el celular en sus manos. Cinco llamadas perdidas, cuatro de Phoebe y una de sus abuelos. Se sentía fatal, horrible por no decir nada, _¿Pero qué les podría decir?_ _¿Que no pudo cuidarla? ¿Que la amaba más que a nada y aún así...?_

 _"Lo hiciste bien, chico"_ —le recordó el paramédico antes de irse y el asintió, pero no era así como lo sintió. Mientras la entubaban, admiró en su piel blanca las marcas de los dedos de Jake y se sintió furioso, impotente.

Él, iba a matarla…

Y como la situación era de lo más horrible, no sabía si hubiera preferido encontrarlo a punto de violarla. _¿Qué hubiera hecho entonces?_ Sabía que Helga habría peleado hasta su ultimo aliento pero en lugar de eso, Jake la tenía contra la pared, presionando su cuello.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué detener sus impulsos, si todos sabían que quería desvirgarla?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Vamos, hombre pequeño. —animó Phil. —Dinos lo que pasó, en las noticias sueltan puras estupideces y luego llamó una señorita idiota, diciendo que la chica furiosa se intoxicó. —

Arnold asintió con el rostro, miró a todos sus espectadores y confesó.

—Helga es alérgica a las fresas, pero no es únicamente eso lo que le ocurrió… —los padres de sus amigos lo miraron resueltos, enfadados, curiosos, desesperados e indignados. Esperaban respuestas a sus demandas, pero suponía que parte de la madurez, tenía que ver con no ponerse a pegar de gritos contra un adolescente que tenía pinta de sostener sobre sus hombros todo el peso del mundo.

—El sujeto que golpeó a Eugene con la bola de béisbol trató de asfixiarla.

—¡Santo Dios!—gritó Dedee Horowitz cubriendo su boca con ambas manos.

—¿¡Pero por qué!? ¡¿Qué hicieron mi hijo y esa muchacha?!—inquirió Nate, sumamente alterado.

—Eugene, no hizo nada. Como supongo le habrán comentado, nosotros estábamos en uno de los jardines escuchando a Helga recitar poesía. Ese ataque, creería yo, estaba destinado a ella o a mi.

—¡¿Pero cómo es posible?!—gritó Ethan, apartando celosamente a su hija. Sheena, le pidió que se calmara. Sus amigos, no eran malas personas.

—Verán, el agresor está obsesionado con Helga y desde hace una semana yo… _soy su novio…—_ cerró los ojos dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima. Temblaba, pero suponían todos que no era consciente de estarlo haciendo, la palidez de su rostro, además de la tortura que veían en sus ojos, evocaba lo mucho que le importaba esa chica. Se sintieron mal por él, furiosos en general pues no veían al "Gran Bob" o a la "Durmiente Miriam" por ninguna parte.

Arnold, resopló de nuevo y se dirigió a sus amigas.

—Cuando ustedes se llevaron a Eugene, nosotros fuimos llamados a la Dirección, declaramos lo mismo que acabo de decir ante el Director, perdimos hora y media de nuestro tiempo intentando explicar la situación, luego nos separaron y perdimos a Helga.

Sé que no van a creerlo, —comentó mirando ahora a los padres. —Pero el Director Owen está de parte del agresor. Su padre es influyente, desconozco la posición que tenga pero creo que pretende tomar la Alcaldía…—los adultos estaban sumamente impresionados. Sabían de las futuras elecciones, de la posición vulnerable de su poblado, la economía cayendo y los gastos en aumento pero jamás creyeron que la educación o seguridad de sus hijos se verían comprometidas a causa de estos hechos.

—Owen debió intimidarla, convencerla de alguna manera de reunirse con él.

—No…—sollozaron Sheena y Patty, ambas se tomaban de las manos, mientras miraban al rubio que no había terminado de hablar.

—Señores Horowitz, Helga es ruda, irascible. No escucha consejos, ni obedece razones cuando monta en cólera y toma una decisión pero les aseguro que su sentido de la justicia no tiene comparación. Ella, adora a su hijo, tengo entendido que iban juntos a obras de teatro, musicales, cine y demás. —los aludidos asintieron. La recordaban de esas salidas, nunca formal, siempre con jeans deslavados y zapatos deportivos. No obstante, tomaba el brazo de su hijo como toda una dama y ambos partían tarareando o bailando en dirección del lugar del evento.

—Ella encaró a Jake para defendernos, el Director Owen le sugirió a Gerald que los ataques no se detendrían hasta que el agresor tuviera lo que quisiera.

—¿Y asesinarla es lo que quería? —inquirió Prudence, colocándose por delante de Patty como si con eso pudiera proteger a su hija de todo lo que malo que sucediera.

—No….—respondió Arnold. —No creo que esa fuera su idea, en los pasillos de la escuela se rumoraba otra cosa, algo que por respeto no diré delante de ellas. —Ethan Shane tiró del brazo de su hija y Prudence Smith hizo lo mismo con la propia, las abrazaron de manera protectora haciéndose a la idea pero sin creer en ella. Arnold se volvió hacia sus abuelos, ambos habían permanecido todo este tiempo en ceremonioso silencio, los músculos tensos, la posición recta.

—Abuela, la grabadora que le diste a Helga la llevaba consigo, pienso que grabó una declaración, de alguna manera debió obligarlo a confesar su intención.

—Pero, entonces…—interrumpió Nate.

—Ese sujeto la descubrió y…—prosiguió Ethan, temblando de pies a cabeza.

 _¿Desde cuando su pueblo se convirtió en esto? ¿Comenzó cuando se expandieron? ¿O sucedió al permitir la entrada de tantos extranjeros?_ Con toda seguridad, si. De las familias fundadoras ya quedaban muy pocas, ellos constituían a gran parte de ellas pero cuando sus hijos entraran a la Universidad, sabían que se irían.

Hillwood se perdería, se convertiría en una Urbe Cosmopolita y el resultado de eso _¿Era esto?,_ negó con el rostro mirando al mas viejo y sabio de ellos. Phil Shortman le sostuvo la mirada y ultimó.

—Perdió el control. —la oscuridad en sus ojos denotaba lo convencido y ofendido que estaba por llegar a esa resolución.

—¿Y a todos esto, tú dónde estabas Arnold?—preguntó su abuela, los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, la mirada recelosa por no decir que furiosa.

—¡Buscándola! hice todo lo posible para…—su abuela lo abofeteó, ante la atenta mirada de todos.

—¡No se hace lo posible por los que amas, se hace lo imposible! ¡Eleanor arriesgó su vida y no creas que porque te quiero, no voy a golpearte de vez en cuando! ¿Ese sujeto del que hablas tanto, lo atraparon?

—Si…cuando subí a la ambulancia con ella, Jamie'O y Harold lo estaban esposando, él está bien por cierto. —Patty agradeció el comentario sobre su novio y se soltó un poco del agarre de su madre.

—¡Más les vale que lo tengan bien vigilado o yo misma iré a acabarlo!—bramó la abuela para satisfacción y gratitud de todos.

—Bueno, si ya sabemos todo lo horrible. ¿Horowitz y esa chica, están bien?—preguntó Phil, sin poder retrasar por más la pregunta.

—No lo sabemos. —confesaron los padres de Eugene. —Él ha tenido algunas intervenciones quirúrgicas anteriormente, es propenso a los accidentes pero nunca pierde…

—El buen humor y la fe. —comentó Sheena, esperanzada a que estuviera bien. La misma enfermera de antes, se acercó de nuevo, sosteniendo en los brazos una carpeta con documentos.

—Disculpen que los moleste, pero ¿Ustedes son familiares de Helga Pataki?

—Si, lo somos. —respondió Gertrude.

—¿Son familiares directos?—insistió nerviosa, pues hasta donde entendió, el rubio que llegó con ella era su novio.

—Por supuesto, es la futura esposa de nuestro Arnold.

—¡A…abuela!—gritó el chico ruborizándose por completo. Sus amigas sonrieron, los otros padres no supieron como tomarse ese dato.

—Lo siento, pero necesito a sus padres o alguien que tenga su historial médico.

—¿Por qué? ¿Le pasó algo malo?—preguntó Arnold, desesperado.

—Ella, continúa en observación. Eugene Horowitz, está por ser transferido a piso, si quieren pasar a verlo el enfermero Massett puede conducirlos. —Nate y Dedee se apresuraron a seguirlo. Sheena suspiró, llorando de alivio, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por su padre y como ya eran demasiadas emociones por un día decidió que podían acompañarlos. Seguro llegaban a algún acuerdo para que todos tuvieran un momento con el jovencito. No iba a leerle la cartilla de "tocas a mi hija y te tiro los dientes" pero algo se le ocurriría. Patty y su madre acudieron también, después de todo llevaban horas en la sala de espera por él.

—¿Tienen alguna forma de contactar a sus padres? —insistió la enfermera. —Los teléfonos que nos proporcionó la escuela se encuentran desconectados y es de suma importancia que sepamos si hay algo más a lo que sea alérgica.

—Yo le puedo ayudar con eso. —interrumpió una nueva voz. Reba Heyerdahl venía llegando en compañía de Phoebe y su esposo Kyo.

—Nosotros somos los tutores temporales de la Señorita Pataki, tenemos su historial médico…—acotó el Señor Heyerdahl acercándose al mostrador junto con su esposa, la enfermera y los abuelos Shortman.

.

.

.

—¿De verdad lo tienen?—preguntó Arnold acercándose a su amiga.

—Si, la única vez que se "intoxicó" teníamos tres. Sucedió en un restaurante familiar, sus padres estaban distraídos con Olga, no recuerdo los detalles, tan solo sé que su madre la dejó en la mesa con sus panqueques, tenían mermelada de fresa además de jarabe de maíz. Ella estaba comiendo sin meterse con nadie, todo normal hasta que de pronto _ya no podía respirar._

Bob y Miriam hicieron todo mal porque no sabían de su alergia, creyeron que se ahogaba con un pedazo de pan así que su reacción contribuyó a que se pusiera aún más mal. Nosotros estábamos a unas mesas, mi madre es médico, así que llamó a una ambulancia.

¿Puedes creerlo? Reacción alérgica y no tenían ni idea. —él bufó en contestación. No sabía como sentirse al respecto.

—¿Recuerdas mis exabruptos en casa de Gerald? —preguntó un poco más animada. Él asintió, mirando a la asiática que tenía el rostro inflamado de tanto llorar. —Herencia materna. —comentó. —Mi madre se puso como loca, exigió que le hicieran análisis completos a esa pobre niña y guardó una copia. Esos datos se los ha ido actualizando el hospital bajo sospecha de maltrato familiar.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—preguntó impresionado.

—¿Por qué habría de mentir? Pero no es para tanto, si me permites continuar. Al año siguiente, coincidimos en el jardín de infancia. No supe si me recordaba o si se sentiría incómoda de que supiera lo descuidados que eran con ella pero en lugar de eso, Helga se convirtió en mi guarda. No hubo un común acuerdo por si alguna vez llegaste a pensarlo, de aquel incidente jamás hablamos. Solo comenzó a sentarse junto a mi en silencio y el día que alguien más grande (porque ambos sabemos que todos en la escuela eran mas grandes y fuertes que yo) trató de hacerme algo, ella lo puso en su lugar y comentó:

 ** _"Ahora estamos en paz, hermana"_**

Phoebe se abrazó a sí misma y rompió a llorar, sus gafas estaban sobre el cuello de su camisa y no frente a su cara. Suponía Arnold que de tanto llorar, le estorbaban.

—Desde entonces ha sido mi hermana, Arnold. Ha estado ahí para mi, aún si parecía mi jefa y yo su secuaz. Se exactamente por qué se enamoró de ti, aunque después de un tiempo hasta a ella le pareció una exageración.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿No te parece obvio? Ahí estabas tú, un completo extraño por segunda vez en su vida, preocupándote por ella. _¿Pero, dónde estaban sus padres? ¿Dónde estaban los que se supone que deberían procurarla?_

—Me golpeó…—comentó, aligerando la carga emocional, recordando aquel día, ya no con molestia, ni intriga, sino con pena.

—La hiciste sentir incómoda, vulnerable. A decir verdad, en ese entonces, de verdad te odió…—Phoebe limpió su cara con manos desnudas y volvió a ajustarse las gafas. —¿Cómo iba a saberlo? con unos padres como esos. ¿La diferencia entre el odio y el amor?

—¿Tú se lo enseñaste?—la pelinegra negó, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Traté, pero ya sabes lo terca, insufrible e inteligente que es.

—¿Solo, lo descubrió?

—Yo diría que lo sintió, un día te miró diferente y comenzó la "diversión"

—En serio, creí que me odiaba…

—Claro que lo hace, mi abuela siempre decía **_"Phoebe, si odias a alguien cásate con él, no hay peor tortura, ni mayor victoria que esa"_**

—¿Entonces, odias a Gerald?—inquirió con algo de sorna.

—Con todo lo que soy…

—¿Escuchaste la cinta? —preguntó cambiando abruptamente de tema. —¿Qué está pasando en la escuela?

—No lo sé, me convertí en "Myrtle la Llorona" cuando los vi partir. Gerald, Rhonda y Jamie'O la oyeron, después me la dieron a mi. Sé que es parte de evidencia y que no debería tenerla, pero insistieron en que tú la oyeras. —Phoebe rebuscó entre sus cosas y hasta ahora, Arnold era consciente de que llevaba el bolso de Helga, extrajo la grabadora y la presionó entre sus manos, luego lo miró a los ojos con dolor y súplica.

—Antes de oírla, te pido que me digas exactamente lo que pasó con Helga.

—Phoebe, no creo que debas…

—¡Por favor! ¿Sabes por qué me dejó este bolso? —el rubio negó, ella quiso llorar, pero se controló. —Estábamos en una horrible tienda de segunda mano porque a Helga le encantan las "cosas con historia" como tu casa, tus abuelos, básicamente, _todo tú._

Buscábamos, de hecho el relicario en forma de corazón y yo la vi. Me gustó el corte, el diseño, me acerque y pregunté a la empleada si era el único color disponible. Cosas de chicas, una especie de pacto que desespera a Gerald porque si encontramos algo que sea pieza única y de color "rosa" automáticamente pertenece a Helga, si es "azul" me pertenece a mi y como intuirás, se lo quedó ella. Yo no lo quería exactamente para mi, pensaba en mi madre que en ese entonces tomaba un diplomado y requería un bolso para guardar sus informes pero no se lo dije, insistí en que por una vez me dejara tenerlo, pero su respuesta fue.

 ** _"Cuando me muera, podrás tenerlo"_**

Helga no juega con eso, Arnold. Ha estado toda su vida danzando con la muerte porque sus padres la aterrorizaban y si no creía morir a manos de Bob, creía que Miriam se mataría. Así que si me lo dió es porque en el fondo ella creía…

—Helga, no va a morir.—interrumpió el discurso de la joven asiática. Sus rostro una vez más estaba rojo, sus mejillas inundadas de llanto y aunque quería compartir el sentimiento. A lo único que se pudo aferrar fue a lo que le dijo.

Helga era fuerte, él sabía que era fuerte, más que él, más que todos.

Tomó a su amiga de la mano y la arrastró a una habitación más privada, cuarto de limpieza o eso parecía la diminuta estancia. Le relató lo sucedido en la escuela, la forma en que la encontró y luego Phoebe retrocedió la cinta en la grabadora y le dio play.

.

.

.

Sonidos de agua cayendo hicieron saber a ambos que estaba en un cuarto de baño y que lavaba sus manos además de su cara. Arnold supuso que comenzó a grabar durante los minutos que pasó "desprendiéndose de sus vendas"

Lo siguiente era una breve conversación entre ellos, algo privado y sentimental.

Le dejaba su _"corazón"_ el relicario de oro para que no fuera a perderlo.

Se sintió mal por no darse cuenta, por caer en su trampa y es que ella siempre había sido la maestra de las trampas. _¿Por qué no desconfió al verla tan calmada?_ era obvio que algo tramaba y la cinta avanzaba hasta la parte en que el director los corrió a todos y se encerró con ella.

—¿Le ofrezco un vaso de agua, goma de mascar, café?—inquirió Michael Owen muy atento.

—¿Qué tal una explicación?—sugirió.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—¿No lo recuerda? Hace diez meses aproximadamente me senté aquí y le hablé de Jake Cabot, específicamente su expediente personal y las partes que hacen referencia a su historial de violencia y orden de restricción por parte de su ultima novia.

—Oh, si. Ya viene a mi memoria.—el sonido de un cajón siendo abierto, además del de un encendedor haciendo fuego, les dio una imagen de la escena completa. Owen dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo, Helga se aclaró la garganta.

—Recordará que nada de eso le importó, salvo amenazarme con expulsión por hackear la red de la escuela e inmiscuirme en cosas que no me interesan.

—Eso sigue siendo delito, señorita Pataki

—¿Y comprometer la seguridad de sus estudiantes, qué es?

—¿Me acusa de algo en específico?

—Diría que de no cumplir su deber, pero acabo de notar que sí lo hizo.

—¿Perdón?

—Creo que después de que vine, usted se reunió con él, charlaron, se convirtió en su paladín...—Owen soltó una carcajada, la rubia ni se inmutó.

—Sigue teniendo una imaginación muy vívida, señorita Pataki.

—¿No está apoyando a Cabot para las elecciones?

—Es un país libre y la escuela se beneficia de aquellos que pretendan la alcaldía.

—¿A cambio de qué?

—En este caso específico, usted. —Helga vació sus pulmones, no obstante no hubo temblor en su voz.

—¿Yo?

—Como bien menciona, en aquel entonces pude expulsarla pero jamás encontré a sus padres. James Cabot, por el contrario se reunió conmigo y me hizo saber lo _delicado de su situación._

—¿¡Mi qué…!?—inquirió comenzando a notarse furiosa.

—Ah, ¿Es que no lo sabe? Si continúa estudiando aquí, se debe únicamente a la intervención del padre de Jake. Sé que está sola señorita Pataki, lo que constituye un delito y debí reportarla hace mucho. Pero no lo hice porque "favor con favor se paga" y es hora de que usted pague.

—¿¡DE QUÉ DEMONIOS…!?—gritó, levantándose de su asiento y golpeando con el puño sano el escritorio.

—Ah, ah, ah…—reprendió el hombre. —Cuide sus modales y por favor no se haga la inocente. Tengo el testimonio de varios muchachos que dicen que usted fue a buscar "al Diablo" a los vestidores.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

—También tengo testimonio de jovencitas que aseguran que lo ha perseguido, seducido e invitado en los lugares menos apropiados.

—¡Yo, jamás…!

—Ahhh, pero lo acaba de hacer. Su "declamación" de poesía, besarse apasionadamente con su "novio" en un área pública, le da mala reputación, cuestionable, sin lugar a dudas. —Arnold sudó frío al escuchar esto último. Volvió a sentir que era su culpa. Solo suya y de nadie más.

 _Él le sugirió que se relajaran, él la besó, él la inspiró a recitar poesía._

—¡ME ESTÁ DICIENDO ZORRA!—gritó histérica.

—Le estoy diciendo que vaya a buscar a Cabot o el siguiente afectado _podría ser él..._

Arnold P. Shortman, diecisiete años, hijo único de unos padres que ni siquiera se encuentran en la ciudad, sus abuelos son adultos mayores, demasiado ha decir verdad. ¿Usted considera que estarían en condición de soportar alguna clase de tragedia? —Helga ahogó un grito y volvió a dejarse caer sobre la silla frente al escritorio. La grabadora debía estar en su pecho o demasiado cerca de su corazón porque tanto él como Phoebe, sintieron el temor creciendo en su interior.

—¿Lo dice en serio, Director Owen?

—La puerta está ahí, cuando esté lista se puede ir… —Helga volvió a vaciar el aire de sus pulmones, buscó algo en su bolso, probablemente en aquel momento le escribió el mensaje de texto.

—Me jura que si hago lo que quiere se detendrá…—Arnold y Phoebe se miraron entre sí, la asiática volvía a tener lágrimas en los ojos, pero ya no de dolo, sino de rabia.

—Se lo pondría por escrito, pero eso está por encima de mi capacidad.

—Supongo que entonces, puedo dejar mis cosas aquí…

—¿Quiere que se las de a alguien en particular?—Helga bufó, sensiblemente nerviosa. Ninguno de los oyentes admitía de donde sacó tal fortaleza, pero lo sabían. Vivir con sus padres la convirtió en una mujer de lo más asombrosa.

 _—Phoebe Heyerdahl…—_ la aludida tembló de cabeza a pies. Su nombre dicho como un susurro, una disculpa, quizás hasta despedida. Arnold preguntó si necesitaba una pausa pero se negó. Su amiga arriesgó su vida. ¡Ese canalla del Director la puso entre la espada y la pared, sin remordimiento alguno, ¿angustia? Ja! Parecía que se regodeaba con el sufrimiento de Helga.

A continuación escucharon una puerta siendo cerrada y los pasos, además de la respiración agitada de la rubia. Camino incierto que les puso los nervios de punta, Arnold recordó su propia persecución de ella, aunque en ese momento estaba "pelando" con Stinky, sintió el impulso de golpearlo otra vez, de buscarle pelea a cualquiera pero ellos eran los pacifistas, los que usaban la cabeza, no instrumentos de guerra.

 _—Arnold, Phoebe…—_ llamó de repente la rubia, arrancando a cada cual de sus más profundas cavilaciones.

 _Sé que no van a perdonarme por lo que estoy por hacer pero créanme, lo planee. Desde que tu abuela me prestó esta grabadora, Cabeza de balón espero la oportunidad de acercarme a él. Sé que es arriesgado, que podría descubrirme y hacerme daño pero ya lo escucharon._

 _Yo soy la apuesta segura, la que no tiene nada, ni a nadie. La que está sola y desamparada pero he ahí la grandeza de su error. Los tengo a ustedes. Arnold, sé que vas a encontrarme porque siempre has sabido cómo ayudarme. Ninguno de los dos concibe la cantidad de veces que he querido derrumbarme pero en cada ocasión, me salvaron._

 _Phoebs, sabes bien por qué prometí que nunca dejaría que te hicieran daño._

 _Arnold, tú sabes que te amo...nada más importa, excepto que te amo y tú a mi. Dijiste hace poco que estamos juntos en esto, que ninguno se aparta y no es eso lo que estoy haciendo._

 _Yo voy por el Diablo, tú vienes por mi._

 _Si las cosas salen verdaderamente mal, no me arrepiento de nada, salvo de no haberte besado antes de marcharme. De no haber bajado la guardia antes, probablemente el número de heridos sería más grande, pero habría sido egoísta y disfrutado a plenitud de ser tu novia. La entrada de Romeo y Julieta, perdón. La entrada de "Juliette y Víctor" deberías buscarlos, se guardaron amor por años, uno socialmente incorrecto porque él estaba casado y ella era una mujer de lo más cuestionable. Una que no se mordió la lengua o rompió los dedos para declamar su amor a los cuatro vientos._

 _Mi tiempo se acaba, así que seré breve…_

La respiración de la rubia se había tranquilizado, dejó de correr, lo que quería decir que ya había deducido, donde se encontraba Cabot.

 ** _Te amo_** _, sin importar lo que pase, si me odio o me odias después de esto, yo te amo…me aferraré a eso para defender mi posición. No solo por ti, sino por todos._

 _Sabes tan bien como yo, que Gerald no debió ser golpeado, que Phoebe podría comprometerse porque fue ella quien me enseñó a hacer el hackeo, que Eugene podría olvidar cada detalle de su vida, perder el pase Universitario, despertar únicamente con los recuerdos de cuando teníamos nueve años._

 _Y que todo esto es mi culpa._

 _Sí, así de terca e insufrible soy. Sigo creyendo que es mi culpa, porque yo lo busqué y enfrenté._

 _Ahora debo acabarlo, darle la cara al Diablo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **—Aquí estás…—** la voz de Cabot se escuchó, un poco lejana pero clara. Luego prosiguió un silencio que les caló el alma a ambos.

Phoebe miraba a la grabadora, Arnold pensaba en ella, intentaba imaginar la expresión que tendría en la cara. En unos días más no tendría que esforzarse tanto, Alan Redmond entregó la memoria de su cámara digital a la Policía, él los captó en el momento que se encontraron, cuando Jake la escoltó al interior de la escuela y finalmente cuando los _reencontró._ Él, con sus manos en el cuello de ella, la rubia aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas, los cabellos sueltos, enredados, ella era luz en contraposición a él que parecía muerte, sombra.

.

En la cinta de audio, Jake Cabot volvía a hablar.

—Mírate, amor. Dije que te rompería, que algún día caerías y ya estás a punto de desplomarte a mis pies.

—¿Eso crees?—preguntó Helga, la voz firme pero Arnold y Phoebe sabían que por dentro sufría.

—Creo que luces aún más hermosa así, rota.

—Lo que sea que me quieras hacer, sabes que lo soportaré a cambio de ellos.

—¿Ellos?

—Los que viste en el jardín cultural, los mismos que estaban en la entrada de la escuela hace ocho días.

—Te costará, porque son demasiados.

—Pagaré...

—Entonces vamos, a dónde no puedan encontrarnos…—Jake se acercó a ella, lo supieron porque su respiración se alteró. Arnold presionó los puños, Phoebe dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Lo siguiente volvía a ser el sonido de pasos, lentos y acompasados, luego unas llaves en la cerradura y la voz de Helga.

—Pensaste en todo

—Solo lo esencial…—la puerta se cerraba otra vez con llave, Phoebe quería ponerse a gritar. Arnold sostuvo su mano para que no lo hiciera, Cabot prosiguió, un tono fuerte, desapasionado.

—Vi como te besaba…—declaró con una nueva entonación en la voz.

—¿Qué día...?

—El lunes...

—¿Y te controlaste tanto?—sugirió incrédula.

—Es que era entretenido, verte caer…—cerca, él estaba demasiado cerca de ella, lo intuían por sus voces, además de la respiración.

—¿De eso se trata esto?—prosiguió, tratando de ganar tiempo.

—Y de arrancarte las ropas, romperte los huesos, fundirme en tu piel

—¿Por qué yo?—preguntó, intentando sonar firme, pero fue notoria cierta vacilación en su voz. —¿Qué tengo de especial que no posean las locas que convenciste de hacerme quedar como una zorra?

—Abandono.

—¿¡Qué…!?—chilló, golpeándolo haciéndolo a un lado.

—Oh, vamos, amor. Sabes tan bien como yo, que nadie va a buscarte…si fuera así, me habrías detenido desde que te envié los mensajes de texto.

—No me llames, amor

—Te llamaré como me dé la gana. Ahora cumple tu parte o a la siguiente no fallaré.

—¿Admites que fuiste tú quien golpeo a Eugene con esa bola?

—Sí, también admito golpear a tu amiguito de preferencias dudosas.

—¿¡Quién!?

—Johanssen, te defiende más que a su novia. En realidad, lo golpee por eso y lo haría otra vez.

—¿La ventana de mi casa, el foco de la entrada?

—Bueno, ¿Qué querías que pasara, si tú me arruinaste la cara?

—Cualquiera diría que te ves mucho mejor así

—Es bueno que te agrade ¿Cómo prefieres hacerlo?

—Dímelo tú, ¿Alguna parafilia en especial?

—No te quieras pasar de lista…

—Pero lo soy, contrario de la media común soy bastante inteligente, sé que tienes una maldita obsesión conmigo pero no por lo que dices. El daño colateral no te asusta, aún si tuviera padres que se preocuparan y me buscaran, tú seguirías en tu afán porque tu mente enferma desea desvirgarme. ¿Qué no fue eso lo que sucedió con tu ex? —acusó. —La encontré en internet, sé que tú la forzaste a tener sexo, pretender ser tu novia aunque no lo era, y te obedeció durante meses porque tenía miedo de hablar pero a diferencia de mi, ella no estaba sola.

—¡Cállate!—gritó colérico.

—¿¡Es eso lo que me va a pasar a mi!? —insistió. Helga ya no era dueña de sí misma. La situación la rebasaba, entre la locura y la desesperanza, siguió hablando sin esperar respuesta, salvación o lo que fuera. —¿Me arrancarás la virtud? Dímelo, Jake ¿Te calientan las vírgenes, rubias y frágiles?

—¡Basta!

—¡No! porque si es lo que esperas, deberías saber que ya no soy virgen.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

—Has memoria, sé que volviste a mi casa el viernes cerca de las diez treinta de la noche pero no estaba sola. La silueta que viste tapiando la ventana, quien te vio en el jardín de mi casa, no era yo sino Arnold.

—Mientes.

—¡Mira lo que le hiciste a mi mano! —gritó abanicando el aire con un movimiento que le instaló descargas eléctricas de dolor. —¿Crees que tendría fuerza para realizar todo ese trabajo?

—¡MALDITA SEAS! —en la cinta de audio siguieron gritos aunados a sonidos de persecución y pelea, Phoebe sintió la sangre congelarse en el interior de sus venas, aunque otra parte de sí, aplaudió la audacia de su amiga. Arnold se convenció de que estaba loca. Lo presionó hasta hacerlo perder el control.

Por eso fue que la atacó.

 _¿Qué era peor en la mente de una chica? ¿Un intento de asesinato o una violación?_

¡¿Pero que preguntas tan más estúpidas se hacía?!

.

Jake la atrapó tomándola de la mano herida y estampándola contra alguna pared, el grito que soltó su amiga, junto a una risa de satisfacción por parte del otro les hizo saber que estaba perdida.

—Aún si no eres lo que quiero. —susurró Jake a manera de promesa. —me llevaré mi premio. Te romperé, en tantos pedazos que no habrá forma de unirlos de nuevo.

—A…arn…—la voz entrecortada de Helga, hizo que ambos cerraran los ojos y se imaginaran lo peor.

—¿Suplicarás?

—Nun…ca…

—Entonces, ¿Qué tal un ultimo beso…? Cuando pierdas la conciencia, te violaré…—Phoebe soltó un grito y se tapó los oídos, Arnold continuó escuchando, sonidos se succión que obviamente, describían un beso, luego la respiración de Helga se alteró. No era solo el que ese hombre la estuviera asfixiando, sino algo más…

—Comió fresas.—comentó a Phoebe.

—¡¿Qué?!—inquirió la morena.

—Jake, comió fresas, la besó y por eso Helga…

—¡Dios mío!

Unos segundos de eso y poco después se escuchaba él.

—¡SUÉLTALA!

La cinta acababa cuando Helga chocó contra él. Phoebe tuvo que volver a quitarse los lentes y limpiarse la cara, él en serio necesitaba romperle a alguien el alma.

—Arnold… —interrumpió Heyerdahl. —¿Helga puede estar embarazada?

—¡NO! Phoebs, no lo hicimos. Helga, dijo eso para provocarlo, distraerlo.

—No se lo diré a nadie, si no quieres. Pero necesito saberlo. ¡Los doctores deben saberlo!

—Te lo juro Phoebs. Solo dormimos juntos, nos besamos como locos pero ni ella, ni yo...—se atragantó las palabras al recordar cada escena y se corrigió. —¡Llevamos una semana de novios! ¿Qué crees que estamos tan locos?—ella lo miró de tal modo que sin lugar a dudas quería decir.

 _"Sí, lo creo. Están locos de pasión y amor desbordante"_ él se ofendió a sobremanera, la tomó de los hombros y aseguró.

—Ni siquiera nos hemos... _visto sin ropa…—_ bueno, en realidad, él la vio descubierta del pecho cuando los paramédicos intentaban devolverle el aliento. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas y Phoebe supo que lo que decía era cierto.

—¡Esa mujercita me va a escuchar cuando se despierte!—recalcó.

—Lo sé y Gerald seguro que mandó la cinta para recriminar que no le diera la exclusiva.

—No, Jamie'O la envió para que no fueras a culparte a ti mismo. Helga tomó la decisión. Nos defendió a todos.

—Y estará bien, le gritaremos juntos por preocuparnos tanto.

—De acuerdo, ahora vámonos

.

.

.

Fueron de regreso a la sala de espera, ahí el escenario era un poco distinto, rostros furiosos y distantes. Específicamente los de la madre de Patty y su abuela.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó a su abuelo.

—Prudence contactó al "Gran Bob" viene de camino pero llegará hasta pasado mañana.

—¿Por que tanto tiempo?

—No está en el país, volvería antes pero parece ser que hará veinte escalas por todo el globo terráqueo con tal de ahorrarse nueve dólares.

—Genial…—respondió con sarcasmo. Aunque eso no explicaba porque las féminas estaban tan coléricas.

—Usa tu sentido común, chaparro. ¿Por qué crees que la madre de Patty tenía el número privado de Bob? Uno que ni la escuela, el hospital o su propia hija conocían.

—Oh…

—Y la vieja bruja de tu abuela está como furia porque claro. Bob no atendió llamadas de emergencia, pero sí la de una posible _cita._ —las ganas de romperle la cara a alguien volvieron. Pero suponía que Helga necesitaba a sus padres, _aún si eran como esos._

—¿Ya saben algo de Helga?—preguntó Phoebe a su madre, Reba le corrigió la postura y le limpió la cara con su propio pañuelo antes de contestar.

—El medicamento se aplicó correctamente, bajó la hinchazón y sus signos vitales son estables. No obstante, la pasarán a rayos equis porque no me gusta nada la forma en que se dobla su mano diestra, también pedí una evaluación del daño a su tráquea. Ese bruto le dejó marcas de dedos en buena parte del cuello. Tu padre tiene fotos, claro "es ilegal" porque no hay una orden judicial, ni se han presentado cargos pero de eso ya se están encargando los Señores Lloyd y Johanssen.

—¿El padre de Rhonda?

—Por supuesto cariño, sabes que es un abogado de lo más respetable y tu _cuñado,_ tiene renombre también, recuérdame invitar a los Johanssen a cenar esta misma semana.

—Lo haré.

—Entonces, ya quita esa cara. En unas horas más podrás ver a tu amiga, estará bien. No ha despertado por el medicamento, pero es una chica lisa y bastante fuerte. ¿No lo recuerdas? porque yo si. Básicamente, por eso te dejé ser amiga de una niña con esos modales y vocabulario.

—Gracias mamá.—Phoebe se abrazó a ella, Reba correspondió el gesto. Se había servido de su profesión para subir a verla y supervisar los procedimientos médicos al igual que hizo años atrás cuando se intoxicó. Seguía odiando y maldiciendo secretamente a sus padres pero reconocía que había sido buena para Phoebe.

Su hija era demasiado reservada y solitaria algunas veces, Pataki la animó, invitándola a salir todas esas veces y hasta apoyando su relación con Gerald.

.

.

.

Sheena y su padre bajaron poco después, la hora de las visitas se había terminado y como era un hospital y no un hotel, las enfermeras exigieron la presencia únicamente de los familiares directos, la castaña estaba decepcionada y dolida por eso.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó Arnold.

—Despertó, reconoció a sus padres pero preguntó ¿Por qué estaban tan grandes? cree que tiene doce años, los médicos aún no saben cuanto tiempo durará esa pérdida de memoria.

—Lo lamento…—comentó sincero.

—Yo también…—su padre que no toleraba por más tiempo esta situación, insistió en llevarla a casa. Si necesitaban algo, estaba en su teléfono móvil. Prudence se despidió también aunque no pudo evitar las miradas de fuego que le dirigió Gertrude.

—Puede que seas una mujer respetable ahora, Gertie pero te recuerdo quien de las dos administraba un burdel.

—Eran tiempos de guerra.

—Estos también.—la señora Smith se fue con su hija por delante. Patty conocía la historia, no le enorgullecía la doble vida de sus padres pero tampoco era quien para juzgar.

—Nosotros, igual nos vamos. —anunció Kyo Heyerdahl. —No se preocupen por nada, llevaremos las fotografías y reportaremos el estado médico de ambos chicos a la policía. Ustedes solo velen por ella, al igual que los Horowitz se ocuparán de Eugene.

—Gracias.

—Es lo menos que podemos hacer, somos familia. —y dicho esto estrechó la mano de Phil Shortman y salieron.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_ _  
Besos a los que comentan y por lo demás se me cuidan. :D_


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

.

La noche comenzaba a caer fría y silenciosa cuando una persona más se unió a la escena. Su padre entró atropelladamente, asustando a los de seguridad y a un par de bonitas enfermeras que venían pasando por la puerta principal. Estaba sucio, acelerado y hablando en español porque claro, su uso del idioma natal era algo que solía olvidar cuando regresaba a casa. Él se levantó de su asiento e inmediatamente fue a impedir que lo sacaran a golpes y juramentos.

—¡Arnold!—el antropólogo se abrazó a él antes de que pudiera decir. "No es un vagabundo, drogadicto o en absoluto peligroso. Se trata de mi padre, quien por cierto es investigador y vive en alguna selva perdida de Centro América" —correspondió el abrazo. Sus abuelos hicieron las presentaciones para que los de seguridad bajaran la postura defensiva y las enfermeras se relajaran.

—Dios, que susto me has dado. ¿Por qué no hay nadie en casa? ¿¡Qué sucedió!? —lo despegó de su lado y comenzó a inspeccionarlo como si tuviera tres y no diecisiete años. Él permitió el escrutinio porque en serio, tenerlo frente a él parecía un sueño.

—E…espera, papá.—se quejó cuando aquel parecía dispuesto a contarle hasta los lunares de la espalda con tal de asegurarse de que estaba bien. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó luego de que Miles se quitara la bolsa de viaje y sonriera con una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos.

—¿Qué, qué hago?—Miles saludó y abrazó a sus padres antes de continuar charlando.

—¿¡No te has bañado en dos meses o tres!?—gritó Phil

—Y diría que seis. —confirmó Gertrude, pero el aludido ni se inmutó.

—Me bañé…—respondió animado haciendo cuentas de manera mental. —A inicios de semana, cuando comenzó a caer ceniza blanca del volcán.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Arnold, preocupado y mirando a los lados. —¿Dónde está mamá?

—Stella se quedó en el campamento, Arnold. El volcán parece haber despertado y sé que no te gusta escucharlo pero los sabios creen que tú tienes que ver con eso.

—¿Pero, cómo…?—se sintió intimidado, tanto que estaba a punto de tirar de sus cabellos y ponerse a gritar.

 _¿Su relación con Helga despertaba la furia del volcán? ¿Los sentimientos que tan celosamente guardaba por ella? ¡Porque si era así, estaban jodidos! ¿Lo oyeron? ¡J-O-D-I-D-O-S! Sus sentimientos por esa mujer eran tan intensos que en el transcurso de los últimos días, ni siquiera él había logrado dormir. Veía lo que se hacía, era consciente de lo que todos reclamaban y decían más su amor no parecía ser suficiente._

 _Sus palabras, preocupación, los consejos y súplicas…_

 _Helga parecía indiferente a todo él, excepto cuando se besaban. Cuando sus labios entraban en comunión y ella bajaba todas sus defensas y le permitía acceder a más de su boca. Solo entonces, en los diminutos instantes que la apretaba contra su pecho y la sentía suspirar sobre la comisura de sus labios, sabía que seguía siendo ella._

 _Y estando ahí, enamorada de él, entregada a él, siendo de él…_

 _._

Su padre lo arrebató de sus tortuosas cavilaciones, se habían sentado de vuelta en la sala de espera.

—Porque es cierto, Arnold. ¿Dime sino, qué haces en el hospital? Todo el camino escuché de dos jovencitos accidentados en tu escuela, vine lo más rápido que pude con el corazón en un hilo porque los sabios de la tribu también dijeron que lo que veían en la ceniza del volcán era el preludio a una muerte.

—¡HELGA NO VA A MORIR! —gritó asustando al resto de familiares que aguardaban en las sillas e impresionándolos a ellos. Miles sonrió, lo mínimo para aclarar que esa no era su intención. No vino como ave de mal agüero, sólo lo hizo porque estaban sumamente preocupados por él.

—No tienes que creerlo pero debes admitir que parte de eso es cierto. Tu madre y yo presentimos de alguna manera que estabas mal.

—¿¡Y la dejaste sola tú también!? —reclamó Gertrude golpeando a su hijo en la misma mejilla que abofeteó a su nieto.

—¡Auch!

—¡Qué bonita pareja hacen los dos, buenos para nada! —un par de cabezas rubias miraron al suelo mientras una calva comenzaba a sonreír pero el gusto no le duró demasiado. —¡De qué te ríes, si la culpa la tienes tú! ¡Nunca me dejaste educarlos con mano dura!

—Pero, galle…—Gertrude, le acomodó su propia bofetada a Phil.

—¡Galletita, nada! ¿Stella estará bien, Miles Shortman?

—Desde luego, ella es tenaz, valiente e inteligente, si percibe verdadero peligro convencerá a los nativos e irá al refugio.

—Mas te vale. —Gertie le mostró el puño diestro perfectamente cerrado, Miles levantó ambas manos en son de paz y se escudó por detrás de su hijo. Arnold tuvo la certeza de que esta vez, las cosas con sus padres eran diferentes porque se conocían.

Quizás no eran tan íntimos pero ya no eran tres desconocidos.

Él ya no era un bebé tierno, inocente y quizás hasta indiferente por la ausencia de sus padres. Ellos forjaron una relación, estrecharon lazos cuando vivieron juntos y por eso dividían sus obligaciones entre el honor, deber y la preocupación por su hijo. Agradeció infinitamente el gesto, aunque la causante de eso (de estar juntos) también había sido Helga.

Le resumió a su padre lo que había pasado. Miles se impresionó y en algunas partes se horrorizó por el relato pero no hubo oportunidad de profundizar en el daño, las enfermeras recibieron quejas por lo "inadecuado" de su estado y le pedían de favor que si no era familiar directo de algún paciente, se retirara.

—¡Ya le dijimos que venimos con la futura esposa de nuestro Arnold!—gritó Gertie señalando a su nieto.

—Y sé que le encantará el detalle pero el hospital no es demasiado grande y las políticas exigen que sean familiares directos. En este horario, sólo se permite la presencia de uno.

Y como confirmación a este hecho, el padre de Eugene venía saliendo. Cabizbajo y cansado, les comentó que tenía que ir a casa, avisar en su trabajo que Dedee se ausentaría el resto de la semana, preparar comida, ropa, _demasiadas cosas._

Los Shortman reiteraron su apoyo para cualquier cosa que necesitara e intercambiaron miradas duras entre sí. Arnold les pidió de favor que se fueran, su padre requería una ducha con carácter de urgente y sus abuelos tenían medicamentos que tomar en la noche, los horarios y nombres estaban pegados en una hoja blanca junto al refrigerador, las medicinas se guardaban en la primer gaveta de la derecha, él se quedaría a velarla y si sucedía cualquier eventualidad los llamaba.

—Siempre me sorprende lo mucho que has madurado, Arnold.—Miles le desacomodó el cabello y presionó su hombro diestro en señal de apoyo antes de irse.

—Gracias por venir.

—Tu madre también te ama y quisiera estar aquí pero los nativos siempre se han sentido más cómodos con ella. Si sucede algo extraordinario, por no decir que si llega a hacer erupción el volcán, es más fácil que le crean a ella que deben evacuar.

—Lo sé…

—Trata de no preocuparte demasiado, las mujeres de nuestra familia son sorprendentes.

—¿Qué?—preguntó sintiendo cómo se coloreaban sus mejillas por la impresión.

—Puede que el nombre se suceda de padres a hijos pero el coraje, la fuerza y espíritu, viene de ellas. —Gertrude resopló cruzando los brazos a altura del pecho y comenzando a caminar en dirección de la salida. Miles le besó la frente, tomó su maleta del piso y la siguió, Phil se quedó otro poco con él. La mirada dura, el gesto reflexivo y profundo.

—Mujeres histéricas, neuróticas y locas, Arnold. Esa es la maldición que ha perseguido a nuestra familia por eones.

—¿También mi mamá?—preguntó porque Stella, siempre le pareció de lo más normal, calmada y resuelta, él creía haber sacado el carácter de ella.

—¿Si sabes que Stella ya vivía con esos "ojos verdes" cuando tu padre "accidentalmente" se tiró a sus pies?

—Si…

—¿Te parece que una persona normal abandonaría la civilización para vivir entre un montón de…?

—Ya entendí.—interrumpió.

—Saluda a la chica furiosa de nuestra parte, dile que Gertie nos golpeó a todos en su honor.

—Lo haré.

—Y toma esto. —le extendió un reproductor de mp3 que llevaba en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón, era un pequeño cuadrado de color rosa con audífonos igualmente rosas. —Geleanor dijo que si "algo" llegaba a suceder te lo diera.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Abuelo, tú…!—gritó a punto de derribar a su abuelo y recriminar a puño cerrado hasta quedarse sin voz.

—Sí y tú también lo sabías. Toda la semana se la pasó actuando extraño y ambos hicimos lo que mejor sabemos hacer cuando esas mujeres indómitas hacen de las suyas.

—¿Nada?—inquirió con el corazón encogiéndose en su pecho. Phil negó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Confiar en su _demencia_ y después actuar. Supe por los paramédicos que llegaste a tiempo justo de impedir que la asesinaran.

—Aún así…

—Nada, chaparro.—lo miró a los ojos y le desacomodó aún más el cabello. —¡Tú eres el hombre milagro! ¿No es cierto? Esos ojos verdes creyeron que Geleanor moriría y no fue así. Sube a su habitación, intimida o golpea a quien tengas que enfrentar pero entra a su habitación y quédate con ella.

—Sí

—Sostén su mano, susúrrale al oído, hazle saber que estás cerca, nada les gusta más que saber que estás cerca.

—Gracias... —se hubieran abrazado pero entonces los sorprendió el increíble rechinar de unos neumáticos y el grito histérico de su padre suplicando a su madre que por favor lo dejara conducir a él.

—¡Pamplinas! ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que condujiste un auto Tex?

—¡Esta mañana! ¡STELLA ME PRESTÓ EL AUTO ESTA MAÑANA!

—¡Ni siquiera tienen autos en esa selva!

—¡E…es un jeep! La fundación nos aumentó el presupuesto, nos permitieron tener un auto y montar equipo más sofisticado.

—Tonterías…

.

.

.

Los vio partir, afortunadamente con su padre al volante y poco después se quedó a solas con sus pensamientos. El reproductor de mp3 siendo presionado en el interior de su mano. Quería entenderla, imaginarla, conocerla pero lo cierto era que Helga, constituía para él todo un misterio.

Era un lobo solitario. No, más allá de eso, tenía la certeza de que no importaba lo que le sucediera, como si fuera reemplazable, como si nadie notara su ausencia.

Era una mujer tonta, cruel y también egoísta, porque claro que él lo notaría. Phoebe, Gerald…, todos sentirían su ausencia y la _extrañarían._ (Él ya la estaba extrañando con sus modos arrebatados, su arrogancia y voluntad férrea) _los brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus labios abiertos presionando, humedeciendo y abriendo los suyos…_ reprimió una lágrima traicionera a la vez que la tía de Sheena, (antigua enfermera de la P.S 118) Shelley, se acercaba para informarle que ya podía subir a verla.

—Disculpa que tardara tanto en buscarte pero tenemos políticas bastante estrictas.

—No importa, ¿Helga se encuentra bien?

—Si, despertó por espacio de algunos unos minutos, estaba asustada y confundida. No obstante, logró preguntar por sus padres, ¿Bob y Miriam?

—Así es…

—Se volvió a dormir por el medicamento y su pocas defensas.—él se sorprendió por esto último. Tenía entendido que estaba comiendo mejor en los desayunos y cenas con él y sus abuelos.

—Tranquilo, podría ser a causa del estrés que su cuerpo no esté resistiendo, recomendamos tenerla una semana en observación.

—¿Tanto tiempo?

—Tiene heridas de cuidado en la tráquea, puede que al principio le cueste trabajo hablar, comer y beber, también hay fisuras en los metacarpos primero y quinto, suponemos que el agresor la sujetó del puño con demasiada fuerza y dada la naturaleza del ataque, quisiéramos hacer también una valoración psicológica.

—Entiendo…—alcanzaron la puerta y Shelley le entregó un gafete de personal autorizado.

—Vas a tener que quedarte muy callado porque en teoría, sólo los familiares directos y mayores de dieciocho años pueden quedarse con los pacientes.

—Gracias.

—Si despierta de nuevo, dale mis saludos y la _gratitud_ de Sheena.—esto ultimo lo comentó con un poco de recelo en la voz.

—¿Perdón?—inquirió intentando descubrir su verdadera intención.

—Mi sobrina está perdidamente enamorada de Eugene y por lo que entendí. _¿Tu amiga lo defendió, cierto?_

—No es mi amiga, es mi novia y ese golpe no era para Eugene, sino para mi…—Arnold entró en la habitación sin esperar respuesta porque Helga, hizo todo eso _por él._

El Director lo amenazó directamente a él, mencionando incluso a sus abuelos y Helga debió tomar la decisión.

Si, era un plan. Uno que llevaba cinco días tratando de desarrollar pero no lo hacía, porque tenía miedo.

Miedo de los riesgos, de las consecuencias, de no ser egoísta y _disfrutar plenamente su amor._

La vio recostada en la cama de barrotes metálicos y sábanas blancas, sus cabellos caían desacomodados alrededor de su cara, la muñeca diestra la llevaba enyesada reposando en un cabestrillo, la izquierda surcada por una intravenosa a través de la cual le suministraban medicamento, el cuello lo llevaba igualmente vendado, agradeció no tener vistas de los dedos de Jake en su pálida piel porque de ser así, estaba seguro de no poder soportarlo.

Sintió un par de lágrimas calentando su cara tan pronto como se sentó en la silla junto a la cama, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder culparse y contemplarla, buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón varias cosas, el relicario de oro, sus placas metálicas (los cuales se colocó en el cuello) y finalmente el reproductor de mp3.

—¿Qué más quieres que escuche, Helga? ¿Poesía? ¿Que no fue mi culpa? ¿Que seguimos juntos a pesar de que todo lo has hecho tú sola? Phoebe dice que toda tu vida has danzado con la muerte. ¿Entonces, son viejas amigas y por eso decidiste que estaba bien hacerle una visita? —preguntó todo eso a su "bella durmiente" luego se puso los audífonos, encendió el reproductor y le dio play.

 **Guns N' Roses** la conocida voz de Axl Rose, le daba las buenas noches y susurraba un tema que si bien conocía, en este momento no hubiera elegido escuchar.

 **Don't you cry.**

Era una letra preciosa que concedía consuelo en el momento que más necesitaba tenerlo.

—¿También pensaste en esto?—preguntó a sus ojos dormidos, ausentes, tímidos.

Las letras se desgranaban al compás de la música y sus lágrimas.

 _¿Que sostenga su mano, abuelo? —se preguntó para sus adentros. —¿Cómo, si no puedo hacerlo?_ siguió escuchando, lamentando los diecisiete años y que ya no fuera un chico demasiado enano porque le habría fascinado hacerse un ovillo sobre la silla, subir las rodillas hasta ocultar en ellas su cara y llorar desconsolado a pesar de que lo que quería Helga, era que no llorara.

 ** _._**

 ** _Háblame suavemente,_**  
 ** _Hay algo en tus ojos,_**  
 ** _No bajes la cabeza tristemente,_**  
 ** _Y por favor no llores._**

 ** _Sé cómo te sientes en el interior,_**  
 ** _Yo he estado ahí antes._**  
 ** _Algo está cambiando dentro de ti,_**  
 ** _Y no lo entiendes._**

 ** _No llores esta noche,_**  
 ** _Todavía te amo, nene._**  
 ** _No llores esta noche,_**  
 ** _No llores esta noche._**  
 ** _Hay un cielo arriba de ti, nene,_**  
 ** _Así que no llores esta noche._**

 ** _Dame un susurro,_**  
 ** _Y dame un suspiro,_**

 ** _Dame un beso antes de decir adiós._**

 ** _No lo tomes tan duro ahora,_**  
 ** _Y por favor, no te sientas tan mal._**  
 ** _Seguiré pensando en ti,_**  
 ** _Y los tiempos que tuvimos, nene._**

 ** _Y no llores esta noche,_**  
 ** _No llores esta noche,_**  
 ** _No llores esta noche._**

 ** _Hay un cielo arriba de ti, nene._**  
 ** _Así que no llores esta noche._**

 ** _Y por favor recuerda,_**  
 ** _Que nunca mentí._**  
 ** _Y por favor recuerda,_**  
 ** _Cómo me siento por dentro,_**  
 ** _ahora, cariño._**

 ** _Tienes que hacerlo a tu manera,_**  
 ** _Pero estarás bien,_**  
 ** _ahora, dulzura._**

 ** _Te sentirás mejor mañana._**  
 ** _Vuelve con la luz de la mañana, nene._**

 ** _Y no llores esta noche,_**  
 ** _Y no llores esta noche,_**  
 ** _Y no llores esta noche,_**

 ** _Hay un cielo arriba de ti, nene._**  
 ** _Y no llores,_**  
 ** _No llores nunca._**  
 ** _No llores esta noche,_**  
 ** _Nene, quizás algún día._**

 ** _No llores,_**  
 ** _No llores nunca,_**  
 ** _No llores esta noche_**

 ** _._**

Se abrazó a sí mismo, dejándolo fluir todo porque honestamente nunca había experimentado una experiencia cercana a la muerte y ni siquiera era él quien se moría. Era ella, siempre ella, la que ponía al límite sus emociones.

Helga…—pronunció su nombre en un lamento, un susurro, una promesa. No sabía ni por qué lo decía, por qué le dolía, por qué ese maldito quiso asfixiar y violar a su novia. Unos golpes sobre la puerta lo intimidaron y sobresaltaron.

Alan también quería saber de ella y no pretendía importunar, tan solo quería hacerle saber que contactó con su madre y hermana y que llegarían el Domingo por la mañana, tenían algunos pendientes que resolver antes de tomar el vuelo. Él asintió aunque sintió un ligero desasosiego porque su padre vivía en una selva a mitad de la nada y llegó de inmediato.

 _¿Tan poco les importaba? ¿Servía de algo que vinieran a consolarla o la lastimaría más que se tomaran su tiempo para buscarla?_ No lo sabía, pero informar a su familia seguía siendo lo correcto. Cuando el moreno se fue le dejó en claro que nadie más llegaría a molestarlos, dio instrucciones a las enfermeras de que nadie entrara a su cuarto. Él volvió a asentir aunque no se resistió de preguntar por qué le preocupaba tanto.

—¿Qué a caso no es obvio?—respondió con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. —Si no te pones listo, yo me la quedaré.

—Helga, no es un objeto.—advirtió, intercambiando miradas con el que alguna vez fue su amigo. Redmond le sonrió de nuevo, un gesto en apariencia natural y petulante.

—No estoy diciendo que lo sea, sólo aclaro mi posición. Ella me gusta más de lo que crees y si bien no pienso interponerme en su relación, te advierto que si la haces sufrir o la pones en riesgo otra vez, la cortejaré. —salió por la puerta blanca, dejándolo con un sentimiento de desazón. Stinky era algo obstinado y arrebatado en sus pasiones pero en general no constituía un problema, sabía que Helga no lo dejaría por él o Eugene.

Brainy tenía rato de haberse retirado a su esquina, _pero Alan_ …hasta Phoebe lo prefería para su amiga y cavilar en eso no le permitió darse cuenta de que la rubia en la cama estaba despertando.

—Arn...old…—escuchó en un leve suspiro, recompuso su estado con movimientos tan bruscos que estaba seguro de haberse arañado la cara, Helga no había abierto los ojos, pero sí humedecía sus labios, él buscó al rededor, había un vaso de agua en una mesita frente a la cama, se aproximó a tomarlo y acercarle la pajilla.

—Ha…ces…ruido…—susurró ahora sí, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Cómo supiste…?—ella no contestó pero lo fulminó con la mirada. Era obvio que hablar le producía dolor y que la enfermera Shelley le habría puesto al tanto sobre la ausencia de sus padres. Si no era él, debía tratarse de Phoebe pero la asiática quedaba descartada por lo estrictos que eran sus padres con sus horarios. Se disculpó de inmediato por haberla despertado.

—Lo siento mucho, Helga…—la miró a los ojos queriendo transmitir con eso todo lo que estaba sintiendo. La angustia, desesperación pero sobretodo el amor. Ella pareció entenderlo, su gesto era el mismo, aunque resultaba doloroso verla tan pálida, vendada y en una cama.

—No...he…muerto…—le recordó, con una sonrisa que intentó ser conciliadora pero que en su defecto le salió rota.

—Te arriesgaste demasiado…—comentó queriendo acariciar sus manos, pero eran inaccesibles al igual que su cuello o sus labios.

—Deja…dormir…—recriminó, porque como es natural, detestaba que la viera como una _Princesa._

—Perdón…—se disculpó en un tímido susurro porque le seguía fallando. No sabía como cuidarla, ni como consolarla. Ella le dedicó una especie de maldición, parecía molesta, realmente furiosa pero aquello era solo una apariencia. Sonrió, deslizándose a un lado, sobre el brazo que tenía el catéter. —A…braza…me…

—¿¡Cómo dices…!?—ella ya no se molestó en repetir, hizo un movimiento con el otro brazo para indicarle lo que quería. Esa cama era tan pequeña como el sillón de su sala, sabía que "cabían" pero tenía miedo de lastimarla.

—¡Ahora!—ordenó en un tono tan alto que debió lesionarla. Se quitó los zapatos y se subió a la cama por detrás de su cuerpo, sin mover las sábanas pues otra parte de su mente señaló la posibilidad de que estuviera…bueno, pues… desnuda. _¿Esas batas de hospital no eran casi transparentes y según la televisión nunca cubrían absolutamente nada? ¿Y esa no era la mujer que más amaba en la vida entera?_ dejó de pensar idioteces abrazándose a ella. Helga suspiró en agradecimiento y poco después del silencio, rompió a llorar.

—Ya estás a salvo…—le prometió. —Te tengo y no voy a perderte otra vez…—Helga asintió, dejando escapar más transparente llanto. Él presionó sus formas, pegó la frente a sus cabellos, buscó su aroma pero justo ahora a todo lo que olía era a cosas de hospital. Su perfume se había perdido y no quería ni pensar en la clase de exámenes que le habrán efectuado. Debió ser duro, humillante si es que todos tenían por primera idea, confirmar si Jake la había violado.

Eso no pasó, su chica era demasiado lista. Una guerrera en toda la norma.

—Descansa,—sugirió. —Necesitarás fuerzas porque mañana, todos nuestros amigos querrán asesinarte y pasado mañana verás a tus padres.

—¿Bob…?—preguntó impresionada.

—Sí, tu madre y hermana también…

—¿Cómo…?

—No importa como los encontramos, lo importante eres tú. Jake y el Director Owen estaban en un error, ¿Sabes eso, verdad? Que no estás sola, que no eres reemplazable, que _nosotros_ jamás vamos a dejarte.

—Arn…old…

—Mi abuela, me golpeó a tu salud. El abuelo me dio el reproductor de mp3 que le dejaste, los dos mandan saludos. —comentó con una sonrisa que le hizo cosquillas en la piel y agregó. —No sabía que te gustaba Guns N' Roses, personalmente prefiero a Metallica, tengo algunos discos que podríamos escuchar cuando _volvamos a casa._ —Helga asintió y el continuó hablando porque era eso o soltarse a llorar porque en verdad se asustó.

No le importaba el volcán, ni los ojos verdes. Le preocupaba su madre pero aún así no se iba a controlar. Estaba harto de tener que medir sus emociones, de no poder demostrar lo que siente, porque si la perdía…

Literal, se moriría…—la abrazó más fuerte y siguió su monólogo.

—Debes saber que te amo y te odio por arriesgarte tanto pero eso lo discutiremos más adelante.—Helga asintió de nuevo, él revisó que estuviera en una postura cómoda, no quería que se lastimara de más, los medicamentos debían evitar que sintiera dolor. Y aquí se recordó que todo con ella, _siempre era evitar el dolor_. La confirmación de ese hecho le produjo temor, Helga debió sentirlo ya que se recompuso y habló.

—Quédate...

—No me iré. —le aseguró pero ella negó con un movimiento de rostro, giró sobre la espalda buscando sus ojos. Los encontró ligeramente enrojecidos por el llanto pero igualmente hermosos, dramáticos y tan azules como las aguas del mar.

—Siempre…—hubo intensidad en el tono de su voz. Una promesa más allá de los juegos de niños. Quizás era ese el modo en que Gerald le propuso matrimonio a Phoebe, porque él sintió que el corazón dejaba de latir al interior de su pecho, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la certeza de hacerlo.

Despertar todos los días a su lado, quedarse con ella sin importar lo que les trajera el mañana.

—Siempre…—confirmó, besando su frente pues sentía que la herida era demasiado fresca como para reclamar su boca, ella se relajó después de eso. Ambos lo hicieron de hecho, su promesa no obstante, no pudo ser cumplida.

La enfermera del turno nocturno pegó de gritos sobre las once de la noche cuando los encontró juntos. Casi lo mandan a su casa, pero él era el único acompañando a su novia y las políticas del Hospital exigían que hubiera alguien con ella por cualquier situación de emergencia.

—Sólo quédese en su asiento, la intravenosa no debe moverse de sitio y las heridas en su tráquea…

—Estoy…bien…—aseguró la impertinente paciente a su histérica enfermera.

—La muñeca…—insistió la mujer que debía estar sobre los cuarenta y siete años de edad. —Helga intentó mover la mano enyesada sin éxito alguno, el cabestrillo impedía que lo hiciera. No había forma de que se lastimara y cuando él la abrazó, metió los brazos por debajo de los suyos, estaba aferrado a su cintura, su espalda y sus piernas.

—Si los vuelvo a ver juntos…—reclamó la mujer.

—No volveré a moverme de mi asiento, se lo prometo. —aseguró él como todo un caballero. Helga sonrió con sorna, como el gato de Alicia o mejor fuera dicho, "Mantecado" ese peludo endemoniado estaría bastante inquieto. Siempre salía a recibir a su dueña, trepando por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar su regazo y siseándole a él como si con ello lo maldijera.

Extrañó a todos en casa, tener a sus abuelos y a su padre cenando en la mesa, conociendo a Helga, él presentando formalmente a su novia.

.

.

.

Dos días después, el escenario era totalmente distinto.

Los rumores de que tuvieron sexo en su primera cita se extendieron entre los chicos de Preparatoria como un huracán. Sus amigos no lo creían pero la noticia era poderosa. Helga conservó el estatus "zorra" se decía entre voces que engatusó al siempre sereno, confiable y amable Arnold para "atrapar" a Cabot.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que se crean eso?!—gritó Phoebe paseándose por la sala de Gerald.

—Pueblo chico, infierno grande…—le recordó su novio. Suspirando y sintiéndose igualmente, fastidiado.

No podía creer la facilidad con que se corrió el rumor, culpaban a Rhonda. _¿Quien más sino Lloyd para correr el chisme mas jugoso de todo Hillwood?_ No obstante, resultaba insultante que creyeran que Helga sería capaz de prácticamente "violar" a Arnold. Su amigo no se merecía eso, pero bueno, tenían aquel viejo historial de "abusadora-víctima" que daba bastantes cosas _malas_ de qué hablar.

La versión "extraoficial" era esta: Helga, necesitaba perder su virginidad para protegerse de Cabot y por consecuente, se tiró a Arnold.

El asunto de su "independencia" lo tenían bien cubierto, los señores Heyerdahl se mostraron firmes en la Tutoría temporal de la chica, dijeron que no habían notificado a la escuela porque no lo creyeron pertinente. Robert Pataki seguía pagando sus estudios y manutención, ellos sólo estaban a cargo de que Helga se encontrara bien. Reconocieron que debieron prestar mas atención en las visitas que le daban los fines de semana, dónde sí vieron sus cambios de humor y salud pero lo atribuyeron a la presión del venidero pase universitario.

Jake Cabot, estaba de camino a una prisión estatal, cumplió dieciocho años el mes pasado, así que ya podía ser procesado como adulto.

El Director Owen se encontraba suspendido de sus actividades por mal manejo en su administración, la cinta de audio que grabó Helga, fue presentada y admitida como evidencia ya que el mismo Owen le firmó un documento donde la autorizaba a utilizar esa grabadora para cualquier cosa que "le salvara la vida" dentro del campus escolar.

—Tu enemiga publica es bastante inteligente, Gerald. —comentó Jamie'O a su hermano al compartir esto ultimo.

—Ya no somos enemigos, de hecho creo que me está comenzando a caer bien.—respondió restando importancia al asunto, hojeando algunas páginas ilustradas que le facilitó Brainy a través de Lorenzo.

.

El antiguo acosador de Helga tenía habilidades para el dibujo y diseñó una historieta que si todo salía como lo tenían planeado distribuirían dentro de poco en la Preparatoria.

Se llamaba "HELL-GA" y trataba de una heroína que era la versión sexy y superpoderosa del "Terror Pataki" su traje era parecido al de Batwoman, sólo que la máscara tenía orejas de gato y en lugar de ser rojo, era rosa con negro, la cabellera rubia y peinada en un montón de bucles que le caían con gracia hasta la espalda baja. Quería ver la reacción de Arnold cuando viera lo frondosas que eran las curvas que Brainy le había inventado a su novia.

Se pondría como loco, (peor que él, porque como es natural todo superhéroe necesita un compañero y Phoebe aparecía como analista de datos y poseedora de tecnología de punta) Las viñetas que revisaba justo ahora, eran para autorizar el diseño de su chica: delgada, atlética y sensual pero sin provocar, al contrario de la protagonista.

Hell-GA, (Golpeadora Anónima del Infierno) era atrevida y coqueta aunque el disfraz también tenía sus detalles como el emblema en su cinturón que era un mantecado y su mascota de la vida real (dónde aparecía como una estudiante de cabello corto hasta la barbilla y ligeramente ondulado) un gato. Pretendían narrar lo sucedido con Cabot, una especie de "alerta" escolar para que las chicas no se dejaran amedrentar.

Brainy no comentó si, sí o no pero él le sugirió que de alguna manera incluyera a Arnold.

 _"Vamos, viejo. Tú la seguías por todos lados en la escuela, sabes mejor que nadie que sus_ ** _súper poderes_** _, le vienen del amor a ese desgraciado"_

 _"Que lo sepa y que suceda, no quiere decir que vaya a reflejarlo en mi historieta"_

 _"Creí que ya lo habías superado"_

 _"Lo superé, pero no la he olvidado. Lee los encabezados de las revistas, Johanssen. Nunca se olvida al primer amor de tu vida" —roló los ojos y dejó el tema de lado._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hasta ahora, ninguno de ellos había reunido el valor de pasar a verla.

A nadie le gusta ver a sus héroes caer. De modo que el sábado se limitaron a visitar a Eugene y agradecer que su habitación no se encontrara en el mismo pabellón que la de Helga.

El pelirrojo permanecía confundido, creyendo que tenía doce años y extrañándose de que todos cambiaran tanto. Aún así se veía feliz, le agradó que él y Phoebe fueran novios, al igual que Patty y Harold, sobre Sheena confesó, sentirse nervioso cada vez que la veía.

 _"Creo que…ella y yo… ¿Ustedes saben si ella y yo…?" —le dijeron que sí. La morena lo había estado velando de la noche a la mañana, además de que nadie en el mundo (a parte de su mamá) se preocuparía así por él._

 _"¿Y desde cuando, es decir cómo…?"—Phoebe le prometió que eventualmente lo recordaría. No debía presionarse, su cerebro no tenía daños así que lo mejor que podía hacer era tomarlo con calma._

 _"De acuerdo. ¿Entonces, esto sucedió en un recital de Helga? No pensé que llegaría el día en que ella recitara poesía delante de toda la escuela"_

 _"Lo hizo por una ocasión especial"—le recordó Patty._

 _"Cierto, mi mamá me lo dijo. Celebraban su noviazgo, que extraño que de todos quien le gustara fuera Arnold"_

.

.

.

Phoebe resopló, visiblemente incómoda por el comentario de su novio y es que las palabras de Cabot le seguían dando vueltas en la cabeza.

 _"Johanssen, te defiende más que a su novia"_

¿Sería cierto? ¿A caso Gerald, guardaba sentimientos de amor por…?

—Hey, ¿En qué piensas, nena?—preguntó el moreno dejando las hojas en la mesa de centro y volteando a verla.

—N…no es nada…—mintió, pero aquel no se lo creyó.

—Solo digo que podríamos ser _amigos,_ —reafirmó levantándose de su asiento y yendo a su encuentro. —Salir los cuatro alguna vez, ponerle los nervios de punta a Lloyd, porque tu sabes, el segundo rumor mas jugoso de Hillwood es que ella y Curly, están por romper. —Phoebe asintió, aceptando más que el roce de sus brazos, el beso de sus labios.

.

 _Recordaba ese rumor del momento en que todo acabó._

 _Las patrullas de policía, además de la ambulancia entraron a la escuela por la puerta de atrás. Lorenzo y Brainy los condujeron a la "escena" del crimen (según la ubicación proporcionada por Alan) dos minutos y medio después una sombra negra salía de entre los arbustos y un aireado Redmond gritaba a todos que debían detenerlo. Harold reaccionó por instinto, escuchar lo de Helga, no les sentó nada bien a ninguno. Saberla desaparecida, dispuesta a todo por vengar a su amigo._

 _Porque sabían que si alguno de ellos lo haría sin medir consecuencias esa sería ella._

 _Se le plantó enfrente e intercambiaron algunos golpes, Jake desveló su identidad al dejar caer la capucha que le cubría el rostro, luego Jamie'O ayudó a derribarlo y entre los dos lo esposaban cuando Arnold emergió junto con Helga._

 _Ella gritó como loca, tirándose al piso y es que la rubia se veía tan mal, totalmente desvanecida que por un momento se imaginó lo peor. Los paramédicos reaccionaron dando los primeros auxilios, gritaron que no estaba respirando y como si estuviera feliz o satisfecho, Cabot tuvo la genial idea de volver a amenazarlos._

 _Dijo conocer sus rostros, además de sus nombres, mencionó a Rhonda, la morena seguía firme sobre sus zapatos de tacón pero contrario de lo esperado no fue Curly quien la protegió con su cuerpo, sino Lorenzo._

 _Sabían, de sus años en Secundaria que el millonario tenía interés en ella, que la hija de alta cuna también guardaba sentimientos por él, pero que por alguna razón no daba su brazo a torcer._

 _¿Sería que no le gustaba, gustaba? ¿O sus padres no estaban de acuerdo con la relación?_

 _Dos familias acomodadas, debían celebrar esa clase de unión porque si lo comparabas con Curly claramente salía perdiendo. Thadeus Gamelthorpe, aún era excéntrico, ya no tan macabro como antes pues dejó las gafas de montura roja para usar un par de lentes de contacto, suavizó su sonrisa de aquel gesto grotesco a uno mucho más amable, el cabello lo seguía llevando corto pero peinado hacia atrás y suponían todos que Rhonda tenía que ver con su renovado interés por la moda. Maduró para agradar a su novia._

 _¿Pero, lo que sentía ella por él, en verdad era amor?_

 _Para ser honestos, sí, estaban juntos todo el tiempo pero siempre era él quien la buscaba a ella, quien tomaba sus cosas, sus manos, quien le pedía besos que no concedía pues según la Señorita Lloyd despreciaba las demostraciones de afecto públicas._

 _El fin de semana romántico (según Nadine) también encontró pretextos para desairarlo, cenaron en algún restaurante publico, bailaron a la luz de las velas e intercambiaron obsequios pero en un ambiente que jamás sugirió nada íntimo._

 _Lorenzo, por su parte. Solía beber con los muchachos y Helga, brindando por el viejo amor no correspondido. Se parecía a su amiga en ese sentido. Resignado a ser ignorado, reemplazado, dejado, más cuando Cabot la amenazó la tomó del brazo y la colocó a resguardo._

 _Curly ni se movió, para todos la amenaza fue demasiado. ¿Se atrevería? ¿Saldría de la cárcel? con un padre tan influyente lo creían posible y si era así. ¿A quién atacaría primero? casi asesina a la más ruda. A su matona profesional, así que todos se congelaron en su sitio._

 _Jamie'O le ordenó que se callara y comenzó a leer sus derechos._

 _La ambulancia tenía pocos minutos de haberse llevado a Arnold y a Helga, ella siguió sollozando, Gerald se apresuró a ofrecerle consuelo, la abrazó y tranquilizó como siempre lo hacía. Le prometió que todo estaría bien, Pataki los enterraría a todos y si por algún motivo algo salía mal, le partiría la cara a la mismísima Parca y volvería con ellos para seguir agrediéndolos._

 _—¿A caso creía que Helga se perdería la oportunidad de estar con Arnold? No, jamás lo haría. Ellos estarían juntos y serían la pareja más vomitiva del pueblo porque él seguía sintiendo arcadas ante la contemplación de sus besos._

 _._

Es verdad, Gerald podría estarse llevando _mejor_ con Helga, pero no la veía de _esa_ manera.

Ella era una tonta, ridícula, patética y de lo más celosa, aunque él tenía la culpa. Su historial de novias, jamás la dejaría tranquila. Concluyeron su sesión de besos y se alistaron para salir.

Desde aquel viernes, ambos habían pasado demasiado tiempo en la jefatura de policía, declarando lo que sabían, presentando las pruebas que tenían.

El caso fue abierto y estaba en proceso. Contactaron con la ex de Jake Cabot, Stephanie Brown, corroboró todo lo que Pataki dijo, además de que su apariencia hablaba por sí sola: chica rubia de ojos azules, piel pálida y bastante guapa. La acompañaron sus padres a declarar, ansiosos de que por fin se hiciera justicia.

Bob, Miriam y Olga Pataki llegaban esa mañana al hospital y Phoebe quería estar presente por si se ponían impertinentes.

.

.

.

Hospital General de Hillwood.

.

Pese a las protestas del personal, Arnold permaneció con Helga, las enfermeras no entendían en qué cabeza cabía que su novio se acurrucara con ella (después de un ataque que pretendía ser sexual) pero la rubia aclaró que _necesitaba sentir su aliento_ para poder respirar.

Ningún adulto, salvo los Shortman entendían la profundidad de su relación y aunque no podían hacer nada para frenar los rumores, sí tenían evidencia médica que señalaba la virtud intacta de la rubia. Eso relajó los ánimos de todos, especialmente los de Gertrude que cuando lo escuchó, amenazó con anular la descendencia de su familia.

Ahora estaban esperando los resultados de su ultima valoración médica, además de la hora de visita. Arnold estaba sentado con los audífonos puestos, ligeramente apartado del resto y fue por eso el primero que los vio.

Tres cabezas rubias más una cana que discutía aireadamente con su ex esposa.

—¿¡Quieres calmarte, Miriam!?—gritó con voz firme, Bob.

—¡Es que no puedo creer que trajeras a tu novia!—respondió con lo que él creía que era una especie de temblor en la voz.

—¡Vine porque me dijeron que algo le pasó a la niña! ¿Cómo querías que supiera que te avisarían a ti también?

—¿Porque soy su madre?!—respondió a tiempo justo de que una enfermera se acercara y preguntara quienes eran.

Olga se presentó, haciendo caso omiso del espectáculo de sus padres, anunció que eran familiares de Helga G. Pataki.

—¿Familiares directos?—la encargada del archivo los evaluó con la mirada, él lo hizo a la vez y concluyó que su novia estaba en lo cierto. La secretaria de treinta y dos años con la que se fugó Bob, bien podría pasar por su hermana mayor.

—Si, lo somos. ¿Qué sucedió?—inquirió el gran hombre. —¿Accidente de béisbol, la atropelló algún auto, la maldita niña decidió imitar a su madre y se tragó un frasco de pastillas?—la insinuación dio pie a una nueva retahíla de gritos que terminaron por alterar a sus familiares. Miles intercambió una mirada con Phil y Gertrude, el anciano tuvo la precaución de tomar a su mujer de la mano e invitarla a tomar un poco de aire.

—¿Sigues guardando la vieja Glock en la guantera, Phil?—inquirió misteriosa.

—Sabes que volvimos a tomar "prestado" el auto del Doctor, él no tiene armas en la guantera.

—Quizás guarde un escalpelo.—salieron por la puerta principal, él se guardó los audífonos y el reproductor rosado. Helga tenía listas de reproducción bastante interesantes, como aquella que se titulaba "Todo aquí duele" y efectivamente, todo en ese track list, dolía.

Otra más se llamaba, "Cabeza de Balón" y era la que escuchaba en ese momento. Música pop, alegre, romántica y sugerente a más no poder.

 ** _._**

 ** _"Besos, besos,_** **  
** ** _es lo que tú y yo tuvimos,_** **  
** ** _porque no veías más allá,_** **  
** ** _de esos besos que te dan escalofríos,_** **  
** ** _mi boca era tu ley"_**

 ** _._**

Suspiró para sus adentros y no tenía idea de qué les diría la del archivo, pero Bob Pataki entendió todo mal. A mitad de sus "rabietas" una enfermera lo señaló a él como novio de su hija y más tardó en parpadear que en lo que tenía un par de enormes manos levantándolo por la fuerza y unos ojos furiosos mirándolo con desprecio.

—¡¿Así que eres tú el que besó y envenenó a mi hija?!

—¿¡QUÉ!?—como solía suceder en situaciones de emergencia, su cerebro se apagó y de no ser por su padre, su "suegro" lo habría asesinado. Miles, le sugirió a Bob que soltara a su hijo y si era capaz de calmarse y comportarse como la sociedad demandaba durante diez minutos, él le explicaba.

—¿Qué me pretende explicar usted…?

—Miles Shortman, antropólogo. (y esto lo comentó porque en su experiencia había aborígenes de la selva mucho más educados)

—Robert Pataki, empresario. —Miriam resopló por detrás cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho, ella y la "novia" de Bob, intercambiaban miradas recelosas, Olga por su parte se acercó a él para saber si estaba bien.

—¿Eres Armand, cierto?—preguntó animada.

—Arnold. —respondió, arreglándose la camisa y sin poder disimular ese viejo bochorno que desde la tierna infancia le provocaba su "cuñada" Aún vestía con minifaldas, medias a la parte media de los muslos y chaquetas de cuello en "V" que levantaban su busto de manera excepcional.

—Lo siento, hace mucho tiempo.—Olga lo invitó a sentarse en la misma banca de hacía un rato. Sus padres charlaban más tranquilos un poco atrás y las "mujeres" permanecieron a mitad del pasillo destruyéndose con la mirada. Él se sentó y la miró a los ojos, azules, aunque no tan claros como los de Helga.

—¿Entonces, son novios?

—Si, pero no fui yo quien la besó…

La explicación de lo sucedido concluyó con una nueva y escandalosa pelea porque se suponía que Bob, debía quedarse con Helga.

Había mas familiares en la sala de espera, personas que esperaban análisis o indicación sobre el estado de sus seres queridos y entonces Arnold, ya no logró soportarlo.

—Si vinieron exclusivamente a pelear, les sugiero que vuelvan a sus casas pero si les interesa un mínimo la salud de Helga, guarden silencio y siéntense ya.

—¡Tú no nos vas a decir, ni a mi o a mi familia, cómo nos debemos de comportar!—respondió Bob, listo para volver a tomarlo por las solapas de su camisa.

Miles, se había retirado pues en lo que su hijo perdía el control, la enfermera de siempre se acercó para comentar que Helga, ya estaba lista para las visitas. La rubia estaba sentada a la cama, su bata de hospital era blanca con pequeños motivos en color verde pistacho. Se sorprendió de verlo a él. No que no hubiera subido antes, pero los dos solos…era un poco _incómodo._

—¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó amable. Una versión perfecta de Arnold adulto, sin la cabeza de balón pero el cuerpo atlético debido a sus actividades en la selva de Centro América, se ruborizó un poco antes de contestar. Se sentía bien, le quitaron la intravenosa y las vendas del cuello, ya podía pasar alimentos sólidos y en general, sólo esperaba los resultados psicológicos porque sus pesadillas, comenzaban a ser materia constante y sólo se detenían cuando Arnold, se recostaba a su lado.

—Es bueno saber que se llevan tan bien. —comentó con una sonrisa que en su momento debió derretir a Stella. Ella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, aún no podía con todo ese amor fraterno. Le intimidaba, trastornaba. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero en general la hacía sentir como una maldita inadaptada.

—¿Bob…?—se atrevió a preguntar, pues hasta donde entendió. Sus padres y hermana, llegarían ese día.

—¿Hombre alto, fornido, modales de king kong y cabello cano?

—El mismo.

—Habría subido con las que supongo son tu hermana, madrastra y madre, pero se quedaron con Arnold.

—¿¡Madrastra!? ¿¡Espere!? ¡¿Por qué?!—preguntó medio entrando en pánico.

—Pues, parece que tienen "problemas" que debieron solucionar antes de venir al hospital y mi hijo, decidió recalcarles este punto.

—¿De verdad?—insistió sin creerlo.

—Dijo algo así, como que "si no venían a verte, mejor se volvieran por dónde habían llegado" —Helga abrió los ojos sumamente impresionada, se sentó mucho más erguida en la cama, dejando que las sábanas descubrieran su cuerpo hasta la parte media y se acercó al antropólogo con la antaño vitalidad de antes.

—¿No lo tiene en video?—preguntó con sorna. Miles compartió la gracia, pero lamentablemente prefirió venir a "prepararla" que tomar fotografía o video.

—Lo lamento, pensé que sería mejor informarte de la situación y acompañarte un rato. El domingo se amplía el horario de visitas, es probable que tengas muchas.

—Gracias…—la puerta se abrió de nuevo y por ella entraron Arnold y Olga, la rubia que ya superaba la veintena corrió a aferrarse a la otra.

—¡Hermanita bebé!

—¡NO SOY UN BEBÉ!

—Claro que no, ¡Ya eres toda una mujer! ¡Y tú Armand, todo un hombre!

—¡ARNOLD!—gritaron los dos, pero la adulta en la sala prosiguió con su alegato.

—No importan los nombres, lo que importa son ustedes. Lo escuché todo, bueno, en realidad lo leí en la red social de su escuela. Es muy importante que aprendan a llevar un buen control natal…

—¿¡QUÉ!? —gritaron aterrados. (Especialmente porque ninguno de los dos, tenía idea de que existía una red social en su escuela) Miles, se atragantó las risas y comentó que esperaría abajo. No sabía si sus padres volvieron a Sunset Arms o andaban por ahí, rondando por el hospital, abrió la puerta y habría salido como pretendió pero entonces el resto de Pataki's, entró en acción.

—No tienen por qué asustarse, todos somos adultos. Bueno, ustedes todavía no, pero saben a lo que me refiero. Admitimos nuestra culpa por haberte dejado sola, hermanita bebé pero confío en que habrán usado condón. —Olga terminó su discurso a la vez que Helga y Arnold se tomaban de las manos totalmente petrificados pues no sabían a cual de los dos, Bob Pataki, asesinaría primero.

—¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!?

El grito de Bob, retumbó por el hospital completo. No solo una, sino varias veces pues luego de aclarar ese punto, notó las marcas de dedos en el cuello de su hija, además del brazo enyesado y se puso de un muy mal, MAL, humor.

El resumen de los hechos, lo escucharon nueva cuenta de labios de la rubia, además de revisar diez veces el informe médico, dónde se descartaban abrasiones por agresión sexual.

—Sólo son rumores de gente idiota, Bob. —les aseguró volviendo a la actitud agresiva y pedante que Arnold bien conocía.

—De acuerdo, tú Armand, ven conmigo un momento.

—Soy Arnold, señor Pataki.

—Lo que sea, debemos hablar en privado.

—¿Miles…?—suplicó Helga al antropólogo que ya salía a asegurarse de que no asesinaran a su único hijo.

—¡Hermanita bebé!—gritó por enésima vez, colgándose de la humanidad de la otra.

—¡Has silencio, Olga!

—¡Es tan apuesto!—la felicitó señalando la puerta.

—¿Te operaron del cerebro?—inquirió furiosa porque ella fue atacada por un desquiciado que pudo haber irrumpido en su casa desde el día que golpeó a Gerald, pero no sucedió.

Ella lo enfrentó, lo llevó al límite y por eso le rompió la muñeca, pero también pudo terminar de asfixiarla y violarla.

Ella podría estar en los encabezados de los periódicos como víctima de violación y homicidio. No sólo en una red social que la llamaba zorra y usurpadora de la "virilidad" de Arnold, ella no era lo que en su escuela decían. No se le ofrecía a quien tuviera una buena entrepierna. No se "tiró" a su novio para jugar al mismo nivel que Jake Cabot.

No era la Zorra Pataki, era la Guerrera Amazona, jugadora de Béisbol que se ganó dos oros y que renunció a todo porque su destino abruptamente, se mancilló.

Buscó apoyo en su madre, pero Miriam parecía tan ausente como el día que descubrió la primera "traición" de Bob, miraba y no miraba, estaba y no estaba. Su hermana entendía, en su primer abrazo le hizo saber que entendía todo por lo que había pasado pero no hablarían de eso.

Ellas nunca hablaban de "eso" los problemas, la realidad, lo que dolía.

Hablarían de sexo, de lo atractivo que era su novio y de cómo ser feliz, ahora que se "convirtió" en mujer.

.

Nuevos gritos de Bob, la hicieron salir de su estupor, aquella amarga sensación de que tal vez, esta sería la ultima vez que se verían. Enviaría postales en navidad, cartas en sus cumpleaños, una visita rápida cuando Olga se casara, tuviera hijos o lo que fuera.

—Olga, ¿Qué es esa tontería de estar bajo la tutoría temporal de los Heyerdahl?

—¿Olga?—inquirió una señorita que venía junto con él. Era la trabajadora social.

—Mi nombre es Helga, Bob. Y recordarás que dada tu "ausencia" me dejaste al cuidado de Reba y Kyo Heyerdahl, ellos se han hecho cargo de todo el papeleo en el hospital.

—¿No querrán ahora que yo asuma los gastos, cierto?—preguntó furioso, a lo que todos (salvo él) se ofendieron.

—Los cargos están cubiertos, Bob.—respondió escueta y desapasionada. Intercambiando miradas con Arnold, llamando a gritos a Arnold. La trabajadora social carraspeó, ajustando su saco y recordándoles su presencia en la habitación.

—Mi inquietud es bastante simple. Como familiares directos de la Señorita Pataki, quiero saber si a partir de ahora vivirá con ustedes.

—¡Desde luego!—anunció Bob

—¡De ninguna manera!—aseveró Helga.

—¿Puedo saber la razón?—preguntó la morena, mirando a su cliente.

—Su trabajo es asegurar que yo, como víctima de abuso y menor de edad me encuentre en un ambiente seguro y estable. ¿Cierto?

—Por supuesto, la recomendación en estos casos, siempre es que estén con sus padres.

—En el supuesto de que sean buenos padres. —agregó filosa.

—¿Quieres declarar en su contra?—preguntó buscando una hoja específica dentro de sus formatos.

—No, sólo estoy corroborando datos. Si voy a vivir en un ambiente seguro y estable, recibiendo visitas ocasionales de su personal. ¿Esto aplicaría sólo hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, correcto?

—Tienes diecisiete años, Helga. —le recordó la asistente revisando los datos que tenía en su carpeta.

—Lo sé, Bob, Miriam, Olga. ¿Alguno recuerda, que día es mi cumpleaños?—los aludidos miraron al techo, el piso, Olga navegó en su teléfono móvil, pero ninguno acertó.

—Es el veinticinco de marzo. —anunció Arnold, él lo recordaba de aquella vieja broma del pastel de banana. Su novia sonrió, aunque no sabía si pensaba en lo mismo.

—Correcto, faltan quince días para eso. Y no quiero pasarlos en "su casa"

—¿¡Pero dónde…!?—preguntaron Bob y Olga. Ella resopló porque explicar todo lo sucedido una tercera vez y que sólo captaran del diez al veinticinco por ciento, ya era un insulto. La trabajadora social pensó lo mismo, así que corroboró sus datos.

—Te hospedas en Sunset Arms, ¿Eso es correcto?

—Si

—Bien, las visitas las programaremos a partir de la próxima semana. Puede ser cualquier día por lo que sugerimos que no intenten cambiar su rutina. La idea es contemplar como estás viviendo, saber si te adaptas a la vida diaria o crees necesitar el refuerzo de alguna terapia psicológica. Es natural que te cueste trabajo salir a la escuela, pero como casi estás en tu ultimo año, no te conviene faltar.

—Lo entiendo.

—¡Un segundo! —insistió Bob. —Así sean quince días, sigues siendo mi hija. ¡Volverás a casa! Así que cambie la dirección que tiene en su hoja, señorita.

—Prueba que soy tu hija.—pidió furiosa.

—¿¡Qué!?—gritaron todos.

—No me refiero al ADN, hablo de lo otro, la parte que justo ahora, más me interesa.

—¿La emocional?—acotó la trabajadora, Helga asintió y fulminó a su padre con la mirada.

—¿Cual es mi nombre, Bob?

—¡Pero que tontería! ¡Te llamas Olga!

—¡Soy HELGA! Y creo que ya probaste mi punto, ahora ve abajo, busca a "Marion" no vaya a cansarse de esperar y se consiga "otro"

—¿Marion? ¿¡Así es como se llama!? —vaya, primera vez que Miriam abría la boca. Helga resopló y la trabajadora social los sacó a todos (excepto Arnold) de su habitación.

—Entonces, _Armand._ ¿Qué te dijo, Bob?—inquirió la rubia ya más relajada.

—No le puse atención.—confesó.

—¿Perdió su poder de convencimiento?—preguntó con sorna porque honestamente, nunca se sintió tan poderosa, al enfrentarse a Bob.

—Me concentraba en no mojar mi pantalón.

—Por favor, Arnold.

—¡Es en serio! Además, de que mi padre tuvo que bajar corriendo porque mi abuela estaba montando un espectáculo en recepción.

—¿Con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas?—preguntó un poco traviesa.

—Tal vez...—se sentó al borde de la cama y la miró a los ojos. —lamento que las cosas salieran...

—Perfectas, _Armand._ Ya todos saben que estamos juntos...—acotó devolviéndole la mirada. Profunda, romántica e intensa.

—Lo que "creen que saben" es que dormimos juntos.—se quejó.

—Pues sí lo hicimos.—contraatacó.

—Creen que tenemos sexo.—aclaró.

—¿Y tú problema con eso es...?—se humedeció los labios, quizás llego el momento de volver a probar sus labios.

—¿Que tú me violaste...?—preguntó porque si para ella, "eso" no era un problema, entonces sí, tenían un problema.

—¿Sería violación...?—se inclinó lo suficiente para acercarse a su novio, Arnold interpretó correctamente sus gestos, su petición. Desde hacía dos días que se moría por uno de sus besos.

—Helga...—pronunció cerrando el pacto, sintiendo su boca y el cómo ella se aferraba a su cuerpo, el placer les duró lo mismo que el grito de asco de Gerald.

—¡Sepárense, sanguijuelas!

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

.

Ante la orden, los enamorados profundizaron la intensidad del beso, Gerald los mandó al carajo y amenazó con lanzarles agua si no paraban. ¿¡Qué no sabían dónde estaban!?

—Lo sabemos, bebé llorón. —comentó Helga, volviendo a acomodarse contra la cabecera de la cama. Arnold se sentó a su lado, negándose a soltar su mano izquierda, destruyendo a su mejor amigo con la mirada y es que desde el día que se hicieron novios parecían ser presa de una horrible desgracia.

Sus momentos juntos, en intimidad eran tan pocos.

Valiosos, románticos y no cambiaría uno solo de ellos pero eran tan cortos que lo hacían sentir inestable y temeroso. Todo lo que hacían (o gran parte de lo que hacían) era charlar, dormir, sostener la promesa de eternidad. Es decir, "que él era suyo y ella su mundo" como si todo entre ellos fuera efímero, como si vivieran en un Universo Alterno pues cuando decidían pasar al siguiente nivel, algo o alguien los interrumpía.

Nunca lo concretaban.

¿El qué? Ya ni lo entendía. No sabía si quería besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento o besarla, tocarla y amarla, hasta desaparecer de su piel todo vestigio de ansiedad que pudiera haberle dejado, Jake.

Las pesadillas de que era presa llegaban tan pronto como se dormía, despertaba peleando contra la nada, una fuerza invisible, una amenaza que al parecer, solo él disipaba. Se abrazaba a sus formas, susurrando al oído, respirando contra su cuello y entonces lograba dormir.

Su guerrera de cuento, la hermosa amazona que tuvo la enorme fortuna de _enamorar._

Phoebe cerró y le echó el seguro a la puerta, la acción le extrañó pero más tardo en pensarlo que en lo que la morena abría la mochila que llevaba a cuestas y de ella emergía un rayo de luz peludo que inmediatamente le saltó encima a su dueña.

—¡Mi amor! —Mantecado ronroneó y se deshizo en halagos para su ama, Helga le acarició el pelaje al desgraciado, lo acunó contra su pecho y luego de que él recordara las ganas que tenía de asesinar a ese gato, las cosas _se calentaron._

—Ha estado muy triste desde el viernes pasado, casi no come, ni juega. Era evidente lo mucho que te estaba extrañando.—comentó Phoebe, pues desde el día que se ausentó de casa, el gato se escapó de Sunset Arms yendo a buscarla por los tejados.

—¿Así que ese cabezón no quiso cuidarte, amor?—Arnold se puso pálido por la reclamación. Ni siquiera se acordaba del gato. Bueno sí, pero no pensó que fuera necesario _cuidarlo._ ¿Que no hacía lo que quería? Se mandaba solo y lideraba una manada de gatos y mapaches salvajes. Hasta donde él entendió, sí.

Es lo que hacía.

—Miau miau miau…—acusó el maldito traidor como solía hacer, mirándolo con odio y fingiendo estar ampliamente traumatizado.

—¿Nadie te dio de comer? ¿Ni jugó contigo?

—Miauuuu miau miau miauuuuu….(Traducción: Todos me dejaron solito, sin comida, agua, ni objetos que destrozar)

—Lo siento mucho, amor…—Phoebe resopló furiosa, porque claro que le dieron de comer y lo mimaron pero nada le parecía a su señor majestad porque estaba sumamente malcriado.

Helga lo siguió acariciando de orejas a cola. La verdad es que estaba _casi_ igual a como lo había dejado, quizás un poco menos regordete pero aún tramposo y mimado.

No pensó que a él _también, le afectaría tanto._

—Gracias, Phoebs. —comentó mirando a su amiga quien se limitó a cruzar los brazos a la altura del pecho y reclamar.

—No tienes que agradecer. En tu _testamento_ , no especificaste quien conservaría la custodia de Mantecado así que _disculparás_ si le arrebaté a Arnold, el placer.

—No di…

—¡Digo lo que yo quiero, Helga! —gritó, pasando de ella y volteando a ver a los chicos. —Ustedes dos, ¡vayan a ver a Eugene, cazar pokemones o lo que mejor les parezca! Esta señorita y yo tenemos que hablar.

—D…de acuerdo. —Gerald tiró de la manga de Arnold para sacarlo de la habitación pero antes de abrir la puerta su novia cambió de opinión.

—¡Espera! ¿¡Tú no vas a decirle nada!? —Johanssen pasó saliva por la garganta, vaciló entre el gesto furioso de su chica y la expresión pálida (por no decir que aterrada) de la mujer en la cama. Pensó que lo golpearían, pero hoy día _¿Quién no lo golpeaba?_ así que volvió sobre sus pasos acercándose a ella.

Pataki se aterrorizó otro poco, notablemente nerviosa y es que él se atrevió a dibujar ese antaño gesto sensual y coqueto con que abordaba a todas las damas para conseguir lo que le diera la gana. Tomó su mano izquierda, sacándole un gruñido a su mejor amigo y quizás haciendo que a su novia se le congelaran tanto la sangre como los argumentos, luego disparó el tiro de gracia, inclinándose con elegancia y besando la superficie de la extremidad que tomaba. Helga se quedó más quieta que nunca, su rostro enrojeció por completo y él, que la sostenía pudo notar como la temperatura corporal descendía hasta el cero.

Arnold y Phoebe gritaron algo que no entendió, el gato en su regazo abrió los ojos verdes y le mostró la hilera completa de colmillos. Claro, tenía que ser. Helga G. Pataki era una mujer por demás custodiada, pero él no pretendía cortejarla, tan solo quería decir.

—Gracias.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—gritaron todos, Arnold empujándolo por detrás, haciendo que la soltara y hasta el felino se le trepó por la espalda. Pudo con ambos. No que él fuera especialmente fuerte, sino que ellos eran igual de mansitos.

—Dije, gracias.—repitió mirando a la apenada rubia que borraba el amago de beso contra las sábanas de hospital. Phoebe estaba entre petrificada de coraje, celos e intriga.

Él continuó hablando con el mismo tono galante y apremiante.

—Apuesto a que nadie te lo ha dicho porque para todos siempre será más importante que estuviste a punto de perder tu honra y tu vida. No es que a mi me sea indiferente, sino que puedo reconocer otros hechos. Sé que lo hiciste porque a pesar de todo, "eso" era lo correcto. Tú eras la única que podía hacer esa jugada, aún si era tan arriesgada. Así que gracias.

 _—Gerald…_ —Helga lo miró a los ojos como jamás creyó que lo haría. Como si fueran amigos, de hecho lo vio _como si lo quisiera_ y él perdió el hilo de lo que pensaba y decía tan pronto como Phoebs salió de su trance y comenzó a gritar.

—¡No puedes restar importancia a las consecuencias de sus actos, Gerald! ¡Mira como la dejó ese cretino!

—Nena, no voy a sostener su mano y llorar por lo que "pudo haber pasado" soy _hijo de un policía._ Siempre escuché a mi padre y hermano decir que los "héroes" no nacen, se hacen.

Bueno, lo que hizo Helga fue un acto heroico.

—¡Fue una decisión estúpida, visceral y arriesgada!—gritó a punto de perder los estribos y mandarlo al carajo.

Esta discusión también la tenían pendiente y por eso se limitaron entre Viernes y Sábado a hacer todo lo que pudieran hacer para mantenerse ocupados. Los dos lo sabían. Que si encaraban el problema las cosas se saldrían de control, pero no importaba.

Si pensaban así, mejor aclararlo ahora en lugar de _avanzar._

Gerald miró a su novia. Colérica, hermosa e histérica, aferrada a sus ideas como sabía que lo haría, pero él también era un chico bastante aferrado y obstinado.

—Por supuesto que no, lo planeó.

—¡Fueron golpes de suerte! ¡Uno detrás de otro! ¡Ni tú, ni ella podían asegurar que ese demente no la dañara!

—¡Y ni tú, ni él podían asegurar durante cuanto tiempo lo soportara!

—¿¡Qué!?—inquirió Phoebs, con el rostro igual de angustiado que el de Arnold.

—¿Puedes apoyarme un poco, Pataki? —pidió mirándola a los ojos, Helga asintió. Sintiéndose terrible por ser la causante de una discusión entre ellos. Suspiró para sus adentros y se concentró, ya no en él sino en su novio.

—Te lo dije en mi casa y lo repetí aquella tarde en las escaleras de tu pórtico…—Arnold meditó lo dicho, esperando que con ello se le resbalaran los celos, las ganas de asesinar a su hermano y todas, todas las dudas.

—Dijiste estar en tu límite y que te preocupaba demasiado lo que pudiera pasarnos a todos.

—Así es…—Helga desvió el rostro, concentrada en el pelaje de Mantecado que había vuelto a cobijarse en su regazo. Ronroneaba pausadamente, gozando el sueño de la Bella Durmiente, ajeno a la discusión, sus problemas. A lo "cerca" que estuvo de quedarse sin ella, porque Gerald tenía razón.

En una semana _cambió tanto._ La situación la estaba devastando y ni siquiera él podía hacer algo para remediarlo porque así era ella. Si decidía ir a la guerra sola, se iría. No dejaría más que un recuerdo, una promesa. Y eso fue lo que hizo…

Helga carraspeó, volviendo a llamar la atención de todos y pronunció.

—No es que no confíe en ustedes, son lo más valioso que tengo pero Gerald está en lo cierto. Esto tenía que hacerlo, yo.

—¡Pero…! —insistió Phoebe con el rostro húmedo de un llanto que ni siquiera sabía que había derramado.

—Pero, nada. —ultimó. —Se los dije en la cinta de audio. Sabía que podía lastimarme y claro que tenía miedo, pero ustedes son en lo que pienso cuando tengo miedo.

—¡Eso es estúpido! —enfatizó acercándose a su mejor amiga, tomándola por los hombros ahora que definitivamente no se podía mover y comenzó a abrazarla. _—Te pudiste haber muerto…_ —comentó en un susurro apenas audible y segundos después la dominó la ira.

—¡TÚ TE PUDISTE HABER MUERTO!—acusó señalándola con los puños cerrados.

—Phoebs...

—¡NO! —gritó sobre ella, asustando al pobre gato que huyó despavorido y se escudó a los pies de Arnold.—¡Sólo escúchame, míranos! ¡Tienes dos días en el hospital y ya nos estamos desconociendo!

—Phoebe, lo sé…—intentó conciliar, tomando su mano pero la morena rechazó el contacto.

—¡NO, NO LO SABES! —gritó de nuevo. —Porque subimos antes y escuchamos perfectamente la discusión con tus padres. ¿Sigues pensando que no significas nada para ellos?

—¿Cómo dices…?—comentó vaciando el contenido de sus pulmones y volviendo a desviar el rostro.

—Te conozco mejor que nadie, Helga. Me dejaste la bolsa, honraste tu promesa. Así que me importa un cuerno que convenzas a todos de que querías salvar al mundo y ser la protagonista de las historietas de Brainy.

¡Tú lo que querías, era matarte!

—¡NO! —gritó, quitándosela de encima y golpeando las sábanas lisas, ignorando las reacciones de Gerald y Arnold que para todo efecto perdieron las ganas de intervenir y estaban por salir de ese cuarto. Llamar a una enferma, hacer que las separaran o mejor aún, sedaran.

—¡NO TE CREO! —insistió colérica. —Una parte de ti, siempre ha estado en el límite pero jamás rebasaste esa línea.

—Phoebe…

—Me lo debes. —exigió. —He sido por años la silenciosa testigo y confidente del "cómo te haces daño" cada que escapabas de tu casa, cada que corrías bajo la lluvia, cada vez que lo buscabas. —acusó señalando a Arnold. —Eras tú, tratando de hacerte daño, sé que el "amor" te convencía de frenar en tu acción, que sus abuelos te acogieron y dieron mejor consejo del que pudiera haberte ofrecido yo, pero nunca, jamás, te arriesgaste tanto.

Helga hubiera preferido en ese momento, ocultar el rostro con la sombra de sus cabellos, borrar las huellas de los dedos de Jake que sabía, seguía teniendo en el cuello. Desterrar el recuerdo de ese beso, la fuerza con que sometió su cuerpo, el sonido de su voz. Arrancarlo por siempre de su mente y corazón pero no podía hacerlo.

Phoebe la miró de nuevo, tomando su temblorosa mano en el interior de las suyas y prosiguió.

—Debes convencerme, aquí y ahora de que NO buscabas la muerte o bajaré con quien sea que haga tu evaluación psicológica y le sugeriré la idea.

—Sigo existiendo…—ofreció con una sonrisa que le salió bastante rota.

—Eso no es suficiente.—Phoebe la soltó, se quitó las gafas y sintió más lágrimas quemarle la cara. Odiaba ponerse así de "sentimental" porque no era "tristeza" era furia, rabia e ira contenida. La atrevida mujer de cabellera rubia se atrevió a bufar en contestación y refutar.

—Para Arnold, sí.

—Por favor, no hagas que me dé por odiarlo. —El aludido se quedó de piedra. _¿Era por esto que Phoebe prefería que Alan cortejara a su amiga? ¿Porque desde su perspectiva, él sólo la hería? Con su indiferencia e inconsciencia. ¿Pero cómo esperaba que la correspondiera, si no tenía idea?_

Helga carraspeó, mirando un punto muerto en la pared y comentó.

—Entonces, no sigas hablando o yo te terminaré odiando. Sé que eres lógica, que dado mi "historial" la tuya, es la conclusión obvia. Mis padres me abandonaron, aún en Paris, era como si no me hubieran llevado. Miriam me presentó ante los amigos de Olga como otra: _Geraldine Laybourne._ Ellos siempre quieren que sea otra, pero jamás yo.

Así que volví, a Hillwood y a mi _eterno delirio._

Tienes razón, al decir que "antes" quería hacerme daño, pero ya no. No sé como convencerte. No tengo más argumento que el que ya he expresado. Arnold me sostuvo entre sus brazos, él sabe que no estaba respirando, también que hubo complicaciones porque no voy a negarlo. **Lo deseé,** ¿No es eso lo que prometen a todo ser patético, agónico y decadente? No más dolor, no más tormento.

 **Solo olvido.**

¿¡Y no fue eso, lo que Jake me dijo!? ¿Que la diferencia entre las otras y yo, es que estoy sola? ¿¡Y a caso no sabes que es mas fuerte mi orgullo!? porque lo que me hirió en ese momento, fue el orgullo. ¿Crees que le iba a dar el gusto? A ese cobarde. ¡Un completo extraño! de arruinar mi destino y regodearse de lo que mis padres han hecho conmigo, no.

¡No quería morir! ¡Quería vivir y hacerlo pagar por lo que nos hizo a Gerald, Eugene y a mi! Por lo que deseara hacerles a ustedes, así que no Phoebs, en ese momento, no me pensaba rendir.

Aún a sabiendas de estar perdiendo, cuando me rompió el puño y después me tomó por el cuello y ejerció presión. No me quería rendir, la tribulación de mi mente llegó un poco después… _Cuando estaba yaciendo en una especie de nada. Seductora, atrayente e indeciblemente terrorífica nada._

Pero nos salimos del punto.

En ese momento, que me levantó del piso y besó mis labios, yo...pensé en Arnold.

Te olvidas de la parte más importante y esa es, que por primera vez en mi vida _soy feliz._ —eso último lo pronunció mirando al rubio que estaba frío. A la par de Gerald, los dos inmóviles desde hacía un rato, junto a la cama y de frente a ellas porque no se les ocurría ni como separarlas o tranquilizarlas.

Habían escuchado que "entre mujeres" podían destrozarse sin jamás lastimarse pero "esto" era demasiado.

—¿Tanto te gusta?—preguntó la pelinegra que ya había secado sus lágrimas y recompuesto su estampa. Helga negó con el rostro, mirándola a los ojos.

No sabía cómo explicarlo. No era que Arnold hubiera sido atento con ella a los cuatro años, ni que se convirtiera de alguna _extraña y aterradora_ forma en el _objeto de su adoración._ Era algo inherente a él. Una luz, una fuerza, "algo" que sabía que los unía.

 _Él era lo que necesitaba para seguir existiendo_ y por eso insistía tanto _en que durmiera a su lado,_ para ayudarle a disipar el dolor, deshacerse de las pesadillas, más que nunca en su vida, ella _estaba convencida de que él..._

 _Era su vida._

—Tanto lo amo. —confesó y dicho esto ultimo volvió al tono carmín de sus mejillas y a humedecerse los labios. Phoebe la abrazó con fuerza, le daba miedo que lo quisiera tanto, que él pudiera dejarla y aniquilarla.

 _¿Qué tanto podía confiar en Arnold? ¿A caso él…?_

—Yo también la amo. —aseguró mirando a la rubia. Sintiendo esa _estremecedora_ y _espeluznante_ fuerza que sabía bien que los unía y como hiciera Gerald al momento de "pedir" a su chica, se aproximó a ella.

Phoebe soltó a la otra por petición de su novio que la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo a su lado. Shortman se desprendió de algo que llevaba al cuello, un juego de placas que a Helga le pareció igual a las que usaban los soldados en el ejército.

El viejo Phil tenía unas que le obsequió a Gertrude, la anciana se las mostró en una de sus tantas tardes de lectura. Dijo que era una _promesa de amor eterno_ y no porque le vendieran su alma a algún demonio o bruja especialmente malvada.

Sino porque él volvió como lo prometió, regresó a casa, a ella, a su amor.

Y fue así que en el pequeño cuarto de hospital que comenzaba a levantar sospechas porque llevaba más tiempo del permitido totalmente cerrado. Arnold le pidió permiso a su novia para colocarle esas placas al cuello y ella asintió.

Tras hacerlo comentó que eran Destino, la elección de palabras le vino de pronto a la boca.

 _"Sus almas se pertenecían más allá de este tiempo, su pasión ardía con la misma fuerza que la lava del volcán, dormido en la tierra extraña que lo vio nacer._

 _Ella era la mujer que siempre estuvo buscando y que no podía reconocer porque aún no era su tiempo._

 _Este era el momento, él estaba seguro de eso ya que se enamoraron para que pudiera salvarla, hacer que se quedara y nunca más lo dejara"_

Hubo un beso como demandaba la ocasión. Húmedo, tanto por sus bocas como por el llanto, derramado por parte de ella que le amaba más que a cualquiera. Phoebe también lloró, enternecida, finalmente convencida, Gerald se atrevió a sacar fotos con su celular y dos centésimas de segundo después no pudo soportarlo más.

—¡Viejo, eso fue hermoso!

—¡¿Qué no conoces el concepto de intimidad?!—reclamó Helga, colérica aunque lo cierto es que se veía bella, sonrojada y toda atarantada por el beso de Arnold.

—¡¿Y tú no conoces la palabra femineidad?! —refutó igual de animado. —¡¿Qué clase de _mujer_ se comporta así después de recibir una declaración como esa?!

—¿¡Qué clase de _bruto_ no se sale de un cuarto donde hay dos personas que se están BE-SAN-DO!?

—El mismo que no quiere que los saquen del hospital. ¿Te recuerdo que tienes una reputación "que aclarar"?

—Te recuerdo que me importa un cuerno lo que piensen los demás.

—¡ESTAMOS HABLANDO DEL HONOR DE ARNOLD!—gritó, señalando al acusado.

—¡ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE TÍ, ESPIÁNDONOS!—corrigió haciendo a un lado a su novio. Arnold, se alejó resignado y hasta Mantecado parecía estar de su lado, se le trepó por las piernas y se acomodó entre sus brazos. _¿Así que él también lo perdonaba? ¿Ya no eran enemigos jurados? ¿Ya no escaparía de su casa?_ (En serio, se sentía fatal por eso) _¿Le tendría que comprar un juguete? ¿Permitir que sacrificara una inocente, tierna y pachoncita Paloma?_ No, mejor lo llevaba a uno de esos "SPA" para gatos y si se le olvidaba recogerlo en una semana, un mes o dos, que mejor.

—¡PHOEBE! —gritaron los dos, llamando a la mujer que había vuelto a quitar el seguro de la puerta para no levantar más sospechas.

—Los dos tienen razón. Helga, debes ser un poco más femenina y Gerald, deja de molestarlos cuando se están besando.

—Pero es que dan ASCO

—Voltéate a otro lado o ven conmigo _para darles asco_. —sugirió dejando a su novio sin argumentos, tan divertida fue la cara que puso que los tres que observaban no evitaron estallar a carcajadas.

—¿Estamos en paz, Helga?—preguntó Phoebs recargada contra la fría superficie de la puerta.

—Como siempre, hermana. —Heyerdahl sonrió y poco después se escucharon golpes contra la madera.

—¡Ups! creo que nos pasamos de la hora permitida…—comentó Gerald, echando una mirada a su reloj de pulsera. Helga procedió a borrarse las lágrimas del rostro y acomodar su largo cabello de frente al pecho, a Arnold le pareció que se veía realmente hermosa.

Salvaje e indómita.

Aunque le preocupaba que aún luciera un poco _rota._ Era por las pesadillas —se recordó. El estrés que le provocaban sus padres, pero ya se arreglaría él con los Pataki.

.

.

.

Por la puerta entraron "El Club de admiradores" de Helga: Alan, Brainy y Lorenzo, los tres chicos elegantemente vestidos con ramos de flores, globos y un _horroroso_ animal de peluche.

—¿Una hora con veinticinco minutos, no les parece un abuso?—reclamó Brainy, enredando el cordón de los globos en los barrotes de la cama mientras Alan colocaba las flores sobre las mesas que tenía a los lados y Lorenzo se tomaba la libertad de entregarle esa cosa que parecía un caballo esquelético con alas de murciélago. (Thestral) _*En el Universo de Harry Potter, sólo pueden ser vistos por aquellos que han visto y comprendido la muerte. (Y en el Universo de esta historia, ellos tres son como los freaks: les gusta el anime, manga, cómic, además de la ciencia ficción, literatura sobrenatural y fantástica.)_

—Una criatura de las sombras para alguien que ha visitado las sombras.

—Vaya, ¿Así que una se tiene que "medio morir" para que cualquiera se vuelva caballero y galante?—acusó haciendo que a Gerald se le escurriera el color de las mejillas y Phoebe lo pellizcara.

—La promoción de "criaturas fantásticas" es válida por el primer intento de muerte. —Acotó Brainy.

—Al segundo te traeremos un Nigromante. —prosiguió Lorenzo.

—Y para el tercero…—comentó Alan, misterioso y ligeramente molesto. —Te esconderemos en un lugar tan remoto que ni tu novio o tus amigos, te podrán encontrar.

A los aludidos se les congeló la sangre en las venas, Helga estalló a carcajadas permitiendo que los tres la abrazaran. Brainy susurró un _"Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo"_ Alan comentó en perfecto francés: **_"Seduce a las sombras, persíguelas, créalas pero no te conviertas en ellas_ _"_** Lorenzo por su parte pronunció: _"Ni con todo el licor del mundo te perdonaré"_

Arnold carraspeó cuando consideró que ese abrazo grupal ya había durado _demasiado_. Los chicos se replegaron hacia atrás aunque no sin antes _besarla…_

Alan y Brainy, cada uno en una mejilla, Lorenzo en la frente para que su novio se quejara con ganas o mejor aún _gritara._

Superado el drama que incluyó algunas palabras altisonantes además de golpes tirados al aire, el Club de Fans insistió en su derecho de estar a solas con la dama.

—De ninguna manera…—comenzó a quejarse Arnold pero Helga lo calló.

—Yo no impediría que hablaras con tu _preciosa Lila_ , así que déjalos en paz.

—Helga…

—¿Qué, no confías en mi?

—No confío en ellos.

—Pues son mis amigos y entre más pronto te acostumbres…

—De acuerdo, _buscaré a Lila…_ —la fulminó con la mirada y recibió una peor en respuesta. _¿Quién tenía las de perder en materia de celos?_ Él, mil y una veces, él. Se guardó el resto de argumentos y regresó junto con Phoebe y Gerald, la morena abrió su mochila para que la bola con pelos se escondiera. Mantecado suplicó a su ama pero era "ilegal" que metieran gatos o cualquier otro animal en el hospital.

—Miau miauuuuu…(Traducción: Por favoooooor)

—Te recogeré pronto. Una semana a lo mucho, amor.

—Prrrrr prrrr…—ronroneó y Helga medio se derritió. Le acarició la barriga.

—Lo siento, amor. Tienes que irte, sé bueno con Phoebe.

—Miauuuuuu…

—Entre mejor te portes, más pronto iré por ti. —Mantecado saltó de sus brazos y se metió en la mochila. El Club de Fans, aún no podía creer que esos tres se atrevieran a meter a su gato pero bueno, era su "Amazona" y le permitían lo que fuera.

Phoebe se despidió de todos, Gerald también y Arnold reiteró que no se pusieran demasiado cómodos porque él, _si volvería._

—Tú, mejor ve a bañarte Shortman. —sugirió Brainy, pues desde el viernes el rubio se negó a salir del hospital y llevaba las mismas ropas que le vieron en el incidente. Sus mejillas se incendiaron al reconocer esto último, Helga se burló porque a ella le gustaba (si es posible) un poco más así: medio ido, loco, sudoroso, con esa barba de dos días sin afeitar y oliendo ciento por ciento a él.

—No se pasen de listos.—amenazó.

—No te pases de posesivo.—sugirió Lorenzo, cerrando los brazos a la altura del pecho. Arnold resopló y decidió que "esto" era un caso perdido. Su novia se colocó las placas metálicas a la perfecta vista de todos.

Le pareció una victoria porque claro, ellos eran sus amigos.  
Pero él, era su destino. Giró sobre sus talones, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Retirados los "estorbos" lo que los chicos le querían mostrar era la propuesta gráfica de HELL-GA proyecto que llevaba meses en esbozos, pues se les ocurrió una de tantas noches de alcohol, amores no correspondidos y béisbol.

Brainy estaba a cargo del arte, Alan de la fotografía y digitalización de la obra, las partes legales y de distribución corrían a cuenta de Lorenzo pero aún necesitaban un guionista.

 _¿Y quien mejor que ella para la tarea?_

.

.

.

El resto del día transcurrió de manera rápida.

Después de ellos quien la visitó fue Rhonda. Lloyd no llevaba obsequios, ni "escolta" entró con una gabardina color caqui, sombrero y gafas oscuras a juego, cuando la vieron entrar, Alan estaba dispuesto a protestar pero la extravagante mujer lo mandó al carajo mucho antes de que pudiera objetar.

Lorenzo los apremió a que salieran, Pataki detectó _algo_ cuando esos dos se "vieron" pero no se dijeron nada. Suspiró cansada, pidiendo a "su majestad" que sirviera de algo y le acercara su comida. Pechuga asada de pollo con verduras al vapor y una insípida gelatina.

—¿Qué te trae desde las profundidades del infierno, Lloyd?—preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Cómo, viste la luz y tocaste el cielo?—prosiguió acomodándose con elegancia, en la silla junto a su cama.

—Claro que vi una luz, pero la rechacé y decidí convertirme en fantasma para jalarte los pies. —ambas intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad, luego pasaron a lo importante.

Es decir, el "rumor"

—Querida, es probable que escuches…—comenzó Wellington su discurso.

—¿Yo, o todos en este pequeño y retorcido pueblo?—interrumpió.

—¡Oh, Dios. Lo sabes!—gritó, llevándose las manos al rostro y pegando un diminuto salto en su asiento. Helga la tranquilizó con una mirada y continuó.

—Así es, estoy encerrada en este deprimente lugar y aún así, lo sé. La peor parte es que fue Olga, "mi siempre querida, perfecta y fastidiosa hermana" la que sugirió que Arnold y yo follamos como conejos y la pregunta que me hago es ¿Cómo se habrá enterado? Si esa maldita grabación debía escucharla el departamento de policía y nadie más.

Rhonda se atragantó con su propia saliva, Helga terminó con la gelatina y aunque sostenía una cuchara de plástico con la mano ilesa, consiguió dirigirla hacia ella de manera amenazante y perversa.

—Vv…—carraspeó. —Verás, mi padre sugirió que como Presidente del comité estudiantil, también debía estar presente, Curly me acompañó, ya que él es vicepresidente, Gerald se metió acompañando a su hermano y como bien dices, había mas oficiales de policía además de académicos y el inepto del Director.

Cuando terminó la "reunión" consideré que era justo, que todos supiéramos "todo"

Y por "todos" me refiero a los patéticos chicos que alguna vez defendiste para salvar el vecindario. Se suponía que estabas "a salvo" que todos teníamos un pacto, que nadie le jugaba chueco a nadie pero aún así...

—La mañana del sábado corrió el rumor por la red social de la escuela.

Lloyd asintió.

Comentó que lo estaba "solucionando" pero con tantas cosas sucediendo al rededor, no había tenido tiempo de enfrascarse en la tarea. Su padre decía que estaba mancillando el apellido de la familia, su madre quería cambiarla de nombre y de escuela. Por ultimo estaba su "relación" con Curly, tema que no podía tratar con Nadine porque la rubia entendía algunas cosas pero no todas.

Y en conclusión, ella sufría…pero nadie entendía.

—Está bien, te absuelvo de toda culpa, hija mía.—pronunció, Helga.

—¿¡Entonces, me crees!?—preguntó impresionada porque la ultima vez que habló con los chicos, Harold estaba seguro que la bocaza era ella y todos los demás se mostraron de acuerdo.

—Por supuesto que te creo, ¿Qué ganarías tú, diciendo que me tiro al Cabeza de Balón? Además, ¿Uno solo de ustedes, no puede abogar en favor de su honor? Tiene carácter, independencia, personalidad. Es tranquilo, pero recordarás como se pone cuando lo fastidio.

—¡Lo sé! Nadie duda de la "pureza" de su unión.

—¿¡Cómo, dices?!—inquirió sentándose mucho más recta contra la cabecera y tirando su bandeja con algunos restos de comida en ella.

—Que….—balbuceó. —...sabemos que se aman. Nos queda claro que durmieron juntos porque nos conocemos de toda la vida y es natural que cuando dos personas "quieren hacerlo" y está todo dispuesto ¿Por qué retrasar el momento? —Ahora Helga se atragantó con su saliva.

—¿A caso estás sugiriendo que…tu y Curly…?—presionó su estómago y el botón de "pánico" o mas bien, el que llamaba a la enfermera de emergencia brilló provocativamente a su lado.

—¡NO! ¡DIOS, NO! —gritó Wellington, quizá un poco histérica, con las mejillas incendiadas y un notable escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal a causa del… _miedo._ Helga celebró su reacción con una sonrisa tremenda, la otra la maldijo para sus adentros y comentó.

—¡Hablamos de ustedes!

—Hablamos de sexo y eso que dices es ridículo. Sí, nos conocemos de toda la vida pero tenemos una semana con dos días de novios. ¡No nos hemos…! —pausó, contando hasta diez (para no asesinarla) y atacando desde otro ángulo. —...Revolcado, atascado, restregado, fusionado y todas las demás porquerías que sugería la maldita red de la escuela.

—¿¡Oh, Santa María Madre de Dios, las leíste!?—gritó algunos decibeles por arriba de la histeria.

—Sip, y también Bob. Casi, _asesina a **mi Arnold**_ por ese maldito rumor, así que responde:

¿Quién tiene los derechos de esa página?

—Tranquila, baja la cuchara. Ya te dije que lo estoy arreglando. Hasta donde sé, la crearon alumnos que se graduaron hace varios años. Su programación es mas bastante sencilla, para acceder no necesitas más que tu número de estudiante y al postear tienes la opción de que aparezca tu nombre o publicar como anónimo.

No podemos modificarla o tirarla ya que se sostiene del mismo servidor que la página principal. Pero, sí podríamos ubicar al responsable rastreando la Dirección IP del primer comentario relativo a ustedes.

—¿¡Y si sabes todo eso por qué no lo has hecho!?—reclamó furiosa.

—Porque mis padres quieren que mantenga un bajo perfil ahora. Heyerdahl está bajo amenaza también, sus padres son…

—Demasiado estrictos, supongo que habrán tomado medidas un poco locas.

—Confiscaron su computadora personal y se la cambiaron por una aburrida y buena para nada, notebook.

—Genial, ahora voy a tener que comprarle otra. —Bufó fastidiada, pensando en alguna otra solución. —¿Curly no era un cerebrito maniático de la informática, también?

—Lo es, pero él y yo…—Lloyd estrujó un poco la manicura francesa de sus uñas.

—¿Tú y él?—inquirió filosa, apuntando como haría Gertrude con la cuchara.

—Estamos…—Rhonda pareció complicarse demasiado, Helga que no tenía paciencia para estas cosas se atrevió a presionar.

—Interesante elección de palabras porque desde que están, yo quiero entender "por qué" están.

—Es… _complicado._ —aseguró sin mirarla a la cara. Pataki roló los ojos, desestimando la importancia del asunto.

—Que mi padre tuviera un _romance_ con la madre de Patty en algún momento de sus vidas, es complicado. Que tú estés atrapada en una novela clásica de niñas de secundaria, es otra cosa.

—¿¡Perdón!?—gritó volteando a verla como si al fin se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Oh, vamos. Sabes que hay un moreno inteligente, apuesto, millonario, medio raro, (eso es cierto) pero perdidamente enamorado de ti y no haces nada para tenerlo.

—Ee….eso es porque yo ya estoy con…

—Curly, por Dios, Rhonda. ¡¿No aceptas a Lorenzo por estar enredada con Curly?! Estabas así o mas ebria en la fiesta donde comenzaron a ensalibarse.

—¡Tú no sabes...! Es decir, ¡Ni siquiera estabas...! —refutó levantándose de su asiento y casi arrojándose sobre ella. Helga se defendió con la cuchara, ya la habían "aporreado" suficiente por un día.

—Arnold estaba en la fiesta, ¡Claro que yo estaba!—recalcó.

—Jamás te vi…—acusó haciendo memoria y volviendo a tirarse sobre la silla.

—Porque asistí "camuflada" ¿Sabes que nadie repara en el rostro de quien les sirve los tragos? (Nadie, excepto Arnold. Su cabeza de balón fue el único que notó a la rubia indiferente, con el ceño fruncido y un traje de dos piezas negro tan ajustado que a mitad de la noche se tuvo que quitar el chaleco para recordar como respirar. Estaba con Lila, pidiendo tragos de tanto en tanto para su _preciosa, encantadora y delicada,_ Lila. Ella los preparó todos "vírgenes" no iba a permitir que el alcohol, los pusiera al punto de comerse a besos o introducirse en alguna promiscua y oscura habitación. No señor.)

—¡Eso es absurdo…!—gritó Lloyd aún más histérica. Porque era imposible que ella supiera…— _Su madre es alcohólica_ — Se recordó de manera interna. — _Claro que Helga G. Pataki, sabría preparar toda clase de trago._

A manera de confirmación la rubia le dedicó una esplendorosa sonrisa y continuó hablando.

—Entonces, querida. Te pusiste como una cuba, las razones de eso las sabrás tú, pero estabas algo necesitada de _afecto_ esa noche. Cosa que puedo decir de algunos más pero el punto es que Sid los vio y el gusano insignificante y celoso corrió el rumor.

—¿¡Celoso!?—interrumpió con un ligero temblor en la voz.

—¿Qué no lo sabes? —preguntó divertida. —Esa vieja disputa de "le rompió el celular a Lorenzo" no fue otra cosa más que una pelea por tu _honor._

—¿¡QUÉ!?—ahora si estaba al borde del llanto y la paranoia.

—Si, tienes un _imán_ para los chicos raros, _cariño._

—¡Mira quien habla! Si cuando entré tenías a Brainy y Alan, casi besando tus pies.

—Son mis esclavos y no te salgas del tema. Su besuqueo se hizo de conocimiento público y como toda señorita de alta cuna, te viste _forzada_ a "formalizar" una relación que fue producto de nuestro siempre _querido, sensual y adictivo Jack._

—¿¡Quién!?—preguntó a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios porque exactamente eso, fue lo que pasó.

—Jack Daniel's. (Whiskey originario de Tennessee, U.S.A)

—¡De acuerdo! Estás en lo cierto, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie! —imploró ahora sí, tirándose sobre ella.

—Te lo estoy recordando a ti. Ya que de entonces a ahora, ha pasado suficiente tiempo como para que lo superes.

—¡Es que no es tan sencillo! ¿Qué me dices de los otros rumores?—chilló, tirando de las mangas de su camisón.

—¿Los que te crucifican en la hoguera por ser la causante de una posible separación?—Lloyd asintió con los ojos húmedos de llanto.

Si lo "terminaba" sería una arpía, cruel, maldita y desalmada ya que el inocente chico, "cambió" por ella. Lo sabía y lo reconocía, de hecho ese fue un "proyecto" que mantuvo en las aguas calmas de la "superación, aceptación y conocimiento" su relación. Pero ahora, ya no podía decir que no a todos sus intentos de pasar de los besos a algo mucho más intenso. Se le acababan las excusas, además de los espacios públicos dónde los hubieran visto tomándose de las manos.

Tenía que hacer algo pero la crucifixión social, no le parecía una opción.

Ella, era una Lloyd, tenía una imagen de mujer respetable que mantener, es decir que debía ser la novia perfecta, coqueta y discreta. Aceptar su destino con resignación _y esperar la muerte._

Helga resopló nuevamente incómoda. Esos rumores tenían semanas de haber salido y no los creía para tanto. Se lo recalcó.

—¡Eso es estúpido! Y ya quítate de encima. —acotó apartándola con un codazo.

—¿¡Dónde le ves lo estúpido!?

—En tu cara, princesa. ¿Sabes que siete de cada diez parejas que llegan juntas a la Universidad, se terminan casando?

—¿Qué...?—chilló con pánico, viéndose en los azules ojos de la otra, que brillaban con el poderío de la maldad y el raciocinio.

—Si no lo cortas antes de las vacaciones de verano, es un hecho que será tu esposo.

—¡NOOO!—suplicó, tirándose al piso con mucho dramatismo.

—SIII…—acotó sintiéndose como regente de los nueve infiernos. Lloyd derramó llanto. (en serio, lo hizo) Helga creyó que se había pasado pero no le importó. Sus rumores eran PEORES en el sentido "sexual" de los mismos pero los toleraba, porque al menos nadie sugería que se acostó con Jake Cabot o el equipo completo de Béisbol.

—Escucha, si no quieres que la recepción de tu boda sea en un cementerio, habla con él y _rompe su corazón._

—¡No quiero herirlo!

—Y no tienes que hacerlo, sólo dile que hay un _tercero_ en la relación.

—¿Cómo dices…?—preguntó impresionada, de que fuera ella quien le aconsejara.

—Vi como se miraban, así que ninguno de los dos me engaña.

—¿Cómo…nos mirábamos?—inquirió comenzando a sentir las mejillas un poco rojas.

—Como si fueran lo más fascinante y a la vez doloroso e inalcanzable. —Rhonda tuvo que recordarse que Helga era poeta y que ya no mantenía más apariencias. Decía lo que creía, justo como lo sentía.

Le agradó.

Fuertes golpes contra la puerta la hicieron levantarse y volver a "ocultarse" se colocó la gabardina, los lentes oscuros y sombrero a juego. Quien entró fue Bob, acompañado de Miriam.

 _—¿Ya se iban?_ —fue el primer pensamiento que secó la garganta de la rubia pero se interrumpió cuando Rhonda le prometió que _encontraría al responsable._

—Ve con Lorenzo…

—¿Perdón...?

—También es un maniático de la informática, ¿Recuerdas? Siempre con su Laptop y teléfono celular. —Rhonda sonrió, prometiendo que lo haría. Helga suspiró encarando a sus padres, resignándose a la final _despedida._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Armand, habló con nosotros. —comentó Bob, sentándose en la silla. Su ex mujer miraba por la ventana, demasiado estrecha para escapar, pero lo suficientemente amplia para disfrutar de la noche entrante. Las luces del pueblo, la vida que comenzaba a vibrar por fuera.

—Parece un buen chico, —agregó Miriam. —Supimos que ha estado contigo a sol y sombra y por eso, quisiéramos quedarnos en su lugar hasta que te den el alta.

—¿De verdad...?—preguntó impresionada. Sus padres asintieron, cada uno por su lado. Es decir que estarían con ella. Haciendo un esfuerzo por no faltarse al respeto.

—También,—continuó Bob. —entendemos que no fue él quien te atacó. El responsable está tras las rejas, se lo llevaron oficiales estatales, así que ya puedes estar mucho más tranquila. —ella asintió. Esa parte ya la sabía, pero aún así no se convencía.

Las pesadillas no dejaban de poblar su mente y por eso necesitaba y quería...

 _¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué haría esta noche sin Arnold?_ —la preocupación fue notoria en su rostro y por ello sus padres comentaron.

—Te daremos unos minutos con él, después vendrá una Señorita a hacerte la evaluación psicológica.

—Está bien…

—¿Quieres que estemos presentes…?—preguntó su madre. Helga negó con el rostro. La naturaleza de sus pesadillas era algo que ni siquiera ella entendía. No tenían que ver con el ataque, sino con el lugar a donde fue cuando vaciló su alma y quiso dejarse caer.

Sereno, calmo y aterrador.

Una oscuridad tenebrosa, una selva de sombras y en el centro de todo eso una inmensa hoguera.

Pensó que sería ahí donde su alma ardería hasta el final de los tiempos, dónde le arrancarían el dolor pues todo lo que sentiría sería dolor, dónde perdería la memoria y se olvidaría de quien fue, lo que hizo y a quien amó.

El recuerdo de Arnold, finalmente, encendió otra llama en su corazón.

Como fuego fatuo, se iluminó el camino de regreso y ella lo siguió hasta que escuchó su voz.

Llorando, llamando…

 _—Helga…_

Ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que salieron sus padres y entró el rubio. Las mismas ropas, el mismo gesto entre preocupado, enamorado y dolido. _¿A caso su dolor, le dolía?_ No quería que aquel fuera el recuerdo que se llevara de ella así que intentó sonreír pero le salieron un par de lágrimas al hacerlo.

—La idea de hablar con ellos, era que ya no te hicieran llorar…—comentó acercándose a la cama, rodeándola con sus brazos. Ella se aferró a él con el único brazo con que podía hacerlo y negó estar llorando por eso.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—Te extrañaré.

—Yo también…—Arnold besó sus labios, todo el amor antes profeso, latiendo e hinchando su corazón, ella suspiró en el interior de su boca. Se miró en sus ojos, queriendo conservar todo de él, pues jamás tendría suficiente de él.

—Vendré saliendo de la escuela.—prometió.

—Descuidarás tus deberes

—Los haré aquí

—¿También cenaremos juntos?

—Lo que tú quieras, Helga.

—Entonces, llévame contigo.

—Una semana a lo sumo, Eugene también tiene esa condición.

—¿Ya se acuerda de todo?—preguntó esperanzada, pero Arnold negó con el rostro, sentándose sobre la cama, a su lado.

—Lo que haya olvidado puede aprenderlo otra vez. No te deprimas por él, está muy alegre, de verdad. Sheena ha prometido ser su enfermera personal y los que tienen clases con él, han prometido pasarle las tareas hechas y conseguirle las respuestas de los exámenes. No perderá el último año, tampoco el pase Universitario. ¿Sabes que quiere ser…?

—Actor de teatro.

—Así es, y lo más que piden en la Escuela de Artes Escénicas es un excelente dominio del idioma, condición física, coordinación motriz, que sepa manipular más de un instrumento musical y todo eso, lo sabe hacer.

Practicará muy duro este ultimo año y conseguirá su sueño.

—Lo hará, ¿Cierto?

—Y tú también…

—¿Sabes cual es mi sueño, Arnold?—preguntó juguetona.

—Supongo que quieres ser escritora o quizás Dictadora. No hemos hablado de eso.

—¿A parte de ser tu esposa…?—inquirió, sólo para ver la cara que ponía. Las mejillas del rubio se incendiaron, su garganta se secó, sus dedos temblaron, ella aprovechó ese momento para besarlo de nuevo. Tiró del cuello de su camisa, encontrando algo más a parte de la tela que vestía.

Una cadena, su relicario de oro. Se veía interesante con ese corazón al cuello, contrastaba con el tono de su piel y sus cabellos.

—Mmmmh…debo conseguirle otro igual a "Mantecado"

—No...

—¿Porqué no?

—Porque yo soy tu amor y él, un melenudo.

—¿Lo quieres por escrito, no?

—Cuando lo jures ante un altar, me daré por bien servido…—la besó en la frente. La doctora que haría su evaluación psicológica ya estaba llamando a la puerta.

—Trata de dormir, comer y portarte bien.

—Trata de no asesinar a mis amigos.

—Vivirán, los invitaré personalmente a la boda. —Helga lo llamó idiota y dejó que se fuera.

La Doctora era un poco extravagante para su gusto, cabellos de un color rojo intenso, zapatillas altas de tacón, falda corta a la altura media de los muslos, casi imperceptible por debajo de la bata blanca que se ceñía con elegancia a su figura.

—¿Quieres un vaso de agua antes de comenzar?

—No, gracias. La declaración de lo sucedido, la habré hecho como unas tres veces.

—Lo sé y aquí tengo una copia. No quiero una descripción metódica y ortodoxa de los eventos, Helga. Quiero saber, ¿Cómo te sentías mientras todo eso estaba sucediendo? Y también, me reportan las enfermeras que has tenido problemas para dormir. Tan serios que has roto las reglas del Hospital, al pedirle a tu novio que se acueste contigo.

—No hacemos nada malo, sólo…

—Necesitas tenerlo contigo para poder dormir.—la rubia asintió. La Doctora dobló una pierna sobre la otra y continuó. —No hay nada de malo con eso, a excepción de esto. No puedes depender de otra persona en todo momento. Tus padres dicen que eres una chica asombrosa, fuerte e independiente. Desde de los cuatro años te haces cargo de ti misma. Nunca les has dado problemas y probablemente sea por eso que se confiaron tanto.

—¿Habló con ellos?

—Si, no negaron tener problemas, pero están muy comprometidos a hacer lo correcto contigo.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Quieres volver a ser esa chica fuerte e independiente? Apuesto a que tu novio le gustaría también.

—¿Él dijo eso?—preguntó inquieta. La Doctora negó, sólo habló con sus padres, pero era lógico que él quisiera volver a ver a la que fue...

—De acuerdo.

—¿Quieres comenzar con el ataque...?

—No, quisiera hablar de mis sueños...

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

.  
 _Muchas gracias a los que comentan. Y por lo demás, esta historia se seguirá actualizando los días lunes. Besos, abrazos y cositas dulces. Hasta la próxima._


	18. Chapter 18

.

.

.

Debido a las reformas en Sunset Arms, Miles Shortman tuvo que hospedarse en la habitación de su hijo. Era un espacio bastante amplio y para dormir, solo tenia que sacar el sillón de la pared y acomodar su cama.

Observar el "cielo" le traía recuerdos de la tierna infancia, cuando era él quien soñaba con lugares jamás explorados, mujeres exóticas de las que obviamente se enamoraría y viviría una historia de amor, pasional y atrevido como Indiana Jones.

Le causó gracia reconocer esto último y un agradable cosquilleo en los dedos de la mano diestra, recordar como fue que conoció a su esposa.

Una belleza exótica, sin lugar a dudas Stella lo era, pero no era nativa de aquella tierra, sino que era extranjera al igual que él. Soñadora, salvaje, intrépida y todo lo que sabía que quería en una mujer. Sus ojos verdes, la piel morena, los cabellos castaño cortos y aquellas curvas.

 _Dios…_

A primera vista, de verdad la amó.

Que se rompiera el brazo, al caer "accidentalmente" en su campamento fue daño colateral del que disfrutaron ambos. Ya que ella lo cuidó y procuró hasta que consiguió volver a la acción. Y por "acción" se refería a que nueve meses después estaban recibiendo a su _primer y único hijo._

Dar a luz en unas condiciones como esas: en ausencia de todo equipo médico, personal calificado, con los presagios de los nativos como únicos testigos y ese imponente volcán a punto de hacer erupción, se tradujo en un horror.

Arnold, no lloró al salir del vientre. Pensaron que venía muerto, que lo perderían todo, que morirían ahí y es que en el momento exacto que nació hubo un estremecedor temblor. Los que estaban al rededor suyo corrieron despavoridos, solo uno se quedó con ellos, le pasó al niño envuelto en una desgastada tela, su mujer continuaba en el piso, se desangraba y aún restaba retirar la placenta.

Él lo sabía y lo veía pero también era consciente de que la lava estaba a punto de emanar. La ceniza que cubría el cielo hacía semanas que de blanca se tornó negra, abrazó a su pequeño que comenzaba a ponerse _morado_ , Stella apenas si tenía fuerza, le rogó a Eduardo que huyera, éste se negó a hacerlo pero finalmente lo convencieron. Se acercó a su esposa, colocándola en su regazo y recostando sobre su pecho al fruto "dormido" de ambos. Unieron sus manos en íntimo abrazo, impensable reclamar los labios pues le aterró la idea de robarle a Stella su ultimo aliento.

Cerró los ojos, ofreció una oración al viento y cuando creyó que el final de sus vidas había sido anunciado su hijo lloró.

Su voz, se expandió por el aire, las aves parecieron celebrarlo, los animales y árboles también. El volcán entonces, se negó a hacer erupción, los que salieron despavoridos volvieron a la cima de la pirámide.

Un templo antiguo que _celebraba la vida._

A su hijo se le "otorgó" la cualidad de haber _vuelto a la vida_ y se le llamó "milagro" pues debió ser decisión de su Dios que su existencia calmara las furias del volcán.

Tras atestiguarlo. Aitor y Antha (los abuelos de Anthea) ordenaron que atendieran a su mujer y que a él se le retirara el niño. Se negó a soltarlo pero dijeron que era eso o dejar que murieran los dos. Le besó la frente aún impregnada de sangre y cebo, piel más rosada, cuerpo pequeño, contó los dedos de la única mano que tenía a la vista. Cinco dedos perfectos y rogó al cielo porque todo él estuviera completo.

Los perdió de vista por un par de días, no le permitieron el acceso a la Tienda de sus curanderos pero Antha aseguró que los dos estaban bien, su pequeño ya bebía del pecho de su madre pero las heridas de ella, resultaron graves.

Ya no daría a luz a ningún otro niño.

No llenarían de pequeños las habitaciones y corredores de Sunset Arms, su madre jamás vería la mesa a rebosar de nietos, ni su padre los trataría como oficiales de su pequeño regimiento. Lloró, maldijo, se peleó con el universo y el Destino entero pero Eduardo le recordó que estaban vivos.

Y ese seguía siendo el mejor consuelo y regalo del mundo.

.

Pasados unos meses, insistieron en que se marcharan. Sólo ellos, el niño se quedaba. Como es natural, ambos se negaron y entonces fue que participó en los mismos rituales que a los catorce años de edad, enfrentaría su hijo. Se ganó el respeto, honor y la confianza de todos en la tribu. El objetivo de esto, era ocupar su lugar. Representarlo en lo que el "milagro" se convertía en hombre y podía cumplir su designio.

 ** _"Mantener a raya la furia del volcán, proteger sus secretos, honrar sus misterios y por supuesto, trascenderlos"_**

Stella y él, siempre esperaron que su "destino" se encontrara fuera de aquellas tierras, que su "alma gemela" perteneciera a alguna chica de cualquier otra parte del planeta. No querían que se quedara ahí, que su historia iniciara y terminara ahí.

Así que insistieron en que lo dejaran partir.

 _Anthea,_ no se convirtió en su "destino" A pesar de que todos aseguraban que para eso había nacido. Los presentaron, prepararon y sometieron a las mismas pruebas pero en la final, el corazón de su hijo se decidió por _otra._ Se aferró a volver a su hogar, en lugar de quedarse dónde supuestamente _debía estar._

El jefe de la tribu, Aitor permitió que partiera.

Si su Destino se encontraba en otra tierra, debía conocerla, cortejarla, "traerla" Así los dos protegerían sus misterios, serían la fuerza del otro, darían luz a un prodigioso heredero. Y a ellos les pareció bien, mientras Arnold no despertara, mientras aún la negara, mientras siguiera siendo él. Pero era evidente que desde hace unos días, dejó de ser él.

Su hijo _despertó_ , lo supieron todos. Pues se adivinaba en el temperamento del volcán y el aullido furioso del viento.

Una sucesión de eventos tan rápidos que antes de que pudieran preguntar, los "ojos verdes" ya hablaban de su "despertar" lograron comunicarse a Sunset Arms, al término del tercer día. Su padre los puso al tanto de todo, Arnold efectivamente tenía una novia que se encontraba en riesgo.

Los detalles de esto no les fueron revelados, Stella y él se angustiaron igual que en el momento de _abandonarlo_ pero horas después la conocieron ó quizás fuera mejor decir que la _reconocieron._

.

.

.

 ** _"Débil de corazón, pero fuerte de espíritu"_**

Así fue como la describió y justo ahora se arrepentía de hacerlo.

¿La razón?

El preludio a una muerte que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su interior. Antha, era la profeta, la mujer mas venerable y sabia de todo el pueblo. Si ella decía que había muerte es porque rondaba. ¿Pero a quién? Estaba ligado a Arnold, eso era un hecho. Lo sabía, lo sentía. ¿Pero quién? ¿Sus padres, su novia, Stella ó _él?_

.

—¿Papá…?—la voz de Arnold lo arrancó de sus cavilaciones. Casi se cae del sillón al escuchar a su hijo. Estaba con las ropas de cama y el cabello húmedo, lo secaba con una toalla blanca y al parecer, le impresionó verlo meditar cual estatua.

—¿Estás bien?—insistió el menor dejando la toalla sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Lo estás tú?—respondió incorporándose para llegar hasta él. Arnold asintió pero su rostro se veía tremendamente cansado, como si hubieran pasado meses y no días de la ultima vez que charlaron.

—No he dormido bien, eso es todo.—reconoció, restando importancia a su condición. Él lo invitó a sentarse sobre la cama y accedió.

—¿Aún tiene pesadillas?

—Sí…

—¿Le preguntaste al respecto?—inquirió preocupado. Pues hasta donde él sabía, los sueños son portales a la mente y la mente conecta directamente con el corazón. Si tenía pesadillas, era probable que "algo" _alcanzara la debilidad de su corazón…_

—Helga no ha querido hablar de eso, —interrumpió. —pero hoy le dijo a Phoebe algo que me desconcertó.

—¿Que cosa?

 _—Deseó morir…_

—¿¡Cómo dices!?—Arnold bajó el rostro y continuó hablando. Una notable sombra de pesar oscureció sus rasgos, cosa que nunca antes había advertido en él.

—Durante un breve lapso de tiempo, ella deseó morir. No sé si lo pensó por la situación con sus padres, las palabras hirientes que le dedicaron tanto el Director como Jake, o si perdió la fe porque en su momento consideró que estar conmigo atraería sobre nosotros alguna especie de _maldición._

—¿Por qué pensaría eso?—preguntó Miles, mucho mas serio y preocupado.

—Solo son tonterías. —desestimó.

—Quiero escucharlas. —insistió. Arnold cambio de posición sobre la cama y explicó que Helga creía que había un precio que pagar por su relación.

—¿Tal cual lo dijo? ¿De donde sacaría esa idea?

 _—No lo sé…—_ confesó aún cabizbajo. —…el punto es que describió una apacible y aterradora nada, luego pensó en mi y recobró la fuerza para vivir.

—¿Y tú que le dijiste?—preguntó compartiendo la sonrisa que de pronto iluminó el rostro de su hijo.

—Lo mismo que ha estado pregonando la abuela por todo el pueblo.

—¿Que la amas?—Arnold negó y miró a su padre a los ojos.

—Que somos "destino"

—Pensé que no creías en eso.

—Y no lo hacía, pero no creerás la cantidad de cosas que siento cuando la veo…

—Pruébame. —lo retó Miles con una sonrisa aún más grande. La historia existe para no repetirse, las profecías creerían algunos que son advertencias de lo que está por cumplirse: una catástrofe o quizás _un evento memorable._

Arnold ocupó buena parte de la noche en contar a su padre cómo fue que la conoció.

 _Una mañana lluviosa, una niña preciosa con el rostro manchado de barro y un moño rosado en la cabeza._

.

.

.

HOSPITAL GENERAL DE HILLWOOD.

18:00hrs.

.

—Descríbelo otra vez Helga, recuerda que estás en una zona segura. Te encuentras conmigo y nada de lo que suceda podrá lastimarte.

La rubia asintió, recostándose en la cama, sintiendo el abrazo tanto de la almohada como de las sábanas.

 _Sus pesadillas volvieron la primera noche que durmió, sin él._

Era ridículo, patético y a decir verdad, desesperante.

El Domingo, consiguió dormir pegada a sus ropas, la camisa de fútbol soccer que ni siquiera olía a él, pero que sabía, era de él. Alejó las sombras de su corazón, la vacilación de su mente pero después tuvo que entregársela y se encontró a sí misma en medio de aquella aterradora nada.

 _Oscuridad en su haber, diversos matices de sombras, unas más espesas que otras y por ello lo describía como una nutrida y abandonada selva._

Cuando despertaba ahí se encontraba en el piso, en la misma posición con que se hubiera ido a dormir. Sentía el frío, metiéndose en su piel hasta entumecer los huesos y se levantaba, comenzando a correr en busca de algún halo de luz o calor.

Sus pies desnudos, las ropas de cama que en ese sueño se trataba de un pantalón corto y una blusa de tirantes blancos. Entre mas avanzaba mas pesado parecía hacerse el aire, comenzaba a tener problemas para respirar y aumentaba la carrera al avistar un lejano destello de luz. Las sombras danzaban al rededor de ella, se desdibujaban a medida que corría y el viento aullaba como si gritara en alguna lengua antigua y maldita. Dedos afilados, delgados cual rama rasguñaban su carne, rasgaban las telas de sus delicadas prendas y ella seguía, pensando que en la luz todo estaría bien, pero se equivocó.

El destello que perseguía, describía una inmensa hoguera, fuego ardiente y estremecedor. Advertía las llamas devorándose unas a otras, los colores entre rojos, amarillos y anaranjados, sus ojos quedaban fascinados por algunos segundos ante la imponente escena y pronto volvían la vacilación y el temor a su corazón.

Incontables pensamientos poblaban su mente. _¿Así moriría? ¿Ahí quedaría? ¿Su cuerpo, era alma y debía entregarse a la purificación de esas flamas?_

Lo intentó.

Avanzó hasta llegar al punto de sentir el calor aplastante contra la piel desnuda, quemando las puntas de sus cabellos. (los ataba en una coleta floja cuando se iba a dormir pero la cinta fue lo primero en ser desprendido por las ramas de aquellos árboles, así que sus cabellos sueltos hondeaban con el viento acercándose de más a la hoguera) el flequillo le hacía cosquillas en las pestañas, el sudor le corría por varias partes además de la cara, sentía las prendas húmedas pegadas a su pecho y los muslos.

Las flamas la llamaban, conciliadoras, imponentes, malditamente hermosas y aterradoras.

 _¿Sería rápido? ¿Se consumiría en un parpadeo o sentiría dolor hasta que sus gritos desaparecieran con el viento?_

No lo sabía, pero era tentador.

 ** _No más vacío, no más esperanza, no más sueños rotos de niña enamorada._**

—Así es…—pronunció una voz fémina, bella. Intentó descifrarla, encontrarla a pesar de las llamas y la halló. Al otro lado de la hoguera, un rostro de piel morena, cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

—No más nada. —le recordó. Sus labios gruesos, carnosos, los pómulos afilados, toda ella lucía como una Diosa.

 _¿Sería la muerte?_

 _¿Su vieja y querida, muerte?_

—¿Que pasará conmigo?—preguntó, acercándose al borde, sintiendo la carne arder, siseando de dolor pues sus pies fueron lo único que posó en las piedras humeantes que rodeaban la hoguera.

—Te olvidará, como todos los que debieron amarte te han olvidado…

 _—¿Arnold?_

—Sí…

—¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO!

.

—¡Helga! —la Doctora Johannes estaba con ella, presionando su cuerpo para hacerla reaccionar. La bata de hospital se había pegado a su pecho, los cabellos a la frente y todo esto era a causa del sudor, sentía además el corazón acelerado, la sangre escociendo, las plantas de sus pies dolían y hasta detectó algunos rasguños sobre la piel expuesta.

—Se supone que no podía hacerme daño…—pronunció, buscando respuestas en la Doctora de labios tan rojos como sus cabellos, Polaris la miró a los ojos, ejerciendo procedimientos de seguridad básica primero.

Le revisó las pupilas, presión sanguínea, los rasguños que efectivamente estaban por el largo de los brazos y piernas, en las plantas de los pies había abrasiones de carácter mínimo pero aún así, Helga se aterrorizó. Cuando hubo terminado, Johannes mencionó cosas sobre el poder de la mente. Experiencias tan vívidas que el cuerpo reacciona como si estuviera ahí.

Ella se sintió como en el set de grabación de "Pesadilla en la calle del infierno" (Elm Street, Freddy Krueger).

—Tranquilízate, me parece que avanzamos muy rápido. —pronunció la Doctora, volviendo a acomodarse en la silla, doblando una pierna sobre la otra y dejando entrever sus bien torneadas curvas. —¿Qué te parece si en lugar de revivirlo tan vívidamente, escribes sobre ello? —Helga resopló indignada levantando la mano lesionada.

—¿Con ayuda de una tableta electrónica, tal vez?—sugirió y ella aceptó que podía ser una opción. Olga tenía una, ojalá se la prestara.

—También podríamos probar con el arte.

—¡¿Está hablando en serio?!—gritó furiosa pues le pareció de pronto que se burlaba. Polaris, no desistió en su plan, entregándole unas hojas blancas además de un lapicero.

—Usa la mano izquierda, créeme las capacidades motrices mejoran en presencia de algún miembro dañado. Además, no tienes que trazar un boceto de lo más detallado, sólo tienes que "sacar" lo que te aterra para poder analizarlo y entrever la causa de tus pesadillas.

—De acuerdo…—mintió. Pues ella conocía con exactitud la causa de sus pesadillas.

 _Deseó morir…_

Lo deseó durante tantos años que ahora, que casi fue un hecho, la muerte reclamaba su parte.

 _Convertirla en nada, hacer que él la olvidara, pero no quería._

 _Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo…_

—Oh, Arnold…

.

.

.

 _—Helga…_

El más joven de los Shortman la llamó en sus sueños, Miles lo habrá escuchado unas tres veces y aunque le enterneció, también le alarmó. De a cuerdo a lo que sabía, ellos se conocieron en circunstancias poco agradables, parecía que cada que ella tenía el corazón roto acudía a él. Y cuando su hijo se encontraba intranquilo, confundido o perdido, encontraba serenidad en ella.

No negaba que también se fastidiaban, Arnold fue muy específico al decir que básicamente _lo volvía loco._ Pero las mujeres de su familia eran así y saber que ninguno era la excepción a la regla se sentía muy pero que muy bien. Miró su reloj de pulsera y procedió a tomar la computadora personal del menor. Salió de la alcoba y anduvo con pies descalzos hasta sentarse en el primer descanso de las escaleras, llamó a Stella por Skype, según dijo la noche anterior, la amenaza parecía haber pasado.

El clima de San Lorenzo mejoró de manera sorprendente, la ceniza volcánica dejó de caer y tampoco hubo más temblores.

Cuando atendió su llamada y la miró a través de la cámara sintió como si su alma le regresara al cuerpo. La Botánica le dedicó una sonrisa de lo más esplendorosa y se colocó algunos mechones de cabello por detrás de los oídos en un intento improvisado por recomponer su estado. En el campamento, no había oportunidad de mantener un buen aspecto, él lo sabía y le halagaba que quisiera ponerse bonita para él.

—¿Como está nuestro muchacho?—realizó como primer pregunta.

—Dormido, a salvo y en casa.

—¿Eleanor?—preguntó, llamándola como solía hacer su suegra.

—Aún tiene problemas para dormir y de hecho es por ella que te estoy llamando.

—¿No crees que es demasiado joven para ti?—inquirió con molestia. Miles casi se cae por las escaleras al escuchar la acusación y de hecho lo atacó una tos de lo más nerviosa. Stella lo llamó tonto y espero a que se recompusiera. Cuando lo hizo el antropólogo juró que jamás la engañaría (mucho menos con la novia de su hijo) y agregó.

—¿Alguna vez escuchaste la leyenda sobre la vida y la muerte?

—No que yo recuerde…—comentó intentando hacer memoria.

—Bueno, no había pensado en ella hasta el día de hoy. Fue por un comentario de Arnold que me vino a la memoria.

 _"Se dice que la vida y la muerte han estado enamoradas desde el inicio del tiempo pero que debido a lo diverso de sus propósitos, universos y temperamentos, no pueden estar juntas en ningún momento. Sin embargo se envían obsequios. La vida, no deja de enviar presentes a la muerte y ésta los guarda para honrar su promesa, corresponder su amor y esperar el momento en que puedan pertenecerse por completo"_

—Suena trágico y a la vez hermoso. —reconoció Stella, que había escuchado la narración con los ojos cerrados. —¿Pero qué tendría que ver con Arnold?—pregunto más preocupada que curiosa.

Miles se llevó la mano diestra al mentón y medito su respuesta.

—¿Recuerdas el templo de la vida?

—¿Donde nació nuestro hijo?

—Y se convirtió en milagro. _"El que da o quita la vida"_ según los presagios.

Stella asintió, envolviéndose con los brazos. En los últimos diecisiete años, no había querido pensarlo pero lo cierto era que su hijo, _sí estaba ligado al volcán._

Durante el tiempo que lo _perdieron y vivieron sin él_ , no se sintieron inquietos, al contrario. Les bastaba con ver la flora y la fauna que seguían creciendo con voracidad, el volcán latiente y paciente, pues los sabios dijeron que todo eso tenía que ver con _su hijo._

 _Su temperamento, sus sueños, esperanzas._

 _Su vida._

Cuando el sol brillaba con intensidad sabían que sonreía y cuando se ponía lluvioso sufría, otros días eran mas melancólicos, grises y sin lluvia, algunos tranquilos y templados. Los movimientos sísmicos no aparecían a excepción de que estuviera sumamente furioso pero eran contadas. Muy contadas las ocasiones y en ninguna hubo ceniza o amenaza que les hiciera pensar en la erupción del volcán.

En el momento que lo "conocieron" es decir, cuando esa jovencita ganó el concurso que los llevó a su _reencuentro_. El volcán, la selva, todo San Lorenzo "despertó" y esa magia se conservaba hasta hoy.

Les permitieron partir junto con él para estrechar lazos e informarle que llegada la "mayoría de edad" tendría que regresar. Los catorce años, el ritual de niño a hombre, la presentación de la persona "destinada a él" sólo que finalmente resultó que _no era para él._

Thea, sí despertó sensaciones en su hijo, pasión romántica y sobretodo sexual. Se advertía en sus miradas, el fuego y la intención con que se miraban y según Aitor, si eran "destino" no debían intervenir. Los dejaron a solas en su ultima noche, la prueba final, donde Arnold debía meditar y abrir tanto su mente como su corazón.

Elegir a la persona dedicada a él, la misma que su Dios, debió enviar para él.

Sabían que era Helga, los eventos recientes confirmaron que se trataba de ella, ¿Pero entonces por qué…?

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto Miles? Arnold está bien, su novia…

—Ella no está bien…—interrumpió tajante.

—¿Y qué intentas decirme?—preguntó perdiendo la paciencia. Sabía que su esposo investigó durante años sobre la "procedencia" de su hijo. El milagro que le devolvió la vida, pues les aterraba que algún día, esa magia mística y extraordinaria se terminara. Que pudieran hacer algo para ofender a los nativos y que su hijo…

No, mejor no pensar en eso. Ellos siguieron todas las "reglas" ni siquiera salían de la selva. Entregaron sus vidas en pos de proteger y prolongar la de su niño.

—Que pensé en las profecías y en esa leyenda, porque sé que Arnold es la vida y creo que _ella_ es la muerte. —Stella se llevó las manos a la boca y miró a su marido, rogando porque al fin se hubiera vuelto loco. Las palabras de Antha, no obstante reverberaron en su mente.

—El preludio a una muerte.

—O, el _despertar_ de la muerte.

.

.

.

ESCUELA PREPARATORIA 221.

Mañana siguiente.

.

Los chicos volvían a estar reunidos a la entrada principal, había bastante barullo y antes de que Arnold pudiera preguntar qué es lo que pasaba un grupo de idiotas lo señaló, acorraló, estampó contra la pared y acusó de ser una especie de "juguete sexual" el calificativo le pareció repulsivo, le ofendió a niveles desconocidos y estaba por golpear al pedazo de animal que lo tomó por detrás cuando una nueva persona intervino y dirigió la atención hacia ella.

—¿Están hablando en serio? ¿Volvimos a la Secundaria o continuamos en Preparatoria?

—¿Lila…?—se le escapó su nombre, porque cierto era que desde la semana pasada, ellos dos apenas si se hablaban.

Los bravucones que lo rodeaban y que debían ser la clase de escoria que reprueba todas y cada una de las materias, no entra a su salón de clase y se dedica a pasar el rato en las áreas verdes fumando, golpeando o haraganeando, lo dejaron de lado y se dedicaron a contemplar a su amiga.

La pelirroja llevaba los cabellos sueltos y un adorable vestido verde con detalles rosa, sus zapatillas de piso eran abiertas, color rosa palo, combinaban con su mochila y además de eso llevaba maquillaje a juego. Se veía preciosa, más de uno la elogió, por no decir que le silbaron y susurraron obscenidades que incrementaron su mal carácter.

—No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, _muñeca._ —Lila humedeció sus labios, rojos como cereza y en lugar de retroceder, se acercó a ellos. Coqueta, grácil, toda ella lo era, desprendiendo inocencia y llamando la atención de los chicos.

—Pero si me importa porque aún no contestas a mi pregunta, _guapo._ —le guiñó un ojo y el chico que lo estrujaba lo soltó por completo. Seis imbéciles en total rodearon a la pelirroja. Él intentaba entender qué es lo que pretendía, quería hacer algo, al igual que sus amigos pero de momento decidieron observar en silencio.

—¿Qué preguntaste, _encanto?_

—Si estamos en la preparatoria o volvimos a la secundaria…

—¿Y por qué quieres saber?—cuestionó atrapando un mechón de cabello rojo entre sus dedos. Lila ni se inmutó, parecía tener "experiencia" en esta clase de situación. Sonrió con gracia, meneando el rostro cual si estuviera abochornada y libero su cabello de la mano que lo tomaba.

—Porque me parece que todos ustedes son mas grandes que Arnold y lo acosan por _estar con su novia._

—Pataki es una zorra. —acotó el que tenía a su lado.

—Una zorra ardiente. —corroboró el que estaba al frente. —Lila sonrió de nuevo, un gesto diferente, altivo, furioso y desafiante.

—¿De verdad? ¿Alguno a parte de Arnold, ha estado con ella? —se deslizó entre ellos y preguntó a los otros que hasta ahora notaba se encontraban mirando.

Toda la preparatoria parecía estar pendiente del acto y Lila los continuó cuestionando. Decenas de rostros masculinos desviaron la mirada o fingieron estar ocupados con su teléfono celular. La pelirroja retomó el punto inicial.

—Entonces, —comentó dirigiéndose al mas grande patán. —solo es una chica que se ha _divertido con su novio…_

—Es una fácil y él un regalado.—dictaminó señalándolo con la mano. Él iba a protestar pero Sid lo tenía firmemente agarrado del brazo y Stinky ordenaba que se mantuviera callado. —¿Quién se acuesta en su primera cita?

—Los que quieren,—respondió Lila aún más coqueta y seductora, envolvió al patán con su figura, sin tocarlo, sólo haciendo que la mirara, a ella y a nadie más. _—¿A caso, tú nunca lo has hecho?_ —preguntó casi por encima de él, el chico retrocedió un poco y notable fue el temblor tanto de su cuerpo como de su voz.

—C…claro que lo he hecho.

—Ah, pero no te creo, _primor_ —Colocó las manos sobre su pecho y lo recargó en la pared para efectuar su jugada final.

—¿Sabes lo que creo?—preguntó, tocándolo por primera vez, con la punta de su dedo índice, recorriendo de la base del cuello a la barbilla. —Que todos los que lo molesten y hoy día sigan corriendo el rumor, es porque _jamás lo han hecho_. Le tienen envidia, se mueren de celos porque él, solo es un chico que se enamoró de una chica _y ya no somos niños._

—¿Q…quieres decir que tú…?—preguntó el patán en lo que él diría, era un intento sobrehumano de no llorar o humedecer su pantalón. Lila se mantuvo en su sitio y en su papel de embustera, dominante y mujer fatal.

—Sí…también tengo un novio que me gusta mucho y en circunstancias mejores te diría que me buscaras, si es que termino con él pero de momento solo puedo decirte una cosa y esa es: _qué lástima me das._

Todos ustedes, de hecho. —remarcó, mirando a su apenada audiencia. Los amigos del patán, no sabían ni donde meterse y había demasiadas personas en aparente disfrute del espectáculo.

—¿A caso no saben que nosotras, _apreciamos la experiencia?_ —múltiples aplausos y vítores secundaron el comentario. En un parpadeo el rumor parecía estar anulado, mencionarlo era como afirmar ser casto.

Y en el ultimo año de preparatoria eso era como afirmar, ser cristiano en una iglesia llena de católicos.

El sonido de la chicharra anunciando el inicio de clases los dispersó a todos, Lila se aproximó a un muchacho alto y castaño en el que él, nunca antes había reparado, le sonrió nerviosa, natural, volviendo a ser la verdadera Lila Sawyer.

—¿Cómo lo hice?—preguntó al que correspondió con una tremenda sonrisa.

—Sin duda estarás dentro de la Escuela de Artes Escénicas, amor.

—¿No crees que me faltó un poco?

—¿Para volverme loco o encender la libido de todos?

Lila soltó una carcajada, su novio la rodeo con los brazos y reclamó sus labios. Él tenía que aprender como hacer eso: observar a su novia coquetear y provocar a media escuela, sin volverse un monstruo celoso.

Gerald le colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros, sacándolo de su trance. Sid, Stinky y todos los demás ya se habían replegado.

—¡Hey! déjalos en paz, ¿La veras en casi todas tus clases, cierto?

—Sip

—Además, me permito recordarte que es de mal gusto espiar, cuando dos personas están be-san-do-se

—Helga te enseñó eso.

—Y por eso lo repito. ¿Cómo está? ¿Dieron mucho _asco_ desde que nos fuimos?—preguntó fingiendo provocarse el vómito con los dedos.

—Sabes que sí y se encuentra bien. Sus padres se quedarán con ella esta semana.

—WOW, no irán a matarse entre todos, ¿cierto?

—Espero que no, Bob y yo llegamos a una especie de acuerdo.

—¿Respetas a su hija y él respeta sus vidas?

—Tal cual.

.

.

.

—¿Tú dirías que ya estamos a mano?—preguntó la pelirroja en el cambio de su primera clase a la segunda.

—¿A mano? Después de hacer eso, diría que te debo la vida.—respondió Arnold con la vieja camaradería de antes.

—Me halagas pero apuesto mi pase universitario a que "esa" ya se la obsequiaste a alguien más.—Lila le guiñó el ojo. Ignorando a las filas de "fans" que parecían decepcionados de verlos juntos al andar.

—¿Demasiado obvio?—preguntó abochornándose por completo. Sawyer lo disfrutó, Arnold era tan transparente con sus sentimientos.

—Escuché que no saliste del hospital hasta ayer por la noche y eso únicamente porque debías venir a presentar los exámenes. —el asintió, sintiendo impulsos asesinos de nuevo. (Todos en ese condenado y microscópico pueblo eran una maldita bola de chismosos)

—Sí, bueno es que yo…—trató de excusarse jugando con su dedos.

—Eres el caballero de flamante armadura que Helga siempre estuvo esperando.—concluyó la oración por él, dado que "eso" era cierto.

Desde "Romeo y Julieta" Helga había querido tenerlo y ella sabía que "iba en serio" pues se tragó el orgullo para confesar que lo quería y necesitaba que le diera su papel.

 _"Él nunca la besaría en serio" "Jamás la vería como la princesa de ningún cuento encantado" "Y todo lo que quería era un beso"_ Después de eso los dejaría juntos. Si el "Cabeza de Balón" quería estar con ella, la dejaría tenerlo. No se metería en el medio.

Y lo cumplió.

Por diez años, no se entrometió. Y aunque pudo haber sacado ventaja, probado los labios que con tanta facilidad, Arnold le obsequiaba, los rechazó porque sabía que no era correcto. Ella no iba en serio. Sí le gustaba pero no lo amaba.

 _Al menos no, al grado de admitirlo delante de sus amigos._

Supo de lo que pasó con Eugene y lo sucedido mucho antes de eso. Que Arnold le dio una carta que la hizo llorar y que después le obsequió un beso que la hizo callar, que todos se convencieron, Rhonda se desmayó, Sheena tenía sus dudas y por eso Helga declamó.

Improvisó un poema de amor.

 _¿Y a caso ella, no tenía su propio amor? ¿Un chico encantador, apuesto, inteligente y gracioso?_

Suspiró para sus adentros, ya que no era correcto aspirar a _una pizca de ese mítico amor._ El que te besa por sorpresa y hace que tu Universo completo estremezca. Lo había buscado, en asombrosa cantidad de chicos, pero ninguno la inspiraba, ninguno la estremecía, ninguno la hacía querer tocar la luna. Como sabía que Helga, tocaría el cielo e infierno por Arnold Shortman.

Ya estaban en biología y ambos miraron con nostalgia el asiento vacío de Eugene.

—Me comprometí a conseguir las preguntas del examen, así que yo lo golpeo y tú te robas uno.

—¿¡Qué!? —antes de que Arnold pudiera reaccionar, Lila chocó "accidentalmente" con el profesor, haciendo que tirara todas sus cosas, las carpetas, además de los exámenes que llevaba distraídamente en las manos. Shortman fingió agacharse para ayudar y mientras lo hacía, tomó un ejemplar y lo introdujo en su mochila.

El profesor Cruz se extrañó de que le faltara uno pero al comprobar que no estaba Eugene, supuso que lo obvió.

—Ojos en sus exámenes, si veo a alguien sacando cualquier cosa que no sea un bolígrafo, sale del salón y está reprobado. Lo mismo aplica para los susurros, cuchicheos o cualquier movimiento que realicen en falso. Tienen cuarenta y cinco minutos para responder a partir de ahora, cuiden la ortografía y la calidad de su letra.

No voy a estar descifrando garabatos extraños…

.

—¿Tú te reconciliaste conmigo porque necesitabas a alguien para ayudar a Eugene?—preguntó Arnold, cuando salieron de clase y Lila informó a todos por el chat que lo había logrado.

—¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo tan bajo?—respondió juguetona, humedeciendo sus labios en aquel gesto coqueto y sensual.

—Si, pero también creo que lo hiciste para volver a ser amigos.

 _—Es lo único que siempre quise que fuéramos._

—Y lo somos. —Arnold le sonrió satisfactoriamente, luego se disculpó porque debía ir a Historia y ella a inglés, clase que compartía con Larry y de hecho debía esperarlo para que llegaran juntos.

Lo miró partir perdiéndose entre personas, Gerald y Phoebe andaban por ahí, Harold y Patty también, las parejas de ensueño, unidas, bellas. Pensó que definitivamente, él era demasiado denso. No por nada le tomó diez años darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Helga, pero _¿Y los de ella? ¿Dónde quedaba ese suspiro ahogado, esa sutil insinuación que decía que "amigos" no quería decir exactamente eso? ¿Que en el fondo de su alma le habría encantado besarlo y saber, si hacía estremecer de gozo su corazón?_

Pero no se atrevió, porque la venció el miedo.

Si lo besaba y se enamoraba, se sentiría una traidora. Usurpadora del amor que debía merecer Helga. _¿A caso ella, no había sufrido demasiado? ¿No lloraba todos los días y declamaba y peleaba contra su fuero interno? ¿No la odiaba, porque en el fondo deseaba ser como ella. "La señorita perfección" la que llamaba la atención del objeto de su adoración? ¿No merecía una recompensa, por todo ese dolor?_

Ella creía que sí. Y le encantaba que estuvieran juntos, que él la amara como deseaba ser amada.

—¡Aquí estas!—Larry la llamó a lo lejos, ella le sonrió, ni siquiera tuvo que fingir. Era un gesto auténtico, lo quería en serio y cuando se besaban, había un vuelco en su corazón. No extraordinario, ni para tocar la luna, pero sí, para tocar sus fuertes músculos, juguetear con sus ropas, la hebilla del pantalón y si él quería… _llegar un poco más lejos._

.

.

.

HOSPITAL GENERAL DE HILLWOOD

16:00hrs.

.

—El profesor Burnside te extrañó en el examen. —comentó Arnold, en lo que Helga terminaba con la insípida gelatina de la que siempre se quejaba, más era lo primero y único que se comía.

Sus padres se alegraron de verlo, aparentemente estaban cansados y querían un relevo.

Dejó sus cosas junto a la cama y se acomodó en la silla, Helga llevaba su propia ropa, una camisa rosa de cuello redondo, además de un pantalón de algodón negro. Le comentó que durante el día, ya no se quedaría ahí, saldría a los jardines del hospital junto a los demás pacientes en "rehabilitación" se encontró con Eugene, pero el pelirrojo no la reconoció.

—¿De verdad cambié tanto? —Arnold la miró de nuevo, el conjunto completo y claro que cambio demasiado. Imposible no mirar sus pechos, aunque segundos después se arrepintió y la miró a los ojos. Helga ya tenía el ceño fruncido en un claro reproche pero se lo tragó porque claro que sabía que _él era un cretino._

—Perdón,—desvió el rostro sintiendo las mejillas incendiadas. Helga le arrojó el vaso de gelatina a la cara y él intentó corregir su error desde otro ángulo. —Eugene, solo recuerda cómo éramos a los doce años.

—¿Y a los doce años, no tenía pechos? ¿¡Es lo que intentas decir!?

—¡No! Bueno, sí…

.

 _A los doce años, todos "estaban cambiando" pero más las chicas, se convirtieron de la noche a la mañana en una secta que aislaba a los niños y de todo se enfadaba. Asumió que como sus cuerpos cambiaban notoriamente que los suyos, estaban recelosas y peleadas con el mundo. Que ellos fueran cerdos, tampoco ayudaba mucho porque "¿A dónde querían que miraran si sólo había una cosa que mirar?"_

 _Recordaba a Lila, por supuesto que su atención se fijó más de lo normal en ella, sus curvas de niña a mujer fueron adquiriendo forma de manera espectacular, discreta y sensual. Además de que según él que fue un cambio que no termino de asentarse hasta los catorce o quince años de edad._

 _Respecto de Helga, recordaba que un día sólo dejó de usar su vestido._

 _Aquel conjunto de rosa y blanco que al parecer le encantaba. Lo dejó en casa y lo cambió por unos jeans ajustados y blusas de tirantes. Un movimiento arriesgado y una notable protesta ya que todas las demás usaban chaquetas de la mañana a la noche, camisas con cuello de tortuga, mangas largas. Vaya, que lo último que querían era que notara su pecho y Harold, solía señalarla y decir que estaba tan plana y era tan "ajena a la naturaleza" que claro, que no temía que alguien le viera, nada._

 _Su discurso terminaba con los puños de Helga rompiendo su cara, pero un año después algo se notaba. La cintura más estrecha, las piernas mejor torneadas, su pecho aún oculto debajo de esas nada discretas prendas y los mechones de cabello que comenzaba a dejarse suelto y largo._

 _La "amazona" por referirla de alguna manera, no apareció hasta dos años después. Cuando dejó los tirantes y optó por las camisas de cuello redondo en un intento por distraer la atención de sus pechos, pero la prenda caía con gracia, aún si era holgada y ella nada fémina._

 _La uniceja, se ocultaba debajo de la cortina de cabello suelto, eso lo recordaba bastante bien ya que solía olvidarse de ella hasta que Helga se enfadaba de más y fruncía el ceño a niveles insospechados._

 _Un par de cejas perfectas, delineadas y coquetas…sintió como si Helga se hubiera arrebatado algo pero ¿No le dijeron lo mismo cuando él, se dejó la gorra en su casa?_

 _Que le faltaba algo, que no parecía ser él_

 _Y la amazona no se parecía a ella, pero era la misma asombrosa mujer..._

.

—¿¡Sí, qué…!? —preguntó furiosa, dudosa, ya que a medida que pensaba en eso, él había vuelto a acercarse a ella. Le retiró la bandeja con comida de las piernas y se recostó sobre ella, rodeándola con su cuerpo, reclamando sus labios y Helga respondió como sabía que lo haría, como le gustaba que hiciera. Derritiéndose en su boca, suspirando, aferrándose a él por el cuello de su camisa.

—Si, cambiaste demasiado. —respondió. —pero eso es solo un decir. Ya que sigues siendo la mujer que amo.

—Arnold…—ella lo miró a los ojos y él hubiera seguido por ahí, de no ser porque ahora que la tenía más cerca, notó los rasguños por el largo de sus brazos.

—¿Qué te pasó…?—inquirió preocupado, revisando la herida solo para encontrar que tenía los mismos rasguños por todos lados. Su rostro por el contrario, se veía más determinado que antes, fuerte.

—¿Qué te pasó a ti? —él tenía algunos golpes en la cara y los nudillos, pensó que no se verían, pero claro. Los dos eran minuciosos con sus cuerpos.

.

 _Sucedió durante el almuerzo, él estaba con los chicos en la mesa de siempre cuando otros idiotas empujaron a Gerald y Sid para hacerse lugar y sentarse a su mesa. Gritaron a todo pulmón que "él era el hombre" el que había derribado sus defensas, él único que se había "tirado" a la Amazona, querían detalles, sucios e íntimos, además de saber ¿Cómo lo había hecho? porque necias como ella, había por todas partes de la escuela, zorritas que se sentían tan buenas, cuando lo único cierto es que pedían a gritos a alguien que les tronara los huesos._

 _El resultado de eso fue que él, se olvidara de sus juramentos (sobre el pacifismo) y golpeara con el puño cerrado la cara del primero de ellos. Gerald y Sid se vieron obligados a intervenir porque como demanda la tradición, en menos de dos minutos toda la preparatoria se estaba golpeando entre sí. Los profesores se tomaron su tiempo en intervenir, mas que nada porque fue Harold, el último en unirse a la acción y separarlos a todos bajo amenaza de extraer la espina dorsal de sus troncos, como lo dejaran comerse su maldita comida en paz._

 _"Y por cierto, vuelvo a escuchar que llaman a Helga G. Pataki, zorra y yo los comenzaré a llamar moluscos. ¿Saben por qué? Porque no les quedará un solo hueso ileso"_

 _Dicho lo anterior, se volvió a acomodar junto con Paty a su mesa. La encantadora mujer, también había repartido su propia tanda de golpes._

 _Recuerdos de la tierna infancia, además de que "alguien" tenía que ponerlos en su lugar, en ausencia de su "golpeadora" habitual._

.

—Digamos que me topé con la mitad de la escuela que _aún te dice zorra…_

—¿Y me lo perdí…?—cuestionó mirándolo con una nueva intención. Dispuesta a comérselo a besos o quizás _algo_ _mucho más intenso._ Le agradó, pero no accedió.

—Gerald tomó fotos, te las dará en tu cumpleaños. ¿Ahora, respondes tú?

—Intento averiguarlo...

—¿Te caíste en esa salida por los jardines?

—¿¡Me crees tan torpe!?

—No, pero quiero entender…—Helga le colocó un dedo sobre los labios para hacerlo callar. Le gustaba que se preocupara por ella, que la mirara de esa manera, _que estuviera tan cerca_ e inclusive que se peleara por ella y reprimió el impulso de besarlo, solo porque en realidad quería pedirle algo.

—Sigo aquí y _pretendo_ quedarme aquí. Por eso creo que me podrías ayudar con tus cosas "místicas" de la selva.

—¿Perdón...?—inquirió bajándose de la cama porque aunque le fascinaba y de verdad la amaba, le tenía pavor a su padre y lo ultimo que quería era que Bob entrara y lo encontrara sobre su hija.

—Dijiste que te enseñaron a meditar, aislar tu entorno, despejar la mente, _desvelar los secretos de tu corazón._

—Sí…

—Pues quiero hacerlo…—él se puso más pálido que la muerte.

—¿A caso tú…tienes dudas sobre nosotros?—Helga negó y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Quiero encarar a la muerte, patearla en la cara o preguntar qué diablos le pasa.

—¿¡Qué…!?

Le narró sus sueños y explicó lo sucedido. "recuerdos tan vívidos que tu cuerpo reacciona como si estuvieras ahí" y el problema con ella era que cada que cerraba los ojos _volvía ahí._

—¿Una selva de sombras con una hoguera en el centro?

—Sí…

—Helga, lo que describes no está en tus sueños. Es San Lorenzo…

—¡Claro que no! Yo estuve ahí, no se parece en…

—No estuviste en el mismo lugar que yo. —interrumpió. —Esa hoguera la he visto y esa mujer de cabellos negros, piel morena y ojos verdes, la conozco.

—¡No es posible!

—¡Sí lo es! Solo que no puedo creer que se atreviera a llegar tan lejos.

Arnold estaba aún más furioso que en la mañana o en la cafetería, Helga no quiso verlo así y bajo de la cama para acercarse a él, lo abrazó por detrás y comenzó a tranquilizarlo con el sonido de su voz.

—¿Comprendes que lo que dices no puede tener ningún sentido? San Lorenzo es una selva salvaje, nutrida, llena de árboles y fauna indomable. Lo que yo describo es un paraje estéril, árboles secos, tierra árida. Una selva de sombras porque eso es lo único que hay, objetos con cuerpo pero ausencia de alma.

Phoebe ya lo dijo y aunque no quieras aceptarlo tiene razón. Yo desee morir. No me mires así, sé que estamos juntos y no tengo dudas de nuestro amor. Pero lo desee porque en el fondo estoy rota…—Helga tomó la mano izquierda de Arnold y la colocó sobre su pecho, justo en el corazón. —Algo dentro de mi se rompió hace mucho y me aterra que veas o toques esa cicatriz. Que no te guste estar con una muñeca rota.

—Helga…

—Sí, ya sé que no piensas así. Pero cuando me atacó Jake, no pude evitar dudar. Desperté ahí, no sé donde sea. Mi psicóloga cree que la respuesta está en algún recoveco de mi mente y si es así, puede que le diera esa imagen porque cuando hablamos, me describiste esos rituales e hiciste énfasis en la hoguera.

—Lo recuerdo.

—¿Entonces me ayudarás a hacer la paz con la muerte? Mi muerte.

—No lo digas así…

—Si te tengo a ti, nunca más me dejaré ir…—Arnold accedió besando sus labios con total devoción, sintiendo su corazón al mil, ahora que no había retirado la mano, con la otra se aferró a su cintura para pegarla a sus formas y hacer que ella también lo sintiera. Cuando sus deseos llegaron al punto que él estaba luchando por no bajar la mano a dónde no debía colocarla comentó.

—Te enseñaré, sólo con una condición.

—¿Y cual es…?—sus ojos en los de su novio y quizás de ahí, le confirió el mismo color de ojos a su encantadora muerte, aunque los de Arnold eran de un verde mucho más claro y amable. Los de ella eran fríos, crueles, cargados de un odio que lastimaba en el alma… Arnold separó los labios, pero no terminó de explicar ya que al mismo tiempo la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y por ella entró Bob

—¡QUITA TU MALDITA MANO DEL PECHO DE MI HIJA!

—¡PAPÁ, NO! ¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO!

—¡VOY A MATARLO!

—¡NO!

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**  
 _Un poquito tarde pero seguro. ¿Teorías? ¿Quién es la muerte? ¿Thea o Helga?  
Nos leemos en los comentarios, Besos._


	19. Chapter 19

.

.

.

Por cuarta vez, Arnold Shortman volvió a tener las que él calificaba de pesadillas, pero que en realidad eran sueños húmedos con su enamorada etérea. La chica de cabellos rubios, piel pálida cual porcelana, mirada intensa y labios que besan hasta consumir su esencia, drenar sus ansias, reducirlo a un simple manojo de piel, estímulos y deseo.

En el sueño, ellos estaban en su habitación. Helga subía por las bien conocidas escaleras de incendios, abría el ventanal y se colaba cual fantasma puesto que él no advertía su presencia hasta que sentía una corriente helada que se le metía por los huesos a lo más profundo del alma.

Iba vestida con su camiseta de fútbol soccer, solo eso y nada más. Le venía como un vestido demasiado corto, abierto del pecho y dejando expuestos sus más íntimos recovecos. La iluminación de la alcoba era pobre, proveniente de la luz de luna y las lámparas de calle. Aún así, reconocía la intención en su gesto, además de la seductora cadencia con que se aproximaba a él, al llegar al pie de su cama, colocaba ambas manos sobre el filo de la prenda y tiraba de ella hasta desprenderla.

No le decía nada, en todos sus sueños, ella jamás le decía nada. Solo se desnudaba ante él y subía a la cama donde él ya estaba teniendo serios problemas para respirar. Lo besaba, como acotó. Hasta arrebatarle, las dudas, la inseguridad, el temor. Sus labios sobre los propios, sus manos el rededor de su cuello, las de él acariciando palmo, tras palmo de piel. Se incorporaba e invertía la posición de sus cuerpos, recostándola en la cama, haciendo a un lado la sábana, quitándose las prendas de noche, que en su caso consistían en una camisa de botones y un pantalón de algodón azul. Helga se divertía con sus ansias, se burlaba de su torpeza, las manos le sudaban, todo su cuerpo ardía y no podía entender, cómo es que ella estaba tan calmada y alegre. La contempló, cuando terminó de arrancarse la ropa y ella lo contemplaba también. Un agradable cosquilleo le recorrió la piel al percatarse de cómo ella se regodeaba con él, sus pupilas dilatadas, la respiración agitada, sabía que lo encontraba atractivo y eso era como mil puntos extra a su ego.

En cuanto a la mujer, la guerrera amazona desnuda ante él, se quedaría sin aliento, palabras no existían para describir lo malditamente hermosa que era. Y no solo por el físico, sino porque lo amaba tanto que se entregaba, sin reservas a él

Helga separó las piernas en las que ya se quería perder, lo miró a los ojos con pasión y extendió los brazos para invitarlo a fundirse en su piel. La acción no tardó en suceder, la deseaba tanto, la amaba tanto que antes de poder pensar, ya estaban comiéndose a besos y explorando sus cuerpos.

Un jadeo entrecortado, cuando su erección chocó contra el húmedo recoveco y los dos se miraban temerosos e impacientes. No quería lastimarla, decepcionarla, embarazarla. No obstante, había fuego en su piel, urgencia en todo su ser y empujaba, hasta que ella gritaba y él, _despertaba._

.

.

.

Desde el lunes que Bob Pataki lo regresó por mano propia a la puerta de su casa y acusó de ser un _maldito e insaciable cerdo_ con su preciosa y delicada _flor._ Sus abuelos y padre lo castigaron encerrándolo por las noches en sus aposentos. Miles, se quedaba en el salón de lectura. Cosa que aparentemente le cayó del cielo, ya que comenzaba a perderse en libros e investigaciones de cosas que solo él entendía.

Y como si las palabras de su "suegro" hubieran sido una maldición, comenzó a soñar con ella de diferentes formas. Cuando no irrumpía en su alcoba colándose por la ventana, aparecía en el cuarto de baño mientras se duchaba. En la cocina, donde la subía a la mesa y desvirgaba a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento podían aparecer sus abuelos o padre y en otra ocasión, lo abordaba en el vestíbulo. Lo hacían sobre la alfombra, junto a las escaleras que dan paso a las habitaciones ya que no conseguían llegar a ningún otro lugar.

Necesitaba una ducha helada, la quinta de la semana y la que presagiaba muchas más dado que hoy le daban el alta y volver a tenerla tan cerca, no sería bueno para su calma.

No volvió a visitarla en el hospital, Bob dejo en claro que lo quería lejos de su hija (mientras él estuviera cerca) y como estaban en semana de exámenes, tampoco le pareció buena idea a sus familiares que la buscara.

Español, Matemáticas, Historia, Biología, Física, Química, Ciencias Naturales, Filosofía, Ética y Estética. Al menos ese día, solo sufriría con Literatura, pero reprobar la materia honesta y sinceramente, le tenía sin problemas.

El Club de Fans de Helga mantuvo un perfil "relativamente bajo" solo aparecieron el martes, mientras él entrenaba en las canchas de soccer y lo molestaron con tres letreros gigantes donde se leía perfectamente: **"ROMPETE" "UNA" "PIERNA** " les hizo una señal con el dedo de en medio, Alan, Brainy y Lorenzo le contestaron con los debidos puños cerrados y hondeados de delante hacia atrás (saludando a su madre) a otros de sus compañeros les quedó el saco, se armó una pequeña revuelta y su entrenador amenazó con echarlos de las gradas pero entonces llegaron Lila y Larry

La que fuera una de sus mejores amigas volvía a animarlo con traje de porrista, pompones y toda la onda. (No tanto por él, sino que parecía estar "aprovechando" para darle un "show privado" a su novio) parte de él agradeció que lo hiciera (porque se veía radiante) hasta que se percató de que el Club de Fans, probablemente lo estuviera "vigilando" los maldijo a todos en "español" idioma que estaba estudiando debido al lugar donde nació y prometió de manera secreta que algún día los asesinaría o dejaría que lo golpearan y Helga los aniquilara.

Miércoles, no tuvo mayor contratiempo a no ser porque ya era "oficial" el rompimiento de Rhonda y Curly, hicieron una escena monumental que arruinó la práctica de Baloncesto de Gerald, el moreno estaba sumamente ofendido y gritaba a los cuatro vientos al terminar de entrenar.

 _"¿¡Por qué siempre a mi!?" "¿Por qué no se juntan para joder a Harold cuando está entrenando?"_

La respuesta era simple. Nadie fastidiaba a Harold. Y todos adoraban ver gritar y hacer rabietas a Gerald Johanssen.

Jueves y ya estaba delirando.

La extrañaba, eso era un hecho. Era un cerdo que se moría por tener sexo, (eso era otro hecho) pero también debía comenzar a afrontar la profundidad de sus palabras.

Lo estuvo meditando los días anteriores, concediendo que era probable que Helga uniera todas las cosas que le daban miedo y diera vida a ese _extraño sueño._

Polaris Johannes (su psicóloga) atinó a darle pastillas para dormir, no era lo mas ortodoxo pero ayudaba en el sentido de que apagaban su cerebro (no más sueños) y así las heridas podían sanar. De las marcas de dedos en su cuello, rasguños por el largo de brazos y laceraciones en las plantas de los pies, ya solo quedaba un recuerdo. El cabestrillo era lo único que la fastidiaba pero las radiografías señalaban que de uno a dos meses estaría bien.

Sus padres la animaban a comer mejor, también a recuperar la fortaleza y vigor.

Olga le obsequió una tableta electrónica (como regalo anticipado de cumpleaños) y así ellos podían charlar entre las nueve y diez de la noche. Hora en que las enfermeras hacían su ultima ronda y sus padres dormitaban en las sillas a disposición. Por este medio le comunicó que Eugene, al fin la reconoció y que en agradecimiento por vengar su cerebro estaba enseñándole a escribir con la mano izquierda (él era zurdo). Le faltaba fuerza en el puño pero lo compensaba con su carácter férreo y voluntad de acero.

 _"Ya lo verás Arnoldo, escribiré leperadas con las dos manos"_

 _"Siempre es bueno tener una motivación"_

 _"También dibujaré mejor, Brainy se irá de espaldas cuando lo vea"_

 _"¿Que pasó con la bonita tradición de romperles los lentes, sobre el puente de la nariz?"_

 _"Si tu quieres, también lo haré…"_

 _._

Helga estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo, sobretodo para reunirse con él.

No habían vuelto a tocar el tema de su "petición" la meditación que abriría su mente y corazón. Él no había querido hacerlo, pensar en "eso" lo ponía enfermo porque las coincidencias entre lo que dijo y lo que él experimentó en San Lorenzo eran demasiadas.

 _¿A caso, no lo sentía en su fuero interno?_

 _¿No la recordaba? ¿No la soñaba y deseaba con la misma intensidad que a la mujer que amaba?_

 **Las pesadillas** , las refería como tal dado que después de soñar con su novia, _aparecía la otra._

.

Él despertaba agitado, con los vestigios "húmedos" del sueño pero contrario de salir de la cama, cambiarse de ropas o sábanas, se daba la vuelta e intentaba volver a dormir.

Las tierras que lo vieron nacer le daban la bienvenida. La selva húmeda, nutrida y poblada. Reconocía el campamento, las tiendas que en su momento ocuparon sus padres y él, las de los líderes de la tribu y también _la de Anthea._

El fuego de la hoguera ardía como recordaba, al centro de todo su "universo" de frente al volcán que supuestamente él debía "controlar" y la seductora mujer salía de entre sombras con las prendas de antaño: una falda larga color caqui, escotada a los lados, permitiendo la vista de sus piernas largas a todo aquel que quisiera observar, vientre plano, cintura apenas insinuada, cubría sus pechos con un top del mismo color que se ceñía a su figura por la parte superior del seno izquierdo y seguía de largo por el diestro hasta alcanzar el hombro y dar la vuelta hacia atrás, en el cuello solía llevar un collar negro, delgado, decorado con un par de piedras verdes y en el centro un colmillo.

 _Los rumores decían que las piedras representaban los espíritus de sus padres, fallecidos cuando tenía diez años de edad. La criaron sus abuelos, (al igual que a él) y referente al colmillo, perteneció a una criatura que intentó tomar su vida pero le dio caza con una lanza para matarlo y no ser devorada._

 _Era hábil con el manejo de armas bélicas, además de aguerrida y valiente, por ello le permitieron entrenar junto a los varones. Su intervención inspiró a otras mujeres a pesar de que antaño se tenía por mal presagio que tomaran armas o se unieran a la batalla._

 _Thea sobresalió de entre todos. No supo si lo hizo por convicción propia o si se sentía obligada al ser la descendiente de los líderes._

 _Como sea, cuando la conoció (cerca de cuatro años atrás) le pareció atractiva, misteriosa y por supuesto sexy. Los retos a que se enfrentaron parecían dirigir sus impulsos hacia aquellos senderos. La música de los tambores, el sonido de los cantos, pies desnudos chocando contra la tierra ardiente, el calor de la hoguera, sus cuerpos sudando, rozándose de tanto en tanto en aquellos combates bélicos que mas bien parecían una erótica danza._

 _Anthea, no tenía problemas con mostrar su femineidad (contrario de las chicas que dejó en Hillwood) así que él admiró su libertad. Contempló sin pudor la serosidad cobriza de su piel morena, además de la fuerza con que combatía y mentiría si dijera que no se dejó vencer mas de una vez con tal de sentirla contra la piel y esto lo decía porque él, solía practicar con el pantalón de lana y nada más. Ver esa sonrisa discreta, pero de completa satisfacción al creerse vencedora lo llenaba de gozo._

 _Su tacto era cálido, (eso lo recordaba ahora) sus ojos profundos, del mismo color que los propios, delineados por unas pestañas demasiado largas y negras, labios gruesos, ligeramente más claros que el tono natural de su piel y todo eso, en conjunto le daba un aspecto maduro y provocativo._

 _Cuando lo invitó, él no accedió. Pero omitió decir que no lo hizo porque demasiadas cosas en ella, le recordaban a su mujer._

 _Su espíritu indomable, fuerza combativa, la libertad de su ser, porque Helga Pataki tampoco se dejó intimidar por lo que la naturaleza hizo con su ser. Era orgullosa, arrogante y cualquiera que opinara lo contrario terminaría con la cara en el piso y uno que otro hueso maltrecho._

Retomando el punto.

En su pesadilla, Thea volvía a postrarse ante él. No la jovencita de catorce años, que era mucho mas baja de estatura y delgada que él, sino la atrayente mujer que ahora es.

Cabellos negros, sueltos, cayendo como una sombra por detrás de su cuerpo, los pies descalzos, brazos desnudos, decoraba el puño diestro con una pulsera que tenía piedras opacas y algunos huesos, le llamó la atención de manera inmediata porque toda ella irradiaba sensualidad y poderío.

Le gustaban las mujeres fuertes, (he ahí otro hecho) dominantes, seguras de sí mismas, que pudieran cuidarse solas, ya que se sabía con la sobrada tendencia a ir por su cuenta.

Y entonces ella estaba ahí, caminando hacia él con la misma cadencia conque hiciera Helga, el bamboleo de sus caderas, la intención en su gesto, erotismo desbordando por cada poro de su piel, pechos pequeños pero bien formados, caderas anchas. Su cuerpo la deseaba y su mente marcaba una notable diferencia entre ambas.

 _Su Amazona_ conservaba la deslumbrante belleza que en su primer día de Preparatoria lo dejó sin defensas, pero su fuerza, aquella que en cada encuentro lo atraía cual imán aparecía cada vez más deslucida.

Thea por el contrario, irradiaba peligro.

 _¿No era eso, algo que también aprendió a amar de Helga?_

Que lo hiciera temblar, temer, sudar…

 _Pero de un tiempo hacia acá, todo lo que hacía era llorar._

 _La Diosa Centro Americana_ se detenía a distancia prudente de él, volvía a ofrecer la invitación de unirse a ella en la cama. Ser suyo por una noche, convertirla en mujer y contrario de la primera vez, él se descubría yendo tras sus pies, seguía sus pasos _como si estuviera poseso_ , tomaba la mano que le era ofrecida y con la otra, Anthea abría la hendidura y se perdían en el interior de su tienda...

.

 _El sueño, regularmente terminaba ahí, pero esta noche no sucedió así._

.

Su cuerpo caía en un abismo de sombras, sentía el choque de su piel al impactar con la cama y después manos que desgarraban sus ropas y lastimaban su carne. El roce de sus dedos quemaba en la espalda, el aire asfixiaba, no veía nada pero después reconocía unos ojos que _no pertenecían a la mujer que amaba_ y despertó gritando con el corazón en un hilo, otra dolorosa erección, además de la culpa, porque no quería engañar, ni mucho menos _lastimar a Helga._

 _¿Por qué pensaba en las dos. Si se suponía que ya había elegido su corazón?_

No tenía dudas al respecto, los "votos" que le dedicó los sentía de manera sincera y sí. Helga estaba rota, cosa que le aterraba y por eso era ahora _que más lo necesitaba._

Para ser su fuerza y no para _engañarla._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El sonido de un mensaje recibido, interrumpió de pronto las cavilaciones de su mente, la cama en que dormía era un desastre, él un completo asco, el reloj digital anunciaba las tres diecisiete de la mañana, así que solo podía tratarse de una persona.

 _"¿Duermes?"_ —preguntó _su mujer_ para iniciar o acabar la conversa. Él se dedicó otro poco de asco y si no fuera por el techo de vidrio optaría por comenzar a dormir desnudo. Suspiró para sus adentros, golpeándose en la cara con ambas manos para terminar de despertar, luego se levantó, arrastrando sus pies hasta la silla del escritorio y cuando estuvo seguro de estar mas o menos consciente se apresuró a teclear.

 _"No, realmente"_

 _"¿Seguro?"_

 _"Estaba por ir al baño"_

 _"¿Incontinencia?"_

 _"Graciosa"_

No hubo más palabras por parte de Helga, a pesar de que el chat indicaba que se encontraba escribiendo. Él encendió la luz de escritorio, bloqueó la cámara de su laptop con un sticker (por si el universo verdaderamente lo odiaba y lo veía medio desnudo, excitado y _batido_ su muy encantadora y furiosa novia) recompuso un mínimo su estado. Es decir, que se cambió las prendas inferiores y agradeció a los nueve infiernos que desde hace mucho se hacía cargo él solito de su lavandería.

 _"¿Pesadillas?"_ —se atrevió a preguntar, pues sabía que aún le costaba trabajo escribir en el teclado táctil.

 _"No…"_

 _"¿Bocadillo de las 3:00am?"_ —inquirió refiriendo a cierto personaje rosado que comía hamburguesas a esa hora.

 _"Intuición"_ —escribió la rubia y él sintió una descarga como de agua helada corriéndole por la espina dorsal.

 _"¿Perdón…?"_ —refirió culpable. Ella era demasiado lista, astuta, veras. ¿La conexión que los unía habría puesto en alerta máxima las alarmas de su corazón? No tuvo que preguntar, lo siguiente que envió fue un mensaje de voz.

 _—Bob y Miriam duermen en las sillas de junto así que no me quiero arriesgar a hablar demasiado alto. Si me escuchas, solo desperté pensando en ti. No sé como explicarlo, sentí que me llamabas, como si te pasara algo._

 _"¿Tú eres la que está en el hospital y te preocupas por mi?"_ —escribió con dedos nerviosos. Sintiendo como le temblaba el corazón y se le helaba la sangre.

Helga, por supuesto que no se contentaría con eso.

Envió un nuevo mensaje de voz.

 _—Quiero, necesito…sólo déjame verte…_ —ese audio era un poco más agitado, es decir que estaba saliendo de la cama para apartarse lo mas que pudiera de sus padres y conversar con él.

 _"No estoy presentable…"_ —tecleó porque seguramente traía una cara demasiado culpable. La piel le escocía en la espalda baja y su corazón no había parado de amenazar con salirse de su pecho.

Ella, presionó otra vez.

 _—Arnold, tú me has visto en mis peores momentos, creo que puedo soportar que estés despeinado, ojeroso y con tu bendita pijama de ositos cariñositos._

 _"De acuerdo"_ —se resignó porque sonaba demasiado alterada y otra parte de su ser, agradecía el poder escucharla. Ella lo tranquilizaba, lo aliviaba.

Envió la videollamada, él contestó y quitó el sticker de la cámara, de todas formas. Se rehusaba a encender por completo la luz.

 _—¡OMG! ¿¡Estás desnudo!?_ —fue lo primero que medio gritó su novia porque obviamente, tenía que ahogar el sonido de su voz para no despertar a sus padres.

 _—¡CLARO QUE NO!_ —respondió en el mismo cuchicheo porque seguía intimidado por las amenazas furiosas de Bob y su Abuela. Se levantó de la silla para que pudiera ver que traía puesto el pantalón. A Helga le pareció más bien que le daba un plano completo de su atlético y delicioso, torso desnudo.

 _—¿¡Cómo se sacan capturas de pantalla con esta cosa!?_ —preguntó medio enloquecida y ansiosa.

 _—Necesitas las dos manos, chica lista. Y deja de pensar así, te_ _dije que iba al baño._

 _—¿Te duchas a las tres de la mañana?_ —preguntó mas relajada, pero su rostro denotaba un adorable y permanente estado de shock.

 _—A…veces…_ —la culpa se le escurrió por la cara y ni toda la luz de noche podría ocultar el bochorno y las ganas que tenía de tirarse al piso y dejar que lo patearan hasta la muerte.

Helga reconoció ambas cosas: la culpa y vergüenza, se las tragaba en el desayuno desde tuvo la capacidad de comprender como funcionaba el mundo y optó por convertirse en bully. Sus ojos lo devoraron acusadoramente, sus labios se abrieron provocativamente y solo una cosa salió de ellos.

 _—NO PUEDE SER… ¡Tú, el samaritano!_

 _—¡Vas a despertar a tus padres!_ —reprendió.

 _—¿Escuchas ese sonido como de camión en subida? Es Bob, roncando y si eso no despertó a Miriam, nada lo hará._

 _—De todas formas…_ —él no sabía ni cómo ó donde esconderse, Helga comenzó a convulsionarse de risa y dados los recientes acontecimientos debía admitir que extrañaba su risa. La misma lo contagió después de unos segundos y los dos reían, retorciendo sus estómagos y tapando sus bocas para no ser descubiertos.

 _—Dios, ¿Para esto me despiertas?_ —comentó, cuando ya se hubieran calmado.

 _—Yo, no…_

 _—Escuché claramente el sonido de tu voz. Estabas llamándome…_ —Helga lo miró a los ojos. Aún a través de la cámara, él sintió la intensidad de su mirada, el fuego que irradiaba, la pasión y todas esas cosas que le dijo a su padre que sentía por ella en lo mas profundo de su corazón. La preocupación en su rostro rápidamente fue reemplazada por otra idea y la expresó. _—¿Qué pasó campeón. Necesitabas ayuda, ahí abajo?_

 _—¡DIOS, NO!_ —se tapó la cara con ambas manos y azotó su faz contra el escritorio repetidas veces. Helga volvió a reír a mandíbula suelta. Se lo contaría a Phoebe, seguro como el infierno que se lo diría a ella y después Gerald lo torturaría por horas, días, semanas…A.Ñ.O.S.

 _—No te pongas así._ —consoló la rubia. _—Es perfectamente normal, somos dos adolescentes sanos, tú demasiado por lo que veo…_

 _—¡Helga, basta!_ —gritó y saltó de su silla en busca de una condenada camisa, pero no encontró ninguna porque mas allá del escritorio no veía una mierda.

 _—Déjame disfrutarlo, hombre de la selva. Eres tan santurrón que seguramente, esa es toda la piel que veré hasta que lleguemos al altar_

 _—¡No soy santurrón!_ —se quejó volviendo a su sitio. Helga le sopló un beso e hizo una especie de "OK" con los dedos de la mano izquierda. Él deletreó la palabra "L-O-C-A" porque sabía que podía leer los labios y la señorita se ufanó, obsequiándole una inclinación de rostro.

 _—De acuerdo, prueba que no lo eres, tú me cuentas tus fantasías y yo te cuento las mías._

 _—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!_

 _—Para que te animes yo empiezo. ¿Recuerdas la noche que me dejaste tu camiseta de fútbol soccer?_

 _—¡Detente ahora ó voy a terminar la llamada!_

 _—¿Por qué? ¿No era buena? En mis fantasías tú eres demasiaaado bueno…_

 _—¡HELGA…!_ —suplicó y negoció. _—Tus padres están a menos de un metro de ti. No vamos a hablar de esto delante de ellos._ —ultimó con urgencia pues de todas sus fantasías, la de la camiseta de fútbol era su favorita y si seguían por ahí, Bob Pataki y Gertrude Shortman los asesinarían. Bueno, a él puede que primero lo cazaran, torturaran y después lo mataran pero como fuera, no se quería morir así.

 _—Me detengo si admites, que me extrañas tanto que_ _ **vas a explotar**_ _._ —pronunció la impertinente y _fogosa_ rubia. Los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. (el izquierdo mas bien uniéndose a su compañero, pues el cabestrillo mantenía el brazo diestro en tal posición)

 _—Si..._

 _—Yo también te extraño, aunque lamentablemente no he podido_ _ **disfrutarlo tanto…**_ —le guiñó un ojo y él se preguntó _¿Por qué demonios no buscó una camisa cuando se cambió?_ (le ardía la espalda baja y por eso no se cubrió)

 _—Suficiente, ¿has tenido más pesadillas?_ —preguntó acariciando la zona sensible en su piel desnuda.

Las coincidencias, una vez más parecían ser demasiadas. _"Experiencias tan vívidas que tu cuerpo reacciona como si estuviera ahí"_

Pero él no quería estar con Anthea, quería estar con Helga.

 _ **Hacerlo con ella en todos los lugares que pudieran profanar de Sunset Arms**_

 _—No, pero no quisiera depender de las pastillas para dormir._

 _—No lo harás_

 _—¿Quieres decir que me ayudarás?_ —preguntó con un brillo de astucia en los ojos.

 _—Sabes que sí._ —la rubia sonrió y él hizo lo mismo por asociación. Era un pacto, el primero de muchos.

 _—¿Y la condición, es?_ —preguntó impaciente, dispuesta a todo.

 _—Te la diré mañana. Ahora creo que deberíamos dormir._

 _—¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que me recojas tú solo? No hemos tenido una cita real en dos semanas._

 _—Lo sé, pasaré por ti después de la escuela e iremos a donde quieras._

 _—Estás dándome demasiado poder, Arnold Shortman_

 _—Debes gustarme demasiado, Helga Pataki._

 _—Mas te vale..._ —la rubia hizo ademán de terminar la llamada pero él, no se resistió a gritar.

 _—¡E…espera, una cosa más…!_

 _—¿Te vas a quitar el pantalón y modelarás para mi? Lo aceptaría como regalo de cumpleaños._

 _—¡NO! (él iba a decir:_ _ **Te amo,**_ _pero obviamente, los humos se calentaron) Y no deberías armar tanto escándalo. Me has visto antes, cuando fuimos a la playa_

 _—¡ESO FUE A LOS DIEZ AÑOS! Y no es como si siguieras siendo un gusanillo escuálido…_

 _—¡Oye…! (al ego de ningún hombre le gusta escuchar que fue tan sensual y atlético como un espagueti)_

 _—¡TÚ EMPEZASTE! Además, acordamos que ese recuerdo estaría_ _ **prohibido**_ _porque te besé…_

 _—Para que superara a otra…_ —Y oh, sorpresa. Aquí estaba de nuevo buscando a Helga para olvidar a Thea.

Maldito fuera él en el nombre de los nueve infiernos. Era un condenado idiota poseedor de un talento único para hacer sentir mal a su novia.

.

.

.

 _En aquel entonces._

 _._

 _Helga lo hizo sentir mejor consigo mismo, pero días después. Escuchó a Phoebe decirle a Rhonda lo sumamente deprimida que estaba. No había podido levantarla con nada, ni golpear a Harold o amenazar a los pobres diablos de sexto grado ayudaba._

 _Así que él, se percató de lo obvio. La trató como un premio de consolación, aceptó sus labios para reemplazar los que verdaderamente quería probar y por eso se disculpó. La buscó al salir de clases, la encontró donde ya sabía que estaría. Le gustaban los lugares altos, así que Helga estaba mirando a la nada y escondiéndose de todos en el techo de la escuela._

 _Le dijo que lo sentía, que fue un idiota, que no debió aceptar…_

 ** _"No hablemos de ese beso nunca más"_**

 _Interrumpió su discurso, y el tono en que lo dijo sugirió que no era un tema que mas adelante pudieran abordar._

 _No era como la confesión de amor en Industrias Futuro, no era como el beso de "Romeo y Julieta" no era algo que ella hiciera para demostrarle su amor. Sino algo que hizo para que él, encontrara otro amor._

 _Le dolió caer en la cuenta de eso. Mirar la tristeza en sus ojos, así que accedió._

 _Juró que jamás hablarían de eso. Y a decir verdad, ni siquiera lo contaba como un beso verdadero porque supo húmedo y salado. En su momento lo asoció con el mar. Pero después reconoció que había sido un beso triste, lleno de sueños y esperanzas rotas de Helga._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _—¿Ya no hay otra, cierto?_ —preguntó con voz trémula. Arrebatándolo del recuerdo.

 _—¿Qu…qué…?_ —hubo duda y temblor en su voz. Helga lo miró con intensidad pero aún así, él no confesó.

Era un sueño, solo un maldito e imposible sueño.

No se haría realidad.

JAMÁS.

 _—Si me olvidaras, ¿Correrías con otra?_ —insistió en el punto porque ella era lista y él muy idiota.

 _—No hay ninguna otra…_ —lo dijo con convicción, aunque no sabía si para convencerse a sí mismo o a ella.

 _—¿N…no tienes marcas de dedos en la espalda?_ —preguntó pegándose a la Tablet. De lo que podía ver, Helga se había agazapado en una de las esquinas del cuarto, junto a la ventana y el tablero que utilizan los doctores para ver las radiografías. La rubia lo encendió y de ahí provenía la iluminación con que la veía.

 _—Dímelo tú…_ —se levantó para terminar con esto, porque los dos estaban sumamente tensos y lo que inició como un juego de seducción, ahora parecía el descubrimiento de una traición. Dio la espalda a la cámara. La piel hacía un rato que le dejó de arder.

Y él, no tenía nada.

Solo eran sueños, no eran reales, no los podían lastimar.

 _—Ok, tienes un trasero de fábula y creo que el encierro por fin, está volviéndome loca…_ —comentó demasiado rápido y él volvió a su lugar.

 _—¿Por qué lo dices, a caso me soñaste con otra?_

 _—Es que no fue un sueño Arnold, ya te lo dije. Quizás se trató de un presentimiento y luego de saber "lo que estabas haciendo" No estoy segura de ser lo que deseas._

 _—¿Y qué sabes tú de lo que deseo?_ —respondió molesto. Destruyéndola con la mirada, haciendo uso de ese gesto oscuro y sensual que sabía que adoraba. No obstante, la rubia se obstinó y comentó.

 _—Dormimos juntos, dos noches seguidas y tú jamás…_

 _—¿Te falté al respeto? Helga, sabes perfectamente bien, que por sobre muchas cosas soy un caballero, pero claro que te deseo._

 _—¿De verdad?_ —preguntó sin creerlo.

 _—Desde que despierto hasta que me duermo. Te lo dije antes, en la casa de Gerald._ _ **Tú me quitas el sueño**_ _._ —la rubia se convenció, el rubor en sus mejillas lo confirmó y ahora fue su turno de soplarle un beso. _—Es tarde, de verdad creo que deberíamos…_

 _—No puedo tomar más de una pastilla al día y_ _ **no quiero**_ ** _verla otra vez..._**

 _—Entonces no lo hagas, cuéntame un cuento *Scheherezade…_ (Referencia a la narradora de las mil y una noches)

.

.

.

Cuatro de la mañana con cuarenta y siete minutos y Helga acabó por quedarse dormida. Agradeció de manera interna que por ahí de unos quince minutos la convenció de volver a su cama. Para charlar, no tenían que verse y ella accedió. Cuando el sonido de su voz se apagó, la llamo un par de veces con suavidad y no respondió. Terminó la llamada y contrario de sus deseos, no volvió a la cama. Encendió la luz de su alcoba, dirigiéndose a la parte alta de su armario donde solía guardar las cosas que casi nunca usaba, su maleta de viaje estaba ahí aunada a un objeto que creía conservar de San Lorenzo.

Arrojó cosas al piso de manera desordenada hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Sus abuelos recién le quitaban el arresto domiciliario, escuchó la llave entrando en la cerradura, luego admiró la porquería que tenía por cuarto y procedió a recoger todo. Cambiar las sábanas, tender la cama y hacer un alijo con todo lo demás para arrojarlo en la lavadora a la voz de ya.

—¿Otro día de lavado, chaparro?—preguntó su abuelo, distraídamente pero sus ojos feroces lo incriminaron.

—Ha estado haciendo mucho calor últimamente y yo _sudo como cerdo..._ —respondió, pasándolo de largo para llegar a la lavandería.

—Debe ser por la primavera, saldrán de vacaciones pronto. ¿Cierto?

—La ultima semana de marzo, si mal no recuerdo.—lavadoras automáticas. Bendición de los Dioses, solo tenía que oprimir un botón, esperar que se llenara de agua, meter la ropa, arrojar un montón de jabón, suavizaste de telas y listo.

—¿La chica furiosa, sale del hospital esta tarde?

—Si, iré por ella saliendo de clases. —metió todo junto. Eso de separar colores no venía al caso ya que casi todo era azul, algunas cosas blancas y rojas pero eran suyas y le tenía sin cuidado si se decoloraban o manchaban.

—¿Preguntaste a tu padre si ya no estás castigado?—tomó el jabón de polvo y también el líquido, haciendo una pasta curiosa con ambos. Phil, estaba entre divertido y sorprendido por lo veloz que era.

Desde que él y Puki llegaron a cierta edad, Arnold se encargaba de la casa. Tenía experiencia y al parecer, desarrolló ciertas mañas para las tareas básicas.

—A eso voy en quince minutos.

—Mejor en cincuenta, métete a bañar primero. Con agua helada, bribón.

—¿Qué?—volteó a ver a su abuelo. El gesto divertido se había transformado en el del antiguo oficial del ejército.

—Que no nací ayer, Arnold Shortman. Sé por qué andas tan impaciente, sólo promete que no presionarás a tu novia y que cuando lo hagan, usarán protección.

—Prometido.

—Y no van a hacerlo aquí.

—¿Dónde sugieres, si no hay hoteles en Hillwood?—cerró la lavadora y su abuelo lo golpeó en la cabeza con el periódico perfectamente enrollado.

—Idiota, si te estoy diciendo que no lo hagas aquí es porque espero que lo hagas como la gente normal. ¡Hasta que estés casado, viviendo en tu propia casa o te hayas largado a la Universidad!

—¡Perdón! —su abuelo lo golpeó otras tres veces. —¡Ah! ¡Au! ¡Auch!

—El desayuno se sirve en una hora.

—Ya lo sé

—Y tu padre volverá a San Lorenzo el domingo. Lo que tengas que aclarar, háblalo ya.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Esas cosas raras de la selva.

—¿Perdón?

—Ha estado actuando casi tan extraño como tú, pero la diferencia entre los dos, es que a él hace mucho que dejé de entenderlo.

—De acuerdo.

.

.

.

Miles, efectivamente había regresado al modus "historiador e investigador" tenía pilas de libros acomodados por todas partes y aparentemente, había decidido ocupar de manera "provisional" la computadora personal de Helga para charlar con su madre.

—Juro que no abrí ninguno de sus archivos y que solo la uso para el Skype. —comentó el antropólogo tan pronto como lo vio entrar.

—No he preguntado o reclamado nada, papá.

—Lo siento, Arnold. —dejó el libro que hojeaba sobre la mesa de centro y se levantó para abrir las ventanas superiores y encender algo más de luz.

—No sabía que tenías libros que aún te interesaran aquí.

—Tengo decenas de libros interesantes aquí. Sé que no eres fanático de la lectura pero deberías. Tu abuela fue…

—Bibliotecaria, lo sé. ¿Qué es lo que no nos estás diciendo?—preguntó, acercándole el café junto con el plato de desayuno que no se comió porque una vez más no salió.

—¿Podría preguntarte lo mismo, no?–Arnold enarcó una ceja y miró a su padre como si estuviera bromeando.

—De acuerdo, jamás me verás como figura de autoridad.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa?

—Sé que nos odias porque crees que te abandonamos con las manos en la cintura, pero ojalá hubiera sido tan sencillo como eso.

—Jamás llamaron o escribieron, pero no los odio

—¿Porque no está en tu naturaleza odiar?

—Porque han hecho todo lo que han podido hacer para reparar su error, desde que **_no tuvieron a donde escapar._**

—¡Auch! Golpe bajo…—respondió Miles, tomando una de sus tostadas con mantequilla para hincarle los dientes.

—¿Vamos a hablar como adultos o vas a seguir evadiendo?—preguntó el chico, como todo adolescente, es decir: impaciente.

—¿Piensas faltar a la escuela? —Miles lo evaluó de abajo hacia arriba, ya se había cambiado, pantalones negros, camisa a cuadros roja, zapatos deportivos del mismo color, peinado hacia atrás y aderezado con una sutil pero perceptible capa de "ACQUA DI GIO" ( _perfume para hombre de Giorgio Armani)_

—Lo haré, si me das respuestas. —Algo parecido al orgullo se instaló en el corazón de Miles Shortman. Porque él había sido el peor de los capullos en la escuela. Se saltaba las clases, hacía sus tareas pero jamás las entregaba y cuando lo iban a dar de baja por su aparente desinterés en toda materia pasaba con excelentes notas porque tenía un peculiar talento para recordar lo que fuera.

Nunca le costó verdadero trabajo estudiar, creció rodeado de libros y anécdotas históricas. No sabía que tanto de lo que decían sus padres era real o inventado, así que se volvió antropólogo por su propia hambre y deseo de descubrimiento.

La mirada de Arnold, decía que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, así que él lo celebró otro poco y accedió.

—¿Sobre algún tema en específico? —preguntó terminando sus tostadas y tomando un merecido sorbo de café.

—Primero que nada, ¿Qué tanto buscas en esos libros? Y segundo, ¿Sabes qué es esto? —del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón sacó una figurilla de arcilla, Miles casi escupe el café en su cara pero en lugar de eso, se dirigió hacia él para arrebatársela de las manos.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto, Arnold?

—Dime que es. —Miles lo puso contra la luz de una lámpara y comenzó a evaluar sus detalles. Se trataba de una pequeña figura humana, diez centímetros de alto, asexuada, de cabellos largos ocultos debajo de un complicado tocado, piernas en posición de firmes, manos en aparente rezo, pero no representaba eso porque la izquierda se cerraba en puño y era oculta por la diestra que se encontraba recta.

El antaño profesor universitario, cobró vida y habló a su hijo.

—Si observas detalladamente, —comentó señalando la pieza. —la espalda está dañada de arriba hacia abajo y eso es porque en realidad, se trata de dos. Si es lo que creo que es, uno representa el día, el otro la noche. ¿O también podría ser...?—preguntó a él, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿La vida y la muerte?—Miles asintió, volviendo a examinar la figura.

—Creo que es una réplica bastante buena, necesitaría instrumentos especiales para darte un estimado de la antigüedad preciso pero de momento, digamos que tiene unos siete o diez años.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Miles habría podido apelar a la coloración de la arcilla, los detalles tan minuciosos ya que se veían hasta los dedos de cada mano y las hebras del cabello. Con la antigüedad, las piezas se desgastan y todo eso se va degradando. Esa cantidad de tiempo le parecía factible porque sí, le habían pasado años pero no tenía muestras de polvo o tierra. No fue descubierta en una excavación, ni sacada de algún oscuro y olvidado templo. Se tuvo en un lugar provisto de un ambiente apropiado y fue cuidada hasta que…

—¿Quién te la dio?—preguntó mirando a su hijo, Arnold dudó a sabiendas de haber cometido un desagradable y horrible error.

—Fue un obsequio de Anthea…—casi deja caer la figurilla al escuchar esto ultimo. Su rostro ensombreció y miró la computadora portátil de Helga, como si con eso pudiera encenderla y llamar a Stella. No podía hacerlo y tampoco tenía evidencia suficiente como para perder los estribos y ponerse a gritar como loco.

—No se supone que saques "nada" de San Lorenzo, Arnold.

—Lo sé, pero dijo que ella lo hizo, que era un objeto para la **_protección de la persona amada._** —Miles quiso golpear a su hijo por ser tan ingenuo, pero no era su culpa.

No lo era. (Stella era igual de crédula y ya le estaba hirviendo la sangre para ir a reunirse con ella)

—Escucha lo que voy a decirte con atención Arnold, toma notas si lo crees necesario. —argumentó señalando una libreta y pluma que tenía abandonadas en el sofá cama que hasta ahora, pocas veces había utilizado.

Arnold pasó de ambos objetos, la mirada de su padre era oscura e inquisidora, los movimientos erráticos. Desde que lo conoció, Miles Shortman jamás lo había regañado. Sabía que la figura de autoridad para él, era su abuelo. Y no trató de imponerse sobre ese hecho, que lo hiciera ahora le llamaba la atención por no decir que intimidaba y hacía que se quedara tieso y frío en la misma posición.

—Figuras incompletas y peor aún, _réplicas._ No sirven, nunca para la protección. La pieza original, si es que existe. Debe estar ubicada en territorio sagrado, jamás debería moverse o romperse. Ellos representan la dualidad que ves refleja en casi toda cultura o civilización. El bien y el mal, cielo e infierno, etc. Los que quieran obtener sus favores, pueden hacerlo a través del rezo o en su defecto, rituales, ofrendas, _sacrificios._

Con favores me refiero a lo que bien dices, pedir por la persona amada, salud, victoria, fortuna. Pero insisto, no deberían separarse jamás. Hacerlo rompería el equilibrio, generaría caos porque no pueden existir el uno sin el otro.

Esta pieza, Arnold. Puede significar demasiadas cosas, pero dados los recientes acontecimientos me voy a enfocar en las malas.

—¿Por qué…? —inquirió el menor sin creerlo.

 _Claro, ¿Por qué iba a creerlo? Él solo era el maldito bastardo que lo dejó solo en el mundo._

—¿Alguna vez la miraste bien? —preguntó sin dejar que lo consumieran sus sentimientos. Esto era serio, peligroso. Puede que hasta evidenciara, una especie de pacto o maldición.

—No…—reconoció su chico. Y al menos eso lo tranquilizó, debió haberla arrumbado en el mismo lugar donde desechaba sus recuerdos de ellos. Donde se pudrían las cosas que le importaban una mierda, pero no era el momento de flagelarse por ser el peor de los padres de manera interna.

Debía ser analítico, prudente.

—Los bordes en la espalda, —explicó. —la zona que se partió están ennegrecidos, color óxido penetrante. Con algunos reactivos te lo diría de manera certera pero de momento, estoy convencido de que se trata de sangre.

Las cosas malas, siempre tienen que ver con sangre. ¿Es tuya?

—No…

—Arnold, has memoria. ¿Cuando te la dio, cortaste tus manos? ¿Hiciste algún pacto?

—¡NO!

—No voy a regañarte, hijo. ¡Intento saber cómo ayudarte!

—¡NO HICE NADA DE LO QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO! —gritó. —Me la dio, dos minutos antes de que ustedes me llevaran a las afueras del campamento, estaba envuelta en una tela, es más ni siquiera la revisé porque cuando dijo que yo era _"su persona amada"_ me sentí horrible por no poder corresponderla.

—¿Has tenido esto, durante cuatro años en tu cuarto?

—Si…

—¿Y nunca pasó algo malo?

—No, jamás la busqué porque esas cosas de San Lorenzo me hacen _sentir extraño_. Aquí sé lo que soy. Un chico normal, común y corriente, estudiante de escuela, jugador regular de fútbol soccer, ilusionado con chicas que siempre me dan calabazas o como dijo el abuelo, me dejan llorando y con el corazón en la mano.

No soy nada diferente o extraordinario.

—¡Pero lo eres!—le recordó su padre.

—¡Esta es la vida que quiero tener! No, esa…—señaló la figurilla y su padre la dejó en la mesa, enfocándose en él.

—De acuerdo, ¿Por qué la buscaste ahora?

—Pesadillas, he tenido sueños que sospecho están vinculados a los de Helga.

—¿Aún los tiene?

—Papá, te encerraste en ti mismo, cuando te hable de sus pesadillas. ¿Tú sabes lo que está pasando?

—Tengo una idea, pero aún si la digo, no vas a creerla.

—Si pretendes que algún día nos comportemos como verdaderos "padre e hijo" sugiero que dejes de tratarme como un niño.

—Intento, pero no dejas de creer que todo lo que digo es un mito.

—¿Mi nacimiento?

—No sucedió como te dijimos. Nunca estuvimos perdidos, jamás te buscamos, llamamos o escribimos porque siempre supimos que estabas seguro.

—¿¡Qué!?

Miles le contó a Arnold todo lo concerniente a su alumbramiento, agregó también que su madre, no quería que lo supiera. Stella esperaba que la verdad jamás fuera revelada pero él, no lo veía así. Si no le creía podía tomar cualquiera de los ejemplares que de tanto en tanto seguía apilando en aquella esquina del cuarto. Eran diarios que comenzó desde el día que nació. Y no pretendía dárselos, de la misma manera en que él, no pretendía darle la carta a su novia.

Los escribió porque encerraban verdades, miedos, cosas que no quería enfrentar de manera directa, mas sin embargo, estaban pasando.

—¿Nací muerto? —repitió Arnold, cuando su padre terminó el alegato. ¿¡Ese es el gran misterio!? ¿¡Qué a caso estás loco!?

—Antes de que me retires el habla o llames a psiquiatría, piénsalo un poco. Tus abuelos dicen que siempre te has sentido atraído por solucionar la vida o ayudar en sus problemas a los demás.

—Se llama cortesía.

—A veces rayas en la obsesión.

—Si ves la solución a un problema, no puedes permanecer con los brazos cruzados.

—La mayoría de las personas lo hace, tú no.

—Porque soy consciente.

—Porque está en tu naturaleza. Ellos se acercan a ti porque saben que pueden recurrir a ti. Siempre lo has hecho, aún desde pequeño. —Arnold se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desacomodó sus cabellos y después se repitió a sí mismo que en realidad, esto no era tan "distinto" siempre supo que era "milagro" le fastidiaba hasta la médula porque no entendía _¿Dónde estaba el milagro?_ Ahora lo sabía.

Lloró, regresó a la vida. No obstante, no entendía.

—¿Qué tiene que ver con Helga, las pesadillas y esa maldita figura de arcilla?

—Arnold, tú eres la vida, esa réplica confirma que Anthea es la muerte y lo que estaba buscando en todos esos libros, es justamente lo que acabas de darme.

Una forma en la que ella pudiera dañarte.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Si lo que dices es cierto, no se supone que debería…—Arnold se quedó sin aliento y buscó asiento en el sofá cama. Si ellos representaban a la vida y la muerte, entonces _¿Deberían amarse?_ Thea, lastimaba a Helga a través de sus sueños porque ellos no deberían pertenecerse, adorarse, prometerse lo que habían hecho.

—Amarte…—concluyó Miles la oración por él. —Sé que lo hace pues desde que nació la educaron para convertirse en tu amante. Todo este tiempo escuchó lo mismo que de manera discreta te enseñaron tus abuelos a ti. Y antes de que lo preguntes, la respuesta es sí.

Ellos saben todo sobre tu alumbramiento, pero jamás te lo dijeron.

—¿Por qué…?

—Porque estás vivo y para ellos, ese es el milagro. Volviendo a Thea, ella siempre supo que era especial, que tenía un destino, que nació para hacer cosas asombrosas.

—¿Y esas cosas son estas? —inquirió señalando la figura de arcilla. —¿Darme algo para tenerme maldito? ¿Y dónde queda el libre albedrío? Conocí a Helga mucho antes.

—Estaba herida, vulnerable porque sus padres la abandonaron.

—¿Entonces, dices que me siento atraído por ella porque está rota?

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, ella deseó la muerte y tú eres la vida, es lógico suponer…

—¿Que lo que siento por ella, no es amor? —se levantó de nuevo, decisión refleja en el fulgor de sus ojos. —Tienes razón padre, yo mismo lo dije. Sé que es amor. Y si esa figura es la conexión entre Anthea y yo, entonces voy a romperla.

—¡No te atrevas!—prohibió Miles, interponiéndose entre él y la pieza. Arnold lo miró como si estuviera loco, de hecho hace veinte minutos que lo tenía por desquiciado.

—Si la rompes, efectivamente tu conexión con ella terminará y tu madre podría correr riesgo. No sabemos de lo que sea capaz.

—Que sea la muerte, no la convierte en asesina.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—¡¿Y cómo lo sabes, tú?! —preguntó perdiendo los estribos, retando a su padre con puños cerrados, aun a sabiendas de que lo superaba por unos ocho centímetros de altura y quizás quince o veinte kilogramos de pura masa muscular.

—¡Porque sigue latente el preludio a una muerte! Me importa un carajo que no me creas, Antha es la mejor profeta que he conocido en mi vida, predijo tu alumbramiento, dijo que serías especial, que llegarías al mundo para hacer cosas asombrosas y aunque no lo creí en su momento. Te sostuve en mis brazos y te sentí inhalar tu primer aliento. Tu madre y yo sacrificamos todo por ti. Te dejamos para que estuvieras a salvo aquí y no voy a permitir que un impulso, destruya todo ese trabajo.

—¿Cómo…?

—Alguien morirá, una persona cercana a ti. Y si rompes esa "conexión, maldición" o lo que sea, pondrás en peligro a tu madre.

—Bien, no volveré a tocarla pero tampoco voy a permitir que esa persona sea Helga. —dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Su padre lo llamó a gritos.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A disfrutar hasta hartarme de las delicias del autoengaño. Voy a suponer que nada de lo que has dicho es cierto, que no soy la vida, ni Anthea la muerte. Que no hay nada extraordinario o diferente en mi. Voy a tener una cita con mi novia y si al universo no le parece, entonces que sea yo el que se muera.

Salió aireado del salón de lectura, Miles quiso correr detrás de él y propinarle la paliza que al parecer, a gritos pedía. No le pareció buena idea retar al destino, burlarse de los presagios, ni designios pero al menos su hijo, tenía un punto.

Libre albedrío. ¿No se supone que todos estamos aquí para decidir cómo queremos vivir?

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _N/A: Por si tenían la duda. Esto es un fanfic, lo que quiere decir que absolutamente_ _todo me lo saco de la manga_ _ya que de profesión, soy Diseñadora Gráfica y no tengo ni pajarera idea sobre medicina, psicología, antropología e historia. Nomas pa aclarar y no me vayan a linchar por dar datos inexactos._

 _Entre otros asuntos._ _ **Al fin, les daré amor a nuestros niños**_ _, prepárense para la miel sobre hojuelas en vía directa y sin interrupciones. Solo serán ellos dos contra el mundo._

 _Besos a los que comentan, en especial a mi querida_ _ **Eggplant Gypsy Moon**_ _, hasta la próxima._


	20. Chapter 20

.

.

.

Comenzaba a ser costumbre, tomar los audífonos de su novia, colocarlos en sus oídos, luego seleccionar la "reproducción aleatoria" en la pantalla táctil del dispositivo y aislarse del mundo.

Él, no era especialmente afecto a escuchar música mientras andaba en la calle, sus abuelos siempre dijeron que si se ponía esas cosas acabaría por quedarse sordo o peor. Era tan distraído que si un automóvil pitaba para sacarlo del camino, no se enteraría de nada y acabaría herido. Para no generar controversia accedió a escuchar lo que quisiera únicamente en casa.

No tenía demasiados álbumes, a decir verdad todos pertenecieron a su padre. Miles, había tenido una madurez rebelde, le gustaba el metal pesado y el rock de finales de los ochenta e inicios de los noventa. Encontró entre sus CD's, cosas que le agradaron como Metallica, Guns N' Roses, Queen y Black Sabbath pero aquí entre nos. Lo que mas le agradaba, era la colección de vinilos de sus abuelos.

Jazz, música suave y romántica. Piezas que solían llevarlo a pensar en escenas a blanco y negro. El lugar en que se cortejaron y que no era otro mas que la biblioteca central del poblado.

Puki, trabajaba ahí y aunque solía mantener una fachada adulta, elegante, intelectual y sofisticada, Phil la conocía de siempre y solía ir a _invitarla._

Café negro con una galletita por las mañanas, emparedados de atún con soda para la tarde entrante, en las noches se quedaba cual guardián, apostado en la entrada hasta que escuchaba el firme taconeo de sus zapatillas altas con una cintila que abrazaba sus tobillos de manera coqueta, falda recta pegada tanto a sus muslos como a las caderas, acompañaba el conjunto con uno de esos sacos cortos, adherido a su esbelta figura. Se parecería a Irene Adler, la letal y atractiva mujer que tintaba sus labios de rojo y se metía en prendas tan ajustadas que levantaban su busto provocativamente, pero sin dejar a la vista de Sherlock Holmes, absolutamente nada de piel.

Tenía pretendientes. _¡Sino lo sabía él!_ Su abuelo gustaba de relatar, cómo le había ganado a todos esos soquetes, como conquistó su corazón con detalles pequeños pero constantes y es que, él la escoltaba e invitaba, pero todo esto sin confesar _, una sola palabra._

Miradas, suspiros, roce de manos que juegan a abrazarse y soltarse. Ellos, se enamoraron así, con coquetería y a distancia. La dama, era custodiada por sus hermanos y padre, el caballero tenía doncellas, dispuestas a por él, desmayarse.

Y sin embargo, se unieron.

Lo hicieron al caer la noche y en presencia de ojos curiosos, pues después de la cena que ella invitaba en compensación por las galletas y emparedados, compartían una pieza.

Baile de salón.

Música suave, deliciosa y romántica.

Todas las cosas que por su orgullo u hombría, Phil no se atrevía a decir, las confesaba a través de la música. Una voz gruesa, varonil y aguardientosa, susurrando al oído con total devoción.

 ** _._**

 ** _(Prisoner of love)_**

 ** _Solo, de noche a noche me encontrarás,_**  
 ** _Demasiado débil para romper las cadenas que me atan._**  
 ** _No necesito grilletes para recordarme que,_**  
 ** _Soy prisionero de tu amor._**

 ** _._**

Aspiraba a eso. Un amor de encuentros románticos y miradas distantes, notas ocultas para verse en algún lugar, aún si no lo aprobaban sus padres. Nada de palabras, tan solo acciones. Detalles que le hicieran saber a su amada que la veía a ella y a nadie más.

.

Cuando estalló la guerra, sus abuelos se separaron y todo lo que Phil no dijo quedó expuesto.

Hubo un beso, cargado de desespero, una promesa de que algún día lo etéreo se volvería terreno. De que volvería para convertirla en su esposa. De que lo esperaría para convertirlo en su amante.

Phil partió con su escuadrón, Gertrude no se quedó con los brazos cruzados, se enlistó a su vez y participó como informante, agente encubierto. Era letrada, astuta y audaz. La grabadora que le prestó a Helga tenía su historia, sus aventuras y misterios.

 **Sunset Arms,** no era en nada parecido a lo que en inicios de los noventas fue. Se trató de una _"Casa del Placer"_ o según el Diario de su padre: _"Hotel de Prostitutas"_ los soldados que llegaban a caer en Hillwood, por azares del destino o porque era el punto intermedio entre dos zonas de vital importancia para el desarrollo de la guerra, invariablemente terminaban ahí.

Su abuela y _las chicas_ obtenían información de primera mano. Ubicaciones, estrategias, nombres. Ni la cuarta parte de ellos hablaban inglés y por eso sus abuelos insistían tanto en la importancia del idioma. Alemán, Francés, Ruso y Japonés, se encontraba entre las lenguas que debía dominar todo Shortman.

 _Aunque él, apenas si comenzaba a interesarse por las lenguas romances._

Terminada la guerra, hubo que preservar las apariencias otro poco. Recesión económica, presos políticos. Los primeros residentes de la que sería finalmente llamada "Casa de Huéspedes" y del pueblo en general estaban huyendo de todo eso. Hillwood, representó a la vez, una especie de Tierra de Nadie. Demasiado pequeño para llamar la atención y a la vez fuerte, consolidado por personalidades tan férreas, que se unieron entre sí, sin importar si eran negros, judíos, asiáticos, alemanes o americanos.

Quizás, sus abuelos recibieron a Helga porque estaba en su naturaleza, auxiliar a quien no tiene a dónde escapar. Tal vez, le contaron en una de tantas su historia. Su abuela, no se habría resistido a relatar cómo engatusaba soldados con la cadencia de su voz, prominencia de sus curvas y una botella adulterada de ron. Los engañaba a todos. Obviamente, el único con derecho a tocarla fue su abuelo pero él estaba en el otro lado del mundo, enviando cartas de vez en cuando y todas ellas las guardaba hasta hoy.

.

Un amor que sobrevivió a la guerra.

Similar al de sus padres, que sobrevivió la ausencia del único hijo que engendraron.

 _¿Helga y él podrían superar esta disputa entre la vida y la muerte?_

 _¿De verdad, existía una deidad que controlaba su suerte? ¿Él tenía la capacidad de manipular el destino?_

No, definitivamente, no.

Él, escuchaba a sus amigos, los confortaba y aconsejaba pero al final. Cada uno hacía lo que le daba la gana. Por ejemplo: Le dijo a Gerald, que era demasiado pronto para cortejar a Phoebe y ¿Qué hizo él? decirle que estaba cansado de salir con chicas que sólo le hacían pensar en la mujer de sus sueños. Y que además, ni vuelto a nacer, sería tan estúpido como él que se conformaba con ser "amigo" de Lila.

 _"No sé como lo aguantas, viejo. Si yo viera a Phoebe sonreír a cualquiera de esos cerebritos de su clase especial de la manera en que hace Lila con prácticamente todos. Me volvería loco. Es más, ni siquiera voy a permitir que esos chicos piensen que pueden a invitar a mi chica. ¿Lo escuchaste bien, Arnold? Mi chica. En la próxima oportunidad que tenga se lo diré. Pediré su mano"_

 _"Querrás decir, que preguntarás si quiere ser tu novia"_

 _"Eso dije…"_

Pero no, su amigo realmente pidió su mano ante la expectante mirada de todos. Lo fabuloso fue que Heyerdahl, le dijo que sí. Se casaría con él.

.

Libre albedrío.

Y por eso se iba a aferrar a lo que _le gritó_ a su padre.

Tendrían una cita, en mitad de la nada, el exilio o quizás correría con Helga hasta el fin del mundo para que nadie los juzgara, amenazara o interrumpiera.

Después, que suceda lo que el destino quiera que sea.

.

.

.

Llegó al hospital, escuchando precisamente una pieza de Jazz. Helga apreciaba todo tipo de música, de lo clásico a sonidos tan estruendosos que no le quedó la menor duda del por qué esa lista de reproducción se llamaba "CÁLLATE, BOB" las puertas corredizas se abrieron, el aire acondicionado le removió algunos cabellos de la frente, la encargada de recepción, ni se molestó en preguntar.

Sabía quien era y a lo que venía.

—La señorita Pataki, está en geriatría.

—¿Perdón?—preguntó él quitándose los audífonos. Despidiendo las notas finales de **_Cry me a river._**

—Geriatría, tuvimos una "baja" hace unos minutos y _tu amiga_ , está con la viuda.

—Oh...

—Duncan Allaneu, ¿Lo recuerdas? era muy amigo de…

—Mi abuela.

Se apresuró por los corredores hasta llegar al área indicada. Olga lo recibió sumamente alterada. Sus padres estaban en casa, explicó que ella cuidaba a su hermanita bebé por las mañanas y ellos en las noches pero se le hizo un poco tarde este día. De lo que escuchó, Helga estaba dando un paseo por los jardines en compañía de la Señora Allaneu cuando el corazón de Duncan colapso. Caroline, (su esposa) seguía llorando, no había querido separarse de él y como todos tenían prisa por retirarlo de la cama y seguir con los procedimientos legales, Helga montó en cólera y les exigió ser un poco más humanos.

Los sacó a trompicones de la habitación y se acercó a la pobre mujer que sollozaba entre espasmos a la vez que comentaba, cómo fue que lo conoció.

—Era un amante maravilloso, un bailarín estupendo. Si pudiera pedir un ultimo deseo, ese sería escuchar nuestra canción de nuevo.

—¿Qué canción…?—preguntó la rubia, ayudando a la buena mujer de color a separarse del cuerpo frío y rígido _de su señor_. Los ojos cerrados gracias a Dios por el personal médico pero en general se veía bastante maltrecho, tubos por todos lados, moretones, parches. A ella le pareció sumamente cruel que aquella fuera la ultima imagen que se llevara de él, pero cuando la miró a los ojos se convenció de que no era eso lo que Caroline veía en él.

 ** _"You belong to me"_**

La viuda pensaba en el día que se conocieron, su aniversario o quizás, cuando se reencontraron después de la guerra y al igual que Phil y Gertrude, se comprometieron.

Había amor en esos cansados ojos, incontables historias y todo eso la confortó.

—Por favor, permíteme…—solicitó Eugene, quien al ver a su amiga en medio de tremendo caos, no resistió el impulso de meterse en el cuarto por si podía ayudar.

Tomó a la mujer de la cintura (ya que Helga apenas si podía con el cabestrillo) Caroline se acomodó contra él, rodeándolo de igual manera y sollozando en su hombro otro poco. Los enfermeros quisieron entrar a concluir su labor pero el Terror Pataki les lanzó una mirada que quería decir "un paso más y los mato"

Como en la escuela inhaló profundo, miró a su novio sorprendida de que estuviera ahí pero no lo demostró. Tan solo hizo salir su voz. El viejo tema de **_Jo Stafford,_** resonó en el interior del cuarto con parsimonia y encanto.

 ** _._**

 ** _Ver las pirámides a lo largo del Nilo,_**  
 ** _contemplar el amanecer en una isla tropical._**

 ** _Sólo recuerda, querida._**  
 ** _Todo el tiempo, tú me perteneces a mi._**

 ** _Ver el mercado en los viejos Argel,_**  
 ** _enviarte fotografías y recuerdos._**  
 ** _Sólo recuerda, cuando llega el sueño,_**  
 ** _Tú me perteneces a mi._**

 ** _Estaré tan solo sin ti,_**  
 ** _Tal vez, tu te sientas solitaria y triste también._**  
 ** _Vuelo por el océano en un avión de plata,_**  
 ** _mirando la selva cuando cae la lluvia._**

 ** _Sólo recuerda, cuando regrese a casa._**  
 ** _Tú me perteneces a mi._**

 ** _._**

La ultima frase la pronunció para Arnold, ninguno de los dos había dejado de mirarse o de acercarse en todo este rato.

Él caminaba hacia ella y la delicada mujer dedicaba cada sonido de sus labios a él. El cuadro habría resultado hermoso, de no ser porque de pronto Eugene (que había bailado la pieza, en compañía de Caroline) se sintió mal.

Personal médico volvió a la acción, pasando de ellos o mejor fuera dicho, solicitando que volvieran a su habitación. Helga se preocupó por el pelirrojo pero éste le restó importancia a su condición.

El conocido "estoy bien" escapó de sus labios, Arnold sintió que lo decía en serio y se acercó a su novia, ignorando con descaro a la otra.

Olga se había atragantado demasiados gritos en un periodo bastante reducido de tiempo. Sabía que su hermanita menor era demasiado impulsiva y desmedida en sus pasiones, pero que cantara como toda una profesional y demostrara sus sentimientos por _Armand_ de una manera tan liberal. ¡No lo habría imaginado o concebido, jamás! lamentablemente, no pudo opinar porque la Señora Allaneu, se acercó a ella y pregunto si sería tan amable de acompañarla a recepción y auxiliarla con todo el papeleo que debería llenar por la defunción.

Ella y su marido no tuvieron hijos, después de la guerra consideraron demasiado cruel traer niños al mundo.

—Será un gusto ayudarla, sólo…—Olga buscó a la menor (que no la miraba) y en su defecto encontró la mirada segura y afable de _Armand._

—Puedes ir sin cuidado, yo me ocuparé de Helga. De hecho, si no te molesta quisiera invitarla a salir tan pronto le den el alta, _por el resto del día…_ —las mejillas de su hermanita bebé _,_ se colorearon encantadoramente. Ella tenía que admitir que hacían una pareja preciosa, pero aún así…

—¡Oh, Arnold! —saludó Caroline, interrumpiendo su charla.

—Lamento mucho su pérdida. —comentó él, sin soltar a su novia pero bajando el rostro con la debida ceremonia.

—No sabía que salías con este _encantador ruiseñor._ —Helga volvió a ruborizarse, Arnold no la miró pero lo supo, ya que sintió en aumento los latidos de su corazón.

—Es lo que intento.—confesó tramposo y directo.

—Pues claro que pueden salir por el resto del día. Una vida se acaba pero la suya apenas comienza, cuando caiga la noche háganme un favor y vayan al "Anemone"

—¿El qué…?—preguntaron en coro.

—Ah, está en el barrio francés. Duncan y yo llegamos de Francia, hace sesenta o setenta años, no lo recuerdo bien. Fundamos el barrio junto con otras familias. El Anemone está ahí, opacado por el Chez Paris y todas esas cosas elegantes y pomposas que llegaron después pero les garantizo que les gustará. A eso de las diez de la noche comienza lo bueno. Para que se animen, les diré que hay un retrato de tus abuelos en ese establecimiento.

—¿Es en serio?—inquirió el rubio con ojos enormes y curiosos.

—¿A caso dudas de la palabra de una viuda?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —aseguró de inmediato. Como todo un caballero que quizás haya faltado al respeto. Helga soltó una carcajada, Caroline les dijo que vistieran de etiqueta, además de advertir a Arnold que no dijera una palabra a Gertrude sobre Duncan.

—Se lo diré yo misma, esta tarde si me es posible.

—Nuestras puertas siempre estarán abiertas para usted.

—Y lo mismo va para ustedes. —estrecharon manos como despedida pero Olga aún tenía sus reservas.

—E…esperen, es que yo quería…—comentó a media voz aferrándose al recuerdo de quien la miró sin recelo, ni excesivo afecto.

—Lo que yo quería cuando tenías mi edad.—soltó Helga, algo venenosa. —"Un momento de hermanas" pero entonces estabas ocupada, saliendo con chicos, viviendo tu vida. Ahora, yo quiero vivir la mía.

—Pero es que mamá y papá, planearon una cena…

—¿Para decirme que se van?—interrumpió aireada. El rostro de Olga palideció pero aún así asintió.

—Ya lo suponía. A las seis de la mañana en punto huyeron despavoridos, normalmente esperan a que llegues pero hoy tenían demasiada prisa por levantar la puesta en escena. Final de la tregua. Sus vidas comenzaron de nuevo, sin mi. Y nunca fui suficiente aliciente para que se quedaran.

—Te dejarán la casa...—concilió algo mortificada.

—¿Y eso de qué me sirve?—reclamó, soltando a Arnold y apuntando a su hermana con el dedo índice. —¿Lo hacen por mi o para tener dónde esconderse cuando la **felicidad excesiva** les explote en la cara? —Olga no supo que responder a eso. Helga bufó furiosa y volvió a cruzar los brazos a la altura del pecho.

—¿Cuando se van?—preguntó sintiendo que estaba a punto de perder los pocos estribos que le quedaban.

—Mi vuelo y el de mamá salen de la Ciudad vecina a las diez de la noche, papá y Marion se irán por carretera tan pronto termine la cena. —Arnold observó como los colores se iban del rostro de su encantadora novia, además de la fuerza con que parecía contenerse para no destrozar a golpes a su hermana.

—¿A las seis de la tarde, te parece bien?—intervino él para zanjar el asunto. Helga lo miró como si estuviera loco. ¡No iban a cenar con ellos! ¡No lo merecían! Ni si quiera se quedaban hasta el día de su cumpleaños. Y aunque él lo entendía de manera sincera, le pidió que mirara a la señora Allaneu que ya estaba llenando formatos con una de las asistentes médicas.

Supuso que a pesar de las peleas y los momentos duros, Caroline apreciaría una última cena con su marido y accedió.

—De acuerdo, pero a la primer provocación nos vamos.

Olga sonrió satisfecha.

En realidad, quería hacer las paces con ella para sentirse mejor consigo misma, pero luego de escucharla y verla. Era obvio que no sucedería. Helga maduró sola y seguiría adelante de la misma manera. Lo que era un decir, porque su padre ya había expresado lo mucho que detestaba a ese muchacho entrometido que tenía por novio. Era un pesado, muy metido, además de pervertido, pero aquí estaba él. Todo preocupación y modales, tomando únicamente su mano y pidiendo permiso para pasar con ella el rato.

Sintió una pizca de celos, quizás envidia pero lo que fuera se lo tragó. Ya que no era ni la mitad de fuerte que su hermanita menor. Jamás tuvo el valor para enfrentar a sus padres y decirles que se separaran porque era evidente que prolongar ese matrimonio los terminaría matando. Se escondió tras una máscara de vanidad, se enfrascó en sus estudios y se obligó a sí misma a ser siempre la mejor, ya que según su teoría.

Tener "algo" de qué presumir, haría que su familia valiera la pena.

 ** _"Una mierda. Eso es lo que vale esta familia"_**

Escuchó en su cabeza la voz de la pequeña Helga. _¿Cuantos años tendría cuando endureció su corazón y aprendió a defenderse del mundo con uñas y dientes?_ ¿Seis? Cuando la dejó llorando en la puerta de su casa antes de irse a la preparatoria _¿O, nueve?_ Cuando la dejó gritando y suplicando, que por amor a todo lo sagrado. ¡No la dejara sola con ellos! pero aún así se fue, e ingresó a la Universidad más lejana que sus padres pudieron pagar.

Esos gritos de desesperación y dolo se repetían ahora. Un eco del pasado pero en tiempo actual ya que era ella, la que quería rogar.

 ** _No me dejes por favor, Helga..._**

.

.

.

Anduvieron de vuelta por el pasillo que daba acceso a las habitaciones y como sucediera en recepción a ambos les permitieron el paso sin mostrar identificación. Helga, solo esperaba que le dieran sus documentos: historial médico, carnet y por supuesto, que le retiraran el maldito cabestrillo. Esa condenada cosa no le servía de nada, ya que lo que tenía enyesado era de las falanges proximales a los carpianos, es decir que parecía llevar un guante blanco de esos que dejan libres los dedos. La insistencia en inmovilizar su brazo vino de Reba Heyerdahl. La madre de Phoebe sabía que era propensa a los movimientos bruscos y mientras estuviera en el hospital, prefería asegurarse de que no hiciera nada que la pusiera en riesgo.

En el momento que Arnold cerró la puerta por detrás de sí, la locura de la rubia lo asaltó de lleno, los dedos de su mano izquierda se apoderaron de su rostro, sus labios de los propios, él la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho y devoró su boca devolviendo el beso.

—WOW, si esta era la bienvenida, debí faltar a la escuela todos los días.

—Tonto. —sus mejillas se incendiaron. Era la tercera vez en lo que llevaban del día y honestamente, le encantó que sucediera.

—No sabía que cantabas o que eras capaz de poner a raya a todo el personal de un hospital. —comentó mirando a la rubia. Se había sentado en la cama perfectamente tendida y con una maleta deportiva a los pies. Las flores de Alan ya no estaban, ni los globos de Brainy o el peluche horroroso que le dio Lorenzo. Lo único que hablaba de su conexión con alguien en este mundo, era el juego de placas que le obsequió, mismo con el que jugaba ahora, repasando el grabado con las yemas de sus dedos.

 ** _Arnold P. Shortman / Helga G. Pataki_**

—Hay mucho que no sabes de mi, Arnoldo…

El juego entre la vida y la muerte continuaba sobre la mesa. _¿Este era el precio? ¿La persona cercana a él?_ Porque recordaba a Duncan y Caroline de sus años de infancia. Solían pasar mucho tiempo en Sunset Arms conversando con sus abuelos. Juegos de cartas, dominó, ajedrez. Luego lo mandaban a su cuarto y ponían los vinilos, la música suave que solía ayudarlo a dormir se extendía por el aire junto con el aroma dulzón del licor y el amargo del tabaco. Los zapatos de ambas parejas deslizándose por el piso, palabras de amor pronunciadas por cantantes extraños.

 ** _Dearest love._**

—Lo que hiciste por los Allaneu fue realmente asombroso...—reconoció admirándola de cabeza a pies. Jeans ajustados, zapatos deportivos, camisa de cuello redondo, blanca con rojo tipo béisbol.

—Creo, que solo los solitarios comprendemos la profundidad del amor. ¿Qué será de ella, Arnold? No tuvieron hijos, se tenían únicamente el uno al otro.

—Quedarán sus recuerdos.

—¿Y si no es suficiente?

—Siempre estará la promesa de unirse de nuevo.

—¿En la muerte?

—La vida, después de la muerte

—¿Resurrección…?—preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Él asintió con total convicción y se acercó a ella sin resistir por más tiempo el impulso de besarla hasta recostarla sobre la cama. Helga se dejó hacer, suspirando entre cada uno de sus besos y es que él comenzó en la boca pero continuó por el cuello y los hombros de su Amazona.

 _¿Y si todas las interpretaciones estaban mal? ¿Si la vida, no le daba obsequios a la muerte por lo mucho que la amaba, sino que eran ellos a los que amaba? Vidas, en espera de renacer. Reconocerse, reencontrarse._

 _¿A caso Helga y él, no pudieron amarse en mas de una vida? ¿No explicaría eso, la conexión que los unía? ¿Él cómo sabía besarla, tocarla?_ Un jadeo entrecortado de parte de la mujer cuando se atrevió a meter las manos por debajo de su camisa y presionó por encima de su sostén le hizo saber que vaya que sabía tocarla. Se perdió por un instante en la imagen que ofrecía, la coloración de su rostro, los labios hinchados, los ojos que irradiaban amor, _justo como en el sueño._

—No pares...—ordenó la rubia con apenas un hilo de voz. Él no pensaba hacerlo, tan solo quería quitarle el cabestrillo porque el poco movimiento por parte de ella, le hacía sentir una especie de abusador repulsivo.

—Solo quiero quitarte esto...—Helga asintió, aceptando la mano que le ofrecía para incorporarse y permitir que soltara el amarre del cabestrillo que pasaba por detrás de su cuerpo.

Estaban en eso, intercambiando caricias y besos, mirándose como a lo más bello, liberando su brazo para que pudiera ceñirse con el a la espalda baja de su novio cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto y Arnold se arrojó sobre ella, como si la hubiera desnudado (cosa que no hizo) y no quisiera que nadie la viera.

—¿Hel…? ¡PERO QUÉ PUTO ASCO! —gritó Eugene, cerrando la puerta con cerrojo.

—¡SAL DE AQUÍ, ESCÁNDALOSO! —gritó la Amazona, quitándose a su novio de encima y mirando al degenerado mirón, como si aquellos fueran sus últimos minutos sobre la Tierra.

—No voy a salir y por Dios, _cariño._ ¡Están en un hospital!

—¿Cariño? —preguntó Helga, luego de incorporarse y medio acomodar su ropa. Eugene la miró divertido, indicando con sus dedos índices las partes de ropa que continuaban fueran de sitio. Arnold se quedó en el piso, al otro lado de la cama, supusieron los dos (y con éxito) que necesitaba _tranquilizar sus ansias,_ antes de poder ser visto.

—¡Si, te llamé cariño! ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Acabo de recordar que soy más gay que el helado napolitano! y en lugar de celebrarlo, tú estás aquí profanando la cama de un hospital. ¿Eres consciente de que hay niños que podrían necesitar esa cama?

—Lo soy.—refunfuñó molesta. —¡Espera! ¿Acabas de decir que lo recuerdas, todo?

—¡Si! Cada momento, evento, suceso y creo que tengo un problema con Sheena

—¿Tu nueva novia, Sheena? —le recordó con sorna.

—Al menos, me cuidó más que tú. —respondió con recelo.

—¡Yo estaba…!

— _Permitiendo que te arrancara la ropa ese tremendo pedazo de semental…_ —comentó Eugene, sin voz. Helga leyó sus labios a la perfección y lo siguiente que dijo, lo gritó.

—¡ALÉJA TU SUCIA MENTE DE ÉL!

—¿Por qué? si antes, ni te quejabas.

—Porque estaba con Lila, pero ahora es mío.

 _—_ _Quiero detalles sucios…_ —articuló de nuevo, sin voz.

—¡JAMÁS!

—Diré que los atrapé en el acto a todos en la escuela, lo haré ahora mismo. Sigo en el chat grupal de Gerald.

—¡Dios! ¿Recordaste todo, excepto dónde tienes el freno?

—Espero que no. Hay números telefónicos que parecen interesantes en mi celular.

—¡Eugene! —reprendió alarmada y un poco colérica.

—Es broma _cariño_ , el celular lo tiene mi madre. Y aunque me siento como Elsa de Frozen, no puedo cantar por los pasillos **"libre soy"** porque presiento que rompería el corazón de Sheena.

—Creí que comenzabas a sentir algo por ella y que por eso la invitaste el fin de semana romántico.

—Sobre eso, tú necesitas oír mis detalles sucios.

—¡DIME QUE NO TE ATREVISTE!

—¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy diciendo que SOY GAY, hizo la bandera, amo el teatro, folclore, la danza sensual y erótica como Billy Eliot, sólo que mis padres contrario de él, no me sacarán de la familia, sino del planeta.

—Recuerdo eso, te prenderían fuego y arrojarían los desechos a un canal de desagüe antes de permitir que pierdas el poco respeto que te queda por la parte de atrás.

—¡Es cruel! Y verdadero…—concedió en un diminuto puchero.

—Aún así, ¡Te prohíbo jugar con Sheena o con cualquier otra chica!

—¡No lo haré! por eso estoy _desvelando mis secretitos_ delante de tu _ardiente_ novio. —Helga lo fulminó con los ojos. Eugene sonrió, retomando su conversación.

—El punto es, que cuando fuimos a cenar después del cine, se lo dije todo.

Si me gusta, indudablemente siento una atracción emocional por ella. (Contrario de lo que siento por ti, que eres como mi alma gemela de todas las cosas artísticas, sucias y divertidas) pero no creo que ese sentimiento logre evolucionar hasta convertirse en amor.

Lloró, me disculpé. Antes de que me golpees con el yeso, diré que **no** cometí la barbaridad de decir "si pudiera obligarme a amarte, lo haría" sólo le dije que la quería y respetaba lo suficiente como para hacerle saber que _pierde su tiempo conmigo_. ¿Y sabes que hizo? ¡Me besó! ¿Puedes creerlo? Tímido, húmedo, cálido. _Beso salado_ , si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Lo sé…—comentó en referencia a la vez que besó a Arnold para que olvidara a la chica de la playa.

—Luego insistió en persuadirme, en seguir saliendo _como amigos._ No le importa que sea, bisexual. Pero justo ahora, después de ver mi vida entera correr delante de mis ojos, creo que soy mas gay que hetero. Sé que puedo salir con chicas, (tú eres la prueba de eso) besarlas en la mano, cortejarlas como un caballero pero llegar a un ambiente tan íntimo como ustedes, me temo que _me da asquito…_

—¿Sigues siendo virgen, cierto?—preguntó la rubia.

—Si, a menos que me dejaras inconsciente y a solas con Sheena. ¿¡No lo hiciste, cierto!?—gritó paniqueado cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

—¿En que idioma te explico que a las dos horas de tu K.O, fue mi K.O?

—¡Es cierto, gracias! —el pelirrojo saltó de su lugar y se abrazó a ella.

—¡SUÉLTAME! —lo empujó.

—¡NO! ME DEBES ESTA CHARLA. —insistió tomándola por los brazos y comenzando a zarandearla ¡Al diablo su puño herido! —He querido hablar contigo desde ese día, pero despareciste ¡Y AHORA TENGO NOVIA! Una que ha sido dulce y devota para conmigo, a la que mis padres adoran y tengo miedo de herirla en lo más profundo de la palabra.

—Quizás, solo te asusta _intimar_ con ella porque tus fantasías desde niño han sido con bomberos musculosos y sexys. —comentó Arnold, uniéndose por fin a la conversa.

—¿Y entonces me quedo a su lado y nos condeno al celibato?—preguntó nervioso. Soltando a Pataki y mirando a Arnold.

—Creo que deberías volver a hablar con ella, regresar a donde estaban.

—Eso sería con Sheena permitiéndome salir _con otros,_ siempre y cuando regrese con ella.

—Dime que no lo hiciste…—comentó Helga impresionada. Ella no podría hacerlo, ver a Arnold con otras _siempre y cuando volviera_. La mataría de celos e intriga.

Sheena era muy fuerte o le faltaba demasiada autoestima.

—¡NO! —confesó. —Todo esto sucedió el fin de semana romántico y quería tu consejo para saber como actuar pero después de ese evento, te volviste más inaccesible que mis padres cuando intento hablar de _sexo_ o más específicamente, _de cómo me interesa tener sexo._

—Lo lamento.

—Yo, no. Hacen bonita pareja y además sé que es amor verdadero. —ambos rubios se ruborizaron donde estaban. —¿Quieren saber cómo lo sé? —preguntó filoso. Los chicos asintieron, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Eugene sonrió con coquetería, taimado y muy pero que muy peligroso.

—Te he escuchado cantar antes, corazón. Pero jamás con tanto sentimiento, su pasión desbordante me devolvió la memoria. Mi amor.

—¿Por los hombres?—preguntaron los dos.

—¡El teatro! Seguiré su consejo, hablaré con Sheena. Mi madre está abajo, ya me dieron el alta y creo que la enfermera neurótica va a dártela a ti.

—Esa mujer me odia.

—Tal vez por eso prefiere lavar cómodos antes que venir a verte. Sigan con lo que hacían, pero por favor ¡Piensen en los niños!

—¡NO ESTÁBAMOS HACIENDO NIÑOS!—gritaron a una sola voz.

—No les creo. Ultimo favor antes de irme y no diré nada de lo que he visto con mis hermosos y castos ojos. Necesito mi amnesia hasta que me extiendan la prórroga y pueda presentar los exámenes finales. ¿Pueden conservar el secreto?

—¿Les dirás que nos viste como conejos?—inquirió la rubia.

—Ni siquiera estuve aquí. Lo que es una lástima porque cierto trasero gustaría de aparecer en mis noches de desvelo.

—¡EUGENE!—Helga le arrojó una almohada, el pelirrojo se escapó por los pelos a la vez que Arnold sentía un sudor helado recorrerle la nuca y desaparecer en los pies.

—¿Él, tiene fantasías conmigo?

—Tal vez, motivé algunas...

—¡HELGA!—gritó furioso, levantándose de dónde estaba y yendo hacia ella.

—¿¡Qué!? No controlo lo que sale de mi boca cuando llega a cierto nivel el alcohol. Y Phoebe ya no me escuchaba, los chicos se vomitaban cuando empezaba con _...Arnold..._

—Pagarás por esto.

—¿Sí, cómo?

Levantó el rostro retadora y ella aún no lo sabía pero tenía la marca de sus labios al rededor del cuello. _¿Si no los hubieran interrumpido, se las habría dejado en otro sitio?_

 _Dios, claro que sí._

De alguna manera, la Guerrera Amazona intuyó lo que hacía. Sabía que se vanagloriaba de su fechoría y colocó sus mechones de cabello suelto alrededor de su cuello. (Primero los dedos de Jake, ahora sus besos) _¿Lo hizo en un acto de pasión o en uno premeditado para remarcar que era suya y de nadie más?_

No lo sabía, pero su novia comenzaba a ponerse algo intensa.

—¿Lograste dormir, anoche?—preguntó para relajar el ambiente, pero no tenía idea de lo oscuros que se habían puesto los demonios internos de Helga.

—Tengo un nuevo problema con eso…—refirió acomodando sus piernas en posición de loto. Arnold, se acomodó también de frente a ella para poder observarla a los ojos.

—¿Y qué es…?

—Tú…—los ojos de la rubia lo observaron con poderío. Toda ella irradiaba fuerza. Una energía que honestamente, le pareció completamente "Helga"

—¿Yo…?—inquirió, como en los viejos tiempos. Cuando ella lo culpaba por cosas que se inventaba: estar respirando, bloqueando el paso, tener una cabeza anormal y absolutamente desproporcionada.

Su novia asintió, sonriendo de lado.

 _El gesto bravucón y desalmado de cuando lo tomaba por las solapas de su camisa y colocaba de espaldas contra el casillero por la simple razón de que "existía" y eso la irritaba o enloquecía. Gerald por atrás estaría rolando los ojos, Phoebe intentando mimetizarse con la pared, Sid llamando la atención de todos, Curly abriendo las apuestas, Rhonda remarcando que Helga era una loca. Harold, Brainy o Eugene agradecerían que no fuera ellos, los que estuvieran por ser golpeados._

 _Pero él…_

 _A últimos años de infancia e intimidación, transformaba el gesto de sorpresa y molestia en uno de burla. Porque no creía que fuera a golpearlo. ¡Jamás lo había golpeado! Solo amenazado, zarandeado y ensuciado. Así que le sonreía con descaro, la retaba con la mirada y eso era algo que sucedía en su propio Universo porque_ _ **sabía que él, era el límite**_ _. Lo descubrió, junto a los matices de su alma noble y el corazón sensible de la niña que dijo estar enamorada de él._

 _Y es que, aunque ya no lo estuviera, el primer amor jamás se olvida y esa era su mejor estrategia para detenerla._

Le sonrió de nuevo. Helga ya estaba prácticamente encima de él, cerró la mano izquierda sobre su cuello, tomando el relicario que desde hace una semana se había convertido en tradición. Tiró de la pieza dorada como si se tratara de una correa y lo atrajo a su rostro. Sintió su aliento cosquilleando en la piel, compitiendo contra el propio, olor a flores inundó sus fosas nasales y también advirtió como ella disfrutaba de su loción. Enviaría cartas de agradecimiento a _Giorgio Armani_ por controlar los impulsos asesinos de su mujer, eso claro.

Si es que sobrevivía.

—Con todo lo que mencionó Eugene, debes saber que no logro borrar de mi mente, la idea de que estuviste con otra…—acusó cerrando el agarre de su mano, justo sobre su cuello.

—¿Y he venido a entregarme, voluntariamente?—preguntó, porque adoraba a esa maldita loca. Dejaría que lo golpeara, lo matara, que hiciera con él lo que le viniera en gana.

—Te conozco, Arnold.—continuó amenazando, furiosa de que la tomara a la ligera.

—¿Y siempre he sido infiel?

—Siempre has sido crédulo.

—No entiendo tu punto. —Helga presionó mas fuerte, lastimando su cuello. Explicando que en los escasos minutos que soñó. La inmensa hoguera había desaparecido y fue reemplazada por _una escena erótica._

 _Ella despertaba en medio de aquella aterradora nada y sonidos amatorios llegaban a sus oídos. Una pareja estaba en algún sitio inflamando su pasión y no es que fuera especialmente morbosa pero había algo en el aire y en su corazón que le ordenaba dirigirse hacia ahí y observar. Pies desnudos, su cuerpo enfundado en aquellas prendas ligeras que distaban mucho de lo que usaba en la vida real. El cabello suelto, su rostro desde ya, impregnado de llanto._

 _Avanzaba sobre piedra y tierra hasta alcanzar una tienda de lona, frente a ésta ardía una hoguera, los sonidos del interior eran mucho más intensos ahora, reales, sofocantes. Estaban por llegar al clímax y ella quería largarse de ahí pero el viento bramaba en aquella lengua muerta que lo hiciera, las ramas de los árboles la empujaban cortando su carne, su corazón palpitaba al máximo y al final cedía y los veía._

 _Era él y estaba encima de…_

 _Ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo._

.

Dejó de ejercer presión y terminó por arrojarse a su pecho, golpearlo con el puño cerrado y sollozar.

—Sólo dime quien es y como fue que te _convenció._ La asesinaré, te castraré y quedamos a mano. —él no vaciló ni un segundo. No hubo dudas en su corazón como en la noche anterior, la abrazó con fuerza, recibiendo y resistiendo más golpes, sintiéndola temblar de pies a cabeza.

—De acuerdo, pero tendrás que esforzarte mucho porque es más de una…

—¿¡Qué…!?—los ojos de Helga lucían verdaderamente hermosos mancillados por el llanto. Dulce, vulnerable, trágica. Claro que era bella _la mujer rota_ , pero él se enamoró _de la otra._

La que cantó con el corazón, lo besó al entrar en esa habitación y amenazó con castrarlo. La que pretendía _despertar_ , presionando en los lugares adecuados.

—El lunes por la noche, se coló por mi ventana **_Eleanor_** _,_ vestida únicamente con la camiseta de fútbol soccer pero no te alarmes, sé que esa prenda es tuya. No la usó demasiado, tenía urgencia por entrar en mi cama, arrebatarme las ropas. Supongo que puedes obviar el resto.

El martes, se metió en la ducha conmigo _ **Cecile**_ , sus cabellos ondulados quedaron lisos con el agua, ocultando los lugares que yo quería observar pero después de un rato, me concentraba más en sentir, que en observar.

El miércoles, se trató de **_Juliette_** y comencé a convencerme de que tengo una obsesión un poco insana por las francesas. Lo hicimos en la mesa de la cocina, así que yo dudaría sobre volver a poner cualquier cosa ahí, _sin usar servilleta._

Anoche, _mi amor_. Antes de que llamaras, estaba con **_Geraldine_** , ella es tan parecida a ti, que hasta podría pasar por tu hermana gemela. Me besó de la exacta manera en que hiciste hace un rato. Tan pronto como sucedió comenzamos a arrancarnos la ropa en pos de llegar a mi alcoba pero la _extrañaba tanto, la deseaba tanto_ que nos desplomamos en la alfombra a los pies de la escalera principal y no supimos nada más.

Hoy, es tu turno.

Los viernes, como prometí. _Son todos tuyos._

—Arnold…—la rubia lo miró a los ojos, el llanto se había detenido. Sus mejillas por el contrario, permanecían inflamadas pero él no sabría decir, si por bochorno o algo mas pernicioso. La besó con premura y sin decoro, la fue recostando de a poco rodeándola con su cuerpo, atrapándola bajo sus piernas y la mujer que tanto amaba se dejó hacer.

—Iremos a donde quieras, haremos lo que tú mandes. Si para convencerte de que soy _esclavo de tu piel,_ necesitas que me quite la ropa y modele para ti, lo haré. Pero no quiero que toques ningún dispositivo electrónico mientras sucede. No voy a arriesgarme a encontrar fotografías mías en internet.

—Cobarde.

—Ambiciosa. Lo que sea que hayas visto es un sueño, no es real, no nos puede lastimar, **_sin embargo…_** —Helga, ya no quiso escuchar más. Terminó por besarlo, tirando de su espalda con desespero, invirtiendo la posición de sus cuerpos y es que _después de ese sueño y de saber lo que él veía en sus sueños. Decidió que ella estaría arriba. Siempre lo haría, él era suyo, su hombre, su novio, su presa._

Shortman no mostró objeción alguna, por el contrario parecía encantado de estar entre los muslos de su Amazona, Helga mordió su labio inferior al concluir el siguiente beso, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa pero no pudieron llegar a más porque la enfermera neurótica, abrió la puerta y prolongó su agonía.

.

.

.

Olga, tuvo que dar la cara por ambos. Disculparse por sus arrebatos y prometer que los tendría vigilados. Lo que a Helga le pareció más divertido fue que les obsequiaron tiras y tiras de condones, tanto masculinos como femeninos, la píldora (de momento) estaba descartada porque estuvo tomando pastillas para dormir y podría tener consecuencias como alucinaciones o un choque epiléptico.

También podrían aprovechar su estadía en el hospital y ponerle el DIU (Dispositivo Intra Uterino) pero la rubia argumentó que ELLA era la hija del DIU, tenía una cicatriz en la frente, nació junto con esa endemoniada cosa que se le movió de lugar a su madre y los demás detalles de eso hicieron que a Arnold le dieran ganas de vomitar. Olga era la hija de la pastilla anticonceptiva y su novio, indudablemente era el hijo de las hormonas.

Ninguno fue planeado y seguramente, sus hijos tampoco serían planeados. Pero gracias por preocuparse. Se llevaban los condones y con suerte volverían por más.

—Los sábados obsequiamos pruebas de embarazo. —comentó con saña la enfermera neurótica.

—¿Y tengo que dejar el condón húmedo a cambio?

—¡HELGA! —gritaron Arnold y Olga.

—Ya te veré gritando en la sala de partos.—amenazó la enfermera.

—Y yo la veré suplicando por un mejor salario…—los dos rubios, la tomaron por la fuerza y comenzaron a arrastrarla hasta la puerta. Una vez en el exterior, Olga tenía más regaños revoloteando en su cabeza pero se los tragó cuando vio a los adolescentes empujarse e insultarse.

—Eso no fue amable. —remarcó Arnold.

—Que te corten _la inspiración_ , tampoco fue amable.

—Estábamos en un…

—¡Hospital, ya lo sé! Pero en mi defensa…—el rostro de su hermanita bebé volvió al tono carmesí y además de eso, tenía los labios hinchados de tanto besar. Los cabellos revueltos, el cuello enrojecido por marcas de besos pero nada obsceno o que tardara más de unas horas en desaparecer. Las ropas…¡Dios!…por eso su padre acusó a _Armand_ de ser un pervertido, pero según la enfermera, era su hermana la que estaba encima de él.

¿A quien iba a creerle?

—¿Tienes defensa?—insistió el chico. —Porque creo recordar quién de los dos empezó.

—Tú metiste a "la cama" en esto, dos veces.

—La tercera fuiste tú y esa fue la última.

—¡AHHHHHHHH! —Olga gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, llamando la atención de transeúntes y colocándose entre los dos.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —reclamó Helga, mirando a su hermana que tenía un divertido tic nervioso en la ceja diestra.

—¡Ustedes! No pueden, no pueden…—hiperventilo y contrario de sus deseos, Helga se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla y remarcar la idea.

—¿Bromear con el sexo?

—¡TENER SEXO! —y los transeúntes curiosos, huyeron despavoridos ante la palabra con "S" —Hermanita, tú no sabes…

—Sí, lo sé. —cortó el discurso, determinante.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Desde hace mucho.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?—preguntó Arnold, curioso.

—Miriam tenía mi edad cuando se embarazó de _ella_ , no entró a la Universidad, adiós sueños profesionales, amor propio, seguridad financiera, esperanza, todo.

—Oh…

—Si, Arnoldo, oh. Ahora cierra la boca y vámonos.

—Pero hermana…—rogó Olga con los ojos inundados de llanto.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Maldición contigo, mujer! Sé que no me conoces en lo más mínimo, pero por lo menos usa tu sentido común. No soy idiota y aún si lo fuera, él no lo es. Ambos estamos seguros de lo que queremos para el futuro y además creí que ya habías entendido que NO LO HEMOS HECHO. Sigo siendo virgen. Más que María y eso sólo porque aquella engendró un niño con la ayuda de una paloma. —Olga se tapó la boca con ambas manos por la blasfemia.

—Si quieres servir de algo, expiar tus pecados con algo. Distrae a Bob y Miriam hasta que lleguemos a cenar.

—¿Prometes que vas a cuidarte?—imploró mirándola a los ojos.

—Siempre me he cuidado, Olga.

—¿Armand?—preguntó la mujer que tenía todo el maquillaje de ojos corrido en el rostro. Arnold pensó recordarle que ese no era su nombre pero lo omitió.

—También voy a cuidarla.

Se fueron, dejando la maleta y documentos médicos con Olga, la hermana mayor aún tenía sus reservas en el corazón. Sobretodo porque ella, ya había sufrido un par de abortos. Acostumbraba salir con hombres mayores y de buena posición económica, generalmente casados y que no dudaban en pagar los servicios médicos para _salir del problema._

¿Ellos tendrían capital para salir del problema? ¿No decía su padre que Armand, era prácticamente un huérfano que no tenía ni en dónde caerse muerto? ¿Por qué le habría gustado tanto a su hermana? Era apuesto, gentil. Entonces, ¿Sólo por eso? Su madre, se dejó convencer sólo con eso y Helga se parecía a ella…

Tanto, que dolía verla.

Suspiró para sus adentros, tomó las cosas de su hermana y las llevó a casa.

Al menos tendrían, dónde caer muertos.

.

.

.

—¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó Arnold luego de que hubieran avanzado unas tres cuadras, sin aparente rumbo definido.

—A profanar una iglesia. —lo comentó con tal seguridad que él sintió como los colores le subían al rostro.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Claro que no, zopenco calenturiento! Quiero comida grasosa que tape mis arterias y después, irás a la escuela.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó sin creerlo.

—Tienes examen de Literatura, ¿Recuerdas?

—Si, pero ya me di por vencido con esa maestra.

—Reprueba mi materia favorita y estás despedido. —Helga entró en un establecimiento de comida rápida.

—¿¡Ehhh!?—gritó él cuando la alcanzó.

—Finito, acabado, terminado…—siguió enlistando la rubia. Una chica gótica como de su edad, ataviada en su totalidad de negro con excepción del mandil de servicio, las puntas de su cabello y lápiz labial que eran color violeta intenso les entregó la carta.

—¿Bebidas? —preguntó interrumpiendo su charla.

—Yo quiero soda de cola y él toma agua bendita.

—¡No es cierto! —se quejó molesto. La chica gótica sonrió y comentó que las aguas del día eran de Mango y Tamarindo.

—¡Mango!—pronunciaron los dos.

—¿Dos aguas de mango?—preguntó enarcando una delineada ceja decorada con un piercing de plata.

—¿Puede ser una grande con dos pajillas?—preguntó Arnold.

—Siempre y cuando no hagan porquerías…—se fue, sin esperar respuesta.

Ellos tuvieron otro duelo de miradas.

—¿Cual es tu obsesión con el mango?

—No existe tal.

—Tu goma de mascar siempre es de mango y hace ocho días comimos lo mismo y pediste jugo de mango.

—Los viernes son de comida chatarra, y mi jugo era de uva.

—Helga…

—¡Yo era la que te estaba gritando! —soltó golpeando la mesa, en el momento exacto que Violette (eso decía su placa) ponía en la mesa el vaso de un litro con dos pajillas negras.

—Lo siento, se nos acabaron los popotes rojos con corazones y querubines agonizantes.

—Recuérdalo para nuestra próxima visita.

—¿Esto será recurrente?—preguntó la camarera sin una pizca de gracia y Helga asintió con malicia. —¿De acuerdo, que van a comer?

—Una orden de alitas extra picantes con un montón de papas fritas.

—¿Y para su Santidad? —Arnold roló los ojos, resignado a que la humanidad gastara bromas crueles a su costa, en presencia de Helga.

—Un Hot dog y también papas fritas.

—En seguida. —Violette se fue.

—¿Por qué me llamó Santidad?—preguntó destruyendo con la mirada a su novia. Sabía que de alguna forma era su culpa.

—Porque tienes cara de niño bueno, Arnold. Se ha dado cuenta que te saltaste las clases y es divertido que hicieras eso.

—Me he saltado las clases antes.

—Llegar tarde y que no te dejen entrar, no cuenta como maldad.

—Tú te las saltas todo el tiempo, ¿Y tienes el descaro de regañarme a mi?

—Son exámenes finales.—puntualizó bebiendo de su pajilla.

—Entonces, romperás conmigo si repruebo Literatura.

—Así es, y me casaré con Stinky

—Creí que tu mejor opción era Alan

—Eso lo haría demasiado feliz y mi misión en la vida, es hacerlos infelices.

—¿También a mi?

—Lo serás cuando me case con él y nuestro primer hijo se llame Armand, lo nombraré así para que toda mi familia le diga Arnold.

—Que honor.

—No interrumpas, tú acabarás con una cabaretera sexy. Sirve los mejores tragos de Hillwood y tiene voz de Sirena, engatusa a los hombres con su sensual melodía y después de que caen, los lleva a la parte de atrás para drenarles la vida con un beso helado.

— _Mmmmh…_ creo que la conocí esta mañana.

—Te tiene marcado.

—¿Porque soy sexy?

—Porque eres virgen y las criaturas del mal, adoran a los vírgenes.

—¿Alguna razón en específico? —preguntó él, haciéndose a un lado en lo que Violette ponía en la mesa su comida.

—Según sé, —comentó la gótica. —tiene que ver con la pureza del alma. Los vírgenes no han cometido el pecado original que proviene de la carne y la sangre. Sus corazones son inocentes, corruptibles. El mal podría absorber todo de ellos. Su esencia primaria, hasta la más ínfima sustancia. Contrario de mi, ustedes dos serían un delicioso manjar.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —gritaron a una voz, sintiéndose ampliamente incómodos.

—Oh, vamos. Tú eres más ruda y decidida que él, pero apenas sonríe y te derrites. Los vírgenes siempre se derriten. —Violette le guiñó un ojo a Arnold para acotar que ya estaban a mano. El rubio asintió, encantado por el rubor en las mejillas de su novia y tan pronto la camarera se fue, se inclino para robarle otro beso a su compañera.

—Estás en el segundo strike, Camarón con pelos… —comentó ella haciendo un sobrado esfuerzo por disimular lo mucho que adoraba los besos de Arnold.

—¿Los estás contando?—preguntó filoso.

—Te estoy amenazando, porque si me vuelves a _emocionar para nada_ , estás fuera.

—¿Emocionarte, yo? ¿Quien me derribó en dos movimientos y se subió encima de mi?

—¿Lo dejamos en uno y uno?—inquirió, pegándose de más a su cuerpo, dejando que su aliento le soplara en la cara. Arnold sonrió juguetón, mirándola a los ojos con devoción.

—Bien, pero después no te arrepientas…

—Te arrepentirás tú, voy en serio con lo del examen de Literatura.

—¡Hey! ¿No recibo puntos por haber venido a buscarte?

—¡No! ¿¡Por qué metes una materia en la que eres terrible y te importa una mierda!?

—Porque hay una chica furiosa que es grandiosa en ella, adoro escucharla leer, opinar, recitar. Su cuerpo irradia una energía diferente cuando lo hace, sus ojos brillan con luz deslumbrante. Su voz parece decir muchas más cosas de las que entona. Y yo no entiendo la poesía en un ciento por ciento hasta que ella la enuncia. Necesito verla una vez a la semana o me olvido de quien soy. Literalmente, Helga. Me vuelvo loco.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó la poeta a punto de atragantarse con un puñado de papas fritas.

—Metí esa materia por ti, coincidir en Historia no era suficiente.

—¿¡QUÉ!?—volvió a preguntar un poco más histérica. Desde la barra de la cocina Violette apostaba con el chef a que la rubia de allá se empezaba a ahogar y tendrían acción "E.R" en menos de veinte minutos.

—¿Ahora si me dejas reprobar, _amor_?

—¡NO!

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _Si ya sé, prometo muchas cosas y cumplo pocas pero se me va la hebra con esta historia. La cita de los amantes se acerca, lento pero seguro. Por favor tengan paciencia._


	21. Chapter 21

.

.

.

Gerald, había encontrado un nuevo lugar para que se reunieran en la escuela. Se trataba de una extensión de jardín ubicada entre los edificios de matemáticas aplicadas y cibernética. (absolutamente NADIE, ni los cerebritos como su chica, se acercaban ahí y es que esas materias eran el dolor de cabeza de la Preparatoria completa) se dirigieron hacia allá tan pronto recibieron la _invitación._ Arnold se extrañó de la naturaleza del mensaje, enviado en cadena y con una sola frase.

"Tienen que venir a ver esto"

Cuando llegaron Eugene, estaba recorriendo la parte central del jardín cantando a todo pulmón.

 _ **Libre soy,**_ ** _  
Libre soy,  
No puedo ocultarlo más..._**

Supusieron, por las expresiones divertidas y de bochorno de casi todos sus amigos que había hablado con Sheena y que la resolución de eso había sido el término de su relación. Al reconocerlos, el pelirrojo sonrió con coquetería y se robó a su novia. Enlazó su mano libre con la propia y tiró de ahí para envolverla en su exótica danza.

 _ **Libre soy,**_ ** _  
Libre soy,_**

Helga, no pudo evitar unirse a la felicidad de su amigo. Lo recordaba "todo" y si era así, sabía que ellos dos podían bailar y cantar de manera _fenomenal._ Los que no lo sabían eran prácticamente "todos" Sus escapadas nocturnas sucedían en secreto y absoluta intimidad. Teatro, ballet, ópera y su favorito personal: musicales pertenecientes a toda época.

 _ **Libertad sin vuelta atrás...**_

En el momento que Eugene, quien por cierto era más alto que el promedio, delgado en apariencia pero poseedor de una fortaleza delicada y atlética, la hizo efectuar una vuelta de lo más dramática y compleja, la mirada de todos se heló por completo. Nadie creería que ese atractivo joven de cabellos anaranjados, pecas que apenas si sobresalían sobre la piel pálida, labios delgados y perversas intenciones en la mirada, fuera abiertamente gay.

Arnold, sintió la sangre calentándose en el interior de sus venas. ¡Helga no lo detenía! Al contrario parecía fascinada en aquel estremecedor abrazo y la cereza del pastel no era esa, sino que Eugene, seguía aproximándose a su rostro como si en cualquier instante pudiera llegarla a besar.

 _ **—¿Qué mas da? No importa ya, gran tormenta habrá.**_ —pronunció el cantante, a punto de chocar sus labios con los otros. Gerald tuvo que sostener a Arnold donde estaba. Le recordó que el chico recién volvió del hospital y que recibió un impacto bastante fuerte en la cabeza.

 _"Quién sabe viejo, quizás se volvió loco"_

 _"Si no la suelta ya, locura y esquizofrenia serán el menor de sus problemas"_

Helga vaciló entre los brazos de Eugene. Había olvidado lo fuerte que era, lo intensos que podían llegar a ser sus ojos, lo delgadas y sugerentes que eran las líneas de sus labios, lo jovial de su tono de voz, además la frescura de su aliento cosquilleando contra la piel.

Frozen, la había hecho sufrir como condenada. Sí, amaba los musicales pero esa película contenía demasiada algarabía desbordante. Ella, requería de películas animadas como las de antaño donde la bruja malvada muere atravesada por el mástil de un barco, el villano se va en caída libre a la nada o los protagonistas sufren un mar de tormento presas de una maldición que convierte a la Princesa en Cisne cada vez que el Príncipe pretende enamorarla. Como fuera, la tuvo que ver tres veces. Primero con Phoebs, luego con Eugene y al ultimo con los dos. Se sabía la letra (en mas de un idioma) conocía a perfección los detalles del vestido de Elsa y que Dios la ayudara porque también se aprendió la bendita coreografía (que inventó Eugene)

 _"Pecas locas"_ , no iba a soltarla hasta que cooperara. Si no lo hacía pronto, puede que en verdad la besara y no es que le preocupara demasiado pero ya había escuchado a Arnold bramar como loco no muy lejos de ahí. ¿Celos? ¿En verdad le costaba tanto trabajo entender que siendo tratada _como niño_ buena parte de su infancia, creció y descubrió que se sentía más cómoda entre un montón de palurdos? ¡Claro que tenía más amigos que amigas! (siendo Phoebe la única) Y si nunca lo notó, es porque él era un idiota.

Idiota que besaba como fuego líquido y hacía temblar sus rodillas hasta convertir sus piernas en espagueti, idiota que ya estaba demandando a Gerald que lo soltara porque iba a matar a ese confianzudo desenfrenado.

Eugene, sonrió más ampliamente. _¿Recordó a caso que el seguro médico de la escuela era de cobertura global? ¿O estaba convencido de que Arnold Shortman no sería capaz de golpear a matar?_ No lo sabía, pero en esa postura ya se le estaba acalambrando hasta el alma, así que cantó.

 _ **El frío es parte también de mi…**_

Y como por arte de magia el abrazo se rompió. Eugene la hizo dar otra vuelta, menos compleja y mucho más abierta. La invitación a la humillación pública estaba en su sonrisa bobalicona, el movimiento de sus cejas y ni hablar de las caderas. Pensó, como la vez pasada que estaría bien. Johanssen les juró que podrían matar a alguien y enterrar el cadáver ahí, así que se animó a cantar y bailar el resto de la canción junto con él.

Como si estuvieran solos, despertaran de un sueño o efectivamente, _**fueran libres**_ **.**

Ella necesitaba decir adiós al dolor, la angustia y las pesadillas.

Él, despedirse del chico inseguro y tímido que fue.

.

.

.

A consecuencia del accidente, su mente regresó a los doce años de edad. Momento en que intentó _obligarse_ a mirar más a las chicas que a los chicos (a pesar de que sus fantasías incluían bomberos, paramédicos e instructores sumamente sexys) Intervalo de tiempo en que a su vez, comenzó a coincidir con Helga en las taquillas de eventos artísticos.

Había funciones nocturnas en Hillwood pensadas para las personas que aman el arte pero que salen demasiado tarde de sus trabajos. Ellos, eran de los pocos jóvenes en asistir, aún así lo disfrutaban en grande. Conocían las letras de las canciones, partituras de las composiciones, los manuscritos originales y hasta las novelas de donde extraían los textos. Su relación, rápidamente se estrechó así, sus secretos se vieron revelados: el lado romántico de la mujer y el _femenino_ de él.

Guardaron las apariencias. Nunca fue necesario decirlo, escribirlo o firmar alguna especie de pacto.

Ella no tenía por qué decir, que Eugene se negaba a practicar toda clase de deporte escolar porque _respetaba la intimidad_ de sus amigos en los vestidores.

Él no tenía por qué decir que Helga seguía suspirando y llorando por el antaño amor no correspondido.

En la forma que lo entendían, cada uno escogió sus cadenas, la fatal penitencia. Aunque justo ahora, con diecisiete años de edad. Puede que llegara el momento de romperlas.

.

Por eso, de camino a la escuela, Eugene decidió que no iba a quedarse con Sheena. No importaban las libertades que le concediera o la gratitud que tuviera para con ella.

De hecho, ni siquiera entendía por qué se enamoró de él. _¿Por qué insistía en que lo suyo podía ser "para siempre" si nunca le correspondió?_ Era amable, (como con todas) se sentía responsable de aquel amor unilateral y por eso tenía detalles como llevarle flores y chocolates en las fechas importantes.

Pero siempre con la aclaración, de que era como amigos y nada más.

 _¿Hacia mal, al acompañarla a su casa? ¿Aceptar sus besos? ¿Estar con ella cuando se encontraba, solitaria y deprimida? ¿Era tan terrible, intentar ser su amigo a sabiendas de que quería absolutamente todo con él?_

Probablemente sí, aunque pensó que estaría bien.

Lila y Arnold, parecían llevarlo bastante bien y por eso tuvo sus dudas, cuando aparentemente "rompieron" intentó aclarar su mente en el chat de Gerald, pero las palabras de todos lo confundieron.

 _¿Se puede estar con alguien durante todo este tiempo y jamás ser su novio? ¿Se puede amar tanto, como para pretender que ese amor excesivo sería suficiente para los dos? ¿Se puede vivir una fantasía para siempre?_

La respuesta es, no.

Y aunque no quería lastimarla, no pudo guardar silencio durante más tiempo.

En cuanto puso un pie dentro de la Preparatoria, todo su cuento se le vino abajo. Apréndelo bien, amigo lector. Si tu idea es fingir que tienes amnesia, no camines como el dueño del mundo dentro de un lugar que supuestamente, nunca has visitado.

Sheena fue la segunda en notarlo, acercarse a él y comprobarlo. La charla que compartieron fue breve, en uno de los laboratorios de química. Se metieron ahí y terminaron.

Su "novia" no quería aceptarlo, podían volver a donde lo habían dejado pero él. No iba a salir con chicos y después pretender que no le gustaba _el helado napolitano_. Ella se merecía algo mejor que eso, lo que tenía que hacer era romper el hielo, dejar de ser tímida y solitaria, conseguir amigos, tener citas.

Lloró.

Sheena se rompió en mil pequeños y diminutos fragmentos pero esta vez no los recogió. Le pidió ayuda a Lila, (aunque la porrista se había acercado a él de manera inicial para saber, si tenía idea de dónde estaba Arnold) A todos les sorprendió no verlo llegar a clases y aunque mandaron mensajes, su celular parecía estar siendo ampliamente ignorado.

Le dijo que estaba en el Hospital. No entró en detalles, tan solo comentó que los padres de Helga habían tenido que irse desde temprano y que el rubio, caballeroso como es, había decidido acompañarla y esperar que le dieran el alta. No obstante, le aseguró que no tardaría en llegar. No se perdería el examen final.

 _"Literatura, no es precisamente su fuerte"_

 _"Oh, créeme cariño. Arnold comenzará a apreciar la literatura"_

 _"¿Cariño?" —los ojos astutos de Lila lo evaluaron de cabeza a pies, él le sonrió con coquetería. No iba a fingir más. (lo que en realidad era un decir, pues en más de una fiesta de Rhonda se había puesto como una cuba y revelado su lado,_ _ **sexy**_ _)_

 _"Si, cariño. ¿Ahora puedes ayudarme con un problemita? Necesito que alguien consuele a Sheena"_

Dejó a las mujeres sollozando en íntima confesión. Se disculpó con Larry (el novio de Lila ciertamente era apuesto) le guiñó un ojo como todo un galán de telenovela y después sintió la música haciendo vibrar cada una de sus moléculas. Avanzó por pasillos, escaleras y edificios hasta dar con el nuevo escondrijo de sus amigos.

Todos, habían sido realmente espléndidos con él, le consiguieron los exámenes, las tareas, lo visitaron más que en cualquier otro momento de su historia. Y quería celebrarlo, tanto que apenas llegó y ya estaba _cantando._

Los dedos de Gerald, se movieron con avidez sobre la pantalla táctil de su celular, supo que estaría congregando a más audiencia pero aún así, no le importó. Lo dejó muy claro en el hospital. Se sentía como Elsa de Frozen, aunque ni operado del cerebro vestiría con vestidos, gasas y lentejuelas.

Le gustaba ser varonil y elegante en su atuendo. Cantar, como **Von Smith** y de hecho es a él a quien emuló. Ver a Helga llegar junto con Arnold, le hizo recordar sus correrías. Lo bien que sus _cuerpos se entendían_ en el idioma más básico y elemental. Es decir, el baile.

.

Y volviendo al inicio, bailando es como estaban.

.

.

.

Rhonda gritaba en alguna parte del jardín totalmente histérica, Phoebe, Patty y Nadine también, Stinky tomaba fotos, Curly entonaba la canción a coro. Harold y Gerald decían que al fin se volvieron locos. Y el zoquete de Sid comentó que quizás, él pretendía a la Amazona y que por eso recibió el impacto de la bola de Béisbol que con toda seguridad estaba destinada a ella.

Rumores.

El pan nuestro de cada día en la sociedad escolar. No podían estar más equivocados. _¿Pero quién diría que bailaban así porque se sentían con derecho a comportarse como un par de locos? ¿A caso no habían perdido suficiente? ¿Sufrido? ¿Amado? ¿Entregado? ¿No merecían demostrarle al mundo, cómo eran en realidad?_

Ambos creían que sí.

Al terminar su espectáculo (y es que se atrevieron a cantar la versión completa desde el inicio un par de veces más) Arnold estaba prensado entre las humanidades de Gerald y Harold. Las féminas así o más desatadas, demandando respuestas y no faltaron las presunciones por parte de Sid, de que quizás Helga G. Pataki si era una zorra que llegaba con uno y se apretujaba con otro.

Lo ignoraron.

Sus cuerpos volvían a estar en comprometedor abrazo, las frentes unidas, los labios tan cerca que se podrían devorar. El silencio se apoderó del espacio, todos miraban a la expectativa.

 _¿Se atrevería a besarla? ¿Se la bajó a Arnold? ¿Qué clase de "tratamiento" les dieron en ese hospital?_

Él los hizo callar a todos, humedeciendo sus labios y haciendo salir su voz.

—Si yo **no fuera tan gay** y tú **no estuvieras tan casada** _,_ te llevaría a mi cama.

—Si no fueras tan gay, te habría arrancado los brazos hace un buen rato.

—Admite que me amas, _cariño._

—En tus sueños, _cretino._

La liberó, aunque no sin antes besar la mano con que la había "arrebatado" tan pronto como lo hizo las chicas salieron en estampida a rodear a la Amazona y acosarla con toda clase de pregunta. _¿Dónde aprendió a cantar así? ¿Desde cuando bailaba? ¿Por qué nunca les dijo nada?_

—Ustedes, asumieron desde que estábamos en primaria que por ser violenta y nada agraciada. Yo, debía actuar como un Orco en plena matanza. Bueno, ya vieron que _**no siempre**_ es así. En cuanto a él, la voz de tenor y los pasos de Travolta le salieron junto a los pelos en la entrepierna.

—¡NO DIGAS ESO! —gritó Eugene, rojo al tono de sus cabellos y colocando ambas manos en la zona indicada.

—¿No tienes pelos?

—¿En la lengua? más que tú ¿Podemos cambiar de asunto?

—Bien, no me importa si a la próxima te liberan de la cárcel o terminas una relación de lo más autodestructiva. Esto que acaba de suceder ¡NO LO PUEDES VOLVER A HACER!

—Lo haré cuando yo quiera, _cariño_. Nadie tiene más _química_ que nosotros.

—¿Quieres repetir eso?—se metió Arnold, al fin liberado.

Sus amigos, sabiamente se replegaron hacia atrás. La oscuridad de su mirada era tal que destruía a Eugene solo con eso y su andar firme y directo. Helga se abofeteó a sí misma de manera mental. — _¿No se veía tremendamente sensual con ese gesto asesino?—_ ¡Sí, claro que sí! pero Eugene no era un mal tipo. Ella ni siquiera era su tipo. ¡Le gustaba por atrás! — _¿Qué no escuchó lo que dijo?—_ En la biblioteca había un libro titulado "A Timmy le gusta Jimmy" si quería se lo buscaba.

—Arnold…—intentó mediar, colocándose entre los dos pero su novio le dedicó una expresión tan furiosa (y a consideración suya, ardiente) que terminó por hacerse a un lado con ayuda de Phoebe que la tomó por el brazo. Eugene, pasó saliva por la garganta. Curly, Harold y Sid, abrieron apuestas sobre lo rápido que acabaría la pelea.

 _"¿Dos de tres caídas?"_ —sugirió Sid

 _"¡Que va, lo destruirá a la primera!"_ —aclamó Harold.

 _"Se olvidan de que Arnold, es pacifista"_ —intervino Nadine

 _"¿¡Y eso qué!? Se metió con su mujer, Eugene es hombre muerto" —_ sentenció Curly y en su tono de voz, Rhonda detectó algo de acidez producto de su rompimiento. _¿Thaddeus no estaría pensando saltarle como araña a Lorenzo, verdad? ¿¡VERDAD!?_ las voces de su cabeza acallaron.

El pelirrojo comenzaba a abogar por su alma.

—Tt…técnicamente, nunca "me metí" o puse mis manos donde no se deberían poner. Solo fue danza, teatro.. _.¿Algo meramente platónico y artificial?…_ —balbuceó esto último con la esperanza de obtener piedad.

—Es bueno que lo menciones. —comentó Arnold con el mismo tono que a todos hacía pensar que el pelirrojo volvería en camilla al hospital. —Porque ella **es mi novia.** Tú eres su amigo, entiendo que quieras invitarla a bailar o salir, pero **si sugieres** que tienes mejor química con ella, que yo. Entonces tenemos un problema. ¿Quieres tener problemas, Eugene?

—Nn…no…—lo acorraló contra la pared mas próxima colocando la mano izquierda sobre su pecho y cerrando con fuerza el puño de la diestra. Algunos de los espectadores ya estaban pensando en llamar a emergencias. Otros en sacar fotografías desde todos los ángulos. Phoebe miraba a Gerald, suplicando que detuviera lo absurdo de esa "pelea" pero el moreno entendía la importancia de marcar territorio con tu chica o al menos, eso es lo que creía que su hermano hacía.

El acusado, de un momento a otro descubrió que estaba en sincronía de pensamiento con Helga. Tal vez, no debieron pasar tantas noches de tragos juntos, de charlas sobre chicos y más específicamente "su chico" porque ahora que lo tenía casi encima de él. Advertía todas las cualidades que la rubia veía en Shortman. Era atractivo, malditamente arrollador y sensual con ese aire peligroso que _¿A quien no le iba a infartar?_ cerró los ojos, apretó los labios, comenzando a sentir la sangre helada ponerse cálida. ¡Este no era el momento de tener pensamientos sucios! _¡¿Pero, no acababa de hondear la bandera Gay?!_ ¡Proclamarse Reina! Si cantar el tema principal de Frozen, no les daba una idea de hacia donde "bateaba" los del problema eran ellos y no él, como sea. Su agresor dejó escapar un sonido por las cuerdas vocales que a él, le iba a arrancar otro _y de lo más vergonzoso,_ le estaba costando trabajo concentrarse, respirar, mantenerse de pie.

Tranquilo, —se ordenó de manera interna— respira con pausa.

No era esta la primera vez que lo golpeaban, pero si estaba siendo la primera vez que tenía fantasías sexuales mientras lo golpeaban. La mano en su pecho agarró su camisa con mayor fuerza para ejercer presión. El grito vergonzoso que con todas sus fuerzas reprimía estaba a nada de hacer erupción. Se acordó de todos los Santos y Dioses que conocía.

 _ **¡Oh, recíbeme en tu lecho Dino Spumoni!**_

Pero el golpe que esperaban todos, nunca llegó. La chicharra que anunciaba el inicio de la ultima clase sonó. Eugene se desplomó en caída libre hacia abajo, Arnold lo soltó y como todos en general habían cerrado los ojos, temerosos de que desfigurara el rostro del inocente chico recién salido del hospital.

Asumieron que lo golpeó y bastante feo.

Helga gritó el nombre de su amigo, todos abrieron los ojos y lo vieron besando el pasto y con el trasero en alto. Las féminas corrieron a socorrerlo, los chicos miraron a Shortman, como si por primera vez lo estuvieran conociendo.

—¿Alguien más quiere tener problemas?—preguntó audaz, mirando a su audiencia.

—¿A parte de ti?—respondió Helga aproximándose a él, altiva y voraz. Ella se fijó en lo que hizo, supo que no lo golpeó pero aún así. _¿Pensaba hacerse fama de matón, amenazando a Eugene?_ eso estaba mal, ¡En más de un sentido! y si no lo entendía, se lo iba a informar.

—Deja de provocarme, Helga.—comentó de igual manera, acercándose a ella.

—¡Yo, hago contigo lo que me da la gana! —gritó colérica. Sus amigos pasaron saliva por las secas gargantas, las apuestas en esta ocasión no cambiaron de mano. Nadie apostaría en contra de la Amazona y a favor de Shortman. El objeto de su adoración, sonrió en contestación.

—¿Y eso puede ser recíproco?—preguntó, mirándola como sabía _que le encantaba._ Ella retrocedió lo mínimo, levantó el rostro furiosa y determinada. Arnold extrañó las marcas de sus besos en su cuello, evocó singular número de escenas pasadas. _A mitad del pasillo escolar, el campo Gerald, la esquina en la calle…Dónde fuera que ellos dos se enfrentaran y la mujer lo intimidara con su afilada labia cuando él todo lo que quería, era besarla._

Lo hizo, sin pedir permiso o esperar contestación a la pregunta recién formulada. Esto era "segundo strike" porque sin importar lo que hiciera, lo volvía loco. Lo ponía al límite con cada una de sus acciones, los secretos que desconocía de su pasado, su pasión desbordante, sus amigos. _**Esos malditos amigos**_ **.** Pataki se derritió entre sus brazos, gimió con hambre en el interior de su boca, el brazo enyesado se cerró al rededor de su espalda baja, el otro a la altura del cuello para que no fuera a escapar o peor aún, soltarla. Él no quería liberarla, quería doblegarla y tal era su afán que Gerald volvió a gritar.

 **"¿QUE NO PUEDEN PASAR UN SOLO DÍA, SIN DAR ASCO?"**

Él pensó que no. Aunque de ser honestos, "esto" no era para dar asco, era para enfatizar, que era suya. La poeta, bailarina, cantante, la mujer mordaz.

Todas, suyas.

Al liberar su boca, tuvo que sostenerla con fuerza porque aparentemente olvidó como mantenerse en pie. Algunos de sus amigos seguían por ahí, diciendo estupideces sobre llegar tarde a clases, reprobar los exámenes. _¿Quiénes eran ellos y que habían hecho con los verdaderos Arnold y Helga?_ la rubia seguía saboreando sus labios húmedos de él, temblorosos por él. Lo miró a los ojos, había más que réplicas en su mirada azul transparente: anhelo, sorpresa y por supuesto, ira.

—Vas a reprobar el examen.

—¿Si te sorprendo, qué gano?

—Lo sabrás si me aseguras que ya te calmaste...—pronunció cerrando los brazos a la altura del pecho, levantando su busto de manera provocadora. Sus amigos volvieron a los cuchicheos y las pausas dramáticas. El la disfrutó de cabeza a pies, arrogante, desafiante.

Esa, era su chica y él, era su hombre.  
Más vale que lo **entendieran.**

—Estoy calmado, Helga. No pretendo decirte como actuar o con quien compartir lo que quieras de tu vida. Tan solo apreciaría que todas esas cosas que te hacen feliz, también _las disfrutes conmigo._ —tomó su mano, la misma que Eugene había besado e imitó la acción como si con eso, pudiera borrar el recuerdo de aquel atarantado.

—De acuerdo...—pronunció con la voz ligeramente rota. _Evocando el pasado. Aquel beso que Arnold le obsequió a Cecile. Primero en la mano, después en los labios._

Se besaron. Sus amigos ya se habían dispersado, Helga le hizo saber con ese ultimo beso que no pretendía enloquecerlo o cambiarlo. Tan solo fue algo del momento, ella hacía cosas impulsivas todo el tiempo. Enfrentar a Jake, llamarlo a las tres de la mañana, cantar y bailar con su mejor amigo, porque los dos necesitaban romper sus cadenas y _**gritar al cielo.**_

Shortman reconoció que tal vez, exageró un poco.

—¿Pero qué querías que hiciera, si ni siquiera yo, te he abrazado de esa manera?

—Es espectáculo, guapo. No química, romanticismo o lo que creas. Bailamos bien juntos, eso es todo. Pero si quieres volverte un **verdadero** **bruto** , ya te invitaré después a ver como bebemos, Alan, Brainy, Lorenzo y yo.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Lárgate, ya. Estás a cuatro minutos de perder los quince que tenemos de tolerancia.

—Está bien... _mamá._

La dejó con Eugene que seguía desparramado en la exacta posición que había caído. Los dos necesitaban ir a Servicios Escolares para aclarar el tema de reposición de exámenes finales.

—¿Vives o tengo que buscar un palo para picarte un rato?—preguntó la Amazona a la masa de piel y cabellos de fuego ante ella.

—¿Se fueron todos?—inquirió como toda respuesta.

—Si

—¿De verdad?

—¡SI! ¿Qué haces ahí tirado? El zopenco apenas si te tocó.

—¡Y CON ESO BASTÓ!—gritó con vergüenza, dando la vuelta y mostrando a Helga una _nueva bandera…_

—¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡ERES UN CERDO! ¡VOY A MATARTE!

.

Ese grito asesino se escuchó hasta el lugar donde estaban Harold y Sid, otros estudiantes levantaron la vista al cielo extrañados, aves huían despavoridas de la zona y como es natural, hicieron lo mismo. Helga llevaba años de haber colgado los guantes pero aún así. Existían personas con un arraigado sentido de conservación. Los aludidos estaban mas relajados, confiados de no ser el objeto de su venganza. Iban al salón de informática y como si fuera cosa de todos los días, Arnold se metió en el medio y comenzó a charlar.

—Harold, ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la carnicería, que te cubrí para que no supieran lo que pasó con ese enorme pedazo de costilla?

—Sip…

—Dijiste que me debías una, ¿Cierto?

—Y lo sostengo.

—Bueno, si escuchas que Sid vuelve a insinuar que _alguien pretende a mi novia_ o insiste en llamarla "zorra" por favor, rómpele la boca. —Harold sonrió de oreja a oreja, absolutamente encantado con la idea. Tronó sus nudillos haciendo énfasis en la orden. Sid detuvo su marcha, pálido cual fantasma. Los tres iban a paso veloz y la zona donde debían separarse para llegar a sus respectivas clases estaba cerca, Arnold se despidió con sonrisa ladina.

Que fuera pacifista, no quería decir que no pudiera hacer que otros patearan traseros por él.

Ahora, _¿De dónde iba a sacar una bendita pluma o un lápiz?_

No llevaba nada. Ni un cuaderno o una hoja y su casillero estaba demasiado lejos como para ir hasta el. Se resignó a ser cruelmente humillado pues al atravesar el umbral del salón de Literatura, Anabelle Beauvoir enarcó una delineada ceja y como si fuera Pitonisa, le entregó su estilizada pluma fuente.

—Otra forma útil de emplearla, Señor Shortman sería apuñalarse el oído con ella. Resérvelo en caso de que no tenga ni idea, de qué hacer con más de una pregunta.

—Lo haré.

—¿Su _novia…_ —aquella palabra parecía causarle mal sabor de boca, así que se corrigió. —Helga G. Pataki, se encuentra mejor?

—Hace unas horas salió del hospital, volverá a clases la próxima semana.

—Me alegro, dele mis saludos. Ahora siéntese y cállese.

Obedeció, a sabiendas de estar siendo el centro del cotilleo por haber llegado veinte minutos tarde. Todos estaban ya con sus exámenes y tenía la seguridad, de que si no fuera por Helga, la profesora le habría cerrado la puerta en la cara y disfrutado al hacerlo.

La primera parte de la prueba tenía texto, la segunda preguntas sobre análisis, comprensión de lectura e interpretación del significado. — _¿Qué quiso decir el autor con esto?—_ "Páguenme o moriré de hambre" pensó divertido para sus adentros. Reprimió el impulso de morder la pluma dorada de su profesora, más cuando comenzó a leer a profundidad, descubrió que por primera vez _entendía._

Poesía, las palabras adquirieron un nuevo significado. Emociones, sentimientos. Comprendía la intención en lo que el autor plasmó, su dolor, conflicto y entendimiento. Como cuando Helga le explicó _¿Por qué había ayudado a la Señora Allaneu?_ Lo hizo principalmente porque le recordaba a Gertie pero también, porque jamás conoció a sus abuelos.

Siempre quiso tener una segunda familia. Una salida de emergencia, la mayoría de personas la tiene, pero ella no.

Presa de sus cadenas, flotando en el vacío, _como una estrella sin su luz…_

—Señor Shortman, no vaya a pensar que voy a quedarme por usted, los minutos exactos que llegó tarde. —la voz de su maestra lo sacó de profundas cavilaciones, aclaró su garganta y se dio un momento para contemplar que era el único que seguía en el salón.

—Lo lamento, ya estoy terminando.

—Eso espero, aunque si gusta podríamos hacerlo un poco más _interesante…_

—¿Perdón...? —colocó el punto en la ultima frase y se levantó.

—Voy a evaluarlo ahora y si vuelve a sacar su glorioso seis. Se lo pondré de calificación semestral y nos evitamos la molestia de seguir viéndonos.

—¿Le molesta algo sobre mi, en particular?—entregó su examen, junto con el bolígrafo a la profesora. Anabelle se acomodó en su flamante silla, ignorando las pruebas del resto de sus compañeros y continuó hablando.

—¿A parte del hecho, de que tomara mi materia como pretexto para cortejar?

—Yo, no…

—Shhh…—Beauvoir se concentró en su labor, él tomó asiento en el pupitre central de la primera fila y suspiró. Para no tener abuelos, Helga se daba a querer y proteger por los adultos mayores que pululaban a su alrededor.

—Vaya, puedo ver una agradable evolución en su entendimiento Señor Shortman, por fin analiza y reflexiona, sus conclusiones siguen siendo algo flojas pero al menos, hizo el intento.

—¿Saqué seis?

—Nada de eso, le daré un punto extra por resolverlo todo en menos tiempo que sus compañeros.

—¿Siete?

—Ocho, disfrute de estar en la media promedio. Pero le advierto, si baja el rendimiento de la Señorita Pataki a causa de usted. _Voy a destruirlo…_ —la ultima parte la dijo con convicción y severidad. Él le creyó, recuperó su examen ya calificado y cuando salió, se encontró con Gerald.

Estaba bastante aburrido pateando un balón de baloncesto como si fuera de soccer.

—¿Qué tanto hacías ahí dentro, viejo? Todo el mundo salió hace siglos.

—La maestra me odia y aprovechó la ausencia de mi "abogado defensor" para reafirmar el hecho de que en cualquier instante, me podría aniquilar. —Gerald dejó el balón y lo miró con burla.

—¿Pataki, te defiende de la maestra? —preguntó sin creerlo, Arnold roló los ojos y le restó importancia a su situación.

—De acuerdo, ustedes dos son extraños. Y yo solo vine a dejar un mensaje. Pataki dice que te verá en su casa a las seis. Se llevó a Phoebs con ella, creo que van a preparar una sorpresa o algo así.

—¿De verdad?

—Pues...eso dijeron. —omitió la parte en que ambas féminas tenían miradas sombrías y sonrisas siniestras mientras lo decidían. A él le dio la impresión de que asesinarían a alguien y se bañarían en su sangre. No que viera demasiadas películas de terror y suspenso o que le agradara la idea de que ese par de locas, jugara con lo prohibido. Arnold se resignó a pasar buena parte del día solo, y como aún no quería enfrentar a su padre se animó a preguntar.

—¿Tienes planes para pasar el rato, Gerald?

—En realidad, no...—su idea era ponerse al día con los últimos episodios de NCIS

—¿Te molestaría ayudarme con algo?

—Nada que implique asesinar a alguien, ocultar un cadáver o termine contigo haciendo porquerías con Pataki.

—No tiene que ver _directamente_ con ella. Es sobre tu tema favorito: "Leyendas"

—¿Ya olvidaste la historia de Hillwood?

—Querrás decir, San Lorenzo. Intento entender lo que significan algunas cosas, pero lo único que conseguí hasta ahora fue discutir con mi padre al grado de llamarlo, loco.

—WOW, ¿Tú discutiendo con Miles?

—Así es.

—¿Seguro que no estás pasando demasiado tiempo con _ella_?—Arnold lo fulminó con la mirada, él roló los ojos y levantó las manos en son de paz. —Pregunta Standard, no te pongas histérico, viejo.

—Solo escucha lo que tengo que decir y dame la interpretación que consideres adecuada.

—Bien.

Caminaron por el pasillo en dirección del estacionamiento. Gerald tenía el balón aún en su mano, intentaba hacer algunas suertes con él, a la vez que escuchaba el parloteo incesante de Arnold, al doblar en una esquina su hombro chocó con el de alguna persona, su balón terminó en el piso, le dio persecución visual hasta que chocó con el zapato de otra.

Stinky.

Aunque él, no se percató de nada porque estaba demasiado entretenido platicando con Sheena. Chismoso como él solo, intrépido como sus ancestros decidió ir por la pelota, Arnold intentó detenerlo. —el bueno de Shortman, como si fuera a escucharlo ahora. Ja!— Llegó junto a ellos, su charla ciertamente parecía intensa. De lo que alcanzó a escuchar, esto era una sutil presunción de que, quizás.

 _"Dos corazones rotos, pudieran formar uno entero"_

 _—No creo que pueda olvidarlo tan pronto...—comentaba Sheena, llevando un mechón de cabello rebelde a la parte trasera de su oído._

 _—Y no espero que lo hagas. Yo tampoco, la he olvidado pero creo que ambos tenemos mucho para dar..._

 _—Viéndolo así. Estar juntos, tal vez nos ayude a avanzar..._

Gerald tomó su balón y volvió con el rubio que tenía el ceño fruncido, además de los brazos doblados a la altura del pecho. Esta noticia era tan fuerte que se moría de ganas por compartírsela a él, lo omitió al segundo en que recordó que Helga G. Pataki era a la que Stinky _no podía olvidar._

—¿En serio, no podías concederles un poco de intimidad?

—Lo dice el que por años, se ha metido en los asuntos de los demás.

.

.

.

* * *

CENTRO COMERCIAL DE HILLWOOD.  
15:00 hrs.

.

.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Por fin tendrán su primera cita! —gritó Phoebe emocionada, colgada del brazo de su mejor amiga.

Helga comenzaba a tener problemas para disimular el tic nervioso sobre la sien, para olvidarlo se recordó a sí misma que esto es una guerra y todo soldado necesita una _armadura apropiada._ Un escudero o en este caso, una chica que supiera del tema.

Phoebs, no era exactamente la Emperatriz de la moda pero vestía femenina conservando su estilo y sobretodo personalidad. Esa era la parte que más preocupaba a Helga, no quería ser una ridícula princesa, flor de la primavera o que la compararan cual ramera. Necesitaba algo que la definiera como "emparejada" (No que fuera propiedad del Cabeza de Balón, pero sí que hiciera saber a los demás que Helga G. Pataki estaba enamorada y quería lucir _linda_ para _su señor)_ porque es cierto. Quería verse bonita para él y Phoebe tenía que ayudarla.

—¡Ya suéltame Heyerdahl, me vas a dislocar el hombro!

—Lo siento. —Atravesaron las enormes puertas de cristal y miraron los ríos de personas, aunados a las tiendas departamentales dispuestas de par en par. —De acuerdo, ¿A que clase de lugar irán?

—Creo que es un sitio algo rústico. Elegante y romántico, imagino que preserva el estilo de los años cuarenta.

—¿Dónde encontraste un lugar así en Hillwood?

—Es una larga historia.

—Tenemos tiempo, para que me cuentes eso y _mentalices_ otra cosa.

—¿Qué clase de cosa…?—preguntó porque el tono de su amiga no le gustó. El aura de Phoebs se oscureció de pronto, sus gafas se empañaron y se acercó a ella sonriendo como un ser de lo más desalmado.

—Lencería...

—¿¡Ehhhh!? —gritó, totalmente escandalizada.

—La necesitas o a caso quieres que "tu primera vez" sea con Arnold, viendo que usas pantaletas tipo bóxer y sostenes deportivos. No es que no tengas buen relleno pero, créeme. La lencería adecuada levanta oscuras y _deliciosas_ pasiones. —la asiática saboreó sus labios y se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz como toda una experta dominatrix.

—¡PHOEBE! —gritó aún más escandalizada. —¡NO...NO ME DIGAS QUE TÚ...! ¡GERALD Y TÚ!

—Si, Gerald y yo…—concedió angelical, completamente calmada.

—¡¿Pero…?! ¡POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE NADA! —gritó, colgándose de la humanidad de su hermana. Phoebe sonrió taimada y la llevó a un lugar apartado, donde no escucharan los detalles de su charla.

—Porque no hay nada que decir, aún. Nos ponemos al punto, muchas veces nos arrancamos la ropa, pero aún no culminamos el acto.

—¿Por qué…?—Helga, estaba mas sonrojada que Phoebe, la pequeña encarnación del mal. En realidad, parecía muy orgullosa de sus avances con el moreno.

—Pues, porque somos jóvenes, románticos. Aún no decidimos el lugar o momento ideal para hacerlo.

—¡Oh, Phoebe! —Helga se abrazó a ella, su amiga la estrechó con fuerza.

—Pero, claro. Esos somos nosotros. Ustedes, van a mil revoluciones por segundo y estoy segura de que esta noche, _necesitarás lencería._ —le guiñó el ojo sintiéndose sumamente traviesa, Helga gritó aterrada y colérica.

—¡YO NO USO LENCERÍA!

Transeúntes que pululaban por ahí, las miraron con interés y burla.

—Felicidades Helga, acabas de instalar la idea de que vas desnuda en la mente de todos los hombres a veinte kilómetros de distancia.

—¡CÁLLATE! No voy a cambiar mi guardarropa. ¡Soy una mujer, pero también soy Atleta! Tan pronto me quiten este estúpido yeso, volveré al gimnasio. El peor error de mi vida, fue dejar de entrenar.

—Lo sé, —Phoebe sonrió complaciente. —Y no estoy diciendo que cambies tu guardarropa, solo ten algo para _ocasiones especiales._ Cuando sepas que pasarás toda la noche con él. Sedúcelo, _tortúralo_. No sabes lo divertido que es, ver como devora con la mirada cada milímetro de tu piel y tú decides, si puede tocarte, besarte, acercarse o no…

—Dios...,eres la diminuta y sensual encarnación del mal.—determinó convencida. Su amiga volvió a sonreír con sabiduría y ternura.

—Aprendí de la mejor. Ahora, ¿Qué te parece un vestido largo? corte griego o quizás prefieras un corte imperio.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estás refiriendo.

—¿Quieres reafirmar la idea de la Guerrera Amazona o usurpar el trono de Lord Wellington?

—Pensaba en algo más clásico. Años cuarenta.

— _Lencería con varillas y encajes._

—¡PHOEBS!

—Déjame planearlo. No vamos a repetir el horror del esmalte de uñas.

—¿Alguna vez lograrás olvidarlo?

—No hasta que me expliques, ¿Cómo consigues que te dure menos de un día?

—Soy nerviosa, me muerdo las uñas.

—Eso no era morder, tus dedos parecían los de un Gollum, por cierto. ¿Ya descubriste lo que sucede con los anillos que tienen la desgracia de caer en tus manos?

—Me temo que eso sigue siendo un misterio…(todos acababan rotos, doblados y desfigurados. Helga era horriblemente violenta y descuidada con sus manos)

—¿Qué harás con tus sortijas de compromiso y matrimonio?

—No lo pensemos por ahora, ¿Quieres?

—De acuerdo, pensemos en los Años cuarenta, deberías levantar tu cabello en una serie de bucles y decorarlos con tiras de perlas o tal vez una pluma...

—¡SUELTA MI CABELLO! NO SOY UNA BARBIE

—Brincos dieras, aunque jamás tuve una.. _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

CASA DE LA FAMILIA JOHANSSEN.  
16:00hrs.

.

.

—¿Interpretación…?—comentó el moreno que para estas alturas estaba recostado sobre la alfombra de su cuarto.

—Si, —insistió. —¿Qué crees que significa? ¿Qué piensas que…?

Gerald lo mandó a callar levantando la mano diestra para hacer silencio, luego cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño como si estuviera esperando una revelación divina o reflexionara sobre algo demasiado intenso. El reloj de su cómoda seguía avanzando, Arnold tenía que marcharse pronto porque Caroline dijo que al "Anemone" se debía ingresar de etiqueta y él no tenía ni la mas remota idea de si alguno de sus trajes aún le quedaba.

—Hablando hipotéticamente, viejo. Suponiendo que existen más cosas de las que observamos y comprendemos. Mi interpretación para ti, es la siguiente.

 **La vida** eligió al chico "milagro" para devolverle el aliento, darle una oportunidad de estar aquí existiendo. Tal vez le conmovió el profundo amor de tus padres, el hecho de que Miles, aceptara morir junto a ustedes en lugar de abandonar a su esposa sangrante y a su hijo _dormido._

Eso, mi buen amigo. De alguna manera te convirtió en un ser extraordinario pues al parecer, tu furia está ligada a la del volcán. No digas que no, porque no fuiste el único que viajó a San Lorenzo en esa ocasión.

Todos notamos algo diferente entre Helga y tú.

—¿Qué…?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —Gerald, ni se molestó en mirar a Arnold, seguía con los ojos cerrados como si no quisiera perder el hilo de lo que estaba hilvanando. —No es importante que pienses en eso ahora. El punto es, que sentimos como la selva parecía darte la bienvenida y Pataki estaba totalmente deslumbrada por ti. Siempre quise saber el motivo, ahora sé que estaba enamorada y totalmente decidida a devolverte a tus padres. Pero me sigo yendo por las ramas.

Se supone, que toda tu vida has estado siguiendo una especie de manual para controlar tus impulsos y emociones, que irradias una especie de _energía_ que hace que nos sintamos mas cómodos en presencia tuya, _real majestad._

—Gerald…

—Sigo hablando, grosero. Puedo con todo eso, en realidad le encuentro bastante sentido. La cosa escabrosa y que hasta a ti, te debería dar miedo es la otra.

Tú, eres **de** la vida y perdóname por decirlo pero no creo que seas ninguna especie de _reencarnación divina._

Despertaste, fin del milagro. Pero hay una chica que aparentemente tiene _la otra mitad de tu historia._

 **Muerte** , el final de la línea en todas las civilizaciones, mitos, leyendas y culturas. A no ser que sigas la idea, de que su papel no es otro mas que acompañar a las almas en el camino a la resurrección. Personalmente, me agrada más esa idea, me parece platónica, incluso romántica. Pensar que hemos sido amigos en más de una vida sería perfecto.

Pero, por lo que mencionas de esa chica, parece que está más rodeada de la oscuridad que de la luz.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Gerald se sentó al fin, en posición de loto y miró a su amigo de manera directa.

—Te da un obsequio extraño a ti, _su_ _persona amada._ Y esa cosa, según Miles, los conecta a los dos a través de la sangre.

No sé, si sería suya o de esa criatura.

—¿Perdón…?

—La que mató a sus padres.

—¡¿Estás loco?!

—Es una idea. Sólo escucha, perdió a sus padres a los diez años. Esa es la edad en que visitamos por primera vez San Lorenzo.

No la conociste entonces pero quizás, ella si te conoció a ti. Tal vez te esperaba, intuyó tu presencia o sintió que estabas de vuelta como toda la maldita Selva. No pudo acercarse a ti porque éramos demasiados y además, estabas siendo custodiado por el Terror Pataki.

¿Recuerdas lo indomable, furiosa y letal que era Helga en aquella época?

—Sí…

—No profundicé en eso hasta ahora. Pero Helga y tú, de alguna manera. Se conectaron en San Lorenzo, se volvieron uno. Tan deslumbrada estaba por ti, como tú por ella.

—¿¡Qué…!? —esos recuerdos le eran borrosos. Sabía que Helga tuvo un papel determinante en la recuperación de sus padres pero se le escapaban los detalles. Las imágenes que retenía eran vagas, confusas, como si alguien _se las hubiera llevado._

—Lo que digo, es que si yo lo noté cualquiera pudo hacerlo. Al terminar la "aventura" por referirlo de alguna manera, vi que te alejabas con ella. Pensé "qué locura" está enamorado, va hacer algo idiota como pedirle que sea su novia pero no era mi asunto.

Me repetí mil y una veces.

"No es mi asunto" "Quédate tranquilo" "No es el fin del mundo"

Pero, para alguien más, sí lo era.

—¿¡Quién…!?

— **¡ELLA!** No diré su nombre por respeto a tu novia. Pero lo siguiente que supe es que los dos estaban K.O. Tus padres los encontraron desmayados sobre la hierva, viajamos de regreso y su estado de salud se atribuyó al exceso de calor o la enfermedad del sueño.

—¿Por qué pensarían eso?

—¿Tal vez porque durmieron como dos días completos? —Arnold, no daba crédito a lo oído. Gerald lo miraba como fuera lerdo pero aún así continuó. —Al despertar, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar de San Lorenzo. Su relación parecía ser la de siempre: la matona y el incrédulo.

—Hmp…

—Ahora no sé, si hice bien en dejar las cosas así. En no presionarte porque mis _sentimientos_ hacia Pataki también estaban en juego. Nunca le he deseado el mal, pero en ese entonces me daban _ganas de asesinarla_ con sobrada facilidad.

—Entiendo…—comentó deseando poder apartarse y meditar más profundamente al respecto. Si no recordaban nada, ni ella ni él. _¿Entonces sus padres también mintieron?_ Por eso Miles insistía tanto en que le diera la carta. _¿Desde siempre supo que era Helga a quien amaba? ¿Y el encuentro entre ella y su madre, aquel día en el parque?_ Se dio bajo esas circunstancias o existieron otras.

Que él recordara, cuando volvieron de ese viaje, sí se abrió una brecha entre los dos.

Helga, comenzó a ser como es. Menos violenta, más madura y discreta. Dejó de arrojarle papeles en el cabello, de llamarlo con sobrenombres y aparecer en cualquier lugar _por casualidad._

 _¿En verdad, dejaría de amarlo por convicción o algo más la obligó a frenar en su acción?_

Gerald carraspeó cambiando de postura sobre la alfombra y levantando la voz.

—¿Ahora, ya me crees que esa chica pudo haberte visto con Helga y decidido hacer algo al respecto?

—¡No! me niego a creer que sea mala. Lo que le pasó a sus padres fue un accidente.

—¿Y si es así, por qué conservar un colmillo aunado a un par de piedras preciosas?

—Para honrarlos.

—De lo que me enseñó mi abuela. Se honra a los que perdemos, predicando, conservando el recuerdo o compartiendo su conocimiento. Los pactos con criaturas malignas, por el contrario. Requieren ofrendas.

Sacrificios.

—¡NO!

—¡Pero es lo única forma en que tiene sentido! Cuando sucedió esa tragedia, se convirtió en un ser imparable, comenzó a entrenar con los hombres de la tribu, enarbolando una lanza y utilizando ese extraño collar atado a su cuello.

—Es un recuerdo.

—¡O un sello! Hasta donde sé, algunos animales pueden convertirse en familiares de aquellos que practican la magia negra.

—¿A cambio de mi? ¿Tú crees que sacrificó a sus padres para tenerme a mi?

—Si Pataki es tu Destino, debe requerirse algo extraordinario para romper ese vínculo.

—No lo creo. ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? Milagro o no, yo no soy un gran partido.

—Lo sé viejo, lo sé. Si lo fueras no estarías tan feo. Pero volviendo al punto. ¿Cómo te lo explico? Tú viviste en Hillwood, tus abuelos y padres te dejaron decidir el rumbo que llevaría tu vida, pero apuesto a que a ella no.

Por años debió escuchar que sería tu Destino. La razón de su vida era esa. Luego apareces y resulta que te enamoras de otra. Descubres, que quieres compartir tu vida con otra.

—No es otra, es Helga.

—Bien, lo que sea que los une empezó desde entonces y esa chica evitó que cometieras algo idiota. Que te declararas o no sé que diablos fuera lo que pensaras. Luego volvimos a Hillwood, la vida continuó y ella debió prepararse para ganar tu corazón, confiando en que la olvidaras.

—No…

—Los tiempos coinciden. Según tu historia, te convertiste en hombre y debías elegir "tu destino" Miles te sugirió meditar y mientras lo hacías, esa **_cosa_** trató de meterse contigo. Se te insinuó, te sedujo pero _que Dios me perdone por decirlo._ Tú estás coladito de amor por Pataki, se eligieron. **_Cosa_** , no pudo convencerte con su cuerpo, así que te dio esa figura de arcilla.

No sirvió de nada porque hasta ahora, tú no habías decidido nada. Pero de pronto, Jake ataca a tu chica, descubrimos que de la furiosa guerrera que fue, queda poco menos que nada. Tu ausencia, la de sus padres, todo le ha causado estragos durante los últimos años.

La muerte es paciente, Arnold. Nos da toda una vida de ventaja porque está segura de ganar la batalla.

—¿Y que hago? ¡¿Cómo protejo a Helga, si se está metiendo en sus sueños y en su cabeza?!

—Apégate al plan, con algunas modificaciones, claro está. Sal con tu chica, disfrútala, enamórala. Pero tienes que decirle de la existencia de esa **_cosa._**

—Se llama Anthea…

—Me importa una m-i-e-r-d-a. —deletreó las palabras con burla. —Pataki, te dejará si descubre que has estado mintiendo. Hasta ahora cree que son solo sueños, pero créelo aún si no puede luchar es bastante lista y la **_cosa_** es astuta.

¿Vas a permitir que cuando estén intimando se meta en su cabeza y le haga creer que piensas en ella?

—¡NO!

—Entonces, sé hombre. No permitas que las dudas creen fisuras en su relación.

—Se lo diré.

—Después de que vayan a ese lugar de ancianos y den mucho, **pero mucho asco.**

—Gracias, Gerald.

—No hay problema, hermano. —Gerald, volvió a tirarse de espaldas a la alfombra. Arnold recibió un mensaje de texto, de un número desconocido.

 _._

 _"Phoebs insistió en regalarme este costoso y fabuloso teléfono celular por mi cumpleaños. No tiene mucha batería, te veo en tu casa a las 6:00pm"_

 _"¿Qué sucedió con tus padres?"_

 _"Iremos, es solo que no quiero perderme tu cara cuando me veas"_

 _"¿Te arreglaste para mi?"_

 _"Para anotar un Home Run, hombre de la Selva"_

 _._

—¿Qué es tan divertido?—preguntó Gerald que notó la vacilación de su amigo.

—Helga cree que puede anotarme un Home Run

—¿Usan metáforas de Béisbol? —Arnold se encogió de hombros, Gerald se preguntó ¿Por qué le sorprendía que lo hicieran?

—¿Me prestarías uno de tus trajes?

—Toma lo que quieras de mi armario con la condición de que jamás lo devuelvas. No quiero prendas con aroma a Helga.

—¿De qué te quejas? Siempre, huele bien.

—A cada perro, le gusta su hueso…—Arnold le arrojó el celular en la cara, Gerald ni se inmutó.

Así que Dioses, mitos y leyendas. Se lo contaría a Brainy, seguro encontraba una forma de incluirlo en su cómic.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**  
 _Sé que me odian por prolongar tanto la historia pero la parte de Eugene, tenía que escribirla. Besitos a los que comentan y x lo demás, se me cuidan. :D_


	22. Chapter 22

.

.

.

La música llegaba a sus oídos desde el interior de Sunset Arms, apenas perceptible en los primeros escalones pero con mucha mayor fuerza tan pronto avanzaba y colocaba la llave en el cerrojo para abrir la puerta.

Sus abuelos se encontraban junto al piano (abandonado en un rincón desde que tenía memoria) su padre tocaba el instrumento alegre y confiado. Un estilo vintage corría por el ambiente, como si su sala se hubiera transformado de pronto en un Bar y todo esto sucedía mientras una preciosidad rubia cantaba, sentada sobre el respaldo del sillón más largo.

Esa encantadora mujer, desgranaba con pasión y dolor un tema que si mal no recordaba se titulaba.

 _ **(Seven Nation Army)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voy a Wichita,**_  
 _ **lejos de esta ópera para siempre.**_  
 _ **Voy a trabajar la paja,**_  
 _ **hacer que el sudor gotee de cada poro.**_  
 _ **Y estoy sangrando,**_  
 _ **y estoy sangrando,**_  
 _ **y estoy sangrando.**_  
 _ **Justo delante del señor.**_  
 _ **Todas las palabras van a sangrar de mí.**_  
 _ **Y voy a pensar no más.**_  
 _ **Y las manchas que salen de mi sangre,**_  
 _ **dicen vuelve a casa.**_

 _ **.**_

Y las notas del piano seguían, las palabras cobraban vida y esa de ahí no podía ser su novia porque él conocía a su chica y jamás de los jamases se metería en un vestido azul marino tan corto que permitía la vista de unas medias color humo a medio muslo con liguero. Siguió su recorrido visual por la parte alta, la cintura estrecha decorada con un delicado cinturón negro, una mano apoyada sobre la pierna derecha, la enyesada estaba en el aire dando énfasis a lo que cantaba, el escote del pecho era casi nulo, una sola línea que seguía de largo por los hombros y se perdía hacia atrás, de ahí se encontró con el cuello expuesto de su Amazona, la barbilla afilada, los labios rojos, pestañas rizadas, acompañadas por una tenue capa de sombra oscura en los párpados. Los cabellos los llevaba atados en un peinado tan complejo que parecía que se los había cortado.

 _"Home Run"_ pensó para sus adentros, mientras aquella concluía la canción y él se sentía como perteneciente a otra época. Su padre terminó también con los acordes del piano, sus abuelos aplaudieron fascinados. La cantante cerró los ojos y dedicó una diminuta inclinación de rostro a su audiencia, él necesitaba dos minutos más para terminar de procesarlo.

—Deja de mirarme las piernas, Arnold. —reclamó molesta, tirando de la falda, ocultando el liguero. Él fingió desconocimiento de los cargos, aún así, escuchó por el rincón cómo su padre y abuelos estallaban a carcajadas.

—No llevas zapatos…—comentó como si fuera lo único destacable de todo su atuendo.

—Odio usar zapatillas, me tendrás que llevar cargando…—sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa, estirando los brazos para que él, la tomara.

—Nada de cargar a nadie, no quiero que beban de más. —acotó su padre, con una sonrisa un poco más suave.

—¿Tocas el piano?—preguntó él, ligeramente desconcertado.

—¡Por supuesto que toca el piano! —se metió Phil y Gertrude continuó.

—Si insistía con esa tontería de formar una banda de rock, primero tenía que aprender a tocar un instrumento clásico.

—¿Querías formar una banda de rock?—Miles se encogió de hombros. Eso fue después de querer ser bombero, astronauta y un poco antes de que se le metiera la idea de _Indiana Jones._

—También podrías preguntarle si realmente es tu padre…—ultimó Helga en tono de burla, bajando del sillón y mirándolo de manera directa.

—Tengo las pruebas de ADN que lo confirman. —acotó Phil.

—¿¡Qué!?—gritó él, sumamente ofendido.

—Bueno, ¿Qué querías que pensáramos, Tex?—intervino Puki. —Desaparece por meses y de pronto regresa con una mujer y un niño…

—Mi esposa y mi hijo.—aclaró Miles

—¡PAMPLINAS!—gritaron sus padres.

—Pero mamá y yo…—comentó Arnold, aludiendo a su peculiar Cabeza de Balón.

—Déjame ayudar para que no te traumes. —comentó Helga aún de frente al sillón, sin darle la espalda a nadie. —Señor Shortman, ¿Podría pararse junto a su hijo? —Miles cooperó y Helga los contempló como si los estuviera evaluando.

—Uno de frente al otro, por favor.

—Helga…—se quejó Arnold, pero la mujer insistió.

—Obedece, ya casi termino. —roló los ojos y se colocó de frente a su padre.

Ambos tenían el mismo color de ojos y cabello, la barba partida que era un rasgo hereditario y bastante notable, las pupilas de Miles vacilaban entre mirarlo a la cara o no. Estaba claro que la disputa de esta mañana aún causaba estragos entre los dos. Quiso disculparse, no era lo suyo comportarse tan insolente. Es solo que…esas malditas cosas de Selva, se sentían mejor si venían de Gerald, porque él estaba aquí en su pueblo, su puerto seguro, su mundo.

—Extiendan los brazos a los lados. —ordenó la rubia. —Así es, completamente. —sus abuelos no entendían lo que hacían, Miles no pudo reprimir una carcajada, misma que compartió pues se veían de lo más estúpidos, parecía que iban a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento pero no era esa precisamente la idea. —Den un paso al frente, cada uno.

—Pero si hacemos eso…—objetó Miles.

—Sin protestar. —avanzaron y obviamente chocaron. Su abuela se burló a sus anchas, su abuelo ya estaba negando toda clase de parentesco.

—Señor Shortman, Cabeza de Balón…—prosiguió la indomable rubia.

—¿Sí? —respondieron a una sola voz.

—Pidan perdón y abrácense.

—¿¡QUÉ!?—rompieron la pose y voltearon a verla. Lucía bastante seria, aún vestida tan coqueta.

—Lo que sea que pasara entre ustedes, no puede ser para tanto. Duncan falleció esta mañana y por respeto a él, creo que deberían agradecer que se tienen el uno al otro.

—Es verdad, por favor perdóname hijo. —pronunció Miles con convicción, acercándose al menor pero no para abrazarlo, sino para estrechar su mano. Creía que por la separación tan abrupta entre los dos no merecía estrecharlo. El otro tiró de su brazo y le dio un fuerte apretón.

—Perdóname tú a mi, no debí reaccionar así.

—Yo, no debí presionarte tanto. Sé que no te gusta escuchar nada de…

—No importa. —interrumpió, más que nada porque no era el momento de que lo supiera Helga.

—Buena estrategia de paz, Eleanor.—aplaudió Gertrude.

—Así nos obligaba Bob a firmar los tratados en casa.

—Hablando de eso ¿No van demasiado tarde a su cena?—preguntó Phil, acercándose a la chica que tomó el abrigo con que había llegado y del que se despojó a medida que iba cantando.

—Los Pataki, nunca llegamos a tiempo a una cena.

—Pero es en tu casa.—comentó Arnold.

—Especialmente, si somos los anfitriones. Te apuesto lo que quieras, a que Miriam ya quemó la cena, Bob está pegando de gritos y Olga intenta conseguir que le lleven algo decente a domicilio. El factor sorpresa aquí, es Marion. No se me ocurre que podría estar haciendo la nueva novia de papá.

—¿Entonces, sería amable llevarles algo…?—preguntó nervioso. Nunca lo habían invitado a cenar en casa de su novia.

—Será amable que vayamos y ya…—ajustó el cinturón de su abrigo despúes de abotonarlo, luego dio unos cuantos pasos sobre la duela lustrada hasta meterse en un par de zapatillas negras estilo Pump, de unos nueve centímetros de alto.

—De acuerdo. —la sonrisa de idiota se le dibujó en la cara, tan pronto la vio lista y le extendió la mano para que lo acompañara. Sus abuelos tomaron una foto, Miles los acompañó a la puerta, aunque antes de desaparecer les recordó que no bebieran de más, si tenían problemas llamaran a casa y si no pensaban regresar, con un mensaje de texto le avisaran.

—Eso ultimo es para que tus abuelos no me hagan salir a buscarlos a mitad de la noche en la morgue del poblado, urgencias y demás.

—Está bien.—respondió Arnold.

—¿Tienen…?—Miles no sabía como enunciar las palabras: "protección, condones, pastillas, anticonceptivos o lo que sea que usen los jóvenes en estos días" la escena era tan vergonzosa que Arnold sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar y Helga estaba entretenida mirando el bonito diseño de sus zapatillas.

 _Mira nomas, cuantas formas de romperme un tobillo con estas condenadas cosas. Si me persigue un loco acabaré patinando con medias sobre la acera. Será tan patético y doloroso._

 _Espera, ¿Por qué, me convenció Phoebs de convertirme en_ _ **Haley Reinhart**_ _?_

Una mirada rápida a Arnold, con ese traje de dos piezas color azul satinado, camisa de vestir de exactamente el mismo color abotonada hasta el cuello, ausencia de corbata lo que era una auténtica desgracia porque ella ya estaría imaginando muchas maneras de domarlo con tal instrumento, pañuelo negro, del mismo color que el cinturón y los zapatos que eran deportivos pero le conferían un aspecto tan exquisito que recordó exactamente que Phoebe Heyerdahl, tenía un punto.

 _ **Home Run.**_

—Tenemos todo en orden, papá. Te avisaremos lo que sea, gracias por confiar.

—Son casi unos adultos, además de que es evidente, lo mucho que se quieren.

Agradecieron el cumplido, se despidieron de nuevo y una vez quedaron a solas Helga presionó su mano en el interior de la suya, pensó que andarían a pie, pero Gerald también le ayudó con eso.

—Vaya, no solo la ropa, también el auto. ¿Qué hiciste, le entregaste tu virginidad al afro?

—Le prometí, no darle detalles _de absolutamente nada_ de lo que hagamos. —Helga, sintió sus mejillas incendiarse por la sola implicación oculta en sus palabras, Arnold le abrió la puerta del copiloto y ella entró como toda una dama.

—Supongo que eso incluye, _"no hacerlo"_ en el auto.

—Podríamos llevarlo a lavar.—concedió con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No empieces, Arnold.

—Tú empezaste.

—¿¡Yo, cuando!?

—¿Te metiste en ese vestido a propósito, no?

—No. —mintió.

.

.

.

En casa de los Pataki todos estaban gritando, excepto Marion.

La encantadora mujer de pantalón blanco, camisa negra y saco rosado, estaba sentada en lo que quedara del tronco que en años mejores le ofreció su única vía de escape.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—preguntó Arnold. Marion se encogió de hombros y luego de identificarlos los miró con asombro.

—¿WOW, de aquí van a Las Vegas?

—Vamos a un lugar privado. —respondió Helga, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. —¿Por qué no estás adentro? ¿Bob, volvió a hacer de las suyas?

—De hecho, fuimos los dos. —Marion buscó en el interior de su bolso y les mostró una foto.

—Ocho semanas de gestación. Por "esto" es que están gritando. —Helga miró atónita la ecografía, luego se la pasó a Arnold pues temió destrozarla en el interior de su puño, tan pronto como sintió todo su cuerpo temblando.

—¿E…estás segura de que…?—preguntó mirando a la mujer de ojos celestes.

—¿Es de tu padre? Sí

—¿Tú y él, de verdad…?

—¿Estamos juntos? ¿Nos amamos? La respuesta sigue siendo, si.

—¡Pero, si casi te dobla la edad, está divorciado, golpeó a mi madre. Tiene dos hijas, una más inestable mentalmente que la otra! —profirió señalándose con un dedo. —¿¡Es que no podías elegir algo mejor para ti!? —Marion se sorprendió de nuevo.

No era esta la reacción que esperaba. No la agredía, no la culpaba, ni tampoco estaba acusando a su padre de ser un maldito bastardo, vividor e hijo de puta. (como hicieron su primogénita y ex-esposa)

Solo quería entender cosas que era muy joven para comprender.

—Siguiendo tu línea de pensamiento. ¿Él, es lo mejor para ti?—preguntó señalando al rubio que pasó saliva tan pronto se supo observado.

—Aún...no lo sé…—confesó.

—Pero lo estás averiguando y tu padre y yo también lo estamos intentando. No me enteré hoy de que está divorciado, lastimó a tu madre y tiene dos hijas. Yo también terminé un matrimonio por demás desastroso, aunque en mi caso, Ronald me hizo creer que la del problema de "concepción" era yo. No voy a renunciar a mi hijo y Bob tampoco desea que lo haga. Seguirá teniendo sus obligaciones para con ustedes, yo no pretendo arrebatar a su padre.

—Por mi, puedes quedártelo.—comentó sintiéndose sumamente turbada.

—¡Helga!—reprendió Arnold, pero fue ignorado. Marion, sonrió con ternura.

—Él presume mucho a tu hermana mayor, pero puedo ver por qué tú eres su orgullo.

—¿¡Qué…!?—preguntó, casi cayéndose con los tacones.

—Te criaste como él, prácticamente sola. Te cree tan dura como una roca y por eso, nunca sintió tanto miedo como en el instante que lo llamaron para decir que estabas en peligro.

Quisimos venir antes pero tuve nauseas y vómito. El doctor sugirió que hiciéramos varias escalas en el vuelo y por eso nos demoramos. Luego, cuando estábamos en el hospital yo quería hablarles del bebé, pero tu novio nos recordó a todos que estábamos ahí por ti y no por mi. En ningún momento he querido confundir las cosas, por tanto dejé a tus padres cuidarte y me quedé en su casa.

—¿Qué habitación usaste?—inquirió con voz seca. Aún sin saber, si lo que sentía era molestia o solamente, desconcierto.

—Me hospedaron amablemente en su sala. Escucha Helga, sé que es incómodo este capricho mío, que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirlo, pero me gustaría que en medida de lo posible, mi hijo...

—Conociera a su familia. —comentó Arnold, mirando las cosas desde otro ángulo. Marion Curry asintió.

—Si lo aceptas, serás su hermana mayor…—colocó ambas manos sobre su vientre aún plano. En el interior de la casa, Olga gritaba a todo pulmón que jamás dejaría que alguien que no fuera su "hermanita bebé" la refiriera de tal manera.

—¿Tú, estás dispuesta a soportar esto en cada festividad?—preguntó Helga incrédula.

—Si tu padre no me deja, si nuestro hijo no es agredido, si yo…

—Pides demasiado, si crees que llegará el día en que puedas sentarte con tranquilidad en esa mesa. No obstante, si organizan una reunión en _su_ casa, si su hijo quiere saber de dónde le viene la maldita uniceja y el carácter de los mil infiernos, será un placer decirle que no está solo en el mundo.

—¿¡De verdad!?—preguntó, la alguna vez Secretaria de Bob, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Por supuesto. Si algo me ha quedado claro en diecisiete años de vida, es que nadie escoge a sus padres. Él no tendría por qué sufrir a causa de eso, yo no tendría por qué juzgarte si estás consciente del infierno en que te estás metiendo.

—Lo estoy.

—En ese caso. Despídeme de Bob, dile que el vestido y todo el "numerito" me lo estoy tomando como su regalo de cumpleaños. Deseo que tengan un vuelo tranquilo y cuando nazca, mándame fotos del retoñito.

—Yo, no…—Marion comenzó a navegar en su teléfono celular.

—Claro, ¿Arnold, podrías hacer el honor? —Helga no se sabía su nuevo número celular, el chico con Cabeza de Balón, lo buscó rápidamente en su teléfono móvil y se lo dio a su _¿Suegrastra? ¿Cómo hacían los Pataki para meterlo en esta clase de telenovelas?_

—Gracias chicos. Y sé que no lo están pidiendo, pero aún así les daré un consejo. No se apresuren "en hacerlo" tengan plena confianza en decir cada cosa de lo que estén sintiendo. La primera vez, siempre es caótica. No tengan miedo. Los importantes son ustedes, si quieren parar, paren. Luego recargan baterías y vuelven a empezar. Jamás demeriten la importancia de un beso.

.

Y no lo hacían.  
Lo suyo comenzó con un beso. Y por tanto, todos sus besos eran especiales, importantes, mágicos.

.

Marion despidió a Helga con un abrazo y cuando lo hizo, alcanzó a ver la mirada petrificada de su hermana mayor observando a través de la ventana. Temerosa de mediar entre sus padres, furiosa de que "la aceptara" indignada porque se marchara. Y le sonrió, sin sentir otra satisfacción mas allá de la que decía.

"Yo los soporté por años. Ahora es tu turno."

"Y claro que la acepto. ¿Quien si no yo, se podría aliar con alguien que jamás será bienvenido en nuestro hogar?"

.

.

.

Subieron al auto, como Helga aún se sentía confusa le pidió a Arnold que la llevara a algún lugar dónde nadie pudiera encontrarlos. El lago se encontraba sobre unas de las carreteras primarias de Hillwood. No era tan popular estos días, las nuevas autopistas hacían que cualquiera pudiera llegar en una hora y media a la playa, pero a salud de los malos recuerdos, preferían evitar ese sitio.

Hicieron el viaje en silencio, ella sumida en sus pensamientos, él jugando con el tablero del vehículo, buscando alguna estación que los relajara. Jazz fue su mejor oferta y la sonrisa de Helga, le hizo saber que era una buena elección.

Al aparcar, junto al rumor del coche, el manto nocturno y la luz de la luna como único testigo comenzaron a besarse, buscarse con dedos ansiosos, arrancarse suspiros, además de jadeos. Se tomaron sus minutos en descender, más que nada lo hicieron porque necesitaban mayor espacio para tocarse. Los dedos de Arnold, una vez logró convencerla de sentarse por encima de él, encontraron el liguero que decoraba sus muslos y lo siguieron con avidez hasta dar con la parte superior de su prenda interior. Un calor anormal lo invadió por completo, era trampa que se pusiera ese maldito abrigo encima e intentó quitárselo pero era demasiado estrecho el espacio.

Helga escapó entre sus brazos, riendo como niña, perdiéndose en la hierba húmeda, el aire helado del lago e inmediatamente la siguió.

—Espera, hombre de la selva. Aún tengo una sorpresa para ti…—comentó traviesa, sus labios seguían siendo rojos pero en un tono más deslavado, él le arrebató el color, lo difuminó sobre su piel confiriéndole un aspecto atrevido y salvaje. La disfrutó con la mirada. ¡Cómo le encantaba el peligro que irradiaba esa mujer!

—Estás haciéndome sentir mal Helga, la que cumple años la próxima semana eres tú. Y todos te están colmado de regalos, excepto yo.

—Eso no es cierto, solo van Olga, Phoebe y Bob

—Una tableta electrónica, un teléfono celular y un vaporoso vestido. ¿Qué te tendré que dar para estar a mano, un BMW?

—Me estás dando un hogar, familia, también me amas y por eso insisto en que te quedes donde estás. —Arnold obedeció, estaba de frente al auto y Helga avanzó hasta bordear los límites del lago, su silueta se iluminaba por el resplandor del agua, comenzó a quitarse el abrigo, primero la cinta, luego los botones, él pensó que sus sueños por fin se harían realidad. Se desnudaría para él y era _Olga_ , la que se quedó con las tiras y tiras de condones que les obsequiaron. (Genial, maravilloso, estupendo) la chica continuó su trabajo hasta deshacerse de la prenda. Volvió a ver su vestido azul marino cayendo como un velo sobre la exquisitez de su piel, Helga sonrió muy segura de sí misma y a la vez tramposa. Luego dio la vuelta de manera lenta y él se quedó de piedra.

El vestido estaba abierto casi completamente por la parte de atrás, las telas caían a manera de "U" abrazando el nacimiento de los omóplatos y bajando con dramatismo hasta alcanzar la zona lumbar. El movimiento que describió su novia terminaba a tres cuartos. Es decir, que podía ver su espalda desnuda, además de su pecho y la sonrisa demoníaca en su preciosa cara.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó, como si no fuera obvia la respuesta.

—Tú, me gustas. —respondió de inmediato, acallando la parte de su cerebro que le gritaba a sus dedos y a su entrepierna que con ese vestido, imposible sería que llevara sostén.

Avanzó hacia ella, decidido, poseso.

—Phoebe, me obsequió _la lencería_ también. Argumentó que en catorce años de amistad jamás le he permitido comprarme nada y ninguna de las dos quería imaginar la cara de Bob cuando llegara el estado de cuenta y descubriera que hice compras de ese departamento en particular.

Como no quise ser demasiado abusiva, me decidí por este vestido que...

—No requiere sostén.—terminó la oración por ella, ahora que estaba de frente a _su mujer._ Admirándola por completo, los cabellos peinados así dejaban al descubierto su cuello. No llevaba las placas que le obsequió, aunque de ser justos, él tampoco llevaba el relicario de oro. (Al menos, no en el cuello) lo traía en el bolsillo de la camisa donde la gente normal guardaría su tarjeta de crédito o cajetilla de cigarrillos.

—Así, es…—respondió retadora. Sus alientos y perfumes una vez más se mezclaban, él se atrevió a besarla, abrazarla, sintiendo su piel desnuda al contacto de sus dedos trémulos, luchando por no colocar las manos donde no debía posarlas pero aún así disfrutó con acariciar su cintura, el borde superior de la prenda interior y sus hombros, dónde apreció lo delicado de la tela y lo fácil que sería desprenderla para dejarla expuesta.

La urgencia de descubrimiento, no era únicamente suya. Helga, le terminó arrancando el saco y preguntó si Gerald, dijo algo sobre "no hacerlo" en el cofre de su auto.

—Al diablo con lo que dijera Gerald.

—Es tu mejor amigo.

—No queremos estropear tu vestido.

—¿Ni las zapatillas? —preguntó aún divertida, levantando los brazos como en su casa. —Cárgame, hombre de la Selva. —claro que lo hizo y ella gritó emocionada y asustada pues con el yeso no podía sostenerse de absolutamente nada. Arnold se sintió poderoso, sosteniendo su peso completo, la levantó en volandas aunque en su mente había una escena tipo "Lo que el viento se llevó" y en la de Helga una al estilo de "Hannibal Lecter salvando a Clarice" la dejo caer sobre el cofre del auto que se quejó dolorosamente bajo el peso de los dos.

Eso mató la pasión del momento, decidieron intentar en el asiento trasero pero tan pronto como abrieron la puerta encontraron una manta y una nota escrita de manera apresurada con la letra de Gerald.

 **"NO, EN MI AUTO"**

—¿Qué, tiene cámaras?—preguntó Helga, aplastando la nota en el interior de su puño izquierdo.

—No las necesita, creo recordar que nos ha visto "dar asco" unas seis o diez veces.

—No damos asco y no llevamos tantas veces…—balbuceó indignada en lo que Arnold tomaba la manta y salía a relucir otra cosa. Su amigo les dejó un condón (qué considerado) aunque ese, rápidamente lo tomó Helga y se puso a pegar de gritos.

—¡OH, POR DIOS! ¿ESA ES LA TALLA DE GERALD?

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó él, tirando la manta y buscando a la rubia que escapó de sus múltiples intentos por arrebatarle el objeto.

—¡VA A PARTIR EN DOS A MI HERMANA!

—¡GUARDA SILENCIO!

—Esa pequeña, diminuta, sucia, pervertida, maquiavélica de lo peor…—enunciaba Helga, sin dejar de mirar el espectacular artículo de marca, que además de talla tenía textura y sabor a _cereza._ —Arnold se lo arrebató finalmente de la mano, colérico y frustrado.

—¿Quieres dejar de pensar en la "talla" de Gerald?

—¡¿GERALD?!—repitió ella, haciendo que ciertas "imágenes" aparecieran en su cabeza. Golpeó la mano del rubio, logrando que tirara el inocente condón que no tenía la culpa de su reacción.

—¡AHHHHHHH! ¡EL BRILLO LABIAL QUE ME REGALÓ EN LA ESCUELA ES SABOR CEREZA! ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE PAR DE HIPÓCRITAS, VIVIDORES DESENFRENADOS!

—¡¿Qué?! —Arnold seguía sin entender nada. Solo capto la parte en que Helga creía que Gerald, era más _impresionante_ que él. Y no le gustó. Se acercó de nuevo, su chica ya se había estropeado todo el maquillaje en la cara, (bueno, en gran medida le ayudó él) pero justo ahora, intentaba tranquilizarse, tapando su rostro con ambas manos. La enyesada pensaría él, que no servía de mucho, pero la insolente mujer aprovechaba eso para golpearse.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?—insistió, rodeándola con su cuerpo. Helga se había recargado contra el tronco de un árbol, la manta color terracota yacía a sus pies, el abrigo de ella y el saco de él, también estaban en el pasto, las zapatillas debió perderlas en alguna parte de donde la cargó y la soltó. Asumía que ensuciaría y rompería sus medias si no las recuperaba pronto, pero no le importó.

—¿Con qué…?—preguntó su Amazona, las mejillas rojas, el pecho subiendo y bajando al mil por hora. Era evidente que pensaba cosas indecorosas, él también lo hacía pero las refería con ella y Helga aparentemente, no ocupaba su mente en él. No le gustó que lo hiciera, así que la besó con furia, olvidando los protocolos, la caballerosidad se fue al carajo tan pronto como metió una de sus manos por el escote de su vestido y estrujó su pecho diestro sensible y tierno. Helga siseó impresionada en el interior de su boca, lo miró incrédula.

Su oscuridad la absorbía, ese gesto que sabía bien _la enloquecía._ El que solo despertaba ella, el que prometía seducción y lujuria.

—Concentrarte. —respondió en referencia a la pregunta que recién efectuó. —No pienses en nadie, no desees a nadie, solo a mi.

—Convénceme…—pronunció, reclamando su boca con ansiedad, él abarcó su pecho de la misma manera, presionando el pezón y su novia descargó un gemido de lo más delicioso contra su cuello, sus alientos se separaron se devoraron con la mirada y si tanto necesitaba comparar tamaños, estaba seguro de tener ya, una erección bien dura y dispuesta a encajarse en lo más íntimo de su ser.

—¿Convencida?—preguntó sin retirar la mano del pezón que estrujaba, la otra estaba ahora sobre la fina tela de su vestido, viajando hacia el sur, buscando el final de la falda y la parte interna de su entrepierna. Helga no logró responder, tan solo gimió para él y como en la escuela, parecía necesitar ayuda para sostenerse en pie. La recargó de nuevo contra el tronco del árbol, su Amazona se quejó, al ver su cuerpo despojado de todo contacto. La besó una vez más, relajando los ánimos, borrando todo rastro de brillo labial. Helga disfrutó la tregua, recuperó el equilibrio y poco después lo miró de manera siniestra.

—¿No te parece una descortesía que solo yo, esté expuesta? —las pupilas dilatadas, los labios hinchados, el pecho subiendo y bajando. Concedió que tenía un punto, colocó sus manos sobre la camisa, comenzando a abrir los botones, pero lo detuvo.

—Si nos encuentran, sería muy divertido verte correr en pelotas, pero asumo que no es eso lo que quieres que se lleve a tus abuelos a la tumba.

—No…

—Entonces déjame a mi, tú ya te divertiste mucho.—la rubia colocó los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre la hebilla de su cinturón, luego tiró de la correa con fuerza, haciendo que estremeciera y doliera aún más su jodida erección. No le tomó demasiado abrir su pantalón, como prometió, era diestra con la mano siniestra.

—Helga…—los ojos de la rubia obviamente no estaban en los suyos, miraba su bulto, la forma en que la tela del bóxer se había expandido y ahora que la sabía tan cerca, palpitaba agónico a la espera.

—Fue una larga semana en el hospital, hombre de la selva y como te comenté por Skype, yo no tuve el privilegio de satisfacer mis _deseos._ —su mano se colocó sobre el bóxer presionando la superficie, él dejo escapar un juramento, pegándose a ella, rodeándola a ella, rogando poder perderse en ella.

.

Si cualquiera los mirara, diría que estaban en íntimo abrazo, tal vez confesándose algo sumamente pernicioso, pues ninguno adivinaría que la mano de Helga, controlaba todo de él y que los brazos de Arnold, se cerraban sobre sus hombros para que no lo dejara caer. Sus labios rogaban prácticamente encima de los otros, pero no la besaba, no podía. Si lo hiciera dejaría de mirarla. Y no quería hacer otra cosa más que perderse en su mirada.

Él solo estaba ahí, dejándose hacer, totalmente vulnerable y a su merced.

—¿Esto también lo planeaste? —preguntó entre jadeos, completamente seguro de que en cualquier instante se correría entre sus dedos y bajo la tela del bóxer.

—Soy una controladora, Arnold. Por supuesto que lo planee, pero te di a elegir el lugar e inclusive fuiste tú, quien decidió hasta donde llegar…

—¿Si no te hubiera tocado…?

—Actúas como si jamás lo hubieras pensado. En el hospital, ya me habías tocado pero te estorbó mi sostén.

—Eres…—la frase no la logró terminar, ella presionó más fuerte. Arrancándole un jadeo, haciendo que se doblara de dolor y satisfacción. Le mordió el hombro a la malvada mujer humedeciendo la tela de su vestido, deseando arrancárselo, tumbarla en el pasto y penetrarla.

No fue eso lo que sucedió.

Un grupo de adolescentes ebrios, que esperaban no pertenecieran a su escuela Preparatoria, irrumpió de pronto en la tranquilidad del Lago, el fuerte rechinar de los neumáticos, además de las voces a grito y lo rápido que bajaban de sus autos para arrancarse las ropas y saltar al agua fue lo que arruinó, la intimidad del momento.

Arnold, no necesitó un cambio de ropa interior pero sí fueron presas de un momento de total y absoluto terror. No eran puritanos, no estaban desnudos. Es más, ni siquiera estaban teniendo sexo pero por alguna razón, les asustó que los vieran en tal situación. Corrieron como estaban a meterse en el auto, dejando atrás lo que habían tirado y agradeciendo que las llaves se hubieran quedado mas que bien puestas en su lugar. El diminuto bolso de Helga le había parecido inútil en la tienda, pero justo ahora, agradecía haber metido ahí su teléfono celular, identificación, llaves y las placas metálicas. Se las volvió a poner, no iba a dejar que sus hormonas contribuyeran a que las perdiera.

—¿Dejaste algo que pudiera delatarnos?—preguntó al rubio que pisaba el acelerador como si con eso se le fuera _el pecado._

—No creo haber guardado nada en el saco.

—¿Llaves, teléfono, identificación, cartera?—preguntó tratando de abarcar todas las áreas.

—Si le hubieras dedicado un poco más de atención a _otra parte_ de mi pantalón. Te habrías percatado de que todo eso lo traigo ahí.

—¿La mantita de Gerald no tiene bordado su nombre, verdad?

—A menos que se la diera su abuela…—los ojos de Helga demostraron pánico a través del retrovisor. Arnold estalló a carcajadas. ¿Era en serio? ella lo estaba masturbando como toda una experta, sin mayor pena ni gloria y ahora le asustaban un montón de ebrios que seguramente perderían la memoria tan pronto llegaran a sus casas.

—¡No es divertido!—reclamó furiosa.

—Claro que sí.

—¡Esas zapatillas y abrigo le costaron una verdadera fortuna a Bob!

—Te comparé otros.

—Ese no es el punto.

—¿Existe un punto? —Helga hubiera preferido gritar que hiciera silencio porque la volvía loca, pero su estómago decidió abreviar por los dos. Horas habían pasado de esas alitas extra picantes con papas fritas y se moría de hambre. Abrazó su estómago como si con eso pudiera hacer que callara, el rubio comenzó a reír mucho más alto, ella le dio codazos en las costillas.

—¡Auch! ¡No! ¡No me pegues! No tengo comida en el auto. ¿Vamos al Anemone?

—Si no sirven algo que tuviera alma, te morderé un brazo.

—Creí que me querías morder otra cosa…

—¡ARNOLD!—lo golpeó en la zona indicada y esta vez, él no jadeo de placer.

.

.

.

Por el resto del recorrido, Helga se quitó el maquillaje y liberó sus cabellos de aquel complicado peinado, afortunadamente el chico afro era más vanidoso que todos los machos que poblaban Hillwood (incluido Eugene) y traía un peine, además de papel higiénico y crema humectante en la guantera del auto. El parasol del copiloto tenía un espejo incorporado y no es que fuera fanática de ellos pero sabía que su cabello (medio ondulado como quedó) era absolutamente ingobernable y no quería verse como la loca del poblado. Arnold, la observó trabajar en su aspecto por el retrovisor, le pareció un momento demasiado privado y delicado. El poder observarla en intimidad, como si recién saliera del baño o estuviera alistándose para dormir.

—Toma una foto, duran más. Y por cierto, el semáforo ya cambió dos veces a verde.

—Lo sé, pero estoy en la orilla y me encanta verte.

—¿Por qué? Si estoy desastrosa, Phoebe me arregló como muñequita de porcelana y ahora me parezco a mis muñecas de infancia.

—Me parece bien, porque tú no eres de porcelana. No eres una Princesa, aunque podrías competir con una, en cuanto a belleza.

La rubia se ruborizó por completo. Arnold prefirió no presionar y continuó adentrándose en la carretera. Antes de volver a Hillwood, Helga comentó que necesitaba desprenderse de las medias, estaban sucias y sospechaba que rotas. Él aparcó en lo que parecía ser una zona segura, a la sombra de un árbol y preguntó si era en serio o lo que quería, era volver a excitarlo. Helga lo llamó idiota, aún así permitió que fuera él, quien soltara las medias del ligero para deslizarlas por sus piernas.

—Eres un cursi.

—Y tú una hipócrita, porque sé que te gusta.

Besó sus pies desnudos una vez liberados, por dos centésimas de segundo Helga se preguntó si el Príncipe habría besado los pies de Cenicienta antes de enfundarla en las zapatillas de cristal. Pero si lo hizo, no debió hacerlo con tanta dedicación como el suyo. Arnold acarició sus tobillos y subió por el largo de sus piernas hasta alcanzar la parte interna de sus muslos. El decoro lo habían dejado en el lago, también el condón y esa debía ser la razón de que su Príncipe azul, suspirara con resignación ante la imagen de su prenda interior.

—Helga…

—Si continúas, no habrá marcha atrás.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?

—Lo que sé, es que este no es el momento, ni el lugar…—también sabía que si se lo pedía, él podría usar sus dedos o sus labios, podrían tener sexo sin protección, ni penetración, sólo explorarse hasta la rendición. Pero no quería profanar el auto de Gerald, o hacerlo en la tierra como una cualquiera. Phoebs, seguía teniendo razón.

Su primera vez, debía ser especial.

.

Reanudaron la marcha, llegando al Barrio Francés aunque tuvieron que pedir indicaciones para ubicar el lugar. Cuando lo hicieron un Chaperón les pidió las llaves, Helga descendió con ayuda de su novio en ausencia de todo calzado y a pesar de que el moreno con traje de pingüino se impresionó con sus largas piernas, espalda desnuda, cabello ondulado y exquisito vestido de corte europeo, fue evidente en su gesto que no sería bienvenida en el interior.

—¿Vamos a otro sitio? —sugirió discretamente el rubio.

—Shh…primero, hazme un favor y abre la cajuela.

—¿Qué...?

—Es una corazonada y por favor quita la cara de espanto. Aunque Gerald trajera un bate de béisbol, no voy a golpear a nadie con estos trapos. —Arnold sonrió y abrió la cajuela.

Tal y como imaginó, había demasiadas "cosas" de los dos. Ropa en su mayoría y artículos de la escuela, zapatos deportivos, de vestir, botas con plataforma. _¿Quién de los dos usaba esas cosas?_ —¡Eureka!— encontró un par de zapatillas de su "mentirosa" amiga.

 _"No hemos hecho nada" "Sólo nos arrancamos la ropa"_ ¡JA! Si le volvería a creer esa diminuta y escurridiza encarnación del mal.

Arnold tomó las zapatillas blancas y se las colocó a su novia ante la petrificada mirada del trabajador de servicio. Al parecer, ambas calzaban del mismo número, lo que era sorprendente ya que Phoebe…

—Sip, tiene pies de Gigante, golpee a muchas niñas en la primaria por recordárselo a mi hermana. ¿Entramos? —preguntó después de cerrar la cajuela, perfectamente erguida y permitiendo que su cascada de cabello suelto ocultara el escote de su vestido.

—Por supuesto…—comentó ofreciéndole su brazo diestro y entregándole las llaves al Chaperón con el otro.

.

El Anemone, era un restaurante, salón de Baile y Bar, similar al Chez Paris pero tenía un estilo mucho más exclusivo. Nada de grupos, nada de niños, solo parejas y muy animadas todas.

—¡No puedo creerlo, vinieron! —gritó Caroline desde el fondo, enfundada en su totalidad de negro. Un vestido largo corte sirena, con guantes y sombrero de malla a juego. Toda una viuda, a consideración de Helga. Los saludó con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y luego los condujo a donde estaban la barra del Bar y la Orquesta.

—¿Ella es tu ángel?—preguntó uno de los músicos que dejó el saxofón y bajo del escenario para reunirse con ellos. Helga se sintió abrumada, Arnold la rodeó por detrás.

—Así, es.—corroboró Caroline.

—Un placer, Señorita Ángel.—comentó el hombre, quitándose el sombrero de ala corta y concediendo una reverencia a la indicada.

—Mi nombre es Helga Pataki —anunció a la defensiva pues en su breviario, ella distaba mucho de la definición de un ángel.

—Thomas Baldwin, y por favor no te ofendas. Duncan era de nuestros músicos principales, tocamos juntos por años. Es una lástima lo que ha pasado pero también es un placer saber que permitiste que se despidieran los dos. —Helga se ruborizó por completo, Arnold la abrazó mas fuerte, orgulloso de que así fuera.

—E…era mi deber ciudadano.—balbuceó.

—Pues alabada sea América.—concedió el señor Baldwin.

—Esta noche la casa invita, pidan lo que quieran y por cierto, lo prometido es deuda. Ahí están tus abuelos. —Caroline señaló la parte trasera del Bar. Una pared revestida de fotos donde se encontraba por la parte central una fotografía en blanco y negro de Phil y Gertrude como a los veinte años.

—¿WOW, esa es tu abuela?—preguntó Helga sumamente impresionada.

—Gertie tenía los mejores atributos de todas nosotras. Nunca nos quedó la menor duda de por qué, Phil jamás la quitó de su mira. —comentó Caroline con añoranza.

—¡Un momento! —comentó el señor Baldwin.—¿Eres el nieto de los Shortman?

—Así es, —se presentó extendiendo la mano. —Arnold Shortman, un placer.

—¡Ese par de capullos, no se pasan por aquí desde que tuvieron descendencia! Demasiada "tentación" según palabras de tu abuela. Querían educar a su hijo para que fuera un caballero de lo más respetable. ¿Dime, lo lograron? —él no supo que responder a eso. Por lo que comenzaba a conocer de su padre, había sido un rebelde sin causa. Baldwin lo evaluó de cabeza a pies, estaba claro que lo hicieron.

Todo un caballero, aunque mal vestido con tenis y ausencia de saco por delante de él.

—Por supuesto que lo lograron. —se metió Caroline. —Hasta les dejó a su hijo para que lo educaran igual.

—Pff… estos padres modernos. Ahora, tomen asiento, disfruten la pista de baile y si te animas, Señorita Ángel, sería un honor que cantes.

—No prometo nada.

—No es obligación que lo hagas, pero sería un desperdicio de ese bonito vestido.

—Gracias.

—No sé por qué, pero estoy seguro de que me recuerdas a alguien.

—Oh, no la molestes Thomas. —insistió Caroline. —Todos sabemos que tu memoria no es la misma desde la muerte de Martha.

.

.

.

Sus anfitriones se fueron, Arnold le ofreció el asiento a Helga, como tantos años atrás en el Chez Paris. Los recuerdos son poderosos, también la música que en esta ocasión era alegre y romántica. Pidieron unos cortes de ternera con verduras al vapor y vino tinto para acompañar. Mientras lo traían el joven Shortman no se resistió de demostrarle a su novia, su propio talento para bailar.

No era un experto como Eugene, pero creció con sus abuelos y ellos se cortejaron entre canciones y baile.

Helga acomodó la cabeza en su hombro, las zapatillas de Phoebe no eran tan altas como las otras así que la diferencia entre sus estaturas no resultaba tan amplia, él la abrazó por la cintura. Atrás la lujuria, los sueños húmedos y las travesuras íntimas. Bienvenidos los silencios cómodos, la promesa silenciosa de hacer esto, no por una noche, sino las que siguieran.

Varias parejas bailaban al rededor. Lo que le gustaba a Arnold de antes, es que las tradiciones eran diferentes. El baile constituía un lenguaje, donde podías tocar a tu pareja en lo más íntimo de su ser, sin siquiera palparla.

Sus manos se rozaban y se soltaban, sus ojos se perdían y encontraban, los pies se deslizaban de una manera tan silenciosa que más que caminar sobre la pista, parecían flotar.

Los minutos así rápidamente se fueron pasando y cuando terminaron la cena, fue claro para Arnold que tenían que hablar. Él no podía guardar silencio durante más tiempo, no podía hacerle el amor por más que lo deseara, sin sentir temor.

—Te estás poniendo pálido Hombre de la Selva, ¿Demasiada ternera?—preguntó preocupada. Él intentó sonreír pero el gesto le salió algo torcido, en lugar de ser "honesto" se disculpó y fue al baño.

.

El sujeto del Bar, aprovechó su ausencia para abordar a la rubia.

.

—Demasiada mujer para un solo hombre.

—Nadie pidió su opinión, así que ocúpese de sus asuntos, Señor.—desestimó sin mirarlo.

—Mis asuntos suelen ser los de todos, primor. Tú lo miras como al oro, él como a un secreto que lo está consumiendo.

—Arnold, sería incapaz de ocultarme un secreto. —profirió con seguridad, mirándolo a los ojos. Un hombre de edad avanzada, tez clara, cabellos castaño claro y barba espesa. Ataviado con un traje de tres piezas color negro y detalles de vino en la corbata y mandil.

—Eso dicen todos, después vienen aquí con una, luego con otra y después otra.

—¿Y cual de todas esas cree que soy yo?

—La que haría muy feliz a todos los sujetos que la están observando.

—¿Son muchos?—inquirió traviesa. Doblando una pierna sobre la otra, haciendo que el vestido se levantara y así notó a varios muchachos como de su edad que estaban con sus novias mirándola de reojo, hombres en compañía de sus esposas que saludaban con una inclinación de la bebida en su mano y hasta ancianos como Thomas Baldwin que miraban con lujuria sus encantos.

—Como dije, solo ves el oro.

—¿Sugiere que estaría mejor con ellos que con mi novio?

—Lo que digo es, que en este negocio se aprende a leer los rostros. Ese chico oculta algo, no sé lo que sea pero te está engañando.

—Jamás lo haría y creo que se está excediendo en sus comentarios.

—Solo intento evitarte una pena, _Geraldine..._

Helga se impresionó de que supiera su nombre, Arnold eligió ese momento para volver y notó la incomodidad de su novia además del gesto atrevido del Bartender.

Se aproximó a los dos.

—¿Todo está en orden?—preguntó colocándose entre ellos, el hombre de la Barra hizo caso omiso de la acusación, siguió en lo suyo secando y apilando vasos, Helga se puso aún más tensa.

—¿Por qué, me llamó así?—inquirió levantándose de su asiento, la mesa que les ofrecieron estaba junto al Bar, Arnold no entendía el contexto, creyó que le faltó al respeto y se molestó en demasía pero el hombre de avanzada edad, solo dejó el vaso que atendía y se dispuso a tomar una fotografía de la pared.

—Thomas estaba en lo cierto, si te pareces a alguien. Su nombre es Mary Geraldine O'Brien. —les mostró la fotografía.

En ella aparecía una mujer preciosa de cabellos cortos al estilo Pixie, vestido liso decorado con perlas, guantes de encaje y un coqueto cigarrillo en la mano izquierda. Estaba sentada en la mesa de un café, la taza humeante por delante y charlaba con un caballero bien vestido, de gesto intimidante.

El parecido entre ambas era destacable, se parecía a su madre o mas bien, a como ella recordaba a su madre.

Antes de las peleas, los celos, la intriga y el alcohol. Acarició la superficie con dedos temerosos, Arnold sintió su vacilación y quiso romperle la cara a ese viejo tan atrevido.

—Es hermosa pero me temo, que ella y yo no nos parecemos en nada.—comentó devolviéndole la imagen. Ignorando el hecho de que sus segundos nombres (suyo y de Olga) provenían de su abuela materna y encajaban a la perfección.

—¿A caso tu madre, no es Miriam Pataki?

—Se llama Marion y ya nos vamos. —mintió. Tomando la mano de Arnold para que salieran del salón.

Una vez afuera respiró hondo, no tenía idea de la hora que era pero no le apetecía meterse en el auto así que comenzó a caminar. Arnold la siguió de cerca, rogando porque el Chaperón no fuera a "desaparecer" el auto de Gerald.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué mentiste? ¿De qué estaban hablando?

—No me agrada la gente que con una mirada, no solo me juzga sino que cree que me conoce. Ese señor empezó a decir que veía la culpa y el pecado en tu mirar. Asegura que me ocultas algo, que quizá me estés engañando.

—¿¡Qué!?—Arnold casi se va de bruces y de no haberlo detenido con una mirada, se habría vuelto al Anemone para ponerlo en su lugar.

—No es la primera vez que tocamos este tema, Arnold.

—Lo dices por tus pesadillas.

—Y también por mi historia personal. Olga está convencida de que persigo los pasos de mi madre y esos serían los de su madre. No la conocía hasta ahora. Miriam no guarda fotografías o recuerdos de su pasado. Todos están en su cabeza y en sus diarios. No sé si alguna vez te lo dije, pero fue ella la que me enseñó a leer y escribir. Mis primeros poemas los escuché de su voz. Amaba la literatura y el teatro. Su madre lo hacía por igual pero las dos lo terminaron dejando.

Se casaron demasiado jóvenes, demasiado enamoradas, demasiado arrebatadas de sí mismas pues cuando su "amor" les pidió olvidarse de todo lo que podrían ser y lo que ya eran, lo hicieron con convicción y ese amor les pagó con traición.

¿No lo viste hace un momento? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Él no miró nada en específico de la foto, salvo los atributos que bien podía asociar con Helga.

—Ella estaba perdida en los ojos de él, pero el caballero no la miraba de vuelta. Esa fue una fotografía tomada al momento, no posaron por decirlo de alguna manera. Así que el fotógrafo debió prendarse de su belleza, como Alan que recorrió las calles de Paris, capturando lo que solía decir, era la verdadera versión de mi.

—¿Qué…?

—Aún debe tener las fotografías en algún sitio, jamás me las mostró todas, pero antes de que armes una escena de celos te diré, que no le dije mi nombre hasta que me fui de París.

Él solía llamarme "Melancolía" y eso es lo que vi en ella.

Una mujer bella, pero perdida.  
Enamorada de un ser indiferente.

—¿Lo dices porque en su momento…?

—No sentías lo mismo por mi y lo menciono ahora, porque…

—Si te dejo, eso es lo que quedará de ti... —concluyó la oración por ella. Helga asintió, mirándolo a los ojos, resuelta, intensa. Él quiso besarla de nuevo, olvidarse de todo de nuevo, pero su relación ya había avanzado al siguiente nivel, quería despertar con ella por la mañana, hacerle el amor la noche entera.

Así que lo confesó.

—No voy a dejarte, tampoco quiero engañarte pero debes saber que si hay otra.

—¿¡Qué...!?

—La conocí en San Lorenzo, te hablé de ella una vez. En el Hospital, cuando describiste tus pesadillas.

—No…

—Yo dije que no podía creer que hubiera llegado tan lejos y tú dijiste que…

—Nada de eso podía tener sentido.

—Pero lo tiene, Thea y yo… —Helga, tuvo un breve flashazo de su ultimo sueño. Aquel dónde estaba Arnold haciendo el amor _con otra..._

—¿¡Thea y tú!?—la sola pronunciación de sus nombres le asentó como una puñalada en el corazón. Sintió las rodillas temblando, sus pulmones vaciándose, las zapatillas a punto de dejarla caer y se las quitó para luego abrazarse a sí misma. El resto de sueños volvió a su cabeza: La espesa selva, la inmensa hoguera, el fuego quemando sus pies desnudos y la implicación de que si moría, ** _él se olvidaría de ella._**

—Helga…—el rubio la rodeó por detrás, pero lo rechazó. Eran demasiadas imágenes, sensaciones, temores y recuerdos.

—¡No me toques! Dijiste que en tu ultima visita a San Lorenzo te convertiste en hombre, pensé que lo decías por algún ritual espiritual, mataste un animal o aprendiste a luchar, pero lo que hiciste fue acostarte con ella.

—¡NO! —Dios, que mal le estaba saliendo esto.

—¡LOS VI! —gritó hasta casi quedarse sin voz. Su desesperación fue tal que llegó a los oídos de algunas personas que venían de otro sitio, posiblemente una fiesta o un antro. Se interesaron en ella.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, amor? — _ **Amor**_ _, ¿Por qué todos los idiotas que querían revolcarse con ella, creían que la palabra mágica era amor?_ Arnold intentó aproximarse de nuevo, ella lo golpeó con la mano sana en el pecho. Los chicos venían en auto, eran cuatro, tal vez cinco y estaban tomados.

—¡Hey, muñeca! ¿Quieres que le enseñemos a respetar? —preguntó el que estaba al volante, todos los demás estaban viendo sus piernas, espalda y pechos. ¿¡En qué pensó al meterse en ese vestido prácticamente desnuda!?

En él, todo lo que hacía todos los días de su vida era pensar en él…terminaría como su madre excusando sus traiciones, culpándose por no ser demasiado, por no poder satisfacerlo, llenarlo.

¡NO! ¡BASTA, DÉJA DE PENSAR!

—¡Quiero que me saques de aquí! —gritó al que estaba al volante. Ese asintió, susurrando al copiloto que se metiera como pudiera en la parte de atrás. Ese se quejó, los otros también. Al parecer su mejor apuesta era que se apretujara con ellos en el asiento trasero.

Arnold volvió a tratar de detenerla.

—¡Helga por el amor de Dios, sabes que es peligroso! ¡Entiendo que estés molesta conmigo pero ellos…!

—¡Nadie! Escúchalo bien Cabeza de Balón, NADIE puede hacerme más daño del que ya me has hecho!

—¡NO ME ACOSTÉ CON ELLA!

—ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA…—tomó las placas metálicas que pendían de su cuello, tiró de ellas y se las arrojó en la cara, después corrió en dirección del auto y se metió. El rechinar de los neumáticos, aunado al humo del escape lo obligaron a reaccionar, corrió donde el Chaperón ya tenía su carro y pisó el acelerador a fondo.

 _¿Cómo se le ocurrió decirle la verdad cuando era evidente que estaba tan vulnerable? ¿Qué pensaba ella al meterse en un auto lleno de extraños? ¿¡Es que estaba loca!?_ Claro que lo estaba, él ya sabía que lo estaba, siempre lo supo, no era un secreto que se lanzaba de cabeza a lo que fuera, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Pero él, que sí las pensaba no pudo con la idea de que tocaran a su Amazona y en la primer oportunidad que tuvo, acortó distancias y chocó el flamante auto de su mejor amigo contra el otro.

Los adolescentes salieron furiosos y confusos de inmediato, también su novia que estaba lívida, con el rostro impregnado en llanto y las ropas un poco rotas, eso lo volvió loco. Intercambiaron miradas, no se dijeron nada. No hacía falta, aquí ardería una batalla.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**  
 _Capítulo dedicado a:_ _ **Eggplant Gypsy Moon,**_ _muchas gracias x la ayuda amix...ahora sufreee y ódiame._


	23. Chapter 23

_._

 _._

 _._

Los chicos que descendieron del auto eran cinco, más jóvenes que ellos, más osados y alocados. Estaban ebrios, puede que hasta drogados pues los aromas que recogió en el interior del auto hicieron girar su cabeza, entorpecer sus movimientos, por eso no se movió cuando el que estaba al volante le puso una mano sobre la pierna y los de atrás tiraron de las telas de su vestido llegando a rasgarlo.

Arnold preguntó cómo estaba. Ella sentía la lengua dormida, todo su cuerpo temblando, miraba pero no observaba porque su mente no estaba ahí, estaba en alguna parte con Alan.

Él vivía en el Barrio Francés, siguiendo de largo la avenida donde chocaron. Si lo llamaba correría a buscarla. _¿Entonces, quería ser salvada? ¿Olvidarse de Arnold?_ No lo sabía, pero la insistencia y preocupación del rubio apuñalaban como una estaca y su audiencia aguardaba.

Si perdían el control, lograrían lastimarlo y ella no podía con más heridas en su corazón.

—No me hicieron nada, pero si llamas a la policía cambiaré de versión…

—¡MALDITA ZORRA! —aullaron a voz en grito. Sin embargo a pesar del dolor de cabeza y la turbación de su mente, logró mantenerse firme en su posición.

Mencionó cargos por posesión de drogas, conducir en estado de ebriedad y por supuesto, intento de violación. Para dar mas énfasis a sus palabras, ella misma terminó de romper su vestido, medio pecho diestro salió a la vista, sus agresores disfrutaron el espectáculo pero debían tener un mínimo de sentido común para caer en la cuenta de que terminarían en el tutelar de menores o algo peor.

Regresaron al auto que para ese entonces, tenía parte del parachoques trasero sumido, les hicieron señas con los dedos, lanzaron todo tipo de amenaza y maldición. Helga los ignoró a todos, seguía confundida, sumamente arrepentida y sin decidir si quería quedarse ahí o llamar a Alan.

Permanecieron donde estaban, temblando de pies a cabeza aunque no sabían si por el frío, la impotencia o tristeza.

Arnold decidió conceder el silencio, ambos parecían necesitarlo. No obstante, una suave lluvia comenzó a caer. La luna seguía sobre sus cuerpos, iluminando la noche, otorgando su manto protector a un par de corazones rotos.

Estaban a pocos kilómetros del Anemone, la carretera húmeda se extendía a lo lejos, las casas a oscuras, familias durmiendo, parejas compartiendo sueños, quizás dándose amor, pero nada de eso sucedería entre los dos.

Se quitó la camisa, quedando únicamente con el pantalón y se la colocó por encima de los hombros, ella se exaltó por el movimiento pero afortunadamente, no lo rechazó. Lágrimas transparentes corrían por sus mejillas, estaba desastrosa, los cabellos sueltos caían por buena parte de su rostro y los que no, se pegaban a la espalda como enredaderas. Cuando lo miró, fue evidente en su gesto que ninguno de los dos terminaba de entender lo que sucedió.

—¿Cómo terminamos aquí...? —preguntó con honestidad. Las pastillas que tomó durante una semana tenían demasiadas contraindicaciones, algunas de ellas incluían alucinaciones y ataques de ansiedad. No sabía si su "escape dramático" se debía a eso o al terror de quedarse completamente sola en el mundo.

Por lo general, cuando quería escapar era con él donde iba, (aún si Arnold no lo sabía). Y la perspectiva de perder eso, le hizo sentir la necesidad de acabar con todo.

 _¿La razón?_

Había una única cosa que se prometió cuando vio a su madre totalmente vencida.

 ** _"La persona que te rompió, no puede ser la misma que te reconstruya"_**

 _._

 _¿Él la estaba rompiendo?_  
 _¿O era ella, quien lo estaba destruyendo?_

.

No soportaba ver esa mirada entre torturada y melancólica en su Cabeza de Balón, le hacía pensar en tragedia y él debía evocar promesas de amor y eternidad. Resistió el impulso de abrazarse a su pecho, llorar hasta quedar seca, pedir perdón por ser tan impetuosa, arriesgada y odiosa.

Si no fuera por él, ni quería pensar en lo que le estaría pasando, pero eso también era parte de su plan...

 ** _No más dolor, no más nostalgia, no más sueños de niña enamorada._**

 _Arrancarse el corazón y dejar que cualquiera le hiciera el amor, entraba dentro de esa categoría, ¿No?_ Sumergirse en las profundidades de aquella espesa Selva, dejar que las sombras profanaran su alma, las flamas devoraran su carne y la muerte, esplendorosa e implacable, al fin la tomara.

Arnold continuó mirándola a los ojos. A saber qué diablos es lo que vería en sus ojos. _¿A la lunática, la poeta, la mujer que se desvanecía día a día a sus pies?_ Fuera quien fuera, acaricio su rostro con dedos fríos por la lluvia, recorrió sus mejillas, buscando borrar el rastro de llanto y comentó.

—Diría que no lo sé, pero una vez más te estaría mintiendo. Falté a mi palabra, a la promesa que te hice esa primera noche en tu casa. Te dije que no había secretos a parte de la carta, pero olvidé hablar de Thea.

—¿La amas…?—preguntó con notable temblor en la voz.

—No, pero hay algo en ella que desde el principio me gustó... —Helga escapó a su contacto, le dio la espalda y se abrazó a su camisa, aspirando su aroma, buscándolo a él porque necesitaba todo de él. Pero a la vez quería demostrarse que podía vivir sin él. No funcionó, porque entre tirones, encontró su relicario de oro en el pequeño bolso del pecho y lo tomó.

Phoebe tenía razón al mantener sus reservas sobre los dos. Era peligroso amarlo tanto, quererlo tanto, necesitarlo tanto. _¿A dónde iría, si salía de su vida? ¿Una casa vacía como testimonio de todo lo que podía salir mal en una relación?_

No…

A estas alturas, ya no podría soportarlo. Presionó la diminuta pieza en el interior de su puño, deseosa de tirarla, aplastarla y odiarla, pero no lo hizo porque ese corazón ya no era suyo. Se lo entregó a él y entre más lo pensaba volvió a evocar el rostro de Alan.

 _¿Se atrevería a ilusionarlo? ¿Buscar refugio en sus brazos? ¿Consuelo en sus labios?_ Tal vez, pero si lo hacía ya nunca la dejaría ir.

Suspiró agotada y devolvió el relicario a su sitio. No tenía fuerzas para destruirlo, ni mente para decidir alguna clase de designio. La lluvia arreciaba con mucha mayor fuerza ahora, atravesaba las transparentes telas de su vestido y se sentía como puñaladas que intentaban llegar a su alma.

Arnold, no presionó para que retomaran la charla pero sí se acercó. Ella renegó a su roce, a su preocupación y cuidado, pero bastó una mirada, un ligera presión de sus manos, un estrechamiento de sus labios húmedos y en dolorosa comunión para que se dejara guiar de vuelta al auto.

La carrocería del viejo Mustang Coupe de Gerald, soportaba los malos tratos. Ni siquiera se dañó la pintura, así que esperaba que su amigo no se enterara de nada y no los asesinara.

El silencio incómodo volvió a envolverlos. Ella le devolvió su camisa a pesar de que no la quería y de que estaba tan húmeda como para exprimirla. Le ordenó que se la pusiera o saldría de ahí y llamaría a _Alan…_

La mención de su nombre se le escapó de pronto, como un hecho concreto, una posibilidad. No lo conocía de toda una vida como a él, pero entre Paris, sus sesiones fotográficas y las salidas a beber, creía ir conociéndolo más y más. Nunca faltaban sus atenciones, halagos, las miradas indiscretas y si habría de ser sincera, se sentía cómoda con él pero no estúpidamente feliz, ni enamorada o nerviosa, como cuando estaba con Arnold.

El rubio maldijo la existencia de todos los Redmond en el mundo, tomó la camisa, se la metió a la fuerza y ella agradeció que ocultara su pecho desnudo pues de entre todas las cosas que no la estaban dejando pensar, esa era la número uno y la que comenzaba a ganar terreno.

Concéntrate, Helga. —se ordenó. A la vez que admiraba sus reflejos en la ventana. La mirada rota, el corazón arrobado. _¿Qué hacían dos mitades de la misma cosa, en un solo lugar sin juntarse?_ No tenía idea, pero quizás fuera mejor no saber. El vidrio comenzaba a empañarse, ellos a extrañarse.

Dibujó motivos irregulares en la ventana, después escribió algo estúpido porque no era su carro, ni el de él.

 ** _"Helga ama a Arnold"_** **  
** ** _(?)_**

Agregó un signo de interrogación al final y su compañero de viaje, se estaba comenzando a frustrar. Era evidente que lo hacía, Shortman era muchas cosas pero no un chico especialmente paciente. No tenía ganas de encender el motor porque posiblemente no sabía a dónde llevarla. _¿Sunset Arms o su casa? ¿Qué pasaría con la trabajadora social? ¿Su futuro? ¿Aún tenían uno?_

Quería creer que sí.  
También se quería aferrar a que no era culpa suya, ni de él…

—Si insistes en que hablamos de la mujer de mi sueño, es hermosa…—pronunció para él, con apenas un hilo de voz. —Puedo entender que te gustara, siempre has tenido debilidad por las mujeres guapas.

—Es que, no es solo eso…— _¿Por qué tenía que decirlo así…? ¿Que no veía lo mucho que le dolía…?_ Una mujer de su tierra natal, a la que había visto durante cuatro meses en San Lorenzo, con la que podía compartir cosas de las que ella apenas si sabía. Lo referente al "milagro" su concepción o esos rituales que indudablemente, _los llevaron a hacer el amor…_

 _¡No Helga…, no vayas por ahí! ¡Olvida ese sueño! Concéntrate en otra cosa, lo que sea…_

 **Alan.**

Cerró los ojos, cubriéndolos con ambas manos, reprimiendo el impulso de gritar o llorar porque si lo llamaba, no habría vuelta atrás y ella no decidía si continuar o acabar.

 _¿Sus momentos juntos, serían tan ínfimos?_ Llenos de hubieras y ojalás, de caricias que terminaron en nada, besos que le llegaron al alma, promesas que la harían sentir hueca por la eternidad.

Se negaba a aceptarlo.

Arnold por su parte, permanecía expectante, indeciso sobre guardar la distancia, conceder más silencio o romperlo.

Al final se decidió por lo último.

—Me gustaba porque me recordaba a ti...

—¿Qué…?—Helga vació sus pulmones y lo miró sin dar crédito a lo oído.

Ahora estaba oficialmente aterrorizada.

 _Él era el único que podía destruirla y restaurarla. Era peligroso, prohibido, malo. Era veneno corriendo en sus venas y aún así...No quería dejarlo._

Como si leyera sus pensamientos. Le suplicó que escuchara, era la última vez que lo pedía, se lo diría todo y después, si quería, terminaban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—.o.O.o.—**

 **.**

Esa ultima palabra le supo amarga pero fue necesaria ya que solo así, la obligó a escuchar. Helga lucía tan pálida y trágica que se odió a sí mismo por lastimarla. En una segunda valoración, agradeció que después de todo esto, al fin acabara.

Le contó lo sucedido en el momento que escribió la carta. La decisión de su corazón, los deseos de su alma. También "la oferta" de Thea y la extraña "relación" que al parecer tenían los dos.

La leyenda sobre la vida y la muerte, las conclusiones de Gerald. Lo sucedido en su primera visita a San Lorenzo y que al parecer, ninguno de los dos recordaba.

Helga lo escuchó en absoluto silencio, tan calmada y quieta que se estaba comenzando a asustar. _¿A caso creía que estaba loco? ¿Lo rechazaba? ¿Después de todos estos años, de sus noches juntos, de entregar su corazón en la mano, era así como terminaban?_ Si lo hacían, su corazón se rompería en tantos y diminutos fragmentos que honestamente no sabía lo que sucedería con el volcán.

Al concluir su narración, la rubia volvió a recargar el rostro contra la ventana, cerrando los ojos cual si no pasara nada. Él sintió un vacío que nunca antes había experimentado, un pánico irreal, como si le faltara el aliento, el sustento, la vida.

—Por favor, di algo...

—Llévame a mi casa.

—Helga…

—¡Arnold, basta! No quiero escuchar nada más…

Ni siquiera lo miró cuando le gritó. Él si quería escucharla, prolongar este momento para que la noche no se acabara. Despedirse de ella, besarla, abrazarla, aspirar el perfume de sus cabellos, volver a tener su cuerpo entre sus formas, sentir su fortaleza y espíritu. La observó de reojo, había recogido las piernas sobre el asiento, se mecía a causa del frío o para ignorar la lluvia que para estas alturas casi parecía tempestad. _¿Eran los sentimientos de los dos? ¿Su estado de ánimo al fin afectaba a Hillwood? ¿Cómo saberlo? ¿A quién preguntar? ¿Su padre o su madre?_

¡Ellos sabían!

Si tomaba como ciertas las palabras de Gerald, ellos sabían desde hace mucho que debían estar juntos y decidieron guardar silencio.

 _¿Por qué?  
¿Por qué era tan difícil querer a quien se supone estás destinado a tener?_

Golpeó el volante con ambas manos lleno de impotencia, ira y frustración.

Estaba siendo injusto.

Su padre le dijo que entregara la carta a su dueña y por temor, no lo quiso hacer. Stella le comentó al despedirse (luego de su reencuentro) que no dejara de agradecer a esa niña preciosa que estaba prendada de su amor.

Sabía que se refería a Helga, más no por su papel en San Lorenzo, sino por la confesión en Industrias Futuro. Ella era la única mujer que a sus diez años, le había dicho que lo amaba con tanta intensidad que asustaba.

Era un idiota y Gerald un maldito cabrón adivino.

 _¿A caso, tenía razón?_  
 _¿Helga lo terminó?_

No quería aceptarlo. ¡Se negaba a hacerlo! Si no podía convencerla a ella entonces hablaría con Thea y le reclamaría por sembrar dudas en su corazón. _¿Qué ganaba con eso? ¿En verdad creía que tenerlo, era algo tan bueno?_ Sólo bastaba ver, cómo hería a la mujer que amaba para caer en la cuenta de que era un caso perdido.

Encendió el motor que se quejó dolorosamente por el golpe recién dado. En esta ocasión no hubo música, miradas indiscretas, roce de dedos ansiosos.

Tan solo unos sonidos entrecortados por parte de Helga.

No sabía si lloraba, lo maldecía o condenaba. No se atrevía a preguntar, ni a mirar. Se concentró en la carretera, parecían ser los únicos en todo el pueblo y cuando llegaron a destino, ya sentía su corazón encogerse tanto que con cada inhalación dolía.

—Helga…—insistió en una tregua. La rubia se bajó sin mirarlo o invitarlo, él golpeó su rostro contra el volante unas cuantas veces antes de notarlo. Dejó abierta la puerta del auto y cuando salió a cerrarla, advirtió en la misma condición la de su casa.

Eso debía significar algo, así que aseguró el Mustang y la siguió.

.

El interior, parecía zona de guerra. La cena estaba dispuesta y helada sobre la mesa, algunas sillas en el piso, los cuadros que recordaba de cara a la pared habían sido arrancados y maltratados, los sillones estaban fuera de lugar, al igual que la mesita de centro y la alfombra.

Helga no se veía por ninguna parte, lo que quería decir que estaba en su alcoba.

Cerró la puerta, colocando el cerrojo a pesar de no saber si sería bienvenido por unas cuantas horas, la noche entera o no. Subió los escalones de manera lenta, adentrándose por el pasillo, encontrando que el resto de habitaciones estaban abiertas, excepto la suya.

Se acordó de tocar, medio segundo después de girar el pomo y entrar. La encontró desnuda, de espaldas a la puerta, colocándose un camisón blanco sobre los hombros. Casi se le sale el corazón del pecho ante la visión de su Amazona con nada más que esa delicada prenda. Admiró su piel pálida, sus curvas sensuales, por demás exquisitas y por supuesto, los ángulos que escondían su femineidad.

Si terminaban…esa imagen suya lo seguiría hasta la tumba. Se aclaró la garganta para anunciar su presencia, no fuera que mirara más de lo que pudiera soportar.

—Arnold…—pronunció su nombre con admiración a pesar de que en su rostro no se advertía sorpresa alguna. Él quiso disculparse de nuevo, insistir en que no se acostó con Thea, pero su (ex-novia) continuó hablando. —Toma una ducha o enfermarás…—claro que necesitaba una ducha helada y masturbarse hasta secarse luego de contemplarla, desnuda y deseable.

 _¿Por qué, lo torturaba de esta manera?  
¿Por qué, le seguía rogando?_

No lo entendía, pero la persiguió con la vista, estaba sentada ahora de frente al espejo de su tocador, secando sus cabellos, largos y dorados.

 _¡Dios! cómo quería tocarlos, olerlos, peinarlos…_

—Hay toallas y ropa que parecen limpias en el montón de allá. Señaló una silla y encontró lo que describía. _¿Su madre había estado ocupando su habitación? ¿Bob y Marion, la matrimonial?_ Le pareció impresionante que lo hicieran pero aparentemente, eso fue lo que sucedió.

—¿Que hay de ti…?—preguntó por cortesía. Pues era evidente que se encontraba calientita y bastante cómoda en ese camisón que no dejaba absolutamente nada de sus pezones a la imaginación. Él los había tocado, sólo eso y nada más. Se arrepentía tanto de no besarlos, lamerlos, chuparlos.

 _¡Ah, la incertidumbre de no saber, si seguían teniendo una relación, lo estaba matando!_

—Tengo experiencia bajo la lluvia, no enfermaré a la primera.

—Helga, ¿En verdad, me estás invitando?—preguntó esperanzado. —Creí, que… _—habíamos terminado._ Pensó para sus adentros pero no lo pronunció.—…estabas molesta.

—Sigo pensando en lo que dijiste y no quiero que te de pulmonía.

—¿No vas a espiar…?—preguntó intentando aligerar la tensión, rogando por una ultima opción. _¿Sexo de despedida?_ Debía sentirse como una patada en las bolas por el resto de su existencia _y aún así lo quería._

—Ni a seguirte, bribón.—lo señaló con un cepillo como haría su abuela con la cuchara de madera y agregó. —Dúchate y tárdate lo que quieras, yo necesito paz.

—De acuerdo…—se rindió y arrastró sus pies hasta el montón de ropa limpia, tomó una toalla verde y no encontró nada mejor que ponerse, más que un pantalón blanco y una camisa gris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—.o.O.o.—**

 **.**

Mientras estaba en el baño, Helga se dejó caer de espaldas a la alfombra y agradeció el maldito yeso en su mano dominante o de lo contrario estaría haciendo cosas con su entrepierna que harían palidecer hasta a sus ancestros. Cuando se calmó, lo que era un decir porque sentía el calor y deseo sexual por Arnold latiendo en cada terminación sensible de su piel.

Ordenó a su mente, pensar en algo coherente.

(Demasiado tiempo bajo la lluvia con un semidesnudo Dios de la Selva, que ahora estaría bajo la ducha totalmente desnudo)

Dios, que le había hecho creer que estaba destinado a enlazar su futuro con el de otra mujer, pero que a pesar de todo eso era con ella con quien lo quería tener. La amaba, deseaba y necesitaba tanto que no le importaba que la Tierra que lo vio nacer estremeciera o que ese condenado volcán explotara. Debían estar juntos, por eso le escribió la carta y le dedicó esos votos.

Él, estaba convencido de que se conocieron en más de una vida y que ésta era la buena. Eran novios, al fin. A pesar de todo y de todos. No debía sucumbir a las perversiones de esa otra mujer. Anthea, solo estaba herida, cegada por el desaire pero en el fondo no era una mala persona.

Estúpido, estúpido Arnold.

Eso lo procesaba hasta ahora, claro. En el auto, estaba tan excitada por sus palabras de amor, que lo más que consiguió hacer para no saltarle encima como una loca, fue decirle que la llevara a su casa y se callara. No podía escuchar nada más. ¡De verdad, no podía! recogió sus piernas y comenzó a retorcerse como gusano en el alambre (a falta de masturbarse) Esperaba que no escuchara sus microscópicos jadeos, pensamientos sucios, deseos húmedos. Si lo hiciera se moriría de vergüenza, de hecho. Por eso salió corriendo, entró en su casa sin cerrar la puerta, se quitó las ropas húmedas y se metió en ese camisón de Miriam que fue lo primero que encontró.

.

No esperaba que la siguiera.

.

Bueno sí, pero no…

¡NO PODÍA TENERLO TAN CERCA! Mirándola de esa manera entre desesperada, necesitada y deseable. Terminarían revolcándose y no es que no lo quisiera, es que no podía hacerlo. Sin terminar este tema.

Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, diría que no creía en el Destino pues de ser así, querría decir que estaba condenada a repetir la historia de su abuela, su madre y hermana. (Esta última se había topado con tan mal y tortuoso amor, que ya ni siquiera aspiraba a encontrar uno mejor. Se contentaba con amantes de una noche y a los que tenían dinero les seguía el juego hasta que la llenaban de obsequios)

Ella no quería terminar así y quizás, por eso es que estaba aquí.

En la casa de sus padres, vistiendo una prenda que juró, jamás se iba a poner. Era el camisón de su sueño. Bueno, no exactamente el mismo pero encajaba en la descripción. Y le daba miedo, esta sensación de desasosiego, de estar siendo observada, conducida, manipulada. Si existía una conexión entre ellos dos, debía haber otra entre las dos.

Vamos, piensa.

 _¿Qué te hizo, Helga? ¿Cómo conectó contigo? ¿Fue realmente el deseo de muerte, el temor, tu desesperación por dejar de sentir todo lo que te hacía sufrir? ¿O el que Arnold conociera a la muñeca rota?_ Sabes bien que lo estás y que esa fisura, sólo se agrandará más y más. "La muerte" indudablemente ha tomado ventaja de eso. Se ha anclado en la hendidura de tu corazón e impide que entre algo más.

Esperanza, amor, fe.

Todo lo que él quiera darte, ella lo verá llegar y contaminará. Jamás lograrán "estar juntos" no permitirá que te haga el amor, sin esparcir su veneno en tu interior.

Debes detenerla.

Sólo tienes que dormir, encontrarla y desterrarla...

.

Bajo esta creencia, suspiró para sus adentros y comenzó a trenzar su larga cabellera en espiga.

No tienes de qué preocuparte. —se recordó. Arnold está cerca y tú eres la Guerrera Amazona, el estúpido de Geraldo te nombró así por alguna desconocida razón.

Y esperaba que fuera cierto. Según DC Cómics, las amazonas fueron creadas para apaciguar la ira de los Dioses y ella necesitaba aplacarla a punta de golpes. Amarró la trenza con aquel viejo listón rosado, era de sus objetos mas preciados porque le recordaba el día que lo conoció y evidenciaba lo profundo (o desquiciado) de su amor.

Luego de "prepararse" agradeció a su madre por dejar algunos de sus fármacos en la encimera. No sabía muy bien para qué eran, pero los medicamentos en general solían mandarla a dormir. Dedicó un pensamiento a Phoebs, Alan, Brainy, Lorenzo y Eugene, quedarían devastados si el "experimento" le salía mal. No obstante, no escribiría cartas de despedida o explicaría sus motivaciones. En esta ocasión, su convicción era otra. No se iba con la idea de morir, lo hacía con la esperanza de estar completa.

Poder amar y ser amada, sin temor.

Se empinó tres pastillas bonitas y redonditas de un solo trago, luego se acomodó en la cama, los cabellos sobre el hombro, las manos en el pecho. Recuerdos de "Romeo y Julieta" le volvieron a la memoria, su primer beso…error, su primer desafío pues tuvo que enfrentar a la "Señorita Perfección" y hacerle saber que ella era la dueña de su corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—.o.O.o.—**

 **.**

La cabeza volvió a dolerle, los miembros a entorpecerse. Debía ser la idea más genial de todas, tomar medicamentos luego de beber vino, comer ternera e inhalar quien sabe qué porquerías en el auto de un desconocido.

Su mente se nubló, por un momento todo se desconectó y como Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Caía.

La sensación de vértigo, no le era desconocida del todo pues había saltado de un tejado bastante alto, luego de decirle a Arnold que estaba coladita de amor por él.

.

Despertó en la Selva, ahora nutrida y viva. Era de noche, no había más viento amenazante, ni ramas como dedos agonizantes, sus pies se sentían cómodos en la hierba húmeda y avanzó por el conocido sendero hasta alcanzar el volcán y la hoguera.

Ella, ya estaba ahí.

Esa mujer de piel morena y ojos tan fríos que parecían atravesar su mente, arañar la superficie y tomar lo que pudieran entre recuerdos, pensamientos y deseos. Le sonrió, como las serpientes que sacan la lengua y humedecen la superficie celebrando un previo al festín.

Ahora que la veía completa, notaba que vestía como "Pocahontas" (versión para adultos, si se lo preguntabas a ella) y hasta traía el maldito collar de huesos que según Walt Disney, recordaba a sus ancestros.

 _¡Oh, Patético y deslumbrado John Smith!_

Golpearía a Arnold hasta cansarse por dejarse impresionar tan fácilmente. "Choque de mundos" El hombre de pueblo y La mujer de la tribu. _¿Cómo no terminarían mojando las sábanas? ¿Soñando el uno con el otro? ¿Deseando introducirlo en su mundo? Espera,_ _¿Eso era de Pocahontas o de Tarzan?_ No importaba, ahora le consentiría a su novio un poco el desliz, porque realmente era bella, seductora y sensual como la mas retorcida y letal de las víboras.

Guardó su distancia. No sabía que tan mal le saldría su entrevista y aparte de estar prácticamente desnuda tenía el estúpido puño enyesado.

—Por tu propia voluntad has venido, qué impresionante…

"Muerte" giró el tronco en su dirección y así pudo notar que llevaba una lanza en la mano izquierda, la diestra estaba decorada con una pulsera de huesos que le dio mala espina. Ella se replegó hacia atrás, con armas de largo alcance Bruce Lee, decía: "mantén tu distancia" Chuck Norris, aconsejaba: "mantén la distancia, alardea un poco y prepara tu ataque"

—Soy una mujer asombrosa.—le recordó, pues según Arnold, ya antes se habían encontrado. "Muerte" la barrió con la mirada _¿Era en serio? ¿Complejos de inferioridad, ahora?_ No, gracias.

—Tanto, que deseaste morir.—se ufanó y avanzó hacia el frente. Por cada paso que daba, ella describía tres hacia atrás. El fuego de la hoguera ardía con hambre, ya no la intimidaba, no parecía querer devorarla.

Solo estaba ahí como testigo de su batalla.

—Entre el deseo y el hecho, hay mucho trecho.—comentó con fingida burla. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco intimidada.

Esto, era "Wonderland" operaba bajo otras normas, el aire se sentía cálido y pesado, sus miembros tiesos. "Muerte" por el contrario se conducía como una ánima del infierno. Tan mística y celestial que en cualquier momento la haría vomitar.

—¿Por qué huyes, si antes buscabas mi favor? —¿Buscarlo? No, nada de eso. Lo había rogado y suplicado, pero jamás le habían contestado. Dejó de creer en Destinos y Dioses el mismo día que Gertrude y Phil, le abrieron las puertas de su casa. No había nada de "celestial" en eso, tan solo compasión y humanidad, de dos personas maravillosas.

Se lo informó.

—Quería dejar de sentir soledad, temor, dolor…

—Y amor. —pronunció con tal convicción, que ella se llevó el puño diestro al corazón.

—Amor, no correspondido.—aclaró. Porque a pesar de todo, no había renunciado a su amor. Lo que sentía por Arnold, (aún si no era recíproco) era el motor de su vida, lo que la hacía levantarse cada mañana, enfrentarse al mundo, luchar.

"Muerte" lo sabía, por eso la atacó. Y ahora detenía sus pasos para apuntarla con aquella siniestra lanza. _¿Qué se supone que representaba, su guadaña?_ ¡Ja! Levantó el rostro. No importaba que la supiera "rota" que mirara sus fisuras, pues al parecer eso es lo que hacía. Adquirió la posición defensiva, recordándose dónde estaban y por qué terminó ahí.

"Wonderland" pertenecía a algún rincón de su mente. Quizás, era un recuerdo reprimido de su primera visita a San Lorenzo, el momento en que esta maniática les hizo un K.O, para evitar que iniciaran su relación.

Si era así, ella tenía el control. Aunque le hiciera creer que no.

—¿Estás tan convencida de tener su amor, que no temes a mi maldición?

—Lo estoy…—afirmó mirándola a los ojos. Fríos, coléricos, sin ningún atisbo de amor. Lejos de odiarla o juzgarla, lo que le dio fue lástima.

—¿No entiendes que él y yo somos Destino? —preguntó con advertencia en la voz.

Lo entendía, más no lo aceptaba. Ella también conocía de mitos y leyendas. Si iban a seguir con esta "pantomima" usaría de ejemplo a los Dioses que se enamoraron tanto de la humanidad, que bajaron a la Tierra para vivir entre ellos. A algunos les fue bien a otros los castigaron, los más desdichados murieron condenados, pero quería creer que ninguno se arrepintió de amar y ser amado en contestación.

"Muerte" estaba que echaba chispas por su vacilación.

 _¿No aplicaban en ella las mismas reglas que con él? ¿Se echaba un gas y una nube explotaba? ¿No? ¿Nada de sismos espectaculares, si una uña se le estropeaba?_

Tal vez sucediera eso en el mundo real, pero estaban en Wonderland.

—¿Qué te parece tan divertido?—preguntó aún más colérica. No era buena poniendo la "cara de póker" cuando tenía todas las armas para burlarse en la cara y patearle el trasero a alguien. Ya no la asustaba. Entendía como funcionaba el caos de su propio mundo.

—Que lo llames Destino cuando él, es mío… —declaró y el primer golpe, se dio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—.o.O.o.—**

 **.**

Pies desnudos sobre la tierra mojada.

.

Desde que podía recordar era así como estaba. Siempre que quería esconderse o escapar, se encontraba lloviendo y ella corriendo. En esta ocasión no huía de nada, levantaba la cara y peleaba.

No tenía demasiado que ofrecer, pero sí mucho que proteger.

Pensó en sus amigos, su amado y familia. Por increíble que pareciera ellos la pensaron también. Cada uno en sus asuntos, sus casas, pensamientos.

Su mundo.

.

.

.

Phoebe no había logrado dormir esa noche, leía una revista médica, la cual dejó de lado para acariciar el pelaje de Mantecado (acurrucado junto a su almohada) y echar una mirada a través de la ventana. La lluvia arreciaba con fuerza, su corazón latía inquieto. Tenía ganas de llamar a su amiga, saber si estaba bien, si la cita con Arnold había resultado como lo planearon o no.

—¿Tú que dices pequeño, la llamamos?—el felino que creía dormido, abrió sus sorprendentes ojos y colocó una pata sobre la mano de ella.

—Miau miau…(Traducción: Aún no)

La asiática lo levantó con ambas manos y lo llevó a su regazo, esta sensación la ponía nerviosa, era como si el aire, la lluvia o la noche trataran de decirles algo.

Que estaban siendo observados, intimidados, juzgados.

.

.

.

Gerald, golpeaba la pared que compartía con su hermana (para fastidiarla hasta la rendición) con una pelota de ping-pong.

Al igual que su chica, sentía la necesidad de llamar a Shortman y saber si le había servido de algo el "condón" No quería cuidar bebés cabezones con uniceja, aunque de ser honesto le hacía ilusión ser el padrino de alguno.

Timberly debió desmayarse de sueño hace bastante rato, pues sus gritos de "Mamá" "Papá" "Abuela" "BATMAN" se callaron. Cerró los ojos, escuchando la misma tormenta. _¿Eso no tenía que ver con un mal presagio o si?_

Recuperó su pelota tras un ultimo rebote y la dejó en el buró, junto a su teléfono móvil. Si lo estaban "haciendo" ninguno de los dos le iba a contestar, pero si les mandaba un mensaje de texto puede que a la mañana respondieran.

"¿Home run?" —escribió como única frase y lo envió.

.

.

.

Alan, Brainy y Lorenzo, estaban en la casa de este último. Trabajando los detalles finales de HELL-GA e indecisos sobre si debían tocar "el tema"o no.

La página de internet que seguían sin tirar actualizó su base de datos y en ella se anexaba una fotografía de su Guerrera Amazona con un vestido de lo más provocativo. Fue tomada de manera anónima y publicada bajo la inscripción: **"FIRMEN LOS QUE QUIERAN MUERTE POR SNU SNU"** En el encuadre, Pataki se miraba al espejo de manera crítica, Phoebe no cabía en sí misma de la emoción. Más que un vestido de noche, parecía que modelaba uno de novia. La ilusión era visible en sus rostros y la lista de comentarios, firmas y demás. Jamás había ido tanto en aumento.

Redmond sabía que este día llegaría, que tendrían la "gran cita" y que ella desearía vestirse todo lo femenina y sensual que era, solo para él.

A manera de discurso y abreviando por el sentir del grupo. Lorenzo se levantó de su asiento, saco tres cervezas y las repartió. Brindaron por la mujer más asombrosa que conocían. La que merecía ser feliz y a la que defenderían a capa y espada, si es que ese idiota de Arnold Shortman la lastimaba. Bebieron hasta vaciar los envases y luego el fue turno de Alan y Brainy de fastidiar a Lorenzo con Rhonda.

La razón de que aún no tumbaran ese estúpido blog de chismes, se debía a que él, había estado postergando las citas para reunirse con la heredera de los Lloyd.

—Sugiero que le pidas ser tu novia y ya.—comentó Brainy, repartiendo otra ronda de cervezas.

—No es tan sencillo.—se defendió, agarrando la suya.

—Sí lo es, solo tomas tu estúpido celular...—Alan hurtó el teléfono móvil que su amigo dejó inocentemente en la mesa y trazó su código de seguridad. Cuando el moreno trató de detenerlo, Brainy lo detuvo con una llave de lucha que le enseñó Pataki. —...abres el WhatsApp, encuentras el grupo que creó Gerald...

—¡NO! ¡NO LO DIGAS EN PÚBLICO!—suplicó. Pero Redmond lo ignoró. Si podía hacer que otro corazón roto estuviera completo, se sentiría menos miserable consigo mismo.

—Escribes: **"ESTADO DE POESÍA PERMANENTE"** y le das enviar.

—¡AHHHHHH! ¿¡POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO!?—gritó una vez Brainy lo liberó y recuperó su teléfono móvil.

—Para que tú te declares, Brainy se luzca con Violette y yo pueda volver a escuchar su voz…

Viéndolo así, ninguno opuso objeción. Se tumbaron en sus asientos, la lluvia hacía que se les metiera el frío hasta los huesos y no es que fueran especialmente supersticiosos pero en serio, parecía que una horda de Dementores andaba de paseo por Hillwood.

.

Medio segundo después de comenzar a pelearse por la ultima patata frita, sus celulares vibraron en contestación.

.

"¿Qué es el estado de poesía permanente?"—preguntó Phoebe.

"¿Qué haces despierta?"—se metió Gerald.

"¿Qué no es obvia la tormenta?"—respondió Eugene.

"¡¿A QUIÉN LE IMPORTAN SUS TRAUMAS?! DEJEN DORMIR"—amenazó Harold.

"Apaga el wifi, Mastodonte"—ultimó Rhonda y los chicos obligaron a Lorenzo a responder.

"Es el nombre de nuestra banda de rock. No es muy normal que digamos, pero a Helga se le ocurrió"

"HELGA TIENE UNA BANDA Y NO ME INVITÓ"—gritó o mejor fuera dicho que lloró, Eugene.

"Es nuestra banda" —aclaró Brainy

"Se suponía que era privada, pero como estamos ebrios, queremos que vengan a vernos"—escribió Lorenzo.

"Por supuesto"—aseguró Gerald.

"¿AHORA?"—comentó Rhonda.

"¡NO!"—dijeron al mismo tiempo Brainy y Lorenzo.

"El Domingo a las 20:00 en mi casa"—anotó Alan y la tormenta lejos de amainar, parecía que empeoraba.

.

.

.

Helga recibió varios golpes antes de responder.

.

Tiempo atrás dejó las artes marciales en pro de la madurez y a la salud de su "femineidad" dejó de ser aquella maldita mujer imparable. Pero, ¿No decía así el viejo adagio? _"Hay de aquellos que la tuvieran por muñequita de trapo, porque Helga Geraldine Pataki, se sabía defender"_

Las heridas que le abría con su lanza le causaban gracia, su sangre derramada le devolvía las ganas.

.

Bob, fue el primero en enseñarle cómo cerrar el puño correctamente.

 _"Escúchalo bien, Olga. Si algún imbécil quiere pasarse de listo. Tú cierras el puño así, y le das un golpe justo en el puente de la nariz. Si no alcanzas ataca al estómago. Es más accesible y no deje marcas"_

 _._

Un buen golpe en el estómago le atinó a la "Muerte" que soltó su arma y así logró patearla lo más lejos que pudo.

—Ahora, ya estamos iguales _Deidad_ …—pronunció airosa, escupiendo un poco de saliva a sus pies.

—¡Tú y yo, no somos iguales! —gritó enfurecida y atacó de nuevo.

De hecho.

Aún no lograba entender _¿Dónde les vio el parecido, Arnold? ¿Es porque esta perra, peleaba como ella cuando era pequeña?_ La querida Betsy estaba en rehabilitación, su puño izquierdo merecía por tanto otro nombre. _¿Qué tal mata Dioses? ¿Demasiadas referencias a DC?_ De acuerdo, la llamaría Kimberly.

Esquivó otro golpe y preparó a "Kimi" Si estuviera aquí, Phoebe pegaría de gritos porque seguramente, el yeso en su mano dominante no debía ser usado como escudo anti golpes.

 _¿Pero, qué más podía hacer?_ Si las dos estaban bastante calientes. Ninguna apelaría a la charla, en específico no, ella.

No toleraría que usaran la debilidad de su corazón para agredir a su amor.

—¿Eso es todo lo que te molesta?—se burló, limpiándose la sangre producto del golpe que le propinó.

—No, lo que me enferma es que trataras de manipular a Arnold, que nos hicieras dudar de nuestro amor, que nos arrebataras siete años de relación y que ahora, amenaces la vida de una persona.

—¡Yo, soy la muerte! —anunció como toda una celebridad.

—¡Y yo, la que te está pateando el trasero!—gritó como Leonidas a Jerjes (mala referencia histórica puesto que el auto-proclamado Dios Persa, barrió el piso con el Espartano, pero eso no vendría en el examen. ¿Oh, si?)

—Si te llevas a mi Destino, les arrebataré algo que será irremplazable…

Le importaba un cuerno y en este juego (de intimidación) podían participar las dos.

—Si me fastidias de nuevo, lastimas a Arnold, o a cualquier persona que amemos. Yo te enseñaré, un nuevo significado para la palabra "Terror"

La Deidad se lo tomó personal. Se barrió por la tierra y recuperó su lanza. Ella mantenía la posición defensiva pero reconocía que estaba perdiendo considerable cantidad de sangre por las heridas previamente abiertas.

 _¿Cómo era la regla de oro?_ Si te mueres en los sueños, te mueres en la vida real o esto funcionaba como una especie de plano astral. _¿Las heridas de su cuerpo eran falsas y ella en realidad estaba dormida, serena y plácida?_

—¿Apostarías tu vida a eso?—preguntó amenazante. Claro que lo hacía. Su psicóloga se lo dijo. Todo tenía que ver con el poder de la mente y ahora que lo entendía. No le temía.

—Probemos tu teoría "elegida" Si despiertas, no me desharé de ella…

—¿Quién…?

Helga buscó alguna otra identidad en los alrededores. La Selva seguía siendo un paraje interminable de sombras, no distinguía nada. Así que trató de recordar las descripciones de Arnold. Una de esas tiendas de acampar la ocupaba la _Deidad_ , otra los líderes de la tribu, la de él debía ser la de enfrente y la de sus padres…

—No…

Arnold temía por la seguridad de su madre, por eso se peleó con su padre y tuvo que aceptar estas estupideces de "la vida y la muerte" corrió hacia el lugar indicado, pronunciando su nombre y escuchando gemidos en contestación.

—¡STELLA!

La madre de Arnold, estaba amordazada en el interior de la tienda, reconoció sus ojos verdes (como los de la tribu) destellando cual jades en medio de la oscuridad. Primero la miró con asombro, después alivio y por último con horror.

Esto se debió a que tan pronto como la encontró, Anthea la atravesó con su lanza, pero no cayó. La sujetó de la punta, luchando por el dominio del arma. En su haber, nunca había enarbolado un arma. No creía en ellas, si peleaba era cara a cara, puño a puño. Bob decía que eso era lo justo.

En el momento que la extrajo de su pecho, supo que el "sueño de Alicia" había terminado. "Muerte" miraba con ojos aterrorizados, no daba crédito a sus actos. _¿Qué, nadie en su sano juicio se arrancaría una estaca del corazón a sabiendas de morir desangrado?_ Los vampiros de sangre pura lo hacían (según las novelas góticas que leía) _¿Ella sería uno?_ Probablemente si, pues cuando tuvo la lanza en sus manos la apuntó hacia ella.

—Mi turno, Deidad…

Anthea gritó de auténtico horror, su forma se fue desdibujando, las sombras clamaban todo de ella, extrayéndola de su mente. Stella también gritaba, jadeaba y luchaba por liberarse. Ya la ayudaría en cualquier instante. Sólo quería escuchar lo que la "muerte" clamaba antes de desvanecerse.

 ** _"Si sobrevives, ella también. Déjalo y la soltaré, quédate con él y les arrebataré algo irremplazable"_**

.

.

.

SUNSET ARMS  
3:00am

.

La figura de arcilla en el cuarto de lectura se terminó de romper. Miles despertó en el instante mismo que se quebró y un rayo perdido le daba a la caja de luz provocando un diminuto incendio que el Doctor Evans logró apagar con ayuda de un extintor.

Tras preguntar si todos estaban bien regresó a sus aposentos y tanto él, como sus padres se reunieron en la mesa de la cocina.

—Esta lluvia trae malos presagios. —comentó Gertrude, encendiendo varias velas junto a la estufa.

—¿Dónde están la chica furiosa y Arnold?—preguntó Phil, mirándolo con ojos amenazantes.

—La última vez que les escribí, estaban en un lugar llamado "Anemone"

—¿Cuanto hace de eso?—insistió, encendiendo un habano con la flama de otra vela.

—Unas tres o cuatro horas…—Phil miró el reloj de pared y tuvo la certeza de que a estas horas estarían en la casa de ella. Su nieto llevaba días con mas hormonas que neuronas. Dio una profunda calada al habano, mientras su mujer continuaba calentando licor de arroz. Era bueno para la tempestad, cortaba el frío de golpe. Esperaba que los dos estuvieran bien, esta lluvia no era común (o normal) a finales de marzo.

—De acuerdo, Tex. ¿Vamos a tener que revivir tus días de infancia o nos vas a decir todo lo que no nos estás diciendo? —ofreció su madre entregándole un vaso de licor amargo y él recordó que su vida en familia no había sido especialmente brillante, pero si regresara atrás volvería a repetirla.

—Si me permiten el desliz. Me parece que esta "tempestad" se trata de un mensaje…—comentó antes de dar un largo trago a su sake. Sus padres tomaron asiento, cada uno al frente suyo. Miles vació su vaso para continuar.—Se lo dije esta mañana a Arnold, el preludio a una muerte está latente.

—¿Muerte de quién?—preguntó Gertie

—Solo son deducciones mías, pero creo que afectará a la persona amada. Quien más quiera él.

—Esa sería Geleanor…—afirmó Phil, mirando a Gertrude con decisión.

—Lo sé y se lo advertí. Pero él no dará su brazo a torcer. Está decidido a quedarse con ella y la "muerte" está decidida a quedarse con él.

—¿Cómo que la muerte?—inquirió su madre.

—Es una larga historia que inicia meses después de que naciera Arnold. Otra mujer de la tribu dio a luz en los linderos del templo opuesto. Una pequeña niña a la que llamaron Anthea. Debido a las coincidencias entre sus concepciones los llamaron "Destino" y en teoría, debimos comprometer a Arnold con ella pero no quisimos.

Stella y yo éramos extranjeros. Se suponía que estábamos de paso, que no debíamos llevarnos, ni dejar nada. Eso, por supuesto que incluía a nuestro hijo pero las tradiciones, presagios, mitos y leyendas son poderosas en esas Tierras.

Existía la posibilidad de que realmente fueran Destino y si era así. No importaba donde creciera nuestro hijo. Al momento de elegir, se quedaría con ella. No habría de otra, tú mismo lo has dicho, papá.

—La maldición de nuestra familia.

—La de todos los Shortman, elegir una sola mujer para toda la vida.

—Arnold eligió a Eleanor pero esa otra chica sigue prendada de su amor. ¿Ese es todo el problema?—interrumpió Puki. —Que venga, ya le partiremos la cara entre las dos. —enfatizó tronándose los nudillos.

—Tienes razón,—puntualizó Miles. —Pero me temo que es mucho mas complicado que eso. La gente de la tribu, no tiene permitido salir. Esta tormenta, sin lugar a dudas significa que debemos ir.

—¿Oh, habrá consecuencias? —prosiguió Phil. —¿El preludio a una muerte, ahora involucra a tu esposa?

—Es lo que temo…—sus padres intercambiaron miradas severas. No por nada habían sobrevivido una Guerra. Necesitaban un plan de acción, desarrollar la estrategia y proteger a los novios. Eso como lo primero, Gertrude lleno los vasos de sake de nuevo.

—No te preocupes por pequeñeces, Tex. Rescatarás a tu esposa y Arnold tendrá a su novia. Un poco de agua no nos espanta. Este pueblo ha soportado verdaderas calamidades. Que nos manden bolas de fuego si es lo que quieren, asaremos bombones, calentaremos licor y mandaremos a esa muerte de vuelta al infierno.

.

.

.

CASA DE LOS PATAKI  
2:45am.

Arnold Shortman había hecho un vergonzoso desastre en el baño de su novia y estaba terminando de borrar la evidencia del delito cuando escuchó un doloroso grito. A ese se le unió un segundo y también tercero. Se olvidó de lo que hacía, cerró el paso del agua, se metió en el pantalón de su suegra y salió dispuesto a encontrar a Helga.

Estaba recostada en la cama, aterrorizada por algo y gritando. Entre más se acercaba a ella más le parecía ver como si su cuerpo sangrara, tenía heridas que él no concebía, cortes rectos como de navaja y aunque en un principio se espantó. Una segunda valoración le hizo saber que todo eso estaba en su imaginación. Se abrazó a ella, tratando de despertarla pero no funcionaba. Seguía sollozando, llamando a su madre. _¿Por qué demonios soñaría con su madre?_

—¡Stella…! ¡STELLA! —él la aferró con mucho mayor fuerza, susurrando al oído para tranquilizarla. Sentía los latidos de su corazón desbocados, su cuerpo por demás helado, los cabellos bellamente peinados húmedos por el sudor, el camisón se le había pegado a la piel por lo mismo. Advertía en ella todos los detalles que lo hacían sonrojar y aunque moría porque se dejara amar, lo primero en su lista, era hacerla despertar.

Besó sus labios con dedicación. Y como en el cuento de hadas, su Amazona despertó. Sus ojos azules lo reconocieron, encontró en ellos todo el amor que en cuestión de segundos se transformó en dolor.

—Arnold…

—Helga…¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Más pesadillas? ¿A caso Thea…?—ella le colocó el dedo índice de la mano izquierda sobre los labios para hacerlo callar. Confesó la barbaridad de su acto y aunque enloqueció por lo arriesgada que era, la parte final era la fatal.

—Tiene a tu madre, las sospechas de Miles eran ciertas. Ella, le hará daño si nosotros…

—Me niego a que no exista un nosotros.

—Y yo, a que tu madre muera.

—No la asesinará. Si me quiere. Lo último en sus planes debería ser, aniquilar a mi madre. Tú por el contrario, eres el premio mayor. ¿Cómo te atreves a seguir jugando así con mi vida?

—Yo no...

—Tú, eres mi vida.—interrumpió. Acomodándola un poco mejor sobre sus piernas. —Deja de actuar por instinto, sin pensar, razonar...

—Lo planee, yo soy…—insistió entre sollozos, aún sentía la herida abierta en su corazón, latente, ardiente, la hacía sentir sumamente frágil y vulnerable.

—Perversamente inteligente, eso lo sé. Y por tanto me aterra que seas capaz de hacer todas esas cosas pensando sólo en fatalidad.

—¿La muerte...?

—Si no hubiera chocado el auto de Gerald, ¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿Dejar que te violaran?

—¡NO...!

—¿Ibas a dar un volantazo, no es cierto? volcar el auto… —la rubia huyó a su mirada y así supo que tenía razón. —¿Con las pastillas de tu madre cual es la historia? ¿Querías encarar a Anthea pero te importaron muy poco las consecuencias?

—Yo...— _¿Cómo supo que se durmió con pastillas?_ Una mirada de él, le hizo saber que no era la única inteligente en la habitación.

—Querías paz, esas fueron tus palabras Helga. Yo sé que te lastimé en lo más profundo de la palabra, pero se quedó en eso: palabras. No me acosté con otra, no cortejé a otra, ni siquiera he besado a otra en un largo periodo de tiempo.

—¿Tampoco a ella?

—Si Hillwood te parece pequeño, imagina una tribu donde la nieta del líder es la más codiciada y deseada. Cada movimiento tuyo es observado con desafío.

—¿Incluso si era ella quien quería llevarte a la cama?

—Especialmente por eso, me torturaron día y noche durante cuatro meses. ¿Qué sucedió durante su encuentro? Casi se me sale el corazón del pecho, dos veces en menos de una hora. La primera fue placentera, la segunda horrenda.

Si quieres matarme, hazlo de un movimiento. No me tortures, no lo soporto más.

—¿De qué estás…?—Preguntó porque no entendía nada.

Arnold comenzó a besarla en el cuello, no reclamó sus labios porque necesitaba que se explicara. Y no reprimió por más tiempo sus sentimientos, la pasión que sentía por ella, las ganas que tenía de tocarla, explorarla y devorarla. Una de sus manos acunó el pecho diestro, la otra se ciño a su cintura, Helga lo dejó hacer, a punto de perder la conciencia y olvidarse hasta de su nombre.

Él, que sabía bien lo que hacía continuó su alegato.

—La primera vez que creí morir, fue cuando entré a tu alcoba y te encontré poniéndote esta prenda. Desnuda, exquisita, perfecta...No soy un pervertido. Pero muchas ideas nacieron y murieron en los tres segundos que te tomó hacerla descender hasta tus pantorrillas.

—Ar...nold...—el rubio estaba bajando con su boca, justamente a su pecho, besó la cima de su seno izquierdo por encima de la tela, arrebatándole suspiros, maldiciones...sí. Muchas maldiciones.

—No he terminado. La segunda vez que creí morir acaba de suceder. Entré a buscarte y te encontré recostada en lo que parecía ser un inmenso charco de sangre. Tenías más heridas de las que podrías soportar o un médico suturar.

Quiero saber, qué pasó. ¿Por qué me mantienes al borde? Primero con Jake, ahora con Thea. ¿Crees que no puedo cuidarme? ¿No me ves como un hombre? Porque te guste o no, yo soy tu hombre.

—No...

—¿No? —se lo tomó a ofensa y por eso la mordió en el cuello, seguía eludiendo su boca que se abría y cerraba como pez fuera del agua.

—No quiero…que te mancilles.—pronunció entre jadeos. Volvía a estar sumamente excitada. Arnold la acorraló debajo de su piel, tenía el pecho desnudo y las ropas mojadas (a saber por qué) se pegaban a su entrepierna, dejándola sin aliento o capacidad de pensar en algo que no fuera su perdición. —Eres…como Phoebe, representas lo más bueno, transparente y puro que tengo en mi vida. Si dejo que te lastimes, esa luz cálida y reconfortante, se apagará.

—¿Y qué hay de tu propia luz?—preguntó mirándola de pies a cabeza. El camisón estaba ya completamente fuera de sitio, mostrando todo lo que debería ocultar. La disfrutó, como en sus sueños sólo que esto era real y cien mil veces mejor.

—Yo no poseo luz…estoy mancillada, vacía, rota...—Helga colocó su mano izquierda a la altura de su corazón. Como en el hospital, hizo el ademán de ocultar algo doloroso.

La debilidad de su corazón, la misma de la que Thea se aprovechaba. Él tenía que arrebatársela y la única forma que se le ocurría, era hacerle el amor.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A: Listo! corregido, editado y aumentado. Besos, abrazos y cositos dulces a las bellas personas que comentan._

 _AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:_ ** _mizuzu93, Yuky4576_** _y a todos los maravillosos_ ** _guest._**


	24. Chapter 24

_N/A: El capítulo anterior fue corregido y editado por si no lo pudieron leer, corran a echarle un vistazo. Las actualizaciones se cambiaron a los días miércoles. Sé que sufrirán y me odiarán más pero la historia ya se acerca a la recta final. Sin otra cosa que agregar, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Déjame verte…"_

 _"¿De verdad quieres verme…?"_

 _"Te lo dije antes…quiero todo de ti"_

 _"¿Y si no te gusta lo que ves?"_

 _"No existe nada, que no pueda gustarme de ti"_

.

.

.

La lluvia siguió golpeando con aquella fuerza irreal, el frío se colaba por la ventana rota, su compostura temporal resultó insuficiente y a pesar de saberlo, no podían dejarse un momento. El temor, típico de una jovencita llena de inseguridades y que no se ha aceptado a sí misma como lo que es, se hizo presente. Su amante, no dudó demasiado en la decisión de comenzar a retirarle las ropas y aunque en sus comicios lo dejó hacer, al llegar la tela a la parte media de su entrepierna, entró en pánico y lo detuvo.

 _"Apaga la luz, enciende una vela, corre las cortinas y dejemos que la luna sea quien permita que me veas"_

Él, no deseaba "jugar" con ella en la oscuridad. Aquella danza de seducción y erotismo la habían descrito un par de veces atrás. Primero en el lago, luego en el auto. Ya se había "imaginado" suficientes cosas de Helga y la había contemplado desnuda en su totalidad un par de segundos y nada más. Sabía que era bella, hermosa, exquisita, radiante…que no había una sola cosa que se pudiera criticar de su aspecto. Sin embargo ella lo creía, se veía a sí misma rota, fragmentada como un espejo y temía más que nunca al rechazo. Lo leía en el temblor de sus ojos, que gritaban más cosas de las que sus labios podrían pronunciar. Las pupilas dilatadas decían que lo deseaba, que lo amaba más que a nada y era eso lo que le aterraba.

 _¿Tan poca confianza le inspiraba? ¿Tan nulo respeto le otorgaba?_ Luego de analizarlo un poco concluyó que las demás parejas se tomaban su tiempo para crear esa seguridad y hacerle saber a la persona amada que no podrían criticarla o rechazarla jamás. _¿Qué era lo que habían hecho ellos?_ Saltar de los besos a las caricias hambrientas, de las insinuaciones coquetas al erotismo y finalmente, la obvia invitación a hacerse el amor. Iban a mil revoluciones por segundo, como todos enfatizaban y criticaban más no era del todo su culpa.

Les arrebataron años de relación, intimidad y cortejo.

Lo sabían hasta ahora, pero resultaba evidente que sus espíritus y cuerpos lo supieron desde el principio.

Ese beso, en el cuarto de lectura de su abuela fue el equivalente a la apertura de la caja de Pandora, ambos lo sabían. Cada decisión tomada desde entonces, los había llevado al aquí y ahora. A su alcoba, la cama que desde niña había estado ocupando, las sábanas color lila, las cobijas moradas y la colcha violeta con diminutos motivos floreados. Había un par de cojines desparramados por el piso, una única almohada debajo de la desacomodada trenza de su adorada, las puntas estaban atadas con un lazo rosado. _¿Sería el mismo de su infancia? ¿El que los unió, como el hilo del destino?_ No preguntaría porque sabía la respuesta. Y no daría satisfacción a las demandas de su amor, pues acababa de tomar un decisión.

.

 _"Mírame, todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo, te lo entrego a ti. No soy perfecto, no eres perfecta. Esa es la idea, que mis cicatrices encajen con las tuyas, que las partes vacías, al fin se llenen"_

 _._

Ella lo miró arrobada, la respiración agitada, el pecho subiendo y bajando. Arnold se tomó su tiempo para desnudarse primero. Sólo llevaba puesto el pantalón, húmedo debido a las circunstancias en que corrió a su encuentro. Gotas de agua cubrían buena parte de su piel expuesta, Helga se preguntaba si serían saladas debido al sudor o si sabrían a lluvia, rocío matutino. Hubiera querido mirarse en sus ojos pero fue una de esas gotas la que se movió tentadora, juguetona y prohibida en dirección opuesta, la hizo observar mientras la prenda bajaba guiada por las manos de su novio, atravesando los pliegues de su vientre plano, perdiéndose en el bosque que escondía aquella asombrosa y deseable longitud. Su garganta se secó, al tiempo que otra parte de su intimidad se humedecía y estremecía más y más. Contrario de sus deseos, Arnold Shortman fue presa del mismo temor. Estar expuesto ante la mirada celeste de su Amazona, la única mujer que podía destruirlo o gobernarlo.

No halló rechazo o repulsión en su gesto, tan solo advirtió cómo los colores le subían a los pómulos, cómo mordía sus labios para no soltar una maldición y cómo desviaba el rostro e intentaba mirar cualquier otro lugar porque obviamente, nunca antes había contemplado a un hombre desnudo.

 _"Adorable"_ fue la única palabra que se dibujó en su cabeza. _"Inocente, virgen, erótica…mía"_

El calor de sus cuerpos, subió varios grados más en este momento. Afuera el viento hacía mecer los troncos de los árboles, las hojas caer. El viento aullaba con voracidad. Ellos no escuchaban nada, más que los latidos de su corazón desbocado y la invitación.

 _"Mírame…"—_ sugirió. Ella negó con un movimiento de rostro, más sin embargo, obedeció.

 _"Deja que te mire…"—_ volvió a suplicar y ella a negar.

De sus labios rotos (porque la indomable mujer los mordió para acallar su instinto) se escapó un suspiro, de sus caderas y separación de piernas brotó la concesión. Arnold se acercó de nuevo, estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su mujer. El camisón yacía revuelto sobre la entrepierna, colocó una mano al bordillo de la tela, la otra se coló por debajo, hallando sus íntimos secretos, su cálida humedad. Helga tembló a su contacto, cerró los ojos, jadeó y se retorció más no lo apartó.

Él, que recién descubría sus capacidades de dominio y control, se atrevió a señalar lo obvio, tan pronto más de un dedo se hundió.

 _"Estás lista…"—_ ella no supo que responder a eso. Un "nací lista" se dibujó en su mente, pero no eran palabras sólidas que pudiera pronunciar, se desvanecieron tan pronto como aparecieron. Llegados a este punto, sus labios sólo podían expulsar jadeos, su piel sudar, su entrepierna, sus paredes internas, contraerse y palpitar _…¿No era esto lo que quería en el auto?_ Que él le arrancara las pantaletas, se abriera el pantalón y se la metiera hasta adentro.

Claro que lo quería, " _cuando no lo veía" cuando no pensaba en si dolería. Si, él la vería como a alguna mujer de película, hermosa, seductora y radiante o sólo apreciaría sus fisuras. La cicatriz que penetró aquella estremecedora lanza, el lugar que solía ocupar su corazón, antes de que el abandono de sus padres y sus propias inseguridades lo destruyeran._

La mano en su interior terminó de explorar y producirle placer, se unió a su compañera que continuó la labor de arrebatarle la prenda. Esa tarea no podía ser sencilla, si ella no se movía pero Arnold Shortman podía levantarla con sobrada facilidad. Una serie de, _"mírame" "mírame"_ salió de sus labios para hacer que obedeciera como abeja a la miel.

 _Sí…,—_ pensó para sus adentros. _"entrégame tu néctar dulce y embriagante, dame todo de ti, esplendoroso y bien esculpido Dios de la Selva, ignora a la muñeca rota que indudablemente, quedará hecha pedazos bajo tu piel._

Levantó los brazos por instinto, la prenda abandonó su cuerpo y tuvo el impulso infantil y odioso de cubrir sus pechos con el brazo enyesado y su femineidad con el otro, lágrimas transparentes, que no fueron invitadas salieron de pronto. Una confesión deprimente acompañó a todo esto.

 _"Estoy rota, soy horrible…por favor, no me mires"_

Él no veía en ella nada horrible, pero sí hubo dos centésimas de segundo durante las cuales volvió a contemplarla en medio de aquel brillante charco de sangre. Supo que esa imagen se volvería real si no la "salvaba" si no la protegía aún de sí misma. Buscó su boca, besó sus labios y sintió sus lágrimas heladas contra las mejillas. Helga devolvió el beso, tímida, vulnerable, esplendorosa y sensual. Sus manos rápidamente dejaron de esconder sus plenitudes para abrazarse a él, intentar esconderse en él. La sintió temblar, estremecerse y también frotarse contra su piel, sus pezones erectos por el deseo que negaba o quizás se debiera al viento que se esmeraban en ignorar, rasparon su piel sensible, levantaron su hombría.

Estaba listo para hacerla suya, convertirla en mujer, así que repitió la oferta antes expresa, cambiando la palabra "carta" por otra.

 _"Mi vida por tu dolor"_

Ella no entendía lo que le decía, ni siquiera sabía por qué se comportaba de esta manera tan ridícula. _¿No enfrentó a la muerte para que pudieran hacerse el amor? ¿Entonces por qué, por qué seguía dudando en su corazón?_ Recuerdos de su querida hermana, le vinieron de pronto a la memoria.

 _El primer novio de Olga, la abandonó al día siguiente de hacerle el amor. Ella lo amaba con toda su alma, se deprimió durante meses y por consiguiente tuvo que consolarla y escucharla. Verla caer y después levantarse con una sonrisa por máscara, perfección por indumentaria y resignación como toda aspiración a un futuro amor. Ella no podría soportarlo, no lo amaba con toda su alma, lo amaba con todo lo que era, su sustancia, gracia, partículas…_

Arnold notó la vacilación de su mente, supo que por un instante ya no estaba ahí e insistió en su discurso una vez más.

 _"Helga, sabes que todo lo que he querido desde el principio es sanarte. Por favor, Déjame amarte"_

Para no comprender la poesía, tenía el alma reprimida de un poeta. Ella lo besó, concediendo su petición. Se aferró a cintura, invirtiendo la posición de sus cuerpos, quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Le permitió una vista completa de su piel desnuda, las cicatrices (existentes o no) sus virtudes y defectos. Soltó su cabello para aderezar la función con movimientos lentos y acompasados dejando que una cascada dorada cubriera sus pechos. Arnold suspiró impaciente, su maravillosa hombría endureció. Helga acababa de decidir que quería que la viera, que la aceptara y poseyera pero también le parecía erótico que le costara un poco.

 _"Lléname con tu ternura, sana mi dolor y haz que de ti me enamore"_

Arnold aceptó el reto, incorporándose lo suficiente para volver a reclamar su boca. Marion Curry tenía razón. No debían demeritar la importancia de un beso, luego de que la rubia se sintiera cómoda con su cuerpo, buscaron la tira de condones en el cajón de la encimera. No eran tan sorprendentes como el de Gerald pero debían cumplir su función.

Las clases de educación sexual (descubrieron con pesar) no te preparan para esto: dedos artríticos tratando de abrir un diminuto empaque entre la inseguridad, emoción, deseo y pasión. Una erección que se levantaba y caía por exactamente la misma razón.

Ella lo había masturbado en el lago, sobre la delicada prenda interior, que lo hiciera de nuevo sobre la maldita piel sudorosa y ardiente, debería sentirse como mil veces mejor. La cuestión no pronunciada flotaba en el aire _¿Quién de los dos recordaba mejor la teoría? ¿Quién tenía mejor pulso?_ ó quizás fuera mejor preguntar _¿Quién se atrevía a intentar?_

 _"Pónmelo tú…"—_ sugirió el rubio. Alucinado ante la idea de ser tocado por Helga en toda su longitud.

 _"Si lo hago voy a gritar"_

 _"Con esta lluvia, dudo que alguien te logre escuchar"_

La idea de ser cómplices, de poder liberar sus instintos, de hacer realidad sus mas oscuros delirios fue el aliciente que necesitaban, lo que motivó a la rubia a tomar el condón con la única mano a disposición y colocarlo en la cima de la más que dispuesta erección. _¿Por qué no hacían exámenes prácticos de esto en la escuela?_ Ah, claro…Sodoma y Gomorra. Comenzó a colocarlo y por supuesto que gritó, arrancándole risas a su novio, jadeos entrecortados y mucha pero que mucha excitación. Él se concentraba por momentos en su mano y en sus pechos abundantes, coronados por un par de botones erectos y rosados. Era un cerdo o tenía problemas mamarios porque ya quería chuparlos, morderlos, descubrir y memorizar su textura con la punta de la lengua. Al llegar a la base, Helga se encontró con las joyas de la familia duras como una roca y se le escapó otra maldición.

 _"¡Jodido infierno!"_

 _"Supongo que ya no te importa el tamaño de Gerald"—_ comentó orgulloso.

 _"¿Quién es Gerald?"—_ preguntó buscando sus ojos. Él se abrazó a su cintura, con una mano pues la otra debía mantener el condón en su posición, la recostó sobre la cama de la manera exacta en que había soñado, había plenitud en su rostro, un agradable rubor en las mejillas además de ansiedad por la forma en que rápidamente separó las piernas y levantó las caderas, contempló su ombligo, el vientre plano, había un lunar coqueto por ahí dispuesto. Se acercó a su Amazona y descubrió que no tenía idea de cómo entrar en su cuerpo. _¿Instinto? ¿Vacilación? ¿Manual de usos múltiples de tu instrumento?_ ¡Dios, ni siquiera había visto una película porno en su vida! (Sí, era un santurrón, aprendiz de monaguillo o quizás algo mucho más sacrosanto) La rubia, que lo conocía a perfección le ayudó con la misión.

 _Dolía…_

 _._

Entrar dolía, equilibrar su peso, sentir sus paredes estrechas, advertir su calor como fuego líquido, con sus humores y por supuesto, humedad. Se aferraron el uno al otro, tarea complicada por el maldito yeso en la mano de Helga y porque él, no quería lastimarla.

.

 _"Estás bien…"_

 _"Sigue…"_

.

 _¿Distraerla con un beso o seguirse hundiendo? ¿Asestarle una estocada brutal y que después pasara lo que tuviera que pasar?_ Que canallada. No se trataba sólo de él, sino de los dos…sentirla estremecer y palpitar, verla cerrar los ojos y suspirar, soportar el dolor mientras se aferraba a su cuello y sus hombros porque quería pertenecer a él.

.

 _"Mírame…"_

 _"Hazlo…"_

Un empujón, un jadeo mutuo, pulmones vacíos y labios abiertos reclamándolo todo al igual que sus cuerpos.

 _._

 _Sincronía._

 _._

Tanto de sus sexos, como de sus alientos, jadeos dolorosos y placenteros endulzados con pasión. Besó sus labios, su cuello, la parte media de sus pechos, el lugar dónde decía tener una marca, donde la atravesó aquella lanza y Helga lo besaba también, se aferró con una mano a su cadera, ayudándole a mantener el ritmo, la otra se había quedado a la altura del cuello, para reclamar su boca hasta que se acabara el momento.

Lágrimas como el rocío, sudor salado y algo de sangre quedaron en su Amazona después de correrse y salir de su cuerpo. Se desprendió del condón y ató la punta para no provocar un desastre, Helga continuaba jadeando sobre la cama y estremeciendo en diminutos espasmos de satisfacción.

Contemplarla de nuevo, besar cada recoveco de su cuerpo era lo siguiente en su lista de deseos pero mas tardó en pensarlo que en lo que la imagen sangrienta volvía a su memoria.

.

 _¿Así de perseverante era Thea? ¿Qué se supone que quería decir con esto? ¿Mataría a su mujer? ¿Su guerrera, la misma que estaba decidido a proteger?_

No lo permitiría. No la dejaría…

 _._

 _"¿Qué estás haciendo, Hombre de la Selva? Ven aquí…"—_ sugirió Helga, extendiendo los brazos para que él se acomodara en su pecho. Lo hizo, claro que lo hizo, acurrucarse junto a su amor, chupar, lamer, morder…ella se divertía con cada uno de sus "besos" su voz cantarina era como el mejor sonido del mundo.

Afuera la tormenta seguía pero no importaba porque aquí, sólo estaban los dos.

Sacaron otro condón pues su erección volvió a levantarse furiosa y hambrienta debido a los traviesos dedos de su novia. Ahora fue el turno de ella de colocarse en la cima, hacerle el amor, sin vacilación. Sus cabellos sueltos caían con dramatismo sobre sus pechos, el efecto visual era exquisito, la sentía en plenitud cabalgándolo con fortaleza, la amaba con todo lo que tenía y se lo hizo saber tan pronto como comenzó a aumentar de ritmo, arrancándoles jadeos a los dos. Espasmos entre la locura, la cordura y la satisfacción.

 _"Helga…"_

 _"¿Si…?"—_ se atrevió a preguntar de manera angelical, como si no lo estuviera "matando"

 _"Te ahh…"_

 _"Te amo…"—_ ella sonrió maravillosamente. Las pupilas dilatadas, el cuerpo húmedo por el sudor, la fricción entre los dos. Sus habilidades atléticas se daban a notar, eran flexibles y los dos estaban muy bien trabajados. Helga se dobló por la mitad para volver a besar sus labios, él la levantó por las caderas, recostándola sobre la cama, eso le arrancó una sonora carcajada a su amor y una vez en posición aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas. Quería todo de ella, no solo amarla, sino marcarla.

 _"¿Me quieres desmembrar?"—_ preguntó pues la cabecera de su cama, se estrellaba dolorosamente contra la pared.

 _"Te quiero amar, hasta que llegue el alba"_

 _"No estoy segura de aguantar tu ritmo"_

 _"Pero si fuiste tú, la que pidió más"—_ había complicidad en su mirada, un claro conocimiento de los cargos y un cinismo que quería decir que los negaría. Si resultaba que se movió el condón y en unas dos o tres semanas se arrepentían de sus actos.

 _"Lo pediré siempre, de ti nunca tendré suficiente…"—_ como si fuera una invitación o el mejor de los cumplidos, se corrió de nuevo. Sus cuerpos se sacudieron, disfrutando más que en la primera ocasión del orgasmo. Pegó su frente a la de ella y se preparó para salir de su cuerpo.

Helga le pidió que no lo hiciera, quería sentirlo así, un poco más de tiempo.

 _"También te amo, por cierto"_

 _"Lo sé…"_

Ató la punta del segundo condón y lo dejó caer cerca del primero. Se advertía el velo del sueño en el rostro de su Amazona, además de la sonrisa plena y satisfecha. La cama era un auténtico desastre la colcha, las cobijas y una de las sábanas acabaron igualmente en el piso, había suficiente evidencia como para comenzar a dudar de su "uso efectivo" del condón, los muslos de Helga estaban perlados por su propia lubricación y manchados por la sangre propia de su primera penetración. Se acomodó de lado, así él pudo tener una mejor vista de su cintura y cadera, ese lunar coqueto seguía saludando, él le sonrió fascinado.

 _"¿Por qué siempre te tardas tanto? Te necesito a mi lado"_

 _"Debo ir al baño"_

 _"Incontinente…—_ él se las iba a cobrar, saltando sobre ella y haciendo que sus risas se transformaran en jadeos obscenos pero la rubia en verdad parecía estarse durmiendo. Avanzó desnudo sobre la alfombra, aunque solo logró llegar a la puerta.

 _"Ponte un pantalón. ¿Qué tal si regresan mi hermana o mis padres? ¿Si hay un mirón y cualquier otra ventana está abierta?"_

 _"Creo recordar que ni siquiera cerraste la puerta"_

 _"La empuje, debió regresarse con el viento"_

 _"¿Entonces no querías que te siguiera?"_

 _"Claro que quería, pero no pensé que lo hicieras"_

 _"¿Por qué…?"_ —Helga lo disfrutó de cuerpo completo, trataba de no mirar pero su "instrumento" estaba ahí, casi saludando después del gran trabajo. Merecía un trofeo, una condecoración o como mínimo, los segundos que le estaba otorgando de descarada veneración. Arnold se indignó o lo que fuera, pero el punto es que giró dándole la espalda y buscó entre las prendas de su madre hasta que halló un pantalón negro y se lo enfundó. Tenía un trasero fabuloso. Digno de los Dioses. ¡Ja! volvería a construirle un altar.

 _"¿Dejas de verme como un trozo de carne?"_ —preguntó molesto. Se veía sexy haciendo pucheros.

 _"¿Lo dice el que no me dejó un centímetro de piel sin saliva?"—_ Arnold se ruborizó, ella se acomodó un poco mejor contra la cabecera. El cabello sobre el pecho, las piernas recogidas ocultando su cuerpo. Sentía una irritación agradable en la parte interna de su entrepierna, necesitaba disfrutar eso, las sensaciones, emociones. El haberlo hecho con "él" pero no podía porque estaba molesto por algo.

 _"¿Por qué no pensaste que lo hiciera?"_

 _"Porque soy una loca insufrible y malditamente odiosa. En mi historial, las personas que hiero se quedan lejos y creo que te herí suficiente en el auto"_

 _"Los dos lo hicimos"_

 _"Claro que lo hicimos"—_ comentó guiñándole un ojo en referencia al sexo. Arnold sonrió, rolando los ojos. Había una especie de _"eres insufrible y me vuelves loco" "quiero ser sincero y soltar un discurso sobre que jamás deberíamos pelear o terminar, pero tú solo piensas en sexo"_

Ella lo entendía, tampoco quería pelear a no ser que todas sus discusiones terminaran entre sábanas húmedas y sucias. Shortman le sopló un beso y se fue en dirección del baño, ella cerró los ojos y se dejó caer de costado, los brazos de Morfeo comenzaron a reclamarla, aún tenía dudas sobre haberla "expulsado" estaba agotada. Si describían una segunda batalla en "Wonderland" acabaría muerta pero más tardó en meditarlo que en lo que el rubio mañoso que tenía por novio, regresó y comenzó a manosearla.

Húmedo, frío, se sentía sensacional y a la vez extraño.

 _"¿Qué estás…?"—_ inquirió con escasas fuerzas. Vagamente era consciente de que le separaba las piernas y trabajaba la parte interna de sus muslos.

"Te aseo para que estés mas cómoda" _—¿Era en serio? "Samaritano, pulcro con trastornos obsesivos compulsivos"_ pensó para sus adentros pero no lo pronunció. Volvió a ponerle el camisón o suponía que para eso la hizo levantar un brazo primero y después el otro. Lo insultó con algo que no recordaba y se perdió entre sueños.

No hubo selva, oscuridad, "muerte" ni hoguera.

Solo un viejo recuerdo de infancia. Del día en que Rhonda les leyó el "futuro" y predijo que acabarían casados.

 _"La primera Dama y el primer hombre"_

.

.

.

 _"¡Oh, Arnold…! ¡Arnold…!"_

.

La escuchó susurrar su nombre y supuso que estaría soñando con él, le besó la frente y la cubrió con las sábanas. La maldita tempestad terminó por arrancar la bolsa de plástico que colocaron hacía dos semanas, el agua se metía por todas partes, también el frío pero por increíble que pareciera, él no podía sentirlo. Tomó la camiseta gris que dejó en el baño, se la colocó y bajó a la cocina a buscar otra bolsa y mucha más cinta, en el camino cerró las puertas de las habitaciones contiguas notando que sus suegros y cuñada habían ocupado su tiempo en llevarse todo lo que necesitaran.

Abandonaban la casa de manera "permanente". No le gustó que lo hicieran pero aquí es donde debió recordarse que en ocho días exactos su Amazona sería mayor de edad, es decir. Toda una mujer. Bueno, en realidad, gracias a él ya lo era.

El ego masculino de Shortman estaba como el de un campeón de pelea, había una sonrisa de superioridad en su cara, además de un calor abrazador que no se lograba explicar. Revisó la puerta principal y se aseguró por la ventana de que el auto de Gerald, siguiera donde lo había dejado, luego buscó la bolsa plástica y la cinta.

Su teléfono celular marcaba las 4:23am. para cuando terminó de tapar la ventana Helga seguía pronunciando su nombre seguido de la palabra "pastrami" él, no quería ni imaginar cómo es que combinaban los dos en una oración así que optó por escribirle a su padre.

 _"Disculpa la hora. Estamos en casa de Helga, nos encontramos bien, es sólo que por la tormenta no nos podíamos comunicar. Lo hago hasta ahora porque tengo malas noticias sobre mamá. No te puedo explicar por mensaje como es que lo sé pero…¿Podrías esperarnos antes de ir a buscarla? De verdad, creo que necesitamos hablar"_

Le dio enviar y en lo que apagaba las luces y volvía a meterse en la cama junto a su novia, el celular vibró en respuesta.

 _"Me tranquiliza que estén bien. Regresen con cuidado, las avenidas principales se han comenzado a inundar"_

Le extrañó que tan tarde (o temprano) estuviera despierto. _¿Sus abuelos no lo habían mandado a buscar en hospitales y la morgue del poblado, cierto?_ Quien sabe, Helga reconoció su cuerpo y se abrazó a él, le gustó que lo hiciera y se recostó a su vez, olvidándose de todo.

La lluvia, el frío, bebés cabezones con uniceja…

Thea…

.

.

.

Imágenes de la rubia yaciente en aquel inmenso charco de sangre se repetían una detrás de otra. Algunas veces la reconocía, otras le costaba trabajo hacerlo. Era como si su teoría de haberse conocido en más de una vida fuera cierta y estuviera evocando, todas las ocasiones en que la había visto morir.

Pérdidas trágicas, dramáticas, le hacían pensar en las Doncellas de las pinturas románticas: La **Ofelia** Inmortal compuesta por **"Silvia Camporesi"** o el video musical de **Kylie Minogue & Nick Cave "Where The Wild Roses"**

En esta ultima representación. Él se encontraba a su lado con las manos sangrando. _¿Por qué? ¿A caso él, la había asesinado?_ la contemplación de la idea lo horrorizó de inmediato, más sin embargo. El cuerpo de Helga seguía flotando y las manos de él temblando, intentaba lavarlas a orillas del lago, ella tenía los ojos abiertos y los labios separados. Él le colocaba una rosa roja, pedía perdón, lloraba a su lado.

 _¡NO HABÍA QUERIDO MATARLA! ¡NUNCA QUISO HACERLO! ¡ÉL LA AMABA!_

.

¡NOOO!

Gritó con desesperación convencido de que esto era un truco de Anthea. Él no podría lastimarla, mucho menos asesinarla. A manera de contestación, la voz de la "muerte" encumbró de pronto.

 ** _—¿Que no podrías hacerlo...?_** _—_ preguntó esplendorosa y sensual, apareciendo justo por delante de él. Llevaba puestas las ropas que bien recordaba, los cabellos sueltos, el collar en el pecho y la pulsera de huesos. La destruyó con la mirada. Esa era la misma mujer que conoció cuatro años atrás, sólo que más sombría, indiferente y letal.

Lo saludó con una inclinación de rostro y continuó su discurso.

—No, por supuesto que no. En cada existencia la has conducido a un destino mucho peor.

—Mientes.—declaró sin dar crédito a lo que veía con sus ojos.

.

 _El lago con su vida silvestre, una serpiente que se acercaba al cuerpo de su adorada. Parecía dormida, él hubiera deseado que tal fuera su estado pero la sabía muerta, marchita por una piedra._

.

—Son tus manos y no las mías las que anularon su historia…—anunció "la muerte" haciéndole ver el momento en que la asesinó.

—¡BASTA!—gritó fúrico. —¡ESTO NO ES REAL! ¡NO PUDO HABER PASADO!

—Claro que sucedió, sólo tienes que recordarlo, _mi amor_.—saboreó la ultima palabra con sus labios gruesos, soplándole un beso que rechazó.

—No soy tu amor.—pronunció colérico.

—Tienes razón, eres mi Destino. Y en cada ocasión que lo has negado, ella lo ha pagado.

—¿¡Cómo dices!?—inquirió dolido y sumamente confundido. Trataba de negarlo, de hallar alguna clase de sentido pero eran demasiadas imágenes. Demasiados _recuerdos_ que no se lograba explicar.

—Sabes bien que "ella" moriría por ti. Lo que no recuerdas es cuantas veces lo ha hecho.

—¡NO!—gritó nuevamente, apretando los puños con desesperación.

—Esta advertencia, es una cortesía. Aléjate de ella o volverás a perderla.

—¡JAMÁS! ¡TÚ NO PUEDES…!

—Error…—interrumpió, avanzando coqueta hacia él. —Por primera vez, puedo hacerlo. Llevo cientos de años, esperando un cuerpo donde renacer.

—¿¡Qué…!?—"Muerte" acarició su rostro. Él no entendía nada, pero su contacto era helado. Tanto que estaba seguro de que si no lo soltaba le congelaría hasta el alma. La apartó con un manotazo y ella sonrió como una niña o una serpiente viperina.

—Antes, me contentaba con sembrar la duda. Hacerle creer que su muerte, era la única forma de evitarte pena alguna. Y te amaba tanto que nunca dudó en tomar el veneno, sumergirse en el lago, cortarse las venas, saltar de un tejado. Yo, la he manipulado por siglos, esa hermosa cicatriz en su pecho, la debilidad de su corazón se la he instalado por generaciones.

Y lo creas o no, tú me has ayudado.

Nunca la encuentras a tiempo, _mi amor._ Hagas lo que hagas, intentes lo que intentes, me odies cuanto me odies. Siempre es demasiado tarde. Para cuando recuerdas quien es y lo mucho que la amas. Yo, ya he manipulado sus destinos y no pueden estar juntos.

Tú estás casado o ella lo está, tienen hijos, familia. Viven dentro de una sociedad que todo lo condena y critica. Aún así, se buscan con tanta desesperación que es divertido ver quien de los dos pierde primero la razón. La débil es ella. En cada resurrección, es así como ha sido pero tú…—Thea sonrió aún más ampliamente. Disfrutando su declaración. —Entre más la pierdes más propenso te vas haciendo a la locura.

—¡MIENTES! ¡MANIPULAS MIS RECUERDOS! ¡NADA DE LO QUE DICES ES CIERTO!

—La mataste, en su existencia previa a esta.

—¡IMPOSIBLE!

—Gritas, maldices y estremeces porque sabes que tengo la razón. Esas imágenes que te mostré fueron el desenlace de su último romance. Tu moralidad, su pasión. Esa forma única que tiene de hacerte perder el control, te llevó a destruirla.

—¡YO, NUNCA...!

—Tenías una esposa y dos hijos preciosos. Sin embargo, la conociste en un bar y no podías dejarla de pensar. Era pelirroja, de labios color cereza. Creo que de ahí te venía la fijación por esa otra chica, Lila. Como sea, cada noche salías a verla, te quitabas la sortija y le invitabas una bebida. Lo hacían en un cuarto oscuro, diminuto y asqueroso, a veces ni siquiera llegaban ahí, se arrancaban la ropa y frotaban como animales en el cubículo del baño.

Tanta urgencia por poseerse no puede ser normal entre dos extraños, pero lo que no saben, es que nunca lo han sido.

Aún sin recuerdos. Sus almas se llaman a gritos, se llevan a la locura, la muerte.

Mis brazos.

—¿Por qué estás diciéndome todo esto? ¿Cuál es tu afán de torturarnos?—preguntó, histérico. No podía dejar de pensar en el lago.

 _¿Esto era un sueño? ¿Una alucinación? ¿O de verdad se trataba de algún recuerdo?_

Helga…

Su hermosa Helga flotando en el lago. La que podía ser todas y a la vez ninguna.

Ahora tenían sentido todas las facetas de su novia. Eran esas vidas y todas las veces que se habían encontrado y perdido. _¿Por qué no lo recordaba hasta ahora? ¿A caso ella lo hacía?_ La obra de teatro que escribió en Secundaria, los poemas que recitaba, las canciones que con tanto dolor pronunciaba. _¿Su maestra de literatura, lo habrá notado?_ En verdad fueron Victor Hugo y Juliette.

No podía creerlo.

En la clase de historia, Helga presentó un trabajo que hizo estremecer a su profesor. Debían investigar un hecho histórico, encontrar un lugar que hubiera sido marcado por la guerra así como Hillwood. "El pueblo perdido en el tiempo"

Su Amazona, les mostró fotografías de una pequeña extensión de tierra. Un bosque en el que nada crecía, ni pasto, árboles o criaturas. Luego de repartirlas explicó que según un registro de Japón. En ese lugar se quitaron la vida, las mujeres y niños de los soldados que ya no volverían de la guerra. La tierra ennegrecida adquirió ese color por la sangre y no importaba cuantas veces trataran de removerla y fertilizarla, todo se moría. Con los años, se le consideró un lugar maldito y a la vez de reposo. Las mujeres descorazonadas, sin hogar o propósito, iban ahí a morir. En tiempos modernos se cerró el paso al publico pero una contrademanda defendió el derecho de todo ciudadano a decidir cómo morir.

.

 _¿Era eso lo que le había sembrado Anthea en el corazón? ¿El derecho a morir, si no podían tener una relación? ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho? ¿O a caso él, también había sucumbido a la tentación? ¿Si estuvieron casados, con quien lo hicieron? ¿Si tuvieron hijos, llegaron a quererlos?_

Si él, le quitó la vida estaba convencido de hacerlo para seguirla.

.

Anthea continuó su alegato, en todo este tiempo no había dejado de mirarlo. Él estaba vestido tal y como se había ido a dormir. El pantalón negro y la camiseta gris de la madre de Helga.

—¿Qué no es obvio?—respondió a su pregunta. —¡Faltaste a nuestra promesa! Éramos "la vida y la muerte" condenados a separarnos sin jamás olvidarnos. Pero tú lo hiciste. Te enamoraste de ella, renunciaste a tu "divinidad" para convertirte mortal.

—¡ESTÁS LOCA!—sentenció, totalmente fuera de control.

—Vida tras vida, has intentado tenerla y vida tras vida te la he arrebatado.

—¿¡Por qué!? —gritó desesperado. —¡Si tu problema era conmigo, no tenías por qué hacerle daño!

—¡ES POR ESA DEVOCIÓN QUE LO HAGO!—gritó igualmente colérica. Extendiendo su mano izquierda, haciendo aparecer su alabarda y apuntándolo con ella. —¡Cuánto más la ames, más lograré destrozarla! ¡Cuánto más la pierdas, más caerás en mi trampa!

—¡¿Tú me hiciste matarla?!

—Claro que lo hice pero no funcionó. Dime, "destino" ¿¡Por qué renació!?

—¿¡CÓMO VOY A SABERLO!? ¡No creo una sola palabra de todo tu cuento!

—Escéptico. Eso también es algo nuevo.

—¡BASTA DE JUEGOS, THEA! ¡Helga y yo estamos juntos! No importa lo que hagas o con qué nos amenaces. La encontré a tiempo, me correspondió. Y estoy seguro que lo mismo te ha dicho ella, voy a luchar por nuestro amor.

—Si, eso escuché...—comentó haciendo movimientos aleatorios con su alabarda. —Pero no lo entiendo. Tú la mataste. El sujeto de su adoración, le exprimió su ultimo aliento. ¿¡Por qué no murió!? ¿Por qué ahora es inmune a mi dolor? ¿Por qué no te quedaste en la tierra que nos engendró?

—¿Hablas del único lugar en el mundo, donde podrías haber hecho que te amara de nuevo?

—Debíamos ser Destino.—pronunció mirándolo a los ojos. Arnold, la miró también tomando su distancia como en los días que entrenaban.

—¿Así fue como lo planeaste?—preguntó adquiriendo la posición defensiva. Contrario de Helga, él ya había peleado con ella. No era una luchadora admirable, apuñalaba por la espalda y las más de las veces, prefirió hacerle creer que ganaba para no tener que humillarla.

—Desde la primera vez que la miraste como Selene a Endimion. —acusó con rencor que a él se le resbaló.

—No tengo idea de quiénes sean esos, pero si no me quedé en San Lorenzo fue por mis padres. Mortales, a los que según tú elegí por encima de los Dioses.

—¡SI NO REGRESAS CONMIGO VOY A ANIQUILAR A TU MADRE!—sentenció y lanzó una estocada que por supuesto esquivó.

—No lo harás, aún tengo con qué negociar.—tomó la lanza, de manera similar a como lo había hecho Helga. No la agarró por la punta sino por el cuerpo. Thea lo maldijo, suponía él que no consideró su fuerza.

—¿Tu espíritu, tu amor, tu cuerpo?—sugirió recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo con obvia intención.

—Lo siento, esos ya no los tengo. Se los entregué a Helga hace un momento, pero te diré un secreto. A ella le gusta apostar.

—¿¡Qué…!?—le arrebató la lanza y la partió en dos contra su rodilla. Era la primera vez que le sacaba una expresión de desconcierto a Anthea.

—Se enfrentarán a duelo. Yo soy el premio.

—¡¿Juegas?!

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Además, la idea no es completamente mía. Helga quería patearte el trasero desde hace un tiempo, yo no estaba convencido con la idea pero ahora lo estoy.

—¿Por qué?

—De lo que entiendo. Tú has movido los hilos de nuestro Destino por eones. Buscando que yo la matara o ella se suicidara. Crees, que con cada victoria, yo me volvía más loco y ella más débil pero mi teoría es que nunca sucedió así.

Mi naturaleza es calma, tanto que más de uno me tiene por Santo. En cuanto a Helga, es fuerte. Concedo que esa fisura permanece en su corazón. Es humana, siempre lo ha sido, es normal que haya dudas e inseguridades en su corazón pero a partir de esta noche, se las voy a arrebatar todas. Sanaré su dolor, ya se lo he prometido y lograré hacerlo porque ya te expulsó.

Este sueño, advertencia o cortesía tuya. No fue para asustarme, ni intimidarme. Es un intento desesperado por hacer que alguno de los dos caiga.

Admito que tu plan tenía cierta lógica pero la ejecución dio asco.

Como "niño milagro" me educaron para reprimir mis emociones y temperamento. Siempre escuché que si no lo hacía algo catastrófico sucedería, mis padres y abuelos lo achacaron a la erupción del volcán, pero era algo más importante que eso: Dañar a la mujer que amo, la misma que justo ahora duerme a mi lado.

No sé como me convenciste antes, pero estoy seguro de que tan pronto como murió, tú dejaste de mirar la función. Si me atreví a matarla, debí suicidarme.

—¡NO!

—Los Dioses en los que aún creen los "ojos verdes" debieron apiadarse en cada existencia de nuestro dolor. Esa es la razón de que regresemos, de que lo sigamos intentando y de que tú, finalmente perdieras el control

—¿¡Qué…!?—preguntó Anthea con temblor en la voz

—Soy humano, eyaculo, sudo, sangro. Tendré una familia algún día con mi novia y si tú estás aquí es porque eres humana también. Pediste favores a hechiceros negros, magia oscura o como quiera que se llame. Si aún fueras una Deidad, ¿Por qué los tendrías que asesinar?

—¡Esos mortales, no eran mis padres!

—Claro que lo eran. Así "funciona" la vida. Tú, no llevabas centenas esperando un cuerpo dónde renacer. Lo que hiciste fue esperar a que la asesinara y tenías la esperanza de que ya no reencarnara. ¿Pero adivina qué? Los Dioses están demasiado entretenidos con nuestra función y nos trajeron de vuelta. Renunciaste a tu divinidad a cambio de una egoísta oportunidad. Yo renuncié a la mía para poderla amar y lo hago.

—¡NO!

—Ignoro como es que lo recuerdas todo, quizás en mi primer existencia yo lo recordaba también pero el punto es, que ya no me importa. Dejarás tranquila a mi madre, te daré tu oportunidad de rendirte o vengarte. Si Helga te vence, que lo hará. Nos dejarás en paz.

—¡NUNCA!

—¡No es una petición! Te estoy diciendo que lo harás.

—¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS POR ESTO..! —la lanza en el piso volvió a unirse y Thea la enarboló con decisión asesina, él intentó esquivar la estocada fatal pero fue un movimiento demasiado rápido, la carne le ardía, su sangre manaba, el cuerpo temblaba…

.

.

.

"¡ARNOLD!"

Helga lo sintió temblar a su lado en la cama, encendió la luz de una lámpara e intentó despertarlo pero no funcionó hasta que una línea de sangre se dibujó en su vientre. Lo miró a los ojos aterrorizada, presionó la herida con su mano sana, el rubio no entendía lo que pasaba. Dos minutos se necesitaron para que ella rompiera en llanto y desapareciera el "encanto"

"No es nada, de acuerdo. No pasa nada" —Helga estaba convencida de haber visto una herida, lo seguía presionando, llorando y también besando en el cuello y los labios. Arnold la acunó contra su pecho. Le juró que se trató de un sueño, una pesadilla.

"¿Thea…?"—preguntó una vez se relajó.

"No volverá a molestarnos"—comentó, envolviéndola en su abrazo. Ese camisón blanco (tan parecido al vestido que llevaba en el momento que la asesinó) ya no le parecía tan sensual o encantador.

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"—preguntó por encima de él, observándolo con ojos trémulos, húmedos de llanto. Él la adoró por su preocupación, dedicación, por todo este tortuoso amor. La besó, lánguido, húmedo, profundo y tierno. Helga se derritió en su boca, también sobre su cuerpo, sus piernas presionaban a ambos lados de su cadera, él apreció su peso, calor y fuerza.

"Hablé con ella, pacté una tregua"

"¿Y la firmaste con sangre?"—insistió volviendo a acariciar su vientre, los músculos que nacían por arriba de su hombría. Él atrapó su mano sana en el interior de la suya, la presionó para que sintiera que todo se encontraba bien.

"No la firmé con nada pero sí prometí que irías a patearla"

"¿Yo…?"—inquirió con burla y también sorpresa.

"¿No me pediste ayuda para encararla?"—le recordó eludiendo algo de responsabilidad.

"¿No dijiste que había una condición?"—inquirió porque sí quería patearla, pero con el yeso, no se sentía preparada.

"Si, y sigo creyendo que no va a gustarte"

"¿Tenemos que sacrificar a un gato? ¡Porque no vas a acercarte a mi gato!"—amenazó señalándolo con el dedo índice. Él adoró su reacción. _¿Qué, a caso nada le daba miedo?_ La vida, la muerte. Todas esas historias que pudieron y que lamentablemente, nunca lograron ser. La envolvió entre caricias y besos, Helga se dejó hacer, presionando su cuerpo contra el propio, compartiéndole su deseo, su pasión.

"No vamos a sacrificar a nadie. Las tribus actuales no ofrecen ninguna clase de sacrificio, se venera a los Dioses con bailes, banquetes, cantos y representaciones bélicas" —explicó, comenzando a sentirse un poco agotado. _¿Cómo es que podía hacerlo ella?_ Enfrentar a Anthea y estar al minuto siguiente tan plena. Debían ser todas esas vidas convergiendo en una: la de su Amazona.

"¿Entonces?"—preguntó pellizcándolo para que no se durmiera.

"La condición es, que dejes que yo te entrene"

"¿¡Que tú me qué!?"—gritó y su voz aunada a un trueno casi lo ensordeció. Él no dejó que se levantara, le gustaba estar así, con ella semidesnuda, sentada sobre su cuerpo (más específicamente su sexo) pero no iba a empalarla en cualquier momento. Lo que comenzaba a estar de más era ese camisón, pues entre más lo veía, más la pensaba en el lago.

Cabellos rojos al igual que los labios. Su color favorito actual era el rosado.

 _¿Se debía a que con el agua, la sangre se deslavó y tiñó sus ropas de ese color?_

Mejor, no pensarlo.

"¿Qué haces…?" —preguntó altiva y desconcertada. "Decídete zopenco, me vistes o desvistes"

"Eso hago…"—comentó después de arrebatarle la prenda y recostarla en la cama. "…acabo de decidir que me gustas al natural y conmigo a tu lado"

"Pervertido"—lo insultó pero aún así le permitió besarla. El cambio de temperatura hizo que sus pezones se endurecieran y toda su piel escociera, Arnold lo notó, disfrutando con el sonido de la lluvia y su vacilación. Una de sus manos se colocó en la parte media de su pecho, a la altura del corazón, sintiendo sus latidos, su respiración. Helga no sabía lo que hacía pero se sentía de lo mejor, como si la sanara, aliviara…restaurara. Al terminar ese profundo beso se acomodó de frente a él, sus cuerpos así encajaban bastante bien.

"¿Sabes quienes son Selene y Endimion?"—susurró a su oído. Amenazando con quedarse dormido.

"Gracias a Sailor Moon todo el mundo lo sabe, pero no me sorprende que tú no lo sepas"

"¿Qué, es otra cosa de cultura popular que decidí ignorar?"

"Es curioso que lo menciones porque la última vez que hable con tu **novia** también me vinieron a la memoria"

"Tú, eres mi novia. Refiérela de cualquier otra forma"

"¿Loca, psicópata, asesina, usurpadora de la debilidad de mi corazón?"

"Demasiado largo, Gerald la llama: **cosa** " —Helga soltó una carcajada, él la abrazó hasta el punto de casi cortarle la respiración y le pidió que iniciara su narración. Le gustaba escucharla, adoraba todas y cada una de sus historias.

"De acuerdo, la leyenda no tiene mucho que ver con el anime de los noventa. Sino mas bien con nosotros, me recuerda la época en que solía espiarte al dormir"

"¿Por qué…?"

"Verás, la Diosa se enamoró de un joven pastor que solía dormir a las afueras de una cueva totalmente desnudo..."

"Por favor, dime que no me imaginabas desnudo"—interrumpió.

"Tenía nueve años y tú la sensualidad de un gusano"

"Auch"—se quejó.

"No interrumpas, camarón. Era tal su devoción hacia él que todas las noches bajaba para hacerle el amor. Endimion, no se enteraba de nada hasta una vez que despertó en medio de su pasión. Al reconocer a la Diosa, confesó que también la amaba y los dos henchidos de amor, rogaron a Zeus para que él pudiera acompañarla siendo eterno.

Lo sería mientras durmiera y por tanto se convirtió en una especie de "Bello Durmiente" ella seguiría visitándolo por las noches, haciéndole el amor y él guardándola en su corazón.

"No suena divertido"—comentó el aludido.

"Mas bien vacío. ¿De qué serviría amar con tanta dedicación a alguien que no puede corresponder?"

"Pero sí le correspondía, ambos se querían"

"Debe ser que soy demasiado ambiciosa y no me conformaría con un príncipe dormido"

"¿Entonces qué harías?"

"Despertarlo"

"Moriría"

"Eso es parte de su humanidad"

"¿Y no preferirías acompañarlo, envejecer a su lado?"

"Por supuesto"

"¿Renunciarías a tu divinidad?"

"¿Qué hay mas divino que el amor?"

"Teniéndote junto a mi, diría que nada"

"Tonto"

"Romántica"

"¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto, Arnold? ¿A caso te dio el mismo sermón sobre ser una Deidad?"

"Lo hizo y agregó que yo también lo era"

"¿Tiempo pasado? Significa que ya no haces estremecer la tierra, caer la lluvia, ¿Salir el sol con todo su esplendor?"

"Considerando la lluvia que se está acercando al estatus de Diluvio Universal y el hecho de que acabamos de hacer el amor. Yo diría que estoy lejos de cambiar el clima"

"O, Hillwood se ha unido a la maldición"

"¿Perdón?"

"Maldición. Esa bruja dijo tenernos malditos. Si no te dejo nos quitará algo irremplazable"

"¿Temes por nuestros amigos?"

"Por todo el pueblo, en realidad"

"No pasará nada. Si hay una maldición la romperemos"

"¿Porque al fin estamos juntos?"—preguntó mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad.

"¿También lo recuerdas?"

"Antes de escucharte gritar, soñaba con una pareja en un lago. Ella era de piel pálida, ojos azules, cabellos cortos de un rojo intenso al igual que los labios. Él, igualmente pálido, cabellos negros un poco largos y desaliñados, sus ojos eran verdes, idénticos a los tuyos. Se encontraban entre la maleza a los límites del lago. No llegaron juntos, ella vestía de blanco y aparentemente ya llevaba un rato ahí, decía algo sobre querer contemplar su ultimo amanecer a su lado…"

"Lo sé…"

"Él no decía nada, era maduro, apuesto, tenía gruesas líneas de expresión marcadas en la cara, parecía cargar todo el peso del mundo y mientras la acompañaba, se desprendía de una sortija dorada, ella sumergía las piernas en el lago, no era demasiado profundo, quizás por eso lo eligieron. Pronunciaba su nombre, él se había arrodillado para dejar el anillo y tomar una roca"

"Basta…"

"La escondía en el interior de su puño diestro, ella le extendía un brazo para que la estrechara y se besaran. Había un suspiro contenido en sus labios, locura, dolor y arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Él la presionaba, como tú me presionas ahora, aspiraba su perfume, retenía su esencia. El cielo sobre sus cuerpos comenzaba a clarear, era el amanecer más vívido de todo el siglo"

"Helga…"

"Te equivocas, su nombre era Elisa Day. Él la golpeó con la roca en la nuca y la sostuvo entre sus brazos poco después, la sangre manaba como un caudal, la recostaba en el lago y susurraba al viento: Toda belleza debe morir, cada historia terminar, el dolor parar. Ella flotaba con los ojos abiertos, mirando el amanecer y él maldecía, gritaba, lloraba…"

"Intentó lavar sus manos en el lago pero no podía dejar de mirarla. Una serpiente se acercaba al cuerpo de su adorada. Él la amaba, maldición, Helga. ¡La amaba y la odiaba! apareció de la nada, sólo fueron tres meses de auténtico suplicio, de saber que era la indicada, la persona destinada y no podía tenerla, amarla o conquistarla. Entró en las aguas, arrancando una rosa roja de las que nacían en el lago. La serpiente parecía haber terminado su trabajo, se alejó y los dejó en su dolorosa comunión. Colocó la rosa en sus labios, cerró sus ojos y después…"

"Terminó"—pronunció la rubia que en todo este momento, no había dejado de verse en sus ojos.

"Nunca quise hacerlo…"—confesó, a manera de disculpa o tal vez ruego.

"No querías pero fue lo correcto. Tu esposa daría a luz a su siguiente hijo y yo era una puta"

"¡No sigas!"

"Me llamaban la "rosa salvaje" y nunca conocí o experimenté el amor hasta que me compraste tú"

"Por favor…"

"Las personas del condado se comenzaban a preocupar. No era el dinero, el licor o mi cuerpo por la "mala vida" bastante maltrecho. Éramos nosotros, al igual que ahora. Yo veía la tortura en tu rostro, la sombra de todo aquel terrible dolor y te sugerí "terminarlo" en el lago"

"No fue idea tuya, sino de Anthea"

"Como fuera, no sufrí. Recuerdo el amanecer, las aguas del lago, incluso a ti llorando a mi lado, cerrando mis ojos, obsequiándome una rosa"

"¿Por eso detestas las rosas?"

"Y por el cliché, pero mi punto es que tienes razón. Al fin estamos juntos"

"Te he hecho sufrir demasiado"

"Ha valido la pena por cada vestigio de amor"

"¿Recuerdas todo?"

"Creía que eran ideas para mis futuras novelas. Aunque hubo una ocasión en que salimos con Rhonda y Sheena sugirió algo sobre las vidas pasadas. No creo en el Destino, Arnold. Ni en la resurrección o el propósito, creo en que debes levantarte de cenizas una y otra y otra vez. Que llegado el momento nadie más que tú llegará a salvarte y por eso soy de armas tomar.

Si quieres pensar que me volví así a consecuencia de "nuestro amor" entonces tómalo de esa manera pero no pienso vivir aferrada a lo que no sucedió"

"Ni yo tampoco"

"Todo lo que sé y necesito saber, es que quiero despertar a tu lado, pasar mas tiempo con nuestros amigos, rescatar a tu madre y conseguir mi maldito pase universitario. Si para eso me tienes que enseñar cosas místicas de la selva, adelante. Pero te advierto que no voy a vestir como Pocahontas"

"¿Que tal Xena, la Princesa Guerrera?"

"Conformate con Lara Croft"

"Mejor hacemos de nuevo el amor…"

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A: ¿No les encantan mis días de mil horas? A mi sí, jajaja. Si no entendieron ni papa sobre lo de Thea y las vidas pasadas pueden preguntar. Traté de explicarme lo mejor posible pero la mayoría de las veces, solo yo me entiendo y estoy casi segura de que esta no ha sido la excepción._

 _En fin, gracias x seguir la historia. Besos, abrazos y cositos dulces._


	25. Chapter 25

.

.

.

Frío, humedad, luz.

Comodidad, culpabilidad, cansancio. Un leve velo de dolor a lo largo de todo el cuerpo, pero en absoluto resultaba desagradable la sensación. Era como tener a un cómplice de los dos, de su intimidad y pecado. Helga se movió de lado, asegurándose de rodar sobre las sábanas color lila y convertirse a sí misma en una especie de rollito primavera. Su compañero de cama, notó la ausencia de la cálida tela, llevaba varias horas luchando por conservar su extremo de la misma. Al no encontrar nada bufó en desconcierto, ordenándose de manera interna despertar pero se encontraba realmente cómodo ahí, de cara a la almohada, los músculos relajados, la conciencia muerta y si afuera no siguiera lloviendo, si la ventana no permaneciera rota, si el frío matinal no se le estuviera metiendo por la piel hasta el tuétano, podría dormir unos treinta o cuarenta minutos más.

Extendió el brazo izquierdo buscando el bordillo de la sábana. _¿Qué le pasaba a esa rubia egoísta?_ Bueno, sí era su cama y su sábana pero él era…era _…¿Eso que estaba tocando era un codo…?_

—Dios…déjame en paz, maldito ninfómano. —se quejó la ladrona de su tranquilidad.

—Te llevaste la sábana…—reclamó con una voz tan seca que ni él la reconoció.

—Y por lo visto, también tu voz…—comentó en tono de burla. Él se recompuso lo mejor que pudo, aclarando su garganta pero sobretodo hundiendo el rostro en la almohada. — _¡La que gritó como loca todas las veces que lo hicieron fue ella. ¡No, él! ¿Por qué las cosas humillantes sólo le sucedían a él_?— pero más tardó en pensarlo que en lo que un sonido grueso, como el de una sierra eléctrica se escuchaba por lo alto. La carcajada que soltó brotó natural, libre y varios decibeles por lo arriba de lo permisible, Helga lo maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía, de ellos reconoció el francés, italiano y ese último era _¿alemán?_ Como fuera, le encantó ese pequeño remanso de "humanidad" puesto que él, también se moría de hambre y frío, más esto último.

Giró el cuerpo y se pegó a ella, rodeándola con ambos brazos por la cintura, aspirando su perfume que honestamente era a puro sexo y sudor. Le encantó que así fuera y a manera de celebración liberó por sus cuerdas vocales un sonido bastante primitivo, posesivo y bestial. Helga respondió con un jadeo de conformidad, dejando que la besara en el cuello y eso era todo a lo que podía acceder porque enserio…

Estaba enrollada en la maldita sábana.

—¿Cómo rayos…?—preguntó fuera de juegos, arrebatado del sueño, mirándola en todo su impertinente esplendor.

—Tengo frío…—declaró acomodándose contra la cabecera de la cama como si fuera de lo más natural convertirte en tamal o formar una crisálida con las sábanas si amanecía demasiado fresco un sábado por la mañana.

Él roló los ojos y decidió que sería imposible ganarle una batalla. La besó de nuevo, primero en la frente, después en los labios: lento, cariñoso, corto. Su prioridad de macho alfa que se preocupa por la seguridad de su hembra, era otra.

—Buscaré algo de comer, tú toma una ducha para que entres en calor.

—También podrías quedarte en tu traje de Adán y te aseguro que ninguna corriente helada me perturbará…—le guiñó el ojo y entonces notó que efectivamente estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo, sus mejillas se incendiaron hasta adquirir un tono granada. Helga lo disfrutó sin pudor de arriba abajo. Las luces de la alcoba continuaban apagadas pero debía ser bastante entrada la mañana si la luz del sol se metía incluso con las cortinas cerradas.

—Tranquilo, vaquero. No tengo ningún interés en que te unas a mi en la ducha. Aun quiero mi pase universitario, título, maestría, doctorado y conquistar la vida empresarial antes de traer un pequeñito al mundo.

—¿Sólo uno…?—preguntó embelesado de pronto con la conversación, mirándola a los ojos con todo lo que podía expresar de amor. Ella sintió un frío helado corriéndole por la espina dorsal. Nunca había pensado seriamente en el tema de los hijos. No sabía si los quería pues con el historial familiar que tenía, mejor alejar a cualquier inocente criatura de heredar el mal genio de Bob o el mal karma de Miriam.

Arnold, no notó la vacilación de su mente, por el contrario cerró los ojos, se perdió entre recuerdos y haciendo caso omiso de su desnudez, se acomodó de largo sobre la cama, colocando la cabeza en su regazo para comentar.

—¿Sabes? Una vez soñé que estábamos casados… —ella retuvo el aliento porque un movimiento en falso y él sabría que en aquella ocasión lo estuvo espiando. Quizás, terminaría por confesar que soñó lo mismo pero en su versión. No había ningún niño. Sólo una vida de éxitos profesionales y ellos dos como amantes.

Lo dejó continuar flotando en su sueño, mirándolo de soslayo. Lucía realmente "hermoso" así, recostado sobre su cuerpo y tenía que admitir que era un hijo de puta malditamente atractivo. _¿Qué pretendía, provocarle un infarto? ¿O a caso intentaba emular a Endimion?_

 _¡Dios…! ¿Cómo culpar a Selene? ¿Quién no bajaría a la Tierra a hacerle el amor a tremendo pedazo de…_

—Teníamos tres hijos…—Arnold le cortó la fantasía sexual de tajo y por increíble que pareciera se descubrió a sí misma sonriendo y acariciando sus rubios cabellos.

Claro que él querría hijos, creció en el seno de una familia rota pero en absoluto disfuncional.

Él sabría cuidar de sus hijos y también de ella. La aceptación de este hecho hizo que sus ovarios estremecieran y todo su cuerpo ardiera. Afortunadamente, hay instintos más primarios que el de reproducción y ese era el de supervivencia. Su estómago gruño con fuerza, Arnold compartió la sonrisa pero más tardó en sentirse a salvo que en lo que le hacía notar, que él también se encontraba ardiendo.

Giró el rostro, hundió la cara entre los pliegues de su sábana, bajando de su vientre a su entrepierna, ella dejó escapar un sonoro grito, seguido de una maldición, la separación de sus piernas y la pronunciación de su nombre como algo profano, maldito, divino…

—¡...AHHH…ARNOLD…! —la mano que acariciaba los cabellos de su novio se encontró de pronto aferrada a ellos, la enyesada no tenía a donde asirse y por tanto caía totalmente derrotada a su lado.

Los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo temblando, su pecho subiendo y bajando…

Entre la noche y el alba…error. Entre el tercer condón (que no debió servir de mucho ya que la iluminación de la lámpara era pobre y sus manos estaban más entretenidas aprendiendo, descubriendo, dibujando senderos por cada uno de sus recovecos, en lugar de mantenerlo en su sitio) y el cuarto (que definitivamente se salió de sus cuerpos y orilló al rubio a correrse entre sus muslos) consideraron la idea de usar sus bocas. "Felación" no se incluía en los textos de educación sexual pero todos sabían por dónde iba la idea.

Había leído en alguna novela erótica que era como chupar un helado (en el caso de los caballeros) o un melocotón (en el caso de las damas) pero se quedaron dormidos en alguna parte de la intención.

Arnold, la estaba trabajando ahora por encima de su transparente, delgada y delicada sábana. _¿Así lo hicieron en alguna de sus vidas pasadas? —¡¿Y a quién demonios le importaba?!—_ Si no paraba iba a matarla…literal, Helga G. Pataki se moría. Expulsó un jadeo de lo más prolongado y lastimero, su cuerpo tembló en espasmos de autentica satisfacción y ese cabrón de ojos verdes, lengua atrevida y sonrisa de ensueño la liberó de su ataque y la miró como si no fuera el causante de absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano izquierda y ella tendría que estar loca — _¿O a caso, él se relamió con excesiva fascinación? ¡Imposible! Jamás haría eso_ — pero ya no logró debatir las manías de su novio en la cama ya que él, recuperó el habla y enunció.

—La próxima vez que tengas frío, en lugar de enredarte en las sábanas, intenta enredarte conmigo…—ella comenzó a boquear como pez fuera del agua y tratar de averiguar si esto era un sueño o realidad.

El rubio que no podía ser suyo, porque Arnold Shortman era un maldito santurrón, puritano y aspirante a monaguillo, sonreía de manera segura, seductora y sensual.

Al ver la blancura de su mente, intentó de nuevo.

—¿Cómo, aún tienes frío?

—Lo que tengo es un mini-infarto.

—Creo que se llama orgasmo.

—¡Vete al carajo! —le arrojó la almohada a la cara e intentó salir de la cama pero resultó imposible con la maldita sábana. Shortman, aprovechó su estatus de "bulto" para cargarla sobre su hombro cual costal de papas, ella gritó como loca y aquí debían agradecer que la lluvia aún cayera con estrépito y que la casa de sus padres estuviera bastante alejada de los vecinos o cualquiera pensaría que había un asesino serial a punto de acabarla.

La llevó al cuarto de baño y una vez ahí la devolvió al piso.

—¡Arnold, para por favor, te lo ruego…!—él se ofendió a sobremanera. No era un maldito abusivo, degenerado o loco. Acababan de descubrir el sexo y claro que la primera vez fue de prueba, las siguientes para saciar sus ansias y afinar la técnica. (que por cierto, aún no tenían una) Lo de ahora, fue un pequeño castigo porque se le estaba congelando el "orgullo" y era culpa suya y de nadie más.

Hablando de culpas y deseos reprimidos a la rubia se le terminó por caer la sábana y él se quedó de piedra. Se observaron por algunos segundos, sin vacilación y en absoluto silencio aunque podía ver cómo ella luchaba para no cubrir su cuerpo.

—No tienes que rogar… —le aclaró. —Yo también tengo aspiraciones profesionales que me gustaría cumplir antes de ser completamente devoto a ti. —acarició su barbilla con los dedos de la mano diestra y continuó hablando. —En aquel sueño, éramos demasiado jóvenes y tu padre me hacía trabajar en una bodega para mantenerlos. Debes saber que no quiero eso, primeramente porque me niego a ser el esclavo de nadie y en segundo lugar porque estaría demasiado tiempo apartado de ti.

—Arnold…

—Gerald tiene un plan a futuro con Phoebe de aquí a siete años. Me pareció una exageración cuando lo comentó pero estando aquí, teniéndote a ti, viéndome en tus ojos, sé que tiene razón. Así que no voy a forzarte a tener relaciones conmigo. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para…—Helga no lo dejó terminar su discurso, se abalanzó contra él, reclamando sus labios, pegando sus pelvis, frotando sus pezones contra su pecho y él la abrazó también.

Dieron tumbos cual náufragos desde la puerta del baño hasta la ducha, derribando todo a su paso y recuperando la cordura solo para lo estrictamente necesario.

Fantasía sexual cumplida número dos: Su Amazona y él en la ducha. Aunque no hubo penetración. Ella lo masturbó hasta que eyaculó, él la recorrió con la espuma de jabón por cada uno de sus misterios, lavó sus cabellos que volvían a caer como enredaderas sobre sus abundantes pechos, los cuales besó, presionó y chupó. Un par de botones rozados cuya textura volvía a recordarle las fresas tiernas. Era una lástima no poder probar una para comparar pero no quería intoxicarla o dejarla de besar.

Helga presionó y disfrutó de sus atributos también, al parecer tenía el mejor trasero del mundo, el lavadero más duro y ni qué decir de los pectorales, donde chupó sus tetillas y las mordió. Los dos así, en comunión describían la imagen más erótica y perfecta que algún fotógrafo hubiera encuadrado jamás y si no fuera por la bolsa plástica atada con cinta para que no mojara el maldito yeso y su tratamiento se fuera al infierno. Él la guardaría en su memoria por la eternidad.

Salieron justo como entraron, sin ninguna clase de prisa, decoro o pudor y comenzaron a secarse con un par de toallas amarillas y verdes, ajenos a la tempestad, los males del universo, el paso del tiempo.

Había cotidianidad en cada uno de sus movimientos, intimidad y confort. Parecía, como si este ritual de "baño" lo hubieran efectuado varias veces atrás o fuera de lo más natural que él la secara a ella y viceversa.

.

.

.

—¿Conoces la leyenda del manto sagrado?—preguntó sentada frente al espejo de su tocador, envuelta (al igual que él) en limpias y calientitas prendas, mientras peinaba su larga cabellera.

—Te diría que sí, pero estoy casi seguro de que no te refieres al sudario de Turín.—Helga roló los ojos, le arrojó el cepillo que atrapó entre sus manos y ya no se lo devolvió.

—Se trata de una Deidad menor que trabajaba para "Ceres" (Diosa de la agricultura, las cosechas y la fecundidad) ella, bajo del cielo a bañarse en las transparentes aguas de un lago cuando un pescador la vio y quedó prendado tanto de su belleza como de su amor. Para retenerla en la Tierra, ocultó su manto. Las Deidades menores no tenían permitido volver a su hogar completamente desnudas, se consideraba indigno y por tanto se quedó. Aprendió nuestras costumbres, él la desposó y con el paso del tiempo, ella alumbro a sus hijos. Tuvieron una vida feliz, humilde pero próspera. El hombre, estaba tan agradecido con ella que en su lecho de muerte confesó su acto. Le dijo dónde estaba oculto su manto y así la Deidad pudo ascender de vuelta al cielo.

—Vaya, sabes mucho de mitología.—comentó impresionado.

—La familia de Miriam, que jamás conocí. Es originaria de Grecia. De ahí nos viene la dramaturgia y la pasión por las artes. Pero no lo menciono por eso, sino porque lo he estado pensando y decidí que probablemente tú y esa " **cosa"** eran Dioses menores, ya que según yo.

La "vida" y la "muerte" no deberían de renunciar jamás a su puesto.

Su fuera así, empezaríamos a llenarnos de zombis o en su defecto, la muerte se detendría pero Duncan falleció ayer.

—Lo sé. Tiene sentido lo que dices, pero entonces ¿Por qué, San Lorenzo y el volcán parecían reaccionar a mi estado emocional?

—Tampoco creo que funcione así. Has tenido momentos oscuros, Arnold y si fuera verdad, ese pequeño pedazo de Tierra ya habría quedado destruido en su totalidad.

—Me permito recordarte que "casi" sucede eso, cuando creí que te perdía...

—Estabas destrozado y supongo que como todo padre, él sufre y se emociona al ver las peripecias de su hijo.

—¿Qué…?—preguntó creyendo haber perdido el hilo de su conversación.

—Piénsalo. El Dios de la vida te devolvió el aliento, lógicamente no iba a explotar el volcán para que te convirtieras en una estatua de piedra. Y aunque no vivas ahí, él debe sentirte desde aquí.

San Lorenzo, es el único lugar en la Tierra donde aún se venera a los Dioses que nos vieron nacer y por tanto su influencia sólo tiene efecto ahí. La selva se emociona cuando la pisas, el cielo se ilumina con tu sonrisa y eso debe ser porque él, te está dando la bienvenida.

—¿De verdad lo crees?—preguntó emocionado. Ella asintió y continuó explicando.

—Decidiste seguirme, ignoro en que vida o qué es lo que en mí verías, pero por cada ocasión que nos hemos amado y perdido, él nos ha traído. Anthea, debe ser por igual una hija querida y caprichosa. Debió prendarse de ti desde el momento mismo de la creación. Según la leyenda, tú le enviabas obsequios y ella los guardaba con sentimiento.

—No eran obsequios, eran vidas a la espera de renacer.

—Entonces, todo se reduce a que ella lo mal interpretó ó lo estoy haciendo yo.

—Dudo que lo hagas.

—Más nos vale o deberás prepararte para soportar el peso de múltiples muertes.

—¿¡Ehh…!? ¿¡Por qué…!?—gritó, por no decir que chilló pues el comentario le asestó de pronto como una puñalada en el corazón.

—¿Cómo que por qué? Después de todo lo que hemos hecho y siguiendo la teoría original ¿Tú crees que no habrá explotado ese famoso volcán? —Helga lo atravesó con su mirada celeste, él tuvo dos centésimas de segundo para concluir que efectivamente. Después de hacerle el amor, la tierra se habría abierto, la temperatura aumentado y el volcán estallado, pero no sucedió.

Anthea no lo sabía, por eso se sobresaltó cuando le dijo que había entregado su cuerpo, alma y corazón a su verdadero amor.

—Eres lista. —elogió deslumbrado.

—Ya era hora de que lo aceptaras. —comentó cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y al hacerlo su estómago gruñó de nuevo.

—¿Segura que tienes hambre o vas a parir a un baby alien?

—¿Quién dice que no soy la reina y dejé huevecillos en tu interior?

—Eso…es asqueroso.

—Llorón.

—Malévola.

.

.

.

Continuaron arreglándose y esperando a que se cargaran sus teléfonos celulares. Arnold encontró el mensaje de Gerald pero optó por no contestar, también descubrió como trescientas notificaciones en el chat grupal y a esas les dio "silenciar" no tenía tiempo para eso. Su padre había enviado otro más cerca del medio día.

 _"Los esperábamos para desayunar pero ya es demasiado tarde. ¿Está todo en orden?"_

Hasta que leyó eso, se dignó a revisar la hora esplendorosa y sensual brillando en la esquina superior derecha de su pantalla táctil.

15:00 hrs. Sí que era tarde.

Texteó apresuradamente y con toda la vergüenza del mundo admitió que se quedaron dormidos. Salían para allá tan pronto estuvieran listos, además de eso, se morían de hambre.

 _"Si no están aquí antes del toque de queda, se quedan afuera"_

 _"¿Cual toque de queda?"_

 _"La tempestad, ha bloqueado los caminos en varios puntos del pueblo, para evitar accidentes se supone que nadie debe salir de su casa después de las 20:00 hrs."_

 _"Llegaremos"_

 _"Eso espero"_ —resopló fastidiado porque esto de vivir "solo" se veía fácil.

Despertar con tu chica, compartir la ducha, charlar despreocupadamente sobre el origen del universo _o una maldita loca que quería todo contigo._

Hacer el amor de la noche al alba.

Sí…Él podía acostumbrarse a eso de no rendirle cuentas a nadie. Ni su abuelo o su padre… _pero también estaba su madre._ Dejó de "fantasear" y se puso a trabajar. Su conciencia no le permitiría jamás abandonar la casa de Helga con tanta "evidencia"

La aludida, ocupó su tiempo en actualizar la reducida lista de contactos. Le envió una amenaza de muerte a Geraldo (odiándolo secretamente, pues no sabía en que momento de su existencia se había convertido en alguien digno de agregar) saludos a Phoebe, Eugene, Alan, Brainy y Lorenzo.

Su club de fans respondió de inmediato con la novedad de haber convocado el **"estado de poesía permanente"** ella reclamó su derecho a ser la vocal del grupo y éstos le recordaron, que desde que tenía novio, prácticamente desapareció.

.

.

.

 _"No desaparecí"—_ declaró en el chat grupal, al que no tardaron en agregarla.

 _"Recuerda el día y mira la hora que es"—_ comentó Lorenzo, pero fue Brainy quien contestó.

 _"Son las tres de la tarde, de un sábado lluvioso y seguimos sobrios"_

 _"Cuando formamos esta asociación, juraste que no pasaríamos un fin de semana sobrios"—_ insistió el moreno.

Ella roló los ojos porque eran un maldito par de exagerados. Además, en su "convenio" se suponía que concretaban reuniones el último fin de semana de cada mes. Ese, era la próxima semana, coincidía con su cumpleaños y supuestamente iban a llevarla a un lugar mejor que "Narnia"

Buscó a su novio con la mirada pero había desaparecido al igual que sus sábanas y toda la porquería que dejaron tirada entre la alfombra y el piso. _¿En que momento levantó todo eso? ¿Era un lunático de la limpieza o la encarnación de Cenicienta, ja!?_ No lo sabía pero ojalá, jamás se le terminara el hechizo.

 _"También juré que les rompería los dedos si no se sabían comportar" —_ escribió para recordarles, quien mandaba en su asociación _._

 _"Nos comportamos, es sólo que te extrañamos…"—_ eso lo escribió Alan y ella sintió un nuevo hueco en la boca del estómago.

El chico de apellido inglés y acento francés, le habló en otro chat más privado.

.

 _"Pienso en ti, eternamente"_ —redactó a manera de saludo y ella estremeció de la cabeza al esternón.

 _"¿Ese es el nombre de otra canción?"_ —preguntó con descaro, rechazando su amor a pesar de considerarlo, su segunda opción.

 _"Se llama carta silenciosa y la cantaré para ti el domingo"_ —el hueco en su estómago le envió un gancho directo al hígado. Alan Redmond, era demasiado considerado, dulce y leal. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia caería rendida a sus pies, pero lo conoció primero y se enamoró de Arnold, primero.

 _"Yo también quisiera cantarles algo…"_ —comentó con sinceridad y quizás un poco de culpabilidad.

 _"¿A todos nosotros o solo a él…?"_ —había amargura en sus palabras. La sentía aún sin escucharlas y le dolió porque no entendía. _¿Por qué le reclamaba, si jamás prometió lo imposible?_ En Paris, había estado dispuesta a morirse de amor por Arnold y fue él, quien la instó a regresar a Hillwood.

 _"Búscalo, dile lo que sientes, ámalo…"_

 _"¿Por qué…?"_ —preguntó entonces y su respuesta fue. Que quizás estuviera enamorada de la idea del amor.

Arnold no era una idea, era su amado, su amante y su amor.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, el rubio regresó a la alcoba con un juego nuevo de cobijas y sábanas. _¿De dónde carajo las habrá sacado?_ No lo sabía, ni tampoco importaba, recogió las piernas en flor de loto y se distrajo un momento con los mensajes que mandaban Lorenzo y Brainy sobre la aparente "Ley seca" a que los estaba sometiendo.

Negó la acusación de esos dos, envió gifs animados a Phoebe y Eugene, le hizo saber a Geraldo "quién demonios era" y después presionó el celular contra su pecho.

 _Jamás quiso dañarlo o ilusionarlo, por eso no lo buscó cuando el auto en que se "escapaba" chocó._

 _Si lo entendía así._

 _¿Entonces, por qué se sentía tan culpable? ¿Era porque él, la seguía buscando? ¿Y ella le seguía contestando?_ Suspiró contrariada, Arnold terminó de arreglar la cama y notó la vacilación de su alma. Ahogó una pregunta, quizás se tragó el discurso completo. Ella volvió a recordar por qué odiaba los teléfonos celulares. Demasiado "contacto humano" y siendo como era, prefería la soledad, seguridad y hermetismo.

—¿Está todo en orden?—preguntó su novio y ella asintió con un movimiento de rostro.

—Dame unos minutos...

—¿Hablas con tus padres?

—¡Ja…!—se le escapó la burla. Arnold, sí que era único. Ni siquiera había agregado a Bob o a Miriam, pero pensando en ellos, decidió que no era justo dejarlo en "visto"

Honestidad, verdad, crueldad.

Que la llamaran bruja sin corazón, arpía desalmada y desdentada pero Helga G. Pataki, decía las cosas como son.

 _"Sabes que vivo enamorada de él" —escribió._

 _"¿Me estás confirmando que es algo serio?"_ —¿Por qué tenía que preguntarlo así? Se vistió de muñeca, maquilló su rostro, peinó sus cabellos. ¡Uso zapatillas! Claro que era algo serio, pero no sabía cómo decírselo.

Navegó una vez más entre mensajes. Eugene y Phoebs decían querer los detalles "divertidos" de su primera cita, Geraldo lloraba de incertidumbre por la santidad de su auto. Ella le dijo que _"no lo hicieron en el auto"_ , recordó amenazar a la asiática por ese asunto del "sabor a cereza" y la descarada mujercita le envió un millón de emoticones: caritas felices, avergonzadas y algunas otras con baba. Eugene agregó a la parte final de su discurso un inmenso:

 _"Este domingo, será la noche"_

 _"¿Cual noche?"_ —preguntó algo perdida entre temas.

 _"Mi noche, cariño. Su estado de poesía permanente, degeneró en concurso de karaoke"_

 _"Oh…"_

Sonrió con pesar y Arnold enarcó una ceja. No se había sentado, ni relajado. Estaba como estatua de bronce parado delante de ella, los brazos cruzados, los músculos tensos, sus ojos observándola con desafío, preguntando todas las cosas que no se atrevía a expresar en palabras.

Tampoco era buena con las palabras, desde pequeña prefirió las letras. Susurros, pensamientos que en su mayoría podían pasar por anónimos. Regresó a la pantalla de su chat con Alan, los dedos de la mano sana se deslizaron formando enunciados, no tenía caso retrasar lo inevitable.

 _"Pasamos la noche juntos. No como amigos o compañeros, sino juntos, juntos"_ —sus mejillas se incendiaron al recordarlo, sus ojos amenazaron con derramar algo de llanto. No era tristeza. Era ilusión, realidad. La confirmación de un hecho que ni siquiera a Phoebs había confesado.

Arnold dejó escapar un gemido entre impaciente, preocupado e intrigado, se aproximó pero ella extendió el brazo enyesado para que se mantuviera en su sitio.

 _"¿Te trató bien…?"_ —¿Es que con nada dejaría Alan de preguntar? O quizás era ella la que estaba exagerando. Advirtió sincera preocupación de su parte y eso le fragmentó un pedazo de alma.

 _"No pudo ser mejor"_ —escribió reprimiendo la vergüenza y ocultando sin éxito el llanto. _¿De todos sus amigos, el primero a quien se lo contaba, era él?_ La primer persona a la que lastimaba de una manera tan visceral y cruel.

Para ser honestos, en este momento no sabía a quien odiaba más. Si a ella o a él.

Arnold atravesó su barrera, se acercó hasta estar prácticamente por encima de su piel, retuvo el aliento presionando el celular contra su pecho.

Alan continuó.

 _"¿Te cuidaste?"—_ Y tras leer eso. Ya no entendió, _¿Cómo se supone que lo debería tomar?_ _¿Estaban charlando como amigos? ¿Pretendía hacerla sentir peor? ¿O seguía creyendo que tenía alguna opción?_

No la tenía y por tanto sus dedos volvieron a deslizarse por el teclado.

 _"Arnold, me cuidó…"—_ escribió y entonces el rubio le arrebató el celular de las manos.

Agradeció que lo hiciera, ya no podía soportarlo. Se abrazó a su cuerpo, suspiró contra su pecho derramando libremente su llanto y lo escuchó maldecir, al leer sus mensajes de texto.

Cuando terminó arrojó el celular a la cama, la abrazó de vuelta y besó sus labios con dedicación.

—Me disculpo por leer tus mensajes, yo no quería…

—Sí querías, pero está bien...—desvió el rostro. La lluvia seguía cayendo, haciéndola sentir miserable. _¿Qué era esto, la maldición de Myrtle la llorona?_ El frío helado volvía colarse por la ventana, pero sabía bien que no se trataba solo de eso.

Eran sus sentimientos, la duda.

—¿Sientes algo por él…?—preguntó Arnold.

—Todo y a la vez nada…—Shortman dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Ahora debía saber cómo se sintió ella cuando mencionó a Anthea, pero no quería vengarse sino sincerarse. —Lo quiero, no como algo serio pero más que a un amigo.

—Es aterrador saberlo. No porque sea cierto, sino porque puedo ver que él siente lo mismo.

—No es lo mismo, Alan cree que me ama.

—Te ama, lo sé, lo sabes. No es un secreto. Cuando estabas en el hospital dijo que si te descuidaba, él te cortejaba.

—¿Y qué soy para ustedes, un trofeo?

—Eres tú, y no estoy reclamando o criticando nada. Lo creas o no, es reconfortante saber que si "algo me pasa" ese imbécil lengua larga, al que si vuelvo a ver le romperé la cara. Cuidará de ti.

—¿Qué va a pasarte, si voy a patear el trasero de la que te quiere por amante?

—Lo harás…—coincidió Arnold, besándola en la frente. Su celular vibró de nuevo. Ella pensó en ignorarlo pero el rubio insistió en que "le hiciera caso" No debían cortar las cosas de tajo. Si lo quería como decía y necesitaba tenerlo en su vida, aún podían ser amigos.

Eso claro, si Redmond podía.

Y a su manera lo hacía.

.

El siguiente mensaje, era del chat donde Lorenzo y Brainy seguían discutiendo.

 _"¡Hey par de idiotas! ¿Ya supieron que la Amazona, quiere cantar con nosotros?"_ —comentó Alan muy quitado de la pena.

 _"¡NO!"_ —escribieron los dos.

 _"¿Cual será?"_ —preguntó emocionado Brainy. _"¿Muñeca rota, Gritaré al viento, Sueños?"_

 _"Es un tema nuevo"_ —declaró con una sonrisa que su novio, colocado a espaldas suyas compartió.

 _"Mientras no se llame: Oda a la polla de Shortman"_

 _—¡AHHHHHHHH CÓMO SE ATREVE!_ —gritó Helga más no lo escribió.

 _"¿Cómo podría llamarse…?"_ —comenzó a escribir Lorenzo, pero dos centésimas de segundo después sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis y la revelación fue picante.

 ** _"LO HICIERON"_** —escribió en negritas.

 _"¿LO HICIERON?"_ —preguntó Brainy gritando desde su casa a todo pulmón.

 _"LO HICIMOS"_ —confirmó Arnold, pues el shock emocional de su novia permitió que una vez más tomara el celular de sus manos.

 _"QUE INTENSO"_ —anotó Lorenzo.

 _"QUE FUERTE"_ —confirmó Brainy.

 _"Que obvio…"_ —ultimó Redmond.

 _"Cállate tú, despechado"_ —reprendió Lorenzo y se unió a la lista de deseos.

 _"Queremos detalles sucios"_ —solicitaron en coro y de alguna manera, ella asoció la expresión de sus rostros con la impaciente y picarona de Eugene.

 _"¡JAMÁS!"_ —texteó, recuperando su móvil.

 _"Oh, vamos Hell. Es para el bien del cómic"_ —insistió Brainy

 _"Arnold, ni siquiera aparece en tu cómic"_

 _"Eso no es relevante"_

 _"Para mi lo es"_

 _"Podría incluirlo, si nos dices algo"_

 _"¿Cualquier cosa, lo que sea?"_

 _"QUE SEA SUCIA"_

 _"Bien, yo le puse el condón con la boca y él me la metió por el culo"_

 _"¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ —gritaron los tres. Cada uno desde su hogar y la rubia se despidió diciendo que esperaba una aparición (viñeta) de su novio a más tardar el día de mañana.

 _"La cita es en mi casa a las 6:00pm"_ —logró redactar Alan, a pesar de tener muchas ganas de romperle el alma en pedazos a Arnold Shortman.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué les dijiste eso, si en ninguna ocasión lo hicimos así?—preguntó el rubio, sintiéndose sumamente enfurecido.

—Porque a nadie más que a nosotros, le incumbe "cómo lo hicimos"

—Tendrán fantasías.

—También Eugene, pero no va a masturbarse con nuestra imagen.

—Tú, no lo sabes.

—Sí lo sé, las fantasías con alguien más son para ponerte caliente, para divertirte con tu mano dominante, sólo debes pensar en él.

—¿Quién…?—preguntó interesado en sus gustos y preferencias.

—Tu fantasía delirante, alucine fijo…cada quien tiene el suyo. —comentó levantando el rostro, buscando sus labios, hasta hallar regocijo.

—De acuerdo. —concedió devolviendo el beso. —¿Por qué no aparezco en su cómic?

—Pues…—pensó las palabras adecuadas, apartándose lo justo de su novio. —…porque básicamente esa historia narra las "alucinaciones" de Brainy, y si hay un apuesto caballero que corteje a la sensual Amazona, ese es él.

—¿¡Qué!?—protestó.

—Te recuerdo que tiene novia y todo es muy platónico en realidad. La pareja central somos Phoebs y yo.

—¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!—gritó empujándola por no decir, que "casi" tirándola. —¡¿CÓMO QUE PHOEBE Y TÚ?! ¡¿Y desde cuando Brainy tiene novia?!

—Como un año y no hagas escándalo. Ya la conoces, es la chica gótica de la comida rápida.

—¿Violette?

—Yo la llamo "Violence" es bastante metida con la vida de los demás pero reservada en lo referente a la suya. Admito que fue divertido hacer que nos "sirviera" un rato.

—¿Asumo que te odia por razones obvias?

—Claro que lo hace, pero nos salimos del tema. Regresando a lo del cómic, Lorenzo hizo un estudio de mercado y descubrió que las parejas lésbico-gay son más populares en estos días, por tanto entenderás que Phoebs debía ser mi ardiente secuaz y amante.

—¿¡GERALD, LO SABE!?—preguntó casi al punto del paroxismo.

—Lamento romperte el encanto, pero tu "hermano" es un cerdo asqueroso que nos "shipeaba" desde que estábamos en Segundo de Secundaria.

—¿Shipear?—preguntó comenzando a sentir que se mareaba. Debía ser por la falta de alimento y su nula predisposición a obtenerlo.

—Significa, "emparejar"

—Pp…pero yo pensé que la idea del cómic, era presentarte como heroína que lucha por la virtud y los derechos de las mujeres.

—¿Qué sería menos lésbico que una chica desnuda metida en un traje tan apretado que se le ven los pezones y los labios mayores, defendiendo a mosquitas muertas de perder su virtud a manos de un degenerado?

—O.k…—Demasiada información sobre los "amigos" de su novia por un día.

Él necesitaba un vaso de agua helada, dejar de pensar en sexo, mujeres desnudas, trajes apretados, Alan Redmond y salir de esa casa.

.

.

.

—¿Bueno y tú que eras, el Dios de la limpieza?—preguntó Helga una vez llegaron a la planta baja y miró el amplio espacio a su alrededor.

—No…—refunfuñó, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

—¿Te traumaron de chiquito?—insistió.

—Tampoco, pero ya sabes que crecí con mis abuelos y ellos no están en la mejor condición para hacer los deberes del hogar. Los inquilinos tampoco ayudaban mucho y entonces yo…

—¿Te convertiste en experto?

—¿Dejas de criticar y nos vamos, ya?

—Sólo te advierto, que si me mal acostumbras desde ahora, después no te quejes…—amenazó con una sonrisa ladina, que él disfrutó.

—Creo, que estoy hecho a la idea.

—¿De verdad?

—No quiero que te ofendas pero en mi sueño, tú no hacías nada…

—¿¡Qué!?—gritó, golpeándolo en el pecho. Él atrapó su mano izquierda y tiró de ella hasta envolverla en su abrazo.

—Te pasabas los días tirada en ese sillón de ahí, comiendo golosinas y ordenando que yo me hiciera cargo de todo. El trabajo, la casa, los niños…

—¿Niños…?—y aquel escalofrío helado, la recorrió de nuevo.

—Sí, niños…ya te lo dije, eran tres. —buscó su cuello y lo besó. Helga se derritió entre sus brazos. Él descendió con la mano diestra hasta presionar con suavidad su ía esos tres niños y no le importaba más lo que sintiera Alan Redmond por ella, Helga era suya en cuerpo, alma y sentimiento.

.

.

.

Aseguraron la casa, huyeron de la lluvia y se subieron al auto. Helga llevaba una bolsita de plástico negro en los brazos, él preguntó lo que era pero ella le dijo que se callara y fijara su vista en la carretera. Roló los ojos y la miró a través del retrovisor. Sacó el contenido de su bolsa y comenzó a comérselo.

—¿Trajiste botana?

—No va a gustarte.

—También tengo hambre.

—Maneja más rápido para llegar a tu casa.

—Es peligroso con esta lluvia, dame de tus botanas.

—No son mías, pero ya que insistes. —la rubia metió la mano en la bolsa, él abrió la boca y se encontró con una cosa pastosa y dura que sabía a…

—¿¡CROQUETAS!? —escupió y frenó en seco. Ella lo miró culpable y aún así, se metió otro puñado a los labios.

—¡NO PUEDES COMER CROQUETAS!

—Claro que sí, tienen vitaminas, proteínas y trocitos de pescado.

—¡PARA GATOS!

—Delicado…

—¡Suelta esa maldita bolsa o nos quedamos aquí parados!

—No hacen daño.

—¿¡Te las has comido antes!?—preguntó recordando que en su primera noche "juntos" amenazó a Mantecado con acabarse su plato.

—Tal vez…

—¡AHHHHH! Eres…eres…—lo que fuera, era impronunciable, ya que el rubio reanudó la marcha y ella siguió "botaneando"

No tenía nada de malo, sabían ricas con leche y tenían forma de gato.

.

.

.

Miles les abrió la puerta una vez llegaron a Sunset Arms. La tormenta era intensa y no parecía que fuera a conceder piedad. Cuando los recibieron Phil y Gertrude, notable resultó el pecado.

Era como si tuvieran un letrero gigante sobre sus cabezas con la leyenda:

 _"Hola, somos sus queridos niños y follamos como conejos la noche completa. También lo hicimos en el cuarto de baño pero no se preocupen por nada ya que todo fue con la debida precaución"_

Gertie maldijo en alguna lengua muerta y subió por las escaleras, Phil la secundó, vociferando sobre el dinero y tiempo desperdiciado en su educación. A Miles, no le quedó de otra más que suspirar para sus adentros y llevarlos a la cocina. _¿Qué, tenían un condón usado pegado en la frente o la espalda?_ No se dejaron marcas (que estuvieran a la vista) cuidaron su atuendo y peinado, ella hasta usó brillo labial rosado. _¿Entonces, por qué lo notaron?_

Si su padre fuera una mejor (o peor) persona, les diría que a los dos "les brillaba la cara" había una luz diferente en su mirada, además de que esas no eran las ropas con que los vieron salir de la casa y sus cabellos seguían húmedos (por la ducha y no la lluvia) la diferencia se notaba en que venían "perfectamente arreglados" y eso sólo podía significar algo.

Que castraría a su hijo o lo mandaría a un internado para caballeros.

Cómo no.

—¿Usaron…?—preguntó luego de encender la estufa y acomodar la mesa.

—Condón.—respondió Arnold, nuevamente tenso.

—De acuerdo. No quiero un resumen, lávense las manos, les serviré de inmediato y podremos hablar de tu madre.

—Hecho.—los demonios internos de Arnold, parecían reaccionar con su padre o quizás se tratara de la lluvia, ya que él era un chico de sol, calor y verano, contrario de Helga que prefería la tormenta, el frío e invierno.

La cena (porque eran casi las 17:00 hrs.) les supo a gloria y la charla tuvo que esperar un poco más ya que Helga insistía en que también la escucharan sus abuelos.

Subió a la habitación de ambos y los encontró recostados. No les dio la "exclusiva" como tal, pero sí aclaró que la decisión, la tomaron como pareja. Arnold era un buen chico, lo educaron estupendamente bien y además de eso, los dos eran maduros. Querían más de la vida a parte de niños. No los gobernó la lujuria, aunque admitió que ganas no les faltaron.

Se comprometía de manera personal a respetar su hogar. No harían nada indebido, las reglas seguían siendo las mismas, ella en su alcoba, Arnold en su torre, los dragones en el calabozo evitando algún roce.

—Ese cabeza de chorlito tiene suerte de tenerte, Eleanor.—comentó Gertrude, levantándose de su lugar para apretarla en un fuerte abrazo.

—La afortunada, soy yo. —comentó, respondiendo el gesto.

—Bien, pueden contar con nosotros. Pero si salen con sus tonterías…—comenzó a amenazar Phil, incorporándose a su vez.

—Si lo hacemos…—se atrevió a contestar colocando una mano sobre su vientre plano. (Estaba totalmente segura de que no cometieron ninguna clase de "error" de haberlo hecho lo sentiría. Y lo único que ardía en sus entrañas era la adrenalina por la venidera pelea). —Estoy convencida de que Arnold y yo, sabremos cuidarlo.

Phil se contentó con eso, aunque la perspectiva de ser "bisabuelo" no le encantó. Se reunieron de nuevo en la sala y fue Arnold quien optó por narrar "su versión" de los hechos. Omitió la parte de los Dioses, mitos y reencarnaciones. Tan solo les hizo saber que Helga soñó con su madre siendo prisionera de Anthea.

—¿Es esa chica que está obsesionada con tu amor?—preguntó Gertrude.

—La misma.

—¿Y cómo podría…?—comenzó a cuestionarse Phil, pero su mujer lo frenó.

—Estas lluvias anuncian malos presagios, Odette Johanssen podría decírselos también.

—¿La abuela de Gerald?—preguntó Helga.

—En épocas peores se le acusó de practicar brujería. Y claro que lo hacía, sólo que era magia blanca y no negra. De nuestras noches de té, aprendí que el agua es un fuerte conductor de energías, sirve como enlace, incluso portal. Probablemente Stella, averiguara lo mismo con los "sabios" de aquellas tierras.

Así pudo conectarse contigo, Eleanor.

—Y con Hillwood. —corroboró la rubia intercambiando una mirada con Arnold. Tenía razón al ocultar ciertas partes de la verdad. Phil y Gertie, no tenían por qué saber la historia completa. Que estaban malditos, volvían a la vida y que Anthea fue la que conectó con ella a través de sus miedos y no Stella. Era mejor así.

Si lo entendían a su manera.

—En mi sueño, —continuó. —esa mujer dijo que si no terminábamos, nos arrebataría algo que sería irremplazable.

—¿Y tu apuesta es el pueblo…?—comentó Phil, entre divertido e incrédulo. Sacó uno de sus habanos de la parte interna de su pantalón y lo encendió con un movimiento pausado. —Este nido de ratas ha soportado auténticas guerras, tempestades. ¿No me creen? ¿Qué ya no les enseñan nada en la escuela? De 1954 a 1958, se inundó por completo. De ahí nació el lago que desemboca en el mar y surgieron multitud de leyendas. "El niño del diente" "La dama de blanco" "El hombre del saco"

De la manera que sea. Sólo ha llovido sin parar durante veinte horas y lo mejor de todo es que los "extranjeros" están huyendo.

—¿Perdón...?—intervino Arnold.

—Vacaciones de primavera, chaparro. El buen Doctor se ha esfumado esta mañana y decenas más se han ido junto con él. Sólo permanecemos los perros viejos, las familias fundadoras, los que no tememos a nada, ni nadie.—dio una profunda calada a su cigarro y soltó el humo directo en su cara.

Arnold comenzó a toser como loco, Phil continuó hablando.

—Díganselo a "esa" mujer, los Shortman no nos andamos por las ramas. Si quiere pelear, ya lo dijo Puki. Que venga.

—Es que ese es el problema. —comentó Helga. —Que no necesita venir porque la fortalece el miedo y los malos presagios provocan eso. Duncan falleció ayer y no creo que se necesite de mucho para convencer a Caroline y quien la acompañe de que el cielo está de luto.

—¿Y qué propones?—cuestionó Miles, pues estaba de acuerdo con esa parte de su discurso.

—¿Su sepelio será hoy?—preguntó mirando a Gertrude. La anciana consultó el reloj de pared sobre el pequeño televisor de antaño y respondió.

—En una hora, voy a buscar tus zapatos buenos, Phil

—¡Pamplinas! ¡No pienso ir! Duncan y yo conocimos los verdaderos "cielo e infierno" No creíamos en Dioses o Demonios, sólo en lo que nuestros ojos podían ver, y eso era muerte en el frente, esperanza en el hogar.

—Y esperanza es lo que queremos llevar.—apremió Helga. Phil, rumió otro poco pero dejó que Gertrude lo llevara a sus aposentos. Estaba vestido como era habitual, con su pantalón desgastado, camiseta sin mangas y pantuflas.

—¿Esperanza?—remarcó Miles, a la vez que se preguntaba si seguiría entrando en su traje de _bodas._

—Arnold dijo que en la actualidad, se venera a los Dioses con cantos, ritos, representaciones bélicas y baile. El pueblo entero se congregará esta noche para despedir a uno de los suyos.

No necesitamos que asistan todos…

—Sólo los fundadores.—corroboró su novio.

—Pero es un funeral, los ánimos estarán decaídos.—comentó el antropólogo.

—Lo sé, pero Phil tiene un punto. Duncan era un ejemplo a seguir como soldado y guerrero. No creía en la vida después de la muerte pero todos los demás, sí. Caroline querrá creer que algún día lo volverá a ver y sus colegas querrán recordar su fortaleza de espíritu y voluntad férrea.

—Todo eso suena estupendo, pero ¿Cómo lo conseguirás?—insistió Miles, convencido de que lo haría.

—Con una ofrenda…—comentó sincera pero omitió agregar que esto era "el grito de guerra"

Si todo salía como quería y paraba la lluvia. La _falsa Deidad_ sabría que iba tras ella. No que no lo tuviera claro desde antes, pero hasta ahora estaban cada quien en su esquina. Quitarle un "juguete" la pondría furiosa. No poder sembrar temor en los corazones de _su_ pueblo, le aclararía que iba en serio.

Y disfrutaría al hacerlo.

—Conozco esa mirada. —comentó Arnold, ahora que su padre también se había retirado.

—¿Tengo que buscar tus zapatos lustrados? ¿O empacar tus ojos furiosos?—preguntó divertida. Él correspondió la sonrisa, sabía que algo tramaba y también, que no se lo diría.

—¿Iremos a San Lorenzo, cierto?

—Nos queda una semana de clases antes de las vacaciones y como comenté, quiero pasarla con nuestros amigos.

—De acuerdo, pero ten en cuenta que el lunes empezaremos tu entrenamiento.

—¿En verdad crees que haya algo sobre pelear, que tú me puedas enseñar?

—¡Hey! Dame algo de crédito, soy el "hombre milagro"

—Y yo, la Guerrera Amazona

—¿Piensas que haya algo de profético en las palabras de Gerald?

—Hasta donde he leído y sé, esas cosas místicas se heredan de abuelos a nietos.

—¿Poderes sobrenaturales, maldiciones?

—También la diabetes, hipertensión y calvicie.

—Mala mujer.

—Él sabe que lo quiero.

—De una muy extraña y retorcida manera.

.

.

.

SAN LORENZO.  
3:00hrs.

.

Debido a la diferencia horaria, ya era Domingo en la Selva y al igual que sucediera en Hillwood, la lluvia comenzó a azotar desde el viernes por la madrugada. Los que lograron "escapar" se habían ocultado entre la hierba espesa con la esperanza de llegar a su Templo.

No temían a su fauna, ni a los terrenos húmedos o complejos. Por el contrario, creían en sus dioses y la palabra de su profeta.

La predicción que evocaban ahora, tenía que ver con el niño que volvió a la vida, nacido de dos extranjeros que permanecieron ahí para procurar y fortalecer a su tribu.

Sabían que la mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, fue arrebatada de su lugar de reposo. Sucedió durante la noche y quienes quisieron defenderla, terminaron muertos, malditos o gravemente heridos. Stella Shortman se entregó a sí misma. No pretendía que se perdieran más vidas y junto a ella cayeron los líderes de la tribu.

Aitor y Antha, podría decirse que el primero no daba crédito a lo que veía con sus ojos, pero la profeta se iba con la mirada en alto y todos los músculos relajados. Acusó a su propia sangre de estar maldita, más no por obra divina sino por sus propias tonterías.

—Debilidad de espíritu. —acusó.

Anthea, la que hoy día se proclamaba líder y Diosa, le escupió en la cara.

—Tú, lo dijiste. Toda mi vida escuché que había venido al mundo para ser de él.

—Lo que dije, fue que sus destinos se entrelazarían algún día. Que tú, harías cosas asombrosas e increíbles y hete aquí. Por segunda vez, tomando vidas para convencerlo a él.

—¡Ella me obligó! —gritó con frustración y dolor. Antha ni se inmutó. De no estar atada de brazos con una soga a la espalda, se abría limpiado el rostro y reído.

—La "elegida" no te ha obligado a nada, excepto a salir de su corazón. Y me asombra saber que lo logró.

—¡Yo, sólo hice realidad lo que ella deseaba! Siete años atrás entré en su mente. Vi su corazón y alma. Detestaba tanto a sus padres porque esos dos solo la lastimaban. ¿Y no hacían lo mismo los míos? ¿No era esa la manera de conseguirlo? Si lograba ser como ella, sólo que mejor entonces tendría su amor. Sembré dudas en su corazón, siempre fui diestra en las artes "oscuras"

—¡Cierra tu boca, sucia blasfema!—gritó Antha, pero Thea prosiguió con una sonrisa tan maligna que a todos los que observaban estremeció.

—Claro, tú me enseñaste esas artes, abuela. La diferencia entre "luz y sombra" radica en la pureza del corazón pero ambas sabemos que nunca tuve uno.

—¡LO TENÍAS!

—No, desde ese día. El niño milagro se fue y yo volví realidad tu predicción.

—Sangre y muerte presentí esa mañana. La ceniza del volcán era la misma que bajó hace dos semanas.

—¿Lo recuerdas?—preguntó con gracia. —Cayó minutos antes de que arribara su avión y entonces supe que lo olvidarías pues con un solo pie que puso en la Tierra, el cielo se aclaró, el sol brilló, el volcán se calmó.

—¡Era el preludio a una muerte! —pronunció Antha colérica por haber bajado la guardia.

—Misma que yo creé. Y te prometo lo mismo ahora, abuela. Yo, la mataré.

—¡Puede que termines con ella, pero jamás lo tendrás a él! —gritó Stella Shortman igualmente furiosa.

—Mis predicciones nunca fallan, criatura maldita. —les recordó a todos Antha. —El niño milagro salvará a esta tribu.

—Y una persona cercana a él morirá. —apuntó con su lanza, haciendo que sus adeptos levantaran a los "presos" y los hicieran entrar en una Tienda, la madre del milagro se retorció como loca y volvió a ser amordazada. Aitor intercambió una mirada dura con ella, le dijo que no luchara, ni temiera.

Los Dioses estaban con ellos y quienes lo escucharon creyeron y huyeron.

.

.

.

Eso sucedió cerca de dieciséis horas atrás.

Los presos continuaban en su Tienda, la posición de loto, espaldas rectas a pesar de tener los músculos tiesos por las cuerdas con que los tenían sujetos. Stella pensaba en su esposo, su hijo y también en esa preciosa niña que conoció años atrás en la Selva.

 _¿Anthea lograría asesinarla?_

Cuando la arrastró a esa horrenda escena. El sueño, presagio, alucinación o lo que fuera. Se aterrorizó por completo.

No hubiera querido que aquel fuera el desenlace de su encuentro. El amor de su hijo, la mujer de su vida, atravesada por una lanza, la llenaba de pena y sin embargo sabía que un horrible designio se cerniría sobre ella.

Como madre, esposa y mujer, entendía que no había nada más terrible y cruel que un corazón herido pero Aitor y Antha, insistían en que no debía sucumbir a la desesperación.

 _¿Hicieron bien al desprenderse de su único hijo? ¿Sirvió de algo alejarlo de este sitio? ¿Conoció a Helga para atraerla a tan terrible muerte?_

¡No! Se negaba a aceptarlo y entre más pensaba en eso, más comenzaba a escuchar una voz.

Fémina, transparente, dulce y cálida. Era una canción que tranquilizaba sus ansias. Hablaba de un volcán, cadenas, árboles del cielo...

Levantó el rostro esperanzada y también contrariada. _¿Al fin se volvió loca?_ pero buscó en los ojos de sus "compañeros" y encontró la misma estupefacción y desconcierto.

Antha comenzó a reír a mandíbula batiente, su esposo no modificó la expresión neutra de su rostro, más sin embargo notó en su mirar un auténtico brillo.

—Escuche con atención, madre del "milagro" —le ordenó y ella afinó su oído. La lluvia estruendosa e ingobernable, lentamente amainaba.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará…_**

 _N/A: Capítulo medio de relleno para relajar los ánimos y que se diviertan un rato. Espero que les haya gustado. Besitos a quienes comentan ya saben que los amo y por lo demás...no se coman las croquetas de su gato._


	26. Chapter 26

_N/A: Manejo diferentes líneas temporales en este capítulo. Creo que se entiende siguiendo el contexto, qué es presente y qué es pasado. Casi todo lo de San Lorenzo es "pasado" Si quedan dudas, ya saben que pueden hacerlas con libertad._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Me arrastran mis pensamientos  
_** ** _y mi cuerpo llora sal,  
_** ** _se va por mis sentidos  
_** ** _y mi mente rota está..._**

 ** _._**

Thea lanzó un grito de desesperación al escuchar esa melodiosa voz, sus allegados la miraron extrañados. Al parecer, era la única que podía escucharla y aquello la llenó de desconcierto. Llevó ambas manos a sus oídos, presionó la superficie, pero por más que intentaba seguía resonando en su interior.

¿ _Qué significaba eso? ¿¡Por qué la escuchaba!?_ Su abuela; la líder y profeta comenzó a reír alegre, natural. Como si estuviera libre de sus ataduras y fuera ajena a toda clase de maldad.

La mandó silenciar.

Tanto a ella como a los otros dos, debían ser amordazados y las sogas que pegaban sus brazos a la espalda, había que tensarlas aún más. Si cortaban su carne y derramaban su sangre, qué mejor. Los hombres obedecieron, ella se concentró en los matices que mostraba el cielo a través de la ventana. Colores neutros y grises. Nada que ver con los azules transparentes de que gozarían un Domingo por la mañana cualquiera. Se regodeó con eso, suspiró para sus adentros y salió de sus aposentos permitiendo que las gotas de lluvia bañaran su esbelta figura.

Contrario de la gran mayoría; ella no temía a las fuerzas de la naturaleza. En eso se basaba su inicial instrucción: El manejo de los elementos como una extensión de sí misma y su magia.

Tierra: (Aspiró los aromas de la tierra húmeda y fresca).

Fuego: (A través de la piedra a sus pies, sentía la vitalidad y fortaleza del volcán).

Viento: (Lo percibió acariciando su rostro, colándose entre sus dedos y por debajo de las telas curtidas que obviamente, dejaban pocas cosas a la imaginación).

Agua: (Y al buscar su conexión con este elemento, su mente y su cuerpo se volvieron a estresar).

La tempestad que liberó cubría todo San Lorenzo, pero lejos de escucharla imperiosa y letal, lo que llegaba a sus oídos era esa maldita canción. _¿De dónde provenía? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué la perseguía de esta manera?_

 ** _._**

 ** _Las huellas de sus besos  
_** ** _en tus ojos sombras son._**

 ** _Tú juegas un juego al viento  
_** ** _y de mis manos sangra el sol._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ahmm..._**

 ** _._**

—¡ES ELLA! —gritó, haciendo que sus súbditos corrieran en su busca esperando lo peor.

Algunas lanzas se levantaron, cuerdas de arco se tensaron, ojos vigía cruzaron el firmamento pero no había nada, salvo la auto nombrada "líder y Diosa" parada en medio de su explanada, comportándose de manera errática y rumiando para sus adentros.

—¡Pero que estúpida había sido!

—¡Y qué osada se mostraba esa asquerosa e inefable mortal!

—¿Usar su magia en contra de ella? ¿Revertir el maleficio?

—¡NO PODÍA! ¡ERA IMPOSIBLE!

Y sin embargo, sucedía...

 ** _._**

 ** _Gente que murmura a las sombras de un volcán,_**

 ** _presas de tus celos y tu envidia al despertar._**

 ** _Oye mis plegarias que transparentes viajan._**

 ** _Árboles del cielo..._**

 ** _._**

El firmamento se aclaraba, las nubes se abrían, la lluvia lentamente comenzaba a cesar. Sus hombres estudiaron con ceño fruncido el comportamiento del cielo, tocaron la lluvia, la sintieron contra su piel desnuda y también la bebieron. No escuchaban el canto de esa maldita mujer pero era un hecho que sospechaban algo.

Lo que caía, ya no parecía ser el diluvio que prometió para purificar la Selva de la influencia del Dios de la "vida"

Se miraron de hito en hito, pasando de ella que para estas alturas, tenía los cabellos sueltos, húmedos y apelmazados por buena parte de su rostro, pecho y espalda.

 _¿A caso se burlaban de ella? ¿¡No los intimidaba!? ¿Creían que podían seguir por su cuenta? ¡Les enseñaría!_

Levantó el rostro, acomodando en un mínimo su estampa, afianzó su alabarda, golpeó la tierra de manera férrea y entonces el cielo nuevamente ensombreció. La lluvia arreció con voracidad destructiva, su pulsera de hueso se rompió pero nadie se extrañó por el acto.

—¿¡Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer!?—reprendió con una voz tan gruesa que no parecía ser suya. —¡Busquen a los desertores, llévenlos a los pies de mi templo! "La muerte" volverá a ser venerada como en los viejos tiempos. Entregaré a mi "madre" los corazones latientes de cada uno de ellos.

Sus vasallos, vacilaron un poco tras escuchar su declaración.

Ellos sabían que en realidad los sacrificios eran guerreros. Los que sobrevivían en combate, quienes demostraban haber defendido mejor a su pueblo, eran entregados a las faldas del volcán para que su espíritu protegiera a sus Dioses.

La carne, se arrebataba del cuerpo ausente de corazón para consumirla en banquetes, los huesos se limpiaban para crear instrumentos de música y guerra, la piel se curtía y tensaba para obtener prendas, artículos del hogar o lo que hiciera falta, los cráneos formaban un singular mural, para advertir a los visitantes de lo que eran capaces. Todo se utilizaba en los rituales con que hoy día se representaban de manera simbólica, más no real.

Y ellos querían.

Ardían en deseos de regresar a eso.

Fue Aiden, (el padre de Aitor) quien canceló los sacrificios humanos y decretó que los guerreros defenderían a su tribu de los "extranjeros", la civilización. El hombre de ojos oscuros y su sed insaciable de poder, riqueza y conquista.

Por tres generaciones fue así como sucedió pero ellos seguían inconformes.

Eran hombres de guerra y de costumbres firmemente arraigadas.

Ansiaban demostrar su valía ante los Dioses, entregar su corazón sangrante y por ello siguieron a Anthea.

Desde las sombras fueron testigos de cómo, sin vacilación atravesaba el pecho de su _madre **Anahid** _ con la punta de su lanza.

A ella siguió su _padre **Arath.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _._**

Este último jamás fungió como líder. Desde su nacimiento, Antha supo que no viviría para eso. Alguien más ocuparía ese lugar. **Una persona que llegaría de otro lugar** y al saberlo muchos se comenzaron a "revelar"

No iban a adorar a otros Dioses, ni seguir la instrucción de "otros" hombres.

No obstante, las predicciones de la profeta siempre se cumplen y cuando Arath alcanzó la mayoría de edad, desposó a su mujer y comenzaba a construirse su hogar. Una mujer "extrajera" llegó a sus tierras. La dejaron pasar debido a sus cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. La tribu se caracterizaba por eso y además creyeron que al ser una simple e insignificante mujer, podrían "controlarla"

Dijo venir en una expedición, perder a sus colegas entre la tierra húmeda y vegetación espesa, era estudiosa de las plantas. Botánica, así fue como lo expresó y Antha la recibió en su techo para decidir si era de fiar o no.

.

.

.

Mientras esto pasaba, su líder. Es decir, quien encabezaba su pequeña rebelión. Habilidoso practicante de las artes oscuras, sacrificó a cuantos necesitara de ellos, cubrió su cuerpo con la sangre derramada y de alguna manera que ninguno entendió, se transformó a sí mismo en Sombra.

Renunció a su cuerpo e identidad, en pos de levantar una "epidemia"

La Botánica y sus colegas (que no tardaron demasiados días en hacerse llegar) la nombraron "enfermedad del sueño" quienes caían presas de ella dormían profundamente, el contagio incluso Antha lo desconocía, Aitor autorizó que los extranjeros hicieran "pruebas" con sus caídos, algunos partieron, otros permanecieron pero el resultado final era el mismo.

No despertaban y sus cuerpos rápidamente se deterioraban.

Sólo ellos sabían que se trataba de **_La Sombra_** _._ Era ese ser quien tocaba sus cuerpos, entraba en sus mentes, ultrajaba su alma y los enviaba a aquel estremecedor estado de reposo. Al paso de varias semanas y con más de la mitad de la tribu infectada, los rumores se comenzaron a dispersar.

Desconfiaban de esa mujer. ¡Todo se inició con ella! exigían que se le asesinara o como mínimo exiliara. Sus colegas, excepto uno (Eduardo) huyeron despavoridos dejándola a su suerte. Antha juró que era pura, de sentimientos nobles y transparentes. Estaba ahí para ayudar. ¡Los Dioses la enviaron específicamente a ese lugar! Pero llegados a este nivel, ya nadie creía en ella.

¡Una revuelta se avecinaba!

Lo que por tanto tiempo habían estado esperando. Volvieron a sus tiendas, prepararon sus armas, pintaron sus rostros, soltaron el grito guerrero y entonces…

.

.

.

Otro extranjero llegó.

Cabellos rubios, en nada parecidos a los de la tribu pero sus ojos eran verdes, profundos e inteligentes. Ese cayó prácticamente del cielo, a los pies de la Botánica y por ello, Antha les recordó que era **otro** quien habría de convertirse, algún día en su líder.

Le creyeron, desestimando la idea inicial de que la mujer extranjera pudiera significar algo más. Un guerrero venido de otras tierras, podría prepararlos mejor si es que seguían adelante con la instrucción y decreto de Aiden (padre de Aitor).

Los ánimos se relajaron, la revuelta se canceló, dejaron que se conocieran los dos.

La Sombra trató de dañarlos, por noches enteras lo estuvo intentando pero sin importar lo que hiciera, su magia no funcionaba en ellos.

Estaba furioso.

 _¿Cómo surtiría efecto? ¡Si se concentró en lastimar únicamente a su pueblo!_

Los maldijo a todos, sopesando la posibilidad de levantar otra especie calamidad: secar la tierra, envenenar las aguas, enloquecer a los animales. No fue necesario llegar tan lejos, Aitor le mostró la final solución.

Debido a las bajas, decretó que habría que "repoblar" la tribu. Arath (su hijo) se mostró en desacuerdo. _¿Qué pasaba si los niños resultaban igualmente malditos? ¿Por qué arriesgar a más de los suyos? ¿No sería prudente marcharse a otro sitio?_

¡Jamás lo permitiría!

En esa Selva estaban sus Templos, sus Dioses, era Territorio Sagrado. Si temía por su bienestar podía mantenerse al margen pero el decreto estaba hecho. Todas las parejas en edad de procrear se unirían a la causa, incluyendo a los extranjeros.

Antha, profetizó grandes cosas para el hijo de esos dos. Lo veía claro ahora. El niño sería un milagro. ¡Haría lo imposible! rescataría de las sombras a su tribu.

.

.

.

 **"Sombras"**

Volvieron a temer por el futuro de su causa, consideraron abandonar a **_La Sombra_** y resignarse a lo que les trajera ese supuesto "milagro" pero el ser de oscuridad les dijo que todo era parte de su plan.

"La enfermedad del sueño" sólo atacaba a los suyos. Por tanto, para derrocar a los extranjeros y desacreditar las predicciones de la profeta, sólo debían esperar un poco más.

Atacaría al "milagro" impediría que inhalara su primer aliento, no importaba el costo (que resultó en más sangre de sus allegados) ese niño, no viviría.

Como es de esperar y dados los recientes acontecimientos. Algunos no le creyeron. Antha era poderosa, se decía que en su alumbramiento fue iluminada por la luz de la luna y que sus predicciones tenían la bendición de la gentil y sabia Diosa.

 ** _La Sombra_** les dio garantías, les habló de un segundo plan mucho más elaborado ahora, contaminaría la sangre de la profeta. El fruto de **Arath** y **Anahid** , estaría maldito.

Si el "milagro" sobrevivía, el nieto de ellos sería el responsable de aniquilarlo.

—¿Cómo lo lograrás? —preguntaron los que desconfiaban. La sombra se volvió incorpórea delante de sus ojos, humo negro que aterrorizo a todos y les hizo renovar la fe en su poder.

—¡Si digo que lo haré, es porque podré! Sean pacientes, nuestro momento se acerca.

Y esperaron.

.

.

.

El niño milagro nació muerto. ¡Todos estaban contentos! sin embargo. El volcán estaba a punto de hacer erupción. Consideraron que se habían extralimitado que los Dioses, lejos de complacerse con sus intentos de consagrarlos habían enfurecido y huyeron del lugar que lo vio "nacer" con el corazón en un hilo. Estaban a medio camino del alcanzar el exilio cuando se escuchó un chillido.

El llanto de un niño, calmando el volcán. Haciendo estremecer la Selva en su totalidad.

Antha tenía razón. Ellos debían cesar en su fervor más no lo hicieron por temor. **_La Sombra_** adquirió por segunda vez esa forma incorpórea, desapareció ante sus ojos y por noches enteras, se temieron lo peor.

Nunca volvieron a saber de él.

La enfermedad del sueño, no atacó a ninguna otra persona. Sin embargo los que estaban dormidos, lentamente fueron muriendo. Los padres del "milagro" se aferraron en sacarlo. Aitor y Antha, insistieron en que se quedara.

Para decidirlo. Si era tal su fervor.  
Aitor retó al extranjero.

Lo pondría a prueba, las mismas que habría de enfrentar su hijo al adquirir la mayoría de edad. Si las pasaba, cumplirían su deseo.

Hasta ahí, todos los pertenecientes a su causa (seguidores de la Sombra) ardían en deseos por derramar sangre en la tierra, más los retos volvieron a ser "representaciones bélicas" Estaban furiosos, decepcionados y ansiosos por una buena querella, tomaron sus lanzas y salieron a buscar venganza. Si Aitor no se atrevía a honrar sus tradiciones como se debía entonces ellos lo harían.

 _¿No decía Antha que aquel niño sería su salvación? ¿No temían ellos que la Sombra volviera siendo mil veces peor? ¿Por qué dejar que se fuera, cual era la verdadera razón?_

Al caer la noche y resultar victorioso el hombre extranjero, fue que lo supieron.

.

.

.

Otra mujer, en la que apenas si habían reparado durante todo este tiempo, daba a luz en los linderos del Templo a la Muerte.

Anahid dijo escuchar algo como un llamado y rompió aguas ahí en lugar de hacerlo en su hogar. La voz de su hija se escuchó por lo alto y la Selva estremeció con su llanto. Corrieron a divisar lo que restaba del parto. _¿No era esta una señal de que esa niña debía enlazarse con el Milagro?_

Antha arrebató a la criatura de las piernas húmedas y temblorosas de su dolorida madre. Anunció que efectivamente, sus destinos en algún momento habrían de enlazarse. Todos lo interpretaron como una futura unión. Alianza entre los suyos y "ellos" La única manera (en tiempos modernos) de proteger sus secretos, honrar sus misterios y desde luego, trascenderlos.

El padre del Milagro se quejó.

¡Ellos tenían un trato, superó los retos! Debían cumplir su palabra.

—Y lo haremos. —respondió Aitor, secundado por Antha. —Llegado el momento, el Milagro decidirá con quién enlazar su Destino. Es importante que lo haga ya que de eso dependerá, el que pueda salvar o destruir a la Tribu.

—¿Destruir? —preguntó Stella. —¿Cómo podría un niño decidir algo como eso?

—Es así como está escrito. —explicó la anciana. —Él simplemente lo hará, lo sentirá en su corazón. Sabrá si es correcta o no, su elección.

—¿Y permanecerá aquí? —insistió Miles.

—Debe seguir los decretos, honrar los rituales.

—Significa que él y su Destino...

—Así es…—corroboró la Profeta. —La tierra debe demostrar ser fértil antes de que procedas sembrar.

.

.

.

Diez años transcurrieron de eso.

.

.

De volverse sumisos y negar su lealtad a **_La Sombra._**

El niño milagro volvió acompañado de otros más. Sus tierras ya no eran prohibidas, ni tampoco secretas. Se tenían por peligrosas, malditas, pero aquel estado quedó reducido a un simple mito, superstición o leyenda.

Cuando lo recibió, la Selva entera estremeció de gozo.

 **Anthea** parecía unirse a la misma fiesta.

La futura líder de la tribu; el Destino del Milagro. La habían preparado toda su vida como creyeron que dictaba el presagio.

Así que corrió presurosa a buscarlo.

Su expedición fue breve, la estadía de aquellos infantes no duraría más de tres días. Mismos que ocuparon "los ojos verdes" para ponerlo a prueba de su capacidad e identidad.

San Lorenzo se transformó pues, en un páramo salvaje y belicoso. Entre más se acercaban "el milagro" y sus amigos a la tribu, más trampas les ponían, más pelea ofrecían, más "heridos" y temerosos salían.

Se dividieron.

Los débiles cayeron primero, los inteligentes se replegaron, quienes contaban con alguien que los tuviera por amado fueron puestos a salvo. Sus guardianes intentaban encontrarlos, resguardarlos pero fieles a su naturaleza. El "milagro" y otros tres, siguieron abriéndose camino en la selva.

Al final, sólo quedó él junto a una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Esa, no les parecía de fiar, sin embargo demostró tener gran capacidad para pelear. Luchó hasta que la tomaron presa, concediéndole así una oportunidad de escapar y entrar a la tribu.

Hubo vacilación en su mirar al momento de despedirla. Pero ella no tenía miedo, sólo quería que encontrara a sus padres, que hiciera lo que habían venido a efectuar. El encierro no la ponía nerviosa, ni tampoco el que la hirieran. Cuando encontrara a sus padres, ya irían los tres a buscarla.

Pero se negó.

—No voy a dejarte. Si para recuperar a mis padres tengo que sacrificarte, entonces hasta aquí llegué.

—¡Cobarde! —gritó con desesperación y dolo _. ¿Se sentía mal por todos los amigos caídos en su pequeña encomienda?_ Ninguno estaba gravemente herido, Aitor les prohibió lastimar de manera fulminante a ninguno. Pero como guerreros que eran entendían que arriesgar todo por un hombre y que éste bajara las armas en el ultimo segundo, era decepcionante y furioso.

—Si…—admitió el milagro, más no se advertía cobardía en su andar o hablar.

Levantó el rostro y caminó erguido hacia ellos. Eran de los mejores guerreros que entrenó Aitor, inclusive su padre (Miles) se había ocupado de prepararlos. Era descendiente de un guerrero tan admirable que luchó, no por una tribu sino por todo un país. Y su madre, según dijo era igual de encomiable: cinta negra en algún arte del que no sabían nada pero parecía impresionante.

Como fuera; el milagro siguió avanzando y con él, la Selva reaccionando. La hierba a sus pies se abría, el viento soplaba aumentando de fortaleza, los que tenían a "su mujer" presa, lentamente se comenzaron a replegar. Ésta permanecía sabiamente en silencio. No luchaba por escapar a su agarre, se miraban el uno al otro y había más que agradecimiento e incredulidad en su gesto.

Una sincronía, una revelación de que quizás, en otra época sucediera algo como esto.

—Quiero que la liberen y si saben dónde están mis padres. Van a llevarnos con ellos. Sé que entienden lo que les digo, así que dejen de fingir que no. Mis padres son exploradores e investigadores. No resistirían la oportunidad de enseñar su lengua natal a un pueblo nuevo.

—Hablas con seguridad, niño milagro…

.

.

.

Aitor, Antha, Anahid y Arath, recibieron a los infantes. Sólo ellos dos, aunque aseguraron que el resto ya había sido devuelto a su lugar de reposo.

Los adultos que viajaban con ellos, atendían sus heridas y preguntaban por su paradero. No tenían de qué preocuparse, ninguno sería violentado, asesinado u ofrecido como ofrenda a los Templos Sagrados. Sus camaradas: el jovencito de piel chocolate y la mujer de ojos alargados, (Gerald y Phoebe) daban seña del ultimo lugar donde los avistaron.

Se separaron en la cascada. Arqueros arremetieron contra ellos, derribando la cuerda a través de la cual, el milagro y su elegida llegaron a la otra mitad del sendero.

Le pedían a su mentor (Sr. Simmons) que no perdiera la fe en ellos. Volverían a salvo. Ese viaje, cierto es que se trató de un obsequio pero Helga pidió específicamente que visitaran San Lorenzo por una razón. "Arnold quería encontrar a sus padres" y era eso a lo que le estaban ayudando.

—Ya que haz demostrado ser poseedor de todas las virtudes que se te otorgaron el día de tu alumbramiento. Dejaremos que te reúnas con ellos.

Eso lo comentó Aitor y para entonces, todos los "ojos verdes" estaban apostados a los pies del volcán con una rodilla al piso y otra al aire. Recibían a su "Dios" de manera ceremonial después de tantos años de espera.

—¿Qué pasará con ella?—preguntó pues al parecer, la visita sería personal.

—Tienes mi palabra de que nada le ocurrirá.

—Disculpe si no me atrevo a alejarme de e…—Antha, lo mandó a callar con una mirada severa.

—Pese a nuestro atuendo y apariencia. No somos una tribu salvaje. De ser así, ni tú o tus amigos seguirían con vida. Eso, por lo que atravesaron, se trató de una prueba. Sus heridas son superficiales pues de haberlo querido, la primera lanza, punta de flecha o piedra les habría asestado en algún punto vital.

Cierto es que existió una época en que ofrecíamos sangre, carne y hueso como sacrificio sagrado pero hace eones de aquello. En la actualidad, veneramos a nuestros Dioses con representaciones bélicas, danza, música y comida.

Ella te esperará aquí, de pie o sentada. Y tú verás a tus padres, quienes te advierto. No tienen permitido salir de estos parajes.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó ansioso.

—Porque así fue decidido…—el Milagro bufó con molestia pues no entendía lo que sucedía. _¿Eran prisioneros? ¿Qué clase de delito cometieron?_ su mujer, lo hizo refrenar en su acción.

—Sólo ve con ellos, Arnold. Yo te esperaré aquí.

—¿Lo harás?

—Siempre…

Algo reaccionó en San Lorenzo tras esa afirmación. La Selva floreó, el volcán se tranquilizó, el cielo aclaró. (Tierra, fuego, aire) sincronía de los elementos.

Su Dios, estaba pleno y satisfecho.

La reunión se llevó a cabo aunque no duró demasiado. Era el término de su tercer día de visita, el avión que los trajo aquí en unas cuantas horas debía hacerlos partir. Anahid instruida por Antha, salió a preparar pócimas de sueño. Las darían de beber a ellos y los devolverían a sus aposentos.

Sus padres querían regresar a casa con él. ¡Era demasiado pronto para que se quedara!

—Los Dioses…—comenzó a enunciar Aitor.

—¡Al cuerno con sus Dioses! —gritó Miles. —Él no ha venido aquí por un mandato divino, fue una casualidad, un imprevisto.

—Sabes bien que no existe nada de eso. —le recordó Antha, omitiendo su ominosa falta de respeto.

—Hemos hecho todo lo que nos han pedido, por favor… —suplicó el antropólogo abrazando a su único hijo.

Tras beber el brebaje, él y la chica se sintieron mareados, intercambiaron miradas angustiosas, intentaron enlazar sus manos pero fue demasiado tarde para efectuarlo. Uno cayó de costado sobre su padre, la otra sobre la madre. Stella Shortman acariciaba los rubios cabellos de la menor, un par de coletas que terminó por aflojar y diseminar. No tenía idea de quién fuera ella pero entre más se adentraban en la selva, más escuchaban lo que se decía para describirla.

Una guerrera nata; formidable, implacable y tenaz. Se dejó atrapar para conceder a su hijo una única oportunidad. _¿Y ahora debían separarlos?_ Por la forma en que se buscaron antes de caer dormidos estaba segura de que se trataba de algo más. _¿Amor de la tierna infancia? ¿Amor a primera vista? ¿Lo creía, lo apoyaba?_ Claro, por supuesto. Con Dios de testigo que sí.

—Aún es joven. —continuó negociando Miles. —Tiene tanto que ver, disfrutar, aprender…

—Esa parte la comprendemos y es por eso que una vez más partirán. —declaró Aitor, secundado por Antha. —Si su futuro está enlazado al de esa mujer, llegado el momento se descubrirá. No deseamos apresurar las cosas, sin embargo deberían saber que tienen un vínculo tan profundo y complejo que ni siquiera yo, lo he podido descifrar.

No es casualidad que llegaran aquí. Los Dioses los querían aquí, ya fuera para revelar un secreto o prepararlos para algo siniestro. De la manera que fuera, al cumplir la mayoría de edad su hijo deberá regresar.

—La mayoría de edad, son dieciocho años en nuestra tierra natal.

—Y catorce en esta. —sentenció Aitor. —Deben cumplir su palabra o nos obligarán a buscarlo.

—¿A caso, lo están amenazando?—Preguntó Miles, alterado.

—Por el contrario, queremos lo mismo que ustedes. Que el niño esté sano, salvo y vea su destino formado.

.

.

.

Entrada la noche los devolvieron a su lugar de reposo.

El niño Milagro y la mujer de cabellos dorados no recordaban mucho de lo que había pasado, sin embargo estaban felices de volver con los suyos y haber cumplido con su mandato.

Los padres de "Arnold" hablaron con los responsables de su cuidado, admitieron haberse "perdido" en la Selva cerca de diez años atrás. Su apariencia y ropa daban testimonio de ello. No contaban con los recursos materiales para regresar a su hogar, ni tampoco sabían si es que era posible salir de ese lugar. Los ojos verdes los acogieron amablemente en su seno y ellos pagaban haciendo las funciones de médico, agricultor y cazador. Si regresaban a casa, creían poco probable que se acostumbraran a vivir en sociedad. No obstante, darían constancia de su "supervivencia" a las instituciones que de manera inicial, financiaron su expedición.

Stella Shortman, trabajaba para una sociedad privada que buscaba desarrollar nuevas vacunas o medicamentos para las enfermedades modernas. Miles Shortman, se había financiado a sí mismo, pero la Universidad de Chicago estaba al pendiente de sus exploraciones. Fue asistente de profesor y catedrático por tres años. Esperaba que hubiera alguien que se acordara de su legado.

Tras arreglar todo esto, notaron cierta "separación" entre el milagro y su elegida. Ella parecía incómoda en su presencia. Quizás tuviera que ver con que después de revisar que todos sus amigos se encontraran bien, decidiera emprender una caminata con una pequeña mujer de cabellos rojos y vestido verde.

Era ella, a la primera que había puesto a salvo cuando las pruebas se iniciaron.

Le importaba en demasía, era evidente lo mucho que la quería, pero la forma en que la miraba, ya no era la misma. Si lo notó o no, esa mujer no lo comentó. Aceptó caminar con él, pero sus manos no se tocaron, sus ojos no se contemplaron y de lo que dijeron. El viento les hizo saber que era simple y vano.

"Ella se encontraba bien y le daba gusto que al fin, la decidiera querer"

—¿Perdón…?—se disculpó el milagro, llevando una mano a la nuca.

—Hablo de Helga, al fin has decidido corresponderla. —anunció con una sonrisa ensayada, rígida, falsa.

—Yo…, no, bueno…ella y yo…—se atropelló con las palabras. La mujer de cabellos rojos, se apartó otro poco y miró al cielo suspirando para sus adentros.

—Tú y ella, son únicos Arnold. La clase completa se ha dado cuenta de su arrebato. Puede que para los demás Helga siga siendo la misma chica atrevida, arriesgada y loca, pero para mi, es evidente que te ama como jamás podrá amarte nadie. Incluida yo.

—Lila…

—Déjame terminar, porque esto lo diré una sola vez y no lo repetiré jamás. También la amas. Estabas deslumbrado, preocupado, indignado. Gerald y Phoebe nos contaron lo que les pasó hasta que se separaron. Y supongo que por algo, es el mejor narrador del poblado. A sus ojos, tú y ella deberían estar juntos. Son el uno del otro y por la forma en que me miras, sé que ya no soy tu todo.

—¿En serio crees que debería…?

—Arriesgarte, pedirle una cita. Estoy segura de que te dará el sí.

—¿Y…n…no te molesta? —preguntó acercándose a ella, pero no lo miraba a los ojos, seguía contemplando la nada, deseando volverse incorpórea y alejar de su mente, los sentimientos que la trastornaban.

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Si tú y yo, somos amigos y nada más.

.

.

.

El milagro sintió dolor al escuchar sus palabras, sin embargo lo omitió y corrió a perseguir su "destino" ellos lo sabían, lo presentían en el sonido del viento al pasar por las hojas de los árboles, la tierra que de árida se volvía fresca, el corazón del volcán casi siempre dormido, volviéndose latente.

La alcanzó y guió a un pequeño claro. Ella no quería estar con él, pero se sabían observados por todos sus allegados. El de piel chocolate y la mujer de ojos alargados, animaron a los demás a darles su espacio. Ellos se movieron entre sombras y con sigilo observaron. La declaración de amor fue expresa, rechazada de manera tajante.

 _—Arnold, por favor basta. Si crees que me harías algún favor con tu caridad…_

 _—Es que no es eso…_

 _—Yo, no te gusto"_

 _—Lo haces…_

Entre más discutían, más eran conscientes de cómo cambiaba el ambiente a su alrededor. Nubes negras, aire neblinoso, tierra cortada pero los niños no percibían nada de esto.

El milagro quería sincerarse, que "su mujer" reconociera y aceptara sus sentimientos, así que se aproximó a ella, envolviéndola entre sus brazos y reclamando sus labios.

Aquello debió hacerlo definitivo.

Sus cuerpos guerreros se congelaron de pronto, volvieron a percibir la energía oscura y siniestra que en años no habían atestiguado. **_La Sombra_** , implacable y letal flotaba como humo negro por delante de sus ojos y demandaba que "durmieran" a esos dos.

Cerbatanas con pócima del sueño. Un par de tiros certeros, mientras el beso del milagro y su destino pasaba de profundo a intenso. Cayeron, él abrazándose a ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo aún en su último aliento.

 ** _La Sombra_** , no terminó ahí. Confesó haberse creído muerta pero un ritual de una niña desesperada y sola, le convocó y devolvió fortaleza. Requería sacrificios, no de los suyos sino de ella. Estaba dispuesta a pactar con lo que fuera y estando tan débil su mejor jugada era "vivir" dentro de ella.

—¿Cómo lo lograrás?—preguntaron ellos.

—Ya lo verán. Por el momento, lo único que "mi maestra" precisa es que encuentre la debilidad de esa guerrera.

Y dicho lo anterior, se metió en sus cuerpos. Lo inhalaron ante la mirada estupefacta de todos ellos que rápidamente se replegaron y volvieron a su santuario.

Supieron por voces de otros que sus padres los encontraron minutos después de la manera exacta en que cayeron fulminados. Trataron de despertarlos con instrumentos médicos pero lo más que lograron fue extraer a la sombra. Salió de sus cuerpos por la nariz y la boca. Horrorizados, buscaron a los responsables de su cuidado y los instaron a salir de la Selva de inmediato.

¡Ese lugar era peligroso! ¡Ellos estaban infectados! ¡Debían ponerlos a salvo!

Partieron, a media tarde y con un clima que comenzaba a ponerse como el de ahora: cielo gris, nubes negras, lluvia intensa.

Tras llegar al Santuario o el lugar donde se congregaban para adorar a **_La Sombra,_** fueron testigos del sacrificio que previamente comentaron. La jovencita de diez años, nieta de la profeta ultimaba a sus padres sin temblar o llorar, atravesaba su carne con la lanza, derribaba el cuerpo y sonreía al ver la sangre derramada.

"Su señor" (la criatura de oscuridad) flotaba por encima de ella en aquella forma incorpórea, susurraba a su oído, consagrándola e informándola. "Ellos, ahora eran legado suyo" "Podía usarlos para lo que quisiera" "Y una buena muestra de su servilismo, sería que le ayudaran a disfrazar el homicidio"

Se culpó a un animal salvaje. Afortunadamente, nadie notó la ausencia de sangre en los cuerpos del único hijo de los líderes de la tribu y su esposa.

.

.

.

Cuatro años más se sumaron a la causa.

.

.

Se ocuparon de instruir a la "nueva sombra" en las artes oscuras, de seducción y combate. Cuando se reunieran de nuevo, suyo debía ser "el milagro" y así ellos habrían ganado.

Si contaminaba su mente, cuerpo y corazón, el culto a los Dioses volvería a ser como antaño, habría batallas por la elección del mejor guerrero que habría de dar su corazón y sangre para unirse a su corte en el cielo, pero no funcionó.

Lo derrotó, una y diez veces. Se enfrentaron a duelo y Anthea lo venció. En su cultura eso daba fe de su gran valía como mujer y guerrera, además de que sus atributos afloraron desde temprana edad, era hermosa. Más de uno lo reconocía y el Milagro lo enaltecía, sus ojos solían seguirla allá donde fuera a pesar de lo que afirmaba con terquedad férrea.

"Estaba ahí para conocer a sus padres. No para conseguirse una novia"

 _¿Pero qué había de malo con una de esas?_

Efectuó los rituales que correspondían a su edad, junto a otros muchachos de "los ojos verdes" aunque contrario de ellos, se negó a enarbolar cualquier clase de arma. Era "pacifista" palabra que les resultó nueva y blasfema. Sus tradiciones exigían que se coronara como el mejor guerrero en combate y él dijo que lo haría, como estratega sin derramar sangre.

Sus padres y los líderes de la tribu estaban orgullosos de su desempeño, poseía agilidad, velocidad. Años de lo que refirió como "abuso escolar" lo calificaron para escapar de cualquier ataque frontal a traición o distancia. Derrotó a los jóvenes que buscaban ser enaltecidos como guerreros, arrebatando sus armas y atacando los que llamaba "puntos de presión" Un tipo llamado Ishihara se lo enseñó.

El truco estaba en los dedos y la fuerza.

Los "trucos" de Anthea, estaban en sus ojos verdes y cadencia de caderas. Lo invitó, durante cuatro meses lo presionó para obtener algo más que la caricia de sus manos y sin importar qué, no cedió.

La enfermedad del sueño, era tan solo un recuerdo ahora. Sin embargo, logró perturbarlo en sus sueños. Pesadillas; toda la tribu escuchó de ellas. Los líderes lo atribuyeron a la parte final del ritual. Abrir su mente y corazón, decidir a la que sería su fortaleza y unión.

Antha profetizó que de aquella "elección" dependería el futuro de la tribu. Lo que no especificó (de manera pública) fue que el ritual se sellaba con el acto carnal. Su ahora llamado "hombre milagro" debía engendrar un niño y guiarlos para dejar estas tierras y unirse al mundo exterior.

Anthea que lo sabía y consideraba bastante lógico que el hijo tuviera que ser "de los ojos verdes" efectuó un ultimo intento para convencerlo y lo invitó a pasar la noche en su lecho. La tentación era latente en el calor de sus cuerpos, el fuego de la hoguera, las ardientes piedras que se extendían a los pies del volcán pero, sin importar qué, no la siguió.

La profecía, seguía latente. Aitor y Antha, le permitieron dejar sus terrenos. Si su nieta, no era la "elegida" entonces debía conocerla, cortejarla y traerla. Sus padres se comprometieron a que así lo harían.

Y ahora estaban aquí.

En el tiempo actual.

.

.

Eran conscientes de sus "carencias" del cómo la magia de **_La Sombra,_** no parecía ser suficiente o quizás, se tratara del cuerpo de Anthea que no podía con la proeza. Deseaban seguir por su cuenta, aunque también le reconocían el hecho de poner bajo arresto a Stella, Antha y Aitor.

La mujer extranjera y su esposo, se habían ganado el aprecio de muchos. Después de todo era ese hombre quien de manera "real" los había estado dirigiendo desde hacía poco tiempo. Aitor era mayor, aún gozaba de salud e infinito conocimiento pero su vigor, ya no era el requerido para formar a los jóvenes guerreros, salir de cacería o levantar la voz para que sus demandas se escucharan con el suficiente tenor.

Todo eso lo hacía él.

Quien hasta ahora se encontraba ausente y de quien deberían temer pues imaginaban que no les enseñaba todo lo que en realidad sabía hacer. Su mujer también era digna de reconocimiento. Trajo la medicina, les enseñó nuevas formas de cultivar, preparar sus alimentos y venenos. Era lista, tenaz, se adentraba en territorios que consideraban prohibidos para obtener plantas medicinales que pudieran requerir en algún momento.

No les parecía buena idea ponerlos a prueba.

Conocían más que ellos de su propia Selva, pero la "Diosa" era Anthea, esa jovencita de piel morena y cabellos negros que seguía apostada en el centro de su explanada.

La lluvia arreciaba con hambre, desgastaba la piedra de sus construcciones longevas, derribaba los techos elaborados con corteza, hojas y tierra de las más nuevas, espantaba a los animales, amenazaba con desbordar el río y ahogar a las plantas. Nada de eso les importaba, pues la idea fundamental seguía siendo la misma.

Volver a lo que alguna vez fueron. Demostrar su valía, sacrificar para ganarse un lugar junto a los Dioses.

La recorrieron con la mirada de arriba a abajo antes de acatar su demanda, la muñeca diestra de la mujer sangraba, la pulsera de huesos debía representar decenas más de sus "almas" pues como hiciera **_La Sombra,_** Thea requirió sacrificios para incrementar su fortaleza.

La sangre que manaba se desdibujaba con la lluvia, corría y desaparecía apenas alcanzar las faldas del volcán. Su eminente destructor y guardián permanecía calmo, contrario de sus temores pues al verse amenazada "la madre del milagro" supusieron que entraría en actividad.

Su "Diosa" ya no les prestaba atención a ellos, levantaba el rostro, extendía las manos al cielo y lentamente comenzaba a cantar.

.

.

.

(POV Thea)

Esa melodía que atravesaba su mente y trastornaba su alma, tenía que entonarla, expulsarla, maldecirla y aniquilarla. _¿¡Qué pretendía!? ¿¡Cómo la paraba!?_ La muerte que atrajo sobre el ser más vulnerable que estuviera en su entorno debió conducirlos a un estado de pesadumbre y decadencia.

La muerte debía lamentarse, no celebrarse.

 _¡¿Entonces por qué?! ¿¡Qué, en el nombre del inframundo es lo que hacía?!_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

CEMENTERIO PARA VETERANOS,  
HILLWOOD.

.

.

Las familias fundadoras, además de amigos cercanos a la pareja se encontraban presentes. Ataviados de negro en su totalidad, cubiertos con capas, abrigos, gabardinas, botas para la lluvia o lo que requirieran. Sheena, Eugene, Rhonda, Stinky, Gerald y Phoebe estaban también, acompañados de sus abuelos y padres.

Los funerales del pueblo, solían congregar a casi todas las personas. Floristas insistieron en colocar la corona. No importaba la lluvia, el pasto verde y fértil agradecería el polen que de sus pétalos se desprendiera. El párroco, omitió el uso de cualquier micrófono o sombrilla. Sus palabras fueron breves, elocuentes y concisas, la premura se debió a su avanzada edad, la hora tardía y lo helado de la tormenta. Familiares directos del occiso, lograron convencerlo de acompañarlos a su hogar. Ahí podría beber y comer algo calientito. Los demás; compañeros de armas, conocidos de la vida personal y laboral tenían palabras para recordarlo, enaltecerlo y honrarlo.

Fue casi al término de la ceremonia, cuando muchos se comenzaban a replegar, que Thomas Baldwin le pidió un favor a Helga.

—Señorita Ángel, si pudiera ser tan amable de volver a entonar aquella vieja canción.

—Desde luego…

La rubia se colocó por delante de todos los asistentes, aceptó el gesto de su apuesto, fornido y alto suegro de acercarle una sombrilla para que no se convirtiera en sopa y tras pensar las palabras adecuadas, concentrarse en lo que habían planeado a fin detener la lluvia, agradecer a los Dioses y lanzar el grito de guerra.

Entonó lo que se escuchó hasta San Lorenzo.

Sus sentimientos fluían libres, al igual que las letras formando oraciones, versos, rítmicos y armoniosos que mas de uno evocó en su mente y replicó.

Stinky sintió cierto calor reconfortante al interior de su pecho, Sheena evocó con dolor la muerte de su tío Sheldon y agradeció los momentos que compartió a su lado, Gerald dirigió una mirada a su abuela. Odette Johanssen estaba así o más sorda, sin embargo sonreía y tarareaba la melodía. Desde su tierna infancia, la mujer de cabellos canos y dentadura postiza fue muy específica al indicar lo mucho que debería cuidar su amistad con Arnold.

 _"Escucha lo que te digo, bombón de chocolate. (así lo llamaba su abuela) Ese muchacho es especial, tiene algo distinto. Mantente cerca de él y cosas asombrosas te pasarán"_

Él, siguió el consejo de su abuela como solía hacer con todo lo que le ordenaban cuando era menor. Sin embargo, preservó su amistad porque era genial estar con su "hermano"

—¿Te sientes bien, abuela?—preguntó, cuando la anciana bajó su paraguas y comenzó a menearse al compás.

—Mejor que nunca, bombón.—apretó su mejilla izquierda para la burla de Jamie'O (por el apodo) y los celos de Timberly (por el mimo). Sus padres cantaban y bailaban también. Él quiso reprenderlos a todos pero segundos después sintió un tirón en la manga de su saco y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Phoebs.

—Sé lo que piensas, amor. Un funeral no es una fiesta, pero escucha...

 ** _._**

 ** _Nací atada de las manos y con cierta libertad,_**  
 ** _Nací con vendas en los labios y mi piel color a mar…_**

 ** _._**

Muchos de los presentes, volvieron de la guerra atravesando el cielo y la mar, fueron presos políticos, torturados en otras tierras. Tuvieron que negar a su patria, su nombre, su sangre, creer que morirían para volver a nacer.

La voz de Helga les recordaba todo eso.

Incluso los Heyerdahl llegaron ahí, escapando a las consecuencias de proteger a algunos indocumentados. Sus tatarabuelos estaban en contra de la guerra, protegieron soldados americanos en el sótano de su casa, allá en la imperiosa nación del sol naciente y se arrepintieron de hacerlo, tras lo sucedido en Hiroshima y Nagasaki. No tenían a dónde escapar, refugiarse o esconderse, excepto ese pequeño lugar.

Hillwood.

El pueblo perdido en el tiempo. Tierra de nadie, el hogar para prostitutas, traficantes, traidores, ladrones, proscritos y cobardes.

.

.

.

Los Pataki creía Helga, venían de esa última línea. La familia de Bob, era originaria de Alemania y hubo una ocasión, (cerca de nueve años atrás) que Phil Shortman le rompió la quijada a su padre bajo excusa de ser un cobarde que no se involucró en la guerra.

Si, su viejo era de esos perros que mucho ladran y poco muerden. Contrario de ella que tenía más rabia que toda la familia reunida. Dedicó un pensamiento a ellos: sus padres y hermana. A ultima instancia incluyó a Marion ya que venía otro pequeñito en camino.

 **.**

 ** _Navegaré entre silencios,_**  
 ** _Resistiré al dolor._**  
 ** _Voy a romper estas cadenas._**  
 ** _Y hacer que se escuche mi voz._**

 ** _._**

Rhonda y su familia, también recordaban al ritmo sensual y cadencioso de la canción. Los Wellington Lloyd no lo admitirían jamás en alto, pero había una razón para su basta fortuna.

Saqueo, difamación y fraude. Era común en tiempos de guerra que se perdieran cuantiosas sumas de dinero, cosas materiales sumamente valiosas e irremplazables. Obras de arte, piezas de joyería, inclusive algo tan simple como un disco de vinilo, decenas de años después costaban mucho dinero.

No lo hicieron ellos, claro está.

Se remontaba a su tatarabuelo, bisabuelo y abuelo. Su padre intentaba hacer las cosas correctamente. No por nada, una vez se declararon en quiebra. Pero también, dicen por ahí que recordar es volver a vivir y ellos conocían el pecado más agradecían los regalos.

 ** _._**

 ** _Ahmmm..._**

 ** _Gente que murmura_** **  
** ** _entre las sombras de un lugar._**

 ** _._**

Eugene no quitaba la mirada de su amiga. La familia de él, era prácticamente nueva. Llegaron con sus abuelos desde California y se quedaron ahí por su sobrada aptitud para meterse en problemas. "Pueblo pequeño, menor probabilidad de riesgo" Entre más la veía, más se convencía de que algo estaba de más en la escena. No era solo ella, era una fuerza, un aura, una cosa extraña como nube negra.

—Mamá, papá…—llamó a sus progenitores, buscándolos con ansiedad. Ambos lo miraron de vuelta pero le restaron importancia al aclamo. La que escuchaban, era una canción tan "mágica" que de alguna manera, había conseguido que la lluvia amainara.

Todos, en general. Se habían perdido en algo, recuerdos, buenos y malos que les hacían recrear "el por qué, es que estaban ahí" Sin importar la raza, religión, género o profesión. Levantaron el pueblo de nada, dignificaron el nombre de sus familias. No era sencillo hacerlos caer y entre más lo pensaban, más se preguntaban.

 _¿Cómo es que despertaron, esa misma mañana con la sensación de que había algo por lo que temer?_

La nube que Eugene observaba, fue contemplada por otros ojos también. Mantecado, que por segunda ocasión volvía a estar a buen resguardo dentro de la mochila de Phoebe, dejó escapar un maullido de advertencia y saltó de su espalda a la tierra húmeda.

Helga lo escuchó maullar, desde hacía unos minutos, lo sintió también.

.

 _San Lorenzo, reclamando que volvieran._

 _._

 _Stella, diciendo que se encontraba bien._

 _._

 _Anthea…_

No, lo que sentía era más perverso que ella. Le heló la sangre, petrificó su alma. Sin embargo, su canto. Lo que sentía por su hogar, sus amigos, Arnold, lo eran todo...

 ** _._**

 ** _Presa de tus labios_** **  
** ** _y tu aliento al despertar…_**

 ** _._**

—¡Helga…! —llamó el rubio, más sus abuelos lo mantuvieron en su sitio.

Mantecado luchaba ahora a los pies de su ama contra algún enemigo "invisible" soltaba zarpazos y mordidas al aire. Él quería saber lo que pasaba pero Odette Johanssen, acompañada de Gerald y sus amigos, le informó que se quedara tranquilo.

—Los gatos pueden ver cosas que nosotros no y este pequeño "ritual" ha puesto algo turbias las aguas que nos conectan con ese otro lugar. Recuerda, que no importa el "donde" todos vivimos bajo el mismo cielo y aquí. Hay energías que se han liberado y desean que nos hundamos en llanto.

—¿Qué podemos hacer para evitarlo?—preguntó Gertrude, mirando en los ojos de su vieja amiga.

—Creer. Esa nube de maldad pronto se disipará. Supongo que tu padre o tú, tuvieron que ver con eso. —acusó señalando a Arnold, el rubio no supo que contestar.

—Estoy sorda, no idiota. Sé que tu padre vive en la selva y que tú tienes algo "especial"

—Yo, no…

—Se rompió una horrenda figura de arcilla, cuando arreció la lluvia con toda su fuerza. —comentó Gertrude.

—Entonces, esa "cosa" salió de ahí.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere…?—preguntó Eugene, con los ojos llorosos. "Pelear contra el humo" no le resultaba sencillo al gatito y él quería socorrerlo. Odette se impresionó de que pudiera verlo, pero después recordó que ese, era el chico con "mejor" suerte del pueblo. Decenas de accidentes y no se había muerto. Tenía tantas vidas como un gato o quizás se tratara de algo mucho _más temerario._

—Dar pelea, meterse en su cuerpo, poseerla o dormirla. No te asustes, el peludo puede con ella. —Mantecado siseó feroz, mostrando la dentadura completa, además de sus afiladas garras. Cada que la cortaba la "cosa" se hacía más pequeña.

Sus amigos (que aún no decidían si creer en lo que escuchaban o no) se tomaron de las manos y formaron una cadena humana. Esta energía que rodeaba a sus familias, era la misma que los abrumó en aquella visita a San Lorenzo, inspiraba temor, confusión, dolor. ¡Pero no querían sentir nada de eso! ¡No deseaban perder a sus seres queridos! Aumentar el número de sepulcros en el lúgubre cementerio, llorar con el corazón en la mano, arrepentirse por todos los hubieras y quizás.

Decidieron confiar en lo que fuera que hiciera Helga, en la lluvia que para estas alturas ya era casi nula. La rubia, había cerrado los ojos en un ultimo verso.

 ** _._**

 ** _Luces de esperanza llenas de colores viajan,_**  
 ** _árboles del cielo._**

 ** _._**

Una ultima estocada de Mantecado y Helga se quedó sin aliento. Miles tuvo que reaccionar rápido y sostenerla en sus brazos. La lluvia acabó, el cielo se despejó, todos los presentes a la vez "reaccionaron"

Como si despertaran de un sueño, buscaron a sus chicos extrañándose de encontrarlos al rededor a la jovencita que cantaba como Sirena.

—¿Se desmayó? ¡Abran paso, necesita aire! —gritó la Doctora Reba Heyerdahl.

—Estoy bien…—comentó Helga, imitando a Eugene. El pelirrojo fue el primero (después de Arnold) en correr a su lado, llevaba a Mantecado en brazos, pero el peludo era más listo y saltó de ahí directo a su regazo.

—Yo decidiré eso. —insistió la madre de Phoebs. El resto del pueblo rápidamente volvió a la actividad. Barrer las hojas sueltas, recoger las flores, acomodar como se debía la lápida de Duncan. Caroline agradeció a todos por su compañía, los responsables de caminos volvieron a lo suyo para despejar las autopistas. Autoridades superiores, anunciaron que el levantamiento del "toque de queda" lo darían tras revisar que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar. Los que administraban restaurantes o pastelerías se ofrecieron a traer bebidas y panecillos, también hubo personal de bomberos que les acercó frazadas para que se secaran.

.

.

.

—Funcionó…—comentó Helga a Arnold, una vez los dejaron medianamente a solas.

—¿Dejarás algún día de ponerte en peligro?—preguntó él, colocándole una taza de café humeante que les ofreció el padre de Gerald en la mano.

—Mejor te acostumbras. Hay algo con ser la "heroína" que seguramente se me metió en la sangre tras tantas vidas.

—¿Hillwood está fuera de peligro?

—Y todos nuestros seres queridos…—dio un sorbo a su bebida y se tranquilizó con el ronroneo de Mantecado recostado en sus piernas.

—¿Viste a mamá?—preguntó temeroso por conocer la respuesta.

—Está bien, algo lastimada y no quiere que vayas, pero otras personas saben que lo harás, es parte de tu "destino" el de ambos a decir verdad.

—¿Thea…?

—Extrañamente, no me pareció que "conectara" con ella. Había algo diferente en su aura, ¿Alma? lo que sea esa energía que normalmente la rodeaba.

—Debe ser el espíritu que pactó con ella. —se metió en la conversación Gerald, acompañado de Phoebe y se sentaron a su lado.

—Lo que sea es horriblemente violento y está furioso.

—¿Porque le ganaste en su juego?

—Porque se le acaba el tiempo, iremos a San Lorenzo. Será el fin del juego.

—Y están locos si creen que lo harán solos. —sentenció el moreno.

—Agradecemos el gesto, pero tenemos que hacerlo solos. —comentó Arnold, mirando a su _hermano._

—De ninguna…—comenzó a quejarse pero Phoebe lo interrumpió.

—¿Volverán…? —los rubios intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Demasiadas cosas podían salir mal en su visita. Desde que Anthea los asesinara, hasta que los líderes de la tribu demandaran que él se quedara. En cuatro meses sería mayor de edad y según su padre…en algún momento, los tendría que guiar. Heyerdahl, ajustó sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz e insistió. —Helga, Arnold, prométanme que volverán. No les voy a pedir que nos lleven o que no vayan porque sé que no lo harán. Pero al menos necesito saber, si vale de algo esperar.

—Volveremos…—prometió Helga, enternecida por el cariño de su mejor amiga.

—¿A dónde irán?—preguntó Eugene, que andaba de paso para despedirse de todos.

—Mañana, a verte ganar un concurso de karaoke.—respondió la rubia.

—Estará reñido si te nos unes, _cariño._ —le guiñó un ojo e hizo que Arnold, pusiera los pelos de punta.

—¿Ya estudiaste para los finales?—preguntó maldosa.

—¿Estudiaste tú?

—Yo, tengo memoria casi perfecta. Puedo repasar una hora antes y aplastarte.

—¿De verdad? Tú promedio, no es mejor que el mío.

—Porque no me interesa ser un cerebrito sabelotodo, para eso está Phoebe.

—¿Y para qué estás tú?—preguntó atrevido, volviendo a hacer que Arnold estuviera a nada de arrojarle a Mantecado a la cara.

—Para golpear traseros.

—¿Entonces, quieres apostar quien termina los finales primero?

—Apostaremos, pero sé desde ahora que saldrás corriendo.

—¿Sí, por qué?

—Porque no tengo demasiado tiempo para perderlo en eso. Y solicité un examen de evaluación general.

—¿¡QUÉÉÉÉ!?—gritaron los cuatro.

—Lo que oyeron. Un solo examen, todas las asignaturas y tengo el resto de la semana para unirme a la pereza previa a las vacaciones de primavera. (En realidad, lo que tendría sería tiempo de entrenar con Arnold y salir con Phoebs y Geraldo) pese a su promesa. Sentía en su corazón que tal vez, no volverían.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _N/A: Me disculpo por los errores horrográficos y de edición. Ultimamente no me da tiempo para pulir los detalles y entregarles a tiempo. Sobre esto mismo, **me van a tener que esperar un par de semanas para el siguiente capítulo**. Sé que me mandarán asesinar. Pero mi jefe se puso rudo y sin trabajo no como. (Las croquetas de gato no nutren, ni llenan) jaja. Nos leemos en la próxima. Si quedó verdaderamente mal redactado por favor háganmelo saber para editarlo. Besos, abrazos y cositos dulces._

PD: Señorita güest con la teoría del futuro embarazo...¿Qué comes que adivinas?


	27. Chapter 27

.

.

.

Un nuevo grito expulsado por los labios de la auto nombrada "Diosa" y la copiosa lluvia dejó de caer sobre San Lorenzo. El cielo no se despejó, ni el volcán dejó de emitir aquella ceniza entre rojiza y negra, pero era evidente que la "purificación" que les habían prometido, no se llevaría a cabo como esperaron.

.

Anthea, que cayó de rodillas tras verse "vencida" se incorporó de inmediato y volvió a pactar con aquel que le concedió su magia. La sombra, durmiente en el interior de su alma escuchó el llamado y sonrió con encanto. Le faltaba muy poco para ultimar su "venganza" y contaminar por completo la sangre de Antha. La profeta se lo merecía por rechazar sus afectos cuando fueron niños y despreciar la "naturaleza" de sus dones cuando eran más jóvenes. Le profetizó un destino peor que la muerte, más perder su cuerpo, estar en todos y ningún lugar, no le parecía tan malo.

Al contrario, era omnipresente, se enteraba de todo y por eso logró encontrar la debilidad en el corazón de esa niña.

Tan confundida, abandonada y perdida. Tan desesperada por llegar a ser lo que le dijeron que debía ser. ¿Una deidad? ¿El destino del milagro? ¿La madre del niño que engendraría ese bastardo? ¡JA!

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Cómo le facilitó el poder introducirse en su interior. Tan solo le bastó con prometer, poner a su disposición la debilidad de otro corazón.

La elegida…

Esa que logró expulsarlo de su corazón con la fuerza de su voluntad y por supuesto, el amor. Ese maldito sentimiento que despreciaba y condenaba a las mas terribles desgracias y por tanto no tenía problemas en acatar las nuevas ordenes de su "ama" _¿Quería más poder? ¿Más oscuridad? ¿Hacer que la tierra temblara y el cielo sangrara?_ ¡Claro que podía hacerlo! las nubes se llenarían con la sangre de aquellos que sacrificara.

.

Tan pronto como lo escuchó, la nieta de Antha no tardó en tomar en su lanza y apuñalar a quienes tuviera más cerca.

Fieles, eruditos, guerreros dedicados a la causa prontamente cayeron masacrados. La sangre mano de sus cuerpos, mezclándose con el agua encharcada y de ahí la tomó para ir coloreando el firmamento. Los que observaban desde cualquier rincón de la selva quedaron estupefactos, la lluvia se repitió más no era transparente, sino roja.

—¡Ríete de esto, abuela! —aclamó la hechicera, ordenando que arrojaran a sus pies a la profeta.

—¡Pobre niña tonta! ¡Has condenado tu alma y maldecido estas tierras!

—¡Es lo que se merecen por todo el daño que me han causado!

—¡Nosotros no te hicimos nada, los Dioses…! —Anthea, se atrevió a abofetear a su abuela para hacer que callara.

—¡Yo soy su Diosa! ¡No existe más deidad en esta tierra a parte de él y yo! ¡Cuando lo comprenda, será mío!

—¡No puedes poseer algo que por voluntad propia pertenece a alguien más!

—¡Ella me lo arrebató!

—¡Él la eligió!

—Si muere, no tendrá más opción… —sentenció y ordenó que la regresaran a su Tienda. Ella tenía que sacrificar más personas, la sangre aumentaba el poder de la sombra y entre mas fortaleza, más fácil sería hacerla caer. Extraería el corazón de su pecho aún caliente usando las manos y nada más. Se bañaría con su sangre, comería su carne, limpiaría sus huesos y con ellos puliría otra lanza.

.

.

.

HILLWOOD.  
Algunas horas después.

.

—¿Todo en orden…? —preguntó Phil, al advertir el gesto preocupado y medio horrorizado de su vástago.

Miles se había quedado sin labia al ver el reflejo del cementerio en un enorme charco. _¿Profecías? ¿Alucinaciones? ¿Cual era la diferencia luego de diecisiete años viviendo entre los ojos verdes?_ talló sus ojos para no preocupar a su padre, le dijo que estaba cansado. No había pegado el ojo en toda la noche porque él…

—Aún estás preocupado por tu mujer. —asintió con un movimiento de rostro, omitiendo hablar de la parte en que creía haber visto la Selva bañada en sangre.

Stella era una sobreviviente, eso se lo debía recordar todas las mañanas desde que estaba aquí. No es que no apreciara o agradeciera los momentos con su hijo, pero su esposa y él, desde hace mucho eran uno.

—Tómalo con calma, Tex. —sugirió su madre. —Se te están formando arrugas en la frente y acentuando las entradas.

—¿Ehhhhh? —gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza y buscando en el agua encharcada su reflejo. En esta ocasión no admiró nada de selva, sólo su imagen le devolvió la mirada. —¡No tengo entradas! —gritó a los dos.

—Las tendrás…—sentenció su padre. —Vienen con las canas...

—La espalda encorvada... —prosiguió su madre.

—Y la artritis… —agregó Phil.

—¡AÚN NO TENGO NADA DE ESO! —les reclamó a voz en grito llamando la atención de todos.

—Bueno, el mal genio llegó para quedarse desde que eras bebé.

—¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ…! —los Señores Shortman rompieron a reír a carcajada limpia, su hijo por el contrario estaba a nada de tirar de sus cabellos e inaugurar sus entradas. Los que observaban concluyeron que se tienen pocas oportunidades en la vida para fastidiar a tus hijos si los ves una vez cada cuatro, diez o diecisiete años.

.

.

.

—A veces olvido que te vas a poner así de viejo….—comentó Helga con una sonrisa discreta en los labios.

—No pensé que fueras tan vanidosa.—recriminó él compartiendo el mismo gesto.

—¿Por qué crees que me gustas tanto, hombre de la selva?

—Porque soy el príncipe de tu cuento encantado.—ella se sonrojó y él amplió la sonrisa porque sabía que su respuesta era correcta.

—Porque estás como el mejor de los quesos. —declaró, mirándolo con hambre y complicidad, propias del sexo.

—Y tú como la mejor de mis fantasías…—se acercó para robarle un beso pero no pudieron disfrutarlo porque Gerald, comenzó a gritar que si no se separaban los iba a golpear.

—¡Lárgate a tu casa plumero francés! —le gritó Helga molesta.

—¡Eso quiero! pero adivina quién no me devuelve las llaves de mi auto.

—Ahh, lo siento. —Arnold se apenó por haberlo olvidado. Con tantas cosas encima, en lo único que podía pensar era en San Lorenzo, su madre y Helga.

—¡Me van a pagar la limpieza! —declaró cuando las recibió y se levantó junto con Phoebs.

—¿Y ustedes nos van a pagar el psiquiatra?—preguntó la rubia.

—¿¡QUÉ Y ESO POR QUÉ!?—contestó él, con los brazos cruzados al pecho. La rubia se levantó a su vez despertando a su gato que maulló indignado y buscó refugio en los brazos de Arnold, éste resopló fastidiado, acariciándole el pelaje pero al menos agradeció que eso la hiciera salir de su estupor.

De las ultimas semanas hacia acá daba la impresión de que cargaban todo el peso del mundo y eso no era bueno para ellos. Terminarían peor que sus abuelos si se preocupaban tanto.

—¿¡CÓMO QUE POR QUÉ! CHICO **M FORCE** , REFORZADO, TEXTURIZADO Y SABORIZADO"

—¿¡QUEEEEEE!?—gritaron los Johanssen y Heyerdahl, apostados no muy lejos de sus hijos. A Phoebe se le escurrió el alma hasta los pies, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y su padre cayó desmayado a la par de la madre de Gerald.

Jamie'O silbó a lo alto y pronunció. —¡Bien hecho! Siempre supe que de los tres, tú serías quien la enviaría a la tumba.

—¡Cállate, imbécil! —reclamaron su padre y hermana, tratando de reanimarla. La abuela Odette estaba muerta de risa junto con Gertrude.

—Apuesto a que eso bien que lo escuchaste.

—Se escuchó hasta China. —respondió la aludida.

Reba Heyerdahl, también trataba de reanimar a su esposo pero eso lo hacía sin dejar de mirar de mal modo a su hija. **"Escuela para Señoritas al Sur de Francia"** ahí es donde la enviaría para concluir su educación media y a ese novio suyo le enseñaría **"por qué no es tan buena idea hacer enojar a un médico"** conocían zonas del cuerpo donde provocar mucho, pero muuuucho dolor.

—¡AHHHHHHH! ¡MAMÁ, ESTÁS AHORCANDO A PAPÁ! —gritó Phoebs tratando de frenar a su madre.

—¡No me dirijas la palabra jovencita! ¡Estás castigada, sin salir hasta que se me ocurra algo mejor que hacer contigo!

—Pero mamá…—intentó negociar con su cara más angelical.

—¡Tú también, Gerald! —gritó el Señor Johanssen, soltando a su esposa que se volvió a ir en caída libre a la nada. A sus hijos no les pareció que "con esos tratos" se fuera a despertar muy pronto.

—Papá…—pronunció el moreno a media voz, sin creer en lo que había pasado hacía tan solo un segundo. —¡ESO LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO, PATAKI! —acusó para comenzar a correr detrás de ella.

—¡Haber si así aprendes a callarte o mirar hacia otro lado! —declaró escapando al agarre de sus manos.

—¿A dónde más voy a mirar si todas las horas de todos los días están como malditas sanguijuelas? —reclamó acorralándola contra un árbol.

—¿Envidia?—preguntó retadora.

—¡Quisieras! ¡Nosotros somos activos desde…!

—¡NO LO DIGAS! —gritó su novia de pie, más roja que una granada y furiosa que una bomba. Gerald comprendió la grandeza de su error y es que si bien, eran pocos los que continuaban compartiendo sus condolencias a la Señora Allaneu a lo largo de la calle, todos estaban al pendiente de su show. Helga le sonrió con malicia, él cerró los puños de ambas manos y se recordó de manera mental que no era buena idea golpear a Pataki.

—Eres una persona horrible, perversa y odiosa…—susurró acercándose a su rostro en un tono tan bajo que solo ella lo escucho.

—Trata de seguirnos ahora, idiota.

—¿Qué…? —la cara de Helga dejó de mostrar esa sonrisa bravucona para ofrecer una expresión mucho más seria.

—Cuida de Phoebs y si puedes de los abuelos de Arnold, ellos son demasiado orgullosos y no van a decir si necesitan algo. —le sonrió de nuevo y por algunos segundos, hasta creyó que iba a estrecharlo en tremendo abrazo. No sucedió nada de eso, sólo lo pasó de largo y fue a disculparse con la madre de Phoebe.

—Señora Heyerdahl, lamento mucho…—la médico en jefe, que compartía pocos rasgos con su pequeñita le restó importancia al asunto. Al menos agradecía que "alguien" la tuviera al tanto de la "actividad" de su hija.

—Le aseguro que los dos, son sumamente maduros y responsables.

—¿Ustedes también?—preguntó señalando a Arnold con una inclinación de rostro.

—Sabe que sí… —Reba la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo y Phoebe terminó por admitir que honestamente, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo se lo iban a decir a sus padres. _¿Porque tendrían que enterarse en algún momento sus padres, no?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—¿Era necesario que hicieras todo eso?—preguntó Arnold una vez la rubia regresó a su lado.

—Necesario no, divertido si…—escuchó Gerald que decía y se convenció de que Helga G. Pataki era una maldita embustera y doble cara de lo peor.

Los ponía a salvo como hace tantos años en la Selva. _¿Qué es lo que iban a hacer? ¿Contra qué se querían enfrentar? ¿Y por qué tenía esta aterradora sensación de que no los vería regresar?_

—Pierde cuidado, bombón de chocolate. Tus amigos estarán bien.

—Es que no es eso lo que me preocupa, abuela.

—¿Temes que no vayan a volver?

—¿Cómo lo sabes…?—inquirió impresionado. Mirando a los Shortman alejarse calle abajo.

—Siento una conexión muy fuerte entre ellos y ese otro lugar. Los está llamando, la lluvia fue una advertencia, la sombra una amenaza, el golpe final deberán recibirlo de frente y contra la cara.

—Eso lo entiendo, ¿Pero por qué?—preguntó sincero. Puede que no le agradara pero no quería ver a Helga así de tensa.

—Tu amigo es especial, ya antes te lo había dicho.

—Lo sé, él cree que nació muerto y que un Dios de la Selva le devolvió el aliento.

—Puede ser, ¿Qué sabes de ella?

—¿Qué hay de espectacular con Helga? A parte de que no tenga pelos en la lengua o sentido de la vergüenza. —Odette comenzó a reír, caminando del brazo de su nieto. Los demás ya habían metido a su hija inconsciente en el asiento del copiloto y encendido motores. Llegaron en la camioneta familiar así que Gerald podía llevarla en el Mustang que perteneció a su difunto esposo.

—Ella es la fuerza.

—Si, pelea como perra…—la anciana lo pellizco por la mala palabra, él se disculpó y la ayudó a entrar en el auto. Phoebs y sus padres también se iban, Reba metió a Kyo de una patada al asiento trasero del carro, Phoebe le suplicó que no fuera a matarlo pero su madre argumentó que ya quisiera él que llegara a matarlo.

—No hablo de fuerza física, Gerald.—continuó explicando su abuela. —Me refiero a que ella es la que está provocando todas esas energías. Los espíritus que "despertaron" quieren luchar contra ella.

—¿Por qué...?—insistió, prendiendo el auto y moviendo los espejos a dónde le acomodaban para conducir mejor.

—Es de armas tomar, ¿No lo viste hace un momento?

—Dudo que alguien entendiera lo que vimos hace un momento.

—De acuerdo, pero si quieres volver a verlos hay algo que puedes hacer…

—Lo que sea...

.

.

.

De regreso en Sunset Arms, los enamorados se quedaron largo rato en las escaleras de la entrada, abrazados el uno al otro. No se decían nada, sólo estaban ahí, admirando la luz de la luna, el pavimento húmedo, sintiendo el viento contra el rostro, disfrutando la tranquilidad del momento. Cuando se acercó el filo de la media noche, Miles los instó a entrar, estaba claro que no pensaban separarse y él no quería ser despertado por sus "intentos de encontrarse" así que les ofreció una única opción.

—Seguiré durmiendo en el cuarto de lectura, con la condición de que no vayan a hacerme abuelo.

—De acuerdo. —respondió Arnold con una sonrisa estúpida y esplendorosa en la cara.

—Nada de sexo durante los entrenamientos. —prometió Helga con la mano en alto como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Y que de hecho lo era.

Su entrenador les repetía esa letanía cuando competían en torneo. Miles sonrió a su futura nuera y les advirtió que tuvieran cuidado. A parte de burlar a sus padres estaba la trabajadora social y ninguno querría averiguar lo que pasaría si los descubrían "durmiendo" en la misma cama.

—Seremos cautelosos.—prometió su hijo.

—Como un ninja—le aseguró la rubia.

—Y no crean que soy tonto. Los dejo estar juntos porque tengo la certeza de que su unión, es lo que nos hará salir victoriosos de esta situación.

—¿Buscarás a mamá?—preguntó Arnold.

—No, Stella se pondría furiosa si te dejo ahora.

—Vas a ayudarnos. —enunció convencido.

—Mañana es su último día libre, traten de no pensar más en esto. Diviértanse con sus amigos, disfruten su noviazgo.

—¡Gracias! Lo haremos.

Se despidieron con prisa. Helga tomó algunas de sus cosas del cuarto de lectura, cambió sus ropas, ató sus cabellos, cepilló sus dientes y subió a la habitación de Arnold. El rubio había ocupado su tiempo en poner una enorme lona sobre los vidrios del techo.

—Iba en serio con lo del sexo. —sentenció de manera tajante.

—Ya lo sé, pero aún así no sería correcto que nos vieran juntos.

—Si lo sabe Dios, que lo sepa el mundo.—pronunció con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No me importa lo que diga Dios. Sin embargo, todo el pueblo podría mal interpretar lo nuestro.

—¿Mi reputación cuestionable contra tu estatus santificable?—sugirió con algo de burla.

—No recuerdo a detalle como es que logré enamorarte, pero te aseguro que he sido yo quien te invitó al pecado.

—¿Lo dices porque seguramente nos conocimos en la época en que estaba prohibido tener pensamientos profanos?

—No, lo digo porque sin importar el tiempo o lugar, debí prendarme de esta traicionera boca y de este cuerpo de ensueño...—la besó sin decoro, presionándola hasta postrarla en su cama, ella se dejó hacer soltando diminutas carcajadas pues no querían despertar a sus abuelos o molestar a su padre. Debían controlarse, concentrarse pero también querían disfrutarse.

—Ve a alistarte hombre de la selva, yo te espero aquí.

—¿Desnuda?

—Brincos dieras…—lo besó una ultima vez y dejo que fuera a asearse. Cuando volvió con sus prendas de dormir puestas, apagó la luz y avanzó descalzo hasta ella. Su aliento a menta se le antojó en la boca, lo besó con hambre y él la abarcó de arriba a abajo con sus manos fuertes, sin rebasar los límites de la ropa.

—Quédate así. —solicitó la rubia. —No me sueltes, nunca me dejes.

—No lo haré...—Helga tiró de sus cabellos, él besó la hendidura entre el cuello y su hombro, aquella zona donde le gustaba posarse. Era ahí donde ella quería sentir su calor. Esa energía mística, luz o lo que fuera que irradiara Arnold para purificara y sanarla.

La herida en su pecho, la grieta que creía poseer ya no la sentía. Su vacío se encontraba lleno, de su amor por él.

.

.

.

Soñaron sin pesadillas sintiendo el peso, la presencia y el aliento del otro. Miles volvió a pasar la noche en vela. No podía dejar de ver la Selva en ruinas, como si hubiera guerra o peor, se hubiera soltado alguna especie de "castigo divino" Encendió un cigarro y decidió encerrarse un par de horas en el baño para ducharse, afeitarse y medio "serenarse" estaba terminando con eso cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Revisó la hora en su reloj pulsera.  
9:00am.

Los domingos, sus padres (y cualquier persona normal) se levantaban tarde así que bajó descalzo con sus pantalones de vestir, toalla facial en los hombros y algo de crema de afeitar sobre la barba, seguramente eran vendedores o religiosos. Abrió sin revisar la mirilla y se encontró con la mirada atónita de una señorita: cabellos ondulados de color negro, peinados en una elevada coleta, traje sastre de dos piezas consistente en saco y falda gris, además de medias transparentes y unos elevados zapatos de tacón. Llevaba en el busto una identificación de trabajadora social y al leerla casi se le escurre el alma del cuerpo.

—Buenos días, vengo de parte del Hospital General de Hillwood, para dar seguimiento al caso de la Señorita Helga Geraldine Pataki, ¿Se encuentra en casa?

—Cl…claro que sí, pero es probable que ella…aún esté….

—¿Podría dejarme pasar? La visita no durará demasiado, tan solo debo asegurarme de que el hogar sea adecuado para una jovencita de diecisiete años de edad.

La Trabajadora iba recitando todo eso a la vez que leía el expediente que con toda seguridad apenas si estaba revisando. Había una nota con lápiz al final de la página. "Vive con la familia de su novio: Arnold P. Shortman de exactamente la misma edad"

—¿Usted es…?—preguntó escondiendo sus folios y mirándolo de arriba a abajo. El antropólogo estaría acercándose a los cuarenta pero seguía estando de muy pero que muy buen ver. Eso no le pareció apropiado para una adolescente que se recuperaba de una presunta agresión sexual.

—Miles Shortman, un placer. —le extendió la mano para saludarla y la mujer se lo pensó dos veces antes de estrecharla.

—¿Acostumbra andar por la casa semidesnudo?

—¿¡Ehh!? ¡NO, CLARO QUE NO! Yo…me estaba afeitando.

—Pues debería vestirse antes de abrir la puerta…—resopló indignada y él suspiró para sus adentros recordándose por qué no extrañaba las interacciones humanas desde que vivía en la selva. Sus padres despertaron por el alboroto y preguntaron a voz en grito con quien carajo estaba hablando.

.

.

.

—¡Si son esas niñas exploradoras, compra las de nueces y chispas de chocolate! —pidió su madre.

—¡Si no son, igual ve a comprarlas!—ordenó su padre.

—¡ES LA TRABAJADORA SOCIAL!—gritó él dejándola medio sorda, espantando al gato que dormía sobre el sillón más cercano y salió disparado con rumbo indeterminado. Pidió permiso para ir a vestirse, la mujer anotó de manera mental que quizás era muy temprano para irrumpir en su hogar pero por las lluvias no había podido pasar ni el viernes o sábado. Era ahora o nunca, porque tenía demasiados expedientes de casos más alarmantes.

Revisó la sala de estar, cocina y comedor, todo se veía en orden, limpio y agradable. Su anfitrión se le unió de nuevo con una camisa de vestir lisa y un par de zapatos cerrados, a él se anexaron quienes supuso debían ser los dueños de la casa.

—Phillip y Gertrude Shortman —se presentaron.

—Que gusto, ¿La señorita Pataki duerme arriba? —Phil y Gertie destruyeron a su único y libertino hijo con la mirada, afortunadamente conservaban sus talentos de los años en que trabajaron encubierto y disimularon los gestos. Miles, tuvo que pasar saliva y decir que sí. Ella y su hijo se encontraban arriba.

—¿Estarán rezando, no?—inquirió la señorita que al parecer, no creía necesario mencionar su nombre. Comenzó a subir las escaleras y ellos la siguieron a corta distancia por detrás. Gertrude no perdía oportunidad en pellizcar a su hijo, Miles ahogaba los gritos de dolor pero en realidad nunca fue demasiado discreto, la Trabajadora Social intuyó que algo de esto "no era correcto" admiró las habitaciones transformadas en pequeñas salas de espera y consulta.

Ellos explicaron la naturaleza de la remodelación y ella anotó cosas ilegibles en su carpeta.

—¿Hay más habitaciones? —preguntó, al no ver rastro alguno de la jovencita.

—Una más, subiendo esas escalerillas.

—¿El ático?—enarcó una ceja cuando lo pronunció imaginándose lo peor. _¿La mantenían aislada de toda visita o contacto humano? ¿Qué, se creían los tíos de Harry Potter?_ ¡Ja! les quitaría la custodia de manera inmediata.

—En realidad, en sus comicios se pensó como invernadero, el techo es de cristal y sirve para…—Amaia Sanders (porque así decía gafete y no porque ella se los hubiera informado) ignoró a los Señores de la casa y se metió en la habitación superior sin chistar.

Encontró a los adolescentes vestidos aún con sus ropas de dormir pero perfectamente alejados el uno del otro. La cama tendida, libros y notas escolares por doquier. El menor de los Shortman estaba recargado contra la cabecera de la cama, señalando cosas con un marcador fluorescente mientras que "su cliente" estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio, los cabellos peinados en un moño alto decorado con un listón rosado. Llevaba audífonos puestos y leía sus notas muy seriamente. Ella tuvo que carraspear un par de veces para que al menos uno de los dos, la notara.

—Buenos días, vengo de parte del Hospital General de Hillwood…

—Arnold Shortman, un placer. —se presentó de la exacta manera que hiciera su padre. La chica de su interés seguía absorta en sus estudios.

—¿Podría…?

—Desde luego, —Arnold se acercó a la chica y le quitó uno de sus audífonos. —¿Hel…?—la llamó con suavidad, ella apenas si se inmutó.

—Un segundo. —señaló con grafito el párrafo donde se había quedado y resopló mirando a sus invitados.

—Amaia Sanders. —se presentó al fin la Trabajadora Social.

—¿Tomará mucho tiempo? Tengo que memorizar todo esto…—señaló lo que ya había visto entre la cama, piso y escritorio. Ella negó con un movimiento de rostro.

—Sólo serán preguntas de rutina.

—Si gustan puedo traerles café. —ofreció Gertrude.

—Y unos panecillos para el desayuno. —continuó Arnold.

—No te pases con los mimos, melenudo. —Shortman sonrió y salió junto con sus abuelos, Miles se quedó con ellas, pues un adulto debía presenciar la entrevista.

.

.

.

Helga dijo que se sentía mas tranquila. Ya no tenía pesadillas, sus amigos estuvieron con ella, sus padres también aunque seguía sin saber _¿Cómo debería de tomar la separación entre los dos?_ Creía que era para bien, pero esto de ser "futura hermana mayor" se sentía aterrador. Cuidar de alguien más, ser un ejemplo para alguien más parecía una carga demasiado pesada y no se sentía a la altura.

—El hecho de que pienses así, significa que lo estás. —concilió Sanders, dando un sorbo a su café. —La situación de tus padres sólo le compete a ellos. Sé que habrá peleas, más con un nuevo integrante en la familia pero entiende que si estás aquí, es porque ellos te quieren aquí.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Ambos dieron su consentimiento para que vivieras aquí. Pese a ser la casa de tu novio, están conscientes de que te ha ayudado a salir adelante.

—¿Lo dice en serio?

—No tengo por qué mentir. Volviendo a lo del ataque, ¿Haz vuelto a salir?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Tú sola? ¿Has tratado de volver a ser la chica independiente y segura que eras?

—No...—reconoció que todas sus salidas habían sido exclusivamente con Arnold, Phoebe o Eugene. No se sentía con la fuerza de salir por su cuenta. Aún cuando enfrentó a Anthea, lo hizo con la seguridad de que su novio se encontraba ahí.

—¿Quién es Anthea? —preguntó la Señorita Sanders, un poco sacada del tema.

—Una pesadilla. —comentó sin vacilación.

—Dijiste que ya no las tenías. —Amaia garabateó en su carpeta molesta.

—Y es así porque la enfrenté.

—¿Estamos hablando de una persona real o se trata de…?

—Fantasía, —interrumpió. —Tuve un encuentro "cercano" con la muerte y desde entonces creía que venía de visita. ¡No me mire así, no estoy chiflada! sólo tuve un mal sueño y lo superé.

—¿Sigues durmiendo con tu novio? —preguntó porque esa era otra nota a lápiz en el pie de página.

—Si, pero no aquí. Respetamos las reglas de casa o su abuela lo castra. —Miles soltó una carcajada al escuchar eso ultimo, la Trabajadora lo miró de mal modo y se volvió a acomodar en su lugar con una pierna sobre la otra, el cigarrillo encendido, nublando su mente, atontando sus pensamientos.

—¿Tienen actividad sexual? —el antropólogo comenzó a ahogarse con el humo de su cigarro.

—Usamos protección y técnicamente somos mayores de edad.

—En siete días cumplirás dieciocho, él los cumple hasta Julio.

—¿¡Insinúa que lo abusé!? —Miles se cayó de la cama y comenzó a golpear su pecho para poder respirar.

—Sólo aclaro puntos rojos de tu expediente.

—¿Qué clase de puntos?

—El Director de tu escuela sugirió que tal vez tú, eras...

—¡ME ESTÁ LLAMANDO ZORRA! —Helga se levantó de su asiento, la trabajadora hizo ademán de cubrirse de cualquier ataque con sus folios. Miles se tragó una bocanada de humo, aplastó el cigarro contra la duela del piso y se incorporó para mediar entre ellas.

—Arnold, es mayor de edad.

—No mienta por su hijo, Señor Shortman aquí lo tengo todo anotado.

—No lo hago, nació fuera del país en Octubre y no pudimos registrarlo hasta Julio.

—¿¡Qu…qué está queriendo decir!?—preguntó Helga, más interesada que la otra.

—Que su acta de nacimiento está mal porque queríamos que fuera norteamericano y por tanto omitimos el lugar y el mes de su alumbramiento.

—¡ESO ES UNA VIOLACIÓN A LA LEY! —gritó la mujer de traje sastre un poco histérica.

—No, si nació en una tribu donde no se acostumbra registrar a los niños. El punto aquí no era ese. Es que usted acusa a la Señorita Pataki de abusar a mi hijo, cuando él es mayor y completamente consciente de lo que hace.

—¡Entonces el abusivo es él!

—¡FUIMOS LOS DOS! —gritó Helga. —El Director me odia, porque evidencie su red de corrupción interna. Todo esta en la declaración que facilité a la policía y que según yo debería de leer antes de venirse a meter aquí.

—De acuerdo. —Sanders garabateo rotundamente en su carpeta. (omitiendo el hecho de que no había leído nada de eso) —Pareces tener claros tus objetivos, prioridades...

—Y debilidades. —cortó en seco. —Usted tiene razón, no pensé en volver a ser lo que era. Sólo me concentré en dejarme querer.

—Después de lo sucedido es natural que te sintieras vulnerable y buscaras cobijo. No obstante, debes comenzar a hacer un esfuerzo. Caminar a solas por los pasillos de la escuela puede ser un inicio. También andar por el parque o en lugares amplios donde haya alguien. No te aísles del todo, puedes sufrir una recaída, ataque de pánico o ansiedad. En cuyo caso, necesitarás que te auxilien.

—Lo intentaré.

—Espero que así sea. —guardó sus documentos, dio el ultimo sorbo al café y comentó. —Escucha, Helga puedo ver que eres una mujer fuerte e inteligente pero a veces se requiere de muy poco para que detonen los recuerdos de una agresión. Debes estar preparada para todo porque no siempre lo tendrás a tu lado.

Miles carraspeó incómodo con esta parte del discurso porque él estaba muerto de miedo por Stella y la parte importante no era esa.

Se olvidaba de lo fuerte, aguerrida y determinada que era.

No tenía que temer, debía creer en su esposa.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —preguntó temerosa pues con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo pensaba en que uno de los dos no volvería.

 _El preludio a una muerte...¿Era este?_

—La Universidad. —espetó Amaia con una sonrisa que pretendía ser agradable pero que resultó ser sumamente espeluznante. —A no ser que me equivoque, tú te inclinas más hacia la Literatura y tu novio por Antropología e Historia; pero nos salimos del tema. El objetivo de mi visita no era ese, sino este.

La casa está en optimas condiciones y ustedes, Señor Shortman serán una familia peculiar pero funcional. Mi cliente se ve bien y si la ayudan a seguir las recomendaciones, no me queda la menor duda de que podrá reintegrarse a la sociedad.

—La apoyaremos.—aseguró el antropólogo.

—Entonces, nos vemos de nuevo cuando finalice el semestre. —Amaia se levantó de su asiento y estrechó la mano de los dos.

—¿La acompaño abajo?—ofreció Miles.

—Puedo ir por mi misma pero no me gustaría encontrarme a ese gato. Son malvados, ¿Sabe?

—Pierda cuidado, este está entrenado. —Para tirarnos por las escaleras— pensó para sus adentros mas no lo enunció.

.

.

.

Un par de minutos después subió Arnold, ya se había duchado y cambiado. Se extrañó de ver a Helga tan meditabunda y seria.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó aproximándose a ella. Tanteando el terreno.

—¿Ya pensaste a que Universidad vas a ingresar?—se levantó de la cama y lo miró a los ojos. Este tema no lo habían tocado porque obviamente, sugería separación o término de algo que recién se inició. Arnold decidió ser honesto, no encontró sentido en mentir sobre esto.

—Chicago. Sé que no es la mejor opción pero quiero seguir los pasos de mi padre.

—Yo quiero ir a Oxford. —confesó y él logró advertir algo de vacilación en su voz.

—¿A caso te asusta?—preguntó con una sonrisa boba. Ella asintió con el rostro sin entender _¿Por qué le divertía la idea?_ No quería alejarlo, terminarlo, olvidarlo…—¿Sabes que Gerald se quedará aquí? irá a la academia de policía como su hermano y padre.

—Phoebe quiere ir a Harvard, como su madre…

—Exacto, y él está convencido de que podrán reunirse en vacaciones, días festivos y cada oportunidad que tengan. Nosotros también lo haremos, además de que "necesitamos" estar lejos.

—¿Por qué…?—preguntó acercándose a su cuerpo.

—En palabras de Gerald. "Porque reprobaríamos todas las materias y jamás saldríamos de la habitación, si estudiáramos sin supervisión"

—Idiota…—comentó con una sonrisa medio alegre, a la vez que recibía el abrazo y los labios de su novio.

—Brillante idiota.—aplaudió presionándola contra la pared que tenían mas cerca.

—No lo adules tanto, amante farsante.—susurró enredando los dedos de la mano izquierda en su rubia cabellera.

—¿Cómo, ese es un nuevo insulto...?—inquirió bajando con ambas manos a la parte baja de sus glúteos.

—No es un insulto, es la verdad. ¿Sabes que según tu padre naciste en octubre del año anterior y no en julio del que estás registrado?

—¿¡Qué!?—preguntó sin disimular la sorpresa.

—Ahmm...¿No lo sabes? Bueno, te informo que extraoficialmente, cumples diecinueve y no dieciocho. ¡Eres un tapón de alberca, Arnoldo!—reclamó golpeándolo en el pecho.

—¡Oye!—se quejó tanto por el golpe como por el insulto referente a su estatura.

—Nuestros hijos serán chaparros, gente como yo, va a maltratarlos...—dramatizó, sin despegarse de su lado.

—Mi padre y mi abuelo son altos.

—Siempre hay una excepción a la regla, enano…

—¡Basta con eso, Helga!

—¡Cuélgate de cabeza, práctica baloncesto, sacrifica a una cabra! ¡Haz lo que sea necesario, porque me estás matando! —él se perdió en alguna parte de su discurso, pero bueno. Ya sabía que estaba loca y mientras se siguieran manoseando que dijera lo que quisiera. Además, ¡él no era tan chaparro! estaba como tres centímetros por debajo de ella y Helga seguía siendo de las mujeres más altas de toda la escuela. ¡Era una exagerada, emperatriz del drama y honestamente…!

—No entiendo de lo que hablas.

—¡Claro que no, porque no eres yo! Y esto puede que sea difícil de digerir pero en realidad, me gustan los chicos mayores…

—¡¿QUÉ?!—preguntó entre sorprendido y asustado porque la mujer ya le estaba desabotonando la camisa con la mano enyesada y el pantalón con la otra. No es que le desagradara la idea pero la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, era plena mañana y sus abuelos estaban despiertos.

 _Su abuela estaba en la cocina con la endemoniada cuchara metálica y no dudaría en marcarlo hasta sangrarlo._

—Dije que me gustan mayores... —insistió en su perorata. Mordiendo una de sus tetillas, haciendo que se le calentara la sangre y activando la parte traicionera de su cerebro que le recordó que Alan Redmond, tenía diecinueve años y era mucho más alto. Anotó de manera mental romperle la cara en pedazos y su mujer seguramente tenía planeado arrancarle el corazón porque dejó de succionarlo, enloquecerlo y morderlo para mirarlo con misterio.

—Siempre pensé que eras mucho más maduro que los demás y ahora sé por qué...

—¡E...espera! ¿Qué...?

—Eres perfecto, bueno tu único defecto es la altura…

—¡No te quejaste de eso cuando tuvimos sexo!

—Porque lo compensas con esto…—la rubia, atrevida como ella sola le metió la mano izquierda dentro del pantalón, justo sobre la entrepierna. Él ahogo un grito de sorpresa, seguido de un gemido de lo más desconocido.

Sus abuelos (como si tuvieran radar) gritaron desde abajo, preguntando lo que hacían.

—¡MÁS VALE QUE ESTÉN ESTUDIANDO! —Helga lo apretó más fuerte comenzando a masturbarlo, él iba a necesitar algo que morder para no gritar como desquiciado pero eso lo solucionó aferrándose a su hombro. La rubia se deshizo en tremendo jadeo, él la aplastó contra la pared para que tuviera equilibrio y siguiera frotándolo. Entre más se "herían" más se convencía de que esta no era una buena idea. Debían ser mejores, concentrarse, rescatar a su madre, prepararse para el futuro y no arrancarse la ropa para reclamarse como animales.

—Helga…si repruebas tu examen general perderás el pase universitario…—le recordó jadeando lastimeramente contra su oído.

—¿Si acredito con honores, lo hacemos en cada rincón de este cuarto? —ofreció porque claro. Dormir con él, (en Sunset Arms y en su cama) era de sus fantasías mas delirantes. Pero hacer el amor lo era todo.

—No tenemos condones...—remarcó este punto porque de los veinte que les dieron en el Centro de Salud, su hermana o madre decidieron que podían estarse en paz con cinco y eran adolescentes recién estrenados. _¡Claro que no podían con cinco!_ Y no sabía como lo hacía Gerald, pero él no iba a poner su cara de Samaritano y comprar una caja de condones en la farmacia.

—Sé…creativo…—sugirió la rubia con la cara inflamada por el deseo. Y es que ella tampoco pensaba comprarlos. Ya era bastante incómodo comprar tampones y toallas sanitarias. ¡Que ese camarón con pelos se hiciera con los condones!

—Juro que lo seré…pero creo que alguien viene…—comentó para que lo soltara, pudiera besarla y lograra recomponer su estampa. Al hacerlo notó que se le pasó la mano con la mordida en el hombro y liberó los cabellos de la rubia para ocultar la marca. Se abotonó la camisa ocultando su propia marca en la tetilla, acomodó cuidadosamente su pantalón (agradeciendo de manera mental el haber omitido su uso del cinturón) y regresó a lo que hacía, que era subir a su cama, ocultar la erección con un almohada y subrayar cosas que consideraba importantes para que ella las memorizara.

Por su parte, Helga se sentó frente al escritorio, colocó los audífonos de vuelta en sus oídos. Escuchando las grabaciones de las últimas clases que tomó y se perdió en su mundo.

.

Quien subía era Miles con bocadillos y bebidas para los dos.

.

—La teniente me manda a informar que la comida se servirá a las 16:00horas, ¿Van a ir a esa fiesta de karaoke?

—Si, —respondió Arnold pues Helga volvía a estar enfrascada en lo suyo.

—¿Cómo lo hace? —preguntó Miles ampliamente impresionado. Su hijo se encogió de hombros y lo atacó con otra pregunta.

—¿Soy nueve meses mayor?

—Es el tiempo que nos tomó convencer a los ojos verdes de que te quedaras a vivir aquí.

—Y esa es otra cosa, de las que nunca me iban a decir.

—¿En qué cambiaría algo? Sigues luciendo pequeño.

—Gracias por señalar lo obvio…—refunfuñó molesto.

—Yo me estiré en mi ultimo año de preparatoria.

—¡Pues debería ser este!

—Si, pero yo estaba en natación, atletismo y karate. ¿Que te dio por el fútbol soccer?

—Lo practicaban algunos chicos que conocí en San Lorenzo

—Pero todos ahí son bajitos…—se burló su padre. Arnold le arrojó el marcador fluorescente a la cara.

—Crecerás a su tiempo y si no. Le pedimos a tu abuela que te rompa los huesos como en los viejos tiempos.

—Gracioso...—comentó sin encontrarle la gracia.

—Tu madre prefiere decirme "encantador" pero supongo que es lo mismo.

—Ella está bien…—le aseguró, pues a nadie engañaba su padre con esas profundas ojeras y reciente adicción a la cafeína y tabaco.

—Lo sé…

.

.

.

Helga se negó a interrumpir sus estudios hasta bastante entrada la tarde, para entonces lo que le apuraba era tomar un baño y arreglarse para la fiesta. Dijo que comería algo en casa de Alan, el chico siempre tenía botana o conseguiría comida únicamente para ella. (la observación, no hizo feliz a Arnold pero qué se podía hacer)

—De acuerdo, vayan con cuidado. —comentaron Phil y Gertie.

—Y tomen esto. —Miles le entregó a Arnold una llave plateada.

—HUUUU…le dio la llave. —secretearon los ancianos.

—¿Qué con la llave?—preguntó Helga.

—Es "LA LLAVE"—enfatizó Gertie.

—¿Qué abre?—susurró curiosa.

—El único objeto material que nuestro hijo atesora más que a su vida…—confesó en el mismo susurro, agregando dramatismo al momento.

—Tanto que lógicamente, no nos dijo dónde lo tenía guardado.—pronunció Phil con los brazos cruzados y el gesto enfadado.

.

La llave, pertenecía a un viejo Porsche del 73 color azul, no era tan espectacular como el Mustang Coupe de Gerald, pero era su primer hijo y lo quería mucho.

.

—Chocas mi auto y sales de la familia.—sentenció tan pronto como Arnold cerró la puerta del conductor.

—¿Tu auto?—preguntó pues ingenuamente, creyó que se lo regaló.

—Pues claro….¡TRABAJA Y CONSIGUE EL TUYO! —gritaron tanto sus abuelos como su padre y él estuvo tentado a chocar el auto.

.

.

.

Avanzaron a buen ritmo por la avenida principal, él refunfuñando, ella jugando con los botones de la radio. Se detuvieron en un semáforo y volvieron a cruzar miradas con pecado. Helga había subido una pierna al tablero, se atavió con unos tenis rosas tipo bota "All Star" jeans negros entubados y una blusa sin mangas color rosa, de gasa transparente. Se veía a la perfección su sostén deportivo negro pero esa cosa era tan genial que parecía un Top y no dejaba nada provocador a la vista. Sus cabellos los peino en una coleta de lado ocultando la mordida y es que Arnold le dejó impresa la dentadura completa. _—¿Qué se creía, un vampiro?—_ Por su parte, él llevaba los mismos jeans azul marino que le había desabotonado, junto a la camisa de vestir color vino y un par de zapatos negros.

—¿Tú crees que este auto si podamos profanarlo? —preguntó traviesa, pues él ya suspiraba por tenerla entre sus piernas.

—¿Cuando salgamos de la fiesta?

—¿Aguantaremos tanto?

—¿Honestamente…? —La pregunta se quedó en el aire pues el semáforo cambió a verde y por poco los choca el impaciente que venía por detrás. Continuaron su trayecto y aparcaron a la entrada de la casa de Eugene, el pelirrojo salió de inmediato agradeciendo que pudieran llevarlo.

No era tanto que quisieran hacerlo, es sólo que Helga ya se había comprometido a que llegaran juntos para el concurso. Él venía vestido con una camisa de vestir azul eléctrico, pantalones, saco y zapatos negros. Peinó su cabello hacia atrás, se veía verdaderamente apuesto.

—¡Hola mamá, gracias papá! —pronunció a manera de saludo y los dos amenazaron con bajarlo del auto.

—Oh, vamos...fue divertido.

—¡Claro que no! —gritaron a una sola voz.

—Practiquen conmigo. ¿Me compran un caballo?

—¡NO!

—¡Pero quiero _montar algo…!_ —eso ultimo lo pronunció con un promiscuo jadeo y los dos pegaron el grito en el cielo.

 _—_ _¡EUGENE!_

—De acuerdo, no haré más _bromas._ —aunque omitió explicar que tenía sus oscuros motivos para llamar a Arnold "papá"—. ¿Qué canción vas a cantar?—preguntó mirando a Helga por el retrovisor.

—Es un tema nuevo, la melodía la compusieron entre Lorenzo y Brainy, cuando estábamos en el hospital.

—¿Cómo se llama?—inquirió interesado en el tema.

—Broken Doll, ¿Que vas a cantar tú…?

—Shake it off.—y al mencionarlo le guió un ojo, en un gesto de lo más coqueto.

—Vienes con todo.

—Lo sé…—se pegó un poco al asiento de ella y susurró a su oído. —Por ti nena, sería Batman...—Arnold roló los ojos (pues sonó exacto a Antonio Banderas) y pisó el acelerador a fondo hasta llegar a la casa de Alan.

.

.

.

Entre los visitantes hallaron el auto de Gerald, cosa que les sorprendió pues creían que estaba castigado. Rhonda junto con Nadine bajaban de su Audi, Harold y Patty llegaron en el Chevy de su madre. El convertible deslavado pertenecía al padre de Sid, quien tuvo la cortesía de pasar por Stinky, Curly y Sheena, la motocicleta no era propiamente de Brainy, sino de su extravagante novia, Lorenzo bloqueaba media calle con su flamante BMW y al descender los cinco juntos avistaron un deportivo color verde olivo que no reconocieron pero supusieron que pertenecía al novio de Lila.

En el sótano de la casa, la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. Todos los que llegaron temprano rodeaban a los "NERDS" y gritaban a una sola voz el nombre de su mejor amiga.

 **"PHOEBS, PHOEBS, PHOEBS"**

—¿Qué está sucediendo?—preguntaron a Gerald, pues él no se encontraba ahí, sino que estaba con Alan, recargado contra la barra de su cantina.

—Los rumores de la web escolar estallaron una vez más. Cortesía tuya, he de aclarar. Pero Phoebs no va a reclamarte nada porque "eres su hermana" Y para no hacer largo el drama. Les diré que está decidida a tirar la bendita página.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó Helga asustada. —¿Hacer eso no era ilegal?

—Sólo si la atrapan, pero Curly dice que puede borrar sus pasos mientras trabaja y Lorenzo asegura que tiene una "copia de seguridad" de la página. Cuando caiga el blog de los chismes junto con la web oficial, subirán la otra y todos felices y contentos.

—¿Pero qué pasa con los candados, registros, claves, archivos personales, historial académico, calificaciones, guías de estudio?

—Tienen todo eso en ese bebé. —aclaró Alan señalando un inmenso CPU. —les tomó semanas hacerlo pero te aseguro que está completo. Es domingo nena, las calificaciones de todos con excepción tuya y de Eugene ya se subieron. Más de la mitad de la escuela se largó de vacaciones por la tormenta. Así que toma una cerveza y relájate. —Alan se empinó su propia botella y aunque le ofreció una a ella, la rechazó y siguió con Gerald.

—¿Que rumores pusieron ahora?—preguntó temerosa, pues algo le decía que ya conocía la respuesta.

—Subieron toda una novela erótica de cómo me monto a mi novia…—Gerald, nunca jamás en la vida se ponía furioso. Podía hacer berrinches, gritar a los cuatro vientos, soltar puños y patadas pero al final le ganaba el lado bonachón y amable. Recibir una mirada oscura, destructiva y letal de su parte, era como ser excomulgado por el Papa y Helga sintió que ahora sí era la buena.

Jamás la perdonaría, perdería a su mejor amiga porque _¿Quien quiere amigos cuando tienes al amor de tu vida?_ se puso más pálida que la muerte, sintió que el corazón se encogía al interior de su pecho, pero eso sólo duró dos segundos y luego el moreno le sonrió honesto.

—No es ni la mitad de lo que escribieron sobre ti abusando de Arnold o tirándote a toda la escuela. Así que por ese lado, lo tolero. Por el otro, he de decir que espero y sea cierto lo de "tu memoria perfecta" ya que has reducido mucho la lista de sospechosos.

—¿¡Cómo…!?

—Lo gritaste a todo pulmón, eso es cierto pero éramos pocos los que seguíamos en el cementerio. Si quieres mi "perdón" sugiero que me des una lista.

—¡Gerald!—reclamó Arnold, pero el otro ni se inmutó.

—No la defiendas, viejo. Tiene que aprender de una maldita vez a controlar esa boca.

—Dame una hoja…

—Usa esto…—Gerald le entregó su teléfono celular que "casualmente" estaba en el blog escolar. Helga leyó apresuradamente la ola de rumores que solo una vez había revisado y así se fue dando cuenta de lo que decían sobre ellos.

La sección mas extensa, grotesca y obscena era la suya, incluso lo que refería a sus amigos lo relacionaban con ella.

 _"Eugene Horowitz, fue tentado por la oscuridad tras recibir un impacto en la cabeza que estaba destinado a ella"_

 _"Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, terminó con su novio Thadeus horas después de reunirse con el Terror Pataki"_

 _"Harold Berman y Patty Smith, fueron reprendidos por participar en un altercado en la cafetería. Las peleas iniciaron luego de que un estudiante llamara zorra a Pataki"_

 _"_ _Arnold Shortman, alias "el juguete sexual de moda" se va a los golpes contra Stinky Peterson, ¿Motivo? La guerrera amazona"_

 _"Lila Sawyer, protagoniza una puesta en escena de lo más espléndida para defender la virtud de una zorra"_

 _"_ _Pataki no se contenta con su estatus de zorra, al parecer pretende bajar a su mejor amiga, Phoebe Heyerdahl a su nivel..."_

Eran juicios de valor personal y por la redacción, juraría que quien iniciaba todos y cada uno de ellos era una mujer. _¿Quién la odiaba tanto?_ Los rastreó hasta el día de San Valentín pero entonces no se decía demasiado. Tan solo mencionaban que "se creía demasiado" para salir con "El Diablo"

—Jake…—pronunció su nombre y poco después todo desapareció. La página no cargaba y cuando la actualizó fue enviada a la pantalla de inicio de la escuela.

.

.

.

Sus amigos estallaron en gritos y vítores. ¡Phoebs, Lorenzo y Curly, lo consiguieron! Quiso unirse a la algarabía general pero Johanssen tenía un punto. Las familias fundadoras eran las únicas que se encontraban en el Cementerio y para la hora en que lo dijo, de sus amigos cercanos sólo quedaban Phoebs y él. Los demás eran conocidos de Caroline, personas mayores con sus esposos, hijos o nietos. _¿Quién la odiaba?_

Debía ser alguien que estudiara con ellos.

.

Sid gritó desde algún lugar que si ya estaban listos, prendieran esa mierda.

—¡Que corra el alcohol y cante el tenor! —ese fue Eugene. Ella se emocionó con la idea. Repasó en su cabeza los rostros de los asistentes pero debía admitir que no conocía a todos en Hillwood, iba a necesitar un Anuario, pensó en pedírselo a Alan pero ya no estaba en la cantina. Ni él, ni su novio, giró sobre la punta de sus tenis para buscar a alguien más y de pronto chocó contra un cuerpo.

—¡Cuidado Amazona!

Chico demasiado alto, atlético y apuesto. Cabellos castaños, mandíbula cuadrada, sonrisa de ensueño y una maldita camisa verde olivo. Venía con una espectacular pelirroja de vestido violeta que cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho y sacaba humo por las orejas, pues al impactar de sus cuerpos a su "novio" no se le ocurrió nada mejor que sostenerla por la cintura y acercarla a su pecho.

—¿Nos conocemos…?—preguntó una vez volviera a estar parada sobre sus pies.

—Creo que no hemos tenido el placer. Soy Larry Lawless, novio de Lila, hermano de Laurel. Ella estaba contigo en el equipo de béisbol, ¿La recuerdas?

—Si, es la chica que me odia...

—Yo no lo pondría así, sólo le enfadaba que no pelaras a un tal ¿Jake? y cuando te diste de baja le enfureció que no la eligieras como Capitán, pero da lo mismo porque ya lo es.

—¿Que le pasó a Vanessa Blake?

—¿No supiste? Se rompió una pierna…

—E…espera. ¿Tu hermana era una rubia teñida, de abrigo negro y zapatillas rojas que estaba anoche en el cementerio?

—¡Si! Tiene poco que cambió de imagen, le queda estupendo. ¿No crees? —Helga resopló, Lila como que se impacientó. Buscó al rubio con la mirada y afortunadamente lo halló.

Cuando todos saltaron de alegría por el "happy hackey" corrieron a abrazarse en el centro, pero ellos no fueron porque no se sentía cómoda entre tanto arrumaco. Larry continuó con su charla, ella tenía que admitir que su novio pocas veces lograba llamar la atención, parecía que en lugar de un chico de carne y hueso traía un llavero o un muñeco demasiado bello. Todos pasaban de él así que tener una conversación real, debía ser fabuloso para él.

—La abuela no podía ir sola y los demás estábamos ocupados, así que Laurel se ofreció a llevarla en el auto…

—¿Tu abuela y Caroline son amigas?

—Juegan Bingo todos los jueves en la noche... —Lila volvió a carraspear, esa conversación se estaba alargando demasiado pero afortunadamente Arnold, recordó que venía con su novia.

—Hola Arnold…—saludó en un tono tan meloso que a Helga se le calentó la sangre y a Larry se le oscurecieron las pupilas. (le gustó)

—Hola Lila, Barry…—saludó él con un movimiento de rostro, sin dedicarles mucha más atención. Se concentraba en Helga. Debió recordarse que a partir de ahora, sólo la vería a ella, pero resultaban molestos sus excesivos intentos por llamar la atención. _¿Necesitaba un novio para vestirse como cualquiera? ¿O era así como siempre lo hacía?_ Esto del _"estado de poesía permanente"_ sonaba en todo a ella. _¿Entonces, así controlaba a los chicos?_ Un poco de carne al aire, sin maquillaje, sólo pantalones ajustados y un sostén deportivo. Iba a señalar algo sobre este punto. Burlarse, sin "ofender" Un comentario soso pero picante. Humedeció sus labios, abrió la boca pero la intensión se le quedó en la garganta pues Alan Redmond la llamó al escenario.

.

.

.

—¡Oye, Hell! ¿Vas a cantar con nosotros o no? —la rubia asintió de inmediato.

—¡ESPERA, UN SEGUNDO! ¿QUÉ PASA CON NUESTRO TRATO?—gritó Gerald, tratando de acercarse a ella, pero ésta se limitó a arrojarle su celular de vuelta.

—Tendrás el nombre cuando termine.

—¿Que nombre?—preguntó Phoebs.

—Ninguno. —aseguraron los tres a voz en coro y ella sintió que había algo que se le perdía.

—Phoebs…—llamó Helga, a punto de aceptar la mano de Alan para subirse al improvisado escenario. —¿Tú y yo estamos bien? —la morena de vestido azul, medias a la mitad del muslo color humo y botines negros, sonrió encantadora como ella sola y asintió.

—Como siempre…—Helga se subió y todo el mundo parecía no poder contener la emoción. Admitía que se unía a la comitiva. El concurso de karaoke parecía divertido y ambicioso. Podría presumirles su voz y traer al escenario un nuevo show. Larry la atrapó entre sus brazos, miraba con desconfianza a Arnold, pero el rubio no se enteraba de nada.

Miraba a su musa y ésta los miraba a ellos: Brainy en la batería, Alan en la guitarra eléctrica, Lorenzo en el bajo. Se pusieron de acuerdo en el cómo iniciar la presentación y pronto se levantó su voz.

.

.

—¡Muy bien perdedores! Nosotros somos: **"Poesía Permanente"** y esto se llama. **"Broken Doll"**

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _N/A: Me disculpo por el pequeño hiatus pero ya regresamos. Las actualizaciones volverán a ser semanales. Aunque me reservo la elección del día para actualizar_. (Quiere decir que puede ser cualquiera de Lunes a Viernes) Besos a los que comentan, ya saben que los amo y espero que valiera la pena la espera. XOXO.


	28. Chapter 28

**_._**

 ** _Siempre que estabas aquí,_** **  
** ** _yo caminaba detrás de tu sombra,_** **  
** ** _corriendo descalza en la lluvia,_** **  
** ** _por favor, detenme._**

 ** _._**

Brainy golpeaba con fuerza los tambores de la batería, los dedos de Alan corrían por las cuerdas de su guitarra junto con los de Lorenzo sobre el bajo. Las notas que creaban eran fuertes, poderosas, pero nada de esto sería igual sin su Amazona. La voz de Helga era profunda, apasionada, en absoluto melancólica. Supieron que de ser la de antes, su canto sonaría a plegaría, la música estaría llena de dolor, arrepentimiento y nostalgia. Pero no percibían nada de eso. Ella, era diferente ahora.

Lo que cantaba, lo decía con orgullo, honestidad y fuerza.

 ** _._**

 ** _Cuanto más intentaba apartarme de ti,_** **  
** ** _más retorcido se hacía este amor._** **  
** ** _Palabras vacías, promesas rotas…_**

 ** _Ruego al viento._**

 ** _._**

Phoebe y Eugene gritaron tomados de las manos, histéricos y emocionados a todo pulmón. A ellos se unieron el resto de sus amigos. Difícil resultaba no contagiarse de su energía aunque Arnold, podía sentir que de entre todos, le cantaba a él.

 ** _._**

 ** _Bésame suavemente y con cariño._** **  
** ** _Nadie más que tú puede salvarme,_** **  
** ** _Nadie más que tú puede amarme._**

 ** _Soy una muñeca rota._**

 ** _._**

 _—No, ya no lo eres…_ —pensó él para sus adentros. Tengo en mis dedos la huella de tus cicatrices. Aquella sombra que solía opacar la luz de tu corazón, me la llevé en el momento que te hice el amor.

 ** _._**

 ** _Quiero que mis lágrimas descansen plácidamente._** **  
** ** _Que la soledad de mi alma se marchite y caiga._**

 ** _Soy una niña pequeña,_** **  
** ** _sola y desmoralizada._**

 ** _._**

 _—Claro que lo fuiste, pero ya no lo eres. Esa niña creció, contra todo pronóstico y oscuridad. Me encontró a través del dolor y me hizo amarla hasta la rendición._

 ** _._**

 ** _Necesito tu amor,_** **  
** ** _soy una muñeca rota._**

 ** _Ayúdame a escapar del dolor_** **  
** ** _con tu sonrisa, tus labios y quédate junto a mi._**

 ** _._**

 _Si, claro que se quedaría. Se lo prometía todas las noches, desde que le permitió entrar en su vida. Y lo sostendría._

 ** _._**

 ** _Nadie más que tú puede salvarme,_** **  
** ** _Dios, solo te pido una cosa._** **  
** ** _Detén este amor que me desgarra._**

 ** _._**

 _Eso no…_ —comentó haciendo un barrido visual al resto de músicos. Alan Redmond, lo miraba también y había una especie de amenaza en su mirar.

 _Él necesitaba hacer cientos de miles de méritos por aquellos años que le ocasionó de dolor y tormento. Por ser un estúpido que rechazó sus afectos en la primer confesión. Un ciego que no pensó que pudiera seguir amándolo con devoción. Un necio que se aferraba al cariño de una mujer (Lila) que jamás le daría lo que quería poseer: Amor recíproco, pasional e incondicional._

 ** _._**

 ** _Necesito tu amor,_** **  
** ** _soy una muñeca rota._** **  
** ** _Oh, nene._**

 ** _Ayúdame a escapar del dolor_** **  
** ** _con tu sonrisa, tus labios y quédate junto a mi._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Helga, ya entonaba las últimas letras de la canción. A medida que lo hacía, se iba acercando al filo del escenario. En todo este tiempo, se había sentido con la libertad de dirigirse a su público pero su mirada, en los segundos que la enfocaba, siempre la dedicaba a él. Arnold estaba arrobado, seducido y entregado. Había fuego en sus ojos. Ella, que lo conocía en la intimidad y en casi todas las etapas de su vida, lo sabía. Contoneó las caderas y todo su cuerpo para él. Como abeja a la miel, el rubio se acercó a su vez. Phoebe y Eugene hubieran gritado hasta quedarse mudos pero Gerald les tapó las bocas con una mano a cada uno.

Harold y Patty, Rhonda y Nadine, Stinky y Sheena, Curly y Sid, además de la novia de Brainy (Violette) miraban la escena con sonrisas hambrientas, como si fuera la mejor película, la obvia cacería.

La sensual domadora y su inocente presa.

.

 ** _Necesito tu amor,_** **  
** ** _Quiero necesitar tu amor._** **  
** ** _Soy una muñeca rota._**

.

La canción concluyó y Helga dejó caer el micrófono al piso mientras "Poesía Permanente" tocaba con todo lo que tenía las partes finales de la melodía. Un estallido de tambores y cuerdas que servirían de fondo para el momento en que sin reparo, se arrojó a los brazos de su enamorado. Arnold la atrapó al vuelo, se posesionó de sus labios, apretándola contra su pecho y todos gritaron porque lo estaban esperando. Hubo flashes de teléfonos celulares. Gerald, por una vez decidió no abuchearlos pero si hubo otra persona que los señaló y despreció desde lo mas hondo de su corazón.

Lila Sawyer dijo que necesitaba refrescarse, Larry preguntó por vigésima vez en el día, _¿Si estaba segura de no amar al chico con cabeza de balón?_

—Ya te dije que no es amor…

—¿Entonces, es el berrinche de alguien que tiró su juguete y recién descubre que no sabía como usarlo? —Lila prefirió no contestar aunque una parte de sí misma lo referiría así. Los enamorados se separaron, Phoebe y Eugene insistían en que la rubia se anotara en la lista para el concurso de karaoke, por su parte Gerald, tenía algo muy importante que hablar con su hermano. Cualquiera que fuera el pendiente entre él y Pataki, acababa de dejarse de lado. Los músicos anunciaron su siguiente canción, ella dejó de prestar atención.

 _¿No era esto lo que quería? ¿Por lo que se había apartado? Concederles su felices para siempre._ —¡Si!— _¿Y entonces por qué le dolía tanto?_

Entró en el baño, atrancando la puerta y miró su reflejo en el espejo cuadrado. Sus ojos estaban rojos, casi al tono de sus cabellos y su maquillaje comenzaba a correrse a causa de esto.

 _¿Lloraba por amor o desamor? ¿Siete años después descubría que siempre si quería su amor? ¿Qué era lo que imaginó en San Lorenzo, cuando le dijo a Arnold que aceptara sus sentimientos por Helga y al final resultó que no lo hizo_?

Abrió la llave del lavabo, limpiando su cara, dejando el agua correr para que ocultara en un mínimo su llanto y se permitió caer hasta abrazar sus piernas y colocar la espalda contra la puerta.

Eso de la confesión, era mas bien un decir pues resultó que se enfermaron. Los encontraron desmayados, uno al lado del otro y para cuando reaccionaron, ninguno recordaba lo que les había pasado. Ni como salieron de la Selva o encontraron a los padres de Arnold.

Su trato se volvió insípido y distante. La rubia parecía escapar como animal herido de él y éste, aunque fingía indiferencia, la miraba por ratos y después se perdía. Al observarlos durante un par de semanas en tan tortuoso afán, se atrevió a preguntarle a Shortman por su "relación" con Pataki, éste se encogió de hombros y respondió: ¿Cual relación?

.

 _—Solo somos amigos, Lila._

 _—¿Como nosotros? —insinuó coqueta, llevando un mechón de cabellos sueltos a la parte trasera de su oído._

 _—No…, yo esperaría que fuera mucho más intenso lo nuestro…—el rubor coloreó sus mejillas, el nerviosismo dominó sus movimientos._

 _._

Así es como supo que efectivamente, se había olvidado de su repentino enamoramiento por Helga, pero… _¿Lo habrá olvidado ella?_

El temor.

Lo que había en riesgo y que no era otra cosa mas que su amistad. No le permitieron hacer ningún movimiento. Entraron a la secundaria, Arnold insistió en invitarla a salir y ella accedió con la esperanza de ver en él, lo mismo que vio cuando miraba a Helga en San Lorenzo.

No era agradecimiento, ni felicidad. Estaba absoluta y totalmente deslumbrado por ella, como hace un momento al verla lucirse en el escenario: sensual, atrevida y plena.

 _La amaba…_

 _Como toda mujer desea ser amada._

 _Como ella quería ser amada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Unos golpes contra la puerta, una voz masculina preguntando ansiosamente "si estaba ocupado" y ella se aclaró la garganta para decir que sí.

—¡Ahora salgo!

—¡Tomé seis cervezas!

—¡Cruza las piernas!

Levantó el cuerpo, corrigió su atuendo, retocó el maquillaje con los utensilios de su diminuto bolso y se recordó de manera interna que realmente. No fue tan malo, ni tan breve "el momento" que compartió a su lado.

Salieron muchas mas veces de las que llevaba con Larry, platicaban de todo y a la vez nada. Arnold, no era tanto de hablar, sino de escuchar y ella solía terminar por narrarle las novelas que leía pues se les agotaban los temas con exasperante facilidad.

Él era un soñador, todo el tiempo se la pasaba en las nubes, ella era una mujer de campo que llegó al pueblo con deseos de grandeza. Lo suyo era conquistar el escenario, debutar en el teatro, tener amante tras amante, hasta encontrar alguno que la mirara como se miraban, Helga y Arnold.

Salió del baño con firme taconeo, el "urgido" era Sid y ella quería saber _¿Cómo hizo para empinarse seis cervezas en tres cuartos de hora?_ volvió a donde la música sonaba estridente. El micrófono estaba ahora en labios de Alan, su voz era fuerte, atrayente y la habría disfrutado de no ser porque al parecer, cantaba para "ella"

 ** _._**

 ** _Prohibida,_** **  
** ** _mi alucinante líquida ninfa,  
_** ** _frágil y tierna, sombría, excesiva  
_** ** _entre tus besos y entre mis besos la mentira._**

 ** _Prohibida, mi amorosa fruta podrida,_** **  
** ** _mi anfetamina de pasiones, erótica, loca,_** **  
** ** _y dolorosa princesa prohibida._**

 ** _Prohibida,_** **  
** ** _Prohibida,_** **  
** ** _Prohibida._**

 ** _._**

Las ultimas tres "prohibidas" las pronunciaron aleatoriamente Brainy, Lorenzo y Alan, ella sintió una irracional pizca de celos pero todos al parecer estaban encantados con la idea. Una chica gótica que no conocía de nada, se sacó el sostén del vestido y lo arrojó a la cara de Brainy, todos gritaron enloquecidos, ella buscó a los "enamorados" o a su novio con la mirada. No estaban juntos, Arnold continuaba con Gerald, Phoebe con Helga, arrastrándola a la parte mas apartada, que naturalmente era donde se encontraba Larry.

Las siguió.

El siguiente tema musical, era de Lorenzo para Rhonda.

Los gritos aumentaron de poderío, el calor estaba a nada de hacer que le sudara hasta la conciencia. Su majestad Lloyd se puso mas pálida que la muerte, su mejor amiga Nadine le echaba porras desde atrás pero su acto de "amor" se vio interrumpido por uno desesperado de Curly.

—Aún frente al riesgo de ser abucheado y golpeado hasta la inconsciencia, mi querida Reina…—se arrodilló frente a ella, tomando su mano izquierda. Alan tuvo que agarrar a Lorenzo por la fuerza para que no se bajara del escenario y le rompiera el bajo en la cara al pobre chico raro. Hubo un silencio sepulcral por parte de los que estaban mirando pues lo que no, como Harold, Patty y Sid que atacaban la barra de bocadillos y la del Bar respectivamente, continuaron en lo suyo.

—Thadeus, por favor…—suplicó la morena, intentando entre forcejeos recuperar su mano.

—Sólo soy un simple esclavo de tus deseos y antes de permitirle hablar al que evidentemente es dueño de tu corazón, quisiera exponer lo que en "nuestro rompimiento" no me dejaste decir…

—¿Hel…?—suplicó Rhonda en un susurro apenas audible, pues solo se le ocurría la rubia con sus modos arrebatados y furia indómita para quitarle a Curly de encima. El moreno de gruesas gafas no se dejó intimidar a pesar de que en el escenario ya se había unido Brainy a Alan y entre los dos inmovilizaban a Lorenzo.

—Siempre supe que no era lo suficientemente digno de tus afectos y aunque fue breve, he de decir que nunca en mi vida he sido más feliz. Deseo que ustedes también lo sean, que tú lo seas y por eso. No me interpondré en su relación. A no ser que te rompa el corazón en cuyo caso, recordarás que solía hacer rituales espirituales en el cementerio con huesos viejos y tierra fresca.

—¿Qué…?—espetó Rhonda, Curly se limitó a besar la superficie de su mano y tras obsequiarle una reverencia (digna de cualquier vasallo a su señor Feudal) se apartó junto con el resto.

Los grillos podrían haberse escuchado, también el frenesí con que los glotones se llenaban a satisfacción pero fue otra vez, esa chica nueva la que los hizo salir a todos de su estupor.

—¡SIGAN TOCANDO, AMOR! ¡ME ESTOY ABURRIENDO!

Brainy reaccionó al grito de su mujer y luego de palmearle la espalda a su amigo, volvieron cada cual a su lugar. La canción que escribió para Rhonda, se llamaba:

 ** _._**

 ** _Beso apasionado._**

 ** _Besémonos y terminemos con esta farsa._**

 ** _Dejemos de escuchar todas esas mentiras_** **  
** ** _y ardiendo en deseo entrégate a mi._**

 ** _._**

—Eso fue intenso…—comentó Gerald a Arnold. El rubio asintió pues por un segundo pensaron que la fiesta terminaría en pelea. Bebieron de sus vasos cortos, la cerveza fría sabía a gloria pero no era eso lo que compartían. La barra del Bar tenía de todo (en auto servicio) desde ron hasta whisky y ambos gustaban del viejo y conocido Jack Daniel's

—¿Entonces, les retiraron el castigo?—preguntó Arnold.

—Que va, Helga le enseño a Phoebs como escapar de su casa hace siglos. Yo me escabullí de la misma manera. Ya sabes, cuando está el idiota de Jamie'O, el mundo gira alrededor de su cabezota y el Mustang lo estacionamos en otro lado porque necesitan el espacio para su flamante auto así que "espero" y no se enteren de mi acto.

—Convives con dos oficiales de policía.

—¡Ya lo sé! pero sólo se vive una vez. Además, necesitábamos ayuda para tirar esa estúpida página de internet.

—Sabes que Helga…

—No lo hizo con saña, ni yo tampoco. Es sólo que necesito saber quien es el imbécil con exceso de tiempo libre.

—Lo entiendo, pero podrías haberlo pedido un poco mejor.

—¿Ahora me vas a venir con que es delicada?

—No…

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué tan ruda es en la cama? —Arnold, escupió el sorbo que recién había dado a su vaso, Gerald comenzó a golpearlo en la espalda a la vez que insistía en la pregunta.

—¿Es una furia loca, salvaje e indómita?—por cada palabra pronunciada Arnold tenía muchos más problemas para respirar. Su amigo lo tomó por las solapas de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta colocarlo contra la pared, junto a una de las bocinas. Ahí nadie los escucharía y esperaba que tampoco lo vieran.

—Oh, vamos Arnie. Dame detalles.

—Tú no me diste detalles y por lo que estoy entendiendo hace tiempo que lo haces con Phoebe.

 ** _._**

 ** _Sé que estás pensando lo mismo,_** **  
** ** _puedo ver que lo pides a gritos._**

 ** _No con palabras, tampoco detalles,_** **  
** ** _Son tus silencios, tus escapes._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

La misma conversación se llevaba a cabo al otro lado del sótano, entre las dos amigas.

.

—¿Cómo te lo iba a contar, si no tenías nada que aportar?

—¿Perdón?—se ofendió la rubia. —Discúlpame, por "casi" llegar virgen a la tumba.

—No es eso, es solo que es… _algo demasiado íntimo._ —confesó Heyerdahl y Pataki habría jurado que a parte del rubor en sus mejillas, sus lentes se empañaron.

—¿Y si lo entiendes así, como esperas que te lo diga?

—Porque es importante, porque son ustedes, porque lo has esperado tanto que sólo quiero saber si…

 ** _._**

 ** _Ojos mirando en la oscuridad,_** **  
** ** _atraídos por el deseo a la inmoralidad._**

 ** _Puedo sentirlo en tu cuerpo,_** **  
** ** _ese deseo, entrégamelo a mi._**

 ** _._**

—¿Cumplió tus expectativas?—intentó Gerald desde otro ángulo. Arnold cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y meditó.

 _¿Expectativas en cuanto a hacer el amor?_ Si prácticamente cumplió todas y cada una de sus fantasías. La sonrisa de idiota, además del rubor en sus mejillas y las pupilas a medio dilatar, le dieron a Johanssen la respuesta que quería. Palmeó la espalda de su amigo y le dijo que fueran por otra bebida, debían brindar por esto. "El amor pasional, carnal, la maldita y bendita reciprocidad"

 ** _._**

 ** _Besémonos hasta asfixiar todas esas voces,_** **  
** ** _que más da, si está bien o si está mal._**

 ** _Si no puedes venir,_** **  
** ** _Yo iré a ti._**

 ** _._**

—Claro que lo hizo…—contestó Helga con las mejillas incendiadas, llevando su mano izquierda a la mordida en el hombro diestro. Su amiga, se extrañó por el acto pero en un movimiento involuntario, propio de la intimidad de lo que estaban hablando, Helga levantó su mechón de cabello y le permitió ver la "marca" de Arnold.

—¿Quién lo diría? el Samaritano Shortman, es posesivo…—aplaudió la morena. Aunque de manera interna, ya lo sabía. Cuando los encontró en su casa o mejor aún, mientras visitaron la de Gerald, él la beso hasta romperle el labio inferior. Le gustaba dejar en claro que Helga era suya. (y a pesar de que en sus comicios le preocupó. Llegados a este punto en verdad, le gustó) Humedeció sus labios antes de beber el líquido amargo, ellas tomaban vodka, chocaron sus vasos a la salud del momento y al pasar el trago pensó en las marcas que le dejaba Gerald.

Los hombres eran primitivos, básicos…

—También es tierno, romántico y muy pero muy ardiente…—Phoebe sonrió ante la emoción de su amiga, dispuesta a escuchar todos los promiscuos y deliciosos detalles.

En el escenario Lorenzo y Rhonda formalizaban su relación, un nuevo beso fue entregado aunque los envidiosos no faltaron.

.

—¡HEY! ¡LOS SOLTEROS TAMBIÉN TENEMOS DERECHOS! —gritó Sid, secundado por Nadine, Eugene y Curly

—¡ES LA NOCHE DE LAS PAREJAS, ASÍ QUE SE JODEN!—gritó Lorenzo, ignorando el hecho de que había otro soltero en su agrupación.

—¡EMPIECEN CON EL KARAOKE!—exigió el pelirrojo.

—Lo siento, no ha llegado nuestro DJ —anunció Alan por el micrófono.

—¿Quién es…?

—Tú lo invitaste, Wellington —le recordó Redmond

—Y aquí ha llegado…—Peapod con sus cabellos castaños peinados hacia atrás, una camisa de vestir roja, pantalón negro y zapatos deportivos del mismo color intenso, llegaba junto con una espectacular pelinegra de vestido primaveral rosa pálido. Nadine sintió por dos centésimas de segundo que el aire le faltaba en los pulmones pero esa chica se apartó rápidamente para dirigirse a la gótica de mechas violeta.

Su antiguo compañero de escuela saludó a todos con una tremenda sonrisa y se disculpó por la demora.

—Lo siento mucho, olvide que las carreteras para llegar hasta aquí son una auténtica desgracia.

—¿Dos años en el exilio y ya niegas la tierra que te vio nacer?—preguntó Rhonda con sorna.

—No niego nada, si lo hiciera no estaría aquí…—saludó a la morena con un apretón de manos y no perdió el tiempo en preguntar por su amiga.

—¿La hermosa Nadine, vino como prometiste?

—Encuéntrala tú mismo, pero ya sabes cual es el precio.

—¿Me paso de listo y le das mi nombre a los Sicarios que contrató tu padre para su seguridad personal?

—Correcto.

.

.

.

"Poesía Permanente" se despidió con una ultima canción en lo que Peapod acomodaba su equipo de audio para el concurso. Nadine se ofreció a ayudarlo, así se ponían al tanto de lo sucedido en los últimos años.

Los primeros en la lista de karaoke eran Harold y Patty, cantaron una canción en conjunto que hizo estremecer corazones y llorar de manera interna a personas cursis y sentimentales como Helga.

 ** _._**

 ** _Qué puedo hacer por ti,_** **  
** ** _que puedo hacer, que nadie hará por ti.  
_**

 ** _Oyeme, eres divertido,  
nunca planee que fueras tú, tan entretenido.  
_**

 ** _Eres genial, amo tu canción.  
Me gusta ver, lo que puedes hacer.  
_**

 ** _Cantamos los dos.  
Oh Ouooo..._**

 ** _._**

—¡Amo esa jodida canción! —gritó a Phoebs cambiando abruptamente el tema de su conversación.

—Lo sé…—concedió la morena ajustando sus lentes.

—Es demasiado perfecta.—insistió mirando a la acaramelada pareja.

—Si fueras más "abierta" pudieras pedirle a Arnold, que cante junto a ti.

—¡Jamás!

—Entonces, regresemos a donde estábamos. ¿Hiciste pruebas de resistencia?

—¿¡QUÉ!?—inquirió entre sorprendida y aterrada hasta la médula.

—Ya sabes, para determinar cuanto tiempo permanece "duro" antes de eyacular.

—¿A...caso las hiciste tú?—preguntó mirándola como si apenas la conociera.

—Mi interés fue meramente científico...—contestó ultimando de un solo sorbo su trago.

—¡AHHHHHH! ¡PHOEBE, BASTA ME ESTÁS MATANDO! —ese grito se escuchó por todo el sótano (aún a pesar de la música)

.

.

.

—¿¡De qué demonios estarán hablando esas dos!?—preguntó Arnold, mirando a su histérica novia, que para estas alturas parecía esforzarse por no asesinar a la otra. Gerald, le restó importancia al asunto. Después de todo conocía muy bien a ese par.

—Déjalas, están en "su mundo" lo imagino como Wonderland, pero la versión lésbica inventada por CLAMP

—¿Qué clase de películas ves tú Gerald?

—Las normales.

—Cómo no…

.

.

.

Por su parte, los "Poetas" se habían reunido con Violette, la chica que llegó junto con Peapod era su hermana Scarlet.

—¿Me puedes decir de una maldita vez por qué llegaste con un completo extraño?—reclamó poco después de que todos se hubieran presentado.

—Me lo encontré en la puerta, ahora tú dime ¿Por qué te saliste de la casa mientras me estaba bañando?

—Porque literalmente, te tardas "tres horas" en alistarte y además no estabas invitada.

—¡Él me invitó!—gritó señalando a Brainy, quien solo asintió con un movimiento de rostro.

—De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez que decidas venir. Hazme el favor de no vestirte como muñeca, hermanita.

—No todas gustamos de lucir como la esposa de Drácula. (señaló en referencia a su vestido corto de encaje negro, sin mangas) Además, no vine a ver como se ensalivan, sino a robar comida...—contestó con una sonrisa traviesa mirando el extenso espacio a su alrededor. Alan se sintió en la obligación de anunciar donde estaban los bocadillos. Junto a la rubia (dueña de sus suspiros) que se llenaba la boca con comida y bebida a la vez que charlaba con su mejor amiga.

—¿No les importa que vaya, cierto?

—En absoluto.—concedieron todos pero Violette, seguía perturbada por la presencia de su hermanita.

—¿Qué hiciste, seguir las huellas de la moto?

—Vi, te he explicado hasta el cansancio que existen dos cosas maravillosas llamadas UBER y GPS, tu celular tiene esto último. Cada vez que te pierdes y mandas un maravilloso mensaje anunciando "Que al fin encontraste la entrada a la fortaleza de Vlad Tepes en Valaquia" rastreamos tu ubicación para localizarte. Si dejaras de vivir en tus libros de época victoriana, recordarías que estamos en el siglo XXI y que las mujeres usamos sostén.

—Ahh, esa parte la recuerdo. Es sólo que hoy me puse uno tuyo y apretaba como el infierno...—Brainy que tenía la sedosa prenda de lencería, celosamente guardada en la parte interna de su chaqueta la sacó de inmediato y se la arrojó a Alan, el chico con excelentes reflejos la atrapó entre sus manos y no dudó en extenderla para apreciarla.

—¡DAME ESO! —gritó Scarlet recuperando su sostén y metiéndolo en su bolso para la burla de su hermana. Alan se ruborizó por completo, era una prenda muy linda con encajes y detalles en color contrastante.

—Violette...¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE!?—gritó Scar saltando al cuello de su hermana.

—Creí que te gustaba exhibirle tu ropa interior a Brainy…—el aludido comenzó a pensar que mejor corría y se escondía.

—¡Eso fue un accidente, sucedió una sola vez y la culpa es tuya!

—¡Te avisé que se quedaría en casa!

—¡Y yo que no tenía donde pasar la noche! Agradece que no duermo desnuda…

—¿Tú eres Rhonda, cierto?—preguntó la gótica de mechas violeta a la morena que estaba muy entretenida con todo el drama. Wellington asintió con un movimiento de rostro.

—Bueno, ella es Scarlet. Tiene dieciséis años, ha vivido aquí durante toda su vida pero aparentemente no tiene un solo amigo que de vez en cuando le de acogida. ¿Te importaría recibirla?—Rhonda aseguró que no tendría problema en hacerlo pero la chica se ofendió.

—¡¿Por qué tengo que irme yo?! ¡Ustedes páguense un hotel!

—Yo pago los servicios de la casa, hermanita. Viviré en el siglo XVII pero en ausencia de mamá y papá, sigo estando al mando.

—¡AHHH...MUERO POR DESHACERME DE TI Y QUE TE LARGES A LA UNIVERSIDAD!

—Yo también, ahora dejar llorar y vete a buscar algo de comer.

—¡No te traeré nada!

—¿Ni una cerveza?

—¡Me la tomaré en el camino!

—A Brainy le gusta oscura.

—Que sorpresa…—los chicos se impresionaron por el "trato entre hermanas" Alan volvió a sentir la necesidad de acompañarla y ayudarla con las bebidas pues Rhonda y Lorenzo también pidieron las suyas. A medio camino de eso, escucharon a Sheena hablar por micrófono.

.

.

.

—Este tema se lo dedico a Eugene aunque aclaro, que no hay resentimiento alguno…—quienes la escucharon pensaron que no sería necesario aclarar este punto a no ser que efectivamente, estuviera ardiendo en su jugo.

La canción era una oda a la disfunción eréctil.

 ** _._**

 ** _Ojalá que no puedas,_** **  
** ** _que cuando lo intentes no se levante,_** **  
** ** _esa pasión que no quisiste darme..._**

 ** _._**

La totalidad de hombres en el sótano miraba a la morena desgarrar sus cuerdas vocales con pasión y dolor a la vez que de manera interna, le decían a su "entrepierna" que no escuchara, ni se creyera una sola palabra.

 ** _._**

 ** _Ojalá que no puedas,_** **  
** ** _que nunca jamás puedas,_** **  
** ** _explotar de pasión desbordante._**

 ** _._**

—Dios, —comentó Helga. —Eso suena como algo que Miriam le dedicaría a Bob.

—Pobre Sheena, debe estar sufriendo mucho. —aseguró Phoebs.

—¿Pobre de ella? ¡Pobre de Eugene! —remarcó la rubia defendiendo a "su hijo" El pelirrojo no cabía en sí mismo del asombro. Además, _¿Qué ella, no estaba saliendo con Stinky?_ Lo buscó con la mirada, Peterson tenía una endemoniada sonrisa en la cara. _¿Así que era una burla? ¿Una forma de humillarlo públicamente? ¿Por ser gay o por qué?_ —¡Esto no se quedaría así!— Apretó sus puños y fue directo con Peapod, no le importaba quien siguiera en la lista, él quería cantar una canción.

—No me hago responsable si se terminan matando.

—No morirá, sólo me las va a pagar.

—De acuerdo, pero ya tengo preparada la siguiente pista. Tendrás que esperar otro turno.

—Bien.

.

.

.

Stinky era el siguiente en "debutar" le dedicó su canción a Helga y todos los presentes revisaron la salida de emergencia (que era la única existente subiendo un corto camino de escaleras) además del extintor que debía estar ahí desde que se construyó el sótano y que no había sido utilizado jamás. También se aseguraron de que Pataki no tuviera demasiados objetos punzo cortantes a la mano, pero estaba parada junto a la barra del Bar complaciendo su paladar y Alan sintió que sus preciadas botellas de alcohol, pronto terminarían rompiendo la cabeza de Stinky o cortando sus venas con suma dedicación.

El tema de su elección fue:

 ** _._**

 ** _Maldita,  
te enamoró mi corazón  
y ahora mira como me lo quitas._**

 ** _Estoy perdido en un mundo que se marchita._**

 ** _Maldita,  
Maldita tú._**

 ** _Y el aire que respiro ya no es aire,  
Ata tus manos para que no dañes a nadie…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—¿Los dejaremos vivir, mamá? —preguntó Eugene, rojo de ira al tono de sus cabellos.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—exclamó la rubia.

—¿Cantarías conmigo?—ofreció extendiéndole una mano.

—¡Que se arrepientan de habernos conocido! —se dirigieron hacia Peapod que ya se estaba esperando algo como eso.

—Insisto en que no me haré responsable por daños colaterales. —declaró en tono calmo.

—Si, si, ¿Quieres que te firmemos una responsiva para librarte de cargos o qué?—preguntó Helga.

—Sólo pon la maldita canción. —demandó Eugene, casi tirando de los cabellos del DJ.

—No se pongan violentos, suban al escenario.

Los chicos obedecieron y Phoebe no pudo creer que su amiga no tuviera reparos en humillarse públicamente con Eugene, pero que sí le costara la vida pedirle una canción a Arnold. Suponía que el sentimiento o el nivel de "intimidad" no era el mismo.

 **.**

 ** _Si te vas,_** **  
** ** _Vete gritando_** **  
** ** _Quiero saber que me quisiste,_** **  
** ** _Que me vas a extrañar._**

 ** _Con los ojos vendados me quedo,_**  
 ** _extrañando el olor de tu pecho,  
_** ** _lavo en el suelo estos gritos que buscan el miedo._**

 ** _Por favor voltea y dime,  
_** ** _que el amor que me tienes existe,_**

 ** _Que mañana vendrá la resaca a golpearte en la cara._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—No creo que este sea el correcto espíritu de la "fiesta" —comentó Arnold, pues todos los chicos, incluyendo a su "hermano" estaban aplaudiendo a esos dos. La pareja retadora, es decir: Stinky y Sheena, se subieron otra vez, bajándolos prácticamente de una patada.

—¡Ya sabes que hacer, Peapod! —gritaron a una sola voz. El moreno de gafas transparentes se limitó a subir los pulgares en un notable. "O.K"

—¿Bromeas?—respondió Gerald. —Mira sus caras, están "jugando" no lo dicen en serio.

—¿De verdad piensas eso?—el rubio observó aleatoriamente a cada pareja. Si bien había un fuego de "mutuo desprecio" en su mirar éste se parecía bastante a la forma en que se trataban "Gerald y Helga" se fastidiaban en el mas crudo sentido de la palabra. Pero no para herirse, sino para divertirse.

—¿Están listos?—preguntó Peapod y todos gritaron enloquecidos. Lo que cantaron para calmar las aguas y dejar en claro que su pequeña venganza había terminado fue:

 ** _._**

 ** _Morena mia._**

 ** _Si esto no es felicidad,  
que baje dios y lo vea  
y aunque no se lo crea,  
esto es gloria._**

 ** _Y por mi parte pongo el arte,  
lo que me das, dámelo y dalo bien.  
Un poco así y un poco_**

 ** _¿A quién...?_**

 ** _._**

Su "actuación" vino acompañada de baile, seducción y coquetería. Algo parecido a lo que hicieron Harold y Patty, entonces Phoebs volvió a sugerirle a Helga que diera su brazo a torcer y cantara con Arnold.

—Ya te dije que no.

—¿Demasiado sacrificio?

—Cantar es para mi, lo mismo que "declamar" ¿Me pides que desnude mi alma y mi corazón con él a mi lado? Me moriría en el acto.

—Seguro que te revive con un beso apasionado.

—¡Si tantas ganas tienes, canta tú con Geraldo!

—Espera mi turno. —Helga miró un leve destello de maldad en los ojos de su amiga pero más tardo en pensarlo que en lo que llamaban a la siguiente persona en la lista.

.

.

.

 _Violette cantó para Brainy un tema bastante suyo..._

 ** _._**

 ** _Te honro en el espanto de una perdida alcoba_** **  
** ** _de nigromante en que tu yerta faz se arroba._**

 ** _Mis besos te recorren en devotas hileras,_** **  
** ** _encima de un sacrílego manto de calaveras._**

 ** _Será una noche erótica, en esta luna erótica._** **  
** ** _En esta luna erótica, será una noche erótica._**

 ** _._**

—O.K...¿Quién de ustedes, dijo que me adopta?—preguntó Scarlet mirando a todos los amigos de su hermana. Rhonda iba a decir que ella, pero en un impulso involuntario y cordial el dueño de la casa, le ofreció su morada.

—Puedes venir siempre que quieras…—sus amigos lo miraron impresionados. _¿Al fin se olvidaba de Helga?_ Chocaron sus copas a la salud de eso, la chica de larga cabellera negra y hermoso vestido plisado agradeció la invitación pero obviamente, la rechazó.

—Lo siento, pero creo que me sentiría más cómoda con ella.

—Llámame Rhonda, querida y si. Siempre que se pongan de insolentes puedes venir a verme.

—A menos que ellos dos también estén de insolentes. —acotó Alan, señalándola junto con Lorenzo.

—Vete a buscar un hueso que roer, Redmond.

—Y tú un bozal, Wellington.

La heredera de los Lloyd pensó en replicar, sin embargo regresó Violette y Peapod anunció que la siguiente en su lista era "Phoebe Heyerdahl, cantando una vez más para Helga G. Pataki"

.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para prestar atención a su show. La diminuta y sensual encarnación del mal, no dudó en alejarse de su asesina y psicópata amiga para subir al escenario.

—¿¡Qué vas a hacer!?—gritó Helga a todo pulmón.

—Se llama venganza por convertirme en la atracción porno de la internet.

—¡PHOEBE!—amenazó.

—Cierra el pico o te dedico un popurrí.—Helga se calló de inmediato (para la burla de toda su audiencia) y se acercó a la única persona a quien se la podía cobrar. Arnold, la envolvió entre sus brazos. A decir verdad, ni él se imaginaba la clase de venganza que se pudiera cobrar Heyerdahl.

 ** _._**

 ** _Ella dice que a todo su amor_** **  
** ** _lo han dejado ya muy acostumbrado_** **  
** ** _a olvidarlo sin explicación._** **  
** ** _A dejarlo roto y solo en la playa cuando sale el sol._**

 ** _Y es por eso que ella es mala._**

 ** _Y es mala como la soledad,_**  
 ** _mala como el amor que tú me das._**  
 ** _Mala como tú conmigo,_**  
 ** _mala como yo contigo._**

 ** _Es mala como todo cuando aquí estas,_** **  
** ** _mala como tenerte que olvidar._** **  
** ** _Mala como tú conmigo,_** **  
** ** _mala como yo contigo._**

 ** _._**

La asiática terminó su canción y se bajó toda linda y tierna del escenario entregándole el micrófono a Lila, pues según recordaba, se anotó después de ella.

—¿Te gustó...?—preguntó a la rubia con una sonrisa diabólica. Helga habría dicho que ella "no era mala" pero ni su madre se lo creería.

—Bruja.

—¿De verdad? Te iba a cantar "Rata de dos patas"

—Que...bueno que me quieres.

—¿Quién más que yo? —Phoebs aceptó el abrazo de su novio. Lila se estaba acomodando en el diminuto espacio, la canción de su elección era de Tylor Swift **"Blank Space"** y se la dedicaba a Larry a pesar de que el moreno seguía enfurruñado, parado en su esquina y tratando de ahogarse en licor.

 ** _._**

 ** _El amor es un juego,_** **  
** ** _y yo quiero jugar._** **  
** ** _Dinero, traje nuevo y corbata._** **  
** ** _Te puedo leer como una revista._**

 ** _¿No es divertido, como los rumores vuelan?_**  
 ** _Y sé que has oído hablar de mí._**

 ** _Así que bueno, vamos a ser amigos_**  
 ** _Y vamos a ver cómo termina esto._**

 ** _Agarra tu pasaporte y toma mi mano._** **  
** ** _Yo podría hacer que todo lo malo_** **  
** ** _pase por bueno un fin de semana completo._**

 ** _._**

—Y eso es todo lo que tendremos…

Eugene, quien era el más próximo a Lawless no evitó escuchar esto último. Lo miró de reojo y le siguió pareciendo que era un chico demasiado apuesto. Suspiró para sus adentros, era evidente que tenían problemas de pareja y que a uno le importaba más que al otro.

Lila, no lo miraba a él mientras cantaba, veía a Arnold pero absolutamente nadie se enteraba de nada. Cada quien estaba en lo suyo, los "Poetas" y las chicas nuevas en una mesa platicando, bebiendo y riendo. Harold, Patty, Sheena y Stinky se habían apoderado del único sillón largo, las bebidas entre sus piernas, algo de botana también. El capitán del equipo de Judo debía de estarles narrando como pulverizó a algún adversario puesto que hacía ademanes con las manos y todos veían impresionados. Nadine estaba con Peapod, acercándole palomitas de maíz a los labios, Sid y Curly se habían sentado en el piso con dos six de cerveza y jugaban algo que parecía Yugi-oh, sus "papás" y los Johanssen estaban discutiendo algo que al parecer, sólo les competía a ellos y en conclusión la pelirroja terminó su atrevida canción y por dos minutos completos reinaron los murmullos, las carcajadas y el cómodo silencio, roto por la cristalina risa de Nadine, tras un comentario picante del que juraría, terminaría siendo su novio al final de esta velada.

.

—No se duerman, chicos y chicas. Siguen Arnold Shortman y Gerald Johanssen.

—¡YA DIJE QUE NO!—gritó el rubio a todo pulmón.

—¡Oh, vamos viejo! Hasta la gótica sexy cantó.

—¿Sexy?—lo pellizcó Phoebe, Gerald se disculpó por ser tan idiota y le pidió a Helga que le ayudara a convencer a su novio.

—¿Como regalo de cumpleaños, amor?

—Para eso te pensaba llevar a la playa.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó Gerald. —¡Vamos a cantar, antes de que me hagas pensar en ustedes dos nadando desnudos! —lo jaló del brazo para subirlo a la fuerza al escenario.

—¡Pero ya les dije que no sé cantar!—se resistió como gato cuando lo vas a bañar, aferrado con uñas y dientes a una de las columnas.

—Si no convences, distrae…—comentó la rubia, abriéndole cuatro botones de la camisa. Su relicario dorado en forma de corazón salió a la vista, además de la mordida que le dejó en la tetilla. No hubo tiempo para cerrarla otra vez. Gerald se lo llevó a rastras y Helga pensó que tal vez, no era tan notorio.

—¿Así que…tú también eres posesiva?—preguntó Heyerdahl con una sonrisa tremenda.

—¿¡Se ve demasiado!?—inquirió abochornada hasta la médula.

—Lo tenía a mi lado, así que dudo que alguien más vaya a notarlo…—Helga se llevó ambas manos al rostro, Phoebe se las quitó. —Anda, ya quita es cara, juro ante Dios que no verán nada, todos estamos ebrios y muero por saber lo que van a cantarnos ese par de tarados.

—De acuerdo.

El tema de su elección fue " **Bailando** " de Enrique Iglesias, la voz principal estaba a cargo de Arnold, los coros los hacía Gerald, porque según él nació para acompañar esa pieza.

 ** _._**

 ** _Con tu física y tu química_** **  
** ** _también tu anatomía_** **  
** ** _La cerveza y el tequila_** **  
** ** _y tu boca con la mía._**

 ** _Ya no puedo más,_** **  
** ** _Ya no puedo más._**

 ** _Con esta melodía, tu color, tu fantasía._** **  
** ** _Con tu filosofía mi cabeza está vacía._**

 ** _Y ya no puedo más,_** **  
** ** _Ya no puedo más._**

 ** _._**

Los gritos e insinuaciones no se hicieron esperar. Para todos era "evidente" que las parejas ya se habían "disfrutado" pues se miraban con todo, menos decoro. Al terminar, bajaron eufóricos del escenario, Gerald comiéndose a Phoebe a besos y Helga habría hecho lo mismo de no ser porque Lila se metió en su camino tropezando "accidentalmente" con Arnold, le derramó su bebida en la camisa, el rubio le restó importancia, pero ésta insistió en limpiarlo con las manos.

Larry ladró algo desde su esquina que solo Eugene escuchó.

—¡Lo ves, sí lo ama!

Los que observaban, por tercera vez en la noche intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y es que Helga quedó como idiota, mirando aquel insufrible manoseo que el despistado de Arnold, no sabía frenar.

Entre más se disculpaba la pelirroja, más tomaba el relicario de oro en sus manos, la fotografía interna ya no era de Arnold con su uniforme de fútbol soccer, sino una de la Amazona con sus cabellos rubios atados con aquel viejo listón rosado. (Se la obsequió Gerald con la condición de que no preguntara de dónde la sacó y él la aceptó porque se veía realmente bella) Pataki cerró el puño izquierdo, más de uno pensó en ir llamando a emergencias pero tan pronto como Lila devolvió el relicario a su dueño, notó la mordida en su tetilla.

Un instinto animal se apoderó de ella, producto de los celos, la insatisfacción y del "no haber llamado en todo el día la atención" Giró sobre las puntas de sus zapatos y le descargó tremendo bofetón a Helga.

Los chicos en general ahogaron un grito. Violette y Scarlet jalaron un bote de palomitas y le echaron Salsa Valentina extra picante, el rubio salió de su estupor y jaló a la pelirroja por la mano diestra.

—¡Lila…!—reprendió en sonora voz. Sin embargo, su novia encontró el coraje y la determinación.

—No te metas, Arnold. Esto es entre ella y yo.

Lila reaccionó de su "trance" reconoció lo atrevido de su acción pasando saliva por la garganta y sintiendo los dedos arder por la fuerza con que la golpeo. No iba a retroceder, disculparse o reconocer que "había sido un error" por el contrario, apretó el puño y levantó el rostro a sabiendas de no tener ninguna oportunidad contra Pataki.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?—preguntó la rubia colérica.

—¿Qué…?—respondió vaciando sus pulmones y buscando una posición defensiva. (animaba a los chicos de judo. ¿Algo de eso se le tendría que pegar, no?)

—Que si vamos a pelear por Arnold, más vale que golpees tan fuerte como sea el amor que sientes por él. Porque esa es la exacta manera en que yo lo haré. —Sid y Curly susurraron que ahora si, la enviaría a la tumba. Los demás sentían lástima por el piso, el vestido de Lila, la bonita blusa de Helga, la preciosa cara de la pelirroja, pero en general creían que se lo merecía.

Arnold y Helga, anunciaron su noviazgo muy formal hacía más de dos semanas, la misma Lila defendió a la otra de su estatus de zorra y hasta creyeron que había hecho las pases con Shortman, se les había vuelto a ver en plan de amigos por los pasillos y salones. Creyeron que todo entre ellos estaba "bien" pero es evidente que solo fue una pantalla y nada más.

—¿Contigo todo es pelea, no es cierto?—criticó airosa.

—Si, pero eso ya lo sabías. Así que no entiendo, qué te dio por manosear a mi novio.

—¡ME DECEPCIONAS! ¡ERES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE DICEN LOS RUMORES DE LA INTERNET!

—¿Qué...?

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MARCARLO Y A PRESUMIR DE LA MANERA EN QUE TE LO HAS TIRADO?!

Todos sudaron frío, Alan necesito demasiada fortaleza interna para no salir corriendo. Podía con esto, de verdad, él podía con esto. Ya lo estaba superando, nueve shots de tequila hasta perder la conciencia y mañana estaría como nuevo.

Helga sonrió con malicia, se quitó la coleta de cabello del hombro y hasta se bajó el tirante de la blusa para que todos pudieran ver mejor. (Una preciosa mordida que en su piel blanca se veía casi latente y ardiente) Lila se quedó sin aliento, Alan sintió el impulso de cerrar los puños y golpear lo primero a la vista _¿Pero qué derecho tenía, si ella lo había elegido?_

—Así nos gusta "hacerlo" —declaró con orgullo. —Y lo otro, era una conversación privada a la que no recuerdo que Phoebs o yo, te hayamos invitado. ¿Tienes celos, Señorita perfección? ¿Que no fuiste tú, la que dijo que se acuestan los que quieren hacerlo? Bueno, él es mío y si quieres te dibujo un esquema de las posiciones en que lo hemos hecho.

—¡Eres una mujer sucia corriente y vulgar!

—A mucha honra y por eso insisto. Si quieres pelear por él, lanza tu mejor golpe.

—¡No soy como tú!

—Eso es evidente, ¿Qué te pasó cuando salías con Arnold, te detuvo el miedo?

—¡NO!

—Yo creo que sí, porque lo tenías en la mano y no me explico por qué, ni siquiera llegaste a besarlo…—los susurros de todos comenzaron a reverberar. Con las manos al fuego habrían jurado que Arnold y Lila se habían encamado y por supuesto besado.

—¡No hables de lo que no sabes!—exigió Sawyer.

—Pero sí lo sé, él me lo contó todo. Tres veces pidió ser tu novio y tres veces fue rechazado. Salió con otras chicas en el intermedio, tú también y por lo que estaba entendiendo. Hubo besos, arrumacos, el pobre diablo de allá atrás quizá esté dispuesto a declarar. (Larry, se había perdido la mitad de la "entrevista" estaba pasado de copas y algo perdido en los profundos y encantadores ojos de Eugene. Sentía debilidad por los pelirrojos y de ser honestos, le tenía sin cuidado si era una dama o un caballero aquel a quien entregara sus besos) Así que te voy a dar una ultima oportunidad.

¿Quieres pelear por él o vas a dejar que te siga venciendo el miedo?

—¡¿CÓMO PODRÍA COMPETIR CONTRA TI?!

—No lo sé. Pregúntale a Curly, Sheena o Stinky, ellos se arriesgaron a amar pese a saber que no los iban a corresponder. No les importó lo poco, mucho o nada que durara ese momento. Decidieron hacerlo y tú no. Sheena ha probado los besos de Eugene y ahora está aquí "bromeando" sobre lo mucho que "bendice" su siguiente relación. Curly cortejó a su amada Reina, posiblemente le vuelvan las ganas de tallar muñecas vudú en el cementerio pero no es nada que no vaya a superar. Stinky salió conmigo, conoció el lado "cursi" y "romántico" que no muestro a cualquiera. Claro que me odió cuando se terminó, pero seguimos estando aquí. Enteros, dispuestos a desafiarnos. Porque somos amigos y entendemos que de eso se trata el amor.

¿Vas a golpearme? No voy moverme, lo recibiré con ganas, quiero saber qué tanto lo amas.

—¡ESTÁS LOCA!

—Sí, grábalo en una placa, distribuye camisetas, has lo que te venga en gana porque si no lo amas y únicamente le tienes ganas. Voy a arrancarte los dedos de cada mano para que no vuelvas a tocarlo. Me haré un collar con ellos, su novia de la Selva podría enseñarme a hacerlo.

—¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES MI NOVIA!—se metió Arnold.

—¡Y yo que te hicieras a un lado!

—Pues no vas a golpear a Lila, ni arrancarle los dedos de las manos.

—¡BUUUU! —gritó Violette desde su mesa, arrojándoles lo que quedaba en su bote de palomitas. Su hermana y novio se arrojaron sobre ella para detenerla.

—¿Por qué, no?—preguntó la rubia a su irascible novio.

—Porque los dos sabemos que no me ama.

—¿Y supongo que te encanta la idea de que te tenga ganas?

—Varios aquí te tienen ganas.

—¿Harás una lista?

—Preferiría que siguiera la fiesta.

—Como gustes, sólo dame un segundo. —más rápida que un halcón, le devolvió la bofetada y por supuesto que la derribó. Sus amigos gritaron de "gusto" no era lo más correcto o apropiado pero les encantó que lo hiciera.

.

.

.

Peapod volvió con la música, una mezcla de electrónico y alternativo, todos se levantaron para bailar, Violette instó a su hermana a que bailara con Alan, el moreno apoyó la idea, después de todo era una chica bonita con un exquisito gusto en lencería.

Sid se atrevió a ofrecerle una mano, Lila lo rechazó con descaro, se levantó como pudo y buscó a su novio pero lo encontró en la misma esquina, besándose con Eugene.

—¡LARRY! —el aludido solo hizo movimientos con la mano libre, para decir que lo dejara en paz.

—¡EUGENE! —gritó en el mismo tono elevado Helga. —¿¡QUÉ NO SABES DÓNDE HA METIDO ESA BOCA!? —el pelirrojo sonrió ante el preocupado e histérico grito de su amiga.

—Ya lo sé, mamá. Pero con todo el alcohol que ha ingerido te aseguró que está limpio.

—¡Bien, pero tú te pasas de listo con mi hijo y…!

—Le tengo cariño a mis dedos Amazona. —respondió Larry con los labios húmedos y ligeramente hinchados de tanto besar. Levantó las manos en son de paz. —De hecho, creo que también me dieron ganas de cantar.

—¡ES VERDAD! —gritaron Violette y Scarlet. —¿QUIEN SE SUPONE QUE GANO EL CONCURSO?

—¡PHOEBS! —gritaron los chicos.

—¡STINKY! —gritaron las chicas.

—¡Falto yo! —insistió el moreno, hermano de aquella que creía culpable de su reputación cibernética cuestionable. Aún le faltaba corroborar esta parte, pero ¿Cómo lo hacía? No era tan fácil como llegar y preguntar. ¿Oye, Larry tu hermana es bloggera?

Lawless le dejó su celular a Eugene, avanzó con paso dudoso hasta alcanzar el centro de mando de Peapod, a nuestro DJ le pareció que estaba a nada de desmayarse o devolver al piso todo el alcohol recién ingerido. Pero las apariencias engañan y le dijo con tremenda sonrisa cual era la canción que quería, él la buscó dentro de su top ten de "ardidos" y sin más, le pidió que subiera al escenario.

 _La canción elegida sonaba mas o menos así._

 ** _._**

 ** _Se llama Lila y tiene historia,  
aunque mas que historia sea un poema._**

 ** _Su vida entera pasó buscando  
noches de gloria como alma en pena…_**

 **.**

Los gritos y vítores, obviamente no se hicieron esperar. Lila trataba de mimetizarse con la pared pero no podía. Hasta Sid, se cansó de intentar con ella y cantaba y bailaba con el resto.

 ** _._**

 ** _Detrás de su manto de fría dama_**  
 ** _tenía escondidas tremendas armas,_**  
 ** _para las batallas del cara a cara_**  
 ** _que con ventaja muy bien libraba._**

 ** _Le fue muy mal de mano en mano,  
de boca en boca, de cama en cama,  
como una muñeca que se desgasta,  
_** ** _se queda vieja y la pena arrastra_**.

 **.**

Helga le quitó el celular a Eugene y fue donde sus amigos.

—¿Así que por fin nos honras con tu presencia? —reclamó con saña, Alan.

—Sabes que me gusta darme a desear. Ahora, necesito que alguno de ustedes me ayude a desbloquear esta cosa y descubrir si su hermana, es la que subía todas esas cosas a la página de internet.

—¿Hermana?—preguntó Violette.

—Si, cuando llegué Larry y yo platicamos un rato, me dio a entender que su hermana es la psicópata que más me odia en toda la escuela.

—¿Más que ellos?—preguntó Scarlet, señalando a los que coreaban.

 ** _._**

 ** _Oyeme mi Lila, mi tierna Lila,  
_** ** _tu triste vida es tu triste historia._**  
 ** _Pero que manera de caminar,  
_** ** _mira que soberbia en su mirar._**

 ** _._**

—Mucho más. —concedió la rubia. —Escuchen, tiene sentido ya que todos los rumores sin importar a quien estuvieran dirigidos, me involucraban a mi y el bonus es que "lo de Phoebs y Geraldo" sólo pudo escucharlo en el cementerio. Estaba ahí, pero necesito probarlo.

—¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?—preguntó Lorenzo, desbloqueando el celular al tercer intento.

—¿Como lo hago todo? tendiendo una enmarañada red de diálogo hasta que se ahogan con sus palabras y vomitan la verdad.

—¿Te vas a atrever a marcar?—preguntó Brainy pero la rubia negó con el rostro.

—Abrirás un chat de WhatsApp. —comentó Alan y ella asintió. Las conversaciones entre los "hermanos" eran un poco raras y a decir verdad, no estaba familiarizada con esa área. Parecían llevarse maravillosamente bien, se hablaban con cariño y el problema aquí era el "saludo"

Ella sabía con una sola palabra quien le escribía, lo tuviera o no registrado.

—Lo piensas demasiado "Sirena" —Violette le arrebató el celular y comenzó a textear a la vez que continuaba charlando. —Dale mis saludos a su "Santidad" veo que hicieron los deberes desde la última vez que nos vimos y si te baja la regla de nuevo te daré mis felicitaciones. Si no lo hace, tendrás mis más sinceras condolencias. Ahora bien, "La sospechosa" dice que pasó todo el día en el SPA dibujándose la cara, manicura, pedicura, le retocaron el rubio cenizo cobrizo número "que flojera leerlo"

—Dile que acabas de romper con tu novia y que de alguna manera sientes que es mi culpa. Quisieras desahogarte, encontrar un lugar dónde poder expresarte, antes de salir de la fiesta y llegar a casa.

—Eres buena…—aplaudió Rhonda.

—Me está dando su pésame. Adoraba a Lila, pero asegura que me merezco a alguien mejor. Quizás menos zorra. ¡Ja! anexa una url con instrucciones para generar "un nuevo tema" por si lo que digo es en serio. He preguntado para qué es eso y dice que es un blog del que no me había dicho nada porque en general, no me gusta armar dramas.

—Sigue la liga…—ordenó Helga.

—Está muerta y la señorita, acaba de darse cuenta. Está pegando de gritos, escribe con mas faltas de ortografía de las que he visto en mi vida. ¡Dios! ¿Quien pone "esto no puede ser posible" con "z" y "h" intermedia?

—Dale cuerda, pregúntale por qué era tan importante. ¿A caso era público?

—Una mejor pregunta sería cómo pasó español…—se quejó Violette pero anotó exactamente lo que le pidió. —...veamos, "La sospechosa" responde que claro que era público. Era el blog de la escuela dónde "gracias a ella" todos estaban de acuerdo en que Helga G. Pataki es una…No voy a leer esta parte, también amo mis dedos, más específicamente mis uñas. Compré un nuevo esmalte color rojo sangre. ¿Les gusta?

—Lo adoro. —reconoció Rhonda.

—Bien, no creo que tengas que seguirle el juego mucho más tiempo.—anunció Helga. —Dile que vas al baño o a fajarte al primer bastardo que te salga al paso.

—Dice que por favor use condón.

—Bueno, eso era todo lo que quería saber. ¿Puedes copiar la conversación y enviarla a este número? —le pasó el celular de Gerald.

—Seguro. —concluyó la orden con la misma eficiencia con que atendía las mesas en el restaurante de comida rápida, eliminó sus huellas y devolvió el celular a su "no dueña" Helga agradeció la ayuda y regresó donde Eugene, se estaba apretujando y besuqueando con Lawless.

—Si dejo de ver sus manos, voy a arrojarles un balde de agua helada...—la pareja respondió con audibles jadeos que querían decir "si" o "lárgate de aquí" (se apoderaron del único sillón en el sótano y los demás se replegaron en las mesas aledañas o continuaban bailando).

.

.

.

—¿Así que no mentías cuando decías que cada día de sus vidas era una aventura?—preguntó Violette a Brainy, éste le respondió que era genial que al fin decidiera venir.

—Oh, querida. No has visto nada. —comentó Rhonda y se animó a gritar.

—¡EL VIERNES FIESTA EN MI CASA! —todos se mostraron de acuerdo. Lo demostraron con gritos y lanzando sus vasos vacíos al aire.

—¿Sigo estando invitada...?—preguntó Scarlet a lo que los chicos y su hermana dijeron que sí.

Alan aprovechó para buscar su guitarra acústica. **"Carta Silenciosa"** era una canción tanto de despedida, como de bienvenida. Dedicada al amor ausente o quizás latente. La cantó para todos ya más entrada la noche. Aún a sabiendas de haberla escrito para Helga pero no había dobles intenciones en su acción. De hecho, de tanto en tanto se sorprendía mirando a la pequeña Scarlet, le pareció una encantadora flor, tímida, bella, coqueta...

 ** _._**

 ** _Querido amor,_**  
 ** _¿Qué debería hacer?_**  
 ** _He estado pensando en ti_**  
 ** _y no sé si es ahora o si ha sucedido ayer._**

 ** _Las puertas del tiempo,  
traen el susurro de otros vientos._**

 ** _Por favor no me dejes solo,  
Es como cuando era un niño pequeño y me perdí._**

 ** _Tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu cara.  
Son lo más bello.  
Sin embargo, sé que nunca más tendré miedo._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Al concluir la fiesta, cerca de la media noche, las parejas se secreteaban, los amantes se apretujaban, los amigos charlaban y brindaban. En general todo había ido bien, incluso los besos y las caricias robadas dentro del cuarto de baño.

—¿Alguien sabe dónde se metió Sid?—preguntó Stinky pues él, Sheena y Curly ya querían irse a su casa.

—Su chaqueta sigue en esa silla, debe estar en el baño.—comentó Harold, despidiéndose a su vez junto con su novia.

—Si gustan los llevamos. —ofreció Patty

—Si, nuestros padres van a matarnos. Mañana hay clases.—respondió Sheena.

—¡Ustedes, niños! ¡Manos donde pueda verlas, nos vamos ahora!—gritó Helga a Eugene, Larry protestó pero se mostró solícito.

—Yo puedo llevarlo.

—No en nuestra guardia. —enfatizó Arnold. Pues según sus "normas" si ellos lo sacaron de su casa, debían regresarlo. (de preferencia aún virgen y entero)

—¿No llevarás a Lila?—preguntó Helga.

—Pensé que se había ido. —respondió Larry acomodando sus ropas y asegurándose de traer ahora sí, su teléfono celular.

—¿Su bolso no es ese de allá?—indicó Nadine y pronto todos se hicieron a la idea de lo que pasaba en el baño.

—¡Ahhhh! —gritó Alan. —Lo más asqueroso que pensé limpiar hoy sería vómito del piso.

—¡Quema el baño! —sugirió Violette

—Con ellos adentro. —continuó Helga.

—¿Lo cubrirá el seguro? —se preguntó él, para ser pellizcado o golpeado por más de uno de sus amigos. Siguió otro "silencio" incómodo pues Peapod ya había guardado todo su equipo. Gerald, no se resistió a pronunciar.

—Imaginen a sus hijos.

—¡AHHHHHH! —todos, incluyendo al anfitrión salieron corriendo despavoridos.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _N/A: Espero no haberme pasado de mala copa con Lila, les juro que me remuerde la conciencia pero más de uno me ha pedido que me "desquite" con ella. Nos leemos en la próxima. Besos a los que comentan y por lo demás. ¿A alguien le interesa adquirir el sound track?"_


	29. Chapter 29

**SAN LORENZO.  
** Día Anterior.

.

.

.

La lluvia de sangre paró de caer justo a la llegada del atardecer. El juego de luces y sombras que se elevó por el cielo y por encima de las hojas de los árboles fue realmente perturbador y hermoso. Stella, que observaba el espectáculo por una larga grieta en las telas gruesas de la Tienda que le servía tanto de morada como de cárcel, pensó que si existía alguna clase de belleza en el infierno, esa debía ser esta.

Sus músculos se encontraban tiesos, le dolían las articulaciones además de la boca del estómago por la falta de alimento pero aún y con eso creía que podía soportar todo esto. Su boca estaba seca, tenía un sabor amargo en la lengua y los dedos, tanto de las manos como de los pies hace poco que dejo de sentirlos. Sus compañeros Aitor y Antha, tenían los mismos amarres tortuosos que ella, los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo tan recto que por algunos instantes temía estar compartiendo sentencia junto a un par de cuerpos muertos. Sin embargo respiraban. Sus pechos subían y bajaban y de tanto en tanto percibía actividad en sus párpados.

 _¿A caso meditaban en lo más profundo y estricto de la palabra? ¿Conseguían llevar sus mentes a algún otro lugar?_ Como científica que era, le costaba verdadero trabajo hacerlo. Lo suyo eran los datos exactos, la evidencia y estando en medio de una posible guerra, creía imposible pensar en lo que fuera.

La lluvia sanguina, trajo consigo humores óxidos y salados que combinados con la tierra fértil de la Selva, se transformaron en una peste que creía propia de alguna fosa común o escena excesivamente violenta.

 _¿Cómo terminó aquí?_ Si en sus comicios, lo único que quería era descubrir alguna cura para el cáncer o el sida, quizás encontrar algo con lo que luchar contra el deterioro de la mente, la mutación celular, la contaminación de la sangre. Sabía, que muchos de sus colegas científicos se adentraban en expediciones como parte del personal médico pero también de investigación. Recolectaban muestras de lo que fuera: tierra, tejidos, fluidos. En la más diminuta partícula, en alguna célula o enzima estaba la respuesta a todas esas preguntas y entonces ella, como botánica y médico que era recibió la invitación a explorar la flora de una Selva mítica y ancestral.

San Lorenzo, se tenía etiquetado como un lugar de mal agüero. Su padre se lo dijo horas antes de permitirle marchar y su abuelo muchos años atrás, antes de morir. _"La curiosidad mató al gato, mi querida Estela"_

Sonrió al recordar cómo la refería el anciano. Su nombre provenía del rastro que dejan las estrellas en el firmamento. Según su padre, nació en una noche demasiado oscura y junto con su llanto, se apagó el de su madre. Jamás la hizo sentir culpable, tan solo lo refirió así: Una estrella muere, pero su "estela" permanece.

 _Esa luz que ves, noche con noche en el firmamento, eres tú, mi querida Stella._

 _._

Admiró el suave degradar de tonos anaranjados y rojizos en el cielo de San Lorenzo pensando ya no en el dolor de su cuerpo, sino en ellos.

Su abuelo falleció cuando apenas era una niña, su padre lo acompañó a las dos semanas de embarcarse ella en ésta expedición. La noticia de su muerte le llegó en una carta que no tuvo oportunidad de leer hasta que volvió con su esposo e hijo.

Se adentraron en una casona vacía, las capas de polvo en los muebles, el correo amontonado en la puerta debieron decirle lo que le esperaría pero aún así, quiso creer que lo encontraría. Cuarto tras cuarto lo llamó a voz en grito, su pequeño Arnold dormía en los amorosos brazos de su padre. Miles, se tomó el tiempo de levantar el correo y comenzar a leer las misivas. No fue hasta que ella se desesperó que él, le colocó una mano en el hombro y le pasó la carta ignorada por casi dos años en la puerta.

Lloró, como no volvió a permitirse llorar y se odió como jamás creyó que se llegaría a odiar evocando su rostro, sus manos y por supuesto, el parsimonioso y elegante sonido de su voz.

 _"No lo olvides, la estela más brillante en el firmamento, eres tú"_

Miles la confortó, incluso Arnold lo logró. Era un niño tan pequeño que aún necesitaba beber de su pecho, sentir su corazón latiendo junto al propio le hizo recordar que su papel en la vida, siempre había sido el de acompañar cual sombra a alguna resplandeciente luz.

Ya no tenía a su madre, abuelo o padre pero los tenía a ellos. Sus queridos esposo e hijo. Su "milagro" la luz de una nueva estrella y si para protegerlo debía hacer lo imposible, entonces que así fuera.

.

El paisaje se oscureció en el lugar de su encierro.

Las estrellas solían brillar como nunca en la transparencia de ese cielo, pero de las ultimas semanas hacia acá. Del "despertar" de su hijo hasta hoy, pocas estrellas eran las que se mostraban. Miles, siempre le hablaba de una, la más diminuta y apartada de todas.

 _"Esa eres tú. No importa dónde estemos, mientras brille en el cielo sabré que te encuentras bien"_

El romanticismo de ese momento se sentía como una puñalada ahora. Sabía que Anthea pretendía asesinarla, se lo dijo a Helga cuando las arrastró a ese grotesco sueño, pero también existía la posibilidad de que planeara algo mucho más funesto. _¿Qué había más irremplazable que el amor entre dos amantes? ¿Se atrevería a matar a la mujer de su hijo? ¿O a su propio niño?_

Gustosa entregaría su vida, quiso dársela a Arnold en el momento que lo vio nacer. Le pareció un trato justo allá en el templo de la vida. Recordaba haber ofrecido una plegaria al cielo y dicho que ella era una estela, entendía que su vida era efímera, pero la de su hijo debía ser fuerte y longeva como la de cualquiera. Escucharlo llorar, fue lo más maravilloso que había oído jamás, sentir su peso, su calor y movimiento. Saberlo vivo, aún si con ello se le acababa el aliento.

No murió. Los Dioses se apiadaron de sus almas pero ahora. Una jovencita de dieciocho años que masacraba a su raza, asesinó a sus padres y golpeó a su abuela quería poseer a su hijo, robarle la virtud a fin de alumbrar a sus niños. Y ella no podía permitirlo. _¿Cómo podría?_

 _"Los hombres cometen locuras en el nombre del amor"_

Recordó las palabras de su Suegra, Gertrude las enuncio para convencer a su esposo de que el matrimonio entre ella y su hijo era un vínculo único, verdadero y eterno. No tenían un acta de matrimonio como tal, intercambiaron votos en la selva, a los pies del río y frente a una pequeña y esplendorosa cascada. Su cabello suelto, decorado con una corona de flores, el vestido sencillo y percudido pues aquí no había manera de conseguir un blanco perfecto. Él, estaba guapísimo con sus ropas en tonos ocre, roídas y sucias, la barba de muchos días, la piel tostada por el sol, los cabellos…idénticos a los de su hijo. Se casaron meses después de alumbrar a su niño, lo bendijeron en las aguas transparentes entregándole todo su amor.

Y por ese amor, es que lo salvaría.

.

.

.

—¿Están seguros de que la "Deidad" es tan mortal como ustedes y yo?—preguntó en perfecto inglés pues a ellos (los líderes de la tribu) les enseñó su lengua natal, pero al resto de la tribu, no. Esperaba que los carceleros no entendieran una palabra y cuando la aporrearon por la espalda gritando en "español" que se callara, supo que era verdad. Resistió los golpes, Aitor y Antha abrieron los ojos y con un parpadeo le dijeron que sí.

—¿Creen en mi?—un nuevo golpe en sus espaldas y ella siseó de dolor, más no grito.

—Creemos que todo está escrito. Stella Shortman, si te complace "traicionarnos" ahora ve y hazlo. Esperemos que tu vida, se prolongue en algo. —eso lo pronunció Aitor en la lengua nativa más sus ojos no desvelaban condena. Eran serenos y calmos. "le creían" Sus captores volvieron a aporrearla, tiraron de sus ataduras hasta derribarla, ella se quejó finalmente de dolor y segundos después entró la autonombrada "Diosa"

El cuerpo mal oliente y sucio por la sangre derramada, los cabellos enmarañados y una herida (que constituiría su As) en el puño de la mano diestra.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—preguntó furiosa, seductora y letal a sus esbirros.

—Aitor acusó a la extranjera de querer traicionarlos para prolongar su vida.

—¿Tres días sin comer, ni beber y ya quieres tenderte a mis pies? —preguntó mirándola como basura. A sus pies estaba porque la patearon y tiraron pero servía la posición sumisa para lo que quería. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, perdiendo todo atisbo de dignidad y se atrevió a implorar sin mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Convencerás a tu hijo?—preguntó ansiosa.

—Pensaba mas bien en ofrecer mis servicios. ¿No te agradaría conservar tus "dones" para ellos, en lugar de gastarlos sanando tu cuerpo?—levantó la cara a medida que hablaba y Anthea enarcó una ceja. —Sé de donde obtienes tu magia, escuché claramente que necesitas más sangre derramada pero también quieres adeptos y para obtenerlos deberías dejar de meterles miedo. Deja que te sane, sabes que mi "medicina" puede hacerlo. También te hablaré de ellos para que puedas vencerlos.

Anthea se tomó algunos minutos en responder, finalmente ordenó que la levantaran y liberaran de sus ataduras.

—Voy a suponer que no te atreverás a traicionarme. Después de todo, sabes de lo que soy capaz. —Stella asintió, aliviando el dolor de sus muñecas e ignorando el de los tobillos y el resto de articulaciones. La botánica era lo suyo, el estudio de las plantas y la medicina poco convencional. Había descubierto venenos silenciosos y muy letales de los que no habló con nadie. Tan solo se limitó a decir, qué plantas servían para la comida, medicina y cuales no.

El que pretendía, era un movimiento temerario, del que no habría marcha atrás y por el cual abandonó su ejercicio de medicina a temprana edad. El poder de decidir entre "la vida y la muerte" le parecía excesivo. _¿Se atrevería? ¿Ultimar una vida para proteger otra? ¿A caso no es, lo que sus suegros hicieron durante la guerra?_

—El "destino" no puede alterarse, Stella Shortman. —anunció Antha, antes de que saliera de la Tienda junto con su nieta.

.

—¡Anciana estúpida! —se quejó la menor y ella sintió un escozor. Su "oscuridad" la perturbaba más no intimidaba. Convivió con la "muerte" desde el día de su nacimiento, entendía su naturaleza y no había nada de eso en ella. Sólo era una niña temerosa y angustiada, atrapada en un juego mucho más grande de lo que podía comprender. Sintió lástima por ella, más no lo demostró. —Ven conmigo, serás mi nuevo sirviente. Me ayudarás a lavarme, vestirme y después vas a curarme.

—Como ordenes…—La profeta tenía razón. No alteraría el destino. No correspondía a ella acabar con su vida, pero por lo menos evitaría otra lluvia de sangre.

—Háblame de él…—solicitó mientras caminaban en dirección del río. El lugar que fue testigo de sus más sagrados momentos. Ahora estaría contaminado, maldito.

—¿Quién…?—preguntó distraída con amargas cavilaciones.

—Tu hijo…

.

.

.

 **SUNSET ARMS.**  
Tiempo actual.

.

—¿Papá…? —Miles parpadeó dos veces antes de girar el rostro y contemplar a su hijo. Tenía una expresión preocupada, demasiado adulta y que definitivamente, no le gustaba ver en él.

—¿Regresaron tan pronto?—preguntó buscando a Helga detrás de su cuerpo pero no la halló.

—Son las tres de la mañana. Volvimos a la una y te busqué en tu cuarto pero hete aquí.

—¿Alguna razón en particular?

—Si continuas así, enfermarás.

—Lo sé, pero justo ahora. Acabo de recibir una señal. —el antropólogo regresó a su posición original recargado contra la herrería del techo de vidrio, Arnold lo imitó colocándose a su lado. Debía reconocer que su padre era un poco "extraño" pero siendo hijo de Phillip y Gertrude, _¿Qué otra cosa se podía esperar_? —¿Ves esa estrella de ahí?—preguntó extendiendo el brazo diestro y señalando con el dedo índice el firmamento.

—¿La pequeña?—cuestionó esforzándose por ver lo mismo que él.

—Si, representa a tu madre y está brillando de nuevo.

—¿Qué…?—preguntó buscando con la mirada a su padre. Su expresión volvía a ser cálida y fraternal. En absoluto temerosa y desesperada. Miles sonrió para él y se atrevió a desacomodarle el cabello.

—Bueno, no sé si esto tendría que decírtelo yo, pero tu abuela materna falleció dando a luz a Stella. La nombraron así por el halo que dejan las estrellas al pasar por el firmamento y cuando me lo contó, allá en San Lorenzo se me ocurrió decirle que esa de ahí era ella. La más pequeña, distante y brillante. —Arnold miró el astro celeste y sonrió enternecido. Su padre continuó explicando que no la eligió porque le pareciera insignificante, sino porque era la que él siempre veía y la que más le gustaba.

—Desde entonces, cada que nos separamos me basta con ver esa estrella para saber que está bien.

—Es un hermoso relato papá, pero los astros…

—¿No se prenden y se apagan? Ya lo sé Arnold, pero te juro que en los días anteriores, no brillaba tanto. Llámalo como quieras, locura temporal, supersticiones de un viejo que ha pasado casi veinte años de su vida en la selva pero la parte importante no es esa, sino que lo creo. Y eso es todo lo que necesito para volver a conciliar el sueño.

—Me alegro.—comentó sincero.

—Hablando de eso, ¿Te fuiste a dormir vestido?—preguntó señalándolo de arriba a abajo con un dedo.

—E…en realidad, yo esperé a que se durmiera Helga y salí de nuevo.

—¿Tú solo…?—inquirió evaluándolo como si fuera un tramposo.

—Necesitaba encontrar algo.

—¿Algo o alguien? —preguntó, pues en su valoración se percató de que estaba algo sucio y maltrecho. El menor se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—Sabes que puedo cuidarme solo.

—Si, pero el resto del pueblo cree que eres tan manso como un gatito.

—¿Gato normal porque Mantecado…?—se burló, señalando la parte interna de su habitación.

La rubia no se veía por la lona que él puso pero aún así. Cuando salió en busca de su padre la encontró abrazada a su irascible gato. Los dos se veían tan pacíficos y tiernos que dudaría de sus habilidades para lanzarse a la cara de alguien o arrancar los dedos de alguna pretenciosa fémina.

—¿Me dirás lo que pasó? —preguntó Miles encendiendo un cigarro. Viejo hábito del que podía disfrutar únicamente cuando venía de visita.

—Helga, perdió esto el otro día…—comentó sacándose un juego de placas metálicas de la parte interna del pantalón. Su padre las miró a contra luz; ya antes las había visto decorando el pecho de su futura nuera pero hasta ahora es que lograba leer la inscripción. Sonrió enternecido.

—¿Fue idea tuya o de tu abuelo?—indagó devolviéndole la pieza.

—En realidad, diría que de ella…—respondió colgándoselas al cuello. —Helga tiene un relicario de oro muy parecido al de mi abuela y por eso se me ocurrió dárselas.

—Es un gran detalle, acorde a la ocasión. Sin lugar a dudas. —caló su cigarrillo a conciencia y volvió al escrutinio del firmamento.

—¿Ya pensaste en como vas a entrenarnos?—comentó acomodándose a su lado.

La luna se veía bella, hermosa, enigmática y etérea.

—Tendríamos que dejar el centro de Hillwood para no llamar la atención. Si mal no recuerdo, hay una zona amplia cerca del lago, ahí acamparemos y practicaremos. Por lo que sé, ella se ha mantenido en forma por el béisbol, ¿No es cierto?

—Claro que lo está…—concedió él con una sonrisa tonta, su padre atinó a descargarle un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Auch! ¡No lo dije por el sexo!

—Te creería pero resulta que eres hijo mío. —Arnold se abochornó un poco y su padre continuó explicando. —Mañana compraré los boletos de avión. Si no les molesta, quisiera salir el viernes por la noche y estar allá con las primeras luces del alba. Sé que tu madre estará bien, pero necesita saber que tú lo estás también.

—De acuerdo. E…espera, tú…—Miles asintió antes de que terminara la oración. Si iban a dedicarse "a esto" tendrían que hacerlo de tiempo completo, lo que quería decir que al igual que muchos de sus compañeros de clase. "Anticiparían" sus vacaciones.

Él se sintió mal porque apenas si comenzaban a pasar tiempo como pareja con sus amigos. De hecho, le parecía genial que casi todos tuvieran pareja. El ambiente era más divertido e íntimo. Aunque tan pronto y como lo pensó, sintió un ligero desasosiego.

Jamás se imagino que muy en el fondo, Lila lo quisiera.

—Tendrás que decírselo mañana. Después de que haga su examen y le devuelvas las placas.

—Lo haré…—prometió acariciando la superficie de las mismas.

—También podrías pensar una manera coherente de demostrar tus "habilidades" sin que crea que te metimos en alguna especie de campo de concentración o circo. —él sonrió porque en realidad quería conocer su reacción.

En su momento, le comentó que durante su visita a San Lorenzo fue entrenado como "soldado" y puesto a prueba para demostrar su capacidad de líder. Lo que omitió decir fue que se seguía entrenando y que el fútbol soccer le ayudaba a "disimular" los resultados. Los músculos bien trabajados, los rápidos reflejos, la velocidad al correr y la fuerza con que más de una vez había cargado a su novia. La sonrisa de idiota volvió a decorar su cara, recordando como Helga, había aprobado lo duro de su pecho y ni que decir de su…

Miles volvió a golpearlo en la nuca y lo mandó a ducharse con agua fría.

—Te lo advierto, Arnold. ¡Soy demasiado joven para ser abuelo!

—¡Deja de golpearme! ¡Ya te dijimos que no lo serás!

—¡Aún así, los estaré observando! —hizo el clásico ademán de tener los dos ojos en él y su hijo contraatacó.

—¿Para qué crees que es esa lona?

—¡DÉJEN DORMIR PAR DE ANORMALES! —gritó la rubia y a su voz se unió un maullido feroz de Mantecado. —guardaron silencio, tapándose los labios pero segundos después se destornillaron de risa. Los nuevos gritos ya no eran de Helga, sino de sus abuelos amenazando con mandarlos a dormir en la calle.

.

.

.

La mañana llegó con normalidad, si omitías el hecho de que Arnold terminó durmiendo en el sillón desplegable porque Mantecado no quiso desalojar "su lado"

Compartieron un beso de buenos días y se prepararon para ir a la escuela.

Los exámenes no la ponían nerviosa, estaba segura de su capacidad y orgullosa de su potencial, pero por alguna razón, se sentía inquieta. Peinó su cabello en un par de coletas altas (como en los viejos tiempos) aunque se inclinó más por un estilo "Princesa de la Luna"

Mantecado la había observado en ceremonioso silencio ocupándose de lo propio: su baño a la luz de una rendija solar que se filtraba por la lona, afilar las garras en las patas del escritorio de Arnold y la base de su cama, practicó algo de reflejos peleando con un calcetín olvidado y para cuando subió al escritorio y su dueña disparó un poco de perfume en su cuello, muñecas y pecho, él estornudó con desconcierto.

—Lo siento, amor. No estás acostumbrado a que me embadurne esto pero es una ocasión especial.

—¿Miau…?—preguntó observándola de lleno, restregándose a lo largo de la madera pulida para oler a "él" y no a ella. La rubia lo atrapó entre sus manos, él se resistió un poco porque tú sabes, eso de darse a desear también es parte del juego. Cuando se aplacó, aquella lo presionó contra su pecho y enunció.

—Presiento que será un día de despedidas y sabes bien que soy fatal para eso. —lo sabía y ronroneó a manera de confirmación pegándose a su cuerpo, sintiéndose seguro en la firmeza de sus manos. Percibió su temperatura, además de latidos de corazón desbocados. Su dueña estaba intranquila. _¿Sería ese otro humano que detestaba?_ _¡Le saltaría a la cara tan pronto como entrara!_ pero olvidaba la mención a la palabra "despedida" _¿Se iría de nuevo? ¡No lo permitiría!_ —sacó sus garras y las enterró donde fuera. No sabía si atrapó su bonito suéter de lana o un pedazo de piel pálida. Por el siseo que escapó a sus labios se inclinaría más por lo segundo y aún así, no lo soltó.

Le gustaba su "ama" no era "delicada" y en general lo dejaba hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Lo miró a los ojos pretendiendo que se calmara. Claro que lo haría cuando le explicara _¿A dónde se iba y por cuantos días?_ Su tazón de comida siempre estaba vacío, tenía que buscar agua en la pileta del cuarto de lavado, sus juguetes los creía perdidos y los canaritos. Esos gorditos, deliciosos y pachoncitos, hacía siglos que no se retorcían entre sus colmillos. —Maulló— en una entonación que sabía comprendería a la perfección. No iba a dejar que se fuera, no después de luchar contra esa cosa negra.

—Tranquilo, amor.

—Miau, miau…—respondió él, con diplomacia y sin dejar de enterrarle sus garras. Sintió algo húmedo y cálido entre las mismas. Tal vez se le fue la pata pero era su humana y él tenía que "cuidarla"

—No te dejaré de nuevo. Allá a donde vaya te llevaré a mi espalda. —la miró con recelo. Sus ojos transparentes, seguros y bellos. No creyó advertir mentira en ellos, sólo temor y un ligero toque de desasosiego.

—Hel…

Ese otro humano apareció y él saltó de su regazo para poder amenazarlo. Le siseó todo lo mortífero y fatal que era, el chico con cabeza extraña tembló como una hoja, dudando sobre terminar de entrar en la alcoba o retirarse. Le gustó que lo hiciera. No obstante, seguía conociendo a su ama y sabía que requería un momento a solas con él. Salió por la puerta grande buscando a la mujer regordeta, ella siempre tenía comida chatarra y mimos para él.

.

.

.

—Por favor, dime que no fue a buscar algo con qué asesinarme. —preguntó Arnold una vez Mantecado se hubiera esfumado.

Helga sobaba sus antebrazos, tenía cortes diminutos y espaciados sobre la piel. Tan pronto como los vio, él se alarmó y tomo una de sus manos. —¿Te lastimó?—preguntó dispuesto a desollar al gato, pero ella negó con el rostro.

—Sólo está molesto porque sabe, que me iré de nuevo.

—¿Se lo contaste al gato? ¿Es en serio…?—enarcó una ceja porque no creía posible eso. Helga lo miró con su habitual intensidad. La que no admitía réplicas y hablaba de su total honestidad.

—De acuerdo, el engendro peludo de Satanás, merece saberlo. —enunció a manera de disculpa y ella no se inmutó. Seguía mirándolo como si atravesara su alma, conociera sus secretos o supiera que no se levantó al baño y se quedó platicando durante horas con su padre. Tendría que confesarse. No que hubiera hecho algo excesivamente arriesgado o malvado. No se reunió con alguna otra chica, de hecho fueron cinco bravucones que ella bien conocía.

—Arnold…

—¿Si…?—preguntó preparándose para lo peor. Había presenciado peleas histriónicas entre Phill y Gertrude porque aquel solía escaparse sin su consentimiento a jugar Poker con sus "amigotes" Siempre que lo hacía volvía hecho una cuba y sin un céntimo.

Las placas metálicas bailaron en el interior de su mano, las presionó con fuerza.

Eran su salvamento.

.

Anoche salió a buscarlas porque de camino a casa Helga comentó que quería sus placas. Eugene no entendía de lo que hablaban, ella insistió en que jamás debió soltarlas, tirarlas, despreciarlas. Eran un obsequio suyo, un símbolo de su amor y lo quería, si es que iban a participar en la guerra.

 _"¿Cual guerra?"_ —preguntó el pelirrojo. Él le dijo que ninguna. Su "madre" estaba ebria y evidentemente, era de esos alcohólicos que dicen una y mil incoherencias.

 _"¿Seguro, porque ya antes me pareció escuchar algo sobre un viaje?"_ —perspicaz. _¿Por qué otra razón lo habría adoptado, Helga?_ Se empeñó en negar los cargos, aunque en un impulso "fraterno" terminó por decirle que planeaba llevarla a la playa para celebrar su cumpleaños.

 _"Es un gran detalle, pero por favor. No insultes mi inteligencia. Sé que ocultan algo y respetaré su silencio, sólo porque ella respetó mi secreto"_

.

Dejó a Eugene en su casa, para entonces Helga ya dormitaba y tuvo que despertarla cuando llegaron a Sunset Arms. Subieron las escaleras dando tumbos, de tanto en tanto ella repetía el tema de las placas. "No debió hacerlo" Siempre era impulsiva y desprendida de cualquier cosa, pero ese juego de placas era especial. _¿Cómo llegó tan lejos? ¿Cómo permitió que Anthea, le nublara la mente de una manera tan cruel?_

Ambos conocían la respuesta.

Thea jugó con la debilidad de su corazón y acostumbrada a la soledad como estaba, a autodestruirse (como su pasado señalaba) Helga se arrancó lo único que le permitiría aferrarse a este mundo. "El símbolo de su amor" la promesa que le ofrendó y por ello, una vez se durmió. Salió a buscarlas en los linderos del Anemone.

El chaperón de la entrada lo reconoció y le dijo que sí, había encontrado unas placas, las tenía en una caja de objetos perdidos y en lo que fue por ellas otros fueron por él.

Los mismos tipos de la otra vez. Preguntaron por su chica, él les dijo que no venía y les pareció perfecto porque iban a cobrarse los "desperfectos" Su auto continuaba visiblemente chocado. No hubo denuncias en el Departamento de Justicia y sucedió así porque consumían drogas y no querían que sus padres intervinieran.

Como fuera, el más grande de todos descargó un primer golpe y él lo esquivo. Tenía buenos reflejos, además de estar motivado por su futura visita a San Lorenzo.

.

Su padre, además de otros nativos le enseñaron a defenderse. Era esencial que aprendiera a hacerlo si es que algún día pretendía liderar la tribu. Según dijeron, la mejor manera de inspirar a su pueblo y conseguir que lo siguieran era demostrando ser el mejor.

Extrañamente, descubrió que poseía habilidad y talento casi natural.

El ser "abusado" en la escuela, le daba una buena idea del dónde es que podría provenir el siguiente golpe, además de que sabía escapar como el mejor porque más de una vez se escurrió entre los brazos de una colérica e impaciente rubia.

Las artes marciales las practicó cuando niño, así que reafirmó este conocimiento combinando su estilo de pelea con el que acostumbraban en la tribu. No obstante; eso de "lastimar" no era lo suyo y en sus ataques, concedía piedad. Nunca asestaba el golpe "fatal" y eso era interpretado por algunos como debilidad, pero su padre, el líder de la tribu (Aitor) y él, lo consideraban sabiduría.

Ya habían perdido muchos hombres con el pasar de los años. La idea era sumar, no restar.

.

Y volviendo a lo que hacía.

Tres de los cinco bravucones habían caído al piso tropezándose con su propia ira y él ni siquiera los había tocado.

—¡Vamos a acabar contigo y después nos divertiremos con esa putita tuya, Shortman! _—¿Conocían su nombre?_ ¡Claro! Pero qué estúpido había sido. El chaperón no encontró sus placas, lo hicieron ellos y aguardaron a que volviera.

Sonrió con petulancia. Era malo pecar de soberbia y lo reconoció cuando unieron fuerzas para golpearlo en conjunto y no, uno por uno. Recibió algunos golpes que respondió gustoso.

De manera "formal" tenía prohibido usar sus habilidades fuera de San Lorenzo, hizo un juramento de que sus puños y bla, bla, bla. Sólo los usaría para defender a los "ojos verdes" de extranjeros como él, pero en teoría. Si Helga sería su futura esposa, eso la convertía en la líder y era su deber (por no decir que obligación) honrarla, respetarla y patear el trasero de cualquiera que quisiera tocarla.

Lo disfrutó.

Cosa que también estaba mal, pero _¿No iban a patear muchos traseros próximamente?_ Recuperar a su madre, enfrentar a la "muerte"

El Chaperón que observó la pelea estaba sumamente pálido cuando le devolvió sus placas. Le juró que no tuvo nada que ver con esto, lo amenazaron con romperle la cara si no participaba. Él le aseguró que no tenía importancia pero asumía que algo de la oscuridad propia del calor de una buena querella debía advertirse en sus ojos puesto que, no le creyó e insistió en decir que pagaría la cuenta la próxima vez que asistieran.

—No te preocupes, dudo que volvamos a cenar aquí.

—¡Pero la Señora Allaneau…!

No se molestó en contestar. Regresó a su auto, volvió a casa, platicó con su padre y ahora aquí es dónde estaba.

Observando a su novia luchar por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

.

—¿De verdad crees que tenga algún sentido hacerlo? — _¿Mentir, correr o esconderse?_ Él iba a comenzar con el discurso más largo y errático del mundo pero advirtió tortura, más allá de la resaca en su gesto y supo, que no hablarían sobre eso.

—¿Te refieres al viaje a San Lorenzo?

—El examen. ¿Vale de algo el esfuerzo?

—¿Ya no quieres hacerlo?

—¿No piensas que sería peor? ¿Qué sucede si no volvemos? ¿Si salimos airosos de nuestra batalla pero resulta que no te dejarán volver a casa? Si todo el tiempo estoy pensando que dejé una posibilidad de éxito profesional en Hillwood, no podría relajarme jamás.

—No te relajarías jamás porque no estarías dejando solo eso. Dejarías a Phoebs, Eugene, tu familia y por más que me ames. No podría competir contra todo eso.

—¿¡Que dices…!? — _¿A caso pensaba quedarse allá, sin ella?_ No podría, vivir sin él (o los demás) jamás lo toleraría.

—Digo, que no vamos a quedarnos allá porque yo tampoco pienso renunciar a todo eso. Quiero un futuro aquí contigo. Así estudiemos en polos opuestos del mundo, existen las videollamadas por Skype, WhatsApp y Messenger. No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente, Helga Geraldine Pataki. —y tan pronto como lo enunció, procedió a sacar su juego de placas del pantalón. Se las colocó al cuello, como si de una gargantilla con diamantes se tratara y ella se quedó más quieta que una estatua.

—Las encontraste…

—¿Qué clase de príncipe sería si no cumplo los caprichos de mi enamorada eterna? —besó su cuello, ella cerró los ojos y él continuó diciendo. —Me encanta que volvieras a peinarte así. Diría que te ves adorable, pero ya no eres una niña y te creería capaz de asesinarme. —ella acarició por instinto el grabado sobre las placas. Eran sus nombres y su promesa, estremeció al sentir su aliento soplándole al cuello, subiendo por la barbilla acercándose demasiado a dónde quería sentirlo.

—Bésame. —le ordenó y lo hizo, recostándola de espaldas a la cama, enlazando sus manos y gimiendo con hambre en el interior de sus labios. Ella se aferró a él, quedaba claro que le tenía sin cuidado cómo recuperó el símbolo de su amor.

Un carraspeo por parte de su padre los hizo refrenar en la acción de seguirse besando a satisfacción.

.

—Lamento interrumpir pero el desayuno está servido y no quisiera que llegaras tarde a tu examen, Helga. —se separó de ella y disfrutó con la imagen de sus labios húmedos y enrojecidos por sus ávidos besos. Luego la vio recomponer su peinado, las coletas que ató con su propio cabello. Se olvidaba de lo detallista y femenina que era. Bajaron uno detrás del otro, saludaron a sus abuelos y compartieron los alimentos.

Esto era lo que quería: cotidianidad, familiaridad. Y lo tendría, tan pronto terminaran con su misiva. Le habló de los planes de su padre, los entrenamientos en el bosque y la partida el viernes por la noche. Ella dijo que estaba bien pero si era así.

Quería un momento con sus "amigos"

—Te veré en la cena, melenudo. Supongo que también querrás arreglar las cosas con Lila.

—¿Qué tendría que arreglar con ella?—preguntó tratando de esquivar el tema.

—Por favor, estuviste enamorado de la Señorita Perfección durante buena parte de tu vida y aunque "por temor" te rechazó, saber que sentía lo mismo debió causar algún efecto en tu corazón.

—¡No…! —mintió. Pero aún así, sintió un escalofrío en su interior.

—Te conozco mejor que tú mismo, Arnold. Sé que sientes algo y si no hablas con ella, un día despertarás cansado de estar a mi lado y te preguntarás, ¿Qué se habrá sentido besar sus labios?

—¿¡Quieres que bese a Lila!?

—Sólo si te apetece. Sé que has besado a otras chicas y tu novia selvática no dudará en poner a prueba la fuerza de nuestro amor.

—¡NO ES MI NOVIA!

—Y me encanta que lo digas, pero seamos honestos. Tener dudas, nos pone en desventaja, así que sugiero usar este día para atar cabos sueltos.

—¿Besarás a Alan?

—Mmmmh….mucho mejor, planeo una orgía con los tres, invitaría a Eugene pero sería incómodo ya que es nuestro autonombrado hijo. —Arnold, roló los ojos por su maldito uso del sarcasmo. Ella decidió concederle piedad y le aclaró que no tendía dudas respecto a Alan. Sí lo quería más que a un amigo pero jamás intentaría algo serio.

—Contrario de Lila, él ha intentado besarme decenas de veces. En una ocasión casi lo logró pero desvié el rostro porque no lo sentía correcto en mi corazón. No es sólo que no lo ame, es que sé lo mucho que me ama. Concederle un beso sería darle esperanza.

—Y la esperanza lo orillaría a hacer lo que hacías.

—Morirse de amor y lo quiero demasiado como para matarlo. Confía en mi. No besaré otros labios, pero si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que no volvamos, creo que deberían saberlo.

—A Phoebe le prometiste que volveríamos.

—Porque es mi hermana y de no hacerlo, jamás nos dejaría partir.

—¿Él si…?

—¿Te parece que sigo en París? —Arnold le concedió ese punto y accedió a hablar con Lila. Como parte de su "entrenamiento" Helga dijo que se iría a la escuela sola, era muy probable que tan pronto pisaran la Selva quisieran separarlos y como estratega que era, él se mostró de acuerdo.

Tenían que aprender a confiar en sus instintos, defenderse del mundo en ausencia del otro.

.

.

.

 **ESCUELA PREPARATORIA No. 221**

.

Tres horas de examen (como si hubiera repetido la prueba de admisión general) y Helga sentía que ya podía morir en paz. Estiró los músculos de todo el cuerpo sin importarle estar a medio pasillo, su estómago gruñó con hambre, lo mandó a callar en lo que se tronaba la espalda y proseguía con estiramientos de sus piernas, alguien le silbó por detrás y ella cerró el puño izquierdo dispuesta a romperle los huesos. El aludido levantó ambas manos en son de paz, era Brainy.

—¿Qué haces tan temprano en la escuela?

—Usando el taller de arte para terminar mi "promesa" —le ofreció una ilustración elaborada con pinturas acrílicas. En ella aparecía HELL-GA con su uniforme sensual, pose heroica y un simpático felino a los pies. El rubio pelaje de su amiguito se parecía al de Mantecado, pero en un tono más claro como el de Arnold, su cabeza también era ovalada y en un estudio más detallado se destornilló de risa cuando recordó que le pidió a Brainy que incluyera a su novio en el cómic.

—Por favor dime que no es él. —Brainy compartió las risas y le dijo que sí.

—Mis palabras fueron que "podría" incluirlo, más no especifiqué el como.

—Vas a hacer que te odie.

—Lo llamarás "mantecado" así que a menos que se lo digas, pasará desapercibido el pecado.

—Eres malo.

—Aprendí de la mejor. Ahora dime, ¿Dónde está tu sombra?

—¿Dónde está tu chica gótica?

—Violette trabaja medio turno todas las mañanas, llega a la escuela como en otras tres horas.

—¿Significa que podemos ir al "Guilty Pleasures" y divertirnos un rato?

—¿Como en los viejos tiempos o por qué el cambio de peinado?

—Porque me dio la gana, además de que tengo que confesarles algo.

—¿Entonces, no será una cita privada?

—Lo siento guapo, perdiste tu oportunidad hace años.

—Tú la perdiste primero, Pataki —caminaron como si fueran novios, es decir: con ella colgada del brazo de él, en dirección de la salida más próxima. El lugar a que referían era un Bar bastante popular y cercano a la escuela. Servían la mejor cerveza artesanal del poblado en enormes tarros de vidrio, además de costillas a la BBQ, carne asada y todo lo que mandara tus papilas gustativas al Nirvana.

Para el momento en que los otros dos los alcanzaron Brainy estaba ocupado pintando una obra de arte en el yeso de Helga. Según Lorenzo, era como un bosque o un parque, ¡Espera! ese árbol se parecía demasiado a…

—¿Le estás pintando al Viejo Pete?—preguntó sin creerlo.

—Es una fusión de escenarios, —respondió ella. —El campo Gerald está por acá, además del teatro circular y el lugar dónde nos conocimos, que es representado por esa puerta azul del jardín de infancia. La roja es de la primaria y secundaria.

—¿De todas las cosas que le podrías pedir al mejor artista visual de nuestra era, te inclinas por un collage de Hillwood?—criticó Alan.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una mujer caprichosa, además de que pongo a prueba su memoria y la mía.

Lorenzo y Alan se sintieron un poco ofendidos, ya que a ambos los conocieron mucho después. Sin embargo, no hubo momento para la reflexión. Un camarero de cortos cabellos negros, camisa blanca y mandil color vino apareció con libreta en manos dispuesto a tomar su orden, pidieron cerveza oscura, además de las acostumbradas costillas.

—Nostalgia, melancolía o no, la Amazona dice tener un jugoso secreto. —anunció Brainy para aligerar la tensión.

—¿No…estarás embarazada, cierto? —preguntó Lorenzo señalando su vientre plano y después su inmenso tarro de cerveza. Helga roló los ojos, aferró el tarro por el asa y bebió hasta secarlo.

—¡NO LO ESTOY, GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA! ¡Y por la insolencia, tú pagas la cuenta!

—O.k…—respondió él, levantando las manos en son de paz.

Una vez Brainy terminara la obra de arte y cada quien tuviera su comida y bebida, la rubia se atrevió a comentar.

—Trabajo en un nuevo proyecto. Una novela fantástica inspirada en HELL-GA y necesito su ayuda porque el personaje principal está por ir a la guerra pero tiene mi mismo problema.

—¿Demencia selectiva?—ofreció Lorenzo.

—¿Está enamorada de un tarado?—secundó Alan.

—¿Pierde el hilo entre la fantasía y la realidad?—ultimó Brainy. —ella los fulminó con la mirada y aunque hubiera querido refutar, sabía que lo que decían era verdad.

—Se rompió la muñeca diestra y por tanto sería complicado que enarbolara algún arma.

—¿Armas? ¿En que universo lo estás ubicando?—preguntaron ya, más interesados.

—Selva amazónica, de hecho tendría que agradecerle a Geraldo por darme la idea. Es una "Guerrera Amazona" que pretende patear el trasero de una falsa "Deidad" ella, dice ser la Diosa de la muerte y amenaza con diezmar a un pequeño y olvidado poblado. También desea arrebatarle todo lo que ha amado, empezando por su "gusano"

—Pff… déjame adivinar. —comentó Alan. —¿Como no incluimos a Arnold en el cómic te inventaste uno propio? —ella resopló entre ofendida y a la defensiva. Él le dio un largo trago a su tarro y concedió que siempre había querido saber _¿Qué era de lo que escribía?_ Y que se los dijera y pidiera su ayuda, debía significar mucho.

—No peleen niños, acabo de incluir a Arnold y lo que pregunta Hell, es en serio. —medió Brainy mostrando la ilustración de HELL-GA con su gato. Lorenzo la aprobó con notable sonrisa, Alan ni se inmutó pero por dentro, le gustó. —¿Creen que sea posible pelear con una mano enyesada?

—En el mundo de los cómics todo es posible, pero imagino que pretendes apegarte lo máximo a la realidad. —comentó Alan olvidando sus dramas y la rubia asintió.

—Podría hacerlo con un diseño especial. —acotó Lorenzo. —Las amazonas solían usar arco, lanza y espada. Se defendían con un escudo y por tanto, el puño enyesado quedaría protegido con este ultimo.

—¡No podría sostenerlo!—se quejó Alan.

—Por eso utilicé la palabra "diseño especial" genio. Si fuera posible crear una especie de brazalete para fijarlo a su antebrazo, no tendría que esforzarse en sostenerlo. Sería para protección y defensa, además de que no lo perdería a la primera.

—Aún así, la "Deidad" intentaría arrebatárselo. —replicó.

—Para eso están las otras armas. ¿Cuál usa tu Amazona?—preguntó Lorenzo en lo que Brainy trataba de dibujar lo que mencionaban.

—No lo he decidido. La Deidad usa una lanza, es letal con ella. En un encuentro previo, alcanzó a atravesar su pecho y la Amazona apenas si consiguió golpear un par de veces su cuerpo.

—Con armas de largo alcance la mejor ofensiva es la cercanía.—comentó Alan y una vez más se mostró de acuerdo.

—Eso mismo pensé y lo hizo pero la Deidad, tenía secuestrada a una mujer y en su afán de recuperarla, logró asesinarla.

—¿¡Cómo…!? ¿Resucitó…?—preguntaron los tres.

—La atacó en un sueño y la batalla definitiva será esta. Por eso necesito ideas. ¡No puedo permitir que vuelva a matarla! No es solo ella, es la Selva, su gente, todo lo que alguna vez halla amado.

—WOW, parece que tu villano se te salió de las manos. —aplaudió Brainy

—¡Debe existir una manera! —insistió golpeando en la mesa con su tarro.

—De acuerdo, si me lo preguntas a mi. —ofreció Lorenzo. —Todo está en la velocidad y una buena estrategia de pelea. Su primer instinto debe ser quitarle la lanza, bloquear con el escudo y atacar quizás con una espada.

—¿Qué sugieres para anular su magia? —preguntó pues algo de eso ya lo había pensado, pero le faltaba considerar sus "artimañas"

—¿¡POSEE MAGIA!?—gritaron los tres al unísono.

—Pactó con un espíritu maligno que le concedió poderes y así puede sentirse, Deidad.

—¿Y tu Guerrera Amazona que tiene?—preguntó Alan.

—¿El poder el amor…?—comentó recordando el final de la película de Wonder Woman y todos resoplaron indignados.

—A menos que sea un amor tangible en forma de rayos láser, tu Amazona está frita.—sentenció Lorenzo.

—¡NO! ¡Sí sirve de algo! Hace poco logró reducir sus fuerzas, rompió un maleficio pero concentrada en la batalla, quizás le cueste trabajo "enfocarse en su amor"

—¡¿BROMEAS?!—se metió Brainy. —Acabas de decir que no es solo su vida. Lucha por un pueblo, la Selva Lacandona y su amado. ¡Claro que cada golpe lo dará con pasión! —Y cuando lo comentó les mostró su trabajo.

Se enfocó en el diseño de HELL-GA pero con ropas más al estilo "tribal" un top y una falda corta, las largas piernas al descubierto, al igual que su vientre y los brazos. En el diestro estaba el escudo y en el izquierdo una espada de estilo europeo. La posición de su cuerpo era tanto defensiva como ofensiva, su expresión furiosa, determinada y sin embargo la rodeaba un aura cálida. Esa, explicó. Era su magia, su amor por lo que estaba defendiendo.

Helga se sintió invadida por la fuerza que irradiaba la imagen, además de agradecida en lo más profundo de la palabra que no dudó en acercarse al artista y besarlo como antes hacía. En la frente y con mucho pero mucho encanto. Los otros dos se quedaron helados. _¿Su Amazona obsequiando contacto humano? ¿Repartiendo besos? ¿¡Dónde se formaban o a que Santo le Rezaban!?_ Brainy tuvo un impulso involuntario, tanto de escurrirse bajo la mesa cual gelatina, como de cerrar su puño diestro y romperse los lentes contra la cara por que ahora, él "era papa casada"

Helga separó sus labios de la cálida frente del menor y antes de que pudieran procesarlo, él ya se estaba golpeando.

—¡BRAINY! —reprendieron a voz en grito, pero les dijo que estaba bien.

—Este día si que es como en los viejos tiempos, Hell…—brindó por eso, levantando en alto su tarro una vez los latidos de su corazón se hubieran normalizado.

—Siempre y cuando no vuelvas a pedirme matrimonio...

—¿¡QUÉ…!? ¿¡CUANDO SUCEDIÓ ESO!? —gritaron Lorenzo y Alan, ellos se partieron de risa al recordar el anillo de plástico obtenido en una máquina de chicles, además de la declaración a plena luz del día. Para compartirles la idea y a sabiendas de que su chica volvió a perderse buscando Valaquia, él se levantó de su asiento y repitió la "propuesta"

Helga estaba encantada de la vida, indicando que tan patético y desesperado debía lucir su gesto. En contraposición él le comentaba que tan furioso y cerrado debía estar su puño.

Pasadas unas horas en las que la rubia se convenció de que ninguno de los tres pretendía volver a la escuela o entrar a su salón de clase. Les anunció su partida.

—La madre de Arnold está en una especie de "situación delicada" y debemos ir a ayudarla. Probablemente nos tome un par de semanas, pero también existe la posibilidad de que las cosas se compliquen y si es así, no podremos volver.

—¿Qué…?—preguntaron sin dar crédito, pues aún no estaban tan ebrios.

—Ya saben, el calor de la selva, los animales, las plantas. ¿Qué sería más romántico que vivir la experiencia totalmente Tarzan? —sus amigos, obviamente no le creyeron.

—Odias el sol, peleas con cualquier animal que sea mínimamente "territorial" y la única planta que ha sobrevivido a tus "cuidados" es un cactus que por "gracia divina" se aferra a la vida. Sobre la experiencia Tarzan, reconocemos que eres una sucia pervertida, mordelona de lo peor, pero no renunciarías a la civilización por muy "ardiente" que luzca tu novio con un maldito trapo envolviendo sus "encantos" Queremos saber la verdadera razón, ahora.

¿Por eso le pediste a Brainy que te dibujara medio pueblo en el yeso?

—Y porque tiene talento…—admitió.

—Geraldine, —la llamó Alan cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. Ella se removió incomoda sobre su asiento y balbuceó.

—E…es que...es complicado.

—Complicado del tipo "van a abandonar la escuela, casarse e iniciar una vida promiscua en la Selva" o complicado del tipo "Si estás embarazada y su hijo nacerá ebrio a la cima de un templo" —declaró Lorenzo.

—¡No estoy embarazada! ¿¡Qué tengo que hacer para que superen el tema, sacarme el tampón!? —se levantó de su asiento y la vieron con toda la intención de meterse las manos dentro del pantalón. Los tres gritaron aterrados.

—¡NO...! —Brainy ahora sí terminó debajo de la mesa. La rubia se sentó de nuevo y resopló furiosa.

—Es complicado del tipo "Todo lo que les dije no es invento, sino realidad" La falsa Deidad intentó asesinarme mientras dormía, secuestró a su madre y nos envío la lluvia torrencial de hace unos días para obligarnos a pelear.

La trae contra mi al puro estilo de la "Señorita Perfección" porque se obsesionó con Arnold y ahora que soy su novia quiere sacarme la espina dorsal por la boca. Sé que suena a locura pero pregúntenle a Gerald, Eugene, Phoebs, Sheena, Stinky, _tu preciosa Rhonda_. Ellos estaban ahí. "Paré la lluvia" y ahora necesito detenerla a ella.

La tribu de los "ojos verdes" es sumamente tradicional. Según sus costumbres, el melenudo nacido ahí debería guiarlos ahora que posee la mayoría de edad. Lo han "preparado" durante toda su vida para eso y si volvemos, es bastante probable que ya no le permitan salir.

Acepto que tienen razón al decir que estoy peleada con buena parte de la "madre naturaleza" adoro la civilización con su tecnología y acceso infinito a la información pero también estoy "casada" con él. No de manera formal, paren los dramas. Pero entienden a lo que me refiero.

Si no lo dejan partir, me quedaré ahí.

Y…—hizo una pausa dramática para tomar aire y continuar. —Si su "novia" me atraviesa en la "vida real" con su estúpida lanza, bueno. Mi espíritu errante podrá venir en las noches a jalarles las sábanas.

—¿Bromeas, cierto? —articuló Alan pues los otros dos seguían en un notable estado de shock.

—¿Te parece que me estoy riendo? —refutó tomando la ilustración recién elaborada con plumillas y tinta china entre sus dedos. La Guerrera Amazona lucía fenomenal en ella. Se la mostraría a Arnold. ¡Es más se la llevaría a San Lorenzo como un recuerdo de todos ellos! —Pueden creerlo o no. El punto es, que quería avisarles que mañana me voy y sería agradable, si de vez en cuando le invitan un trago a Eugene. No es del tipo que quiera ligarse a cualquiera, les juro que desde antes le había echado el ojo a Larry. Se cruzan varias veces al día en los pasillos de la escuela y supongo que con el alcohol y la reacción de Lila por mi relación con Arnold, los ánimos de los dos se calentaron.

Es muy alegre, amable y social. Tiene un corazón inmenso y por eso no me atreví a despedirme de él.

—¿¡Hablas en serio!? —gritó Lorenzo. —¿¡Abandonas la escuela!? ¿¡Tus sueños e ideales, todo por lo que has luchado!?

—¡No estoy abandonando nada! —se defendió. —¡Hice el estúpido examen! Y tengo toda la intención de resultar airosa en la batalla. Sin embargo, yo no decido su destino. Dos veces le han permitido volver, sería demasiado pedir que sucediera una tercera.

—¿Tus padres saben esto?—insistió él, que era el más metódico y formal de todos ellos.

—¿Bob y Miriam? ¡Ja! Apenas si recuerdan que existo. Phoebs y Geraldo están al tanto, también los abuelos de Arnold y su padre. Él va a llevarnos de hecho.

—Hell…—interrumpió Brainy en un segundo aire. —¿A caso olvidaste que a penas si pudiste romperle la cara a Jake? ¡Estuvo a nada de asesinarte! Te visitamos en el hospital e hicimos una promesa ese día.

—Que me esconderían y encerrarían en el lugar mas apartado del mundo para que nunca más me hicieran daño. —los tres asintieron con ceremonioso respeto. —No necesito aislamiento, ni protección. Lo de Jake sucedió así porque estaba desprevenida, fuera de práctica y sumamente deprimida. Aún y con eso lo atrapé, haciendo acopio de toda mi fortaleza e inteligencia.

Arnold fue mi motivación entonces. Ahora lo son ustedes. —enfatizó acariciando el diseño en su yeso. —Quiero volver, les juro que lo haré. Y a pesar de conocer el riesgo, esto lo tengo que hacer. No permitiré que asesinen a su madre. ¡Jamás podría perdonármelo!

—¿Y si te asesinan a ti?—preguntó Alan con voz ronca.

—No lo harán. En el sueño estaba desarmada, ahora usaré su diseño, el escudo y la espada. Arnold me enseñará a defenderme, los dos estaremos bien.

—¿Shortman…?—desestimó de inmediato. —¿Él que podría saber sobre defenderte? Si lo hiciera, ni siquiera te pondría al frente.

—Alan…

—¡NO! —golpeó en la mesa con el puño cerrado. —Puedo con tus desplantes de chica enamorada. Con que escribas novelas, poemas y le dediques sonetos. Con que suspires de la noche al alba e inclusive acepté el que miraras tu reflejo cada noche en París en el agua de un lago sopesando si valía la pena continuar o terminar con tu vida. Puedo con que justo ahora decidieras amar plenamente y a libertad. Pero, no voy a permitir que por causa suya alguien que parece sacado de una novela gráfica, te vaya a asesinar.

—¡Es que no sucederá así!

—¿Segura? Porque si yo fuera oportunista enamoraría a la chica más temeraria de todas para que librara mis batallas.

—¡Arnold jamás...!

—Exacto, —interrumpió. —Arnold jamás se ha metido en una pelea. Que conveniente que secuestren a su madre y seas tú quien la tenga que rescatar.

—¡No lo hago por eso! —insistió la rubia. Lorenzo y Brainy no sabían a cual de los dos secundar pero no fue necesario pensarlo. El rubio en cuestión venía llegando junto con Rhonda, Violette y Scarlet, con cara de pocos amigos y no dudó en tirar de su camisa para apartarlo de su chica.

Con el calor de las palabras, ambos estaban prácticamente encima del otro.

—¿Quieres comprobar mi habilidad para defenderla? —preguntó escueto y varios comensales atinaron a jalar sus sillas y mesas a los costados.

—Arnold…—lo llamó Helga y apenas si le dedicó una mirada discreta.

Había escuchado poco, pero suficiente. Desde la parte en que refería su nula participación en alguna pelea y desde ayer se metía en ellas. Violette, apiadándose de un compañero camarero, les habló con dureza y los instó a salir del Bar si es que verdaderamente se querían pelear.

Hubo silencio sepulcral por parte de todos los involucrados, miradas oscuras, directas y quizá un poco crueles entre Arnold y Alan, quien dijo que sí fue el fotógrafo. Podía con todo lo previamente dicho pero no con la idea de que él, la estuviera utilizando.

Lorenzo sacó un fajo de billetes (que debían cubrir poco más de la cuenta) y los dejó en la mesa, Brainy levantó sus instrumentos de arte: las plumillas, acrílicos, tintas, pinceles y los metió en su mochila. Helga pasó saliva por la garganta y se llevó una mano al corazón tan pronto como los dos salieron pasando de largo a las féminas que no entendían la causa de su pelea.

Escucharon los mismos reclamos, _¿Que la madre Arnold fue secuestrada? ¿Y entonces por qué…?_ —Lorenzo le puso una mano en el hombro a Rhonda. Necesitaba platicar con ella, preguntar si era verdad que de alguna manera su "Amazona" detuvo la lluvia. Brainy también se reunió con Violette y la que estaba un poco confusa a la par de Helga, era Scarlet.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto, la secuela de tu bofetada en la fiesta? —preguntó sin temor. Helga pensó la respuesta, sabía por parte de Brainy que ella era la hermana menor de su novia y que además se había entendido de las mil maravillas con Alan. _¿A caso guardaba esperanzas? ¿Por qué no hacerlo?_ Si él era un chico encantador, apasionado y apuesto. Tomó sus mano diestra en el interior de la suya y la miró con toda la sinceridad que (pese al temor de la pelea) fue capaz de otorgar.

—Es un malentendido, Alan está furioso porque piensa que Arnold me está utilizando pero no es así. Si te inquieta nuestra "relación" te diré que los dos guardamos sentimientos que rebasan los límites de la amistad, pero te aseguro que tampoco llegan a rozar los de los amantes. Queremos lo mejor para el otro, así signifique provocar una pelea de lo más ridícula.

—¿Estás segura de que él…?

—Armaría el mismo escándalo por cualquiera de ellos y no tiene otra amiga más que yo. —Scarlet se tranquilizó al escuchar sus palabras, sin embargo la "distracción" evitó que detuvieran a los contrincantes.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**  
 _N/A: Capítulo un poco revuelto para no variar ni perder la costumbre. Si les quedan dudas ya saben que pueden hacerlas. Les mando un besote y un abrazote especialmente a:_ _ **Eggplant Gypsy Moon, Serenitymoon20**_ _y_ _ **Shiroi Kimiko.**_ _Chicas lindas, esto fue para ustedes. Por lo demás se me cuidan._


	30. Chapter 30

.

.

.

Arnold Shortman con su sonrisa ladina, la mirada confiada, esquivando el ataque que por supuesto, iba con la total intención de tirarle los dientes o como mínimo borrarle la seguridad del rostro. Cerró los puños e hizo que sus zapatos deportivos se movieran a la par sobre el pavimento. La sonrisa no abandonaba su cara. Altanería mezclándose con soberbia. _¿Era este el dulce samaritano que el amor de su vida decía venerar por su consideración y bondad?_ Este capullo que hacía que le hirviera la sangre, pues si estaba entendiendo bien. No hacía otra cosa más que "utilizar"

Siempre se encontraba en el lugar del conflicto pero jamás resultaba herido. Él era el de los planes, quien sugería la ofensiva y otros como Helga y Gerald ejecutaban sus "magníficas" ideas. _¿Así es como lo hacía? ¿Como todo villano de telenovela, sacando ventaja de los demás? ¿Escalando por encima de sus amigos?_ Le enfurecía que lo hiciera y por ello no dudó en cerrar distancias y descargarle otro golpe que por lo pelos, apenas si esquivó.

Igualó el gesto confiado. La sonrisa ladina y es que él sabía muy bien cómo repartir una buena tanda de golpes.

.

.

.

Siendo hijo único de una adinerada familia, nunca faltaron los que buscaran ponerlo "morado" sino pagaba alguna especie de "cuota de vida" Por años se dejó amedrentar hasta que un día, simple y sencillamente se cansó.

Cuando lo derribaron al piso en el centro de su salón de cómputo pensó en hacer lo de rigor: buscar a su padre, pedir un cambio de escuela o como mínimo hacer que le permitiera estudiar desde casa pero en su defecto. Limpió la tierra de sus rodillas, ahogó el llanto que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta, cerró los puños de ambas manos y saltó detrás del matón.

Lo tiró de espaldas en un movimiento limpio, se subió por encima de él y comenzó a golpearlo hasta que sus nudillos se tiñeron de sangre. El resto de niñitos malcriados (porque obviamente asistía a un colegio para caballeros de lo más prestigioso) corrieron a cubrirle las espaldas. Lo instaron a volver a su lugar y entre tres levantaron a Billy Coen, le limpiaron la cara, arreglaron sus ropas.

La profesora Chambers, enarcó una ceja tan pronto entró a su salón. Obvió la pelea y tras preguntar si alguno de los dos requería atención médica, comenzó su sesión.

Desde ese día dejaron de molestarlo. Se volvió esquivo, reservado y sumamente aislado. A su padre le preocupó que se transformara en otra clase de desalmado.

Tres días a la semana los puños de sus camisas se teñían de sangre y las rodillas de sus pantalones se abrían de lo gastado. Se metía en peleas de manera diaria porque bueno. En esa clase de lugares (que de exclusivos no tenían nada) todos quieren ostentar la corona y algunas veces la consigues por el buen nombre de tus padres, otra por tu basta fortuna, pero lo que se acostumbraba en el "Saint Marie" era pelear por el trono.

Como en una cofradía, él humilló al mas grande y peligroso de todos y ahora querían su cabeza.

Dejó que la tuvieran.

Su padre, como mencionó. Estaba demasiado ansioso por su estado de ánimo. Criar solo a su único hijo debió ser bastante duro para él y al verse limitado en sus capacidades optó por sincerarse. Le obsequió una cámara fotográfica para que mirara a las personas en lugar de dañarlas y como supondrán le pareció una idea de lo más estúpida hasta que reveló el rollo olvidado hacía años y descubrió algunas imágenes de su difunta madre. Ella era la apasionada, estudiosa, liberal y amante de las artes.

En sus encuadres describía más que rostros y momentos históricos.

Almas.

Elizabeth Redmond captaba la verdadera esencia de las personas, sabía si por dentro sufrían o si por el contrario, vivían. Y en el momento que optó por "observar" en lugar de juzgar descubrió que los más "rotos" eran los que más le buscaban pelea. Necesitaban redefinirse a través de sus heridas, demostrar que podían sobreponerse al vacío en su interior y entonces él, vistió de ceremonioso negro (para honrar la memoria de su madre) y dejó de pelear…

.

.

.

En la escena actual, con el calor de la pelea y los instintos a flor de piel, logró acorralar a Arnold contra la pared. Lo tomó por las solapas de su camisa ejerciendo tal presión que hasta consiguió levantarlo del piso aprovechando la diferencia entre sus estaturas.

De los golpes colocados y recibidos. Él tenía el labio inferior inflamado, la ceja izquierda abierta y los puños punzantes pero aún no sangrantes. El bueno de Shortman, ya había borrado esa maldita sonrisa de superioridad y lo miraba con tal intensidad que hasta parecía que lo retaba.

 _¿Qué pretendía? ¿Que su Diosa, musa, amada y jamás amante lo tuviera por el maldito cabrón que le partió el alma a su corazón? ¿Por eso apenas si se defendía?_ Porque luego de los siete minutos o tal vez diez que llevaban "en esto", él estaba convencido de que Arnold Shortman sabía pelear.

Anticipaba sus movimientos, lograba esquivarlos, responderlos, aunque él creería que le faltaba velocidad.

Sus puños y antebrazos habían impactado (uno contra el otro) un par de veces ya. No era tan cobarde como para golpearlo en la nariz, las joyas de la familia o la boca del estómago pero sí le descargó un buen puñetazo (que le devolvió) en la mandíbula por haber mordido (hecho el amor) a Helga. Lo de su ceja fue daño colateral porque ahora resultaba que ese idiota con cabeza de balón traía un reloj metálico que cuando intentó mandarlo a "Nunca Jamás" se le encajó.

Lo retiró de la muñeca herida y comentó algo sobre ser regañado por su abuelo. A él, le importó una mierda que tuviera un reloj tan frágil que la carátula no aguantara nada y las agujas se pararan en el momento exacto que intentó deformarle la cara. Lo siguiente en su lista de deseos fue intercambiar algunos movimientos de piernas (patadas) porque no sería lo más correcto u honesto pero si lograban derribar al otro, se acabaría el juego en un momento.

No funcionó, pero sí lo acorraló y para entonces.

Los flashes fotográficos y cámaras de video en los celulares de todos los comensales del "Guilty Pleasures" estaban sobre ellos.

No escuchaba ni una palabra de sus amigos o enamorada. Es más, ni si quiera intentó buscarla con la mirada porque sabía que desaprobaba sus actos. No que hubiera un pacto hablado u escrito pero las "parejas de los amigos" no se tocaban y bueno, esto era el equivalente a estarse besando detrás de las gradas con las novias de Brainy y Lorenzo.

Shortman sonrió de nuevo.

 _¿En serio quería que lo dejara ir en caída libre y lo enviara de visita a Oz? ¿Que le desinflara el ego a punta de golpes? ¿O anulara su descendencia con una buena patada en la entrepierna? —¡Ja! Si, claro, cómo no._

Se obligó a pensar en su madre una vez los gritos a voces y murmullos en general se hubieran calmado. La observación era importante, aún sin su cámara. Y lo que advertía en él, a pesar de todo el odio (propio de los celos y su ego herido) era un alma noble.

Un tipo dispuesto a dejar que lo mandara al "otro pueblo" si con eso dejaba a su novia y se estaba en paz.

Paz…

Eso es lo que describía la bravuconería en su cara. Era un letrero inmenso con una sola frase y esa decía que "él se la llevaría" partían mañana con rumbo indefinido a tierra de nadie o donde estuviera el sitio en que nació. Y eso dolía, porque al igual que en

Paris, podía con todo excepto con la idea de que de un día para otro la dejaría de ver.

Como si la tragara la tierra, falleciera o peor aún. Jamás existiera. Su modelo fotográfico, confidente de cafebrería, acompañante a museos...La chica asombrosa que aunque no compartiera su cama, si le compartió un momento demasiado íntimo de su vida y él no quería dejarla de observar, escuchar, conocer.

Afianzó el agarre sin que le temblaran las manos y el otro se comenzó a poner un poco pálido.

—¿Así es como vas a protegerla, cuidarla, defenderla?—preguntó en un tono demasiado grueso de voz. Shortman separó sus labios, mismos que estaban rotos por el puñetazo que le acomodó.

—Estás más herido y humillado que yo…—le recordó porque ciertamente. "el que se enoja pierde" y él estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Lo presionó más fuerte, haciendo que el cuello de su camisa comenzara a cortarle la respiración.

—No te pregunté eso. ¿Cómo piensas regresarla de una sola pieza? Es más ¿¡Cómo asumes que tienes derecho a arrebatarla de nuestro lado!?

—Yo, no les estoy quitando nada y suéltame ahora o te arrepentirás…—ignoró la orden hasta que le pareció que aquel comenzaba a perder el aliento. Helga lo llamó a gritos. Claro, este era su gran plan. "Que él quedara como el villano" aunque en esa posición resultaba bastante sencillo que Shortman le acomodara una patada ejemplar.

—Dijiste que ibas a demostrar tu habilidad para defenderla y hasta ahora no he visto gran cosa...

—¿¡Qué…!?—respondió Arnold con apenas un hilo de voz.

—Helga habló de lanzas, escudos, espadas. Una chica loca que amenaza sus vidas y tú estás aquí, tratando de liberarte de mi…—Su "presa" rumió por lo bajo, Helga insistió en que lo dejara. Al parecer no podía llegar hasta ellos. Alguien debía detenerla (con toda seguridad Violette y Brainy) Dedicó un pensamiento a la pequeña Scarlet, pensando que tal vez esto resultaría confuso e incómodo para ella.

 _._

 _Se ofreció a llevarla a su casa al término de la fiesta. Su hermana llegó en motocicleta y aunque servía para dos, la gótica sexy se llevó a su novio y así no tuvo opción. Era guapa, divertida y tierna._

 _La clase de chica que adoraba fotografiar y con ese vestido plisado le recordaba a la "Geraldine" que conoció en Paris. Le ofreció su abrigo y le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero, puso música suave en el tablero, permanecieron en silencio por algunos metros hasta que él preguntó hacia dónde la debería llevar._

 _Su charla surgió casual, sobre la deteriorada avenida, las calles aún encharcadas, el UBER con que llegó a la fiesta y del que no se había acordado que podía llamar._

 _—Ve el lado amable, te ahorraré diez dólares._

 _—Vivimos en Hillwood, llegar a cualquier lugar te cuesta diez dólares._

 _—Claro que no, puedes viajar al lago, el bosque "encantado", inclusive tomar la vía rápida a la playa y te costaría más de diez dólares._

 _—Hace tiempo que no visito alguno de esos lugares._

 _—¿A dónde prefieres ir?_

 _—¿La verdad…? Pocas veces salgo de la rutina. Con nuestros padres viviendo afuera, tenemos que arreglarnos solas y creo que aún no me acostumbro a esto de "sobrevivir"_

 _—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?_

 _—No es que empacaran las maletas y nos dejaran como Hansel y Grettel, la idea les vino de Violette porque quería probar la "independencia" antes de entrar a la Universidad. Yo tendría que haberme ido con ellos, pero mi hermana mayor tiene esa sobrada tendencia a perderse en la calle y no alimentarse…_

 _—Así que en lugar de cuidarte, tú terminaste cuidándola._

 _—Es un ganar/ganar. Si se acaba la comida, ella la compra. Si se mete una rata, ella la mata…_

 _—¿Y si no llegas de inmediato…?_

 _La llevó al lugar más cercano que había desde su casa. El bosque encantado, denominado así porque entre junio y julio, podías ver luciérnagas entre sus troncos. Apreciaron sobre el cofre de su auto la luz de la luna en todo su esplendor, intentaron encontrar constelaciones, señalaron sus favoritas y como habrán de imaginar, él no resistió el impulso de comenzarla a fotografiar. Su teléfono móvil tenía la mejor cámara nocturna del mercado y Scarlet le dijo mil veces que no, pero al final la convenció._

 _._

La vacilación de su mente (en los segundos que se desconectó) le ayudó a amainar un poco el dolor. Arnold le acomodó un buen rodillazo para liberarse de su agarre y cuando cayeron los dos, obviamente, no terminó.

.

Diría que no extrañaba u olvidaba las palizas recibidas en su tierna infancia. Los niños a tan corta edad son demasiado crueles (sabrá el infierno por qué) y siempre detectan y señalan vulnerabilidades. Saberlo huérfano de madre y bajo el cuidado de un ausente padre les producía cierto retorcido placer, más cuando sucedió a la inversa…Él no diría que los golpeaba por placer.

Era una expresión de su propia impotencia y duelo. Un grito sordo que quería decir.

"Sí, estoy solo. Pero no por eso tengo que soportar todo esto"

"Tú estás roto. Y no me interesa el por qué, tan solo debes saber que no tienes derecho a romperme también"

.

Helga llegó con ellos. No comprendía exactamente cómo sucedió eso, porque de un momento a otro, él no estaba ahí. Estaba en su salón de clases a los siete años, siendo golpeado con el puño cerrado por Steve Burnside. Qué divertido, nunca había vuelto a pensar en él o en su madre.

Enterró a Elizabeth junto con aquella vieja cámara profesional, en la habitación que perteneció a sus padres allá en la mansión de Londres.

Sammy Redmond no quiso volver a ocuparla y con el pasar de los años se transformó en alguna especie de mausoleo.

Sus vestidos largos continuaban en el armario, los cortos para salir a pasear y también los más pomposos que eran para las fiestas. Su maquillaje permanecía en el tocador, junto con los alhajeros y todas sus joyas. Había un collar de perlas en un busto de terciopelo negro, un anillo de oro blanco con un corazón de rubí engarzado en una cosa que parecía mano, también había algunos juguetes que fueron de él, pues cuando era un niño de tres o cuatro años, nada le gustaba más que entrar a su alcoba y subir a sus brazos.

Aún recordaba el olor a lavanda en sus cabellos y el perfume a flores y dulces en su pecho. Era el mismo que usara la rubia después de su viaje a Paris, el que le obsequiara él, más omitió decirle por qué.

Helga lo envolvió entre sus brazos, pese a los reclamos de su enamorado.

—¿¡Lo defiendes a él!? —varios espectadores abuchearon el cese a la pelea pero Violette y Brainy los mandaron al carajo. Rhonda y Lorenzo amenazaron con llamar a la policía si no comenzaban a dispersarse y su musa, amada, jamás amante. Seguía abrazada a él.

—¡Defiendo las causas justas, zopenco!

—¡Él me atacó primero!

—¡Tú lo iniciaste!

—¿De verdad? Porque me parece que fuiste tú, la que le vendió la idea a todos de que sólo te quiero utilizar.

—¿Ahh…entonces era un secreto?—lo soltó un poco y de estar viendo, podría jurar que cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho.

—No te estoy utilizando, ¡Tú te ofreciste!

—¡MENTIRA! ¡Tú te ofreciste!

—¡YA BASTA! ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO!?—Phoebe Heyerdahl levantó la voz por encima de todos. Hubo algunos minutos de silencio que él aprovechó para seguir "durmiendo"

A pesar de sus salidas (tanto en Paris, como en Hillwood) él nunca había estado tan cerca de su corazón. Se regalaban abrazos, se tomaban de las manos, se miraban de mil y un maneras. Inclusive rozó la comisura de sus labios con los propios, pero jamás había sentido tan suyo, su perfume y calor.

"Que lo mataran ahora y lo enterraran después, porque valía la pena dejarse golpear por terminar en brazos de su Amazona"

—¡¿Y bien?! —insistió la asiática al ver que nadie se atrevía a responder su cuestión. Brainy carraspeó un poco y comentó.

—Ustedes lo saben, Helga se irá y si mal no recuerdan prometimos algo cuando la visitamos en el hospital.

—¿Que la encerrarían en la torre más elevada de algún castillo olvidado y custodiado por un inmenso e irascible Dragón?—comentó Gerald y su amigo cuatro ojos asintió.

—¿Ese Dragón…?—cuestionó el moreno con algo de burla que Shortman compartió y aunque le ofendió, prefirió seguir "muerto" Pataki le acariciaba el cabello, además de rozar con los dedos de su mano enyesada algunas de sus heridas más frescas.

—El saco de basura tirada de ahí, es un maldito idiota que se calentó porque de alguna manera se convenció de que Arnold, utiliza a nuestra novia. —eso lo agregó Lorenzo y su chica no tardó en pegar el grito al cielo.

—¿¡CÓMO QUE NOVIA!?—aulló Wellington y Violette rompió a carcajadas.

—¿Es que ninguno de los tres se entera, cierto?—argumentó la Gótica incluyendo a su hermana en la ecuación.

—¿¡DE QUÉ…!?—bramaron Arnold, Scarlet y Rhonda.

—De que esos cuatro están "enrollados" No como amantes, sino algo más íntimo e importante. Parecido a la hermandad pero no de sangre, sino de armas, vivencias, traumas.

De la manera en que yo lo entiendo. Es como si a todos ellos los hubiera convertido el mismo vampiro. Pueden apoyarse, quererse y necesitarse como al aire, pero desde el momento en que "se eligieron" también se perdieron.

No podrían convertirse jamás en amantes, se quieren demasiado para "dejarse" como lo señaló la Amazona en la fiesta. "El amor es un riesgo y hay demasiado en juego" Ninguno de esos cuatro va a comprometer su lazo, sólo ellos saben porqué se buscaron y entre más pronto lo acepten y entiendan, más longeva será su relación de pareja.

—¿¡Qué…es que tú estás loca…!?—gritó Scarlet.

—¿Apenas te das cuenta, hermanita? Escucha, hay demasiadas formas de amor. No solo el de pareja, carnal, pasional y que no experimentarás hasta que pase sobre mi cadáver cualquier cabrón que te quiera cortejar. Está el que te tengo porque eres mi hermana de sangre, el que se tienen ellas (comentó refiriendo a Helga y Phoebs) porque son hermanas en su corazón. También está el de padres a hijos, el que existe entre amigos o el de los fanáticos por sus ídolos.

Lo que espero y quiero que entiendas, es que ellos tienen una conexión especial. Me atrevería a decir que los unieron sus heridas, pero no me corresponde a mi meterme en esas ligas.

—¿Por qué estás tan convencida?—preguntó algo tímida.

—Porque confío en nuestro amor. Si no creyera que Brainy me es fiel, ¿Qué sentido tendría salir con él? ¿Pelear por amor? ¡Que maldita hueva! Quien quiere estar contigo te lo demuestra y lo está, de la manera en que puede y lo siente. Tú también lo sentirás cuando suceda. —las hermanas compartieron un abrazo o al menos eso fue lo que se imaginó, ya que el estatus de "cadáver" no permitía alguna clase de observación.

.

Concluido el "discurso" suponía que cada quien estaba con su cada cual, lo que obviamente describía una escena incómoda entre él, la Amazona y Arnold Shortman.

.

—¿Alguna vez piensas soltarlo?—preguntó el rubio sonoramente indignado.

—Depende…¿Volverás a golpearlo?—inquirió apretándolo contra su pecho y aunque él tenía unas inmensas ganas de suspirar, dar la vuelta y abrazarla por igual se las tragó porque esto, se estaba poniendo intenso.

—Él me llamó oportunista, hizo pensar a todos que te utilizo. Cosa que por cierto, aún tenemos que aclarar porque al parecer, tú también lo crees.

—Claro que no, yo sólo pregunté si lo de "San Lorenzo" debía ser un secreto.

—No lo es…

—¿Entonces por qué te enfadas tanto? Yo accedí a patearle el trasero a tu "Señora de la Tortura Eterna" pero la oferta fue tuya.

—¡Desde antes querías enfrentarla!

—¡¿Y eso te dio derecho a ofrecerte de premio?!

—¡AHHH! ¡Dejen de hablar en "código" no entiendo una mierda de todo lo que están diciendo! —esa queja fue de Gerald y mas de uno se mostró de acuerdo.

—¡Primero que lo suelte!—demandó el rubio.

—¡No! Primero que prometa, no volver a lastimarlo.—refunfuñó su querido amor y eso en verdad le encantó.

—Sólo lo golpee por que él quería comprobar mi "habilidad" para defenderte.

—Y eso nos quedó a todos bastante claro, hombre de la selva. —la entonación con que lo pronunció hizo que hasta a él, se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca. Sin embargo su Amazona era cruel pero justa. —¡Pero, no por eso tenías que noquearlo!

—No está noqueado, pero lo puedo "arreglar" ya que lleva bastante rato disfrutando de estar en tus brazos.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—gritó la rubia y él no resistió más. Abrió los ojos, le regaló una sonrisa tremenda y todos sus amigos estallaron en risa.

Lorenzo y Brainy como los primeros, chocando los cinco y hasta sacando algunos billetes, como si aquello perteneciera a alguna vieja apuesta. Gerald silbó por lo alto y comentó a Phoebs que la creía más lista.

—Dale algo de crédito, tiene corazón de pollo con los que le son queridos.

—¿También yo…?

—Se durmió en tus piernas. ¿Recuerdas?

—¡Iugh…! Gracias por devolverme el trauma. —se quejó a voz en grito mientras Helga correteaba a Alan que escapaba de sus múltiples ataques a muy duras penas.

—¡TRAIDOR! ¡ABUSIVO! ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡MAL AMIGO!

.

.

.

—Y en conclusión. ¿A qué se debió todo esto…?—preguntó Rhonda, acercándose a Shortman para ofrecerle un pañuelo blanco con hielos que pidió en el interior del Guilty Pleasures. —¿Escuché que tu madre fue secuestrada? —el rubio asintió colocando la compresa en su labio hinchado e intentó explicar a grosso modo la situación.

—¿Te acuerdas de San Lorenzo?

—¿Un lugar caluroso, mal oliente, con mosquitos del tamaño de mi mano, sin agua potable, drenaje, electricidad o comida saludable?

—Había vegetales en abundancia…—comentó con algo de gracia. Helga derribó a Alan y ahora todos sus amigos gritaban que lo matara.

—¡MUERTE POR SNU SNU!

—¡SNU! ¡SNU!

—¡SNU! ¡SNU!

—¡ESO JAMÁS!—refunfuñó él, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Lloyd y metiéndose en la bola.

Violette, Phoebs y Scarlet ya se habían acomodado en una de las mesas exteriores del Bar (destinadas a los fumadores) y observaban la querella. Arnold, le metió los hielos de su compresa en la camisa a Gerald, porque sí. El muy "gracioso" estaba codo a codo con Lorenzo y Brainy gritando "SNU" "SNU"

—¡AHHHHH! ¿¡Qué te pasa, viejo!? Cómo si de verdad lo fueran a hacer…

—No me importa lo que hagan, sólo no te metas con ella.

—Las Vampiresas de la literatura clásica tienen vaginas dentadas. Quizás quieras que tu amigo, pierda a su "amiguito" —le sugirió Violette y aunque la idea de la "perdida" sonaba interesante, el método de extracción le pareció insultante.

Si iban a "devorar" a alguien, sería a él y a nadie más. En todas las épocas, en todos los escenarios, mundos y Universos. Él era de ella y ella de él. La tomó por la cintura, levantándola como si fuera una infante de las cálidas y magulladas formas de Alan.

Mmmh…Logró propinarle su propia tanda de golpes, ya que él, no le dejó así la nariz.

—¡Suéltame…!—se quejó airosa su indomable novia.

—Tú te vienes conmigo…—afirmó y la subió a su espalda como aquella vez en su casa. La Amazona gritó emocionada y se retorció contra su espalda todo lo que pudo hasta que él, la devolvió al piso y fundió sus labios en tremendo beso.

Violette y Brainy les gritaron que fueran a conseguirse un hotel (de hecho les arrojaron una caja de cerillos con la dirección del hotel donde solían encontrarse) Phoebs y Gerald, les lanzaron condones (Sí señor. Hay que estar preparado porque nunca se sabe, cuando puede ser el momento) Lorenzo y Rhonda le aseguraron al camarero del Guilty Pleasures, que se quedarían a beber. No habría daños colaterales a su establecimiento y por su parte.

Scarlet estaba atendiendo las heridas de Alan.

—Nunca le he entendido bien a los libros de mi hermana, pero si ella cree que no hay nada entre ustedes...

—Es que sí lo hay...—comentó deteniendo sus atenciones. —Somos amigos, en lo más profundo de la palabra y me temo que desde que murió mi madre…No se me dan nada bien las despedidas. Tiendo a perder el control, levantar los puños, pero te aseguro que no lo hice con ninguna mala intención.

—¿Entonces no la amas…?—preguntó esperanzada por observar las luciérnagas junto a él, cuando vinieran.

—La amo, como a todos esos bastardos. —comentó señalando a sus amigos en las mesas de afuera. Las parejas reunidas, las bebidas llegando, además de la comida.

.

.

.

La explicación (más bien resumen porque omitieron la parte de sus reencarnaciones y la posibilidad de que tanto él como Anthea, fueran hijos de Dioses) dejó a Violette y Scarlet, chupándose los dedos con salsa de un nuevo bote de palomitas.

 _¿Pactos demoníacos, madres secuestradas, chicos naciendo y aprendiendo a luchar en una tierra totalmente extraña? ¿Enfrentar a una bruja malvada para obtener y salvar a tu más grande amor_? ¡Era el resumen de todas las películas Disney! Y no es que les gustaran, sólo las veían para criticar.

Rhonda se negaba a creer una sola palabra, sin embargo evocó su visita a aquella Selva húmeda, salvaje y se convenció de que había algo de verdad en su declaración.

.

.

.

La "fascinación" que de pronto surgió entre los dos, la convicción y la fuerza que irradiaban sus cuerpos. Además de la guerra porque verdaderamente había nativos con lanzas y arcos corriendo detrás de ellos.

.

Se encerró en una tienda de acampar junto con Nadine, Curly, Eugene y el entonces inútil de Harold. Semejante mastodonte y no podía defenderse ni de una araña. No fue hasta que un grito de labios de Patty se escuchó a lo lejos que se atrevió a salir y enfrentar a lo desconocido. Eugene también salió tras un grito que pareció provenir de Lila, Curly se aferró a quedarse con ellas.

Nadine estaba a su lado, jugueteando con sus cabellos, sumamente inquieta.

Su madre es originaria de Africa, ella nació en unas tierras igualmente salvajes y extrañas. Se entendía con la naturaleza, no le temía a su fuerza y sin embargo señaló que había algo "extraño" en esa Selva.

El guía turístico les habló de las leyendas. "Tierra maldita" "Lugar de batallas épicas" "Santuario donde se ofrecieron corazones latientes, se consumió carne humana y se limpiaron los huesos para construir instrumentos bélicos" Al recordarlo, los tres se tomaron de las manos y se sintieron turbados.

El aire que respiraban se sentía más pesado, el viento soplaba con tal fuerza que parecía susurrar entre las ramas de los árboles, los animales los miraban sabiendo que eran inocentes, indefensos y extraños. Cuando cayó la noche y los sonidos se apagaron ella ya no pudo soportarlo más y los obligó a tomar sus linternas e ir en busca de los demás.

Se consideraba a sí misma una líder (por no decir que Reina) y su deber, era asegurar el bienestar de sus súbditos. ¡Tenían que encontrarlos a todos! y mientras lo hacían, fueron testigos de cierto "horror"

Les arrojaban lanzas, flechas, los hacían correr hasta caer dentro de trampas. Parecía una prueba física al puro estilo de "la isla" pero obviamente su condición física no daba para tanto.

Rescataron, defendieron y ayudaron a cuantos pudieron, otros ya estaban en la tienda principal siendo atendidos de heridas leves por el personal médico y el profesor Simmons que suspiraba como si el alma le regresara al cuerpo cada vez que entraba uno de ellos.

Al caer la tercera noche, se unieron Phoebs y Gerald, estaban mojados, acelerados y aterrados. Dijeron perder a Arnold y Helga detrás de la cascada. Todos lloraron a moco tendido, el imbécil de Simmons no sabía que hacer. Su mejor y única oferta fue esperar.

"Personal de rescate" llegaría a la mañana siguiente, los que se encontraban con él volverían a casa y los que no, serían buscados por cielo, agua y tierra. Se negaron, debatieron por horas ante el calor de una hoguera. ¡A Helga podían dejarla, pero no a Arnold! Todos adoraban a ese desgraciado y tenían sentimientos encontrados por la a veces bully, justiciera y poeta.

Lo de dejarla a su suerte no lo decían porque quisieran que se muriera. Todo lo contrario, si alguien tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir mientras esperaba a ser encontrado esa era ella y nadie más.

Creían en su valor, fortaleza, además de que era sumamente diestra en toda clase de pelea.

.

.

.

Suspiró para sus adentros, mirando de reojo a su novio y a los otros diez que se pasaban una ilustración de la Guerrera Amazona, armada con un escudo y espada. Hasta se parecía a Wonder Woman, pero ella tenía mejores cosas que aportar a la mesa.

—No pueden volver solos a ese escalofriante lugar….—dictaminó interrumpiendo mas de una conversación.

—He estado un par de veces ahí y te aseguro que no es tan aterrador.—comentó Arnold y ella se enfadó.

—¿Entonces, ya lo recuerdas todo? ¿Los templos, los ídolos? ¿La persecución y pelea?—cuestionó intercambiando miradas con Gerald y Phoebe.

De los presentes, ellos eran los únicos que asistieron a la encomienda. Brainy no fue porque sus padres no firmaron el permiso, Lorenzo tenía que acudir con su madre a un evento para futuros empresarios y Alan, aún no se unía a su grupo.

—¿Persecución y pelea…?—preguntaron Violette y Scar a una sola voz.

—Lo hicimos antes…—respondieron los rubios con determinación, levantando los rostros y tomándose de las manos.

—¿Lo recuerdan o no?—presionó mirándolos a los ojos y haciendo que se callara el resto con un batir de sus manos. Los chicos negaron, sus recuerdos de San Lorenzo aún eran confusos e inconexos.

—Entonces voy a ilustrarlos, queriditos. —Se levantó de su asiento, cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y alzó la voz. —Lo que hicieron entonces fue usarnos como carnada para distraer a sus enemigos.

—¿¡Qué…!?—preguntó Lorenzo pero la morena lo ignoró.

—Ustedes cuatro, se fueron a donde les dio la gana y a todos los demás nos dejaron atrás. ¿Creen que tendrán la mínima oportunidad siendo únicamente dos?

—Rhonda…—intentó mediar Arnold, pero también lo ignoró.

—Aunque te hayas convertido en Jean Claude Van Damme, en aquella ocasión eran como veinte o treinta nativos.

—E…eso no puede ser cierto…—balbuceó Gerald y Phoebe le indicó con un movimiento de rostro que mejor permaneciera en silencio.

—¡NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO SABES! —exigió. —Porque hasta donde yo recuerdo y sé, ustedes simplemente "desaparecieron" y a pesar de las excusas de Lila, de que Arnold estaba bien y sólo quería merodear por ahí haber si encontraba a sus padres. Nuestros amigos quisieron buscarlos y todo se fue al carajo.

Perdimos de vista el lugar donde acampamos y de alguna manera que jamás reclamamos o expusimos. Nadine, Curly, Harold y yo, tuvimos que rompernos las uñas y ensuciar nuestras ropas para sacar a idiotas como Sid y Sheena de una maldita red de liana, mientras que a Patty y Stinky intentaban atravesarlos con una endemoniada lanza.

Peapod acabó inconsciente, con la pierna rota en el fondo de un profundo hoyo, tuvimos que improvisar una cuerda con nuestra propia ropa para sacarlo de ahí, pero eso no sucedió hasta que el atolondrado de Eugene se tiró de cabeza justo encima de él.

Lila escuchó una voz llamándola a comicios de la tercera noche. Salió de la tienda donde estaba a buen resguardo con el profesor Simmons y los de Servicios Médicos, casi es secuestrada por un montón de monigotes delante de nuestros ojos y si no sucedió así fue porque Harold, encontró al fin su "guerrero interno" por una vez en su vida dejó de quejarse o llorar y uso su tremenda osamenta para aniquilar.

Patty no dudó en hacerle segunda y les podría jurar que ahí nació la flama de su amor.

¿Quieren que les cuente más?

Porque no uso mangas largas sólo por capricho y vanidad. Conservo una maldita cicatriz bastante horrenda, de la que algunas veces me vanaglorio y otras me avergüenzo, por intentar reparar lo que sea que ustedes hayan hecho. —dio énfasis a sus palabras levantando la manga diestra de su conjunto rojo con morado, mostrando lo que narraba y era una cicatriz que parecía hecha con alguna especie de rama. Con todo el dinero de su familia, podría pagar cirugías, tratamientos naturistas o cremas. Pero la conservaba porque como dijo, algunas veces la amaba, otras la odiaba.

Sus espectadores estaban callados, quedaba claro que ni Phoebs o Geraldo, se enteraron de esa parte de su aventura. Y ella lo sabía, disfrutaba torturarlos y por tanto se concentró en los dos y siguió narrando.

—Cuando volvieron, esa misma noche y dijeron que los perdieron detrás de la cascada, todos rompimos en amargo llanto. Supongo que creyeron que nos moríamos de miedo pero no se trató sólo de eso.

Mientras corríamos por nuestras vidas, escuchamos una y otra vez las mismas letanías. Unas parecían tenebrosas, otras más ceremoniosas. Como sea, el español nunca fue nuestra materia favorita y por tanto, le pedimos al guía que nos tradujera.

"Poner a prueba al milagro" —Eso se escuchaba de un lado.

"Romper sus huesos, drenar su sangre, extraer el corazón" —Se escuchaba del otro.

No sabíamos de qué iban las "fiestas" en estas tierras pero más de uno pasó esa noche con la idea de que sacrificarían a Arnold y Helga a los pies de un templo y sobre una piedra.

—Rhonda…—Phoebe la intentó tranquilizar, su amiga temblaba de impotencia, furia e ira. La fuerza de ese recuerdo, el volver a pensarlos muertos. Sin embargo se recompuso porque los Lloyd son gobernantes, líderes natos y jamás se rinden ante el temor.

—El profesor Simmons, no quiso propagar el pánico. A ustedes dos, les dieron chocolate caliente y una mantilla, a todos los demás, té de hierbas para tranquilizarnos y obligarnos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Tarzan y Jane "aparecieron" durmiendo cálidos en sus bolsas, dentro de la maldita tienda donde nos apretujábamos todos.

El alivio que sentimos al verlos no se podía comparar con nada. Hablaron de encontrar a tus padres, estaban tan emocionados y excitados que omitimos las partes escalofriantes y los reclamos. No obstante, unas horas después. Luego de la llegada del personal de rescate y de que todos hubiéramos empacado y jurado que nunca jamás hablaríamos de esto, los encontraron dormidos…

—¡Rhonda, por favor…!—Gerald hizo su intento de refrenarla, esa parte "medio" se la explicó a su hermano pero procuró no ser tan detallado.

—¡POR FAVOR, NADA! —gritó. —Ustedes nos dejaron una vez y con las manos al fuego juraré que no volverán a hacerlo. Para esta parte del cuento tú estabas en el mismo sitio que yo…

—¡NO VI NADA!—juró.

—Claro que no lo hiciste porque te asqueaba la idea de que esos dos estuvieran juntos, pero yo quería la exclusiva para mi "radio pasillo" era el chisme del año y lo que nos haría olvidar que estuvimos a punto de convertirnos en brocheta humana.

Los seguí, sigilosa, letal como una serpiente y me encontré con una de hecho.

Ahogué el grito de pavor colocando ambas manos sobre mi rostro y me olvidé de ustedes porque obviamente, no sobreviví tantos días para morirme al último por una mordida de serpiente. Siguió su camino entre la hierba verde hasta encontrar a su dueña. La mujer de la que hablan como si fuera cualquier cosa, Anthea.

—¿¡Qué!?—chillaron Arnold y Helga.

—Por sus descripciones estoy convencida de que era ella y por lo que sucedió después, reafirmo la idea. Tenía una cerbatana y les disparó en la nuca a los dos…—todos los que estaban en la mesa temblaron sobre sus asientos, el alcohol había perdido su magia embriagante. Si eran escuchados por alguien más les tenía sin cuidado, en este momento sólo eran ellos y Rhonda.

—Su confesión de amor, luego de lo que pareció ser un basta pelea, resultó todo un éxito, se fundían en un larguísimo beso y al segundo siguiente cayeron como si estuvieran muertos. Yo me caí también, en cámara lenta, las mejillas húmedas por el llanto, mis dientes mordiendo mis manos. El instinto de conservación me ayudó a no delatar mi posición y así pude ver como esa mujer, se acercaba a sus cuerpos.

A ti, Arnold te llamó "destino" y a Helga, le hizo algo en el pecho. Esas letanías volvieron a reverberar en mi interior. "Poner a prueba al milagro" "Romper sus huesos, drenar su sangre, extraer el corazón"

—Rhonda…—la llamó la rubia, pues Lloyd estaba llorando y se había perdido tanto en su relato, que no miraba a ningún lado.

—¡Creí que te arrancaría el corazón del pecho! Pero te dejó y entonces me dije a mi misma. "No te preocupes, Rhonda querida. El Terror Pataki, jamás ha tenido un corazón" ¡Pero sé bien que no es cierto! La mujer, que no podía ser más grande, ni fuerte que ninguno de nosotros, giró el rostro y me vio.

Me desmayé de terror en el acto pero contrario de ustedes, desperté cuando estaban buscándonos y llamándonos.

Ninguno de los dos despertaba y yo estaba tan asustada de que esa bruja cobrara venganza que me juré, jamás decir nada.

Según tus padres, debíamos volver de manera inmediata. La enfermedad del sueño ya no era fulminante, pero bien podría tratarse de algo más. Volvimos a casa a la normalidad.

Ya no se amaban, ya no peleaban, ya no se buscaban.

Ya no salíamos al parque, al campo Gerald, a corretear en el bosque junto al viejo Pete. ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron dónde comenzó a generarse esa brecha? No fue tanto un tema de madurez, es que teníamos miedo de volver a vivir algo como eso.

No los culpamos, les juro que no. Pero sí, nos sentimos traicionados y utilizados en lo más profundo de la palabra.

Gerald, tú eres el Rey de las leyendas, el amo de la palabra, rápidamente volviste a ganarte confianzas. Phoebe, tu único tope social siempre ha sido Pataki, ¿Pero que importaba si salías con Johanssen? Arnold, el bueno de Arnold. ¿Quién a parte de Helga podría enojarse contigo? Absolutamente nadie, empezaste a salir con Lila y la furia indomable colgó los guantes. Harold los pulió por ti, todo este tiempo. ¿No es divertido? Un titán cae otro se levanta y hablando de eso.

Voy a insistir en que no van a poner un pie ahí.

—¡TENEMOS QUE HACERLO!—gritaron los dos. Entendían las palabras de su amiga, les dolía saber que expusieron e hirieron a todos, pero simple y sencillamente, tenían que hacerlo.

—¿Porque secuestró a su madre? Disculpen la rudeza, pero gente muere en las guerras. ¡Ya nos sucedió antes, más específicamente a Eugene y a ti, Pataki! —caminó hasta ella y la tomó por los hombros para comenzar a zarandearla.

—Jake…—pronunció la rubia y la morena asintió. —Aún así, no puedo permitir que Stella pague. Ya le prometí que lo haría, lo que discutíamos hace un momento con Alan en mis brazos era eso. Hablamos con Anthea, si no nos presentamos asesinará a su madre.

—¡Y a cambio va a matarte!

—¡No lo hará!

—¡NO LO SABES! —Rhonda gritó y rompió en llanto, la rubia la abrazó, Gerald y Phoebs estaban más pálidos que una estatua.

De lo que recordaban, ellos sólo se dedicaron a "correr" dejaban atrás a los nativos que pretendían alcanzarlos. Crearon una buena ofensiva: Dos distraían, dos atacaban, Helga defendía a su hermano, Phoebs lo defendía a él. Su chica era diestra en esgrima aunque él, también se sabía defender. Ni por asomo se imaginaron que los guerreros que "dejaban atrás" se estaban cargando y aterrorizando a sus amigos. Pensaron que…¿Qué pensaron? Honestamente, ¡NO ESTABAN PENSANDO! reunir a Arnold con sus padres era la meta, lo único prioritario, para lo que se habían preparado. Al igual que "salvar a su madre" era el objetivo ahora.

Si Anthea, tenía un ejército para aterrorizar a los "ojos verdes" estaba claro que tan pronto pusieran un pie ahí, los convertirían en sus esclavos. Lloyd tenía razón, no podían dejarlos ir.

—Si lo sé. —consoló Helga. —Te aseguro que lo sé…

—¡Claro que no! —se metió Phoebs en la conversación. Había pensado lo mismo que su novio. —Quieres que suceda, deseas con todas tus fuerzas que así sea y aunque creo en ti, ya no tenemos diez años.

—Los ojos verdes me ven como su líder, cuento con que ellos nos brinden su ayuda.—concilió Arnold.

—¿Y si ya los atrapó?—cuestionó su hermano.

—Soy el "milagro" encontraré la forma de liberarlos.

—No podrás tú solo.

—Antes creías que sí.

—¡MENTÍ! —gritó y acto seguido buscó algo en el bolso de su chica. Se lo arrojó en la cara. Eran dos boletos abiertos a San Lorenzo, podían partir en el momento que quisieran. Sólo de ida, pues sin ellos. No volverían. —Vamos a ir con ustedes quieran o no. Hablamos con nuestros padres, no pedimos permiso, sólo avisamos que lo haríamos. En unos meses, seremos mayores de edad, cursaremos el último año de preparatoria y después iremos a la Universidad.

—Gerald…

—¡Tú no has hecho toda tu vida aquí para perderla allá! Si fuera así, te hubieras quedado en la Selva desde que eras bebé.

—Pero las profecías, tradiciones…

—Estamos de acuerdo en eso, viejo. Mira allá atrás porque en lo que Rhonda lloraba, yo envié unos cuantos mensajes.

Sus amigos estaban reunidos, la pandilla completa. Incluyendo a Larry con su nueva pareja.

—¿Así que "esta" es la guerra de la que no me querían hablar?—comentó Eugene sumamente ofendido.

Escucharon las partes finales de su conversa. Gerald fue escueto en su explicación por el chat grupal. Tan solo dijo que Arnold y Helga querían "revivir" sus momentos en la selva y más de uno pegó el grito en el cielo.

Pactaron para no volver a mencionar lo vivido, del mismo modo en que no hablaban de lo gordo e imposible que había sido Harold, lo bruto e ignorante que solía conducirse Stinky, lo "afeminado y cobarde" que por momentos se comportaba Sid, lo pedante, insufrible y extraño que era Eugene, las horribles trenzas que gracias a todos los cielos ya no portaba Nadine, la insolencia, soberbia y carencia de humanidad de Rhonda, la timidez e inseguridad de Phoebe, la identidad de la Señorita G.

—¿P…Por qué…?—preguntó Arnold a Gerald. Todos sus amigos tenían miradas furiosas y resentidas.

—Porque como dice la profecía. Tú estás destinado a convertirte en líder y salvador. A decir verdad ya probaste que puedes hacerlo. Salvaste a "nuestra gente" defendiste el vecindario.

—E…eso sólo fue con la ayuda de Helga.

—De su amor…—concedió Heyerdahl y ambos rubios se ruborizaron.

—¿Ya entendiste mi punto? Eres nuestro líder, somos tú tribu. Y si vas a patear traseros, nosotros te acompañaremos.

—¡NO! ¡De ninguna manera…!—comenzó a gritar Pataki.

—¿Por qué, no?—objetó Eugene. —¿Tan cobarde, torpe, débil o prescindible me crees?

—¡No lo digo por eso! ¡Es peligroso!

—¿De verdad…? —cuestionó Rhonda. —Porque los temores de adultos, no los teníamos de niños y ustedes se lanzaron de cabeza y sin pensar a la hoguera. Lo que creas que nos puede pasar "ya sucedió" y seguimos aquí. Esas miradas que ves en nuestros rostros, estas cicatrices en nuestra piel, no se las dedicamos a ustedes, sino a ellos. Queremos un ajuste de cuentas.

—¡NO!—gritaron los dos.

—No está a discusión, amigos míos.—comentó Harold. —Además, parece ser que tendrán la agenda bastante llena.

—¡NO! —repitieron buscando apoyo, pero hasta Lorenzo, Alan y Brainy tenían cara de querer sumarse a la fiesta.

—Piénsenlo. —sugirió Phoebs. —Ustedes, deben derrotar a Anthea, tu padre seguramente querrá ir tras tu madre. Sueñan si creen que Gerald y yo, no estaremos cubriendo sus espaldas…

—Y eso nos deja a los demás, tiempo para un ajuste de cuentas.—quien lo dijo fue Peapod, ajustando los lentes sobre su cara.

Gracias a esa "excursión" sus padres dejaron el pueblo, lo sacaron de la escuela, lo separaron de su hermosa Nadine.

Alguien tenía que pagar por eso.

—¡¿Es que se volvieron locos?! ¡No es posible hacer lo que dicen! —gritó algo histérica y nerviosa Helga.

—Con nuestros recursos combinados, conseguiremos boletos para el vuelo. —comentó Lorenzo mirando a su novia, Peapod y Alan. Los tres hijos de familias más que bien acomodadas asintieron.

—¿¡Qué hay de sus padres!?—insistió ella a punto de tirar de sus cabellos. Luego de saber lo cerca que estuvieron del "exterminio" no podía permitirlo.

—Casi estamos de vacaciones. —comentó Sid. —Bastará con decir que pasaremos dos semanas tirados de ebrios en la casa del que se deje.

—¿¡Tú también piensas ir!?—preguntó incrédula.

—Se arruinaron mis mejores botas en esa estúpida Selva, costaron como ocho mil dólares. —refunfuñó el chico de nariz prominente y que aún usaba gorra. Arnold sonrió ante la vacilación de su novia y la determinación de sus amigos. Si querían ir a la "guerra" que así fuera. Abrazó por la espalda a Helga, ella reaccionó como Mantecado cuando le tocas alguna de sus "reales" patas. La aferró, hasta tenerla contra su pecho. Era linda cuando estaba así, preocupada por todos, menos ella.

—Ya nos protegiste del lobo feroz una vez Amazona. Ahora, nos toca devolverte el favor.—eso lo comentó Patty y todos los demás asintieron.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	31. Chapter 31

SUNSET ARMS  
Horas Después.

.

.

.

—¿Te encuentras bien…? —preguntó a la rubia que había pasado las últimas horas leyendo enorme cantidad de libros a la luz de su lámpara de escritorio. Aún llevaba los cabellos peinados en ese coqueto par de coletas, el lazo rosa ya no estaba decorando la parte superior del conjunto pero él podía imaginarlo y recordar a la niña feroz que conoció hace tantos ayeres y de la que irremediablemente se enamoró.

Helga colocó un separador en el libro que estaba hojeando, deslizó su silla hacia atrás y le ofreció una inclinación de rostro para indicar que lo estaba escuchando. Él no diría que lucía molesta o melancólica. Estaba reflexiva, mirándolo con la misma intensidad con que confesó estar rota y tener miedo de que él se fuera cuando la conociera. Le dedicó una sonrisa afable, convencido de que jamás se cansaría de tenerla en su vida y luego se sentó al pie de la cama para que charlaran.

—Sólo estaba recordando…melenudo.

—¿Algo en específico? —ella afirmó con el rostro. Lo que había desparramado a lo largo de su escritorio eran los cuentos y novelas que alguna vez le prestara Gertrude. Le daban esperanza, fortaleza. Le recordaban a la niña que había sido y la mujer que ahora es.

—Siempre pensé que la fantasía nos enseñaba a madurar por la fuerza o quizás fuera que en aquella época se acostumbraba hacerlo de esa manera. ¡No pongas esa cara! Si no me crees, te lo probaré.

Caperucita Roja tenía nueve años y se escondió por debajo de la cama mientras el lobo feroz devoraba a su abuela y la sangre corría por la base hasta teñir de carmín su capa. Hansel y Grettel tenían siete y diez, conocían bien la crueldad de la naturaleza humana y no dudaron en reflejarla. Como sabes, arrojaron a la Bruja al horno y se hicieron pasteles con calabaza. Blanca Nieves tenía trece cuando su madrastra la condenó a muerte y tuvo que correr descalza sobre la nieve blanca, atravesar el bosque, pedir posada, rogar un cazador por su alma. La Bella Durmiente cayó en el hechizo al cumplir dieciséis...

No pretendo aburrirte con esto, mi punto es que leemos todas esas historias, las disfrutamos y padecemos porque a pesar de identificarnos un poco, nos resultan ajenas.

En la actualidad, los chicos de siete a diez van a la cama arropados por sus abuelas y aunque se esperan a que ellas se duerman para hacer de las suyas. nNi imaginar el ser acosados por una bruja o lobo feroz.

Entre los doce y quince anhelas la idea de la libertad, peleas con tus padres de la noche al alba porque no sabes quien eres y ellos intentan decirte quien eres. La Reina Malvada habita en tu casa, contamina tu aire, condena tu alma y entonces escapas, buscas amigos, los encuentras en los siete pecados, algún cazador u amante mal intencionado.

A los dieciséis nos enamoramos, caemos en el hechizo mágico del despertar y no importa quien sea, si es correspondido o no, siempre será amor de verdad.

¿Ahora lo entiendes? Crecimos conociendo héroes, mucho más jóvenes que nosotros. Harry Potter apenas si era un niño al comenzar con sus aventuras, los huérfanos Baudelaire también, Victoria, Jack y Kirtash viajaron a otro mundo presas del terror, describieron batallas épicas y también los hubo como Katniss que tuvieron que entregar su carne y su sangre para conceder a otros libertad.

La fantasía nos hizo creer que todo eso es posible y lo leía y recordaba porque al parecer, sí es posible.

—¿Dices que correremos descalzos sobre la selva húmeda esperando que algún cazador nos perdone o siete enanos nos rescaten?

—No los he contado pero creo que tenemos más de siete tarados y no correremos descalzos. Aunque según Phoebs y Geraldo, en nuestra primera visita así fue como lo logramos.

—¿Te sientes mal por haber dañado a Rhonda y los demás tanto tiempo atrás…?—preguntó acercándose a ella, invitándola a acomodarse a su lado en la cama y Helga accedió.

No entendía muy bien como funcionaban sus ideas.

Claro que en la fantasía un chico de tres años puede ser enseñado a caminar sobre carbón ardiente, enarbolar una espada y convertirse en un maestro de las artes marciales Pero en la realidad, ellos podían resultar heridos.

Los personajes ficticios no requerían preparación excesiva. Si se lastimaban en la siguiente página ya estaban como si nada. Si morían, regresaban. Existían poderes divinos, objetos sagrados. En San Lorenzo tenían sus templos, su propia magia y misterio pero dudaba que pudieran engañar a la muerte o sanar heridas de manera inmediata. Le preocupaba Helga, sabía que se encontraba en forma, que no dejó de entrenarse en ningún momento de su existencia pero enarbolar un arma con una mano que no era la dominante le costaría un infierno y Anthea aprovecharía eso.

Su chica era ruda, decidida, audaz. Tenía buenos reflejos y como mencionó hace un rato, creció sabiendo la verdad.

Ella conoció al lobo feroz que no devoraba a su abuela pero sí destrozó a su madre y la sangre que manchaba sus ropas era el sentirse culpable.

Escapó de su casa, perdiéndose en el bosque encantado de las calles de Hillwood. Afortunadamente, ningún cazador logró flecharla, ni manzana envenenarla. Sus abuelos la recibieron. Ignoraba si existía alguna heroína de cuento encantado que fue salvada por dos ancianos, pero si la había, esa era ella.

Después de San Lorenzo, la guerrera furiosa y letal que era se durmió. Debían recordar lo que fuera que les sucedió porque había muchos detalles que se les escapaban a los dos. Sus mejores amigos no quisieron hablar de eso, dijeron que era mejor olvidarse de aquello.

 _¿Por qué...?_

Rhonda lo describía como una experiencia ampliamente traumática, temblaba de miedo, impotencia y dolor. Parecía convencida de que Anthea quería asesinarla y aunque ya lo sabían, debían conocer el contexto completo.

No quería sorpresas, errores, quedarse sin ella.

Se dejaron caer a lo largo de la cama, ella acomodó la cabeza contra su pecho y el aspiró el perfume de sus cabellos. Podían hacer "cosas místicas de la selva" encender una hoguera en el techo, concentrarse y meditar. Estaba seguro de que lograrían recordar, aunque la verdadera cuestión era.

 _¿Ella querría que lo hicieran…?_

—¿Hablaste con Lila?—preguntó sacándolo de balance. Su pregunta inicial se quedó en el aire. Aunque suponía que se respondía sola. No podía sentirse mal por algo que no podía recordar. Suspiró contra sus cabellos, abrazándola por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, ella agradeció el contacto. La noche era cálida, pero aun así, sus corazones se sentían inquietos.

—Lo hice, fuimos a la cafetería al término del segundo periodo. Está molesta contigo. No diría que te odia pero si le ofende que la humillaras públicamente.

—¡¿Qué?!—chilló levantando el rostro, sin apartarse de él. —¡Ella te manoseo y me abofeteo delante de todos! ¿Que quería que hiciera? ¿Que la tomara de los cabellos y la arrastrara al baño para tener privacidad? Era el sótano de la casa de Alan, estábamos ebrios y a mitad de una maldita fiesta. Además de que todo Hillwood sabe que jamás se me ha dado eso de ser discreta o servicial.

—Lo sé...—concedió, disfrutando con el fuego de sus ojos y el clamor de su voz.

—¿Y cuál públicamente, si se puede saber? Cuando lo suban a Facebook cuadro por cuadro y reciba doscientos millones de comentarios y likes, entonces hablamos de humillación real.

Estábamos nosotros, los de siempre.

—También lo sé, pero debes reconocer que fueron demasiadas cosas para un día.

—¿Lo dices por Larry y Eugene? —accedió mirando el conjunto completo. Sus coletas se estaban deshaciendo y ya que los dos estaban charlando frente a frente, como si disfrutaran de los vestigios del sexo se tomó la libertad de soltar sus cabellos. Le gustaban más así, pues le recordaban la manera erótica y sensual en que caían sobre sus pechos desnudos. Un adorable escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al evocar el momento. Ahora podía tenerla desnuda siempre que quisiera. Aprender sus secretos y misterios, cada lunar, peca, cicatriz o marca de nacimiento.

La rubia notó el cambio en la intimidad del momento. Sus ojos debían observarla como la "Bestia a la Bella" y honestamente no le incomodó. Acarició su rostro y poco después, sin planearlo o pensarlo, ya se estaban besando.

Él se habría entregado por completo, de no ser porque había mencionado a Lila y ahora solo podía pensar en la charla que compartieron.

.

.

.

Sawyer reconoció que había usado a Larry para esconder sus sentimientos por él.

—No lo entiendo...—estaban sentados en la última mesa de la cafetería. Ella pidió un helado triple en vaso de cristal con crema batida, cereza y chispas de chocolate. Él pidió un zumo de mango y anotó de manera mental que aún no descubría la fijación de Helga por el fruto dorado.

Lila lamió el helado de su cuchara de una manera que tiempo atrás le habría resultado de lo más alucinante. Se hacían hoyuelos en sus mejillas, sus labios se contrarían y expandían, eso sin mencionar que su colorete rojo tenía que ser el mejor del mercado ya que no se borraba con nada y en su momento…él habría vendido su alma por borrárselo a besos.

—Es...complicado…—confesó hundiendo la cucharilla en el helado de melocotón. —Pero ya que vas a pagar la cuenta intentaré explicarlo. Me gustas Arnold...—sus mejillas se colorearon y sus ojos se llenaron de una luz que lo hizo sentir confundido y arrobado. —No me gustabas en cuarto grado, cuando preguntaste y te rechacé fui completamente honesta al respecto. Me comenzaste a gustar con el paso del tiempo. Durante el viaje a San Lorenzo, pero entonces me convencí de que lo que sentías por mi, no era verdadero.

—¿¡Perdón...!?—preguntó azorado porque con la mano en el fuego que sus sentimiento por esa mujer fueron sinceros y verdaderos. El viaje a San Lorenzo, sucedió cuando tenían diez y él le había pedido ser novios una semana después. Hubo una "repetición" a los dos años de eso y otra más antes de que hiciera su ultimo viaje.

Extrañamente, cuando se "despidió" no fue ella quien besó sus labios sino Helga…  
 _Pataki siempre encontraba la forma de imprimir una marca en él o quizás fuera el destino. Los hilos que los unían. Su historia y promesa._

—¿Todavía no lo recuerdas, cierto?—inquirió molesta por su reacción. Él negó con el rostro e igualmente se enfadó. Sus memorias de aquella primera visita era tan lejanas como las que tenía de sus padres en el momento que lo "abandonaron"

—No importa si no lo haces. Mi punto es que yo lo vi y lo sé. Cuando Jake besó a Helga y todos nos impresionamos, mi reacción no fue por ella sino por ti. Vi la tribulación de tu mente, el duelo a sangre fría que librabas en tu alma. Ella era tuya en tu corazón aún si no lo sabía ninguno de los dos.

—¿¡Espera, qué...!?—arrastró su silla y se acercó de más a ella. —Lila, lo que dices no tiene sentido. Yo te invite ese mismo día. Era el fin de semana romántico y…

—¡Por eso defendí a ese degenerado!—gritó, recargándose contra el respaldo de su asiento, apartándose lo más que pudiera de su lado. —Helga estaba deprimida porque nos hacemos grandes y nos acercamos peligrosamente a la edad en que cualquiera conoce a su "felices para siempre" ¡Yo no podía salir contigo a costa de su dolor! Y para que se lo informes. ¡No me detuvo el miedo! ¡No te besé, ni te acepte porque sé que te ama! ¡Siempre lo he sabido y tú no hacías nada! ¿¡Crees que fue fácil para mi cuidarte de las lagartonas día y noche, romperte el corazón constantemente para que la vieras a ella, pero eres tan denso que jamás te diste cuenta!?

—¡¿Ehhh…?!—su corazón, además de ofendido comenzó a sentirse sumamente dolido. _¿Que ella lo cuidó de no caer en otros brazos? ¿Lo rechazó para que viera a Helga? ¿Estaba loca? ¿No era más sencillo simple y sencillamente decirlo?_ Descartó esa idea. Tal conversación ya la habían tenido y se obstinó en decir, que no correspondía a ella sino a él, darse cuenta de lo que sentía por su novia.

Sus pulmones se vaciaron, la miró a los ojos encontrándola arrepentida y torturada _. ¿Hizo todo eso a pesar de lo que sentía por él?_ Lo que justo ahora, sabía que sentía por él… _¿Amor, cariño o interés meramente sexual?_ Jamás lo sabría porque ya no había cabida para una historia entre los dos.

—Lila, yo te pedí…—comentó porque le parecía importante decirlo. Pudieron tener algo. No como lo que tenía con Helga, pero "algo" que le quitara esta sensación de ansiedad e impotencia.

—¡SÓLO PORQUE NO LO RECUERDAS! —gritó en cuanto él, se atrevió a rozar sus manos. Se levantó de su asiento para enfatizar y lo destruyó con sus ojos furiosos. Derramaba llanto por su propia impotencia. —¡EN SAN LORENZO TÚ TAMBIÉN LA AMABAS!

—¿¡QUÉ...!?—sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire y para entonces ya eran varias las mesas que miraban a la suya. Lila limpió sus ojos y les hizo creer que ensayaban para una obra de Teatro.

—Se llama "Maldito idiota" se estrenará el próximo año así que no duden en ir a verla. —Sawyer, ya era famosa por sus actuaciones en el auditorio escolar. Los curiosos dieron por ciertas sus palabras y regresaron a lo que hacían. Él quería una pausa para golpearse contra la mesa porque no podía creer que "por ese motivo" lo rechazara. _¿Desde entonces amaba a Helga?_ Lo sabía ahora y no se arrepentía de hacerlo, pero hasta Gerald le dijo que estuvo a punto de hacer algo idiota como pedirle ser su novio.

No sucedió porque Anthea los separó. Les arrebató su historia. Tantos momentos que podrían haber disfrutado hasta ahora. _¿Pero, estaban listos para eso a tan corta edad?_ Con toda seguridad, no. Helga se habría refugiado en la negación y él en su estoicismo. Se habría apartado del camino porque no tenía la fortaleza para manejar su manera tan intensa de amar.

Lila retomó la conversa, apartándolo de sus dilemas.

—Nunca podría competir contra eso…

—¿El qué…?—preguntó sincero. _¿Qué hicieron en San Lorenzo?_ Por las descripciones de todos pareciera que protagonizaron una película de James Bond.

—Jamás me has visto a mi o a ninguna otra chica de la forma en que la mirabas a ella. Era tuya. Tu alma, tu vida, tu mundo. Y cuando te dejaba plantado y salía con otros era porque quería que me miraran así. Sin embargo, todos son Jake. Les permites un beso y ya creen que les pertenece tu cuerpo. Larry fue distinto, sé que me amó y yo también deseaba amarlo con todo mi corazón pero entonces…Tú aceptaste tus sentimientos por Helga y me volví "otra"

No toleré los rumores de su actividad sexual cuestionable. La defendí una primera y única vez porque llamarla zorra era rebajarte también. No te merecías eso, Arnold. Me importa un cuerno lo que pase con ella, pero al decir que se acuestan los que quieren hacerlo, lo referí con la seguridad de que tú eras un caballero.

No medí las flamas de su pasión, fui una tonta al creer que no cederían a la tentación.

—Lila…— _¿Qué respondía a eso? ¿Lamento no ser la clase de hombre que respeta la virtud de su mujer hasta el matrimonio? ¡Bah..!_

—Sé que actúe mal en la fiesta. Que no debí abofetearla pero esa mordida en tu... _ya sabes._ Me pareció demasiado. No estoy preparada para verlos en dichos _términos_. Sé que lo merecen. Te juro que estoy feliz por ustedes y al igual que nuestros amigos lo celebro.

¡El próximo helado triple que pida ira a su salud y a la de mis caderas! pero me salgo del tema. Sé que se aman de manera sincera, aunque creo firmemente que tu novia podría ser más femenina y discreta. ¡No había necesidad de humillarme públicamente!

—Se sintió amenazada y vulnerable. Su mecanismo de defensa es la ofensiva. Y el tuyo la seducción.

—¿Me estoy defendiendo ahora?—pregunto traviesa, humedeciendo sus labios, jugando con la cuchara.

—Creo que también te sientes vulnerable.

—¡Puso a todo nuestro círculo social en mi contra!

—¡Estaban ebrios! Además, tengo entendido que es "tradición" aprovecharse de alguien distinto en cada reunión. —le concedió ese punto, recordando que hasta a Nadine le había tocado lo suyo. (Demasiado morena, demasiado delgada, demasiado rara con sus trenzas doradas)

—Deberíamos cambiar eso...—sugirió raspando el helado sobreviviente en el fondo de su vaso y con un movimiento de brazo pidió otro exactamente igual.

—Te aseguro que no fue un acto premeditado. Escuchaste a Phoebe y Stinky, técnicamente llamaron a Helga "Maldita malvada"

—Lo es…

—Y Eugene tiene disfunción eréctil, Sheena y Peterson, están ardidos por no ser correspondidos. Era el "espíritu" de la fiesta.

—¿Incluyendo la parte en que los tres mosqueteros la llamaron Prohibida?

—Lo está para ellos o me las van a pagar…—comentó con una diferente inflexión en la voz. Aún tenía ganas de ajustar cuentas con Alan porque no le gustaba la manera en que se comportaba con su novia.

Lila enfatizó lo rápido que se disparaban sus celos, él se disculpó por el hecho aunque luego del interludio consultó su reloj pulsera y se percató de lo tarde que era. Helga le dijo que hablaría con "ellos" y no creía que lo hiciera dentro de la escuela. Tampoco se le ocurría dónde buscarlos pero no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado ya que Scarlet entró en la cafetería acompañada de su hermana y Rhonda.

—¿Ya te vas…? —preguntó la pelirroja al notar hacia donde dirigió su atención.

—Odio hacerte esto pero entonces, ¿Estamos bien?

—Tan bien como siempre. Alguien ama a alguien, pero no será correspondido.

—Pudimos…—comentó mirándola de manera intensa. Si ella se hubiera atrevido, él se habría comprometido con la relación. No podría decir si para bien o para mal pero estaba seguro de que duraría lo que tendría que durar. Lila se intimidó un poco, estaba usando esa mirada que hacía derretir a Helga y aunque no pretendía seducirla o invitarla a un cuarto privado, reconocía que le agradó producir esa incomodidad en su ser. La pelirroja activó sus defensas. Cambió su gesto por uno igualmente coqueto.

—El hubiera no existe y yo no quiero migajas de ningún amor. Quien me ame debe hacerlo con la misma intensidad con que la defiendes a ella.

—¿Perdón…?—Lila ganaba la afrenta, porque honestamente lo desconcertó.

—Te conozco Arnold, más que conocer mis motivos viniste a convencerme de que sus intenciones son buenas.

—También vine a decir adiós…—esa pequeña parte se le olvidó por completo. No la creía necesaria, no pretendía que lo esperara como tantos años atrás. Las chicas que observaba por el rabillo del ojo se habían acomodado en una mesa con refrescos y malteadas. Lila no entendió de lo que hablaba y fue escueto en su explicación.

Tenía que volver a San Lorenzo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te irás…?—preguntó sintiendo que de un momento a otro rompería a llorar. Verlo con su "novia" dolía como el infierno, pero dejar de verlo, sería como quedarse sin aliento.

—No lo sé, Helga irá conmigo. Existe la posibilidad de que esta vez, no me dejen volver…—Sawyer se llevó las manos al rostro y sus hermosos ojos se nublaron por el llanto. Él no era la clase de hombre que soportara ver a una mujer llorar aunque reconocía que se veía bastante hermosa.

Su ego masculino subió como cien puntos más, porque aquí estaba una de las chicas mas preciosas de todo Hillwood, llorando por él. Se levantó de su silla, se inclinó sobre la mesa, atrapó su rostro entre sus manos y le obsequió un beso. El beso más diminuto y triste del mundo. Rogaba porque Rhonda y compañía no llegaran a observarlo y es que los labios de Lila eran suaves y tiernos como el fruto que tenía prohibido.

 _Fresas..._

Su labial sabía a fresas y lo disfrutó por las centésimas de segundo que duró el contacto. Lila lo abofeteó lo más fuerte que pudo y lo llamó "maldito idiota" Entonces, ya tenían la atención de todos sobre sus cuerpos. Los curiosos iniciales aplaudieron su "asombrosa actuación" Rhonda llamó a la calma cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y destruyéndolo con la mirada.

—¿Desde cuando tomas clases de actuación Arnoldo?—preguntó inquisidora. La "boca" de Hillwood, no dudaría en correr la verdad sobre su traición, si él cometía el más mínimo error.

Helga y ella no eran amigas del tipo que van al cine, se prestan zapatillas o labiales. Ni siquiera se hablaban si no tenían que hacerlo y ese era el punto. Se conocían, respetaban y a su manera admiraban. Cuando intercambiaban palabras, era porque algo importante tenía que ser dicho, no trivialidades. Y ver a tu novio besando a otra entraba en esa categoría, pasó saliva por la garganta comenzando a prepararse para el dolor. A pesar de lo dicho, Helga podría destruirlo, cortar su relación de tajo, terminar lo que apenas estaban creando.

—Desde nunca. —se metió Lila. —Sólo me estaba ayudando a ensayar esa parte. Tenía que abofetear a un "maldito idiota" que se atreviera a besarme y ya lo hice.

—¿Me creen estúpida?—inquirió furiosa. Helga la ayudó a terminar con Curly y formalizar con Lorenzo, la introdujo a su nuevo círculo de amistades. Estaba claro que iba a pelearla y defenderla dónde fuera.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Lloyd. Solo fue un beso, no significa nada…—Sawyer se levantó de su asiento, concluido el tercer vaso de helado y los pasó de lado. Él pronto se vio sometido al cruel escrutinio de las "tres furias" pidieron una explicación y únicamente atinó a decir que lo que decía aquella era verdad.

La ayudaba con la obra y compraba un litro de helado en compensación por la humillación de la fiesta. Le creyeron y después fueron a reunirse con el resto…

.

.

.

Regresando a su habitación, Helga ya le había quitado la camisa de vestir, el cinturón y comenzaba a abrir el botón de su pantalón, él tenía media erección y toda la disposición de romper su juramento "no tener sexo" Su padre y abuelos estaban dormidos, tenían los condones que les arrojaron Phoebe y Gerald, pero él era él y no podía hacer "esto"

—E…espera, Helga…

—Aún no estamos "entrenando" Hombre de la Selva, pórtate mal una vez en la vida _¿Quien sabe?_ Te podría gustar…—liberó su erección y él se odiaría el resto de sus días por esto, pero se lo tuvo que decir.

—Besé a Lila…—decir "lo siento cariño, soy gay y quiero que Eugene me de por atrás" habría colocado una expresión totalmente distinta en ella porque fue evidente lo rápido que su rostro palideció y su "deseo" se esfumó. Se bajó de la cama y volvió a sentarse en la silla de su escritorio. Él se maldijo en los pocos idiomas que conocía y tras acomodar su pantalón se sentó a la orilla de la cama en posición de loto.

—Helga…

—¿Te gustó…?—preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos. Él le había quitado su chaqueta y camisa de manga larga tipo béisbol, estaba vestida con su sujetador blanco, los rubios cabellos caían sobre sus hombros, abrazando su cuello, ocultando la marca que noches atrás le imprimió.

—Si, —confesó. —Me agradó la parte de cumplir un viejo deseo, luego pensé en ti porque sus labios saben a fresas y yo…

—Amas las fresas, Arnold. —afirmó interrumpiendo su declaración. —Recuerdo haberte visto de niño engolosinado con ellas.

—Puedo vivir sin comerlas.

—¿De verdad…?—su voz sonaba rota y desilusionada. _¿Era esto lo que buscaba al pedirle que fuera honesto con sus sentimientos respecto a Lila? ¿Saber si en algún momento, él podría dejarla? Jamás lo haría. El sentimiento, la sensación, no eran los mismos. A ella la amaba y a Lila, puede que solo la deseara para intimar en la cama._

—Si, —insistió. —Me gustó besarla pero fue un contacto demasiado ínfimo, Lila me abofeteó de inmediato y agradecí que lo hiciera. ¿Cómo podría disfrutarlo a sabiendas de que eso podría hacerte daño? Tú eres lo más valioso para mi.

—¿Te rechazó…?—preguntó sin creerlo, jugando de nueva cuenta con sus placas metálicas.

Sus nombres, su amor, su promesa.

—Lila no es tan cobarde como crees. No quería besarme porque sabe que jamás la amaría como te amo a ti.—y esto lo dijo caminando hasta colocarse a su lado, giró la silla de su escritorio y se arrodilló a sus pies. La expresión de Helga se volvió amarga, lo miró con desdén y aunque dolió, no podía refrenarse en su acción.

—¿Qué podría saber ella de lo que sientes por mi, si hasta hace unos días tú ni siquiera…?—el llanto que reprimía comenzó a brotar y él se incorporó para envolverla en sus brazos. Helga se resistió como sabía que lo haría pero finalmente cedió. Él le habló de San Lorenzo.

Lila los vio cuando niños y desde entonces se convenció de que no podría competir por su amor.

—¿Y tú le crees…?—preguntó sollozando contra su pecho, enviando descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo, pues continuaban semidesnudos y él podría haber encerrado su erección, pero no por eso dejaba de estar ahí.

—Creo que todos hablan de lo que hicimos o no hicimos y necesitamos recordar lo vivido. Anthea borró nuestros recuerdos por alguna razón. Puede que la clave para derrotarla se encuentre ahí.

—Phoebs y Geraldo creen que es mejor no saber.

—Ellos no son nosotros y yo confío en ti. ¿Tú confías en mi?—preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Odiándose por ser él, quien siempre hacía que lloraran sus ojos.

—Sabes que sí…—quiso besarla en ese momento pero el beso acabó en su mejilla, Helga desvió el rostro y no es como si de pronto, él se pudiera indignar. Suspiró, esperando que su "castigo" no durara demasiado.

Amaba sus labios, sus caricias, su cabello…todo su cuerpo.

Volvieron a vestirse y subieron al techo con su nuevo bote de basura, el cual llenaron de periódicos y revistas. Sus viejos cómics acabaron ahí, tenía años que no los leía y esto era más importante que eso. Le enseñaría a meditar, concentrarse. Aunque tenerla ahí, frente suyo, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y mirándolo a los ojos, le hizo recordar el momento en que decidió que era a ella a quien quería en su corazón.

En aquella ocasión quien lo acompañó fue Anthea. La diferencia entre ambas era bastante notable: piel morena, cabellos negros, ojos verdes como los suyos pero llenos de una frialdad que aún sin saber (lo temeraria, ambiciosa y cruel que era) le hacían suponer lo peor. Helga por el contrario tenía piel pálida y blanca cual alabastro, cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el cielo. Había determinación en su mirar y esa era una de las cosas que mas admiraba de ella. Que podía enterrar sus sentimientos en pro de hacer lo correcto.

Un héroe hacía eso, olvidarse de sí mismo y entregarse por los demás. _¿A caso la merecía? Él con toda esa increíble habilidad que parecía poseer para lastimarla. ¿Estaba a la altura de todo ese amor?_

No lo sabía, pero como el fuego ardía y se hacía de día, le pidió que cerrara los ojos y evocara lo mucho o poco que recordaba de San Lorenzo.

.

.

.

Él también lo hizo, coincidían en recordar el momento en que llegaron. Prepararon las tiendas de acampar, compartieron la cena y el guía quiso impresionarlos con algunas "Crónicas de la Selva" les habló de los enfrentamientos propios de la "Conquista" ríos de oro, mujeres preciosas, guerreros furiosos. Sacrificios en templos donde se acostumbraba ofrecer a doncellas vírgenes y frondosas, extraerles el corazón, bañarse con su sangre y comer de su carne. Eso los impactó pero justo ahora, sabían que no sucedió así. No eran las mujeres, sino los hombres quienes se ofrecían en sacrificio. Los mejores guerreros pues se tenía la creencia de que eran aptos para proteger y acompañar a sus Dioses.

Luego cayó la noche, admiraron juntos el atardecer y se repartieron para dormir. El vuelo fue corto pero con la excitación del viaje y demás, Simmons dijo debían descansar.

Helga compartía tienda con Phoebe y Patty. En otra estaban Rhonda, Nadine y Sheena. Los chicos se dividieron de la siguiente manera: Arnold, Gerald y Harold en una tienda. Stinky, Sid y Curly en otra. Lila, Peapod y Eugene estaban con el profesor Simmons. El pelirrojo por su propensión a los accidentes, los otros dos porque así lo quisieron sus padres (supervisión adulta al cien por ciento) aunque eso no fue del todo cierto.

Más de uno se negó a dormir. La luna brillaba en lo alto iluminando los prados y ellos querían explorar, descubrir, "sentirse libres" esperaron a escuchar los ronquidos de los mayores (el guía y las dos personas encargadas de servicios médicos dormían en otra tienda) y una vez se sintieron seguros salieron de nuevo.

Las parejas que se pretendían rápidamente se escondieron. En ese entonces Rhonda tenía un crush bastante raro por Harold Berman, Peapod seguía a Nadine, pero ésta sólo tenía ojos para capturar insectos. Los chicos, (idiotas como ellos solos) se retaron para nadar desnudos en el río. Eugene fue el primero en decir que sí, pero entonces Helga lo tomó por la fuerza, arrastró hasta su tienda y lo encerró en su bolsa para dormir.

 _—No es nada personal, pero no tengo tiempo para sacarte del río y darte los primeros auxilios. Mejor sé un buen chico y quédate ahí._

 _—Pero…yo quiero._

 _—Lo que quieres es vivir otro día zopenco. Si te veo afuera y tengo que perseguirte para amarrarte a una piedra y conseguir que vuelvas a casa ileso, créeme te golpearé primero._

 _—Hel…_

 _—¡¿Te duermes tu solo o te duermo yo?!—amenazó con el puño en alto y aunque no podía verla Horowitz se imaginó muy bien a lo que se refería._

 _—O.K_

 _._

Volvió a la intemperie y el resto de sus amigos debió pensar que se lo había llevado para repartirle alguna tanda de golpes pendiente. (impensable la posibilidad de que quisiera besarlo detrás de un árbol como intentaba Geraldo con su hermana) los ignoró porque _¿Quien era ella para detener su patético amor?_ y procedió a perseguir al objeto de su adoración. En el camino se encontró con Curly, él lideraba a su manada de ineptos (Sid y Stinky) y les ordenaba que buscaran a su adorada Reina.

 _—Está al otro lado del bosque apretujándose con el gordinflón en un diminuto arbusto._

 _—¡¿QUÉ?!"_ —gritaron los tres e iniciaron la persecución. Le gustó darles el soplo, tampoco es como si "su majestad" estuviera siendo demasiado discreta. El chico rosa intentaba respirar debajo de sus formas y en la parte trasera del cuadro, a la sombra de un árbol estaba ella. Bueno, mas bien una representación de sí misma. Patty Smith veía a la pareja. — _¡Oh, masoquista alma en pena!— ¿Es que a caso no merecían un poco de piedad por amar sin ser amadas en reciprocidad?._ Eso pensaba para sus adentros, mientras se abría paso entre la maleza y buscaba a Arnoldo.

Lo encontró en el río.

Se había metido al agua con la estúpida Lila y unían sus manos en íntimo abrazo, parecía que una declaración estaba por hacerse o recién había sido hecha. Había luz en sus ojos, torpeza en sus movimientos y un adorable rubor en las mejillas de ambos. Ella se quedó sin aliento, sintió un vació doloroso apoderarse de su corazón pero no pudo consternarse, ni siquiera llorar pues lo idiotas de Stinky, Curly y Sid, dieron a conocer a todo el mundo su ubicación y Rhonda se enfadó tanto de que expusieran (o detuvieran) sus "cinco minutos en el paraíso" que los obligó a decir _¿¡Quién los mandó a espiar!?_ Le echaron la culpa a ella y pronto toda su clase quería freírla en la hoguera.

De haber existido una pelea como tal habría perdido miserablemente pero afortunadamente tenía basta experiencia escondiendo sus emociones y disfrazando sus sentimientos. Solo Phoebe se abrumó y llevó ambas manos a sus labios cuando miró a Arnold y Lila salir del agua como si nada pasara. Sid, Stinky y Gerald querían la exclusiva, el rubio les dijo que no había ninguna. Ellos estaban paseando a la orilla del río cuando a Lila se le dobló un pie y cayó en el agua. Como no sabían qué tan profundo era y la corriente corría con fuerza se asustó y él entró a auxiliarla. La profundidad del río era mínima, una vez estuvieron de pie notaron que les llegaba a media pierna y que no había nada a lo que temer.

Todos aplaudieron la caballerosidad y valentía de Arnold, ella se sintió diminuta, torpe y colérica. Encima de todo eso, él la estaba "cargando" porque se lastimó el tobillo y no podía sostenerse a sí misma.

 _—De acuerdo, ellos estaban ahí haciendo eso. Tú ¿Por qué estabas aquí?_ —preguntó Geraldo apuntándola con un dedo y pronto todos sus instintos se pusieron alerta. Peapod y Nadine tenía una excusa del "por qué estaban juntos" Perseguían a una mariposa nocturna para su colección de insectos, Sheena estaba desgranando flores a la vez que preguntaba "me quiere, no me quiere" Patty dijo estar golpeando troncos con los puños cerrados y aunque mil excusas desfilaron sobre su cabeza de pronto decidió que no quería decir ninguna.

Se hartó, se agotó. Se liberaba de sus ataduras pues podría jurar que el enamoramiento de Arnold por Lila por estaba en su fase más culminante y ahora que la había "rescatado" ella lo correspondería por igual. _—"¡Oh, fiel caballero de brillante armadura. Tú que me arrancaste de las garras de la muerte, ven y hazme tuya"_ —podía imaginar la escena con ramos de flores y toda la ceremonia. Su pecho se vació por completo, sus puños se cerraron y un sabor amargo se instaló en la punta de su lengua.

 _—¿Qué no es obvio plumero Francés? Quería fastidiar a los tortolitos, de la misma manera en que arruiné el arrumaco de los golositos pero me aguaron la fiesta así que regreso a mi tienda._

 _—¡Nada de eso Pataki!_ —gritó Rhonda sumamente furiosa. _—Que estés sola, seas miserable y por ende amargada. No te da derecho a molestarnos a los demás._ —sus amigos se mostraron de acuerdo y ella optó mandarlos al infierno.

 _—¡Bien!, justo decidí que me dan un profundo asco sus demostraciones públicas de afecto. Me comportaré como la indiferente y ausente bruja que desde siempre debí haber sido._

 _—¿Qué…?"—_ preguntó Stinky. Y ella sintió algo de pena para sus adentros. En la maravillosa "escena" que estaban montando. Él la perseguía a ella y obvio resultaba que le preocuparan sus palabras.

 _—Dije que me borro del cuadro, me voy de su fiesta. Digan a Simmons que nos vemos en el punto de encuentro en cuatro días._ —comenzó a caminar hacia la Selva y entonces Phoebe la llamó a gritos.

 _—¡Helga, no puedes hacer eso! ¡Es peligroso!_

 _—¿Alguien más se opone? —preguntó a su impresionada audiencia. —¿No, ninguno…? Lo siento hermana, sabes que puedo cuidarme sola._

 _—Pero Helga…—_ Gerald la detuvo entonces, le dijo que seguramente estaba jugando. Le gustaban las bromas pesadas. _¿Ya olvidó cuando les hizo creer que estaba ciega?_

 _—No, pero es que ella…_

 _—Regresemos al campamento_ —ordenó Rhonda. _—Cuando sea aún mas noche y escuche el movimiento de la fauna salvaje volverá por su cuenta._

 _—Y si le pasa algo…?—_ insistió la asiática.

 _—No le pasará nada, ella nos aplasta a todos en clase de educación física. Es la mejor corredora, bateadora y lanzadora. Lo que sea que atente contra su penosa existencia acabará desmayado a sus pies._ —aseguró Wellington y ninguno de ellos pudo ofrecer objeción.

Volvieron en silencio.

Él dejó a Lila donde Simmons, aunque no sin antes decirle lo que pretendía hacer: Buscar a sus padres, traía mapas y anotaciones del diario que encontró en el sótano, estaría bien y si tenía éxito. Había algo más que le quería proponer. Sawyer se comprometió a esperarlo y explicar a los demás que no debían preocuparse por su ausencia.

Regresó a su tienda, Harold roncaba como oso y Gerald aguardaba detalles de su chapuzón con Lila. No tenía ninguno, solo pasó eso, estaban demasiado cerca de la orilla porque unas flores "lilas" crecían a la orilla y la hermosa, inocente e ingenua chica quiso tomar una cuando su zapato se resbaló y calló.

 _—Como quieras viejo, pero sé bien lo que vi...—reclamó tomando su bolsa de dormir. Arnold se ofendió por el tono que usó y replicó._

 _—¿Por qué no me iluminas Gerald?_

 _—Estabas por pedirle algo serio._

 _—No era el momento._

 _—Claro, con la lunática de Pataki suelta, ¿Cuando sería un buen momento?_

Jamás. —pensó para sus adentros y una parte de sí mismo se preguntó, si realmente se habría atrevido a adentrarse sola en la selva. Quería convencerse de que no, ella no podía estar tan loca, ni ser tan temeraria. ¿O si…?

La noche continuó cayendo pesada, fría y estruendosa sobre San Lorenzo, ninguno de los dos conseguía dormir. Desde su tienda, entre los ronquidos de Berman escucharon a Curly decir que si no se "callaban" los iba a sacar.

 _—¿Es que tú no escuchas eso…?_

 _—Parecen aullidos o gemidos. Lobos hambrientos, almas en pena. ¿Que tal si fue aquí donde sacaban corazones y se bañaban en sangre fresca? —_ preguntaron Stinky y Sid con temor en la voz.

 _—No sean ridículos, sólo es el susurro del viento.—_ respondió el chico escalofriante de gruesas gafas rojas, que entonces gustaba de pasear por cementerios y tallar figuras curiosas en madera vieja.

.

 _—No creo que sea solo eso…—_ comentó Gerald pues su abuela sabía de presagios buenos y malos y una noche de estas seguramente advertía de los malos.

 _—Lo que sea voy a tener que encararlo, ya esperé demasiado._ —respondió él tomando la bolsa de viaje que había preparado para buscar a sus padres.

 _—¡WOOW! ¿De verdad vas a hacerlo, viejo?"—_ preguntó impresionado.

 _—Te lo conté hace semanas y según tú estabas de acuerdo.—_ respondió indignado.

 _—¡Porque no pensé que lo dijeras en serio! ¿De qué piensas alimentarte? ¿A dónde planeas dirigirte? ¿Si los encuentras, como esperas que te reconozcan o mejor aún cómo planeas reconocerlos?—_ preguntó su amigo y como música de fondo tuvieron los ronquidos aletargados de Harold.

 _—Comeré lo que coman otros animales y me guiaré con el mapa que encontré en el diario de mi padre. Si los encuentro planeo reconocerlos con esto._ —le mostró una fotografía de sus viejos. Él apenas era un niño de brazos, pero se veía claramente que la forma de su cabeza la heredó de su madre y los cabellos rubios de su padre. Gerald suspiró resignado y le dijo que estaba bien.

 _—Sólo dame un minuto.—_ se desperezó y buscó sus zapatos.

 _—¡¿Espera, qué crees que haces…!?—_ preguntó él.

 _—Alucinas si crees que te dejaré andar solo en la maldita selva"—_ se levantó y tomó su propia bolsa de viaje, tenía algunas barras energéticas, frutos rojos, carne seca, botellas de agua, un par de linternas, chaleco, bufanda, guantes, navaja rusa de doce centímetros. _¿Qué se fumaba su abuela cuando le guardó todo eso_? lo que fuera, serviría. Luego de despedirse de Harold, quien solo giró como ballena encallada ofreciendo la cubierta perfecta, salieron a la negrura total de la selva.

Según su reloj pulsera era el filo de la media noche. La hora de las brujas y eso no les gustó.

Buscaron las estrellas, su abuelo les enseñó a ubicarse siguiendo las estrellas. Era útil en tiempos de guerra, así que encontraron a la osa mayor y guiaron sus pasos desde ahí. No avanzaron más de cincuenta metros cuando escucharon un furioso grito de labios de la pequeña y gentil Heyerdahl.

 _—¡ON GUARD!_

Estaba armada con una rama larga y le hacía afrenta a un montón de hojas que le impedían el paso. Su mochila azul estaba firmemente asida a su espalda, llevaba pantalones cortos, calcetas largas y zapatos deportivos blancos. El cabello peinado en una coleta alta, sus gafas fueron reemplazadas por las que actualmente usaba para jugar voleibol, parecían unos goggles de natación pero en realidad le servían para andar de arriba a abajo sin riesgo a perderlos. En los hombros, sobre las correas de su mochila la astuta chica se había colgado un par de linternas. Tan pronto como la vieron, Gerald sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo.

 _—¿¡Phoebe, qué demonios crees que…!?—_ gritó aferrándose a ella.

 _—¡Helga no ha vuelto!_ —alegó apartándose de su amigo y dejándolos medio ciegos con la luz de sus lámparas. _—Independientemente de lo que todos piensan, yo sé que está en riesgo. ¡No es una bruja cruel y desalmada! Tiene corazón y después de lo sucedido estará temerosa y angustiada._

 _—¡Lo sucedido fue su culpa y de nadie más!—_ acentuó Gerald y Phoebe resopló.

 _—No espero que lo entiendas, Gerald. Ella es mi mejor amiga y voy a buscarla. —_ les dio la espalda y volvió a pelearse con las hojas. Johanssen intentó hacer que se calmara.

 _—Ok, supongamos que lo entiendo. ¿Como pretendes...?_

 _—Su mejor marca como corredora es hasta aquí. Cincuenta y seis metros, asumo que vino en esta dirección porque describe el camino más recto y libre de obstáculos. ¿Ustedes también lo hicieron, no es cierto? Ahora, como no sabe donde está buscaría lugares altos para tener una vista general y es ahí dónde pretendía llegar. —señaló las hojas con que se peleaba y que no ocultaban nada._

 _Estaban a la base de un inmenso peñasco. ¿¡En serio pretendía escalar eso!? ¡¿Qué, estaba demente?!_

 _—¡Phoebs, tú no puedes…!—comenzó a reprender Gerald, pero la morena se empecinó._

 _—¡Claro que puedo y lo haré! A no ser que quieran acompañarme y bordear. Según sé, es más probable que nos encontremos con alguna criatura salvaje si andamos entre la maleza que escalando una piedra._ —los miró a ambos esperando su respuesta y aunque les pareció cruel, dijeron que no.

Él quería encontrar a sus padres y Rhonda ya lo había dicho. Helga estaba entrenada, sabía defenderse y además ese berrinche se lo inventó ella sola. _¿Fastidiar su momento con Lila? ¿Qué derecho tenía?_ Si estaba sola (por decisión propia pues Stinky había sido su novio y ella simplemente lo cortó) no tenía por qué ensañarse con ellos. Phoebe lo miró con odio, lucía intimidante con esas espeluznantes gafas. Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y espetó.

 _—Se lo debes Arnold, ella pudo escoger cualquier lugar en el mundo pero eligió este por hacerte un favor._

 _—Yo, no…—_ intentó decir que no se lo pidió pero sí lo hizo. Le rogó que eligiera San Lorenzo para que él pudiera encontrar a sus padres.

 _—Vaya, que decepción…—_ pronunció la asiática y ahora sí se afianzó a algunas lianas que había aflojado con su rama y se trepó en la roca. Gerald fue de inmediato a pedirle que descendiera. _¿Qué no lo sentía?_ El viento soplaba con furia, azotaba las ramas de los árboles, aullaba con locura para advertir que no fuera.

 _—¡Déjame en paz Gerald, yo no soy ninguna de esas mosquitas muertas que engalanas con tus palabras!_

 _—¡Phoebe por el amor de Dios, si Pataki se hubiera subido a esa endemoniada roca encontraríamos algo que…!_

 _—Lo encontré…—_ pronunció él para detener la trifulca entre los dos. Era su lazo rosado…

Tan pronto como ellos comenzaron a discutir, él desvió el rostro pensando que tal vez, su mejor jugada si era acompañar a Phoebe. Desde ahí podría corroborar que tan certero era el mapa que trazó su padre. Claro que mientras lo hacía no contó con encontrar un listón maltrecho. Lo iluminó con su lámpara corroborando el color y la identidad de su dueña. Sólo ella usaba ese "precioso moño rosado" y estaba ahí, atrapado entre las ramas de un arbusto.

Phoebe volvió al nivel del piso y corrió a tomarlo entre sus manos...su rostro palideció aún más pues detrás de eso encontró su zapato.

 _—¡Es tu culpa…tú miserable!_ —comenzó a gritarle entre diminutos sollozos que apenas si se escuchaban y entonces Gerald les dijo que se callaran.

 _—¡Apaguen sus linternas, vi algo!_

 _—¿Qué clase de algo?_ —preguntó él una vez obedecieron y se replegaron.

 _—Una bola de fuego…—_ respondió de lo más sincero. Su abuela solía contar historias de Brujas que vivían en la naturaleza. Siempre que perdían su forma humana, adquirían la de una bola de fuego, así viajan de un lugar a otro, pero no era eso lo que veían. Eran tres antorchas, una por cada hombre, aunque solo era uno quien las llevaba. Los otros dos, estaban arrastrando a una muy colérica y furiosa rubia.

 _—¡Suéltenme! ¿¡Qué van a hacerme!? ¡Se van a arrepentir!_ —Phoebe quiso gritar pero Gerald le cubrió la boca y les ordenó esperar.

 _—Somos tres contra tres, pero debemos ser listos. Son grandes, nosotros pequeños y la parte más importante es que no sabemos si están armados._

 _—¿Qué importa si lo están? ¡Si planean sacrificar a Helga, más vale que me maten también!—_ argumentó su amiga y él se mostró de acuerdo.

 _—Si tienen armas, uno distrae y los otros dos la rescatan. —Gerald los señaló a ellos y ambos lo miraron impresionados. —¡¿Qué?! —se defendió. —El imbécil de Jamie'O empezó sus entrenamientos en la academia de policías. ¿Quién diría que de vez en cuando diría algo interesante?_ —Helga continuaba gritando y debatiéndose entre sus agresores, intentaban atar sus manos con una soga y sus piernas también. Esa fue la señal que necesitaron para crear la distracción. Phoebs traía petardos en su mochila, no eran suyos sino de ella, además de luces de bengala y un montón de cuerdas, arneses e instrumentos de primeros auxilios.

 _—¿Vino a acampar o a Conquistar estas tierras?—_ preguntó Johanssen.

 _—En realidad, tras conocer las intenciones de Arnold, lo que pretendía era ayudarlo._

 _—¿Qué…?—_ sus pulmones se vaciaron ante la confesión de la morena. —Gerald tomó los petardos además de un encendedor, intentaría llevarlos lo más lejos que pudiera. Cuando tuvieran a Helga, esperaba que fueran por él.

 _—Lo haremos._ —prometió Heyerdahl y ellos se aproximaron sigilosos a la posición de su amiga. Sus brazos ya estaban doblados y atados hacia atrás, cuando tocaron sus piernas recibieron tremenda patada y fueron testigos de su increíble instinto de supervivencia y flexibilidad. Escapó de ellos colocándose firme sobre sus pies y mostrando la dentadura completa. En esta afrenta se acabaron las "formalidades" si querían "comérsela" se llevarían una sorpresa pero no fue necesario llegar a lo Mike Tyson, Gerald hizo explotar los petardos, les gritó mil necedades y los tres hombres se olvidaron de ella, corrieron tras él.

Helga lo llamó idiota, además de ordenar que siguiera de frente por la derecha "e imitara a Lila" el río corría por todos lados, eso es lo que venía persiguiendo, la cima de la cascada cuando ellos la capturaron.

Arnold cortó sus ataduras con el cuchillo de Gerald, ella agradeció secretamente el contacto de sus manos, también el rescate pero en lugar de abrazarse a él, se aferró a su hermana. Suspiraron una contra la otra y después Helga se puso seria.

 _—Código 852 "Si me secuestran, tú te largas"_

 _—Apelación 193 "Si una de las dos se pierde, la otra la busca por cielo, mar y tierra"_

 _—Te prohibo morirte, Heyerdahl._

 _—Y yo te prohibo volver a irte._

 _—Eso no pasará en los próximos días, tengo asuntos que terminar...—_ escucharon un grito espantoso además de un claro chapuzón. Helga buscó en la mochila de su amiga y tomó una soga además del arnés. Cabeza de cepillo podría ahogarse en esas traicioneras aguas, aunque no fuera profundo, la velocidad de la corriente impediría que nadara o se levantara. Le entregó el otro extremo de la cuerda a Phoebs para que lo atara a lo más firme que pudiera encontrar, entre ella y Arnoldo pescarían al tarado.

 _—¿Qué estaban haciendo?—_ se quejó Johanssen cuando lo recuperaron, mojado hasta la coronilla y temblando de frío. _—¿Intercambiaban teléfonos?_

 _—Lo siento pelos de espagueti, me arreglaba el vestido_.—le ofreció una mano para levantarlo del piso y éste la aceptó de inmediato.

 _—¿Estamos a mano?_ —inquirió con sonrisa taimada.

 _—Lo que digas Helga._ —Phoebe le acercó una manta y él se aferró a ella como a la vida misma. _—¿Podemos volver ya al campamento?_

—¡NO!—se obstinaron ambos. Arnold por sus padres, Helga por su corazón destrozado. Estaba decidida a cerrar el ciclo. Devolverle a sus padres terminar con esto, por eso fue que se arrebató el listón y arrojó el relicario de oro al vacío…

.

.

.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 _Si ya sé, se me van las cabras al monte y no regresan. En mi defensa diré que estoy como cuando leo un libro que de verdad me gusta y entre más me acerco al final, más vueltas le doy para no terminar. Se nos acaba la obra señores, así que estoy estirándola lo más que puedo. Sé que es probable que se lleguen a aburrir, cansar, fastidiar. Pero...no lo puedo evitar. Juro que intenté ahorrarme lo de Lila y la regresión a San Lorenzo, irme directo al "entrenamiento" pero me sigue pareciendo que estos detalles son necesarios para darle un cierre apropiado._

 _En fin, nos leemos en la próxima. Besos, abrazos y cositos dulces._


	32. Chapter 32

.

.

.

¿Qué tan difícil era ensombrecer un corazón? ¿Sembrar la duda y esperar a que germinara una pequeña raíz que iría creciendo a lo largo de todo tu cuerpo arruinándolo, contaminándolo y por supuesto, matándolo? ¿A caso no es eso lo que sucede con todo villano en las novelas?

¿No todos nacemos siendo puros y castos?

Pero de ser así, ¿Cómo es que Maléfica. Una noble mujer de alta cuna, logró entregar su magia, bondad e infinita sustancia a la mas estremecedora oscuridad al saberse traicionada por su más grande amor?

¿No era eso lo que Anthea esperaba que sucediera con Helga?

Porque sí querido lector, te diré que ella está totalmente segura de ganar si nuestra protagonista consigue recordar lo cerca que estuvo Arnold, de entregar su corazón a esa jovencita de cabellos rojos e incipientes pecas. Misma a la que por cierto, trató de secuestrar para sembrar su maldad, pero desechó la idea tan pronto como notó que no era a ella a quien su "destino" pretendía confiar su amor.

¿No me crees? Dejaré que lo leas. Esto es el comienzo del final, así que toma tus palomitas, salsa Valentina extra picante y disfruta las letras.

.

.

.

 **SAN LORENZO.**

.

Las lluvias de sangre se detuvieron, así como también los asesinatos de fieles y seguidores de la autonombrada deidad. La persecución de traidores, los malos tratos hacia Aitor y Antha prosiguieron, pero en un arrebato de decisión Stella Shortman consiguió llevarles agua y aligerar sus ataduras. La tensión era notable en su delgado cuerpo y pálido rostro. Los cabellos tiesos, deslucidos y desordenados. Los líderes de la tribu sabían que estaba preocupada por su familia. Y aunque quisieron otorgar claridad, reconocían que correspondía a ella decidir "cómo la iba a enfrentar".

En las casi seis horas que habían transcurrido Stella retiró las ropas de Thea, soltó sus cabellos, calentó el agua para su baño y justo ahora, preparaba un bálsamo para su cuerpo. Mezclar hierbas nunca le resultó pesado, era como cocinar o combinar lo divertido con lo prohibido en el viejo laboratorio de química. Miró sus ingredientes sobre la larga mesa de madera, podría envenenarla, "dormirla" pues tras tantos años de estudio estaba convencida de haber sintetizado algo así como una "toxina de sueño"

La enfermedad que tiempo atrás costó la vida a más de un hombre y mujer pues no contaban con el instrumental para alimentarlos vía intravenosa e introducir los alimentos directamente en su boca no daba resultado alguno.

En aquel entonces, renegaba a la existencia de "la magia" cuando Miles sugirió que dejara de probar con "su ciencia" y admitiera que no existía cura para una enfermedad que no era química o física sino mas bien "espiritual" ella lo quiso asesinar. Pero aquí es donde estaba.

En la misma selva, con la misma gente y convencida de que la magia, los Dioses y los hilos del destino eran algo real. Tomó el frasco redondo que parecía un especiero en el interior de su mano izquierda. Ahí convergían venenos de las criaturas mas letales de San Lorenzo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo guardó en lugar de enviarlo a la Universidad como era su inicial pretensión.

Quería que estudiaran aquella sustancia con la esperanza de sintetizar un antídoto universal, pero al final lo conservo. Levantó el recipiente entre los dedos índice y pulgar, lo miró a contra luz. El color y la apariencia eran similares a los de un endurecedor de uñas con ajo. Una gota sería suficiente para hacerla caer y a pesar de que ardía en deseos de hacerlo Antha había dicho que no correspondía a ella detener su camino.

Como madre, le gustaría una garantía de que "esperar" aseguraría la salvación de su hijo, (que no pelearía o sufriría). Como ella misma, le encantaría saber si "intervenir" atraería una maldición únicamente sobre su persona. Los Dioses sabían que entregaría su vida por Arnold una y mil veces sin chistar. Soportaría el infierno, ¡No podría ser peor que pasar dieciocho años sin su hijo!

Pero la otra parte de esa moneda era, que independientemente de que la matara o no, había energías en las que si bien creía, no conocía y esas lo podían herir.

"La sombra" que de vez en cuando advertía en ella, como líquido negro ensombreciendo la luz de sus ojos podía dañarlo. Stella estaba convencida de que eso era lo que le hacía daño a Anthea.

¿Expulsarla? ¿Cómo podría? ¿Dormirla y exponerla a alguna sesión espiritual? ¿Debilitarla con toxinas para que no hiciera llover la sangre de Arnold sobre Helga? ¿Y si sucedía a la inversa? Si ese sueño escalofriante que tuvieron se volvía realidad y su cuerpo era atravesado por una lanza y después obligaba a Arnold a beber su sangre.

¿Cuál era la apuesta más segura?

—La Diosa quiere saber, ¿Por qué tarda tanto con el bálsamo? —quien preguntó era un hombre impresionante de casi dos metros de altura, la intimidó con su tono duro y cuerpo fornido. Miles podría con él pero ella era un ratón de biblioteca (si se lo preguntabas a sus amigos de la preparatoria) o rata de laboratorio (si lo intentabas con sus colegas de la Universidad), dejó el recipiente en su sitio y tomó el mortero donde había estado revolviendo lo otro. Tenía una pasta de color pistache con pequeños detalles en durazno. Relajaría sus músculos y la haría descansar, también le dejaría un perfume agradable porque suponía que por muy Diosa de la Muerte que fuera, no querría oler a cadáver.

—Debe reposar un poco para tener el efecto deseado. —comentó con seguridad y se levantó de su asiento para ir al lugar donde había dejado a "su majestad" La insolente muchachita de dieciocho años seguía retozando ahí, totalmente desnuda y a la perfecta vista de todos sus guerreros. La larga cabellera negra ocultaba sus íntimos recovecos pero aún así, le enfureció que lo hiciera.

Salió como la Venus debió salir de la concha en aquella pintura de Botticelli y su séquito no desvió la mirada, ni disimuló la intención.

La secaron con telas limpias, algo percudidas y tiesas porque claro, no tenían suavizante de ropa en la tribu. Anthea se dejó hacer de pies a cabeza y ella estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar porque en su "contrato" (el que se inventó cuando accedió a ser su esclava) no se incluía el "ser testigo de su actividad sexual"

Gracias al cielo, no terminaron en eso. No porque los caballeros no lo quisieran pues cuando uno intentó pasarse de listo llevando sus gruesos dedos a su entrepierna, una serpiente coral que ni ella había visto lo mordió en el tobillo.

Cayó como tabla y comenzó a retorcerse de horror por lo que le haría el veneno. Ella siseo, por no decir que ahogó un diminuto grito y se llevó ambas manos a los labios, el pobre diablo la miró suplicante, ella tenía antídotos para casi todos los venenos. Solo debía...

—Te prohibo curarlo, madre. —el apelativo instaló un frío helado por su espina dorsal. Ella "no" era su madre. Aunque asesinara a Helga, forzara a su hijo y diera a luz a sus nietos. Ella no sería su madre. La serpiente avanzó entre la hierba alta y subió por la pierna de su ama.

"Familiares" recordaba haber leído de ellos en los libros de Miles. Así se llamaba a las criaturas que pactaban con los hechiceros a fin de otorgarles sus dones siniestros.

¿Su familiar era esa serpiente? En el libro se especulaba que para "romper" el contrato habría que matarlos, pero cómo… ¿Cómo?

—¿Tienes el bálsamo que prometiste?—preguntó Anthea cortando su hilo de pensamiento. Ya estaba vestida con su diminuto conjunto de dos piezas y la cabellera suelta. Asintió mostrando el mortero de porcelana.

—Bien, úntalo en tu cuerpo…

—¿Qué…?—preguntó sin creerse la demanda. Anthea sonrió de medio lado y caminó hacia ella. Dos de sus hombres la tomaron por los antebrazos impidiendo que se moviera, uno tercero le arrebató el mortero. Ella temió por su vida, sin saber por qué, porque en realidad no había usado el veneno.

La obligaron a colocarse una mascarilla del bálsamo en la cara y al terminar, no tenía más que una sensación de frescura y olor a hierbas. Cerró los ojos, recordando con nostalgia, añoranza y dolor, los baños de solía compartir con su esposo.

No tendrían bañeras lujosas que pudieran llenar de jabón con aroma de rosas y sales, un cuarto que revestir con velas de todas las formas y tamaños pero sí tenían un lugar en la selva donde había un inocente manto acuífero y solían esconderse ahí.

Amarse ahí, prometerse que algún día saldrían de ahí.

Al comprobar que "no se moría" Anthea le ordenó aplicarle el bálsamo en todo su cuerpo. Ella accedió y minutos después, despachó a sus hombres para que continuaran con la persecución de traidores.

Tomó asiento en su versión de un trono porque eso de recostarse en un camastro la haría parecer débil y en todo momento debían temerla. Suspiró para sus adentros en lo que aquella parecía perderse en algún retorcido rincón de su mente.

.

.

.

—Los recuerdos son poderosos, la mente manipulable y el corazón frágil…

.

.

.

Aquellas enseñanzas se las transmitió su abuela en compañía de su padre. Lo que pretendía la buena mujer, no era que manipulara el corazón de alguna inocente chica, sino todo lo contrario. Que comprendiera que sus acciones tenían consecuencias y que por tanto debía ser dócil, gentil y servil.

Lo mismo que le enseñaron a Arnold y ella disfrutó por varios años de montar la puesta en escena hasta que finalmente se cansó. Asesinar a sus padres, engañarlos bajo promesa de tener algo importante que revelar sobre el destino de la tribu fue la mejor de sus ideas. —¡Ellos le mintieron primero!— Le prometieron un trono, un amante y un corazón que cuando llegó resultaba que simple y sencillamente, no podía poseer.

¡Y ella los quería!

Su trono, el amante y el corazón.

Lo primero ya lo tenía, era la líder y como tal. Tan pronto como pusiera un pie en sus tierras, devolvería los recuerdos robados a esa insolente e insignificante niña, contaminaría su corazón, consumiría su alma pues puede que desterrara la oscuridad de su interior pero la semilla que sembró hace tantos ayeres debía permanecer ahí. Lista para germinar de nuevo, alimentarse de su inseguridad...

Aniquilar para siempre su maldito amor.

Río para sus adentros, desconcertando a su madre y disfrutando la espera. Era cuestión de días tenerla inerte y despojada de todo asomo de vida a sus pies.

—¡Deja de observarme y tráeme unas uvas! —ordenó a la aterrada mujer que asintió de inmediato y corrió a acercarle el cesto con frutos recién lavados. Ella tomó el racimo aún húmedo en el interior de su palma, lo levantó a su altura, imaginando que el peso y la forma eran el corazón de su enemiga jurada.

Lo devoraría, delante de su amor.

Así aprendería de una vez por todas que él era suyo. Y que de esta vida, ya no habría ninguna otra.

.

.

.

 **HILLWOOD.**

.

¿Confías en mi…?

.

La pregunta inicial daba vueltas en un pequeño rincón de su mente. El resto estaba temeroso y confuso ante el pasado recién revelado.

Su corazón dolía al igual que entonces, ese vacío, esa sensación estremecedora de soledad y angustioso rechazo porque ella era sombra y Lila Sawyer era luz, porque una cosa era escucharlo de labios ajenos, pensarlo de manera interna pero otra muy diferente era verlo.

Esa emoción desbordante brillando en sus ojos, ese rubor adorable presagiando lo inevitable: Una confesión, quizás hasta un beso. Luego estaban sus manos unidas en comunión, permitiendo una cercanía que de manera formal. Ellos no tendrían jamás.

Ella era la que siempre irrumpía en su vida, la que se incluía y lo sometía, quien lo perseguía, atormentaba, manoseaba y sí…

Besaba.

Siempre supo que su amor era unilateral. A pesar de los poemas que le dedicaba, las faenas que por él realizaba, tales como devolverle su estúpida gorra cuando la había tratado de robar con el mismo fervor con que un hambriento se aferra a una hogaza de pan. ¿¡Y todo para qué!? Si él jamás la notó.

Intentaba conformarse, convencerse de que estaría bien, si él estaba bien.

Que la felicidad de Arnold alcanzaría para los dos, así como su amor por él llegaba a niveles insospechados, pero eso era teoría: invenciones de su mente desde siempre hiperactiva. Esto era realidad, verlos en el río fue aplastante en más de un sentido.

Y por eso, cuando se fue, corriendo lo más rápido que le daban sus pies, aprovechando la débil iluminación de la luna comenzó a preguntarse ¿Quien era ella?

¿Quién era, ahora que él salía de su vida? ¿Una matona? ¿La maldita y odiosa niña con uniceja? ¿Su lado bondadoso, honesto y leal, jamás tuvo oportunidad?

No…

En Industrias Futuro, ella le dio su única oportunidad a esa parte de su ser y fue hábilmente rechazada. Se escurrió entre sus dedos al igual que el mismísimo Arnold, pues podría apostar su puño diestro a que si la escena hubiera sido al revés. (Siendo Lila quien se confesaba en lugar de ella) el beso que le robó habría sido correspondido con dulzura y pasión, pero en su defecto. No obtuvo más que el mismo gesto horrorizado de siempre.

Tenía que aceptarlo, él no la amaba, no la quería, es más. ¡Ni siquiera la veía!

Habiendo llegado hasta donde dolieron sus pies y se agotó su aliento, se desprendió del maldito moño rosado, deshaciendo el listón y tirándolo al pasto.

¿Cómo pudo otorgarle tanto valor sentimental a un objeto inanimado?

¡Aquello del jardín de infancia sólo fue un halago que bien sabía, ese estúpido y adorable Samaritano que quería más que a la vida misma, dedicaba a cualquiera porque así era él! ¡Ella sabía que así era él y lo amaba por eso! Su generosidad, cordialidad, sentido del deber, pues ¿Por qué otra razón se habría metido al río para salvar a esa estúpida mosca muerta de morirse ahogada?

¿¡Y qué derecho tenía ella de imponerse sobre su amor!? ¿Si amaba a alguien, no decían los poetas que debía dejarlo ir? Arrancarse el corazón de infante y colocarlo en un recipiente sobre su mesa como Stephen King.

Sí, eso es lo que haría…

Dejarlo ir y esperar que su amor por él, eventualmente se desvaneciera...

Cayó de espaldas sobre el pasto verde y la tierra fértil. No tenía idea de qué tan lejos estaba del campamento pero por ella, ¡Podían irse todos a la mierda!

Todos menos Phoebs y él, pues aunque no la viera (en el sentido romántico que quisiera) si tenía sus detalles como ofrecerle una mano para levantarla del piso cada vez que chocaban como pinos de bolos, insistir en decir que en el fondo ella tenía un lado amable y que cuando estuviera lista se lo mostraría a todos. Hacerla palidecer con una sola mirada o tocar el cielo con una palabra, porque honesta y sinceramente. ¡Ella era una estúpida e irremediable idiota!

Lo amaba…

¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo amaba!

Y por ese amor es que tenía que dejarlo ir… —se desprendió de su imagen en forma de corazón. El relicario que tan celosamente guardaba en su pecho y pensó en dejarlo caer, destrozarlo contra una piedra en cientos de pedazos. Llorar hasta quedarse seca, dormida o desmayarse de hambre (porque sería una niña pero Bob la enseñó a comer como salvaje) y mientras compartían "Crónicas de la Selva" asaban carne y balbuceaban sus opiniones de la más estúpida a la más alucinante, ella estaba ocupada babeando con Arnold a la luz de la hoguera en lugar de meter comida en su boca, así que, en conclusión.

¿¡Dónde conseguías comida en la miserable, aislada y prohibida selva!? ¿Hurtabas bayas, recogías nueces, arrancabas zetas?

¿¡El universo la detestaba tanto que tendría que curarse su depresión por desamor masticando una maldita piedra!?

¡Era en serio!

Sostuvo el relicario en su puño, levantándolo al cielo como si retara al Dios primigenio. Llámenla loca, traigan la camisa de fuerza y preparen la habitación blanca con paredes acolchadas porque el cielo "respondió"

Las nubes se abrieron. La noche no se aclaró pero si comenzó a soplar el viento con una fuerza tan sobrenatural que hasta parecía aullar. Ella miró a la nada, incluso la luna parecía haberse escondido en lo que duró su cruel arrebato y entonces imágenes de sacrificios aparecieron de pronto en su mente.

Las historias sangrientas que les compartió el guía eran pintorescas y grotescas, su garganta se secó al igual que el llanto recién derramado por su amado Arnold. Las hojas de los árboles se desprendieron, su moño desecho emprendió el vuelo y aunque no le importó, si sintió la necesidad de dirigirse hacia otro lugar.

Como si le fuera revelado algún destino sagrado se metió entre los arbustos y las ramas de árboles que lastimaron su carne y rasgaron sus prendas. La próxima vez que escapara sería más prudente, pero eso era solo un decir pues en cada desesperada huída, sólo pensaba en desaparecer. Nunca le preocupó lo que sucediera con ella, si se lastimaba o enfermaba, si se detenía su linea de vida…

No, eso era lo que menos le importaba.

El viento la siguió empujando hasta que alcanzó un claro, la oscuridad de pronto se volvió absoluta, como si la cubriera con su manto helado pero conseguía ver ya que ahí, había algunas antorchas encendidas, rodeaban una figura de piedra tallada a mano, era uno de esos impresionantes Dioses de los que leyó en sus libros de historia antigua y al ganar espacio para observarlo en su totalidad reconoció una cabeza.

No era una que correspondiera a los Olmecas, Onas o Incas, se trataba de una cabeza gigante con forma de balón. Similar a la que ella misma esculpió con gomas de mascar desechadas por el objeto de su adoración y entonces, el tornillo único que quedaba en su inestable cabeza, salió.

Se tiró de rodillas para rendirle culto de la manera exacta en que alguna vez llego a hacer sobre la alfombra de su alcoba. Como si la escuchara, como si se apiadara, como si así, ese amor que la desgarraba hallara sosiego. Cuando terminó, de sentirse desahogada y confirmar que necesitaba reclusión en alguna institución mental, pensó en dejar el relicario de oro justo ahí.

¿Qué le decía la selva? ¿Qué querían que entendiera? ¿Que viajo todos esos kilómetros para dejarlo ir?

¿Ese era su felices para siempre?

Él con Lila y ella con las paredes blancas acolchadas.

Bueno, a Mathew Lewis ni la reclusión le impidió escribir. Así que continuaría con su oficio de poeta o quizás escribiría letras muertas. Limpió sus lágrimas y se colocó delante de aquella impresionante roca, quiso tocarla, asegurarse de que era real y no producto de haberse golpeado la cara con alguna rama en su frenética persecución de un lugar donde llorar. Piedra helada, dura y porosa, la recorrió con dedos trémulos, suspirando para sus adentros, acariciando un pómulo y después la comisura izquierda de su boca.

La besó...

Lo prometía, esta era la última vez.

Dejó caer el relicario que no emitió ningún sonido en particular al chocar con el pasto, no es que le extrañara pero aún así miró. Ahí abajo, además de maleza había una fotografía que la dejó sin aliento: Un hombre y una mujer cargando a un pequeñito que sin lugar a dudas era su Arnold.

¿Esto querían que viera? ¿¡Por qué ella y no él…!? El viento sopló de nuevo, desacomodando sus cabellos, atravesándola como si no fuera corpórea y en ese instante debió recordarse que él estaba ahí por sus padres y no por alguna novia.

Le ayudaría.

Eso se lo prometió a sí misma cuando sus párpados comenzaron a pesarle. Dormir a la intemperie no le molestaba, el viento aullaba con hambre pero sólo intimidaba, no helaba. Se acomodó de frente a la roca, junto a las fotografías que desechó y por un rato durmió.

Su sueño le trajo historias tan vívidas que parecían reales. En todas ellas, había una pareja de amantes destinados a quererse pero condenados a separarse. Cuando él la recordaba, ella lo olvidaba. Y cuando ella lo recordaba, él ni siquiera la miraba. Así se repetía incontables veces. Nunca llegaban a término, nunca lograban consumar lo verdadero. Siempre había terceros, ya fuera padres, hermanos, hijos o esposos. Sus lealtades se veían comprometidas a causa de esto último y aunque se amaban, también se odiaban por estar malditos y no confesarse o recordarse.

Su corazón se estrujó agónicamente, sus ojos lloraron, sus mejillas se humedecieron y aunque le hubiera gustado tomar su libreta y verter en ella alguna de las historias que había soñado, pronto otra cosa fue la que la motivó.

Tres hombres salidos de las sombras la rodearon, hablaban en español y aunque tenía conocimientos básicos del francés (una de las lenguas romances) no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que querían con ella. Trataron de someterla a la fuerza, se escapó como la "furia" que era. La oscuridad era absoluta, la luna se encontraba en su punto más alto, el frío le caló en los huesos y el terreno incierto la hacia temer lo peor. Vagamente recordaba por donde había llegado pero no guardaba esperanzas de encontrar puerto seguro o tan siquiera acercarse al campamento. Se cansó de correr, eso de luchar con el corazón destrozado dolía como el infierno. No conseguía llevar suficiente oxígeno a sus pulmones o cargar de la suficiente fuerza sus golpes. La derribaron después de correr un tramo y ataron sus manos, si inmovilizaban sus piernas estaría perdida. _—¡No solo ella, sino todos ellos!—_ Seguro que los querrían con salsa BBQ para la merienda y no podía permitirlo. _—Sí, la dejaron a su suerte pero siendo honestos, ninguno de ellos creía que daría más de diez pasos sin regresar corriendo—_ ¡No podía estar tan loca! Pero lo estaba, así que se defendió.

Más tardó en hacerlo que en lo que Gerald _—¡Si, él Cabeza de Cepillo!—_ salía de la nada, encendiendo un petardo y armando tremendo escándalo. Ella no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y miraba. Los nativos la dejaban a su suerte y perseguían al tarado, ella lo llamó idiota y le sugirió que imitara a Lila, luego Arnold _—¡Si, su Arnold!—_ salía de la nada y liberaba sus manos. Su tacto frío, sus dedos delgados, su mirada determinada, su pulso estable.

Si aún fuera "la de antes" se habría lanzado encima de él y llorado en sus brazos, pero era la de "ahora" la que se dejó el relicario de oro junto a la fotografía de sus padres para honrar su promesa.

Lo dejaría ir, ser feliz junto a la estúpida Lila.

Luego de rescatar a Geraldo, ambos se obstinaron en encontrar a sus padres. Johanssen quería un cambio de ropa además de una manta eléctrica. Phoebs argumentó que la seguirá hasta el fin del mundo y por tanto el moreno pidió una prueba de que su búsqueda no era una causa perdida.

—No me lo tomes mal viejo. Sé que lo he prometido dos veces ya, pero en ambas, mi intención ha sido la de evitar que te rompas el alma. Ya viste lo que le pasó a Pataki "El terror Pataki" la chica más ruda de todo Hillwood y aunque tuvimos suerte, no sabemos cuántos de "esos" hay ocultos en los senderos o que es lo que pretenden.

—Gerald...—comenzó a intervenir el rubio.

—Solo te pido una prueba. —insistió tomándolo por los hombros y cargando de dramatismo su gesto. Ella y Phoebs intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, estaba claro que el pelos de espagueti iba a decir algo imprudente. —Necesitamos saber que vale la pena el riesgo, tus padres...ellos, bueno…Odio decirte esto pero es bastante probable que ya…estén muertos. —el color desapareció tan rápido de la piel medio morena de Arnold, que ella sintió una furia indómita calentarle la sangre. ¡Nadie, que no fuera ella podía ponerlo pálido de un susto! Pensó en golpear al moreno pero su hermana la tomó por el brazo para detenerla y no le quedó más que rolar los ojos, maldecir su enamoramiento de "toda la vida" soltar la sopa.

—No lo están...—aseguró a sus amigos porque la fotografía si se veía vieja pero no estaba descuidada o maltratada. Alguien la dejo ahí hace poco, muy posiblemente sus padres. Quizás, los mismos Dioses que la guiaron a ella, le hicieron saber a ellos que vendría por su cuenta.

No dio explicaciones a ninguno, sólo les dijo que la siguieran. Juraba que ahí encontraría su prueba aunque era probable que también hubiera más "problemas"

—De acuerdo. —comentó Phoebs, ajustando las correas de su mochila sobre sus hombros.

—¿¡Es en serio!? ¿Le vamos a creer a la chica que nos hizo la vida imposible desde los cuatro años?—gritó Gerald, mirando como Arnold dibujaba una media sonrisa y se ajustaba su mochila por igual.

—Lo haremos, Gerald. Puedes regresar al campamento o venir con nosotros. Lo que tu quieras estará bien. —el rubio le dio la espalda y ella sintió sus mejillas colorearse porque al parecer, "él creía en ella"

—¡BIEN!—gritó dándose por vencido. —Pero si terminamos sobre una piedra, siendo sacrificados a las faldas de un volcán, sepan que mi espíritu errante jamás los perdonará. —Phoebe soltó una risilla ante eso, ella un bufido en descontento, Arnold ni se inmutó aunque encontró ocasión para acercarse a su cuerpo, tirar de su brazo y llevarla a un costado. Se aterrorizó por el contacto, porque obviamente "ellos no eran nada" y él no tenía ningún derecho o interés en acorralarla.

—¿¡Qué quieres Arnoldo!? —gritó empujándolo con las palmas de ambas manos, él parecía en conflicto consigo mismo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus movimientos torpes como cuando estaba por invitar a una de esas mosquitas muertas que sólo a él fascinaban.

—Yo…ehm…—metió la mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó algo. —Encontré esto y quería devolverlo. —era su listón rosado, el símbolo de su amor, la representación física y espiritual de todo lo que estaba decidida a olvidar.

—Tíralo Arnold, ya no me importa…—lo pasó de largo y se unió a sus "hermanos" Gerald insistía en que debían desarrollar un plan. Lo mismo de hace un rato solo que mejorado "dos distraen, el resto ataca"

—¡Yo con…—iba a reclamar posesión sobre Heyerdahl, pero pelos necios la interrumpió.

—Tú con Arnold.

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NI AUNQUE VINIERA EN RIFA!

—¡Pues te aguantas porque tenemos dos debiluchos y nos toca de a uno!

—¿Por debiluchos te estás refiriendo a ti mismo y a Arnold, no?—cuestionó la asiática cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. Gerald dijo que sí, aunque en realidad se notaba su preocupación por ella.

—¡Prefiero ir sola!—gritó histérica. Haciendo que algunas aves nocturnas emprendieran la huida.

—¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia?—inquirió el rubio sumamente ofendido.

—¿Qué no te ha quedado claro en los últimos seis años?—respondió empujándolo de nuevo y apurando el paso. Phoebs se llevó las manos al rostro, indudablemente presentía algo. La razón principal de que saliera a buscarla es que se preocupaba por el estado anímico de su amiga. Ver a Arnold de la mano con Lila Sawyer debió ser devastador para ella y ya tenía conocimiento de sus rituales "escapistas" necesitaban un momento a solas, desahogarse, gritar, golpear cosas y llorar pero aparentemente. Arnold se cansó de callar. —volvió a cerrarle el paso y acorralarla contra un árbol. Gerald gritó algo de que no fuera a matarla, ella lo golpeó en las costillas y se enfocó en callarlo.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —gritó con escazas fuerzas. Eran demasiadas emociones para una sola noche. Sólo quería que se terminara que saliera el sol y así pudiera pretender que nunca lo vio en su infantil confesión.

—¿Qué crees que haces tú?—le preguntó directo. Ese era el Arnold que se enfadaba con facilidad, al que le traspasaba los límites, el que seguramente estaba ofendido porque ella trató de interrumpir su "momento con Lila" Bajó el rostro, mirando sus pies y dándose cuenta de que perdió el zapato izquierdo, se quitó el otro y Arnold se sacó de onda. —¿¡Por qué haces eso!? —insistió, buscando sus ojos pero ella estaba decidida a no verlo a los ojos. No lo soportaría, se tiraría a llorar si miraba el odio en sus ojos y si empezaba con eso...

—¡NO ESTOY HACIENDO NADA! ¡ERES TÚ EL QUE HACE TODO!

—Helga…—apeló a la calma en tono bajo, ella se mordió los labios y podría jurar que el dolor en su pecho no era normal. —Phoebe me dijo que pretendías ayudarme a encontrar a mis padres. Sé que era cierto pues traes todo un arsenal en tu bolsa de viaje.

—Si, bueno…¿Cuál es tu problema con eso?

—Ninguno, porque hiciste algo maravilloso por mi al traernos a San Lorenzo y pensabas hacer algo aún más asombroso que eso.

—¡Claro que no…!—objetó buscando un poco más de espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Cuando se "alistaron" tomó una gorra de minero de la bolsa de Phoebs y se la colocó en la cabeza. Sólo ella usaría algo tan poco femenino pero sumamente práctico. Necesitaba ver por donde andaba y tener sus manos libres para trabajar, intimidar, golpear… _cubrir su rostro de tanto llorar._

—¡Esto ya lo vivimos! —interrumpió su línea de pensamiento obligándola a verlo a los ojos. Phoebs y Gerald se habían apretujado en un propio árbol y por eso él se atrevió a comentar. —En Industrias Futuro…

—Acordamos que jamás…—protestó con un hilo de voz que le salió tembloroso. Arnold fue consciente de eso, de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, lo más que se estaba esforzando y por supuesto, arriesgando. No le importaba perder su calzado en un territorio tan accidentado y entre más la miraba más era testigo de que tenía heridas leves en el largo de los brazos, su rostro hinchado, los ojos rojos indudablemente de tanto llorar. Se conmovió (porque esa no era ella) y como solía hacer buscó una "explicación"

—Sí, y respeto nuestro convenio pero tu actitud sólo tendría sentido si lo que dijiste entonces fuera cierto.

—¡NO LO ES! —gritó perdiendo al instante lo que le quedaba de fortaleza y de voz.

—¿Entonces por qué estás a la defensiva? ¿Por qué nos espiabas, por qué hiciste que todos te odiaran si en el fondo tienes un alma amable?

—¡YO NO TENGO NADA! ¡NI SENTIMIENTOS POR TI, AMABILIDAD O BONDAD! Y te advierto, que si no me dejas en paz, NADA es con lo que te vas a quedar. Encontré una pista sobre el paradero tus padres. ¿Te importan más ellos o yo?

—Los tres.

—¡Mientes!

—¡Y tú también! Pero perdemos el tiempo porque lo creas o no, te conozco Helga G. Pataki y sé que no darás tu brazo a torcer. —esas palabras volvieron a encender su mecha. _¡Él no la conocía, no sabía nada, era un estúpido, lento, lerdo, denso!_ —pensó todos esos calificativos a medida que iba llegando al lugar donde se encontraba el monolito de piedra. Al revelarlo a sus amigos Gerald se quedó con la mandíbula perfectamente abierta, Phoebe lamentó no tener a mano su cámara fotográfica. Como no querían ser encontrados dejaron los celulares en las tiendas de acampar. Sí, era una decisión por demás estúpida en situaciones de peligro, pero para eso estaban las luces de bengala. Arnold por su parte compartió la estupefacción de su hermano, Helga estaba como si nada, se dirigió a los pies de la cabeza y levantó un objeto de la hierba.

—A menos que tengas un gemelo perdido, diría que ese eres tú. Y si todos pusimos atención en las clases de historia, la fotografía será vieja pero está en perfecto estado, ni siquiera se ha mojado y apostaría a que estas tierras son propensas a la lluvia. Debe tener días u horas…

—Helga, ¿A caso tratas de decirme…?

—Que ellos esperan por ti, pero los sujetos de las lanzas no deben querer que te acerques.

—¿Los tendrán prisioneros?—inquirió Heyerdahl, pero más tardó en hacerlo que en lo que eran descubiertos.

—¡Apaguen las antorchas! —gritó Gerald y rápidamente obedecieron. Phoebs vació una botella de agua en la primera y el moreno hizo lo propio con la otra, Helga apagó la linterna de su casco, tomó a Arnold por el brazo en un movimiento espejo al que él había efectuado. Lo escondió en su regazo, el chico aguzó todos sus sentidos y se permitió escuchar los latidos de su corazón desbocado. _¿Latía al mil por la adrenalina, la persecución o por tenerlo tan cerca de su cuerpo?_ No lo sabía, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es de que ella era una mentirosa.

No procurabas con tanto detalle a alguien que no te era importante. _Lo amaba, desde el jardín de infancia como ella misma refirió pero tenía miedo. Porque él, no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos. Se sentía fatal por no poder hacerlo pero es que Lila era…era…_

Los hombres que los buscaban traían sus propias antorchas pero la oscuridad era abismal, Phoebs y Gerald se apretujaban en un arbusto detrás de un árbol, ellos lo hacían en otro y a pesar de estarlo "cuidando" Helga era capaz de hablarse en alguna especie de código con Johanssen. _¿Olga también estudió en la academia para policías? ¿O como entendían esas señas?_

De un momento a otro sus perseguidores comenzaron a hablar. Por ordenes de su abuelo y curiosidad propia estudió español. Entendía lo que decían. **"Poner a prueba al Milagro"** ese era él. Lo que siempre decían Phil y Gertie es que nació siendo un milagro e ingenuamente creyó que tenía que ver con haber nacido "milagrosamente" sin intervención médica en medio de la selva.

Ahora, siendo "protegido" por su bully personal, sintiendo el viento helado cortarle la piel y escuchando además de sus voces el aullido tétrico del viento, tenía la impresión, no, mas bien la seguridad de que significaba algo más.

Gerald siseó un "ahora" Helga lo empujó de nuevo y él se estaba comenzando a cabrear porque no era su maldito juguete para que lo hiciera como quisiera, pero no era momento de ponerse a pelear. Ambos sirvieron como distracción y ofensiva, Phoebe le hizo señas desde el otro lado para que se moviera. Suponía que ella conocía algún punto de encuentro así que la siguió sin recelo.

Gerald y Helga se les unieron en minutos que parecieron eternos, jamás pensó que se preocuparía tanto por ella y cuando la miró de nuevo, innegable fue el regocijo de su corazón.

—¡Debemos ocultarnos! —insistió su hermano.

—¡No sabemos hacia donde vamos! Podríamos ser devorados por criaturas salvajes o peor, tocar hiedra venenosa, pisar arenas movedizas —le recordó Heyerdahl.

—El gusano traía un mapa ¿No es cierto? —comentó Helga mirándolo con desespero. Claro que tenía un mapa pero no había ubicado una sola cosa en la que se pudiera orientar.

Sus perseguidores se acercaban a lo lejos. Sumamente coléricos y Gerald atinó a decir que usaron gas pimienta esta vez.

—¡Hay que hacer algo!—insistió nerviosa la asiática.

—¡No tenemos tiempo!—continuó su futuro novio.

—¡Debemos escalar el peñasco! —señaló Helga volviendo a encender la linterna de su casco. Phoebe la miró con decisión y extrajo las cuerdas y arneses.

—¡Es una misión suicida! —declaró Johanssen tirando de sus cabellos, imposibilitado por la obstinación impresa en los ojos de ambas féminas.

—Por eso, es la opción más segura. —continuó la rubia. —Si quieren nuestros cuerpos, se quedarán al pie del peñasco esperando a ver quien es el primero que termina desmembrado.

—¡Tienes que ser tan gráfica! —protestó Gerald aceptando una de las cuerdas con arnés que le entregaba Phoebe.

—Si, tengo. Mi misión en la vida es mostrarles las cosas feas, esas de las que nadie se atreve a hablar.

—¿Cómo enfermedades venéreas? —comentó intentando hacer una broma. Phoebe ya se había afianzado a la roca y subía. Semanas atrás ellas habían ido al centro recreativo de moda en el pueblo vecino y practicado "alpinismo" en un modelo a escala. Aquel tenía una altura máxima de cuatro metros. Este peñasco parecía ser de seis o diez. Como sea, lo escalarían porque de eso dependían sus vidas.

—Como que si sueltas esa soga. En lugar de decirte "pelos de espagueti" serás cerebro desparramado.

—Dejen de jugar, vámonos ya…—Arnold se había quitado el suéter azul y lo ató a su cintura. Ella tenía que reconocer que ver por vez primera la camisa de cuadros que constituía "su falda escocesa" descargó diminutas punzadas de emoción en todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Se abofeteó de manera mental y admiró la buena condición de su hermana. Ya les llevaba más de medio metro de ventaja y Gerald no dudó en alcanzarla, ella afianzó su cuerda y preparó el arnés para lanzarlo al aire y esperar que se agarrara a una superficie estable.

Shortman refrenó sus intentos.

—¡AHORA QUÉ QUIERES! —bramó porque los nativos estaban prácticamente detrás de sus pies.

—Devolverte otra cosa, "Cenicienta" —una sonrisa coqueta adornó su cara y al igual que en Chez Paris, se arrodillo delante de ella y sacó sus zapatos blancos.

—¿Cómo…?

—El primero lo encontró Phoebe poco antes de comenzar a gritarme. Lo recogí cuando vimos que estabas "prisionera" e ideábamos la manera de rescatarse. Sé que no quieres el moño rosado pero por favor. Si vas a ayudarme, mi condición es que no vayas a lastimarte.

—Arnold…

—El otro lo tomé antes de perseguir a Phoebe. Si te los pones, aceptas el trato. —se los puso y una confrontación de emociones se hizo presente. Por un lado estaba la niña que lo amaba y lo amó, con todo su corazón. Por el otro estaba la chica que recogió los pedazos destrozados de ese mismo órgano y que se juró, no seguir cometiendo el mismo error.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _Les mando besos y abrazos a todos los que se preocuparon y preguntaron por mi estado. De corazón. Son un amor.  
Nos leemos en la siguiente, aunque no sé cuanto tiempo me tarde en actualizar._


	33. Chapter 33

.

.

.

 **SUNSET ARMS.**

 _._

 _"¿Lo haces…? ¿Confías…?"_

Aquella pregunta seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, al igual que los recuerdos y sentimientos. Se percibía a sí misma como una traidora. A su corazón y todo en lo que creía.

 _"La persona que te rompió, no puede ser la misma que te reconstruya"_

Y de lo único que estaba segura era de que él, la quebró.

No lo hizo intencionalmente, no lo planeo con premeditación. De hecho, fue culpa suya morir con la curiosidad de los gatos y a decir verdad. Mentiría si dijera que algo de eso no se lo esperó.

El joven Shortman (del que se enamoró) estaba coladito de amor por la sensual y grácil pelirroja. Sus cabellos trenzados, el rostro surcado por multitud de pecas, la sonrisa gentil de toda fémina digna de novela romántica. _¿Cómo lo podría culpar por su infantil devoción? ¿Por no fijarse en ella, cuando ni siquiera ella…?_

 _"No sigas por ahí…."_ —se ordenó de manera interna, pero era un poco tarde ya. Su pecho dolía como si lo atravesara un puñal y se llevó la mano sana ahí "rompiendo" el ritual, abandonando el recuerdo. Los eventos pasados que la golpeaban con la misma crueldad que un vendaval.

Abrió los ojos buscando a su enamorado eterno, lo llamó en un susurro o quizás a gritos.

De un segundo a otro se sentía aterrorizada, pequeña y totalmente perdida.

—¡Arnold! ¡Ya no quiero hacer esto!

—¡Arnold!

—¡ARNOLD!

.

No lo encontró.

.

En su vacilación, lo único que observaba eran sombras a su alrededor, negras y densas. Humo parecido al de una hoguera. Tenía sentido que su pequeño "experimento" les saliera mal. Que el bote de basura que incendiaron no aguantara demasiado y que las sombras que se originaron ahí (en el cuarto de lectura) volvieran a la carga.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, un par de veces, seis o siete, pero no había diferencia entre un estado u otro. Su corazón latía aterrorizado, sus dedos se sentían helados y tanto la frente como el pecho los tenía perlados por el sudor. _¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde sucedía esto? ¿Otra vez se quedó dormida y la tenía Anthea?_

 _¡No! ¡No podía tenerla porque no estaba sola, estaba con Arnold!_

 _¿Dónde estaba su Arnold?_

.

JAJAJAJAJA

.

Una risa cantarina se escuchó en contestación, ella se abrazó por instinto, en este "plano" su muñeca diestra no estaba herida, pero si sentía frío, dolor, angustia, temor.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —cuestionó divertida la misma voz. —Él te abandonó, al igual que todos ellos.

—¡NO LO HICIERON!

—¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué ninguno te ayudó?

—Phoebs…

—Ah, claro. Tu pequeña amiguita, pero su dedicación a ti se termina donde empieza la fascinación por su novio. No solías pensarlo igual _¿Quién necesita amigos cuando puede tener sexo?_

—¡BASTA! ¡Phoebe no es así! ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me molestas?

—Tú…

Las sombras a su alrededor se volvieron corpóreas, adquirieron una figura humanoide. Una persona, más específicamente, ella.

Su versión "maligna" (por referirla de alguna manera) lucía exactamente igual, sólo que sus ojos eran negros, al igual que los labios y uñas. Helga se horrorizó aún más que al conocer a la famosa "Anthea" y esto resultó así porque en los niveles finales de todo videojuego de antaño, el protagonista (que pretendía salvar a la princesa o al planeta) debía enfrentar una versión alterna de sí.

Su oscuridad, con todo lo perverso y grotesco que venía con ella.

Helga Malvada sonrió con alevosía. Un gesto torcido que le recordó sus días de la tierna infancia. Ella pasó saliva por la seca garganta, enterrándose las uñas en los antebrazos a ver si así despertaba.

—No funcionará, queridita. He venido porque tú me has traído.

—¡NO ES CIERTO!—gritó porque prefería ser atravesada por la lanza de Anthea, que por su propia lengua. Era mordaz, filosa y letal. Regularmente no concedía piedad y tratándose del "autoanálisis" de una introspección de todo lo bueno y lo mano. Créanle, siempre ganaba lo malo.

—Lo es, recordaste cómo nos arrancó el corazón, lo sostuvo en sus manos y finalmente lo desechó.

—¡NO ES ASÍ COMO SUCEDIÓ!

—No, pero lo sentiste así. Escapaste, corriste. Siempre lo hacías en casa de tus padres y lo volviste a hacer en la puñetera selva. ¿Sabes lo mucho que te arriesgaste? ¿Lo poco que te importó tu vida? Perdón, ignora la pregunta estúpida porque sin él, jamás te ha interesado tu vida.

—¡MENTIRA! —chilló.

—¡VERDAD! pero no te preocupes mas. _._.

—¿Por qué…?—preguntó sintiendo como se desvanecían sus fuerzas. El dolor en su pecho, la herida de su corazón latiendo, pujando y creciendo. _¿Por qué….? ¿Por qué le sucedía esto si se suponía que Arnold, sanó su dolor?_

—¿No lo entiendes? —cuestionó su otro yo, relamiendo sus labios negros. —¡Oh, pobre niña cursi, solitaria y rota! —acusó aproximándose a ella. Helga quiso gritar, golpear, enfrentar, pero no podía moverse mas.

El miedo la paralizaba, esta realidad la sometía o quizás era cierto que se trataba de ella misma.

La otra Helga terminó por abrazarla, tan cálido e íntimo que le hizo pensar en su madre y hermana. Luego, un dedo frío, huesudo y duro se posó a la altura de su corazón, jugueteando con la tela blanca de su camiseta y cuando sintió que su sangre se congelaba y su corazón se paraba, le dio por susurrar.

—No funcionó porque en el fondo, tú no crees en su amor.

—¡PATRAÑAS!

—No lo son y es tan divertido el descaro que voy a permitirme explicarlo. Tú crees haber conquistado tus miedos entregándote a él por amor pero lo cierto es que te consumía el temor.

—¡NO!

—¡SI! Tu ardiente y apuesto amante te convenció de hacerlo. "mírame" "tócame" "bésame" ¿No fue así como la serpiente convenció a Eva de morder la manzana?

—¡BASTA! ¡ARNOLD ME AMA!

—¿Y si lo hace por qué besó a otra, por qué buscó a otra, por qué protegió a otra?

—¡¿De qué hablas?!

—San Lorenzo, ocho años atrás. La única mujer que le importaba y a la que intentó proteger fue Lila Sawyer y nadie más.

—¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLO!

—Entonces, recuerda…

.

.

.

—¡NO!

—¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR SUCEDIENDO!

—¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO! —gritaba el rubio con desesperación y ruego.

El fuego en su improvisada hoguera se había extinguido al tiempo que Helga soltaba un aterrador grito y caía desmayada ante él, corrió a su lado. Sus abuelos y padre no tardaron en subir a ver lo que pasaba.

Miles, se puso como loco al discernirlo pero obviamente, él no respondía a nada de lo que le estaba gritando. La tenía sobre sus piernas, yaciendo entre sus brazos, tan quieta y silenciosa que estaba a nada de ponerse a llorar.

—¿¡Qué estaban pensando!? ¿¡Cómo se les ocurrió hacer algo tan arriesgado!? ¿¡A caso no has entendido que las energías entre este lugar y San Lorenzo son sumamente siniestras!?

—¡Queríamos saber si nuestros recuerdos reprimidos encerraban el secreto para derrotar a Anthea!

—¡¿Los dos o solo tú?!

—¡¿Qué…?! — _¿Era en serio? ¿Su padre se ponía así de pesado cuando sucedía algo como esto? ¿Pero, y si tenía razón? ¿Si él, la forzó?_

 _¡Nunca debió decirle lo de Lila!_

 _No debió besar a su amiga, aunque también parecía una trampa. ¡Helga le pidió que lo hiciera para probar la fuerza de su amor…!_

—¡Basta, no ganan nada gritando! —trató de mediar Phil, pero hasta él estremeció al ver el estado de Helga.

Arnold la estrechó temeroso sintiéndola un poco más fría. Se odió a sí mismo de manera interna y siguió torturándose con palabras necias _._

 _¿Así de fuerte era su unión? ¿Esta era la consecuencia del amor que le profesó?_

—Dinos exactamente, qué fue lo que sucedió…—solicitó su padre y él describió la escena.

Cuando Helga gritó y lo "despertó" le pareció ver como si el humo de la hoguera entrara en su cuerpo.

—¿Crees que se trate de Anthea?—preguntó mirando en los ojos de su progenitor.

—¿Cómo saberlo?—respondió él llevándose un cigarrillo a los labios. No lo encendió, sólo necesitaba tenerlo en la boca para disminuir el número de maldiciones expulsadas por segundo.

—¿Cómo…? Entrando en su juego…—ofreció Arnold señalando los restos de su bote de basura. Miles volvió a decir que no. ¡Era demasiado riesgoso!

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? Porque me niego a perderla.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Debiste pensar en eso antes de sugerirle…!

—¿¡Qué, papá!? —gritó furioso sin alejarse de ella. —¿Meditar frente a una hoguera, concentrarse en nosotros y el único viaje que hemos hecho juntos?

—¿Sirvió de algo a caso? ¿Descubrieron el truco? ¿Se usa agua fría para derretirla o comenzamos a buscar horrocruxes?

.

—¡SUFICIENTE! —gritó Gertrude, disparando al cielo con una escopeta de cañón doble (Porque sí, tan pronto escucharon sus gritos ambos ancianos se armaron hasta los dientes y subieron a la azotea).

Eleanor estaba sufriendo, su querida y tierna niña. La misma que conocía tan bien como para saber que lo último que querría sería una disputa entre los dos. Los tres hombres en el tejado la miraron asustados, pero en absoluto extrañados por su arrebato.

—¿Qué averiguaron, Kimba? —cuestionó la mujer, apuntándole a la frente con su mirilla. Arnold habría gustado de sugerir que disparara directo a su corazón. ¡No merecía uno! Es más, puede que ni siquiera poseyera alguno.

—No recordamos mucho, abuela. Apenas estábamos comenzando pero te aseguro que la culpa de esto y todo lo malo en su vida, es mía…—la apretó de nuevo, dejando que las lágrimas que estaba reprimiendo al fin salieran.

Miles y Phil se recriminaron el estar siendo demasiado rudos con su muchacho, pero a su edad. ¡Ellos ya pensaban las cosas con claridad!

—No seas tan severo contigo, Tex —concilió Gertrude y es que para ella, no existía escenario alguno en el que él, la pudiera dañar.

—Es cierto…—continuó sollozando, presionando la mano libre de su mujer en el interior de la suya. Eleanor se veía tan pálida y rígida que le daban ganas de llamar a algún médico forense.

 _¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando?! ¡¿De dónde venían esas ideas tan destructivas?! Y más importante que eso ¿Dónde estaba su pequeño y peludo guardián?_

Mantecado se había quedado al interior de la casa, todos los pelos del cuerpo erizados, los ojos fijos en su ama y en las sombras que sólo él podía contemplar. La rodeaban de arriba a abajo y no sabía cómo ayudar. Su sexto sentido le decía que no eran sombras como las otras, eran más densas y peligrosas en el sentido de que estaban en su humana y si las rasgaba la temía lastimar.

Maulló para anunciar su presencia y lanzar un grito de guerra. Necesitaba a los otros humanos, esos que de tanto en tanto dejaban impreso su aroma en ella. El viento pareció complacerse en compartir su llamado. Sopló con hambre arrancando las hojas de los árboles, moviendo sus ramas, haciendo estremecer a transeúntes y sacando de la cama a quienes tenían rato tratando de dormitar en ella.

—Miauuuuu, miau, miaaaaau…

Sus maullidos (que pronto formaron eco de jaurías felinas en los alrededores) fueron interpretados por Arnold como algo macabro. Su abuela (que hablaba con gatos) desesperó por lo patético que estaba actuando.

—¡Escúchame bien Arnold Shortman! Yo conozco la historia de cabo a rabo, tu madre me la relató cuando volvieron de la selva. ¡Tú encontraste a la mujer de tu vida y ella te protegió de todo daño! Ambos lucharon juntos, fueron secuestrados, puestos a prueba y regresado a casa juntos. Si esa es la parte que no consigues recordar, haz un esfuerzo ahora porque puede que iniciara mal, pero acabó bien.

—¿Tan bien que arrebataron nuestros recuerdos?—respondió mirando su rostro. Su pecho que subía y bajaba. Dormitaba cual doncella encantada. _¿Así que otra vez la perdía? ¿Su historia estaba condenada a ser repetida? ¿Por qué…? ¿Esto era todo lo que podían hacer, perderse mutuamente sin importar el qué?_

—Para protegerlos. —reconoció su padre y entonces él sudó frío. _¿¡Miles lo sabía!? ¿Por eso insistió en que entregara la carta a la dueña de su corazón?_

Ahora estaba dolido con él y con todos. Cerró los ojos, aferrándose a Helga. Rogando a los Dioses (en los que apenas si creía) que lo hicieran recordar y entrar en su sueño.

Tenía que recuperarla porque todos lo decían. Ella era suya, en su corazón, aún si no lo recordaba ninguno de los dos.

.

 _¿Cómo se enamoró? ¿Cómo la conquistó? ¿Cómo la perdió?_

 _._

Mantecado maulló de nuevo, arañando la ventana y es que las sombras cobraban "vida" Salían de su humana y entraban en él. Arnold cayó desmayado ante la estupefacción y horror de sus seres queridos.

.

.

.

 **SAN LORENZO.**  
(Ocho años atrás)

.

Esa primera noche la perdieron escalando el risco. Al alcanzar la superficie con Gerald y Phoebe a la cabeza, no hicieron más que arrastrarse a tierra firme y dormir.

Despertó varias horas después inquieto, sucio y con el corazón en un hilo debido a las insistencias de Gerald, lo abofeteó con la palma extendida para decirle que las chicas se habían ido. Él quería preguntar _—¿Cuales chicas?—_ porque claro, perder la noción del "aquí y ahora" era algo normal si gastabas tus energías haciendo mas ejercicio en una sola noche que en toda tu vida.

La sensación de persecución y adrenalina permanecía en sus venas y a pesar de ello, sus sueños le trajeron historias de tipo "novela"

Vio a una pareja de amantes condenados a separarse. Sin importar lo mucho que se quisieran, tarde o temprano tendrían que dejarse. La sociedad, sus familias, el mundo. ¡Nada! aprobaba su unión y finalmente fue ella quien cedió a la tentación.

—¿Qué tentación?—preguntó el moreno, acomodando las cosas en su mochila y apurándolo a que lo hiciera también. Helga y Phoebs no podían estar demasiado lejos, acordaron hacer "esto juntos" y eso implicaba ofrecer la bandera de la paz a su enemiga jurada.

Pataki no la traía especialmente contra él pero Gerald le tenía manía porque "ella se la tenía a él" Arnold conocía el tema y más de una vez le había dicho que era absurdo que se peleara con ella sólo porque la rubia insistía en pelearse con él.

 _"¡Hey! Si tú no vas a defenderte por tus códigos de moral o porque le tienes miedo de verdad, está bien, pero al menos yo, le voy a gritar"_

Y ese argumento les había valido épicas batallas en el salón de clase, los pasillos y cafetería de la P.S.118

.

Extrañaba esos momentos.

.

Cuando todo era blanco o negro y estaba completamente seguro de quien era ella y quien era él. Es decir, cuando no había palabras de amor confesas, miradas esquivas, roces de manos sudorosas y nerviosas. Cuando no creía que su enamoramiento por Lila la hería. Cuando quería agradecerle de corazón pero un _"gracias por traerme al lugar donde desaparecieron mis padres"_ sonaba vacío en comparación con lo que de verdad le tenía que decir.

 _"Agradezco tus sacrificios y tus sentimientos, pero no puedo amarte. Me agradas, de verdad me halagas, pero no creo que podamos ser nada más que amigos"_

Suspiró, ajustó la mochila a su espalda, aceptó la barra de comida energética que le entregaba Gerald y comenzaron su travesía.

La vista matutina de San Lorenzo era verdaderamente hermosa, sintió el sol calentando su piel como si lo hiciera por primera vez, las flores desprendían perfumes preciosos, el pasto parecía más verde y el cielo azul. Gerald, le insistió por quinta vez que dejara de perder el tiempo mirando a la nada como bobo.

¡Había gente real, con lanzas reales, que les podrían producir heridas tan monumentales que los enviarían sin retorno al país de nunca jamás!

—¡Está bien! Sólo quería contemplar un poco.

—Toma una fotografía cuando no tengamos una horda de nativos asesinos y locos detrás de nuestros huesos. Creo que encontré su rastro, deben estar por allá.

—De acuerdo, volviendo a mi sueño. La mujer que la que te hablé, terminó por suicidarse.

—¡WOOW! ¿!Qué…!? —gritó su amigo tirando de su brazo para frenarlo. —Tú si que estás pirado. Aunque no te culpo, yo soñé que nos atrapaban y nos convertían en brocheta humana.

—Por favor.

—¡Es en serio! ¿Sabes que en todas las películas y en todos los argumentos de horror, siempre matan al negro o al asiático primero? ¡Tú y Helga saldrían ilesos!

—Exageras. —refutó rolando los ojos. Gerald insistió en que él y "su chica" caerían primero. A ellos puede que los conservaran para vender en el mercado negro o quizás los sacrificaran para algún Dios narcisista y odioso.

—¡Espera! —lo silenció colocando una mano sobre su rostro, el moreno se tensó cual gato que está siendo mojado. Escrutó los alrededores pero no vio nada especialmente sospechoso, lo que su amigo había encontrado era a las chicas, cuchicheaban al centro de unos arbustos y fuera lo que fuera, él lo quería escuchar. (Más si confirmaba sus teorías de que Helga lo quería)

.

 _—Te lo juro, hermana. Lo voy a arrancar tan de raíz que ni siquiera creo necesario conservar este estúpido vestido…_

.

—¿¡QUEEEE!? —Gerald se tragó el grito porque Arnold le tapó mucho más fuerte la boca y así, ambos alcanzaron a ver como la colérica rubia colocaba las manos al bordillo de su falda y la levantaba sin más. La prenda cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que Gerald Johanssen. El grito que brotó de sus labios pudo haberlas aterrado pero eran mucho más listas y de sangre más fría que ellos.

Conservaron la entereza y se limitaron a intercambiar un par de comentarios ácidos.

.

 _"¿En serio te gusta ese mentecato?"_

 _"Te diría lo mismo, pero acabas de destronarlo"_

.

Arnold intentó reanimar a su amigo. Helga obviamente, no estaba desnuda debajo de su vestido. Llevaba la camiseta blanca que bien sabía que tenía, además de unos pantalones cortos que no sabía que tenía. Lo miró con furia y cerró el puño de la mano diestra. Él soltó a Gerald que hizo un sonido hueco al caer y levantó las manos en son de paz.

—Así que de los dos, tú eres el más pervertido.

—¡¿E….espera, qué!?—comenzó a arrastrarse hacia atrás, a medida que ella avanzaba hacia el frente.

—No te hagas el desentendido querido samaritano. Gerald se cubrió los ojos tan fuerte que me sorprendería que no llegara a arañárselos. Tú, sólo te tapaste la boca.

—¡E…es que me quedé congelado…!

—Yo diría que más bien, pretendías no ser encontrado. Lástima que pelos necios grita más fuerte que la chica muerta de "psicosis"

—He…Helga…yo jamás me atrevería…

—¿Dónde quieres el golpe? Seré buena y te dejaré un lado intacto. ¿Riñón izquierdo, derecho, costilla, brazo, ojo…?

—¿N…no podemos arreglarlo con una disculpa? —metió la mano izquierda por delante y ella la atrapó sin piedad. Se la torció hacia atrás hasta que suplicó piedad y Gerald regresó de "nunca jamás" Phoebe declaró que eran un par de tarados.

Ellos reclamaron el que se hubieran marchado.

—No nos fuimos, planeábamos regresar antes de que despertaran.—anunció Phoebe y Helga prosiguió.

—Supongo que calculamos mal la duración de su sueño de belleza.

—¡Deberías tomar uno…!—respondió Gerald y Phoebs resopló molesta.

—Hay que aprovechar al máximo la luz del día. ¿Dónde está el mapa, Arnold? Si logramos ubicarnos y seguir desde la última anotación de tu padre…

—¿Cómo sabes del diario de mi padre? —preguntó impresionado y Helga no evitó golpearse en la cara por el descuido.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó la morena y la rubia la llamó tonta.

—Hice mis deberes, por si ya lo olvidaste Arnoldo. Tu abuelo suelta la lengua después de un par de tragos y unas chuletas. ¡Quita la cara de espanto! No nos cenamos a tu adorado marrano. Pero sí me dijo que vendrías preparado y yo le compartí el dato a la señorita lengua suelta.

—¡Perdón! —insistió Heyerdahl colocando las manos a manera de rezo.

—No importa. —respondió él, sobándose el brazo. Pataki no lo lastimó en serio. Sabía muy bien como contracturar o fracturar pero a él solo lo presionó en los puntos donde se producía más dolor. Era una loca (pero de las buenas) Eso se lo tendría que recordar por el resto de la aventura ya que no sabía como tomarse el apasionamiento de su _amiga._

.

 _¿Era amor u obsesión?_

Mejor no preguntar y concentrarse en algo mejor.

.

Extrajo el mapa ante la atenta mirada de todos. Gerald se lo arrebató de las manos, luego Phoebe se lo quitó a él. Identificaron varios lugares que destacaban por su proporción desde lo alto del risco, excepto los que referían a sus últimas anotaciones.

—Hay que empezar a buscar por el norte. —señaló Johanssen.

—Noroeste. —remarcó la asiática.

—Yo creería que está más hacia el sur. —acotó él y Helga gritó frustrada que todos eran demasiado idiotas.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué no nos iluminas, si es que eres tan buena? —refunfuñó Gerald, arrojándole el diario de su padre a la cara. Pataki lo atrapó al vuelo y les hizo notar algo obvio.

—Esas notas finales, no las colocó tu padre sino tu madre. La caligrafía es distinta, el ángulo de las ilustraciones también. Miles (porque así decía que se llamaba en la portada) dibujó todo eso desde un lugar elevado.

Tu madre, lo hizo desde lo bajo. La aseveración del "equipo carnada" —mencionó señalando a Phoebs y Geraldo quienes se cruzaron de brazos y la miraron enfadados.

—¡¿Qué?! También he visto películas de suspenso y sé que los van a pinchar primero. —los aludidos la señalaron con el puño cerrado y el dedo de en medio respectivamente. Ella sonrió cual serpiente y continuó explicando.

—Como sea, "Zack y Trini" (Referencia a los power ranger negro y amarillo de la primera generación) están en lo cierto. Debemos comenzar al norte y después virar hacia el este. Parece ser que tus padres estaban buscando a los pobladores u adoradores de algún templo escondido.

—¡Espera! ¿Dices que es probable que encontremos nativos que adoren su enorme cabezota de balón? —se burló Gerald y él lo miró de mala forma.

—Eso explicaría la piedra que vimos anoche, pero si fuera así. No tendrían prisioneros a sus padres.

—¿En serio crees que ellos están…?—preguntó mirándola serio. El resto lo hizo por igual, Phoebe cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho, Gerald afianzando el cuchillo que le guardó su abuela y que jamás había usado para nada mejor que abrir cajas con latas de conservas.

—Le he dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto y no se me ocurre ninguna otra razón para que no puedan recibirte ellos mismos. Quizás los veneran tanto que los creen sagrados. En algunas culturas, las criaturas "celestiales" no tienen permitido salir de sus parajes.

—¿Por qué…?

—¿Me ves cara de enciclopedia? —rezongó molesta. —Solo leí un poco de todo y sé que estás nervioso pero en serio, Arnold...—lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le devolvió el diario de un solo golpe. Él no entendía qué había hecho para hacerla enfadar tanto.

—¿Qué…?—preguntó a la defensiva.

—No hallarás una mierda si te diriges hacia el sur. —lo paso de largo golpeándolo con el hombro, ella y Phoebs sacaron las sogas y arneses, tenían que bajar de ahí para iniciar la búsqueda.

—Las ayudaré con eso aunque creo que tengo una mejor idea. —comentó Gerald.

—¿Si, cual? —cuestionó Helga.

—Somos presa fácil al estar en un sitio jamás explorado y apostaría mi sensual cabellera a que nos van a seguir buscando. Mi idea es dormir en el día y movernos de noche.

—¿¡Estás loco?!—gritó.

—Si nos cogieran desprevenidos, justo ahora sabríamos hacia donde correr. En la noche, las sombras se vuelven confusas, no veríamos si vamos a un claro o a tirarnos de cabeza desde un peñasco, además nos serviría de manto. Podríamos andar de aquí para allá, sin ser detectados.

—¡Bien! Pero siguiendo esa teoría, lo más sensato es...

—Aprender de memoria el diario. —completó él ofreciéndolo para que lo revisaran entre todos.

Helga había dado en el clavo, si observabas con detenimiento notabas la diferencia entre los trazos de uno y otro.

Mamá hacía anotaciones sobre medicina y botánica. Papá se enfocaba en señalar cuevas, resquicios, lugares donde cobijarse o el modo sencillo y práctico de preparar armas para protegerse.

Perdieron casi todo el día en eso. Cuando se sintieron listos, compartieron algunos frutos secos de los que traía Gerald y comida instantánea que empaco Phoebs.

—De acuerdo "carnada" bajaremos primero. —anunció Helga y él se mostró de acuerdo.

—¡Hey! Si nos vas a llamar así, entonces ustedes son el equipo "dorado"

—¿Celoso de nuestro color de cabello? —se burlo orgullosa. Su amigo la destruyó con la mirada y acotó.

—Para nada, también sé de historia y las tribus antiguas son sumamente racistas. Ustedes dos resaltarán cual si llevaran una diana.

—¿Que caiga el mejor?—ofreció ella cerrando el puño de su mano diestra. Gerald imitó la acción chocando su puño con el de Helga. Un saludo secreto entre dos personas que saben de "guerra" y a su manera se respetan.

—Aquí entre nos. —cuchicheo Gerald. —Si van a "caer" tú eres la mejor.

—Lo mismo digo yo, devuélveme a mi hermana de una sola pieza o lo que quedará de ti, no lo recogerán ni con una cuchara.

—Hecho.

.

Partieron con Helga como la primera y él volvió a sentir que la Selva resplandecía gracias a su presencia. Contemplar el anochecer (en comunión) le pareció mágico, el asombroso degradar de amarillos, anaranjados, rojizos, violáceos y finalmente la oscuridad de la noche.

Helga relucía también, con esas ropas parecía toda una exploradora y a él, _le gustaba explorar._ Se descubrió mirándola más veces de las que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, trató de convencerse de que lo hacía para cuidar sus espaldas, pero puede que desde ahí, _ya le agradara._

Era determinada, astuta, voraz. Toda una guerrera y esperaba que lo mismo pudiera decirse de él.

.

Algunos metros después de encender sus linternas para avanzar percibieron el cambio en el viento. Esa adrenalina aderezada con paranoia y delirio de persecución, además del susurro a voces que hablaba de "ponerlo a prueba". Les dijo que apagaran sus linternas y se cubrieran, él se pegó a ella tomándola por la cintura para esconderla tras el tronco de un árbol.

Pataki se extrañó por el acto. Su cuerpo delgado, invariablemente de niña y sin embargo, él sintió su figura. Las curvas que aún no se acentuaban pero que dormían en su piel. Cuando los nativos se alejaron y el contacto pareció extenderse demasiado, Helga lo empujó con ambas manos y él se excusó diciendo que debían resguardarse porque entendía lo que decían.

—¿Quieres compartir la lección con la clase?—preguntó Gerald, una vez encendieran sus lámparas a través de un walkie-talkie. (empacó dos para él y su hermano) las chicas, al parecer no pretendían separarse. No contaban con que tendrían que idear un método para comunicarse. Resopló derrotado al percibir el enojo y la frustración de su compañera. Los músculos tensos, los puños cerrados, estaba lista para saltarle a la cara a cualquiera que intentara tocarla y de momento eso lo incluía a él.

—Ok, no quiero que se alteren, pero están hablando de mi...—Helga vacío sus pulmones y aunque lo controló, fue consciente de como tembló. Una parte de sí, la admiró. Más que a todas las personas que conocía porque se preocupaba por él a pesar de su nula capacidad para llegarla a amar.

.

No habían vuelto a tocar ese tema, cada que tenía la oportunidad apagaba su radio y apretaba el listón rosado que escondió en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón. _¿Cómo abordarla? ¿Rechazarla o serenarla si ella insistía en que no sentía nada?_ Pero, (debido al tiempo compartido) sabía bien que mentía. Cada que se tocaban, así fuera mínimo o accidentado el roce, ella desviaba el rostro y él percibía el rubor de sus mejillas, además de sus intensas ganas de llorar. _¿Cómo podía hacerlo? ¿Continuar de frente con orgullo y decisión si era tal su vacilación?_

Si se tratara de él, si la situación fuera al revés, no podría soportarlo. Estar tan cerca de la persona amada y no poderla besar… —su garganta se secó y sus labios se agrietaron ante la contemplación de la idea.

.

Sus amigos se agruparon al centro de un claro y el viento helado le recordó lo que estaban tratando.

.

—Hablan de ponerme a prueba, aunque no sabría decirles para qué.

—¿A ti? ¿De todos nosotros, solo a ti? —cuestionó el moreno intentando encontrarle algo de sentido a sus palabras.

—S…si…

—¿De verdad? Puede que no aprendiera una mierda en la clase de español, pero hasta donde sé, tú te llamas Arnold aquí, en Hillwood o en China.

—No lo dicen tan literal, Gerald.

—Pues a menos que digan específicamente "queremos probar cabeza de balón" no sé por qué te tomas tan a pecho la persecución.

—Sus palabras exactas son "Poner a prueba al milagro" y según mis abuelos, cuando nací…

—Te llamaron niño milagro. —terminó la rubia la oración por él y ya ni siquiera le sorprendía que estuviera tan enterada sobre su vida. Asintió con un movimiento de rostro y una vez más, le dio la impresión de que se ponía pálida de temor.

La adoró en secreto, aunque internamente lo negó.

—Si es así… —continuó hablando Phoebs. —Tal vez debas demostrar que eres digno de encontrar a tus padres. —señaló ajustando los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz, Gerald asintió con el mentón para denotar que estaba de acuerdo y entonces fue su turno de vaciar los pulmones y temblar como un idiota.

—Lo eres. —aseguró Helga. —Que nos estén buscando sugiere que vamos en la dirección correcta. Según las notas de tu padre, debe haber algunos túneles y cuevas más adelante, descansaremos ahí y mañana, estarás más cerca de tenerlos entre tus brazos.

Concluido el discurso les dio la espalda y volvió a encabezar la marcha.

Gerald y Phoebs la notaron tensa, el primero no tenía ni idea (de qué era lo que sentía) la segunda lo solucionó dirigiéndole una mirada de profundo odio.

 _¿Sería cierto ese rumor de que su padre, además de esgrima le enseñó el arte japonés de arrancarte el corazón del pecho y mostrártelo antes de que quedes tieso?_

Pensándolo detenidamente, no lo quería averiguar.

Apuraron el paso, sintiendo el viento del alba cortando la piel y desacomodando sus cabellos. Las coletas de Helga eran tan obstinadas como ella, no se habían desecho a pesar de estar sujetas _¿Con deseos de venganza y voluntad férrea?_ No tenía idea de con qué ataba su cabellera, pero de un momento a otro pensó que la quería acariciar, reprimió el impulso y Gerald encontró ocasión para decir "que lo estaba viendo"

—No sé a qué te refieres con eso…—contestó con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y deteniéndose en seco.

—¿Ah, no? —chasqueó con la lengua y después resopló. —No tiene caso, tú nunca te enteras a tiempo, pero te advierto "que los estoy viendo"

—¿Sólo llevamos un día y ya estás celoso? —se burló.

—¿Celoso de quién, Pataki? ¡Jal! —respondió a la defensiva y seguramente iba a seguir por ahí alegando del lazo irrompible que representaba su amistad pero, escucharon un sonoro grito de Phoebe acompañado de uno furioso de Helga. Corrieron en su busca recriminándose el "medio tiempo para cotillear" como un par de señoritas.

Las encontraron a mitad de lo que parecía ser una emboscada.

Phoebs, no traía consigo su espada de madera japonesa pero sí se armó con una rama larga y gruesa que debió recoger en el camino, Helga tenía a la furiosa Betsy y ese instinto de lucha asesino. Espalda contra espalda, se defendían la una a la otra y tan pronto como las vio Gerald comentó algo de haber muerto y estar en el paraíso. Él lo golpeó en las costillas para hacerlo salir de su estado de "coma fantasioso"

Tenían que hacer algo pero no se les ocurría el qué.

Su amigo, improvisado y loco como él solo, lo tomó de la camisa y lo levantó unos siete centímetros del piso para comentar.

—¡HEY! ¡TENGO AQUÍ A SU MILAGRO! —Helga lo llamó ¡TRAIDOR! Phoebe le gritó a ella pues contrario de sus deseos, los nativos no se enfocaron en ellos, sino que se dividieron. Un sujeto enorme tomó a Helga de los brazos, Phoebe intentó socorrerla pero pronto tuvo complicaciones para asegurar su propia supervivencia. Gerald lo liberó angustiado por "su chica" y se concentró en recordar todo lo que su abuelo le había enseñado de boxeo en los primeros siete años de vida.

Decir lo que pasó a continuación resultaría confuso porque cuando se trata de defender tu vida y la de los que amas todo se traduce en instinto y de pronto no sabes lo que haces, sólo lo haces.

Él terminó en el piso, sin numero de veces pero de todas esas se levantó y continuó en la refriega. De un segundo a otro Gerald gritó que entraran en la cueva. Las notas de Miles sugerían que esa "a la que iban" estaba sin explorar por los nativos de San Lorenzo (hace unos seis o siete años) esperaba que siguiera así, porque era su única vía de escape.

Visualizó al moreno corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo detrás de Phoebe y directo a la entrada, él estaba a nada de seguirlos pero volteó y no encontró a Helga. Su pulso se detuvo, la sangre se congeló, iba a comenzar a hiperventilar de terror cuando la escuchó luchando contra un nuevo sujeto: piel morena, cabellos negros, pecho al descubierto y un pantalón caqui con zapatillas curtidas en piel de animal.

—¡LIBÉRALA AHORA! —demandó en perfecto español. Y el coraje, además del instinto protector o voz de mando, _sabrá su abuela de dónde se los sacó._

Helga lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, el nativo igual, pero curiosamente "obedeció" abrió sus dos manos enviando a la rubia en caída libre a la nada. Al hacerlo notó un objeto dorado con forma de corazón que se quedó en el puño izquierdo del gran pelmazo. Helga lo quería, lo que fuera eso (a consideración suya) valía su vida y él enfureció porque ya había tenido suficiente de sus "rabietas" corrió hasta ella, la levantó del brazo y no se estuvo en paz hasta que la "arrastró" al interior de la cueva.

Sus amigos no estaban a la vista, pero si memorizaron bien había varios caminos para salir. Izquierda o derecha, no importaba, ambos daban a la parte central y desde ahí era recto. Pataki exigió que la soltara, él apenas si se percató de que la seguía teniendo del brazo.

—No... —respondió escueto. El corazón acelerado (por la persecución) y los instintos a flor de piel porque al perderla de vista en verdad se espantó.

—¿¡Cómo que, no!? ¡Suéltame ya, me estás lastimando y asustando!

—¿Asustarte, yo? ¿Qué hay de ti y tus manías auto destructivas?

—¿¡Perdón!? —intentó escurrirse entre sus dedos y él afianzó un poco más el agarre.

—Teníamos un trato en el que no te hacías daño y como no lo estás respetando, me vas a escuchar.—comentó haciendo las canalladas que repetiría hasta el ultimo de sus días. Es decir, acorralándola contra la pared y mirándola de manera intensa. Helga trago saliva, desvió el rostro pero aún así insistió.

—¿Esto es por Lila? —preguntó directo y recibió un puntapié, además de un codazo al pecho en contestación.

—¿¡QUÉ TENDRÍA QUE SER POR ELLA!?—gritó con voz que le pareció un poco rota, pero no pudo confirmarlo ya que estaba de rodillas, con una de sus dos linternas rota y tratando de volver a respirar.

—La manera en que te comportas, como me evades, te sonrojas y reprimes tus emociones. —continuó su alegato incorporándose a duras penas, colocando la linterna sobreviviente en el bolsillo superior de su camiseta.

—¡YO NO ESTOY REPRIMIENDO NADA, EXCEPTO LAS GANAS DE PARTIRTE LA CARA! —Helga levantó el rostro y entonces la vio. Las mejillas rojas de ira y húmedas de llanto que no sabía que estaba derramando. Detrás de ella destellaban decenas de diminutas gemas. (eso pensó en su primera valoración pues con la iluminación pobre de sus linternas, difícil resultaba discernir que se trataban de ojos de los hombres que los tenían rodeados) le dio la espalda e inició la partida, él la siguió de inmediato porque era peligroso que anduviera sola y primero muerto que volver a perderla.

—¡BIEN! —gritó para retenerla. —Puede que tú no quieras hablar del tema pero yo sí. —funcionó, ella se congeló en el acto pero no por su mandato sino porque le pareció que se movían las sombras. Escrutó con la lamparilla de su casco minero de izquierda a derecha, omitió su "pelea" porque su mente era setenta por ciento analítica y podía estar declamando poesía en un segundo y al siguiente gritándole a Bob el terrible padre que era.

.

Ninguno de los dos notó nada extraño y una vez calmadas sus aguas continuaron la charla.

.

—No es por Lila, ni por lo que dije en Industrias Futuro.

—¿Así que vas a jugar "al no pasó nada" por el resto de nuestras vidas?

—No, sólo hasta que uno de los dos muera…—eso sonó tan frío y real, que recordó a la mujer de su sueño. El corazón dejó de latir al interior de su pecho, pero descartó la idea porque "ella era Helga" la mujer mas temeraria que conocía y jamás se atrevería a hacer algo como eso.

 _¿O, si?_

—Helga...

—No pienso morirme de amor, Arnold. ¡Que te quede claro que Helga G. Pataki, jamás morirá por amor! Quiero ayudarte a recuperar a tus padres y expulsarte así de mi corazón. Será la última vez. ¿Quieres?

—¿Ultima…?—preguntó porque una vez más el tono que usó le asustó.

—Phoebs es la única que sabe esto pero obtuve la mejor nota en la prueba de conocimiento general a nivel estatal. Me ofrecen estudiar en la parte del mundo que quiera y hasta ayer pretendía quedarme en Hillwood. Ahora pienso en Grecia, Alemania, Inglaterra.

—¿Te vas…? —la ansiedad inconscientemente perturbó su corazón.

—Tan pronto volvamos a casa, así que ya déjame en paz. ¡Quédate con Lila! tengan bebes pecosos que con tus genes parecerán balón de fútbol americano incendiado.

—Helga, tenemos diez años…

—Pero igual lo estás pensando. —afirmó y él no pudo más que darle la razón.

Tomó el camino de la izquierda y le sugirió que no la siguiera. Recordaba las indicaciones de su padre, se encontrarían afuera de la cueva y si había problemas, con su estado de ánimo actual, sería mejor que se preocupara por los nativos.

Asintió, sonriendo amargamente porque le creía y también le dolía.

.

Él, era un chico cursi. Aspiraba a una familia pequeña con su dulce esposa esperando a que volviera de la oficina. Lila era el tipo de chica que encajaba con el perfil de vestidos largos y amplios, galletas que se enfrían en el marco de la ventana, cuentos a los niños antes de ir a dormir, besos tiernos hasta la mañana y atenciones para sus abuelos.

Helga era mucho más impetuosa, arriesgada y libre. Si hubiera que compararlos con algún elemento diría que ella era fuego y él viento.

Uno de los dos tarde o temprano consumiría al otro y eso no era bueno. Lila era calma y suave como el agua, se entendería bien con el estilo de vida que quería tener.

.

Reanudó la marcha y contempló las mismas "gemas" que había advertido antes. Hasta ese momento reconoció ojos, cuerpos, rostros. Su corazón bombeó al mil y pensó en Phoebs, Gerald, _Helga_ , presionó el botón de encendido en su radio (lo había colocado en una de las correas de su mochila para un acceso rápido) la estática fue lo único que le respondió y se pegó a la pared de piedra pensando en alguna estrategia para no convertirse en brocheta.

Ojos rojos como los de los conejos o Demonios. — _¿Por qué lucían así?—_ Se supone que la tribu que sus padres buscaban era únicamente de ojos verdes, padecían una extraña enfermedad asociada al sueño y según sus abuelos, permanecieron en la Selva buscando una cura para aquellos que los socorrieron durante su alumbramiento.

Estas personas no parecían nobles o con buenas intenciones.

—Así que eres tú, el milagro…—comentó el mas imponente de todos en fluido inglés y eso lo impresionó. _¿Escucharían su pelea con Helga? ¿Estaría en peligro, ella o Lila?_ ¡Santo Dios, que no intentaran acercarse a Lila! —apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y quien lo entrevistaba sonrió.

—¿Quién quiere saber si lo soy?—respondió en español porque quería demostrarles que era más que un pobre niño de pueblo.

—La Sombra.

—¿Quién...?—insistió altivo. La perspectiva de perder a alguien o perderse a sí mismo sin encontrar a sus padres le daba voluntad de pelear.

—El que ha esperado años para un nuevo comienzo. Tu sacrificio lo devolverá a la vida. No solo a él si no a nuestra adorada muerte.

—¿Qué...?

—No es necesario que lo entiendas, sólo debes venir con nosotros. Acatar tu destino.

—Me niego. —los hombres ante él, eran cinco. Dos de ellos sonrieron al escuchar su negativa y se perdieron en las sombras para regresar con los cuerpos al hombro de Phoebe y Gerald, amordazados, maniatados e inconscientes. El grito de horror se ahogó en su garganta porque si ellos estaban así, significaba que lo mismo le sucedía a Helga.

—¡NO!

.

.

.

Estaba rodeada en ambos flancos pero sus ojos estaban tan húmedos de llanto y su corazón tan agobiado que no tenía oportunidad de contemplar nada más. Se detuvo en su loca carrera para vaciar los pulmones y llorar como una patética y pobre niña. _¿Por qué era tan estúpido? ¿Tan insensible y directo? ¿Porque se trataba de ella?_ "El Terror Pataki" La uniceja odiosa que ninguna persona trataba con dulzura porque no encajaban con ella los mimos o palabras tiernas.

 _¡Maldita la hora que en la estigmatizaron como la furiosa hija de Robert Pataki!_

Se abrazó a sí misma, ordenándose de manera interna no comenzar a caer. Cuando se largara de Hillwood lo haría, se rompería en tantos y diminutos pedazos que al reconstruirse ninguna persona recordaría lo que fue.

 _Ni siquiera ella._

Limpió sus ojos con manos desnudas, para la nariz necesitó buscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón corto. No llevaba demasiado en eso cuando se sintió observada y se supo rodeada. Sus agresores eran varones todos, mucho más jóvenes que Bob, pero no tanto como los bravucones de sexto grado.

.

 _Se había peleado con uno de esos en la cafetería de la escuela el otro día. Se creía demasiado porque ya se iba a la secundaria y gustaba de aterrorizar a los de tercero, segundo y primero. Lo puso en su lugar, porque al muy imbécil le pareció divertido tirarle su tapioca en la cara._

 _—¿Por qué te ensucias, niño? ¿No sabes que está mal que uses vestido? podrías confundir a los de primero. —ella dejó caer su charola haciendo un sonido tan estruendoso que por algunas centésimas de segundo reinó el silencio. Quienes la conocían tragaron en seco, Gerald silbó por lo alto porque era un grandísimo idiota que adoraba enfatizar los momentos en que ella "perdía el control" fiel a su naturaleza, a lo que todos esperaban que hiciera, obvió el saltarle a la cara cual haría una lunática._

 _Fue una pelea rápida que culminó con ella encima de ese cabrón, estrellando su cabeza contra el suelo a la vez que gritaba que ella era una niña._

 _Harold Berman tardaría varios años en volver a confundirla con un chico. El que se convirtió en un montón de carne deforme bajo sus pies, tardaría varios meses en terminar el tratamiento dental._

 _._

Y volviendo a lo que hacía.

.

La ausencia de "corazón" puede que le diera puntos extra a la hora de "exterminar" Levantó el rostro retándolos en silencio. Su español no era nada bueno, enfocó sus estudios de idioma extranjero en el francés y aunque eran lenguas romances y hermanas, tenían sus diferencias.

El mismo sujeto de antes, extendió un brazo y le mostró su relicario de oro. La fotografía de Arnold aparecía en el y estaba claro que quería saber por qué.

Ella no daría explicaciones de ningún tipo, pero sí lo quería de vuelta. Como un recordatorio o advertencia de que nunca jamás debía entregar su corazón. Amar con pasión y descontrol, escribir poemas de la noche al alba, cantar, esculpir, bailar.

Ser un espíritu libre por los segundos, minutos u horas en que se permitía la fascinación.

Nunca más volvería a hacerlo y por ello necesitaba tenerlo.

Negó internamente la parte de su mente, que le recordó a su madre estrechando su vestido de novia con ternura. Miriam seguía enamorada de Bob, era por eso que se hundía en el alcohol. Amar, sin ser amado en contestación era una putada y aunque dolía como el decidida a no dejarse vencer.

No repetiría la historia de sus padres.

No lo haría.

.

El sujeto que la intimidaba arrancó la cadena de su relicario, ella cerró los puños y rechinó los dientes. Sabía dar patadas voladoras aunque lo suyo eran más los movimientos de lucha libre que veía cada domingo en la arena de Hillwood.

Derribarlo, puede que le fuera posible _¿Pero después, qué?_ los otros se le echarían encima. _¿Morir, pataleando, gimiendo y luchando?_ Sonaba heroico, prometedor, digno de una Pataki y entonces saltó.

Un pie detrás del otro tomando impulso, los ojos fijos en su objetivo quien obviamente no se esperó que hiciera algo como eso. Adoraba ver la sorpresa en los ojos ajenos, era lindo producir esa clase de reacción en alguien que te subestimaba y te quería someter. Cuando su pie izquierdo chocó contra la cabeza del mastodonte y lo noqueó, recordó el beso que le robó a Arnold en la cima de aquel edificio.

Tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa, los ojos a punto de salírsele de sus órbitas.

Y lo odió.

Por subestimarla, por no tomarla en cuenta, por dejar que se fuera.

La ira motivaba ahora sus movimientos y entonces, con los restos de su relicario en la mano diestra giró en redondo y levantó el rostro dispuesta a enfrentarlos a todos. Algunos se impresionaron, otros adquirieron la posición de ataque. Escuchó palabras que no entendía (en cuanto al contexto) y que la describían como "elegida"

.

 _¿Para qué...? ¿Patear sus traseros o ser sacrificada a las faldas de un volcán?_

.

Armados con lanzas y flechas le apuntaron como si fuera alguna especie de animal. Eso no era honorable (aún si lo era) calculó sus posibilidades encontrándolas nulas. Eran cuatro a una y su casco minero se le había caído a media patada por lo que la iluminación descendió y daba un aspecto aún mas tétrico a la escena. ¡Debía correr o llamar a gritos a los demás!

 _¿Y si los ponía en riesgo?_ Uno muerto valía tres vivos, pero cuatro a cuatro arrojaba mejores resultados en su cabeza.

Los ojos de los tipos coléricos y morenos eran color de la sangre, dudaba que usaran lentes de contacto o que estuvieran drogados. _—¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?—_ los de la noche anterior eran distintos: pieles morenas, cabellos castaño oscuro, _ojos verdes_ y ropas curtidas a mano. Los que tenía en frente apenas si se vestían, lucían mucho mas peligrosos y salvajes. — _¿Por qué? ¿Eran dos grupos distintos? ¿Y qué pretendía cada uno?—_ Sintió temor verdadero al erizarse los vellos de su nuca. Como luchadora que era, se consideraba una mujer que obedecía a sus instintos y contrario de la noche anterior, todo aquí irradiaba muerte y delirio.

—¿Lo quieres, no es cierto? —preguntó el que suponía sería el segundo al mando en perfecto inglés y entonces ella soltó el aire que ni sabía que estaba reteniendo. Señaló el relicario que se guardó en el interior de su pantalón. Negó con el rostro, sintiéndolo rígido, pálido y bañado en sudor. _¿Querían a Arnold? —¡Su Arnold!— ¿Para qué...?_ las palabras del guía sobre sacrificios, canibalismo y demás desfilaron como en cámara lenta delante de sus ojos.

Desesperó y a punto estuvo de tirarse al suelo, romper a llorar o gritar de desconcierto. _—¡El camarón con pelos sólo quería encontrar a sus padres! ¿Era tan horrendo ese deseo?—_ No lo sabía, pero quizás pudiera preguntar.

—¿Qué si lo quiero? ¿Ustedes desean ponerlo a prueba, no es cierto? —el hombre con el que hablaba sonrió como gato, provocándole repulsión y acotó.

—Te equivocas. Nosotros queremos romper sus huesos, drenar su sangre, extraer el corazón. —Su declaración la dejó poco más que paralizada y muerta. La sonrisa de satisfacción y gloria que le dedicó quería decir que lo tenían.

Y la tenían.

Como en la escena del teatro de los vampiros (para los amantes de "Entrevista con el Vampiro") cuatro sombras se cernieron sobre ella, que gritó y se debatió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que ya no pudo ofrecer mayor objeción. El aire en el interior de la cueva era mucho más escaso, la temperatura entre cálida y húmeda, era asfixiante estar ahí adentro y si le aumentas las pocas horas de sueño y la mediocre alimentación lógico resultaba perder el sentido.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _N/A: No me odien, no me odien. Habrá happy ending Shortaki. Lo prometo, es solo que me gusta hacerlos sufrir primero._ _**Shiroi Kimiko:** Te juro que intenté terminar la parte de San Lorenzo en esta entrega pero da para mucho. Así que tendrás que sufrir y aguantar un poco más._

 _Entre otros asuntos: G_ _racias a todos los que se siguen pasando a leer y dejar sus comentarios (pese a mis lunáticos y cambiantes estados de ánimo) de verdad. Procuro siempre responderles a todos, saben que son muy importantes y valiosos para mi. Los amo._

 _Y para el resto, citaré a una ficker y amiga mía._

 ** _"Si les gustó la historia, dejen un comentario, tomen una galleta y pasen a la sala de espera._**  
 ** _Si no les gustó por favor no hagan nada e igualmente se los agradeceré"_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima._ **


	34. Chapter 34

_N/A: Alterno entre "presente" y "pasado" en la presente entrega, favor de leer con cuidado._

.

.

.

—¿Qué les hicieron?—preguntó temeroso y furioso ante la imagen de sus amigos. Ninguno de los dos parecía presentar heridas de gravedad. La iluminación provenía ahora de múltiples antorchas. El grupo que lo rodeaba había pasado a ser de diez, quien lo entrevistara (u amenazara) de manera inicial, no concluyó con los "regalos" le hizo una indicación de silencio con el dedo índice de la mano diestra y él, se esperó lo peor.

 _"Helga, Helga, HELGA…"_

Todas las voces en su cabeza repetían el nombre de ella y se recriminaban de manera interna el dejarla ir por su cuenta. _¿Cómo se le ocurría?_ Si en el fondo sabía que ella no era más que una niña dulce, temerosa, frágil y tierna.

.

Un frío helado le corrió por la espina dorsal y de pronto evocó el momento en que la conoció. La escena real puede que no sucediera exactamente así. La memoria tendía a ir agregando o quitando cosas dependiendo del paso de los años o de la inventiva. Pero de momento, él no se concentraba en los detalles del fondo: si estaban sobre la acera antes de llegar a la escuela o si sucedió delante de la puerta principal. _¿Seguía lloviendo o ya había parado la tormenta?_ No, nada de eso importaba porque en cuanto llegó, sólo supo que "algo" le hizo voltear en su dirección.

Tenía el rostro sucio por el barro que acababa de arrojarle un auto, el ceño fruncido por la frustración y a pesar de eso reconoció, que estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

Su abuelo le había dicho que debía ser amable con las chicas y de momento, lo único que se le ocurrió fue halagar su moño.

 _"Es muy bonito"_ —comentó alegre. Aunque en realidad, lo que le pareció precioso fue ella. Una sensación cálida inundó su pecho en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto, le ofreció su mano pero en ese momento "algo se rompió" la furia, indignación y las ganas de llorar fueron reemplazadas por el temor. Lo vio en las dos centésimas de segundo que duró, aunque claro.

De eso no fue consciente a los cuatro años de edad.

A los diez y estando en la maldita Selva que lo vio nacer, resultaba claro que ella lo sintió también y que eso la atemorizó. Lo golpeó, rechazando su mano y derribándolo al piso.

.

A partir de entonces su trato fue rudo, violento, cruel. Pero mentiría si dijera que siempre se comportaba así. Tenía sus momentos de cordialidad, de palabras duras pero veraces. Como ella misma refirió. _"Su papel en la vida era recordarles las cosas feas, esas de las que a nadie le gusta hablar"_ y cada que necesitaba un jalón de orejas, que le reventaran la burbuja donde solía habitar y lo regresarán a la realidad.

Era ella quien lo hacía.

Estaba ahí para él, como una casualidad o quizás no lo fuera en realidad. Era consciente de cómo (en su reducido grupo de amistades) siempre había alguien que seguía a alguien: Curly a Rhonda, Lloyd a Harold, Gerald a Phoebe, Peapod a Nadine, Sheena a Eugene, él a Lila, Brainy a Helga.

Lo había visto decenas de veces, suspirando detrás de botes de basura por la colérica rubia y aunque él le había sugerido que se armara de valor y fuera por ella, el chico de gafas transparentes insistía en decir que no tenía ninguna oportunidad ahí.

.

 _"Tan solo me gusta verla Arnold, sé que no es para mí"_

 _"¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo intentas?" —Brainy lo miró como si le estuviera dando el insulto más fenomenal del mundo y él respondió con un sencillo…_

 _"Oh"_

 _"Se lo he pedido más veces que tú a Lila" —se burlo, por hacerlo sentir incómodo y él se encogió de hombros dispuesto a salir de ahí, pero el chico listo lo detuvo. "¿Estás seguro de que es la indicada?" —preguntó, jalándolo del brazo y mirándolo a los ojos._

 _"¿Lo estás tú?"—respondió a la defensiva, porque si. No le gustaba que le recordaran sus pobres e infructuosos intentos con Lila Sawyer._

 _"Cómo dije, sé qué no es para mí. Pero hasta que llegue alguien más, me contento con asegurarme de que está bien"_

.

Pensó que era muy egoísta por parte de Helga rechazar tan nobles sentimientos, pero jamás se preguntó, si la razón de eso no sería que ella amara a alguien más.

.

En los segundos que dedicó a estas reflexiones, escuchó el grito más estremecedor que escucharía jamás. Era Helga _—su Helga—_ gritando de horror. Él repitió su nombre cómo si con eso pudiera transportarse a su lado, los hombres que le rodeaban lo sujetaron por la fuerza y después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, llegaron cinco más. Tres de ellos con sonrisas de superioridad, los últimos dos sosteniendo a un hombre sobre sus espaldas y a la inconsciente rubia (por la que gritaba y se debatía cómo un loco) maniatada y en volandas.

La colocaron en el suelo, tal y como hicieron con Gerald y Phoebs (contrario de sus amigos, ella tenía el rostro sucio e inflamado por el llanto) sintió como el corazón se le encogía y de manera mental, se recriminó ser el peor ser humano sobre el planeta.

 _"Él la había hecho llorar"_ dos veces en tan poco tiempo, poniéndola en peligro, haciendo que bajara la guardia. Ahora entendía por qué le grito con tanta furia la pequeña asiática.

Lo merecía, el _"ataque del dragón"_ o como se llamara esa técnica especial para sacarte el corazón del pecho y mostrártelo antes de caer muerto. Sus captores lo liberaron, él no podía dejar de verla pero estaba claro que se los ponían ahí para ofrecer algún tipo de trato.

—¿Es la elegida? —preguntaron señalando a Helga. Él no supo qué contestar, ni creía comprender a lo que se referían. Para enfatizar este punto, le mostraron un nuevo objeto. Era el corazón dorado que había visto antes (el que valía su vida) y cuando se lo acercaron contempló su foto. Era la del anuario y que la trajera aquí, quería decir que seguía luchando por él.

Todo lo que hacía, tanto en San Lorenzo como en Hillwood era por él.

 _Siempre por él._

—¿Es tu elegida, niño milagro? —insistieron en la cuestión y una voz interna dijo: Si, con seguridad y aplomo. Lo instaba a levantar el pecho y henchirse de orgullo por Helga G. Pataki. Otra voz, le dijo que si la reconocía como tal, la pondría en peligro.

Sacrificios, ceremonias donde descorazonaban doncellas a los pies de algún templo o volcán (según las palabras de su pintoresco guía) nublaron su mente y decidió que la respuesta correcta era...

—No, —cerró los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Se ordenó "no verla" y les recordó que la razón de su reciente pelea era que él, no la quería a ella. —Rechacé sus sentimientos, si es a eso a lo que se están refiriendo. La mujer que me interesa, a la que he puesto a salvo de todo este tormento es otra.

* * *

.

.

.

—¡TRAIDOR! —gritó desde algún sitio una desgarrada voz.

Era su Helga, la de diecisiete años que estaba dormida por causa suya y del humo de la hoguera. Aún no podía llegar a su lado. No podía verla porque las sombras eran demasiado densas. Sin embargo, creyó que si él podía oírla, ella lo haría también.

—¡NO TE TRAICIONÉ ESA VEZ, NUNCA MÁS LO HARÍA!

—¿¡ARNOLD…!? —podía sentirla cerca con su estupor y aunque la buscó con desesperación, no la encontró.

Esta era la verdadera prueba. Lo que orquestó Anthea para determinar su victoria o derrota. Recordarles el daño que sin saber (ni querer) le había ocasionado y de verdad, se sentía fatal por eso.

No la merecía. Pero tampoco es como si esa idea fuera nueva. Desde que inició su relación, siempre tuvo la sensación de que debía compensar algo más.

Tantos años de amor silencioso, autodestructivo y unilateral. Mientras él, tuvo roces de manos, miradas sugerentes y ocasionales besos con otras chicas. —Suspiró para sus adentros convencido de que era un grandísimo idiota que merecía todo el peso de la Santa Inquisición. Aunque también, creía que lo que había hecho con todas ellas era buscarla a ella.

 _Su otra mitad, alma gemela. La persona que por fin, le traería paz._

—CONFÍA. —le suplicó, porque aún no llegaban a esa parte pero desde ahora, él estaba seguro de que siguió luchando por su amor. Las palabras de su abuela y de todos eran ciertas.

Ellos trabajaron juntos para encontrar a sus padres y dar cabida a su relación. Lo sentía en su sangre, sólo tenían que verlo.

—NO PUEDO...—respondió con voz rota. Estaba derramando llanto. Lo había hecho tantas veces en los últimos días que sabía con seguridad que lo hacía.

Se odió por eso.

—¡YA NO QUIERO HACER ESTO, ARNOLD! ESTOY CANSADA DE LUCHAR Y LLORAR POR TI.

—HELGA...—no podía culparla. Eran demasiados eventos para un periodo tan reducido de tiempo. Quizás siempre sucedía así y por eso, la mujer de sus sueños (quien fue ella en sus vidas pasadas) caía en tentación y se suicidaba. _¿Sucedería de nuevo?_ _¿En este momento o cuando llegaran a la selva? ¡Dios! Se suponía que esta era la buena._ Se amaron antes de que todo estuviera en su contra. Así que tenía que salvarla. _—¿Prolongar su agonía?—_ sugirió en su cabeza alguna traicionera voz. Pero él no disfrutaba con su dolor. ¡NO QUERÍA HERIRLA! lo que deseaba era amarla, de la noche al alba, demostrar que era digno de merecer y corresponder su amor.

—TE JURO QUE NO VOLVÍ A TRAICIONARTE, PERO NO ME CREAS A MI, CREE EN TI. ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE TAMBIÉN LO SUPISTE.

—¿SABER QUÉ…? ¡TÚ ME ROMPISTE EL CORAZÓN!

—Y TE ENTREGUÉ EL MÍO EN COMPENSACIÓN...

—¿QUÉ…?—vacilación en su tono de voz y casi podía verla llevando las manos a su rostro. Quería abrazarla, consolarla, contemplarla y besarla. Tenía que creerle, esperaba en verdad que pudiera creerle.

* * *

.

.

.

SAN LORENZO  
Ocho años atrás.

.

Los nativos dieron por ciertas sus palabras, después de todo los escucharon gritar y los vieron ir cada uno por su lado. Arrojaron el corazón al piso y junto a él descifró una punta de flecha.

—Vas a guiarnos.

—¿¡Qué…!?—sus pulmones se vaciaron en el acto.

—Al lugar donde tienes a tu elegida.

—¡Jamás!—gritó.

—Entonces los escucharás suplicar, mientras son asesinados. —si era posible, su rostro adquirió un tono mucho más pálido. ¡No podía entregarles a Lila! Pero tampoco iba a permitir que los mataran a ellos. ¡Gerald era su hermano! ¡Phoebe inocente y Helga la mujer de su vida!

Ninguno merecía morir en una fría, oscura y olvidada cueva.

Tan pronto como lo decidió, los hombres se acercaron a sus amigos y les colocaron al rostro alguna sustancia que al inhalar, los hizo despertar de súbito. Decir que estaban en piloto automático y a la defensiva era poco. Gerald reaccionó soltando tremenda patada, Phoebe se arrastró hacia atrás buscando algo de apoyo para levantarse sobre sus pies, Helga era la única que no estaba amordazada así que amenazó con una salvaje mordida a su agresor.

Los tres, lo sorprendieron y enorgullecieron.

No morirían, ninguno de ellos lo haría. Así que rogó al cielo, a sus padres, quien fuera. Que si "estaban ahí" los ayudaran a salir.

Un movimiento telúrico comenzó (de lo más bajo a lo más bravo) y ni siquiera así, daría por ciertos los rumores de que él, estaba ligado a la furia del volcán.

Gerald le dijo a Phoebs donde tenía oculta su navaja, la asiática la encontró y en menos de diez segundos se liberaron de sus ataduras entre los dos. Él se barrió por el piso, tomó la punta de flecha (además de su foto) y liberó a la rubia. Sus manos agradecieron el contacto del otro, sus ojos se miraron con agradecimiento y alivio.

Comenzaron a correr, escapando de sus agresores y de la cueva que se venía abajo, Phoebs y Gerald de la mano, Helga y él también. _—No la soltaría, nunca jamás lo haría—_ la asiática venía a la cabeza, sus linternas eran las únicas que aún funcionaban y les sirvieron de mucho.

A sus espaldas, sólo se oía el estruendoso sonido de la roca crujiendo y los gritos salvajes de quienes seguían sus pasos. Gerald comenzó a repetir incansablemente "todos vamos a morir" "todos vamos a morir" Helga le gritó que si no se callaba lo asesinaría ella misma y su amigo le dijo que sí.

Una luz tenue se vio al fondo, Phoebe se los informó y todos apuraron el paso. Ninguno se soltó de las manos, eran una cadena, un equipo. Los rayos del sol matutino calentaron su carne, pero no pudo celebrarlo ya que segundos después la cueva se derrumbó en su totalidad

Gerald se dejó caer de espaldas a la tierra firme, más pálido que una parca y con Phoebe rebotando contra su pecho. Una risa histérica se apoderó de su ser y Helga lo acompañó también. (En su caso, era él quien cayó sobre su cuerpo) Al levantarse, tanto él como Phoebs temieron por el estado emocional de sus amigos, generalmente eran de sangre más fría y que estuvieran así quería decir que de verdad se asustaron.

—Chicos…—intentó mediar porque sus risas sonaban histéricas, desesperadas y temía que de un momento a otro se pusieran a llorar.

—¡Cállate Shortman! ¡Si quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en un lapsus constante de delirio y demencia, tú me dejas!

—A mi también. —agregó la rubia y él le dedicó una mirada discreta. Ese sentimiento cálido volvió a embargarlo, lucía hermosa, toda sucia, con los cabellos desacomodados y respirando a marchas forzadas debido a la excitación de su persecución.

—De acuerdo, —concilió Heyerdahl. —pero tenemos que movernos. Es bastante probable que…

—Nos dé un paro cardíaco si no nos dejan en paz, diez minutos más. —insistió Pataki, Gerald apoyó la moción y su amiga accedió a darles su espacio.

Los dejaron tirados sobre la tierra fresca en lo que intentaban ubicarse con el mapa de su padre. Ya habían cubierto la ruta norte, quedaba virar hacia el este, lo harían montaña arriba. Es decir por detrás de la cascada. Tan pronto decidieron esto Heyerdahl le devolvió su diario y volvió a ajustarse los lentes sobre la cara, él notó su estoicismo, por no decir que sentía que lo odiaba.

—¿Tú sabes de los sentimientos que guarda Helga por mi, no es cierto? —preguntó directo.

—¿Perdón?—giró en redondo y entonces sí, lo miró sin disimular el enojo.

—Encontré esto, —comentó desvelando su foto. —los nativos se lo quitaron cuando la apresaron. —Phoebs tomó el corazón dorado en el interior de su mano y lo presionó con fuerza. —¿Intentas decirme que una vez más la dejaste a solas?

—Yo _…_ —comenzó a disculparse, pero era evidente que ella lo encontró culpable. _¿Cómo diablos supo que se separaron?_

—¡Si te lo hubiera confesado ella. Si este corazón hubiera sido revelado en presencia suya, no soportaría un segundo más a tu lado!

—Phoebe…

—¡Voy a ser directa, Arnold! ¡No la mereces! Toda su compasión, valor, lealtad, amor. Son demasiado para ti, que no te tientas el corazón a la hora de darle la espalda. Esta es la tercera vez que lo haces y como bien sabes. Esa es la última.

—¡E…espera!

—La primera fue cuando Lloyd nos convenció a todos de que no podría estar tan loca. Acepto mi responsabilidad al respecto. No debí dejar que Gerald, me convenciera de dejarla a su suerte. La segunda fue cuando les propuse ir a buscarla.

—¡Pero accedí!

—Aún así tengo mis reservas, ¿Lo hiciste por ella o por ti?

—¿Qué…?

—Helga es una exploradora experta, también hizo el curso de rescatistas y no tengo que recordarte lo buena es luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. Como aliada, en cualquier encomienda es una pieza importante.

—¡No lo hice por eso!

—¡Pues no te creo! La tercera me la vas a decir o mejor te la ahorras, porque no voy a cambiar de opinión.

.

.

.

—AHHHHHHHHHHH!

—¡AAAAAAAAAAHH! —un grito desquiciado por parte de Helga, seguido de uno peor de Gerald, los hizo bajar los guantes de pelea y volver a los restos de la cueva.

Ahí, el escenario era totalmente distinto.

—¡MÁTALAS, MÁTALAS!

—¡NO PUEDO, SI ME ESTÁS ASFIXIANDO!

—¡PHOEBE! —gritó Pataki con desesperación.

—¡ARNOLD! —secundó el moreno y él no entendía lo que pasaba.

La rubia estaba abrazada a la humanidad de su amigo como todo un koala y Gerald no podía ni con su alma, frente a ellos había un simpático grupo de ratas que miraban entretenidas el espectáculo. Phoebe bajó su mochila y comenzó a buscar entre objetos varios a la vez que explicaba que su amiga le tenía pavor a las ratas.

—¿Es en serio?—porque él creería que había cosas mas espeluznantes como una horda de nativos asesinos.

—Una vez, Bob la encerró en el sótano de su casa para que aprendiera a mantener abajo el sonido infernal de su radio. ¿Adivina quien la acompañó?

—¿Una rata…?

—Creo que eran varias y no estaban directamente sobre su cuerpo, estaban en las tuberías o en algún lugar desde el cual podía oír como chillaban, roían y rasgaban. El punto es que desde ahí no soporta verlas ni en pintura. Hmm…estaba segura de haber empacado un repelente.

—¿Si demuestro que puedo cuidarla, me darías tu aprobación?

—¿¡Por qué, Arnold!? —respondió tirando sus cosas en seco y agregó. —Ella trajo tu fotografía del anuario en un precioso marco dorado. No significa nada. ¿Cómo sabes que es para ella? ¿Y no un regalo para tu madre? ¿O futura novia, Lila? —lo fulminó con la mirada y él sudó frío porque sí, tenía intenciones de pedirle algo serio a Sawyer, pero eso era antes de reconocer que tenía sentimientos por Helga. Le devolvió la mirada analítica, aunque la suya fue mucho mas discreta. No pretendía pelearse con ella (o ninguna) lo que quería era aclarar las cosas, tanto en su mente como corazón. Y saber si existía alguna oportunidad entre los dos.

—¿Cuando sugeriste que demostrara ser digno, no lo referías a mis padres, cierto? —Heyerdahl sonrió de lado, un gesto frívolo y letal que le recordó "al Padrino" _¿Quien diría que una chica tan dulce y tierna, tendría una mirada de esas?_

.

—¡HEY! ¡¿QUIEREN DEJAR DE TOMAR TÉ CON GALLETITAS Y HACER ALGO PARA QUITARME A ESTA LOCA DE ENCIMA?!

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A SOLTARME JOHANSSEN!

—¡MI CUERPO NO ESTÁ ACOSTUMBRADO A CARGAR TREMENDA VACA!

—¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!?

—¡AHHH! ¡NO! ¡NO DIJE NADA! ¡NO ME MUERDAS!

.

—Voy a probártelo. —comentó a la morena tomando algo del contenido diseminado de su bolsa.

—Y yo a defender mi postura.—anunció cruzándose de brazos porque no podía (ni quería) creer en lo que decía. _¿Cómo funcionaba su mente? ¿Solo descubrió que Helga estaba coladita de amor por él y decidió que sí? ¿Qué la quería corresponder?_ —¡Ja!— Que le dieran esos nativos con sus endemoniadas lanzas.

Shortman encendió un par de petardos esperanzado a que el fuego alejara a las ratas. Funcionó y así Gerald, no tuvo ningún reparo en dejarla caer directo a la nada. Helga enfureció de golpe porque esta era la segunda vez que la trataban como costal de papas.

—¡Óyeme, tú grandísimo idiota! —bramó desde el piso.

—¿Sí? Trasero huesudo…

—¿¡Queeeé!? —el rostro de Helga llegó al tono granada y se llevó las manos a la retaguardia. _¡No lo tenía huesudo! ¿Oh, si?_ —¡Eres un pervertido! —acusó de rodillas y alzando los puños al cielo.

—¡Y tú una regalada! —gritó señalando en su dirección. —¡Yo no te toqué, tú saltaste directo hacia mi!

—¡Se me acercaron en grupo! ¡Estaba asustada!

—Ahora imagina las facturas y los años que pasaré en terapia.

—¡Basta los dos! —gritó Heyerdahl colocándose en medio. —Arnold y yo decidimos hacia donde hay que ir. ¡Tomen sus cosas y cierren la boca! —accedieron a regañadientes, Gerald acomodó su mochila (responsable de que la orangutana esa se le lanzara al cuello, porque no había lugar en su espalda) Helga se sacudió el polvo de la ropa (no llevaba mochila, se valía de los bolsillos múltiples de pantalón corto y un cinturón que emularía al de Batman) apretó sus coletas y cuando quiso ponerse en pie, volvió a gritar e irse hacia abajo.

Los tres se espantaron.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Te mordió una serpiente o araña, fueron las ratas?—preguntó Phoebs a la vez que le quitaba los zapatos, calcetines y miraba su tremendo tobillo hinchado.

—¿¡PERO, CÓMO HAS PODIDO CORRER CON ESO!? —reclamó, buscando su equipo médico. La rubia se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, creo que el músculo seguía caliente y por fin se enfrió.

—¿Te caíste? ¿Dime si te duele esto?

—¡AUCH! —la pateó con la otra pierna y su amiga apenas si se inmutó. —¡No me caí! Me tiraron, dos veces. —enfatizó mirando a Gerald como si "estuviera marcado" y continuó hablando. —Aunque si he de ser honesta, diría que esto es producto de mi patada voladora.

—¿La que te prohibí que hicieras y aún así seguías ensayando?

—¡ME SALIÓ FENOMENAL! —gritó animada.

—¡E…espera! El sujeto enorme e inconsciente en la cueva ¿Lo derribaste tú? —se metió Gerald en la conversación y fue evidente el orgullo en la rubia.

—Cayó como roble.

—¿¡ESTÁS DEMENTE!? ¡PUDIERON HABERTE…!

—¡Sé muy bien lo que pudieron hacerme pelos de espagueti, pero que te quede claro que lo hice por Arnold!

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntó él, sonrojado hasta las orejas y Phoebs vació sus pulmones a la vez que soltaba las vendas y tapaba sus labios con ambas manos. La colérica rubia continuó explicando.

No lo refería por el lado romántico y sentimental que él y Heyerdahl se estaban imaginando. Lo hizo para evitar que rompieran sus huesos, drenaran su sangre y le sacaran el corazón. Gerald se puso tan pálido al escuchar su declaración que fue un milagro que no volviera el estómago.

Él sudó frío y sintió como perdía la capacidad para hablar.

Una cosa era que lo amenazaran directamente y otra que hicieran partícipes de ello a sus amigos. No sabía cómo lo llegarían a tomar porque al estar junto a él, también se convertían en objetivos.

Acababa de suceder, de hecho.

Pudieron morir, todos ellos y de formas tan horrorosas que no iba pensar en ninguna. Helga apretó los puños, mientras su pequeña amiga continuaba la labor de colocarle la venda al tobillo.

—También tengo razones para creer que se trata de dos grupos de personas.

—¡Dime que al menos uno de ellos, no nos quiere arrancar el pellejo! —rogó Johanssen y fue el turno de Phoebe de ponerse dramática. Terminó de atender a su amiga y se levantó para acomodarse sobre una piedra.

—Phoebs…—llamó Helga, volviendo a ponerse sus calcetas.

—Estoy bien, sigan hablando…—suspiró para sus adentros y Helga imitó la acción.

—De acuerdo, pienso que unos son los que vimos anoche. Sólo nos asustaron pero al final se marcharon.

—¿¡Que solo nos asustaron!? ¡TE IBAN A CONVERTIR EN BROCHETA HUMANA! —gritó Gerald, tirando de sus cabellos y mirándolos a todos como si estuvieran locos.

Posiblemente lo estuvieran.

Phoebe tan pálida y callada que aterraba, él como un pasmarote pues estaba tratando de sacar conjeturas de todo lo que Helga narraba y esta última con un nuevo fuego en los ojos porque era guerrera y además de eso lo amaba. (Aunque jamás lo admitiera y su juego del gato y el ratón se volviera eterno. Él sabía que lo amaba. Tanto como para condenarse al exilio y dejarlo con Lila)

—¡NO! —aclaró de inmediato. —Sí me apresaron e iban a llevarme a cualquier otro lado, pero no querían a hacerme daño. ¡No sé como explicarlo! Reaccioné por instinto, indignación, furia. Pero en el momento que me derribaron, no sentí que quisieran hacerme algo malo.

Gerald no se lo tragó, Phoebe volvió a taparse los labios con las manos, él comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado, (porque en serio ella estaba loca si creía que no querían hacerle daño)

—Los sujetos de ahora, los de ojos pequeños, espeluznantes y rojos, que quieren sacrificar a Arnold, erizaron todos los vellos de mi nuca y créanme cuando les digo, que de esos sí tenemos que cuidarnos.

Los tres asintieron, dándole la razón. Y es que también vieron esos ojos color de la sangre que hicieron estremecer hasta la última de sus células.

—Derribaré a cuantos pueda mientras me sostenga y les sugiero que hagan igual.

—¡¿ESTÁS HABLANDO EN SERIO?! ¡ESO QUE DESCRIBES ES UNA MISIÓN SUICIDA! —insistió su amigo y él por fin encontró el coraje para hablar.

—Es mi misión suicida, Gerald. Agradezco que me acompañaran hasta aquí pero es evidente que ha dejado de ser un juego de niños.

—¿Quieres seguir?—preguntó, aún sin creerlo.

—Al igual que Helga, tengo razones para creer que si no me adentro en la Selva, arremeterán contra ustedes y nuestro grupo.

—¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿TE VAS A SACRIFICAR?! —Phoebe reaccionó a eso mirándolos con cautela. Él asintió con el rostro (no porque quisiera convertirse en mártir o aspirara a ser canonizado en un atrio. Sino porque le parecía la mejor opción para saber lo que pasó con sus padres y protegerlos a todos.

Tras su resolución, (que hizo caer a Gerald sobre sus rodillas y a Phoebe derramar algunas lágrimas discretas) la rubia explotó.

—¡ESO SOBRE MI CADÁVER, MELENUDO! —volvió a levantarse de súbito y trató de disimular el dolor al sostenerse firme sobre sus pies pero no lo logró. Su cuerpo se dobló, Gerald cerró los ojos, Phoebe gritó, pero antes de caer, él corrió para sostenerla entre sus brazos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron al instante, azul contra verde, además de lo que ya sabía que sentía en su interior. Esa conexión, ese calor que no era más producto de alguna promesa o su imaginación sino que hablaba de la emoción de una nueva aventura.

Adentrarse en la Selva juntos. Como tiempo atrás lo hicieron entre las calles de su vecindario para salvarlo. Sonrió, al sentirla segura entre sus formas, Pataki se afianzó un poco mejor sobre sus pies pero aún así, no se apartó. Los instintos mas relajados, su temor, ansiedad e inquietud, dispersados al estar a su lado.

Quizo prolongar el momento, resguardarla de toda amenaza aunque sabía bien cual sería su jugada.

—Agradezco el interés pero no tienes que hacerlo.—comentó con la misma cordialidad de siempre. Sus amigos los observaban en silencio. El primero de ellos, a punto de perder el sentido ante la contemplación de la idea "Shortaki" la segunda sintiendo como se secaban sus lágrimas de la impotencia porque sabía bien que así era su amiga.

No importaba cuantas veces le dijera que se olvidara de él. Solo bastaba un roce, una mirada, una palabra directa o insinuada para que volviera a perderse en el laberinto que representaba su amor por él.

—Hicimos un trato. —respondió con la misma sonrisa que ya le estaba provocando arcadas a Gerald. —Yo te ayudo a recuperar a tus padres…

 _—Y yo me largo de tu corazón…—_ lo pensó pero no lo dijo. En lugar de eso abogó por los viejos tiempos, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que quizás, pudiera volver a enamorarla.

—¿Y yo le digo a todos que cumpliste con tu deber ciudadano? (Referencia a lo que dijeron en Industrias Futuro)

—Es lo menos que podrías esperar o recibir de mi…—se alejó de su lado mientras Gerald vaciaba su estómago detrás de un arbusto y Phoebe buscaba una piedra que pudiera destrozar con su puño.

—E…espera, podrías lastimarte si vas tan rápido, apóyate en mi…

—¿Me estás dando luz verde para abusar de tu baja estatura? —se burló.

—Tal vez…—concedió porque no le importaban los malos tratos, ni las ofensas, siempre que pudiera ver esa sonrisa traviesa.

—Disculpen…—enfatizó Phoebs dando una buena patada a la piedra que había encontrado. (algunas ratas que seguían en los alrededores, salieron despavoridas) Los rubios voltearon como si los hubiera encontrado desnudos o sacando las tripas a un pobre canario.

—¿Si…?—inquirió avergonzada su amiga.

—Si ya terminaron de hacer vomitar a Gerald, me gustaría enfatizar la parte en que aún no decidimos "si vamos a morir contigo" —Helga le dirigió una mirada dura, la asiática la sostuvo porque si, tenía la firme convicción de seguirla hasta el fin del mundo, pero a ella. No a él y así se los dijo.

—Yo voy con Arnold

—¿Por qué, Helga? ¡¿Sabes a caso lo cerca que estuvo de…?!

—¿Dejarme a mi suerte? —interrumpió molesta y los chicos se miraron entre sí como si estuvieran por mediar alguna pelea entre gladiadores. —¡Sí, lo sé! Nos peleamos, me mandó y lo mandé al carajo. Pero no se supone que hagamos cosas buenas para recibir algo a cambio. Las hacemos porque es lo correcto y yo tengo un objetivo claro en todo esto.

—¿¡Cual es!?—preguntó metiéndose entre ella y Arnold, tomándola por el brazo para arrastrarla hacia otro lado a pesar de que su tobillo seguía lastimado.

—Código 999 (en su lenguaje de mejores amigas. Esa era la clave para olvidarse de Arnold) Phoebs vació sus pulmones, su tono de piel había pasado del saludable moreno claro al enfermizo y transparente blanco.

—¿Me das tu palabras de honor de que esta será la ultima vez?

—Ultima. Si regreso a casa podrás ayudarme a decidir entre Inglaterra, Paris o Alemania. —la asiática sonrió, terminando por abrazarla. Arnold medio entendió lo que decían. ( _aceptaría la beca, se iría de sus vidas_ ) tambaleó pero Gerald lo atribuyó al horrible designio que les aguardaba.

—Volverás y claro que todo eso lo haremos juntas.

—¿Palabra de honor?—preguntó mirándola a los ojos con diversión.

—Palabra de hermanas, te acompañaré porque no confío en él.

—Oye…—comenzó a quejarse Arnold pero Gerald le colocó una mano al hombro para tranquilizarlo.

—Déjalas en paz, viejo. Estamos cansados, traumatizados e irritados. Busquemos un lugar donde ocultarnos para descansar y cuando caiga la noche lo volvemos a intentar.

—¿El qué…?—preguntó interesado.

—Tranquilizar a las fieras.

.

Anduvieron algunos metros antes de encontrar una cueva que estuviera abandonada al cien por ciento. El polvo, la humedad, aunados a las telarañas y multitud de insectos rastreros que orillaron a Gerald a terminar de subirse a la espalda de la rubia, confirmaron este punto. (Él le tenía pavor abismal a las arañas y la hinchazón en su tobillo ya había bajado) Helga lo tiró en seco cuando Phoebs y Arnold fumigaron. Limpiaron un poco antes de acomodarse sobre sus mochilas a manera de asiento, encendieron un pobre fuego, lo necesario para calentar agua y sus respectivas sopas instantáneas. Por lo demás no querían que el humo delatara su posición y como estaban agotados tardaron poco en quedarse dormidos. Las chicas se fueron al fondo, acomodadas contra la pared, una abrazando a la otra (para las fantasías eróticas de Gerald) ellos quedaron repartidos a cada lado de los vestigios de su hoguera.

Ajenos al ajetreó que suscitaba en su campamento.

La persecución imparable que desde ya comenzaba. Los malos presagios, los susurros a voces, el descontrol, pues no faltó quien culpó a la rubia de la desaparición de todos.

.

 _"Lo hizo para fastidiarnos el viaje"_ —gritaba Sid.

 _"¿Cómo puedes pensar algo tan estúpido?"_ —respondió Eugene. —ella lo había puesto a salvo, a su ruda y poco femenina forma, pero le preocupó que le pasara algo y por tanto. No andaría por ahí dando tumbos y poniendo en alerta roja a su grupo.

 _"Debió haberse ido, como prometió que lo haría y Phoebe salió a buscarla"_ —comentó Sheena pues para ella, esa parte resultaba bastante lógica.

 _"Gerald fue detrás de su chica y Arnold, con su amigo"_ —concluyó Peapod, señalando al vacío.

.

Tenían más de día y medio buscado a sus amigos y de verdad comenzaba a reinar la paranoia y el "peligro"

Su primera noche, en ausencia de ellos pareció mucho más fría y larga. Intentaban hacer caso de las recomendaciones de Simmons (mantenerse juntos y no salir del campamento) pero el pobre hombre parecía perdido en el espacio. Incompetente como ninguno para encontrarlos y más porque el guía se negó a adentrarse en la profundidad de la selva.

Eso no estaba en su contrato, para tal labor no le pagaron. Los de servicios médicos intentaron ser mas serviciales pero no llegaron a más de unos cincuenta o sesenta metros.

Era peligroso.

Ese lugar al que habían arribado y solo se incluyó en su viaje como un favor personal para Arnold. En teoría, debían pasar una noche en la Selva y después dirigirse al centro de la ciudad. Contemplar la arquitectura, disfrutar de su gastronomía y hasta deleitarse con el folclore característico de la zona. Ahora estaban perdidos, pues si bien contaban con los recursos para seguir su travesía, ni uno solo de ellos quiso irse sin Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe o Helga.

Esta era la segunda noche, comenzaba a bajar la temperatura y a meterse el sol. Mas de uno se miró con vacilación, lo sentían en el viento. Nadine ya lo había referido con anterioridad, ella que nació en una zona pantanosa y húmeda, creía reconocer las señales de la naturaleza y todas aquí, gritaban peligro.

Simmons los mandó a dormir temprano, se aseguró de que estuvieran en sus tiendas y segundos después cada uno de ellos lo decidió.

Se dividirían en cuatro grupos e irían a buscarlos. Helga se fue hacia el norte, comenzarían por ahí y los demás hacia el sur, este y oeste. Aguardarían a que sus "guardianes" estuvieran dormidos, tenían el sueño pesado aunque habría que aclarar que de eso se encargarían algunas plantas del sueño que Curly conocía, encontró, arrancó y preparó.

.

Salieron, en contra de toda lógica y sentido común. Rhonda les aclaró que estaban locos y que no los ayudaría. La suya era una misión perdida, obviamente estaban muertos. Por eso, ni el guía se atrevió a ir por sus huesos.

 _"¡La única loca y perdida y eres tú!"_ —señaló Stinky, antes de ajustarse una improvisada mochila de viaje e intercambiar una mirada con Sid. (este último no era muy dado a la aventura o búsqueda pero Arnold y Gerald eran de sus mas grandes amigos) además de que aquí, el tema a discutir era su hombría. _¿Quién se atrevería¿ ¿Y quien quedaría como una nenita llorona?_

Eugene una vez más intentó ir, pero Sheena se lo impidió. Ella junto a Nadine, Harold y Rhonda se quedarían en una tienda. El grandulón, motivado por la cuantiosa suma de dinero que la morena ofreció a cambio de su protección.

La mandaron al carajo, todos en conjunto pues suya fue la culpa de que Pataki se perdiera en primer lugar. ¡Sí, era una pesada que a todo el mundo le caía mal! pero lo que hizo no era algo que se saliera de lo normal. Su rutina diaria era perseguir y fastidiar a Arnold hasta la rendición.

 _"¡No es mi culpa!"_

 _"¡Lo es y por eso te asusta!" —declaró Patty Smith._

Ella no pertenecía a su clase de manera inicial pero fue transferida luego de que golpeara y amenazara a todos en su grupo. Ningún otro profesor en la P.S.118 la quería, sólo el bueno de Simmons y esa ya era otra historia. Regresando a lo que hacían, ella se juntó con Lila y las dos se adentraron en la profundidad del bosque.

* * *

.

.

.

HILLWOOD  
Tiempo Actual.

.

El viento seguía soplando con hambre, lo había estado haciendo por el transcurso de las ultimas horas. Un frío helado que corroe el alma, te cala los huesos y te hace saber que se avecina algo siniestro.

Los fundadores del pueblo, no tuvieron que pensar demasiado para saberlo. Desde que volvieron sus chicos de la preparatoria esta misma tarde los encontraron distintos.

Sabían que planeaban algo, pero difícil resultaba discernir el qué.

Fue el viento, la oscuridad de la noche y el rugido del cielo quienes se los dijeron.

Años atrás vivieron una situación similar.

Cuando volvieron de ese "maldito" viaje a San Lorenzo, ni uno de ellos siguió siendo el mismo. Maduraron a marchas forzadas pues lo vivido no era algo de lo que quisieran hablar, pero la luz de sus ojos se había transformado. De la infantil curiosidad había ahora un destello de comprensión, precaución e inteligencia.

Se esforzaron por destacar en deportes, hasta Eugene, Sheena y Curly quisieron intentar pero al verse disminuidos en sus capacidades optaron por otras áreas. Estudios de ciencia, medicina y tecnología. A su manera, cada uno sacó el brillo al diamante en bruto que llevaba dormido y eso los asustó en demasía.

Parecían otros, arrebatados de sí mismos, de su inocencia y rutina pues ya no jugaban, ni se hablaban entre sí.

Los campos de béisbol, baloncesto y demás sitios dónde solían verlos reunidos aparecían vacíos. El profesor Simmons, tampoco quiso dar razón de esto ultimo. Se limitó a decir que tuvieron "complicaciones" y que gracias a los Dioses, regresaron con bien. Se disculpó inmensamente con los padres de los lesionados.

Ninguna herida de gravedad, con excepción de Peter Potts (Peapod) que se rompió una pierna, Arnold Shortman y Helga Pataki que se encontraban "dormidos" y no despertaron hasta dos días después. La Doctora Heyerdahl efectuó todos los exámenes pertinentes, los padres de ambos chicos pagaron los estudios necesarios.

Amnesia fue lo que se dijo, enfermedad del sueño o alguna patraña de ese estilo. Cuando reaccionaron, los curiosos (que rápidamente corrieron la voz) advirtieron que contrario de los otros, seguían siendo ellos mismos.

Miradas esquivas, propias de dos niños que comienzan a entrar en la adolescencia y se sienten incómodos al notar que los han dejado a solas en la misma habitación. Les entregaron sus pertenencias antes de que llegaran sus padres. Él no sabía por qué tenía su listón rosado en el bolsillo. Ella no entendía por qué tenía una fotografía de sus padres y él entre sus cosas.

.

Volvieron a salir.

Con Arnold y Helga de vuelta, sus hijos lentamente se animaron a salir.

Gerald Johanssen siguió relatando historias del viejo Hillwood, Nadine atrapando insectos, Harold trabajando en la carnicería, Lila participando en obras de teatro comunitario.

Rhonda recuperó su pasión y don de "mando" le bajó un poco a sus aires clasistas, se preocupaba por sus "súbditos" y hasta aceptó de buen agrado los halagos nada disimulados de Thaddeus.

.

.

.

Desde el interior de cada hogar, padres y abuelos suspiraron para sus adentros. El viento, a que hacían referencia de manera inicial, volvió a soplar con recelo, metiéndose hasta los huesos a través de la piel, lastimando sus huesos, trastornando su mente, levantando sus alarmas y también sospechas.

.

El suyo, era un pueblo de constante cambio.

.

Lo levantaron de cenizas, afianzaron sus cimientos con promesas de protección y deseos de mejores tiempos. No sabían cual de todos los dioses (porque cada familia profesaba su propia religión) fue el que los escuchó y se tomó a pecho, su declaración de luchar cada que volvieran "momentos violentos"

Las lluvias de hace unos días anunciaban que debían cumplir tal promesa. El deceso de los adultos mayores que lamentablemente no tuvieron descendencia se cobraba esta apuesta. Y a pesar de saberlo, el peso en su pecho decía, que no correspondía a ellos participar en la reyerta.

Eran sus hijos.

Los mismos que se fueron de niños y volvieron siendo el amago de jóvenes adultos. Debían partir de nuevo o la oscuridad, el silencio y el caos se ceñiría sobre ellos.

.

.

.

CASA DE LOS HEYERDAHL

.

Kyo y Reba, salieron de su alcoba y se tomaron de las manos. Hacía varios minutos que su hija única trajinaba sin parar dentro de su recámara. Abrieron la puerta sin hacer ruido, apenas una rendija y la observaron practicar con decisión y maestría lo que de pequeña aprendió de esgrima.

Su espada de madera japonesa como una extensión de su mano, los movimientos libres pero tensos. Kyo volvió a mirar a su esposa, Reba le dio un silencioso si.

El adulto entró sin recelo y sin interrumpir, comenzó a corregir a su hija con la antigua voz de mando, recordándole la posición correcta del cuerpo, la soltura de los brazos y la libertad del arte. Porque su espada jamás debía usarse para asesinar, era para defensa y protección de las personas amadas.

—Lo sé padre…—respondió la morena describiendo una ultima floritura y colocándose de pie frente a él.

—Veo seguridad en tus movimientos, pero en tus ojos temor. ¿Qué es lo que no nos estás diciendo? —su pequeña, soltó un prolongado suspiro, liberó la espada y se sentó en la cama.

—Gerald y yo…

—Sabemos que se irán, —interrumpió su madre. —ya lo dijeron antes. Son adultos, responsables y sus amigos quieren ir a ayudar a la madre de Arnold, eso lo entendemos y apoyamos, pero por alguna razón tú tienes miedo.

—No es eso...—confesó vaciando sus pulmones.

—¿Entonces qué…?

—Arrepentimiento. —Phoebe se mordió los labios y apretó los puños dispuesta a confesar. —Hay algo de nuestro primer viaje que nunca me atreví a decirles porque sé que hice mal.

—Sea lo que sea debiste tener tus motivos.

—¡Cobardes y estúpidos!

—Tenías diez años cariño.

—¿¡Y eso qué!? pude enmendarlo antes, pero hasta ahora me atrevo…

.

.

.

CASA DE LA FAMILIA JOHANSSEN

.

En el interior de sus paredes una situación similar se suscitaba. Fue la vieja Odette quien tranquilizó a su hija y se ofreció a hablar con su "bombón de chocolate" Timberly, no entendía lo que pasaba, sus padres se limitaron a estrecharla y decir que su hermano saldría de viaje.

—¿¡Qué clase de viaje!? ¿Por qué siempre le dan las mejores cosas a ellos y a mi no? —se quejó en tremendo puchero, pero lo que decía no era cierto.

También sentía temor e incertidumbre por su hermano mayor. El viento imparable movía las ramas de los árboles que arañaban su ventana y la arrebataron de su cama. Anduvo descalza hasta la habitación principal, en la de Gerald no se animó a entrar y la de Jamie´O era un caso perdido debido a que estaba desocupada.

Su madre la abrazó con fuerza y le aseguró que estarían bien. Sus hermanos no se irían para siempre. Volverían cuando los extrañara tanto que quisiera gritar y la menor quería creerle pero el problema con eso era, que desde ya quería gritar.

.

Odette, encontró a Gerald practicando los movimientos de boxeo que le enseñó su difunto esposo, golpeaba un saco de arena que en su ultima visita Jamie'O le dejó instalado para "su entrenamiento" ella recordó bien a su marido. Pies ligeros, rápidos, decisión en la mirada y buen gancho diestro. Se anunció golpeando firme con el bastón.

Su bombón de chocolate, le dio un golpe final al pobre saco de arena y la miró como si estuviera esperando su resolución.

—¿Cuál es el arma secreta, abuela? ¿Cómo me aseguro de que esos dos idiotas…?—ella interrumpió su alegato porque estaba vieja y sorda pero no era tonta. Sabía que su nieto y todos sus amigos pretendían acompañarlos y esa era el arma en sí.

Su fuerza, (la del pueblo) expulsando la oscuridad y trayendo la luz. El viento que soplaba a estas horas, ya no hablaba sólo de una invitación. Era una advertencia, la oscuridad estaba suelta.

—El arma ya la tienes, eres tú. Todo lo que eres y todo lo que tienes. Lo que estas dispuesto a dar por los que decidas amar.

—¿Y si se acaba…? —preguntó temeroso. Pues su más grande terror, no era volver a la persecución de nativos con lanzas afiladas y antorchas incendiadas. Caer en redes de liana o jaulas de madera. Sino que Arnold y Helga, por fin recordaran.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿A caso hay dudas en tu corazón? —preguntó la anciana acercándose a su hijo para acariciarle la cara.

—No dudo de mis sentimientos por Phoebs o cada persona en este pueblo. Me preocupa lo que "olvidaron ellos" verás, en ese primer viaje a San Lorenzo, tanto Phoebs como yo hicimos algo horrible…

.

.

.

CASA DE EUGENE HOROWITZ.

.

—Dejamos que se fuera…—confesó el pelirrojo mientras veía un punto muerto en la pared detrás de sus padres. —No creímos que lo hiciera, es decir. Rhonda nos convenció de que no podía estar tan loca y no lo estaba. Si se fue, es porque tenía que hacerlo…—los ojos de su hijo se humedecieron y no evitó romper en llanto.

Lo sabía ahora, que Helga estaba profundamente enamorada de él y verlo con Lila debió destrozarle el corazón.

.

—Hijo…—trató de conciliar su padre, pero Eugene lloró con más brío. —él la conocía, salieron juntos, compartieron demasiadas cosas sentimentales y estúpidas.

Él sabía exactamente por qué lo ayudó.

Para expulsarlo de su corazón y eso dolía. Dolía porque honestamente, jamás le pidieron perdón o dieron las gracias por ayudarlos a salir de ese maldito infierno. Se conformaron con que ninguno de los dos recordara.

Agradecieron de hecho, que no lo hicieran.

Ellos mismos querían olvidar. Volver a ser niños y dejar de temer que en cualquier instante algún "hombre de la selva" llegaría al pueblo para enterrarles una daga en el corazón.

Que crueles y cobardes eran. ¡No tenían derecho de decirse sus amigos! ¡De reclamar un lugar en esa pelea! ¿O a caso lo que querían era expiar la culpa?

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Eugene! ¿Qué está sucediendo? —su madre se levantó de su asiento y a punto estuvo de abofetearlo.

Su "cambio" fue el que más sorprendió, pues pasó de ser el chico temeroso, asqueroso y asustadizo (que no sabe ni ponerse bien los pantalones) a un jovencito bien vestido, aún reservado y esquivo, pero que analizaba y meditaba sobre todo. Sus notas generales aumentaron, su interés por la cultura y el arte también. Sabía que eso era lo que apasionaba a la rubia y siendo tan sensible, empático y "positivo" pensó que si hacía méritos por entrar en su mundo, todo lo demás estaría bien.

Se equivocó, pues no correspondía a él (ni a Stinky) sanar la herida en su corazón.

 _¿Se podría ahora?_

Porque en el fondo de su alma sentía que ella estaba "recordando" se lo decían sus terminaciones nerviosas, piel, huesos, los vellos de su nuca erizados. Este viento, era como el del cementerio en el momento que esa cosa negra como una nube la atacó.

No, más bien era el de su segunda noche en la selva. Cuando intentaron buscarlos y todo se fue al carajo.

—¡EUGENE! —lo zarandeó su madre porque no respondía a sus llamados y él agradeció el agravio.

.

La maleta de viaje la había preparado apresuradamente y con un montón de cosas que entrarían en lo básico: linterna, walkie-talkies, baterías, cuerdas, guantes y accesorios de primeros auxilios. Antes de "despedirse" la dejó en la alfombra junto a la puerta. Y al confesar lo sucedido en su primera visita a San Lorenzo, inició el alegato diciendo que se iría.

Era su único hijo, por tanto entendía que sería cruel dejarlos completamente solos en este mundo. Irónico pensamiento ya que al ser "gay" eran ellos quienes lo dejaban absolutamente solo en el mundo.

No se iría al "infierno" en el que ellos creían, se iba al infierno que conoció. Uno donde sus amigos y él se jugaron la vida, pero curiosamente, eso les devolvió la vida.

No esperaba que lo entendieran, de la misma manera en que no esperaba que aceptaran sus preferencias sexuales.

Y una vez dicho lo anterior. Más para sí mismo que para ellos (pues necesitaba entender el temor que estaba sintiendo en lo más profundo de su corazón) tomó la maleta y les dijo que aunque no lo aceptaran, él los quería.

—¡NO DES UN PASO MÁS AL FRENTE, EUGENE HOROWITZ! —eso lo gritó su padre y por algunos segundos él se quedó congelado en el rellano. Tenía que irse porque todo su cuerpo se lo decía y además. La abuela de Gerald insistió en que pocas personas tenían la habilidad que poseía él.

Ver como hacían los gatos. (Esa sombra que perseguía a Helga, tenía que encontrarla y advertirles de su presencia)

Dio un paso al frente y su padre lo jaló por el brazo pegándolo a su regazo, pensó que le haría daño o que lo arrastraría hasta encerrarlo en el armario. En su defecto lo abrazó y le aseguró que tanto él como su madre, lo querían.

Les tomaría un tiempo acceder a que trajera algún chico a las cenas de navidad, pero no querían que se sintiera absolutamente solo en el mundo.

Estaban orgullosos de él, de todo lo que era y lo que haría. (Porque hasta ellos, con sus costumbres tan arraigadas y creencias arcaicas. Sabían que algo pasaba).

.

.

.

CASA DE LA FAMILIA WHELLINGTON.

.

Rhonda recibió una auténtica bofetada de manos de su madre, pues su padre había perdido todo el color del rostro y dejado caer su cuerpo sobre un sillón.

 _—¿¡Era eso lo que le habían enseñado!?_ —reclamaron a voz en grito y en un primer momento ella pensó en decir, si.

 _Ustedes me enseñaron que el mundo debía ser mío. Que todos estaban a mi servicio y que en situaciones "extremas" se deben tomar decisiones con la cabeza fría y el corazón duro._

Cuando motivó a su clase a que la dejaran sola, no consideró que Helga G. Pataki se iría.

Tampoco contó con que el personal "adulto" encargado de su cuidado sería más inútil que ella haciendo una dieta. ¡Tenía diez años! y su concepción del miedo se limitaba a que la tarjeta de crédito de papá se sobregirara.

Lo compensó. Se arrepintió de sus actos e intentó proteger a los otros tarados pero a ella, ya no la encontró. ¡No sabía nada de lo que le pasó hasta que apareció!

—¡Pues deberías averiguarlo! —dictaminó su padre. Mirándola con algo de recelo. Ella también lo sabía, lo sentía. El rugido del viento la llamaba a gritos, la instaba a salir de su casa e ir una vez más en busca de ella. Algo le pasaba, la atormentaba, transformaba. _¿Qué sucedió esa noche en que para ellos parecieron abrirse las puertas mismas del infierno?_

Su persecución fue caótica y aterradora, pero no tenía ni idea del peligro que enfrentaron ellos. Phoebs y Gerald nunca quisieron decirlo. Tan solo se limitaron a decir que los perdieron detrás de la cascada. Iban en la dirección correcta, tenían pistas para suponer que sus padres se encontraban presos en esas tierras.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**  
 _N/A: Como siempre he hecho de las mías y es bastante probable que no me entendieran. Si se confundieron o quedaron dudas pueden hacerlas, yo les respondo a la brevedad. Shiroi Kimiko, en el siguiente ya es la ultima parte de San Lorenzo. Lo prometo. Besos y cositos dulces a todos._

 ** _"Si les gustó la historia, dejen un comentario, tomen una galleta y pasen a la sala de espera._**  
 ** _Si no les gustó por favor no hagan nada e igualmente se los agradeceré"_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima._**


	35. Chapter 35

.

.

.

 **SAN LORENZO**  
Tiempo atrás.

.

Durmieron hasta sentir los estragos de la dura piedra bajo su piel, además del frío propio de la luna entrante. Sus sueños, volvieron a traer historias de aquella pareja destinada a quererse y dejarse.

Helga no evitó lloriquear un poco contra el pecho de su mejor amiga. Phoebs asumió que seguiría sufriendo por su amor no correspondido y aunque odió a Arnold, se recordó que esta sería la última vez. Les quedaban dos días de viaje y la ruta que trazaron debía hacer que esa misma noche llegaran a la zona donde sus padres desaparecieron.

Pataki agradeció los mimos de la pequeña asiática y también, el que los otros dos tuvieran el sueño tan pesado que hasta estaban roncando. Volvieron a salir primero, en busca de algún yacimiento de agua donde poder refrescarse. No es que fueran demasiado exigentes pero su cabello comenzaba a enmarañarse y sus ropas a oler bastante mal.

Al hallar lo que querían unos diez metros por arriba de la cueva, peinaron sus cabellos, orearon su ropa y ocuparon unos quince o veinte minutos más en reconocer que la oscuridad en San Lorenzo, no era tan absoluta como esperaron.

Había zonas que resplandecían y las hacía pensar en la magia: Duendes, brujas, hadas.

Ambas seguían creyendo en la fantasía y sentían el impulso infantil y aventurero de correr por esos senderos pero debían mantener su mente fría y recordar, que en ese lugar. A lo que no se quiere, se mata.

Sus compañeros de viaje no tardaron mucho en alcanzarlas. Arnold no omitió sonrojarse en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los de la rubia. Había soltado sus cabellos, se veía preciosa, además de que en esos momentos (de intimidad) lograba verla como era en realidad.

Era ella misma, la que hablaba a Phoebs de las luciérnagas como si no las conociera y las describía como pequeñas criaturas caídas del cielo. Nacidas en un fuego nuevo y enviadas por los Dioses para mostrar el camino a los guerreros de corazón noble o en su defecto, enviarlos al mas desconcertante de los destinos si es que estuvieran ahí para cometer actos de barbaridad y crueldad.

Gerald silbó por lo alto y comentó, que con toda seguridad ella terminaría en el sendero "oscuro" sus intenciones no eran nobles, ni su corazón puro.

Helga enarcó una ceja, giró en redondo y volvió a levantar su cabello en dos coletas perfectas.

—¿Disfrutaron su sueño, princesas?—preguntó cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. Su amigo respondió chasqueando la lengua.

Era impresionante (por no decir que intimidante) lo rápido que podía ocultar su verdadera faz detrás de aquella máscara de hostilidad. Gerald refutó a voz en grito y así, ambos comenzaron a insultarse en lo que él y Phoebs suspiraban resignados y encendían una diminuta hoguera para preparar la merienda.

—Tira eso, hermana. ¡Necesitamos proteína, no más sopas instantáneas! —declaró la rubia, tras haber empujado a Gerald y decidir pasar de su total existencia. Heyerdahl dudó sobre su siguiente acción y es que aunque todos sabían que necesitaban eso, no se les ocurría una forma "no violenta" de conseguirlo.

Él era pacifista, la asiática se consideraba casi vegetariana, lo de Gerald eran las cadenas de comida rápida y en conclusión, dudaba que el curso de rescatistas le enseñara al "Terror Pataki" a cazar, desollar y preparar su deliciosa cena. Phoebs terminó por acatar la orden y derramar la sopa instantánea junto con el cazo de agua tibia.

—Ya está, he tirado nuestra última ración de comida instantánea.

—¿!QUÉ…!? CÓMO QUE ULTIMA, SI DEBÍA DURARNOS HASTA…

—Te recuerdo, que somos cuatro. —interrumpió su discurso en un tono de lo más calmo.

—¡OH, GENIAL! ESTOS ZOPENCOS SE ACABARON NUESTRA COMIDA.

—¡OYE…! —Gerald iba a iniciar un muy bonito discurso pero él lo acalló porque era cierto. No prepararon nada y sino fuera por la tenacidad de Phoebs y el coraje de Helga, ellos se habrían muerto de hambre, frío o heridas múltiples desde la primera noche porque hasta las mantas térmicas y equipo médico lo trajeron ellas.

—¡OIGO NADA! —gritó la rubia. —Estamos en una parte crucial de nuestra "expedición" sus padres desaparecieron ahí a donde vamos. Y dado los comités de Bienvenida que nos han acogido voy a asumir que a ellos les tocó uno peor. ¡Tenemos que fortalecer nuestros músculos y avispar nuestra mente!

—¿Sugieres conseguir pescado, carne roja o huevo?—comentó la morena siguiendo su línea de pensamiento y mirando el amplio espacio que se extendía a su alrededor.

Más bolas de fuego se encendían por ahí y por allá. Era obvio que aumentaba el número de personas que los perseguiría en cualquier instante. Sudó frío, su corazón se estrujó al interior de su pecho porque a penas si lograron salir con vida de aquella estrecha cueva y ni siquiera lo hicieron por sus propios medios.

 _Se debió a una fuerza sobrenatural. Un terremoto o quizás…_

—¿Ya vieron el volcán? —preguntó Gerald señalando con el dedo índice de la mano diestra. Todos negaron con el rostro y se esforzaron en ver lo que describía.

Esas luces, diminutas y sensuales que confundieron con luciérnagas de manera inicial y avanzaban como fuego fatuo se concentraban en un mismo punto. Les costó trabajo reconocerlo dadas las sombras monumentales que aparecían por todos lados y que debían describir diminutos cerros o peñascos, pero eso de ahí, sin lugar a dudas era un volcán.

La figura central de los mapas de Miles, su punto de referencia y a su derecha debía estar el templo que vio nacer a su querido amigo. No lo identificaron antes porque todo lo que alcanzaban a ver estaba cubierto de maleza, como si ese lugar no hubiera sido habitado u explorado en los diez años que tenían de vida.

Shortman se colocó a la izquierda de Gerald y le dijo que sí lo veía. No solo eso, alcanzaba a reconocer la tribu entera.

—¿La qué…?—preguntó Johanssen afinando su vista, pero solo veía más fuego danzando.

—Las luces…. —comentó Phoebs, advirtiendo lo mismo que él.

Helga se había ido a conseguir proteínas y ni uno de ellos se había dado cuenta. Estaban demasiado absortos por el descubrimiento y angustiados en su fuero interno porque no se sentían con la fortaleza o vitalidad para correr entre escombros de nuevo.

Gerald palideció al darse cuenta de que eran personas. Todas esas luces, no venían de los Dioses (como dijera su lunática amiga) y en definitiva, no estaban ahí para guiarlos por el camino correcto.

Querrían empalarlos, adobarlos a las suaves brasas y devorarlos con salsa de manzana. Tan pronto como lo pensó dirigió su mirada a Phoebs encontrándola igual de pálida, sus ojos férreos pues era una mujer de palabra y si de acompañar a su amiga a las puertas del infiero se trataba, ella lo haría sin chistar. Arnold ni se inmutaba, miraba el espectáculo de luz y sombra igual de empeñado y pálido. La psicópata no estaba y él no sabía si se tendría que alarmar. Su corazón se paró en seco, más rápido de lo que se esfuma un suspiro, pues de un segundo a otro un sonido de lo más estremecedor se elevó por el cielo.

Era el aullido de un cuerno.

Todos se remitieron a películas de acción donde el furioso líder llama a las armas y los dos bandos se enfrentan cara a cara luego de recorrer treinta metros libres con escudos, espadas y lanzas.

Tragaron en seco, se tomaron de las manos y difícil sería decir cual de los tres tenía el tacto más helado. Helga regresó en ese instante, pero decidió no hacer burla de su condición.

Ella era una guerrera nata. Lo sintió en sus huesos tan pronto como ella y Phoebs dejaron la seguridad de su cueva. Mientras peinaba sus cabellos con dedos desnudos, ojos cerrados y sus miembros temblaban porque quizás, _esta sería la ultima vez que fantasearía con tocar las hebras doradas de Arnold._

El viento helado, lo susurró a sus oídos también, le recordó el motivo por el cual es que estaba ahí. _"Para devolverle a sus padres y arrancarlo de su corazón"_ advirtió el fuego de las antorchas siendo encendidas a lo lejos, sus vellos se erizaron de la cabeza a los pies y su sangre se calentó presagiando el inicio de una buena querella, optó por distraer a Phoebs como haría una madre con su única hija.

Le habló de un fuego nuevo, destino incierto, pues era eso lo que estaba sintiendo. Un cambio profundo y aterrador, tanto en su mente como corazón.

Ahora debían enfrentarlo con decisión.

—Coman rápido. —les ordenó. —Subiremos por la ruta que previamente trazaron. Ellos están en el volcán, les tomará un tiempo llegar hasta acá y si nuestras deducciones son correctas, la entrada a la tribu se encuentra por arriba de la cascada. —sus amigos asintieron en sincronía perfecta. Ni siquiera Gerald se aventuró a agregar comentarios hirientes aunque eso pudiera ser porque ella se tomó la libertad de pintar sobre su rostro unas cuantas líneas de barro en la frente y mejillas.

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntó molesta, dejándose caer en posición de loto con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. —¿No vieron la película de Mel Gibson?

—¿Esa no acababa con todos muertos?—respondió Gerald.

—No lo sé, sólo veo las partes sangrientas y luego le cambio al béisbol.

—¿Qué comeremos? —preguntó Phoebs acercándose a la diminuta hoguera.

—Créeme si te digo que no quieres saberlo. —la "cosa" que se retorcía en un total de seis larguiruchas varas, era delgada y de piel extremadamente blanca, ella la abrió en canal para sacarle las vísceras y cosas duras, la limpio lo mejor que pudo en el yacimiento de agua que previamente encontraron.

Phoebs tocó una de las ramitas que pendía al fuego vivo consumiendo la carne y llevándola del color blanco y rosado a uno mucho más tostado. Agradeció que Helga le tuviera pavor a las ratas, porque ni por todo el oro de China, ella se tragaría una rata. Quizás era un pez, — _horroroso y deforme pez_ — No, la rubia no estaba mojada. — _¡Oh, por Dios!_ era una serpiente— Su estómago se encogió y sus ojos reprimieron diminutas lágrimas. Helga debió apuñalarla con algo afilado como una rama y después desollarla con la navaja de Gerald. _¿Pero, y el veneno?_ No todas las especies eran venenosas pero, _¿Cómo saberlo? ¡Dios mío, cómo es que Helga podría saberlo…!_

—Que asco….—comentó Gerald tocando por igual una rama. Arnold sufrió porque no es que fuera payaso, ni nada de eso, pero en serio. No quería pensar en el sufrimiento de esa pequeña y rastrera cosa que los iba a alimentar.

—¿Se quieren desmayar a media persecución? —preguntó Pataki tomando su rama y levantándola hasta enfriarla a la altura de sus labios.

—N…no sé, quizás sea mejor. Sentir como te apuñalan, desangran y demás, no ha de ser divertido. —Gerald imitó a su amiga levantando la rama, acercándola a su rostro para olisquear un poco. No identificó aroma alguno más allá de carne quemada al rojo vivo.

Helga sonrió diabólicamente ante la expectativa de todos.

—Cobardes. —acusó y devoró su parte de una mordida mientras Arnold sentía diminutas arcadas, Phoebs cerraba los ojos y Gerald juraba que en cualquier momento se llegaría a desmayar. —No sufran bebés, sabe a pollo y por cierto, nos tocan dos porciones a cada uno.

Heyerdahl se resignó y acabó rápidamente con lo suyo. Aún tenían agua en abundancia así que le dio un buen sorbo a la botella que compartía con Helga, Gerald se comió su ración maldiciendo, gimoteando y casi vomitando. Arnold agradeció de manera mental a la "criatura" que sacrificó su vida para prolongar la suya. Luego del interludio, Pataki se limpió la boca bebiendo y escupiendo a sus pies. Arnold notó sus labios enrojecidos y humedecidos, los instintos alerta y una suave pero notable sonrisa bélica.

Los instó a decorar sus rostros. Unirse al "espíritu de la Selva" pero ninguno de ellos quería participar en una pelea. Helga resopló frustrada y los mandó a hacer lo que quisieran. Como ya no tenía caso cargar tanto equipaje, dejaron las mochilas en su improvisado campamento. Cada uno se colocó una cuerda con arnés a la cintura, las linternas que sobrevivieron eran dos, así que ahora sí, estaban perdidos.

No más peleas, no más cada quien por su cuenta.

Gerald decidió que fuera Phoebs quien llevara la linterna de "su equipo" Arnold quiso tener la misma cortesía con Helga pero la rubia se negó.

—Los pequeñines van al frente, chaparro. —el calificativo le hizo pensar en su abuelo, sentir nostalgia por su hogar y es que no era justo _o lógico_ , que quisiera comprometer todo su universo _por un par de desconocidos._

"Carnada" fue a la cabeza, "Dorado" algunos metros por detrás, sin tomarse de las manos aunque era evidente que ambas parejas querían tocarse mucho más de lo que necesitaban hablarse.

Pasados unos minutos en los que creyeron haber ganado una distancia segura entre los nativos y ellos, Johanssen dijo recordar leyendas pertenecientes a **"La Noche de todos los Santos"**

Ceremonias antiguas donde los pueblos igualmente se vestían de fuego. Ya fuera con farolas, antorchas o fogatas, las encendían para marcar el camino que atraería a las almas de regreso a este plano. A las doce de la noche se abría la brecha. La puerta entre los mundos y entonces los seres perdidos se reunían con los vivos.

Un viento aún más helado corrió entre sus cuerpos, poniéndolos alerta y asustándolos por completo. En los segundos o minutos que duró esta vacilación cada uno dedicó un pensamiento a los que perdieron. Sus abuelos en el caso de Phoebs y Gerald, quienes estuvieron con ellos durante un breve periodo de tiempo. A los que siempre quiso conocer (en el caso de Helga) los que podrían entender los atormentados sollozos de su fragmentada alma, quienes la abrazarían sin juzgar y amarían a la persona que era en realidad. Arnold pensó en sus padres porque aunque no quisiera aceptarlo era bastante probable que estuvieran muertos y ellos a unos días de igualar su destino.

Gerald presionó la mano de Phoebs en el interior de la suya, el mismo tacto helado, pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron comenzó a tornarse cálido. Levantó la voz, recordándole a todos que sus seres queridos no querrían que les gobernara la tristeza o la "oscuridad"

—El fuego muestra el sendero, la alineación de los mundos abre las puertas, las animas salen, pero también todas las cosas funestas. La debilidad de su corazón. Tienen que olvidarla o de lo contrario, se unirían a los que perdieron.

—¿¡Qué…!? —esa declaración hizo "despertar" a Arnold. Sintió el viento helado cortando su carne, desacomodando sus cabellos, vio a sus amigos en íntimo abrazo de manos, sonrisas cálidas en sus rostros y eso lo tranquilizó. Helga por el contrario, les dio la espalda a todos y avanzó montaña abajo.

—¡NO!—Phoebe gritó e intentó ir a su lado pero Gerald la frenó. Esta era una batalla interna, no le correspondía a ella o a ninguno, librarla por Helga.

Arnold lo mandó al carajo, se repitió a sí mismo que prefería estar muerto a perderla. Corrió tras ella, tiró de su brazo, giró su cuerpo, la rodeó por la cintura uniendo sus cuerpos y también frentes.

Gerald sudó frío, Phoebe vació sus pulmones y apagó su linterna porque en serio.

No quería ser testigo de esto.

Arnold buscó la luz de sus ojos, aún eran azules pero no se veían como siempre. Aparecían apagados perdidos en algún recuerdo o escenario. Intentó convencerla de "despertar" y seguir el sonido de su voz.

 _—¿Arnold…?_

 _—Sí…, quédate con nosotros._

 _—Pero…, ¿no los escuchas? me están llamando…_

 _—Yo no escucho nada, Helga._

 _—Se sienten solos, tan solos y tristes como yo…_ —forcejeó para librarse de su agarre y lo logró. Él volvió a tomarla por los hombros y rodearla con su cuerpo aún _en contra de su voluntad._ No le gustaba esto: Que lo mirara _sin ver_ , le hablara _sin reconocerlo_. Que se sintiera _triste y sola._ La ansiedad y el temor comenzaban a consumirlo y entonces se permitió ser sincero.

 _—Si te vas, yo me sentiría peor…_

 _—Mientes…_

 _—No lo hago…_ —volvió a estrecharla contra su pecho, estiró el cuello, se paró sobre la punta de sus zapatos y besó sus labios. Un contactó tímido, apenas insinuado. Sus cuerpos reaccionaron por instinto, aumentando la profundidad del beso y también revelando "más sueños"

.

La mujer que se privó de la vida. Sus cabellos rojos, labios cereza, vestido blanco teñido de sangre, pero no era que se cortara las venas o hiciera algo por el estilo, sino que él la mató.

 _Santo Dios..._

Eso no lo había visto ninguno de los dos.

 _Él la mató y después…se mató._

 _._

Terminaron el beso, ambos con los ojos y mejillas húmedas de llanto. No entendían por qué veían _o recordaban_ eso, pero la mujer del sueño les hacía pensar en Lila. Una versión adulta, trágica, hermosa y mortal de Lila. ¿ _A caso, eso le sucedió a su amiga en alguna vida pasada?_

Se fue de este mundo de esa manera tan cruel y entonces esta era la buena.

Debía estar con alguien que la cuidara y amara con reciprocidad.

Sus emociones impactaron en sincronía y el temblor en sus ojos delataba que habían llegado a la misma conclusión. " _Él podría ser ese hombre para ella, el caballero galante en armadura de plata_ " La imagen mental que se armó Helga de ellos, volvió a fragmentar lo que quedaba de su corazón.

Y sin embargo, esa era la idea.

Desprenderse de ese órgano muerto, arrancarse toda esperanza de llegar a merecer su amor.

.

—Voy a golpearte si vuelves a hacer algo como eso, Arnold.

—¿Despertarte…? —respondió como si no tuviera idea de lo que hablaba, porque sí, le fastidiaba que usara tantas máscaras delante de él, que no pudiera ser honesta con sus sentimientos, pues ese beso fue profundo y sincero. Sus labios punzaban y permanecían húmedos ahí donde ella los había reclamado y si eso no significaba algo, entonces él estaba perdiendo el sentido de la realidad.

—Sabes de lo que hablo. —respondió altiva y aunque lo sabía. Prefirió decir que no. ¡No iba a permitir que lo sacara de su corazón, sin antes decidir si la quería o no!

Salvarla, _en este instante_ fue un impulso, idéntico al que lo gobernó la noche anterior en la cueva. _Su necesidad de elegirla a ella, pelear por ella, hacer lo que fuera por retenerla._ A sabiendas de que también, le preocupaba Lila.

.

Los cantos bélicos, el sonido aterrador del cuerno se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. La inseguridad de su corazón igualmente iba en aumento, pues aunque estuvieran juntos y a salvo, el viento helado sólo transmitía eso y la noche parecía conformarse por un montón de sombras. Objetos inanimados o quizás fueran ciertas las palabras de Gerald y estaban rodeados de las almas venidas de otro mundo.

La rubia se abrazó a sí misma y él no dudó en acercarse a su cuerpo.

Lo rechazó.

—¿Si entiendes que tienes que dejar de usar mis sentimientos por ti a tu favor?

—¿Qué…? —Pataki acarició su rostro con dedos trémulos, él tembló de cabeza a pies por lo frío de sus manos, luego la vio hacer lo mismo con su propio rostro y se dio cuenta de que al besarla, debió mancharse de barro.

Sus símbolos tribales, el espíritu de la selva, sus ganas de pelar.

Se habían ido.

—Digo que no puedes volver a besarme.

—Hel…

—Y tu uso del lenguaje por fin ha sido el apropiado, Arnold. "Me despertaste" comprendo ahora que sigues siendo un niño cruel, egoísta y mimado. _¿Quieres a tus padres y a nosotras dos?_ ¡Ja! Confórmate con alguno. No puedes tenernos a todos.

—¡No…! Espera, yo…

—Conozco demasiado bien tus ojos Arnold, esa luz en tu mirada que describe a lo que llamaría el "hombre correcto" si crees que eres la segunda oportunidad de Lila, adelante. Ámala, cuídala, protégela. Mi idea del amor es un poco más retorcida que eso. No niego que me gustaría, de vez en cuando una cena a la luz de las velas en el Chez Paris, pero tu crees que el amor es deber, obligación y compromiso.

Yo creo que el amor es esto. Arriesgarlo todo, perderte en la selva, correr entre piedras, luchar contra sujetos gigantes, olvidarte de tu propia seguridad con tal de garantizar la de alguien más. Gritarle tu frustración a la luna, llorar hasta quedarte seca.

—Helga…

—No lo repetiré otra vez. Nuestro trato sigue siendo el mismo, "tus padres por mi amor" De eso ultimo ya no queda mucho. Y la parte curiosa es que de haberlo pensado antes, si en lugar de "acosarte" te hubiera conocido, me habrías agotado al instante. Y quien sabe, ahora podría estar peleando con Rhonda por el gordo trasero de Harold.

—¿¡Qué…!?

—El gordinflón tiene lo suyo, un no se qué, que qué se yo, o tal vez sean sus ojos diminutos y redondos que lo hacen lucir como un corderito al que podría aterrorizar con excesivo gozo. —lo pasó de largo y él sintió como se vaciaban sus pulmones además de unas inmensas ganas de gritarle que se quedara y volverla a besar.

 _¡Dios…! Si era un pesado, egoísta y malcriado._

 _¡No! ¡No lo era!_

Sólo estaba confundido y tenía (como señalara Gerald en repetidas ocasiones) corazón de condominio.

.

Helga fastidió a sus amigos, acusándolos de estarse manoseando y besando. Ambos negaron los cargos. Lo único que habían hecho era compartir historias de sus abuelos y tratar de mimetizarse con la piedra húmeda del camino.

—¿Húmeda…? —los tortolitos asintieron. Ella aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y sonrió.

Estaban cerca, luego de algunos metros de terreno dificultoso el susurro de la cascada se escuchaba tan fuerte como los gritos de guerra. La parte mala de esto, es que al alcanzar un claro y levantar la vista, vieron confirmadas sus teorías sobre dos grupos de personas y la querella no parecía involucrarlos de manera directa.

—¿¡Llegamos al único lugar en el mundo donde la gente aún se está matando con flechas y lanzas!?—preguntó Gerald, con los pelos de punta.

—Creo que estamos en la línea de fuego…—comentó Phoebs ampliamente alterada.

—Eso es bueno…—reconoció la rubia y los tres la miraron como si estuviera aún más loca.

—Quieren matarse entre ellos, no se fijarán en nosotros. Y sí, estamos en la línea de fuego, pero nos doy un par de horas antes de comenzar a sentir el calor del fuego.

—¡¿QUÉ A TI TE ARRANCARON LA SENSIBILIDAD, AL NACER?! —gritó desesperado el moreno. La otra ni se inmutó.

—Me extirparon quirúrgicamente del vientre abultado de Miriam, así que tal vez…

—¡NO PELEEN! —gritó Phoebs, amarrando fuertemente su soga a la cintura. —Tenemos que movernos y llegar a la cima de esta cascada porque no voy a morir así. —los tres asintieron, imitando la acción de colocarse la soga y afianzar el arnés, pero Heyerdahl aún parecía traerla contra Arnold.

—Más vale que los mapas de tu padre, no vuelvan a estar errados y que encontremos la entrada a ese famoso lugar "endiosado" porque si no hay nada más que la oscuridad de la noche y somos testigos y víctimas de una épica guerra. Mi espíritu errante encontrara la entrada a este mundo año con año y atormentará a tu familia por eones. Soy japonesa, mis ancestros creen en la reencarnación y te fascinará esto. Somos muy, pero muy pacientes, si se trata de cobrar venganza para limpiar nuestro nombre o recuperar el honor.

Gerald volvió a caer de bruces sobre la piedra húmeda, Helga le hizo una reverencia a su amiga y la siguió dando diminutos saltos. Él se preguntó si su abuelo habría hecho enfadar a algún japonés durante la guerra y por eso estaba convencido de tener una "maldición"

El terreno montaña arriba era distinto, la piedra pasó de porosa y filosa, a suave, resbaladiza y lisa. Helga, por ser la mas temeraria y también la que más se preparó para esto, les indicó que iría a la cabeza.

—Pisen y apoyen sus manos únicamente donde yo lo haga. A no ser claro, que meta la pata. Si se cae alguno, procuren proteger su cabeza con ambos brazos, retengan la mayor cantidad de aire posible en los pulmones y no luchen contra la corriente. Se hundirán más rápido si lo hacen. Y aunque sé que me llamarán desquiciada, lo mejor es que se dejen llevar. La corriente los arrastrará en menos de lo que creen a territorio estable, entonces. Si no se hicieron mierda al chocar contra alguna filosa piedra o se quedaron inconscientes por impactar contra el agua helada, sufrieron un paro cardíaco o cualquier otra situación, busquen una posición cómoda y floten cual cadáver. Esto ultimo porque en tiempos de guerra, la sugerencia de mi padre es, hacerte el muerto.

Tres cabezas la miraron como si efectivamente, estuviera alucinando. Ella sonrió aún más ampliamente. Estaban en la zona cero, es decir donde desaparecieron sus padres. Y ya fuera que quisieran o no, tenían que seguir avanzando.

La cascada caía imperiosa, furiosa y letal por delante de sus cuerpos. Estaban subiendo detrás de la cortina de agua, el camino era difícil, más de lo que imaginaron. Una trampa mortal que ya estaba lastimando sus cuerpos, cortando su piel y convirtiendo su determinación en nada mejor que un espagueti. Por esta razón tuvieron que cortar sus ropas y colocarse pedazos de tela a manera de guante para no lastimar sus manos. Damas y Caballeros disfrutaron la vista que ofrecían los contrarios con un poco menos de ropa y totalmente mojados. (que se estuvieran jugando la vida, no quería decir que dejaran de tener ojos o experimentar deseos y sensaciones)

Una vez acordaron seguir a Helga y convertirse en cadáver si es que caían, pensaron en la situación obvia.

Sus padres debieron caer.

Romperse el cuello contra la afilada piedra y eso sucedió hace tantos ayeres que imposible sería recuperar sus restos. Los animales salvajes, la naturaleza indomable debió dar rápida cuenta de ellos, pero a pesar de pensarlo ninguno lo dijo en voz alta pues en este momento. No se arriesgaban por ellos. Estaban en la línea de fuego y una cosa era verlo en televisión y otra muy distinta, sentirlo en carne propia.

.

Tras varios metros, llegaron a un punto en el que los cuatro estaban totalmente agotados. La salida se veía cerca, ya advertían débiles rayos de luna, además de que el ambiente era mucho más calmo ahora. Podían respirar con tranquilidad, dejar de sentir el pecho oprimido y es que durante todo este trecho, la humedad y los espacios tan reducidos los llevaron a creer que en cualquier instante se caería alguno de ellos. El eco de la cascada hacía que no lograran escuchar nada más que su respirar y eso en lugar de reconfortarlos, los hacía pensar en una posible emboscada.

Helga y Phoebs escudriñaban las sombras con sus lámparas, confiaban más que nunca en sus instintos y es por esto mismo que Johanssen no se separaba demasiado de su pequeña ensoñación asiática. Y aunque fuera un _idiota, indeciso, egoísta, ególatra, encarnación física y espiritual de todo lo malo en el mundo._ Arnold Shortman no se alejaba de Helga G. Pataki, bastaron dos centésimas de segundo, dos gritos ahogados para que supieran que lo que estaban temiendo, ya era un hecho.

.

Fuego nuevo, enviado por los Dioses para guiar a los de corazón noble o destruir a los que no tuvieran buenas intenciones.

Es decir, que los rodearon por ambos lados y Helga les recordó el tema de los ojos, no tendría por qué haberlo hecho. También pensaron lo mismo.

Hombres de ojos rojos se localizaban a su izquierda, justo frente al lugar donde creían que estaba la salida. Ojos verdes se colocaban con lanzas y antorchas en el camino incierto que recorrieron. Al verlos, sintieron un claro estremecimiento y una punzada de horror. Lo hacían parecer tan fácil y natural. Pararse ahí, completamente erguidos sobre sus pies desnudos cuando a ellos les costó sangre, sudor y casi jurar que con cada paso que daban se les iría su ultimo aliento.

.

—Entreguen al Milagro y no les haremos daño…—comentaron los de ojos verdes en su idioma natal. Solo Arnold comprendió lo que decían y aunque se colocó por delante de sus amigos para ofrecer protección, con un movimiento de rostro negó.

—Entreguen a los dos y será menor su dolor...—eso lo profirieron los de ojos rojos. En perfecto inglés y aunque no los señalaron con algún instrumento o dedo, Gerald y Phoebe supieron que se referían a ellos. Arnold era el "milagro" y Helga la lunática que derribó al mas grande de su manada. Se tomaron de las manos, ellos dos en perfecta unión. Pataki buscó el tacto de su mejor amiga y aunque lo encontró, la pequeña mano soltó la suya. Se extrañó por el hecho pero debía conceder que esto era algo extremo.

No estaban en alguna plaza comercial enfrentando a un sujeto obsceno que las quisiera incomodar.

Estaban sobre piedra mojada, detrás de una cascada a sabrá Dios cuantos kilómetros de las personas que los conocían y amaban. Luchando, no por conservar la vida, sino por reducir la agonía de su despedida. Buscó de nuevo con la fabulosa lámpara que robó de la caja de herramientas de Bob, lo imaginó maldiciendo y rumiando al interior de su casa por ese condenado aparato, en lugar de preocuparse por que ella comiera o no se lastimara en la Selva. Ese trauma lo dejaría para después y a decir verdad, ni siquiera debía contar como tal. Sus tratos rudos, su indiferencia, la hicieron ser como era.

Y estaba orgullosa, de irse gritando, peleando y arañando de este mundo.

Encontró lo que ya antes había observado, una gruesa liana verde que pendía a unos cuarenta o sesenta centímetros de sus rostros y que en teoría, debía ser tan larga como para sacarlos de ahí. Si se columpiaban y tomaban suficiente impulso, si ninguno de los nativos los alcanzaba por los tobillos, si no se soltaba ninguno. Saldrían de ahí y protegerían a los suyos.

Arnold ocupaba su tiempo en mirar a los de ojos verdes, como si los conociera, entendiera o en su defecto, quisiera escuchar los términos de su convenio.

—¿Cómo sé que no van a herirlos?—preguntó en español, para la sorpresa de sus amigos y el orgullo de los guerreros.

—Hemos esperado un largo tiempo por tu regreso. Sin embargo, lo que debía ser tu fiesta de bienvenida y ritual de preparación. Se vio transformado en la revelación de una traición.

—¿Está diciendo que no pretenden lo mismo?

—En efecto.

—Ellos ya han intentado asesinarme a mi y a mis amigos.

—Y sin embargo, creíste en quien eres y sigues aquí.

—Yo no…

—¡BASTA DE CHARLA! ¡VINIMOS A ROMPER SUS HUESOS, DRENAR SU SANGRE Y EXTRAER EL CORAZÓN! —Phoebs y Gerald, cerraron los ojos y se abrazaron el uno al otro con desesperación. Helga se conmovió por la escena y de verdad esperó que sus presentimientos fueran certeros.

Quienes querían su sangre los perseguirían allá donde fueran. Así funcionaban las sectas, ella y Arnold eran "sacrificio" tal vez por su color de ojos o cabello. No lo sabía y no tenía caso buscarle algún sentido. Lo importante es, que quería creer que los de ojos verdes, no tocarían a sus amigos y a manera de petición u ofrenda, enunció el único poema que conocía en su idioma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"…Muy cerca de mi ocaso, yo te bendigo vida,  
porque nunca me diste ni esperanza fallida,  
ni trabajos injustos, ni pena inmerecida…"_**

 ** _._**

Un silencio sepulcral acompañó su inventiva. Buscó la mano de Arnold y él la presionó fuertemente en el interior de la suya. No sabía que pretendía al entonar poesía, pero los de ojos verdes se impresionaron por su elocuencia y dicción. Phoebs comenzó a sollozar, Gerald la intentó tranquilizar, ella siguió hablando en voz alta porque le encantaban las palabras escritas y de manera real, nunca fue buena con las despedidas.

 **.**

 ** _"…porque veo al final de mi rudo camino  
que yo fui el arquitecto de mi propio destino…"_**

 ** _._**

El moreno levantó el rostro y miró a sus amigos con convicción. "Se quedaban, hasta ahí los acompañaban" y aunque lo sabían, no había condena, rechazo o reproche en la mirada que le dirigieron en contestación.

Helga miró a Arnold, sus mentes y corazones una vez más conectaron, con un movimiento de rostro le mostró la liana sobre sus cuerpos. Él pensó en Industrias Futuro, en el cable metálico, el momento en que saltaron sin vacilar de aquel techo elevado.

.

Amar era esto.  
Helga tenía razón.

.

Olvidarte de la seguridad personal, en pos de proteger a alguien más. Le dijo que estaba de acuerdo con su alocado plan y volvió a dirigirse a los de ojos verdes.

—Si demuestran que están a salvo. No solo ellos, sino todos los que vinieron conmigo, me entregaré.

—Te damos nuestra palabra y como un acto de confianza requiere de otro igual, te rogamos que nos sigas ahora.

—Me gustaría hacerlo, pero algo me dice que ustedes tienen honor y ellos, no. —dirigió su mirada a los ojos rojos. Seguían manteniendo su distancia pero no porque respetaran a alguno de los involucrados, sino porque "la sombra" les prohibió asesinar al milagro.

Tenían que arrastrarlo por todo San Lorenzo, hasta postrarlo a sus pies. Tanto a él, como a la mujer. Otros de sus hombres buscaban a la pelirroja. Estaba claro que "el niño" aún no decidía a quien querer, pero la prueba de las sombras servía para eso.

Cuando el ritual se efectuara y la oscuridad reclamara su parte, llenando de angustia e inseguridad los corazones de sus amadas, él sólo podría rescatar a una. Quien fuera su alma gemela, la otra se convertiría en alimento para su Diosa. Sonrieron ante la contemplación de la idea porque les prohibieron matarlo a él, pero podían "divertirse" con ellas. Los ojos verde levantaron sus armas en notoria amenaza.

—¡Ja!— Como si ahora, los fueran a escuchar.

El sacrificio se llevaría a cabo, "la muerte" renacería, "la sombra" regresaría y con ella sus antiguas costumbres. La adoración a los Dioses, preparación de guerreros, los combates a muerte. Todo lo que practicaban y que generación tras generación habían conocido.

.

.

.

Su voz llegó a la parte final del poema, Phoebs se aferró con mas fuerza a las formas de Gerald, conocía el escrito tanto en inglés como en español. Helga se lo enseñó así pues aunque la traducción era buena, estuvo decidida a respetar al autor y evocarlo en su idioma.

 ** _._**

 ** _"…Amé, fui amado, el sol acarició mi faz.  
¡Vida, nada me debes! ¡Vida estamos en paz!..."_**

 ** _._**

Los ojos rojos levantaron las armas y corrieron hacia ellos. Les enviaron a apresarlos, no adorarlos, ni mucho menos escucharlos. Ojos verdes arremetieron por igual. Phoebs y Gerald, ya no supieron nada más, abrazados el uno al otro se tiraron al piso como si de ello dependieran sus vidas. La tierra temblaba, las voces reverberaban, los gritos guerreros sofocados por la corriente de la cascada y es que llegados a este punto no sabían cual sería la salida más indolora. _¿Dejarse caer? ¿Internarse defender? ¿Una puñalada en el esternón y ya estaba. No más dolor, no más sufrimiento, no más dormir con el corazón en un hilo?_

No lo supieron.

De verdad que no. Escucharon a Arnold y Helga gritar que volvieran al campamento. Quisieron mirar, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hacerlo. Los traicionaban, años de hermandad, amistad y era aquí. En el momento decisivo, ante el umbral de la cuna y la tumba que les daban la espalda.

.

.

.

* * *

 **HILLWOOD.**  
Tiempo actual.

.

Confesar los detalles de su traición, se sintió peor que revivir todo aquello en conjunto. Phoebs terminó por sollozar contra el pecho de su padre, tanto Kyo como Reba Heyerdahl estaban impresionados por la actividad de su hija.

Recordaban todas esas salidas al centro comercial donde tenían ese simulador de alpinismo, también el equipo deportivo que le llegaron a comprar y que incluía esas sofisticadas gafas con aumento. Creyeron, que en esa excursión practicarían deportes extremos como remar en los rápidos, descender a grutas profundas, bucear con delfines, pero todo eso lo referían con la supervisión de un adulto ampliamente calificado. Jamás imaginaron que lo haría en compañía de otros tres chicos. Sin ninguna preparación más allá de su instinto y lo poco o mucho que Kyo le llegó a enseñar de esgrima. El momento fulminante, lo sucedido tras la cascada y que evidentemente no la dejaría de torturar jamás, los tenía consternados.

Vida o muerte.

A consideración suya no se trataba de ninguna traición sino del instinto más básico del ser humano. Supervivencia. Había personas que se comían unas a otras cuando no tenían más alimento. A quienes no les temblaba la mano a la hora de disparar a otro ser humano porque eran ellos o aquellos. Y por la descripción que les dio, eso era una guerra.

Una que no tendría por qué haber presenciado a tan corta edad y que sin embargo, una vez más debía librar. La confortaron lo mejor que pudieron, asegurándole que seguía siendo una buena persona. Su mejor amiga y el joven Shortman se encontraba bien. Ambos regresaron a casa con bien.

.

.

.

—Sí, pero es que se trata precisamente de eso, abuela.

.

Esta escena ya sucedía en la alcoba de Odette Johanssen, la buena mujer había escuchado exactamente la misma historia y aunque se sorprendió por los detalles bélicos, sólo tenía que ver a su nieto para recordar que todo eso ya era agua pasada.

Regresaron a casa, todos lo hicieron.

—No tenemos idea de cómo volvimos al campamento. Estábamos rodeados por todos lados, yo me abracé a Phoebs y de pronto todo se puso negro. Como si nos hubiéramos desmayado, un K.O perfecto y al abrir los ojos ya estábamos a unos cincuenta metros del resto.

El lugar donde comenzamos y había suficiente evidencia de que los nativos aún estaban acechando. Corrimos, encontramos las tiendas de acampar y nuestros amigos nos recibieron con alivio. Ninguno quiso hablar de eso, como si no decirlo significara que no era real y que no estaba sucediendo pero vi el temor en sus ojos, lo rasgado y sucio de sus ropas, algunos estaban vendados otros con heridas mayores y menores. Cuando Stinky y Lila preguntaron por Helga y Arnold, Phoebs rompió en llanto y dijo que los perdimos.

¡Los perdimos!

Cuando sabíamos bien que era una mentira. Los dejamos a su suerte, tras escuchar que querían romper sus huesos, drenar su sangre y arrebatarles el corazón. Jamás he sentido tanta culpa en mi vida pero lo acordamos así porque si decíamos algo…

.

.

.

—¡Podrían matarnos a todos! —gritó Phoebs con desesperación. Su mente analítica y su corazón tan sensible que dolía. Sus padres la abrazaron de nuevo. Estaba en lo cierto, de confesar lo horroroso de su situación podrían haber puesto en peligro a todos.

—Simmons dijo que llegarían "refuerzos" a la mañana siguiente. Todo un equipo profesional de búsqueda y rescate. Los padres de Rhonda, Peapod y hasta el Señor Pataki, no escatimaron en recursos para enviarlos.

No teníamos idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado. Era de noche entonces y cuando despertamos volvía a serlo. Nos ofrecieron mantas y chocolate caliente, tratamos de conciliar el sueño pero no podíamos hacerlo. Harold y Patty nos dijeron lo cerca que estuvieron de secuestrar a Lila hacía pocas horas. Entre todos la protegieron y se defendieron, luego, tras asegurarse de que estaban completos, volvieron.

Regresaron a la seguridad de sus tiendas y se atrincheraron adentro. ¡Querían encontrarlos, claro que querían hacerlo! pero esto era peor que el infierno. Vieron los mismos fuegos fatuos. Las antorchas, flechas y lanzas, los hombres de ojos verdes y rojos. Ellos no tenían idea de quien era bueno o malo, tan solo sabían de lo cerca que estuvieron de quedarse "tiesos"

Pasaron las siguientes horas con el corazón en un hilo. Imaginando lo peor, reprochándose su falta de coraje, lealtad y valor. Curly quizás tuvo que ver con que finalmente se durmieran. Sus plantas "medicinales" disueltas en el té que les ofreció más tarde.

Descansaron sin soñar, advirtiendo la oscuridad de la nada y nada es con lo que temieron que se llegarían a quedar.

¡Abandonaron a sus hermanos!

 _¿Como sobrevivirían con el peso de sus actos?_ Pero gracias al cielo y a los Dioses que habitaban en esas tierras, no tuvieron que averiguarlo.

.

Al despertar los encontraron en el campamento.

.

Cada uno dentro de su bolsa de dormir, completamente idos, las heridas de las que ya antes habían sido testigos, los cabellos sucios, enmarañados pero vivos. ¡Malditamente vivos!

Sus manos se unían en celosa demanda. Todos fueron testigos de aquello y es que si bien, no estaban juntos-juntos aún así se buscaban.

Les dieron su espacio, pues imposible resultaría adivinar lo tortuoso de su escape. Helga llevaba los cabellos sueltos, se veía tan frágil y femenina que hasta un patán como Sid, se condolió de su estado. Lila perdió toda esperanza a que se retomara aquella charla en el río.

En lo que duró su "persecución" varias parejas se declararon.

Curly rescató a Rhonda, la mujer de alta cuna no admitiría nada (en voz alta o ante un tribunal) pero le dijo que en algún momento de sus vidas podría darle una oportunidad. Sheena hizo lo mismo por Eugene, Nadine por Peapod y Harold por Patty, los últimos dos, eran los más acaramelados. Eso claro, a parte de ellos. Gerald y Phoebs se soltaron de las manos, porque ni siquiera se habían percatado de que llevaban un buen rato tomándose de las manos.

Sus amigos les hicieron burla, pero en este momento la atención no caería sobre ellos, sino en los rubios.

* * *

.

.

.

 **SUNSET ARMS.**

.

Los cuerpos de los chicos comenzaban a ponerse fríos, las sombras que solo "Mantecado" podía ver, entraban y salían de sus rostros, ya fuera por los ojos, la nariz, oídos o boca. A veces parecía que cambiaban su estado, como si en lugar de gaseosas fueran líquidas y negras. Petróleo, aceite o algo así de funesto.

El peludo guardián admiraba sus cambios en solemnidad, desde la seguridad de su ventana y es que los gatos son demasiado listos y saben perfectamente bien cuando hay algo que no deben tocar.

Los otros muchachos, ya estaban saliendo de sus casas, subían a sus autos y en puntos específicos se congregaban. La prueba de las sombras, que debería haberse obrado en otro momento y lugar, es aquí que se iniciaba.

.

.

.

* * *

 **SAN LORENZO** **  
**Ocho años atrás.

.

Sus recuerdos convergieron en el mismo punto.

.

En cuanto los nativos intentaron capturarlos, los dos saltaron. Helga atrapó la liana y él se aferró a su cintura. Un par de patadas a cabezas morenas y de cabellos negros para tomar impulso y se columpiaron como lo planearon.

Entraron y salieron de la cascada en un parpadeo, después se encontraron con un nuevo camino incierto.

La oscuridad de la noche, la luz de la luna, todas esas luces que no eran otra cosa mas que antorchas amigas y enemigas. Él volvió a presionar su mano en el interior de la suya a mirarla como estaba seguro que haría por el resto de sus días. Diciendo sin palabras que era la mujer más asombrosa que conocía y que si bien, era consciente de que no la merecía, sí la quería tener en su vida. Ella respondió con la misma mirada sincera, sus corazones hicieron eco de aquello y el momento habría sido excelso, de no ser porque los alcanzaron de súbito.

Al fondo de ese camino recién descubierto se veían las enormes puertas que sin lugar a dudas los introducirían a la tribu. Sólo debían llegar hasta ahí, correr hasta que se les agotara el aliento o les dolieran los pies. Llamar a la puerta, rogar a los Dioses, dejarse perder.

Emprendieron la huída, tomados de las manos y pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar.

Las enormes puertas se abrían y el piso bajo sus pies caía. _¿¡Qué era esto una ultima prueba!?_ Se separaron, pues a pesar de sus intentos por mantenerse unidos, las grietas se abrían por todos lados y la superficie sobreviviente parecía inestable para sostenerlos a ambos.

A Helga la atraparon y él estaba a casi nada de atravesar las puertas. Más ojos verdes salieron a recibirlo, dentro se veía lo que parecía ser una enorme fiesta o ceremonia. Danzantes, vestidos como en los libros de historia antigua, penachos de plumas, telas bordadas, faldas largas, pechos desnudos, voces alegres, comida, bebida y delante de todo eso dos personas con los rostros gélidos.

 ** _¿Eran sus padres?_**

Helga los vio mucho antes que él, ya que todo lo que podía ver aquel, era que la tenían presa y que estaba perdida. Le rogó que se fuera, el encierro no la ponía nerviosa ni tampoco el que la hirieran. Cuando encontrara a sus padres ya irían los tres a buscarla pero se negó.

—¡Cobarde! —gritó con desesperación y dolo _. ¡Tanto sacrificio! ¡¿Tantas peleas entre los dos para que no lo hiciera?!_

—Si…—admitió y por instante lo odió. Sus captores sonrieron, volvieron a usar el idioma natal a sabiendas de que ella no lo entendía.

Le pidieron que hiciera su elección. _¿Era esta su elegida? ¿O la que tenía oculta?_ Él no ofreció respuesta alguna, levantó el rostro y comenzó a caminar erguido hacia ellos. La Selva reaccionó con cada uno de sus pasos, el piso bajo sus pies se dejaba de abrir, la tierra de temblar, el cielo se clareaba, las flores se abrían. Los que la tenían "presa" lentamente se comenzaron a replegar. Temblaban como hojas de la cabeza a los pies pero por extraño que pareciera, ella dejó de temer.

Permaneció en silencio, dejo de intentar escapar. Sólo tenía ojos para él, y Arnold para ella. Sus mentes y corazones una vez más en sincronía perfecta. Demandó que la liberaran y además de eso exigió que los llevaran ante sus padres. Todo esto lo hizo en inglés para que ella entendiera que no volvería a dejarla caer. Sostenía su promesa y eso la hizo sentir especial.

Dichosa, satisfecha, _elegida,_ plena. Una sonrisa se dibujó sobre su rostro, misma que él no compartió pues sus agresores presionaron el agarre que sostenían contra sus brazos arrebatándole un grito estruendoso de dolor.

Eso derramó el vaso.

Arnold enloqueció.

Dijo que no le importaba más nada. Ni sus padres o sus amigos. La maldita tribu escondida en la selva. Sólo la quería a ella, en la seguridad de su hogar. Sin ningún atisbo de dolor escapando a sus labios y quizás lo deseó con excesiva fuerza, ya que el volcán.

Despertó.

Hombres y mujeres gritaron con desconcierto. A ella la arrojaron una vez más al piso y desde su posición. Sólo lo veía a él, en su desesperación de protegerla a ella.

* * *

.

.

.

—Arnold... —la voz de Helga pertenecía al sueño. (el que le inducían las sombras como parte de su prueba) él se emocionó de que lo nombrara y contrario de la vez pasada, ahora sí sintió su presencia. La buscó con los ojos cerrados pues no servían de nada sus sentidos en la oscuridad. Quería creer que podía encontrarla allá donde fuera, después de todo, era así como funcionaban. Siempre colisionando, el uno contra el otro. Irrumpiendo en el mundo del otro. No tuvo que andar demasiado para volver a sentir su presencia y anhelar su contacto.

Abrió los ojos y lo que encontró le preocupó.

Era y no era ella.

Sus ojos oscurecidos, casi ennegrecidos al igual que sus labios, las puntas de sus cabellos y las uñas de sus dedos. No entendió lo que pasaba en un inicio pero después dedujo que eran las sombras. Su propia oscuridad, encontrando puerto seguro en ella.

 _¿Por qué...?_ —se remitió a los recuerdos, se aferró a los hechos.

—Te dije que no te engañé, ni te traicioné otra vez.

—Lo sé, y a pesar de eso. Sólo puedo pensar en que la protegiste...—respondió con la misma entonación rota.

—Como haría por cualquier persona, pero lo que escuchaste en la cueva. Lo que le dije a esos hombres al referir que oculté a "mi elegida" fue para protegerte a ti y no a ella. Admito que entonces aún me encontraba indeciso, confundido por esos sueños que no entendíamos a los diez años, pero que ahora, a los diecisiete, nos han sido explicados.

Éramos tú y yo.

Ambos preferimos la muerte a vivir sin el otro.

—Lo sé...

—Y esa segunda oportunidad, es la nuestra y no suya.

—Acabo de verlo, no pudiste con la idea de que me hicieran alguna cosa horrenda.

—Jamás lo permitiría.

—¿Entonces, debí confiar más?

—Y yo serte leal, pero...

—Eres un hombre y eso es lo que hacen los hombres. Besar, tocar, amar de manera pasional y carnal...

—Sólo la besé y como confesé, me arrepentí.

—¿No lo harías de nuevo?

—Jamás.

—¿Y si quisiera encamarse contigo?

—¿Y si le pides a mi abuela que me castre y acabamos con todo esto? —sonrió. Su Helga sonrió y sin embargo la oscuridad, no desapareció.

 _¿Por qué...?_ Cómo lograba liberarla de la prueba de las sombras. _¿Cuál era el secreto o misterio?_ _Que ambos aceptaran que no todo en su mundo era perfecto. Que no existe el felices para siempre, ni el amor ciento por ciento incondicional._ Eso lo sabía ella, que renuncio desde temprana edad a las historias tradicionales de princesas.

Las que leyó y en las que creía. Eran aquellas donde el Príncipe deja a Cenicienta por una mujer de alta cuna mucho mas agraciada. E insistía en que él, no la quería dejar. Ni engañar. De ser así, no le habría dicho la verdad.

Tenía deseos e impulsos como todas las personas. Ella misma los tenía por Alan, pero si no lo besaba, si no lo tocaba con la misma familiaridad con que bailaba con Eugene, era porque no quería. Su novia, era como la "chica bonita" que no besaba a sus amantes porque creía que un beso, debía entregarse únicamente a la persona amada.

Y él creía que eso correspondía, al hacer el amor. No lo haría con Lila, ni con ninguna otra, porque ella era la única mujer de su vida. Y como no podía convencerla ahora, debía conseguir, que recordara lo último.

.

.

.

* * *

Aquello debió suceder demasiado cerca del alba, ya que el cielo comenzaba a clarear, pasaba de un negro absoluto a ligeros matices de violáceo y anaranjado. Al temblor "natural" de la tierra por la apertura de aquellas prohibidas y secretas puertas, se unió un nuevo movimiento telúrico proveniente del volcán.

Todos lo anunciaron a voz en grito y él mismo lo sintió arder en su pecho. Tenía la magia, el poder, la fuerza. No sabía como describirlo pero por fin, las palabras con que lo educaron sus abuelos y que decían que él estaba conectado con ese lugar, cobraron sentido.

Pensó que si lo deseaba con excesiva fuerza podría hacerlo "desaparecer" todo. Nunca fue especialmente voluble o violento pero tampoco solía tener esta sensación desesperante de perder a los que quería por una razón que no comprendía.

Los ojos verdes que estaban al interior de las puertas salieron armados, su número superaba con creces a los no más de diez o quince sujetos que los rodeaban a ellos. Demandaron que se rindieran a él le suplicaron que aplacara la furia del volcán.

No sabía como hacerlo porque contrario de la creencia popular, no era bueno controlando sus sentimientos. Solía reprimirlos, anularlos, negarlos. Pero cuando salían a flote, simplemente explotaban.

La gente se asustaba, los de ojos rojos salieron huyendo, diciendo cosas sobre volver "con la sombra" entregar sus sacrificios a él para que no erupcionara el volcán. Los ojos verdes se acercaron a su persona como sabía que lo harían, encontrándolo como un personaje sumamente extraño. Pensó en rechazo, negación, cosas horribles y dolorosas porque claro. Perseguir a tus padres era una cosa pero conocerlos y descubrir que te abandonaron porque no te querían, anhelaban, deseaban o necesitaban en sus vidas era otra.

Los movimientos telúricos y las cenizas del volcán no hicieron más que aumentar. Helga tampoco entendía lo que pasaba. Todos decían que era él quien lo hacía. _—¡¿Pero cómo podría?!—_ Era un maldito gusano temeroso, acorralado y acomplejado porque jamás creyó que conseguiría escalar tan alto. Lo maldijo en su fuero interno, lo que en realidad era una mentira porque no podía quererlo más.

 ** _Lo amaba y lo odiaba._**

Era el cuento de nunca acabar, maldecía cada instante a su lado durante este viaje y a la vez agradecía cada segundo otorgado. Cada despertar, cada amanecer y anochecer, cada roce de sus manos y ni hablar del momento en que le entregó sus labios.

Un par de ancianos, se colocó a cada lado suyo, se presentaron como Aitor y Antha, le dijeron que correspondía a ella, calmar su rabia.

—¿Cómo...?—fue su única pregunta. Pero era de lo más estúpida porque conocía bien la respuesta. Él era el único que apaciguaba sus desde siempre agitadas aguas. Y hasta ahora, ella era la única que agitaba la pasividad de su alma. Invertir los papeles sería divertido. Una misión imposible, pero durante tres noches y dos días, ellos habían demostrado que podían volver posible lo imposible.

Se acercó con cautela, hasta alcanzar sus manos y él tembló al contacto. El viento y la Selva parecieron reaccionar también. Sintió su "magia" la conexión tan especial que los unía. Su historia inconclusa, el irremediable final.

Se acercó a su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y unió sus labios en un ultimo beso.

El volcán se tranquilizó, él le correspondió. Sus corazones latían al unísono y aunque lo adoraba con toda su alma, sabía _que era una farsa._

.

Una lágrima abandonó sus ojos. Arnold la limpió pero no hubo oportunidad de que preguntara sobre su condición. Los nativos se interpusieron. Aseguraron que sus amigos ya estaban a salvo, cumplieron su parte del trato y ahora esperaban que él, hiciera lo mismo.

—No voy a apartarme de ella. —lo ignoraron y alargaron su discurso.

—Ya que has demostrado ser poseedor de todas las virtudes que se te otorgaron el día de tu alumbramiento, dejaremos que te reúnas con ellos.

—¿Qué hay de ella? —insistió, tomando su mano con desesperación. Su calidez, su bondad, su virtud, todas las razones por las cuales lo amó latían entre los dos. Los nativos la miraron de reojo, no tenía idea del aspecto que podría tener, sucia, apenas vestida y despeinada.

—Tienes mi palabra de que nada le ocurrirá. —les creyó. Pero el cabezón era más necio que eso.

—Disculpe si no me atrevo a…—Antha, lo mandó a callar con una mirada severa.

—Pese a nuestro atuendo y apariencia. No somos una tribu salvaje. De ser así, ni tú o tus amigos seguirían con vida. Eso, por lo que atravesaron, se trató de una prueba. Sus heridas son superficiales pues de haberlo querido, la primera lanza, punta de flecha o piedra les habría asestado en algún punto vital.

Cierto es que existió una época en que ofrecíamos sangre, carne y hueso como sacrificio sagrado pero hace eones de aquello. En la actualidad, veneramos a nuestros Dioses con representaciones bélicas, danza, música y comida. Ella te esperará donde quiera hacerlo de pie o sentada. Y tú verás a tus padres, quienes te advierto. No tienen permitido salir de estos parajes.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó ansioso.

—Porque así fue decidido…—Arnold bufó con molestia pues no entendía lo que sucedía. _¿Eran prisioneros? ¿Qué clase de delito cometieron?_ Quiso arremeter pero ella lo hizo refrenar en su acción.

—Sólo ve con ellos, Arnold. Yo te esperaré aquí.

—¿Lo harás?

 ** _—Siempre…_**

Algo reaccionó en su pecho tras recordar aquella afirmación. "Lo esperaría por siempre" no importaba lo que hiciera eso a su corazón. Si era feliz con Lila y ella se quedaba a vestir Santos, redactar novela tras novela, referentes a su amor jamás culminado.

—¿En verdad lo crees…?—preguntó la misma mujer llamada Antha. Ella, se tragó algunas lágrimas que quemaban. Le dijo que no entendía lo que le decía. Repitió la pregunta en inglés y ella sólo dijo que sí.

 _Creía en esperarlo...en convertirse en su padre o su madre, en terminar atrapada en un matrimonio que detestaba con una persona a la que no amaba. Porque era él era el único a quien quería tener._

—Entonces ten fe…

 _._

 _._

 _._

La reunión entre Arnold y sus padres fue breve, Antha la llevó a reunirse con ellos. Todos gritaban cosas que no comprendía. Y su corazón sufría, su cara ardía. Quería gritar al viento, salir corriendo. ¡Dejar de verlo! porque dolía tanto, saber que llegando a casa se iría con Lila…Arnold, tomó una de sus manos. _¿¡Qué le pasaba a ese pelmazo!?_ Se soltó y antes de que pudiera ofenderse por su reacción otra persona los interrumpió.

—Tomen esto, calmará sus nervios. —ofreció la mujer morena que en primer instancia confundió con su madre. —era un té verde. Ambos lo tomaron y sintieron de inmediato los párpados pesados. _—¡¿Era una trampa?!—_ se miraron con desesperación. Intentaron enlazar una vez más sus manos pero no lo lograron. Se dejó caer contra la que sí era su madre.

Su pecho era cálido.

Tan cálido que no tuvo más miedo, ni pesadillas.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_  
 _No me odien, no me odien...vamos a paso leeeento pero seguro.  
(Les debo la respuesta a los reviews porque mi jefe me trae látigo en mano)_

 ** _"Si les gustó la historia, dejen un comentario, tomen una galleta y pasen a la sala de espera._**  
 ** _Si no les gustó por favor no hagan nada e igualmente se los agradeceré"_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima._**


	36. Chapter 36

.

.

.

Cálido...

Helga recuerda que el pecho de Stella, era cálido como el de su madre o hermana (Phoebs) que alejó de su mente toda duda y de su corazón el temor. La estrechó como si la conociera o quisiera. Pero aquellas no eran suposiciones vanas, claro que tenía tales sentimientos por la mujer que trajo al mundo al amor de su vida. Y es así que sabiéndose segura, en la suavidad de su regazo. Dejó que toda inseguridad se fuera.

Horas mas tarde, poco antes de despertar se angustió por la ausencia de ese cálido tacto, lo buscó con manos ansiosas, sintiéndolo cerca, pero no con ella. Arnold lo experimentó también, esa ansiedad de estrechar a alguien, de tenerlo contra sus formas, de no permitir que se fuera y quizás, esto era a lo que referían sus amigos al decir que los vieron buscarse con el hambre de los amantes.

Eran demasiado jóvenes para comprender lo que hacían o sentían. Despertaron, encontrándose tan cerca y tan aliviados (de que el otro estuviera bien) que a sus ojos les resultó imposible ocultar el júbilo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sus manos apenas si se rozaron, había demasiados testigos a su alrededor. Amigos, en el caso de Arnold y su hermana en el caso de Helga, fueron robados por brazos ajenos, confortados ante la seguridad de estar una vez más reunidos.

Describieron poco de lo que habían visto, centrándose en sus padres. Conocieron y charlaron con sus padres. Sus amigos no lo creían pero pronto se escuchó la voz de Simmons, llamándolos a reunirse en la parte central del campamento.

Miles y Stella Shortman se encontraban con el profesor. Las ropas tan gastadas y sucias que obvio resultaba su estatus de "náufragos" se congelaron en seco cuando lo vieron. Él ya no estaba con Helga, ni siquiera con Gerald, los más ávidos de cotilleo habían sido Curly y Sid, así que salió junto con ellos y Helga estaba ahora con Patty y Phoebs.

Sus ojos se evaluaron con duda, es decir. Él, no sabía si debía…

Simmons abrevió por la clase elaborando las debidas presentaciones. Ellos eran el antropólogo Miles y su esposa, la botánica Stella Shortman. Sus amigos atacaron a preguntas. _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban en la selva? ¿Por qué nunca se fueron o nadie los buscó? ¿Era cierto que ese lugar estaba maldito? ¿Ellos eran una especie de tributo? ¿Tampoco los dejarían salir?_ Se molestó, pues todas esas preguntas le parecieron de muy mal gusto. Sus padres por el contrario, sonrieron amablemente y se turnaron para contestar.

Llevaban cerca de diez años en la selva. Dejaron a Arnold cuando apenas era un bebé bajo el cuidado de sus abuelos. Así es. Volvieron a Hillwood para asegurarse de que él estuviera bien. La Selva, no estaba maldita, ni ellos formaban parte de ninguna clase de ritual. Había una enfermedad que se llamó "del sueño" por las vísperas en que nació y fue Stella quien como botánica, médico e investigadora que era, se aferró en volver a San Lorenzo para descubrir una cura. Los nativos fueron una bendición del cielo durante su alumbramiento. Así que se sentían en deuda con ellos. Querían salvar vidas, tantas como pudieran antes de volver a casa con él, pero lamentablemente aún no lo podían hacer. Sobre el por qué nadie los buscó en todo este tiempo se debió a que sus abuelos, estaban al tanto de esto.

—Pero ellos jamás… —se atrevió a preguntar, levantando la voz porque de pronto se descubrió con un corazón roto debido a alguna especie de _traición._

Sus abuelos nunca quisieron decirle nada de ellos, de hecho enloquecieron cuando descubrió el diario y se obsesionó con encontrarlos. _¿Si lo sabían, por qué no se lo decían?_ _¿Era tan difícil enunciar que estaban en este lugar escondido del mundo, tratando de salvar vidas?_

Devolver el favor que le hicieron a él…

—Sé que es difícil de entender, Arnold —comentó afable Miles. —Pero, no hice exactamente felices a tus abuelos cuando me convertí en esposo y padre, sin avisar.

—¿Qué…?—escupió la pregunta con desconcierto. Varios de sus compañeros se impresionaron a la vez.

—¿Está diciendo que cometió el acto más imperdonable de todos al "escapar" con su esposa y que en consecuencia, lo sacaron de la familia? —ese comentario ácido fue de Helga y él sintió de regreso esas ganas de tenerla cerca, pero no para abrazarla o confortarla, sino para asesinarla.

Su padre dijo que sí, "había sido algo así" la rubia se burló, comentando que al fin, había alguien "normal" en su familia.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó él acercándose a ella y sus amigos les abrieron el paso porque en serio. _¿Se iban a pelear por eso?_

—Digo que ya era justo conocer a un "Shortman" que no fuera todo deber y obligación. Está claro que a tu padre no le molesta romper las reglas con tal de hacer lo que quiere… (eso fue lo que dijo, pero lo que pensó fue que a su padre no le importaba vivir en el exilio con tal de acompañar a la mujer que amaba) él frunció el ceño dispuesto a replicar porque "ellos lo abandonaron" Él era "su" responsabilidad. ¡No de sus abuelos! y aunque fuera por buenos motivos, lo botaron de sus vidas como a un accesorio, cachorro o zapato gastado.

El Señor Simmons (que los conocía como a su sombra) intervino diciendo que no discutieran. En unas horas llegaría el personal de rescate, enviaron una alerta roja a Hillwood en cuanto los perdieron y…

Eso hizo que Helga se pusiera histérica.

—¡¿SE LO DIJERON A BOB?! —gritó olvidándose de él y saltando sobre el profesor.

—Helga, ustedes cuatro…

—¡TIENE IDEA DE LO QUE VA A HACERME! —insistió tirando del cuello de su camisa a cuadros y el docente tenía una vaga idea.

—No se enfadará, de hecho. Tu padre ha sido uno de los que aportó para que viniera la ayuda.

—¡¿QUEEEEE?! —si le costó dinero, ella estaba convencida de que ahora sí, la mataría.

—Tu padre, al igual que el resto. Sólo quiere que regreses a casa. —¡Solo, para asesinarme! pensó para sus adentros y regresó al nivel del piso, a ser recibida por una sonrisa socarrona de Arnold.

Claro, él con su familia "perfecta" no tenía que preocuparse jamás por ser encerrado en sótanos a reventar de ratas. La piel le escoció al recordarlo y volvió a abrazarse a sí misma. Arnold reaccionó a eso, olvidando su pequeña "pelea" pues sabía bien lo violento que podía llegar a ser, Robert Pataki.

—Hel…—la llamó pensando en disculparse u ofrecer coartada. Si le decía a "Bob" que todo eso del "escape" fue idea suya, entendería ( _o al menos esperaba que no la hiriera)_ lamentablemente la idea se quedó en eso. La causante de sus futuros y actuales dolores cabeza ya se había ido a replegar con su mejor amiga.

Phoebs y Gerald, estaban bastante raros desde que "despertaron" si bien fueron de los primeros en correr a abrazarlos, justo ahora se retraían.

 _¿Por qué?_

Se lo preguntó al moreno una vez lo alcanzó.

—¿Cómo que por qué, viejo?—respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos. —Cometimos el pecado fatal, la traición más baja de todas. Los dejamos a su suerte.

—Precisamente por eso. Porque se trató de un asunto de vida o muerte, estás loco si crees que nos enfadamos.

—¿No lo hicieron?

—Helga y yo decidimos saltar a sabiendas de que los ojos verdes no los iban a lastimar.

—¿Ella y tú? —respondió su amigo, ahora sí mirándolo a los ojos con temor. Pensó que sería por el mismo tema, pero se trataba de otro. —¿De verdad estás pensando en ustedes dos?

—¿¡Ehhh…!?—gritó y su rostro enrojeció porque sí. Llevaba más de media mañana pensado en los dos. La sensación de sus manos, el calor de su cuerpo, la sonrisa de sus labios, junto a la textura y sabor que evocaba de las dos veces en que la besó. Sonrió. Su amigo resopló tomándolo por los hombros y dirigiendo su atención hacia donde estaban todos.

—¿Y qué sucede con Sawyer? Le ha dicho a todos que ustedes tenían un asunto pendiente.

—Lo sé…—respondió esquivo. Mirando a la pelirroja con su vestido verde y cabello trenzado. Ella estaba ayudando a Eugene con una venda que tenía en la cabeza. Aún le parecía una chica de lo más gentil, adorable y bella, pero no la quería de _esa_ manera. La quería tal vez, como se persigue a lo que no puede tenerse y cuando lo tienes…

Suspiró. Gerald lo palmeó sobre la espalda para indicarle que fuera un hombre e hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer.

—Dudo que te guste lo que quiero hacer.

—Lo consideraré mi castigo por estar dispuesto a dejarte tieso.

.

.

.

Se reunieron con el resto. Helga y Phoebs lo vieron dirigirse específicamente a la pelirroja y las habladurías de esa bola de chismosos que tenía por amigos no tardaron en hacerse llegar.

El personal de rescate estaba próximo a arribar, los adultos se concentraban en eso y suponía que sus padres tenían muchas cosas "legales" que aclarar antes de subirse al avión y regresar a su hogar.

Como fuera, le ofreció una inclinación de rostro y anduvo junto con Sawyer el camino que previamente describieron hasta alcanzar las orillas del río e imposible resultaba ahora, mirar la cascada en el horizonte sin sentir la emoción de decir.

 _"Yo subí hasta ahí"_

 _Recorrí todos esos kilómetros de camino incierto, en compañía de mi mejor amigo, su chica y de la mujer que indudablemente…_

Lila interrumpió su discurso mucho antes de que lo iniciara. Le dijo que ya sabía lo que quería decir pero que no era necesario oírlo. Ella se encontraba bien y le daba gusto que al fin, la decidiera querer.

—¿Perdón…?—se excusó sin saber que más responder.

—Hablo de Helga, al fin haz decidido corresponderla. —anunció Sawyer con una sonrisa ensayada, rígida y falsa.

—Yo…no, bueno…ella y yo…—se atropelló con las palabras sintiendo sus mejillas incendiarse de nuevo. Su compañera de clase, se apartó otro poco y miró al cielo suspirando para sus adentros.

—Tú y ella, son únicos Arnold. La clase completa se ha dado cuenta de eso. Puede que para los demás Helga siga siendo la misma chica atrevida, arriesgada y loca, pero para mi, es evidente que te ama como jamás podrá amarte nadie. Incluida yo… _—¡¿E…espera qué…?!_ —gritó en su fuero interno. _—¿Cómo que todos se habían dado cuenta? Si desde que despertaron no habían hecho más que pelear y tratar de sacarse los ojos. Ella estaba en un error, además de que él, no sabía como…_

—Lila…—la nombró intentando tranquilizar sus emociones y dicción.

—Déjame terminar, porque esto lo diré una sola vez y no lo repetiré jamás. "También la amas" Estabas totalmente deslumbrado por ella cuando despertaron. Preocupado en cuanto amenazó con largarse del campamento e ir por su cuenta. Indignado como siempre lo haces cuando se atreve a espiarnos, ¿Pero sabes qué? Acabo de darme cuenta de que no te enfada el que invada nuestro espacio. Lo que te enloquece es que no se atreva a confesar lo que siente.

—¿Qué…?—sintió sus pulmones vaciarse a medida que ella continuaba hablando.

—Gerald y Phoebe nos resumieron lo que les pasó en la Selva hasta que los perdieron. Y supongo que por algo Johanssen es el mejor narrador del pueblo. A sus ojos, tú y ella deberían estar juntos. Son el uno del otro y por la forma en que me miras desde hace unas horas, sé que ya no soy tu todo. —decir que sus palabras se sintieron como una cubetada de agua helada sería poco. Lila solía ser franca en su declaración pero jamás imaginó que le diría todo eso de manera tan directa. Se tragó el orgullo o quizás fueran todas esas dudas que bullían y cuestionó.

—¿En serio crees que debería…?

—Arriesgarte, pedirle una cita. Estoy segura de que te dará el sí.

—¿Y…n…no te molesta? —preguntó mirándola a la cara pero una vez más contemplaba la nada. Como si deseara volverse incorpórea y alejar de su mente de todo aquello que la trastornaba.

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme? —respondió con algo de amargura en la voz. —Si tú y yo, somos amigos y nada más.

.

.

.

Regresaron al campamento sin agregar más nada. A él no se le ocurría que decir y a ella se le habían acabado las ganas de platicar. Para estas alturas del partido todos habían empacado y recogido sus cosas. Esperaban el avión que según los rumores estaba a menos de veinte minutos de llegar. La rubia no se veía por ningún lado, Phoebs estaba junto a Nadine y Sheena, Patty con Harold, Rhonda ignorando a Curly, Sid y Stinky ayudando a Peapod con lo de su pierna herida, él se comenzó a impacientar hasta que Gerald roló los ojos y le dijo hacia donde había ido. Estaba con Eugene, ayudándolo con más de sus estúpidas vendas, en cuanto la localizó caminó hacia ella y sus amigos volvieron a armar tremendo alboroto.

Gerald llamó a la calma, les dijo que dejaran de gritar y les dieran privacidad. "Eran cosas de la Selva, no tenían que discutir nada más"

"Cómo no…" —escuchó decir a Rhonda pero la ignoró porque Helga escapó. Corrió hacia algún claro que terminaba (para su mala o buena suerte) en acantilado. La persiguió y parecía una mentira (o un sueño) el cómo la Selva reaccionaba con cada paso que daba. El pasto se volvía más verde, las hojas de los arboles caían, las flores se abrían. Como fuera, resultaba evidente que ella no quería estar cerca de él.

Había vuelto a levantar sus cabellos en el usual par de coletas, le agradaba que lo hiciera pero honestamente se veía mejor con el cabello suelto. Se lo diría, si es que se armaba de valor para mencionar todo lo que estaba bullendo en su interior.

No lo hizo.

Ese argumento junto a todos los demás desaparecieron tan pronto aguzó el oído y fue consciente de que se encontraba llorando.

—Helga… —la llamó en un tono tan bajo que no sabía cómo fue que la asustó. Pataki limpió su rostro como si las lágrimas le quemaran y lo miró como si fuera la última persona a quien quisiera ver en todo el planeta.

—¡¿Qué más quieres, Arnoldo?! ¡Te lo he dado todo! mi parte del trato está hecha, así que por favor, ten la gentileza de…

—No…—respondió como si su negativa fuera de lo más lógica. Ella enloqueció porque había un límite para la cantidad de dolor que una chica de diez años puede soportar. ¡Estaba cansada, agotada de aquí a la próxima vida! Ya no podía más con él o sus juegos y como si lo supiera, se acercó un poco más.

—Nunca dije que estuviera de acuerdo con los términos de tu trato. —comentó sereno. Pataki palideció y era notorio que libraba una batalla épica en su interior. El temblor de su cuerpo se lo decía junto a los ojos anegados en llanto, la posición rígida y a la defensiva.

—¿Cuáles términos? —gritó a media voz _._ —¡Tus padres por mi amor! eso fue lo que dije ¿Y ahora que los tienes me dices que no? ¡¿Qué pretendes?! ¡Irte con Lila, mientras yo me quedo llorando y gritando! ¡Jamás imaginé que fueras esa clase de cretino, Arnold!

—¡NO LO SOY! Y no pretendo hacer nada de lo que estás diciendo. Irme con Lila hace un momento, fue para decirle que me gustas tú…

—¿Qué…?—el aire escapó a sus pulmones y entonces fue su turno de sonreír. El rubor coloreó sus mejillas, le encantaba producir esa reacción en su ser, la hacía lucir tan fémina, tímida y bella. Prosiguió.

—Dije que me gustas tú…—la negación instantáneamente se instaló en su compañera y él insistió en declararle su amor. Pataki liberó más traicioneras lágrimas y de no ser por el acantilado él estaba seguro de que se habría retraído otro poco. Al verla vencida, atrapó sus manos en el interior de las suyas, la rubia lo empujó, vaciando sus pulmones por el esfuerzo.

—Arnold, por favor basta. Si crees que me harías algún favor con tu caridad…

—Es que no es eso.

—Yo, no te gusto.

—Lo haces…

Entre más discutían menos eran conscientes del peligro que los asechaba. La sombra resguardada en el interior de la que aún no se auto nombraba Diosa. A él, sólo le interesaba hacer que ella aceptara su amor. A Helga le urgía que se callara para poderse apartar y fue así que él la envolvió entre sus brazos y unió sus labios.

.

El beso lo hizo definitivo. Desató un alud de emociones en el corazón de los dos. Todos los sentimientos expuestos, confesos, negados y reprimidos salieron a flote junto con los recuerdos. El sueño compartido, ese del hombre y la mujer en el lago que no eran otros más que los dos.

Decenas de historias, promesas, besos y caricias que eran únicamente suyas los llevaron a prolongar el contacto hasta que sus bocas se secaron y sus alientos se agotaron. Después se miraron como a lo más sagrado y en ese momento, ella se dobló de dolor.

La cerbatana que preparara Anthea la atacó primero, haciendo que se desvanecieran sus fuerzas y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar lo agredió también. Arnold intentó protegerla, envolverla en sus brazos para que no se hiriera, pero aún así no funcionó.

.

.

.

 **HILLWOOD**  
Regresando al sueño.

.

Las sombras permanecían en su cuerpo a pesar de haber desvelado todos sus secretos. Arnold no entendía el por qué si ese beso debió hacer que desapareciera todo resentimiento. No le ocultó nada, lo sucedido con Sawyer tantos años atrás, era una confusión al igual que lo sucedido ahora.

El problema con Helga era, que jamás desterró ese recuerdo de su corazón.

 **"La imagen de ellos dos a las orillas del río con sus manos unidas en íntima confesión"**

Era lo único que conservaba de aquel viaje a San Lorenzo y la razón principal de que madurara y lo dejara ir. La obra de teatro que escribió en secundaria era para "enterrarlos" a ellos dos.

Lila interpretó a la amante que "reemplaza" a la mujer de su vida. Arnold al caballero galante. El patético hombre que no soportó ver morir a su amor. La engañó mientras la pobre mujer se secaba y moría. "Tifoidea" fue lo que escribió, aunque en la vida real, pudiera decirse que él la mataba al no corresponder a su amor.

.

.

.

Suspiró para sus adentros en medio de esa estremecedora nada. La oscuridad tenía rato de haber entrado en su cuerpo y eso dejaba un espacio amplio, vacío y blanco. Arnold estaba de frente con los cabellos alborotados y las mismas ropas con que lo había dejado, la frente arrugada. Se preguntó, si era consciente de que su frente se arrugaba al igual que la de su abuelo cuando se preocupaba demasiado y aunque tuvo el impulso de ir, enredarse en sus brazos y besarlo, la realidad, la congeló.

.

Eran ellos dos.

Los amantes que perecieron en el lago. Y eso quería decir que el enamoramiento de Arnold por Lila, se debía únicamente a que conservaba un pálido recuerdo de la mujer que "ella" fue.

.

 _La llamaban la rosa salvaje, pero su nombre era Elisa Day…_

.

 _¿Cómo culparlo entonces por buscarla en ella?_

 _¿Cómo culparlo ahora por besar sus labios cuando fue idea suya que se dejara caer en la tentación?_

.

 _¿La razón?_ Preservar su luz...

.

Las sombras se alimentaban de eso. "Deseos reprimidos, inseguridad, miedo" ella lo sabía bien porque convivía con ellas desde la primera noche que salió por la ventana y comenzó a correr.

No llegó demasiado lejos en aquella ocasión, sólo avanzó media manzana y regresó a su hogar con el corazón oprimido porque no tenía idea de lo aterrador que lucía Hillwood a la luz de la luna entrante.

Agotada y atemorizada se tendió bajo el tronco del árbol y comenzó a sollozar. Olga no atendía el teléfono y era demasiado tarde para despertar a Phoebs. No tenía más amigos, familiares o conocidos.

Sólo se tenía a ella misma. La pobre y solitaria Helga.

Diez minutos, veinte, una hora o dos. No supo con certeza cuánto tiempo pasó, tan solo fue consciente de que hubo un momento en que sus lágrimas se secaron y su cuerpo, ya no tembló.

Las sombras ofrecieron cobijo, consuelo, además de un momento de reflexión.

 _¿A qué le tenía más miedo? ¿A los sollozos descorazonados de Miriam? ¿O a las palabras hirientes de Bob? ¿Al momento fulminante en que su madre se ponía pesada (producto del alcohol) y aquel tenía que aplacarla con una sacudida o bofetada?_

Si…

Esa era la imagen que jamás podría superar. La que destrozó sus sueños de niña romántica y apasionada.

 **"Su padre mancillando el bonito rostro de su madre"**

Y es por eso que prefería estar ahí en la intemperie, sintiendo el viento atravesando su carne, calando los huesos, enredando sus cabellos y susurrando al oído. "Que tenía que quedarse ahí"

.

Era cierto, lo olvidó…

.

Las sombras, su oscuridad, la bondadosa muerte, le tendieron su mano aquella helada noche y soportó todo daño porque prometieron que así, dejaría de pensar en su padre y su madre.

.

En San Lorenzo, Anthea prometió que no habría más dolor, dudas, sentimientos o arrepentimientos. Lo amaba, claro que lo hacía con toda su alma y él le correspondía. Sin embargo, había una promesa que se hizo a sí misma.

.

.

.

 **—La persona que te rompió, no puede ser la misma que te reconstruya, Arnold**. —comentó con una voz tan diferente a la suya que el rubio no pudo más que mirarla con temor. Ella intentó recuperar "su luz" el color de sus cabellos, ojos, labios y uñas de los dedos, pero no lo logró porque así era ella en su interior.

Su corazón, su alma. Estaban manchados por el paso del tiempo y de todas esas heridas. Arnold la miró a los ojos y parecía que algo en él se rompía cada que la veía a los ojos. No podía decir que no se lo advirtió. Si bien recordaba, en su primera noche juntos eso fue de lo que le habló.

El horrible monstruo que era, llena de secretos y heridas abiertas. ¡Qué trágico que al fin la conociera! Que una criatura de luz, tan transparente y radiante como él, se hubiera revolcado con tan repugnante ser.

—¿Qué estás diciendo…? —preguntó con desconcierto. Su corazón se oprimió otro poco, al verla tan "desecha" y comenzó a andar hacia ella pero cada paso que daba dolía. Las sombras lo invadían también rozando la planta de sus pies, metiéndose entre sus dedos, oídos, nariz.

La sensación era incómoda pero en absoluto desconocida.

—Tú me rompiste y aunque entregaras tu corazón en compensación. No puedes reparar lo que ya se quebró.

—Si puedo…—comentó convencido, colándose entre las sombras y ella se impresionó de que lo hiciera.

Había tratado de protegerlo todo este tiempo, desapareciendo de manera consciente las dudas y deseos poco honorables de su corazón. Si quería a Lila, debía ir tras ella o las sombras lo incitarían y mancillarían. Si quería golpear a Alan, Eugene o dejarla a ella por esa tal Anthea, estaba bien que lo hiciera pues lo único que siempre le aterró fue dejar de percibir su luz.

Caminó hacia atrás y él siguió avanzando. Puntas de los cabellos oscurecidas, irises de los ojos ennegrecidos. Su oscuridad lo absorbía y no estaba bien que sucediera.

Le rogó que se detuviera.

¡¿Es que no entendía que estar lejos era la única forma?! Su historia nunca había tenido un felices para siempre. Narraba incontable cantidad de muertes, entre suicidios y asesinatos.

Ninguno de los dos merecía terminar así. No después de que él encontrara a sus padres y de que ella…

—¿Pretendes que te deje ir con alguien como Jake? —ella negó con el rostro pero de manera interna pensó, que aún si sus recuerdos no se hubieran borrado, lo terminaría encontrado.

A los diez años de edad, habría rechazado a Arnold bajo pretexto de que lo que sentía por ella no era amor. Era agradecimiento, fascinación pero nunca amor. Él, le habría dicho que sí. De la misma manera en que accedió a que la confesión en Industrias Futuro había sido producto del "calor del momento" Jamás volverían a hablar sobre eso y sus amigos apoyarían la idea ya que por algo, se quedaron callados todos estos años.

Él seguiría con Lila y ella se habría encontrado eventualmente a Jake. Con su historial de vida, iba directo a terminar con alguien que la maltratara física y emocionalmente. Su rostro posiblemente, estaría maltratado por manos ajenas y su hígado hundido en alcohol.

No era el futuro que deseaba pero sonaba mejor a tirarse del puente en París.

Arnold se posó a su lado, ella lo miró a los ojos y ya no eran tan verdes, ni brillantes como un par de esmeraldas. Se parecían a las aguas turbias del mar, a lo que presagiaba la tormenta y esa era ella.

No quería hacerle eso a él. Contaminarlo, apagarlo, se lo dijo cuando hicieron el amor pero el muy idiota insistió.

—No voy a dejarte nunca y si crees que tu oscuridad me asusta, te equivocas porque acabo de recordar la razón de que me prendara de tu amor.

—¿Qué…? —se retrajo otro poco pero había chocado contra la pared. Él sonrió con galantería, ese gesto que hacía que sus rodillas temblaran, su corazón se emocionara y su mente se apagara.

 _¿Cómo podía...? ¿Por qué lo hacía…?_

—Somos opuestos, siempre ha sido así. Tú eres la noche y yo el día. No obstante, te olvidas de que la luz, sólo puede brillar en la oscuridad. Nos conocimos en la época de los Dioses, en el lugar de donde proviene la familia de tu madre. Tu predilección por el arte, la tragedia y literatura provienen de ahí. Tu corazón tan grande como tu pasión. Siempre estabas sola, eso lo recuerdo bastante bien y si dices que en esta vida, fueron la muerte y las sombras quienes te tendieron su mano amiga.

En ese entonces, lo hice yo.

Como la leyenda que me contaste. Selene bajando a este mundo para entregarle a Endimion su amor. Yo bajé para ocupar ese espacio y apaciguar tu dolor. En esa primera existencia, fuimos verdaderamente felices los dos. Tanto que despertamos la envidia y maldición de quien debería ser mi amor.

—Thea…

—Si no hemos tenido un felices para siempre en todo este tiempo, se debe a su hechizo y a que tú eres demasiado intensa y yo demasiado idiota. Siempre rompo tu corazón y tú, siempre rechazas mi amor. Sé que tienes motivos para hacerlo, sin embargo todos son vanos.

—No amo a Anthea, ni a Lila, nunca lo he hecho y jamás lo haré…

Ella escuchó sus palabras y recordó algo de lo que narró. Sus cabellos dorados en alguna época fueron castaños, se cubrió con túnicas largas a manera de vestido y lavo su cuerpo en las aguas transparentes de algún lago. Sola, siempre sola, tal parecía ser el designio de su estrella, pero lo enfrentaba por orgullo, quizás necedad.

Luego, lo conoció en lo que describiría como un sueño y meses después (de íntimos encuentros) reconocería como un hecho. Sus cabellos también eran castaños, la piel excesivamente blanca, parecía extraído de alguna pintura de Botichelli y se lo dijo.

Su historia inició así y se pactó con un beso. No necesitaban nada más para confirmar que se necesitaban, querían y deseaban en exceso.

.

Dentro de la misma estremecedora nada. Él volvió a reclamar sus labios y entonces ella sintió un aguijonazo de culpa. Semanas atrás reclamó ser la única que besaba en su relación, cuando él había tenido mil millones de veces el mismo proceder.

Sus oscuridades e iluminaciones danzaron juntas, se mezclaron creando una tonalidad nueva, desvaneciendo el sueño, concluyendo la prueba de las sombras.

Aunque aún había que decidir, cómo derrotar a Thea.

.

.

.

 **SUNSET ARMS**

.  


Los chicos que abandonaron sus casas, con el consentimiento de sus padres y llevando todo un arsenal de viaje a cuestas, se congregaron a las afueras de la Casa de Huéspedes, les sorprendió que nadie atendiera a la puerta, pero luego de que Eugene hiciera su aparición, mencionó que veía sombras. Tantas como si el edificio se hubiera transformado en una enorme antena que sólo atraía oscuridad. Algunos no veían el problema en eso hasta que Gerald y Rhonda, les relataron lo sucedido en el Cementerio.

Subieron por la escalera de incendios, con el corazón oprimido y los recuerdos vívidos de lo ocurrido en San Lorenzo. Al alcanzar la cima, con el pelirrojo a la cabeza, sus corazones se congelaron y de sus labios escapó un grito de infarto.

Los Señores Shortman, además del antropólogo y sus amigos, se encontraban repartidos por el techo. Como si estuvieran heridos pero afortunadamente solo se encontraban desvanecidos. Sheena y Nadine comprobaron los signos vitales de los viejos, Patty revisó a Miles y Phoebs tuvo que tranquilizar a un muy alterado "Mantecado" antes de ocuparse de los enamorados.

La escena (de ellos dos juntos) era tan malditamente similar al momento en que los hallaron ocho años atrás, que más de uno comenzó a lloriquear. El "Club de fans" no entendía de lo que hablaban pero igualmente sufrían por la condición de su amiga.

Los dos estaban tan fríos que Heyerdahl se imaginó lo peor hasta que buscó su pulso y lo encontró.

—¿Crees que sea otra vez esa enfermedad del sueño?—preguntó Rhonda acercándose a la otra. Phoebs tomó un poco de alcohol que depositó en un algodón, lo aproximó a sus rostros pero ninguno reaccionó.

—Posiblemente, en aquel entonces sus padres intentaron de todo pero no despertaron.

—¿Qué pasó aquí…?—se cuestionó Lorenzo, mientras varios de sus amigos intentaban analizar fríamente la situación. Lo único espeluznante ahí (a consideración de Brainy) era el bote de basura incendiado y ni siquiera lo decía porque le pareciera excesivamente raro sino porque tenía pedazos de cómics y eso para él era como un acto a traición.

—Creo que realizaron una "sesión" Un ritual de esos que le enseñaron a hacer a Arnold en la selva. —comentó Gerald.

—¿Es brujo?—preguntó Alan y varios lo secundaron. El moreno roló los ojos y les dijo que no. Esos rituales eran para meditar, requerían del fuego pues aparentemente había una conexión entre Hillwood y San Lorenzo.

—¿Entonces esa mujer…?—comenzó a preguntar Brainy pero Eugene negó. Sus ojos lucían diferente, brillaban como los de los gatos y aunque en un principio les pareció a todos producto de su imaginación ahora lo comprobaban y les asustó. No demasiado, solo un poco, es decir. Ese chico siempre había sido demasiado extraño.

—Las sombras provienen de Helga…—Mantecado maulló a los pies de Phoebs mostrándose de acuerdo con su declaración y el pecoso continuó. —Salen de su cuerpo y se vierten por todos lados, diría que atraen a las sombras en el corazón de otros. Arnold, su padre y abuelos. Inclusive nosotros. Esa pesadumbre que sentimos al subir debió provenir de ahí.

—¿Y qué significa…? —quiso saber Rhonda aunque ya presentía la respuesta.

—No lo sé, —admitió Horowitz. —Hel, siempre ha mostrado una cara demasiado fuerte, pero todos sabemos que por dentro se encontraba sufriendo. Sus padres, su hermana. Nosotros al abandonarla. Todo eso, se ha traducido en esto. Oscuridad que carcome su cuerpo y contamina su alma.

—¿Entonces, tú también crees que el par de locos se aferró en recuperar sus recuerdos?—preguntó Gerald. Eugene asintió y el moreno bufó en contestación.

—¡Maldición! Olvidé lo obstinados que son y lo mucho que desean ganarle a la muerte en su juego.

—¿La qué…?—chilló Curly

—Muerte, esa chica de la Selva, a la que Helga prometió golpear cree que es la encarnación de la muerte.

—¿Y no lo es?—cuestionó Sid pues el escenario que contemplaron al llegar, realmente lo aterrorizó.

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, IDIOTA! —gritó Rhonda, Eugene los calló a todos soltando una advertencia. Las sombras estaban desapareciendo, regresaban a su cuerpo. Y entre menos densas se hacían, menor era la opresión que sentían en el pecho. Los ancianos y el antropólogo despertaron sin saber en que momento fue que se desmayaron. Harold, Patty y Stinky los ayudaron a levantarse aunque su interés inmediatamente se volcó en los chicos.

La unión de sus cuerpos, el abrazo íntimo. El deseo de ella por resguardarse en las formas de él, de pronto parecían haberse ido.

.

Despertaron a destiempo.

Arnold lo hizo primero apartándose de su cuerpo. Ninguno se explicó el por qué, si era notoria la preocupación en su rostro, adoptó la misma postura rígida del adulto mayor que permanecía al lado de su esposa.

Mantecado comenzó a sisear con todos los pelos de punta. Abrió sus fauces mostrando la hilera completa de dientes, además de extraer sus afiladas garras, próximo a soltar una estocada. Eugene, que veía lo mismo que él no tenía palabras para describirlo, tan solo zozobra. Se acercó a Sheena, la castaña podría haber pasado de ser el objeto de su adoración pero aún lo tenía en estima. Ofreció consuelo apretando sus manos mientras Stinky y el resto comenzaban a hacerse a la peor idea.

.

La iluminación exterior provenía de las farolas en la calle además de algunas lámparas que los Shortman instalaron. Nada de eso explicaba por qué la rubia de pronto "ya no lo era"

Su cabello adquirió un tono mas cobrizo, su piel parecía tostada, las uñas de los dedos se tornaron negras, además de una ligera sombra que se marcó al rededor de los ojos y por encima de sus labios.

Despertó, arrancándole lágrimas de dolor al pelirrojo y expresiones de desconcierto al resto. Su gato la atacó poco antes de ser sostenido en contra de su voluntad por manos que se sintieron frías y desconocidas. No obstante, la miró a los ojos como siempre hacía y algo en el centro de esa oscuridad le pareció familiar. Ronroneó, al fin satisfecho y lamió la herida que le abrió por arriba del yeso.

Pataki se incorporó sin la ayuda de nadie. Sus amigos, suegro y abuelos permanecieron impresionados ante el perceptible cambio. Guardaron un ceremonioso silencio al igual que su novio, quien no tenía el valor de mirarla a la cara. Sonrió con malicia, disfrutando del espectáculo y fue resuelta en su declaración.

.

—¿¡Qué están mirando, tarados!? ¿¡Al mono cilindrero!? ¿¡O a la chica histérica que dejaron perderse en la Selva!? Por si lo están pensando, no quiero escucharlo. Sé lo que hicieron y el precio que pagaron. No tengo problemas con ninguno de ustedes, exceptuando al bombón de chocolate, Mulán y el pasmarote que "tuve" por novio.

—Hermana…—comentó la asiática pero su amiga si quiera se dignó a mirarla.

—Alan, Lorenzo, Brainy. Si ya dejaron de temblar y mojar sus pantalones del miedo, ¿Puedo saber si sigue en pie su oferta?

—¿Cual oferta?—cuestionó Redmond. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y aunque ya no tenían esa luz brillante y casi transparente, eran más oscuros, perversos e inteligentes. Le intimidó pero también agradó. Todo al mismo tiempo, pues en el fondo de esa trastornada alma, seguía reconociendo a la mujer que amó.

—Llevarme a Narnia, si este tarado me lastimaba.

—¡Helga…! —gritó Arnold y a él también se abstuvo de mirarlo.

—Tercer strike, estás fuera del campo gusano. Señora y Señores Shortman… —llamó dirigiéndose a ellos. Los ancianos podrían estar llegando a los cien años de edad pero su vista seguía siendo poco más que perfecta. Advirtieron en ella la misma oscuridad que habían percibido antes. Lo que ocultaba detrás de todas esas capas de hostilidad al fin salía a la luz y aunque les dolió, reconocieron, que esa era la verdadera ella.

Miles por su parte, no supo como tomarse nada de lo que estaba pasando.

La prueba de las sombras podía hacer que te hundieras en ellas (y murieras) o que siguieras adelante a pesar de ellas.

 _¿Era culpa suya? ¿Por enseñarle esas "cosas místicas de la selva" a su único hijo? ¿Alteraron el destino o esto ya estaba escrito?_ Fuera lo que fuera, la rubia no miraba a ninguno en concreto. Se concentraba en algún punto muerto, como si le doliera lo que decía o no lo creyera.

—…Sigo siendo una mujer de palabra y por tanto, estén seguros de que cumpliré mi promesa. Nos vemos en el lugar donde instalamos el campamento ocho años atrás en San Lorenzo. El sábado por la mañana, justo como acordamos. Salvaré a Stella o por lo menos, intentaré. —sus padres asintieron, tomándose de las manos y soltando algunas lágrimas en el caso de Gertrude. Amaba tenerla en casa, saber como se encontraba. Siempre que se iba sufría, pues sabía que la suya, era una estrella maldita. Luego de sonreírles con un gesto que le salió bastante torcido les dio la espalda a todos y su Club de Fans no dudó en escoltarla.

.

.

.

—¡E…espera! —gritó Arnold claramente alterado. —¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?

—Ya que suenas tan patético y desesperado, el tercero contará como foul, puedes seguir bateando. Si regresas al campo y me encuentras, claro. —ninguno de los presentes entendió lo que pasó. Sólo sabían que una vez más se iba y que no tenían argumento alguno para detenerla.

—¡Helga, por favor…! —llamó a voz en grito la pequeña asiática sin poder soportarlo por mucho más tiempo. Pataki por fin la miró. Sus ojos tan extraños y a la vez tan suyos pues ya no ocultaba la ira que bullía en su interior. La taladró como si pudiera ver a través de su alma y una sola cosa fue la que espetó.

—Soltaste mi mano, íbamos a morir y tú soltaste mi mano.

—¡No pretendí…!

—No, claro que no. Sin embargo jamás reuniste el valor para explicar o disculpar tu acción. Esos dos tarados limaron asperezas en menos de una hora. Tú dejaste que se enfriaran las cosas y después disfrutaste mi estado de amnesia.

—¡Te devolví el relicario!

—¡Con la esperanza de que lograra olvidarlo, pero aquí es donde estamos! No quiero ver a ninguno de los tres hasta que estemos en la Selva y aún entonces me pensaré, si evito que los conviertan en "brocheta humana" por citar las palabras de tu atolondrado novio. —Phoebs se llevó las manos al rostro y rompió en un silencioso llanto.

—Pataki…—Gerald tuvo sus cinco segundos de valentía al pronunciar su nombre y aunque su oscuridad lo intimidó, algo de eso le agradó. Los dos habían aprendido a leerse con el paso de los años y debido a su negación a separarse de Phoebe. Para evitar constantes y gloriosas peleas, se dedicaban miradas en las que se trasmitían maldiciones o bendiciones. La que le dedicaba ahora, parecía fría, distante, colérica pero en realidad, no lo era.

—¿Algo que decir a tu favor? Porque en este momento, solo se me ocurre arrancarte las manos por atreverte a ya-sabes-que…

—¡ESA FUE TU MALDITA…! —comenzó a gritar Gerald pero se detuvo en seco porque sus amigos seguían sin entender nada de lo que decían. No obstante, tanto Phoebs como Arnold, se percataron de lo fácil que se arreglaron. No había reproches, amenazas o palabras hirientes. Se entendían, de alguna manera que no comprendían y eso ofendía.

Gerald suspiró, dejando las cosas a medias. Si quería irse no podría frenarla y si decía que "los vería allá" sabía bien que lo haría. Le sonrió, de medio lado y con coquetería como hizo aquella vez en el hospital. No aprobaba sus métodos pero aplaudía el resultado. Y estaba claro que ésta era su manera de enfrentarse a Anthea.

Darle lo que quiere a la muerte, es decir. Separarse de su hermano.

.

.

.

—¿Mmm…mamá?—se atrevió a preguntar Eugene, un poco por delante de Sheena. Helga sonrió pero la expresión, le seguía saliendo torcida.

—Lo siento, pero ni tú puedes acompañarme en esta ocasión. Sé que no formaste parte del plan "abandonemos a Pataki" y que saliste a buscarnos e impediste que secuestraran a Lila Sawyer. También puedo ver que algo de "esto" te ha "tocado" y sé que irás a la Selva porque eres de los chicos buenos que se meten en la pelea, aún a sabiendas de que van a perderla. Mi consejo para ti, es que no confíes en nadie. Solo en tu instinto y el Señor Shortman, voy a contar con que los prepare para la pelea.

Miles asintió y poco después la rubia desapareció. Alan y Brainy se fueron con ella, Lorenzo se quedó para despedir a su novia. Las promesas eran importantes. Los cuatro hicieron un pacto y para honrarlo, necesitaba saber cómo fue que la lastimaron.

—En nuestra primera visita a San Lorenzo, la dejamos totalmente a su suerte. —explicó Rhonda. —No los culpes a ellos, la idea fue mía pues no creí que se fuera.

—¿Eso fue todo...?—preguntó el pelinegro, sin convencerse del todo.

—No...—comentó Arnold. —Yo, la lastimé entonces al irme con Lila y volví a hacerlo ahora al besarla...

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**  
 _N/A: Por fin veo la luz al final de este fic...(que prometí hace once capítulos...jajajajaja)_


	37. Chapter 37

.

.

.

 **SAN LORENZO.** **  
**Al mismo tiempo.

.

Thea lo sintió en sus entrañas y lo confirmó con el aullido del viento, las nubes de un segundo a otro se cerraron, la temperatura descendió y una suave llovizna inició.

Habiendo dispuesto todo lo pertinente a la persecución y captura de los rebeldes, indicó a la madre de su "destino" que la acompañara a su templo.

El de la muerte, estaba casi tan abandonado como el de la vida. Para alejar a los curiosos, extranjeros y conquistadores, dejaban que la naturaleza se hiciera con todo. No obstante, había entradas secretas para introducirte a las cámaras donde aún se levantaban altares y veneraba figurillas elaboradas con tierra, hueso, cabello y arcilla.

Ahí, tenía la otra mitad de la efigie que le obsequió a Arnold y si estaba en lo cierto. Si fue tan osado como para pretender que podría ganarle en su juego, esa pequeña pieza estaría destruida.

Sonrío. Humedeció sus labios y pensó en la oscuridad de los dos.

Eso fue lo que les arrebató, en su primera visita a San Lorenzo. Cuando se besaban de manera hambrienta recordando todas las vidas, alegrías y desdichas. A él, le quitó muy poco, era demasiado noble de corazón y sus cuidadores se esmeraron en que no padeciera dolor.

En cuanto a ella. Se fascinó y engolosinó como si su tragedia fuera una enorme y madura fresa.

— _¡Ah, la maldición que con tanto rencor les ofrendó!_

Seguía funcionando de manera perfecta, debido a la naturaleza tan malditamente "humana" de los dos.

.

De aquel primer encuentro, dejó que maduraran tanto las inseguridades de ella como los deseos reprimidos de él.

Fantasías carnales, placeres culposos y los pecados que como niño de buena cuna jamás se atrevería a orquestar. (A no ser claro, que alguien le diera un poco de ayuda).

Lo motivó a partir de la segunda vez que se vieron. A los catorce años de edad y con la presunción "de ser el uno del otro" Su presentación incluyó cantos, bailes y una ardiente hoguera que sensibilizó sus sentidos y humedeció su carne. Podía ver en la luz de sus ojos el deseo e interés reflejo.

La quería, se sentía atraído por ella y sin embargo, existía esa otra.

Nunca le robó más que caricias, miradas y roces. Sus labios, aunque se buscaron con interés jamás se probaron. Sus padres siempre se encontraban cerca o en su defecto, esos intrusos de Aitor y Antha.

Como fuera, al momento de despedirse le entregó la efigie y en su interior ocultó los pensamientos que tenía de ella. Su plan consistía en manipularlo, meterse en sus sueños, rasgar la superficie de su anhelante alma y llegar hasta el centro de ese corazón que bombeaba únicamente por su verdadero amor.

No funcionó.

Porque él jamás tocó la figurilla hasta que su _destino_ se fragmentó.

.

Nunca imaginó que sería Helga quien la buscaría a ella. Y se postraría a sus pies con el cuerpo roto, el corazón punzante y alma delirante. Le tomó un par de segundos introducirse en su mente y conocer la historia completa.

Se entregó (fiel a su espíritu y vidas) sin reserva alguna a aquel bruto que pretendía hacerse con su fruto. No por resignación, mucho menos vanidad, sino en pos de proteger a los que tenía por queridos.

 _—¿No resultaba irónico?_

Porque lo mismo hizo siendo una niña pero no lo recordaba ya que esos eventos ella se los arrebató. Si lo hubiera hecho, si tuviera memoria, se habría dado cuenta de que no valía la pena todo ese esfuerzo.

"Nadie le agradeció, nadie la vanaglorió y por supuesto, nadie la lloró"

Como la bondadosa Diosa que era, se apiadó de su alma y caminó hacia ella susurrando al oído lo mismo que había repetido por eones. Que siguiera de frente y entrara en la hoguera.

"No más dolor, no más sufrimiento, no más sueños de niña enamorada"

El problema con eso fue, que la muy maldita recién había cumplido su sueño de ser correspondida por su mas grande amor y en vez de alejarse y arder en el fuego eterno, buscó su calor, sintió su presencia y regresó a él.

.

No murió, pero ella tampoco desesperó.

Había visto la oscuridad de su alma y lo frágil de su ser. Estaba a nada de caer, sólo tenía que seguir alimentando esos miedos.

Lo hizo.

Una semana después, liberando las sombras ocultas al interior de la efigie.

La lluvia se desató imperiosa y letal tanto en Hillwood como en su hogar y aunque "elegida y destino" la enfrentaron, amenazaron, expulsaron de sus cuerpos y yacieron juntos (echándoselo en cara, por supuesto) ella consiguió sembrar una semilla de oscuridad en su interior.

.

Inseguridad, corazón vacío, cuerpo marchito.

.

A pesar de estar siendo amada, Helga no se sentía, ni creía ser merecedora a toda esa atención. Tenía demasiados referentes que hablaban de lo contrario. Una madre y hermana que después de entregarse fueron dejadas o peor aún, reemplazadas. Una "conocida" que durante muchos años fue la merecedora de su total atención.

Lila Sawyer.

Así es, la conocía. Hace ocho años se aprendió bien su nombre. Cabellos de fuego, pecas de ensueño y una vez más _._

 _—¡Era tan divertido todo esto!_

Arnold la perseguía como la abeja a la miel pues se aferraba al recuerdo de su adorada "Elisa Day" la pobre ramera que asesinó a las orillas de un lago y refiriendo el momento, diría que contemplaron juntos un ultimo amanecer.

Sucedió igual que en aquella ocasión.

Al inicio de todo "esto" cuando los vio prometerse lo eterno y bajó de los cielos a maldecirlos y asesinarlos.

Él protegió a Helga, cuyo nombre real era "Helena" aferrándola entre sus brazos y la insignificante mujer se aferró con uñas y dientes a su pecho.

Mortal, asquerosa, sucia e insignificante mortal.

No duraría demasiado. El viento que soplaba en este momento le decía que "algo" habían hecho.

.

 _¿Recuperar sus recuerdos?_

 _¿Liberar la oscuridad que les arrebató?_

 _—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Tontos! ¡Patéticos!_

La de él, sólo haría que se apretujara con cualquier otra, pero la de ella. Haría que lo destruyera.

Era el mejor final para esta historia.

La mujer amada, aquella por la que él entregó su divinidad. Arrancando el corazón de su pecho y dándoselo como ofrenda a su adorada madre.

La muerte.

Que volvería a gobernar y sumir el mundo en oscuridad.

.

.

.

Llegaron al templo.

Tal y como vaticinó, la figurilla de arcilla estaba en pedazos. Su risa se elevó por los aires, haciendo un eco estruendoso al interior del recinto. Stella Shortman no entendía nada y ni falta hacía que lo hiciera, tan solo le aseguró que todo avanzaba de acuerdo a su plan.

—¿Qué plan? —preguntó la mujer de ciencia y ella hizo una pausa para mirarla de arriba a abajo como si fuera una idiota.

—Todo esto, yo lo visualice al momento de pactar con "la Sombra" él me dijo qué hacer, cómo actuar para dividirlos y estoy segura de que esto simboliza que ya no son uno.

—¡¿Qué les hiciste?! ¿A caso tú...tú? —la botánica, digna esposa de aquel que (hasta antes de ella) reconocieron como líder, se le arrojó encima dispuesta a herirla.

Craso error. Sus súbditos, que se ocultaban en las sombras rápidamente la apresaron. Se debatió cómo loca exigiendo respuestas. _—¿Los lastimó? ¿Se atrevió a herirlos?—_ ella se acercó a su rostro, sinuosa y sensual como una Diosa.

—Tu piensas en heridas físicas pero obviamente, eso es imposible para mi desde aquí. El daño que les he causado es mas bien emocional. ¡No te sorprendas tanto! ellos me ayudaron demasiado.

Mi "destino" es descendiente del Dios de la vida. El fuego, la luz, el día. La pasión en toda su expresión o como quieras referirlo. Mi punto es, que llegada esta edad solo piensa con su entrepierna y es fácil para mí torturar a la otra. No tiene confianza en sí misma, ¿Sabes? La "elegida" no es más que una hija no deseada, una amiga abandonada y una novia engañada.

—¡MIENTES! ¡Arnold, jamás...! —mas risas escaparon a sus cuerdas vocales. Si tan solo supiera cuantas veces la había engañado en sus vidas pasadas e inclusive en esta. Besando a todas esas chicas bonitas, _conformándose con ella_ y atemorizándose al contacto de sus tímidos labios porque sus almas se reconocían y llamaban con tal ansia que lo abrumaba.

 _¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Era tan divertido!_ Que honestamente se moría de ganas por ver cómo se mataban.

Una semana.

Ese era el plazo que pactaron. No tenía idea de cómo lo harían pero sabía que llegarían. No sólo ellos sino los que vivían en sus tierras. Sus sirvientes se encargarían de ellos. Se llenarían con su carne y su sangre. En cuanto a ella, comenzaría a afilar su lanza y preparar los venenos. Escucharon bien, Stella Shortman no estaba a su lado por casualidad, la manipularía y convencería de preparar un veneno para acabar con sus cuerpos.

No lo usaría de manera inmediata, sólo era una precaución por si lo anterior no salía como esperaba.

—Llévenla a mi tienda, no he terminado con ella. —ordenó a sus vasallos y obedecieron. La mujer se retorció, grito y pataleó otro poco. La silenciaron con un golpe certero sobre la sien.

Pobre mujer, era una auténtica desgracia sin su esposo e hijo.

.

.

.

 **HILLWOOD.**  
Seis días después.

.

Rhonda Wellington Lloyd se empeñó en ofrecer su fiesta. No la quería únicamente para ella sino que era su forma (y de todos) de reconciliarse con Helga, cumpliría dieciocho años este domingo y en lugar de estar en la playa como imaginó su "exnovio" o en Narnia como prometieron sus "amigovios" estaría en la Selva enfrentando a sabrá Dios, qué clase de loca.

Envío la invitación electrónica por el chat grupal. Varios se emocionaron e inmediatamente contestaron. Estaban cansados, molidos hasta la médula y es que el padre de Arnold se había tomado demasiado enserio su encomienda.

Los entrenamientos, eran una versión mucho menos cruel de "La isla" El historiador, se empeñó en que aprendieran a reconocer el terreno (para que no cayeran en trampas o se perdieran) preparar armas con ramas, piedras afiladas y lianas, cazar su comida, desollarla, limpiarla, identificación de plantas medicinales o de cuevas que ofrecieran cobijo y coartada…etc, etc.

Ella, se sintió como Katniss Everdeen al disparar certeramente su primera flecha, Nadine llegó a representar a la princesa Mérida con su rubio cabello suelto ondeando con el viento e inclusive Sheena trenzó su larga melena y preparó sus ropas a la usanza de Daenerys Targaryen. Patty Smith era mucho mas salvaje que eso. Una guerrera nata, la versión fatal de Artemis de Banna-Mighdall (Guerrera Amazona en DC-Cómics) y Harold quedaría perfecto como Bizarro pero se salía del tema.

Phoebe Heyerdahl, abandonada por su mejor y casi única amiga había ensombrecido su gesto y tomado su preparación como el camino certero hacia la redención. Mulán se quedaba corta con su manejo de la espada y más de una vez se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando la veían danzar con esa pieza de madera como si fuera una extensión de sus manos. Gerald, no se alejaba demasiado de su pequeña ensoñación, aunque era notorio que algo se había "descompuesto" entre los dos.

Antes de irse, hubo sincronía entre Helga y Gerald. Se entendían en un lenguaje que ninguno entendía pues desde siempre habían sido agua y aceite. Se toleraban porque la querían a ella y esa era la parte que suponía, la mantenía inquieta.

Siempre supo leer en el corazón de los dos. Que desarrollaran una línea de comunicación independiente a ella, debía estar matándola por no decir que decepcionándola.

 _¿Quién era ahora? ¿Y qué clase de doctora sería, si no podía encajar con el perfil de mujer correcta, noble, dulce y tierna?_

Heyerdahl no tenía la respuesta, pero si la encontraba ella estaba segura de que con mucho gusto se la compartiría a él.

Arnold Shortman, otro pobre diablo que había ensombrecido su gesto aunque por lo menos ya no tenía el labio roto.

Leyeron bien, más tardó en decir la madrugada del sábado pasado que besó a Lila Sawyer que en lo que Lorenzo cerraba el puño de la mano diestra y le rompía la boca.

 _—¡Eres un grandísimo idiota Shortman! —gritó tras derribarlo al suelo. —Y alucinas si crees que alguna vez la volverás a ver. Todos ustedes de hecho. Escuché poco pero fue suficiente, la abandonaron. Fin de la historia. —luego de declarar como el imponente hombre de negocios que algún día sería, le dirigió una mirada menos severa a ella. En esa le decía que aún la quería, pero obviamente "la dejaría" No era terminar-terminar. Sino un tiempo fuera como la misma Amazona refirió._

 _Estaban en la banca, debían esperar su turno para volver a batear._

—¿No crees que es demasiado?—preguntó el "hombre de la selva" a quien hiciera referencia de manera mental. Ella se encogió de hombros y regresó la atención a su teléfono celular.

Continuaban en los linderos del bosque y aunque pudo invitarlos de manera personal, prefirió ser discreta y usar el chat. Sabía que no estaban para fiestas, pero se lo merecían. Sangraron, sudaron y se esforzaron como si fueran a competir para la división olímpica y claramente no lo harían.

Volverían al lugar que marcó sus vidas y si aquella encomienda se convertía en un viaje sin retorno quería conservar al menos un par de buenos recuerdos. Tener ocasión y pretexto para apretujarse y besarse con su amor.

Extrañaba a Lorenzo como Shortman anhelaba a Helga, Phoebe a Gerald y es que los últimos dos podrían estar en el mismo lugar pero no se encontraban unidos.

El moreno de cuerpo delgado y extremadamente atlético practicaba boxeo con nada más que un pantalón corto y no sabían si lo hacía para impresionar a su chica pero en serio que estaba de muy buen mirar. Stinky, se había peleado con Sheena por atraparla "mirando" la castaña negó los cargos, pero hasta Harold le hizo una advertencia a Patty.

 _—¡¿Qué?! Estoy viendo la carne, no comprando al marrano…_ —se defendió su novia cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. Berman roló los ojos y se limitó a tomarla de la cintura y llevarla a otro lado.

Eugene se derretía como un trozo de mantequilla sobre un par de frondosos hotcakes al verlo golpear, pero si no hacía comentario alguno se debía a que también echaba en falta a su amiga. Helga era la única con quien compartía _ese lado_ de su vida y aunque Arnold había intentando cumplir sus deberes de "padre" el pelirrojo le mostró la dentadura completa y siseó para repelerlo como una serpiente.

.

.

.

 _—¡Hey! Tranquilo…—comentó el cabezón dándole su espacio._

 _—Puedo perdonarte muchas cosas Arnold —espetó aireado. —Aún eres el chico apuesto y bonachón del vecindario, pero no disculparé jamás el que jugaras con Helga._

 _—Es que no sucedió así…—se defendió._

 _—¡PUES NO ME IMPORTA! —gritó y se apartó para recolectar plantas medicinales junto a Nadine._

 _._

 _._

 _._

De aquella vez en el tejado de Sunset Arms, ni uno solo había intentado conocer su versión de los hechos. Básicamente porque les bastaba con la que se habían inventado y los recuerdos aterradores que tenían de San Lorenzo.

Ver a la oscuridad apoderándose de su exterior. Ser una con la pobre niña que dejaron a su suerte porque se sentía demasiado sola, rota y resentida con el mundo, fue demasiado para su corazón. Sobre todo ahora que sabían que lo único que quería era gritar "que ya no podía más" pero ninguno de ellos lo supo interpretar hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Le dieron la espalda, la dejaron perderse y era así como regresaba. Con una mirada mucho más oscura de lo que correspondía a su edad, sombras que mancillaban esas manos que escribían poesía, ennegrecían los labios con que recitaba cantos y ensuciaban sus cabellos para denotar que quien quisiera amarla o estrecharla innegablemente se tendría que infamar.

Ya no era pura, ni en su corazón, cuerpo o alma.

Era el producto de todo el daño externo, de incontables vidas según las leyendas que en el transcurso de la semana les compartieron Arnold y Gerald. Su amiga, danzaba con sombras desde hacía eones pero hasta ahora, se rendía a ellas. Querían remediarlo, hacerle saber que no la volverían a dejar y como no se les ocurría nada con qué negociar, ella se aferró a la fiesta.

—Demasiado poco en todo caso. —respondió a su interlocutor mirándolo a los ojos con decisión. El mismo par de ojos que creía reconocer de la tierna infancia aunque el color le pareció un poco distinto _. ¿A caso él también se había dejado poseer por la oscuridad?_ Su cambio de actitud, lo atribuyeron al rompimiento con su novia pero ahora que lo tenía de frente se daba cuenta de otras cosas como los irises oscurecidos, la piel mas bronceada y esa incipiente barba de varios días sin afeitar. _¿Eran consecuencias de esa "sombra" a la que según los Shortman no debían enfrentar, ni intentar aplacar y que si veían, sólo debían hacer como en la Orden del Fénix e invocar su Espectro Patronus?_

—¿En verdad, harás de esto un concurso de popularidad?—insistió el popularmente llamado "hombre de la selva" (o maldito idiota) y ella resopló a disgusto haciendo que se moviera el flequillo de su cabello.

—Por favor, hace años que dejé de competir por un lugar en la cadena evolutiva. Soy la Reina de la Escuela Preparatoria al igual que años atrás lo fui de la P.S.118. La fiesta es para Helga, pero también para nosotros.

—¿Perdón…?—se ofendió. —¿Qué te hace suponer que merecemos algo nosotros?— _No nos metas en el mismo costal_. —pensó Wellington de manera interna. Si había alguien, al que no le darían ni carbón esta navidad ese era él. Pero no le dijo nada. Su padre ya se había encargado de hacerlo sudar la gota gorda sometiéndolo a un entrenamiento que muchos calificarían de salvaje y otros más de "castigo divino" Lo evaluó con la mirada, de arriba a abajo porque ciertamente, él también estaba de muy buen ver. Un cuerpo no tan trabajado, ni alto como el de Gerald, pero sus músculos se marcaban en el vientre bajo, glúteos y piernas. Bendito fuera el futbol soccer y que la enlistaran para la próxima gira de animadoras en esa categoría. El bueno para nada, se abrumó por su excesiva valoración cerrando los botones de su camisa a cuadros hasta casi cortarse la respiración y ella, roló los ojos porque alucinaba si creía que en algún momento de sus vidas ella podría tomarlo en serio.

—Según tus reglas. —prosiguió. —Si la oscuridad invade la sensibilidad de nuestra adorada alma, debemos remitirnos al recuerdo más sagrado que poseamos. Bueno, ¿En que más van a pensar toda esta bola de palurdos si llevan seis días sin hacer otra cosa mas que entrenar y prepararse para su abrupto final?

—Oh...

—Si, alcornoque. Oh…—Arnold frunció el ceño y ella consideró que quizás se estaba pasando con las ofensas, pero a falta del Terror Pataki, muchos estaban desesperados por ocupar su lugar. _¿Quién lo diría?_ Que les haría tanta falta para llenar el vacío que había en su interior. Giró sobre la gruesa suela de sus botas tipo cazador y les dijo a todos que los esperaba esa misma noche en su casa.

—Nada de beber en exceso. —señaló el antropólogo levantando la voz y le dijeron que sí porque todos estaban al tanto de eso. Su vuelo salía a las cinco de la mañana del día siguiente y llegaba a destino cerca de las diez. Tenían toda la intención del mundo de aprovechar la luz del día para recuperar a su madre y largarse de ahí. También tenían ganas de ver a los otros y esta invitación, era más bien un intento desesperado por hacer que salieran de su escondite.

No se habían conectado (ni por error) una sola vez. Sabía de Lorenzo por su madre, la buena señora Lewis le mandaba mensajes de texto diciendo que se encontraban bien, pero que aún no terminaban el "proyecto" en que estaban trabajando. Resopló, envolviéndose con ambos brazos. Extrañando su presencia, la cadencia de su voz y la dulzura de sus labios. No guardaba demasiadas esperanzas de verlo pero tenía que intentarlo.

Miles sugirió antes de partir que esa noche la pasaran con sus familias. Ya sabían todo lo que necesitaban saber y además, era preciso que meditaran y decidieran si en verdad era "esto" lo que querían hacer. El secuestro de su esposa, no era una broma. La existencia de personas que los querrían lastimar tampoco. Luego de lo dicho se desprendió de la camisa de manta blanca que hasta ahora había estado ocupando y les mostró cicatrices a lo largo de buena parte de su torso. Tras atemorizar a los chicos (y hacer suspirar a algunas de las chicas con su exquisita anatomía) explicó, que todas eran producto de sus casi diez años en San Lorenzo.

Si no tenían fe. Si no querían estar verdaderamente ahí, no tenían por qué ir. Ni él o su hijo les reprocharían por hacerlo. Ya habían ayudado suficiente llegando hasta ahí.

Asintieron, algunos con convicción ardiendo en el carmín de sus ojos, otros con titubeo y desde ya comenzaban a levantarse las apuestas sobre los que llegarían al aeropuerto a las 4:00am y quienes no.

Guardó el celular dentro de su bolso, al hacerlo lo sintió vibrar y pulsó la pantalla para leer una contestación.

"Ahí estaré"

.

.

.

Algunas horas después.

.

Arnold y su padre volvían a casa en la vieja camioneta de Phil, luego de haber dejado en su domicilio a todos se cernía un incómodo silencio entre los dos.

No habían "conversado" de lo sucedido porque ni Miles, entendía _¿Cómo es que era tan bruto como para besar a otra teniendo a una chica tan asombrosa como Helga?_ la joven de cabellos dorados le recordaba mucho a su madre y esposa. Tenía la locura, alegría, fuerza y vitalidad de Gertrude, además de la inteligencia, nobleza y belleza que lo hicieron caer rendido a los pies de Stella.

Definitivamente, eso de nacer "muerto" le afectó en el cerebro y aquello de ser educado por sus abuelos, le afectó en el sentido común porque si vas a engañar a alguien, lo ultimo que deberías hacer es correr a decírselo en su cara. Presionó el volante con ambas manos y es que no se le ocurría una buena forma de iniciar la conversa como no fuera empezar a llamarlo:

 _"Pequeño y querido pedazo de…"_

—Deja de mirarme así. —acotó el menor interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento. Él carraspeó regresando su mirada a la autopista y comentando que no lo estaba mirando de ninguna manera en particular.

—Me estás destruyendo con la mente desde que dejamos a Eugene y nos quedamos a solas los dos.

—No intentaba destruirte, solo quisiera entender ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando…?

—¡En nada! ¿Si? ¡Fue un impulso! Lila me ha gustado casi toda mi vida y de pronto ella estaba delante de mi diciendo que también le gusto, pero que nunca hizo nada porque respetaba mis sentimientos por Helga.

—¿¡Ehhhhh!? —pisó el freno en seco y el vehículo derrapó hasta casi impactar contra la barrera de contención.

—¿¡Te volviste loco, papá!? —gritó enfurecido, agradeciendo que siempre usaba el cinturón de seguridad. El antropólogo, por el contrario se dio un feo golpe contra el volante e intentaba recuperar la respiración presionando sus costillas con ambas manos.

En el aire quedó el humor del neumático quemado al igual que sobre la acera se dibujaron marcas y en las miradas de los curiosos que salieron de sus negocios o se asomaron por la ventana a ver qué era lo que pasaba, el temor. Miles, acostumbrado a ser la comidilla de Hillwood desde el día en que decepcionó a sus padres diciendo que jamás en la vida se terminaría los guisantes, continuó su drama personal aunque no sin antes hacerles una seña con el dedo de en medio a todos los que observaban.

—¡Eso fue también fue un impulso, Arnold! Y pudo matarnos, pero claro. Tiene justificación porque te he querido toda mi vida y de pronto estás aquí diciendo más estupideces de las que puedo soportar.

—¿¡Qué!?—el menor en serio creía que su progenitor estaba loco.

—¿Cuántas veces te le caíste de cabeza a tus abuelos?

—¡Ninguna! Y no intento disculparme por mis actos porque sólo fue un beso.

—Que destruyó tu relación con la que dijiste era la mujer de tu vida.

—¡Lo es! —gritó. Su padre reanudó la marcha a la velocidad correcta y por la vía más larga a Sunset Arms.

—Si esa chica respetó los sentimientos entre los dos ¿Por qué tu no?

—Porque alguien tuvo la genial idea de borrarnos la memoria y como la misma Helga dijera. Hasta hace tres semanas, yo no tenía idea de lo mucho que la quería en mi corazón. Escucha, papá. No dudo de mis sentimientos por Helga, sin embargo siempre quise besar a Lila y lo hice porque de no hacerlo, Anthea podría usar eso en nuestra contra. Intenté explicarle que no significó nada, la besé y me arrepentí de inmediato al caer en la cuenta de todo el daño que eso podría ocasionarle. Helga es lo más valioso e importante que tengo en la vida.

—Si es así, sugiero que pienses en algo para recuperarla.

—Lo haré…

—Y supongo que eso significa que irás a la fiesta.

—Dudo que asista.

—¿Por qué? Lloyd dijo que sería con motivo de su cumpleaños. ¿Cómo podría perdérsela?

—Tal vez, porque jamás hemos celebrado uno solo de sus cumpleaños. Siempre cae en las vacaciones de primavera y cuando niños, asumimos que sus padres la llevaban a algún sitio fuera de Hillwood ya que no la veíamos salir en la semana completa. Ahora creo que en realidad, simplemente se encerraba en su cuarto y pretendía ser feliz…

—Oh…

—Phoebe solía llevarle un obsequio el primer día que volvíamos a clases y cuando Gerald averiguó que se trataba de su cumpleaños, me convenció de gastarle una broma.

—No, por favor dime que no lo hiciste.

—Sí, el único obsequio que le he hecho en la vida fue llenarle la cara con pastel de banana y convertirla en la burla de la clase completa. —Miles silbó a lo alto como harían Jamie'O y Gerald, apuró la marcha ahora que estaban mucho más cerca de casa.

—Bueno, algo que definitivamente no puedes negar, es tienes talento natural para meter la pata con la mujer que amas.

—Gracias…—respondió frustrado porque las burlas de su padre no lo ayudaban en nada.

Hablando de obsequios, jamás le compró uno o consiguió llevarla a la playa. Phoebs le compró ese maldito celular además de la lencería con que lo hizo alucinar, su padre y hermana le obsequiaron el fabuloso vestido y la tableta electrónica. Miriam contribuyó firmando el permiso para que viviera en su casa y él…

 _¿Qué le podía ofrecer él?_

 _._

Llegaron a destino y subió las escaleras de manera automática hasta encerrarse en su recámara. Sus abuelos lo repudiaban como a Satanás y es que comenzaba a creer que querían más a Helga que a él.

Se tiró de cara a la almohada deseando ahogarse con la sábana, pero en lugar de eso encontró el diminuto MP3 rosado de Helga, lo presionó en el interior de su mano, conocía todas las pistas, todos los estados de ánimo, todo lo que había gritado, cantado y susurrado.

Lo escuchó todo, menos a ella.

Tres semanas eran apenas un decir, porque la primera la pasaron escondiéndose de Jake, besándose en secreto por los pasillos de la escuela, intentando aceptar y consumar sus sentimientos. La segunda, con ella en el hospital aterrorizada por las pesadillas y él fantaseando con todas las formas en que la podría amar. Tuvieron un fin de semana para los dos, en secretismo con completa entrega e intimidad.

Se hicieron el amor, supieron quienes eran. Almas demasiado grandes para sus cuerpos mortales.

Error.

Amantes destinados a jamás conservarse. Y como si la maldición a que se decían sujetos moviera los hilos de su cadenciosa alma, él besó a la pelirroja y fastidió su destino.

.

Gritó contra la almohada y tiró de sus cabellos porque en verdad, era un idiota. El más idiota de todos y no sabía como recuperarla. Lo supo hace ocho años en San Lorenzo, simplemente la besó. Haciendo que con ello se desatara todo lo que bullía entre los dos.

Ahora no le permitiría un beso.

Era poco probable que volviera a tener uno de esos.

Cerró los puños deseoso de acabar con todo, pero iba en contra de su naturaleza, lo que era. _¿Y quién era ella?_ Su Geraldine, alma gemela, la mujer que desde siempre había querido conservar. Tranquilizó sus demonios internos colocando los audífonos en sus oídos, aparentemente en su exabrupto encendió el aparato y reprodujo un archivo de audio que ni sabía que existía.

Parecía en vivo.

Eran "Poesía Permanente" discutiendo cual podría ser su estilo musical.

.

.

.

 _—¡Decídanlo ustedes! —escuchó decir a Helga. —A mi solo me saldrá algo al estilo del Teatro de la Tragedia._

 _—¿Quienes?—preguntaron todos y la rubia bufó a sabiendas de que no sabrían lo que refería._

 _—No importa. El punto es, que he estado teniendo el mismo sueño últimamente, pensaba que podría inspirar una novela, pero luego de escuchar esa sonata de piano que escribiste a la memoria de tu madre, Alan. Creo que quedaría mejor como canción._

 _—¿Lo dices en serio?—inquirió Redmond y él sintió una punzada de celos porque claro. El maldito inglés a parte de fotografía y francés tenía que saber tocar más de un instrumento._

 _—Cuando estés listo te lo muestro, muñeco. —el castaño debió volar de su posición a donde fuera que estuviera el piano ya que la rubia y sus amigos se burlaron a mandíbula suelta. Luego del pequeño interludio que incluyó una sugerencia de Brainy a Lorenzo para que tomara cierto instrumento de cuerda se escucharon las notas de piano elevándose con encanto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ven, sal de la lluvia dices,_

 _pero nunca te apartas._

 _Y estoy atrapada, estoy atrapada, estoy atrapada._

 ** _Hay una distancia aquí._**

 _Nadie salvo tú, la lluvia y la daga,_

 _que tambalea en mi mano._

 _._

 _¡Mira bien! comentas a gritos._

 _No está lloviendo, entonces debo ser yo._

 _Me pides que suelte la daga y me acerque a ti._

 ** _¡Cierra la distancia!_** _eso es lo que dices,_

 ** _¿Pero como voy a correr?_**

 _Si mi corazón, mis huesos, mi alma._

 _Todo te lo he entregado a ti._

 _._

 _Tu mirada se aparta, el llanto me embarga_

 _y mi corazón duele._

 _Mi corazón, mi corazón, mi corazón._

 _Tú dejaste que se secara en mi interior._

 _._

 _¡Ven a mis brazos!_

 _¡Vuelve a intentarlo!_

 _Es lo que ahora estás gritando._

 _Y yo corro._

 _Yo corro, yo corro, yo corro._

 _Sabiendo que cuando llegue, estarás muerto._

 ** _Hay una distancia entre tú y yo._**

 _._

 _Vuelvo con mi daga y mis lágrimas en las manos._

 _¡Mira las sombras! Están descendiendo,_

 _dispuestas a disolvernos junto con el crepúsculo._

 _._

 _En mi mente se repite siempre el mismo escenario._

 ** _¿Cómo pensé que lograríamos cambiarlo?_**

 _Después de todos estos años que me dejaste en la oscuridad._

 _La daga por fin se siente firme, las sombras caen sobre mi,_

 _alejando mis sentimientos de tan ignorante mundo._

 _._

 ** _Todos los hermosos momentos,_**

 ** _tan deliberadamente despreciados._**

 ** _Todos estos años que me dejaste en la soledad._**

 _El sombrío y empapado manto surge a través de mí,_

 _corre entre mis dedos, tiñéndolos de rojo,_

 _deslizando la daga pero ya no estás para arrebatarla._

 ** _Hay una distancia entre tú y yo._**

 ** _Hay una distancia aquí._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

La voz de Helga se apaga, junto con las notas del piano y el violín que Lorenzo y Alan tocaban de manera excepcional. Su voz, tan trágica y melodiosa. Los sentimientos tan crudos y verdaderos. Eran ellos, una vez más se trataba de ellos y de cómo Helga, siempre se encontraba corriendo.

.

 ** _Su corazón, sus huesos, su alma. Todo se lo había entregado ya._**

.

La imaginó corriendo descalza por las calles de Hillwood siendo apenas una niña. Deambulando por los callejones de Paris, sin decidir si saltar del puente o no. Atravesando los pasillos de la Escuela Preparatoria con sus _Converse_ rosados para escapar de lo que sentía por él y esconderse de Cabot.

Por último, la visualizó abriéndose paso a través de pesadillas, mirando la hoguera y el fuego, decidiendo si valía la pena entregarse o luchar por su amor.

Hizo lo segundo.

Ella continuaba luchando, a pesar de que en su primera noche juntos, dijo haber llegado a su límite.

Él agotó sus reservas, la llevó al punto de quiebre y ahora era su turno de correr.

.

.

.

Se levantó de la cama, cambió de ropas y salió por el ventanal en el techo. No quería provocar mas injurias de sus abuelos o comentarios burlescos de su padre. Tenía que encontrarla y se hacía buena idea de donde hallarla.

.

.

.

 **CASA DE LA FAMILIA WHELLINGTON LLOYD  
** 22:45 hrs.

.

La fiesta se había convertido en un hervidero de baile, desfogue y alcohol, las parejas se deshacían a besos en cualquier rincón disponible y los que no tenían acompañante ocupaban su tiempo en compartir historias de San Lorenzo. El cómo escaparon, cómo pelearon, huyeron o se escondieron. Era casi la media noche cuando descartaron la presencia de ambos rubios. Lorenzo, Alan y Brainy habían llegado solos hacía bastante rato, dijeron que la Amazona se encontraba bien, pero que aún no los quería ver. Nada personal, solo efecto dramático. Si la conocieran de algo sabrían lo mucho que le encantaba darse a desear.

—¿Ella, dándose a desear? ¡Por favor…!—criticó Gerald, bastante enfadado pues esperaba pactar esa noche una especie de trato. Los tres mosqueteros, club de fans o "el esposo, amante y novio" de Helga G. Pataki (como los llamaba Rhonda) ni se inmutaron. Tenían planeado ponerse como auténticas cubas. Las hermanas Moore se encontraban fuera de Hillwood visitarían a sus padres ese fin de semana y partieron desde temprano. En cuanto a su majestad Lloyd, seguía manteniendo su distancia con el pelinegro.

Sí, lo quería, deseaba y extrañaba. Lo invitó específicamente esa noche para acabar entre sábanas húmedas o bebiendo licor del ombligo del otro, pero en cuanto lo vio, sintió la culpa atravesando su pecho como una afilada daga.

Él, aprendió a conocer, querer y respetar a Helga. No a la niña furiosa, sino la adolescente que colgó los guantes y que hasta hace poco se había alejado de todos.

Lo creyeron obvio, sus intereses particulares nunca fueron tan afines, jamás se sintieron cercanos a ella. Siempre iba por su cuenta, como el fuego, imparable, destructivo y también resplandeciente.

Se sentía fatal por ser la causante principal de todo este mal, pero más tardó en pensarlo que en lo Phoebe Heyerdahl aclaraba su garganta y afilaba su voz.

—¿No lo sabes, Gerald? ¿Creí que la conocías bastante bien?

—¡Oye! No te enfades conmigo si sabes que congenio con esa loca en lo referente a estrategia, amor.

—¿Amor…?—repitió la asiática y aquí todos se hicieron a un lado. (No para conceder intimidad sino para fingir que lo hacían y escuchar algunas sillas, mesas y sillones por detrás)

—Si, eres mi amor. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes. El maldito pueblo entero está al tanto de eso y para que conste. Eres tú, la que se ha estado apartando de mi.

—¡Porque Helga y tú…!—reprochó con titubeo. —Patty y Nadine hundieron sus dedos en un bote de palomitas bañadas en salsa valentina. Los chicos rolaron los ojos, porque no estaban en sus casas viendo "esposas desesperadas" estaban en una condenada fiesta y no se irían de ahí hasta drenar la última gota de alcohol.

Redmond decidió ocuparse de eso ultimo, había aprendido de la guerrera Amazona a preparar variedad de tragos y cuando se apeó de la barra Eugene y Stinky lo abordaron.

—¿De verdad está bien?—preguntó el pelirrojo que aunque estaba con Larry se encontraba demasiado abatido para prestarle atención a la dulzura de sus labios. El multimillonario les aseguró que sí, luego de entregarles un par de tragos.

—Hicimos lo mismo que ustedes, por cierto.

—¿Entrenar hasta desmayar?—preguntó Peterson sin creerlo.

—¡Hey! Danos un poco más de crédito, no somos tan patéticos. —se defendió y aún así hubo cierta reserva por parte de los dos. Redmond carraspeó indignado y se explicó. —El padre de Brainy es comandante de todo un batallón militar. Lo obligó a prestar servicio activo en Irak tan pronto como cumplió los dieciséis años de edad. La madre de Lorenzo lo tiene por muñequito de porcelana o trapo, pero su padre no. Ya saben, la típica historia. Tenía miedo de que se volviera gay por quedarse con ella después del divorcio. Así que lo envío a clase tras clase de arte marcial. Nada de eso se quedó en su cuerpo, pero sí en su cerebro. Es un maldito maniático de los videojuegos de combate y estrategia y estarán de acuerdo en que eso, es lo que le hacía falta a nuestra Amazona. En cuanto a mi, tuve mis días de bravucón escolar.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—preguntó Eugene, sin ofenderse por la referencia a los gays.

—Oh, si. Fui un auténtico hijo de… _Dios._ (cambió la palabra al ultimo segundo porque su querida madre, no merecía esa clase de comparación) —En fin, lo que quería decirles es que todo lo tenemos resuelto. ¿Recuerdan la ilustración?

—¿La de HELL-GA con su escudo y lanza?—preguntó Stinky

—La misma, nene. Diseñamos su "armamento" porque no hubo manera de que nos diera "sus medidas" para confeccionar la armadura completa. —Peterson brindó a la salud de eso. Si la conocía como creía que hacía, primero acabaría muerta, a permitir que algún pelmazo conociera o tomara sus medidas. Eugene, apuró el trago a la par de los otros dos, sintió el líquido quemando su garganta, inflamando su vientre y motivando su voz.

—¿Y si están listos, por qué no vino? ¿Tanto nos odia? —insistió inseguro. Helga era la única amiga que de verdad tenía. Sí se llevaba bien con todos, pero Pataki entendía el infierno que llevaba adentro. Lo animó a "salir del clóset" ser como es: cantar, bailar, mirar los fabulosos traseros de los chicos que se desenvolvían en teatro, aunque lo que más le agradaba de la compañía masculina era el timbre de su voz. El suave barítono, la manzana de Adán, las manos más grandes y fuertes que las suyas. _¿A quién más se lo podría confesar, sin que se partiera de risa o lo comenzara a golpear?_

—No está enfadada con nadie, ni siquiera con ese imbécil de Arnold Shortman.

—¡¿Ah, no…?!—preguntaron los dos, casi derramando el tercer vaso de licor.

—Está enfadada consigo misma. —acotó Brainy uniéndose a la conversación. —Avergonzada, de que las sombras le ganaran en su batalla.

—Pero si así es como es...—comentó Eugene, pues era de los pocos que conseguía ver a través de sus máscaras. El día y la noche convergían en su amiga. La fuerza y la debilidad, la pasión y el odio. Ella era todo eso y más, por eso la admiraba y apreciaba.

—También lo sabemos pero Helga no lo acepta. Ella es el cisne que día a día se mira en el estanque, convencido de que en realidad es un pato demasiado feo.

—Tal vez pudieron patearla un poco en la cabeza mientras se entrenaban. —comentó Rhonda en compañía de Lorenzo. El pelinegro no la juzgaba, ni detestaba. Eran niños cuando sucedió aquello y sabía perfectamente bien como era ella en esos tiempos. Lo que importaba es que quería redimirse y que estaba aquí para ayudarla.

—Te sorprenderías de la cantidad de veces que pateó nuestros traseros.—respondió Redmond ofreciendo un trago a la heredera de los Lloyd.

—¿Sólo eso…?—preguntó ansiosa, pues aún no se sentía cómoda con la idea de que ella fuera la Diosa de su diminuto Harem.

— _Hmmm…_ Tal vez jugamos carta inglesa unas dos veces o seis. —comentó Brainy guiñándole un ojo a su novio. Lorenzo solo atinó a sonreír de oreja a oreja y decirle en voz baja que "ahora, no"

—¿C..c…te refieres a ese juego donde se pasan una carta con los labios….?—preguntó Eugene, sintiendo que el alcohol llegaba al nivel peligroso de su sistema nervioso.

—¡Si…! —concedió Redmond. —Y el premio son besos y el castigo licor…—el alma de Rhonda escapó de su cuerpo, más porque Alan decidió agregar en ese momento que tenía mucha suerte de salir con tremendo tamaño de buen besador. Los tres mosqueteros, club de fans, o el "amado, amante y amor" de Helga G. Pataki chocaron sus tragos como si fuera lo más natural, comentar que aparte de músicos, compañeros de escuela y de tragos, solían besarse al jugar.

Antes de que Stinky saliera corriendo, Eugene entrara en estado de "coma fantasioso" o Rhonda terminara en el piso totalmente desmayada, los chicos rompieron a carcajadas diciendo que Helga moriría cuando se lo contaran.

—¡AHHHHH! ¡Cómo se atreven a bromear eso! ¡NO FUE DIVERTIDO! —gritó Rhonda comenzando a correr por detrás de ellos. Stinky regresó con su novia y Eugene decidió que necesitaba unos quince minutos a solas con Larry en el baño.

.

Volviendo a la pareja inicial. Es decir, Phoebs y Gerald, ya habían arreglado las cosas, tras aceptar que en realidad, ella no confió en su amistad.

—No pensé que me perdonara por soltar su mano de una manera tan desvergonzada.

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste…?—preguntó él acercándose a su cuerpo.

—¿A parte de lo obvio? Íbamos a morir y de pronto descubrí que no quería alejarme de ti…

—También lo sentí…y aunque Arnold me perdonó, mantuve en secreto los sentimientos que surgieron entre los dos. Los negué tanto que de hecho, terminé por olvidarlos.

—Era más cómodo para todos si volvían al inicio.

—Para todos, excepto nosotros. Tardamos años en formalizar nuestra relación porque en el fondo, sabíamos que si ellos no tenían su "feliz para siempre" tampoco merecíamos poseerlo.

—Apoyaste siempre su relación con Lila.

—Y tú le devolviste el relicario…

.

Esta conversación ya sucedía en un lugar mas reservado.

Salieron al fresco, el patio de atrás donde estaba la alberca, con algunas sillas de playa y mesas redondas. La luz de la luna se veía a lo alto y ellos se acomodaron en una especie de sillón colgante que pendía debajo de un arco decorado con crisantemos.

—Con la esperanza de que llegara a superarlo. Estaba roto, la diminuta pieza de metal fue casi desecha por esos hombres que se empeñaban en lastimarnos y yo creí…No, me obstiné en que algo de eso volvería a su memoria.

Cuando Helga lo reparó y ajustó como el portarretratos que hoy día sigue en la esquina de su escritorio, quería que recordara que él es capaz de hacerle muchísimo daño.

—¡Arnold jamás…!

—¡Arnold siempre la está lastimando! —gritó apartándose de su lado. —No de manera consciente pero eso ya no me basta para disculparlo. Habrás notado que desde el inicio de su relación, no he sido precisamente la dama de honor. Temía que pasara esto, lo ama demasiado, como si fuera su todo y si él se va…me aterra lo que de ella vaya a quedar.

—Mi hermano, no es el que se ha ido.

—Pero sí fue el que besó otros labios.

—Piensa con la entrepierna. ¡A nadie sorprende que hiciera algo tan idiota!

—Pero es que…

—¡No la conoce, Phoebs! —gritó interrumpiéndola y saltando del sillón colgante. —Le pides demasiado a un pobre gusano que en realidad, ha pasado un par de semanas con ella. Helga levanta muros y trampas mortales alrededor de esa coraza dura que llama corazón. ¿¡Cómo querías que él supiera que un beso le es tan preciado?! —Heyerdahl se llevó las manos al rostro cubriendo sus labios y es que su novio tenía un punto.

Gerald y Helga comenzaron a conocerse y llevarse mejor desde el momento en que ellos formalizaron su relación. Con arrepentimientos y culpas, sintiéndose miserable de que su mejor amiga se sincerara con ella y le dijera que envidiaba su unión.

La traicionó al guardar silencio no solo una sino dos veces, pero en verdad creía que le estaba haciendo un favor.

Un alma tan noble como la suya, un amor tan grande como el que ofrendaba merecía ser retribuido y no solo agradecido.

Creyó que Alan sería una mejor opción, Eugene, hasta Stinky, pero ninguno de ellos lograba dibujar en ella esa sonrisa sincera de cuando Arnold chocaba contra su cuerpo de manera directa. Sus ojos se reconocían con gozo, sus almas se emocionaban en el diminuto instante que colisionaban. Y aunque lo veía y reconocía, no podía entregársela. Presionó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y continuó la charla.

—Entiendo tu punto, Gerald. ¿Pero qué no se supone que después de tantas vidas…?

—Helga no es ninguna de esas chicas. Puede que él conociera a la que inspiró sus poemas, novelas, canciones, pero ya no es ninguna de ellas. ¡Nuestra chica es la hija furiosa de Robert y Miriam Pataki! padres desobligados que sin parpadear se marcharon de su lado. Hermana de Olga, quien lo único que hace por ella es desesperarla y llamarla bebé, mejor amiga tuya, enemiga pública mía.

Ejemplo a seguir de todas las niñas que se sintieron Amazonas cuando aprendieron a enarbolar una espada y lanzar una flecha. Helga es una mujer tan complicada que después de tantos años, ni tú, ni yo la hemos llegado a conocer.

—Y sin embargo lo haces…—comentó con reproche. Gerald se aproximó de nuevo tomando una de sus manos en el interior de las suyas. No es que de pronto fuera a surgir "algo" entre los dos. La sola idea le provocaba escalofríos y daba arcadas. Lo suyo con Pataki tenía que ver con "estrategia" enfrentar a los chicos malos.

Como cuando jugaban béisbol en el campo Gerald y los dos eran Capitán.

Sabían levantar una buena defensa, preparar la ofensiva. Pensaban como policías…y al llegar esta resolución una nueva idea fue la que lo embargó.

—Escucha, amor. Lo único que creo saber es cual será su estrategia. Darle lo que quiere a la muerte. Hacerle creer a esa **cosa** y a nosotros que terminó con Arnold, para que se deje de juegos y libere a su madre. —Phoebs dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones porque ciertamente eso sonaba a algo que haría su amiga.

—¿Crees que funcionará?

—Depende de su capacidad para llegarlo a lastimar.

—¿Cómo dices…? —se acomodó de nuevo en el sillón y él recupero el lugar a su lado.

—Creo, que un vínculo tan fuerte como el suyo requiere de algo extraordinario para romperse. Aunque _finjan_ esa **cosa** lo notará, así que si va en serio. Lo tiene que fulminar.

—¡Helga sería incapaz…! —Gerald cortó su discurso mirándola a los ojos de lo más sincero.

—Dejó que Cabot casi la asesinara con tal de ganar. ¿Crees que escatimará en daños para la pelea final?

—No…

—Recogerá lo que quede de él, así sean cenizas. Y supongo que entonces, estarás contenta.

—¿Perdón…? —ella no le deseaba daño a ninguno de los dos. Simplemente quería equidad, que se amaran, entregaran y sufrieran por igual.

—Todo el daño que le ha causado, Pataki va a cobrárselo. Esas sombras, no son por nada.

.

.

.

 **HILLWOOD.**

Filo de la media noche o también.  
La hora de las brujas.

.

—Me encontraste, Arnold.

—¿Te sorprende?

—No creí que pudieras.

—Y sin embargo estamos aquí...

—En el lugar donde nos conocimos.

—No queda mucho de este edificio.

—El viejo vecindario. Gran parte de Hillwood año con año se está perdiendo. Quien quiera que sea el nuevo Alcalde terminará vendiendo.

—Lo dices como si debiera importarme.

—A mi sí. Todo lo que fui, todo lo que conozco, añoro y atesoro se encuentra aquí.

—¿En derruidas paredes? —se acercó a la rubia. Ambos se encontraban en el lugar donde cursaron el jardín de infancia. El edificio llevaba como siete años de total abandono, paredes enmohecidas, descarapeladas y a punto de caerse. Su salón, se veía tan diminuto e insignificante ahora, las mesas donde jugaron, las sillas donde se sentaron…

—¿A caso no extrañarás nada de esto?—preguntó contrariada y quizás algo enfadada.

—No suelo aferrarme a objetos materiales. Me educaron bajo la creencia de que llegada cierta edad, abandonaría mi hogar.

—¿Entonces hice bien en dejarte?—le dio la espalda y él la aferró por detrás. La abrazó, estrechó, sintió su calor y fuerza, se regodeó con su aroma y casi alucinó ante el tacto satinado de sus cabellos. Helga no renegó, ni se resistió, por el contrario pudo sentir como vaciaba los pulmones y mordía sus labios para no dejar escapar alguna especie de maldición.

—No me aferro a objetos materiales porque todo lo que conozco, añoro y atesoro se encuentra en ti…—soltó el aliento a la altura de su cuello y podría jurar que la sintió temblar, presionó un poco más el agarre contra su cintura, cálida, nívea, etérea…moriría si no la volviera a tocar.

—Arnold…—su voz sonó entrecortada, él sabía que teniéndola así le dificultaba pensar.

—Déjame terminar.—la interrumpió porque efectivamente, no quería que formulara ninguna oración coherente.

—Terminado es como estás. ¡No puede haber más! —gritó, huyendo a su contacto pero sin hacer el más mínimo intento por apartarlo.

—¿Lo haces para ganar…?—preguntó, concediéndole unos centímetros de intimidad y por supuesto, haciéndola enfadar.

—¡Y para hacerte pagar! —lo empujó con fuerza. Hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que había ganado algo de masa muscular, sus ojos brillaban como antaño con ilusión bélica, su ceño aparecía fruncido imitando la vieja uniceja y el puño izquierdo perfectamente cerrado y amenazando con destrozarlo.

Él la adoró así, tal y como era. Sin apariencias, máscaras o reservas. Esa oscuridad, siempre había sido parte de su ser. La rubia lo evaluó a la vez y algo de eso debió hacerlo digno de merecer, puesto que sonrió de medio lado y él devolvió el gesto ligeramente confiado. Prosigió.

—Escuché tu canción…—Helga lo miró con desconcierto y él fue un poco más específico al respecto. —Hay una distancia aquí…

—Tt…tú…—el color desapareció de su rostro y segundos después sus mejillas se colorearon. Le encantó y por ello insistió.

—Estoy dispuesto a pagar por todos estos años que te dejé en soledad…—se acercó a su cuerpo y ella retrocedió hasta darse con la pared.

—No sabes lo que dices...—cerró los ojos, levantó el rostro intentando escapar a su roce, aún sin insinuarlo o mencionarlo, ambos deseaban probar sus labios, el sudor frío corriendo por detrás de su cuello se lo decía, las palpitaciones de su corazón, la neblina en sus ojos.

—Sí lo sé…—como la abeja a la miel, el mosquito a la lámpara de luz o el grandísimo idiota que era, cerró la distancia, acariciando sus cabellos, pómulos, llegando a la barbilla para levantar su rostro y beber de su boca.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _N/A: Lamento la demora señorita Cobradora, mi jefe me trae látigo en mano, pero aún así espero que haya sido de su agrado._


	38. Chapter 38

.

.

.

—No van a venir…—comentó Rhonda colocándose junto a él y aunque lo sabía, se resistía a dejar de mirar con la esperanza de que en cualquier instante los vería llegar, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, diciendo algo como: _"caíste, vaya que eres idiota"_ Pero ya todos habían abordado y únicamente lo esperaban a él.

Se mordió el labio inferior al momento de darle la razón a Lloyd y comenzar a andar por detrás de sus botas tipo cazador. Dedicó una mirada general a los ocupantes de gran parte del vehículo. Se trataba de un avión comercial cortesía del señor Lewis. Los rumores de que la unión entre ambas familias hacía enloquecer a sus padres de gozo eran totalmente ciertos.

La familia de Lorenzo, no opuso ninguna objeción al momento de ofrecer ese avión que usaban para la transportación de su personal administrativo, tenían firmas importantes en Argentina, Chile y Perú, pero no era el momento de hablar sobre esto.

Tras intercambiar gestos de conformidad con Eugene y Gerald se sentó al frente ya que contrario de hace ocho años, su hermano estaba con Phoebs y a él le tocaba acompañar a su padre. Miles estaba mucho más ansioso de lo imaginado, nervioso hasta la médula y _caliente_ , su temperatura corporal se sentía aún si no lo estaba tocando. Asumió que eso era como una especie de preparación mental o instinto de conservación previo a la pelea.

Suspiró con resignación y es que a pesar de quererlo hacer, omitió la sesión de preguntas y respuestas porque ya sabía que no se lo diría. Lo que fuera que estuviera pensando se lo guardaría para él, porque no confiaba en su hijo.

 _¿Cómo culparlo, si ni siquiera él creía en si mismo?_

Cerró los ojos, colocó los audífonos en sus oídos y encendió el reproductor que trajo para sí algo demasiado **Helga** "Evanescence: Bring me to life" (Vuélveme a la vida) cambió de pista automáticamente buscando relajarse un poco y dedicando un pensamiento a los otros.

No era la clase completa, pero de alguna manera lograrían hacerlo.

Sus "Titanes" es decir, Patty y Harold se quedaron en Hillwood, la joven Smith amaneció con terribles nauseas, dolor de cabeza, vómito, sudor y su novio decidió permanecer a su lado. Stinky y Sheena tampoco fueron, los padres, tíos y primos de la morena hicieron una cadena humana a la entrada del aeropuerto para pedirle que no lo hiciera.

Sus raíces estaban ahí, la pelea que tuviera que librar debía enfrentarla en ese lugar.

Peterson, reconoció que aunque quisiera, no tenía el valor suficiente para repetir la Odisea, lo haría por Helga (si estuviera con ella) pero era evidente que ese barco hacía mucho tiempo que había zarpado. Le preocupaba su estado y claro que quería estar a su lado, pero la conocía suficiente como para saber, que apreciaría más que no estuviera por ahí "estorbando"

Peapod, Nadine, Sid y Curly sorprendentemente lo hicieron.

El escalofriante chico de cabello negro y corto volvió a ponerse sus gafas de grueso armazón rojo, además de dibujar sobre su rostro una sonrisa siniestra que lo hacía parecer como el hijo perdido de Hannibal Lecter.

Nadine trenzo su cabellera rubia como antaño y además del arco y las flechas llevaba múltiples recipientes para atrapar insectos. Peapod, cambió las gafas oscuras por unas transparentes y al igual que Sid esperaba una revancha por lo perdido hace ocho años: las botas de diseñador y la pierna rota.

En esta ocasión, Phil y Gertrude no lo acompañaron, bendijeron o despidieron, seguían enfadados por lo mal que trató a "Geleanor" y no es como si de pronto se pudiera indignar.

En lugar de sumar un miembro a la familia, les estaba quitando su compañía.

 _Las lecturas románticas que compartía con su abuela y la competencia de escupitajo largo que sostenía contra su abuelo._

Abrió los ojos, detuvo el reproductor y echó una mirada por encima de su hombro. También hacia falta el que en algún momento llegó a considerar más que un padre. El viejo profesor Simmons que para estas alturas estaría mordiéndose las uñas mientras contabilizaba por millonésima vez a la clase completa.

No tenían personal de rescate o de primeros auxilios. Su padre, Curly, Nadine, Phoebs y Rhonda se ocuparían de esa parte. El chico excéntrico y aterrador se especializó en reconocer el terreno a gran velocidad y recolectar plantas medicinales. Nadine demostró tener excelente ojo y puntería para lanzar flechas a larga distancia. Phoebs seguía persiguiendo con lujo de detalle los pasos de su bien amada y respetada madre. Rhonda descubrió, que se desenvolvía mejor con una lanza, además de tener excelente pulso para suturar y desinfectar heridas menores.

Respecto al resto, baste decir que Sid era bueno luchando en cortas distancias, su arma predilecta era un cuchillo, Peapod se decantó por el arco y las flechas (para cubrir las espaldas de su enamorada) Eugene no tenía buena ofensiva, ni defensiva, sin embargo sus ojos, eran todo lo que querían. Podían usarlo para detectar las sombras y después protegerlo entre todos como hicieran Van Fanel y Allen Schezar con Hitomi Kansaki. (La visión de Escaflowne) Gerald seguía teniendo sus puños, los cuales protegió con gruesas y tensas vendas. La joven Heyerdahl, ostentaba en la cintura la espada que con toda ceremonia su padre desenvolvió de entre las pertenencias de su bisabuelo para entregársela a ella.

El difunto señor Heyerdahl, luchó en la segunda guerra mundial con esa arma, tenía la sangre de sus enemigos corriendo en la hoja además del orgullo, nobleza y carácter de su familia reflejo en la templanza de su empuñadura.

Se la entregó hace unos minutos ante la atenta mirada de todos y habría que destacar también, que a pesar de lo que creyera o dijera su pequeña e introvertida amiga, para Kyo y Reba ella era su orgullo.

Las familias de todos los demás también estuvieron ahí para ofrecer una mano segura, voto de confianza, abrazo de oso, beso en la mejilla...

 _¿Y qué era lo que tenía él?_

Hace ocho años, lloriqueó y se lamentó por la ausencia de sus padres. Ahora que tenía a Miles acomodado a su lado, no hacían mas que pelear porque él se pasaba su autoridad por el arco del triunfo y no conseguía hacer nada mejor que cometer una estupidez detrás de otra con la mujer que amaba.

Se dio por vencido con esto de la "reflexión" y recargó la cabeza contra la ventanilla, cerrando los ojos para pensar en Helga.

.

.

.

 _En la calidez de sus labios y el temblor de su cuerpo en el momento que se atrevió a probarlos. Creyó que lo golpearía, mordería, sangraría o asesinaría pero nada de eso fue lo que sucedió._

 _Le imprimió un beso tan largo y húmedo como él lo quiso, la estrechó contra su pecho como si quisiera romperla y se llenó de su aroma hasta que reconoció en ella otras esencias._

 _Abrió los ojos, extrañándose de encontrar la oscuridad de sus ojos. Helga lo miraba con una expresión entre divertida y retorcida, terminó el beso, quiso apartarse de su lado para charlar pero la astuta chica lo afianzó por el cuello de su camisa a cuadros y lo volvió a besar._

 _Agresivo, ajeno y seco, le supo ese ultimo beso._

 _Hubo tres movimientos que lo sacaron de balance y orillaron a forcejear contra ella._

 _Así no besaba Helga ¡Esta no era su novia! y cuando la rubia se percató del rechazo que sentía, lo torturó otro poco y después, de un abrupto empujón lo liberó. Limpió sus labios con el dorso de la mano izquierda, como si besarlo le diera asco y lo miró como si no fuera mejor que un gusano. Él no daba crédito a lo que estaba observando, pero no hubo mucho tiempo para la reflexión._

 _—¿Qué te pasa Hombre de la Selva? ¿A caso no te gustó…?_

 _—No…—reconoció porque el primer beso le supo a ellos. Este ultimo era como besar a cualquiera de las chicas que de tanto en tanto invitaba._

 _No tenía emoción, sincronía, sentimiento…_

 _—Lo que hice al principio me lo enseñó Lorenzo, soltar mi aliento al interior de tu boca es el sello personal de Brainy y lo de la lengua…_

 _—¡BASTA! —gritó porque evidentemente, ella lo estaba haciendo a propósito y él no quería escuchar nada más._

 _—¿Por qué…?—refutó divertida. —Solo son besos, nada que para ti tenga importancia…_

 _—¿ENTONCES YA ESTAMOS A MANO? —preguntó enloquecido. —¡ES ESO LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO! —gritó y trató de alcanzarla pero se escurrió entre sus manos._

 _—Digo, que por una vez en la vida dejé de pensar únicamente en ti e hice lo que quise. Y no, no se trata de estar a mano. Aún puedo hacerte mucho más daño, Arnold Shortman…_

 _—Pruébalo... —retó a la vez y el resto era algo en lo que definitivamente no quería pensar._

.

.

.

Sintió su estómago vaciarse, la sangre helarse, los dedos de ambas manos temblando y en general…

.

—¡Arnold! —lo despertó su padre y hasta entonces se percató de que estaba temblando.

—¿Te duele algo, enfermaste? —la condición de Patty la atribuyeron a lo incansable de su entrenamiento. Al saberse sus **Titanes** tanto ella como Harold se esforzaron al ciento diez por ciento. En la fiesta de anoche (según comentó Rhonda) se les veía decididos pero un poco _molidos._ Casi no picaron la barra de entremeses, botana o bebida y era lógico suponer para Miles, que él también se había esforzado de más. No era el caso, podría soportar que le patearan el trasero de la noche a la mañana pero no, el que ella lo odiara.

—Estoy bien…—mintió.

—No es cierto. —aseguró su padre y él no pudo más que evadir su mirada acomodándose sobre su asiento a fin de poder explicarse mejor.

—De acuerdo, anoche yo…

—¿Te escapaste por la ventana y fuiste a buscarla? —asintió, sin sorprenderse de que lo supiera. Tal vez, eso de ser el líder de una tribu sí le daba poderes especiales como sentir cada una de sus pisadas _o él era demasiado obvio._

—Peleamos…—confesó, volviendo a sentir que se agitaba todo en su interior.

—¿Pelear, cómo…?—preguntó interesado el antropólogo.

—No hablo de un ataque verbal, sino que peleamos en serio, puño contra puño…— _piel contra piel._ —esa ultima parte no la dijo porque le parecía horrible que se hubieran abierto heridas en la piel.

 _Prefería ser destrozado por su afilada labia a tener que esquivar sus patadas. El puño enyesado lo usaba como defensa, estaba claro que sus "amigos" la habían instruido en el manejo de algún escudo o instrumento._

 _Siempre fue buena defendiéndose y hasta cierto punto le dio gusto ver que logró recordar como pelear, pero luego de unos minutos las cosas se retorcieron. Le exigió responder, no solo esquivar y entre más se negaba, más lo dañaba…_

.

.

.

 _—¿¡Quieres llegar por tu madre en una pieza o varias, melenudo!?_

 _—¡Espera, Helga…! ¿Cual es el sentido de todo esto?_

 _—¡Ataca! ¿Te gusta lastimarnos, no es cierto? ¡Rompernos, separarnos! Cierra el maldito puño y dame la cara._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _No entendía nada, si esto era una tregua o una trampa. Si estaban a mano o buscando mil y una formas de hacerse daño. Obedeció a sus demandas pues si seguía por ahí, se terminaría lastimando._

 _Pelear contra ella, fue diferente a sus confrontaciones con Anthea, la "muerte" se esmeraba en buscar pretextos para tocarlo, seducirlo, asecharlo. Helga, en verdad quería destrozarlo y responder a eso fue para él como levantarle el puño a su abuela o madre._

 _Demostró su habilidad, velocidad y fuerza, ella su sagacidad, tenacidad y violencia. Los ánimos de ambos rápidamente se calentaron, sus oscuridades sincronizaron, sus ojos se reconocieron con este fuego nuevo y de un segundo a otro, él estaba en el piso con la rubia sobre sus formas comiéndolo a besos. Manos furiosas, ansiosas y vengadoras abriendo sus ropas, palpando la piel. Él hacía lo mismo, se transformaron en instinto y no tenía idea de si llegó a suceder en alguna de sus existencias previas pero esto de ser "sombras" se sentía jodidamente bien._

 _No pensar en consecuencias, no entregarse a nada que no fuera el placer de profanar un lugar para los dos sagrado. Donde en cualquier momento podrían encontrarlos y regodearse de no tener guardianes, testigos o verdugos más allá de ellos mismos porque los dos sabían que podrían odiarse, destruirse o asesinarse, pero jamás dejarse._

 _._

 _Cuando las cosas se tranquilizaron._

 _Es decir, una vez se hubieran desecho de todo el dolor, resentimiento e ira y él se corriera dentro de ella sin ningún condón que bloqueara la maravillosa y alucinante sensación, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos._

 _La oscuridad seguía ahí, era parte de los dos._

 _Él estaba tan sucio como ella pero no le indignaba o molestaba, al contrario. Le enorgullecía que vertiera en él su oscura marca._

 _._

 _—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mi cuerpo, Arnoldo…?—preguntó delineando con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, su tetilla diestra. Él ni siquiera lo tuvo que pensar._

 _—Tu cabello…—Pataki sonrió como una niña, sus mejillas se llenaron y sonrojaron, él deseó besarla de nuevo, hacerle el amor sin decoro, sin embargo ella lo rechazó. Enterró las uñas en su pecho, sacándole un grito de lo más horroroso._

 _—No bajes la guardia. No olvides nunca que puedo hacerte mucho más daño del que tú a mi._

 _—Pero no entiendo, tú y yo… acabamos de…_

 _—Destruirnos en lo más profundo de la palabra._

 _—¿Qué…? —la rubia se incorporó y comenzó a reunir sus ropas. Él se quedó a observar como el voyerista que era, porque jamás se cansaría de contemplar la delicadeza con que colocaba cada prenda en su lugar._

 _—¿Dirías que te lo hice o me lo hiciste con dulzura?—preguntó deslizando la camiseta de tipo beisbol por la parte alta de su cuerpo._

 _—No…_

 _—Bien, porque ya has conocido a tu zorra. —y esto lo refería a su vida pasada, Elisa Day. La sensual y atrevida pelirroja que le recordaba Lila. (Así que seguía enfadada porque besara a Sawyer) Helga le dio la espalda, comenzando a andar y él se incorporó de inmediato poniéndose su bóxer, pantalón, zapatos deportivos y camisa de vestir mientras daba de tumbos por detrás de su cuerpo._

 _Se dirigía a los lavabos._

 _Su antiguo colegio tenía baños bastante abandonados pero aún con agua corriente. Se encontraban separados unos de otros por una enorme pared con espejo, debajo de este se ubicaban las llaves para asearse. Pataki, abrió uno de los grifos y luego de esperar a que el agua sucia se fuera humedeció sus manos y comenzó a borrar las marcas de besos y de guerra que le imprimió en la piel._

 _Él la observó en su mutismo como debió hacer aquel que se enamoró de la Diosa Ceres a las orillas del lago. La rubia concluyó su labor anudando sus cabellos en un peinado alto, similar al que su usó en su primera y única cita. Le quedaba bien ese estilo pero como refirió hace unos minutos, él prefería su larga y sedosa cabellera suelta._

 _Tuvo un impulso, irracional y estúpido. Quiso disculparse, insistir con la parte en que ella era su todo, confirmarle que conocía y reconocía a la verdadera Helga, sus verdaderos besos, caricias (ya fueran íntimas o con malicia) Nadie podía verla u amarla de la manera en que él lo hacía, pero las palabras estaban de más porque acababan de hacerse el amor y a pesar de lo que dijera ella, él sabía que lo quería._

 _Los besos, son solo eso, pero hacerse el amor._

 _Estaba seguro de que no obsequiaría a ninguno de sus "amigos" tal fascinación._

 _._

 _—No iremos con ustedes. —anunció una vez terminó._

 _—¿Perdón…? —escuchar eso, casi hace que se atragante con su propia saliva._

 _—Digo, que no nos esperen._

 _—Pero, pensé…—balbuceó y ella sonrió. Embaucadora y taimada. Si quería podía arrancarle el corazón del pecho en este segundo y él la dejaría hacer porque era un idiota y la quería._

 _—Piensas demasiado, Hombre de la Selva. No me estoy retractando, le di mi palabra a tus abuelos y contrario de ti, ellos valen la pena._

 _—¿Entonces…? —se tragó el dolor que le ocasionaron sus palabras puesto que eso era cierto. El cariño que se tenían entre ellos, la unión que surgió al momento de abrirle las puertas de su casa, a escondidas de él._

 _Helga no traicionaría sus afectos, ni ellos renunciarían a la promesa de que estaría segura dentro de sus aposentos. Por eso no lo perdonaban porque a su entender, él la traicionó en su propia casa._

 _—El padre de Alan tiene un fabuloso barco que va a prestarnos. —comentó saboreando la noticia con sus carnosos labios y él sintió literal que un rayo lo partía en dos._

 _—¿¡Qué…!? —estaba seguro de que en esta ocasión sus pulmones no solo se vaciaron sino que se le escurrió todo el color de la cara. Helga amplió la sonrisa, al parecer, esa era la reacción que esperaba._

 _—¿No estás feliz por mi? Después de todo, sí tendré una fiesta en la playa._

 _—¡HELGA…!—gritó y trató de aferrarla pero ella le hizo una advertencia con el puño cerrado de su mano izquierda._

 _—Jamás olvides, que puedo hacerte mucho más daño del que tú a mi. Nos veremos en San Lorenzo, si logras sobrevivir algunas horas más sin mi._

 _Partió, sin volver a besarlo o rozarlo, sin que él pudiera despedirse o reclamar que la idea de la playa había sido suya y que en verdad quería que fuera especial. Soñó con una cena a la luz de las velas, baile de salón con su mano en la cintura, escuchar algún trovador o poeta declamado a la luz de luna, hacer el amor en un cuarto con vista al océano._

 _Nada de eso sucedería._

 _Al menos no con ellos, ni en este año._

 _Y si estaba dispuesta a besarlos._

 _¿Qué le impediría dejar que hicieran algo más con sus labios?_

 _._

 _Lloró…_

 _Patético y pobre diablo que por fin, entiende las consecuencias de sus actos._

.

.

.

—¿Tan malo fue…?—preguntó su padre arrancándolo del tortuoso, profundo y aterrador mar de pensamientos.

—Si…—confesó porque se había quedado sin argumentos o creencias. Entre el momento en que lo "abandonó" y el de ahora, en que "no apareció" sintió un vacío en su interior como nunca en su vida.

Le dolía respirar, concentrarse, soñar.

—¿Dijo algo sobre terminar?

—No…

—¿Entonces de qué hablaron?

—Nada en particular, medimos nuestras fuerzas. El entrenamiento que quería darle pudiera decirse que me lo aplicó a mi. ¡Siempre ha sido fabulosa peleando, recuperó su valía como guerrera, la fuerza de su espíritu! A decir verdad, papá…

—Crees que está lista y quizás, ella quería que lo supieras también.

—Me advirtió que no vendría.

—Y Gerald cree que eso es parte de su plan, darle a Anthea lo que quiere. Venderle la idea de que ustedes dos ya no están juntos. —él entendía esa parte pero honestamente, no creía que funcionara. Hicieron el amor sin ninguna clase de atadura, no les importó lastimarse, engendrar o perderse el respeto mutuo.

Si engendraron, la historia que contarían a su hijo sería fabulosa. _"Sabes, pequeño Armand. Tú en realidad eres el producto de una pelea legendaria entre tu madre y tu padre"_

Claro, que también podría cortar de raíz su relación y criar a su hijo sin él.

 _¿A eso se refería con que podía hacerle mucho más daño?_

Nada le lo dolería más que perder a su hijo, pero Helga no se atrevería a hacer algo como eso. No era tan cruel, le importaba la familia y sin embargo la idea, lo destruía.

.

Miles le sugirió que tomara media pastilla para dormir. El vuelo duraría cuatro horas más y en esas condiciones no podría enfrentar ni a una mosca. Accedió, tragándose la pastilla y volviendo a colocar los audífonos en su sitio.

La pista de reproducción actual era: "What I've done" (Qué he hecho) de Linkin Park y le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

 ** _._**

 ** _En esta despedida,_**

 ** _no hay sangre,_**

 ** _no hay excusa._**

 ** _Porque he dibujado el arrepentimiento,_**

 ** _por la verdad de un millar de mentiras,_**

 ** _así que deja que la misericordia venga_**

 ** _y arrastre y se lleve lo que he hecho._**

 ** _Me enfrentaré a mí mismo_**

 ** _para tachar aquello en lo que me he convertido._**

 ** _Borrarme a mí mismo_**

 ** _y dejar pasar lo que he hecho._**

 ** _._**

Llegaron a San Lorenzo a la hora estimada. Phoebs y Gerald localizaron en el mapa de su padre la zona donde anteriormente acamparon. Se dirigieron ahí para agruparse y prepararse. Algunos tenían la esperanza de que su Amazona los estuviera esperando pero él sabía que no lo haría.

Le dijo que tendría que sobrevivir algunas horas sin su presencia. Y eso quería decir que llegaría hasta que las cosas se pusieran feas.

No quería esperar hasta ese punto, pero el autoengaño es solo eso y Anthea, tendría que estar acechando.

Miles se llevó a Curly, Nadine y Rhonda para hacer un primer escaneo de la zona, le ordenó proteger al resto y no bajar la guardia. Sabía a lo que se refería, contrario de cada una de sus visitas, en esta ocasión no le pareció que la Selva se alegrara o reaccionara con su llegada. El aire se sentía seco, pesado, el cielo permanecía azul pero no era limpio o transparente. Eso le dio mala espina, además de instalar sobre su corazón una sensación de estar siendo observado.

Sus amigos, como es natural tenían otras cosas en que pensar.

Delante de ellos, estaba la zona donde la "abandonaron" los cincuenta metros planos que recorrió en soledad hasta localizar ese altar con la forma de su cabeza de balón. Se sintió mal porque no sabía qué tanto le podría afectar regresar a este lugar.

Ella era sentimental, pasional, entregada a sus emociones ya fueran buenas o malas. Quizás, volvería a recordar todo el daño que le hizo pero no se trató únicamente de eso.

.

 _—Helga…_ —pronunció su nombre en un susurro que esperaba le llevara el viento. —En este lugar te besé, te protegí y te elegí, de la misma manera en que tú hiciste por mi.

Somos el uno del otro.

Esa es la promesa que me hiciste en la Casa de Huéspedes, delante de mis abuelos y Helga Geraldine Pataki, es una mujer de palabra. ¿No es cierto?

Tu jamás rompes un juramento. Y dijiste que yo era tuyo.

Sin importar lo mucho que puedas dañarme, esa promesa no se acaba. —recorrió con ambas manos el cuello de su camisa de vestir para encontrar la cadena con el relicario en forma de corazón. No era el original, eso lo sabía ahora. La delicada y hermosa pieza trabajada por las manos de algún artesano fue comprada en una casa de antigüedades días después de su ingreso a la preparatoria.

Helga decidió darle otra oportunidad a su amor unilateral. No guardaba esperanzas de que en algún momento la llegara a amar, pero como hiciera Brainy en la P.S 118, se contentaba con verlo, escucharlo, _soñarlo._

Ese escenario ya no era un sueño. Estaban juntos, lo quisiera Anthea, el diablo, la muerte o no.

.

Gerald le colocó una mano sobre el hombro para serenarlo, él agradeció el gesto y al aclarar sus pensamientos, le pareció que la Selva o el volcán despertaban de un profundo letargo.

Algunas flores de amapola florearon a sus pies, el aire dejó de sentirse denso. Phoebs se unió en sus pensamientos a Helga, se disculpó con ella y juró que jamás volvería a soltar su mano.

Era su hermana, su mejor amiga y la seguía queriendo en su vida.

Eugene carraspeó por detrás de sus cuerpos. No quería interrumpir el momento pero comenzaba a sentirse algo tenso, veía neblina saliendo de la cima del volcán pero no era blanca sino negra.

—Quizás sea fumarola.—comentó Phoebs, pero el pelirrojo negó. Volvía a tener esa estremecedora sensación de que las sombras se cernirían sobre todo. Sus amigos lo escucharon en silencio, estaban preparados para "invocar su Patronus" En esencia se remitirían a sus familias o momentos que vivieron juntos. Él evocaría cada salida al teatro con Helga, cada baile, insinuación coqueta y promesa. Ella tenía que llegar y cumplir su palabra, arrebatar las sombrar, hacer que se fueran. Y si no lo conseguía Helga, por lo menos lo tenían a él.

Dedicaron una mirada general a Arnold, en teoría era "el milagro" y ellos esperaban que hiciera algo extraordinario. Que hablara con animales salvajes, controlara a la madre naturaleza o tuviera fuerza sobre humana, pero nada de eso es lo que haría.

Los ojos verdes lo eligieron para que "decidiera" el rumbo de toda su tribu. Y esa decisión había sido tomada ya. Rechazó los afectos de la "muerte" y aceptó los de su "destino"

Salvarlos o guiarlos no correspondía directamente a él. Sino a Helga y Miles.

.

El aludido volvió en ese instante con el ceño fruncido y la preocupación refleja en el rostro cansino, les dijo que había que moverse. No tenían tiempo de esperar a los otros.

—Pero Helga…—protestó Phoebs buscando el apoyo de Rhonda pero la heredera de la familia Wellington ya había tomado una decisión.

—Ellos son cuatro y hace ocho años, ustedes también eran cuatro. Estarán bien. Lorenzo es el sabelotodo, Alan el de los puños locos, Brainy representará al soñador empedernido y Helga sigue siendo ella misma. Aún si nos odia a todos, llegará a ayudarnos porque eso es lo que hace ella.

—De acuerdo. —zanjó Gerald antes de que las dos iniciaran una pelea y a pesar de no quererlo hacer, Phoebs dejó el diario de Miles en el piso. Había nuevas rutas y anotaciones en él. Eugene escribió apresuradamente que tuviera cuidado con la neblina, era negra y probablemente estuviera cargada de sombras.

.

.

.

Anduvieron de largo por el viejo y traicionero camino, recuerdos de más, temores de menos pero siempre con la mirada al frente y los instintos bullendo a flor de piel.

Curly y Nadine, sintiéndose libres en contacto con la naturaleza, se desprendieron de sus ropas civiles dejándose otras mas salvajes: un taparrabos en el caso de él (que hizo que Rhonda y Eugene sintieran ganas de querer arrancarse los ojos con un clavo oxidado) y una falda corta además de un top blanco en el caso de ella. Los celos del DJ se dispararon de inmediato, pero ningún caballero estaba especialmente interesado en la morena de sangre africana y cabellos dorados.

Continuaron avanzando, sorprendiéndose de que no llegara nadie a recibirlos. Su padre advirtió que tuvieran cuidado. En esta zona, solía haber personas practicando combate, curtiendo piel o como mínimo, chicos jugando soccer. Asintieron, tomando sus posiciones y eso quería decir que Nadine y Peapod escalarían una de las montañas a fin de tener un mejor ángulo de tiro.

Phoebs, Sid y Gerald, cubrían el flanco izquierdo, Rhonda, Eugene y Curly el derecho. Su padre y él andarían a plena vista por la parte central. Al alcanzar los linderos de la tribu, dejando un poco atrás el rumor de la cascada, el aire volvió a hacerse denso, el olor a madre selva se transformó en uno óxido y podrido.

Descubrieron, luego de atravesar una serie de helechos gran cantidad de sangre seca acumulada en la tierra.

El escenario ante sus ojos heló la temple de sus amigos, se miraron de hito en hito como esperando que alguno tomara la decisión. Heyerdahl, (fiel a la que sería su futura profesión) se arrodilló para tomar una muestra de sangre con los dedos índice y medio, la observó a contraluz y determinó que tendría un par de horas a la exposición natural del sol, Gerald les informó a la vez que no había vestigios de cuerpos, no se advertía evidencia que señalara físicamente la presencia de algún cuerpo.

—¿Y qué es lo que sugieres, genio? —reclamó Wellington. —¿Que simple y sencillamente llovió sangre?

—Yo diría que sí… —Eugene alzó la voz y les dijo que la sangre que él veía no era roja sino negra. Algunos habrían calificado su observación de daltonismo, pero se guardaron el comentario debido a que sus ojos volvían a brillar como si fueran los de un gato.

—¿Magia negra? —preguntó Miles, pero el pelirrojo no supo que responder a eso. Contrario a su amigo, él si veía pisadas, múltiples y se dirigían a una zona más apartada.

Afianzaron sus armas, ataron sus cabellos y reforzaron el cinto de su pantalón (para que no se les fuera a caer de la impresión) antes de seguir avanzando.

Los cuerpos que no veían en primera instancia se encontraban ahí.

Eran cuatro adultos mas o menos de la edad y complexión de Miles, solo que contrario de su padre, sus pieles no eran claras sino morenas, al tono de Gerald.

Los ojos abiertos, desprovistos de toda luz, las posiciones torcidas y tiesas, sus pechos y espaldas abiertas, oscurecidas y sangrantes. Fueron atravesados por la punta de una lanza y ambos Shortman sabían bien, quien ostentaba esa arma.

El olor a descomposición que manaba de ellos no era tan fuerte, así que Phoebs confirmó lo de las dos horas. Miles, les ordenó cubrir sus rostros con tela. Asesinato o no, no debían dejar de lado la posibilidad de alguna infección que se propagara por aire.

—De acuerdo, —comentó Wellington luego de cubrir su rostro con un trozo de tela que arrancó de su camisa roja. —¿Qué procede ahora?— todos sabían que esto era "en serio" que no se trataba de ningún juego, pero seguía siendo la primera vez que veían un homicidio múltiple y hasta el bocazas de Sid terminó por vomitar detrás de un arbusto.

—Continuamos. —declaró el antropólogo. —En este punto ya no es seguro regresar al avión. —y esto lo dijo por si mas de uno pensaba correr como alma que lleva el diablo todo el camino de regreso al vehículo. Rhonda asintió y tras de ella sus amigos lo hicieron también. Arnold no dejaba de contemplar los cuerpos atónito.

—No podemos dejarlos simplemente ahí. —comentó el rubio y aunque su padre estaba de acuerdo, le hizo notar otro hecho.

—Esas marcas en sus antebrazos me dicen que no pertenecen a la tribu de los ojos verdes. Eran seguidores de la sombra, adoradores de Anthea.

—¿¡Y por eso merecen quedarse ahí!?—respondió altivo para la sorpresa de sus amigos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Les daremos sepultura. Sin embargo debes entender que Anthea los dejó ahí para enviar un mensaje a cualquiera. **"Ninguna persona está a salvo de su poder"**

Lo entendieron e iniciaron las labores de sepultura. No tenían palas o herramientas de agricultura así que tuvieron que improvisar con lo que fuera. Estaban por terminar con eso (los de estómago fuerte y que resistían contemplar además de tocar los cuerpos) cuando una voz los alertó a través del walkie-talkie.

—Vemos movimiento a las faldas del volcán. —anunció Peapod. —La tribu avanza. —intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, limpiaron sus ropas y se agruparon por parejas ya que así les resultaba mas sencillo defenderse y pelear. Phoebs con Gerald, Curly con Rhonda, Sid y Eugene, aunque esa ultima podría ser una mala idea.

—¿Ves algo con tus ojos raros? —preguntó el chico de nariz prominente al pecoso. Horowitz les dijo que seguía viendo lo mismo: la neblina negra, además de los charcos de sangre espesa.

Miles, cuidando las espaldas de su único hijo les indicó por donde ir, aquella era una explanada publica y se ubicaba entre los templos de la vida y la muerte.

—Vamos al de la vida por lo que más quiera. —rogó Curly y el antropólogo les dijo que sí aunque su principal preocupación era dar con Stella, sus tiendas y las de los líderes de la Tribu se hallaban, no muy lejos de ahí.

Nadine y Peapod, llegaron a un punto desde el cual ya no podían continuar. Dijeron que descenderían para unirse a ellos pero en ese instante se levantó el llamado bélico.

El sonido del imperioso cuerno que años atrás protagonizara sus noches de desvelo, se elevó por lo alto erizando su piel y tensando sus músculos. Phoebs desenfundó la espada, Rhonda tomó distancia para preparar su lanza, Nadine tensó las cuerdas de su arco con una flamante flecha en la mano, pero lo siguiente que salió de sus labios y que se escuchó a través del radio de onda corta fue un grito de auxilio.

Ecos de una pelea prosiguieron a ello, pero ninguno de los oyentes podía subir a ayudarlos. Cerraron distancias, preguntaron por las sombras, Eugene les dijo que cada vez se hacían más numerosas, descendían a gran velocidad como si estuvieran deseosas de llegar a alcanzarlos y no se trataba únicamente de eso.

El sol se ocultaba, la oscuridad de la noche parecía llegar como producto de un maleficio y todos fueron testigos mudos de aquello.

Sus anfitriones los sorprendieron.

Nuestro chicos ofrecieron batalla, se sobrepusieron al temor de su corazón evocando buenos recuerdos, dispersándose y luchando cuerpo a cuerpo durante largo tiempo. No por nada sudaron y se esforzaron al máximo durante seis días y cinco noches.

La lanza, el cuchillo, la espada y los puños se mancharon de sangre y sin embargo, perdieron.

Uno a uno, vencidos, maniatados y amordazados, siendo arrastrados por la tierra húmeda hasta que los arrojaron al interior de una celda. Barrotes de caña les privaron de su libertad, pero al menos lograban ver a la que debía ser la gente de San Lorenzo.

Hombres, mujeres y niños repartidos en multitud de celdas similares a la suya, de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos verdes. No dijeron nada al verlos llegar en calidad de presos, parecían llevar varias semanas siendo testigos de tan penoso escenario.

Miles y Arnold, no fueron depositados junto al resto, ellos eran los Gladiadores que lucharían contra el León hambriento para la diversión del gran César.

Los arrojaron al centro de una explanada. Desde ahí podían observar a la población general encarcelada, sus amigos tratando de liberarse y también, en otras y más diminutas celdas a Aitor, Antha y Stella.

Su madre, tan delgada, sucia y golpeada que ambos Shortman sintieron la sangre hervir al interior de sus venas, estaba inconsciente, depositada cual si solo estuviera durmiendo y pronto el temor de la "enfermedad del sueño" se instaló en el corazón del antropólogo.

—¿¡Qué hicieron con ella!? —preguntó Miles gritando a la "nada" pues Anthea no se veía en ninguna parte de esa cámara.

—No está muerta, ni "dormida" tan sólo está inconsciente porque se negó a cumplir mi ultima demanda.

—¿Y cual era esa? —preguntó en el mismo tono elevado. La voz de la insolente muchacha reverberaba como si efectivamente se tratara de una Diosa, pero tenía de "Deidad" lo que él de "buen padre"

Apretó los puños de ambas manos pensando en romperse los pulgares con tal de soltarse de sus amarres. Jamás en su vida había permitido que golpearan a una mujer por delante de su persona y no iba a comenzar con su esposa. Aitor y Antha permanecían estoicos, se veían de una sola pieza, pero estaban sumamente delgados y deshidratados.

—Le ordené envenenar las aguas del río. Ya he contaminado la tierra, no crecerá nada nuevo en estas tierras. —anunció Anthea a medida que hacía su triunfal entrada. Las mismas ropas de piel curtida en color castaño, la larga cabellera peinada en una trenza que caía por delante del hombro izquierdo, la lanza en el brazo diestro, los pies desnudos pero contrario de antes, las pulseras y collares de hueso y piedra se habían multiplicado.

Era hermosa.

Sus amigos tuvieron que reconocerlo y aplaudirlo, imponente y rodeada de un halo de tal oscuridad que resultaba difícil mantener la vista fija en ella. Caminaba como la Reina Akasha, al presentarse delante del Vampiro Lestat, contoneando las caderas al andar y mirando únicamente al objeto de su adoración. Arnold palideció al verla, intentó mantenerse firme en su sitio pero tal actividad resultaba difícil ya que él y su padre estaban desparramados en el piso.

Gerald confirmó sus teorías sobre la hechicería negra y el pacto con algún ser demoníaco.

Toda ella apestaba a carne putrefacta. Los pobres diablos que acababan de enterrar debieron morir por hacer algo tan insignificante como mandarla a "bañar"

—Veo que has cumplido la parte inicial de nuestro trato, _mi amor_ —comentó soplándole un beso que por supuesto rechazó.

—¡No soy tu amor! ¡Y no estoy cumpliendo ningún trato!

—Claro que sí, te tendiste a mis pies. —sonrió con coquetería y Arnold apretó los músculos de todo el cuerpo. Anthea parecía buscar algo por detrás de su cuerpo y al no encontrarlo preguntó.

—¿Dónde está Helena?—demandó saber tanto a él como a sus vasallos pero inmediatamente negaron. Esos eran todos los que encontraron. No había ninguna Amazona o mujer que encajara en la descripción que les dio su Diosa.

—¡Su nombre es Helga! —le recordó Arnold. —Y contrario de mi, ella ha cumplido su parte del trato. Me dejó para que liberaras a mi madre. ¡Así que suéltala ya!

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Risa cantarina y estruendosa que hizo doler los oídos de sus amigos. Eugene derramó llanto al saber que "sus padres" habían terminado. Los demás no daban crédito a lo que estaban escuchando. Tenía que ser una trampa, "estrategia" pero estuvieron muy cerca de morir hace unos minutos y de no ser por las palabras de Arnold, al levantar la voz y decir que se "rendía" a cambio de que no fueran a asesinarlos. Estarían reducidos a carroña.

—Muy bien, mis condiciones para _Helena_ fueron que te dejara y yo la liberaba…Padre. —enunció dirigiéndose a Miles. El historiador repudió el calificativo cual si lo hubiera insultado en lo más hondo de la palabra. Aún así la miró a los ojos sin creer en la maldad que advertía en sus ojos. Los irises apenas si parecían visibles, del color original y verde ya no había nada, solo un par de pozos profundos y negros. —Puedes socorrer a mi madre…—quienes los tenían presos se acercaron de nuevo.

Unos abrieron la celda de Stella, otros le arrebataron las ataduras únicamente a él. Miles miró a su hijo pero no había duda o temor en su mirar. Sin pronunciar palabra le pidió que lo hiciera y así fue que se dejó guiar a la celda de su esposa. Una vez adentro, con ella en brazos, los esbirros de "la sombra" cerraron la puerta.

.

—¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO ANTHEA?!—gritó Arnold, levantándose del piso sin temer ante ella.

—Que serás puesto a prueba, _mi amor._ Si me convences de que realmente, te ha dejado, los liberaré y volverán a su hogar. Sólo ellos, tú permanecerás a mi lado. Gobernarás junto a mi esta tierra muerta que resurgirá de entre sombras y sangre.

—¡JAMÁS! —gritaron varios de sus amigos pues no se irían de ahí sin Arnold. La Deidad sonrió ampliamente con coquetería y erotismo, se aproximó a él, tirando de su cabellera rubia con una mano y acariciando su rostro con la otra.

—Oferta única, _mi amor._ Tómala ahora o ve como mueren.

—Juras en el nombre de los Dioses que nos vieron nacer que los dejarás ir. Ilesos, ninguno de ellos puede ser herido. Y eso incluye también a cada persona de la tribu.

—¿A cambio de ti? Si, lo juro…—besó sus labios para cerrar el trato y hubo varios gritos de desagrado. Sus amigos estaban como locos, querían destrozar los barrotes de su celda, retomar las armas, luchar hasta desmayar pero esa oportunidad la habían tenido ya.

No eran belicosos y mucho menos asesinos.

Aunque derribaran a sus oponentes no podían asestar el golpe de gracia, así que éstos se levantaban una y otra vez para continuar la batalla.

Arnold sintió además del beso, la obvia intrusión en su mente. Se concentró en lo malo, en todo el daño que en los últimos días Helga y él se habían causado.

 _La manera en que lo rechazó cuando "despertó" cubierta de oscuridad, la forma en que lo besó antes de admitir que había besado a Lorenzo, Brainy y...Alan. Al referir al fotógrafo, músico, multimillonario y besador de lengua larga, se inventó imágenes que no lo habían dejado dormir, comer o estar en paz en las ultimas horas. De ella y Redmond devorándose a besos y haciendo el amor sobre la cubierta del barco en alta mar._

 _Por eso Helga no estaba ahí._

 _No le interesaba más yacer junto a él._

.

.

.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! —su risa, sería la protagonista de sus pesadillas por lo que les restara de vida. Anthea se separó de un muy trastornado y atormentado Arnold y ordenó a sus vasallos que comenzaran a liberarlos.

—¡NO NOS IREMOS A NINGUN SITIO SIN ÉL! —gritó Gerald, golpeando en la cara a uno de los pobres diablos que tuvo la mala fortuna de soltar sus amarres. Otros ojos verdes que creían en su "milagro" también encontraron la fortaleza para ofrecer resistencia.

La revuelta parecía alzarse por segunda ronda pero Anthea golpeó al piso con su lanza y la tierra pareció ennegrecerse y abrirse. De las grietas manó sangre, los nativos y sus amigos inmediatamente se horrorizaron y congelaron sus actos.

—Concedí libertad a tus aliados, _mi muy amado._ Y sin embargo mis deseos fueron repudiados. ¡SI NO QUIEREN LIBERTAD, ENTONCES LA MUERTE SERÁ!

—¡NO! ¡HICIMOS UN TRATO! —refutó Arnold, levantándose con los brazos aún atados por la parte de atrás.

—Y ellos lo rechazaron. Morirán, su sangre despertará a mi madre.

—¡TÚ ASESINASTE A TU MADRE! —le recordó Miles. Stella permanecía inconsciente pero los golpes que aparecían en buena parte de su piel no eran profundos ni representaban mayor peligro. Le horrorizaba lo que esa pequeña _Deidad_ pudiera hacerle a su hijo. _¿Lo forzaría a tener relaciones? ¡Claro que lo haría!_ ¡Estaba malditamente loca y él absolutamente destruido! _¿Dónde estaba Helga?_

Todo este tiempo la creyó una mujer de valía.

Sus padres igualmente creían en su persona a un nivel tal, que castigaron a su hijo como jamás habían hecho con él (asestando golpes furiosos con el látigo de su indiferencia y desprecio a diestra y siniestra)

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para atormentarse con esto. Los nativos que intentaron arremeter contra los "rebeldes" pronto se vieron interrumpidos por flechas en llamas que caían de la "nada"

—¡Detén tu fiesta privada, maldita mujer desalmada! —gritó Helga apareciendo pocos metros por arriba de ellos. En sus manos no había más que un escudo y una espada, las flechas debían lanzarlas Nadine y Peapod, ya que no estaban entre los reclusos y tanto Alan como Lorenzo y Brainy se hallaban en la explanada con los ceños fruncidos, demandando que los liberaran.

Su Amazona lucía totalmente distinta y no lo referían a la piel que parecía morena debido a la poca iluminación en la cámara, sino al hecho de que cortó sus cabellos a la altura de la barbilla.

Arnold sintió que el corazón se le fragmentaba hasta la ultima partícula. Anthea lo percibió a su vez, la conexión entre ellos era más fuerte ahora que lo tenía tan cerca y había probado su boca.

Se regodeó del gusto, rompió a reír a mandíbula suelta porque su maldición lo hizo de nuevo. ¡ELLA LO ODIABA! ¡Lo detestaba tanto, que no dejaba de lastimarlo! Él amaba su largo cabello dorado y lo cortó hasta casi borrarlo.

.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

—¿¡Qué es tan divertido, _Deidad_!? —preguntó la Amazona descendiendo hasta alcanzar su posición. Arnold se había desvanecido, estaba de rodillas sin poder soportar más todo este espectáculo. Sus amigos, enemigos y todo el mundo en general observaban la escena sin entender muy bien.

 _¿Qué es lo que haría ella?_

—Presagié que le arrancarías el corazón del pecho con las manos desnudas y hete aquí, haciendo algo peor que eso.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Tu "prueba de las sombras" me hizo ver mas claras las cosas.

—Helga…—llamó Arnold con apenas un hilo de voz. Ella lo miró a los ojos, pero no advirtió sentimiento alguno en sus ojos. O era la mejor actriz del mundo o de verdad, se había terminado lo suyo.

 _—Te odio..._ —espetó lanzando un objeto hacia él que le atinó en el hombro. Siseó de dolor porque se trataba de un dardo bastante afilado. —¡Te odio tanto que acabaré contigo en otro momento! Eso que te arrojé, se trató de una advertencia. No quiero que te metas entre esta perra y yo.

—¿Qué…?—preguntó la Deidad y ni sus amigos, los nativos o Miles sabían, cómo reaccionar.

—Tu comercial era: **_"Si sobrevives, ella también. Déjalo y la soltaré, quédate con él y les arrebataré algo que será irremplazable"_**

Bueno, ambas estamos vivas. Te dejaré dar el primer golpe por eso, pero ya lo dejé y te negaste a soltarla.

A todos de hecho y la única promesa que yo te hice a ti fue, **_que si te atrevías a lastimar a Arnold o a cualquier otra persona que nosotros amáramos, te enseñaría un nuevo significado para la palabra "terror"_**

—¿Te atreves a amenazarme delante de mi propia gente, en mi propia Tribu?

—No, _Deidad_. Me atrevo a retarte, pido autorización para una **guerra de sangre.** —tan pronto como lo pronunció, Arnold y Miles gritaron lo más fuerte que les dieron sus cuerdas vocales que ¡NO! Aitor y Antha (quienes seguían siendo reconocidos por los ojos verdes como los auténticos líderes) dijeron que sí.

 **—¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS!** —gritó furiosa la falsa Deidad, golpeando de nuevo con su lanza el suelo y haciendo que una energía sobrenatural soltara los amarres de los cautivos y abriera las celdas al mismo tiempo.

Acto seguido, desalojó el recinto siendo seguida de cerca por todo su séquito.

.

La guerra de sangre demandaba la labor de la tribu completa. Se preparaba música, comida y baile para "llamar, despertar y honrar" a los Dioses.

.

—¿Qué has hecho…?—preguntó Arnold, contemplando a la que se seguía negando a mirarlo a los ojos. Cabellos cortos que permitían una vista perfecta de su cuello largo, hombros breves, espalda recta, cintura marcada y esos glúteos firmes y redondos donde le gustaba poner las manos a la hora de levantarla. Llevaba un conjunto de ropa tan corto y entallado (al estilo de Angelina Jolie en Tomb Raider) que en serio él, se iba a infartar.

Antha, se aproximó a _su mujer_ mucho antes de que él pudiera acecharla. Necesitaba hablarle, tocarla, estrecharla, saber, si era cierto que lo odiaba.

—Tú debes venir con nosotros, Hombre Milagro. —quien lo buscaba era Aitor, junto a su padre y su madre que yacía entre los brazos de aquel. Dadas las circunstancias, no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

Atrás se quedaron sus amigos sumamente confundidos pero por lo menos ya estaban juntos. Nadine y Peapod se habían unido a los Tres Mosqueteros o _el amante, amado y amor de su corazón._

.

.

.

—¿¡Qué demonios significa todo esto!? —preguntaron a Lorenzo, Alan y Brainy tan pronto se fueron todos y los dejaron solos.

—Encontramos algunos códices pintados en las cuevas mientras veníamos hacia acá. —respondió Lorenzo. —Lamentamos la demora, por cierto, pero se hacen muchas mas horas navegando que volando.

—¡VE AL GRANO! —gritó Rhonda a su novio y éste se disculpó de nuevo. Brainy tomó la palabra.

—La guerra de sangre parece referir un duelo a muerte.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron todos y Phoebe sintió que en cualquier instante se llegaría a desmayar. _¡Su amiga no podía! ¡Su alma se consumiría! ¡Ella que era tan gentil y noble…!_ —el albino de gafas transparentes las ajustó sobre el puente de su nariz y fue escueto en su resolución.

—Gente muere en las guerras y esto es guerra. Cuando hice mi servicio militar, también tuve que asesinar.

—¡NO…!—gritó la asiática derrumbándose al piso.

—Tus padres te entregaron esa espada conscientes de que situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas despiadadas.

—Pero su _corazón…_ —insistió con el rostro bañado en llanto. Gerald, estaba en igualdad de sentimiento con los "Mosqueteros" además de apoyar al ciento por ciento a Helga, ella era una guerrera nata, tenía madera para tomar las decisiones férreas.

Matar no la trastornaría porque no lo haría con saña o por perseguir venganza. Lo haría porque era la única manera de devolverlos a su hogar.

Tras su actuación, la "muerte" sólo pensaría en atravesarla con esa lanza. Ya no le importaría si se amaban ella y el cabeza de balón.

—Su corazón estará bien, porque no va a ganar la batalla. —anunció Alan y todos se quedaron pasmados. —La interpretación exacta de esos códices es: Quien resulte vencedor, demostrará ser el mejor guerrero y por tanto digno de **_acompañar a los Dioses._**

—No pueden estar hablando en serio…—comentó Eugene, derrumbándose junto a la asiática. Los tres guardianes de Helga G. Pataki, les dijeron que sí.

—A quien gane, le romperán sus huesos, drenarán la sangre y sacarán el corazón, con la esperanza de que su espíritu ascienda y acompañe a los Dioses.

—¡Pero si pierde, significa que la matará! —objetó Rhonda.

—Ahora entiendes por qué se llama guerra de sangre. —comentó Redmond con gesto sombrío, saliendo para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _No me odien, no me odien...bueno sí. Odienme un poquito. Trataré de no tardar demasiado con el siguiente capítulo aunque ya habrán notado que **las actualizaciones se cambiaron a una semana sí y una semana no.** Besos a los que comentan y agradecimientos especiales a esas bellas personitas que disfrutaron la **Película de la Jungla** y encontraron algunas similitudes con esta **lunática** historia! YAY también me hizo muy feliz notar eso. En fin, cuídense mucho. Los amo._


	39. Chapter 39

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAN LORENZO.  
** Momento Actual.

.

Se reunieron de nuevo al interior de la tienda de Aitor y Antha. La anciana de piel morena, gruesas líneas de la edad marcadas tanto en la frente como en las comisuras de sus ojos y labios, entregó a Helga un nuevo escudo y espada pertenecientes a sus guerreros más formidables. Mencionó, que en su momento solían vestirse con pieles de animal y responder a los nombres de guerrero águila o jaguar. Ella agradeció los presentes arrodillándose a sus pies y jurando que los honraría con su vida.

—Esperemos que no sea necesario llegar a eso. —comentó la mujer ayudándola a incorporarse con un tirón de sus manos ásperas.

—He venido sin dudas en mi corazón.—aseveró la dueña de su corazón, mirando a la otra con convicción.

—Y con sombras en tu interior.—declaró la siempre firme y digna líder.

—Reconozco que esa oscuridad es parte de mi y sé que puede convertirse en fuerza o debilidad, dependiendo de en lo que yo crea.

—¿Y qué es lo que crees, _elegida?_

—Que los salvaré. —enunció con tal seguridad que una sonrisa de _esas que hacían estremecer su corazón_ se dibujó en sus delicadas facciones.

La líder de la tribu le devolvió otra igual.

—También quiero creerlo. Sin embargo, debes saber que mi nieta no es una guerrera honorable. Ha obligado a la madre del milagro a entregarle un veneno de lo más letal. Ignoro cómo es que pretende usarlo pero debes tener extremo cuidado. Según lo que escuché, es un compuesto tan poderoso que solo bastaría un ligero roce para tu irremediable final. —al escuchar esas palabras un estremecimiento se instaló en el corazón de ambos. No podían culpar a Stella, era prisionera de guerra y además de eso daba la impresión de haber estado resistiendo mucho.

—Pierda cuidado. No bajaré la guardia.

—Sobre eso mismo, no deberías preocuparte por sus vasallos. Respetarán las reglas del ritual, ya que se han revelado a nosotros por perseguir esos infames deseos.

—¿Perdón…?—preguntó él metiéndose en la conversación.

—Desean seguir llenándose las manos de sangre. Efectuar sacrificios y guerras santas hasta el final de los tiempos y lo persiguen con tanto afán que no intervendrán. La parte esencial de ese rito es que los dos guerreros luchen por sus propios medios. En teoría, Thea no debería usar su magia negra pero no puedo garantizar que lo haga.

—Yo sí. —aseguró la rubia levantando el rostro. —La he herido en lo más profundo de su orgullo, humillándola en su propia casa y delante de todos los que amenaza. Si quiere demostrar que es digna de gobernar estas tierras deberá respetar las reglas.

—Aún así, estás en desventaja. —mencionó la mujer señalando su puño enyesado. Los diseños de Brainy se habían borrado, el yeso que lucía ahora se pintó en su totalidad de negro y él quería saber la razón.

 ** _¿Por qué llegó tan tarde? ¿Por qué cortó sus cabellos? ¿Por qué dijo que lo odiaba con la misma serenidad con que decía ahora poder derrotarla?_**

—Tengo algo mejor que dos puños…—respondió girando en redondo y dándole por fin una mirada a los ojos. Él reconoció el profundo amor latiendo en sus ojos, brillando por debajo del deseo de fundirse en una buena querella. _¡Esa era su novia!_ La mujer por la que daría la vida, sin importar el momento o lugar. Sonrió tímidamente a ella y Helga le devolvió el gesto antes de volver a mirar a la anciana.

—Su amor… —pronunció con admiración y Helga asintió. —Pero mi nieta y todos creen que ya no sientes por él más amor.

—Así es. Tuve que romperlo un poco pero sé que lo soportará.

—Han sufrido demasiado ustedes dos. Sus almas, no son las de un par de chicos de su edad. Eso es lo que más me llamó la atención la primera vez que los conocí.

—Estamos en paz con el Destino que nos ha tocado. —mencionó él, cerrando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, rodeando con ambos brazos la cintura de Helga, recargando la barbilla en su hombro y consiguiendo que con ello se relajara y estremeciera a un mismo tiempo. —Pues así hayan sido días, meses u años los que pasamos amándonos en cualquier existencia previa. Lo hicimos con completa entrega y honestidad.

—Ella no volverá a separarnos. —juró la que por siempre, sería su novia.

—Espero que así sea. —les deseó la profeta y acto seguido, se permitió recordarles que debían prepararse.

Con el asentamiento de la noche se iniciaba el ritual.

A él lo colocarían al centro de la explanada junto a sus padres. Miles ya estaba despertando a Stella y Aitor coordinaba los preparativos con el resto de la tribu. Sus amigos estarían en un lugar seguro, sin embargo. Tan pronto como cesara la guerra y una de las dos cayera debían retirarse. No correspondía a ellos ser testigos de la crueldad de una guerra de sangre. Asintió, pues tampoco quería que estuvieran metidos en eso. Su madre también tenía que irse. Ya había sufrido bastante y si era necesario que uno de los Shortman se quedara ahí, lo haría él. Era el momento de que tomara su lugar como Hombre Milagro. Helga resopló por debajo de sus formas al escucharlo decir eso, pero sabía que era una posibilidad.

 **Viaje sin retorno.** Por lo mismo ya no tenían dudas o deseos sin cumplir en su corazón.

 _Él besó a Lila y ella a los otros... (Contrario de la creencia popular, no era un ajuste de cuentas. Tan solo era lo que refirió aquella noche en su habitación) Atreverse a cumplir lo imposible para que llegado el momento de despertar solos en mitad de la selva, ni él la odiara o ella lo odiara por no haber probado jamás otros labios._

 _Sus amores de la tierna infancia (en el caso de Lila) sus amigos de toda la vida (en referencia a Brainy, Lorenzo y Alan) aquellos que los esperarían con lealtad a pesar de que probablemente, no volverían jamás._

La profeta se marchó advirtiendo que no "quemaran" sus fuerzas de manera innecesaria. El "ritual de fuego" podría realizarse mañana. Si es que los dos llegaban al alba.

—¿Ritual de fuego?—preguntó ella ligeramente interesada pero él tenía otras cosas bullendo en la punta de su lengua.

.

.

.

—¿¡Por qué tienes que saltar siempre de cabeza a la muerte!?—atacó, separándola de su lado para echar una vista de su cuerpo completo. Esa blusa sin mangas casi parecía una segunda piel y su sostén deportivo debía ser el mejor del mercado ya que no se veían los "detalles" de sus encantos, el color de la prenda era rosa pálido y el pantalón corto que se adhería a sus caderas y a la parte alta de sus muslos negro, las botas que llegaban a media pantorrilla eran del mismo color, aunque extrañó las riñoneras que Lara Croft llevaba a ambos lados de su cuerpo para sujetar cuchillos o armas de fuego.

Helga no llevaría nada de eso. Al contrario empuñaría una endemoniada espada y un escudo que como refirió ella misma aquella vez de la Cafetería, la harían lucir como Wonder Woman.

—Ese es mi súper poder. —comentó tranquila. —Cuando los chicos publiquen el cómic sabrás los detalles.

—¿En serio quieres que pregunte por los detalles? —inquirió con molestia en la voz, porque seguía despreciando la idea de que se hubiera metido en un barco con ellos.

—¿Sigues molesto por eso…?—preguntó con ligera burla y él enfureció otro poco.

—Lila me abofeteó en cuanto la besé pero a ti te enseñaron a hacer un maldito beso francés.

—¿Cómo sabes que se llama así?—preguntó en el mismo inocente tono, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y él prácticamente se volvió loco.

—¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO, PATAKI! ¡TÚ, LITERALMENTE HAS ESTADO TORTURANDOME DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE YO…!

—Sabes que me gusta jugar sucio…—interrumpió con una sonrisa tremenda y él sintió explotar alguna de sus venas, porque claro. **¡Ahora todo, resultaba ser parte de un malévolo plan para volverlo loco y hacerle creer hasta a su sombra, que él era el maldito cabrón que merecía el castigo divino y la inquisición!**

Helga no borró la presunción de su rostro. Aquello lo hizo enloquecer de más porque sus abuelos lo repudiaron, su padre lo castigó sometiéndolo al mas crudo de los entrenamientos y sus amigos en general, lo veían como si fuera un maldito mujeriego, doble cara, traicionero de lo peor.

¡Y no lo era!

Si iban a iniciar una lista de las personas que habían besado en esta "nueva existencia" la rubia salía perdiendo en cuanto a número, pero él acababa muerto en cuanto a la importancia de esos besos.

 _Las chicas que de vez en cuando invitaba y besaba no significaban nada para él. Con excepción de Lila, él no había sentido nada, pero estaba casi seguro de que Helga sintió algo._ _Brainy siempre veló en silencio por su amor, Alan la adoraba al grado de no tener reservas al momento de gritárselo a su novio en la cara y Lorenzo, bueno él,_ _era el caballero de brillante armadura de su más grande "amiga-enemiga" además de un chico sumamente responsable y correcto._

 _Debió mover algo en su interior, además de la lengua._

Pensando en todo esto, concluyó que tenía derecho a ponerse a pegar de gritos como un histérico y lo habría hecho de no ser porque algunos mechones rebeldes se fueron a la cara de su Amazona.

Perdonaba los besos, la tortura emocional y física pero no, el que le hiciera creer que lo odiaba cortando su cabellera dorada.

 _._

 _¿Era tan necesario hacer eso?_

.

—El cabello crece…—comentó serena. Acomodando su cabellera por detrás de la oreja, advirtiendo como siempre, hacia donde había dirigido sus atenciones. —Y sí, tenía que hacerlo porque su ira se basa en lo mucho que nos odia. Nuestro amor le produce nauseas, como a Gerald pero el "Plumero Francés" no va a maldecirnos o asesinarnos. Ella sí y ahora que "cree" que está ganando bajará la guardia. Su percepción de mi y de ti, es que estamos rotos, pero aún nos tenemos el uno al otro. —él la admiró de nuevo, de la cabeza a los pies y debía admitir que se veía más madura, provocativa y sensual con el cabello corto. Le dieron ganas de besarla e intentó hacerlo pero obviamente, se lo impidió.

—¡Lávate la boca, zopenco! A ti, literal, te chupó el diablo… —le causaron gracia sus palabras y buscó como mínimo un vaso con agua. Lo encontró e hizo un par de enjuagues antes de acabarse el liquido.

—¿Así que, estabas observando? —cuestionó interesado. Ella resopló mirándolo con desafío y algo de perversión.

—Todo, desde que te "rendiste"

—Ustedes salvaron a Nadine y Peapod —afirmó.

—Si, y habríamos hecho lo mismo por todos, pero una parte de mi quiso observar tus habilidades de líder.

—¿Idea tuya o de Redmond? —levantó el rostro altivo y es que seguía desconfiando de ese maldito y endiosado inglés.

—De los cuatro, de hecho.

—¿Los besaste otra vez? —inquirió acercándose a su rostro.

—No fue "besar-besar" —respondió estirando un brazo para alejarlo de su lado. Él cedió pero no dejó de mirarla a los ojos. —Tengo entendido que se trató de un juego bastante popular en las fiestas de fin de año.

—¿Hablas de pasarse una carta con los labios?

—¿También lo has jugado?

—No…—reconoció mirándola con otra clase de intención. —Nunca hay igual número de chicos y chicas en las fiestas a las que me invitan y no me iba a arriesgar _a besar a mi hermano._

—Apuesto a que te terminaría gustando, según Phoebs, Gerald es un Dios con los labios.

—¿Qué habrías hecho si no me rendía? —preguntó antes de que se salieran por completo del tema.

—Si veíamos una sola gota de sangre manar de sus cuerpos, ardería Troya. No obstante, decidí respetar tus decisiones. Johanssen lo dijo, tú eres su líder. Ellos estaban a tu cargo. Nosotros no podíamos hacer más que observar y el desenlace parecía agradable hasta que el tarado lo tuvo que arruinar.

—Es leal. —acentuó mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Insinúas que yo no lo soy?—relamió su boca y él sintió el impulso posesivo y audaz de reclamarla como propia. Lo reprimió.

—Dejaste que me chupara el diablo.—reclamó humedeciendo sus labios y la otra respondió dibujando una sonrisa que parecía algo tosca.

—Créeme, los chicos tuvieron que sostenerme con todas sus fuerzas para que no le saltara a "tu novia" como una loca.

—Tú eres mi novia.—le recordó con orgullo y firmeza en la voz.

—Y me encanta escuchar que lo digas…—unieron sus labios. Apenas un mínimo pues en ese momento sus padres se dieron permiso de entrar en la tienda.

.

.

.

—¡ARNOLD…!—llamaron a voz en grito y se disculparon de manera inmediata al notar que se estaban besando. Ellos le restaron importancia al asunto, más que nada porque ella seguía decidida a prolongar "la puesta en escena" otro poco. Unir sus bocas, no era buena idea justo ahora. Anthea podría entrar en su mente mientras estaban luchando, **_encontrar ese amor que había sobrevivido eones._**

—¡Oh, Helga! —exclamó Stella tirando de sus brazos, mirándose en sus ojos y recordándole lo del veneno. —¡No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando guardé esa muestra de todos los venenos mortales en San Lorenzo!

—Seguramente, en crear una cura universal. —respondió la rubia presionándola en un cariñoso y fuerte abrazo. La llenaba de voluntad saberla con vida porque estaban tan cerca de su **felices para siempre,** que solo tenía que escapar de cada ataque de Anthea hasta que viera una oportunidad. _Recibir una estocada en algún punto escandalosamente sangrante pero no fulminante._ Concluyó el abrazo encontrando en los verdes ojos de la botánica agradecimiento, preocupación y amor.

—Tendré cuidado.—le aseguró, sin dejar de presionar sus manos en el interior de las suyas. —Los tres idiotas que Arnold odia, me prepararon bastante bien. Son unos locos, obsesivos compulsivos y la muestra de eso está en que pensaron lo del veneno.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó sin creerlo.

—Trajimos antídotos para muchas clases de veneno, así que no moriré a la primera.

—Rogaré a los Dioses para que así sea. —prometió Miles, aprovechando el interludio para disculparse, por no creer en ella.

—Tú no la conoces como yo, papá. —comentó él, suavizando la tensión del ambiente. —Es la mejor actriz del mundo, tanto que hasta a veces, te hace dudar de tu propia existencia.

—Existes porque yo quiero, melenudo.—aseguró altiva y tanto sus padres como él asintieron. —Stella regresó con su padre. Eran sutiles sus contactos, apenas insinuados, pero en esos leves momentos de intimidad podía sentir el infinito amor que se tenían entre ellos. Los admiró en secreto y aspiró a tener una relación así de fuerte.

—¿Me concederás el honor de entrenarte, esta vez?—preguntó extendiendo su mano a Helga como si la invitara a bailar. —Sé que tus "guardianes" son absolutos, pero yo he combatido contra Thea. Usaremos armas reales, así que deberías ponerte el escudo y levantar la espada.

—Ya te patee el trasero la otra noche, creí que te había convencido de que puedo hacer esto.—cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, rechazando su oferta, él suspiró sin perder la calma y agregó.

—Es diferente luchar con armas.

—¿Ahora eres Kwai Chang Caine? _(Protagonista de la serie: "Kung Fu")_

—¿Quién?—preguntó perdiendo la concentración y ella resopló.

—Olvídalo, sigamos tus reglas. "Sensei"—lo pasó de largo y tomó el escudo. De no haber estado tan ocupado buscando una lanza que se ajustara a su estatura, él habría notado que el diseño de Brainy no formaba parte de su indumentaria. No había ningún brazalete en su antebrazo diestro protegiendo la muñeca herida. En cuanto a la espada, lo único que hizo fue admirarse de lo ligera y filosa que era. Cuanto encontró lo que quería, afianzó su arma y sonrió confiado porque ya era hora de impresionarla.

Stella no quería que pelearan, en general nunca le gustaron las armas o los combates, aunque entendía que esta era una situación desesperada.

—Esta será la ultima vez, Señora Shortman. —aseguró la rubia mirándola a los ojos con ternura. —Le garantizo que volverá a su hogar, Phil y Gertie la esperan con insistencia. Han estado preparando su platillo favorito los últimos quince días.

—Panqueques…—balbuceó la Botánica con temor a ilusionarse con la idea.

—Con miel y mermelada de fresa...—concluyó Miles y Stella liberó las lágrimas que llevaba días, meses u años reprimiendo. Se dejó consolar por él, suspirando contra su pecho y es que por una vez en tanto tiempo, creía haber llegado a su límite. El antropólogo susurró una canción que en teoría, le habría encantado poder cantar a Arnold cuando era un bebé. Se trataba de una nana suave y agradable. La botánica suspiró de nuevo y recordó, que durante su embarazo comió enorme cantidad de fresas silvestres. Se daban bien en esas tierras aunque era poco común encontrarlas en esta época. Su esposo le aseguró que los dos estarían bien. Se prepararon para esto, quizás hasta nacieron para ello. Como sus padres, debían darles seguridad, confianza. No llenarlos de temor y remordimiento. Le dio la razón, después de humedecer tanto su camisa blanca con llanto que hasta el tejido parecía transparente.

Los miró a los dos. Arnold y Helga en perfecta comunión, ceremonioso silencio y las posturas rectas pues aparentemente no saldrían de ahí sin su aprobación. Los dejó ir, reconociendo ahora la desesperación de su hijo al creerla muerta. La reacción de la selva, el "despertar" de la sombra al interior de Anthea.

El detonante de todo, era su amor.

.

.

.

 **ALGUNAS HORAS DESPUÉS.**

.

Curly, Eugene y Nadine, se unieron a los nativos que danzaban descalzos llamando a los Dioses alrededor de una hoguera, Rhonda comenzó a sentir que perdían el estado mental de su mejor amiga pero se guardó los comentarios cuando Peapod, Brainy y Sid, se sumaron a la Ceremonia.

No podían hacer nada por ellos en este momento, más que integrarse al espíritu de la Selva y rogar por su triunfo.

Phoebs estaba con Alan. Él le entregó el suero para el veneno y comentó que pensaron en eso tras evocar los recuerdos de Rhonda. _"Si el guardián de Anthea era una serpiente, querían estar preparados para el peor de los escenarios"_ Gerald intercambiaba algunas palabras con los ojos verdes que estuvieron dispuestos a luchar por su viejo. Su español seguía siendo pésimo, pero muchos de ellos eran cercanos a Miles y Stella, conocían su lengua natal y se comunicaban en inglés.

Lorenzo invitó a Rhonda después de un rato de estar ahí, mirando. Ella no estaba tan loca como para quitarse los zapatos, cantar, bailar o tocar una maldita flauta como si fuera alguno de los niños perdidos de Peter Pan (cual hacía Brainy) pero también había gente golpeando tambores, afilando armas, preparando comida como para alimentar a un batallón. Podría ayudar con eso, cortar verduras, sazonar el caldo. Su novio se ofreció para limpiar la carne que arrebataban de algunos animales recién cazados.

.

La noche llegó a su punto culminante cuando a nuestros chicos les dolieron las gargantas y se les hincharon los pies. Alan, Gerald y Phoebe terminaron por sumarse a los preparativos también, afilando instrumentos de hueso con piedra lisa, tocando los tambores con las palmas desnudas, emulando la danza bélica con la espada que perteneció a su abuelo y que enaltecía el nombre de su familia.

Solo pensaban en Helga, en que no muriera. Una persona como ella, un alma como la suya no pertenecía a los Dioses sino a los hombres. Ella era la musa creadora de todo lo bueno en sus vidas, necesitaban tenerla en su día a día.

El sonido del cuerno que hacía erizar sus vellos y subir su presión arterial al máximo resonó de pronto poniéndolos nerviosos. Se miraron unos a otros y es que en todo este tiempo, ni Anthea, Arnold o Helga habían sido vistos.

Sus anfitriones los instaron a acomodarse a lo largo de una escalinata, el espacio ante ellos podría describirse como una explanada o coliseo. Por la parte de atrás se levantaba el volcán, al costado izquierdo el templo de la vida, en el derecho el de la muerte. Cuando tomaron sus lugares y todo el mundo guardó silencio, aparecieron los ancianos líderes de la tribu acompañados de Arnold y los Shortman. Dijeron algunas cosas en español que ninguno de ellos entendió pero que llevaron a los ojos verdes a arrodillarse y ofrecer una alabanza con las manos en alto.

Imitaron la acción, Eugene dijo que el aire se encontraba limpio. No había sombras, la oscuridad que reinaba provenía de la madre naturaleza: La noche eterna ofreciendo su manto protector a los guerreros que se enfrentarían en duelo.

.

Al segundo aullido del cuerno, la que se presentó fue Anthea vestida con las mismas prendas, además de una capa roja por detrás de los hombros. Sus amigos la abuchearon, los ojos verdes se sentaron, los de ojos rojos mostraron sus respetos alabando de igual manera con las rodillas al suelo y las manos al cielo.

Tercer aullido y emergió su amiga. Los cabellos cortos que la hacían lucir mucho más madura y etérea, el escudo en la mano diestra, la espada en la izquierda. Todos la ovacionaron de la misma manera en que hacían en el campo de Béisbol de su escuela, gritaron su nombre como si fuera la regente de los Espartanos.

 **¡HELGA! ¡HELGA! ¡HELGA!**

Los fieles al "milagro" la elogiaron por igual y suponían que de estar permitido, tanto Miles como Stella, Aitor, Antha y Arnold, la habrían llamado a gritos. Anthea enfureció por la reacción de su pueblo golpeando la tierra con su lanza a manera de cetro, la Selva tembló, el suelo se abrió y entonces la anciana anunció que las reglas del rito eran estrictas.

 **"Guerra a muerte utilizando únicamente sus habilidades físicas y mentales. La magia oscura o los golpes a traición no estaban permitidos, de utilizarlos sería repudiada, aniquilada y depositados sus restos en el exilio"**

Su nieta la miró con odio, la anciana reaccionó por igual y es que toda ella era oscuridad. Sus ojos negros en totalidad sin el blanco del globo ocular y la piel morena, ennegrecida en un tono que no correspondía a su pueblo. Vendió su alma a cabalidad, de eso estaba segura pues el número de pulseras y collares decorando su cuerpo aumentaron de nuevo.

—¡Tu cabeza será la primera que corte, una vez me haya desecho de ella, abuela!

—¡Tú y yo no compartimos ninguna clase de vínculo, espectro! —gritó encolerizada. —Ahora, lucha cómo está escrito si es que pretendes conservar a tu séquito. —los ojos rojos levantaron los rostros y tensaron los músculos porque eso era cierto.

Ellos respetaban sus tradiciones pues hacer el ritual a la perfección quería decir que dignificaban a sus Dioses.

—¡Lo haré! —aseguró la hechicera replegando su lanza y la rubia lo aseveró por igual. Aitor levantó la voz declarando que la batalla duraría hasta que llegara el alba o una de las dos muriera.

.

.

.

Anthea sonrió, dispuesta a acabar con la otra en un parpadeo. Después de todo, sucedió en sus "sueños" le atravesó el vientre con su afilada lanza y no importaba que ahora estuviera armada. Envenenó la hoja de su alabarda con la sustancia que le robó a la madre de su _Destino._ Aún si no la mataba ella, el veneno lo haría.

 ** _¡La historia se repetiría, siempre lo haría!_**

Disfrutó prematuramente de su victoria, el cuerno sonó una cuarta vez y cada una tomó su distancia además de preparar sus armas. A la quinta, la batalla inició y junto con ella los sonidos de San Lorenzo.

.

Cantos, rezos y ruegos se elevaron junto con el viento. Sus amigos permanecían mudos, algunos cubrieron sus ojos, otros presionaron los puños. Gerald confiaba en ella, creía en ella. ¡Tenía que salir victoriosa! Aunque en teoría, _su plan era "morir" sin resultar gravemente herida._

Lorenzo sostuvo a su novia contra su pecho, Rhonda no quería observar. Nadine y Peapod también se abrazaron el uno al otro mientras oraban por ella.

Phoebs estaba concentrada en la batalla, de manera interna susurraba los movimientos que debía efectuar para no resultar lesionada. _(Helga entrenó con ella algunas veces en la tierna infancia, cuando su padre la llevaba a practicar esgrima en el Dojo de la Ciudad vecina)_ Conocía sus movimientos, pensamientos. Era ágil, audaz pero también sumamente arriesgada. La disciplina no se llevaba bien con su mejor amiga y era por eso que aún siendo tan inteligente se conformaba con alcanzar un promedio regular en la escuela.

Brainy, Eugene y Alan se levantaron de sus lugares y se acercaron a la explanada lo más que les permitieron. El sonido del metal chocando, es decir: la punta de la lanza contra el escudo hacía que con cada movimiento de las guerreras, ellos sintieran que se les escapaba el aliento.

En sus "simulaciones" le sugirieron a Helga romper esa lanza con la endemoniada espada, pero como solía suceder. La teoría se quedaba corta en la práctica.

Arnold estaba tenso, a la par de Phoebs y es que su _elegida_ tenía excelente defensa y velocidad pero aún no se decidía a atacar de manera frontal. La estaba estudiando, tomando sus precauciones y es que la energía que emanaba de Anthea debía estar perturbándola.

Toda ella era maldad.

A pesar de no estar usando sus perversos dones, se sentía en el aire y se veía en el suelo que ennegrecía ahí donde ella pisara. Para animarla, Eugene comenzó a gritarle palabras de admiración, Brainy reconoció que aún la amaba con todo su corazón. ** _¡Tenía que sobrevivir para que volviera a acecharla!_** Alan secundó la moción, Gerald dijo que se comería a su gato, lo encontraría, desollaría y asaría a las suaves brazas, si no ganaba. Sid dijo que entre él, Stinky y Harold, invertirían mil quinientos dólares en su noche de bodas y él dudó que su voces lograran escucharse por encima de los cantos que buscaban enaltecer a los Dioses.

Un nuevo movimiento de la auto nombrada Diosa derribó a su chica en un parpadeo, todos guardaron silencio al momento. Los que habían dicho no querer ver abrieron los ojos encontrándola en el suelo. La lanza no logró atravesar su carne, sólo fue un roce en el antebrazo diestro pero aún así le arrancó un estremecedor siseo de dolor.

.

.

.

—¿Qué sucede, elegida? —se burló la _Deidad._ —Creí que me enseñarías un nuevo significado para la palabra "Terror" —saboreó las palabras en su idioma natal y la rubia chasqueó la lengua pues ese idioma lo había aprendido a la par del francés.

 **—Suplicarás…** —prometió en español y la hechicera repudió el que conociera su lengua. Pataki se levantó furiosa. Las rodillas y los codos rojos por el esfuerzo ejercido en batalla, la frente perlada por el sudor y los cabellos ligeramente ondulados por la humedad y fricción.

Dejó la espada enterrada en la tierra, ella no era de instrumentos bélicos, lo estuvo intentando cuando "entrenó" con los chicos y también con Arnold, pero no le gustó.

Si se suponía que el ritual se ganaba con su habilidad física y mental, entonces volvería a la vieja escuela: sus puños contra la maldita perra esa. Así estaba escrito en su corazón. Su sangre y sus huesos deseaban sentir el impacto de ** _piel contra piel._**

Tras decidirlo y evidenciarlo con alguna expresión de su rostro. Arnold le gritó lo más fuerte que pudo:

 **—¡No lo hagas!**

Gerald bramó desesperado: **—¡No puedes estar tan loca!"**

Phoebe se dejó caer sobre la escalinata. El ultimo sonido que escuchó de sus labios fue tan diminuto que ni siquiera logró interpretarlo.

Rhonda debió desmayarse en el instante que se deshizo del escudo y lo dejó caer sonoramente a pocos centímetros de sus pies. Nadine rompió a renegar y chillar junto con Peapod y Eugene. A Brainy lo estaba tratando de retener Alan, tarea difícil pues el antaño asmático era un hueso escurridizo y duro de roer si no se quería someter. Curly estalló en una histérica y escandalosa risa, los ojos verdes lo golpearon en la cabeza para hacer que detuviera esos sonidos grotescos.

Ínfimos, patéticos…—pensó ella para sus adentros— Todos eran una manada de bebitos llorones y desmemoriados porque ella **siempre había estado loca.** Ese mal le llegó al momento de cruzar sus ojos con los de aquel. Lo recordaba perfectamente bien: Cuatro años de edad, a las afueras de su lugar _más especial._ Evocó su cordialidad, la sonrisa afable, los ojos transparentes y brillantes, la mano ofreciéndose a tomar la suya para cobijarla bajo su sombrilla.

Sonrió.

 **—¡Helga por el amor de Dios!** —volvió a gritar el rubio y como habrán de imaginar, ella lo ignoró. Adquirió la posición defensiva, anhelado su infinita paz. La luz que desde siempre, le había mostrado el camino correcto.

Anthea sonrió de igual manera, confiada al creerla "vencida" dos hileras de dientes perfectos que en su estado actual (de posesión) parecían amarillos. Ella cerró ambos puños. Según el médico que le pagaron entre Lorenzo y Alan, su muñeca diestra se encontraba perfecta. Una recuperación asombrosa ya que las radiografías que le facilitaron de manera previa hablaban de una fisura.

Relajó los músculos, controló su respiración y planeó la estrategia correcta.

.

Hace mucho que no se metía en peleas. No lo creía necesario porque ella, **ya no se encontraba gritando.** Hizo las pases con sus demonios internos, amagó la oscuridad de su corazón guardándola en una caja y tirando la llave en el mismo lugar donde reprimía sus sentimientos por Arnold. No es que ya no lo amara o que ella no fuera autodestructiva y loca.

Sino que aceptó que algunas cosas no sucedían como quería.

Ser una Amazona o la poseedora de su corazón, sólo podía suceder aquí. En el lugar donde le prometió lo prohibido e hizo lo imposible por devolverle a sus padres. Donde se besaron más de una vez y él advirtió la oscuridad de su corazón y no le importó.

 ** _Conoció a la Helga que estaba rota, sola y que también, seguía luchando por él._**

.

Inhaló profundo, plantó bien firmes los pies. Su oponente presionó la alabarda en el interior de su mano diestra, más oscuridad manó de su cuerpo, pero esta ya no la atravesaba o lastimaba. No tenía más miedo de ella así que lo siguiente en su lista de pendientes era agradecer a los Dioses. _Tal vez, hacer el amor con el Hombre Milagro le confirió una pronta recuperación,_ pero quien sabe. No era el momento de pensar en esto, sino en romperle la cara a una Deidad y llevar al límite _su humanidad_.

—¿Te asusta ensuciarte las manos, _Majestad?_ —preguntó con burla y Anthea reaccionó.

—¿Cómo dices…?—gruñó presionando más fuerte su lanza.

—Creí que a los de tu _especie_ les gustaba llenarse las manos de sangre. ¿No es así? Porque la otra noche soñé que me arrancabas el corazón del pecho y lo mordías como un vampiro.

—No sé lo que sea eso, pero he de admitir que también tuve el mismo sueño.

—¿Será que presagiaste todo esto? —provocó, con tan obvia intensión que Arnold tuvo que ser detenido por Aitor y Miles para no salir de su sitio.

 **—¡Lo hice!** —afirmó señalando su pecho con la alabarda en su mano. _—Una estocada._ —pensó para sus adentros. _—Solo un movimiento rápido y la tendría agonizando bajo sus pies. El corazón húmedo, palpitante…lo consumiría de una mordida porque a su entender._ _**Las dos eran lo mismo**. __Ella replicó la oscuridad de su interior, hizo reales sus mas funestos deseos y por tanto él, tendría que ser suyo._

 _Su Destino, no entendía lo que hacía porque aún estaba cegado de amor por ella, pero cuando muriera, vería que era tan determinada y audaz como esta patética humana._

—Entonces ven, ensucia tus manos… —ofreció levantando el pecho sobre el cual relucían un par de placas plateadas. Anteriormente no las había visto pero qué importaba. Le agradó la oferta. Si creía que era _menos peligrosa_ con las manos desnudas le mostraría la grandeza de su error.

Soltó la lanza, levantando el rostro con decisión y crispando los dedos en contestación. Sus esbirros se emocionaron, la habían visto derribar bestias con las manos desnudas y no había forma de que fuera diferente ahora. Los amigos de ambos soltaron maldiciones e improperios. Ese intercambio de palabras lo ofrecieron en inglés así que estaban al tanto de lo que pretendían hacer. Arnold siguió tratando de llegar a su lado, pero al igual que sucediera con esos tres sujetos frenéticos e histéricos (Eugene, Brainy y Alan) los ojos verdes se lo impidieron.

 **—Debes respetar las reglas del rito.** —le recordó, Aitor.

 **—¡Pero si no hago algo, la asesinará…!**

Claro que lo haría, juró para sus adentros extrayendo un puñal del interior de su ropa. Era pequeño, no más de quince centímetros de largo, pero estaba sumamente afilado.

 ** _¿La razón…?_**

Era bastante complicado arrebatar un corazón del cuerpo humano.

El órgano vital está protegido dentro de la caja torácica: una hilera de gruesos y firmes huesos que en la actualidad, requería de instrumentos especializados para poderse separar. Lo que hacían ellos durante el ritual, era perforar por debajo e introducir la mano desde ahí. La mayoría de las veces extraían el hígado u algún otro órgano que se encontraran al paso. El corazón era su objetivo pero como explicó, no era tan sencillo obtenerlo, músculo, hueso, grasa, sangre. Además de la presión de estar siendo observado por todos.

Ella lo lograría, introduciría todo el brazo de ser necesario y no pararía hasta tenerlo en su mano.

Un escalofrío de ansiedad la recorrió ante la contemplación de la idea. Sus uñas eran largas y sus huesos delgados, no creía que la elegida tuviera la piel demasiado gruesa. Al contrario, debía ser suave y fresca como una fruta. La miró a los ojos y se percató de que la veía por igual, parecía serena, firme, concentrada o tal vez _resignada._

 _¿Le entregaría por voluntad propia su corazón?_ Si no era así, no se explicaba el por qué, hubiera soltado las armas. _¿A caso creía poder derrotarla?_ A ella, que se había entrenado para este día los últimos ocho años de su vida.

—¡JAJAJAJA! —rompió a reír sorprendiendo a todos, asustando a algunos, pero no a ella. La despreció y condenó. —¡Desaparecerás tan rápido que tu cuerpo, no tendrá tiempo de ponerse tieso! —Sus amigos chillaron aterrorizados. La tribu en general repudió su mandato pero era absoluto. Sólo piénsenlo, la luz de la luna permanecía en lo alto, el viento helando pero aún así, se sentía el calor de la hoguera que levantaron para mostrar el camino a los Dioses.

Ambos debían despertar.

Tanto la Diosa de la muerte, como el Dios de la vida.

Supuso que su madre (Muerte) estaría complacida. Todo esto era para ella, vertería la sangre de su enemiga jurada a lo largo de la escalinata que ascendía hasta su templo, luego la postraría en el altar y dejaría que la naturaleza diera rápida cuenta de ella. Los animales salvajes, insectos, las altas y bajas temperaturas de San Lorenzo.

Sonrió con impaciencia, tomando impulso para asestar el golpe fatal.

La música cesó, los susurros, rezos.

Todo frenó, excepto la voz del chico con cabellos de fuego advirtiendo que tenía un cuchillo.

.

.

.

Helga esquivó la puñalada gracias a la exhortación de Eugene, golpeó con el dorso de la mano _que ya no estaba enyesada_ su antebrazo diestro para que soltara el arma y remató con un codazo directo en su pecho. Lo hizo tan rápido y fuerte que la derribó al suelo. Los ojos verdes se impresionaron, la música de los tambores y los cantos al cielo encumbraron de nuevo.

Anthea rechinó los dientes, retomó el puñal además de un puñado de tierra, levantándose con violencia y anotando de manera mental asesinar a ese entrometido de ojos felinos. Eugene sintió la amenaza pero no se asustó, Curly le colocó a todos previamente (durante su lapsus de locura Selvatica) un collar de hojas rojas y verdes, asegurando que _los muertos_ le dijeron que eso era un amuleto, contra las maldiciones de _los vivos_.

.

—¡Cómo te atreves!—acusó la asesina, regresando a lo que hacía.

—¿Cómo me atrevo yo? ¿¡Cómo te atreves tú a besarlo!? —declaró Helga desprendiéndose de lo que creían todos era su yeso pero sólo se trataba de una muñequera para que no se hiriera. Brainy, Alan y Lorenzo (que había dejado a Rhonda al cuidado de Sid) vaciaron el contenido de sus pulmones.

Los demás no entendían lo que pasaba.

—¿Ella está…?—preguntó Eugene y sus "guardianes" le dijeron que se encontraba bien. Le hicieron estudios para descartar cualquier consecuencia de la pelea y descubrieron que su recuperación era completa. Ni fisuras o fracturas, aunque en teoría. Lo único que **no debería de hacer** , era estrellar su puño contra otra maldita quijada.

La rubia tronó sus nudillos, al estilo que solía usar en el campo de béisbol. Sonrió de lado y escupió al piso como si lo enunciado fuera exactamente lo que planeaba hacer. Sus amigos suspiraron, tomándose de las manos porque ya sabían que era más sencillo sacar agua de una roca que sentido común de Helga G. Pataki.

—¿Me golpeas por besarlo? —preguntó la Deidad sin creer lo que había escuchado.

—Si, también lo haré por aterrorizar a nuestros amigos. Lastimarlos, humillarlos, y si fuera tú, comenzaría a rezar por que te devolveré cada herida en el cuerpo de Stella. —la Botánica que permanecía con el alma en un hilo junto a su marido se sintió conmovida y preocupada a la vez. Sin la lanza, Anthea no era tan intimidante pero seguía siendo sumamente peligrosa.

—¡Dijiste que no lo amabas!—bramó encolerizada.

—Dije que **lo odiaba** , lo que "en mi idioma" no significa lo mismo. —sus amigos carraspearon, vaciaron el contenido de sus pulmones. Phoebs se levantó del lugar donde se había desplomado y recordó algo de eso.

Un poema que escribió en la tierna infancia. Si recordaba correctamente, decía mas o menos así:

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Te odio, porque no puedo tenerte.**_

 _ **Te odio, porque te necesito y eso crea una dependencia que no busqué.**_

 _ **Te odio, porque cada vez que te hiero, me duele en el alma, pero no puedo retroceder.**_

 _ **Te odio, porque lucho por creer en ti, confiar en ti, entregarte mi voluntad, pero el miedo es tan fuerte, el recuerdo del dolor a la traición es tan potente, que no me puedo contener.**_

 _ **Te odio, porque tienes razón en tantas cosas que no quiero reconocer.**_

 _ **Te odio, porque el temor a que te acerques y me toques, no poder negar mis labios a tu boca, me hace sentir vulnerable.**_

 _ **Te odio, porque ya no soy capaz de decidir que hacer sola. Necesito tu voz, tus ojos acariciantes, tus suaves manos, tu calor que me hace sentir completa, aunque sea por un par de segundos.**_

 _ **Te odio, porque te quiero solo para mí. No tu vida, no tu tiempo, sino tu amor.**_

 _ **Te odio, porque te amo tanto, que odiarte es la mejor forma de escapar de ti.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La asiática enunció los versos con parsimonia y encanto, haciéndolos reverberar por todo el espacio. Los chicos se sintieron tranquilos, confiados en la fortaleza de su amor. Miles y Stella presionaron el agarre de sus manos. Arnold sintió que su corazón se henchía de orgullo, respeto e infinito amor por ella. Anthea volvió a apretar el puñal entre sus dedos.

—¡Lo traicionaste! —acusó refiriendo lo que había encontrado en la mente de su adorado.

—Lo rompí, de la misma manera en que él me ha roto infinidad de veces y aún así estoy aquí.

 **—Su amor…** —pronunció con tanto odio que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Afianzó el dominio del arma sin ninguna otra intención más allá de perforarle el pecho y terminar con el juego. Sus labios se abrieron, sus músculos se tensaron, sus cabellos se soltaron y atacó de lleno.

.

 _Las alabanzas que celebraban el nombre de la rubia se repitieron en su cabeza, aunadas al apoyo de sus amigos, el respaldo de sus abuelos, la lealtad de todo su pueblo._ Sintió ira, frustración, coraje. Emociones que no tendría por qué experimentar. _¡Ella era la hija de una Divinidad! Estaba por encima de esos despreciables sentimientos_ y sin embargo, estaba perdiendo.

Sus golpes evadidos y respondidos, el beso de la daga apenas si rozaba la piel de esa patética humana, abriéndole heridas que la hacían jadear de dolor pero que en absoluto le producirían la muerte. _¿¡Por qué!? ¿A caso así es, como fue escrito? ¿Y qué sucedía con su visión? ¿Con la imagen de ella sobre un inmenso charco de sangre?_ _¿Se trató de un error? ¿Una concepción de su trastornada alma?_ Pero, las Deidades no tienen alma. Se alimentan de ellas y por tanto necesitan sacrificios. Vidas que de buen agrado acepten entregar lo que les es más preciado.

Pensar en todo esto la orilló a perder su cuchillo y caer de bruces a la tierra seca. _La elegida_ pateó la daga lo más lejos que pudo y luego colocó su pesada bota sobre su espalda.

.

—Suplica…—le ordenó en su lengua natal y entonces ella perdió el control. La tierra comenzó a estremecerse y sangrar. El chico de cabellos rojos le informó al resto lo que veía. No conocía su idioma, pero Antha se los dijo por igual. **_¡La desacreditaba, la condenaba al exilio, a una muerte sin honor!_ ** pero nada de eso le importaba más.

 **Sólo matarla, ella pidió un cuerpo terreno para poder asesinarla.**

Se incorporó, haciendo a un lado a la otra y empleando su energía sobrenatural para atraer su lanza. El instrumento mortal viajo desde su posición hasta colocarse en su mano. La elegida se impresionó por sus actos, y ella sonrió porque ya era momento de ver algo de horror en su precioso y pálido rostro.

 **Quería oírla gritar, verla sollozar, sangrar.**

Sus sirvientes la repudiaron por el desacato pero su odio ya estaba por encima de todo.

—¡HELGA, QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO QUITATE DE AHÍ! —le ordenó Arnold tratando de llegar a su lado, pero el **caos** estaba a nada de ser propagado.

—¡Las sombras están manando del suelo y entrando en sus cuerpos! —anunció Eugene y en efecto, los seguidores de Anthea, los traidores, los de ojos rojos uno a uno cayeron.

.

El silencio, la incredulidad y el horror se apoderaron de San Lorenzo.

.

—¡¿Están muertos?! —preguntó Helga totalmente aterrorizada, tapando sus labios con ambas manos. La falsa Deidad asintió, los dientes ya no se veían amarillos, sino rojos, los ojos hundidos, los cabellos sueltos como una Banshee.

—Pero eran tu gente...—enunció sin dar crédito, pues nada le afectaba más que el total desprecio por la vida humana. Ellos creían en ella, la adoraban y veneraban. _¿Era así como se los pagaba?_ Su pecho sintió diminutos espasmos de dolor.

—Eran débiles...—declaró la Deidad, haciendo hincapié en el hecho de que había otros que no murieron. Hillwoodenses y Ojos verdes se escudaron detrás del "Milagro" Arnold, se congeló en su sitio pues, aunque la quería proteger era responsable de todos ellos. Sid (que sostenía entre sus brazos a la inconsciente heredera de la familia Lloyd) ya estaba llorando a moco tendido a un lado de Peapod y Nadine, Phoebs se veía tan pálida que a pesar de estar siendo sostenida por Gerald y Curly daba la impresión de que en cualquier instante se llegaría a desmayar. Los "tres mosqueteros" además de Eugene le sostuvieron la mirada. Una promesa no expresa que quería decir **"que fuera con ella"** ellos se harían cargo, se responsabilizaban de lo que pasara. Su padre, por el contrario lo miró como el Comandante de los nueve infiernos.

Las palabras de Antha se repitieron en su cabeza. _"Al terminar la batalla. En el momento que una de las dos cayera, sus amigos debían volver"_ y Miles quería saber quién de los dos lo iba a hacer.

—Aceptaré mi Destino...—enunció convencido. Su padre asintió con los músculos tensos, su madre cayó de rodillas sin poder reprimir por mas tiempo, el llanto que la estaba asfixiando.

—¿Qué significa eso?—preguntó Gerald, pálido al tono de los nativos, pero no se atrevió a contestar, le obsequió una sonrisa, la más diminuta y triste del mundo, del tipo que le dedicaba cuando se ponía melancólico por el tema de sus padres y no encontraba consuelo en ninguna cara amigable. Acto seguido, giró en redondo, fijando sus ojos en la batalla.

Al parecer Anthea, intentaba hacer lo correcto esta ultima vez.

.

.

.

—Toma tu espada.—ordenó a la mortal.

—No…—Helga negó con el rostro porque ella no era, ni sería jamás una asesina. Las heridas que le abrió en la piel ardían y fluían pero por el calor de la pelea y el fuego de la hoguera apenas es que lo notaba. Su respiración también se sentía extraña. El cuerpo tieso, como si no obedeciera únicamente a su mandato. Se extrañó por el hecho pues a todas esas sensaciones se sumó el mareo y ligera pérdida de visión. No fue hasta que la Deidad cortó el viento con su lanza que se hizo una buena idea de qué era lo que le pasaba.

—Envenenaste el filo de tu arma…¡Insultaste a tu pueblo desde el principio! —declaró en un tono tan alto que todos la escucharon firme y claro. Phoebe se derrumbó de nuevo, Curly la acompañó pues no estaba preparado para perder a alguien tan cercano. Nadine sollozó, sintió su corazón encogerse como jamás en su vida porque le creía. ¡Creía a la madre naturaleza, al clamor de la Selva, al fuego que irradiaba su amiga y que decía, que viviría! Alan, Lorenzo y Brainy, se empeñaron en el suero, trajeron antídotos para toda clase de veneno y ella era fuerte. ¡Era una Amazona, no moriría, jamás lo haría! Eugene se unió al coraje y la indignación colectiva. La rubia extendió el brazo diestro, la herida inicial se veía horrible, hinchada con pus y sangre coagulada.

—¿Qué si lo hice?—respondió a la defensiva. Ojos verdes se olvidaron del protocolo, Anthea escribió su final, burlándose del ritual mas sagrado de todos. Antha miró a Aitor y su esposo dio ordenes a sus sirvientes más silenciosos. Los Hillwoodenses tenían que irse, la guerra acababa ahora, sin importar que las dos murieran. Arnold saltó al coliseo, Anthea asestó otra serie de estocadas fatales, el filo de la hoja atravesó su vientre después de esquivar los primeros seis ataques. Helga estaba bastante paralizada por el veneno e impresionada de que tuviera tan poco respeto por su pueblo. Cayó, a tiempo justo de ser rodeada por los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Arnold. Se besaron, ínfimo, íntimo, tímido.

Anthea siguió atacando y en esta ocasión, era él quien la estaba enfrentando. Ofreció pelea, mientras sus amigos sentían punzadas en algún lugar de sus cuerpos. Cerbatanas con poción del sueño para hacer que no observaran el desenlace funesto. Los débiles de corazón o que ya no podían más con todo este clamor (Peapod, Sid, Curly, Lorenzo y Phoebs) se desmayaron de inmediato, el resto no. Gerald se empeñaba en perseguir los movimientos de su amigo, Eugene estaba enfrascado en la sangre que manaba del cuerpo de su amiga, intentaba descifrar que tanto podía llegar a afectarla el veneno pero recibieron una segunda punzada, en el momento exacto que la preocupación de Arnold por Helga lo hacía perder el piso y resultar igualmente herido. La lanza cortó su espalda baja y cayó no muy lejos de su amor.

El grito que escapó a los labios de sus padres fue secundado por un aullido furioso de todos en la Selva. Nuestros chicos intentaron resistir, observar, pero estaban demasiado cansados ya. Tan solo conservaron imágenes de ojos verdes vistiendo pieles de animal: jaguares, águilas, serpientes. Todos bajaron al coliseo y se cernieron sobre la asesina, la rodearon con instrumentos mortales que no eran otros más que los que ellos mismos habían estado afilando durante la preparación del Ritual.

Cerraron los ojos, _muy a su pesar._ Recordaron las palabras del guía en su primera visita y los ecos de la selva hablando sobre romper sus huesos, drenar su sangre, extraer el corazón. Si aquello fue lo que sucedió con Anthea, no lo supieron con certeza ya que despertaron muchas horas después, en una cama blanca de hospital.

Los corazones en un hilo, el grito furioso e indignado ahogándose en sus gargantas. Los más osados se levantaron, arrancando monitores, intravenosas o lo que tuvieran conectado al cuerpo, salieron en busca de respuestas, encontrando a sus padres, a más de ellos. Pero no, a Arnold ni a Helga.

.

—¡Gerald...!

—¡Nada de Gerald! No voy a calmarme, papá. ¿¡Dónde están ellos!? ¿Están muertos? —preguntó como habían hecho, Phoebe, Alan, Brainy, Rhonda y Eugene, sus padres no tenían respuestas, sólo sabían que volvieron ese mismo día en la noche. Alguien les avisó para que fueran a recogerlos en la zona VIP del aeropuerto, encontraron el avión comercial de la familia Lewis con la escalera puesta, la puerta abierta pero ninguna persona descendiendo. Subieron a inspeccionar y los hallaron durmiendo. La impresión inicial fue que estaban muertos y casi se mueren del susto, pero tenían pulso. Nada de que preocuparse a excepción del hecho, de que no podían hacerlos despertar. Llamaron a las autoridades y al personal médico.

En realidad, tenían unas tres o cuatro horas en Hillwood.

—Es su cumpleaños...—pronunció Phoebs con apenas un hilo de voz. Llevaban todos las mismas ropas de hospital, esas preciosas batas en color pastel que no dejan una mierda a la imaginación pero no el momento de anotar a quien se le veían de más los encantos. La asiática con el cabello suelto y enmarañado se veía divina, su novio lo tuvo que aplaudir y agradecer porque no sabía que sería de su vida sin ella. La melancolía por el contrario, no le sentaba bien. Entendía lo que decía, era Domingo y Pataki cumplía sus dieciocho años de edad.

Ellos le tenían un regalo que llevaron a la puñetera Selva, se trataba de un álbum fotográfico con imágenes de ella y Arnold desde el momento en que se hicieron novios. Los besos que lo hacían vomitar, sus momentos íntimos ya fuera en privado o con todos estorbando. Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo desde la sien a la punta de los pies. ¡Ella no pudo morir el día de su cumpleaños! era demasiado cruel, su viejito tampoco. ¡Ellos siguieron las reglas, honraron el ritual, veneraron a los Dioses, pidieron por ellos. Así que en teoría...en teoría...!

Su padre lo abrazó y hasta entonces se percató de que estaba llorando. Reba estaba con Phoebs y lo mismo sucedía con los padres de todos sus amigos. Sin excepción, los que partieron a la Selva estaban ahí, lloriqueando a medio pasillo, balbuceando lo que recordaban y estremeciendo ante la perspectiva de que estuvieran muertos. No había palabras de consuelo que sus progenitores pudieran ofrecer, aunque también estaba la duda de _¿Quién los llevo de regreso a su hogar?_ los pilotos no recordaban nada, a ellos los sacaron de combate a los pocos minutos de que descendieran. Llevaban casi dos días durmiendo el sueño de Aurora, así que sólo quedaba pensar en Miles o Stella.

.

Como si fuera invocada, la Botánica que apenas si reconocían atravesó las puertas corredizas seguida de sus suegros y esposo. Ellos estaban a punto de regresar con la sesión de preguntas y respuestas, de lanzarse en su contra a punta de patadas y golpes. _¿Qué derecho tenían a regresarlos sin más? ¿A dejarlos con el corazón destrozado? ¿A no saber qué sucedió con sus amigos?_ El antropólogo, fiel a su condición de hombre maduro y de pocas palabras tomó un pequeño aparato de la parte interna de su chaqueta y se lo arrojó a Gerald en las manos. Era un localizador, esas malditas porquerías que llevaron a Robert Pataki directo a la quiebra, no servían para nada en la actualidad ya que sólo recibían mensajes y ese era el punto.

Un único mensaje repitiéndose incesante.

 **"Estamos bien"**

Leyó en voz alta y la calma regresó a sus cuerpos, pero él aún no podía creerlo.

—¿Cómo sé que no es un truco?

—¿Te parece que bromearía con eso?—respondió el antropólogo cuya expresión denotaba muchísimo cansancio y coraje contra sí mismo.

—Fuimos dormidos y regresados a nuestro hogar sin consentimiento alguno así que sí. Te creo capaz de jugar con esto.

—Llevo más de diez años viviendo en la Selva, es la primera vez que me presentan un maldito "localizador" y hasta donde entiendo y sé, la única que podría recordar como usarlos es Helga.

—¡Ah, sí...!—comenzó a gritar, sólo porque necesitaba a alguien con quien descargar su ira y el Antropólogo lucía perfecto para el puesto. ¡Todo era su culpa! Suya y de su esposa. _¿Enamorarse, casarse y concebir en la Selva? ¿¡Qué estaban locos!?_

—Déjalo en paz, Gerald. —comentó Phoebs arrebatándole el localizador. —Está diciendo la verdad, Bob cerró la tienda hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo esto seguía entre las pertenencias de Helga. La anciana Gertrude asintió y comentó que Mantecado lo encontró haciendo ruido y se los entregó.

—¿Entonces, si están bien, por qué no llamarnos a un celular? ¿Por qué no...? —Phoebe lo abrazó ahora. Tenían que aceptar que estaban haciendo lo más que podían. Quizás no podían hablar en este momento, sus heridas debían ser atendidas. Y además, estaban solos. Más que nunca debían someterse a la voluntad de los Ojos verdes.

—¿Y cual es esa?—preguntó Redmond quien había sido silencioso testigo de todo el alboroto.

—No lo sé...—pronunció el antropólogo pero estaba mintiendo. Todos lo supieron, más decidieron no hacer escándalo por ello. Estaban vivos, debía ser suficiente por ahora.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _N/A: Que conste, que se los quería entregar hasta mañana como regalo de navidad, pero en vista de que se mueren de ganas. Aquí está para su deleite personal. No sufran, habrá detalles de lo que pasó con ellos tras la caída de Athea, happy ending...happy ending, concentrense en eso. Nos leemos en la siguiente. Besos, abrazos y cositos dulces a todas las bellas personas que comentan. Especialmente a: **Selene, EleonorSaotome, Dari Dee, SarahDaniel0, 92tiris, Serenitymoon20, Lollyfan33, Camiliny08, Luce Pataki y Eli Ventura.**_


	40. Chapter 40

.

.

.

Recuerda el sabor de sus labios, después que la lanza la hiriera en la parte baja del vientre, el calor de su cuerpo, la fuerza de sus brazos. Le pidió que resistiera, que no cerrara los ojos, ni se dejara vencer. Le dijo que si…A todo, ella siempre le diría que si. Luego la recostó en la tierra cuidando que detuviera el flujo de sangre con ambas manos y se apartó de su lado para poder luchar. Escuchó los sonidos de pelea, la angustia de sus amigos, el clamor de la Selva…

No sintió miedo. La verdad, es que nunca le ha tenido miedo a la muerte. Le aterran las despedidas, el abandono, pero no realizar un ultimo viaje. Miró el cielo que permanecía oscuro, las nubes bellas, casi transparentes, las estrellas con su destello. Buscó la luna y pensó en la leyenda de los que se amaron para jamás tocarse.

 _._

 ** _"La vida y la muerte se han amado desde el origen de los tiempos, pero debido a la naturaleza tan diversa de ambos, no pueden estar juntos. En compensación, la vida le entrega obsequios a la muerte y ésta los guarda hasta el final de los tiempos"_**

 _._

 _¿Entonces, eran obsequios?_ —se preguntó siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento.— Ellos, que habían vivido más de una vida de dolor y tragedia, que se buscaron incansablemente, sin importar el momento o lugar. _¿Representaban el más bello de los obsequios?_ Puede que fuera así, ya que no dudaba que un amor como el suyo resultara casi imposible de encontrar.

Presionó la herida, sintiendo sus dedos llenarse de sangre, comenzaba a sentirse mareada y no había forma de que eso fuera bueno. La luna se veía hermosa, cálida a pesar de ser rojiza. Le rogó al cielo que los dejara intentarlo una vez más. Sabía que ésta era la última vez que renacían y agradecía haberlo amado aunque fuera por pocos días. Estaba feliz de volver en la misma época que él, conocerlo desde la tierna infancia, hacerle el amor sin ataduras o miedo. No tenía derecho a pedir nada más, pero era humana, egoísta, caprichosa. Quería más amaneceres a su lado, envejecer con él a su lado.

 ** _—Por favor…_** —pronunció con escazas fuerzas y apenas un susurro por voz. Solo necesitaban un poco más de vida y después, permanecerían a su lado. Se consagrarían a la muerte, como todos los demás obsequios que le han sido entregados.

Cerró los ojos y por unos instantes le pareció que el dolor se volvía más llevadero. Anthea gritó el nombre de Arnold, lo condenó por no haberla amado, su novio repitió el suyo (Helga) juró que la única a la que había amado en cada existencia era a ella. Su corazón estremeció de gozo, la tierra bajo su cuerpo tembló. Todo el mundo gritó y así supo que él también cayó. Abrió los ojos con desesperación, lo buscó siguiendo los alaridos de sus padres y amigos. No estaba demasiado lejos de ella.

 _Su amigo, confidente, amado, amante y amor._

Extendió un brazo y arrastró el cuerpo para poder llegar hasta él, Shortman lo hizo por igual, atrayéndola con todas sus fuerzas, protegiéndola bajo su cuerpo. Sintió su miedo, coraje y pasión. Se aferró a él, segura de que así fue como murieron miles de años atrás. _¿La historia se repetía? ¿Después de todo, era así como morían? No…No podía terminar simplemente así._ Más personas se unieron a la escena, bajaron al coliseo vestidos con prendas de animal: Guerreros jaguar, águila y serpiente, lucharon contra Anthea, quien aún al saberse vencida, encontró ocasión para maldecirlos con sumo odio.

 ** _—Les arrebataré algo que será irreemplazable. ¡Nunca estarán completos, jamás serán felices al ciento por ciento!_**

Esa letanía se le metió en lo más profundo del ser, atravesó sus oídos, quebró su mente y aplastó su calma a pesar de que Arnold la sujetaba y repetía que no la escuchara. Serían felices, estarían completos, Thea no le arrebató la vida a nadie que les fuera querido, pero entonces ella pensó en su vientre herido, la copiosa sangre que escapaba entre sus piernas y se imaginó lo peor.

Perdió el sentido, Arnold repitió su nombre hasta quedar sin aliento y aunque quería seguirlo, se entregó al silencio, la pasividad de la nada.

.

.

.

 _—Bebe, elegida. Bebe..._

Obedeció la orden unas tres o cuatro veces. No tenía idea de la cantidad de tiempo transcurrido, pero se sabía observada y cuidada. Esperó a que la dejaran a solas, para atreverse a abrir los ojos.

Estaba en una tienda de acampar color verde olivo, olía a flores frescas y tierra mojada. Campo Santo, el olor del Cementerio que recordaba bien de Hillwood. A su lado, había una ventana, contempló los rayos del sol pero no daban directamente sobre su rostro, sino a lo largo de sus piernas y cadera, tenía vendas por buena parte de la piel expuesta. Una intravenosa en la muñeca diestra, y el suero con el antídoto para el veneno.

Supuso que Stella había hecho una gran labor al instruir a las mujeres de San Lorenzo en la práctica de la medicina. De la manera que fuera, se arrancó la aguja y continuó su examen visual deslizando la manta que cubría el resto de sus formas. Le arrebataron sus prendas de vestir el conjunto de Lara Croft y se sintió incómoda con la intrusión al creerse juzgada en su debilidad y condición. Ignoró tales temores adolescentes, era una mujer. No, mejor dicho, era la mujer del Hombre Milagro así que debieron tratarla con elevado respeto.

Acarició las vendas sobre su vientre plano, eran blancas y estaban ligeramente impregnadas de carmín. Comenzó a sollozar, pensando en las veces que se hicieron el amor. _¿Habrán engendrado? ¿Estaría embarazada al momento de la batalla?_ los condones no eran completamente efectivos y ellos dieron rinda suelta a sus pasiones en el viejo edificio del jardín de infancia. No es que hubiera sido la mejor de sus ideas ser así de imprudente, pero se sentía tan mal después de besarlo, golpearlo, romperle el corazón en pedazos, que no pudo más que entregarse sin reservas a la fuerza de su amor.

Repitió su nombre, llamándolo en un tono demasiado bajo porque se encontraba temerosa de sus inquietudes y también avergonzada por haber puesto en peligro algo tan querido.

 _—Arnold, Arnold, Arnold…—_ quiso levantarse de la cama, correr a buscarlo pero la cabeza le dolió y todo su cuerpo se quejó. Hiel amarga subió por su tráquea hasta atorarse en sus labios, reprimió las ganas de vomitar y extrañó su larga cabellera dorada, pues en este tipo de situación le ayudaba a ocultar lo famélico de su estado.

—Él está bien, por favor vuelva a recostarse, elegida...—le pidió una jovencita que recién entraba en la tienda y que le recordó muchísimo a Phoebs, baja de estatura, cabellos negros, cortos y peinados en media coleta. Pensar en su hermana, hizo que las emociones explotaron al interior de su pecho, preguntó por todos ellos y como respuesta única, la chica que hablaba un perfecto inglés le dijo que se habían ido.

"Los extranjeros no podían ser testigos de la brutalidad de una guerra de sangre"

¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Como tantas otras cosas que simple y sencillamente decidió ignorar. Se dejó caer de espaldas, anegada en llanto sobre la cama que no era más que una base de bambú cubierta con pieles de animal. La jovencita, que se presentó como "Amaru" volvió a colocarle el catéter, le hizo saber que perdió muchísima sangre durante la batalla y que por su seguridad, era mejor que no intentara volverse a levantar.

—¿Cómo supieron mi grupo sanguíneo?—inquirió sintiendo que el mundo le daba de vueltas de nuevo.

—En la maleta donde encontramos el antídoto para el veneno había una caja helada que contenía bolsas de sangre con su nombre y el del Milagro…—tras escuchar eso pensó en sus "Mosqueteros" eran minuciosos o quizá estuvieran demasiado locos. _¿Quién más que ellos podría pensar en traer bolsas para transfusión de sangre?_ Amaru continuó explicando y trabajando, cubriéndola con la manta, verificando que el líquido bajara por el conducto. _—…_ Perdió menos sangre que usted, pero su herida es mucho más profunda. Por favor, no se preocupe más por su estado. Está en buenas manos, ninguna persona de nuestra tribu permitirá que pierdan la vida tras habernos salvado.

—Gracias.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted, elegida.

—Llámame Helga y ya que estás aquí ¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrar algo? Es pequeño, de color negro, debería estar entre mis pertenencias.

—Todo lo que dejaron los extranjeros y usted, lo colocamos en la tienda de Miles y Stella.

—Te lo ruego, necesito comunicarme con ellos.

—Aquí no hay torres que transmitan la señal de lo que ustedes llaman teléfono celular.

—No es eso lo que te estoy pidiendo. Mi maleta es de color rosa y lo que quiero que busques debe caber en la palma de tu mano, es un objeto de forma rectangular. —Helga tomó la mano de Amaru, era suave y cálida al contacto, le hizo extrañar de más a su amiga, pero no se dejó dominar por la desesperación. Dibujó en su palma la forma del localizador y fiel a su naturaleza amenazó con salir a buscarlo, si no lograba encontrarlo.

—¿Apenas puedes respirar y ya estás planeando escapar? —inquirió Antha, entrando en su tienda y permitiendo que saliera Amaru. Helga sonrió porque era agradable encontrar una cara conocida. La anciana repitió lo dicho sobre la condición de Arnold. Ella no entendía por qué era tan necesario mantenerlos separados, ahora que se necesitaban tanto.

—Hombres y mujeres duermen en la misma tienda, únicamente cuando se han casado.

—Pero él y yo…

—Entiendo que se han prometido, el Milagro me lo ha dicho.

—¿Está despierto? —la profeta asintió y comentó que intentó salir de su tienda en pos de encontrarla. Cayó de bruces y como resultado, las suturas de su espalda baja se abrieron.

—¡Oh, estúpido, desesperado y atolondrado Arnold! —espetó como haría la niña de diez años, con fascinación y encanto.

—Se infectarán sus heridas, si no dejan de ser tan obstinados. —sentenció la mujer y ella accedió a comportarse de acuerdo a las normas. Segundos después, volvió a sentir temor por la maldición, acarició su vientre por encima de la manta. La líder de la tribu no perdió detalle de su acción y aguardó a que se armara de valor.

—¿Solamente perdí sangre? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos y la mujer, le sostuvo el gesto con decisión.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Sé que sonará estúpido, pero tengo la sensación de que yo…—Amaru volvió en ese instante, encontró lo que quería y Helga, desesperada por tener contacto con su mejor amiga le arrebató el objeto y se apuró a redactar el mensaje.

Un simple **"Estamos bien"** dirigido al localizador que dejó en Sunset Arms.

Odiaba esas malditas porquerías que alejaron a Bob de su familia, pero las conservaba porque eran todo lo que de él tenía. El texto se fue y esperó que ambos aparatos fueran de vía doble. Es decir, que pudieran enviar y recibir mensajes. Se abstrajo en sí misma durante algunos minutos, presionando el localizador en el interior de sus manos, anhelando recibir respuesta, pero no había nada. Lo envió de nuevo, unas seis o diez veces y el resultado seguía siendo el mismo. Aceptó con dolor que aquel otro, era de una vía. _¿Cómo fue tan estúpida?_ este modelo era el último que produjo la compañía de su padre. Un precursor los SMS que se enviaban vía celular y no sacaron demasiados al publico.

Reprimió el llanto, la frustración, enojo y se consoló a sí misma al decirse que esto era mejor a tenerlos esperando durante diez años, con el corazón en un hilo y la incertidumbre de si sobrevivieron o no.

Antha carraspeó para llamar su atención, despidió a Amaru y le pidió a ella que durmiera, necesitaba reponer fuerzas, ya después hablarían de lo sucedido tras la guerra.

—¿Falleció…?—preguntó, pues aunque conocía las consecuencias de una traición, le parecía una horrible manera de morir.

—Recibió su castigo por burlarse de las tradiciones, desafiar a los Dioses y manchar nuestra tierra con la sangre de los traidores.

—¿Eso es lo único que hizo?—insistió mirándola a los ojos con desesperación.

—Te diré lo que quieres saber cuando estés mas fuerte, ahora duerme…—ordenó la mujer y como si de un mandato divino se tratara, ella sintió el cuerpo y los párpados pesados.

Cerró los ojos, soñó con sus padres, Sunset Arms, Phoebe, Eugene, sus _amigos_ y los besos que se dieron.

.

 _El juego de la carta que no era tal, sino mas bien, la más cruda y cruel de las traiciones._

.

Necesitaba usarlos para romperle el corazón a Arnold, engañar a Anthea y ganar la guerra. _¿Funcionó…? ¿Valió la pena jugar así con su corazón?_ Porque sabía que el contacto que le obsequiaron fue íntimo y lleno de sentimientos que guardaban y negaban en su interior.

Los labios de Brainy eran mucho más delgados que los de Lorenzo y Alan, su contacto firme y seguro. Se habían besado alguna vez en la escuela primaria, siempre en la mejilla o la frente, pero no tenía idea de lo cálidos y suaves que serían sus labios sobre los propios. Él soltó el aliento dentro de su boca, como si respiraran uno a través del otro, jamás lo había hecho y la sensación fue alucinante, aterradora, nostálgica, pues la orilló a pensar en el chico desgarbado y asmático que había sido.

Alan era atrevido y romántico. Le plantó el beso francés, que subió su temperatura corporal al máximo y llevó sus manos _en contra de su voluntad_ a aferrarse a las formas de él, abrir los labios con desesperación, juguetear con su lengua y pararse bien firme sobre sus pies o de lo contrario se llegaría a caer. Aún y con todo eso, su contacto le pareció infantil y errático. Cómo si él mismo, no se creyera que la estaba besando.

Lorenzo era un caballero en toda la norma. De los que piden permiso antes de tomar tu mano y por supuesto, reclamar tus labios. Cuando el naipe entre los dos resbaló, tuvo que ser ella quien comenzara el contacto, pensando en el objetivo único de lastimar a Arnold.

 _Lo soportaría…Su cabeza de balón aguantaría las heridas, como ella lo hacía. Después de todo, se suponía que llevaban siglos traicionándose y perdonándose..._ el heredero de la familia Lewis, contrario de lo pensado, se aferró a su cintura y cerró el espacio entre sus cuerpos reclamando más y más de su boca. Sus dientes chocaban, él la mordía y chupaba. Por vez primera creyó aquello de que era una mujer hermosa, de la que cualquier hombre se aprovecharía si tuviera la oportunidad.

Alan y Brainy tuvieron que separarlos arrojando el agua helada que sobraba en la hielera sobre su negra cabellera. Lorenzo gritó como un loco, los llamó idiotas y ella se rió como nunca hasta que el fulgor del alcohol se les pasó y dos de tres confesaron que si Shortman metía la pata, no dudarían en cortejarla.

Su respuesta cruel y directa fue, recordarles que "solo era un juego" no significaba nada. _¿A caso creían que podían competir contra el amor de su vida?_ vio algo de rencor, molestia y dolor en los ojos de ambos, pero también alevosía y satisfacción por haber probado sus labios.

 _._

 _¿Estarían bien?_

 _._

Mientras estuvo luchando, creyó escuchar sus voces llamándola a gritos, pidiendo que no se rindiera y regresara a casa para que pudieran volver a acecharla. Sintió verdadera añoranza por su hogar. Sentarse a la mesa con Phil y Gertie, volver a leer sus libros, acariciar a Mantecado sobre las cálidas telas de su cama.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos, consiente de que habían pasado **veintiún días** con sus noches. Los puntos con que la suturaron fueron retirados, sus vendas una y otra vez cambiadas, al igual que sus ropas y las pieles de cama. Stella y Miles se lucieron al formar un cuerpo médico, además de un lugar para vivir de lo más digno.

Tenía hambre, ganas de estirar las piernas y sentir la luz del sol contra la palidez de su rostro. Lo hizo, colocándose junto a la ventana. Las heridas sobre sus brazos y piernas ya eran agua pasada, su cabellera le acariciaba los hombros, aunque en este momento anhelaba más, _la caricia de ciertos dedos..._

Suspiró para sus adentros y acarició su vientre como un recién adquirido acto reflejo.

Durante todo este tiempo lo estuvo pensando. Algo que sería irreemplazable, definitivamente tenía que ver con eso que _ni siquiera se atrevía a pronunciar._ Apretó los puños, ocultando el llanto que comenzaba a formarse en sus ojos al percibir la intrusión en su espacio.

Antha volvía a visitarla, como cada mañana sólo que ahora, dijo que les concedería intimidad siempre y cuando no cometieran algo fatal.

—¿Por qué cree que haríamos...? —Arnold entró acompañado de Aitor, llevaba vendas en el torso desnudo y aún se sostenía en pie con la ayuda de un bastón. Sus ojos se encontraron al instante, y como sucedía cada que se veían, olvidaron el dolor, las pesadillas, toda la tragedia hasta ahora acaecida. Sin embargo, hay quienes dicen que la maldad, jamás ha concedido un segundo de paz a aquellos que se conducen con bondad.

La profeta fue escueta en su declaración, el líder de la tribu un monolito de acero, ninguno tenía palabras de consuelo o de disculpa, para lo que había ocasionado su nieta.

—No perdiste únicamente sangre, elegida. Dada la profundidad de tus heridas, es bastante probable que jamás logres concebir _de nuevo._

—No…

—No puede ser cierto.

.

.

.

 **HILLWOOD.  
** Al mismo tiempo.

.

Tres semanas habían pasado de su regreso a clases y fue demasiado tortuoso no verlos entre los estudiantes. El Director Owen ya había dado de baja a ambos. De ella se decía que era un caso perdido, de él que era una auténtica desgracia que se dejara convencer por una mujer tan vulgar e irresponsable.

Ninguno de sus amigos tenía ganas de objetar o pelear. No encontraban forma de concentrarse en sus materias, realizar las tareas, practicar los deportes...

.

Harold y Patty tenían una asombrosa y desconcertante noticia a la vez.

.

Los encontraron en el hospital el mismo día que volvieron a casa, Stinky y Sheena se hallaban por ahí también. Los mareos y náuseas de la jovencita tenían que ver con un embarazo no esperado pero sí deseado.

La Señora Berman estaba sumamente ilusionada con la idea, Prudence Smith, profundamente indignada y decepcionada, pero no importaba porque Marilyn y Jerry (los padres de Harold) estaban dispuestos a mantenerlos en su hogar. Pagar el alumbramiento, los estudios clínicos, lo que fuera.

Aquello los dotó de un poco de ilusión y entusiasmo. No obstante, no podían simplemente quitar el dedo del renglón. Miles dejó que Phoebs conservara el localizador, consciente de que si Helga volvía a ponerse en contacto lo haría con ella y nadie más. La asiática de gafas transparentes, lo sacaba en todo momento de su día a día, lo miraba como si fuera un objeto extraordinario o maldito.

Deseaba una sola palabra. Una queja, un sarcasmo _, pero no había nada._

.

—Señorita Heyerdahl, le suplico que deje de estar en las nubes. Su rendimiento había sido el mejor de la clase hasta ahora. No me haga arrepentirme de recomendarla para Harvard.

—Por favor discúlpeme, Señorita Hooper.

—La he disculpado mucho los últimos días.

—¡Ya le dije que no volverá a suceder! —gritó a su profesora de cálculo avanzado y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Gerald, que había estado aguardando para llevarla a casa la persiguió a buena velocidad por detrás. Su chica lloraba, no era extraño que lo hiciera, muchos solían llorar sin más cuando algo les recordaba a Arnold o a Helga. Ya no pasaban por la zona de las esculturas, los campos de soccer o béisbol, ni siquiera se reunían en ese otro lugar ubicado entre los edificios de los cerebritos. La profesora de Literatura estaba claramente enfurecida, lo mismo que el de Historia, retiraron sus cartas de recomendación a las Universidades que eligieron y a ninguno podía importarle menos.

Phoebe se detuvo contra el barandal de las escaleras, se dejó caer al suelo y rompió a llorar con el corazón destrozado, lo mismo que Eugene a las afueras del salón de cómputo y los más cercanos a la pareja.

No podían explicarlo.

Pero tenían la aterradora sensación de que, aunque estaban vivos, ** _difícilmente se encontraban bien._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

—¿Qué pasó, se te dobló el tobillo?—preguntó Sid a Lila tras verla escurrirse por detrás de unos estantes de la biblioteca. La pelirroja, sólo atinó a cubrirse el rostro con una mano para ocultar su patético llanto y contestar.

 _—_ Siempre ha sido así, ¿No es cierto? antepone las necesidades de los demás a las suyas, miente para aliviar nuestra pena.

—No entiendo lo que...

—¡No necesito que lo entiendas! Y ya te dije que no tienes que seguirme a todos lados.

—Me importa un cuerno lo que digas o pienses que necesitas. ¡Estás llorando por Arnold, cuando la única verdad es que los dos se quedaron!

—¡Cállate!

—¡Sabíamos que pasaría!

—¡No quiero escucharlo!

—Pues lo vas a tener que hacer. Luego de tantos días, no nos queda más, que seguir adelante con nuestras vidas.

—¡Basta, por favor!

—Lo siento, _muñeca_. No dejaré de insistir hasta que lo entiendas.

—Entonces, _abrázame..._

.

.

.

—Tranquila Phoebs, volverán, algún día sé que lo harán…—consoló el moreno, acomodándose junto a ella, tensando los músculos para no romperse de nuevo.

—¿Es que a caso, tú no lo sientes?—preguntó mirándolo a los ojos y su novio le dijo que sí. Una profunda tristeza, un indescriptible desasosiego.

Algo pasó en San Lorenzo, pero no podían reunirse con ellos.

.

La misma escena se repitió en diferentes puntos de la Escuela y del Pueblo.

.

Larry consoló a Eugene en uno de los jardines traseros, Violette a Brainy en la bodega del restaurante donde trabajaba, Rhonda se abrazó a Lorenzo en el estacionamiento para estudiantes y Alan, a pesar de estar en uno de sus lugares favoritos con la pequeña Scarlet, comenzaba a desarrollar un insano gusto por el cigarro.

.

—¿Es por ella otra vez…?—preguntó al verlo apagar un cigarro y encender otro de inmediato.

—No…—mintió y se recostó sobre el toldo de su auto, la cámara fotográfica había dejado de ser esencial para él, lo mismo que asistir a clases.

Se sentía perdido, frustrado, acabado sin ella a su lado.

.

Intentaron buscarlos, regresarlos, más sus padres se negaron. Recortaron los gastos de los más adinerados y en general, monitoreaban su actividad diaria vía celular. Entendían su pérdida, pero no era fatal. Estaban vivos y los Shortman, parecían conformes con que permanecieran en la Selva.

.

.

.

 **SUNSET ARMS.**

.

Los padres del milagro, también lo sintieron.

El profundo desasosiego, la infinita tristeza. Estaban en el comedor terminando de levantar los platos y uno de ellos se le resbaló a Stella.

Phil y Gertrude salieron desde temprano, últimamente salían demasiado, como si no se sintieran cómodos con ellos a su lado. _¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo aceptarlos o no culparlos por dejar a sus hijos desamparados?_

El enfrentamiento entre Miles y su suegro hizo que el médico saliera de sus aposentos y preguntara si era necesario llamar a la policía.

Entendía que en la actualidad eran dos extraños, pero seguían compartiendo el mismo nombre y la sangre. Eran familia.

 _Familia…_

 _Y ellos los dejaron…_

Se agachó para recoger los fragmentos del plato, Miles le pidió que tuviera cuidado. No era tan estúpida como para cortarse con algo tan sencillo, aunque por un momento, le pareció tentadora la idea de tomar un trozo y marcar su cuerpo como estaban marcados los de Helga y Arnold.

.

Recordaba el momento en que todo acabó.

Cuando hirieron a su hijo y los guerreros saltaron a la arena, ellos también lo hicieron. Miles lo sostuvo a él y ella a Helga, la sangre que impregnaba sus ropas no provenía únicamente de la herida en su vientre, había más corriendo entre sus piernas y como mujer y madre de un único hijo, inmediatamente se imaginó lo peor.

Aitor demandó el sacrificio de Anthea, los gritos demenciales, el calor del fuego, el clamor de la Selva, la hicieron congelarse de terror pero la preocupación por los chicos la llevó a volver a la acción. Llamó a algunas de sus estudiantes más destacadas. Las jovencitas de piel morena y cabellos negros, rápidamente acudieron con camillas para trasladar los cuerpos. Miles les ordenó buscar la maleta con el antídoto para el veneno y su alivio fue mayor al descubrir que sus amigos no se habían ocupado únicamente de eso.

Instrumental quirúrgico, bolsas de sangre, guantes de látex, Dios…hasta incluyeron el historial médico de los dos.

Los trasladaron al área clínica. Una pequeña porción de tierra que habían adaptado para tal fin cuando investigaron la enfermedad del sueño. Hizo su mejor trabajo como cirujano, limpió, suturó, examinó y sanó, pero no podían permanecer a su lado para conocer su final condición. Aitor y Antha se empeñaron en que volvieran a su hogar junto con todos los demás.

 _—¡Eran sus hijos!_ —rogó hasta quedarse sin aliento, pero ni siquiera Miles quiso escuchar sus reclamos.

 _—¡Es su deseo y además, ya has sufrido demasiado!_

 _—¿¡Qué importancia tiene mi dolor, comparado con lo que les tocará a ellos!?_

 _—Aunque a ti no te importe, a mi sí…_ —la mirada de Miles se volvió oscura en ese instante. No es que en algún momento de sus vidas hubiera sido un mal esposo o amante, pero tenía su carácter y eso incluía hacer cosas de las que no se sentía orgulloso con tal de efectuar lo correcto.

La durmió, al igual que a los chicos para ponerla a salvo y cuando despertó, ya estaban en Sunset Arms…

.

Tomó el trozo de porcelana blanca sintiendo su fragilidad, abstrayendo su mente en la preocupación y amor por el hijo que engendró, pero jamás consoló. _¿Cuántos momentos habrá tenido con él a su lado? ¿Llegaban a sumar un año?_ No, a lo mucho ocho o nueve meses, los mismos que lo tuvo en su vientre, _soñando con conocerlo, educarlo, mimarlo, verlo crecer, enamorarse, casarse…_

—¡DIOS MÍO! ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO STELLA!? —gritó su suegra, pero ella no podía concentrarse en nada más que la sangre. Veía la sangre corriendo entre sus dedos, presionó el fragmento hasta hacerse daño.

El dolor que sentía no era únicamente suyo, pertenecía a su hijo y a la mujer que amaba porque seguramente los dos, permanecían malditos.

Nunca tendrían un hijo, jamás experimentarían el mismo vacío que la atormentaba a ella. _¿Pero a caso, eso era mejor?_ Aún si solo fueron nueve meses, ella atesoraba cada momento a su lado. Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía recordar el peso del bebé que bebió de su pecho, la luz de sus ojos, los movimientos de sus manos, tan diminutas y regordetas que podía abarcarlas por completo en el interior de su puño. El orgullo de Miles al cargarlo, la felicidad…así de completa.

Aunque sólo fuera por unos meses. Ella podía decir que sabía lo que era sentirse una mujer satisfecha y plena.

 _¿Lo sabría Helga? ¿Algún día podría sentirse así de completa?_

Phil volvió a discutir con su esposo, su suegra le arrebató el fragmento de porcelana, la levantó del piso y condujo al lavabo para atender su mano.

—¡¿Es que no puedes ser más inepto?! —acusó el adulto mayor a su hijo.

—¡Fue solo un segundo! Yo estaba…

—Pensando en todo y a la vez nada. —ultimó la anciana, presionando de más su herida hasta arrancarle un bramido. —Si tienen la capacidad de mantenerse quietos unos diez minutos, yo les explico lo que este energúmeno y yo hemos estado haciendo.

Miles y ella tragaron en seco, como un par de críos que están siendo reprendidos por quebrar la vajilla fina de la familia, cuando se calmaron los animos, sentados a la mesa con un buen trago de escocés por delante, los adultos mayores explicaron.

—Terminamos de vender este chiquero al buen Doctor, el dinero está en la cuenta Universitaria de Arnold. —comentó Gertrude.

—¿¡Qué…!? —gritaron los dos.

—Ese muchacho irá a la Universidad, les guste o no. —continuó Phil —Y si ustedes permanecen aquí porque les preocupa que vayamos a volvernos locos, caer de las escaleras, rompernos el cuello o matarnos el uno al otro, les diremos que la respuesta es, no.

—No vamos a deprimirnos por quedarnos solos, pero tampoco vamos a permitir que sigan cometiendo idioteces y poniendo en ridículo el nombre de nuestra familia.

—¿E…eso quiere decir que…?—preguntó Miles, mirando a su madre. La anciana sonrió con malicia y colocó cinco boletos a San Lorenzo en la mesa.

—No sabemos lo que esté pasando en ese supuesto lugar "sagrado" pero ese chico es más nuestro que suyo y su mujer furiosa también. Lo que sea que tengan que hacer, iremos a terminarlo. —declaró su padre sirviendo una nueva ronda de tragos y dando por concluído el tema.

No sería tan sencillo. —pensó ella para sus adentros— Aún había que convencer a los ojos verdes, pero sería más llevadero si estaban juntos.

—¿Seguros que ya lo pensaron bien? —insistió su esposo. Los dos ancianos le dijeron que sí, chocando sus vasos y bebiendo una tercera y hasta cuarta ronda, los acompañó porque en serio moría de ganas por volver con ellos.

—No me parece que lo estén pensado bien. ¿Por qué hay cinco boletos sobre la mesa?

—Su majestad, requiere su propio asiento.—comentó Gertrude.

—¿Otra vez crees que eres amiga de la Reina de Inglaterra?

—Oh, no. Esa etapa de demencia senil concluyó felizmente hace mucho. Hablo de Mantecado, el gato se va con nosotros y no lo vamos a meter en una jaula y arrojar al maletero.

.

.

.

 **SAN LORENZO.  
** Algunas horas después.

.

Culpa, zozobra, arrepentimiento.

Él nunca debió dejar que ella volviera a pisar ese lugar. Ella nunca debió soltar el escudo que la protegería de la herida fatal.

Sollozaron abrazándose el uno al otro, pidiendo perdón por cosas que no oían, ni entendían. Eran demasiado jóvenes para pensar en hijos, pero ella sabía que él los quería. _¿Era su culpa? ¿De Arnold? ¿La dejaría por otra con la que sí pudiera tener lo que quería?_ Se lo preguntó con el corazón oprimido y más lágrimas de las que había derramado en su vida.

—¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo como eso, si todo esto ha sido culpa mía?

—¿Entonces te quedarás a mi lado por obligación?

—¡No! Después de lo que hemos vivido, pensé que por fin, te había convencido de que yo…

—No tienes que convencerme de nada, sé que me amas, pero tengo miedo.

—Yo también…—confesó aferrándose a su cuerpo.

La había extrañado tanto, pues si bien los dejaban encontrarse de vez en cuando, debido a lo delicado de sus heridas, no podían estar de pie demasiado rato.

Se perdió su cumpleaños, eso lo pensaba hasta ahora.

No tenía ningún objeto material que pudiera competir con los que le habían entregado sus padres, hermana y amigos. Al contrario, le obsequiaba una maldición. Le arrebataba la oportunidad de ser la cariñosa y dadivosa madre que sabía que sería.

—¿Podrás perdonarme algún día…?—preguntó mirándola a los ojos y ella asintió anegada en llanto.

—Seremos como Caroline y Duncan—prometió.

—¿Por qué no, como mis abuelos? Prácticamente me adoptaron. ¡Adoptemos!

—¿Nos robaremos al hijo de Marion y Bob?—bromeó y eso lo tranquilizó.

 _¿Existían las casualidades o había una razón específica para cada encuentro en sus vidas?_ Presenciar la muerte del mejor amigo de Gertrude, condolerse con su pérdida y saber, que durante tantos años se tuvieron únicamente el uno al otro y nada de lo que pasara menguo su amor.

 ** _—You belong to me…_** —susurró a su oído y la rubia se sonrojó. Luego, limpió su rostro con ambas manos, se paró sobre la punta de sus pies desnudos, olvidándose del bastón y besó sus labios con devoción.

Lograrían superarlo, aún no se le ocurría cómo, pero estaban vivos y juntos.

.

.

.

—Por favor, disculpen la interrupción…—pronunció Amaru poco tiempo después. Una vez sus ánimos se hubieran tranquilizado y disfrutaran la compañía del otro recostados sobre un camastro.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó Helga, sin separarse de Arnold. Si comenzaban con esa idiotez de que no podían estar juntos porque no estaban casados. En verdad, se pondría a gritar.

—Su padre le pidió a Anam que le entregara esto cuando se hubieran repuesto, quise convencerlo de que esperara más tiempo, pero él insiste en que deben tenerlo.

—¿Anam?—preguntó Helga.

—E…es algo así, como el hijo que siempre quiso y nunca pudo tener. —comentó Arnold con desazón.

—¿Celos de un nativo?—se burló la rubia y la chica de ojos verdes les mostró el objeto. Era una pequeña bolsa de piel curtida, se la entregó a Arnold, aunque no sin antes comentar que le daba mucha pena a Anam entrar con su mujer presente y salió de inmediato.

—Genial, ahora te tengo que cuidar de otro tarado.

—¿Te has percatado de que tengo pacto con la letra "A"? —preguntó juguetona y él roló los ojos en contestación.

—Graciosa. —vació el contenido en su mano, lo que encontraron los dejó anonadados. Eran sus sortijas de matrimonio.

—WOOW —escupió Pataki, tomado la más pequeña y que debía pertenecer a su madre. —¿Por qué Miles creería…?

—Los ojos verdes comprenden que en nuestra cultura, el lazo matrimonial se representa con estas alianzas de oro.

—¿¡Acaban de darnos la peor noticia de nuestras vidas y tú decides que es el mejor momento para pedir matrimonio!?

—No te lo estoy pidiendo "ahora" solo quiero un pretexto para que me dejen estar a tu lado.

—¿¡PRETEXTO!?

—Helga, sólo acepta la sortija de mi madre como regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿Seguro que no significa nada más?

—Dadas las circunstancias, creería que debemos guardar un poco de luto. —ella asintió, pues creía lo mismo y permitió que le colocara la sortija en la mano izquierda. Le quedaba un poco grande pero no se caería. Se tragó los nervios e hizo lo mismo con la mano de él, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse de llanto y el cuerpo temblarle de nada más que tristeza.

 _¿Cuántas veces soñó con que él pidiera su mano?_ En un palacio como el de Cenicienta, vestidos de gala, mirándose con amor y prometiéndose lo eterno.

Bueno, esa ultima parte sí era cierta.

Sí se veían con amor y sí se prometían lo eterno. Sólo que no estaban, ni sabían, si alguna vez, llegarían a estar completos.

 ** _._**

 ** _"Con esta mano, yo sostendré tus anhelos.  
Tu copa nunca estará vacía, pues yo seré tu vino.  
Con esta vela, alumbraré tu camino en la oscuridad.  
Con este anillo, te pido que seas mi esposa"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Año y medio después.  
** NUEVA YORK.

.

—¡Felicidades Señor Horowitz! Fue una presentación asombrosa, será un honor tenerlo entre nuestras filas.

—Gracias, Directora Lenfent —el pelirrojo le obsequió una elaborada reverencia y procedió a salir del escenario para cambiarse de ropas.

Acababa de realizar su examen de admisión en la Universidad de Artes escénicas. Lila pasó varios estudiantes por delante de él y también lo logró. Tenían planeado reunirse con Sid y Larry, tan pronto regresaran a Hillwood, esa noche era su ceremonia de graduación, misma que cerraría con un pomposo baile al que ninguno más que Rhonda quería ir, pero sus padres se obstinaron con que estuvieran ahí.

Aún no compraba la corbata color verde olivo que le sugirió su novio para que sus trajes estuvieran a juego y sacaran fuego en la pista de baile. _Sería divertido, especial, único…_ ¡Auch! —chocó con la Directora al salir de los camerinos, se disculpó de inmediato y la elegante mujer de cabello plateado peinado en un complicadísimo moño, se extrañó por su estado de ánimo.

—¿Pero qué sucede con usted? Pensé que estaba lleno de ánimo, reflejó más que eso en el escenario.

—Oh, claro que estoy feliz de haber aprobado. Es sólo que me falta _alguien a mi lado._

—¿Un corazón roto?—inquirió enarcando una delineada ceja. _Artistas, siempre con sus dramas internos._

—Ojalá fuera algo tan sencillo como eso. Si me permite.

—Por supuesto, espero que lo solucione antes de comenzar las clases. _—Oh, mejor no. Algunos artistas necesitaban su tragedia para poder brillar. Y este muchacho era un diamante en bruto._

—Pierda cuidado, soy todo un profesional. —le guiñó un ojo y chasqueó los dedos con bastante ritmo. —la Directora sonrió y lo dejó partir acompañado de esa sensual y despampanante pelirroja que bailaba y cantaba como toda una Diosa.

.

—De acuerdo, tenemos diez minutos para encontrar tu corbata. —comentó Lila consultando su reloj de pulsera.

—¿Es normal que la vea como una soga al cuello?

—¿Larry te ha tratado de pedir matrimonio?

—¿Sid te lo ha tratado de pedir a ti?

—¡Dios, No! Y muérdete la lengua por sugerir algo como eso. Aunque ya que tocamos el tema, me lo han pedido dos extraños mientras te estaba esperando.

—Tú tienes la culpa por interpretar tan bien a _Satine._ (Referencia a Mouling Rouge)

—Lo dice el que interpretó a Travolta, literal, vi a un par de Dioses Griegos desmayarse de la emoción.

—¿Emoción o susto?

—Supongo que tendremos que averiguarlo cuando estemos adentro.

.

.

.

 **HILLWOOD**

.

—¿Cómo que no vas a pasar por mi, Geraldo?

—El Capitán quiere que me quede a revisar unos informes, amor.

—¿Jamie'O quiere que te quedes horas extra, la noche de nuestra graduación?

—Tal vez…, él no sabe que es esa noche.

—¿¡Qué!? —chilló la asiática por teléfono y él tuvo que separar la bocina de su oído.

—Ya sabes como son mis viejos, Phoebs. Nos harían decenas de fotos, presionarían mis mejillas, me tratarían como un _bebé…_

—¡Yo te voy a tratar como un trapeador de piso, como no vengas por mi a las nueve! —sentenció la morena y concluyó la llamada. —él reprimió la parte en que se decía "qué bonito es estar casado" aunque en teoría, _aún no lo estaban._

.

.

.

Fue difícil, costó lágrimas, pleitos y casi rompimientos, pero Phoebs consiguió ser admitida en Harvard con una beca del setenta por ciento _y sin la recomendación de ningún profesor._

Él comenzó el entrenamiento básico en la Academia de Policía gracias a la recomendación y el historial perfecto de su padre y hermano.

Sobre los demás.

Rhonda y Lorenzo, ya tenían un pie adentro de Princeton para estudiar Derecho y Administración de Empresas respectivamente. Brainy obtuvo una beca (sin solicitarla) para estudiar en Alemania, su padre aún quería que se uniera a las fuerzas armadas, pero lo suyo era el arte y más allá de novelas gráficas lo que quería hacer era poner un estudio de tatuajes.

Alan dejó definitivamente la escuela y el país. Regresó a Francia donde montó una exposición fotográfica en la que reveló todas las imágenes que en su momento capturó de Helga. La tituló "Melancolía" y las piezas más destacadas podían descargarse en su web site.

Harold y Patty, eran un par de orgullosos padres. Se decía entre rumores que el viejo Señor Green le heredaría su carnicería al gordinflón y así ella podría ir asistir a la Universidad Local. Su pequeñita de cabello castaño y prominente uniceja sería bautizada por Sid y Lila con el nombre de Piper al cumplir el año de edad, _aunque de momento tenía nueve meses y contando._

Sheena y Stinky iban por el décimo rompimiento, pero ya todos se habían hecho a la idea de que acabarían juntos. La morena amante de la ropa con estampado floral, tenía un pase Universitario para la carrera de Enfermería en Daytona. Peterson no se preocupaba demasiado por eso y desde ya, estaba ayudando a su padre en el taller para autos.

Sid, se encargaba de lo mismo sólo que en la sastrería de su abuela (había confeccionado decenas de vestidos para su adorada, incluyendo el que llevó esta mañana para la prueba de admisión)

Curly, quien había sido admitido en la M.I.T, ya estaba en negociaciones para redecorar la lavandería de sus padres y cambiarle hasta el nombre.

Peapod y Nadine no asistirían a la ceremonia. Como él estudiaba en otro condado, acordaron escaparse juntos y tener una fiesta privada en la playa. El DJ, se contaba entre los estudiantes seleccionados de Dakota del Norte, pero tenía mas ganas de seguir mezclando su música en privado. La rubia con sangre Africana, fue admitida en la Universidad de Arkansas donde estudiaría entomología.

.

Regresando a la fiesta de graduación, se llevaría a cabo en el gimnasio de la Preparatoria, cosa que tampoco les agradó ya que varios de ellos terminaron por tirar la toalla con los deportes. La algarabía, la euforia y pasión, les hacía revivir lo sucedido en San Lorenzo, además de atraer la memoria de Helga y esa manera tan asombrosa que tenía de destrozar la pelota con su bate de béisbol.

.

Gerald se alistó en menos tiempo de lo esperado y pasó por Phoebs a las ocho en punto para que sus padres tuvieran una hora completa de sesión fotográfica. En el interior de su bolso la asiática seguía llevando el localizador, aunque no había recibido ningún mensaje nuevo.

Era costumbre, tradición. Un amuleto, pues una parte de sí, sabía que su mejor amiga no la torturaría eternamente con falsas esperanzas. Tener noticias suyas la orillaría a esperarla. A no concentrarse en más nada. Y aunque había querido hacerlo en sus comicios, otra parte de su ser le dijo, que el Terror Pataki enloquecería de furia si tiraba todo por la borda.

Sería una cirujana prominente, la mejor de su clase y cuando la viera, se lo restregaría en la cara.

—¿Nos vamos?—preguntó el moreno ofreciendo el brazo a su amor. Ella le dijo que sí. Estaba preciosa con los cabellos peinados por lo alto, pendientes de perlas, vestido azul marino de corte imperio y unos lentes de contacto fabulosos que le obsequió Rhonda y que hacían que no se vieran tan pequeños sus ojos.

—No vuelvan demasiado tarde. —sugirió su madre estrechándolos a ambos en un fuerte abrazo.

—Mejor no vuelvan y ya.—sentenció Timberly pues seguía resentida desde que Gerald se quedaba a vivir en la Academia de Policía.

—Llorarías si eso pasara. —respondió su hermano y la menor le sacó la lengua en claro berrinche.

Subieron al Mustang Coupe de color rojo y recorrieron el pueblo entero antes de llegar a la escuela.

.

Phoebs no imaginó que llegaría a sentir nostalgia por este lugar y es que tan pronto como se fuera, sus padres regresarían a Japón y venderían la casa.

Muchos de ellos se irían, pocos se quedarían, aceptando las reformas que ya había firmado el nuevo Alcalde y que no era otro más que el señor Wellington.

La urbe cosmopolita que conservaría sitios tradicionales como la ya mencionada carnicería, el taller para autos, las escuelas, cafetería, sastrería, Teatro Circular y el Chez París.

 _¿Perderían sus raíces si les permitían hacer todo eso?_ Desaparecer la fuente sodas y la tienda de abarrotes para remplazarlos por un centro comercial de proporciones bíblicas. _¿Sus recuerdos se verían alterados o se olvidarían de lo que eran?_ —miró a Gerald por el retrovisor y se dijo a sí misma que no.

No estaban perdiendo nada, al contrario, ganaban. Le parecía muy excitante adentrarse en la carrera de medicina, conocer nuevas personas, lugares, discursos. Redactaría todo lo vivido y se lo contaría a sus hijos o a Helga.

.

—¿Aún piensas en él? —preguntó a su novio una vez hubiera aparcado el auto en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

—En todo momento, Phoebs. Sigo creyendo que volverán, aunque ya no sabría decirte a qué lugar.

.

Fue una hecatombe de sentimientos descubrir que los Shortman se habían ido, sin una palabra de despedida o una oportunidad de comunicarse con ellos. El edificio que bien amaban y conocían, no fue demolido pero sí transformado en su totalidad. Sheena aspiraba a trabajar como enfermera algún día ahí, casi toda su familia laboraba en el poblado y quizás eso llevó a Stinky a resignarse y consagrarse al trabajo mecánico.

Ella no sabía si tendría el coraje de permanecer aquí, _sin su historia._

El plan a futuro de los dos, era instalarse en Chicago, Gerald decía que era por el alto índice de delincuencia (que le daría trabajo como Detective de homicidios) pero ella sabía que no. Ahí estaba la Universidad en la que enseñó Miles y a la que quería asistir Arnold. Aferrarse a ese lugar, era una manera de decirle a su hermano, dónde lo podía encontrar.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera.

.

Bajaron del auto, se tomaron de las manos y entraron. No les resultó difícil encontrar a sus amigos. Todos estaban rodeando la misma mesa, gritándole a Sid que bebiera hasta el fondo.

—¡FONDO! ¡FONDO! ¡FONDO!

—Vomitas mis zapatos de Diseñador una vez más y te juro por Dios…—comenzó a amenazar Lila y su (jamás reconocido o presentado en público) novio, roló los ojos y se terminó el trago que todos estaban aclamando.

Las chicas se pasaban a Piper como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana. La condición de los padres de Harold para apoyarlos económicamente con sus estudios y demás, fue que se hicieran cargo de su hija en todo momento libre que tuvieran. Es decir, que si iban a alguna fiesta, la llevaban a cuestas.

—¡Awww…es adorable!—repetía Rhonda, secundada por Sheena y la recién agregada Phoebs, mientras la meneaba de arriba abajo y la regordeta niña se retorcía de la risa en sus brazos.

Gerald se reunió con Harold, Sid y Stinky, Lorenzo no miraba con muy buenos ojos el entusiasmo de su novia. Eran muy jóvenes para pensar en niños, apenas si estaban planeando sus vidas, es más, ¡Apenas sí comenzarían a vivir lejos del yugo opresor paternal!

—Ya tomate uno tu también…—le sugirió Brainy colocándole un vaso de lo que fuera en las manos. Violette huyó en dirección de la niña. Aunque su idea iba más en el sentido de jugar "desnuca al bebé" los chicos chocaron los cinco poniéndose al día con las nuevas buenas.

—¿Ya aceptó tu nacionalista padre que te irás al país de los nazis?

—Creo que va a sacar mi nombre del registro familiar pero gracias a Dios que te tengo a ti _y a tu billetera._

—Y la mía. —comentó una nueva voz por detrás.

—¡ALAN! —gritaron los dos y rápidamente estrecharon las manos.

—¿Creyeron que me perdería su gran evento?

—Te lo perdiste. —acusó Lorenzo. —Si querías causar algún efecto, debiste llegar a la ceremonia de entrega de diplomas.

—Wellington dio el discurso por toda nuestra sagrada y bendita generación, no.

—Sip —afirmaron los dos. Fue un discurso elocuente, lleno de pasión y algarabía, que enfatizó la lucha y persecución de los sueños, pero que también se enfocó en los lazos familiares y amistosos.

—Pues, por eso me lo perdí. —declaró para la burla de Brainy y la molestia del otro.

—Eres un cretino.

—¿Me gritas, después de que vine a discutir los gastos del niño? —comentó señalando a Brainy, pues si su padre cumplía su amenaza, terminaría durmiendo en la calle. (Puede que ya no viviera en los Estados Unidos, pero bendita tecnología que les permitía andar de cotillas como señoritas, todos los días)

—De acuerdo. —Lorenzo sacó su tableta electrónica y abrió un archivo de cálculo —¿Cuánto crees que podrías ganar prostituyéndote en las calles?—la palabra con "P" llamó de vuelta a su novia que emocionada aportó su comentario.

—Depende de la zona y del clima. Alemania es frío y eso no ayuda mucho a su "amiguito"

—¡VI! —gritó el albino rojo hasta las orejas y todos rompieron a reír a mandíbula suelta.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué hablan de _eso_ sin consultar al experto? —cuestionó Eugene, algo pasado de copas.

Al igual que Alan, aún no superaba del todo la pérdida de la rubia. Se adivinaba en el velo de tristeza que asomaba bajo la sonrisa resplandeciente y totalmente falsa. Saludó a los recién llegados con una inclinación de rostro y pronto comenzó un tema musical que según Larry, tenían que bailar.

 ** _"Lose yourself to dance"_**

—Ese chico se ve fatal.—destacó Alan viéndolo ser arrastrado a la pista.

 _—No más que tú…_ —señaló una muy vieja y conocida voz.

.

Como en el exorcista, singular número de cabezas giraron el rostro hacia la misma dirección y se encontraron con una pareja que más bien parecía, una ensoñación.

Cabellos dorados, piel morena por la larga estadía en la Selva, trajes de noche, zapatos lustrados, sonrisas afables…En toda la norma, lucían radiantes. Phoebe fue la primera en sentir su rostro humedecerse de llanto y reprimir un desgarrador grito de emoción. Rhonda comenzó a suplicar a Patty que sujetara a su hija o en cualquier instante la llegaría a tirar.

—¡LA SUELTAS Y ESTÁS MUERTA!

—¡Cárgala!

—¡NO PUEDO! —y eso era cierto. La antigua Gladiadora estaba atorada entre una silla, la pared y la enorme humanidad de su novio. Harold se quedó pasmado al igual que todos y por tanto, no había nadie que pudiera ofrecer auxilio. Piper comenzó a llorar y patalear al sentirse insegura entre las temblorosas manos de su cuidadora.

Ninguno de los presentes sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, si era real o un sueño, pero como la bebé se caía y Helga nunca había sido una mujer de excesiva calma, se abrió paso entre sus amigos y la atrapó, prácticamente al vuelo.

—Te tengo…

—¡Guuu! ¡Ghu!

—Sí, esa bruja es una idiota.

—¡OYE! —se quejó Rhonda y Pataki la ignoró. Todos salieron de su trance, Arnold llamó la atención de sus amigos permitiéndole a su novia ese momento materno.

—¿De verdad son ustedes?—preguntó el moreno, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Eso creo, dudo que nos cambiaran por otros mientras estuvimos en San Lorenzo.

—Dios, si eres tú. Aún eres pésimo haciendo bromas. —Gerald lo apretó en un fuerte abrazo y pronto todos hacían lo mismo.

.

—Cincuenta dólares. —pidió Violette a Lorenzo, Alan y su novio.

—¿Perdón?—preguntaron a una sola voz. Dejando de ver a Helga por una centésima de segundo.

—Me vas a ignorar por ella lo que reste de la noche y el taxi a casa cobra cincuenta dólares.

—¿N…no estás?—inquirió mirándola a través de sus anteojos.

—¿Molesta? Para nada, consígueme una obra firmada por Victoria Francés, tan pronto como estés en Alemania y asunto olvidado. —le dieron cien dólares entre los tres.

—Vaya, soy una puta bastante cara.—enfatizó contando cada billete.

—¡VIOLETTE! —la gótica le plantó un beso bien dado en los labios a su novio y tras despedirse del resto, salió por la puerta grande. Redmond la acompañó.

—¿Scarlet, está…?

—En casa y bien, le daré tus saludos si es lo que quieres.

—Si quiero.

—Pero te gustarían más otras cosas. ¿No es cierto?—acusó en referencia al cómo se le movió el piso y enrojeció el rostro tan pronto la rubia entró en el salón. —Es bueno que decidieran ser únicamente amigos.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó aludiendo a su ausencia de celos por la aparición de Helga.

—Charlando. Sé que aún la ama pero no puede tenerla, en cambio yo lo amo y lo tengo.

—¿Hablas de la parte de amor que no le profesa a Helga?

—Es más de lo que piensas y justo lo que necesito. —le guiñó un ojo y subió al vehículo. Alan se aseguró de que diera la dirección correcta y regresó a la fiesta.

.

.

.

En el interior del Gimnasio, Arnold se esmeraba en decirle a todos que estaban absolutamente incomunicados, sus heridas sanaron lento, eran profundas y el daño interno fue horrendo. Helga se había acercado un poco a la pista de baile y daba vueltas con la bebé en brazos. Patty y Harold la observaban por detrás, algo incómodos pues resultaba evidente, la aprensión con que la sujetaba.

Cambiaron…

Eran los mismos de siempre, pero sus cuerpos reflejaban una experiencia que no correspondía a su edad. La rubia de cabellos tan largos que llegaban a la cadera, describió una ultima vuelta, besó la frente de la bebé y la regresó a los amorosos brazos de sus padres. En ese momento él lo supo, recordó la herida que recibió en el vientre al momento de ser derrotada y como si la Amazona leyera sus pensamientos, posó sus ojos en él.

Extrañó su cámara fotográfica porque lucía hermosa con ese vestido madre perla de corte europeo, zapatillas de tacón medio sujetas a sus tobillos por una cintilla, la melancolía refleja, esa profunda tristeza que relacionaba con la chica romántica y apasionada, pero que ahora era otra. No lloraba por el amor no correspondido, sino por lo perdido. Quiso indignarse, maldecir, pelear, gritar, pero no lo hizo, porque ella no lo hacía.

Era un secreto, una confesión silenciosa. Algo que se callaría y que seguramente, le había tomado todo este tiempo aceptar y afrontar. La admiró, dedicándole una reverencia de lo más pronunciada y la rubia sonrió como diciendo que estaba bien.

—¡HELGA! —gritó Phoebe, corriendo a apretarla entre sus brazos.

—¡Oye, eso no es justo! —se quejó Brainy pues era él quien pretendía hacer eso.

—¡Saca un número y vuelve a la fila, gusano! —le gritó su amiga y el masoquista cuatro ojos, ataviado con un traje color azul pálido, recibió la orden como si fuera un halago. Cayó fulminado a los pies de todos. Extrañó el tono altivo de su voz, su esencia, su fuerza, _su todo._

Gerald silbó por lo alto al ver a ambas mujeres correr a la pista de baile, la alegría de tenerse de vuelta no les alcanzaba para un par de abrazos y nada más. Necesitaban verse, sentirse, disfrutarse.

Los números impresos de HELL-GA llegaron a una serie de trece y claro que no omitieron la parte en que ellas dos, eran pareja.

Arnold aprovechó el "coma fantasioso" de su mejor amigo para agradecerle por el obsequio de cumpleaños que entregó a su novia. El álbum fotográfico les ayudó a no extrañarlos tanto.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, viejo.

—Yo creería que sí.

.

 **—¡HAY MAMÁ!** —gritó Eugene, al chocar contra ellas. La rubia lo llamó tarado, pero no dudó en estrecharlo.

—¡ESO SIGUE SIN SER JUSTO! —volvió a chillar Brainy. Lorenzo tomó un marcador indeleble y le escribió en el pecho un enorme y regordete número tres.

—¡Ya está! Ve tras ella, tigre. —el albino corrió como Forrest Gump y los demás se tomaron en serio el juego.

.

 **—¡TOME SU TURNO PARA BAILAR CON LA GUERRERA AMAZONA! ANTIGUA LEYENDA DE BÉISBOL DE NUESTRA ESCUELA.** —gritó Curly a todo pulmón y más de uno se apuntó.

.

—¿Cómo supieron que hoy era la fiesta?—preguntó Gerald, viendo como se golpeaban Stinky, Lorenzo y Alan por el número cuatro. (el marcador lo tenía Rhonda, y más que ponerles un dígito, ella les iba a pintar un ojo morado a cada uno)

—N…no te vayas a enojar pero llevamos un tiempo viviendo en la Ciudad.

—¿¡Ciudad, qué ciudad!?

—Chicago, hice el examen de admisión hace quince días y lo aprobé.

—¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?!—gritó deteniendo la pelea entre varios.

—Si, bueno…e…en realidad, antes tuvimos que venir a presentar un examen general que validara nuestro ultimo año de Preparatoria.

—¡¿USTEDES VINIERON A HILLWOOD Y NO NOS DIJERON NADA?!—gritar, ya no sería la palabra adecuada para describir el tono con el que hablaba. Parejas detuvieron sus bailes, el DJ cambió la pista por algo mas apropiado como "Eye Tiger" los profesores rolaban los ojos y se empinaban los vasos de ponche adulterado porque gracias a los Dioses, ya ninguno de ellos era su problema.

—Esta es la clase de reacción que me hizo convencer a Helga, de que era mejor no decirles nada.

—¡¿FUE TU IDEA?! —el moreno tomó al otro por las solapas de su elegantísimo saco y fue un milagro que no le estrellara el puño contra la cara.

—¡Un segundo! —interrumpió Harold. —¿Cómo presentaron un examen si el Director los expulsó a los cinco días de que faltaron?

—Pues…, como saben el Director Owen fue destituido de su puesto (a pesar de sus conexiones con la mafia y junta administrativa) su reemplazo es mucho más accesible, además de que recientemente se aprobó una ley que está en contra de la deserción estudiantil por el aumento de la delincuencia y en conclusión…nos dejaron hacerlo.

—¿Es eso cierto, Helga? —Phoebs, Eugene y prácticamente todo el gimnasio estaban al pendiente de los gritos de Gerald.

—Si, pero no es totalmente su culpa. Sus abuelos en serio querían que entrara a la Universidad y hubieran escuchado la amenaza, si no lo lograba. Estamos aquí, porque los diplomas de los que "aprobamos" por ese medio, se entregaron sin ceremonia, ni nada de nada hace unos quince o veinte minutos en el despacho del Director.

—¿¡Qué!?—chilló Eugene.

—Tras firmar la condenada hoja, el buen hombre nos miró y dijo:

"Hey, ya que vienen tan arreglados ¿Por qué no pasan al baile?" y pasamos.

.

—¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! —Gerald mató a Arnold. Bueno, casi lo hizo. Harold, Sid y Stinky tuvieron que detenerlo para que no le deformara la cara a su hermano.

La fiesta continuó su cauce normal, ellos se apearon de varias mesas poniéndolas juntas para charlar con intimidad. Piper dormía en los brazos de Patty, la cereza del pastel no fue esa, sino saber que en realidad. Tenían todo un mes, rentando departamento y disfrutando la Ciudad de los Vientos.

—¡Pudiste estar en mi audición de esta mañana!—reclamó Eugene dejándose caer de cara a la mesa.

—Lo siento, _cariño._ En mi defensa diré, que todo esto "de volver a la normalidad" lo organizaron los Shortman y él. Yo sigo en la banca.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntaron varios al mismo tiempo.

Arnold se había levantado para bailar con Lila, la joven de cabellos escarlata lo había esperado durante todo este tiempo. Ya no aspiraba a tener algo serio con él, pero por lo menos quería escuchar de sus labios que se encontraba bien.

Helga quería permitirse lo mismo, un poco de intimidad con sus amigos.

—Lo que oyeron. Ni siquiera tenía interés en "confirmar" que terminé la Preparatoria, pero el Cabezón me convenció de hacerlo. Solicitamos la guía de estudio y todo lo demás por correspondencia.

—¿Ehhh...? —Lorenzo, Alan y Brainy estaban al borde del paroxismo. _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban escondiéndose de ellos?_

—Un resumen rápido sería decir, que dejamos "El país de las maravillas" seis meses atrás. Estuvimos estudiando y viviendo, cinco de ellos en Brasil. Los padres de Arnold tienen una preciosa casa allá. Luego, las cosas se intensificaron y vinimos a hacer el examen de acreditación aquí.

Todo el pueblo está tan distinto, la casa de mis padres fue demolida hasta los cimientos. Bob ya la había perdido, negoció con el banco que me dejaran tenerla hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero en teoría. _Nunca tuve a donde regresar._ Confirmar ese hecho me dejó algo molida y como habrán de imaginar, mi reacción natural fue tirarme al drama y pensar, que ya no los podríamos recuperar.

No fue culpa de Arnold, Geraldo. En realidad, él solo consintió que no fuéramos a buscarlos.

Sucedió tan rápido todo…

—Está bien, Helga. —Phoebs presionó su mano, ella agradeció el contacto y continuó narrando.

—Nos hospedamos en la Torre Médica esa noche, el Doctor Evans se sorprendió de vernos porque al parecer, es demasiado evidente que _ya no somos los mismos…_ —presionó su vientre por debajo de la mesa y se bebió el vaso de alguno de ellos.

Soda con ron, el elixir de los bandidos.

—N…no necesitamos saber la razón.—declaró Alan, intentando protegerla o protegerse a sí mismo. No quería escucharlo de sus labios cereza y sus amigos tampoco. Les bastaba con verlos, saberlos bien y estando juntos.

La rubia accedió a no pronunciar lo que la seguía destrozando, pero comentó que a causa de eso, necesitaba tiempo. Revaluar sus opciones, decidir lo que quería hacer con su vida.

—Siempre quisiste ir a Oxford, ser escritora, despertar mentes, dominar el mundo. —comentó Phoebs sintiendo sus mejillas llenarse de llanto. Claro que la notaba distinta, era y no era la misma. La sonrisa afable, verdadera, pero la mirada perdida y melancólica.

 _¿Qué sucedió en la Selva? ¿Qué fue ese horrible presentimiento que sintió, tanto tiempo atrás al abandonar la clase de cálculo avanzado?_

—La Universidad de Londres puede sobrevivir sin mi y yo sin ella. Ese zoquete que esta ahí, prometió que me mantendría por siempre y voy a tomarle la palabra un tiempo. —levantó su mano izquierda y hasta entonces, se percataron de la alianza de oro en su dedo.

Eugene gritó como un loco, todas las féminas también. Sus "Mosqueteros" palidecieron al tono blanco del mantel ella sonrió y les hizo saber que sólo era simbólico.

Arnold y Lila terminaron de bailar su pieza, volvieron a la mesa y el rubio agregó que eso era cierto.

—Si mal no recuerdo, Sid prometió que junto con Harold y Stinky invertirían mil quinientos dólares en nuestra boda. —el chico de nariz prominente comenzó a ahogarse con su bebida, los otros dos negaron los cargos, pero entonces Gerald, les recordó la apuesta.

—¡Quinientos dólares si se terminaban casando! Y todos ustedes estrecharon mi mano.

—¡HAROLD BERMAN! —gritó Patty despertando a su hija que soltó tremendo alarido. Ese dinero, se iba a invertir en el bautizo de la pequeñita.

—No coman ansias, sé que nos aman pero mi querido Cabeza de Balón, primero va a titularse y trabajar o sino su familia lo asesinará.

Los chicos dijeron estar de acuerdo, todos estaban emocionados por los futuros eventos, el destino incierto que aguardaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

.

.

.

Minutos después, un nuevo tema comenzó a encumbrar, las luces descendieron y los enamorados se levantaron para bailar. Arnold y Helga se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron con coquetería y es que esta canción la referían como suya.

.

Puede que él se perdiera su cumpleaños número dieciocho, pero celebraron en grande el siguiente.

En la Ciudad de San Lorenzo, ubicada a varios kilómetros de la Selva.

Encontraron un lugar sencillo y tradicional. Un salón de baile que debió estar de moda en los tiempos de Phil y Gertrude.

Mesas de madera iluminadas con veladoras, trovadores que tocaban la guitarra acústica, parejas con zapatos de piso que se deslizaba suavemente sobre la duela.

Ellos iban vestidos con sus mejores prendas, puede que en realidad parecieran un par de forajidos, pero no importaba. Sólo la música, sólo sus corazones latiendo al unísono.

La canción a que hacían referencia era esta.

 ** _._**

 ** _"…Bésame, bésame mucho,  
_** ** _como si fuera esta noche, la ultima vez_**

 ** _Bésame, bésame mucho,  
_** ** _Que tengo miedo a tenerte y perderte después…"_**

 ** _._**

—¿Me concederías el honor?—solicitó el caballero con notable emoción.

—¿A ti? Siempre…—partieron, tomados de las manos y acompañados de las miradas de sus amigos. El amor que se tenían era evidente, pero también la pena. Algo pasó, algo los cambió, pero no podían ayudarlos a remediarlo y por tanto, no tenía caso escucharlo.

Se unieron a la pista también, olvidando los tragos amargos y concentrándose en los venideros.

De un momento a otro, Brainy hizo efectivo su "número" para bailar, Lorenzo, Stinky, Alan y Eugene también. Él compartió una pieza con Rhonda, Patty, Sheena y Phoebs.

—Se los diremos cuando estemos a solas. ¿De acuerdo? —comentó a la asiática que enfatizó, lo alto y apuesto que se había puesto. Le sacaba una cabeza a Helga, lo que obviamente la volvía loca.

—Sé que lo harán. ¿Tienen donde pasar la noche?

—El Doctor Evans, debería de estar esperándonos.

—Nada de eso, Gerald rentó una preciosa habitación en el Hotel Real Margarita.

—Esa es "su" habitación.

—También podrían dormir en su auto y revivir viejos tiempos.

—¡EN MI AUTO NO! —gritó el moreno que bailaba con la rubia no muy lejos de ellos.

—¡NO LO HICIMOS EN TU ESTÚPIDO AUTO!

—¿AH, SI? PUES NO LES CREO.

—¡ESE ES TÚ PROBLEMA Y NO EL NUESTRO! —Arnold y Phoebs resoplaron de buen agrado. Aparentemente, las cosas nunca cambiarían entre ellos y eso les gustó.

—¿Me darás tu aprobación ahora?

—Cuando la merezcas, te lo diré.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _N/A: Bajen las antorchas, que no cunda el pánico. Todavía me falta un capítulo más para cerrar con broche de oro. Sí, soy una perra maldita, desalmada y demás. Pero era el único camino a recorrer, le di muchas vueltas y largas, eso es cierto. Pero varios de ustedes, ya habían adivinado que era así como iba a terminar. "El felices para siempre" está en la siguiente entrega. Tardará un poquito en llegar, porque ya saben...trabajo. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Los amo. :)_


	41. Chapter 41

_N/A: Alterno una vez más entre escenas presentes y pasadas. Espero que no se me pierdan. Si lo hacen, ya saben que pueden preguntar._

* * *

.

.

.

Cierra la puerta con un leve tirón de mano, deja las llaves de casa sobre la encimera, junto a la vieja fotografía de graduación que describe a toda la pandilla reunida a las afueras de Hillwood. Observa los bordes del marco, ennegrecido ya por el pasar de los años. Recuerda con entusiasmo que esa misma noche, con bastantes tragos de más sus amigos comenzaron a presionar a Helga para que volviera a batear la pelota.

 **.**

 **—o.O.o—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _¿Cómo pretendía volver a ser la que era, si se alejaba de todo lo que la hacía ser ella?_

 _A él, no le pareció demasiado buena esa idea pero estaban ebrios y eran jodidamente insistentes. No supo de donde sacaron el bate, pero la bola era un obsequio de su más grande fan: Vanessa Blake, la chica que había elegido y que recuperó su puesto como Capitán en el ultimo año transcurrido._

 _Salieron, luego de que el maestro de ceremonias los instara a armar su escándalo en otro lugar. Debían ser más de las dos o tres de la madrugada, Piper había pasado dormida por los brazos de todos, él también la sostuvo e imposible resultó no sentir el corazón oprimido._

 _Olía a lo que huelen todos los bebés. Es decir, algo dulce, encantador y prometedor. Besó su frente, además de mejillas, su chica eligió ese momento para acercarse a él. Intercambiaron miradas rotas, unieron sus mentes y desdichas. Él dejó escapar un leve suspiro, ella se recargó contra su hombro, cerró los ojos y esbozó una plegaria._

 _Formaban un cuadro perfecto, ellos dos con la bebé en medio._

 _No hubo palabras de explicación dirigidas a sus amigos, pero más de uno lo intuyó y se condolió por la pérdida._

 _Volviendo a lo que decía._

 _Se fueron al estacionamiento y Pataki se desprendió de las zapatillas que le obsequió, (Resulta que las investigaciones de su madre en el área de la medicina alternativa sí rindieron frutos y fue condecorada además de premiada con una cuantiosa suma que hoy día seguía haciendo sus vidas más cómodas) caminó descalza sobre el asfalto húmedo, Rhonda le prestó una liga para atar su cabellera suelta, Eugene se ofreció a pasarle la goma de mascar con sabor a mango "labio a labio" pero no lo hizo porque él se lo impidió._

 _Equilibró el peso del bate en su mano diestra, relajó los músculos y quizá, hasta soltó una maldición. Sus amigos comenzaron a ovacionarla, Gerald se burló, ya que él sería el lanzador. Comentó algo sobre no destrozarle la cara, su novia le respondió que intentaría tener la misma cortesía._

 _Phoebs los reprendió a ambos, apelando a un juego sano pero fue ampliamente abucheada por todos los descarados._

 _—¿Alguien piensa levantar las apuestas?—preguntó Curly_

 _—¿Sobre qué podríamos apostar?—respondió Harold en lo que sería un susurro para que su mujer no lo regañara._

 _—¡Veinticinco dólares a que no le pega!—ofreció Sid sacando los billetes verdes._

 _—¡Treinta a que le da en la cara a Gerald! —apostó Stinky extrayendo su billetera._

 _—Cincuenta a que anota un Home Run —enunció él con seguridad y confianza. Helga igualó el gesto y como estaba fuera de práctica quedaron en que serian tres lanzamientos. Berman recibiría la bola por detrás de su cuerpo, Lorenzo sería el juez y los demás la porra._

 _._

 _Hubo dos out y los ánimos rápidamente se calentaron, el dinero comenzaba a querer cambiar de mano, pero él les pidió que esperaran, ella solo estaba_ ** _practicando_** _además de que también, bebió demasiado._

 _Le preocupaba esa parte,_ ** _que siguiera los pasos de su adorada madre_** _y por tanto, tenía la misión auto impuesta de cuidarla y guiarla._

 _"Volver a la normalidad" luego de que sus abuelos y padres arreglaran las cosas en San Lorenzo, lo hacía más por ella que por él._

 _Estaba en la banca. Después de tanto luchar, finalmente se retiraba. Sus fuerzas menguadas,_ ** _los sueños brutalmente asesinados._** _No quería buscar consuelo en su mejor amiga, escribir, leer o salir. De a poco él la iba invitando pero tampoco iba a insistir. Comprendía que necesitaba tiempo para sanar y por tanto le correspondía a él actuar._

 _Estudió como nunca en su vida, acreditó los exámenes de validación y admisión. Buscó, con ayuda de sus padres el primer departamento que comenzarían a rentar. Era un piso pequeño, lo justo para los dos, quedaba algo lejos del Campus Universitario, pero lo eligió porque estaba cerca de cines, bibliotecas, talleres de arte, teatros…Chicago por la noche era el centro del espectáculo y esperaba que algo de eso avivara su fuego._

 _._

 _Para el tercer lanzamiento, ya todos estaban resignados a enriquecer a Sid, pero su mujer escupió al piso, preparó el ángulo de bateo y le dio a la pelota lo más fuerte que pudo. Hubo gritos de júbilo, abrazos de emoción y un desgarrador aullido por parte de Piper, ya que una vez más la despertaron._

 _La bola le dio, —¿Por qué no?— a una de las lámparas externas del gimnasio, salieron chispas, detonó una diminuta explosión y la energía eléctrica en el interior del recinto se apagó. Los gritos de los que aún estaban celebrando y bailando adentro no se hicieron esperar._

 ** _—¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS…!?_**

 ** _—¿¡QUIÉN FUE…!?_**

 _Curly gritó que corrieran. Y como si aquello tuviera sentido, corrieron. Tomados de las manos, en dirección de sus respectivos autos. Dejaron atrás algunos objetos personales que delatarían su identidad, pero a partir de esa noche, no pertenecían más a la Escuela Preparatoria Número 221._

 _Pisaron el acelerador a fondo atravesando calles, parques y comercios, no volvieron a detenerse hasta alcanzar los límites del poblado. No quedaban demasiados lugares donde pudieran congregarse y platicar en intimidad así que se quedaron ahí hasta avistar las primeras luces del alba, momento en que tomaron la foto y gracias a los mensajes de WhatsApp hasta se les unieron Peapod y Nadine._

 _Siguieron poniéndose al día de sus vidas, diciendo a dónde se irían. Ellos les pasaron su dirección en Chicago, pero lejos de Gerald, Eugene, Lila y Phoebs, no recibieron ninguna otra visita en los siguientes años._

* * *

 **.**

 **—o.O.o—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Afloja su corbata, se desprende del saco, deja los zapatos junto a todo lo demás en la habitación principal y se coloca un par de pantuflas, además de confirmar que su mujer no ha regresado en todo el día a su hogar. Hurga en el refrigerador, esperanzado a que por lo menos no olvidara hacer la compra. No lo hizo, hay lo justo para preparar una pasta con filete de pescado. Ya que está en eso, de poner música suave, levantarse las mangas y colocarse el medio mandil, se le antojan: la copa de vino, pan de ajo y cuadritos de queso para acompañar.

Desarrolló el gusto por la alta cocina durante sus años Universitarios. Helga lo intentaba pero en serio. Tenían meses viviendo juntos y seguía considerando croquetas de _Mantecado_ con leche fría como parte esencial de su desayuno.

.

.

.

* * *

 _El estudio de la carrera transcurrió demasiado rápido o por lo menos, eso le pareció a él._

 _Enfrascado con sus deberes, escondiéndose de su padre que regresó a la docencia y contrario de lo esperado, no lo trataba con excesivo afecto sino que le exigía tres veces más que a sus compañeros. Visitando a sus abuelos que se quedaron a disfrutar_ ** _sus_** ** _últimos años de vida_** _en San Lorenzo..._

 _Decidido a ser el hombre que merecía su mujer._

 _._

 _Salvo por una excepción (dar el ultimo adiós a Phil y Gertrude) Helga no volvió a pisar San Lorenzo. Se quedaba con Phoebs o Eugene cada que él decidía partir. Le traía malos recuerdos, experiencias demasiado amargas. No que él se la pasara de maravilla estando allá, pero colocaron tumbas para sus abuelos, además del hijo no nacido y le gustaba visitarlas cada que lo embargaba la nostalgia._

 _Anam y Amaru, (sucesores de Aitor y Antha, tras su muerte) lo seguían recibiendo con los brazos abiertos._

 _Sus padres ayudaron a muchos de los ojos verdes a instalarse en diversos lugares del mundo. Como prometía la profecía:_ ** _"El llegado de otras tierras, les abría las puertas del mundo"_** _Ya no estaban obligados a permanecer en ese lugar, los más jóvenes salían a las grandes ciudades, los adultos comenzaban a relacionarse en pequeñas regiones. De modo que, cuando iba cada vez eran menos personas las que lo acogían._

 _Los nuevos líderes, que permanecían ahí por si en algún momento los viajeros decidían volver. Solían tener obsequios para él. Amuletos y hojas de té que según dijeron se elaboraban a base de una flor que crecía a las faldas del Templo de la vida. Las pulseras, piedras talladas o collares con símbolos de fertilidad los conservaba él, el té se lo daba a Helga todos los días con la esperanza de que algún día funcionara._

 _La profeta no volvió a tener visiones de ellos dos. La parte de su Destino que los conectaba a San Lorenzo había terminado. Lo que tenían por delante resultaba incierto y a pesar de saberlo, mientras estuvieron ahí, sanando sus heridas, viviendo como esposos que se han prometido en su corazón, lo intentaron de nuevo._

 ** _El ritual del fuego._**

 _Mismo en el que sus padres participaron cuando se enamoraron y que no era otra cosa más que una ceremonia de concepción._

 _Hacer el amor, uniendo sus mentes, corazones, almas y cuerpos con la magia de San Lorenzo. Ni ella, ni él estaban fascinados con la idea. Tenían demasiados temores, dolores._

 _Reconocer sus cuerpos de nueva cuenta representó una dura prueba para los dos. Había cicatrices donde antes no existían, inseguridades en materias que creían ya dominados. A él, le aterraba lastimarla o hacer que una vez más abortara. A ella le asustaba que él, la pudiera rechazar._ ** _¿Cómo podría hacerlo, si seguía siendo una mujer malditamente hermosa?_**

 _Maduraron._

 _En el tiempo que esperaron, él ganó los centímetros de estatura que lo llevaron a rebasar a su padre y ella enfatizó las curvas que lo hacían desvariar. Le demostró que nunca la rechazaría, ni jamás la dejaría, adorando cada cicatriz nueva en su piel desnuda, tomándose su tiempo con la que atravesaba su vientre plano, logrando que el acto sexual, fuera mucho más íntimo y erótico._

 _Le pidió perdón, una y mil veces más. Si concebían, se consagraría a su familia, pero no funcionó._

 _Esperaron un par de meses, lo volvieron a intentar, ebrios de nostalgia, ahogados en desesperación, luego fue preciso sacarla de ahí o la rubia perdería toda esperanza de sobrevivir._

* * *

 **.**

 **—o.O.o—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Termina su copa de vino tinto sentado al sofá, disfruta las ultimas notas de la pieza de Jazz, camina hacia la cocina y en su recorrido visual encuentra el botón parpadeante del contestador. Vacila, sobre si escuchar los menesteres de la vida adulta. Sus alumnas diciendo que le venderán el alma a cambio de un segundo parcial, la editora de Helga (que no era otra más que la mismísima Violette) alucinando por el ultimo capítulo que le hubiera enviado, la trabajadora social…presiona el botón rojo porque quizás, eso sí valga la pena escuchar.

 ** _Mensaje 1. "-¡Por favor! Profe Short,_** _(ese apodo se le ocurrió a Helga mucho antes que a sus alumnos, pero aparentemente, no era tan difícil de pensar, si combinabas su segundo nombre con su profesión)_ ** _sólo déjeme repetir el examen esta ultima vez, si no lo hace, mis padres me matarán…_** _(lo consideraría si no lo hubiera llamado de esa manera. A su padre, nadie le ponía apodos ridículos y si lo hacían, tenían que ver con Tarzan, Indiana Jones, Rick O'Connell…next)_ ** _-"_**

 ** _Mensaje 2. "-¡LA ESCENA DEL CUERPO EN EL ÁTICO ES ABSOLUTAMENTE ALUCINANTE! TIENES QUE DARME MAS DETALLES DE ESTO, ADEMÁS ¿¡CÓMO ES QUE LLEVAMOS DOCE CAPÍTULOS Y AÚN NO ME DAS INDICIOS DE QUIÉN ES EL ASESINO!? ¿Ah…? Si, Brainy está lloriqueando, quiere saber ¿Quién estará a cargo de ilustrar tu primer libro, él o Alan…?_** _(Créanme, no son los únicos que quieren saber eso… ¿La escena del cuerpo en el ático? No leyó tan lejos, se quedó en la parte de los gemidos, crujidos, manchas de sangre que brotan de la nada…Honestamente prefería cuando su novia escribía poesía...siguiente)_ ** _"-_**

 ** _Mensaje 3. "-Señores Shortman, les recuerdo que su cita es mañana a las nueve de la mañana. Por favor, traten de ser puntuales. Muchos chicos se sienten inseguros si llegan por ellos aunque sea un solo minuto tarde._** _(Llegarían. Habían estado esperando este día mucho más de lo que decían. Tanto, que hace_ _dos meses,_ _cuando pasaron el ultimo de los filtros, se volvieron completa y absolutamente locos..._ Sonríe y se sonroja al evocar el momento, ignora el resto de mensajes que son de sus padres. Esperan que vayan de visita tan pronto hayan acogido a Adam. Lo harían, llevarían vino, entremeses…, esperaba que no fuera a aburrirse el niño o romper alguna de las efigies que recolectaba su padre de las excavaciones en que participaba.

.

—Meaaaaaw….—Mantecado se mete entre sus pies, le entierra las garras en la pantorrilla izquierda y sigue insistiendo hasta que él se digna a sostenerlo.

—¿Tú también estás impaciente? —el minino ronronea y se deshace en sus brazos. Señal inequívoca de que ha olido el pescado secándose en el lavabo y espera recibir un bocado. Bribón. Como si no pasara la mitad de sus días metido en la casa (y con la gata) de su vecina.

—Miau miaaaau… (Traducción: Muero de hambre)

—¿En serio, quieres convencerme de que no te dan de comer en esa casa? Si cada día estás más pesado.

—Meaaaaw…—el melenudo le soltó un zarpazo que gracias a la experiencia esquivó.

—Ok, no es asunto mío tu peso. Lo que si me atañe es, _nuestra_ Helga. ¿Por qué la dejaste salir? Te dije esta mañana que le saltaras a la cara y no le permitieras cruzar esa puerta. —Mantecado baja el rostro, cubre sus orejas con las patas y eso quiere decir que tal vez, olvidó su parte del trato o la rubia pasó de él, en lo que salía al cumplimiento del deber.

Mira otra de las fotografías, está en el pasillo y muestra a gran cantidad de personas apostadas en el medio de un frondoso jardín, vestidas con uniforme de gala, peinados estirados y lustrosos, emblemas sobre sus pechos, entre todas ellas está su esposa y se enorgullece de que encontrara la forma de seguir adelante con su vida.

* * *

 **.**

 **—o.O.o—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _En los meses transcurridos de su llegada a Sao Paulo. No la había visto "volver a lo suyo" hasta que se impuso a sus padres y los convenció de seguir estudiando. Viajo a Chicago con alguno de los dos, pues la jovencita se negó a abandonar la Ciudad, adoraba su nostalgia, la melancolía que carcomía su vida. Stella se quedó a cuidarla una primera ocasión, luego le tocó a Miles, en lo que él encontraba el departamento perfecto._

 _Al tenerlo, se fueron únicamente los dos. Si le preguntabas a ella, diría que prácticamente la secuestró y arrastró por las calles amplias y bien iluminadas de la Avenida Michigan, todas llenas de romanticismo, pasión y folclore._

 _Le agradó, luego de que cubriera sus ojos con sus manos y la instara a apagar su cerebro y sólo entregarse a lo que estaba sintiendo. Música, poesía, arte..._

 _Salieron a bailar, beber y disfrutar los placeres de cualquier pareja normal unas cuantas veces, antes de que surgiera la necesidad de volver a Hillwood. Requería el comprobante de estudios para poder entrar en la Universidad y ya que ella lo había ayudado a estudiar (para ocupar su mente o porque de verdad creía que era un zopenco, atarantado, que sin su ayuda jamás lo iba a lograr) la convenció de hacerlo._

 _Volver a su lugar natal y descubrir, que_ ** _ya no tenía un hogar_** _volvió a lastimarla. No quería que sus amigos la vieran así: rota, perdida y bastante loca. Él accedió a pasar esa noche en la Torre Médica, Michael Evans le hizo una evaluación completa, el daño interno en su cuerpo no era fatal, pero podía contribuir a que no se pudiera embarazar._

 _Si de verdad querían hacerlo, podrían probar con tratamientos, terapias..._

 _—No...—respondió ella llamando la atención de los dos. —Él irá a la Universidad y yo decidiré qué hacer con mi vida. Hasta que no suceda eso, no tiene ningún sentido traer un pequeñito al mundo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lo decidió cuando él estaba en su segundo año Universitario._

 _._

 _Eran vacaciones decembrinas y como comenzaba a ser tradición Phoebs y Gerald fueron de visita._

 _Se les ocurrió llegar por la noche y así despertar frescos como lechuga a la mañana siguiente. —Craso error— Abordaron el tren nocturno llenos de cansancio, maletas y demás. De pronto, un simpático hijo de puta irrumpió en su vagón con pistola en mano y demandó que le dieran todo lo que tuvieran._

 _Varios usuarios comenzaron a meter celulares, relojes y carteras en la bolsa que les indicó, ellos también lo hicieron y la historia habría terminado, de no ser porque a "Juan Pistolas" se le ocurrió tratar de meterse con Phoebs. Era una chica muy bonita, preciosa y exótica con esos cabellos profundamente negros y ojos alargados. Tan pronto como tiró de su brazo, separándola de su novio, Gerald y Helga reaccionaron._

 _En cuestión de segundos intercambiaron miradas e hicieron uso de esa extraña conexión que tenían. Le ordenaron a él que se ocupara de Phoebs y arremetieron contra el ladrón._

 _Gerald se usó de distractor y escudo humano, recuperó a su chica arrojándola contra él, en lo que la rubia le asestaba los golpes que lograron desarmarlo y dejarlo en un perfecto K.O._

 _A todos en el vagón, casi se les sale el corazón del pecho, sobretodo después de escuchar la detonación pero no hubo heridos, la bala se fue limpiamente al piso. Dos años de entrenamiento en la Academia de Policía resultaron ser ampliamente efectivos en el caso de Gerald y en cuanto a Helga, no había vuelto a olvidar la manera correcta de cerrar el puño y golpear._

 _El operador detuvo la marcha en la siguiente estación, devolvieron las cosas a sus dueños y pasaron el resto de la noche en la comisaría del Estado, dando su versión de los hechos._

 _A su hermano, lo felicitaron por el buen ejercicio del deber sin estar de servicio. A su mujer, le sugirieron que se uniera al equipo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nunca estuvo en sus planes, a decir verdad jamás se imaginó en tal situación, pero su sangre seguía siendo guerrera y su instinto el de la justicia. Rescatar a su hermana se trató de un acto involuntario, mismo que haría por cualquier persona que estuviera en la misma situación._

 _Presentó el examen y al año siguiente entró en la Academia,_ ** _cambió de Ciudad_** _, actitud, apariencia. Él tuvo que soportar cuatro años tortuosos de saberla en una institución donde el ochenta porciento del alumnado eran varones. Su hermano se ofreció a cuidarla el tiempo de estudio que le restaba._

 _Convertirse en su sombra, alejar a los que quisieran cortejarla. Sabía que lo haría, aunque de hecho, esa parte no le preocupaba._

 _._

 _Su relación se estrechó a raíz de lo sucedido._

 ** _¿Quién más que ellos, podría comprender la naturaleza de las heridas que los marcaban? ¿La mirada perdida, el desvarío de sus mentes? Que pasearan por el parque y al ver a una pareja consolando a su hijo, rompieran en llanto o sintieran tal vacío que solo podían llenar con el otro._**

 _Nadie lo haría, aunque mentiría si dijera que no hubo personas que lo intentaron._

 _._

 _Él conoció a una preciosidad de ascendencia Celta llamada Ginebra, el anillo de compromiso seguía decorando su mano izquierda, además de que Helga, mandó fundir su relicario de oro y usó parte de eso para forjar la carátula de su nuevo y fabuloso reloj de bolsillo. No es que no le gustara verlo de aquí para allá con_ ** _su corazón_** _. Pero quería que fuera un historiador respetado. Lo correcto sería tener un reloj como el que ostentaban sus profesores y padre._

 _Como fuera, Ginebra era dulce, amable e insistente. A pesar de saberlo_ ** _casado,_** _no perdía oportunidad de invitarlo a tomar una copa, estudiar en su alcoba, salir a bailar de la noche al alba. Él solía rechazarla, aunque al final del día, siempre se sorprendía acompañándola._

 _Resultaba halagador, divertido y tentador, saber que seguía levantando las pasiones de alguna encantadora y hermosa mujer. Jamás rebasaron los límites de la amistad, le agradaba su compañía como historiadora para disertar sobre teorías y como mujer, para extrañar a su novia. Eran demasiado diferentes las dos y aunque no negaba que podría acostumbrarse a una vida tradicional y entre colegas, la suya estaba plagada de desventuras, pasiones, torturas y excesos con Helga._

 _._

 _La rubia estaba en similar situación, colocada en la mira de todo el maldito cuerpo de policía. La invitaban, cortejaban y se le insinuaban todos los jodidos días de su preparación académica. A pesar de las amenazas de Gerald y de las suyas propias. Pues lejos de intimidarse, tanto acoso la ponía en su punto._

 _Si conseguían derribarla en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, salía con ellos. (A cenar, sin manos o besos, prácticamente serían honrados con su presencia y bendecidos por pagarle la cuenta) Si le ganaban en una ronda de tragos. (lo que incluía una serie de retos físicos después de tomarlos) les aceptaba una salida a bailar, nada de lugares íntimos o manos fuera de sitio. Solo sacarle fuego a la pista de baile._

 _Hasta donde supo, hubo tres sujetos y una mujer que pasaron las pruebas pero sufrieron un coma etílico o se rompieron un hueso tras derrotarla._

 _Helga volvía a ser la furiosa y letal guerrera Amazona. Gerald tenía historias para compartir de la tienda de rosquillas al salón de "investigación criminal" los dos, estaban sumamente interesados en descubrir como funcionaban las mentes de esos degenerados._

 _A él le preocupaba que se salieran del rumbo, perdieran su esencia, pero en realidad. No hacían más que reafirmarla. Eran buenos leyendo a las personas, estudiando el comportamiento y analizando las escenas del crimen. Gerald lo hacía desde el sentido humano, compasivo y empático. Su novia desde la mente criminal, las partes oscuras, esas de las que a nadie le gustaba hablar._

 _._

 _Charlaban sobre eso todas las noches, se compartían los detalles de su día a día. Aunque no todo, fue siempre color de rosa. Demasiadas veces quisieron encontrarse pero no pudieron verse. Planes de ultimo minuto. A él lo requerían para alguna expedición o disertación. A ella la mandaban llamar para dar seguimiento a la actividad criminal._

 _Les enfadaba eso._

 _Sus múltiples intentos y planes fallidos._

 _Nadine solía acompañarlo en sus misivas, (si lo hiciera Ginebra, ya estaría en la morgue o encabezando los titulares de personas desaparecidas) como entomóloga que era, su amiga de cabello rubio y piel morena estaba muy interesada en descubrir nuevas especies o estudiar a detalle lo que ya sabía de las existentes._

 _Pudiera decirse, que en los primeros años del ejercicio de la profesión, pasaba más tiempo con ella que con su novia. No tenían química en absoluto, la africana se perdía en sus insectos y él en sus excavaciones, comparaban notas, se admiraban del mundo antiguo, la cultura, arquitectura, pero solo eso y nada más._

 _Ya entrada la noche, con el calor de la hoguera y algunos tragos de por medio, charlaban sobre sus parejas, la relación a distancia que el noventa por ciento de las veces les parecía una putada, pero cuando se veían…_

 _Cuando se reunían con el amor de su vida, parecía más preciado cada segundo que compartían a su lado._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Durante esos lapsus de separación. Cuando el estaba excavando en algún lugar remoto del mundo y Gerald ya se había graduado. Helga intentó buscar a sus mosqueteros pero se habían retirado a otros rincones del mundo._

 _._

 _Violette alcanzó a Brainy en Alemania como estudiante de lo que llamó "Letras Prohibidas" el artista plástico, efectivamente fue sacado de su familia, pero tenía talento y no iba a negarlo o arriesgarse a perderlo. La Universidad de Bellas Artes que lo acogió le concedió beca completa. Los gastos extra que pudiera tener, los cubrían sus amigos. Lorenzo y Alan, no se arriesgaban a que muriera de frío o hambre. Además de que allá también, la chica gótica encontró trabajo para poderse sostener._

 _Alquilaron un departamento en un edificio sumamente antiguo. A los dos les encantó la arquitectura y de restaurarlo, instalar una casa editorial, tienda de cómics, libros de culto, arte, salón de tatuajes y demás. Ya se encargarían en los venideros años._

 _._

 _Redmond regresó a Londres, se instaló en la antigua casa de sus padres. El recuerdo de su madre seguía latente en las galerías fotográficas que montaba en todo el mundo con presencia de modelos sumamente estilizadas. Una de las cuales terminó por convertirse en su amante y finalmente, esposa. Envió invitaciones para los dos, además de boletos de avión y la referencia del hotel donde podrían hospedarse para que no se perdieran el gran día._

 _Fue una ceremonia bastante elegante e íntima, sólo ellos y el resto de "mosqueteros" con sus respectivas novias. Le pareció agradable volver a ver al viejo Sammy Redmond, espeluznante contemplar que la esposa de Alan se parecía físicamente a Helga más que su hermana, pero ninguno se atrevió a comentar._

 _._

 _Lorenzo y Rhonda también los invitaron a su Boda, tan pronto concluyeron la carrera. Cerca de ochocientos invitados, ninguno de los cuales conocían, pero sirvió de pretexto para volver a juntarlos a todos. Ellos se mudaron a Nueva York, las familias de ambos tenían negocios ahí y es así, que uno administraba y la otra se encargaba de supervisar los asuntos legales. Geográficamente, era más sencillo encontrarse con él, pero sinceramente a quien la rubia vería más, sería a Rhonda, como asistente del fiscal._

 _Crímenes Violentos. (La unidad donde Gerald y Helga decidieron prestar sus servicios una vez se especializaron y graduaron) podían descubrirse en su estado (Illinois) pero haber pasado por Indiana, Ohio, Pensilvania y venir desde Nueva York._

 _._

 _Sobre el resto._

 _Patty terminó por seguir el ejemplo de su padre y desaparecer de sus vidas. Ninguno entendía exactamente por qué había huido, pero les confortaba saber que Harold se dedicó a su hija. Era un padre amoroso y sobreprotector. Sheena nunca se olvidaba de pasar a verlos, aunque tal vez se debiera a que se encontraba en la misma situación._

 _Soda Pop, volvió a buscar a Stinky, se convirtió en la nueva cara del refresco de moda y así empezó su carrera comercial. Salió de Hillwood en una gira que comprendió varias campañas publicitarias y por supuesto, países._

 _Ya no se ponía en contacto con nadie, era prácticamente imposible citarlo o encontrarlo._

 _._

 _Curly desarrollaba aplicaciones para celular, cosas ingeniosas y absolutamente imposibles. Lo que necesitaras para tu negocio o vida diaria él podía hacerlo y de hecho, llegó el momento en que lo requirieron._

 _Debido a lo alocado de sus agendas y estilos de vida. Le pidieron una aplicación con la cual, los mensajes que llegaran a cualquiera de sus teléfonos, pudieran verlos los dos._

 _No eran una pareja convencional, jamás llegarían a serlo. Entendían que las personas "normales" escondían sus celulares a capa y espada de la persona amada, pero ellos no eran así y querían estar al tanto de cualquier detalle en sus vidas._

 ** _Si él desaparecía en alguna expedición o ella resultaba herida en alguna misión._** _Su amigo los llamó par de degenerados y locos pero cumplió su pedido._

 _._

 _Eugene y Lila, comenzaron a actuar y presentarse en casi todos los teatros de Broadway. La belleza infantil, virginal y erótica de ella, la llevo eventualmente a la pantalla grande._

 _Era la sensación actual de Hollywood, el sueño a tener de toda dama o caballero en su cama, pero curiosamente, sólo tenía ojos para "su" caballero. Sid se iba con ella allá donde fuera, como parte de su Staff y bajo pretexto de necesitar tenerlo como ayudante personal. Pocos sabían de su relación amatoria, jamás reconocida, ni admitida, pero estaban juntos. Y eso significaba mucho._

 _Contrario de ella, Horowitz se quedó en las bambalinas. Era muy diferente presentarte ante personas reales que ante cámaras. No poder equivocarte porque aquí no había pausas, todo era en caliente y debías complacer a más de un cliente. Sus amoríos con "medio mundo" se contaban diariamente en la sección de espectáculos del periódico local o los sábados por la mañana en el programa de radio de Peapod._

 _El antiguo DJ, era una de las voces más escuchadas y conocidas en el país, ellos lo sintonizaban cada vez que podían, tenía una barra de música fresca, además de las secciones de espectáculos y arte, donde se ponían al tanto de las carreras de Stinky, Alan, Lila, Eugene y Brainy._

 _Seguía saliendo con Nadine, pero eso sucedía cada vez que la entomóloga volvía de visita._

* * *

 **.**

 **—o.O.o—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Termina de preparar la comida, llama a su esposa repetidas veces para saber si debería esperarla o comenzar a comer, pero no recibe respuesta alguna, tampoco hay mensajes nuevos en la bandeja de su celular, imagina que estará de servicio y ruega porque no se haya enfrascado en una nueva persecución.

Apaga la radio, enciende el televisor, navega entre canales y no parece haber nada alarmante en las noticias de las 17:00, deja su porción de pescado a Mantecado, el gato ronronea, se restriega entre sus piernas a manera de agradecimiento. Él se sirve una nueva copa, ha perdido el apetito, se acomoda sobre el sillón de tres piezas tamborileando en el reposabrazos con dedos nerviosos.

Debió llegar hace dos hora.

Es viernes, día de papeleo. Además de que los dos, quedaron en eso. No quiere llamar a Gerald, ni comenzar a imaginar lo peor porque esta demasiado cansado luego de lidiar con treinta y dos jovencitas que no paraban de subirse las faldas o abrirse las camisas para llamar su atención. Suspira y se muerde los labios, mirando el cenicero y la caja de cigarrillos que comienzan a ser un hábito recurrente. Su padre es una mala influencia, no que no lo supiera de antes. Pero sigue siendo el mejor antropólogo y líder de una tribu que jamás ha conocido.

Mantecado termina el pescado, se lame las patas, luego sube a su regazo y lo mira a los ojos como si tratara de tranquilizarlo.

 **.**

 **—o.O.o—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Fueron cuatro años de carrera, más otros dos de explorar el mundo en busca de ruinas, vestigios,_ ** _insectos_** _e historias._

 _Helga finalmente se graduó y pudo regresar con él a su hogar. Se casaron, la boda mas tremenda de todas ya que incluyó a gran parte del cuerpo de policía de Illinois._

 _Su mujer, no era la única agente activa en el Departamento de Policía, pero si era la única que ponía en su lugar a cada uno de ellos._ _Se ganó su respeto, admiración y eso quería decir, que el día antes de la boda fue amenazado de manera directa por todos los oficiales armados de Chicago. Gerald fue su padrino, también el que organizó su "despedida de soltero" e invitó a esa bola de gamberros._

 _._

 _Sus padres estuvieron presentes el gran día en la iglesia, vestidos con sus mejores trajes, deseos y perfumes. Los Pataki, no asistieron. Bob dijo algo sobre estar demasiado ocupado con la mujer y el niño, Miriam argumentó que le sería imposible acudir (a pesar de que enviaron el boleto de avión y le reservaron una habitación en el mejor hotel de la City) Olga les aseguró que estaría ahí, pero terminó la ceremonia y no fueron bendecidos con presencia._

 _Miles y Stella, se ofrecieron a entregarlos a los dos, no era muy tradicional ¿Pero qué importaba? No tuvieron que hacerlo. Harold entregó a su novia. Era varios años mayor que ellos, además de que con la barba parecía un señor bastante añejo._

 _Piper, levantó la cola del vestido de su mujer y no estuvo sola._

 _._

 _Gerald y Phoebs, fueron otros que también se casaron. Lo tenían planeado desde los dieciséis, todo agendado, fríamente calculado, pero estaban en su tercer Año de la Universidad y hubo otra de esas heladas que sólo se calman con carne humana._

 _Se embarazaron._

 _Para el horror y la angustia de sus padres. No obstante, concluyeron sus estudios y su princesita, de dos años de edad, misma que bautizaron con el nombre de Tabitha estaba ahí dando de tumbos y siendo ayudada por Piper para no caer._

 _._

 _Repitió los votos anteriormente dichos, colocó el anillo que ya no le quedaba grande a su esposa y recibió el suyo, que anteriormente había pasado por las manos de su padre y abuelo._

 **.**

Construyeron una buena vida. No como la planearon o imaginaron pero estaban rodeados de todos los que los querían y a partir de mañana, se pondría mejor...

 **.**

 _La discusión vía telefónica entre Helga y su padre varios meses después podría resumirse en lo siguiente. Ningún Pataki creía que fueran a vivir la mejor experiencia de sus vidas. Al contrario. Casarse arruinaba las cosas y cuando él llegara a dejarla por una mujer mucho más joven y guapa no la querían ver llorando o suplicando por un lugar en su casa._

 ** _"¡Ustedes me dejaron sola, me quitaron todo!"_**

 ** _"Cuando el banco llamó para hacerse con lo poco que había en la casa y entregarla a la demoledora, tú ya no estabas. Tratamos de localizarte con la familia de ese muchacho pero sus abuelos o padres dijeron, que los dos se habían ido"_**

 ** _"¿¡Qué…!?"_**

 ** _"Te casas ahora, pero ya antes te habías divertido en sabrá Dios, qué lugar del mundo"_**

 ** _"¿¡Cómo te…!?"_**

 _Él terminó la llamada por Helga, estaba de más tratar de explicarles lo sucedido. Ella no quiso que lo supieran. Jamás entenderían o se condolerían por su pérdida. Si podían concebir o no era asunto suyo, de sus amigos y familiares más íntimos, pero no de ellos, que la dejaron a su suerte desde la más tierna edad. Acordaron no volver a ponerse en contacto con su familia. Marion lo intentaba en navidad y Año Nuevo, pero a pesar de que les daba curiosidad conocer a su_ ** _hermanito._** _También tenían temor de encariñarse con un niño que al crecer les sería negado._

 _Su nombre era Hank, el orgullo de Bob y tenía actualmente nueve años de edad._

.

Tras superar tales eventos, entregaron el departamento, compraron su casa. Estaban listos para tener familia y por eso él, dejó las exploraciones y ya que no quería encontrarse con su padre en el campus universitario, consiguió trabajo como maestro de historia en una Escuela de Señoritas. La idea no hacía especialmente feliz a su esposa, pero si ella trabajaba junto a un montón de hombres maduros y bien ejercitados _¿Por qué él no iba a trabajar junto a un montón de jovencitas bien desarrolladas?_

Llevaba tres años impartiendo ahí, toda una generación de niñas que no dejaban de acosarlo y atormentarlo (por lo terrible de sus notas)

Para compensar, Helga apoyada por todo el peso de la **demencia** y la Ley, acudió en persona al inicio de cada ciclo escolar, y les dejó en claro que él era suyo.

 _¿Qué como lo hizo?_

Pues metiéndose en su salón de clases, apuntándole con un arma, gritando que estaba arrestado, obligándolo a levantarse, colocar las manos sobre su espalda y plantándole un beso de lo más descarado delante de su alumnado.

Gritos histéricos de decenas de niñas, solían proseguir a eso. Sonidos de persecusión también, porque sí. Gerald era su compañero de armas, iban juntos a todos lados y eso incluía los "espectáculos de dominación y posesión" que hasta al Director, le parecían divertidos.

.

.

.

Retomando el tema de los niños, el nuevo objeto de su adoración se llamaba Adam, tenía cinco años de edad, los cabellos castaños y ojos de color miel. Parecía un poco tímido el día que lo conocieron pero Helga suavizó las cosas diciendo que no se dejara engañar. Ellos no eran ni un policía o un profesor demasiado tradicionales. Si quería comparar, ella era como Batman o mejor aún Sherlock Holmes. Él estaba a la altura de Indiana Jones, George de la Selva...

 _—No me ayudes tanto, Helga..._

 _—Lo digo en serio, hasta tiene a su chango que lo acompaña a todos lados._

 _—¿¡Cual...hablas de Gerald!?"_ —la risa de Adam era genial, muy agradable y contagiosa. Morían por tenerlo con ellos, conocerlo, educarlo y también malcriarlo.

En el tiempo transcurrido lo siguieron intentando pero al parecer, concebir, no se les iba a dar. Se registraron en una agencia de adopción, el proceso de selección era interminablemente tortuoso y largo, demasiado papeleo, investigación, recomendación y demás. Pidieron la ayuda de sus amigos. Todos estaban al tanto de lo que querían hacer y enviaron sus bendiciones además de recomendaciones.

 ** _"Eran los mejores amigos que jamás habían conocido"_**

 ** _"Serían los mejores padres que pudiera tener cualquier niño"_**

 ** _"Ninguna otra pareja lo merecía más"_**

.

Y de verdad quería creer que podía ser así.

.

En su ultima visita Adam les regaló un dibujo, lo pegaron en la nevera y en él estaban los tres a las afueras de una casa tradicional de dos aguas con chimenea y hasta plasmó al gato gordo durmiendo en la ventana. Estaba esperanzado e ilusionado al igual que ellos. Helga le dijo que a partir de mañana podía decirle mamá y a él "papanatas" Adam se volvió a reír, hasta le dolió el estómago de escuchar la enorme cantidad de apodos que le inventó en la primaria. Al final, fue el mismo niño quien se acercó a él y lo llamó papá, con timidez y tal vez, algo de desconfianza pues según el personal de la agencia, en alguna ocasión estuvieron por adoptarlo pero se arrepintieron.

¡Ellos no le harían eso, jamás podrían…!

Así que, ¿Dónde estaba?

¿Por qué no llegaba? No pudo suceder de nuevo, ella no pudo cometer esa locura de nuevo.

* * *

 **.**

 **—o.O.o—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _En su segundo año de servicio, Helga tuvo la genial idea de plantarse delante de un arma y recibir una bala con tal de lanzar otra al líder de una organización criminal._

 _La persecución pasó en vivo en todos los canales de la televisión. El coordinador de la escuela interrumpió su clase y lo llamó de inmediato a la sala de maestros._

 _Ahí estaban viendo la función._

 _Siete patrullas, dos autos particulares volcados y decenas de civiles atemorizados. Lo acorralaron a mitad de una autopista, el susodicho estaba escapando en un auto clásico de color negro y ya no tenía a donde más ir._

 _De un lado le cerraron el paso cinco de las siete patrullas, del otro estaban dos compañeros suyos al interior de su vehículo, ella y Gerald a las afueras del suyo. Más respaldo venía en camino pero debido al caos vial todavía no llegaban._

 _El líder de la organización, al que descubrieron entre los dos pero al que personalmente ella amenazó, giró en redondo su auto, rechinó las llantas y pisó el acelerador a fondo dispuesto a aplastarlos, pero al final cambió de opinión._

 _Helga lo supo, pues contrario de lo ordenado por sus colegas y amigo, no se salió del paso sino que sacó su arma y avanzó. Era algo personal, con ella siempre se trataba de algo personal. Le gustaba presionar a los bribones, llevarlos al punto de quiebre, lo habían hecho con Jake, Anthea, este tipo se llamaba "Mario" y solamente quería aniquilarla._

 _Gerald intentó socorrerla, los otros dos oficiales hicieron que se detuviera, Mario frenó el auto prácticamente por encima de su cuerpo, asomó la cabeza por la ventana y le disparó al pecho, llevaba su chaleco antibalas, pero ese cretino tenía un arma ilegal denominada "mata ratas" Helga también disparó, dándole limpiamente en el hombro y después, cayó._

 _Johanssen gritó su nombre, corrió a su lado. Él sintió que se moría ahí mismo, en una sala de maestros todos los cuales cuchicheaban sobre ¿cómo hizo alguien como él para atrapar a un bombón asesino como ese? Tuvieron que llevarlo en un auto privado al hospital donde la resguardaron._

 ** _¿Era audacia o instinto de autodestrucción? ¿Aún seguía sufriendo por el hijo perdido? ¿Oh, a caso creía, que una vida se pagaba con otra?_**

 _No lo sabía, pero se lo preguntó cuando salió de peligro._

 _La bala atravesó gran parte del chaleco antibalas. Él se desquitó con Gerald, pegó de gritos a todos los uniformados que encontró a su paso. Ninguno tenía palabras de disculpa o creía que se atreviera a hacer algo como eso._

 _Sus exámenes psicológicos no hablaban de aquello, era inteligente, calculadora, controladora. Gerald los convenció a todos de que Helga estaba confiada de tener el chaleco antibalas. No era una suicida, era una loca que gustaba de danzar con el diablo._

 _._

 _Le dijo lo mismo. No estaba tratando de quitarse la vida, quería atrapar al jodido bastardo._

 _Ya había recibido balas antes, en los entrenamientos y el maldito chaleco había resistido. No tenía idea de que Mario usara armas ilegales, de saberlo habría obedecido el mandato de hacerse a un lado y se habría escapado. La parte importante no era esa, sino que estaba viva y que aquel. Fue condenado a más de ochenta años de prisión. Sus confesiones ayudaron a la captura de varios criminales y a la desmantelación de su organización._

 _Luego de lo ocurrido, su esposa obtuvo múltiples agradecimientos, reconocimientos y medallas, la conocían en todo el estado de Illinois y gracias a la internet, el mundo. Sus amigos pegaron el grito en el cielo cuando la vieron, no faltaron los adinerados o exagerados que se subieron en un avión y volvieron a llenar de flores, obsequios y globos su habitación de recuperación._

* * *

 **.**

 **—o.O.o—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _¿Qué le sucedería ahora? ¿Qué maldición? ¿Qué…?_**

El celular comienza a vibrar sobre la mesita de centro metiéndoles un susto de muerte a él y Mantecado. Lo toma con manos nerviosas, el felino pone cara de querer (y poder) prepararle otro trago para tomar coraje antes de contestar. Quien llama es Gerald, y eso desde ya, hace que desciendan sus pulsaciones.

.

—No vayas a asustarte, viejo.

—¡¿Asustarme?! ¡Gerald, juraste que jamás…!

—¡Y lo sostengo! —interrumpió. —No estábamos de servicio, dedicamos este día al molesto papeleo. Nos encadenamos a nuestros escritorios y llenamos formatos de manera aleatoria porque ya sabes que este país está poblado de chismosos y ya todos saben que mañana adoptarán al chico. El Capitán quiso felicitarla por eso, la llamó a su despacho, pero más tardó tu mujer en levantarse de su asiento que en lo que soltaba un agudo gemido y perdía el piso. Alcancé a sostenerla antes de que se golpeara en la cabeza, pero perdió algo de sangre y la llevamos al hospital.

—¿Sangre, como que…?

—Phoebs la está revisando, ¿De acuerdo? Lleva el ultimo par de horas…

—¿¡HORAS!? —gritó, interrumpiendo su alegato. Asustando al pobre gato que salió disparado.

—Escuchaste bien, ¿cierto? Está con Phoebs, no en el hospital donde trabaja ella, sino en su mesa.

—Si, lo escuché…

—Entonces ven rápido, pero por favor, ten cuidado. —cortó la llamada y él reprimió la parte en que le decía a su hermano que era un maldito cabrón, infiel y despiadado.

 _¿Qué podía ser tan complicado como para tardar tanto?_ Phoebs se especializó en ginecología y obstetricia. Buscaba, como él. Alguna forma de que pudieran concebir. No la encontró porque su querida esposa se negaba a ser un sujeto de investigación, conejillo de indias o lo que putas pensaran para tratarla como animal. Suspira para sus adentros, sube en el auto, enciende el motor, piensa en la sangre y se imagina lo peor.

 _¿Otro aborto…? Pero si ellos no habían hecho nada demasiado imprudente desde…_

 _._

 ** _¡Oh, maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea…!_**

 _._

Conduce a toda velocidad, respetando mínimamente los señalamientos de tránsito y llega en menos de veinte minutos al Hospital General. Gerald lo recibe con la mirada gacha, le dice que quería avisarle antes, pero Helga…

—No quería preocuparme...—concluye la oración por él y ahora se arrepiente de no haber tomado los cigarros junto a la bendita licencia.

—Así es…—pronuncia el moreno como si fuera nada y la calma se acaba, los modales se van al carajo.

—¡¿Si entiendes que aquí tenemos un problema?! Porque claramente, tú pasas más tiempo con ella ahora, pero antes eras mi mejor amigo y eso implica que si pasa algo, lo que sea, me avisas, sin importar lo que quiera ella.

—¡Perdón!

—¡Eso no arregla nada!

—¡Que te pongas necio y loco, tampoco! —responde Gerald y se arrepiente al ver la lividez en su rostro.

.

.

.

Pobre Arnold, seguramente estaría pensando lo mismo que él y todos en la comisaría. Un aborto, bueno, otro. _¿Por qué eran tan tercos? ¿Por qué les fascinaba desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza? ¿Jugar con fuego? Quemarse, pero solo un poco. ¿Qué tenían en contra de los métodos anticonceptivos por todo el jodido y bendito amor de Dios?_

Carraspea y se sienta junto a su hermano, Arnold sólo atina a cubrir su rostro con ambas manos, él se dispone a hacer algo más productivo que eso, como recapitular sus últimos días de servicio.

Pataki, parecía haber perdido un poco de peso, energía y estaba mucho más sensible e irritable de lo normal. Le hablabas aunque fuera un poquito feo y ya estaba apuntándote con una Glock en la parte media de los ojos. Sus gustos culinarios pasaron del café con rosquillas glaseadas a hacer extrañas combinaciones con lo que tuviera a la mano. El miércoles, podría jurar que estaba poniéndole mayonesa a un pobrecito mango. Se parecía a Phoebs, cuando…

 ** _¡No…!_**

 ** _¡No, no, no, no…!_**

 _¿El Terror Pataki, no podía estar embarazada o sí…?_ —quiso comenzar a tirar de sus cabellos, correr como desquiciado por todo el pasillo pero en ese momento salió una bonita enfermera a decirles que ya podían pasar a verla. Arnold se levantó como muerto viviente y comenzó a andar cual zombi detrás de la asistente médica.

—Esperen adentro, por favor. La Doctora Heyerdahl se reunirá con ustedes en un momento.

—Gerald, tal vez quieras…—solicitó el rubio antes de abrir la puerta.

—Por supuesto, no es mi asunto…—giró en redondo pero entonces se encontró con los filosos ojos del _negrito en su arroz_.

—¡Claro que es tu asunto! Ahora entren ahí y esperen a que vuelva. —Como Doctora, Phoebs daba mucho pero mucho miedo. Del tono dulce, rostro infantil y encantador de antes, no quedaba gran cosa. Se había convertido en una mujer bella, autoritaria y sumamente mandona. Ninguno de los dos quiso ofrecer objeción. El primero que entró fue Arnold, él lo hizo con la mirada gacha porque…— _¡Qué recuerdos!—_ Parecía que fue ayer cuando un bastardo la besó a la fuerza y la mandó por una semana al hospital.

—¿Qué sucedió…?—preguntó Shortman cortando su línea de pensamiento. Tuvo que mirar, su compañera de armas estaba mucho más pálida y desaliñada de lo que esperaba. Se encogió de hombros, dijo que Phoebs no había querido decirle nada, pero le sacó sangre como una maldita y le pasó esa cosa del ultrasonido como mil veces.

—¿Te duele algo…? —insistió su esposo y ella le dijo que no. Aunque podría ser la falta de sangre. Esa perra, no le ofreció ni un maldito vaso con agua.

—Iré a conseguirlo…

—¡No! lo que quiero es un jugo de…

—Mango, ya sé.—sonrió y se inclinó lo justo para besarla en la frente. Pataki se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Como si no llevaran viviendo juntos los últimos diez años de su existencia. ¡Jesus! Eran tan cursis y seguían dando tanto asco como la primera vez que los vio besarse. Arnold trató de irse, la rubia atrapó su mano y le preguntó, si creía que se trataba de otro aborto. Él sintió ganas de tirarse al piso, saltar por la ventana o mimetizarse con la pared. Esta era una conversación privada. _¿Por qué Phoebs quería que la presenciara?_

—Es probable Hel, pensaba en eso y recordé que hace dos meses…

—Sé muy bien lo que pasó hace dos meses….—comentó la rubia demasiado coqueta. Su esposo acarició su mano de una manera que a consideración suya debería estar prohibida dentro del horario familiar. Siguen con miradas, mejillas sonrosadas, labios humectados y obviamente necesitados. Su estómago se revuelve, siente ganas de correr y gritar, pero sólo para pedir que abran paso y lo dejen vomitar.

.

No hay tiempo para eso. Su mujer ya está en la puerta pegando de gritos a alguien idiota.

.

—¿¡Tengo que repetirlo todo!?

—¡Claro que no, Doctora!

.

Tres hijos…—piensa Johanssen para sus adentros— Dos niñas y un varón que siendo honestos era casi una copia de él. Apenas cumpliría el año de edad pero lo adoraba como a ninguno. Sus hermanas de cinco y tres, estaban sumamente celosas y desde que nació habían montado una complot para tratar de anularlo de la familia. Él y Phoebs hacían turnos dobles para cuidarlos, pero suponía que eso, aunado a la tensión de dirigir un hospital, estaba acabando lento pero seguro con lo que quedaba de su muy amada y apacible calma.

 _._

—¡Stevens, ya te dije que canceles todas mis citas y procedimientos por el resto del día!

—¿Y qué voy a hacer con sus pacientes?

—Canalízalos con la Doctora Meyer.

—Está de vacaciones.

—Si quiere seguir trabajando aquí, más le vale llegar en quince minutos.

—¡Pero Doctora…!

—¡Diez minutos! Y si escucho otro sonido de tu boca, también estás despedido. —Phoebs cerró la puerta detrás de su cuerpo con un golpazo que los hizo sentir a todos amenazados. Arnold y Helga sintieron pavor por sus sobrinitos. _¿Así los trataba en su casa? ¿O le gritaba a estos sujetos para no desquitarse con ellos?_ Quien sabe, pero era mejor no preguntar.

En la próxima navidad, le regalarían velas aromáticas y algunas citas para el SPA, baño de burbujas, sales, cremas, mascarillas con barro…o mejor la metían en una armadura y la llevaban a jugar Gotcha, seguro que disparar a algo en movimiento la hacía recuperar la cabeza.

.

—De acuerdo, denme un minuto. —Gerald iba a susurrar "mejor toma una hora" pero se lo calló porque no quería pasar otra noche en el baño. Era muy frío, pequeño e incómodo de explicar a sus hijos por la mañana siguiente.

Arnold volvió a presionar la mano de su esposa en el interior de la suya. Ambos se hacían las peores ideas, sobretodo ella, que desde el ejercicio de su profesión, se había decantado por escribir novelas de suspenso, misterio y asesinos seriales muy al estilo de Stephen King o Richard Castle, como decían sus compañeros en la Comisaría.

Idiotas.

Aunque en realidad, puede que tuviera sentido esa ultima comparación.

Sus relatos eran tan buenos que Violette insistió en que tenía que publicarlos, con su ayuda y de la editorial para la que trabajaba. El primer volumen, si todo resultaba bien podría salir a la venta a finales de este año. Se titulaba "Cuerpo" y dejaba bastantes cosas a la interpretación.

Cuando Phoebs se recompuso, lo que era un decir, porque ahora sus lentes parecían empañarse y ninguno sabía si era de ira o drama. Les explicó que había repetido las pruebas tres veces en las ultimas horas.

No había dudas sobre el resultado y se disculpaba por perder los estribos con todos esos tarados pero sólo estorbaban y ella se moría de ganas de decirles que…

—¡Estás embarazada!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —chilló la rubia y de no ser porque su hermana era la mejor gíneco-obstetra de todo el estado de Illinois habría comenzado a demandar una segunda opinión. Se mareó, sangró y perdió el sentido en lo que viajaba en la parte trasera de una patrulla (ya que ninguno de sus compañeros quiso esperar a que llegara la jodida ambulancia).

¡Eso no era normal! ¡No era correcto! ¡Ella definitivamente estaba mal!

—Es de alto riesgo, por eso el sangrado, pero es real, tienes dos meses aproximadamente. Si te estás quieta y me dejas hacerlo una vez más, tal vez puedas…

—¡Tú me dijiste que cerrara los ojos y no viera, ni preguntara nada de lo que estabas haciendo!

—¡Quería descartar todas las malas probabilidades primero, pero son mínimas! Su latido es fuerte y tú estás bien, solo fue un leve desprendimiento que debió ocurrir por tu entrenamiento. Ya no puedes hacer nada de eso, salir a correr, levantar pesas, golpear el saco de boxeo, hasta respirar fuera de ritmo, está prohibido desde ahora, señorita.

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Espera…! ¿¡Desprendimiento de qué!? ¿¡Se me va a caer la matriz!?

—¡NO! No dije nada, olvídalo, olvídalo. Sólo obedece la siguiente regla. "Mantente quieta"

—¡JAMÁS!

—¡ARNOLD! —gritó Heyerdahl y el rubio no supo a cual de las dos apoyar. El instinto de preservación lo orilló a mirar a la mas amenazante, es decir, Phoebe. —Amárrala a la cama en cuanto lleguen a casa, conéctale una sonda en la pierna si es necesario, te enseñaré a hacerlo, no es complicado, sólo necesitas una manguera y una simpática bolsa de plástico.

—¡PHOEBE!—volvió a rumiar su mejor amiga.

—¡Te encerraré aquí yo misma, si no me haces caso!

—¡Lo haré! Pero lo que pides es demasiado. Arnold y yo tenemos…mañana tenemos…

—Que recoger a Adam.—pronunció el rubio y Phoebs vació sus pulmones. Se había olvidado de ese pequeño pero significativo detalle.

—No voy a perderlo, —prometió su amiga colocando las manos sobre vientre. —Te juro que voy a amarlo y protegerlo. Pero tampoco vamos a romperle el corazón a un pequeñito que nos está esperando.

—¿Y como crees que vaya a tomarlo?—preguntó Heyerdahl, sin malicia. Los niños eran caprichosos. Pregúntenselo a ellos y los celos asesinos de Tabitha y Denisse por la llegada Victor.

—De lo mejor, si le explicamos que a parte de padres, tendrá un nuevo hermanito u hermanita. Su misión será enseñarle como es el mundo ya que es el mayor y puede empezar cuidándome a mi, porque según tú debo pasar los siguientes meses postrada en la cama. Arnold lo llevará a la escuela por la mañana, lo inscribimos en la misma donde van Denisse y Tabitha para que no esté ni se sienta solo. ¿Les molesta…?

—En absoluto…—respondió su amiga, comenzando a sentir los ojos húmedos de llanto. La rubia siguió hablando, como si estuviera narrando los eventos de una novela que recién escribía.

—Volverán para comer, los recibirá Mantecado porque yo estaré demasiado obesa para caminar y los tres estaremos bien, hasta que seamos cuatro.

—O cinco…—afirma Gerald y todos se emocionan al oírlo. Lo merecían, después de todo este tiempo. Claro que merecían tener su final feliz.

—¿Quieres escuchar sus latidos? ¿Verlo por el monitor?

—Sabes que sí...—Phoebs se limpia las lágrimas del rostro, luego enciende la maquina de ultrasonido, toma el gel y le pide que se recueste y levante su camisa. Todo ese procedimiento, lo recuerda Gerald de cada uno de sus hijos y sin embargo en cada ocasión, la experiencia fue diferente. Movimientos fetales, un montón de manchas que no sabía interpretar, pero que significan vida y eso lo hacía alucinar.

En lo que los tórtolos y su mujer están entretenidos con eso, él toma su celular y envía un mensaje al viejo grupo de Whats que a veces se abre, otras se cierra, algunos se van, después regresan, pero en general seguían siendo los mismos de siempre. Escribe para anunciar la noticia y los mensajes de respuesta no se hacen esperar.

Sus celulares vibran, dejan las llamadas en espera, ya habrá ocasión de reunirse para charlar. Conservan la tradición de hacerlo una vez al año. No siempre acuden todos, pero están seguros de que esta ocasión lo harán. Le toca poner su casa a Harold, en el mes de marzo durante las vacaciones de primavera de sus hijos.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _—Fin—_**  
 ** _Constantine Moore._**

* * *

 _N/A: Siento que estos capítulos hayan pasado bastante rápido, pero sino era así_ _me extiendo con una historia de ochenta capítulos y aunque aún hay valientes que gustarían de leer todo eso, mi situación personal ya no me permite dedicarle tanto tiempo a la escritura. Sigo padeciendo los estragos del temblor en mi lugar de trabajo (que era donde más escribía) y por eso les he fallado._

 _Aún así no quería dejar tirada la historia. En groso modo, esto es lo que imaginé, lo que quería decir y hacer tanto con la pareja principal como con todos los demás. Le quiero agradecer especialmente a **Princess Serenity Moon y Eggplant Gipssy Moon,** quienes me ayudaron a darle lectura a este capítulo final._

 _Ya para despedirnos, no me queda más que agradecerles por permitirme crear esta historia. Si no fuera por ustedes no la habría continuado, así que espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Sé que tiene sus altos y bajos, que me perdí como a la mitad y después regresé a lo mismo pero...blah._

 ** _Cuídense mucho, fue un enorme placer haberlos conocido y ojalá, nos sigamos leyendo._**


End file.
